Fuzzy Memories : Total Drama Island
by Fuzzboy
Summary: One camp, twenty four campers, and twenty six dangerous episodes of romance, conflict, friendships, backstabbing, and explosions! What else could you possibly ask for on television? AU story; 1st story in the FM series.
1. Not So Happy Campers

**Author's Note~**

 **Hello everyone, I'm not dead here! Though then again, anyone who has been reading the stories by DeltaXtreme or Xebla already knows that, but still, I say it feels important to note regardless that I have in fact not been brutally murdered. Anyways, time to explain what this is, and why the hell it isn't Warring Nations. Look, if it wasn't clear, WN has been on hiatus since I want it to be planned out, and I want to make sure I'll actually have enough time on my hands to eventually write a story on my own. Doing collabs has largely been the primary way I've been able to keep up writing and actually prove some of my skills as a writer in terms of creating a story, but in the end, I feel I finally should upload something here. And there is absolutely no way anyone is gonna stop me-**

 **Delta: Hold it! When are you going to introduce me in this?!**

 **...That's Delta. There, happy?**

 **Delta: I was expecting more of a warmer welcome, but yes. You can carry on now.**

 **...You ruin everything for me. Anyways, this story is actually still a collab. Again, not enough time to do a story on my own, and a collab makes things easier by a longshot. So yeah, that's DeltaXtreme, the guy I have been basically whipping into writing shape for the past few months, since his story began with scat-**

 **Delta: Okay, I think they get it.**

 **Regardless, me and many others have come to personally enjoy the Xtreme series despite it's faults, and in a way it's slowly become one of my favorite things to write...Ever. But in the end, due to it's rough start, most people take one look at the first chapter of the first story, throw up into a bucket, and never touch the thing again. This story will basically serve as a way to introduce people to the characters of the series, and in a familiar way. I'd ask Delta to explain the concept, but he'd probably just start talking about waffles.**

 **Delta: Hey, you can't deny that waffles are amazing.**

 **...Fair point, but still. Basically, we've taken the original Total Drama Island season, complete with the same challenges(just expanded to be longer), and have completely replaced the original cast with characters from both the Xtreme series, and Xebla's Alphabetical series. So yeah, killing two birds with one stone, since they already take place in the same universe anyways. Though just like the canon Total Drama series, this is gonna be a considerably lighter toned series than both of those. But yeah, you guys get the point of this. Basically, this really is just us giving doing a real Total Drama season a try with our Pokemon casts. Only expect completely different interactions(ships, friendships, conflicts, etc) than the canon Xtreme series. Some things have stayed the same, some things have changed massively in order to experiment.**

 **Delta: Yeah, plus with some characters from Alphabetical, this'll be just...Crazy, but in a light toned crazy way.**

 **So...Basically the same thing just with less sex jokes.**

 **Delta: ...Yeah.**

 **...Cool.**

 _ **Extra Info for Newcomers! :**_

 *** There are both normal** _ **and**_ **wild Pokemon in this universe. What I mean by that is that humans have basically been long since extinct in this series, with Pokemon gradually evolving and gaining all of the traits associated with people. They** _ **act**_ **like us while being...Well Pokemon. But at the same time, select Pokemon never really did evolve, and just sorta stayed the same, basically still being wild animals.**

 *** Speaking of, the ones who aren't wild generally refer to one another as "people" despite being Pokemon. In-Universe, this became a common thing among them in order to tell when you were and weren't discussing a wild Pokemon.**

 *** The In-Universe currency are poke-dollars across the entire planet, though it should be noted that depending on where you are, some things are more expensive than others.**

 *** Real world nations and the seven Pokemon regions co-exist in this universe. Nothing really changes because of that, it simply just gives us more places to reference as potential points of origin for the cast.**

 *** This is the first show in this universe to have a Survivor-like elimination style, voting people off while everything is filmed for drama and stuff like that.**

 *** Most of this story is a comedy, but while it is more light-hearted than the canon Xtreme series, some characters are still kinda...Dark.**

 **Anyways, with all that said, let's get started!**

* * *

The screen faded into a view of a clear sky, the sun beating down onto the earth like a ton of bricks. Some Pidgey flew through the air, their chirping and the sounds of waves splashing against a beach overpowering everything within earshot. After a gradual pan-down, what looked like several different islands filled the background, the appearances of several decayed trees and a large multitude of hills laid on each. In the foreground of the shot was a wooden dock, the appearance of which now looking far past its prime.

Suddenly, a creature popped up in front of the camera. She had glistening light blue fur, her fox-like body looking rather petite and well-groomed. She smiled, before saying, "Greetings to all of you wonderful people at home, and welcome to the hottest new reality show on television!"

She heard the cameraman whisper to her off-screen, causing her eyes to widen slightly, before a disappointed look formed on her face, "Okay, so apparently it isn't the hottest one...Yet. But don't you worry, because this show will have everyone raving about it in weeks tops!"

As she said this, a similar looking fox, with pale yellow fur and a more wild look to him walked on-screen, as he chuckled, "Amber, you do get this won't be airing for a few months, right?"

The Glaceon rolled her eyes, but smiled at him, "I'm just preparing them for the best, Logan," she then turned to the camera, "This is Logan by the way, and he'll be by my side throughout the entire show."

The Leafeon smiled, "Yep, and by the way," he whispered to her in a semi-mocking tone, "You still haven't introduced the actual concept of the show yet."

Her eyes widened, before she looked back at the camera, "Speaking of the show, the way this will work is that we'll be having twenty-four different people from around the world coming to this island, in order to compete for one-hundred thousand poke!"

Logan nodded, as he said, "Upon their arrival, the players shall be split up into different teams, and will be forced to compete in challenges every three days, where afterwards, the losing team will be brought to a dramatic campfire ceremony."

Amber smiled, "And during said ceremony, the team shall vote amongst themselves, and at the end of the night, one player will be voted out of the show, and will be forced to leave the island."

Suddenly, Logan chuckled, "Oh yeah, and we should probably bring up the fact that after they leave the island, they can never come back...Ever!"

The Glaceon nodded, before she said, "So now that we explained everything about the soon to be hottest reality show _ever_...Let's introduce our players!"

Logan gave her a strange look, "Um, Amber...That's going to be a bit. I think the boats only just started arriving at their-"

Before the grass type could finish his sentence, a speed boat suddenly stopped in front of the dock, before speeding away after it had dropped of the first player. He was a light gray scaly dinosaur, with golden scales going down his arms, with one large one resting atop his head, as he walked towards the hosts with a single duffel bag. After a moment, the Hakamo-o smirked at the two, waving lazily, "Yo, the name's Brick."

Amber blinked, "We were supposed to introduce you, but thank you for clarifying...And showing Logan that I was right."

The Leafeon rolled his eyes, before smiling at the recently having arrived dinosaur, "So, why sign up for the show?"

The Hakamo-o grinned, "Isn't it obvious? I want to win the money, duh."

The Glaceon nodded, "And what is your strategy on accomplishing this?"

He shrugged, "I don't need one at the moment, but I'm strong enough to take on anything you two throw at me, and I'm smart enough to not get tricked by anything. Face the facts, I'm guaranteed to win this thing."

She blinked, before smiling, "Well there's nothing wrong with showing confidence."

Logan rolled his eyes, "But there is a problem with wearing too much body spray," he began to wave the fumes away, "Seriously, I'd be surprised if you didn't punch a hole in the ozone layer with that junk."

Brick scoffed, before walking towards the other end of the dock with an irritated look, "Whatever, I'm just going to stand here and check out the next players who'll compete against me," he pointed towards the hosts, " _And_ obviously lose to me!"

As the dinosaur continued to growl, the two Eeveelutions glanced at one another, before Logan smirked, "How much you want to bet he leaves first?"

Amber gave him a look, before giving him a grin, "I'll take you on that bet. This guy seems strong enough to last one extra day here."

As the two talked however, a speed boat of similar appearance drove by, dropping off the next contestant. She was a purple ghost of some sort, a large witch's hat on the top of her head, as she kept a calm expression on her face. The Mismagius didn't have any luggage herself, as she approached the hosts, "I'm guessin' 'dis rotten garbage heap is 'da place?"

Logan stared at her, "...What kind of accent is that-"

He was quickly interrupted by Amber, who groaned, "Oh I know! This place is a total dump! I was trying to get this totally fresh new campsite, but they denied my idea! Life is so hard when others don't care about your ideas," she glanced at the two who gave her strange looks, "...What?"

The Mismagius gave her a strange look, "Well, guess 'dat's certainly a way 'ta meet someone."

The Glaceon blinked, before gasping, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. To everyone who is watching, this is Nazira!"

The Mismagius simply stared through the hostess, "'Yah, good 'ta meet 'ya and all, but I'll jus' go join 'da walkin' steroid over 'dere."

As Logan snickered at the comment, the Hakamo-o in question narrowed his eyes at the ghost, before pointing to himself, "Watch out, ghost girl, because I'm going to win this!"

Nazira rolled her eyes, "I don' really care. Instead of winnin', maybe I'll focus on not comin' across as jerk 'ta 'da viewin' world," she smirked at him, "Somethin' 'ya seem pretty good at doin'."

Brick stared at her, before growling, "What did you just say-"

Suddenly, the roar of a speedboat came, as it dropped off a werewolf like figure with short red fur, and a large white mane of fur spiking down, covering his gleaming red eyes. The Midnight Lycanroc looked to be skeptical of the two hosts, before a bright smile appeared on his face, as he raced towards them, "Friends!"

He was suddenly stopped as Amber froze his feet to the ground with an Icy Wind, "No! Bad dog!"

Logan rose a brow at her, "Um, why are you trying to keep him away from us-" he suddenly froze himself, not from the Icy Wind though. He sniffed the air, before recoiling back in fear, grabbing hold of his face as he stopped himself from puking on the spot, "Dear lord, what is that _smell_?!"

The dog blinked, before whimpering as his ears went down, "I...It might be me."

As the Leafeon coughed aggressively, he glared at the dog, "Dude, have you ever heard of a shower?!"

He shook his head, "Water is very, very bad! Please don't make me take a bath!"

Amber scrunched her nose, before turning her head, "No promises, but at least try to keep away from us."

Logan whispered to her, "Why did you pick _him_ to compete?"

She whispered back, "Because he looked adorable in his picture!"

He groaned, "Why is your kryptonite cute stuff? It literally only gets you in trouble."

The Midnight Lycanroc cleared his throat, "E-Excuse me, but can one of you get me out of this ice, and maybe introduce me in a proper way-"

Amber gave him a look, "No. You stay right there."

Logan shook his head, "But Amber, he's still too close. Let's just hold our breath and let the guy pass by, and hopefully not die of the fumes."

She sighed, before holding her nose, before pressing her paws against the ice to shatter it off his legs, "Hurry and go, before I breath this in!"

The Lycanroc nodded quickly, before rushing to the other side of the dock with the others, as he whimpered, "They didn't even say my name."

Brick gave him a glance, before suddenly holding his nose, "My god, what the heck is with this awful smell?!"

Nazira gave him a look, "It ain' 'dat bad, 'ya big baby. Try bein' dead, 'cause 'dats when everythin' starts smellin' awful."

The Hakamo-o shook his head, as he turned around, "I'll be dead with you if this disgusting dog is here!"

She rolled her eyes, before giving the Lycanroc a smile, "Eh, don' let 'da jerk get 'ta 'ya, mutt."

The dog sniffled, before smiling weakly, "T-Thank you...I think, because that last part sounded like an insult, but I'll take it."

Meanwhile, Amber was spraying air freshener around the dock, before throwing the can to the side, "That was Bari, everyone."

Logan groaned, "Honestly hoping he leaves early so I don't have to deal with that all summer."

The Glaceon nodded, "Or we can always force him to take a bath, but with that amount of filth...That looks like a month's job on it's own."

Bari whimpered from his place, "I can still hear you-"

" _Ninja smoke bomb!"_

The two hosts glanced around in surprise at the sudden sound, before a small grey bomb was thrown at the ground, causing a large cluster of smoke to surround them. As the Eeveelutions coughed for a few moments, the smoke cleared out soon after, revealing a new figure standing in front of them. He was a small flying bug, his wings fluttering at unimaginable speeds, as a golden mask was worn over the front of his face. The Ninjask had a small duffle bag hung over his arm, as he smiled at the two, "How was that for an unexpected entrance?"

Amber let out one last cough, before glancing up at the bug, "It was certainly...Unexpected."

The Ninjask scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that. I just didn't want my entrance to seem too generic, you know?"

The Glaceon gave him a smile, as she waved her paw in front of her, "It's completely fine, even if it quite possibly damaged my lungs. Anyways, to everyone watching this at home, this is Nedrick Kite."

Logan rose a brow, "...His last name is _Kite_?"

Nedrick cast a sharp glare at the Leafeon, before huffing, "I'll have you know good sir, that the last name Kite is a _proud_ name to have in my family! It's a name of honor, a name of courage, and most of all," he smiled goofily, "A name of _ninjas_!"

The Eeveelution gave him an uncaring look, "You still have a last name that sounds like a kid's version of an aircraft."

The Ninjask glared the co-host down, before continuing along the dock, waving at the cast while covering his face at the smell, "Hey everyone, what's up?"

The Midnight Lycanroc smiled at him, "Well, the sky is certainly up- Ack!"

He was cut off when Brick kicked his side, causing him to fall right into the water, as the Hakamo-o waved off the smell in the air, "Eugh...Finally, that smell was getting on my nerves," he then looked to the bug, "...Hey."

Bari splashed about in the water, gasping for air as he screamed, "I can't swim! I can't swim, someone help me!"

Nedrick's eyes widened, quickly flying down and helping the dog back up onto the dock...Only to collapse onto the ground soon afterwards, now twitching from the smell. As this happened, Nazira cast a glare Brick's way, "Are 'ya jus' naturally 'dis much of a jerk, or are we jus' special?"

The dinosaur scoffed, before looking away, "It doesn't matter, at least the smell isn't as bad as before...He still smells, but it's progress-"

As he said this, he suddenly felt a ghostly aura surround him, lifting the dinosaur up into the air, before being dropped into the water, as he flailed his arms about as he into the water. As Nazira scoffed at the Hakamo-o, she helped Bari up, "Hey mutt, if 'da dino gives 'ya any more trouble, jus' let me know."

The dog whimpered, as he let out a cough, before holding his now shaking body as water dripped from it, "T-Thank you...T-Thank you v-very much, N-Nazira…Y-You too Nedrick…" The Ninjask merely continued to spasm on the dock in response.

Brick rose his head from the water, glaring at them as he growled, "You're all going to pay for this...Once I win, I'm going to rub it in all of your faces."

The next speedboat soon arrived, as a fuzzy white larva walked onto the dock, before walking towards the two hosts. The Larvesta was barely able to hold up a small carry-on bag, as he let out a loud sigh, "Oh thank god I'm here, I swear that driver was going way too fast for my liking."

Amber blinked, "It looked like normal speed for a speed boat, but I wouldn't know, since I've never been on one personally."

He shook his head, as his eyes widened at a sudden thought, "...I never want to go on one ever again."

The Glaceon rose a brow, "Well you're no fun, but to those of you watching, this is Zetsu Ji Hwan...Did I say that right?"

Zetsu deadpanned, "You said it just fine, now can I just go with the others over there?"

Logan shrugged, "Yeah, you probably should. We are sort of on a schedule-"

The Larvesta's eyes widened, before he quickly rushed to the other side of the dock, "S-Sorry for taking up the time, I won't be a bother anymore-" he groaned when he suddenly crashed into a certain soaking wet dinosaur, causing them to fall into the water, as he groaned, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

The Hakamo-o lifted his head from the water, before growling at the bug, "You're going down once I get back up there."

As Zetsu's eyes widened in fear, Nazira simply rolled hers, "Relax bugsy, 'da dino is jus' all talk and no bite."

Bari nodded, as he shook some of the water off of him, "H-He'll probably t-toss you into the water...Like me."

The Larvesta twitched slightly, before he moved away from them, "I'm just going to take an anxiety pill…"

As he said this, Nedrick pushed himself up off the ground, before waving at the fellow bug, "Oh, hey dude-"

Zetsu turned to him, before squeaking as he jumped back slightly, before letting out a small sigh, "Oh, you scared me. I didn't even see you."

He nodded, "Yep, I'd usually say that's a good thing...But I wasn't trying to be hidden for once, so I guess it doesn't matter this time," he chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

The Larvesta rose a brow, "You actually try to be hidden sometimes?"

The Ninjask nodded repeatedly, "Yep! It's part of my training to become," he struck a dorky pose, "A ninja!"

He stared at him in disbelief, before letting out a small chuckle, "W-Well...Best of luck in that job department."

As the bugs exchanged conversation though, the next speed boat had already dropped off the next contestant. She was an insanely tiny bug, couldn't be much larger than a couple inches tall, her golden yellow fur and bright blue eyes giving off an adorable appearance, which was off-put by the slightly aged scratches on her face and the dirt all over her. The Joltik quickly sped over to the two hosts, the two exchanging shocked looks. As this happened, the spider cackled, "Ah, does my appearance frighten you mortals?" She smirked, "Good, for you shall be easier to slay!"

Amber stared down at the bug, before whispering to the Leafeon, "And what made you decide to bring her in?"

He shrugged, "She looked funny."

She gave him an unimpressed look, before turning back to the camera, "Anyways, this is Tempest...Finally, another girl."

The spider scoffed, "Please, my existence outweighs you mortals and your genders."

The Glaceon blinked, before shaking her head, "Okay, I think the people at home has seen enough of you. You can join the others over there."

She growled, "You can't tell Tempest what to do! Tempest do what Tempest want to do...I want to move," she sped over to the other contestants, looking them over, before laughing crazily, "You all are pathetic looking, not big surprise!"

Suddenly, a hand slapped onto the wooden dock, as a certain dinosaur rose up, glaring at her, "Who are you calling pathetic, when you're just a tiny little spider!"

Tempest blinked, "I clearly called you pathetic. Your armor plated skin also looks dumb."

Brick's eyes twitched, as he lifted himself onto the dock, "I'm going to crush yo-"

As he said this, he suddenly felt over a thousand volts of electricity spread throughout his entire body as he let out a momentary scream. Afterwards, he was left sizzling, before collapsing onto the ground in pain. Tempest smiled, "Tempest crush puny dino mortal."

The other members of the group stared in shock, as Bari hid behind Nazira, "I'm actually scared of her…"

The spider smiled, before cackling, "Good, then your mind ain't in gutter, dumb looking dog," as she laughed, she turned to Zetsu, pointing at him, "You there! Are you fuzzy and furry and fluffy? Tell Tempest or be slain!"

The Larvesta squeaked as he froze in place, before stuttering, "I-I have um...Fur, I guess...I-I don't know if it's fluffy or not, I never paid any attention, and please don't hurt me!"

As Zetsu flinched back though, he suddenly felt himself get heavier slightly, glancing up to see the Joltik was now sitting sitting inside his fur, making herself comfortable, "You live another day, cowardly fluff man."

He was still frozen in place, as he was too scared to move, before whispering, "T-Thank you…"

The next speed boat soon came and went, leaving behind a decently sized yellow and green leaf bug in the process, whose arms bore an odd resemblance to scythes. However, the most striking thing of all about the Leavanny, was her amazing beauty, causing all of the males on the dock to not deter their stares at the girl as she walked over to the hosts, a wheeled backpack in tow, "I think I personally would have preferred the area that was actually advertised."

Amber shrugged, "You and me both, but the ad clearly did say that the picture provided was not the actual resort. Sorry about that."

The bug glared at her slightly, before sighing, "I mean, I guess it isn't a big deal. Either way I get to be on TV, so I'll just try and look at the positives of the situation."

Logan smiled at her semi-mockingly, "That's the spirit, good on you."

The Glaceon nodded with a smile, "Yes, so you can go with the others," she then looked at a notepad, "Isabel."

Isabel rolled her eyes at the hostess, before making her way over to the others with a smile, "Hey everyone, nice to meet you all."

Zetsu looked up, before blushing a deep red as he stuttered, "N-Nice to m-meet you too!"

As the Larvesta continued to stare in slight shock, Nedrick was doing the same, before smacking the back of his head, snapping him out of the state, as he smiled sheepishly at her, "Y-You're pretty," he realized what he said, "...Oops."

The Leavanny in question gave the two odd looks, "Um, okay...Thank you?" She quickly walked past them, only to notice a certain Hakamo-o brushing himself off, as she rose a brow, "Hey, are you okay? You seem kinda...Out of it."

She heard Tempest scream at her, "That's because I kicked his demonic butt, hah hah!"

Brick groaned, before sitting himself up, "I...I don't wanna talk about it...I'm still the best…"

Isabel smiled at him, "Well, good to-" she cut herself off upon noticing the strange look he was now giving her, as she deadpanned, "...Really?"

He continued to stare at her, before blinking, "Wow...You're hot," he then grinned, as he pushed himself up, "You wanna maybe hook up later or something?"

She glared at him in response, "Yeah, save that for your dreams and for your little friends down under," the bug promptly stormed past him with an annoyed look on her face.

The dinosaur blinked, before watching as she left as he scoffed, "Yeah, w-well whatever then! I can do way better than you!"

Bari frowned, "B-But she's super prett-" he stopped once the Hakamo-o glared at him, "...Nevermind."

The next speed boat came and left, leaving a cat like Pokemon with light blue-gray fur, her whiskers were curved slightly upwards, and she held a single red guitar in her arms, as she walked over to the hosts. The Alolan Meowth rose a peace sign, "Hey, wassup guys?"

Amber blinked, "When I think of Alolan Meowth's I usually think of the term...Proper and royal."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, you're sorta...Unexpected. Especially considering your family origin."

The cat shrugged, "Forget about the norms of society, I'm going to start a trend of wicked cool Meowth's from my family. No more boring rich jerks, but instead down to earth cool dudes."

He gave her a look, "But you don't look cool-"

The Leafeon was swiped out from under his legs by Amber, who gave the cat a forced smile, "Anyways, you can go stand with the others, Allu-"

The Alolan Meowth walked by her, "Just call me Alia, it's less of a hassle."

As this happened, Logan got to his feet, groaning, "Yeah, less of a hassle my-"

Amber jabbed his side, before giving him a look, "Logan, remember the talk about our show's rating."

He growled, "Yep, I remember. But seriously, what's that girl's deal? She didn't act _anything_ like this in her audition."

She shrugged, "She's a teenage girl, Logan. All teenage girls go through a phase...Or at least most of them, because I know I did."

The Leafeon blinked, before smiling curiously, "Oh, and what was that-"

The Glaceon suddenly blushed, before glancing away nervously, "L-Let's talk about something different while we wait!"

As the two hosts conversed, Alia was looking at the group in front of her, before flashing them a grin, "Hey, I'm Alia, but I'm sure you guys already heard the little commotion over there."

Nedrick shook his head, "Nope, or at least I didn't. I was sorta distracted."

Zetsu was still in a trance like state, before suddenly coming back to his senses as he looked around, "W-Wait….Is the show over yet?"

Brick shrugged, as he looked up at the sky, "No, it's just some new girl."

Bari waved at her with a smile, "Hi new girl! My name is Bari!"

The cat blinked, before holding her nose, "Man dude, you reek."

The dog frowned, as he looked down in shame, "S-Sorr-"

She interrupted him with a grin, "I can dig that."

He blinked in surprise, "...Is that a compliment?"

As the two began to conversate with one another, the next speed boat came by, dropping off a light blue colored lion with black fur covering his chest and hindside, a tufty black mane of fur was surrounding his face, as he had gleaming yellow eyes, before smiling at the two hosts. The Luxio adjusted his backpack, before he began to wildly wave at the hosts, "Hi, I'm Gareth!"

Amber blinked, before smiling, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Amber."

The Luxio smiled brightly at her, "Nice to meet you again, Amber. Gee, you sure are pretty."

She stared at him in surprise, before turning to the Leafeon next to her, "He's adorable."

Logan gave her a look, before whispering, "I don't know, something feels a little...Off about him."

The Glaceon glanced over at the lion, noticing he was trying to touch his nose with his tongue, before turning to give the co-host a look, "...Yeah, I think you're just imagining things."

Gareth smiled as he walked past them, "I'm going to go make some friends now, bye~"

Amber waved to him a smile, before turning to the camera, "And that wonderful little joy, was Gareth Gein. Keep a close eye on him, because he seems like a keeper!"

The Leafeon deadpanned, "I thought we weren't allowed to have favorites."

She shrugged, "I never said he was my favorite. I just told the lovely audience that he seems like a keeper."

As the two hosts were talking to one another, the lion walked over to the rest of the group, before giving them a wide, goofy smile, "Hi, my name is Gareth."

Nazira rolled her eyes at the lion, "We know 'dat already, 'ya are so dang loud it was basically impossible not 'ta hear it."

Brick nodded with a growl, "Yeah, lower your voice, it's annoying and unnecessary!"

Isabel glared at the two, "Hey, show the little guy some respect. Who cares if he's just a little loud."

Tempest suddenly sprung up from Zetsu's fur, "I do! I am the loudest! No one shall take my title away from me!"

As she screamed this, the Larvesta she was on top of flinched from her voice, before whispering, "Just lower the voice so she can calm down."

Gareth blinked at his words, before nodding as he whispered in a hushed tone, "Okay, no problem with that, friend."

Bari rose a brow, "Um...It doesn't mean you have to whisp-" his voice was cut off when Zetsu fired a string shot at his muzzle, clamping his mouth shut as he started to panic, "Mmph!"

While the dog began to run around the doc in absolute terror, the next boat had already dropped off a contestant, who gave the Lycanroc a look. She was some kind of slightly longer brown ferret, with a striped pattern of lines gives down most of her chest area. The Furret casually approached the hosts with a sheepish look, as he carried a backpack with several art and writing supplies sticking out, saying, "Hi...This is the place, right?"

Amber nodded, "Yes, you're Freya, correct?"

The long-bodied girl smiled, "Y-Yes! Oh thank goodness, I was afraid the boat dropped me off at the wrong place. You know, considering-" she yelped slightly as Bari ran right past her, falling into the water and landing with a loud splash. The Furret shook slightly, before whispering, "...That."

The Lycanroc bobbed his head up, coughing as he splashed wildly around, "Help! I can't swim!"

Gareth gasped, before he raced towards the other side of the dock, "I'll save you, friend!"

The Glaceon watched him go, before smiling, "I think you'll fit right in, Freya. Everyone here is...Unique."

Freya glanced at the other competitors, who all gave her different kinds of looks, as she sighed, "Well, at least I'll get some inspiration out of this...That's something."

Amber nodded at her, "I'm sure you'll get plenty of inspiration here."

Meanwhile, the Luxio made a pose on the dock, "This looks like a job for...Water Gareth!" he jumped into the ocean, before flailing around, "Oh, I'm sorry, but this was a bad idea! I don't know how to swim either!"

Brick rolled his eyes, as he stomped his way over to the other end of the dock, grumbling to himself, "I have to do everything and the competition hasn't even started!"

As the Hakamo-o went down to rescue the cat and dog, the next boat came by, dropping off a fox with golden colored fur with nine tails. The Ninetales walked towards the hosts with her wheeled luggage in tow, as she gave them a small smile, "Greetings. You both most likely know my name, but I'm Cynthia."

Amber stared at her in shock, "Wow...Your fur is so shiny, what's your secret?"

The Ninetales shrugged with a small giggle, "I don't really have a secret. I just wash regularly, honest."

Logan gave the golden fox a look, "That can't just be it. Your fur looks like something you'd only see described in some novel meant for lonely teenagers."

Cynthia blinked, before looking away with a bashful smile, "It's really nothing, but the shampoo is-"

She was interrupted when a Lycanroc and Luxio were suddenly thrown in front of the three, dripping wet, as Brick got out of the water, "Thanks to you two, I'm soaking wet...There's another hot chick here."

Bari coughed out some water, before looking up, as he gasped, "...Have I died and gone to that movie with dogs growing wings?"

Gareth rose his head, before his eyes widened, "Oh my gods...You're like an angel dipped in rich honey!"

As the Ninetales gave the three looks, Isabel approached from behind her, tapping her on the shoulder, "Trust me, way better to just ignore them. Best case scenario they leave us alone, for a bit."

Cynthia glanced at the three boys, before turning to her with a smirk, before walking forward, "And if the worst does come, then I'll just force them to stop."

The Lycanroc suddenly snapped out of it, as he stood up, shaking the water off of him, "Okay, I'm officially staying away from the water."

The lion next to him blinked, before standing up, "Yeah, me too since apparently I can't swim."

The Hakamo-o snapped himself out of his trance, as he walked away from the group as he grumbled to himself, "There better not be anymore hot chicks...Even though that's not a terribly bad idea."

As he was walking though, the next speed boat came at the dock...Only instead of landing near it, it completely crashed into it, causing it to shake and rumble, while also sending brick spiraling into the water. Afterwards, a ghost floated out of the boat, a large smile on his face at his new-found freedom from his original rocky prison. The Spiritomb glanced around, before smiling at the hosts, "Hello there, terrible day we're having!"

Amber whispered to herself, "Couldn't agree more," she then gave the ghost a smile, "Doc! I can't believe the boat crashed into our already old dock! What happened in there?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, but the driver sorta jumped out of the boat on the way here due to me saying he would never do it over and over again right into his ear. That didn't work, so eventually my screaming did the trick. I think he's abandoned at sea now."

She rose a brow, before humming, "I think you might actually be the second craziest contestant here so far...I love it!"

The Spiritomb smiled, "I get that a lot, along with a lot of screaming and pitchforks."

Logan gave him a look, "Trust me, keep this up, and you'll have those soon enough."

The Glaceon nodded, "But for now, you can go meet the others and show off your spunk."

The ghost smiled, before floating forward, "Sweet."

As this happened, Logan rose a brow as he held up a piece of paper, "Wait a minute...There isn't a name on here for the guy."

Amber gave him a look, "Yes there is, see...Right here on the dotted line he scribbled _'Doc'_."

The Leafeon deadpanned, "That is not his real name and you know it."

She rolled her eyes, "This is the modern age, Logan. We don't need to correctly fill out paperwork anymore."

He groaned, "Whatever, but I refuse to call him that. I'm just gonna call him _'ghost boy'_ during the season."

The Glaceon shrugged, "Your call, but I like his little nickname...It's short, simple, and cute."

Logan gave her a disturbed look, "Did you just call the guy who crashed a boat into our dock _cute_?"

Amber smiled, "Yeah, because he has a cute name."

He eyed her suspiciously, "...Okay then."

As he said this, 'Doc' floated towards the cast, who gave him an odd look, "Hi everyone, how are you assholes doing?"

Nazira gave him a questionable look, "Well, dat's an interestin' way 'ta greet others…"

He smiled happily at the greeting, "Yep, I guess." He laughed to himself, before floating next to the others, as Nazira and Alia quickly got as far away from the ghost as possible.

The next speed boat came in, dropping off a tall, humanoid figure with curled green hair, a dress, the upper part of it a bright white. The Gardevoir waved while walking towards the two hosts, not noticing her rather large backpack seemed to be bending her back slightly, "Hello! Is this the right place? If not, then I think I'm lost...And my ride just left me too." She glanced at the boat crashed into the dock, "...Um…"

Amber smiled at her, "You're at the right place, Kanaya, so enjoy your time here."

She blinked in surprise, "Oh...Well, I'm happy to be here to try and win," she then muttered, "And see new ships."

Logan rose a brow, "Um, why would you want to see more boats? You literally just got off one."

Kanaya blushed slightly, before letting out a forced laugh, "Oh...Silly me, you're right. I'm just so...Fascinated with boats!"

The Glaceon gave her a look, before shrugging, "Okay...Enjoy your boats another time, but right now you can just find your way to the other side of the dock."

The Gardevoir nodded, as she walked towards the others while waving the hosts off, "Thank you, and you two are a very cute ship by the way!"

Logan rose a brow, before turning to Amber, "Okay, we both agree _she_ was at least a little weird, right?"

Amber nodded, "I can actually agree to that agreement."

Kanaya made her way towards the others, giving them a small smile, "Hello everyone, I'm so happy to be here and I hope to befriend you all."

Isabel let out a relieved sigh, before muttering to Cynthia, "Finally, someone who seems a little sane."

The Ninetales nodded in agreement, before giving the Gardevoir a smile, "It's nice to meet you too, especially since my first greeting here were three guys jumping out of the water."

Nedrick snickered at the comment as he nudged Bari, "Clearly you made her entrance a bit more unique."

The Lycanroc blinked, before wagging his tail slightly, "I-Is that good?"

He shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't really get how her mind works yet."

Doc suddenly jumped between the two, his smile now full of curiosity, "Did I miss something before I showed up?"

Bari screamed slightly, before running to hide behind Nazira, "D-Don't do that!"

The Spiritomb seemed to ponder what he said, before floating down through the dock, his voice sounding off from under it, "...What was that? Sorry, I just needed to get low enough to represent how little I care about what you just said."

Zetsu sighed from his spot, facepalming as he muttered to himself, "Please let the next one not be eccentric...Please…"

Suddenly, he felt a slight tap, glancing up to see Tempest trying to punch him for the comment, "Eccentricity is amazing, foul mortal! Prepare to meet your doom!" She continued to try and punch him, though he either didn't feel much, or got an odd feeling of slight amusement out of it, as she growled, "Curse you nub arms!"

As she continued to hopelessly hit the top of his head, the next boat sped by, dropping off a small floating puppet who glanced around her surroundings excitedly. The Shuppet, who carried possibly the smallest piece of luggage so far in terms of the backpack's small size, didn't even seem to notice the hostess staring at her, "Um...Ehem! Hello!"

The ghost noticed her, before smiling, "Oh, hello there."

Amber rose a brow, "I take it you actually enjoy the scenery here?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it looks amazing! Though admittedly I have no idea what most of it is...Which just makes it look better!"

The Glaceon gave her a confused look, before shrugging, "We're glad you like it, Juvia...You can go meet the others now if you want."

Juvia lightly clapped her cloth together excitedly, as she quickly flew over to the cast, "Yay, people...Who are all of you?"

Brick gave her a look, "We're your competition."

Kanaya smiled at her, "Or your possible friends."

She gave them blank looks, "...I don't know what either of those are."

The cast exchanged glances at one another, before the Hakamo-o deadpanned, "Just...I'm just going to ignore that."

Alia shrugged, before giving the ghost a smile, "Welcome to the group though, girl. These guys are gonna make you laugh, like really hard. They're super fun."

Juvia giggled, "Yay for fun!"

The next boat came in, dropping off a small fox with silver colored fur. The shiny Eevee rolled along some small wheeled luggage, as he walked towards the hosts with a smirk, as he lazily waved, "Hey, what's up?"

Amber smiled at him, "You're Kaden, right?"

He nodded, before raising a brow, "Huh...You're actually really good looking."

The Glaceon blushed, before ducking her head slightly, "W-Well...Thank you so much-"

Kaden gave her a look, "Ew, not you," he turned to give the Leafeon a smirk, "I'm talking about him."

Logan's eyes widened, "Wait...Really?" He pointed at Amber, "You sure you aren't talking about her? She's usually the more likely one to get complimented."

The shiny shrugged, "Eh, she doesn't seem that appealing to me, unlike you," he walked past them with a smirk, before giving him a wink, "If you're bored or anything, just give me a call."

He blinked, before turning to Amber, "Did...He just flirt with me?"

Amber was in a state of shock, before narrowing her eyes at the Eevee, "Yeah, and I suddenly don't like him."

The Leafeon began to smirk at her, "What, jealous I'm getting more attention than you for once?"

She scoffed, before turning away from him, "As if! That guy obviously doesn't know true style at all, besides it was just one compliment. I bet I can get two compliments starting now."

He rolled his eyes, "Are you sure you aren't even a tad-"

The Glaceon growled, "I am not jealous!"

As the hostess continued to rant about herself, Kaden walked over to the others, scanning the cast, before humming to himself, "Huh...Not bad."

Brick rolled his eyes, "Please, I'm the only real competition here."

The shiny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I was talking about looks, and I give you a seven."

The Hakamo-o narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I'm at least an eight!"

The Eevee sighed, "The only cute one among you guys is the Luxio."

Gareth blinked, before smiling, "Um...Thanks...I think."

Kaden gave him a smirk, "Yeah, I think you'll be perfect."

The lion gave him a confused look, before backing away slowly, letting out an emotionless chuckle, "Heh...Uh...Okay then."

Nedrick glanced at Zetsu worryingly, "You're getting some bad vibes from that guy too, right? Like...He's kinda creepy?"

The Larvesta looked to him, before deadpanning, "I stopped paying attention after that ghost crashed the boat here."

Doc suddenly floated up, smiling at Zetsu, "Did I hear you mentioning me?"

He cried out in shock, before falling backwards on his back with a groan, "...Ugh...Never again."

The Larvesta was suddenly electrocuted, as he heard growling inside his fur, "Stop it, Tempest trying to nap in peace!"

Alia watched as Zetsu laid on the ground, completely still as his body jolted up a few times. She chuckled to herself, "Yeah, I was totally right...These dudes are funny."

Juvia rose a brow, "But how is him getting hurt any kind of fun activity? It look uncomfortable."

Cynthia sighed softly, "Everyone has their own sense of humor, but the most common and strangest one does involve others getting injured."

The Shuppet blinked, "...I don't get it."

As she said this, the next boat had already arrived, dropping off an average-sized humanoid with light purple skin. However, he also seemed to be wearing sunglasses and a letterman jacket, as he smiled at the hostess. The Machoke chuckled, as he threw his duffel bag over his shoulder, "Sweet, I guess I did get the right place then. I recognize you from TV and junk."

The Glaceon smiled proudly, as she gave Logan a look, before turning back to the Machoke, "I am pretty and recognizable, so thank you very much for pointing that out, Chad. You even look like you're made for television, my friend!"

He smirked, "Well, good then, because I'm gonna be on it full-time in the future, baby! Or at least I will when I start doing football full-time, but hey, you get the point."

Amber nodded with a smile, "Athletes are hot, so you'll fit right in."

Logan gave her a look, "Maybe stop flirting with the guy and introduce him to the audience already."

She gave him a small glare, before sighing, "To the audience watching at home, this handsome hunk is Chad Bridgewood!" she then turned to give the Machoke a smile, "Now, you can go meet the others on the other side of the dock."

Chad sent a finger pistol her way, before walking over to the others, smirking at them, "Sup bros and broettes, how's it going?"

Brick deadpanned, "It's going slow. I just want to ace whatever they throw at me, but all I'm getting so far is new people."

Alia strummed her guitar, "Nothing wrong with new people, because I think new people are groovy, dude."

Gareth gave Chad a smile, "I'm Gareth."

The Machoke smirked down at him, "Good to know, little dude. But just letting all of you know, don't take offense if I don't remember your names. My memory ain't the greatest."

Cynthia smiled, "At least you're genuine and upfront about it, so no offense taken if it comes to that."

Kanaya looked between the two, before covering a smile growing on her face, "I'm already loving it here…"

The next boat arrived, as a small figure stepped off, wearing what seemed to be a makeshift Pikachu costume made of cloth and wood, two beady eyes were seen under the head along with a shadowy bottom. The Mimikyu made her way towards the hosts with an unreadable expression, "Hello."

Amber blinked, "Hello there...Mimi, right?"

The Mimikyu nodded, "Yes."

Logan gave her a deadpan look, before whispering to Amber, "Well, she's just _brimming_ with emotions."

She nudged him slightly, before turning back to the ghost, "Welcome, Mimi...We hope you enjoy your time here."

He smiled, "Or you know, enjoy anything."

Mimi nodded, as she made her way towards the other side of the dock, "Thank you, and please refrain from giving away false advertisements. This is not a resort."

Amber watched her leave, before whispering to Logan, "How long do you think she'll last?"

He chuckled, "Maybe a week at most."

She nodded, "Yeah, if she's lucky she might even last two weeks."

As the two hosts talked, the Mimikyu stood in front of the cast, "Hello."

Most of the cast simply stared at her, before Doc's head popped out of the bottom of the dock, "What's up?"

Mimi looked at him with an expressionless face, "The sky."

He smiled at her, "Good answer, most people tell us what they're feeling. You get how it's supposed to work."

She deadpanned, "You're loud," she then moved away from him to a shaded spot on the dock, "I will rest here."

As she began to lower herself out of the other's view, Nazira deadpanned, "'Yah, she _totally_ will last long in 'dis game."

The Mimikyu frowned to herself, before lowering herself out of view completely. As this happened, Doc stared at her, before shrugging, "Eh, she'll cheer up later," he smiled to himself, "Now...Back to my boring and completely nonexistent adventure under the dock!"

Soon enough, the next speed boat arrived at the dock, as a large water spider was thrown off of it forcefully, landing on his face, as the Rhyperior driver started chewing him out about something, causing most of the cast to grow immediately uncomfortable. After the boat drove off, the Araquanid was left staring at the ground, "...I didn't even get to grab my stuff."

Amber watched the driver go, before giving the spider a questionable look, "You must be Alfred…"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's me. Though I guess that probably means you just lost a couple of viewers…"

The Glaceon rose a brow, "I think we'll be fine considering we have some pretty craz- I mean, cool contestants so far. We're glad to welcome you to the show, right Logan?"

The Leafeon shrugged, "He's at least sane looking. We sorta need more normal people here."

Alfred rose a brow, "Wait...What do you mean by-"

Amber smiled as she nudged the Araquanid away, "Anyways, I think it's best you meet the others and mingle a little!"

He gave her a look, before slowly walking over to the others. As this happened, Logan rolled his eyes, "Eh, he's...Kinda awkward. Why'd you pick him to compete?"

She shrugged, "There weren't many options to choose from, but I'm sure he'll be fine. It's not like the others are going to harm him in any way-"

A scream was heard, as the two glanced to the side, noticing Tempest trying to jump on the Araquanid, as he continued to scream, "What are you doing?!"

She growled, "You are enemy number one! You shall die a thousand painful deaths!"

Alfred attempted to hide behind the others, who all got of her way, as the two ran around, "Why?! I didn't do anything to anyone!"

Logan blinked, before giving Amber a deadpan look. The hostess let out a weak laugh, "S-She's not even hurting him too bad...Unlike the other guy."

Zetsu was still on the floor, as he groaned, "I'm okay...Just in pain and thinking about how my life got me stuck here."

Amber flinched slightly, before looking around, "Where's the new boat at? It's late on arriving."

Suddenly, a large pirate ship came to the dock, as a small white figure flew up, with red and blue triangles on her body. The Togetic waved the ship off, before turning to the hosts, "Hello, and sorry for being late, but I was kidnapped by pirates and they forced me to sweep and mop the entire ship, before ensuring my safety in coming here."

The Glaceon's eyes widened, "...Really?"

The fairy shook her head, "No, I was joking. I missed the boat and those people are the cast for a movie getting ready to film elsewhere, so I hitched a ride."

The hostess gave her a look, "Okay...Glad you were able to make it, Brooke."

Brooke nodded at her with a smile, "I'll enjoy my time here if I can."

Amber watched as she left to the other side of the dock, before looking at Logan, "I'm unsure if she's normal or not."

He shrugged, "Regardless, she's easily one of the _more_ normal ones at least."

She hummed, "I can't really argue with that logic."

Meanwhile, Brooke moved her way towards the others, before giving them a small wave, "Hello, my name is Brooke and my father hates Tepigs, and my mother is a Ditto who has over hundreds of other kids with different fathers or mothers than my own."

Freya rose a brow, before silently saying, "That information wasn't really required…"

The Togetic shrugged, "I know, but I wanted my first words to you all to be different."

Brick gave her a look, "Sorry girl, but I don't think you can beat the idiot who crashed a speed boat into the dock."

Chad pointed to the sinking shipwreck nearby, "Oh, so that's why that's there. I was super confused about that, dudes."

Brooke stared at the ship, before turning her attention to the damaged area of the dock, "I was wondering if someone did a lazy job on that or not...Interesting. I will do better next time then."

The Hakamo-o growled, "We don't need anymore crazy people here!"

As the dinosaur and fairy began to mildly argue, Amber turned to the sea, "Hmm...Usually by now the next boat comes in."

Logan nodded, before shrugging, "Maybe they decided to not show up. It'd probably be a load off our shoulders."

"Actually, I've been here the whole time."

The Leafeon yelped as he jumped into the air in fear, before falling next to Amber. The two hosts glanced up to see a small grey cat, with bright pink eyes that stared through both of their souls. The Espurr stood there with her unflinching stare, before saying, "You both have interesting things in your futures."

The Glaceon blinked, before smiling brightly, "Do I finally get my dream job of hosting a show that makes fun of reality TV stars?"

She shook her head, "No, that's in another time entirely."

Amber sighed, but looked at her, "If I don't get that then, what do we have to look forward to in the future?"

The cat flinched slightly at this, before stating, "I'm afraid that I can't tell you that. If I do, it would alter everything to come."

As she said that, Logan stood up with a groan, before saying, "Amber, I don't really think you should take what she's saying that seriously."

The Glaceon nodded at him, "Yeah, you're probably right," she turned back towards the Espurr, "Thank you for coming on the show, Violet. You can go meet up with the other members of the cast now."

The girl stared at her, before slowly walking away. As this happened, Logan shivered, "Okay, now _that_ girl scares me. Nobody should go that long without blinking."

Amber frowned to herself, "I am curious on what my future will be...Oh god, I hope I don't get married to someone unfashionable!"

He rolled his eyes, "Please, if that happened, you already _know_ I'd make that dude learn something about it from yours truly."

She smiled brightly, "This is why we're besties."

The players stared at the Espurr, who stood in front of the crowd with an unflinching look, before she stated, "...Most of us will lose our lives within seventy years. Only one of us is going to make it past eighty."

Kanaya blinked softly, "The newer players are getting creative with their introductions."

Alfred gave her a questioning look, "Wait, I was creative?"

The Gardevoir nodded, "Yes, trying to defend yourself from that Joltik was very creative!"

Kaden deadpanned, "He literally just ran around in circles screaming to not hurt him."

Bari gulped as he shook slightly, "Um...Is no one going to question the fact that the new girl knows when we'll die?"

The Eevee gave him a look, "Do you honestly believe that?"

The Lycanroc flinched, but shrugged, "I...I don't know...Maybe? She has no real reason to lie…"

Mimi appeared next to him, causing him to yelp, as she said, "Not true. The Togetic seems to lie for the fun of it."

Brooke shrugged, "I prefer to be known as an adventurous story teller."

Gareth smiled, "But everyone lies at one point in their lives."

Juvia rose a brow, "Um...What _is_ lying exactly? Izaya used to talk about it all the time back home when referring to others, but he never really explained it to me."

Brick gave her a look, "Who the hell is Izaya? And how the hell could you not know what lying is? You look old enough to know."

She shrugged, before smiling, "I don't think he'd want me to tell you who he was. He doesn't like others knowing about him, since usually he'd have to kill you."

Cynthia rose a brow, "...What?"

Kaden rolled his eyes, "Ew, another killer."

Zetsu shivered as he stood back up, "W-What do you mean by 'another'?"

Before another word could be said, the next boat came and left, dropping off a light blue colored fox, with a fish-like appearance and a split fish like tail fin. The Vaporeon fixed his rounded glasses, before walking towards the hosts with a small bag over his shoulder, one which was clearly meant to only hold a laptop and maybe a few snacks, "Hello, I'm one of the competing players...I think if this is the right pla-"

He was interrupted when Amber shushed him, "You're in the right place, Ace."

Ace blushed a little at her appearance, before clearing his throat, "A-Anyways, thanks for choosing me. I hope to have a great time here with others...If they aren't idiots."

Logan gave him a look, "Well, regardless of it they are, _maybe_ try avoiding calling them that. Kind of a bad idea to make enemies in this game too early."

The Vaporeon blinked, before nodding quickly, "You're right. I need to be smart and keep my head in the game."

The Glaceon gave him a small smile, "That's the spirit, now you can go on ahead and meet the others, so you can judge them quietly to yourself."

His eyes widened, "Hey, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Hello there!"

The hosts and Ace turned to the side, as Amber blinked, "Oh, you're here early."

Standing in front of the three was a semi-plump water fish of some sort, a large grin on his face, and his beady black eyes mostly unblinking. The Quagsire took a moment to adjust his bow-tie, as he said, "That's good, now I get to make my friends early."

The hostess waved at him, "Nice to see you looking so positive today, Quincy."

Ace gave them all a look, before rolling his eyes as he walked towards the other side of the dock, "I can see that my time is done, so I'll be heading to the others now."

As he was walking though, he suddenly felt his back snap into place, as Quincy grabbed him and pulled him into a bearhug, "Are you having a bad day? Because if so, hugs usually solve that. And medicine. But I don't like the taste."

The Vaporeon coughed, before growling, "L-Let go of me! I'm fine!"

The Quagsire let go of him, dropping the fellow water type onto the ground, before giving him a slight salute, "Okay, sir."

Amber clapped at the scene, "That was so adorable!"

Logan shivered, "I literally heard Ace's back snap."

She shrugged, "He's probably fine."

Ace groaned, as he stood up slowly, "Oddly...That did make my back feel better."

The Glaceon smiled, "See?"

Logan groaned, "I'll just agree to disagree on how cute that actually was."

The Vaporeon made his way to the others, before sighing, "Hello fellow competitors, I'm Ace and I hope we do get along during our stay together."

Chad rose a brow, "What's with being so formal, dude?"

He rolled his eyes, "Because it's polite...Duh."

Cynthia gave him a look, "You didn't have to add the last part in."

Ace sighed, "Sorry, I should have worded that better...My bad."

Soon after he said this though, Quincy walked over to the others with a wide grin, waving happily, "Hi everyone. I hope you're all having a wonderful day."

Zetsu blinked, before sighing out in relief, "Oh good, someone who is decently normal."

He smiled, "Aw, thanks-" his eyes suddenly bugged out, as he noticed a Ducklett out in the water, causing his eyes to twitch, "... _Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkk!_ " He made a bound towards the end of the dock, jumping right into the water and doing a series of powerful strokes in order to chase after the duck.

The cast watched as he swam after the Ducklett, before the Larvesta deadpanned, "It seems that I spoke too soon."

Kanaya smiled softly, "You must admit that it is cute."

Freya nodded, before giggling, "I kinda just think it's a little funny."

As they continued to watch, the next boat came in, dropping off a slim green gecko with a red underbelly, one large leaf sprouting from her head, and a small twig was in her mouth. The Grovyle pulled out the twig, before tossing it to the side, as she walked towards the hosts with a duffel bag over her arm, "Hey, this is the competition place, right?"

Amber nodded, "Yes, this is the place, and you must be Sage."

She nodded, as she crossed her arms, "Yeah, that's me," she looked to where the cast was, before looking back at the two, "So, how many more players do we have to wait on until we start?"

The Glaceon counted to herself on her paw, before shrugging, "I think one."

Sage grinned, "Perfect, thanks."

The hostess waved the Grovyle off, before letting out a content sigh, "She seems nice."

Logan shook his head, "Trust me, you didn't see her audition. 'Nice' isn't the word you'll be associating her with."

Amber gave him a confused look, "...Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the word you will be associating her with is one I can't say with our rating."

She hummed, "These are first impressions...I'll get a better understanding when something happens later on in the show."

Sage walked towards the others, raising a brow at them, "What are you all doing?"

Kaden turned towards her, before rolling his eyes, "Watching this guy swim. Honestly, nothing better to do while we wait."

Bari blinked, "Well...We could talk with each other to get to know each other, and become frien-" he stopped himself when the shiny glared at him, "...Or not."

The Grovyle gave them all a look, before shrugging as she looked back towards the hosts, "Yeah, I don't care."

Doc's head popped up, as he smiled, "Then you'll fit right in with Mimi," he nodded towards the Mimikyu, "She's apathetic about this too."

Mimi gave him a questionable look, "Please do not mention me towards others."

Sage looked between the two, before smirking, "I'm not apathetic about being here, I just don't feel like staring at some random guy chase a duck. It just shows that you're all just taking pleasure in lame things."

Ace gave her a look, "Hey, I just got here. I'm not even watching him."

She narrowed her eyes, "Did I say your name?"

He deadpanned, "You said 'you're all', meaning everyone, which I'm unfortunately apart of."

The Grovyle rolled her eyes, "Nerd."

The Vaporeon rose a brow, "Great comeback."

As the two exchanged these words though, a loud horn was heard, as everyone turned around to see a large yacht coming near the dock, before a large dinosaur with a shield for a face walked out with specially made sunglasses on. The Bastiodon smirked at the people in front of him, as he said, "Now, I know what you're all thinking...And you're right, you should start showering me with applause now."

He was met with silence, until Gareth started clapping, only to stop when Kaden smacked the back of his head. The two hosts exchanged glances, before Amber whispered to the Leafeon, "...Who is he again?"

He shrugged, as the new arrival gasped, "What?! How could you _not_ know me! I'm literally one of the greatest actors of our entire generation!"

The Glaceon rose a brow, "Really? I'm pretty sure both Logan and I are very educated in the movie business, and we have never heard of you."

Alia shrugged from her spot, "Unless he does cartoon stuff, cause' no one pays attention to voice actors on those."

Isabel nodded, "Yeah, and I'm actually am trying to get into the industry, and yet I have never seen you before in any kind of news relating the major productions."

The Bastiodon's eye twitched, as he growled, "You're all undereducated swine! I deserve respect!"

Brick rolled his eyes, "This guy just wants attention. I doubt he's an actor or anyone important, he's just some rich nobody."

Amber was looking at a piece of paper, before humming, "Oh, so his name's Benson...Yeah, never heard of it."

As the shielded dinosaur began to create a large rant in his head, Logan suddenly said, "And with that, everyone has arrived!"

Some the cast soon began to cheer at this news, while the rest were quiet about it, as Amber smiled, "Now that all twenty-four of you are here, it's time for us to start the show officially!"

Brooke rose a hand, "Do you have a dungeon where you hide mutated wild Pokemon?"

The hostess gave her a questionable look, "...No."

The fairy nodded, "Okay."

Amber looked around, before shrugging as she walked ahead with a smile, "Anywho, just follow me and we will begin the amazing tour of our fantastic island!"

The contestants quickly followed after the hostess, before Quincy jumped onto the dock, now gently petting the Ducklett in his arms. As he did this though, he noticed the cast was walking ahead, as he ran after them, "Wait up, I have a cute pet now!"

* * *

The contestants were led to a an open area surrounded by many trees, where they faced a pit that held a few campfire logs. Soon after, most of the cast took their seats on the logs, while some of the more hostile contestants instead stood up. Stepping in front of the pit was Amber, as she gave them a warm smile, "Welcome to your new home away from home! At least for eight weeks, of course...Depending on who it is, of course...I'm sorry, I'm not really good at this hosting job yet."

Sage rolled her eyes, "Just skip to the part about the money."

The Glaceon gave her a look, before huffing as she held up a paper, "I'm not going to talk about money, but I will hurry this along for you impatient players," she gestured to the paper, "I'm going to be splitting you each into two teams. So when I call your name, go stand on the right side of the area, and try to respect those you'll be teaming up with, because you'll be stuck with them for a long time...Depending, of course."

Gareth clapped, "Finally, I can make some friends at the highest level of my character!"

Mimi gave him a look, "We are not in a video game."

Amber suddenly spoke, "First three, Ace, Alfred, and Doc."

Ace blinked, turning to the Spiritomb and Araquanid, before frowning as he walked towards the right side, "Just my luck."

The ghost snickered, "Oh, my feelings, they're _so_ hurt by your words."

As the Ace glared at Doc, Alfred glanced to the side, before taking a step away, "I'll...Just stay out of this."

The hostess continued reading, "Freya, Gareth, and Isabel, you three will be joining them."

The Luxio grinned, before rushing towards his new team, "Hooray!"

Isabel shrugged, as she walked over to the group with a neutral look on her face. As she did this though, she didn't even notice the worried Furret trailing behind her, attempting to talk to her but constantly stopping herself.

Amber smirked to herself, "Juvia, Kanaya, and Mimi."

Kanaya smiled, as she walked towards the group, "This is so exciting!"

Mimi watched her go, before following behind at a slow pace. As she did, Juvia smiled at the ghost, "Out of curiosity, how does it feel to have feet as a ghost? I always thought most of us could float."

The Mimikyu gave her a confused look, but was unable to respond as the hostess spoke, "And the final three in that group will be, Nedrick, Violet, and Zetsu."

Zetsu let out a sigh of relief as he whispered to himself while walking towards the others, "Oh good, I'll be away from that spider…"

Violet stared through him, before stating, "Not for long."

He rose a brow, "Wait...Wha-"

Amber swiftly interrupted him, "You twelve that were just called will from now on be a team, one known as...The Brainy Baltoy!"

The twelve contestants seemed mostly neutral to this news, before Ace groaned, "You do realize that I'm most likely the only brainy one out of the group, right?"

Gareth gave him a look, "Hey, I'm brainy! I know plenty of brainy stuff, like swimming...Even if I can't swim!"

The Vaporeon facepalmed, "I'm doomed."

The hostess shrugged, before turning towards the remaining twelve, "Those names who weren't called, you're all on a team together, and you'll be known as...The Brawny Basculin."

The newly formed Basculins glanced at each other, noticing the group among them before casting looks at one another. Brick and Nazira exchanged glares, Chad and Quincy gave one another friendly grins, Bari mostly just sat off to the side with a sad look on his face, Kaden and Sage gave one another unimpressed looks, Benson growled to himself as Brooke casually flew away from him, and Cynthia rose a brow at Tempest, who was jumping at her in an attempt to grab onto her fur. As this happen, Alia grinned, "Oh sweet, we have a groovy group of people in our team."

Tempest growled, "This team not groovy! It not too smart! Tempest demand smartness!"

Brick rolled his eyes, "Please, we all know enough common sense to get through challenges, plus all we really need is strength."

Bari smiled as he wagged his tail, "W-What about bonding as a team and overcoming challenges together with the power of friendship?"

Kaden gave him a look, "That is the gayest thing I have ever heard...And that's coming from me."

The Lycanroc whimpered as he dropped his ears, "I'll be quiet now."

Amber smiled at them all, "Now that teams are decided, it's time to introduce you to this amazing place known as...The confessional!"

Brooke blinked, "Is it a place where one must confess to their crimes?"

The Glaceon blinked, "...Close!"

* * *

 **Amber stood inside of a small and narrow porta potty, covering her nose as she smiled weakly at the camera, before letting out a small cough, "This gruesome place is known as the confessionals. This will be where players can come in and spill their juicy secrets, talk about their time in the show, or use the restroom. And the best part is, that this is for the most part confidential, meaning other players can't see anything."**

* * *

 **Ace looked around with a frown, "This place is disgusting, but whatever. It seems like I'll most likely be one of the most capable players on my team, but there's no way to tell for sure until I get an understanding of their skillsets and personalities, aside from being absolutely insane. Aside from having a team filled with idiots and crazies, this day is the beginning of a new journey, so I'll see what lies in store for me."**

* * *

 **Alfred glanced around the confessional, before sighing, "Yeah, I admit that I'm not exactly the greatest in most social scenarios. I've sorta been referred to as pretty awkward around others...And they're kinda right. I don't really know** _ **how**_ **to talk to people all that well, and when I do, I usually just make things worse for myself and everyone around me. I honestly came onto this show since I want fix this issue of mine...Yeah, I don't think it's gonna happen in hindsight."**

* * *

 **Alia strummed her guitar slightly, before glancing around the confessional, "This place is pretty dirty and junk, but eh, part of the experience I guess." She smiled, "Anyways, the dudes here are pretty cool overall, just wish some of them would lighten up. A lot of them are either super determined, or are gigantic worrywarts. But whatever, at least there are some pretty cool peeps around."**

* * *

 **Bari sighed to himself, as he muttered, "I don't think anyone here liked me very much after they got here. B-But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna still try and make some actual friends here! I've never had a friend before, and to be honest, it's made me kind of lonely. Now is my chance to change that! Look out world, I'm gonna-" he felt the confessional shake slightly, as he blinked, "...Maybe I should get out of this thing now."**

* * *

 **Benson rolled his eyes at the camera, "You know what, I'm not even** _ **that**_ **mad that they don't recognize me...Okay I totally am, but can you blame me?! I have all of the traits of someone who deserves to be recognized after all! A successful acting career, a beautiful body, piercing eyes, knowledge of how to win any award I want! I deserve acknowledgement! Well, I'll show them! I'm gonna win this thing, and I don't care if I might have to get my hands dirty to do it. Because after all," he smirked, "Every story** _ **needs**_ **a villain."**

* * *

 **Brick crossed his arms, before smirking, "My team isn't the best looking just by glancing at us, and it's true, but I'm there, and with me there that means they have a chance at actually winning...Though let's face it, I'm going to be the winner of this show, but hey, I'll be nice and help them out. I kind of have to if I want to have a reason to stay anyways."**

* * *

 **Brooke seemed to be distracted by the confessional hanging light, before shrugging, "No comment, I was basically forced to do one of these since everyone's supposed to. That's breaking the fourth wall for 'ya."**

* * *

 **Chad was admiring himself as he flexed, before noticing the camera was on, causing him to blink, "Oh, sorry 'bout that." He stopped flexing, before smirking, "Anyways, the dudes here seem pretty rad to me right now. They all seem cool to hang around. Well, besides Ace, that guy's kind of a downer, but hey, I'll turn that frown upside down sooner or later...Even if we are on different teams...Okay, may have to put off on doing that for awhile."**

* * *

 **Cynthia smiled at the camera, "This game honestly doesn't seem that hard right now, mostly because basically everyone here looks easy enough to compete against. Nobody's stood out as a threat to my safety in this game just yet, besides perhaps the Vaporeon. But it doesn't matter too much. In the end I'll take care of him before he becomes too much of an annoyance, and I'll walk away the victor. Though for now, I'll probably try and lay low. Wouldn't want to make too many early enemies after all."**

* * *

 **Doc was smiling widely, as he sighed happily, "Okay, admittedly I'm usually not this rude to people, but hey, I can't control what comes out of this mouth...Like I actually can't control it. There is no censor on this bad boy! Though there is a censor on this network, so I guess I can't say f-"**

* * *

 **Freya was scribbling some notes into her notepad, before glancing up, and then groaning, "I have a bad feeling I ended up making a fool out of myself today. I mean, I didn't really do much, but what I** _ **did**_ **do was usually just make myself seem a little weak-willed...Which isn't entirely inaccurate, but I should have made a better first impression. Luckily though, my team seems like the less hostile of the two, and considering our team's name, we should all be fairly intelligent. I'll try to go into this with high hopes, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens."**

* * *

 **Gareth was looking straight into the camera, before poking it slightly, "...I don't get it, where's the camera guy? Anyways, I don't really know what to say besides the fact that I'm just so** _ **hyped**_ **to compete! Everyone's looks amazing so far, and I can't help but feel like I've already made a connection to them...Than again my friends always tell me that I make connections easily, so I could just be over exaggerating, but either way, this is gonna be great!"**

* * *

 **Isabel smiled at the camera, before suddenly squealing, "** _ **Wow**_ **, I was able to keep my composure for way longer than I thought I could, but I just can't help being so excited! I'm on TV, meaning I'm literally on the small screen! This has always been a** _ **dream**_ **of mine, and the fact that it's actually coming true is just so...So…" she wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm gonna need a minute."**

 **She composed herself, before saying, "By this point, victory isn't something I need admittedly, but I wouldn't mind some extra money towards my personal fund. But right now, my main goal is just gonna be to get my name out there so I can star in more shows after this one, maybe even a movie! This episode, I played what could be described as a deadpan pretty girl...Okay that was just me pretending to be calm, but I promise, I'll really pull through from now on, I swear!"**

* * *

 **Juvia smiled happily, "This is the first time I've ever gone somewhere alone after I met Izaya. Sure, it took a bit to convince him to stop worrying about me and let me compete alone, but still, it's amazing to be experiencing this! Though...I am a little confused on most of the stuff around here. I don't really know much about the outdoors...Or the sea...Or islands...Or anything really now that I think about it."**

 **She gave the camera a semi-confident, semi-goofy look, "But I won't let that stop me! Izaya could do this kind of thing with both hands tied behind his back, and if he can do it, I probably can't, but I'll still give it a try! Not to mention, everyone here is so nice. Including Kaden, who on the way over here, told me about something called a blow-something, and it sounds really neat! Maybe I'll ask Izaya for more details about it when I get home."**

* * *

 **Kaden scowled at the area, before giving the camera a look, "I'm actually annoyed that I'm not on the same team as that adorably cute Luxio, but it's whatever I guess. As for the team I'm in...I'm indifferent, I guess...I don't have much else to say on anything not relating to the lion boy."**

 **He smirked, "Well, besides the fact that I'm gonna be running this game. Heh, it's basically guaranteed."**

* * *

 **Kanaya was clapping to herself, before squealing, as she pulled out a notebook, "So many possible ships! This is amazing on so many levels! Already, I've spotted fifteen different potential couples, fourteen couples that'll never happen but are fun to think about, six platonic friendships, and more! I have so much work ahead of me!"**

 **She smiled at the camera, "You see, back home, I sort of...Got a lot of my coworkers together. Usually I'd see how they interacted, and would help them get together just to see how that worked out. And best of all, they all did work! I have a perfect streak going, and that'll hopefully continue here! I just can't wait to help everyone here find happiness!"**

* * *

 **Mimi was looking down at the ground, her costume seeming barely stable, as she said, "I...Don't think I'll last long here considering exactly** _ **who**_ **I am, but in the end, I hope this could be a good fresh start for me. Maybe I'll actually be able to make a few friends, but...I doubt it. I apologize for making any of you feel sadder, I have that effect on people."**

* * *

 **Nazira was giving the camera a deadpan look, before rolling her eyes, "'Yah, I don' trust any of 'dese people jus' yet, mostly 'cause most of 'dem are pretty huge asses. But I gotta admit 'dat I sorta pity a few of 'dese guys, mostly since 'dey don' got a backbone in 'dem. It's kinda pathetic, but eh, back where I'm from, people look out for each otha' if 'dere's a common ground of respect, and 'dose boys respect me, so I'll try 'ta look out for 'dem. I'll probably start with 'da mutt since 'dat boy needs some friends, but I'll try 'ta expand 'ta 'da others as time goes on."**

* * *

 **Nedrick was playing around with some nunchucks, before smiling at the camera, "I have full confidence in my abilities, so I'm not that worried about potentially getting eliminated. But regardless, I'm gonna try my hardest out there, and I'm gonna prove to my team that I'm-" suddenly knocks himself out after he hits the top of his head with his nunchucks.**

* * *

 **Quincy was petting a Ducklett, as he smiled at the camera, "Wild Pokemon are absolutely adorable," holds the duck up to his face.**

* * *

 **Sage covered her nose, before narrowing her eyes at the camera, "So far this place has shown nothing of worth. The team I'm on is filled with morons, especially that Hakamo-o, but he wasn't completely wrong...This team has some power, and with some people like me who actually have a brain, then there should be nothing stopping me from winning."**

* * *

 **Tempest cackled madly inside the confessional, before smirking at the camera, "Soon, all of these foolish mortals shall face my undying fury, as they all feel the power of an electric sorcerer! None shall survive my domination, and in the end, only I, Tempest, grand slayer of demons and monsters across that land, shall emerge victorious, and will take home all the free food for grand master! Victory is mine!"**

* * *

 **Violet stared through the camera, before deadpanning, "We're all gonna die, and there is no way to stop it. Is that depressing? It probably should be, since nobody truly wants to die, no matter how much they convince themselves otherwise."**

* * *

 **Zetsu glanced around the confessional nervously, before sighing, "Oh thank goodness...I'm safe for once today. That's at least** _ **one**_ **positive after everything I've gone through today with that spider. Besides that...I didn't do anything. I feel like a bit of failure in that department."**

* * *

The contestants were led in front of two wooden cabins, as Amber gestured to the buildings, "These cabins will be where you will all be resting for the remainder of the season. The Baltoys will take the cabin on the right, while the Basculin will be in the one on the left."

Alfred rose a brow, "Out of curiosity, they aren't coed, right?"

The Glaceon gave him a look, "No, we're having the genders be separated from one another. We know how your generation is known for...Certain things," she then waved them off, "Now, why not go put your belongings into the cabin?"

The contestants glanced at one another, before moving to their designated cabins. Sage opened the door to her cabin, before flinching as she noticed the wooden floors, multiple bunk beds, and a single furnace, "It's bad enough we have to share a cabin, but we have bunk beds too?"

As she said this, Nazira pushed past her, "Please, it ain' even 'dat big of a deal. At least we got somewhere 'ta even sleep at all."

The Grovyle rolled her eyes, "I doubt they'd make us sleep out in the forest to fend for ourselves."

Violet stared at the cabin, "...Wait a few years."

Alia peered inside the cabin, before smiling, "It's got a home like vibe going on in here."

Cynthia walked past her, giving her a look, "Really? I don't see it."

Bari shrugged, "Well, it does have all of you, so after some time you'll all start to feel like a fam-"

He was interrupted by Sage as she gave him a small glare, "What is a mutt like you even doing in the girls cabin?"

He flinched at her tone, "I-I was just visiting!"

Brooke flew past him with a deadpan expression, "Visiting hours are over."

The Lycanroc sighed, before trudging away from them, "I guess I'll go outside...The guys kicked me out of their cabin."

The Grovyle rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you smell like wet dog. I don't blame them for doing that."

The girls watched the dog leave, as Cynthia gave her a look, "That was rather harsh."

She shrugged, "He's fine. He's probably used to hearing this anyways."

As Bari went outside, he noticed the door to the boys cabin room was open, as he peered inside. Inside the cabin, Brick was looking over the beds, before pointing up, "I call the top bunk."

Benson scoffed, "Please, I'm the most valuable member of the team, so obviously _I_ get top bunk!"

Chad rose a brow, "Dudes, aren't there multiple-"

The Hakamo-o ignored the Machoke, as he growled, "Oh no, I'm claiming this bunk! I saw it first, so I get to keep it!"

Kaden was on the bunk below it, shrugging, "I always preferred the bottom anyways."

Brick gave the shiny a look, and was about to retort when a sudden scream was heard across the way. He turned to the open door, noticing a screaming Larvesta running out of the other cabin, "...What the hell?"

As he said this, he noticed a series of Thunderbolts tracking down the larva, as a Joltik chased after him, "Let me into your fur!"

The Larvesta yelled, "You're not even allowed in my cabin!"

Ace stared at the scene, before facepalming, "...He's much bigger than her...Why is he scared of her?"

Gareth blinked, before giving him a dopey smile, "I dunno...Maybe because he likes her?"

Zetsu ran past them, screaming, "I would never like someone as insane as her!"

As he ran away, the rest of the males in the Baltoy cabin glanced at one another, before Doc smiled, "I'm gonna hate this game."

The girls from the Baltoys came out of the cabins, as Mimi deadpanned, "It is very loud."

Kanaya nodded, "Yes, what is going on?"

Before anyone can answer, Amber walked onto the scene with a smile, "Who's hungry?"

* * *

The contestants were led inside of a large mess hall consisting of multiple tables, as they lined up in to the front window, where a large green armored monster like figure stood. He wore a bright pink apron with a picture of a puppy on it and a matching chef hat, as he grinned, "Hey, I'm Chef Tyson, and I'll be serving you all delicious waffles three times a day."

Brick rose a brow, "I prefer pancakes."

A golden Belgian waffle was suddenly slapped onto his plate, as the Tyranitar gave him a look, "You're going to eat my waffles and you're going to like them."

The Hakamo-o blinked, before making a face as he walked away with the food, grumbling to himself. Soon enough everyone had gotten a waffle from the chef, as they all sat down to eat. After a few minutes, the Glaceon walked into the room with a smile, "Hey everyone, how's the meal going?"

Kanaya smiled brightly, "This is actually really good!"

She blinked in surprise, "Really? I originally wanted this one girl who can make the best organic and nutritious food to balance your diet, but no...They chose him."

Logan entered the room soon after, glaring at the Tyranitar, "By the way, legally you _can't_ serve them the same thing three times a day. Considering the food, it's awful for their health, and it's also considered psychological torture in some ways to eat the same thing over and over without difference."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well you can cook the other two meals for them if you care so much! I'm making waffles and waffles only!"

He deadpanned, "You have a problem."

Amber rolled her eyes at the Tyranitar, "Anyways, we'll figure out the food schedule soon, but Logan and I came to inform you all about your first challenge. It will be starting tomorrow morning, so be sure to be up bright and early."

Alia blinked, "How early are we talking?"

Logan shrugged, "Eh, roughly the time you'd wake up for high school, so be prepared to complain for a few hours before having a mental breakdown due to a lack of sleep."

The Glaceon smiled at her, "Anyways, enjoy the waffles while you still have them!"

The contestants watched as the two hosts left, before glancing at each other. Brick smirked, before crossing his arms across his chest, "Yeah, I can tell you all now...I'm going to ace this challenge."

Sage gave him a look, "You don't even know what it is."

He rolled his eyes, "Obviously, because I'll ace any challenge."

Alfred rolled his eyes, before muttering to himself, "Oh yeah, you'd _definitely_ ace a challenge like how you'd ace a quiz."

The Hakamo-o growled, "What did you just say-"

Brooke interrupted him by throwing a waffle at his face, "This world is a lie created by two guys with no lives!"

Ace rubbed his head as he groaned, "Please don't let this start a food fight."

As he said this, a bitten waffle was thrown over his head, as Tempest screamed, "Food death battle!"

As soon as those words escaped her mouth, an all out food war began as tables were flipped, plates and waffles were thrown, and some players were lying on the ground trying to avoid it. The Vaporeon's eye twitched in annoyance, before he sighed, "This is going to be a long summer."

Outside of the mess hall, the two hosts were giving the building a look, before Logan groaned, "I'll make them stop. We can't let this place turn into a total mess."

Amber nodded, "Good idea, and while you do that, I can sign out the episode!"

The Leafeon slowly walked inside the building, as screaming and yelling could be heard inside. As this happened, the Glaceon smiled at the camera, "So, who will fall under the pressure now that the cast truly knows the circumstances of this game? What friendships will form? Who shall become mortal enemies? And most importantly, who will be the first one to be eliminated from the game?!"

She waved at the camera, "Find out next time, on _Total! Drama! Island!_ "

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter!**

 **Delta: Yeah, it was definitely fun and pretty interesting to see how these characters would interact with one another with all of them being completely new to the show.**

 **Yep, and interesting enough, basically almost nothing from the canon series happened here. In fact, most of the canon ships, friendships, and conflicts were averted.**

 **Delta: So if you pay attention to the canon universe, then this'll be different...Just in simple terms.**

 **This is gonna be fun!** _ **SO MUCH POTENTIAL!**_

 **Delta: Yeah, so please give this some good support, give us feedback, love, reviews, waffles...Anything.**

 **...You're lucky I've allowed Tyson back just so you can start asking for waffles without getting weird looks.**

 **Delta: Huh...It has been awhile since I've asked for waffles...Sweet.**

 **...Review please, just so I have so support while I call an exterminator to deal with this idiot.**

* * *

 **Total Drama Island Contestants**

 _Ace Kauffman the Vaporeon, the Determined Strategist_

 _Alfred Hill the Araquanid, the Awkward Geek_

 _Alluselia Gates the Alolan Meowth, the Rocking Punk Phase_

 _Bari Adams the Midnight Lycanroc, the Pitiful Dumpster Dog_

 _Benson Isotope the Bastiodon, the Arrogant Professional Actor_

 _Brick Dragmire the Hakamo-o, the Brickhouse with a Love of Winning_

 _Brooke Lazuli the Togetic, the Story Weaver_

 _Chad Bridgewood the Machoke, the Friendly Jock_

 _Cynthia De Lucca the Ninetales, the Competing "Princess"_

" _Doc" the Spiritomb, the Oddest One of the Bunch_

 _Freya Lynn the Furret, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making_

 _Gareth Gein the Luxio, the Lovable Doof_

 _Isabel Flame the Leavanny, the Sweet Actress_

 _Kaden Pastel the Shiny Eevee, the Depraved Diva_

 _Kanaya Wells the Gardevoir, the Shipper on Deck_

 _Mimi Sandhu the Mimikyu, the Isolated Cutie_

 _Nanami Juvia the Shuppet, the Ditzy Genius_

 _Nazira Zahra the Mismagius, the Neutral Snarker_

 _Nedrick Kite the Ninjask, the Dorky Wannabe Ninja_

 _Quincy Ross the Quagsire, the Lover of Nature_

 _Sage Casentini the Grovyle, the Confident Tomboy_

 _Tempest Joust the Joltik, the Psychotic Monster Slayer_

 _Violet Caputo the Espurr, the Fortune Telling Emo_

 _Zetsu Ji-Hwan the Larvesta, the Anxiety-Ridden Workaholic_


	2. Phobia Factor

**Author's Note~**

 **Welcome back to the second chapter that you may or may not have enjoyed because we are writing this before the official release. I'm just gonna assume you enjoyed it on some level though, because otherwise, why the hell are you even reading this?**

 **Delta: Well...They could be reading to just support it...Or because they're bored and have literally nothing else to do. I'd like to imagine it's the former.**

 **Do you have to be such a jerk about it? :|**

 **Delta: ...Sorry.**

 **I'll accept that apology out of obligation. Otherwise, I'm happy to say that this is the official second episode of the series. Just like the original TDI, expect a lot of familiar challenges. The only difference of course, is the order!**

 **Delta: And the fact we have a Joltik with inhuman strength...Or do we?**

 **Yes, we do. At least here. Tempest is quite the interesting little bugger...And a fun one to write.**

 **Delta: So yeah, enjoy watching her and the others then.**

 **So now, enjoy the second episode of the series, based on a certain little challenge : Phobia Factor!**

* * *

 **Remaining Contestants**

 _ **The Brainy Baltoy-**_ _Ace, Alfred, Doc, Freya, Gareth, Isabel, Juvia, Kanaya, Mimi, Nedrick, Violet, Zetsu_

 _ **The Brawny Basculin-**_ _Alia, Bari, Benson, Brick, Brooke, Chad, Cynthia, Kaden, Nazira, Quincy, Sage, Tempest_

* * *

The commotion from the initial food fight had waned down since the beginning, as Logan had immediately commanded the cast to get to cleaning the place up afterwards. As the group finished up, the Leafeon in question had already prepared them their dinner, as the cast sat around the poorly lit room in uncertain silence, as most of them avoided eye contact or just outright ignored everyone else.

As the cast ate the food, Zetsu flinched with every glare he received from Tempest, looking worryingly at Alfred, who sat next to him, who gave him a similarly worried look, "I'm guessing you're kind of scared of her too, huh?"

The Larvesta nodded as he looked down at his plate, "I just don't understand why she seems to dislike me."

He shrugged, "Honestly, take it from a fellow spider when I say that we're sort of a territorial species by nature," his eyes widened in fear, "And extremely hostile during mating season." He shook his head, "But yeah, those two things together are probably just making her…Irritable around most of us bugs."

Zetsu nodded as he took a small glance at her, "Yeah, but with all of those qualities...I wonder if she even gets scared of anything."

Doc suddenly popped his head up in-between the two, causing the two to scream slightly, as he snickered, "Relax, I'm not gonna kill you...I think. But yeah, that spider queen over there _has_ to be scared of something. After all, we all have some deep dark fears looming within us. Some are just a bit more pathetic than others."

The Larvesta rose a brow, "I get everyone has something they fear, but it just seems that she doesn't get scared too easily," he gave him a look, "I even find it hard to believe you're scared of anything."

The Spiritomb let out a joyful life, "Please larva, I'm scared of a ton of things! Whether it be the uncertainty of life, spazzy dentists with sharp tools in your mouth, life insurance, or especially," he brought out a flashlight and used it to illuminate his face, "Unexplainable alien aircrafts," he began to mimic some kind of confusing whistle.

As the ghost began to laugh uncontrollably in his seat, most of the cast had turned to stare at the confusing Spiritomb, before Benson rolled his eyes, "Are you seriously scared of things so stupid? Those aren't even remotely scary."

Kaden gave him a look, "Like you're scared of something that's actually 'scary'? I bet you have a ridiculous fear too."

He glared at the shiny, "Losing my beauty is a perfectly acceptable fear! Without it, my career would be over! And besides," he smirked to himself, "Hollywood would simply never recover without my perfection."

Isabel deadpanned, "No, I think it'd be okay for a long while."

The Bastiodon growled, "Oh, shut it you bug!"

Sage rolled her eyes, "You're not even famous...Whatever your name is."

* * *

 **Ace rolled his eyes, before saying, "And just like that, everyone started talking about what and who they fear the most. And yet** _ **none**_ **of them seemed to remotely question how they were basically exposing their biggest weaknesses."**

* * *

Brooke tapped her chin, "I would fear for my life if pirates actually did kidnap me."

Quincy smiled at her, "Don't worry, I don't think pirates kidnap young girls. My mom always used to tell me about how they mostly target rich people," he tapped his chin, "Then she'd usually drink this weird looking drink." He smiled, "I miss my momma."

Bari let out a small sigh, "Oh, I wish I had a mom to miss…"

Alfred shivered slightly, "...I don't. Honestly I'm kinda glad to not be around her. We...Never really got along great."

Zetsu nodded, "Yeah, I'm on the same boat…"

Chad shrugged, "Eh, I can't relate. My old man has always been kind of expecting of me, but I would never say I'm scared of him," he flinched at a thought, "Though failure, and by extension failing him...Yeah, that's a different story."

Alia took a sip of her drink, before whistling, "Something I'm not comfortable with is just responsibilities...I mean, I think it's cooler to have fun before getting all old and boring."

Nazira rolled her eyes, "Please, it's not like 'ya stop havin' fun when 'ya hit a certain age. For me, 'da only thing I'm not comfortable with is eatin' potentially dangerous food. Sure, I'm already dead and all, but 'dat shit still could leave a nasty sting in my mouth."

Cynthia frowned, "I don't really like my family business...I fear that something would happen to me because of it."

Juvia rose a brow, "That sounds kinda like what Izaya always tells me about his job. He always seems so stressed when he talks about it," her face glanced down slightly, "...It makes me worry."

Kanaya sighed with a sad look on her face, "I wouldn't want to lose anyone I care about...Not again."

Kaden had a small scowl on his face, "I don't like it when certain people try to change who I am."

Freya shivered in her seat, "I'm...Not a fan of physical contact personally. It's always made me uncomfortable."

Mimi looked conflicted, "I would be upset if someone tried to remove my costume."

Doc snickered, "Oh yeah, doesn't that kind of thing kill people or something. Man, that sounds absolutely potentially traumatizing."

She looked down sadly, as Ace gave him a look, "You don't have to be a jerk about it, dude."

He rolled his eyes, "Eh, whatever," he smirked at the Vaporeon, "Well, what about you _'aquadude'_ , what's your fear?"

The water type rose a brow, "Yeah...I'm not putting my business out there for everyone, including you. I hardly know any of you."

Gareth blinked, "Oh come on. I'll tell you what I'm scared of if you tell us."

He deadpanned, "You would have said it even if I told mine, so telling me now would be a waste of time-"

His words were cut off when the Luxio gave him a scared expression, "I'm really scared of...Butterflies."

Ace gave him a look, "...Okay...That's pretty pathetic."

The lion shook his head, "They're evil and untrustworthy!"

As the cast continued to give him a look, Isabel shrugged, "I...Don't really like fire. I know that's kind of a stupid fear considering a huge amount of the population have _control_ over fire and all, but still, I've never felt that comfortable around it."

Brick crossed his arms, before sighing, "It's not stupid at all...I'm actually scared of being weak, either in strength or the mind, I don't want to be weak...I need to stay strong."

Bari whimpered to himself, "I wouldn't want to go another day being chased out of a town for not meeting proper standards...I can't imagine being alone without friends or family for the rest of my life."

Quincy turned to him, his usual grin on his face, "Did you say something?"

As the Lycanroc banged his head against the table, he muttered, "No one will ever notice me…"

The Quagsire shrugged, before smiling, "I'm afraid of the color purple."

The cast all gave him a shocked look, before Brick could barely hold in his laughter, "And I thought the Luxio had a stupid fear, but you're actually scared of a color?!"

Violet frowned, "I believe it's because his mother dropped some purple dye into his eye when he was younger," she turned to the Quagsire, "Is that true?"

Quincy blinked, "...Are you a genie?"

Kanaya rose a brow, "She is a psychic type, but it's surprising to know she can actually see the past and future."

The Espurr shook her head, "I can't. I just read people very easily. I look into their soul, and look through it to find what I wish. It's not that hard really with the right practice."

The cast stared at her, before Bari whispered, "That sounds really cool."

She shrugged, "I guess," she deadpanned, "Also, since I know the grumpy dinosaur in the corner would demand I tell you all, I'm scared of robots. They're simply...Not right. I can't understand them."

Brick rose a brow, "Wow...She really is good at this."

Nedrick rubbed the back of his head, before laughing sheepishly, "Well, I guess I'm kind of afraid of the idea that I might never become a truly amazing ninja," he chuckled again, "But good thing I'll never have to face that fact."

Ace yawned, before turning to the side, "So it looks like just two girls are left to spill the beans."

Sage gave him a look, "You never said anything about yourself."

He shrugged, "And I'm not going to, but I just assumed you two would participate in this conversation."

Tempest scoffed, "Please, I do this not to participate, Tempest do this to prove she is not afraid like you to expose weakness! Tempest scared of water."

Zetsu's eyes widened, "She is scared of something!"

She growled at him, "If Tempest even touch water, she drown _instantly_! Tempest's fear natural!"

Kaden shrugged, "She has a point there."

The cast eyed the Vaporeon and Grovyle, as Ace rolled his eyes, "Again...Not saying anything."

Sage looked around, before growling to herself, "I...I don't like singing in front of anyone...It's the only thing I'm not great at."

The Vaporeon rose a brow, "So in better terms...You're afraid of making a fool out of yourself."

She gave him a look, "It's not like I'll have to do anything like that here, so I'll stay perfect in this competition."

Nazira rolled her eyes, "Please, 'ya ain' exactly 'dat perfect I bet. Nobody's perfect suga'."

The Grovyle shrugged, "Apparently not compared to the nerd."

Ace scoffed, "I'm being smart by not telling everyone my weakness."

Chad chuckled, "You mean besides your lack of muscles in any way, little dude?"

The Vaporeon deadpanned, "I'm really starting to despise being here."

* * *

The day soon shifted as the sun rose up in the sky, as the contestants were sleeping peacefully in their beds, until a loud alarm clock suddenly went off in the girls Basculin cabin, as Sage growled, "Okay, who brought in an alarm clock?!"

The beeping soon stopped once a certain Togetic pressed a button, before she blinked, "I did. The hosts told us to be up early, so I set my alarm for six in the morning."

Tempest groaned from her pillow, before digging back into her blanket, "Tempest refuses to wake...Tempest hate the sun!"

Cynthia yawned, before rubbing her eyes, "Well we all may be half asleep, but we should get up now. Being up early may have its perks."

Alia sighed as she pulled a pillow over her head, "I think we'll only be having waffles again for breakfast…"

Brooke flew out of the room with the alarm clock, "I am going to wake the boys up."

After the fairy had left, Sage threw the covers off of herself, as she sat up, "I can't go back to sleep now."

As the Grovyle complained, Nazira rolled her eyes on the side of the room, "Please 'ya big babies, it ain' 'dat bad 'ta wake up a little early."

The gecko deadpanned, "You wouldn't even understand considering you don't sleep."

A yawn was heard, as a sleepy looking Lycanroc stuck his head in through the open window, "That alarm clock was really loud…"

Alia blinked, "Whoa, those guys actually made you sleep outside?"

Bari hung his head down, "Yeah...None of them wanted to bunk with me, and Benson got the only single bed, so kicking me out was the only option."

The cat hummed, "That's real rough, dog."

Suddenly, the alarm was heard once again, as the boys of the cabin started groaning or screaming, with exception of Quincy, who started to oddly cheer out loud. Brooke exited out of the cabin, with a deadpan expression, "I did it."

Brick growled as he poked his head out of the door, "What the heck was that about?!"

One of the Brainy Baltoy's cabin doors flew open, as Ace glared at them, "Shut up! We're trying to sleep here!"

Kanaya poked her head out of the window with a frown, "Can we please not argue this early in the morning?"

Gareth's voice was heard from inside the cabin, "Let's all grab some food and we can talk more about each other!"

Doc's voice screamed, "Loud noises are a thing here!"

* * *

The cast had moved to the mess hall, most of them still half asleep while others were completely fine, as they ate their breakfast in silence. The doors suddenly opened, as the Glaceon stepped into the room looking completely happy and awake. Amber smiled at them, "Yoohoo~ It looks like all of you are already awake, and I'm actually very impressed."

Ace deadpanned, "Trust me...It wasn't by choice."

Most of the cast turned their glares on Brooke, who awkwardly chuckled, "I was trying to be helpful."

Sage growled, "Next time, only be helpful in challenges."

The hostess blinked, "Speaking of challenges, your first one will actually begin in ten minutes."

Gareth gasped, "Ooh, what'll it be based on?! Would we have to go surfing with the Raichu who live in those tropical islands? Or bungee jump while balancing a pencil on our noses?!"

Freya rose a brow at the cat, "Um...I kinda don't think we'll be doing either of those. Those kind of sound a little...Too expensive."

Amber rolled her eyes, "We aren't that cheap, but due to our budget we can't do something as fancy as surfing with tropical Raichu's," she shook her head, "Instead, you will all be facing...Your worst fears!"

The cast all glanced at one another, before realization hit all of them at once. As this happened, Ace smirked, "I told you all that exposing your weaknesses would be your downfall."

Brooke blinked, "...Is it too late to say my actual fear is red velvet cake with extra frosting?"

Logan walked into the room with a tired look on his face, "Yes, it is," he groaned slightly, before turning to Amber, "Why did we need to get up _this_ early for a challenge again? I haven't had to wake up at this time since high school."

The Glaceon rose a brow, "You should know that getting things done early makes for an easy day. I'm sure your body will adjust soon."

He sighed, "I wish we had a makeup department out here. I don't look even close to as good as I usually do."

She smirked, "That's why you get up earlier to do your makeup."

Violet stared at the two hosts, "So, shall we begin before Alfred has an actual panic attack," she pointed at the Araquanid in question, who was currently heavily breathing, looking just about ready to faint on the spot.

Amber flinched, "Oh, he does not look good...Alright, we'll start the challenge now, so do we have any volunteers before I start picking by random?"

The cast looked among themselves, each unwilling to take a step forward, until Freya sighed, "I think mine's probably the easiest to face. It's best I get it over with in order to not burden my team any further."

The two hosts glanced at one another, before Logan flinched, "Um...In hindsight, is it a good idea to let James hug her?"

Amber looked at the Leafeon, before glancing towards the Furret, "I honestly don't think so, but he's already here and it's best not to waste his time."

The Leafeon nodded, before calling out to someone offscreen, "Alright my man, you're up!"

As he said this, the ground began to shake slightly, as most of the cast grabbed onto something in order to keep themselves stable. Alfred's heavy breathing began to pick up in pace, as Freya began to shake in fear. After a moment, coming stomping through the door, was a large Garchomp, but gave the cast a deadpan look, "Sup."

The cast stared at him in shock, before Gareth let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, it's okay...It's just a big, scary, strong, fearsome looking dragon."

Freya shook more, "N-Not helping, Gareth!"

As the lion said a quick 'sorry', Amber gave her a reassuring smile, "Okay, your task is simple. You just need to give James a hug for ten full seconds."

The Furret's face paled more, as she slowly began to shake at a faster pace. As this happened, Juvia frowned, before glancing at Mimi, "Do you think she's okay?"

The Mimikyu shook her head, "No, I believe she should forfeit before she has an anxiety attack...Like the Araquanid."

Kanaya nodded from the seat next to her, "Yes, if you're uncomfortable, then you don't have to do it."

Ace deadpanned, "It's just a hug."

Nedrick gave him a look, "Yeah, but she has to hug a guy who looks about ready to tear her head off!"

The Garchomp in question gave him an emotionless look, "Thanks for such elegant words."

The Ninjask flinched, before putting up his hands in defense, "S-Sorry…"

James rolled his eyes, before turning back to Freya, "So, this happening or not?"

The Furret continued to shake, before slowly taking a step towards the dragon, looking over him again as she shrunk back in worsening terror. As this happened, Alfred muttered from the sidelines, "R-Remember...It's fine if you can't do it…"

Freya continued to stare at the dragon...Before collapsing onto the ground, having fainted entirely, as most of the cast stared on at her. After a moment, the Garchomp said, "So am I still getting paid?"

Amber stared at the Furret in shock, before nodding at the dragon, "Logan will pay you, but right now I think we should get our medic out here."

Logan blinked, "...We have a medic?"

She nodded, "Yep! I found him online for real cheap, so Tyson go fetch him!"

The Tyranitar gave her a salute, before picking up an old looking phone.

* * *

 **Freya shook in the confessional, before muttering, "I...I don't think this would be very good inspiration for my story after all. These tasks are bit too...Tense for me."**

* * *

The campers were suddenly led outside on the dock, as Amber smiled, "Now, we'll have Brooke face her fear of...Pirates!"

Kaden rose a brow, "What's so scary about pirates? You even came here on a fake pirate ship."

The fairy shuddered as a large wooden ship came in, a black flag with a logo of a skull flapped from the summer breeze, as the hostess smiled, "Brooke, your task is also simple. You just need to dress up as a pirate."

The Togetic frowned, "That seems very unappealing."

A large Feraligatr suddenly jumped off from the boat, before narrowing a single eye at her. The cast watched the Feraligatr as he reached into his coat, pulling out a small costume, "...Here."

Brick sighed, "Oh this is easy!"

Brooke looked uncomfortable, "I really can't wear something like this costume...My mother would be upset with me."

Sage's eyes twitched slightly, "Your mother isn't here right now, so why not try being helpful this time and putting on the ugly costume?"

She blinked, before sighing as she took the costume from the pirate's outstretched arm. She pulled on the clothes with a frown, before finishing it with a black eyepatch, "...Rawr."

The Feraligatr deadpanned, "We don't say that."

The Togetic rose a brow, "...Argh?"

He rolled his eyes, before turning back towards his ship, "Yeah, we don't say that either."

As the ship left, Amber smiled, "Well, it looks like Brooke won the first point for the Basculin."

The Brawny Basculin soon began to cheer, as the Baltoy looked either annoyed or neutral to this fact. As this happened, Brooke took off her hat, "May I take these clothes off now?"

The Glaceon nodded, "Go ahead sweetie, and while you do that someone from the Baltoys will be facing their fear."

The Baltoys looked among each other, as Gareth let out a small sigh, "I feel bad for whoever has to go next."

Amber smiled brightly, "Thank you very much for volunteering, Gareth!"

The Luxio blinked, "...Wait wha-"

He was interrupted when she clapped her paws, "Now, your fear is butterflies, so your task is simple," she gestured towards a Vivillon flying towards them, "You just have to fight this Vivillon and win."

He froze in place, "B-But...Vivillon are the worst of all the butterflies!"

Ace deadpanned, "Dude, this is actually simple and easy. Shock the bug with a thunderbolt or whatever, and win us a point."

"Yeah, I don't bite...Much."

The lion flinched when the Vivillon was suddenly in front of him, his wings a pattern of gray, blue, black, and white. The electric type gulped, "Uh...Um…"

The butterfly rose a brow, "Huh...I know I normally leave men speechless, but I wasn't expecting this."

Gareth frowned as he turned to the hosts, "...Do I have to?"

Amber shrugged, "You can fight him, quit or you can try your luck fighting James."

The lion stared at her, before yelping when the Vivillon blows a gust of wind at him, causing him to fall back, "O-Ow!"

The bug chuckled, "Wow, I was expecting a big lion such as yourself to actually have a real fear, like...I don't know, world hunger or natural disasters."

He whimpered as he lifted his head up, "I...I can't…"

The Vivillon rolled his eyes, "Oh come on...You can't be a wimp. Fight like a man you scaredy cat."

Gareth flinched at the name, "I...I'm not a scaredy cat."

The butterfly grinned, "Yes you are! You're nothing but a scaredy ca- _Ack!_ "

The Vivillon was suddenly struck with an electrical bolt, before coughing out a puff of black smoke, as he fell to the ground, fainted. Growling lowly was Gareth, as he glared at him, "I'm not a scaredy cat! You evil little butterfly!"

Ace deadpanned, "It took him this long just to shock the guy...No pun intended."

Amber clapped slightly, "With that it looks like the score is now even."

Logan nodded, "And the next one up is...Tempest! Mostly because we're already next to the water," he nodded at the liquid under the dock, "So...Just touch the water and you get your team a point-"

As he said this, a light splash of water was thrown into his face, as he blinked, glancing down to see Tempest sitting next to the water, looking terrified, but determined none the less, as she growled, "Tempest will not fall...To water."

The contestants stared at her, as the hostess looked towards the Baltoy, "And now the Baltoy are behind the Basculin by one point."

The Baltoys looked uncertain, as Gareth shuddered, "G-Good luck to the next one…"

Amber looked between the players, before smiling, "Well, let's have Mimi conquer her fea-"

The Mimikyu interrupted, "No. I refuse."

The Glaceon blinked, "Are you sure? Someone just has to take off your cloth-"

She shook her head, "Exactly, which is why I refuse-"

Doc rolled his eyes, before a slight purple aura surrounded her, "Yeah, not doing this. Recommended that everyone look away so they don't die warning!"

As everyone looked away, Mimi began to panic, "W-What are you doing?!"

He shrugged, "Eh, just getting us a point," he pulled the cloth off, before smiling, "See, it's not that," his eyes widened, as he dropped the cloth in shock and horror. After a moment, he blinked, as he stared up and down her, "...Oh my...That's..." he took a step away, as Mimi quickly placed the cloth back on, allowing everyone to turn back.

Everyone glanced at the Spiritomb and the Mimikyu, as Amber cleared her throat, "W-Well...It looks like the Baltoy earn a-"

She stopped herself once a loud smack was heard, as Mimi gave the Spiritomb a glare, before scurrying away from the scene. The contestants watched as she left, before Gareth blinked, "...I didn't know a ghost could actually slap another ghost."

After another moment of floating there in silence, Doc glanced in the direction Mimi ran off in, as he quickly floated after her, a look of pure shock still on the ghost's face.

* * *

 **Mimi looked around the room with an uneasy expression, small tears were forming in her eyes, as she sniffled softly, "I...I didn't want anyone to see, including him...I'm...I'm hideous without the cloth, and now he's seen how bad it is along with everyone watching this on television...I'm so embarrassed and scared."**

* * *

 **Doc stared at the camera in shock and horror, as he sighed, "...Okay...That was too far on my end. Like, I've done horrible things in my life. I've destroyed my school's art program, blew up my brother's favorite toy when we were kids, ignored the fact I've possibly traumatized several children by never censoring myself...But...I need to make this right."**

* * *

 **Brooke was playing with a plush Chatot, before looking at the camera, "I still don't like pirates, but dressing up as one wasn't too bad...Though my mother would disapprove and would scold me for it...I will have to hide the costume when I return home."**

* * *

 **Gareth gave the camera a weak grin, "I did it...I defeated the nasty butterfly, and I have claimed a title known to be lord of the flies. Now no butterfly shall try and-"**

 **He stopped himself when a Butterfree appeared behind him, as he screamed out in terror.**

* * *

After a small break, the contestants were now led onto the beach, as the hosts looked at the Basculin, before Amber pointed, "I think we'll go with Benson next and he'll conquer his fear of potentially turning super gross."

Kaden rose a brow, "How do you make an ugly guy even uglier?"

Benson growled, "Shut it, shiny freakazoid! I am the definition of perfection! My face puts those on magazines to shame!"

The shiny let out a small chuckle, "Did you just say freakazoid? What are you, like ten?"

As the Bastiodon growled at the Eevee, he huffed, before glaring at the hostess, "I _refuse_ to let you do anything to my perfect body!"

Sage glared at him, "If that Mimikyu had her cloth removed-"

Ace interjected, "She was actually forced to."

She continued, "Then you're doing whatever they tell you to do!"

Benson shook his head, "Nope, I refuse. Not doing it. Doesn't matter what you say, 'cause this fashion guru ain't touching whatever gross concoction those hosts are producing behind the scenes."

Amber blinked, "Are you sure? I don't think James would have minded giving you a makeover."

He shook his head faster with a terrified look, "Yep! Completely sure!"

The Basculin glared at him, as Brick growled, "You suck."

The Bastiodon scoffed, "At least I'm better looking than you."

His eye twitched in annoyance, as Amber shrugged, "Okay, then no point for your team, so the Baltoys have a chance at taking the lead."

The team looked at one another, before an unseen player suddenly pushed Zetsu forward onto the ground, landing face first, as he groaned, "W-What was that for-"

The hostess smiled, "Zetsu! Thank you so much for volunteering!"

His eyes widened in fear, "W-Wait...What?!"

The Glaceon smiled, "Now, you're scared of your father so your task is simple. You just need to land one hit on him to earn a point."

The Larvesta twitched slightly, "W-Wait...H-He's here?! N-No way! Not happening! I'm not going to get myself hurt over this! Not again!"

Alfred rose a brow, before walking up to him with a calm expression, "Hey...Um...Guy. What's the problem with your dad that's making you freak out this much?"

Zetsu shook to himself as he held himself in what seemed to be a comforting hug, "H-He's obsessed with fighting! I'm not into that….I can't fight, I'm weak, I'm small, I'm frail! I'm not doing the challenge!"

Ace spoke up from his spot, "You have to do it! This is our chance to take the lead!"

Nedrick flew in front of the larva, "Hey, if the guy doesn't want to do it, he doesn't have to. You can't just push someone into getting over a fear of all things."

The Vaporeon rolled his eyes, "They're all simple and easy tasks. All he needs to do is hit his dad with one attack, and that's it. Can you do that for us?"

A scoff was heard, as everyone turned to see a large moth come onto the scene, he had bright fiery red wings and a set glare on the shaking Larvesta, "No, he's too soft to actually try and do anything that's worthwhile. I mean for pete's sake, I seen some footage of this show and you're running away from a small spider?!"

Zetsu shrank back, before whispering to the hosts, "Get him out of here! I'm not doing this!"

Amber blinked, before smiling, "But wouldn't it be nice to shut him up by doing something?"

The Volcarona rolled his eyes, before feeling a pebble get thrown at the back of his head, before hearing a voice, "Don't call me small!"

The moth turned her way, glaring at her with a growl, "Do you know who you're talking to little girl?!"

The Larvesta shivered slightly, "T-Tempest! You should really be quiet right now!"

The Joltik growled at him, "Shut face!" She turned back to the Volcarona, glaring daggers, "Nobody call Tempest small, or little girl," she got into an attacking pose, "Prepare to be slain!"

The Volcarona scoffed, "Fine, I'll crush you, tiny bug."

Zetsu groaned as he covered his face, "I can't watch."

As the Volcarona approached though, Tempest let out a warcry, before jumping onto the large moth. Before he could even realize it, she was already running around his body at near unseeable speeds, scratching and biting at him over and over again as multiple red marks began to swiftly form on his body. As she ran about, the only thing anyone could hear was her unbearably high pitched cries of fury.

Brick's jaw dropped, "Holy cow...What the heck am I seeing?"

Bari's eyes widened as he whispered, "H-He looks like he's about to fall!"

Curious from the voices, the Larvesta peered up, before squeaking in shock when the large moth suddenly fell onto the ground in front of him, as he stared on in shock. After a moment, the Volcarona growled at the larva, "Help me already you puss-"

A bright yellow light suddenly surrounded the large moth, as he let out a loud scream of pain, spasming around as Tempest jumped up and down on him. As the light disappeared, the Volcarona coughed out some smoke, before laying his head on the ground in defeat. As he did this, the Joltik leaped off the moth, before slapping him across the face, "Who's small _now_ , monster?!"

Ace stared at her, before whispering, "She's completely insane."

Zetsu nodded softly, "Yeah...She is…"

Nedrick blinked, before nudging the larva, "Um, dude...Blushing…"

The Larvesta jumped slightly, turning around with a bright blush, "N-No! I'm not b-blushing at all," he backed away slightly, before bumping into his fainted father, "A-Ah!"

Amber blinked, before smiling, "Well, looks like the Baltoy earn a point."

The cast all stared at her, before Kaden growled, "How did they get the point?! Tempest is the one who basically destroyed his dad!"

The Glaceon shrugged, "His task was to land a hit of any kind against his dad, and even when he was fainted he tackled him."

Zetsu blinked, "Actually I bump-"

Ace covered his mouth, before smirking, "Yeah, he managed to hit his father, so he earned the point fair and square."

Brick growled, "Great, now we're on the losing side of the playing field...Thanks for helping the enemy, Tempest!"

She rolled her eyes, "Tempest defend honor. Tempest see no issues."

* * *

 **Brick grumbled to himself, before glaring at the camera, "I can't believe she basically handed that weakling the win for the opposite team! She better hope someone else screws up or we win, or else she'll be the first one out of here!"**

* * *

 **Zetsu let out a small breath, before looking at the camera with a confused look, "I...I don't really know why I was blushing really, or feeling kind of strange when watching her basically kick my dad's butt. I mean, she's completely crazy, but in a good way…"**

 **He tapped his chin, before shrugging, "Maybe it's just me developing some respect for her being so strong and cool despite her size...It's actually kind of cute...Wait, did I just say cute?! I meant cool! I meant to say cool!"**

* * *

 **Tempest rolled her eyes, before stating, "Tempest care little for game. Tempest here to slay monsters and prove power. Tempest did both just now."**

* * *

The campers were inside of the mess hall, as Amber smiled, "Okay, so for this fear facing task, we'll have Nazira try out some peculiar food."

Nazira's eyes twitched, before sighing, "Whateva', let's jus' get 'dis over with."

The hostess smiled, before nodding towards the chef to place the plate down, "We hope you'll enjoy this dish, even if it actually tastes awful and could lead to immediate death."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm already dead."

Tyson shrugged, before pushing the dish in front of her, "Well, hope you enjoy seafood, or more importantly torafugu prepared by me...And I only know how to make waffles."

Nazira rose a brow, before glancing down at the food, before groaning, "Whateva', let's jus' get 'dis over with." A ghostly aura surrounded a fork, as she pierced a piece of the fish. After staring at it for a moment, she plopped it in her mouth, and slowly chewed...Until her face became one of confusion, "...I 'dink 'ya actually prepared 'dis correctly."

Amber blinked, "He did?"

Tyson grinned, "I did?"

She nodded, taking another bite, "'Yah, 'dis ain' actually 'dat bad."

Sage gave a look towards the hosts, "So...We still earn the point, right?"

The Glaceon shrugged, "Sure, why not."

The Basculin exchanged happy expressions, as Brick grinned, "Finally, we're catching up."

The hostess smiled, before turning to the other team, "Now from the Baltoys...Kanaya?"

The Gardevoir blinked, before shaking her head, "I'm good...Thank you, but I'd rather not go."

All of the Baltoy turned to her with shocked expressions, before Nedrick groaned, "But why? What even _was_ your fear again?"

Kanaya bit her lip, before looking away, "I would rather not talk about it please…"

Amber nodded, "I will respect your wishes."

Zetsu deadpanned, "What about my wishes?"

She gave him a look, "You earned a point out of it, didn't you?"

The Larvesta sighed, "...I guess, yeah."

The Glaceon nodded, "Now, the Basculin earn another round, so...Any volunteers before I randomly pick?"

The Basculin looked at one another, before they all took a step back, leaving only Bari in front as the dog's eyes widened, "H-Hey!"

The hostess gave him a smile, "So, since Bari's fear is being alone, then you will have to endure staying locked in a secluded area by yourself for the remainder of the challenge."

The Lycanroc flinched, "That sounds really scary...I don't know if I can do it-"

Brick gave him a look, "Yeah, you're doing it."

The dog whimpered, "O-Or I guess I'll do it...That's another option, I'll...I'll do it."

As he walked forward, Nazira floated in front of him, "No, 'ya don' gotta do it. I already told 'ya 'ta stop doin' whateva' da jerk tells 'ya 'ta. Make 'dis decision yourself." She glared at Brick, "And earth 'ta moron, 'dese are maja' fears. Even 'doe 'dis is a challenge, 'ya can't forget 'da fact 'dat people are havin' some obvious difficulty."

Bari looked conflicted, as he let out a weak laugh, "I...I really don't mind-"

He was pushed to the side, as Brick gave him a look, "Yeah, he knows that we'll take the lead if he does this, plus being alone in a room ain't nothing! If he can't do this challenge, then he's on the chopping block if we lose."

Sage rose a brow, "Oh, who died and made you king of the team?"

The Lycanroc looked around, before sighing, "I'm...I'm just going to do it."

The Basculin stared at him, before the Hakamo-o whispered, "You better hope we don't lose."

The dog frowned, as the hostess cleared her throat, "Um...Okay, a lot are dropping out, so...Any volunteers from the Baltoy?"

The team looked among themselves, before Violet shrugged, as she walked forward, "I'll do it. I already know how it's going to turn out, so I may as well do it."

Amber blinked, before shrugging, "Okay, so for your task you'll have to...Okay, who wrote this?"

Kaden rose a brow, "What exactly is it?"

The Glaceon sighed, "Violet's task will be to...Build a robot."

Gareth smiled, "That doesn't sound too bad."

Violet nodded, "This seems like a goal that I can accomplish, mostly since the creature is not alive at the moment. I'll simply just need some time."

Amber shrugged, "You'll have until the end of the challenge, which will be plenty of time...If no one else backs out of their challenge."

The Espurr stared through her, before walking forward, "If I'm guessing correctly, the parts I'm allowed to use are in the crafts and services tent on the other side of the island."

The cast watched her leave, as Kaden rose a brow, "I didn't even know there were other places besides the ones we know."

Ace shrugged, "I'm sure we'll see more of it come the next challenge, or on our free days if anyone wants to explore."

The hostess looked towards the Basculin, "Speaking of challenge, let's get through with this current one, please? For you guys, any volunteers before I pick Sage?"

The Grovyle blinked, "Wait...Why me?!"

The Glaceon smirked, "Why not? Besides, your task is simple. You just need to sing one song for one minute and you'll earn a point."

Sage's eye twitched in annoyance, "Not happening."

Brick gave her a look, "We need this point, so go sing. It ain't that hard!"

Kaden rose a paw, "I mean...I can sing."

Amber shook her head, "Nope, only for Sage."

The Grovyle growled lowly, before shaking her head, "No way, I'm not going to do it."

The Hakamo-o growled as he gripped his head, "My team sucks!"

The shiny looked between the two, before walking away, "I'm bored, I'm going to hang with the other team."

The hostess facepalmed, before sighing, "Okay, I'm not even going to ask this time, the next one up will be Alfred."

He flinched, as his eyes twitched, "...Um...Objection?"

Ace deadpanned, "Overruled."

Amber gave the spider a look, "Are you sure? It's quite simple really."

The Araquanid glanced at his team, "...I just realized most of our nicer members probably can't defend me here, huh?"

Zetsu shrugged, "I don't even care...Just, back out if you want."

Kanaya nodded, "I won't judge since I backed out as well."

Kaden gave him a look, "Or just do it, but it's not like I care," he turned to the Luxio he was standing next to, "Anyways, how old did you say you were again?"

Gareth blinked, "Uh...I think I'm sixteen."

The shiny smirked, "Oh yeah, this'll be real fun."

The lion blinked, before turning to his teammates, "I feel very scared and uncomfortable, can someone help me?"

As he said this, Nedrick suddenly flew in front of Gareth, doing his best at and failing to look intimidating as he glared down Kaden, "Dude, leave him alone. The kid clearly doesn't like that."

The Eevee rose a brow, "I just asked how old he was, geez…"

Cynthia rose a brow from her spot, "Why are you even over there for?"

Kaden shrugged, "You guys are boring and loud, and I just want to like, mingle and get a boyfriend or something."

Gareth rose a brow, "If you just wanted to be friends with boys, then why not say so?"

Ace facepalmed, "Oh my god…"

The shiny nodded, "I know...It's adorable."

As Nedrick continued to glare at Kaden, Alfred was still trying to get out of doing his task with Amber, and was having...Mixed results, "He will rise again and...Um...And there's no room in...God even I don't know what I'm referencing."

Amber gave him a quizzical look, "I don't even know what you're saying…"

He groaned, "Okay, let's just get this over with then. I'm expecting humiliation and regret out of it."

The Glaceon shrugged, "Okay, well your mother is just outside of those doors, so your task will be simple...Just talk to her for five minutes."

The Araquanid's eyes twitched, as he stated, "...If I die in there, you're the cause. Just pointing that out."

She gave him a friendly wave, "Good luck, Alfred~"

Kanaya blinked, "I'm sure it can't be too bad…"

Alia shrugged, "I dunno, parents can be real terrible."

Nedrick chuckled awkwardly, "C'mon guys, let's have some hope-"

Suddenly, large spouts of screaming could be heard through the door, as a feminine voice began to chew out whoever was in front of her behind the door. With each screech, the cast visibly cringed, more and more of them beginning to look uncomfortable with the scene unfolding behind those doors. As this happened, some of the cast tried to casually whistle in order to lighten the mood, only for the screaming to drown it out.

Logan's eyes widened in horror at some of the muffled words from behind the door, as he gave Amber a look, "...Um...This seems a little harsh, even for this challenge."

She looked uncomfortable herself, as she cleared her throat, "Um...Yeah, I say we give him the point and end it now...So," she pushed him forward, "You should go rescue him from that lady."

He quickly shook his head in fear, "Nope! I _refuse_ to go in the same room as that woman! _Nothing_ is scarier than that of a scorched woman, especially when it's a mother!"

The Glaceon frowned, "Oh come on, Logan! Someone needs to save him and I'm not getting in the middle of that! If you go then I'll go on a date with your stupid brother!"

He rose a brow, before deadpanning, "Yeah...Still not happening. I love my brother and all, but I love being alive more!"

Brick rose a brow, "It can't be that bad...Let's just send the Joltik in there."

Zetsu rose a brow, "That sounds like an awful idea!"

Nazira gave the Hakamo-o a glare, "If it don' sound 'dat bad, 'den how 'bout 'ya go in 'dere in prove it, steroid boy."

Amber blinked, before smiling, "That sounds perfect! It'll kill two birds with one stone!"

The dinosaur rose a brow, "What?"

The Glaceon smirked, "Brick, your task will be to test how mentally strong you are, by marching through those doors and rescuing Alfred from that _thing_. You will earn a point if you successfully do it."

He blinked when all eyes turned to him, before scoffing as he made his way towards the doors, "I'm not afraid of anything! I can handle a nagging woman, unlike you guys."

The Hakamo-o walked through the doors, as the cast and hosts listened for anything, before Kaden sighed, "So...How long do you think he's going to last?"

Isabel shrugged, "I'm guessing five or ten seconds tops."

Suddenly, screaming was heard as Brick raced back inside with a horrified look on his face, "I'm surprised that thing was a woman!"

The Leavanny blinked, before chuckling, "Okay, so four seconds then. Dang, just under what I guessed."

Kanaya smiled at her, "You were very close at least."

The dinosaur glared at them, "You guys timed me?!"

Kaden deadpanned, "You forgot the bug."

He shook his head, "No way! Every man for himself, dude!"

Amber sighed, "Well, it looks like you lose out on the point, Brick."

The Hakamo-o blinked, "I failed…" he stared at his hands for a moment, "...Yeah, I'm gonna need a minute."

* * *

 **Nazira smirked, "'Bout time 'dat boy learned he ain' all 'dat. Maybe he'll start treatin' 'da rest of us with some respect."**

* * *

 **Brick gave the camera a look, "Okay, if any of you have been in my case, then you would run too, but...I'm not supposed to run from things. I'm supposed to be strong and I actually failed…"**

 **He groaned, before looking down, "Now I'm going to be the laughing stock of the team."**

* * *

The cast was now outside of the mess hall with Alfred now with them, as he shook quietly, before muttering, "Why...Would you send me in there...With her?!"

Amber gave him a small smile, "Sorry, at least you earned a point for your team and you're in the lead now...Yay!"

He gave her a look, "...It wasn't worth it."

The Glaceon sighed, "We'll give you a basket of muffins later, but for now one of you from the Baltoy will be facing this challenge...And the one who will be facing the challenge will be...Isabel."

Her eyes widened, as she glanced around...Before suddenly smirking, "Okay, bring it! May as well try and keep up our lead."

Amber smiled, "Okay, so your fear is fire, and so your task will be to enter a burning building and retrieve a bag filled with toys."

The Leavanny blinked, "...Uh-"

Ace gave her a look, "Come on, you can do it to boost our lead."

Gareth suddenly grinned, "This looks like a job for fire Gareth! The flames are calling my name, I can hear the sizzling crackles of hell call to me, as I must make it a personal mission to seize the-"

Kanaya tapped his shoulder, before pointing worryingly at a shaking Isabel, "Gareth, I don't think now is a good time to be saying things like that…"

He blinked, before frowning, "Oh...Sorry, Isabel."

Zetsu gave the Vaporeon a look, "Okay, even you can acknowledge how dangerous this seems."

Ace sighed, before rolling his eyes as he looked at the Leavanny, "Okay, fine...You don't have to go through with it if you don't want to-"

He was cut off when the bug pulled him into a tight hug, pushing herself against him, "Thank you! I was genuinely about to faint!"

His face flushed a bright red, as he stuttered, "I-It's fine! J-Just please, let go of me!"

She blinked, before dropping him, "Oh, sorry."

The Vaporeon let out a sigh of relief, as he covered his face, "I-It's whatever…"

Amber gave them a look, before shrugging, "Since she's not doing that, we'll move onto the Basculin who have a chance at tying the score," she looked at the team, "Hmm...Alia!"

The Alolan Meowth strummed her guitar, before blinking, "...What?"

The Glaceon smiled, "Your fear is responsibility, so your task will be to do the ultimate most responsible job ever."

She rose a brow, "...Being an accountant?"

The hostess shook her head, "Nope, you'll be babysitting a young four year old for the remainder of the challenge!"

Alia gave her a look, before letting out a small laugh, "Oh, that's hilarious, brah," she nudged Quincy, "Isn't it, dude? ...Dude?"

She glanced at the Quagsire, only to notice a look of pure terror, "...I used to babysit my brother...Good luck to you, friendly lady."

The cat made a face, before turning to the hosts with a forced smile, "Yeah, I'm not really too great with kids…"

Sage gave her a look, "Come on, there's not that many people left, we need the tying point, and I'm sure the little devil can't be that bad to you."

Alia gulped, before sighing, "Fine...I mean, how bad could it possibly be?"

The hostess smiled, "Good to know, now come on out here, Ryder!"

Suddenly, a small Riolu walked onto the scene, as some of the cast members cooed at him, while others looked uncomfortable. The aura pokemon smiled at them all, a paw was in his mouth as he gurgled, "Fwiends!"

Kanaya gushed with a happy smile, "Awww, he's adorable!"

The cat sighed softly, "Okay, this can't be too bad-"

Her words were cut short when the kid started slashing at her guitar, as she moved it away, "H-Hey! Leave my guitar alone!"

Amber blinked, "Oh, by the way...His mom is a little crazy in the head, so he's going to be a bit...Clingy."

Alia flinched when the Riolu climbed on her back, as she gave them a thumbs up, "It's cool dudes, I...I can handle this."

The Riolu blinked, "...I'm hungry-"

The Alolan Meowth shook her head, "Okay, I give up."

Sage rose a brow, "Okay, I guess I can't say anything to her about this. Kids do suck after all...They're just a bunch of little brats!"

Amber nodded as an intern took the child away, "Okay, then the Baltoy has another chance at taking the lead, with...Nedrick going next!"

The Ninjask flinched, before stuttering, "Um...How am I supposed to exactly fail as a ninja when I've been preparing myself to be one my whole life."

Logan smirked, "Simple, in most ninja's eyes, losing a _battle_ is a sign of failure," he nudged Chad, "Same to you jocky. And since you two have such similar fears, we decided it'd only make sense to make you guys face the same one."

Kaden rose a brow, "So wait...They have to like fight each other? That seems kind of unfair to the bug."

He shook his head, "Nope, they're gonna be fighting the same thing," he pointed towards a certain Garchomp from earlier, who was sipping on a smoothie, "They're gonna be fighting that guy!"

The shiny deadpanned, "That's even worse."

Amber turned to the two, "Now, if either one of you want to drop out, then now is the perfect chance to speak up, but if not then...Good luck."

The two glanced at one another, before Chad struck a confident pose, "A Bridgewood _never_ backs down from a fight, brah! Bring the dragon dude on!"

Nedrick similarly chuckled, "Yeah, and ninjas never turn down a fight...I think! I'm not gonna lose this!"

The Glaceon let out a small sigh, "That is so manly and amazing," she blinked when Logan gave her a look, "What? It is. Anyways, let's get this show on the road!"

James turned towards them, before deadpanning, "Oh...So I just gotta fight them?"

She nodded, "Yep, and you'll be paid right after...As always."

He shrugged, "Okay."

As the Garchomp barely lifts his arms up to fight, both Chad and Nedrick rush towards him, letting out loud war cries as their eyes drifted off in different directions...Only for screams to erupt moments later, as Chad was launched across the field, hitting a tree head first, and thus throwing his entire body into it, trapping him inside it. As he glanced around, he smiled, "Woah, this is actually kinda cool...How do I get out of this tree?"

Sage facepalmed, "So much for our point…"

As she said this, Nedrick was similarly launched, hitting the same tree, but with his head simply bouncing off of it, causing him to fall towards the ground and land face first. As he groaned, Chad cheered, "Hey, I think I got-" the tree suddenly fell over due to his weight, landing right on top of Nedrick, crushing the bug underneath the tree and exposing only the top half of the Machoke. As he stood there, he sighed, "Well, I regret every decision I've made in the past few minutes."

Logan smiled, "Cool, because you and Nedrick just gained your teams some points."

Both teams looked confused, as Ace shrugged, "Eh...I'll take it."

The Leafeon smiled, "Their fears were literally failure, and by unabashedly running right into an unwinnable scenario, they basically faced failure head on."

Amber nodded with a smile, "Yeah, it was so amazing...Congrats you two."

Chad let out a happy cheer, as Nedrick's voice was muffled underneath the tree.

* * *

 **Sage rose a brow, "I'm surprised the jock actually landed us a point, but whatever I'll take it...Now, we just need to get another point."**

* * *

 **Alia gave the camera a forced smile, "Yeah, I don't really care too much for taking care of kids...I mean, I'm cool with them, but I ain't ready to like, look after one ya know?"**

* * *

Hiding under a large tree in the forest, Mimi was wiping away her tears, before letting out a small shaky sigh, "...I do hope no one bothers me...Or if my team loses, then maybe they'll send me home."

"Why would they send you home when I'm the jerk who forced you to take your cloth off?"

The Mimikyu froze, before whispering softly, "Please...Go away. You've done enough damage for the day."

Soon after she said this, Doc flew into view from behind one of the trees, glancing about, before sighing, "...Look, I-"

She gave him a sharp glare, "You what? You want to tell me how hideous I am? How much of a monster I am without my cloth? I've heard it all before, so please go away...Please."

He blinked, "No...I wanted to apologize."

Mimi deadpanned, "You want to apologize for exposing my true form on national television?"

The Spiritomb stared at her for a moment, "...Okay, so I guess that's basically impossible to make up for."

She gave him a look, before frowning, "Why would you humiliate me like that? Was earning a stupid point for a challenge really that important? Or do you just not like me so you felt the need to make me suffer."

He simply continued to stare, before glancing off, "...I don't really know. I guess I didn't realize how much this kind of thing mattered. I…"

The Mimikyu stared at him, before sighing, "I can see you're being genuine, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive you...What you did was unforgivable."

The Spiritomb blinked, before looking down, "...Yeah, kind of expected to hear that. Honestly I wouldn't forgive someone for doing this kind of thing either. I just...Wanted to make sure you were okay."

Mimi frowned, as she turned away, "I'll manage, but thank you for coming to check on me and to apologize...I was just expecting you to laugh or make fun of me about it…"

He rose a brow, "Why the hell would I ever do that?"

She deadpanned, "You haven't been very nice to me or any of the others."

Doc pondered to himself, "...Yeah...I've kind of been a massive jerk. I...Honestly don't even know why. But, I was wondering something."

The Mimikyu glanced at him, "What?"

He slowly said, "...What did you mean by you've heard it all before? About insults and laughing...What happened to you?"

Mimi gave him an expressionless look, before sighing, "I've been bullied a lot for how my species is so terrifyingly ugly and horrible, that we have to wear a disguise to cover ourselves...So everyone decided to avoid me and bully me from afar...I'm sorry, I really should have expected the same outcome from this show. I should be used to this type of behavior towards me."

Doc blinked, "...Wow...I'm...That's really messed up."

She shrugged while turning away, "I should have expected it...I came here hoping to have a fresh start and make new friends, but after that display...I don't think anyone would ever be my friend."

He stared at her, before opening his mouth to speak, only for nothing to come out. After a moment passed, he said, "...If you allowed it, I'd be your friend?"

The Mimikyu gave him a questionable look, "Are you only asking out of pity and regret?"

He shrugged, "I don't really know...To be honest, I've never really had any friends before either."

Mimi blinked with an uneasy look on her face, "...I prefer not being _your_ friend after what you did...But I don't want to hinder our team, so I'll agree under the condition that you try to forget what you saw under...This cloth. And remember you'll have to earn my trust back."

He nodded, "Sure, I'll forget it! I'll just put my head in the ground for an extended period of time or something, that usually helps me forget stuff."

She smiled slightly, "...Thank you, Doc."

The ghost blinked, "...You have a nice smile, try doing that more," he chuckled to himself, "Anyways, I'm gonna try and figure out where we are, since I did not pay any attention to where I flew to."

Mimi gave him a confused look, before shaking her head as she walked ahead of him, "Follow me. I know the way back."

He stared at her, before floating after her, "Okay."

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a confused look, "Doc...Not someone I expected to give another chance for potential friendship, but he seemed genuine in his apology, and I would like us to have a fresh start. It also felt very easy to talk to him and he actually listened to me…Still don't trust him though."**

* * *

The contestants who have finished their fears were looking at the six remaining, as Amber smirked, "Now, there's just six left, not including Bari and Violet for now, and the Baltoy are ahead by one point. Will the Baltoy win with their lead or will the Basculin power through?"

Kaden rose a brow, "Maybe if you got on with it, then we'll see."

She gave him a look, before groaning, "Okay, let's have...I don't know, Juvia come next."

The Shuppet blinked, "...I revealed a fear?"

The Glaceon nodded, "Yes, and it's technically in your application-"

Ace's eyes widened, "Wait, wha-"

Amber gave him a look, before turning to the ghost, "And your fear is the health of some guy named Izaya."

Her eyes widened, before she smiled, "Wait...Is he here?!"

She shook her head, "No, but your challenge does involve him. You'll have to simply watch him fight through our amazing cameramen, or you can choose to not watch and get no point."

She stared at her, "...Um, I think it wasn't very smart to send people to fight him."

The hostess sighed, "Yeah, we didn't really have anything better to do after such short notice, but hey it's still your call."

Juvia smiled, "Izaya's fine, I'll watch."

Amber blinked, "Well, okay then. While you watch, I guess we can move onto the Basculin-"

Logan nudged her, a terrified look in his eye, "Yeah, I just watched the clip myself...I don't think we can show this on television."

She rose a brow, "So what are we supposed to do? Just give her the point?"

He shrugged, "Maybe...Also, we need to call cameramen thirteen through seventeen's families and offer our condolences."

Her eyes widened, before nodding, "You take care of that," she turned to the Shuppet with a weak smile, "Actually...We're just going to give you the pont! You don't have to watch or do anything!"

Juvia blinked, before smiling, "Yay!"

Sage gritted her teeth, "Great, now they're ahead by two points!"

Brick was sitting a few feet away from them, mumbling to himself, "I'm a failure...I'm a failure...I failed…"

She deadpanned, "And he's not going to recover from the blow to his ego."

The hostess rubs her head, "Okay, let's just go onto the next one...Quincy, you're up. All you have to do is eat some purple grapes."

Quincy glanced at the bowl, before raising a brow, "Wait...That's purple?"

The Glaceon nodded, "Yes, that's purple. You just need to eat the entire bowl of grapes to earn a point."

Gareth groaned, "Man, grapes sound so good!"

Quincy glanced at the bowl, before shrugging, grabbing hold of it and throwing all of the grapes into his rather large mouth at once. As he did this, he let out a burp, before smiling, "Done. Do I get a reward now?"

Amber nodded, "Sort of! Your team earns a point that only puts them down by one!"

Most of the Basculin cheered, as Ace deadpanned, "I like how no one even bothers questioning the fact he didn't know the color of those grapes."

Suddenly, a certain Mimikyu appeared next to him, "What did I miss?"

His eyes widened slightly, "When did you get here?!"

She deadpanned, "Just now."

As she said this, Doc flew towards the group, deadpanning a calm, "Sup."

The hostess smiled at him, "Oh perfect timing! You're up next, Doc!"

The ghost blinked, "Um...Okay. Kinda curious which one I'm dealing with since I named off so many fears."

The Glaceon rose a brow, "The alien invasion one. Your task will be to get...Probed by an alien...And I'm unsure how that's even possible to do to a ghost, and how we can show it on TV."

He gave her a look, "...Yeah, I'm just gonna say no to that. I don't think anyone here wants to see something stuck up by quite literally non existent butt."

Alia's eyes widened, "Whoa...We have a chance at winning, dudes."

Sage smirked, "We just need Cynthia and Kaden to complete theirs, then we'll be the winners of the very first challenge."

Brooke waved a flag, "Go team...We got this team...Go."

Amber turned towards the two foxes, before settling her eyes on the Ninetales, "Cynthia, your fear involves your work-"

She shook her head, "I back out. I'm not going to go through with whatever that is."

The Glaceon shrugged, "Honestly, that's good on our part too…"

Sage facepalmed, "Yeah, I spoke too soon."

The hostess turned towards the Vaporeon, "You're the last one standing on your team. You can choose to go through with your challenge and pass to ensure victory, or fail and give the other team a chance at tying the score."

He rose a brow, "How do you even know my...Oh yeah...Applications."

She smirked as she held up a stack of papers, "Thank you very much by the way," she tossed them to the side as she gave him a look, "Anyways, because your fear is basically being stupid. Your task is simple, all you need to do is get through a simple seventh grade test on five different courses and pass."

Ace blinked, before scoffing, "Seventh grade? That's easy, I can do this challenge without any kind of studying."

The Glaceon shrugged as she handed him the papers, "Good luck."

* * *

 **Ace hummed, "Honestly, those questions were somewhat tricky, but nothing I couldn't handle. I basically won for the team, so they should start appreciating me more."**

* * *

After the Vaporeon sent in his papers, Amber was looking through them, before giving him a look, "Yeah...You failed."

Ace's eyes widened, "How did I fail?! I did good!"

She shook her head, "No, you only got a fifty-five percent, which is basically a failing grade, sorry Ace, but no point."

His jaw dropped, as some of the contestants were snickering from behind him, as Kaden chuckled, "You failed a seventh grade test...Like seriously, how dumb are you?"

Alfred gave the Vaporeon a slight glare, "Y-You know, for someone who kept pressuring us all challenge to win points for our team, k-kinda f-funny how you ended up failing the second y-you had to compete."

Ace blushed slightly in embarrassment, before growling as he walked away from them, "S-Shut up, I only failed by five percent."

Logan shook his head, "No, you failed by fifteen percent. A 'D' ain't a passing grade either dude."

This caused even more laughter to erupt from the cast, as the Vaporeon rubbed his head, "I really hate everyone here."

Doc smirked at him, "Hey, don't hate us when you're the one who's treated everyone here like garbage this whole time, and that's coming from _me_. You gotta expect this kind of behavior man."

Amber wiped a stray tear from her eye, as she let out a deep sigh, "Okay, okay...I'm good, now...The other team has a chance to tie, with Kaden!"

The shiny blinked, before sighing, "Whatever, just get on with it."

The hostess smirked, "Okay, your fear is changing, more specifically your sexuality, so for your task you will just have to...Kiss a girl."

He blinked, "...What?"

Zetsu muttered to himself, "Lucky…"

Kanaya rose a hand, "Excuse me, but it's kind of rude to have one of us girls being the ones to participate in this challenge for him."

Amber blinked, before gesturing offscreen to a very beautiful looking Lopunny, "Oh no, he won't be kissing any of you. He'll be kissing this supermodel who agreed to come on here for this specific task...And for money."

Kaden stared at her, before deadpanning, "Yeah, not happening in a million years."

Gareth blinked, "But...She's pretty."

The Eevee scoffed, "She's the fakest thing I have ever seen," he grinned as he took a step closer to him, "But if it was you-"

The Luxio backed away, "Um...No thanks, I'm happy not kissing anything...Unless it was that pretty lady."

Sage facepalmed, "Kaden...If you don't do this then we lose!"

He turned towards her, "...I don't care."

Amber shrugged, "With that said, it seems that the Baltoy are the winners!"

The Baltoy cheered while the Basculin glared at the silver fox, as he shrugged, "What? Don't act like most of you didn't back out either."

The hostess turned towards the Basculin, "He's got a point, but anyways, you will have to vote one of your members out tonight."

As the Baltoy continued to cheer, the Basculin all groaned, as everyone glanced at those who didn't beat their fears, knowing one of the failing players would have to face elimination...Until they all heard screaming, them all turning around to see Bari running towards them, "I can't take it anymore! It was getting too lonely, cold, and I heard strange noises coming from the outside!"

Brick suddenly gasped in surprise, "I didn't think I'd be happy to see this idiot! He completed the challenge, that means we'll be tied, right?"

"No, because I completed mine as well."

The cast turned around, noticing Violet standing there, holding out a small robotic figure in her paws, as she blinked, "...It isn't alive. Do not be alarmed."

They all stared at her, before Gareth cheered, "Hooray! Violet won us the challenge!"

Amber turned towards the Basculin, "Again...One of you are leaving tonight." The team in question went right back to groaning.

* * *

 **Alia blinked, "So, I'm one of the ones who didn't really go through with the challenge, but hey at least I tried, right? Does that count for anything?"**

* * *

 **Benson rolled his eyes at the camera, "Yeah, I hold no regrets with my decision to not complete my fear. Again, I simply could not part with my beauty, and in the end, I think preserving it makes our team losing a required sacrifice."**

* * *

 **Brick slammed his head against the side of the confessional, before groaning, "Ugh...First I failed, and now my team is the first one to lose? This day sucks hard."**

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a look, "I wasn't too keen on exposing my family's business, so I did this to protect my identity really, and of course my safety along with the others. I do hope this won't hinder my chances at staying, but we'll have to see."**

* * *

 **Kaden looked at the camera, before shrugging, "Honestly, I have no real regrets. I mean, yeah I'm skilled enough to do like anything, but kissing a girl? No, that's just wrong on so many levels. That's like having your grandmother kiss your girlfriend, it's just wrong!"**

* * *

 **Sage sighed, before giving the camera a small glare, "I was never going to sing in front of anyone to begin with, so it doesn't matter. They won't get rid of me just yet, because I can actually offer this team so much more compared to the others."**

* * *

The contestants were all seated at their own tables in the mess hall, the Brainy Baltoys were happily eating among each other, chatting, and having a good time. The Brawny Basculin watched them from their table, barely picking at their food, before Bari cleared his throat, "So...What now?"

Nazira rolled her eyes, before stating, "Okay, let's get 'da cat outta' 'da bag and jus' say it; we need 'ta discuss which one of us is gettin' 'da boot tonight, whether we like it or not."

Kaden rolled his eyes, "Fine...All in favor of taking out the annoying dinosaur...Two legged dinosaur."

Brick's eyes widened, before narrowing his eyes at him, "What the heck?! You didn't complete the challenge...In fact you didn't even go through with the challenge!"

The shiny scoffed, "So? At least I wasn't acting like a jerk to everyone."

Chad nodded, "Yeah, no offense and all dude, but you were kinda being a major buzzkill for everyone's mojo today. Really brought down morale and junk."

Cynthia rose a brow, "Now hold on a minute, what about Kaden? He was the tying score."

The Machoke blinked, before tapping his chin, "...That is a fair point, brah."

Bari frowned, "A-Actually...The score would have been tied anyways since me and that other girl finished our challenges too...So…"

Sage rose a brow, "All the more reason to vote him off. We could have had a chance to make a comeback after tying."

The Lycanroc whimpered, "But...He's mean."

The Hakamo-o growled to himself, "I'm not mean. It's called showing tough love!"

Brooke pointed at the Bastiodon next to her, "What about this guy?"

Benson's eyes widened, as he growled, "Why you little-"

Alia hummed, "Actually, she's not really that wrong...I mean, this dude doesn't seem too cool, ya know?"

The Eevee yawned, "I don't really care about that pathetic guy, but I'm going to say Brick for now. He's done nothing but complain, belittle everyone, loses his challenge, acts like it's the end of the world, then goes to blame others."

Tempest growled, "But it was puny Eevee's fault too! Stop trying make yourself look free of guilt!"

He rose a brow, "Yeah...Didn't you actually help the other team get a point?"

She huffed, "Tempest defend honor. Cares little about other team. Tempest still win point for team."

The shiny gave his team a look, "Anyways, I say Brick is the logical choice, so now that I'm done with my food, I'm going to go cast my vote and look for something fun to do."

The team watched him leave, before Sage made a face, "I don't really care for his attitude...And that's coming from me."

Brick's eyes were widen, before he stuttered, "Y-Yeah! H-His attitude is awful! L-Let's vote him out!"

Nazira rolled her eyes, before getting up and leaving, "Dude, 'ya ain' any better. No need 'ta make yourself look more pathetic 'ta 'da team."

As she said this, most of the cast glanced at one another, before leaving as well, leaving the Hakamo-o alone in the mess hall, as he slammed his head into his hands, worry prominently dominating his expression, "...I'm so screwed…"

* * *

The Brawny Basculin were now seated in front of the fire pit that was blazing with bright red flames, as Amber and Logan stood in front of the cast with neutral expressions on their faces. The Glaceon gave them a small smile, "Welcome to the very first elimination of the show!"

Sage gave her a look, "Yeah, you didn't have to make it sound so amazingly special."

She gave her a look, before rolling her eyes, "Anyways, this is obviously where you'll all be meeting if you fail any challenge, and you'll vote someone off, and whoever gets voted off will have to leave the island and never come back...Ever!"

Kaden blinked, "What's with the marshmallows?"

The Glaceon rose a brow, "Oh right, well for those of you who are safe from elimination gets a marshmallow~"

Cynthia hummed, "So that means anyone who doesn't get one ultimately leaves."

The hostess nodded, "Yep, now...Who's ready to hear the results?"

The team glanced at each other, as Sage deadpanned, "Let's get this over with."

She nodded, before giving a look towards the marshmallows, "Okay, then the first ones safe are...Brooke, Tempest, and Nazira!"

Brooke blinked when the marshmallow landed in her arms, "This looks delicious."

Tempest smirked as the marshmallow landed in the firepit, as she cackled, "My conquest continues onward!"

Nazira gave the spider a look, before the marshmallow went flying over her head, as she shrugged, "Eh, I wasn' worried."

Amber looked at the remaining ones, before smiling, "Next ones safe are, Chad, Quincy, and Bari!"

Chad smirked as he caught his marshmallow in his hand, crushing the sweet, "Hell yeah bros, I'm still in this!"

Quincy smiled as his landed right in his extended hands, before beginning to lightly nibble on it, "Yay for sugary goodness!"

Bari instantly jumped up to grab the marshmallow in his mouth mid throw, as he landed ungracefully on the ground, but smiled as he chewed happily on the snack, "Yummy!"

The Glaceon tapped her chin, "Next three safe, Sage, Alia, and Cynthia."

Sage smirked as the marshmallow landed on her lap, "Yeah, I'm not surprised."

Alia caught her marshmallow with a lazy smile, "Sweet…"

Cynthia watched as her marshmallow landed on the ground in front of her, before shrugging, "Thank you all for not voting me out."

Amber looked at the remaining three left. Benson was growling in his seat with a stoic look on his face, Brick looked rather shaken and terrified, and Kaden looked reasonably bored at the events before him. "Well, you three are the last ones remaining without a marshmallow. Brick, you treated everyone terribly, you got upset when they wouldn't go through with a challenge, and you even failed your own challenge."

Brick flinched, "Y-Yeah, but I'm still a valuable asset to this team!"

She shrugged, before turning to the shiny, "Kaden, you could have been the tying guy to give your team another chance, but you blew it off, even saying how you didn't care about the team winning or not, and you constantly flirted with poor Gareth."

Kaden shrugged, "He's cute and totally my type...I think...I don't really have a type yet, but he's cute."

Amber gave him a look, before turning to Benson, "And Benson…You refused to do your challenge and honestly...I don't see a reason why anyone would even keep you here considering your 'claims' on being famous."

Benson growled, "I am famous! Seriously, give me a computer and I'll show you my filmography! I've made more money off of it than any of you have made in your entire lives!"

Alia gave him a look, "Yeah...My family is like swimming in money too...Like, literally, we fill our pool with money and swim in it."

He gave her a surprised expression, "...How does that even work?!"

The cat grinned, "Secret!"

The Glaceon cleared her throat, "If you'd let me finish, the next one who's safe is...Benson."

Brick stood up from his seat, "No fair! He's already rich! Why is he even here?!"

Alia blinked, "But...I'm rich too, dude."

Kaden deadpanned, "Like, I'm pretty sure most of us have like good money."

Benson smirked, "Well regardless," he pointed mockingly at the Eevee, "Hah! I'm safe and you're not!" He spit a raspberry at the shiny, before strutting over and grabbing his marshmallow, throwing it into his mouth as he continued to smirk at the remaining two players.

The fox gave him a look, "...I'm regretting my vote now."

The Hakamo-o nodded, "Honestly...Me too."

Amber rolled her eyes, as she stared down the final two contestants, "Campers... _This_ is the final marshmallow of the evening. One of you received four votes, and the other received five…"

Brick gulped as he looked uncomfortable, before breathing out a shaky sigh, "It's cool...I'm f-fine...Right? I mean, I wasn't that bad…"

Kaden looked uninterested, as he yawned, "Eh...I'm getting bored. Can we wrap this up?"

As he said this, Logan shushed him from the sidelines, "Shut it, this is Amber's moment," he smiled towards his friend, bowing playfully, "The stage is yours, madam."

She gave him an amused look, before turning to the remaining two, "Thank you for that Logan, now," she held up the marshmallow, "The final player to receive this sugary marshmallow and who will be staying on the island will be…

…

Brick's face began to visibly sweat, as he stared at the marshmallow.

…

Kaden let out a tired yawn, completely unfocused on the predicament.

…

Brick wiped the sweat from his face, as he began to breathe heavily.

…

Kaden visibly was smirking, as he imagined a certain Luxio in different ways.

…

Brick began to shake heavily, as he knew soon enough his fate would be determined.

…

Kaden rolled his eyes at the dinosaur's worry, as he returned his gaze to the marshmallow.

…

...Brick."

The Hakamo-o let out a sigh of relief, as his marshmallow landed on his lap, before he let out a cheer, "Yes! I get to stay!"

The shiny gave him a look, "Huh...So I lost."

Amber nodded, "I'm sorry, but secretly not so sorry. You have to leave the island now, and never return...Ever."

Logan nodded, "And besides, can't really blame your teammates man. You clearly didn't care enough to actually put in some effort," he signaled towards the dock, "The boat of losers is that way, dude."

The Eevee shrugged, "Eh, I already have money to blow, I just came here to meet cute boys," he noticed a familiar figure walking by as he grinned, "And speaking of cute boys…"

As he said this, Nazira growled at him, "Kaden, jus' leave 'da poor kid alone. He isn' interested," she began to glare, "And if 'ya try anythin' funny on your way out, expect me 'ta show 'ya what happens 'ta disrespectful pervs like 'ya back home."

He gave her a look, before returning his stare towards the Luxio. He pondered to himself, before rolling his eyes, as he walked towards the dock with a scoff, "Whatever, I can find someone with more of a brain anyways, or I might meet him again….Who knows-"

As he said this, he suddenly felt himself get lifted off the ground by a ghostly aura, shock and fear appearing on his face, as he noticed Nazira glaring at him, "'Ya really need 'ta learn 'ta keep 'dat mouth of yours shut, creep!" As she said this, he was suddenly sent flying towards the dock, causing him to hit it face first and land with a groan.

He slowly lifted himself off the ground, noticing his nose was bleeding slightly, and he had broken one of his front teeth. He blinked at this, "...T-This isn't attractive at all...You're going to regret messing up my face!"

Nazira rolled her eyes at the Eevee, "'Yah, already dead. So seeya lata', and maybe next time I see 'ya, 'ya'd have learned a little thing called respect!"

As the boat left with the irritated Eevee, the contestants looked around, before Brick sighed, "Thanks for keeping me around...I'm going to try and calm my temper down. I don't want to be in the bottom two again, and I don't want to make any enemies."

The cast stared at him, before Nazira stared him down, "Listen, I'm gonna be truthful and jus' tell 'ya I did vote for 'ya. But now, I'm gonna be holdin' 'ya 'ta what you jus' said. Next time we come here, I'm gonna 'dink back on 'dis, and when that comes, I'll be the one decidin' if keepin' 'ya 'round is worth it. 'Ya understand me?"

The Hakamo-o blinked in surprise, before nodding at her, "Y-Yeah, I...I understand. But don't worry, we won't be back here next time, because we aren't going to lose anymore!"

The team stared at the two, Nazira nodded, "Good 'ta hear, and stop messin' with 'da little guy 'ta," she nodded towards Bari, "'Dey deserve some respect."

Brick looked over at the Lycanroc, before letting out a sigh, "Right...Bari, I'm sorry for treating you like dirt. You can sleep in the cabin with us, and I won't yell at you...Or at least, I'll try not to yell at you."

Bari blinked, before smiling widely as he jumped on the dinosaur in a hug, "Thank you friend! I'm so happy, we can be friends, and I can sleep with you and the other guys!"

The Hakamo-o growled, before trying to pry him off, "G-Get off me! You still smell like wet dog!"

As he said this, Amber and Logan glanced at one another, before the latter sighed, "You know, while the fox was a jerk, I won't deny I'll miss him, if only for the fact he's the only person here who complimented me."

She rose a brow, "Logan...You know I compliment you every day. I see how much effort you put into your looks, plus you're amazing inside and out."

He smirked, "Okay, and I no longer miss him."

The Glaceon smiled, before pulling him in a hug, "Good, because I didn't like the way he was flirting with you...When no one else did the same for me."

The co-host chuckled, "Eh, don't worry, I'm sure someone here wants too, but they already know you're too good for them to even try."

She blinked, before smiling brightly, "You're the bestest friend a girl can ever ask for, Logan."

He smiled, "Eh, I already know...But I don't mind you saying it."

* * *

 **Alia tapped her chin, before shrugging, "Yeah, I'm going to go for that 'movie star' guy, because he doesn't seem like he'd help too much, plus...I dunno, I guess he's annoying to me...And I hardly get annoyed at anything."**

* * *

 **Bari gulped, before sighing, "B-Brick is really mean to me, and I just don't think I would feel comfortable with him here...I'm sorry, but I have to be strong and say it like it is...I really hope he doesn't find this and hurt me!"**

* * *

 **Benson growled at the camera, "Between the two morons who might go home tonight, Kaden is admittedly the hotter one...Which is why he can't be allowed to stay! There's only room for one pretty boy on this island, and that's me!"**

* * *

 **Brick flinched, before letting out a sigh, "Kaden, because it's going to be between the two of us, and he messed up on the challenge...I did too, but...I can hope that he'll be the one leaving."**

* * *

 **Brooke shrugged, "Benson, only because he chooses to flaunt his fame and money...I wish I had fame and money, oh wait, I'm on TV, so I have the fame part...Now I need money."**

* * *

 **Chad tapped his chin, before shrugging, "Eh, I kinda gotta respect Kaden for the fact he prioritized his boyfriend over the challenge. Deserves props dude. So...Sorry Brick, but hey, you can still consider me a bro."**

* * *

 **Cynthia rose a brow, "While the others backed out, including myself, I feel Kaden had the open opportunity to give us one more chance, but he blew it, so this is how he'll fall."**

* * *

 **Kaden gave the camera a bored expression, before shrugging, "Brick."**

* * *

 **Nazira gave the camera a deadpan look, "...Brick...Duh."**

* * *

 **Quincy shook his head, "Benson's been a meanie to everyone here, and if he keeps it up, who knows what he could do to the wild Poke out here!"**

* * *

 **Sage crossed her arms, "Kaden, because he doesn't care about winning or helping the team."**

* * *

 **Tempest cackled in the confessional, before waving, "Goodbye shiny fox man! Tempest shall not miss you and your slacking ways!"**

* * *

 _ **Vote Count :**_

 _ **Kaden: Five Votes. (Benson, Brick, Cynthia, Sage, Tempest)**_

 _ **Brick: Four Votes. (Bari, Chad, Kaden, Nazira)**_

 _ **Benson: Three Votes. (Alia, Brooke, Quincy)**_

* * *

 _ **The Brainy Baltoy-**_ _Ace, Alfred, Doc, Freya, Gareth, Isabel, Juvia, Kanaya, Mimi, Nedrick, Violet, Zetsu_

 _ **The Brawny Basculin-**_ _Alia, Bari, Benson, Brick, Brooke, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, Quincy, Sage, Tempest_

* * *

 **And with that, episode two has been completed, and along with it, we say goodbye to resident depraved pervert, Kaden!**

 **Delta: Yeah, goodbye Kaden, we really had no plans for you, except to bother Gareth and be a first boot.**

 **Yeah, Kaden was the definition of a filler boot honestly, but the main reason for that was due to his personality. For one, the** _ **only**_ **reason he was able to last as long as he did in the original TXI was due to the fact that the guy was able to form an alliance, and he did that after the second challenge. Sticking by his character, he'd need to stay safe for at least one more challenge before he made one officially, and along with that, nobody on his team likely would have even joined. Not to mention, Kaden was a** _ **pain**_ **in the writing department, primarily down to the fact that he was unable to do what he usually does with the younger rating.**

 **Delta: Him along with a few others, but he had it even worse in my opinion. He's just not really himself without the subtle-not-so-subtle adult terms.**

 **Aka constant innuendos and sex jokes.**

 **Delta: Yeah, like I even had a few that I instantly thought of, but I couldn't use. Ah well, this'll be more um… "TV friendly" now.**

 **But yeah, bye Kaden! We won't really miss you considering this was your original personality and all.**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_


	3. Who Can You Trust?

**Author's Note~**

 **Welcome back to another episode! And this time around, we are down exactly** _ **one**_ **player...This'll take a bit.**

 **Delta: Yeah, it'll be a long while until we're done with this, but on the bright side it's really fun!**

 **Yeah, bizarrely, I think this is probably** _ **the**_ **most fun I've had with this cast in awhile! Like no offense to World Tour and all, but I genuinely love having a fresh start with these characters.**

 **Delta: I agree, plus it's going along a lot smoother considering it's less wording like World Tour, and we know the challenges like the back of our hands, and just the new development we have planned for these characters is real exciting.**

 **But enough stalling for time, let's get started on this third episode!**

* * *

Inside the mess hall, the two teams were seated at their respective tables chatting among each other. The Basculin table seemed more relaxed, as Alia let out a sigh, "Wow...Who knew getting rid of that fox would be so...Groovy."

Nazira rolled her eyes, before deadpanning, "Probably because 'da fox in question was an annoyin' perv."

Cynthia shrugged, "I felt it could have gone either way."

Brick blinked, "H-Hey! I apologized!"

She smiled, "I know, that's why I was only joking."

Chad smirked at the dinosaur, "Yeah bro, you need to chill out."

The Hakamo-o sighed, but gave them a weak smile, "Yeah, I'll chill."

Sage rose a brow, "Speaking of chill...The other team seems strangely relaxed for some reason, mostly the guys."

Brooke sipped her juice, before shrugging, "They did just win a challenge."

Suddenly, the doors to the building suddenly opened, as an extremely relaxed and happy Luxio strutted in with a large smile on his face, before he stopped at the Basculin table, "Thank you so very much! You don't know how happy I am right now!"

Bari blinked, "Why?"

He was suddenly pulled in a tight hug as the lion grinned, "That Eevee won't be saying weird things to me anymore! I was so uncomfortable, scared, and confused, but you all helped me out great by letting him go!"

The team gave him a look, before Sage shrugged, "Yeah...You're welcome, I guess...Now can you leave us alone?"

Ace's voice could be heard from the other table, "Come on, Gareth. Leave them alone and eat your waffles!"

Gareth blinked, before letting go of the Lycanroc as he skipped towards his table, taking a seat in between Nedrick and Zetsu, "Okay!"

As he did this, Nedrick chuckled, "Man, I don't remember you being this happy, even on the first day."

Zetsu nodded, "Yeah, I would have imagined you'd be happy someone liked you and flirted with you."

The Luxio took a bite out of his waffle, before blinking, "Oh, I was kinda happy, but it was really uncomfortable and creepy, and I didn't understand half of the things he said," he shrugged, before taking a sip of some chocolate milk, "Plus I don't like boys like that, I only like girls like that...You know, like kissing...On the mouth."

The Larvesta gave him a look, before shrugging, "Yeah, I can understand that...I only really like girls too...Of course, in an intimate way."

Alfred chuckled, as he tried to nudge the bug playfully, only to accidentally knock him out of his seat, causing the spider to blush, "Oh, sorry!" He chuckled sheepishly as the larva got up, "I-I was just going to bring up the whole blushing thing-"

Zetsu squeaked as he got back on his seat, "I-I wasn't blushing! I-It's not like I like anyone from here or anything! That's just stupid, because we just got here and we shouldn't form relationships with anyone here, because who knows where they live, or if it's just going to be a summer fling, or...Anything."

The three people around him gave him strange looks, before Doc suddenly floated up from the table, deadpanning, "Dude, he was just applying you found it hot that Tempest beat up your dad."

The larva rose a brow, "How would you know? You weren't even there."

He smirked, "I snuck into the camera room and rewatched the stuff I missed. And let me tell you, I got a real close shot on _everything_."

The Larvesta facepalmed, "...So I kind of enjoyed it...Every guy has to admit they feel something similar with something cool that a girl does...I'm not making any sense, I'll be quiet now."

The Spiritomb shrugged, "Eh, you don't have to make sense. You found her attractive for a moment, not a big deal. Hell, I find literally _every_ girl at this place to be _hooooooot!_ The difference is if it's an actual crush or just a moment."

Nedrick stared at him, "How do you know this?"

He smiled, "I used to date a lot of girls...I regret everything related to them."

Gareth blinked, "Wait...You dated lots of girls? W-What did you say?! How do I get a girlfriend?!"

The ghost chuckled, "You'll learn with time...Because I have no idea myself!" He turned back to Zetsu, "So yeah, don't beat yourself up about this, man. It's natural."

Zetsu sighed, "Yeah, it was just a spur of a moment thing...I mean, I can't possibly have a crush on...Her."

A crashing of a plate was heard, as everyone turned to see Tempest attacking Chef Tyson, a large multitude of pans and plates being thrown everywhere in the room, as she screamed, "You dare undercook Tempest's food?! Prepare to feel the wrath of a thousand gods!"

"Don't hurt me!"

The five boys all stared at the kitchen, as Alfred slowly ducked under the table, "I'm...Just gonna stay where it's safe."

Doc nodded, "Good choice my man," he smirked at Zetsu, "But yep, I could _never_ see you with that chick. Even if she is kinda cute in a psychotic killer kind of way."

The Larvesta nodded, "Yeah, I agree," he blushed slightly, "O-On me never being with her! N-Not the whole cute thing!"

Nedrick rose a brow, "...Isn't you trying to defend yourself just giving what you actually meant away?"

Zetsu groaned, "What about you guys? Anyone catch your eyes?"

The three other boys exchanged looks, before Alfred rose up, "...I kind of think the Togetic's cute."

They turned around to see the fairy was telling her teammates a story, seemingly unaware of how bored and uninterested they looked. Zetsu shrugged, "Yeah, she has a cute face."

Doc rose a brow, "How come you didn't blush when saying that, but you did blush when we brought up Tempest?"

The bug blushed slightly, before groaning, "What about you, Doc? I've seen you hanging around Mimi a lot lately, especially after what happened."

He shrugged, "Eh, I'm just trying to figure out a way to make things up to her after the whole...You know."

The Larvesta nodded, "Yeah, I think that's really good."

They turned to the side where Mimi was silently eating her food as the other girls were talking to each other. Gareth blinked, before smiling widely, "I think all the girls here are pretty."

* * *

 **Gareth looked at the camera, before grinning, "It really is nice not having that strange guy following me around and telling me weird things...Ooh, maybe now I can make some really nice friends! Like those three from our table, they seem really nice…"**

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned, "Okay, I seriously don't like her in any way. It was just a small spur of the moment, and I liked it, so it was and always will be a one time thing...And I'm being real here."**

 **He sighed in slight relief at saying this, before pondering to himself, "Though I do have to admit, she is cute when she's acting all tough and going crazy…" His eyes widened upon saying this, "I mean...She's not cute at all and not my type! I'm into sophisticated girls who are very smart and...Who am I kidding, this is confidential anyways. Besides, it's not like it's a crush or anything like that."**

* * *

At the Baltoys table, the girls and Ace were chatting among each other, until Kanaya blinked, "Oh wait, what about you Mimi? What's your favorite TV show?"

The Mimikyu rose a brow, "I do not watch television."

The Gardevoir blinked, "You don't? Well, I suppose it's all about the internet nowadays…"

Mimi deadpanned, "I do not use that either."

She stared at her, before frowning, "You poor girl...It's okay, you'll have lots of fun here!"

The ghost sighed, "...Yay."

As the Mimikyu glanced down, Isabel rose a brow, "...Still thinking about yesterday?"

Before Mimi could say anything, Violet interrupted, "Yes, she is. It's quite obvious."

She frowned, "Yes...Doc had apologized and we will work on becoming acquaintances, but I still find it hard to trust him, let alone talk to him."

Isabel shrugged, "And that's fine, I don't think anyone would argue with that after the stunt he pulled yesterday. Little punk's lucky someone didn't kick his butt."

Mimi sighed, "He should deserve it, but...He seemed very genuine and we did open up to each other, but again it still feels very wrong."

Kanaya hummed as she whispered to herself, "This sounds like a personal project for me…"

Juvia, who currently playing with her food, smiled at Kanaya, "What is?"

The Gardevoir blinked, before smiling at her, before whispering softly, "You can't tell anyone this, but...I'm going to play matchmaker for Mimi and Doc. It'll help them get over the incident and give them a life filled with romance."

The Shuppet stared at her, "But doesn't she not trust him?"

She nodded, "She doesn't, but we need to give her some type of push to help her trust him. We can't have her feeling uncomfortable with him, so I'm going to try and make them friends before getting them to confess their undying love."

Juvia gasped, before smiling in wonder, "They're in love?"

Kanaya smiled, "They are, but they don't know it _yet_."

The ghost blinked, "...How are they in love then?"

The psychic was about to respond, until she noticed the eyes on her, "...What?"

Ace rose a brow, "What are you two whispering about?"

Freya nodded, "Yeah, you two have been saying things in silence for the past few minutes...It's uncomfortable for all of us…"

Violet shrugged, "I know exactly what they have been saying this whole time, I just don't feel that any of it is very important. Simply ignore them and allow them to discuss their plans in peace."

The Vaporeon deadpanned, "I still find it creepy how you seem to know everything."

She stared through him, "Yes, similarly to how you find it creepy that your sister has a crush on your far more attractive and tougher bully."

He blinked, before giving her a look, "How do you know this?!"

The Espurr's look did not deter, as she went back to eating her food, "I have friends on the other side...One's that allow me to truly see all of you and what you've done, and what you could do."

Mimi rose a brow, "Then you must know who wins this show."

She didn't even acknowledge the ghost, before stating, "No. I only learn what they want me to know. Nothing else."

Kanaya smiled brightly, "Ooh! Does anyone here couple up?"

Ace sighed, "I doubt anyone would date anyone here...Even if there are really cute girls, it would never work."

Violet shook her head, "Incorrect, several do actually begin a relationship while here. I'm not sure of whom, but I believe that a majority end up being happy together," she glanced at a brightly smiling Gardevoir across from her, "I see that you're happy about this news."

The psychic type nodded happily, "Oh yes! I love watching two people just fall in love and express it for the whole world to see! I'm so excited to see who will be coupling together! I can already see so many potential ships!"

Juvia smiled, "You mean like M-"

Kanaya shushed her, before giving the others a weak smile, "S-She meant...Um..Me! Except I'm not entirely too focused on myself having a relationship."

Mimi blinked, "If you enjoy other couples then why not try and be in a relationship yourself?"

Isabel nodded, "Yeah, I'd think a shipper would at least have _some_ kind of interest in forming one themselves."

The Gardevoir blinked, before shaking her head, "N-No, I'm not really girlfriend material, besides it's not like anyone would like me in that way, so I'm perfectly fine with shipping others."

Most of the girls simply stared at her, before seemingly losing interest in the conversation, going back to their previous ones. As the psychic kept on a smile for another moment, she let out a sigh, before turning to Juvia, "Okay, so we keep our mission a secret for now, okay?"

The Shuppet blinked, "But why? If you want them to love each other, isn't it natural we should let them know one another's feelings?"

She made a confused face, "Well...Yes, but right now Mimi doesn't fully trust Doc," she smiled brightly as she clapped her hands together, "But once we help settle that, then they'll be confessing to each other in no time."

Juvia smiled, "Yay for confessions!" She made a face, "But wouldn't we need the confessional for that? I don't think they'd be comfortable in there together."

Kanaya blinked, before giving her a smile, "You're adorable, you know that right?"

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a small smile, "Juvia is really adorable and innocent, which is cute, and I'm sure she'll be a great help in creating the Dimi ship, or should they be known as Moc? I personally like Dimi…"**

 **She shrugged, "But right now, I feel that while I help them, that I trust Violet and try to form other ships too. Everyone deserves love and happiness."**

* * *

 **Juvia pondered to herself, before smiling, "I'm not entirely sure of anything that Kanaya was talking about, but I like her. She seems super nice, and when I came here, I remember Izaya telling me I should stick by people like that for my own protection. And if Izaya trusts you, then you must be an amazing friend!" She giggled, "Yay for the power of friendship!"**

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "I wonder how Doc and I will be able to let that little issue go...I want more friends, but I am still uncomfortable. I hope it will work out."**

* * *

The Basculin were still looking bored, as Brooke was finishing up her story, "So that is how I earned the name Brooke...Which was given to me by my parents after they had successfully stopped the world trade centers from being demolished by terr-"

She was cut off when Brick groaned, "Okay, I think we should have another topic going on...Like the fact that Tempest destroyed that chef and took all the waffles."

The Togetic gave him a deadpan look, "Only I can make up stories, Brick."

Chad chuckled, "Nope, he's serious," he nodded towards the kitchen, where a tied-up Tyson laid against the wall, his screams muffled by a handkerchief tied around his face, "Brah has some mad skills."

The fairy blinked, "...I have seen everything. I can die happily now."

The Hakamo-o rose a brow, "Your dream was to witness a Tyranitar being defeated by a Joltik?"

She shrugged, "It sounds amusing if you think about it."

Alia strummed her guitar, before smiling, "Oh yeah, it sounds real funny."

Cynthia made a face as she looked at Bari, "Can you please eat properly, Bari?"

The Lycanroc was eating his waffles with face, before looking up at her with a look of confusion, "...This is the only way I know how to eat."

She frowned, before moving closer to him, grabbing his arms, "Here, allow me to assist you."

Bari's face grew a slight red as he stuttered, "T-Thank you, b-but I really am comfortable with how I originally ea-" he stopped himself when he noticed a certain glare she casted him, before he lowered his ears, "O-Or I'm okay with learning…"

As she began to show him how to use utensils, Brick narrowed his eyes, before sighing, "You know, I wouldn't mind if someone pretty tried to help me with something."

Brooke blinked, "You seem like the type who would tell them off."

He growled slightly, "No I wouldn't! I would appreciate them and stuff!"

Nazira rose a brow, "'Yah, can' see 'dat...At all."

The dinosaur scoffed, "Regardless, I am interested in finding someone to care for and go to the movies with and date...Stuff like that."

Sage smirked, "Yeah, I can't see you dating anyone."

The Hakamo-o gave her a look, "Yeah, well the same can be said to you!"

Quincy smiled at the two, "I like to think that everyone has someone out there for them. You just have to look for them is all."

The team turned to look at him, as Brooke clapped, "Wise words."

Alia shrugged as she looked at her guitar, "I guess, but sometimes you can never find them, or you're stuck having to go with the wrong dude or dudette. Like, my parents, they're trying to push this lame-o dude on me, and he really sucks."

Brick blinked, "That actually does sound horrible."

Sage sighed, "Eh, life isn't too perfect and parents suck anyways."

As she said this, the table suddenly shook, as the Grovyle turned to see Quincy glaring her down, before screaming at the top of his lungs, "My momma does not suck!" As he said this, the building shook slightly, causing most of the cast to either yelp or begin screaming themselves. After a moment, the shaking stopped, as he blinked, before smiling, "Oh, sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

All eyes stared at him in shock and slight fear, as Sage gulped, "...Yeah...Right…"

* * *

 **Sage gave the camera a look, "I was really not expecting that...Huh...He might be a great asset to the team and a major threat at the same time...I have mixed emotions now."**

* * *

 **Brick gave the camera a confused look, "Okay, I didn't expect that guy to be that strong and scary...Now I have more work for myself to get stronger."**

* * *

 **Alia hummed to herself, "It was scary what the water dude did, but everyone has a breaking point...I wonder when I'll hit mine…"**

* * *

 **Quincy was patting his Ducklett on the top of its head, as he smiled, "I like birds."**

* * *

As everyone continued to eat, the door opened up as a familiar Glaceon and Leafeon walked inside, as Amber smiled brightly, "Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a great sleep."

Bari let out a happy sigh, "It was great…I never knew a bed could be so comforting."

Gareth nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah, best sleep ever."

The hostess smiled, "Good, because you'll need it for your next challenge."

Ace rose a brow, "I'm going to assume it's going to be something even worse than facing our fears?"

She shrugged, "It shouldn't be considering it's revolving around trusting each other."

The cast glanced at each other, before the Vaporeon deadpanned, "We barely know each other."

Amber smirked, "Exactly, so this is the perfect way to get to know each other better, learn more about your teammates, and see who's a sweetie and who's a jerk."

Doc smirked, as he pointed at himself and Ace, "Easy to see who the latter is on this team."

He gave him a look, "Okay, you I get, but I'm not-"

The Glaceon cleared her throat, "Anyways, this will be a challenge where you will pair into teams and participate in trust exercises...Yay!"

Bari rose a paw, "Excuse me, but do we get to choose our partners?"

The hostess blinked, "I don't see why not, but what do you think Logan?"

He shook his head, "Actually, I've been reviewing the footage, and there are some groups that I feel should be stuck together more than others. On a positive note though, at least three of you today won't even be participating in the challenge, and thus, will be automatically safe from elimination tonight, regardless of if your team wins or not."

Ace sighed out in relief, "Thank goodness...Then I would like to not participate."

Amber blinked, "Sorry, but it depends on if you'll get paired up or not."

He groaned, "Right…"

The Glaceon shrugged, before taking a piece of paper, "Anyways, looking at this list my amazing friend put together, from the Brawny Basculin, the first team will be...Alia and Benson."

Alia turned to the side with a grin, "Groovy, I get stuck with the uncool dude."

Benson groaned, " _Great_ , I get to work with the potential stoner."

The hostess giggled softly, "Chad and Bari."

Bari blinked, before wagging his tail, "Oh this seems like fun! I would like working with the nice muscle guy!"

Chad chuckled, before pulling the dog into a bearhug, "We're gonna _rock_ this challenge!"

Amber hummed, "Brooke and Tempest."

Brooke blinked, before shrugging, "Cool. I will be amused for the day."

Tempest cackled, "Prepare 'thy selves, for humiliation of the greatest calibur!"

The Glaceon blinked at their words, before looking down at the paper, "Okay then, the next pairs will be...Quincy and Sage."

Quincy smiled, "Yay, I can use this time to make a new friend."

Sage rolled her eyes, "Eh, at least it's with someone capable."

The hostess shrugged, "Next and final pairs for the the Basculin are...Cynthia and Nazira."

Cynthia turned to Nazira, before giving her a small smile, "Let's do our best together."

The ghost nodded, before smirking, "'Yah, and by 'da way, try not 'ta overreact if 'ya get any dirt on 'dat pretty fur of yours, princess."

She rose a brow, "I'm not afraid of getting anything dirty, though I do hope you can keep up with me."

Nazira smirked, "Nice comeback."

Amber turned to the Baltoy, "Now, for your team, the first pairs will be...Gareth and Nedrick."

Gareth blinked, before grinning, "I get to work with a ninja! Maybe I can become a ninja after this...Ninja Gareth!"

Nedrick gave him a look, before chuckling, "Um...That's not how it works buddy. Being a ninja requires a lot of hard work and plenty of years worth of training."

The Luxio smiled, "Don't worry, I have the special power to learn any skillset of anything or anyone! Like right now, I can make myself disappear...If I wanted to."

The Glaceon continued to read off the paper, "Freya and Zetsu."

Freya glanced at her partner, before forcing a smile, "Well, I guess we'll be partners for the challenge…"

Zetsu shook in slight fear, before nodding slowly, "Y-Yeah...I'll do my best to help us succeed."

Amber smiled, "Kanaya and Isabel."

Kanaya gasped, before grabbing the Leavanny and pulling her in a hug, "We're going to become such great partners!"

The bug blinked, "...Your heart piece is stabbing me."

She blinked, before pulling away quickly, "S-Sorry! I got a bit too excited…"

The Glaceon hummed, "...Doc and Mimi."

Mimi turned towards Doc, before deadpanning, "...Oh joy."

He let out a whistle, before awkwardly laughing, "...Heh…"

Amber let out a sigh, before handing the paper back to Logan, "And the final pair to become a pair is...Ace and Alfred!"

Ace groaned, "Of course I'm forced to participate."

Alfred shrugged sheepishly, "I mean...At least we get to try and work a little better as a team."

He gave him a look, before scoffing, "Yeah, sure…"

The hostess smiled, "Anyone who's name was not called will of course have a free day or you can choose to watch the challenge."

Brick shrugged, "Eh, I'll watch to support them."

Violet deadpanned, "No, you're gonna pretend to do so for a small period of time before leaving to read your secret collection of mang-"

He growled lowly, "You don't know me!"

Juvia giggled, "This is funny."

Amber nodded with a smile, "Great, now for everyone participating, follow us outside where the challenge will commence."

* * *

 **Nedrick smiled at the camera, "Honestly, Gareth's probably one of the nicest and most cooperative people on our team, so honestly, I think I got pretty lucky in terms of potential partners. I mean, seriously, just imagine if I ended up having to work with Freya, Juvia, or Violet. I mean, no offense to them and all, but they aren't really the most helpful members of our team."**

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a relieved sigh, "Nazira's probably one of our better players at the moment in terms of keeping up morale and helping out, even with her own** _ **unique**_ **way of doing so, so I'm personally happy with working with her. What could go wrong after all?"**

* * *

 **Tempest cackled crazily, "Tempest shall** _ **destroy**_ **her opponents once the opportunity arises! None shall get in the way of slaying the annoying demons, the furry demon, or the spider."**

 **She tapped her chin, "The spider will not be slain now that Tempest think about it...Curse you mating season! Natural hormones are getting in the way of unleashing their doom!"**

* * *

 **Quincy rubbed his head slightly, "I don't know why, but my head's been hurting since breakfast, usually when I stare at Sage," he smiled, "I must just be really happy to be working with her. I can make another friend!"**

* * *

 **Ace groaned, "Dammit...Oh well, this can be my chance to prove that I'm not 'stupid' and that I can hold my own in challenges...My partner I cannot speak for unfortunately."**

 **Alfred's voice could be heard outside, "...You get I'm still waiting to use this thing, right?"**

 **He groaned, "...I'm going to need more than luck to get through this."**

* * *

The contestants were led into a quiet and beautiful forest, as the two hosts stood in front of a large cliff. As the players were looking around their surroundings, Amber smiled, "Everyone, your first challenge will be to do some rock climbing together."

Sage shrugged, "Should be a piece of cake."

The Glaceon nodded, "Exactly, so the groups who will be participating in this will be...Gareth and Nedrick versus Alia and Benson."

Logan smiled, as he threw a harness and some rope at both duos. As he did this, Alia caught the items, only for Benson to swipe them out of her paws, as she rose a brow, before smirking, "Good call, dude. I can't hold you up for anything."

He growled at her, "I'll have you know that I am an estimated ninety pounds lighter than your average Bastiodon. I simply just don't trust you with my safety."

She chuckled softly, "Aw, come on dude, that hurt my feelings. I'm real trustworthy...Just not with this since you're like really heavy dude."

Benson gave her a deadpan look, "I hate you so much."

Gareth blinked at the rope, before looking up at Nedrick, "So...You're strong enough to hold me up, right?"

The Ninjask quickly nodded, "Yeah, you can count on me man. Though, are you gonna be comfortable climbing considering the whole," he held up both his arms, "Lack of fingers thing."

The Luxio grinned, "Oh yeah, I can turn into mountain climbing Gareth, so I'll be comfortable."

Nedrick rose a brow, "I'm sorry, wha-"

Amber smiled, "Anyways, the first one to make it up the cliff will win a point for their team. And please, try not to let go of the rope. We don't want any serious injuries."

Logan's eyes widened, before he whispered, "Um, why did you tell me to have the interns set up traps on the cliff then...Including explosives and rusty nails, you know, things that cause _very_ serious injuries."

She blinked, before whispering, "Logan, I have an image to keep up, so I have to look nice and innocent in front of them. We'll be keeping the nails and explosives in, just leave it a surprise."

He gave her a thumbs-up before smirking, "I like it when you're sneaky about things. Makes stuff a bit more interesting."

Gareth popped his head in between them, smiling, "I like whispering too."

Logan gave him an uncaring look, "Gareth, go back to your team."

He grinned, before walking away while singing to himself, as Amber blinked, "...You have to admit he's adorable."

He shrugged, "Again, I don't trust the kid. Something seems a little off in that head of his."

She rose a brow, "I don't see it, but we'll see how his head works during this challenge," she turned to the two pairs, "Are you all strapped in and ready to go?"

Alia looked over herself, before giving a thumbs up, "Oh yeah, I'm good."

Gareth grinned, "I'm ready!"

The Glaceon smiled, "Great, then we'll get this show on the road!"

* * *

 **Benson scowled at the camera, "I** _ **know**_ **that cat voted for me to leave last night. All the signs are there. She's a potential druggie, so obviously she has some screws loose up there to make her do something stupid, she openly mocks** _ **me**_ **of all people, and let's face it, she plays a guitar, and when has someone who plays one of those ever been someone you could trust?"**

 **He smirked, "So, I decided I'm gonna pay her back for trying to mess with my game," he snickered to himself slightly.**

* * *

 **Gareth grinned at the camera, "Nedrick says he's a strong ninja, so I'll trust him. Now, I just need to unleash my true potential, and climb up the giant rock to declare victory!"**

* * *

 **Alia strummed her guitar, before smiling, "Yeah...I don't really trust that dude, but I have to look at the positives, like...Uh...I'm good at climbing, so I should be great and stuff."**

* * *

The scene shifted to Gareth and Alia climbing up the cliff, the former was ahead of the latter, despite having some difficulty moving up as he let out a chuckle, "Um...Okay, so maybe it was a bad idea to be the one climbing…" He glanced down, shouting at Nedrick, "Hey! I don't think I can really climb since my potential isn't showing up yet, so can we like...Change places?"

However, the Ninjask couldn't really hear the Luxio, as he muttered with a semi-squeaky voice, "Nah dude...I'm cool...Just keep climbing!" He squeaked slightly from the pain of having to hold the Luxio up.

Gareth blinked, before making a face, "No, I really can't-"

He was stopped short when a small explosion went off above him, causing him to lose his balance as he fell with a scream. Alia flinched slightly, but grinned, "Whoa...That actually looked pretty awesome."

Benson screamed at her from below, "Don't you even _think_ about going near one!"

She rolled her eyes, before smirking to herself, "Alright _dad_ , I'll keep climbing and stay away from them!"

Suddenly a groan was heard, as Gareth's voice spoke up, "I'm okay...I didn't fall to my death or lose a limb, but I forget that sometimes I'm immortal."

The cat rose a brow, before giving the Luxio a thumbs up, "Hey, keep on trying little dude."

Benson growled, "Don't encourage the enemy you twat!"

The Alolan Meowth gave him a look, "...Bro, what's a twat?"

He settled himself back against the cliff, before giving her a confused look, "I'm bigger than you, but okay! You too um...Girl!"

She nodded, as she continued climbing, before calling out to Benson, "See that, dude? That's how you turn cool!"

He deadpanned, "You are everything I hate...Just everything."

Alia gave him a cheeky smile, "Oh come on, loosen up dude and have fun. Stop being a total bore."

The Bastiodon's eyes twitched, before smiling sadistically, "Okay, you want things to be less boring," he dropped the rope onto the ground, causing his team's eyes to widen, "How about you enjoy trying to do this challenge, _without_ the safety of a rope."

Her eyes widened as she held onto the cliff with a small flinch, before gulping slightly, "T-That's...It won't be enjoyable, that's for sure."

Nedrick's voice squeaked at the Bastiodon, "D-Dude...That's all kinds of messed up."

He shrugged, "Eh, she wouldn't be much of a loss anyways."

Sage growled, "Are you trying to make us lose?!"

Benson smirked, "No, because you losers are at least smart enough to win the other challenges. I'm simply proving to the cat that she should start treating me with a little more respect is all." He chuckled to himself, as his team continued to glare at him.

* * *

 **Sage glared at the camera, "Okay, that jerk is really starting to get on my nerves. If we lose, then it's all on him, but all I can really say is that I hope Alia can land on all fours if she falls."**

* * *

Alia was still at the same spot on the cliff, before she let out a breath, "This shouldn't be too bad of a prob. I just have to treat it like a video game or something cool."

Bari's voice suddenly yelled, "Alia! You can jump down if you want! I'll catch you!"

She glanced down at him, before flashing a weak grin, "Nah dude! It's ride or die from here, so I'll try and keep going!"

He gave her a confused look, "B-But your harn-" he sighed when she continued to climb, "Or keep going I guess…"

Meanwhile, Gareth was slowly climbing up, slipping a few times with a groan, "Come on potential powers! I need the ability to climb rocks!"

Ace facepalmed from his spot, "Can anyone please inform this idiot that he doesn't have special powers?"

Alfred glared at his partner, "D-Dude, no need to be rude about it. He's still making progress."

The Vaporeon gave him a look, "You should at least try to not sound so weak. We all need to give him a reality chec-

He flinched when another explosion was heard along with Gareth's screams as he fell once again, as he sighed, "This will be awhile."

* * *

 **Ace rubbed his head, "Okay, I don't like having to participate in this while some others don't have to. Not only that, but it seems that my partner doesn't really have the motivation to even do much. This is just me and my typical luck."**

* * *

 **Gareth was seen with multiple scratches on his face and slight charred smoke on his cheeks, as he gave the camera a weak smile with a small laugh, "I'm fine, I just need to put on some makeup for the ball this evening...Hooray for ball games...Woot."**

* * *

The two players were still climbing up the cliff, one with caution and the other with difficulty, as both teams watched with anticipation. As they climbed, the Basculin were shocked, as Bari whispered, "How is she not hitting any explosives-"

Sage clamped his mouth shut as she gave him a look, "Don't jinx it."

As Alia continued to climb, nearing the top of the cliff, she set her left paw up on a rock, before falling back when a sudden explosion knocks her out, as she screamed out in surprise and fear, along with most of her teammates. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for impact, until she felt something grab onto her arm. Opening her eyes, she noticed Gareth had grabbed hold of her as he tried to cling onto a pointed stone, as he grinned, "Wow! That was a close one!"

Her eyes were still wide, before she nodded, "Y-Yeah man...Thanks for the save."

He nodded as he watched her move back onto the cliff, as he gave her a salute, "Don't mention-"

His eyes widened when he realized he let go of the rock, before screaming as he fell back down. The cat flinched, before yelling out, "Thank you!" Alia waved him off, before climbing back up the mountain, pushing herself to the top, before grinning as her teammates cheered. Amber smiled, "Looks like the Brawny Basculin earn the first point!"

As she said this though, Gareth continued to scream, as he realized his rope had not stopped him, most likely due to Nedrick currently holding his chest as he breathed heavily. Suddenly, the Luxio landed in a nearby bush with a hard thud, causing everyone to flinch back slightly. He slowly pushed himself off the ground, before smiling, revealing a few slightly cracked teeth, "I'm okay!"

Ace gave him a look, "Well at least that's good, since you basically helped the other team win."

He shook some loose twigs and leaves off of him, before blinking, "I did? Oops."

The Vaporeon growled, "Oops? That's all you have to say? Oops?!"

Gareth rose a brow, "Well...I couldn't just let her fall. That would make me a mean guy and I would never want to be a mean guy."

He facepalmed, "...I really am working with idiots."

Alia walked over to her team with a small laugh, "Oh wow, I really thought I was going to like die! I would hate for my death to be from falling off a cliff!" She smiled at the Luxio currently getting chewed out by Ace, "The electric dude really saved my butt back there, so I have him to thank too."

However, as she said this, Nedrick groaned on the ground, as Alfred and Zetsu walked over to him with worried looks, the latter looked down at him, "Um...You feeling okay, dude?"

The Ninjask twitched, "Nope...I think Gareth weighs a lot more than the usual Luxio...Like twenty pounds more."

The Larvesta frowned, "For holding him up for as long as you did, I think that's really cool...I don't think I can last even two seconds lifting him up."

Alfred nodded, lifting the cicada off the ground, "Yeah dude, you did good," he sighed, "Well, at least better than I'll probably do. With how much Ace is screaming, I think neither of us are gonna have especially good luck when our time comes to participate."

Zetsu smiled, "And I'm grateful to have a normal and nice partner like Freya. I hope we do well in our challenge and hopefully I won't slow her down." He glanced at his partner in question, as she calmly waved at him with a small grin. He waved back, before noticing both of his friends giving him amused looks, "...What?"

Nedrick chuckled, before stating, "Dude, I saw the way she smiled at you. She thinks you're cute, dude."

Alfred blinked, "Wait...That's what we were smiling about? I thought...Actually, nevermind, it would just make the conversation uncomfortable."

The Larvesta gave the spider a confused look, before glancing back at the Furret, "A girl would actually think I'm cute? I...I don't think so, she's just nice and we're on the same team is all. Someone like her wouldn't think someone like me is cute."

Nedrick shrugged, "Eh, believe what you want to man-" a crack was suddenly heard, as he screamed, falling onto the ground, "Oh god, my back gave out!"

Alfred's eyes widened, before he picked up the pained cicada, turning back to Zetsu for a moment, "Seriously though, maybe she _does_ think you're cute. Maybe try and figure it out." He walked away, muttering to himself, "Why do I never have girls looking at me that way?"

Zetsu watched him go, before smiling to himself, "I'm actually cute..?"

As he said this, Amber could be heard yelling out for the next two pairs to follow her, but her voice was so distant, it was hard to make out who.

* * *

 **Zetsu looked at the camera with a smile, "You know, if Freya actually does think I'm cute, then that's great! She's cute too, and nice, and normal,** _ **not insane at all!**_ **"**

 **He blinked, "Um...Not that I'm bringing up the insane part because of Tempest or anything...Why would I bring up her name? Well...I don't like her and I should really stop talking now..."**

* * *

 **Gareth was stretching, before giving the camera a smile, "Well, turns out I can't climb rocks and since I helped out that girl from falling, it seems my team wasn't really too happy about it...Mostly just that one grumpy guy."**

 **He grinned, "At least I saved someone, so hooray for super Gareth!"**

* * *

 **Alia looked at the camera, before sighing, "My heart is still racing from nearly falling to my death, or a broken arm at the very least, but still it was pretty scary. I feel bad that the dude who saved me got hurt and lost for his team, but I'll give him my thanks when I can."**

 **She smiled, "It's pretty rad knowing there's some cool dudes here. Except Benson, he can go fall off a cliff."**

* * *

Mimi was seemingly lagging behind Doc and the other pair, as her cloth dragged along on the ground a bit due to it constantly getting caught on the occasional stray rock or twig. As she walked though, she stopped, turning around and staring at a nearby tree, "I can see you. Come out now."

A solid minute passed, before Freya shakingly stepped out from behind a tree, before waving sheepishly at the Mimikyu, "Um...Hi Mimi."

The other girl's stare did not deter, as she said, "Why are you following me in a secretive manner?"

The Furret flinched slightly at the question, before glancing away, "I was sort of...Studying your behavior."

Mimi deadpanned, "Pardon?"

Freya quickly threw up her arms in a defensive manner, "D-Don't be alarmed please! It's not for anything devious or manipulative or anything, I just wanted to see how you behaved normally is all."

The Mimikyu twisted her fake cloth head slightly, as she said, "Explain."

The long-bodied girl sighed, before saying, "...I'm a writer, so obviously, I've written a few characters before. But...They never really felt human is all. I just wanted to see how a normal person acts usually, j-just so I can write a little better."

Mimi began to slowly stop staring at her, before stating, "You were following the wrong person for that," she turned around, and began trying to catch up to Doc, "I'm not normal."

* * *

The contestants were now standing to the side inside the mess hall, as Amber and Logan stood in the middle, the former of the two taking a step forward, "Now, on the left corner I would request that both Cynthia and Nazira step forward."

Cynthia rose a brow, before shrugging as she stepped forward, "Okay."

Nazira gave her a look, "'Ya get I don' have 'da legs 'ta step forward, right?"

The hostess rolled her eyes, before turning to the right, "Now on the right, I would like to see Doc and Mimi step forward."

Mimi sighed, before moving forward, "This is a dramatic way to have us move."

Doc nodded, "And kinda over dramatic, even for me."

Amber gave them a look, before smiling, "Now this challenge will involve...Cooking! Your task will be to have someone be the chef while the other will eat the food the chef prepares. And since I'm like really nice, I'll allow you to decide on what roles you'll be taking!"

Cynthia blinked, before turning to Nazira, "Do you know how to cook?"

She deadpanned, "Unless 'ya want cooked roadkill or garbage marinated in crazy stuff 'ya don' know 'da origin of, 'den no. I'mma ghost, princess, I don' need 'ta eat, so I don' need 'ta know how 'ta cook usually."

The fox frowned, before sighing, "I...I don't know how to cook, but I will try."

Doc glanced at Mimi, "I'll cook," his eyes widened, "Unless you _want_ to of course. Heh…"

Mimi gave him a look, before shrugging, "I cannot cook, so if you know how then go ahead."

He let out a relieved sigh, "Okay, cool. I actually can cook decently enough."

Suddenly a cart was rolled in as Amber pointed towards it, "For today's dish, your task will be to serve...Fugu sashimi! Or if you all forgot, then it's the Japanese poisonous Qwilfish."

Cynthia's eyes widened in fear, "Did you say poisonous?!"

The hostess nodded, "Yes, they have enough poison inside them to lethally paralyze you, so I hope you can all correctly prepare the dish...Or else your partners will be in for a rough time."

Nazira's deadpanned in an uncaring voice, "...I have neva' been more happy 'ta be dead 'den right now,," she glared at Cynthia, "But jus' 'ta be clear, princess, I do _not_ want 'ta end up paralyzed!"

The Ninetales gulped, "I...I'll try."

Mimi stared at the fish, before glancing at Doc, "Are you capable of preparing this correctly?"

He blinked, "...I mean...There's a first time for everything." He chuckled sheepishly.

She deadpanned, "I will hope the first time will be good."

* * *

 **Doc sighed, "Yeah, I still feel awful about that stuff that happened a few days ago, and honestly, I don't think poisoning her would exactly improve my status in her books. So, note to self here, I can't fu-"**

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a worried look, "I have never had a need to cook for myself or anyone, so I think this will be a challenge for me. I have to stay focused, and try not to paralyze Nazira."**

* * *

The two pairs were seated on opposite tables, as the long-dead wild Qwilfish were placed on the plates in front of the chefs. Cynthia gulped, before looking at the diagram provided for them, as she let out a sigh, "This will be fine. As long as I follow the steps, then nothing should go wrong...I hope."

She took a small knife and poked the fish on the side, before flinching as it suddenly pops and flies off of the plate and crashing right out the window. Nazira blinked, before growling at the Ninetales, "Again, makin' 'dis clear; do _not_ paralyze me, or else I'll personally paralyze 'ya!"

As the fox gave her a sheepish smile, she turned to go retrieve the fish. As this happened, Mimi looked over at Doc with a questionable look, "How are you with this?"

He shrugged, as he placed a ghost barrier around the Qwilfish, "Don't know, but at least ours isn't go careening out the window."

She sighed, "At least if it is cooked incorrectly, then I will not have to taste dirt and bugs with the poison."

The ghost flinched at the word 'poison', as he lifted up a knife with Psychic, stabbing the Qwilfish with the knife, pinning it to the plate.

* * *

 **Cynthia frowned, "I don't think Nazira will like me after this challenge."**

* * *

 **Mimi blinked, "I'm prepared for the worst."**

* * *

A small bell was heard, as Amber smiled, "Okay everyone! Time is up, so let's see the finished results!"

As she said this, both chefs put out their plates. Doc's looked...Pretty messy and mushy, looking as if he had battered the thing into near non-existence, as he poked the remains, "...I think the microwave literally blew this thing up."

Mimi deadpanned, "I would say get a doctor ready, but you're the doctor here too."

He chuckled, "Okay, I get that's a jab at my nickname, but I actually am getting a medical degree."

Cynthia gulped, before glancing down at her plate that looked just as messy with a few bones poking out of the mush, as she covered her eyes, "I can't watch."

Nazira growled at her, "Cynthia, uncova' your eyes."

She sighed, before removing her paw from her eyes, "O-Okay, but...I'm sorry."

The ghost glared her down, "Jus' 'ta make 'dis clear, I want 'ya 'ta watch me while I do 'dis," a ghostly aura surrounded a fork, as she pierced the Qwilfish remains, "'Cause 'ya are facin' 'dis if 'dis 'ding nearly kills me again!"

The fox gulped, "O-Okay."

The Mismagius placed the chunk of the fish in her mouth, chewing it loudly as she continued to glare at the fox...Before her eyes widened, them slowly beginning to twitch. Cynthia's eyes widened as she instantly took a step back. "I...I think she needs a medic!"

Amber blinked, "Well she is a ghost, so give her a few seconds to a minute and she'll be good."

Nazira flinched slightly, before beginning to cough something out, "C-Cynthia…"

The Ninetales gave her a weak smile, "Y...Yes?"

She glared her down, "...'Ya are so fuc-" she suddenly began to gag, as her ghostly body bent slightly, her usual floatiness disappearing as she collapsed onto the ground. The sounds of puking and muffled screaming coming from her as she became unseen behind the table. Cynthia flinched, before looking at the hosts, "Okay, I think she needs a doctor now! And I'll be needing one tomorrow!"

The hostess looked down at the Mismagius, before glancing at Doc, "Well, Doc you have her covered after your challenge."

He shook his head, "Dude, I'm getting a degree, but I was never trained for that! And besides, she's already dead, so just give her a day or something and she might be good to go," he stared at Cynthia, "Which might be how long you have to live. You have my condolences in advance."

Cynthia sighed, before whispering to herself, "If my team loses, then I'm going to request leaving."

Amber nodded, "Have fun with that, oh and you're not good at whispering."

Mimi sighed, before looking down at her meal, "I suppose it is my turn now."

She moved a shadowy hand around the fork, moving it onto the mushy food, before bringing it closer to her, before the fork and the food disappeared under her cloth exterior. Soon after, the fork reappeared from under her cloth, as she placed it down, and stayed silent for a few seconds, before deadpanning, "I feel no pain."

Doc sighed, "Oh thank god! I do not need to be responsible for another-" he realized what he was saying, "...Nothing. I said nothing."

The hostess smiled, "And with that it looks like the Brainy Baltoy have earned a point!"

Logan walked into the room, smiling, "Hey, how'd the challenge go," he noticed Nazira vomiting some kind of ghostly sludge onto the floor, and then glanced up at Cynthia, "...You are so dead."

The fox groaned, before placing her head on top of the table.

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a look, "I always knew I would have a life filled with risks involving my life, but never would I have imagined that it would be due to my lack of cooking skills."**

* * *

 **Mimi rose a brow, "Doc actually prepared the dish correctly, and it was pretty good...I suppose I should thank him for not harming me, but he still has quite some time before I fully trust him."**

* * *

 **Doc smiled at the camera, "It's progress!"**

* * *

The contestants were now back in the forest, as Amber smiled at them, "Now for the next three challenges, I would like to explain that they will all involve someone being blindfolded and being guided by the trust of your partner to succeed."

The remaining groups with partners glanced at one another, before Ace sighed, "Yeah...This can go completely wrong."

The hostess rose a brow, before walking over to Freya, before placing a cap over her head that had an arrow on top of it along with some safety glasses, "For this challenge, one partner will be blindfolded and have the task to knock the arrow off the other partners head using these delicious looking apples. First one to do so will earn a point," she handed Zetsu a blindfold with a smile, "And just so you know, you two will represent the Baltoy for this one."

Alfred spoke up, "Um, I think you have that backwards."

She shook her head, "Nope! We're pretty positive this is things work," she turned to the Basculin as she held up the cap, "Now, for the Basculin, we'll have...Brooke and Tempest!"

Logan nodded, "And since Tempest is too small to wear the cap, Brooke, you're our lucky target!"

The fairy nodded as she accepted the hat, "I will be the best target you have ever seen."

Similarly, they handed Tempest an embarrassingly small slingshot, along with very small apple slices, "...Tempest feels demeaned."

Zetsu gulped as he was handed a regular sized slingshot, as he gave an apologetic look to Freya, "J-Just a warning in advance...I'm not good at this."

She whimpered in response, "Please be careful though, I bruise easily."

He flinched, before holding the slingshot up, "T-Too much pressure…"

Logan smiled as he checked his watch, "Okay, so you guys can start now."

After the blindfolds were set on them, the two bugs aimed their slingshots before firing away. Zetsu shakily set an apple in his slingshot, before moving it slightly to the left, before releasing it, "Oh g-geez...I'm not good at this!"

The apple was sent flying, just narrowly missing Freya's face, as she yelped, "Zetsu!"

He flinched slightly, "I-I'm sorry!"

Meanwhile, Brooke was floating in place with a neutral expression as small apple slices bounced off her body, as she spoke, "Aim a little higher up."

Tempest shrugged, "Tempest not want to hit arrow yet, she enjoying self."

The Togetic blinked, before shrugging, "Okay that's fine with me."

Freya screamed again as an apple whizzed by her face, "Please, just hit the arrow before I have a heart attack!"

Zetsu frowned as he aimed the apple somewhat higher, "I don't know where the arrow is! Should I aim it higher or lower?!"

She shivered, "...To the side actually...But please don't hit me!"

He shakily moved the slingshot to the side, as he took a deep breath before launching the apple towards her, "I hope I don't! And I'm sorry if I do-"

"Tempest has won the challenge!"

His eyes widened as he turned turned to see a tiny apple slice was lodged into the arrow on Brooke's head, "...Already?"

Amber nodded, "Yes! So with that, the Basculin earn a point to take the lead!"

Brooke was chewing on an apple slice, before nodding at Tempest, "Good job. The apples are delicious too."

The spider cackled, before taking aim and shooting another apple slice, sending Freya's arrow off her head. She smirked at the Larvesta nearby, "Aim need improving, furry bug demon."

Zetsu blinked, before giving her a confused look, "...Demon?"

Brooke shrugged, before stating, "She's been calling most of us demons, so it either means she's alright with you or she despises you to a level in which she will attempt to murder you in your sleep."

His eyes widened, "...R-Really?!"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I was only kidding, but honestly...I can believe it if it is true."

The Larvesta groaned as he facepalmed, "...Great."

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned, "I can't believe I lost to her, especially considering how she used apple slices! It's quite impressive really...I mean, no! It's...Ugh, I'll show her next time."**

 **His eyes widened, "N-Not that I want to, because I'm just...Um...I'm done talking now."**

* * *

 **Brooke took a bite out of an apple, before raising a brow, "I am grateful that they weren't full apples or else I'd be very injured and bruised. I can't deny though, these are delicious."**

* * *

 **Freya hung her head low, "I probably could have handled that a little better than just blindly panicking, but...I don't think it's an unpopular opinion that I don't like pain very much."**

* * *

The contestants were now led to a small lake, where a large wooden support was holding up two sets of horizontal bars that were hung up by pieces of rope. The support was hovering over the water of the lake. Amber smiled at the cast, "Now for the next challenge, this will be the blind trapeze!"

The cast looked at the wooden support, before Sage made a face, "Yeah, this doesn't look really safe."

The Glaceon nodded, "Just in case anything happens, we had this built over the water of this lake, so you should all be perfectly fine."

Alia rose a brow, "Like the killer exploding cliff?"

Mimi deadpanned, "Or the poisonous Qwilfish?"

Freya shivered, "Or the potential beating via apples."

Amber blinked, before holding up two blindfolds, "Let's declare who gets to be blindfolded from the Basculin!"

A blindfold was tossed in Sage's arms, as she growled, "Of course."

The Glaceon smiled, before placing another one in Kanaya's hand, "And you'll be blindfolded for this one too, Kanaya."

Kanaya smiled softly, "Ooh, so what do I do while blindfolded?"

She shrugged, "Just wait for your partner to tell you when to jump."

The psychic blinked, "...And then?"

The hostess smiled, "Hopefully she'll catch you."

The Gardevoir blinked as the Glaceon walked away, before giving her partner a bright smile, "I'll trust you with my life!"

Isabel gave her a slight mock salute, "Okay then, and I'll trust you to not let me get you killed."

Kanaya nodded happily, "We're great partners already!"

Sage was tying her blindfold over her head, before lifting it up to look at her partner, "Can I trust you to actually catch me?"

Quincy smiled, "Yep, I won't let you fall...I think. My hands are kind of slippery."

Her eye twitched slightly, before she gave him a forced grin, "Don't drop me."

* * *

 **Sage gave the camera a glare, "If I fall into that water, then that Quagsire is going to regret dropping me."**

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled softly, "This challenge is so much fun! It'll really help everyone bond well with the others!"**

* * *

The scene changed to see the pairs were on top of the support, as Isabel was hanging on the horizontal bar, moving back and forth while Kanaya was fixing her blindfold. The psychic type took a deep breath, "A-Are you ready yet?"

The Leavanny...Was struggling to say the least. She seemed to be having some problems keeping her legs bent for some odd reason, and she seemed to notice something, "Um...Kanaya...I just realized something about my hands that might make this a little difficult."

Kanaya blinked from within her blindfold, "Are you referring to your very sharp looking scythes?"

She nodded, "Yep, and...I don't really want to end up stabbing you with them."

The Gardevoir was silent for a moment, before giving her a small smile, "It's okay. I'll trust you to catch me, and if I get a little hurt then I'll patch myself up right after. This is for the good of the team and to show that I trust you."

The bug blinked, "...Thank you and all, but still-"

Ace growled from the sidelines, "Hey, just get on with it! We need this point to catch up with the other team!"

Alfred gave him a semi-glare, "Dude, seriously. This is pretty dangerous," he noticed the Vaporeon turned his glare on him, "A-And I d-don't think you're h-helping them very much by yelling."

He rose a brow, before scoffing, "They'll be fine. They're smart enough to know how to do this correctly."

The spider nodded, "Y-Yeah, I know. But you're putting a t-ton of pressure on them is all, and they don't need that right now."

The psychic type blinked in surprise, before giving a nod to Isabel, "It's okay, let's do this."

The Leavanny breathed in, "Okay, jump on the count of three, okay?"

She nodded as she positioned herself to jump, "Okay!"

The bug swung back, "One…" She slowly back to move forward, "Two…" She outstretched her hands, "Three!"

Kanaya quickly jumped off the platform with a yelp, before grabbing ahold of the Leavanny's arms, flinching slightly when a small cut formed on her wrists, before smiling brightly, "We did it!"

Isabel flinched, "Oh my god, I think I see blood!"

The Gardevoir continued to smile as she whispered, "Please don't mention it...I can feel it stinging!"

Amber smiled at the two, "The Brainy Baltoy have succeeded, now we'll have to await and see the results from the Brawny Basculin!"

* * *

 **Isabel was shaking in the confessional, "I...I don't like blood very much. I don't know why, but the color, the feeling as it drips out, the way it feels, it just…" She shivered, before sighing, "Hopefully I didn't hurt Kanaya with these stupid things…"**

* * *

 **Kanaya flinched as she looked at her bandaged wrist as she stared at the small red dot in the middle, "This will sting for a few days, but it could have been worse really. I'm just glad that I helped contribute to the team, but I sure hope Isabel isn't beating herself up over this. It's only a small scratch."**

* * *

Standing on top of the platform, Sage had one hand pressed against one of the support beams, as she blew out some air, "Should I jump now or no?"

However, as she said this, she heard...Nothing. Literally nothing, except for barely audible whistling. She was silent for a moment, before she growled, "Is he even there?!" As she said this, she took a step forward, actually falling off the platform. However, she was quickly able to grab onto the edge of it, as she screamed out, "What the heck?! Quincy help!"

The whistling continued, until she heard a completely unrecognizable voice, "My momma doesn't suck…"

Her eyes widened as she tried to pull herself up, "What does your mother have to do with this?! We're in the middle of a challenge, so help me so we can win-"

She lost her grip suddenly, as she fell towards the water, landing with a loud splash, some of which landed on Quincy's face, causing him to blink, "...Where's Ducky?"

* * *

 **Sage growled as she shook some water off of her, "That idiot wasn't even trying! He's going to regret making a fool out of me!"**

* * *

The contestants were led to a large hill within the forest, as Amber smiled at them, "For the final challenge, the remaining pairs will be having...A race!"

Chad blinked, before smirking, "Sweet! I killed at track running when I was in high school! Might as well just give me the win right now."

She let out a small giggle, "No, no, not that kind of race. You will be racing on that," she gestured to two small wooden sleds, "One of you will be driving while the other gives directions, since the driver will be blindfolded!"

Ace rose a brow, "You guys are really having fun with these blindfolds."

The hostess smiled, "Yeah, it's been pretty fun, but enough chitchat. Discuss who will be driving and who will not be driving, because I'm so nice right now, I'll allow you all to choose."

Chad turned to Bari with a smile, "I can drive the thing, and you can be my right hand bro feeding me the info."

His eyes widened slightly, before grinning with a nod, "O-Okay! I won't let you down at all!"

Ace turned to Alfred with a frown, "You drive and I'll give you the directions needed. I don't trust your judgement to be quick enough, so I feel it's better I give the directions."

He blinked, "Um...Okay, that's kinda harsh."

The Vaporeon shrugged as he walked ahead of the spider, "It's not, now come on. We're going to win this challenge for the team."

* * *

 **Alfred gave the camera a semi-glare, "Ever since day one, Ace has never treated me or anyone else here with the respect we deserve, and honestly, I don't even get why. It's not like we did anything to him. And I get that this is a competition and all, but most of us try to at least get along," he sighed, "Even if I don't think any of them like me very much."**

 **He proceeded to glare again, "But regardless, Ace basically talks down to all of us like we're children or dumber than him, and...I'm kinda getting sick of it."**

* * *

 **Ace sighed, "Look, I'm only deciding what's best for the team, and they have the tendency to goof or to slack, so someone has to snap them back into reality. After I win this challenge, then everyone will know that I** _ **am**_ **smart, and that I am a capable leader for this team."**

* * *

 **Bari stared at the camera with a watery smile, before sniffling softly, "I'm so excited...I finally get to be of use by navigating a blindfolded teammate through a possible dangerous path...This has always been something I've dreamed of! I can't let the opportunity for making friends go to waste!"**

* * *

As the two groups were settling down in their sleds, Amber walked behind them with a smile, "Are you all ready to begin?"

Chad gave her a thumbs-up, before placing on his blindfold. He turned to Bari and offered him a fist bump, "You ready, my man?"

The Lycanroc stared at the fist in amazement, before shakily bumping it with his own as he whispered, "Y-Yeah...I'm ready…"

Ace shrugged, "We're ready to begin too."

Alfred was struggling with his blindfold, "Wait, I never said I was-"

The Glaceon nodded, before moving closer to the sleds, "Okay, then on the count of three, you'll be sledding down a rough path!"

Before she could even count, she pushed both sleds down the hill, watching them go down as she waved, "Three!"

Screams were heard from the two pairs, as Bari held onto the Machoke's shoulder as his eyes widened in fear, "Q-Quick move to the left! Ah! Tree on the right!"

Chad blinked from behind his blindfold, "...Which way is right again? And why did you say two directions at once? Do I just take both somehow? Where's the trees, dude?"

The Lycanroc's eyes twitched slightly as he braced for any kind of impact that will come his way, "I'm so confused now!"

Meanwhile, Ace was scanning the area, before sighing, "Move to the left then switch to the right after we have reached five feet up north."

Alfred quickly did so, before stating, "Wait, how am I supposed to know how many feet have passed?! I can't see the ground, and along with that, the amount of time it takes to pass five feet is highly changeable depending on the situation, the speed, the angle, the-"

The Vaporeon quickly cut him off, "Now, move to the right!"

The spider leaned his weight to the right, before the ground became shaky, "Wait, why is the ground way shakier over here?!"

Ace looked to the ground, before flinching as a sudden explosion goes off on the side of them as he screamed, "Why the heck are there landmines planted here?!"

* * *

Amber and Logan are looking at the monitors, before the latter gave the hostess a sheepish smile, "We...Sorta had some leftover from the first part of the challenge."

She rose a brow, "So you thought it would be a good idea to plant them for this challenge?"

He gave her a worried look, "You don't like it?"

She gave him a look, before smiling as she grabbed his paws, "Are you kidding? This is a great idea! You're like so smart, Logan!"

The Leafeon blushed slightly, "...Oh."

* * *

Ace and Alfred were now racing through a minefield, as Alfred screamed, "Okay, I know this is a challenge and everything, but I am not gonna keep going through this thing! I'm crashing us into a tree so we don't blow up-"

The Vaporeon gave him a look, before shaking his head, "Are you kidding me?! You're going to make us lose the challenge and crash into a tree to avoid these minor explosions?!"

He scoffed, "Minor?! I can feel the heat resonating off them! The only reason we probably haven't been killed by shrapnel is that we're going so fast, but even then, we aren't just gonna keep getting lucky avoiding these! Sorry if I value living!"

Ace growled, "If you even attempt to destroy our chances of winning then do you know who's going home tonight? You are!"

The spider deadpanned, "Dude, I don't care! I'm not even in this game to win!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well I care and so do the others on this team! Stop thinking of yourself and think about the others!"

Suddenly, the Araquanid tensed up, "...Thinking of myself...Thinking of myself!" He suddenly tore off his blindfold, glaring at the Vaporeon, " _You're_ the one who has only been thinking of yourself for the past few days! Seriously, you're so blindly confident in your abilities, that you seem to somehow think you can treat all of us like actual garbage simply because you place yourself as smarter, not _once_ thinking about how we all feel when we hear your insults! Not to mention, your ego literally makes Jupiter look like Pluto! Everyday, you have belittled us and constantly thrown about some kind of weird belief you're a good leader. Well, you aren't! A good leader knows how to treat his comrades with respect, and you have failed in that department!"

Ace's eyes widened as he stared at him in shock, before gritting his teeth, "Now wait just a min-"

The Vaporeon was suddenly pushed into a nearby bush by the Araquanid, before he jumped into one similarly. As they did this, the sled suddenly blew up in a massive explosion, sending it flying through the air, and then hitting a Pidgey flying through the sky. As this happened, Alfred stuck his head out of the bushes, before glaring at Ace, "You're welcome for saving your life by the way."

* * *

 **Alfred stared at the camera, before he began to grin widely, before cheering, "I have never felt more alive in my life! That was amazing!" He laughed to himself, before sighing, "...Too bad I'm totally screwed now."**

* * *

 **Ace gave the camera a look, before sighing, "Okay, so maybe the bug raised a few logical points. I have been playing this game a little too rough in these first few days, but really who shouldn't? I feel like I'm one of the few who actually want to win, while the others are goofing off or trying to make friends with others who they may never even see again!"**

 **He groaned, before rubbing his head, "This is all a big headache, but that spider is still going home tonight."**

* * *

The players were all assembled below the hill as Ace and Alfred walked down the path, none of them meeting eye to eye, as Amber walked towards them, "Wow...I can't believe what I saw from you two...Kudos to Alfred for really sticking it to the big man!"

Ace gave her a look, "You're not supposed to...You know, forget it. Just tell me we lost and be on with it."

She shrugged, "Okay, your team lost and will be facing elimination tonight."

Logan nodded, "And honestly, the only reason you guys lost is because you both took off the blindfold _and_ lost the sled. Bari and Chad lost their sled in the first minute of the race. The only reason why they won is because Chad still hasn't taken off his blindfold."

He nodded towards the Machoke, who shrugged, "It's surprisingly comfortable."

Bari was standing next to him, shaking slightly as he whispered, "That was so scary...It was also really fun."

Amber looked back towards the Brainy Baltoy, "So yeah, we'll see all of you tonight."

And with that said, most of the Baltoy walked away before Ace stopped the girls for a moment, "Girls, since Alfred was the reason we lost, I will need your help on voting him off. He even said he doesn't want to win, so we'll be doing him a favor."

Violet rose a brow, "But he did raise good points. You haven't treated any of us particularly well."

Isabel gave her a look, "Wait...You actually know what they said all the way up there? That's...Honestly impressive."

Kanaya smiled, "It's because she knows the future! I'm still excited for the new couples by the way!"

Mimi rose a brow, "It's not guaranteed."

The Vaporeon sighed, "Anyways, back on topic. Can I trust you ladies to vote with me?"

The six ladies exchanged glances, before Isabel nodded her head, "Yeah, we'll vote with you."

He grinned, before walking away from them, "Good, and thank you all. Also, great job on the challenges today...Even you Violet, even if you didn't do anything...Good job anyways."

Violet deadpanned, "Stop sucking up. It looks terrible on you."

Ace gave her a look, before rolling his eyes as he walked away, grumbling to himself.

* * *

The Brainy Baltoy glanced at each other as they were seated in front of the fire pit that was scorching hot from the flames within it. Amber stood in front of it, before smiling at them, "Hello and welcome to your very first elimination of the season."

Ace rolled his eyes, "It's not something we're entirely proud of."

She shrugged, "It's bound to happen at some point, but I really wasn't expecting it this soon," she smiled, "Anyways, this is obviously where eliminations happen. We have eleven marshmallows here and whoever doesn't earn a marshmallow will be forced to leave the island, never to return...Ever, like...Never, ever-"

Zetsu cleared his throat, "Uh...Sorry to interrupt, but we get the message."

The hostess frowned, before holding up three marshmallows, "The first ones to receive marshmallows are...Violet, Juvia, and Kanaya."

Violet held out her paws, the marshmallow landing gently between them, before quickly throwing it in the fire, "...I don't like sweets."

Juvia smiled, as she opened her mouth to catch her's...Only for it to it to get impaled on her odd horn. She blinked, before smiling, "Yay, I have an ornament!"

Kanaya held out her hands, smiling when the marshmallow landed, "Ooh, this looks great! I love sweets!"

The Espurr next to her stared through her, "No you don't, you much prefer spicy. You simply eat a lot of sweets to hide a crippling lon-"

The Gardevoir's eyes widened, before she clamped a hand over her mouth, "Um...I think the hostess would like to continue with the others."

Amber nodded as she held up three more, "Yes, so the next ones who are safe are, Isabel, Doc, and Mimi."

Isabel smiled at she threw her hand up to catch it, only for the marshmallow to get impaled on her scythe, as she deadpanned, "I hate these things."

Doc's marshmallow landed squarely in his ghostly mouth, as it disappeared inside without him even chewing. He glanced at Mimi, who watched as her marshmallow was overthrown over her head, as she deadpanned, "Oh well."

The Glaceon held up three more marshmallows, "Now, these next four will be safe and will not be in the bottom two...Nedrick, Freya, Zetsu, and Gareth."

Nedrick smiled, as he held out his hands to catch his, only to end up dropping it as it bounced off his head, "...I can't have nice things apparently."

Freya actually caught her's, before smiling at Zetsu, "Looks like we're still around. That's kinda nice...Well, when not considering the challenges and all."

Zetsu turned towards her, before nodding quickly as he stuttered, "Y-Yeah! A-Also, I'm sorry about the appl-"

He was instantly knocked down to the ground when his marshmallow hit him in the eye as he yelped in pain. As the Larvesta was rolling on the ground, Gareth caught his marshmallow, before plopping it in his mouth with a smile, "Mhmm...Tasty."

Amber turned to the bottom two, "Ace and Alfred, I'm afraid you two are at the bottom of your team's totem poll. We have one marshmallow left and two of you, so sadly one of you will be leaving," she turned to Ace, "You're way too hard on your teammates, treating them as simple strangers instead of friends. You're also really mean, so maybe lighten the attitude?"

Ace rolled his eyes, "I have no attitude problem."

Alfred glared at him, "Yes, you do, and the more you deny it, the more angry we all get. The only reason most of us don't stand up to you is because it's not worth even talking to you outside of challenges."

As the Vaporeon glared back at him, the hostess turned to the spider, "Yeah, but you're also in the bottom due to the fact you did cost your team the challenge, but still...Kudos on standing up to him."

The Araquanid began to smile, "Regardless of if I leave tonight, I hold no regrets. Well...Maybe besides not finding a girlfriend, but hey, could have been worse."

She cleared her throat, "Anyways, the final marshmallow will go to…"

…

Ace stared down the marshmallow with some kind of shallow determination.

…

Alfred simply smiled as he reflected upon some of the people he considered friends, even if they probably don't return the thoughts.

…

Ace gritted his teeth as he glanced up at his teammates.

…

Alfred wished he could have actually gotten some confirmation on if they _were_ his friends. It'd be nice to have some.

…

...Alfred."

The Araquanid blinked, before smiling, "Yes! I still have a chance to get a girlfriend!"

The Vaporeon stared in shock, before growling towards the girls, "What happened?!"

Isabel rose a brow, "You didn't _actually_ expect us to tell you the truth, right? You've treated us terribly, and sure, while Alfred cost us the game, he's at least nice. Not to mention you aren't even that good at challenges yourself."

Kanaya gave him a sheepish smile, "I was just going along with them...Sorry."

Amber nodded, "Sorry to say, but your time here is over, Ace. It is time for you to walk the dock of shame."

He stared at his team in disbelief, before sighing as he stood up, "Fine, but just know that this is a mistake. You won't win without my guidance, so have fun-"

Isabel walked over to him, "Yeah, we will be having fun, something you were incapable of. And seriously, get off your own ego for a moment and actually reflect on this supposed guidance of yours. News flash, you weren't a good leader, you're a jerk, and you seriously need to think about how others actually see you. Like, would you ever behave this way around someone you actually like or care about?"

Ace gave her a look, "Of course I'm nice to my actual friends and family, but that's it."

She deadpanned, "Then that's why you're going home, and that's why we don't regret doing it. Regardless of how this game goes, getting rid of someone who only made our lives here miserable more than anything is not something we could ever go against."

He shrugged, before walking away from her, "Whatever."

The Leavanny rolled her eyes, and was about to respond, when Alfred walked forward, "Wait, Ace, there's something else I wanted to tell you."

The Vaporeon stopped, before giving him a look, "What now? I already heard your speech, so I don't need a repeat."

He shook his head, "No, I just wanted to ask if you regretted any of what you said or did here?"

Ace rose a brow, before sighing, "I do...But nothing can take it back. I acknowledge that I said very rude and bad things, but it's whatever now."

He gave him a look, "Well, then why not try to leave on a friendlier note then, so we don't just remember you as a jerk."

The water fox blinked, before looking at his former teammates, "...I'm sorry for the things I said, and the things I did. I'll work on my social skills."

Alfred grinned slightly, "Okay, you can go now. Have a safe trip back, Ace."

He gave him a soft smile, before turning back towards the boat, "You have a safe time here...Alfred."

The next moment, Ace was on the 'Boat of Losers' and on his way home, seemingly in some kind of deep thought as he reflected on how he acted, or maybe just because he felt he may as well get something out of an otherwise useless experience. Either way, he was gone.

* * *

It had been about an hour since Ace had left, and by this point, almost everyone had gone back to their cabins...With exception of a certain three bugs, who had surprisingly not left the bonfire pit just yet, as they seemed to chuckle at something Zetsu had said, before Nedrick stated, "Dude, how is it possible you could be _this_ transparent about at least feeling _something_ towards Tempest. You don't need to keep denying it man."

The Larvesta shook his head, "I...I don't feel anything towards that crazy girl! I...I honestly think I might like Freya...Even if I almost bruised up her body with a bunch of apples."

Alfred rose a brow, "Really? Huh...I mean I guess it kinda makes sense. You two are kinda similar."

Nedrick smirked, "Yeah, they're both more awkward than you."

Zetsu blushed slightly, before groaning, "W-What about you, Alfred? You said you wanted a girlfriend, so any girls catch your eye?"

He shrugged, "Honestly, not really. All I know is that I do want one, but who that would be is kind of a mystery to me."

The larva nodded, before turning to Nedrick, "What about you, dude?"

The cicada shook his head, "Nah, no one's caught my attention. And besides, ninjas live a mostly secluded life anyways, so having a relationship would kinda get in the way."

The Larvesta sighed, "Yeah, understandable...I mean, if I ever kind of confess to someone, then I'll get rejected, then I'll be single for ten years, then I'll marry some girl who'll only use me for my money and I'll basically be unhappy forever-"

Nedrick sighed, "Dang dude, calm down." He glanced at his friends, "You guys need to gain some confidence. If we all want to stay in this game, then I'll need you two to be a bit more willing to believe in your own capabilities."

Zetsu rose a brow, "Okay, that sounded like something off of a children's TV show or something, but...I'll try. I don't have much strength or anything to brag about."

The Ninjask smiled, "Good, and I say that if we do want to stay in," he struck a pose, "That we form an alliance!"

The two other bugs glanced at each other, before the larva whispered, "Will...Will that actually work? What if we get caught? What if the others think we're betraying them?! What if we get our heads chopped off for this treason?!"

Alfred rose a brow, "Why would they chop our heads off?"

He shrugged, before taking small breaths, "Okay...That last one sounded ridiculous, but really...What if it doesn't work?"

Nedrick shrugged, "Hey, I say it's worth a try at least. So," he stuck his arm out in the middle of them, "Loser alliance?"

Alfred and Zetsu looked conflicted, but put their own arms in the middle, as the latter said, "I would prefer something less demeaning. Like nerd or even oh, I don't know bug alliance? Geeks? Dorks?"

Alfred smiled, "I'm fine with the geek one."

Nedrick grinned, "Well, then it's official, we're the geek alliance!"

The Araquanid smirked, "And we will inherit the earth!" He made a goofy face, as the two gave him a look, "...It's...It's a reference...Nevermind."

* * *

 **Ace gave the camera a look, "Obviously Alfred, since he did cost us the challenge. I know the girls are backing me up too, so he's leaving."**

* * *

 **Alfred sighed, "Honestly, I'm fine with leaving. But I'll vote for Ace anyways. Regardless the team would be happier without him."**

* * *

 **Doc made a dumb face, "Durr, I'm Ace, I failed a seventh grade test, and I'm leaving this time," he began to snicker mischieviously.**

* * *

 **Freya waved at the camera, "I...I do think underneath that rude exterior, there is a kind side to Ace in there. But in the end, nobody else deserves to go home."**

* * *

 **Gareth blinked, before giving the camera a frown, "Sorry, but I have to vote out Ace, because he was really mean when I helped out that girl. I was told to help others, so I can never back down on my vow to do so."**

* * *

 **Isabel smirked at the camera, "Seeya Ace, I won't miss you."**

* * *

 **Juvia cheered to herself, before staring at the camera, "...What do we do in here again?"**

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled weakly, "Sorry Ace, but the girls told me it was better that you left."**

* * *

 **Mimi deadpanned, "Ace."**

* * *

 **Nedrick shrugged, "Honestly, Alfred's my friend, so I ain't losing him compared to you."**

* * *

 **Violet deadpanned, "What Mimi said in the same tone."**

* * *

 **Zetsu looked around, before sighing, "Ace, sorry but you're really a jerk towards us, and Alfred and I are pretty good friends...I hope. I think. Oh no, I hope I'm not assuming things again!"**

* * *

 _ **Vote Count :**_

 _ **Ace: Ten Votes. (Alfred, Doc, Freya, Gareth, Isabel, Kanaya, Mimi, Nedrick, Violet, Zetsu)**_

 _ **Alfred: One Vote. (Ace)**_

 _ **Didn't Vote: One. (Juvia)**_

* * *

 _ **Remaining :**_

 _ **The Brainy Baltoy-**_ _Alfred, Doc, Freya, Gareth, Isabel, Juvia, Kanaya, Mimi, Nedrick, Violet, Zetsu_

 _ **The Brawny Basculin-**_ _Alia, Bari, Benson, Brick, Brooke, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, Quincy, Sage, Tempest_

* * *

 _ **Alliances :**_

 _ **The Geeks-** Alfred, Nedrick, Zetsu (Currently Very Stable)_

* * *

 **And Ace is long gone...And nobody will miss him.**

 **Delta: Yeah, the dude was set to play hard from the very beginning, but without making any friends or being even remotely nice to them...Yeah, he wasn't set to last very long.**

 **To put it simply, this alternate universe had the version of Ace that didn't have his morality pets to keep him in the right; aka, Ashley and Cynthia. Since in this universe the former doesn't compete, and the latter is on the other team. Thus, instead of being a relatively good guy, he instead immediately rushed into "Ruthless Ace", who only really came into reality during the guy's last couple episodes of TXI. But regardless, let's be honest, Ruthless Ace simply couldn't last since he lacked the emotional side the normal version of him usually has. Let's just say that if Ace actually acted like himself instead of acting like how he thought a leader and strategist should act like, he would have lasted much longer in the game.**

 **Delta: Yeah, and aside from Ace's elimination, we hope you enjoyed the chapter overall with the cool trusting challenge, the interactions, the first alliance forming, and just...Yeah.**

 **Farewell to Ace, a CPN villain gone horribly wrong in every way I wanted.**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_


	4. The Sucky Outdoors

**Author's Note~**

 **Hello losers who read this story, and welcome back to the next episode of Total Xtreme...Wrong story, dammit!**

 **Delta: Huh...So that's how you make a good intro...Nice.**

 **You're way worse and you know it.**

 **Delta: Anyways, feelings aside...We'll just let you enjoy this next episode that'll most likely be out in two days.**

 **Don't break the fourth wall! There might be a person just blowing through all of these in the future who has no idea how often I updated this.**

 **Delta: O-Oh! Then next week! We'll update next wee- Actually, I'll just stop talking.**

 **Good…**

* * *

The contestants were all seated in front of the fire pit, as Amber stood in front of them with her usual peppy smile, "Now, your next challenge will involve testing your survival skills."

Sage rose a brow, "Oh that's easy. My team pretty much has this locked down...Except Benson and maybe Alia."

Benson growled at her, while the Alolan Meowth simply strummed her guitar, before smiling, "I can rock with you guys."

The Glaceon shrugged, "Okay, well then, your challenge will just be to spend the night in the woods. All your equipment will be at your campsite...Which you'll all have to simply find with these glorious maps I have set up for you!"

She tossed over a map at Kanaya and Brick along with compassas, as the psychic cheered, "Oh yay! I've always wanted to go camping!"

The dinosaur looked to his team with a grin, "Yeah, we'll be good. I have a great sense of direction!"

Sage deadpanned, "We have a map for a reason."

Amber smirked, "Now to finish up here, the first team to make it back for breakfast wins invincibility, while the losers will face elimination," she turned away, before blinking, "Oh, also...Watch out for wild Pokemon. They've been really agitated for some reason, so now I'll leave you all to your challenge, bye."

As she left, Zetsu shook in fear as he whispered, "D-Did she just say...A-Agitated wild Pokemon?!"

Alfred shivered slightly, "W-Well, we could just hope we somehow don't come across any...Out in the forest…"

Gareth grinned from his spot, "Don't fear friends, because I have the strength of a thousand mighty gods by my side to protect all of us!"

His team members walked past him with indifferent expressions, as Mimi gave him a look, "You should follow us before you get lost."

He blinked, before quickly rushing after them with a smile, "Okay!"

* * *

 **Gareth gave the camera a confused look, "I don't know why they don't believe me, but it's probably because it failed during the rocky cliff challenge. I'll show my companions just how powerful I really am."**

* * *

 **Sage looked at the camera, before shrugging, "I have no clue on camping or surviving the wilderness, but I can adapt into things pretty quickly, so nothing too hard there."**

* * *

 **Mimi sighed, "I am sure I can handle being in the wilderness. I am not scared as I have faced much worse."**

* * *

 **Kanaya squealed happily, "I can't wait to experience a real camping experience with my team! Oh, and maybe gain some insight on possible couples!"**

* * *

Nazira was currently laying in the medical bay, groaning to herself as she glanced around her room. It was a fairly simple, mostly generic one. Basically everything you'd expect out of a cheap room a hospital would give you. Occasionally the nurse would walk in and tell her something she already knew, such as how she had been excused from the challenge today due to the poisoning still having some lingering effects on her movement, but regardless, it didn't matter much to her. Right now, the only thing she had on her mind was the game...More specifically, how she could potentially get an ally out of a certain fox that had caused her this pain.

* * *

The scene shifted to see the Brawny Basculin walking along the trail, all of them looking passive to the situation while Brick was looking at the map, "So, we just follow this trail up until we hit the end, then we make a right...I think."

Sage rolled her eyes, before poking his nose, "What? You can't read a map?"

He gave her a look, "You try reading this mess!"

She smirked, snatching the map from his grasp, before looking it over with a confused look, "Okay...Why is this done with pink glitter pen?!"

The Hakamo-o deadpanned, "I told you it was a mess."

The gecko sighed, before pointing ahead, "Whatever, I'm sure if we keep moving forward, we'll find it,, so let's go team."

As the team followed her, Brick was about to take a step forward, stopping when he noticed a familiar Midnight Lycanroc was walking the opposite direction, chasing something as he rose a brow, "...Bari?"

* * *

 **Sage gave the camera an annoyed look as she held up a map littered with a sloppy glittery pink line, multiple little characters and faces drawn on the sides, and a signature, "Yeah, this is what I'm dealing with."**

* * *

The Brainy Baltoy were walking through their trail, chatting mindlessly among each other. At the very back of the group, Mimi was following them with a bored expression, "The campsite seems far."

Doc, who floated slightly ahead of her, shrugged, "Eh, campsites are never designed for convenience. Usually they're just made as a way to make some easy cash off of people too lazy to go real camping, or are too scared to do it without multiple other people around."

The Mimikyu rose a brow, "And you know this how?"

He smirked, "Because I used to date this girl whose dad ran one of them professionally. Only made it a bit more satisfying when I burnt one of their more popular cabins down after she cheated on me." He blinked, "...Nobody was inside it obviously."

She stared at him in disbelief, before slowly walking ahead of him, "...Okay."

The Spiritomb stared at her, before sighing, muttering to himself, "I am a special kind of idiot."

Mimi stopped in her tracks, before turning to him, "Doc...It seems the others are not here."

He rose a brow, "What do you-" His eyes widened in fear, as he glanced around, "...Did...Did our team just ditch us?"

The Mimikyu looked around the area, before shrugging, "I think they did. And they also have the map with them."

Doc groaned, "Great, so I guess we're stuck having to try and find them all day. Eh, whatever though. If I'm good at anything besides somehow ruining a high school's budget, then I'm certainly good at finding people annoyed by my presence."

She deadpanned, "Please refrain from being annoying, and let us move along."

He blinked, before sighing as he floated forward, "...Sorry."

Mimi watched him, before shaking her head as she followed him slowly.

* * *

 **Doc shook his head, "God, how am I** _ **this**_ **awful at being friendly?! Am I seriously this dumb that I can't figure out how to talk to a girl I've hu-" He blinked, "...Okay, my own point taken, but I wish my efforts were...Kinda working. It's not even that I want her forgiveness or friendship or anything, since I don't really deserve it, I just want to try and make it up to her…"**

* * *

 **Mimi sighed, "It seems the universe is purposely forcing me to be near Doc. I know we're trying to be friends, but it feels awkward and forced...I suppose it's mostly me for keeping some distance from him, but I can't help it. I seem to naturally push others away."**

 **She gave the camera a semi-glare, "Regardless of that, I still do not trust him, and I will continue to keep my guard up around him until I somehow do trust him."**

* * *

Jumping around a grassy trail, a Bunnelby looked around, before quickly jumping to the side as a Midnight Lycanroc crashed into the tree behind him. The bunny seemed to laugh, before hopping away, as the dog slid down with a groan. He sat up, rubbing his nose, before sighing, "I'll catch up to you! Just let me tend to my poor nose…"

A voice growled from the distance, "Bari!"

He jumped at the voice, before whipping his head to the side, noticing a familiar Hakamo-o, "B-Brick! Thank goodness you're here, you see there's this bunny-"

Brick groaned, "Bari, come on. We don't have time to be chasing after bunnies, we need to get back with the others."

Bari blinked, before frowning as his ears drooped down, "S-Sorry...I got distracted."

The dinosaur watched as the dog stepped forward, before shrugging, "It's fine. I'm just glad I was able to notice you were setting off on your own adventure."

The Lycanroc let out a weak chuckle, before his eyes widened, "Wait...The team didn't leave too far ahead of us, right?"

The Hakamo-o was silent, before he facepalmed, "They probably are...And they have that mess of a map with them."

Bari smiled, "D-Don't worry! I can use my sense of smell!"

Brick smirked, "Huh...I guess you are pretty useful when you want to be, Bari."

He smiled, "Thanks...I think, I'm just going to take that as a compliment, friend!"

The Hakamo-o nodded, "Alright, now let's go find the others!"

The dog cheered, "Yeah!"

* * *

 **Brick shrugged, "If I was forced to be lost in a forest with just one companion...I wouldn't originally choose Bari, but now that I am lost in a forest with him...The dude isn't too bad. He still smells awful, but the guy really is starting to grow on me."**

* * *

 **Bari smiled widely at the camera, "I love the outdoors! Mostly because I'm usually stuck sleeping outdoors, but that's okay, because it reminds me of home! Oh, I hope I can see more Bunnelby around or even some Pidgey's! This is going to be fun!"**

* * *

The Brainy Baltoy continued to walk, as three certain bugs hung around the back of the group talking among each other. Zetsu looked around in caution, before whispering, "Okay...I don't see any agitated wild Pokemon, s-so we'll just be safe...For now…"

Nedrick nodded, "Yep, and besides, if any of them do decide to show up," he pulled out a pair of nunchucks, "I can just sick _these_ bad boys on them!"

Alfred's eyes widened, as he stuttered, "U-Uh, aren't those kind of...Dangerous. And potentially illegal."

The Ninjask shrugged, "Yeah, I guess, but a _true_ ninja needs to be a master at using them, and luckily for me, some random animal attack would be great help."

Zetsu shuddered, "Let's just hope we don't encounter anything too frightening...Like an Ursaring!"

Alfred nodded, "Or even worse, a Teddiursa, because where one of those are, their parents aren't too far behind."

The Larvesta's eyes widened, "Oh the horror! I think we'd all be eaten alive! Or tortured and then eaten! Or worse, we'll all suffer the consequences of being their personal pets! Or-"

Nedrick chuckled, before patting the larva on the back, "Dude, relax. Like I said, I got us covered!" He glanced to the side, before noticing a certain Furret writing in her journal, as he nudged him, "Hey dude, there's your girl. How about you go make chit chat or something."

His eyes twitched slightly, "I-I mean...I wouldn't be opposed to talking with her, but...I...I don't know…"

He shrugged, "Well, if you _say_ you have a crush on her, then I say try to get to know her. We've been here for what, a week? That isn't a ton of time to have gotten to know someone. Maybe try and use this challenge as a way to bond with her or something."

Alfred smiled, "Yeah man, and besides, if you end up hooking up with her, we'll have another ally, meaning it'll be harder to send any of us home."

Zetsu blinked, before nodding with a somewhat determined face, "Y-Yeah, I'll...I'll do it! Thanks guys, I'll do my best, and I'll either get slapped, or something good might happen."

Nedrick chuckled, before pushing him forward, "Good luck, dude," him and Alfred waved the larva off, before he turned to the spider, "Okay, you agree with me you totally think he _actually_ has a thing for Tempest, right?"

The Araquanid nodded, "Yeah, but it's on him to decide who he dates," he blinked suddenly, before glancing around, "...Hey, do you feel like we're being watched."

Up in the trees, a certain Joltik glared down at the two bugs, before smirking to herself, "...Doom…"

* * *

 **Zetsu looked at the camera, before sighing, "Y-Yeah, I think I just needed that little push from the guys to help me talk with Freya. She's like, amazing...She's smart, she's cute, she's basically just an average girl, so why wouldn't I like her, right?"**

 **He groaned, "But she has a million reasons on why she shouldn't like me...One of them being with me nearly hitting her with apples...I'm pathetic."**

 **Suddenly, he felt the confessional shake due to some kind of odd power surge, causing the light to flicker slightly, as his eyes widened, "A-Ahh! It's the end of the world!"**

* * *

 **Tempest smirked at the camera, "Tempest enjoy messing with fuzzy demon. He too easy. Outside of that, Tempest given role of rogue warrior who spy on enemy team and ruin challenge for them," she cackled, "Tempest enjoy ruining the challenge of enemy demons. Yes, enemies beware!"**

* * *

The Brawny Basculin continued to walk, as Sage looked over the map, "This is ridiculous...Does this mean we make a left or go around in a circle?"

Brooke blinked, "I think it means we must continue onwards left, then once we have walked approximately twenty steps, then we dance around in a circle and are campsite will magically appear."

The team gave her a look, before Cynthia gave her a small smile, "Actually, we make a right. I can see some items on the ground from here, so it should be our supplies."

Alia's eyes widened, "Whoa, you're still alive after what happened with the Qwilfish?"

Benson smirked at the fox next to him, "She's _only_ alive because Nazira's still back at camp, mostly due to the paralysis. She'll be dead soon enough I betcha." He laughed mockingly at the Ninetales, before saying, "Pathetic commoners."

The Ninetales rose a brow, before rolling her eyes as she walked ahead, "Idiots like you won't last very long with an attitude like that, but for now we should set up our camp."

As the Bastiodon growled at her, Quincy suddenly spoke up, "Where is friendly puppy and scaly meanie?"

Sage looked around, "You know...I haven't heard the usual annoying words coming from Tempest either," she facepalmed, "Don't tell me they left on their own."

Chad chuckled, "Brah, they're probably fine. Besides, Tempest only left because Cynthia told her to scout out the other tea-" The Ninetales suddenly smacked the back of his head, "Ouch! Brah, that hurt!"

Cynthia gave him a pointed look, before nodding her head towards the right, "Again, we should get a headstart. If we set up early, then we can sleep early and get up early."

Sage's eyes twitched, before pointing at the Ninetales, "Hey, you don't run this team! I run this team, got it?" She growled slightly, "You shouldn't be sending Tempest out there on her own! She can't find us without this barely readable map and if we lose because she's not here, then it's on your hands!"

As the fox stared her down, Chad suddenly walked between the two, hands up in defense, "Okay, look, it's cool. I was the one who suggested it in the first place, so if anything happens, it's on me, that cool brah?"

The Grovyle narrowed her eyes, before sighing as she walked away, "Whatever, let's just go already and hope they make it back."

Cynthia watched them walk ahead, before giving the Machoke a smile, "Thank you for that. I owe you one."

He shrugged with a small grin, "Eh, nobody deserves to get chewed out over something this small, so don't worry about it."

She nodded, before starting to walk ahead, "You're a good guy Chad, so thank you."

The Machoke blinked, before walking after her, "Hey, make sure not to walk too far ahead! I'm bad with directions and stuff!"

* * *

 **Sage narrowed her eyes at the camera, "Do I actually believe he was the one who suggested something like that? No, but it doesn't matter since...Well, it just doesn't matter. As long as we win, then I see no reason to fuss. I already said my words, so nothing like this will happen again."**

* * *

 **Cynthia smiled softly, "Stepping in and taking the blame...I can see that Chad is very generous and kind...That could be a good thing for this kind of show, but others will try to take advantage of that, so I hope that won't happen. What he did was very nice, and I'll repay him in the future when I can."**

* * *

Walking through the forest, Mimi was a few steps ahead of Doc, as the two walked in silence. She looked through the many aspects of the forest such as the fruit, bugs, shrubs, and flowers, before stopping in front of a rose bush. She inspected the bush, before sighing, "It is surprising to see roses in this area."

She heard a sudden scream, turning around to see a Beedrill chasing Doc around, before he evaded it by floating into the ground. After a moment, the bee shook its stinger in rage, before flying off. He slowly himself from the ground, deadpanning, "I hate nature."

The Mimikyu next to him gave him a look, "You annoyed that Beedrill, didn't you?"

He shrugged, "I honestly have no idea, since all I was doing was whistling."

She shook her head, before looking around, "It feels like we're going in circles, but this is the first rose bush I have seen...Maybe the others are nearby."

He smirked, "Kinda hard to tell since we don't have Ace's screaming as a signal now," he chuckled, before straightening his face, "...Sorry."

The ghost rose a brow, before shrugging, "You aren't completely wrong...It was somewhat funny."

His eyes widened, before chuckling slightly to himself, "Yeah, recently I'm trying to be a bit more careful with my jokes, considering the obvious and all."

Mimi nodded, "That's good, thank you for putting the feelings of others into consideration."

The Spiritomb smiled at her, before the two stood there in silence for a moment. After a few minutes, he coughed awkwardly, "We should probably look for signs of the others now. Or an explosion. Either way we'll probably find someone."

The Mimikyu gave him a look, before walking ahead of him, "We'll continue our search."

* * *

 **Mimi deadpanned, "I don't understand his words most of the time. He turns genuine for only a moment and then goes to be what he considers is 'goofy'. I wish to find the others soon."**

* * *

 **Doc stared at the camera, before shrugging, "So, what exactly can you say to someone who you did a terrible thing too? And more importantly, how do you not make it awkward?"**

* * *

Brick was walking behind Bari, watching as he walked on all fours, seemingly sniffing the ground for any clues towards the whereabouts of the team. The Hakamo-o watched, before making a face, "Dude...Do you really have to smell the ground like that?"

The Lycanroc stood up, turning towards the dinosaur with smeared dirt over his nose, "Not really...It just helps with the environment and...Okay, it seemed cool in my head."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, do you at least know how much longer it'll be until we find them?"

Bari sniffed around the air, before giving him a weak grin, "A-Actually...I can't seem to pick up their scent anymore…"

Brick narrowed his eyes as he let out a small growl, "How come?"

The dog let out a weak chuckle, "Uum...I actually lost their scent when I got sand all over my nose, so...I was just pretending to know where they were…"

The dinosaur's eye twitched slightly, before he pinched the bridge of his nose, "...Okay...I'm not going to scream...I'm not going to scream."

The Lycanroc took a few steps back, "S-So...We should keep looking…O-Or we can stay here until night! If we see smoke, then that means they lit the fire pit, right?"

The Hakamo-o stared at him, before humming, "Yeah...You're right. Plus this is something even you can't screw up! So, let's find a spot to just chill I guess."

Bari yelped slightly at the sudden change of tone, before watching as he walked ahead of him, "W-Wait for me!"

* * *

 **Brick let out a sigh, "I'm basically stuck in a forest alone with a smelly dog...I should feel proud and accomplished I have not snapped yet. Bari at least is pointing out some smart stuff, so now I wait until later tonight when my teammates set a fire."**

* * *

 **Bari shivered slightly, "I always seem to mess up things somehow, but like Brick said, I can't possibly do anything bad with this next plan!"**

* * *

Continuing with their walk, the Brainy Baltoy looked exhausted, as Gareth groaned, "Okay, I may be really special, but my legs are tired."

Kanaya smiled, before stopping in her steps, causing the rest of the team to immediately stop, "That's fine, because it seems like we're here! Or...At least that's what it says on the map."

Juvia glanced around, before asking, "...This is a camp?"

The Luxio next to her nodded, "Oh yeah, this doesn't look like a campsite...It just looks like a big space without trees...And a bunch of bags in the middle. Do we have to sacrifice someone?"

The Shuppet rose a brow, "What's a sacrifice?"

Zetsu shrank back slightly, "P-Please don't sacrifice me…"

Freya rose a brow, "Who said they'd sacrifice you? I think I'd be more likely." She glanced down, "I'm not very useful to our team's efforts."

Kanaya blinked, "We don't need to sacrifice anyone...I think we just need to setup our tent and make our fire."

The Larvesta was silent, before sighing out in relief, "Oh thank goodness...I think we can handle that."

Alfred nodded, "Y-Yeah...How do we set up a tent exactly? Especially considering, well," he held up his incredibly long extended legs, "I don't have fingers."

The Gardevoir hummed, "Well, we just need some firewood, food, water, and of course setting up the tent. We should all split into pairs and accomplish this together! Yay for teamwork!"

Zetsu made a terrified face, "I'm not getting food…With my terrible luck I might encounter a wild bear, or worse...a wild Tempest!"

Nedrick smirked at him, "And that's a _bad_ thing for you?"

The larva groaned, "I-It is!"

Gareth smiled, seemingly ignoring the two bugs, "I can get food!"

Alfred walked up to the cat, "I'll do it too. With these arms, I can't really do anything else but hurt stuff I guess."

He grinned, "Oh yay! A friend to help me on my adventure!"

The Larvesta sighed, "I guess I'll go collect some firewood."

Freya nodded, "I-I'll come with you…"

Nedrick smirked at the larva, nudging him, whispering, "Oooh, alone with a girl?"

He blushed slightly, before covering his face, "S-Stop!"

He chuckled, before saying, "Anyways, I'll come with you guys since I can actually cut off branches," he held up his nunchucks, "And provide protection!"

Kanaya stared at them, before nodding, "Then I'll help pitch the tent!"

Juvia smiled, "I'll help too….I don't know what a tent is though."

The Gardevoir smiled, "We can learn how to do it together," she turned to Isabel, "Now, you and Violet can go look for water, and Doc and- Wait...Where are they?"

The bug shrugged, "I'm not very sure. They kinda just disappeared. And Violet wandered off like five minutes ago, so...Guess I'm on my own?"

She nodded, "I suppose so...Sorry, I'd go with you if I could, but the tent seems like a two person job."

The Leavanny waved her comment off, "Eh, I don't mind," she smiled at her, before walking off, "Just make sure I have somewhere to sleep tonight."

Kanaya gave her a mock salute, "Yes I will be sure to do that...Hopefully."

Juvia waved everyone else off, as she turned to Kanaya, "Everyone seems so happy and friendly today. I wonder why."

The Gardevoir watched them go, before shrugging, "It must be because we don't have anyone being rude to us, but anyways we should go look for Doc and Mimi!"

The puppet blinked, before tilting her head, "Aren't we supposed to be setting up the tents?"

The psychic nodded, "Yes, but technically we should be looking out for the safety of our missing teammates...We should put them before anything else!"

The Shuppet stared at her, before smiling brightly, "Okay! Let's look for our friends!" She pondered to herself, "I wonder why they wandered off together though."

Kanaya giggled softly, "Oh, that's because they secretly like each other! I hope we catch them soon to watch them act so cute with each other!"

Juvia smiled, "That sounds disturbing out loud, but yay for cuteness!"

She nodded, "Yes, so let's go find the cute soon-to-be couple!"

* * *

 **Kanaya squealed happily, "My instincts involving love is never wrong! I know those two have something, and I'll be the first to see it...Oh, and Juvia too! She'll be the second first to see it!"**

 **She blinked, "Wait...It is possible to be first twice?"**

* * *

The Brawny Basculin were at their campsite, pulling out the supplies from the bag, as Brooke shook one of the empty canteens, "...They forgot to add juice in here."

Cynthia sighed, "I think we're supposed to find our own water to pour into that."

Sage nodded, "Yeah...So it seems like someone is going to have to go and collect food, water, and firewood...Good luck to whoever has that."

Benson blinked, before smirking, "How about _you_ go-"

The Grovyle stepped closer to him, growling, "How about you make yourself useful for once and you do it? You deserve to after nearly getting Alia injured and nearly costing us that challenge!"

He stared at her, before scoffing, "I _refuse_ to help losers like all of you."

She narrowed her eyes, "Fine, then you sleep out here in the cold. You don't get a tent to sleep in."

The Bastiodon glared at her, before scoffing, "Fine, I'll grab some water. I can carry a few buckets on my back."

Sage smirked, "Good, now who wants to grab some food?"

Cynthia sighed, "I can find some food around here."

Chad nodded, "And I can too. I've got some mad hunting skills, brah." He began to listing off, "You know, alongside my football, track running, swimming, fuc-"

Alia strummed her guitar, before blinking, "Oh sweet, that was like a censor thing I did there," she smirked, "I'll grab some wood for the fire."

Quincy smiled, "I'll help you," his eyes shined bright, "I get to see more of the local wild Pokemon!"

Sage nodded, "And I'll just stay here and put up all these tents...Ugh. Let's try and get this done before sundown."

Brooke smiled at the Grovyle, before placing an arm around her, "I shall assist you in this awful task...Note to self, never choose last."

The Grovyle groaned, before facepalming, "I forgot about you."

* * *

 **Sage gave the camera a look, "Maybe if I'm lucky, she won't be too annoying...If I'm really lucky, she'll be really good at putting up tents and we'll be done early."**

* * *

Mimi continued to walk ahead of the Spiritomb, before stopping when she noticed a familiar looking rose bush, "...We're walking in circles."

He groaned, "Yep," he nodded towards the furious Beedrill giving him a death glare, "Kinda realized when I noticed that guy."

The Mimikyu sighed, before looking around, "Should we find another path? I don't feel like settling down with angry Beedrill glaring at us...Or more specifically, you."

Doc shrugged, "Either way, I say we find somewhere quick. The sky is about to grim as heck."

She deadpanned, "We're ghosts. We like grim."

He sighed, "Actually, I'm...Not the biggest fan of the dark. Like I'm not scared of it, but I do prefer light."

Mimi rose a brow, "You certainly are a strange one, Doc."

The larger ghost deadpanned, "I'm a Spiritomb. We live inside dark, lonely, empty rocks for a good portion of our lives. Seeing the bright sky is literally a blessing compared to being alone in the darkest crevice of shattered earth. I literally only got out of mine last year."

She shrugged, "I suppose that is a valid reason, but you still are very strange to me."

The Spiritomb sighed, "Eh, kinda used to that. Basically everyone thinks I'm weirdo for acting like this all the time. Not even really my choice to sound like this usually."

The Mimikyu rose a brow, "There is nothing wrong with being a weirdo. Those who are different are more interesting."

He smirked at her, "Guess that explains why I like talking to you," he chuckled, before realizing, "...Oh crud, I didn't mean that you're a wei-"

She stared at him, before sighing softly, "I get it, Doc...It's fine," she turned around to walk ahead of him, "Again, nothing wrong with being a weirdo...I think I fit as being one."

Doc stared at her, before groaning, "But...You're not that weird in my eyes. It's not like there's anything that strange about you, at least compared to people like Tempest or Quincy." He smiled to himself, "Speaking of the latter, he's probably loving it out here, but that's not the point. I don't think you're a weirdo."

Mimi stopped, before turning towards him with a look of disbelief, "Are you actually complimenting me?"

He shrugged, before putting on a smile, "I guess...You know, if that's cool with you."

She stared at him for a moment, before smiling slightly, "Thank you...It is cool with me, I guess...Let's just continue walking now."

He blinked, before grinning widely, "...Cool! That's probably a good idea."

* * *

 **Doc had a radio in the confessional, blaring a song loudly, as he sang along, "** _ **Weeeeee are the champions, my friends-**_ **"**

* * *

 **Mimi hummed, "No one has ever complimented me before...I am used to being known as strange or as a weirdo. Doc may just be trying to be nice, but it feels good at the very least to be seen as someone who isn't odd or an outcast."**

* * *

Sitting near each other, Bari and Brick were playing Tic-Tac-Toe on the sand, as Brick smirked, "Ha, I beat you again!"

The Lycanroc groaned, "Brick! Can we play something else?"

The Hakamo-o smirked, "What? Tired of losing?"

The dog whimpered, "K-Kind of...I'm just bored after playing this twenty times...And yes, I counted."

He blinked, before sighing, "Fine, let's think of something else to play."

Bari grinned as he wagged his tail, "C-Can we play fetch?!"

Brick deadpanned, "What?"

The Lycanroc nodded quickly as he stood up, "Y-Yeah! I can grab a stick, you throw it and-"

He shook his head, "I know how fetch works! Just...Why would you want to play this game?"

The dog shrugged, "It's fun!"

The Hakamo-o stared at him, before sighing as he grabbed a small wooden stick nearby, "Whatever, let's just do this to kill time."

Bari cheered, before jumping on him in a hug, "Thank you! I love fetch!"

The dinosaur growled as he tried to push him off, "What did I tell you about doing this?! You smell and I can't throw with you on me!"

The dog quickly jumped off, eyeing the stick, before quickly racing after it once Brick launched it in the air, "I'll come back with the stick!"

Brick scoffed, before crossing his arms, "Yeah, yeah, just hurry up," he blinked after taking a moment to smell the air, "Actually, take your time!"

* * *

 **Brick let out a sigh, "Yeah, he still smells, but he ain't a bad guy obviously, so of course I'll try and make it through the stench...Not likely, but it's something I'll try to do."**

* * *

Walking through the forest, Gareth was next to Alfred, looking around the area, before turning his attention to the spider, "So...What kind of food are we getting again?"

He shrugged, "Berries I guess. I think everyone would at least eat those."

The Luxio smiled, "Or we can find a wild bear and bring it back to the campsite."

The spider flinched, "N-No! I don't want to fight a bear, I don't like bears, they'd kill me! They'd use my blood as dipping sauce and my legs as kalimari," he shook the lion, "I don't want to get eaten via restaurant means!"

The lion blinked, "...But, you said your legs are good for hurting things, and meat sounds really good…"

He shook his head quickly, "I refuse to die!"

Gareth grinned, "Let us hunt for the bear and tear it apart, then we can feast upon the mightiest of all meat! We can become gods with the power of the blood and tears of this wild beast!"

The Araquanid whimpered, "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

He ran off ahead of him, "Let's go my multi legged friend!"

Alfred groaned, running after him, "I hate my life!"

* * *

 **Gareth gave the camera a smile, "When Alfred and I find and take out that bear, then we'll be known as strong heroes of the team. We'll have warm bear fur to use as blankets, the meat as food, and we can use the head as a funny hat."**

 **He blinked softly, "Actually...I think the first two are weird...We can just use the funny hat."**

* * *

Cynthia looked over the bushes, before glancing to the side of her, "Did you find any fruit...That isn't poisonous of course."

He shook his head, taking off his sunglasses to reveal his eyes were swirling in a rainbow fashion, "Nope, only mushrooms."

She blinked, before sighing, "Chad, we really shouldn't be eating the food grown here...These don't really seem safe at all."

The Machoke shrugged, before placing his sunglasses back on and stared at the bushes, "So, what'cha got your eyes on?"

The Ninetales hummed, "Since the berries and mushrooms are unavailable, I think we may have to hunt a wild Pokemon."

He blinked, "That's kinda messed up...But hey, I can do that."

She rose a brow, "I thought you said you were good at hunting?"

Chad smirked, "I am, doesn't mean I like killing stuff. But when it comes down to it, I got myself one hell of an aim."

Cynthia smiled, before walking ahead of him, "Then let's have you prove those skills of yours. Let's look for a target and I would like to see how properly you handle it."

He pumped his fist, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Sweet, let's find ourselves an Ursaring and kick it's-" A loud roar echoed across the field, leaving the two in silence.

After a moment of silence, the fox gave the jock a small smile, "Well, there's your target."

The Machoke chuckled, "Cool," he glanced down the field, smirking as the Ursaring roared. After a moment, Chad let out a warcry and ran down the field, "Bring it, Teddy!"

He jumped right onto the bear, clinging onto its neck, as it swiped it's claws at the Machoke. He seemed completely unaffected, as he repeatedly punched the bear in the face, forcing it down before it threw him up into the air, landing on the ground. After a moment, he jumped right back up and rushed the creature as the two continued the struggle with the two constantly trading off on who was winning the fight, loud screaming and roaring reaching across the entire forest.

Cynthia's eyes widened at the scene, as she watched the two wrestle with one another, before whispering to herself, "I never expected him to actually go through with this…"

As she said this, the bear was suddenly thrown at her feet, it groaning slightly, as Chad placed his foot on his back and smirked down at the Ninetales, "So, guess I got our food," the bear groaned louder, as the Machoke silently apologized.

The fox blinked in surprise, "...Wow...The others will not believe this."

He shrugged, "Eh, I get that kinda reaction a lot. Along with a ton of fangirls, but I don't see those, so let's just bring this guy back to camp," he threw the bear over his shoulder, not even remotely struggling as he walked forward with a friendly whistle.

She watched him go for a few seconds, before slowly standing up to follow him, still in shock as she smiled softly, "You're one interesting man, Chad."

* * *

 **Cynthia smiled, "I would have never thought he'd actually take on that giant bear by himself...It's amazing how much strength he has, yet he's still so kind, and a bit slow to things, but otherwise I see a very genuine man. I'm glad to have met someone like him while here on this island."**

* * *

Looking up at a tree, Zetsu looked over at Nedrick, "So...Do you have like a ninja sword or something to cut this thing?"

The Ninjask shook his head, "Nah, I'm not trained enough, and they're pretty expensive," he smiled, "But after I win, I'm gonna buy _everything_ to make myself the greatest ninja possible!"

The Larvesta sighed, before looking up at the tree worriedly, "I mean...I can burn it down, but I don't want to cause a wildfire."

Freya smiled, "I mean, I can just climb up and grab some of the smaller branches." She extended her small claws, as she began to climb up, "I am a ferret after all."

Zetsu watched her go, before calling out, "B-Be careful up there!"

Nedrick let out a small whistle, before smirking at him, "Oh yeah, I can _totally_ see this working out."

He rose a brow, before shrugging with a stutter, "W-Well...Yeah, she's...She's great. Why wouldn't I be interested in her, right?"

The bug deadpanned, "Because you're trying so hard to _seem_ interested in her."

His eyes widened slightly, "I-I am not! I'm just...I'm just nervous, because I can't tell her I like her, then she'll slap me, scream at me, call me a loser, go out with some better looking guy named Tom, then they'll get married while I sit at home alone-"

The Ninjask slapped him, "Okay, calm down, you're going into rant territory. Like seriously, who names their kid 'Tom' anymore. It's all about the Michaels for some reason."

The larva sighed, "That name sounds even worse...You get what I mean though. I'm just not the kind of guy girls would say yes to."

He shrugged, "Then really, what have you got to lose? If you already think you'll fail, maybe you succeeding will just feel all the more better."

Zetsu nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah...I'll just...Ask her after the challenge maybe...Then at least I'll be prepared for rejection…Or should I get to know her more?! What if I'm too forward?! What if she thinks I'm a creep?!"

Nedrick chuckled, "Dude, stop freaking out. Get to know her more during the challenge like I said you should, then be _genuine_...So under this logic, maybe don-"

The Larvesta gave him a confused look, before a small branch landed on his head, "Ow! It's raining- Oh wait, no...That's just her."

* * *

 **Nedrick rolled his eyes, "Yeah...I don't think Zetsu feels anything towards Freya. Honestly it's just an illusion he's putting on for himself, and it's kinda...Pathetic? I don't know, sounds like the wrong word, and it's kinda rude. I don't know, either way I doubt he's crushing on her...But maybe on Tempest. I made a bet on it."**

* * *

 **Zetsu rubbed his head, "Okay, so I should get to know Freya more during the challenge...I think this might work out, and maybe I'll have my first girlfriend...This will be amazing, but then again...R-Rejection is an immediate answer I will most likely be facing."**

* * *

Alia and Quincy were walking through the forest, as the former of the two glanced up at one of the trees, "Whoa...So, how should we bring one of these big things down?"

Quincy tapped his chin, before smiling, "I have an idea."

She blinked, "Oh really? What's the idea, dude?"

He grinned widely, as he walked over to the tree...Before tearing it out of the ground and holding it over his head, as he turned to Alia, "My idea worked!"

Her eyes widened, before whistling, "You're like insanely strong...That's wicked cool, my dude."

The Quagsire smiled, "Thank you," he walked forward without breaking a sweat, "I liked working out at home. Mostly because my momma didn't feed me unless I did. She was a responsible momma."

The cat followed close behind, looking up at the tree with wide eyes, "Huh...Well, whatever she fed you sure made you super strong."

He chuckled, "Yeah, she made sure I'd grow up big and strong...I miss my momma."

Alia frowned, "Glad you have a great mom. My mom's never really around much, and when she is, well...She just nags me and tries to make me act all girly and proper...It's like, super rough."

Quincy smiled at her, "Actually, she's just trying to help you is all. Even if you don't like it, parents always have good intentions for you. Maybe she thinks that you'd be happier that way."

She sighed, "Maybe, but still, she shouldn't try to force me into that."

He shrugged with his usual massive grin, "It isn't being forced upon you. If it was, you wouldn't have come with the guitar. She wants the best for you and probably just wants you to realize that it's up to you to realize she's trying to help."

Her eyes widened slightly, "Wow...I...I never actually thought of that before," she tapped her chin, "You might be right, dude..I think I might owe my mom an apology."

He smiled, "Yay for apologies!"

The cat gave him a small grin, "Come on, let's go scare the others with this massive tree!"

* * *

 **Alia looked down at her guitar, before frowning, "I love music, I love the type of music I listen to and play, but the rest of the minor things I say and have, it's just there to get some kind of attention from my parents. If they're really cool with my playing, then I can try and meet them halfway...As long as I don't have to wear a dress. Those look pretty uncomfortable."**

* * *

At the campsite, Sage was fixing the tent with Brooke as the latter of the two was telling some story that the Grovyle wasn't paying attention to. The Togetic continued with her words, "And because of these events, the earth was made with life forms that consisted of us."

The Grovyle sighed, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not how it goes."

The fairy blinked, "It isn't, but thank you for pointing out the obvious."

She growled slightly, "Come on, let's pick up the pace so we can be the first ones done. We have three more tents to put up."

Brooke tilted her head. "I do not see how this is a race, but I'll go along with it."

Sage shrugged with a smirk, "Because, it shows we're fast and efficient, so let's go."

She rose a brow, but sighed as she pulled on the tent flap, "Okay-"

There was a ripping sound, as the two looked to see a small tear at the side of one of the tent flaps, they were silent, until the gecko spoke, "This one will be Benson's."

The fairy nodded, "Agreed."

* * *

 **Sage rose a brow, "As much as she is annoying, she's pretty good at following orders. It might help in the long run, well, for me."**

* * *

 **Brooke looked around the room, "I hope Benson doesn't get cold easily, because I can predict the temperature will be very cold."**

* * *

As the sky turned dark, the figures of a Spiritomb and Mimikyu were seen walking, the two making small talk among each other, as two figures watched from behind a bush. The smaller figure rose a brow, before turning to the taller one, "Kanaya, aren't we supposed to grab them and bring them back to the others?"

The Gardevoir smiled, "Yes, but that can wait. Right now we should be observing them, so we know the progress they've made by being next to each other for so long...Alone."

The Shuppet blinked, "I'm confused. What kind of progress are we trying to see?"

She rose a brow, "The progress of their love!"

Doc suddenly straightened, as he turned around, seeing nothing around, "Did you hear that too?"

Mimi deadpanned, "Ignore it for now. It will come out on its own."

He shrugged, "Okay then, but not gonna lie, it sounded pretty familiar."

Kanaya watched them walk, before sighing, "Okay, that was a close one...I thought they would have spotted us."

Juvia smiled, "They technically did, since they know we're here now. They're very observant."

She blinked, before turning back to see the two ghosts were staring back at them, as she let out a small giggle, "H-Hey guys…"

Doc gave her a look, "Yo."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Mimi spoke, "Will you lead us back to our campsite now?"

The Gardevoir looked around, before smiling brightly, "I...I forgot where it is."

The two ghosts stared through her, before Doc groaned, "Okay, _how_ do you forget something that important?"

Kanaya let out a small laugh, "I...I was too busy following you two. I didn't really pay attention to the surroundings around me."

The Mimikyu sighed, "Well, let us retrace your steps. It should lead us somewhere."

Juvia giggled obliviously, "I don't have feet, so I can't leave steps behind to trace."

Mimi deadpanned, "This universe does not like me."

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "I was beginning to enjoy the somewhat quiet pace Doc and I had, but now with the two other lost teammates, it won't be quiet anymore. I just wish I could sleep...Even if I don't sleep."**

* * *

 **Kanaya sighed, "I wish I could have at least brought the map with me, but it seems that I got a little too excited at the thought of a new couple…"**

 **She heard a voice outside, as Doc popped his head into the confessional, "You get she hates me, right?"**

 **The Gardevoir blinked softly, "She doesn't hate you, she just thinks she hates you when she really loves you."**

 **He deadpanned, "That sentence makes absolutely no sense," he smiled brightly at her, "I like that. You are now my best friend here."**

 **She smiled, "Yes! I made two new friends in one day!"**

* * *

The Brainy Baltoy had assembled back at their campsite, only to see two missing teammates and none of the tents have been set up. Zetsu instantly froze in place, "T-They...They're missing! Someone kidnapped them! Or maybe they were eaten by a giant bear!"

Violet deadpanned, "No, they wandered off because they wanted to find Doc and Mimi and observe them, but have gotten hopelessly lost in the process."

Gareth nodded, his fur was slightly ruffled with small scratch marks around his body, "Oh yeah, Alfred and I already tried taming the beast...It didn't work out very well."

Zetsu rose a brow, "I-If that's the case...Then what happened with the bear?"

Alfred twitched, "I-I prefer not t-talking about i-it."

The larva sighed, "W-Well, I guess the rest of us could set up the tents, or maybe find the other four."

Isabel growled to herself, before saying, "No, trying to find them right now would just waste time. It's honestly probably best if we just set up camp and try to get some sleep. We'll try to find them in the morning."

The team looked among each other, before Gareth smiled, "I'm sleepy!"

The Larvesta sighed, "I guess we'll do that then."

* * *

 **Isabel glared at the camera slightly, before muttering, "Kanaya promised she'd set up the tents. Guess this proves she isn't very reliable in the end."**

* * *

 **Zetsu looked around, before sighing, "I-I just hope the others will be okay. It's dark and the forest is very large...For now, I guess I'll just get some sleep, and hope for the best."**

* * *

The Brawny Basculin had met back at the campsite, some of them holding surprised expressions at the giant tree and bear brought back by Quincy and Chad. Brooke blinked in surprise, before clapping, "I was not expecting to have bear meat over a giant burning tree."

The Machoke shook his head, "Actually," he held up a small map, "This dude bargained with me to not eat him, and in exchange he gave me this map of the island. Since that's a totally banging deal I accepted. So, this bro is just gonna be sleeping with us for the night since I kicked the crap out of him."

A tumbling roar of stomachs suddenly erupted together, as Sage deadpanned, "What are we having for food then?"

Cynthia sighed, "As back up, we were able to grab some fruit that didn't seem too deadly."

Benson growled, "I can't just live off _fruit_ all night!"

The fox threw an apple at his face, smiling at him, "Either take it or leave it. We don't mind if you starve for the night."

The Bastiodon blinked, before scoffing, "Whatever, I'll eat it, but this is _not_ over."

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a look, "I'm surprised we still have him, but as long as we continue winning it will continue to be an issue. At least for the next time our team faces an elimination, we'll know who to take out."**

* * *

Brick was waiting for the puppy to return with the stick, before groaning, "How long is this guy going to honestly take?"

Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard, as the Lycanroc in question jumped onto the scene, hiding behind the dinosaur with a terrified expression, "W-We need to get out of here!"

He rose a brow, "Why?"

Bari quickly pointed at a large shadow headed towards them, "T-That's why!"

The Hakamo-o got in a fighting stance, narrowing his eyes slightly, "No way. I'm not running from anything!"

The shadow came closer and closer, before revealing itself to be a small Weedle. The three figures stared at each other for a moment, before the dog tried to pull on the dinosaur's arm, "C-Come on!"

Brick deadpanned, "You're running...From a worm?"

He shook his head, "I-It's not just that-"

A loud buzzing was heard, as a Mega Beedrill appeared from the bushes behind the Weedle, glaring at them in annoyance. The Hakamo-o scoffed, "So a worm and a bee. I'm not scared of these two!"

After he said those words, more Beedrill soon flew down, glaring at the two with their sharp needles pointed towards them. Bari whispered to him, "C-Can we run now?"

He nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah...We can run now."

The two quickly turned and ran off screaming, the large group of Beedrill chased after them with the Weedle slowly moving after them.

* * *

 **Brick scoffed, "I didn't run because I was scared. I ran because I just didn't feel like fighting all of them while Bari was stuck being scared. I did what was best to prevent him from being horrified, so if you're watching this dog, then you're welcome."**

* * *

 **Bari gave the camera a look, "I don't think I've ever heard Brick scream so loud...Learn something new everyday."**

* * *

The group of four were continuing their walk, as Kanaya looked at the two, "So, how was your time alone? Before Juvia and I joined you two, of course."

Mimi deadpanned, "Tiring."

The Gardevoir blinked, "Well...I suppose that's to be expected, but did you two bond?"

She shrugged, "Possibly."

Doc sighed, "Yeah, it was...Honestly kinda hard to tell."

There was an awkward pause for a moment, before the psychic smiled, "So...Should we get to know each other as we walk?"

The Mimikyu rose a brow, "I think we should focus on finding our campsite."

Juvia smiled, "But if we only focus on that, then we won't be able to become friends!"

Kanaya nodded, "Yes, and friendship is magic!"

Mimi deadpanned, "You two stalked us instead of bringing us back to camp."

Doc gave them a look, "And you two are kinda bizarre, even for me in some ways. And the whole stalking thing doesn't help."

The Gardevoir frowned, "I'm sor-"

She was cut off when a large scream for help was heard, as a familiar dinosaur and dog ran past them with a group of angry Beedrill hot on their trail. They watched as a small Weedle tried to catch up, and as this was happening, a certain Mimikyu decided to slip past them, wondering off on her own while muttering to herself, "I'll find the camp on my own."

The wave of bugs were gone, as Kanaya sighed, "Well, they seemed angry, right?"

Juvia nodded, "Yeah, and I think Mimi was afraid, because she wandered off."

She gasped, before looking around quickly, noticing she was indeed missing, "We have to find her! It's dangerous to be out here alone at night!"

The ghost smiled, "Yep, and I don't know where the friendly ghost man went. He disappeared just as quickly."

The psychic blinked, "He's gone too...This is so cute. We should let them be together on their own, we did interrupt their time together after all."

Juvia rose a brow, "But didn't you just say we needed to find Mimi-"

Kanaya quickly walked ahead with a determined smile, "Let's go find our team together!"

The Shuppet stared on at her, before shrugging with a friendly smile, letting out a jolly whistle as she floated behind the psychic, "Okay!"

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled brightly, "I knew those two had something, and them going off together again just proves it. Still, I can tell something is holding them back, so it's my job to help push things along smoothly."**

* * *

 **Juvia giggled, "I don't really know why we watched Doc and Mimi, or why we're going back to camp without them, but if Kanaya thinks it's right, it has to be. After all, she's such a nice person!"**

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "I was feeling like the four of us were getting nowhere near our destination. I saw a path we have not yet took, so I decided to go on my own."**

* * *

The Brainy Baltoy were huddled against the fire, all of them were exhausted after putting up the tents. Their stomachs grumbled in hunger, as they stared at the flames in front of them. Gareth suddenly smiled as he wagged his tail, "We should tell scary stories!"

Zetsu's eyes widened, "T-This late at night? No way!"

Violet turned to him, "Oh, and why is it being late a bad thing? I find that it would only enhance the fear within all of us, providing a much scarier horror experience and allowing us to fully appreciate the stories."

The Larvesta shrank back, "...Exactly."

Freya gave him a worried look, before cowering slightly herself, "...This won't be very fun."

The Luxio looked around, "So...Does anyone know a good one?"

After a few moments had passed, Alfred chuckled, "I mean...I don't really got anything original, but I can try."

Zetsu whispered, "Please, don't let it be too scary."

Gareth let out a small chuckle, "Relax, you act like something is going to come and attack us."

Nedrick nodded, and nudged Zetsu, "And besides dude, it's just Alfred. He isn't that scary," he glanced at the spider, "No offense."

The larva nodded, "Y-Yeah, you're right...I'm just being paranoid…Nothing can go wrong."

After a few moments had passed, Isabel tapped the log, before saying, "Okay, show us what you got, Alfred."

The spider stared at all of them for a moment, taking a second to make sure the dim moonlight began to reflect off of his figure, as he began, "It was Halloween night, specifically the Halloween of my freshman year of high school. Me and a few of my friends decided we would be doing one last year of trick or treating, see it as something of a grand finale before we would suddenly be deemed too old for that kinda thing. We live in a small town, where most people on the block usually knew each other, and learned what was happening quickly without you even trying."

As he continued, some of the younger competitors couldn't help but pick up on his tone, which had slowly grown more solemn, almost monotone, as he continued to speak. As this happened, Freya nervously glanced around, before scooting closer to Zetsu, who was shaking softly, muttering something under his breath while glancing around the area.

The spider's teammates quickly tried to readjust themselves, as Alfred continued, "We had been trick or treating for a couple hours by that point, and we had admittedly come out of the night so far with a decent amount of candy. By that point, it had reached the time when most trick or treaters would be heading home, and the houses were beginning to go dark so people could go to bed. We were walking back to my friend Ivan's house to spend the night, when we noticed a house with a small bucket outside full of candy. Deciding we might as well try and get a few more extra pieces, we walked over and checked it out. Nothing was inside, but...Then I heard something knocking on the window of the building."

Gareth sat up straighter, getting into the story as he smiled, while the Larvesta on his left continued to shake in fear.

"I heard it again and again, knock after knock on the window, each one slowly getting louder and louder, almost to a point where it started to echo in my head. After a bit though, it suddenly stopped, and we all were just left standing there. We eventually decided we should get going and walked away, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get those sounds out of my head. Just to make sure we didn't find out whoever was doing that truly was, we decided to pass through a different neighborhood, just so we could avoid him. But after a bit, as we were approaching a park, I noticed something. My friend Damien...Just stopped walking. He was just standing there, looking around, trying to find something."

Zetsu tried take a step back, but noticed some eyes giving him a look, as he groaned, deciding to stay put. After a moment, Freya gave him a sympathetic look, before moving closer.

"Obviously I asked him what was wrong, and for a few minutes, he just didn't say anything to me. But then, he told me he heard someone walking behind him, possibly near the forest. We all shrugged it off at first, and decided we would just keep walking. For a few minutes, everything seemed okay, but just a bit later, as we passed through the park, we all heard someone moving behind a tree. Ivan quickly started screaming at the guy to go away or we'd call the cops. But then, we all heard more movement, almost as if he was getting closer without us even realizing it."

Gareth whispered to himself, "I think it's a zombie."

"We all obviously booked it after that, not wanting to find out who the hell was following us, and as we ran, the footsteps of something out in the bushes just kept getting louder and louder, as we tried to run faster and faster. Soon after, we all were able to get to Ivan's house, and ran inside. The first thing we did was make sure everything was locked up tight, and then peek out the window to see if someone had been following us. We didn't see anyone, and we all started talking about what the hell just happened to us...And then we heard the backgate suddenly slam shut."

Zetsu whimpered, "W-Wait...Is this all real or-"

Gareth shushed him, "Shhh, I need to find out what the Zombie will do now that he's in!"

"Most of us froze, and my other friend Kyle instantly flicked the switch off, turning off the lights as we all hid under the closest things of furniture we could find. After that, we heard some weird sounds down the hall in the living room, almost like some kind of tapping as we all just stayed put. After a bit, the sounds steadily slowed down and quieted, as we all prepared ourselves to move forward and confront whatever the hell was messing with us...Besides me, as I just stayed in the living room, freaking out as the sounds seem to just stay in my head. Then, we all saw the front door swing open, as we all started screaming at the top of our lungs."

At this point Zetsu was hiding behind the log.

"Luckily...It had just been Ivan's mom, who had been coming back from a house party. We all quickly explained what the hell was going on, before just telling ourselves it had obviously just been his mom or one of his sisters messing with us. It _was_ Halloween after all, and sometimes, we play tricks on each other on it. We all went home after that, but later on, I got a message from Ivan, which told me this…"

The Larvesta popped his head up, shaking still as he whispered, "W-What now?"

Gareth looked saddened, "So no zombies…"

The bug gave him a look, "T-That's what you're upset about?!"

"...It wasn't his family in the backyard…They had apparently never even been back there. But now, we knew something...Someone had been watching us…And they're right...Here!"

Suddenly, Alfred suddenly put out the fire with a quick Water Gun nobody had even noticed, as a series of screams broke out from the spot. Zetsu fainted on the spot, while Gareth was screaming in joy as he clapped, "Screaming is fun!"

Isabel shrugged, before smiling, "Kinda generic, but not bad Alfred. Good job."

The Araquanid blushed slightly at her compliment, before chuckling, "Y-Yeah...Heh heh."

Nedrick smirked, "Yeah dude, that was killer! I wonder how you were able to pull out the lightning in the back though."

Alfred rose a brow, "What lightning?"

Zetsu suddenly jumped up, his eyes widened in fear, "W-Wait...You had n-nothing to do with that lightning?!" He turned to the still smiling Luxio, as he squeaked, "G-Gareth…?"

The lion blinked, before smiling, "Nah, I'm too close to you guys to do that. I thought it was that tiny spider who's been sitting on that tree this entire time."

His eyes twitched as he began to shake even more, "T-Tiny spider...E-Electrical f-forces in the background...I-It could only mean…"

"Prepare to be slain, demons and monsters of the night!"

* * *

 **Zetsu rocked back and forth, shaking in fear, "I-I'm in my happy place...I'm in my happy place...I did not witness a terrifyingly strong spider t-try to d-destroy us...I...I'm in my happy place…"**

* * *

 **Freya was shaking in the confessional, before whimpering, "I-I...I'm s-so...S-Scared…"**

* * *

The Brawny Basculin were huddled against the tree, watching as the flames engulfed it, before Brooke rose a hand, "This seems dangerous."

Alia shrugged, "It looks pretty cool to me."

Sage smirked, "Now that it's nighttime and we're all alone in the woods….We should tell some scary stories."

Cynthia rose a brow, "Or, we can get some rest early and get up early to be the first ones to arrive and win."

As the two girls glared at each other, rustling was heard as Brooke pointed, "Why is Ted destroying our tents?"

Chad rose a brow, "Wha-" He was suddenly shut up when he felt an entire tent get thrown at him, knocking him down and causing his head to land on a rock, knocking him out swiftly as he said, "...And that's game."

The Ninetales quickly stood up in shock, "Chad!"

The Grovyle across from her stood up as well, "That bear has gone rogue!"

The bear let out a loud roar, as the Togetic turned to her teammates, "Does anyone know how to fight a bear? I would try, but I'm allergic to fighting...Cough, cough."

Alia strummed her guitar, "I say we climb up these trees and hope this Ted dude doesn't destroy us?"

Benson nodded with a terrified expression, "For once I agree with you, but quick question," he screamed, "How do I climb up a tree?! I don't even have fingers or wings or anything!"

She shrugged as she began to climb up one of the trees, "I don't know dude, why not try to enjoy the challenge without proper safety procedures."

Brooke blinked, "I think as much as he deserves this obvious karma, we should not let him get killed by a bear."

The cat deadpanned, "So it's okay if I died by falling off a cliff after he let go of my safety rope?"

The fairy shrugged, "No, but it's best to be what they call...The bigger person?"

As she said this, they heard screaming, as they turned to see Benson running away in fear, as the Ursaring ran after the surprisingly fast as actor, "Somebody help me!"

Alia watched this happen, before sighing as she held her guitar up, "I hate when I get proven wrong...Come on, let's go rescue the dude!"

Sage rose a brow, "Yeah, we can't fight that thing, the idiot deserves this punishment, and we need to stay put so we can win!"

Cynthia sighed, "That's rather heartless, Sage. Even if he's unreasonable and annoying, he shouldn't be running from a bear that large. Besides, the Ursaring did injure Chad, so we should do something to it."

Brooke scooted closer to her, "Like what?"

The fox smirked, "Prepare some bear meat once we're through with it."

Quincy blinked, before saying, "Where's Nazira again? I haven't seen her all day?"

The fairy deadpanned, "She's still sick after Cynthia basically fed her poison."

The Ninetales's eyes widened, before she looked down with a sigh, "It was an accident that I regret."

The Grovyle rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we aren't chasing after that Ursaring."

" _The great and mighty Tempest has returned!_ "

* * *

 **Cynthia shrugged, "I just don't think we should allow our teammates to be in danger and us not doing anything about it. Sage thinks she's a proper leader, but in reality all I see is her being selfish."**

* * *

 **Sage rolled her eyes, "I don't get why that fox wants us to waste our time and strength on a wild Ursaring. The good looking idiot is going to be fine, the supposed actor deserves this crap, and we're already without the dog and the other dinosaur, so we shouldn't risk anyone else else getting lost or eaten, whatever!"**

 **She scoffed, "I hate how she's trying to act like the leader, when it's obvious that I'm the only one capable of leading this team."**

* * *

 **Alia groaned, "Man, the dude deserves karma for what he put me through, but honestly...I don't want to be the type to just want bad things to happen to them just for being a jerk."**

 **She tapped her chin, "I guess since I had someone save me, then someone has to save him...Yeah, I hate it when I'm wrong."**

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, Kanaya was placing a large leaf over a makeshift tent put together with sticks and various types of leaves and berry juice, as she smiled proudly, "Well look at that...It seems I can build a tent."

Juvia giggled, "Yay! I wonder if it would have gone this well had we actually made the tents back at camp."

The Gardevoir blinked, before facepalming, "Oh no...I forgot about that! I promised Isabel she'd have a place to sleep too...I think they might be mad at me now…"

The Shuppet pondered, "I wonder if Doc and Mimi would have been affected at all if we hadn't have come to find them. They seemed like they were doing fine...I feel bad now."

She sighed, "I owe everyone an apology after this...Hmm, maybe if I did something nice they'll forgive me. Like shipping them all together!"

Juvia gave her a look, "...I think Doc and Mimi didn't really enjoy us doing that."

Kanaya blinked, before letting out a weak laugh, "Oh yeah, but they did seem closer if they left together, so it's progress...But maybe I should take a small step back."

The ghost smiled, "That'd probably be nice."

She nodded with a smile, "Yes, but we should continue to talk more together. You're very nice to talk to."

Juvia blinked, before pushing against the Gardevoir in a semi-hug, "You're super nice too!"

The Gardevoir smiled happily, "Oh hooray! We're going to be such nice friends!"

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled sheepishly, "I really do feel terrible for letting my team down, but I did gain two friends through this so there is that plus side."**

 **She shrugged, "Now, I have to create more friends and make ships without making anyone upset."**

* * *

Screaming at the top of their lungs, Bari and Brick continued to run from the Beedrill. The two were huffing, as Brick gave the dog a look, "H-How are you still running?! You're skinny and unathletically built!" **  
**

Bari continued to run with his eyes widened in fear, "I enjoy running!"

The Hakamo-o rolled his eyes, but continued to run, "How did you even anger these bees?!"

The dog shrugged, "The stick hit their beehive and they thought I was responsible for it!"

He growled lowly, "Are you saying it's my fault?!"

The Lycanroc shook his head, "N-No, of course not!"

The dinosaur scoffed, before pointing ahead, "Quick, let's go in that cave!"

Bari nodded, as they ran inside the cave, the bees stopping in front of the entrance, as they shook their heads, moving away from the cave. Inside, the two were catching their breath, as the dog sighed, "T-That was close…"

Brick nodded, before looking around, "It's dark in here...Where exactly are we?"

A low growl was heard, as another pair of eyes suddenly opened. The two looked over, before the Lycanroc whispered to him, "I don't think we're safe yet."

The Hakamo-o deadpanned, "Of course not."

* * *

 **Bari whimpered, "I-It just seems our luck isn't so good…"**

* * *

 **Brick gave the camera a look, "That dog is unlucky."**

* * *

Mimi was walking through the forest, before stopping to turn around with a look, "Why are you following me?"

As she said this, Doc shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to be out in the forest by yourself. I'm not really sure myself."

The ghost sighed, "At least it's just you...As long as it's not too noisy, then it is fine."

He smiled, "...I'm kinda loud, so I guess this isn't gonna be easy for me."

She deadpanned, "You were quiet when following me."

The Spiritomb chuckled, "I know, I'm just...Kinda struggling to figure out what to say is all."

The Mimikyu blinked, before suddenly looking up, "Do you hear….Buzzing?"

He pondered to himself, "No, I hear ringing mostly...Okay, there's the buzzing."

After a moment, the large group of Beedrill suddenly emerged from the trees, as Mimi took a few steps back, "You brought them with you?"

The ghost shook his head, "No I didn't, I was literally traveling via the ground! They wouldn't have even been able to see me!"

She gave him a look, before turning around, "I think we need to run now."

Doc nodded, as he quickly started floating ahead, before breaking out into a full-speed flight away from the bees, as the ghosts began to try and get away from the horde of Beedrill. As this happened though, Doc noticed something, "...Mimi? ...Mimi?"

He turned around, noticing the Mimikyu had not caught up with him, and was instead lagging behind, before suddenly another group of Beedrill blocked her from escaping, as the Mimikyu backed up, now realizing she was cornered. Doc stared on at the bees, before sighing, "...Karma, I better get something out of this," he breathed in, before screaming, "Hey, buzzers from other mothers, I heard the doctor called, they want their-" He froze, before pondering, "Wait...Crap, I forgot my joke! So guess I'll just skip to the point then...Come get me, losers!"

Mimi gave him a look of disbelief as the bees glared in his direction, "What are you doing? Get out of here!"

Doc shook his head nervously, before giving her a look, "Eh, to be honest kinda too late for that if I don't want them to bother you, so no real turning back now."

She gave him a confused look, before shaking her head, "No. I will not leave you behind, we either run together or get injured together."

The Spiritomb sighed as the horde prepared to attack the two, "Well, guess I'm gonna have to do this," he nodded towards Mimi, "Protect!"

Her eyes widened when a large barrier warped around them, causing the bees to slam against it, either falling back or stopping themselves from continuing forward, before they started attacking the protective barrier. She turned to him, "How long are you able to hold this?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, a good twelve hours or so as long as I stay conscious. Speaking of which," he sighed, "I'm about to feel a lot of pai- Oh god, it attacked early!"

Mimi flinched slightly, before whispering to herself, "Doc...Why?"

* * *

 **Doc looked surprisingly ill, as he coughed, "...You know...You have to wonder...Why are ghosts not immune to poison...When we're already dead?"**

 **He groaned, before resting his head against the wall, "...Thank god...I'm resistant to it...Otherwise...** _ **So much throw-up!**_ **"**

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a confused look, "I don't understand...He knows I do not trust him, yet he chooses to talk to me and even risk his health by protecting me….He is a very strange man indeed."**

 **She blinked, before looking away, "And there is nothing wrong with that…"**

* * *

The morning soon came, as Amber stood in front of the mess hall with Logan, looking at her watch impatiently, "What is taking them so long?"

He shrugged, "No idea, considering most of the cameras got knocked out from the wild Beedrill last night. By the way, who knew this island had so many?"

The Glaceon blinked, "Who knew they'd be so scared of a few bees…They know attacks, like just fight back."

Logan deadpanned, "You do get that there are hundreds of them, right? Meaning that even if they _all_ tried fighting them, they'd probably be screwed."

She shrugged, before loud screaming was heard. The two hosts turned their heads to see Benson running towards the camp with a terrified look in his eyes, as he ran right into the pole next to the hosts, stopping instantly and causing him to fall backward, groaning. Amber smiled, "Congrats Benson, you're-"

Suddenly, more groans were heard, as the Brawny Basculin were sluggishly rushing towards the mess hall, looking tired and drained. They stopped in front of the two hosts, panting, before Sage grinned, "Yes...We...Made it first!"

Amber rose a brow, "Oh, nevermind. It looks like you all made it just here first, though you guys are missing a pair of players."

Cynthia looked around, "We still have more than the other team."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, I guess...Speaking of which, where even _is_ the other team?"

Soon after he said that, two figures were seen walking through, as the team noticed it was a familiar dog and dinosaur. The two were covered in scratch marks and they looked as if they didn't get any sleep, as Bari whimpered, "W-Who knew Stufful could be so...Cruel."

Brick grunted, before grinning, "Hey, we made it out of there alive, that's all that counts."

Sage deadpanned, "You two abandoned us."

The dinosaur growled, "You abandoned us!"

Amber blinked, "Actually, you won now, considering all your team members are present, but...The other team should have been here by now."

"We're here!"

They looked up to see a familiar Gardevoir skipping towards them with a Shuppet behind her, as she looked around, "Wait, my team hasn't made it yet?"

Juvia glanced around, before smiling and waving at the opposing team, "Hello!"

The hostess blinked, "Where's the rest of your team?"

Kanaya shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't seen them since we split up…"

She stopped her words when she noticed a Mimikyu helping a Spiritomb towards them, as she smiled, "Oh my gosh...Mimi and Doc!"

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "Please refrain from yelling. It's too early for this, and Doc needs medical assistance."

Amber looked over at Logan, "Do you think the rest of the other team needs medical assistance?"

He flinched at the thought, "...Maybe send the guys in there just in case."

She nodded, before turning to the players, "Well, while we go fetch the others, Basculin, you can relax and enjoy some breakfast," she turned towards the four Baltoy players, "You should prepare for elimination."

The four nodded, as they all began to either float or walk away. As this happened though, Kanaya stopped Mimi, whispering, "Mimi, can I ask a favor of you?"

The ghost rose a brow, "What would you like?"

She smiled at her, "It's for the elimination and for the sake of love."

* * *

The Brainy Baltoy were seated in front of the bonfire once again, as most of the players looked a mix of exhausted and injured with various bandages around them. Amber stood in front of them, giving them a look, "I can't believe most of you were all fainted in the middle of the woods."

Zetsu groaned, "We were attacked...By a wild Tempest."

Gareth coughed, sending a tooth flying out, "Aww...I lost another tooth. Am I going to be losing teeth every challenge?"

The Glaceon shrugged, "Possibly, but continuing on. You're all familiar with how this works, since you literally had one just a few days ago, so we will begin with the ceremony, and might I add the votes this time were really...Wow."

The team glanced at each other, before shrugging. The hostess pulled out some marshmallows from the tray, "Now, the first ones safe are Isabel, Violet, and Nedrick."

Isabel nodded, walking up and grabbing her marshmallow with the other two in tow. As they grabbed there's, the Leavanny turned to glare at Kanaya, "You let us down you know, so if you somehow survive this, I hope you actually prove some worth."

The Gardevoir blinked, before frowning as she looked down, "Okay...I'm sorry."

Amber cleared her throat, "As much as I would enjoy hearing more, we need to wrap this up, so the next ones safe are...Juvia, Gareth, and Mimi."

Juvia let out a small cheer, before flying up and taking a marshmallow, before stating, "I still don't know how these work."

Gareth caught his marshmallow with a smile, "Oh yay! Another gooey treat for me!"

Mimi said nothing as her marshmallow sailed past her head. Amber looked at the remaining players left, "Now, for those of you remaining...You each received at least one vote, so just keep that in mind," she looked around, before throwing two marshmallows out, "Alfred and Zetsu, you two live to see another day...At this competition."

Alfred let out a sigh as he caught his marshmallow, noticing it got stuck on his sharp leg, "...Wow."

Zetsu caught his, before letting out a sigh of relief, "At least this time it didn't hit me in the eye."

The hostess smiled at the remaining three, "The vote is close, like...Really close, but one extra vote makes one of you three the loser," she turned towards Kanaya, "You abandoned your teammates, your job, and...I don't know the rest considering a bunch of bees destroyed our cameras, but I'm sure you did more damage."

Kanaya looked down sadly, "Yes, I know...I've learned that I should have done my duties before my personal mission. If I'm still here, then it will not happen again."

Amber turned to Freya, "You...I, really don't see why you're here. You actually followed orders from your teammates, you're actually decent, but you still recieved votes nonetheless."

Freya glanced down, "I'm...I'm so confused…"

Zetsu gave her a weak smile, "D-Don't worry, I don't think you'll be going home...You did nothing wrong."

The Glaceon moved towards a certain Spiritomb, "And Doc, you were kind of a crazy jerk from day one, but I can see you've actually started behaving...A little, but still, I guess whoever voted for you doesn't see it that way."

Doc blinked, before sighing, "...Eh, I'd probably have it coming…"

She shrugged, "Since the vote was close, I'll just announce who will be walking the dock of shame, and that person will be…"

…

Kanaya had her head hung down, rubbing her arm in anticipation.

…

Freya began to rapidly tap her legs in fear, as she brought her hands to her face.

…

Doc kept a downcast look up, before he glanced at Mimi, giving her a slight smile.

…...Freya."

Gasps were heard from some of the team members, as Zetsu gave them a look of disbelief, "Why is Freya out?! She did nothing wrong!"

Doc rose a brow, "I am very confused as well. Totally thought I was screwed there."

Alfred and Nedrick glanced at one another, before the latter said, "Who here decided to vote her out?"

No one said a single word, as Freya sighed, "I...I guess I wasn't...Good enough."

Zetsu shook his head, "N-No, there has to be a mistake-"

He was hit in the head by another marshmallow, as Amber gave him a look, "I know how to count. There is no mistake in this. I'm sorry Freya, but you must leave."

The Furret slowly nodded, before standing up, "...I had a good time. I'm sorry I couldn't be more useful. I clearly was only holding the team back."

Gareth waved, "It was nice knowing you...Even if we never really talked, and when we did you would just yell at me for saying something out of line."

Mimi nodded, "Take care."

She turned towards Zetsu, giving him a slight smile, "Good luck."

He blushed brightly, before stuttering, "Y-You too! M-Maybe after this thing we can possibly have c-coffee together…"

The Furret rose a brow, "...If you mean in _that_ sense...I sort of already have a boyfriend."

His eyes widened, as Gareth suddenly laughed out loud, falling off his stump as he continued to laugh, "Haha, I'm sorry, but...Hahaha!" He stopped suddenly, before pondering to himself, "Huh...I want to get friendzoned now."

The Larvesta groaned, before facepalming, "Why am I not surprised?"

Kanaya blinked, "Already had a…" She whispered to herself lowly, "...Oops."

Freya gave him a sheepish smile, "But...I'd be happy to have coffee with you as a friend."

Zetsu uncovered his face, giving her a small smile, "Yeah...I think I would like that, Freya. I kind of owe you one for nearly hitting you with apples."

Amber deadpanned, "Excuse me for interrupting this love fest gone wrong, but we're on a schedule and Freya needs to go bye-bye, most preferably to her boyfriend, which is not you, so...Goodbye, Freya!"

The Furret gave the hostess a semi-glare, before nodding and walking down towards the dock, waving at everyone as she left. While everyone returned the waves, Nedrick patted Zetsu's back, "Sorry that had to happen to you buddy. Better luck next time I guess."

He sighed, before looking down, "Maybe, it just seems like I'm not someone girls see as a boyfriend," he smiled weakly, "At least I made a friend in her."

The cicada smiled, "See, that's an upside. Now let's head to bed. I think after _that_ , you'll need a good long rest."

The Larvesta nodded as he walked towards the cabins, "Yeah...Hopefully this time I won't get electrocuted into fainting-"

He suddenly felt a slight shock, noticing Tempest laughing, "Rejected!" She continued to cackle, before sighing, "...Tempest apologize, she here to actually comfort fire demon with loyal bounds of not hurting him for one week….Starting now."

Zetsu gave her a look, "Were you watching our elimination-" He stopped himself, before giving her a smile, "Actually...Thank you. This means a lot, Tempest."

She scoffed, "Tempest care little, but fire demon is welcome." She suddenly jumped up and into the air, doing somersaults in mid-air as ran off into the woods.

He watched her go with a confused look, before he sighed, "Well, besides her having the need to show off...She's not that bad."

Nedrick smirked, "...You know, I doubt _she's_ dating someone~"

The Larvesta deadpanned, "I can see why…" His eyes widened slightly, "O-Of course, I mean that n-no one would handle her...She's completely insane! I-In a good way, of course, but s-still!"

Alfred smiled as he passed by, "You aren't helping your case in either way, dude."

Zetsu groaned, before walking ahead of them, "I'm going to get some much needed sleep!"

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned, "Why do they think I like her? I literally just got rejected, so why would I ask anyone else out after that? Especially that insane girl."**

 **He shook his head, "No, not happening. I won't allow it...Or she won't allow it...I'm confused. I actually confused myself."**

* * *

After the elimination was done, Mimi waited until everyone started to leave, before quickly stopping the Spiritomb, "Wait. I need to speak with you." **  
**

Doc suddenly stopped, before turning to see her, "Oh...Hey."

She gave him a look, "About what happened earlier...I want to know why you would protect me. I don't see a logical reason as to why you would do that."

He stared at her, before shrugging, "Honestly...I just didn't want to be the reason you got hurt again. In my eyes, considering what I did to you, I deserved some kind of pain for it."

The Mimikyu gave him a confused look, "You're very weird...But thank you, Doc...No one has ever made such a kind gesture towards me...Ever."

The ghost rose a brow, "Really? That's both flattering and...Kinda sad. You honestly deserve that kinda thing happening to you...I mean people doing nice things of course! Obviously not the Beedrill. That was horrible for everybody involved."

Mimi blinked, "Yes...Anyways, I can never forget the way you removed my cloth, but...I can forgive you. You proved that you actually do wish to be my friend, so...You are forgiven."

He stared at her, before smiling slightly, "Thank you...Honestly, probably don't deserve forgiveness since I still haven't forgiven myself for being that much of a jerk, but...I'm glad we can actually start over. So, may as well make it official," he cleared his throat, before giving her a wide grin, "Hi, I'm Doc, I like messing with people's heads and making easily avoidable mistakes."

She rose a brow, before smiling herself, "I'm Mimi, I enjoy dark places, and I enjoy listening to music…I am sure that is all."

Doc smiled, "Eh, there's more to you, I'll just have to figure it out. You honestly seem a lot more interesting than you give yourself credit for."

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "Please refrain from giving me flattery. It's not worth it."

He smirked, "Okay, now I'm gonna flatter the hell out of you regardless."

She sighed, before walking away from him, "I will be heading off to bed."

He shrugged, before saying, "...Good night Mimi...And thanks again."

Mimi glanced back at him, before smiling once more, "Goodnight, and thank you."

* * *

 **Alfred shrugged, "Honestly, I saw how messed up Doc was compared to the rest of us, and...Well to be honest, I don't think we can really handle any potential players who might weaken us. Sorry dude."**

* * *

 **Doc was sighing in the confessional, before saying, "I'm just gonna abstain, see if I deserve to still be here or not."**

* * *

 **Freya sighed, "I don't really want to vote anyone off...But Alfred's story did kinda scare me. I don't think I feel the most comfortable around him now."**

* * *

 **Gareth scratched the back of his head, "Um...I don't know...I guess the larva guy? He was killing the scary story vibe, and he fainted when the Joltik came to play with us…"**

* * *

 **Isabel glared at the camera, "...Kanaya let me, and everyone else down today...She's going down."**

* * *

 **Juvia whistled to herself, before smiling, "I like this booth."**

* * *

 **Kanaya frowned at the camera, "I'm sorry, but I've noticed all the signs between Freya and Zetsu, and honestly...I think Freya needs to go because of that. What? I can see that Zetsu obviously doesn't feel the same way, so in order for him to realize his true feelings towards another girl, then this one will have to go...No hard feelings, Freya."**

* * *

 **Mimi gave a look at the camera, "This is only for Kanaya, and to help prevent Doc from receiving any votes against him that will make him leave. Freya, you will be the one I will vote against, sorry."**

* * *

 **Nedrick sighed, "Don't really want to say it, but I'm gonna have to vote Doc. The dude simply isn't in great condition right now, and the sooner he gets eliminated, the sooner he might get actual medical care for this. No hard feelings dude.**

* * *

 **Violet deadpanned, "Freya's fate was confirmed in my vision, so I must stick by it."**

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned, an unsure look in his eye, "I'm actually going to go for...Kanaya. I honestly don't _want_ to vote for her...But...She kinda did let us down by not setting up the tents. Sure, it didn't end up mattering that much in the end, but...I'm sorry Kanaya, but it is kinda obvious that you need to go."**

* * *

 _ **Vote Count :**_

 _ **Freya: Three votes. (Kanaya, Mimi, Violet)**_

 _ **Kanaya: Two votes. (Isabel, Zetsu)**_

 _ **Doc: Two votes. (Alfred, Nedrick)**_

 _ **Zetsu: One vote. (Gareth)**_

 _ **Alfred: One vote. (Freya)**_

 _ **Didn't Vote: Two. (Doc, Juvia)**_

* * *

 _ **The Brainy Baltoy-**_ _Alfred, Doc, Gareth, Isabel, Juvia, Kanaya, Mimi, Nedrick, Violet, Zetsu_

 _ **The Brawny Basculin-**_ _Alia, Bari, Benson, Brick, Brooke, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, Quincy, Sage, Tempest_

* * *

 **And with that, we say goodbye to the poor girl who I sadly had nothing to do with, Freya.**

 **Delta: Freya got eliminated due to a misunderstanding….Wow.**

 **To be honest, of the twenty-four contestants in this story, Freya is the only one who coming in, we did** _ **not**_ **have a plan for. She wasn't even originally gonna be in this story(that would have been a certain Xatu instead), so really, we had nothing ready for her.**

 **Delta: Eh...It's not like she did absolutely nothing story wise, considering she's...Uh...I actually can't say since it was mostly us joking around while writing this.**

 **To be fair, she did begin one of Zetsu's plotlines this season, one that's gonna be pretty important at that. That's something she did.**

 **Delta: I was talking about the other thing, but yeah she did that too.**

 **Oh yeah, I guess there was the fact that this was literally the only episode we possibly could have eliminated her in during the pre-merge since otherwise she'd** _ **have**_ **to make the merge(which we didn't want), so that's something.**

 **Delta: Anyways, read, review, give us a like and a thumbs up- Oh wait, that's the other side of TPIs.**

 **You failed!**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making - (22nd Place)_


	5. Not Quite Famous

**Author's Note~**

 **Another generic intro that let's be honest, nobody ever reads.**

 **Delta: I don't know how to feel about that, but you aren't wrong. Unless people enjoy our little banter.**

 **They don't and you know it. It's basically always the same deal; you're goofing off and having fun and I'm the scrooge who has to ruin it for everyone.**

 **Delta: Yeah, but people do enjoy my pain for some reason. Anyways, we should get back to important matters, like this chapter.**

 **No shi...Oh right...Can't swear...I'm slowly regretting this idea.**

* * *

Inside the girls cabin of the Brawny Basculin, the girls were just starting to get up on their own. Sage yawned, stretching before turning to the bunk across from her, "And Nazira is still not here, congrats Cynthia, you might have actually killed a ghost."

The Ninetales gave her a look, "It's fine, I'm positive she is rested enough and she's possibly just taking a stroll outside rather than being inside with us sleeping."

Tempest snickered nearby, "That means ghost beast shall soon arrive, and you know what that means, fox demon!" She cackled as she pointed at Cynthia.

She blinked, before huffing, "I know, and I'm prepared for it. When it happens, just make sure I don't take too much damage, I do need to live."

Alia rose a brow, "I was actually going to video it, but I don't really have wifi here."

Brooke deadpanned, "We are in the middle of nowhere."

Sage shrugged, "Whatever, let's just go and eat or something. Maybe we'll see ghost girl and watch her destroy Cynthia."

As the Grovyle walked away, Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "Some teammate you are."

The gecko rolled her eyes, before her and the rest of the girls walked towards the door, opening it, before they heard a voice in front of them, "...Where's 'da fox?"

Brooke pointed behind her, "Inside."

Sage walked ahead, smirking, "Have fun."

Tempest slammed the door behind her, as the four girls completely disappeared from view, leaving Nazira and Cynthia inside, the former glaring the fox down as she growled under her breath. The Ninetales in question couldn't help but feel a little smaller, before saying, "Listen, I know what I did was wrong, so if you're going to do something then just do it now. I'd rather get this over with instead of feeling anxious about it."

The ghost's stare did not deter, before she said, "I'm not gonna kill 'ya, 'ya get 'dat right?"

The fox rose a brow, "Obviously, I don't peg you as the murder type. I do know you want some type of revenge, so I assumed it would be something physical."

She shook her head, "Nah, I've had enough violence in my life, 'danks. No, I have a different idea of how 'ya can pay me back."

Cynthia blinked, "Okay, I'm listening."

The Mismagius quickly got into her face, glaring her down, "From now on, 'ya vote with me. 'Ya do what I want durin' 'da votes, no questions asked on why, 'ya jus' do. Agreed?"

She shrank back slightly, before gulping slightly, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have you as an ally. I will agree."

The ghost nodded, before flying out of the room, "Good, 'cause 'ya don' wanna know what woulda' happened 'ta 'ya if 'ya hadn' of agreed. Let's jus' say 'dat regardless of 'da past, sometimes I'm willin' 'ta show people I mean business."

The Ninetales watched as she left, before letting out a small sigh, "Well...That could have gone better."

* * *

 **Nazira glared at the camera, "I'mma jus' make 'dis perfectly clear; don' be thinkin' I'm soft. I jus'...I jus' don' wanna make 'da same mistakes 'dat got me here in 'da first place is all. I'mma jus' let her off with a warnin' 'dis time. She betta' not make 'da same mistakes."**

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a look, "Normally I'm not so submissive to others requests, but something about Nazira just feels like a commanding presence that I'm all too familiar with, that just forces me to obey...And I did poison her, so I do deserve to repay her in some way."**

* * *

 **Sage smirked at the camera, "Just about now, that fox is getting exactly what she deserves. I'm going to laugh when I see the results."**

* * *

The boys of the Brawny Basculin were getting out of bed themselves, as Bari hugged his pillow with a smile, "I'm so happy to be back in my own bed."

Brick nodded with a groan, "Oh yeah, it's much better than running from bees and bears all day."

Benson growled from his bed, lifting himself up to reveal several large scratches across his face and chest, "At least you didn't get chased by an Ursaring all night," he glanced at Chad, "Which a certain _someone_ brought to the camp in the first place I might add."

The Machoke shrugged, "Sorry dude, I thought Ted would be chill."

The Bastiodon gave him an uncaring look, before facepalming, "...You thought...An Ursaring...A literal bear...Would be 'chill'?"

He nodded with a grin, "Yep."

Benson deadpanned, "You are a new kind of stupid that science hasn't even discovered yet."

Bari was biting at his arm, before frowning at the Bastiodon, "Hey, it's not very nice to call others stupid."

He turned to the puppy with a growl, "Oh shut it you mutt, it's not like what I'm saying isn't true. I mean, would _you_ ever trust some wild Ursaring?"

The Lycanroc shrank back slightly, "W-Well-"

He was pushed back by Brick who gave Benson a glare, "Why don't you just shut up for once, alright? Bari and I were chased by Beedrill and Stufful all night, so we're pretty sure we know what you dealt with. So stop whining about it and get out of here for some breakfast."

The actor blinked, before scoffing, getting up and dusting himself off, "Whatever," he stormed out of the room, "I didn't want to be around you losers anyways!"

The door to the cabin slammed shut, as Chad blinked, before giving Brick a thumbs-up, "Nice job, dude! Totally showed that guy how bros are supposed to act to one another."

Bari nodded his head with a smile, "Y-Yeah! Thanks for defending us, Brick."

The Hakamo-o rose a brow, before shrugging sheepishly with a smile, "Oh, that was nothing. I was just speaking the truth."

Chad chuckled, "Cool," he got up and stretched slightly, before smirking to himself, "Well, I'm gonna head off on my morning jog now," he glanced at the two others in the room, "You guys want to join me?"

The puppy's eyes shined, "I enjoy running!"

Brick smirked, "I can beat both of you in a race, hell if Quincy joins us then I'll beat all of you."

As he said this, Bari's expression suddenly became one of confusion, as he glanced around the cabin, "U-Um...Quincy isn't here."

Chad rose a brow, before looking around, "...Huh, guess he isn't. Wonder where the dude went," he shrugged, "Eh, probably just went to grab something to eat." He went right back to smirking, "So, you guys wanna go on that jog now?"

The Hakamo-o grinned with a nod, "Oh yeah, bring it on!"

The puppy still looked confused, before he smiled slightly, "O-Okay."

* * *

 **Benson glared at the camera with a growl, "You know what, who needs them, am I right? It's not like they're even good company anyways. Two of them are muscle bound morons not even worth speaking to, one's a stupid mutt with no sense of how things work around here, and the other is so obsessed with** _ **not**_ **being around us, he may as well just tear that fake grin off his face! I obviously way too good for that bunch of total losers!"**

* * *

 **Bari smiled brightly, "Wow, I didn't actually think Brick would defend us like that...He really is changing for the better. I'm glad we're good friends now too, so yay!"**

 **He wagged his tail, "And now I get to befriend Chad, and the best part is by doing something I love...Running!"**

* * *

 **Brick smirked, "I'm honestly glad I shut that jerk's mouth up. I was a jerk before, but I'm trying to change, unlike him."**

 **He shrugged, "Eh, at least now I can wipe the floor with Chad and Bari."**

* * *

The sounds of several Pidgey chirping could be heard throughout the forest, as Quincy walked through it, a calm expression on his face as noticed a singular fallen tree. Frowning at the sight slightly, he sat beside it, before staring up at the sky. Above him, birds flew overhead, barely paying him or anything below them any mind. The smile soon returned to his face, "...What beautiful creatures."

"They really aren't that pretty up close though."

The Quagsire blinked, glancing to the side, now noticing a certain Espurr was sitting near the same log, staring off into the forest. He stared at her for a few moments, before saying, "Hello there, girl I don't know the name of."

The cat did not turn to greet him back, instead seemingly ignoring him. Quincy continued to look at her, before shrugging and returning to staring up at the sky. However, after what felt like several minutes, he heard a quiet voice, "I'm Violet. We and everyone else met on the first day."

He gave her a smile, "I don't remember things too well. Momma tells me I'm not all there in the head.. Don't understand what she means by that, but I trust her thoughts."

Violet glanced at him briefly, "Quincy, that's not a very useful thought process."

The Quagsire shrugged, his smile having not faded, "I don't really care too much. I still like to think she's right about everything. Just helps stuff not seem confusing and hard to figure out."

The Espurr tilted her head in slight confusion, before looking down, "Sadly, I know exactly how everything works, and it's very...Terribly boring. Things are quite predictable, almost melancholic."

Quincy turned to her, an inquisitive look on his face, "Well, how do you know everything. Sounds like a neat power."

Violet blinked, "...I'm not...Quite sure really. I just seem to naturally predict everything around me."

He smiled, "Well, if you know everything, than how are you not sure?" The cat's eyes widened, raising a paw to possibly counter his point, before lowering it. Quincy chuckled, before saying, "The world is confusing, so I prefer just not thinking about how it works. And if you don't know why you know everything, then you don't know everything."

She stared at him, before smiling softly, "...That's actually a good point."

The Quagsire tapped his head in confusion, "But...I don't have any points."

"And it's immediately lost to time."

* * *

 **Violet blinked in confusion, before tapping her chin, "...Quincy is confusing...Almost unpredictable...I think he's already my closest friend here because of that."**

* * *

The girls in the Brainy Baltoys cabin were just about ready to leave for some much needed food, before a certain Mimikyu noticed someone was missing. She turned back to see a Gardevoir was writing something in a notebook, "Are you not coming?"

Kanaya blinked, before giving her a small smile, "No, I think I'll stay here. You girls go right on ahead."

Isabel glanced at her for a moment, a semi-glare forming, as she wandered out of the room. Mimi watched the Leavanny leave, before giving the psychic a look, "Also, I have been meaning to ask you something."

She blinked, "What?"

The ghost deadpanned, "Why were you and Juvia stalking Doc and I that night?"

The Gardevoir rose a brow, before smiling, "Oh that? Well, I was just making a simple observation, but don't worry. It won't happen again unless a drastic concern leads me to do it."

The Mimikyu gave her a look, "...Observing for what?"

She continued to smile, "Stuff."

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Mimi sighed as she turned and walked away, "I do not think I would like to know."

Kanaya waved at her, before letting out a soft sigh once she left, "Okay, it looks like she's finally gone. Now I can go back to my list."

"What list?"

The psychic blinked, before looking up to see a familiar Shuppet, "Oh, hey Juvia. You didn't go with the other girls to eat?"

She nodded, before smiling, "I don't eat food, so I decided I'd much rather prefer spending some time with you."

The Gardevoir smiled, "Oh, thank you. The list here is just some ideas for possible couples, which is really cute and nice."

Juvia rose a brow, "Couples?"

She showed her the page of her notebook, containing a few doodles and multiple names mashed together, "Yes, you know the people who hug and kiss each other, I'm just finding out who would look cute next to who."

The ghost let out a small sound of confusion, before smiling, "Can I see the cute stuff?"

Kanaya nodded, holding up the notebook for her, "Sure. A lot of them are just everywhere, but tell me your favorite ones."

She stared her with an oblivious smile, "My favorite what?"

The psychic blinked, before smiling, "Your favorite couple from this notebook. You'll just see their names together inside a little heart."

The Shuppet gave her a grin, before giggling, "You're silly. All I see are scribbles and little red things. Where are the names?"

The Gardevoir blinked, before staring at her notebook, where she saw only perfectly written cursive writing. She shrugged, "Well, I suppose I can list off some couples I think might be cute together, like...Ooh, Gareth and Violet! Or even Gareth and Alia, since they're all cats."

Juvia rose a brow, "What's a cat?"

Kanaya hummed, "Or maybe...Isabel and Chad, because they're both very good looking."

She smiled, "Chad's very nice. He gave me his muffin yesterday. I couldn't eat it though, so I fed it to the potted plant. I wonder if it's eaten it yet."

The Gardevoir rose a brow, "...Tempest and Zetsu?"

The puppet let out a giggle, "They're so funny! He seems really scared of her though. I wonder why."

She shrugged, "I don't know, but it is super cute! What about you, Juvia? Do you see yourself shipped with anyone?"

The Shuppet blinked, "...I don't think so, but-"

Kanaya smiled brightly, "Well, for example, maybe you and Bari, because you're both nice, adorable, and it just seems cute," she blinked at her confused look, "Well, when I say that, it means I ship you two together because of those traits...Shipping means that you two would be good in a relationship."

Juvia stared at her, "...So like me and Izzy?"

The Gardevoir blinked, "Izzy? Is it that the Izaya friend of yours you've always mentioned?"

She nodded with an odd, almost comforting smile on her face, "Yeah...He's...He's amazing."

The psychic stared at her, before smiling softly, "That sounds very nice, Juvia. I'm very happy you have someone special to you."

The Shuppet nodded, "Yeah, he's probably the only one I can call...Um...Family? Yes, family. I think that's the word. He's always been there for me...As far back as I can remember at least."

Kanaya let out a happy sigh, "Oh yes, I can tell what you're saying...You adore your older brother very much, so you can't see yourself dating anyone yet because he's too protective."

Juvia blinked, before giggling, "...He isn't my brother, he's my _boyfriend_."

She rose a brow, before blushing in slight embarrassment, "You...You have a boyfriend?"

She nodded with her usual soft smile, "Yep, and he's the most amazing one ever!" She chuckled to herself, before turning back to Kanaya, "So, what ships were you telling me-"

The Gardevoir shut her notebook closed, before giving her a small smile, "I'm actually done with ships for right now. I'm in the mood for some food."

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a confused look, "I wasn't expecting her to have a boyfriend, but I'm also not too surprised either. She is very adorable, so I'm not surprised that someone is taking care of her...So that means she is unshippable, which is fine."**

 **She hummed, "I wonder what it's like to date...It must be an amazing feeling, which is why I will do my best to help others gain knowledge of that amazing feeling."**

* * *

 **Juvia sighed to herself, "...I miss Izaya, but I can't let that stop me!" She put on a determined look, smiling to herself, "I'm gonna make him proud by winning this!"**

* * *

Inside the Brainy Baltoys boy cabin, the boys were just getting up to go eat, as a certain Larvesta in particular stretched with a wide smile, before jumping off the bed with a whistle, "Ahh, what a beautiful day."

Doc smirked at the larva as he sipped on some coffee, "You seem uncharacteristically happy for someone who got rejected on national television for the entire viewing world to see."

Zetsu nodded, "Yep, but I only have a few more days until the days become awful...Since she'll be trying to hurt me again."

Nedrick rose a brow, "Dude, I don't think she was being that serious. I mean, she honestly doesn't seem _that_ aggressive towards you compared to the rest of us."

He deadpanned, "She calls me a demon and laughs at my pain and suffering."

Alfred gave him a look, "You mean what she does to all of us? Not to mention, at least she doesn't shock you fifteen times afterwards," he shivered, "I can still feel the shocks."

Gareth smiled stupidly, "I wish I can feel some shocks."

Nedrick gave him a look, "Trust me, no you don't." He turned back to Zetsu, "But face it dude, you get off pretty easy compared to the rest of us."

The Larvesta gave him a look, before shrugging, "You guys are acting weird. She shocks me just as much as she shocks the rest of you. It's all equal."

Doc smirked at him, "Okay, before the spider gave you the break, how many times had she exactly shocked you?"

He gave him a questionable look, "I don't know...Maybe eight? I don't keep track since I'm too busy screaming in pain to notice." The other boys all stared at him...Before they all broke down laughing, leaving the larva confused, as he said, "W-What? Why are you all laughing?"

Gareth held his stomach as he laughed, "I don't know! I'm just laughing with them!"

Nedrick continued to chuckle, before saying, "Dude, I've literally been shocked thirty one times! And Alfred's gotten shocked more than anyone in this cabin combined!"

The large spider sighed, "She hates me, and I have no idea why. I literally can't go to the bathroom without screaming naturally now."

Zetsu shook his head, "T-That doesn't mean anything! Maybe she just prefers all of your reactions over mine."

Doc smiled, "Oh yes, she clearly enjoys normal screams over your high pitched tears of regret and the fact you always look just about ready to have a panic attack."

He deadpanned, "Thank you for those kind words, Doc."

Gareth suddenly stopped laughing, sitting up straight with a blink, "...I just remembered...We have not eaten in two days. I'm hungry."

Doc took a sip of his coffee, before smirking, "Ha, I'm a ghost, we literally don't have to eat."

Alfred rose a brow, "Why are you drinking that then."

He shrugged, "I kinda just like making obnoxiously loud slurping sounds with my mouth."

Zetsu sighed, before walking ahead of them, "I'm just going to go eat."

* * *

 **Zetsu rolled his eyes, "Why do they always insist that she might actually like me, or vice versa? Why can't I have a conversation with them that doesn't require having to bring her up...Well, I guess I bring her up most of the time...Okay, I put my foot in my mouth that time."**

 **He shook his head, "From now on, I will not mention her around the guys. I'm going to focus on this competition and this competition alone."**

* * *

 **Nedrick chuckled, "How does he not realize Tempest might just prefer him over everyone else. She seems to at the very least not** _ **hate**_ **the guy. It's honestly pretty obvious to everyone here that he may just be her closest friend...Granted that isn't saying much."**

* * *

 **Alfred shook silently in the confessional, before glancing around, "...Maybe if I'm quiet she won't find me."**

" _ **I found you!"**_

 **The entire confessional was suddenly electrocuted, as his pained screams erupted, "Why me?!"**

* * *

As the boys were walking out of the cabin, Kanaya had just left her's, scribbling down some notes for herself. As she did this, Doc floated over to her smirking, "Yo, shippy lady, how's it going?"

She jumped slightly, before turning towards him with a smile as she held her notebook close to her chest, "Oh, it's going...Well, it could be going better, but overall a good morning. How about you?"

He shrugged, "Eh, me and Mimi hung out last night. Didn't really do much, but I did teach her how to make a bike out of a few sticks and some spare pieces of metal laying around camp. Went surprisingly well. But actually, I came over here to tell you-"

The Gardevoir squealed happily, "Oh joy! You two confessed your feelings for each other and have decided to go out with each other?!"

The ghost blinked, before deadpanning, "No."

She stared at him, before pouting, "Oh...Then what do you need to say?"

The Spiritomb gave her a worried look, "Just...Know you're kind of in rocky waters with the rest of our team after the whole 'abandoning your job to stalk your own teammates' thing."

Kanaya sighed softly, "I know, it seems that Isabel doesn't want to talk to me, and Mimi didn't really enjoy the whole stalking thing...I plan on doing something to gain their trust again...Though I am unsure of what."

He shrugged, "I just wanted you to know since everyone...Well I'm not gonna lie, if we go back to elimination again, it's probably gonna be you going home."

The Gardevoir nodded solemnly, before giving him a small smile, "Thank you for the heads up, Doc. I'm going to prove that I belong to stay."

The Spiritomb smiled at her, "Good, because you're literally one of my only friends here, and you can't be abandoning me here like that. I need a crew, or something."

She nodded with a smile, "I won't be abandoning anyone ever again. I promise."

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a small smile, "This is a good way to start the day. My teammates hate me, besides Doc and Juvia, and I must prove myself to them so they won't vote me off."**

 **She smiled brightly, "I sound like a main protagonist in a cartoon!"**

* * *

The contestants were piled into the mess hall, eating among each other and chatting as usual. Until the sound of trumpets were heard, as the doors suddenly opened up with a red carpet rolling down, revealing a familiar Glaceon walking down the carpet, her fur coat was shiny and neat, her makeup was done on point, and she was wearing a sparkling red dress, "Good morning everyone!"

The cast stared at her in awe, before Chad sent her a finger pistol, "You're looking bangin."

She gave him a small wink, "I know, I'm dressed this way for our special challenge, which will consist of...Your talents!"

Sage rose a brow, "So your talent is...Fashion?"

Amber blinked, before shaking her head with a smile, "Oh no, this outfit was designed by my best friend and co-host, Logan," she gave them all a small wink, "My talent is being amazingly stunning in every way possible….And I have the voice of an angel. I told multiple record labels no, just to be here on this island with Logan...And all of you."

Brick deadpanned, "Oh, thanks."

The Glaceon smirked, "Now, as I said before. Today we will be hosting a talent show consisting of any three members from each team. It can be anything from singing, acting, dancing, whatever. As long as the judges, which you probably know already, like it."

The cast stared among each other, before they shrugged as Brooke said, "Okay, this seems simple and fun."

The hostess gave them a sweet smile, "And since I am such a nice hostess, I will allow you all until sundown to choose who will be performing and for those who will be performing to practice."

Gareth rose a paw, "Pretty host, will you only be judging?"

She shook her head, "No, Logan will be the sole judge, and trust me, he's such a bore of a critic about everything. So good luck everyone."

Cynthia blinked, "Then why are you all dressed up?"

Amber grinned, "Date night, duh. I need to have a social life sometimes, but I may be back in time to watch some performances," she looked to the wall clock, before gasping, "Speaking of which, he should be here any minute, so bye everyone."

Some of the friendlier contestants waved her off, before Sage rolled her eyes and stood up at her team's table, "Alright, so which one of you have some talent to show?"

The cast all glanced at one another, before Nazira stated, "'Yah, maybe we _shouldn'_ be discussin' 'dat when we're right next 'ta 'da enemy team. 'Dat's pretty dumb."

The Grovyle rolled her eyes, "What's it matter? As long as your talents are better than theirs, then I don't see a problem."

Gareth blinked from his seat, "We can move if you want."

Nazira glanced at the lion with a smile, "Nah, 'ya don' gotta do 'dat for us suga'," she returned to glaring at Sage again, "We were jus' leavin' anyways."

Sage glared back, "Whatever, let's go outside then."

* * *

 **Sage rolled her eyes, "I can't believe that ghost girl is actually trying to boss me around. No one bosses me around, and I think it's about time I start earning some respect around here."**

* * *

 **Gareth smiled happily in the confessionals, "Everyone is super nice to me, yay!"**

* * *

The Brawny Basculin were all seated outside of their cabins, as Sage crossed her arms, "Now, as I was originally saying. Who here has talent to show?"

The team glanced at one another, before Quincy smiled, "I can-"

She glared at him, "Anyone who isn't him?"

He blinked, before looking down at the ground with a saddened look, as Chad noticed this, standing up, "Hey, leave my bro alone! If he has a talent, you can't just deny the dude a chance to show it off. That's just not right!"

The Grovyle rose a brow, "He left me to fall into a freezing cold river! He doesn't deserve a chance!"

Nazira glared at her, "Okay, now 'dat's jus' plain bias. No good leada' let's 'dat kinda 'ding get in 'da way of actually winnin' somethin'."

Bari nodded, "Y-Yeah, b-besides he might have a talent that could help us win."

Sage groaned, before looking towards the Quagsire, "Fine, go ahead and show us."

Quincy slowly looked up, smiling slightly, as he walked to the front of the group. After preparing himself, he began to let out a small whistle, as most of the cast stared at him in semi-shock. It...Honestly sounded beautiful, something that most would be incapable of ever truly reenacting. However, as he did this, he slowly stuck out both of his arms in an odd manner, holding them out on both sides, as his whistling began to grow louder in volume. Soon enough, a Pidgey landed on one of his arms calmly, a Spearow soon landing similarly on his other arm. And after only seconds, what could only be described as a large battalion of birds flew down from the sky, covering the sun for a brief moment, before all of them stopped, landing on the Quagsire in harmony, as he finally stopped whistling, giving his teammates a smile. He was styled as if he was some kind of statue, birds either now connected to his body or sitting all around him, a certain Ducklett in particular sleeping at his feet.

The players stared at him in shock and awe, even Sage looked impressed as she muttered, "Not bad...It's different."

The Quagsire smiled, before screaming, "Sunkist, away!" As he said this, the birds all took off, carrying him with them, as he called down to the others, "They're gonna take me to meet their grandmother now, bye!"

Chad waved at him, "Fly you majestic bas-"

Sage deadpanned, "And he's abandoning a challenge yet again."

Benson rolled his eyes, "Knowing him, he'll probably show up at the exact end of the challenge and somehow none of us will come to the basic knowledge he'd deserve leaving."

She sighed, "Yep, so let's continue...Anyone else have something?"

Alia smirked as she played a few strings of her guitar, "Well, you already know I'm pretty rad at the guitar, and I'm pretty decent with a few songs."

The gecko shrugged, "You're not that bad, so you'll be a strong maybe."

As the cat gave her a look, Bari waved his hand with a smile, "I know how to juggle four bouncy balls! I um...I just need the balls to demonstrate."

Sage scoffed, "If the co-host is as harsh of a critic as Amber says, then juggling ain't going to cut it. We need something that'll blow him away."

The Lycanroc blinked, "I think Quincy's would have blown him away….Literally." This caused the Grovyle to growl.

* * *

 **Quincy was covered from head to toe in Pidgeys, as he smiled, "I like birdies. They're cute, they're friendly, they like eating seeds like me, they love flying while I'm stuck on the ground, I just really like them. I wish I was a bird. I'd love to be able to fly."**

* * *

 **Sage glared at the camera, "If we lose tonight, then Quincy is gone. As much as the fox and that Bastiodon annoy me, this guy annoys me ten times more. He actively abandons challenges and doesn't even remotely try to help out."**

* * *

 **Alia was leaning in her seat, strumming her guitar with a frown, "I think I'd be a solid frontrunner, dudes. I can prove to my family too that music is something I actually like and something that I'm good at."**

 **She sighed, "We'll see what that gecko chick wants though."**

* * *

 **Bari had two sticks in his hands as he frowned, "Okay, let's see if I can use something other than bouncy balls."**

 **He threw them up in the air, before screaming once they landed on his eyes, "Ahh! I can't see!"**

* * *

The Brainy Baltoy were in the mess hall, looking at each other in silence, before Gareth smiled brightly, "So...What are we supposed to do?"

Doc shrugged, "I think we're just supposed to find out who among us should be in the talent thing. To be honest I wasn't paying it my full attention."

Mimi deadpanned, "I know it won't be me. I am talentless."

The Spiritomb suddenly flinched at this, before Gareth gave her a small smile, "Aw, come on. Everyone has a talent at something."

Isabel smiled, "Yeah, to say you're talentless is underestimating yourself quite a bit. You have to have something."

The ghost shook her head, "Unfortunately I do not have one. Other than scaring others away with my appearance, I am not great at anything."

Doc frowned slightly at this, before whispering to her, "But...Aren't you super good at-"

She covered his mouth with a shadowy hand, "So, does anyone else have actual talent that can support the team?"

The Spiritomb blinked, "...Why does your hand smell like a field of roses...More importantly, how?"

The Mimikyu gave him a confused look, "Now is not the time to be acting weird."

He rose a brow, "Wait, it was a genuine-"

Violet stepped up, "My talents are incapable of impressing the judges. They'd more likely be terrified of me and start labeling me as a witch," she sighed, "Like last time."

Zetsu rose a brow, "Last time-"

He was cut off when Gareth grinned, "I am very good at unleashing my special powers...I have the talent of all talents. I am...Talented Gareth!"

The team stared at him, as Mimi deadpanned, "Any talents you can actually display?"

He smiled, "Maybe, but maybe not."

Doc rose a brow, before smirking, "What am I currently thinking of?"

The lion grinned, "I have absolutely no idea!"

He blinked, before shrugging, "Give the kid props, he's dedicated to being confused."

Alfred sighed, "This is gonna take awhile I feel."

* * *

 **Mimi sighed, before looking down slightly, "I really have no talent at all...It's best if I sit this one out."**

* * *

 **Gareth smirked at the camera, "What my friends actually don't know, is that I do have talent, and it's to make everyone around me just like me."**

 **He chuckled softly, "I have the power of friendship!"**

* * *

The Brawny Basculin were still outside, as the cast sat in awe, as Chad was...Lifting up an entire table with one hand, and seemed to not be struggling at all. Soon enough, he began to spin the table on his finger with a smirk, on his face, before throwing it up in the air, as it fell right back onto his other hand, where he proceeded to spin it on that finger. He chuckled, "Man, I wish I could do this more often." **  
**

Bari whispered softly, "He should be in it."

Sage stared at him, before clearing her throat, "M-Maybe...We have to go through everyone before we make decisions."

Nazira smirked at the girl, "Yo, is 'dat a blush on your face?"

The Grovyle shook her head, growling lowly, "I don't blush, it's just...Hot in here."

Chad smirked at her, "Eh, don't worry about it, I get that a lot," he chuckled to himself, before glancing at Brick, "Yo bro, you wanna give this a try. Really enhances your finger strength in all the right ways."

The Hakamo-o blinked, before smirking as he stood up, "I'm incredibly strong, so doing that is a piece of cake."

He walked over to another table, lifting it up with no issues, before moving one hand down, causing him to flinch slightly, before throwing the table up in the air, waiting until it came down, before getting crushed down by it. Chad blinked, before walking over and picking the table up with his other hand, "You okay, man?"

Brick groaned, "I'm fine...That was all part of the plan."

The Machoke rose a brow, before smiling with an impressed look, "Was the bone sticking out of your arm also part of the plan, because if so, you're seriously _sick_ at planning, dude."

The dinosaur's eyes widened, before he looked down at his arm screaming, "Aahh!"

Sage deadpanned, "Well, with that plan said and done, you're also said and done."

Bari gulped, before standing up, "I-I'll go get him some medical attention!"

As the puppy ran off, Tempest scoffed, before nudging Cynthia, "Dinosaur pathetic, correct?" She cackled sadistically, before smirking...Only to notice Cynthia was staring somewhere else, "...Fox demon?"

The Ninetales blinked, before looking down at her, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The spider was glaring at her, "Face is red, fire fox actually burning up, incredibly disgraceful."

She rose a brow, before turning back towards the other team members with a small smile, "It's actually not so bad…" She chuckled sheepishly, as they all gave her odd looks, except Chad, who was now lifting for different tables over his head.

* * *

 **Cynthia smiled slightly, "What can I say, I think that Chad has a good talent with his strength. There is nothing wrong with admiring it."**

* * *

 **Chad was admiring himself as he flexed, "Yeah, I'm by far** _ **the**_ **strongest guy at my school. I can literally carry an entire bleacher full of people over my head for a solid...Twenty minutes I think. And for all my fangirls out there," he flexed harder, before winking at the camera, "Don't be afraid to admire the view."**

* * *

 **Brick's eye twitched as his arm was now in a cast, "I can't believe I actually broke my arm…I've never broken a bone in my body until now…"**

* * *

The Brainy Baltoy were continuing to show each other their talents, as Kanaya smiled happily, "So, my talent is matchmaking. I can find the perfect pair to pair together and I have not been wrong, ever."

Her team gave her a deadpan look, before Isabel facepalmed...Only to immediately regret it considering it cut her face, "Ow!" She groaned, "You know what, fine, we'll humor you."

Zetsu gave her a look, before whispering, "A-Are you actually going to allow her to showcase that?"

She whispered back, "Absolutely not, but right now, I don't see anyone else offering up a talent."

Gareth popped his head in between them with a smile, "Whispering is fun."

The Gardevoir smiled happily, standing up to analyze her teammates, "So I can be fair, I will not use Zetsu's obvious undying love for Tempest as an example."

The Larvesta facepalmed, "I do not have any undying love towards her!"

Doc snickered, before smirking at him, "Oh really, because I must say, I've seen how you look at her, and when you're not absolutely terrified, I've noticed a certain kind of... _Glint_ , if you know what I'm saying." He winked at the bug.

The larva deadpanned, "You're all delusional to my feelings."

He smirked, "And you make getting a reaction out of you too easy for me."

Kanaya clapped her hands, "Oh, I know, I'll use Doc and Mimi as an example!"

The two ghost's faces suddenly straightened, as they glanced at one another, before Mimi gave her a look, "We are not compatible."

Doc smiled to himself, before striking an obviously over exaggerated pose, "Oh, my weeping heart, say it ain't so, as the sunlight glimmers down on my..." He snickered to himself, before outright laughing, "I'm sorry, even I can't take that seriously."

The Gardevoir rolled her eyes, "I'm not saying you two are going to date after this, but you totally should. I'm saying that I can prove that you two will actually work out as a couple," she turned to Doc, "You can actually work well with Mimi, because you actually have feelings, even though it's like really suppressed deep down in your floating soul, it's there. Otherwise you wouldn't have tried so hard to befriend her, plus you two are adorable together, you understand each other, and you seem so relaxed when next to her."

He blinked, before glancing at Mimi, deadpanning, "Do you want me to explain to her how none of what she just makes sense, or do you want to take the honors?"

The Mimikyu was staring at her in slight confusion and interest, "...I have no words."

Doc chuckled, before turning to Kanaya, "Look, I befriended Mimi not because I have feelings for her. I did it because I wronged her in an awful way and wanted to try and make it up to her. Granted, me as a friend ain't exactly making it up, but I did it because she seems like a nice girl who didn't deserve for me to be a jerk. Nothing more is there. Besides, she could do _way_ better than me. My exes would agree."

Mimi gave him a soft look, before looking up at the Gardevoir, "It seems your talent has failed this time."

Isabel quickly called out, "Next!"

* * *

 **Mimi glanced around, "I am not agreeing with her in the slightest, but even after hearing some of Doc's reasonings for befriending me, I am still confused...I should not overthink this."**

* * *

 **Kanaya gave a wink towards the camera, "They all think I failed, but give it a week or two and those two will be acting like a true couple in no time. Then my talent will be acknowledged."**

* * *

The Brawny Basculin were getting through watching Cynthia sing a small tune, before she stopped with a small smile. Some claps were heard as she nodded, "Thank you, I'm not that great at singing, but it is something I'm good at."

Sage shrugged, "You're alright, but I doubt the judge would want to hear so much singing. Does anyone here have a talent that doesn't require singing?"

Brooke blinked, "I am talented at creating a completely false and convincing story on the spot."

The Grovyle deadpanned, "No, we aren't doing that."

Cynthia rose a brow, "What about you?"

She scoffed, "If I had anything to show, then I would trust myself to show it, but unfortunately I don't."

Chad smirked at her, "So...You could say you're-"

Sage glared at him, "Finish that sentence and I rip your jacket in half."

He blinked, before his face hardened, as he stood up, fully showing just how much taller he was than the gecko, "Repeat that again," he cracked his neck, "I dare you, brah."

Her glare lightened fully, before looking away, "Nothing...I just wanted to see ghost girl and spider girl's stuff."

* * *

 **Chad tapped his jacket, before sighing, "I don't really like sounding mean and all, but...I'm kind of protective of this old thing."**

* * *

 **Sage grumbled lowly to herself, "I wasn't scared...I just can't have any bad tension between the team. I actually need them to respect me so I can stay here."**

* * *

 **Nazira smirked, "'Dat boy actually freaked out 'da alpha...Very interestin'. I might have 'ta keep an eye on him."**

* * *

 **Cynthia smiled at the camera, "My respect for Chad has officially gone through the roof."**

* * *

The Brainy Baltoy were currently watching Doc, who had...Literally just built a bike out of sticks and leaves, as he presented it to his team, a cocky smirk on his face, "Now who says a mechanic is useless in the wilderness?"

Zetsu's eyes widened, "That's...Really good."

Alfred simply stared, a bewildered look on his face, "Yeah dude...Like...Wow."

Mimi nodded, "That is true talent."

Isabel smirked at the ghost, "You did a great job, consider yourself officially on the team."

The Spiritomb chuckled, "Nice."

Nedrick flew forward, "Me next, me next!"

Gareth gasped, "He has a ninja talent!"

He nodded, as he pulled out his nunchucks, "Behold, the awesome power, of the ninja!" The Ninjask let out a small warcry, as he quickly began to fling the weapon about everywhere...Only to immediately hit himself in the face, knocking him out cold.

His team stared at him, as the Luxio clapped with a laugh, "Do it again!"

Alfred glanced at the lion, "I think if he does, he'll most likely give himself serious brain damage."

Kanaya nodded, "And I think he's unable to do an encore at the moment," she clapped her hands with a smile, "So, who's next?"

* * *

 **Nedrick's eyes were spaced apart, as he stared off into different directions, "No thank you papa Merlin, I don't want more sea urchins in my pasta," he chuckled maniacally...Before collapsing onto the floor.**

* * *

 **Gareth smiled, "I thought it was a funny talent. Who knew hitting yourself was an actual talent...I should try it!"**

 **He stuck his tongue out, before punching himself in the face, causing him to fall back on the floor with a groan, "Urgh...I don't really like this talent."**

* * *

The Brawny Basculin watched as Nazira had a small radio in front of her, as she finished work on it. After a moment, she tapped the on button, revealing itself to light up and start playing a song, as she smirked, "And 'dat's how 'ya take apart, and 'den put back togetha' a radio."

Alia whistled, "I didn't think it was possible. Everything was scattered and small."

She shrugged, "When 'ya live on 'da streets, 'ya gotta learn some interestin' stuff in orda' 'ta make some dough."

Sage gave her a devious smirk, "So you learn some stuff to make cash...How interesting are we talking exactly?"

The ghost glared at her, "If 'ya are implyin' what I think 'ya are implyin', I'll personally take apart and put back togetha' 'ya face!"

The Grovyle rolled her eyes, whispering to herself, "It's obviously a touchy subject with you."

Bari gulped, before turning to Tempest, "W-What about you, Tempest? Any talents?"

She smirked, "Yes, I just need someone to stand still so I can-"

The Lycanroc shook his head, "O-On second thought, I think we're fine not knowing."

Benson smirked, "You know, I _would_ showcase my talent, but I think I'd prefer to keep it a surprise. So just mark me down and you guys can wait to be amazed."

Nazira glared at him, "Okay, 'ya are not pullin' 'dat-"

He glared at her, "And I will personally take full responsibility for our loss if my talent doesn't win us the challenge. How does that sound?"

Sage grinned, "Sounds great. You're in." The Bastiodon smirked to himself, as the rest of the Basculin gave her a look, as she continued, "And Alia and Chad can join you."

Alia smiled, "Sweet, thanks. I won't let you down."

Chad nodded, as he offered the cat a fist bump, "Let's do this thing little cat brah!"

She bumped her fist with his, grinning softly, "We'll wipe the floor with those other dudes!"

* * *

 **Sage smirked, "If he fails then he's obviously gone next. It saves me from being a target and it gets rid of an annoyance, so with that said and done, we'll see how this talent show goes."**

* * *

 **Alia strummed her guitar, "You know, I'm going to dedicate my song to my mom. It ain't going to be much, but maybe it'll show her that I'm good at what I love, and that I want us to maybe get closer…"**

* * *

 **Benson smirked at the camera, "You know, they're all underestimating me now, but just you wait," he chuckled grimly, "I'm gonna prove to everyone here I'm more than just a pretty face."**

* * *

The Brainy Baltoy were watching as Alfred...Literally finished reading out an entire essay about some bizarre science fiction show nobody had ever heard of, as he finished with a sweaty and determined face, "And _that_ is why Kirk should _never_ have died! It completely screwed up the entire continuity, and destroyed-"

Zetsu rose a hand up, "Alfred, just stop, please...None of us know what's going on!"

Juvia blinked, "Is Kirk the alien guy?"

Alfred's eyes twitched, before growling, "No! That's _Spock!_ This isn't hard to keep track of!"

Doc whispered to Mimi, "What the hell is a Spock?" Alfred's deranged screams of rage could be heard offscreen, as he ripped his papers in half, growling as he took his seat next to Zetsu, looking a little...Unstable, to say the least.

The Larvesta looked uncomfortable, before whispering, "Isabel...You got anything?"

She nodded, "I can act, but I kinda do better after some practice. I'll let you guys know later if I'm confident enough in myself to compete."

Kanaya smiled, "So that means just Juvia and Zetsu need to show their talents before we pick."

The larva shook slightly, "Y-Yeah, I'm not good with crowds."

Mimi deadpanned, "You didn't deny a talent."

He gulped slightly, "W-Well, I'm okay at singing, but I'm mostly good at writing poetry, most specifically Hai-"

The Gardevoir smiled, "Perfect! You can sing a romantic song to Tempest!"

Zetsu deadpanned, "Did you just…" He groaned, "...No, I'm not."

Isabel smiled, "Haiku poetry...I like it. I honestly think you'll do really well with that."

He blushed slightly, before sighing as he looked down, "W-Well...I suppose I can try."

Gareth blinked, "But wait, what about you, Juvia?"

She smiled, "I honestly don't think I have anything to offer off the top of my head. Sorry everyone."

Isabel shrugged, "Well, if you think so, I guess that leaves just me, Zetsu, and Doc to compete."

Doc smirked, as he nudged Zetsu, "Looks like our team's gonna be relying on us," he snickered.

The larva gulped, before whispering to himself, "Oh no…"

* * *

 **Zetsu shook slightly in the confessional, "I-I can't do this...I haven't written a single Haiku in two years. What if I fail? What if my team loses because of me? What if I'm voted out next as the weak link?! What if I get injured by one of the lights falling on me, causing me to die?! What if-"**

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled at the camera, "My team has lots of talented players, so I will cheer them on from the sidelines...Go team!"**

* * *

The Brawny Basculin had left to go prepare for the challenge, as the competing players stayed behind to practice. Alia tapped her chin, before frowning, "Huh...What should I sing for my mom that won't offend her?"

Chad was sitting next to her, playing with some kind of odd cube, "I don't know brah, I never had a mom. What does the dude like?"

She looked confused, "I don't know...She's hardly ever home, so...I don't really know what she likes. So this is going to be pretty difficult."

He smiled at her, "Yeah, but I have faith that you'll nail it, dude."

The cat blinked, before giving him a small smile, "Thanks a lot, I know you'll do great too considering how huge those muscles are, dude."

He nodded, before flexing them, "Yep, proud of these babies," he chuckled, before smirking, "Though I gotta say, I'm kinda surprised by something."

She rose a brow, "Surprised at what?"

The Machoke frowned slightly, "I don't know, back home I'm used to a ton of girls staring at me like I was a piece of meat whenever I showed off my strength. Guess I'm not really used to girls not doing that."

Alia shrugged, "Not sure about the other girls here, but you're not really eye popping enough for me to drool over I guess...You seem like a groovy older brother to me."

He chuckled, before saying, "I never said I was sad about it, it's honestly a nice change of pace, but thanks for the compliment regardless little brah."

She nodded with a smirk, "Anytime bro, anytime."

Off to the side, Nazira was telling Cynthia something, "So I was actually thinkin' 'dat we...Hello?" She noticed the fox had been staring off at someone, before the ghost growled, "Hello, 'ya 'dere?"

The Ninetales smiled softly, "He has a really bright smile...Doesn't he?"

Nazira rose a brow, "Um...Come 'gain?"

She blinked, before turning towards her, "Oh...Sorry. I was just admiring how Chad is able to befriend everyone on the team."

The ghost rose a brow, before deadpanning, "'Ya sure 'ya ain' admirin' his, how you say, _'really bright smile'_?"

Cynthia blushed softly, "Did I...Did I really say that out loud?"

The Mismagius nodded, "Yep, loud and clear."

She smiled weakly, "Sorry...I've been finding myself distracted by him for the past few days...It's just something about him that amazes me."

Nazira rolled her eyes, "It's jus' a crush. Ain' nothin' 'ta apologize over."

The fox blinked, before raising a brow, "I do not have a crush on him. I simply admire the way he seems to be friendly with everyone, his kind eyes, his big smile, the strength he holds in those big, long arms…"

The Mismagius deadpanned, "'Ya ain' helpin' your case, lass."

She sighed, "Fine, I have felt that I do feel attracted towards him, but I know my boundaries. It's improper to try and date someone on the same team."

Nazira smirked, "Good, 'den 'ya get 'da issue 'den. 'Ya can make all 'da googly eyes 'ya want at him, jus' don' let it make 'ya lose 'ya focus on 'da game, get me?"

Cynthia frowned, but nodded, "I completely understand. I'm going to focus on winning before focusing on boys." As she said this, she glanced back at the Machoke, who noticed her, and gave her a friendly wave. She smiled at him, before waving back.

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, "I can't believe I actually have a crush. I did acknowledge it yesterday, but I still can't believe it. Knowing my family, they won't allow me to like an outsider like him, plus with this competition, it seems hopeless. Besides, I am positive other girls also admire him greatly...There's nothing special about me, so he wouldn't want to be with me in any way other than as a friend."**

 **She smiled weakly, "At least I can still admire him."**

* * *

 **Alia smiled softly, "You know, Chad ain't too bad. I really did mean it when I said he was like an older bro to me."**

 **She blinked softly, "Oh...I hope my brother isn't watching this….If he is...Then hey, Adrian."**

* * *

The competing Baltoy players were currently practicing on their own, while the other players of the team had gone off to relax or do something on their own. Zetsu was in the middle of writing something, before sighing, "Oh boy...This is going to be stressful."

Alfred rose a brow, having calmed down from earlier, "Is it really that hard to write haiku?"

The Larvesta shook his head, "No, it's actually quite easy, except that...My haikus are a little on the...Depressing side."

The spider deadpanned, "No offense, but I kinda saw you saying that coming."

He groaned, "I'm trying to come up with something that won't make the judge feel miserable...Or laugh...Or both. It's so hard though."

He smiled at the smaller bug, "If you want, I can give it a quick read through and give some feedback."

The larva nodded quickly, handing him the paper, "That'll be nice...Thank you."

Alfred read over the piece of paper...Before his eyes quickly widened. After a moment, his expression slowly became more and more...Off. After a few more seconds, he handed the paper back and stood up, "...I'm...I'm gonna go stare at myself in the mirror...And think about my life…" He walked off with a solemn look on his face.

Zetsu watched him go, before sighing as he quickly burned the paper to a crisp, "Back to the drawing board…"

Nearby, Doc was fiddling with some kind of odd motorcycle-like vehicle, as he let out a sigh, "Sweet, I finally perfected the wooden motorcycle that runs on coconut oil...Now all I need is some coconut oil."

Mimi deadpanned, "Are there even coconuts on this island?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, so I guess this thing is useless until I sell it on Ebay or something."

She rose a brow, "Is that how you earn money?"

The Spiritomb nodded, "Yep, I make these things and sell them for good cash. And I've never gotten a lawsuit, so I presume no one's ever crashed on one."

The ghost hummed, "You are very talented in creating these, and you seem to enjoy doing it...I am not surprised."

He smiled for a moment, before a slight frown appeared, "...So, what was that whole 'I have no talent' thing about back during the auditions and stuff?"

The Mimikyu blinked, "Why would you bring this up? It doesn't matter."

Doc shrugged, "I don't know, but...You sorta looked a little sad during it is all."

She looked away, "Like I said...It doesn't matter. I'll leave you alone to practice...I will see you later, Doc."

He blinked, staring at her as she walked off. After a moment, he sighed, "Yeah...Seeya…"

The Spiritomb glanced at the ground, as Isabel watched from afar, a slightly saddened look on her face, "I wonder what's wrong…" She sighed to herself, before noticing a certain Gardevoir walking by, before a slight grimace formed on her face, stomping away.

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "I do not particularly like being the center of attention...Which is strange considering my species, but it's true. My so called 'talent' is not a talent, but more of a hobby that I enjoy. It would not help my team in any way. That is all."**

* * *

 **Zetsu rubbed his head, "Okay...So I may have thought of trying not to write about myself or the world in which I see clearly. Instead, I'll try and focus on someone bright, stunning, and happy...So maybe I can focus on Amber! But she'd probably like to hear a lot of traits...And honestly, that...Probably won't work out in the form of a haiku. It's kinda risky, but I think I'm actually gonna be writing a poem instead. I don't have a ton of experience with them, but in the end, it'll probably be better than something smaller."**

 **He let out a shaky sigh, "If I do it right, then the judge will most likely give me some extra points for writing something good about his best friend. I'm actually happy I might have found some new inspiration."**

* * *

The contestants were soon called as they were led towards a large wooden stage with multiple cameras facing the center of it. Two bleachers were faced towards it, as those who weren't participating sat down while the others walked towards the back area of the stage. Standing in the center of the stage was a familiar Glaceon, "I'm back in time for the challenge everyone!"

Nedrick smiled at her half-heartedly with an ice pack on his head, "H-How'd the date go?"

She blinked, before groaning, "It was awful...Which is why I'm back so early. The idiot is very good looking, but he doesn't exactly know how to act towards a lady such as myself."

"Well then," the new voice slowly walked out from behind the bleachers, revealing a certain Leafeon as he took his seat. Unlike usually, he now had bright white fur, most likely dyed at the moment, but all the more made him look absolutely stunning, as he adjusted his new glasses. He got into a comfortable position, before deadpanning, "He's an idiot who didn't deserve to be near you in the first place."

Amber smiled at him, "Exactly, which is why I left in the middle of the date. I just used the excuse that I needed to use the restroom," she looked towards the contestants, "For you boys, that actually means the girl is going to leave."

Alfred blinked, before pulling out a notepad and quickling scribbling something down, "Good to know."

Gareth rose a paw, "Maybe we can all go on a date together."

Brick deadpanned, "That's not how dating works."

The hostess smirked, before walking next to the Leafeon, "Who knows, maybe if one of you are lucky, then you might have the honor of taking me out to lunch."

Logan's eyes twitched, "...Amber...You get they're all younger than you by eight years, right?"

Bari's eyes widened, "Y-You're so ol-" He stopped himself when she gave him a death glare, "I-I mean you're so b-beautiful."

She huffed, "Age is only a number," she shook her head, "Anyways, I think we should get back to the important business at hand."

Logan nodded, before smirking, "To put it simply, one by one, the candidates chosen by all of you to represent your teams will walk out onto the stage and show off their talents. Afterwards, I'll be giving them a score from one to nine-"

Sage rose a brow, "Why nine instead of ten?"

Gareth smirked, "Because seven ate ni- Oh that joke doesn't really work here."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Anyways, for each player, I'll give them a score out of nine, and then at the end of the game, the player who got the absolute highest score, wins it for their team."

Kanaya smiled softly, "That doesn't sound to hard."

Amber deadpanned, "Good luck getting a score past three, because Logan has very high expectations when it comes to talent. It's to the point I'm surprised he isn't a judge for a national talent contest."

The co-host grumbled, "For _some_ reason they think I'm not professional enough. I _scream_ professional with everything about me!"

The contestants stared at him, before Zetsu whispered, "Amber...Please judge instead."

Logan growled at him, "Oh, there is _no_ getting out of this, larva! And just for trying that, go run a mile around the island and come back!"

The bug blinked, "Wait...Do I have to-"

He yelped when the Leafeon glared at him, before running away from the group. The grass type let out a relieved sigh, before turning to Amber, "Do you think I should get counseling on this? I feel like I kinda need it sometimes."

The Glaceon patted his back, "Logan...You should get counseling for this. It's only showing your bad side and it's not acceptable."

The Leafeon gave her puppy dog eyes, "Am I at least still pretty during it?"

She grinned, "Of course! You're like, drop dead gorgeous all the time...Well, not in the morning, but other than that, then all the time!"

He smiled, before sighing, "Okay, I'm ready to be wowed or disappointed. And I say," he tapped his chin, before pointing at Chad, "You're up!"

The Machoke blinked, before smirking, "Sweet, I get to start the show!"

Cynthia gave him a smile, "Good luck up there, Chad."

He sent her a finger pistol, as Nazira glanced at her. As she did this, she noticed something nearby. Sage was giving the jock a very...Determined look. She rose a brow, "Yo, why are 'ya 'dis serious right now? I get it's a challenge and all, but 'dat is a strange 'ding to do on 'da first act."

The Grovyle rolled her eyes, "Because, he needs to be focused and be able to get a good amount of points. It's basically just him and cat girl, because we all know the other idiot isn't going to do anything with his big head."

The ghost shrugged, "Eh, don' count 'da fool out yet. He's a jerk and has the brain cells of a dying Sandile, but he has 'ta be good at somethin'."

She sighed, before narrowing her eyes up at the stage, "Let's hope it's enough to impress this guy."

Chad walked out onto the stage, before smiling, "...So how exactly does this work, do I just go or-"

Amber cleared her throat, "Since you're up, you just need to state your talent, and present it to Logan and he'll do his own judge thingy."

He shrugged, before smirking, "I'm Chad Bridgewood, aka the manliest of men, and I can lift basically anything."

Logan deadpanned, "That's sounds stupid and like it really isn't even a talent, and more like a natural part of your DNA, so get the hell off my stage because I personally eliminate you for wasting my time."

Chad blinked, before slowly stepping away. As he did this, Sage gritted her teeth, before screaming, "I knew it was a mistake having you go up there!"

Nazira glared at her, "Hey, 'ya were still 'da one 'ta send him up! And lay off 'da guy."

Cynthia nodded, "It's not even his fault. You should be reassuring and supporting as a leader instead of acting like this."

The Grovyle glared at them, "How can I be supporting and reassuring when he got us nothing?! He could have fought to show his talent, but no!"

The Ninetales narrowed her eyes, "I didn't see you doing anything like that either. You never even showed us your talent, even if you aren't very good at it. You have no room to argue or judge others!"

Sage growled, before taking a step closer, "You want to go, because I can take you down in ten seconds flat."

The fox took a step closer, but stopped when Bari got in the middle, "O-Okay, I don't think now is a good time to be fighting...Please."

Amber blinked, "Well, I personally am against them, but Logan loves a good cat fight for some reason."

The co-host smiled, before shrugging, "Hey, every guy loves a good cat fight."

Chad could be heard off-stage, "It's true!" He blinked, "...But please don't hit each other right now, brahs."

Cynthia growled lowly, before turning away, "Fine...I won't let the likes of _her_ try to anger me."

The gecko rose a brow, smirking softly, "Oh yeah, like you're so perfect. You don't even know how to fight considering you were scared of ghost girl for nearly a week," she chuckled to herself, "You shouldn't even try picking fights, and instead go back to your rich little home and practice cooki-"

She was cut off when the fox ran up to her, tackling her to the ground. The other players got out of the way as the two girls clawed at each other, while some cheered them on, the loudest of which being Logan, who had the goofiest grin on his face, "Cat fight, cat fight!"

Bari took a step back, "H-Hey, someone should stop them!"

As he said this, Chad rushed over and immediately pulled the two girls apart, holding one up in the air with each hand; Cynthia by her fur which he was lightly holding, and Sage by the leaf on top of her head, "Hey, calm down!"

Sage growled as she tried to swipe at the fox, "She started it!"

Cynthia growled at her, "I wouldn't have done anything if you would have kept your mouth shut!"

Logan groaned, "Dang, the cat fight's over…Physically at least."

Amber nodded, "You should probably call up the next act, before another fight can erupt."

He nodded, "Solid point."

* * *

 **Chad rubbed the back of his head, before shrugging, "I'm not great with confrontations. Didn't really know what to do after separating the two. Guess I just have to make sure the ladies don't end up killing each other."**

 **He sighed, "Dang, a cat fight in person is nowhere** _ **near**_ **as hot as the ones on TV."**

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, before rubbing a small cut on her cheek, "I was not expecting to lose my cool like that, but that girl just seems to irritate me. I'll try harder not to act out like that, but I don't like how Sage is acting, and I think she personally needs a reality check."**

* * *

 **Sage rolled her eyes, before glaring at the camera, "I don't care if she had a type advantage over me. She's just some pretty girl who doesn't know how to back up her words...Even if she actually had a few good moves against me. It doesn't matter, because this is the last time she'll ever get on my nerves again."**

* * *

Doc smirked as he came out onto the stage, before stating, "I can make literally any kind of machinery out of any material I want."

Logan rose a brow, "Huh...I actually kinda wanna see where this goes."

Amber nodded, "Yes, like what material are you going to use?"

The ghost shrugged, before a ghostly aura surrounded a wood plank on the floor of the stage, and pulled it out, "Eh, probably the stage if I want to screw this episode over-"

The Glaceon glared at him, "Please don't, or I will personally eliminate your entire team from this challenge."

He chuckled, "The fact you think I care is adorable, but I'll agree to your wishes. I guess I'll just use anything you guys give me. So bring it on, I'm ready for anything you throw at me."

Amber hummed, before smirking, "Why not those extra waffles from breakfast? We really need to find a way on getting rid of those health hazards."

Suddenly, a frozen waffle was thrown past her head, causing her to yelp and jump into Logan's arms. Nearby, Chef Tyson was glaring at them, a wheelbarrow filled with waffles, as he screamed, "You aren't touching my babies!"

They stared at him in shock, before Logan deadpanned, "Why did you hire him again?"

She inched closer against him, whispering, "It was either hiring him and getting some good eyeliner, or hiring a decent chef and getting no makeup in return."

He blinked, before nodding, "You made a wise choice."

Brick facepalmed, "Okay, why not have him use some extra blankets?"

The Glaceon blinked, before smiling, "That sounds like an excellent idea. Doc, you will have to make something out of blankets."

The ghost smiled, "Sweet, I thought you would choose something hard," his eyes began to glow green, as the cabin doors flung open, a large series of twenty four different blankets of similarly faint colors flying towards him. He smirked, as he began to assemble them in a large assortment of ways, as everyone simply stared on in shock at the speed he was preparing the design. It was all just so coordinated and thought out, each one being placed down in such a rhythm that some couldn't help but believe they were watching a man create a sculpture in front of their very eyes. As he did this, he let out a sigh, as floated slightly away, revealing...An actual couch made out of blankets, "Anyone wanna give it a test sit?"

Amber moved out of Logan's arms, before nudging him forward, "You're the judge here, so...You'll have the honors."

He shrugged, before moving up onto the stage. He stared at the handmade couch, before reluctantly sitting on it. He flinched, expecting it to collapse...Only it didn't. In fact, it actually felt...Surprisingly stable, "...Huh, not bad. Even comfortable." He smirked at Doc, "I'll give you...A six."

The ghost shrugged, "I'll take it."

The hostess clapped, "That's actually really good by his standards, so be proud."

Kanaya clapped, "That was wonderful, but do we get our blankets back?"

Logan shook his head, "No, I'm moving this to mine and Amber's trailer. Finally won't have to sleep in the same bed, considering this thing is _literally_ a bed. I'll order you guys some new ones tonight."

Brick rose a brow, "Hold on. You two sleep in the same bed and yet you've never once done anything in that bed together-"

The dinosaur suddenly flinched in pain as an ice block was sent flying at his crotch, causing him to let out a high pitched scream. His body struggled to stand up, as the Glaceon gave him a forced smile, "Sorry, but it's rude to get into personal questions."

Doc smirked at her, "So, what you're saying is you have-"

She glared at him, "Not another word unless you want to be frozen solid for a month," she turned towards Logan, "And you. Stop enjoying this and call up the next act."

He snickered, "I'm sorry, I'll do it." He turned his head to see Zetsu running back, now covered from head to toe in sweat, "Congratulations Zetsu, you're still alive, most likely lost some weight if you ran fast enough on those stubby little legs, and you're up next to compete! This is _clearly_ a good day for you."

The Larvesta let out a cough, before wheezing, "Water….I need water…"

Logan gave him a look, as Doc chuckled slightly. However, as he did this, he noticed Mimi walking off into the forest. Raising a brow, he slowly floated after her.

* * *

 **Doc gave the camera a confused look, "Okay, so the last time me and Mimi were off in the woods, I nearly got re-killed by bees...But I also bonded with her...Hard to tell how this'll end for me."**

* * *

 **Mimi sighed, "It's too loud out here, and now that I have watched Doc's performance, and since I'm not performing, I can finally go and earn some peace and quiet."**

* * *

 **Brick was holding himself, before whispering in a high pitched voice, "Y-Yeah...I guess I got my answer from that."**

* * *

At the center of the stage, Zetsu was shaking slightly, before clearing his throat, "I...I guess since I'm up...Um...My talent is poetry, and I wrote a poem based off of A-Amber's good qualities."

Logan blinked, before smirking, as he playfully nudged the Glaceon sitting next to him, "Well, who knows how long this will take then."

The ice type nodded with a smile, "Obviously this little one is smart enough to study me for a poem."

Brick coughed, still clearly in pain, "Suck up!"

The bug gave him a look, before clearing his throat, "A-Anyways, I guess I'll begin…"

 _"A young lady named Amber,"_

The hostess squealed happily, "That's me!"

 _"_ _Is filled with so much glamour,_ _"_

The Hakamo-o in the audience grumbled, "Yeah, he's kissing up to her a-" An ice cube flew past his head, as he gulped.

 _"_ _She is strong, yet so small._ _"_

The Glaceon blinked, "...Small?"

Logan shrugged, "To be fair, you are a fair bit smaller than the usual for your species."

She nodded, "I suppose…"

Zetsu's eyes widened, before he gulped as he continued,

 _"_ _Now she lights up the sky,_ _"_

Amber smirked as she stood up taller, "I do light up the sky."

Tempest scoffed nearby, "Please hostess demon, only the great and powerful Tempest lights up the sky!"

 _"_ _Waiting to mystify everyone around her..._ _"_

The cast glanced up at the hostess who continued to smile Larvesta sighed, before giving them a nervous look, "So...That's it."

Amber clapped loudly, "Wonderful! Amazing! Splendid! Fantastic! Absolutely fabulous!"

He blinked, before his eyes widened with a small blush, "R-Really?"

Logan shrugged, "Eh, I give it a three. Not very original in terms of writing and I found it rather boring and bland, which doesn't really reflect Amber very well."

The larva sighed, "Oh...Well, for my first time writing a light toned poem that was rushed last minute...I guess a three isn't too horrible."

The hostess blinked, "Wait...It was rushed last minu-"

Zetsu quickly walked off the stage, "Oh, I don't want to keep your schedule waiting, so I'll just see myself out!"

* * *

 **Zetsu smacked his head multiple times, "Stupid, stupid, stupid...I can't believe I actually wrote those last few lines...I actually had to make up the last paragraph on the spot, because the original was just too off."**

 **He cleared his throat, before holding the paper up, "Now she lights up the sky, waiting to fight the bad guys, and she wins every time…" He blinked, before facepalming, "This does not scream Amber at all! I would have gotten a score of negative nine if I finished it that way!"**

 **He shuddered, "Oh god...The teasings I would get! The guys would never let me live it down! And that's if I'm still here to even get that, because if we would have lost, then I would be going home! I'd be forced to live on the streets or go to my dad! I'd be forever known as that guy who got rejected and failed at a simple poem meant for a beautiful spid- ...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

* * *

Logan rolled his eyes, "Anyways, despite Zetsu being...Well, terrible, Doc is still pulling ahead with a six. Let's see if Alia can break that tie."

The Alolan Meowth walked on the stage with her guitar, before shrugging with a smile, "Eh, if I was doing my usual music, then dude, you'd be blown away," she shook her head as she strummed her guitar, "This time, I'll be doing something with a lighter tone and stuff, so...Mom, if you're somehow watching this, then this one goes to you."

Gareth smiled, "Oh cool, I like music!"

Brooke deadpanned, "Music is highly loved...For the most part."

Amber shushed them, turning around to see the cat strum her guitar, before placing a hand on the microphone.

 _It takes a lot to know what is love.  
It's not the big things, but the little things.  
That can mean enough,  
A lot of prayers to get me through._

Gareth whispered to Zetsu, "I thought this was for her mom."

The Larvesta sighed, before facepalming.

 _And there is never a day that passes by, where I don't think of you!  
You were always there for me,  
Pushing me and guiding me,  
Always to succeed._

The cat subtly rolled her eyes, before continuing on with a small smile.

 _You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow.  
You showed me,  
Everything that I should know.  
You showed me,  
Just how to walk without your hands.  
'Cause mom you always were,  
The perfect fan._

Alia strummed her guitar one final time, before saying, "I love you mom, even if you're too busy for me, I want to thank you."

Some claps were heard from the players, as Bari smiled, "Wow...That was very...Nice."

Logan rolled his eyes, "And so _generic_. You're only getting a four."

The cat rolled her eyes, "Hey, at least I didn't sing some sappy love song, dude," she grinned with a small wink towards him, "I'd take a four though, only because it's more than the bug dude."

Zetsu groaned, "I'm sorry if it was my first time doing this type of poem!"

Sage grumbled to herself, "We need something more than a six too…"

* * *

 **Alia smiled slightly, "I'm glad I got the message out to my mom and all, but the host guy was right...It was generic and way too corny, but hey it's the thought that counts."**

 **She smirked to herself, "I have the feeling if I sang my usual taste of music, he'd give me a two for blowing out his eardrums or something...The bro needs to loosen up."**

* * *

 **Sage groaned, "We need to win this next one...And of course it's going to be Benson...My team needs to really step up the next challenge."**

* * *

 **Zetsu gave the camera a look, "I think I'll be officially sticking to my normal haikus, thank you very much."**

* * *

As Alia left the stage, Amber turned to look towards Logan, "So, who's the next one you'll be sending out before publicly shaming them for not being 'perfect'?"

He rolled his eyes, before stating, "Eh, Benson, just to bring up tension...But he is in the bathroom, so we'll give him a few minutes."

As he said this, Gareth blinked, "...Who's Benson?"

Sage deadpanned, "Someone you don't want to know."

Kanaya hummed, before walking away from her team, "I'll be back. I'm going to get Isabel some water."

Zetsu waved at her, "Okay...I'll just...Make sure nothing bad happens here."

Alfred nudged him, before whispering, "Doesn't Isabel kinda hate Kanaya right now?"

The Larvesta shuddered, "Yeah, but we can't have any tension in our team, so if we're lucky they'll work things out...Or a cat fight might happen, but those rarely happen."

The Luxio next to him blinked, "But...We just had one."

He rose a brow, "We did? Oh thank goodness I was not here for that mess."

As the boys continued to talk, the Gardevoir was walking backstage, a bottle of water was in her hands as she waved to a familiar Leavanny, "Isabel, I got you some water!"

The bug in question was currently saying something to herself, before noticing the arrival. She turned towards the psychic with a glare, "Didn't I make it clear that I want you to leave me alone?"

She blinked, before frowning, "I'm sorry, but you're up after Benson, and I thought I'd give you something to drink, and to wish you luck."

The Leavanny took the bottle, before stating, "I appreciate that, but I honestly really don't want to speak to you right now."

Kanaya sighed, "Isabel...I know you really don't like me right now, and you have a good reason for that, but I really am trying to make some kind of amends with you."

Isabel suddenly froze, before shaking for a moment. Afterwards, she breathed in, "...Kanaya...I trusted you to set up the tents. You _told_ me you would set up the tents. I put my faith in the fact that you'd hopefully listen to me and actually care enough about our team to put what it needed above your own goals. And _what_ did I actually get?"

Her eyes widened, before she looked away with a saddened expression, "I did apologize, but it seems you don't want that...I'll just leave you alone if you'd like-"

The Leavanny glared at her, "What I'd _like_ is a teammate I can actually trust! Back home, so many people lie to you…" She blinked in thought, "So many...It's hard to trust someone Kanaya, at least for me, but the second I got here, I placed my trust in you and the rest of our team to actually do what was needed to win...And you betrayed that trust. And over what, so you could stalk our teammates and then _not_ even bring them back to camp, or even get back to camp at all?"

The Gardevoir flinched, "I...I know I did a wrong move, but I didn't think I'd get lost...That we'd be back in time to do the tents, but some things got in the way and...It's all my fault, I'm sorry."

Isabel looked about ready to have a meltdown, "Kanaya what would me or anyone else have thought if you actually got lost out in those woods and never came back at all, especially after what you pulled? How do you think I'd feel not knowing what you actually did? Leaving you alone at the camp with Juvia, expecting you two to follow up what I asked you to do, and then you're just gone and never seen again? What would have happened, Kanaya?!"

She bit her lip softly, "I...I d-don't know…"

The bug stared at her, before sighing, "Yeah...What else was I expecting I guess...Just...Go back to your seat, Kanaya. And please...Just leave me alone for awhile."

Kanaya rubbed her arm, before turning away from her with watery eyes, "O-Okay...G-Good luck…" As she began to walk away though, she didn't seem to even notice her accidentally stepping into the path of a rope, as she began to pull on it unknowingly, causing something to come loose above. She continued to walk away with her head hung low, before lifting her head up when she heard a familiar scream, "I-Isabel?"

She turned her head around, only to immediately cover her mouth with her hands. A stage light had landed on top of her, as the Gardevoir began to shake, "O-Oh god...Isabel! W-We need some help over here!"

Suddenly...Juvia floated up from the floor with an oblivious smile, "Oh my gosh, I found the cutest Rattata under the floor-"

The psychic gave her a conflicted expression, "J-Juvia! Get some help, Isabel is injured!"

The ghost blinked, before saluting and flying off, "Okay, Kanaya!"

Kanaya watched her go, before rushing over to the Leavanny, kneeling down beside her while pushing the stage light off of her, "It's going to be okay...I'll make sure of it..."

* * *

 **Kanaya rubbed her arm, a worried look on her face, "This isn't good...Isabel is injured and I don't think anyone else can take her spot...We might lose…"**

 **She bit her lip, before giving the camera a determined look, "This is my chance to step up...And to properly apologize to my teammates..."**

* * *

Back at the stage, Amber watched as a familiar Leavanny was being taken away, "Well...It's a good thing I hired a different nurse."

Logan nodded, before sighing, "Poor girl...Honestly it's amazing the stage light apparently didn't hit her that hard. She's seriously lucky."

She nodded, before sighing, "She is, but we should have made sure they were entirely secure…" She shook her head, before turning to the Baltoys, "Anyways, it seems like you might have to choose a backup."

The players looked at one another, before Zetsu cleared his throat, "E-Excuse me, but...What if the other team fails to reach a six or higher? D-Does that mean we don't need a backup?"

The Glaceon shrugged, "I personally wouldn't think so, but we have to keep things even, so your team must have an extra act to perform."

The Baltoys glanced at one another, as a certain Bastiodon slowly walked out onto the stage, as the cast saw he was now wearing a large blue coat, and he wore a confident smile on his face. After a moment, he said, "I'll be performing a little excerpt from a personal favorite musical of mine, if you don't mind."

Logan rose a brow, before shrugging, "Um, sure. That's honestly kinda unique compared to what we've gotten so far at least, so have at it."

Sage gritted her teeth, "Hopefully unique enough to give us a win."

Brooke blinked, "If it's from a musical, then will he be singing his lines?"

Brick waved her off, "Doubt it."

Amber gave the dinosaur a small smile, "Good luck."

 _The Bastiodon gave her a nod, before the lights on the stage suddenly dimmed considerably. For a few moments, it was pitch black on the stage, until a loud bang only comparable to that of a gunshot echoed across the stage. The stage brightened slightly, as Benson stood in the middle of it, a terrified expression on his face, as he shook slightly, before he said in a shakily realistic tone, "...I imagine death so much it feels more like a this where it gets me, on my feet, several feet ahead of me? I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be? There is no beat...No melody..."_

The Basculin look noticeably shook, some surprised by what they were seeing in front of them, as Nazira muttered, "...Holy…"

Alia blinked, before whistling softly, "Wow...He actually is good."

 _Benson stared off at something seemingly in the distance, as a slight pain formed in his voice, "Burr...My first friend...My enemy...Maybe the last face I ever get to see...If I throw away my shot, is this how you'll remember me? What if this bullet is my legacy?"_

Bari watched him, before whispering, "He's good...I just have no idea what this is about."

 _He suddenly straightened, as he held his hands close to his face, "Legacy...What is a legacy? It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see. I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me, America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me! You let me make a difference, a place where even orphan immigrants can leave their fingerprints and rise up to the occasion!"_

Brooke blinked, before whispering to the Lycanroc, "I believe it might be about bananas who are fighting for a change."

The puppy gave her a confused look, "...What?"

Brick deadpanned, "She's not being serious, dude."

 _The Bastiodon's face paled, as he shook rapidly, "I'm running out of time. I'm running, and my time's up...Wise up...Eyes up...I catch a glimpse of the other side...Laurens leads a soldiers' chorus on the other side, my son is on the other side! He's with my mother on the other side, Washington is watching from the other side!"_

Sage grinned to herself, "He might actually pull this off…" Cynthia glanced at her, before narrowing her eyes.

 _Slight tears began to form in his eyes, as he began to breathe heavily, even falling to the ground for a moment, "Teach me how to say goodbye...Teach me to rise up, rise up, rise up...Eliza...My love, please take your time...I'll see you on the other side…"_

The stage went dim once more, as the same loud bang erupted across the stage, this time lingering slightly longer as the audience stood in silence. Gareth blinked, "So...Did the pilot die?"

And with that it all lit up, revealing Benson standing once more, a large grin on his face, as he bowed to the audience, as they all clapped slowly. Amber sniffled, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye, "That was so...Beautiful."

Logan smiled up at the Bastiodon, "Honestly...Good job. Great job even. I'll give you a solid...Seven?"

The Basculin cheered, as Sage gave him a nod of approval, "Nice job...You actually are useful for something."

The Bastiodon chuckled as he walked towards the group, taking a seat, "Told you I was an actor."

* * *

 **Benson smirked at the camera, before chuckling grimly, "I think I more than established I'm more than just talk to these people. Maybe now those morons will actually make a smart move and keep me around."**

* * *

 **Alia gave the camera a shrug, "Eh, he was great and all, but I still don't know about him...I'll give him props when it's due though."**

* * *

 **Brick deadpanned, "He's still annoying, but he probably won this challenge for us considering the other team lost a member...Again, he's still annoying."**

* * *

 **Bari stared at the camera in confusion, "...I still have no clue on a word he said."**

* * *

 **Sage smirked, "Now that he actually did something good for the team, I can relax and relish in the victory that will be practically handed to us, because let's face it...The other team lost their last act, and none of the others have practiced anything. This win is well deserved."**

* * *

Inside the forest, a familiar Mimikyu was sitting on a lone tree branch, staring at the sky, before letting out a small content sigh. She continued to stare, before blinking when she heard rustling down below, "...Is someone there?"

She heard someone swear under her breath, before Doc wandered out from behind a different tree, smiling up at her, "I'm not very good at sneaking around...Too loud."

Mimi gave him a look, "Why did you follow me?"

He shrugged, "You kinda ran off after I was done, I was just worried something was wrong."

She shook her head, "Nothing is wrong, I just came for some silence and to look at the scenery."

The ghost blinked, "Oh...Heh, guess I...Got worked up over nothing...Sorry about that."

The Mimikyu shrugged, "It's fine, but...Can you leave me now? I would like to continue with something...Alone."

He quickly nodded with a smile, "Don't need to ask me twice, just...If something is wrong, don't be afraid to talk to me or the others, okay? Nobody wants to see you in the dumps."

She rose a brow, "...Maybe."

The Spiritomb smiled up at her, beginning to fly off, before saying, "Ciao, lady of the night, make sure you don't stare at the moon too long, who knows what freaky stuff can go through your head." He chuckled to himself, before floating into the ground, a slight bit of his aura illuminating the ground.

Mimi watched him leave, before letting out a relieved sigh, "That...Was too close."

She pulled out a sketchbook from her cloth, before peering down at the page it was set on. It was a simple sketch of some trees, clouds, stars and the crescent shaped moon, the same scenery she had been staring at. She stared at the sketch, before frowning to herself, "...This isn't very good at all."

A tear was suddenly heard, as the ghost let the paper go, as it began to flutter about with the wind, as it ended up doing several kinds of twists and turns as it approached the moon in some way. As it did this, she shrugged, "Still looks prettier than what's actually on the paper."

* * *

The Baltoys were talking with one another, as a certain Glaceon cleared her throat, "So...Do you have someone to come up?"

Zetsu flinched, "W...Well…"

Gareth whispered to him, "I can win with my amazing power-"

The bug shook his head, whispering back, "No, we can't do that."

The lion glowered down at him, whispering swiftly in a dark tone, "Bow down before my power you ungrateful little sheep."

He stared at him, "...I'm not a sheep...And you have no powers."

Juvia smiled, "Zetsu, how about Kanaya?"

The Larvesta gave her a surprised look, "Kanaya? Isn't her thing-"

He noticed her now staring into his eyes, a hopeful look in her eyes, "Please...Just trust me."

Zetsu gave her a look of confusion, before sighing, "...Okay. We'll have Kanaya do this," he looked around, "...Where is she?"

Gareth smiled, "Maybe she ran away again."

"No, I'm right here, and I won't be running away."

All eyes turned towards the Gardevoir, as Amber blinked, "Oh wow...I didn't even notice you walk on stage."

Kanaya smiled softly, "I'll be substituting for Isabel, and I will be singing a song."

Zetsu blinked, "Wait...You actually have a real talent in singing?"

She smiled sheepishly, "W-Well...I don't think it's a strong talent of mine...But it's the best thing we have, right?"

He turned back towards Gareth who was seemingly lost in his own world, before deadpanning, "Yeah...Literally it is, so knock yourself out."

Juvia smiled, before cheering, "Go Kanaya! Like Zetsu said, knock yourself out! I don't know how you do that without another person though...Unless you throw yourself off the stage I guess...But that'd hurt...Don't knock yourself out!"

The psychic blinked, before giving them a thumbs up, "Thank you so much, guys!"

Amber shrugged, "Good luck then."

She nodded, before letting out a small breath, "Here goes nothing…"

 _I dreamed a dream in times gone by…_

 _When hope was high,_  
 _And life worth living._  
 _I dreamed that love would never die..._  
 _I dreamed that God would be forgiving..._

The contestants stared at her in silence, as Zetsu's jaw dropped, "...Wow."

 _I was young...And unafraid..._  
 _When dreams were made...And used...And wasted..._  
 _There was no ransom to be paid!_  
 _No song unsung,_  
 _No wine untasted!_

Alia's eyes widened, "Huh...Not bad."

Gareth clapped softly, "She's really good…Like really good...Um, what's the song about?"

 _But the tigers come at night..._  
 _With their voices soft as thunder…_

 _As they tear your hope apart..._  
 _And they turn your dream to shame..._

Kanaya's eyes were closed softly as she continued to sing, all while the cast stared at her in awe. Benson's eyes twitched, "...No...No...Noooooooooooooo! I'm seriously getting dealt in by Les Miserables?! My fortune teller was right!"

Brooke turned to him, "You are a very dramatic man."

He glared at her, "I'm an actor, what do you expect?!"

 _He slept a summer by my side…_

 _He filled my days with endless wonder..._  
 _He took my childhood in his stride..._  
 _But he was gone when autumn came..._

Brick whistled slightly, "Whoa...I don't know what this is about, but it sounds deep."

Bari nodded, "Yeah, and her voice is really pretty and smooth…"

He nodded, "Honestly...I almost feel attracted to her...Almost. Not enough for me to actually be attracted."

 _And still I dream he'll come to me..._  
 _That we'll live the years together..._  
 _But there are dreams that cannot be..._  
 _And there are storms we cannot weather!_

Sage growled lowly to herself, "...How the heck is this...Urgh…"

Cynthia glanced at her, before smirking to herself, "Serves you right for being over confident."

 _I had a dream my life would be..._  
 _So much different from this hell I'm living!_  
 _So different now from what it seemed!_  
 _Now...Life...Has killed..._  
 _The dream...I dreamed._

As she ended the song, she bowed softly to them, as the contestants clapped, except Benson, who looked...Reasonably horrified. Amber sniffled, before wiping her eyes, "W-Why do you guys have to make me cry? This is ruining my makeup!"

Logan smiled at her, before patting her back, "And yet you still look beautiful."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, wiping away at her eyes, "T-Thank you...You're such a glorious guy with good taste in fashion."

He smirked at the comment, before turning to Kanaya, "So...Time to grade you…"

The Gardevoir gulped, before giving him a small nod, "O-Okay...Please be a good one."

The Leafeon stared her down...Before shrugging, "Eh, I like a good underdog. I'll give you an eight for the hell of it."

Her eyes widened in surprise, before letting out a squeal, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Zetsu's eyes were still wide, whispering to himself, "She did it...She actually did it…"

Juvia smiled at him, "Told you so~"

Gareth cheered, "We are the champions! My friends, and we'll keep on fighting 'till the end!" A radio was suddenly thrown at his head, knocking him out.

As that happened, Sage glared at the co-host, "You're only passing them...Because you like underdogs?! Benson's performance was better!"

Logan blinked, "...Okay now I'm passing them just because I don't like your attitude. Don't mess with the guy who decides your fate."

She growled, "I can see why you weren't chosen for those other shows! You're too bias!"

Nazira deadpanned, "'Da word is biased, not bias."

Sage glared at her, "Shut up! You didn't even do anything all day!"

She smirked at her, "Neither did 'ya, unless screamin' at everyone counts."

Her eyes widened, before growling, "You wanna go-"

Amber looked between them, before clearing her throat, "Anyways, your team lost, so you'll have to go through the elimination process before another fight comes up."

* * *

 **Sage glared at the camera, "My team is filled with idiots...Whatever, Benson better stick by his word, so even if he was the only useful one today, he's out of here."**

* * *

At the bonfire, nine contestants stood to the side, each with marshmallows in hand. Amber only had one left on the plate as she stared at the final two, who happened to be a certain Grovyle and Bastiodon, "Today was a day where for once...I had no control whatsoever, but nonetheless it was eventful. There were so many acts that were mixed between awful and amazing, but apparently it wasn't enough to save you all from elimination-"

Sage growled from her seat, "You know the reason why! He's being unreasonable!"

Benson rolled his eyes, "And I already know why I'm down here, so just get the rest of the required sayings over with so I can go home and wallow in my own disappointment."

The Glaceon stared at the two, before sighing, "You know...I don't even think I can be dramatic tonight, considering someone can't let something go."

The Grovyle rose a brow, "What are you talking abou-"

She stopped herself when she saw the marshmallow fly in Benson's direction, causing him to flinch, "Oh god, that hit me in the eye! Work on your aim, woman, you missed Sage!"

The hostess smiled, "As much as your words are making me want to hit you...You're safe for another day, Benson."

He blinked, "...I'm what?"

Sage narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, how is he safe? The whole team had an understanding that if we lose, then he's gone!"

Logan rolled his eyes on the side of the area, "Well, clearly it wasn't that simple, because you got six votes to Benson's five."

Cynthia smiled, "And to be clear, he would have only taken the fall if he messed up. He did a perfect job compared to the others...No offense, and since we lost due to the judge's personal opinion, we could have voted on anyone else...Meaning you."

Quincy nodded, a Pidgey still resting on his head, stating with a huge grin, "And you're mean."

The Grovyle pointed at him with a growl, "You abandoned us, so you have no room to talk!" She turned towards Cynthia with a glare, "And you...You've had it out for me for the past few days and I'm sick of it!"

The Ninetales stepped forward with a glare, until Chad walked over to Sage with an angry look, "Oh, she's had it out for you, brah? _You're_ the one that starts all the arguments! She's done nothing wrong and treats all of us like bros, something a team needs. You treat us like crud dude, and frankly," he motioned towards the rest of the team, "I think a _lot_ of us are sick of it!"

Bari shrank back, "I...I just want the yelling to stop…"

The Machoke flinched, "Oh, sorry puppy dude."

Amber sighed, "I think you should leave now, Sage."

Sage scoffed, before turning away, "You're going to regret this decision! I'm the smartest one here, so I should be staying! I bet you I could have gone all the way and won this if you would have all just listened to me!"

Nazira rose a brow with a smirk, "Didn' we lose today 'cause we listened 'ta 'ya?"

Brick rolled his eyes, "Plus someone like you would never win. Heck, if you did make it far, then you'd probably do something stupid to eliminate yourself...Kind of like right now."

The gecko glared at them, before grumbling to herself as she walked towards the boat, "I'm good...This is a mistake…"

As she boarded the boat of losers, she continued to grumble to herself, as her former team watched on. Benson blinked, still in visible shock, before muttering, "Um...Thank you for keeping me...Even if I lost the challenge for us."

Cynthia turned to him, before flashing him a small smile, "It's fine, because as I said before, you did a splendid job with the challenge. The other team was just slightly better, besides I think with her gone our team will do much better."

He slowly returned the smile, "Regardless, I won't let this second chance go to waste."

Alia rose a paw up, "Hang on dudes...Do you hear that? It sounds like peace...And no nagging."

Nazira smirked, "I have a feelin' 'dings are gonna be a whole lot better 'round here without 'dat girl. So, how's 'bout we promise we ain' comin' back here next week, and show 'dat stuck-up lizard we don' need her 'round?"

Brick grinned, "Yeah, because you all still have me!"

Tempest cackled, "Victory is ours forever more! Doom shall befall our opponents as we bathe in their blood!"

Brooke held up a bottle of champagne, "This is a cause for celebration."

Quincy grinned, "We're all underage though."

Amber narrowed her eyes, "And that bottle looks strangely familiar."

Logan's eyes widened, "...Amber...That's ours! That cost nearly a grand!"

Brick rose a brow, "So you sleep in the same bed and drink expensive alcohol together...Oh yeah, you two definitely had some-"

The Glaceon glared at him, "Don't make me do a repeat of earlier!"

Meanwhile, the Togetic was trying to unscrew the cork, "How do you open this?"

Cynthia deadpanned, "We aren't drinking while underaged."

Logan swiped the bottle out of Brooke's hands, "And _never_ go in our place again!"

The fairy frowned, "But you have many nice things in there...Except the glass vase. I accidentally broke that."

Amber rubbed her head, "I think you should all go rest in your cabins."

* * *

 **Brooke looked around, before shrugging, "I was kidding, they own no glass vase, so I broke nothing."**

* * *

After the elimination ceremony had ended and the fire had gone out, a certain Mimikyu was walking out of the forest and towards the cabins. She looked at her cabin door with a skeptical look, noticing something was stuck on it as she moved closer, before her eyes widened in realization, "...How did this get here?"

She moved a shadow hand up to detach the picture from the door, looking down at it in confusion, "...Strange...It's even colored." Turning the picture over, she rose a brow at it, "...I am not surprised."

' _It's not right to call yourself not talented you know, especially when you can make something this beautiful out of a view. That's something I'll never be able to do.'_

Mimi stared at the message with a small smile, before keeping the picture close to her as she turned to look at the cabin next door, "...Thank you."

With a small nod towards the cabin, she opened her door before entering inside, shutting it with a small click.

* * *

 **Mimi looked around, before shrugging, "I am glad he thinks it's decent...I might actually keep this picture as a reminder...A reminder that Doc is a very good friend."**

* * *

" _And then, Kanaya wowed everyone with her amazing singing! You should have been there!"_

Juvia giggled to herself, as she smiled at...Nothing. In fact, nothing was in front of her at all besides a relit bonfire. It didn't look like it would last much longer, as she said, "...You should be here."

She frowned, "...I hope I'm making you proud back home…"

The Shuppet let out a sigh as the last spark went out, causing the once lit location to now be clouded in darkness, as she simply floated there for a few moments. As she did this, she smiled to herself, determination slowly swelling up within her, "...And if I'm not, then that only gives me more reasons to start doing so soon!"

Juvia floated upwards, slowly moving away from the pit, before saying, "...I love you…" And with that, her grin only widened, as floated towards the cabins, a slight increase of energy in her movements as she whistled to herself jollily.

* * *

 **Alia shrugged as she strummed her guitar, "I still think that Benson should go...Even if he did super great, it's just that...Yeah, I'm still upset over the fact he nearly caused my death...After this I might get over it….Might."**

* * *

 **Bari gulped softly, "S-Sorry, but I have to go with Sage...She's just been so mean…"**

* * *

 **Benson sighed, before glaring at the camera, "...I'm such a disappointment...I vote for myself."**

* * *

 **Brick rolled his eyes, "Benson, duh. He's annoying and he said he'd take full blame."**

* * *

 **Brooke shrugged, "The actor."**

* * *

 **Chad chuckled, before shrugging, "You know Benson was super depressed when we got back to the cabin, so honestly, may as well try to cheer the dude up. I won't vote for him. I _will_ vote for Sage though. The brah needs a chill pill."**

* * *

 **Cynthia rose a brow, "Sage your time is officially up. Have fun rooting for me at home."**

* * *

 **Nazira rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Sage is a pain, so I won' miss her very much."**

* * *

 **Quincy looked notably saddened, a rare expression, "Sage is mean…"**

* * *

 **Sage sighed, "Benson is leaving tonight. He may have been the only one who did something meaningful today, but his own loss considering he stuck his foot in his mouth. Oh well, it just means I can have no complications from now on...Unless the stupid fox continues to anger me."**

* * *

 **Tempest smirked cruelly, "They think Tempest vote for suicidal shield man, well Tempest vote who Tempest want, and she wants to be rid of annoying gecko person!"**

* * *

 _ **Vote Count :**_

 _ **Sage: Six votes. (Bari, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, Quincy, Tempest)**_

 _ **Benson: Five votes. (Alia, Benson, Brick, Brooke, Sage)**_

* * *

 _ **The Brainy Baltoy-**_ _Alfred, Doc, Gareth, Isabel, Juvia, Kanaya, Mimi, Nedrick, Violet, Zetsu_

 _ **The Brawny Basculin-**_ _Alia, Bari, Benson, Brick, Brooke, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, Quincy, Tempest_

* * *

 **Bye Sage, you may have done well in other seasons, but this time around, you get to have your turn as early bird fodder!**

 **Delta: Which is no surprise considering you had no one to help whip you back into shape, so you stayed the same as you were back in the early stages of the canon TXI.**

 **Sage in the beginning of the original series, was, to put it frankly, an absolutely horrible person, who occasionally showed moments of friendliness towards those she was allied with, which funny enough, were with either the friendly people or ones she respected for having similar issues as her(anger problems). Here though, everyone who could have been her ally either hates the way this kind of person acts(Chad, Nazira), or just plain didn't like her due to a variety of factors(Bari, Cynthia). For the first time, I simply think that the alternate universe flat out screwed a contestant. In fact, the only face she would have changed was thrown out the window the second we didn't have a character to traumatize a potential ally into standing up to her. Otherwise, her time was limited, and here, it was up.**

 **Delta: Yeah, so goodbye alternate universe Sage, we wish you...Whatever really, because you aren't the same Sage we know and love...Well, technically you are, but just not develop- I'm confusing myself now.**

 **Either way, we won't miss her. But** _ **dang**_ **, this episode was** _ **HARD**_ **to write! Talent shows are infamous in this community for being legitimately awful, and this was one is no exception in my eyes. In terms of enjoyment, it's my least favorite episode so far.**

 **Delta: Agreed, but we got it out of the way and we gained some much needed development for most of our cast.**

 **Oh yeah, and it sparks quite a few plots for the future. Ones that'll be VERY fun to implement.**

 **Delta: So keep reading to find out.**

 **Wow that felt forced on your end…**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Confident Tomboy - (21st Place)_


	6. Up the Creek

**Author's Note~**

 **BOOP! That's an introduction!**

 **Delta: That's actually a good introduction…**

 **No, it's piss poor with minimal effort.**

 **Delta: ...Okay then. I have no words for that.**

 **Let's...Let's just get this started already.**

* * *

The contestants were standing on the beach, all lined up in their respective teams. Amber stood in front of them, gesturing towards a small sign, "Everyone, your next challenge will be something anyone should enjoy at a summer camp...Canoeing."

Brick blinked in surprise, "Canoeing? That sounds...Oddly fun for a change."

The hostess nodded, "Yes, you will each be paddling your way up," she cleared her throat, before giving them a 'sinister' look, "Boney Island!"

Sounds of thunder went off into the background, as Zetsu jumped behind Alfred, shaking in fear. The Glaceon held up her phone, before pressing a button to make the sound effects stop, as she continued, "Afterwards, you will each need to bring your canoes across the other side of the island, which is an estimated two hour hike in a long, dangerous and messy jungle!"

Brooke placed a hand on Brick's head, "...You should not speak until orders are finished."

He facepalmed, "Yeah…"

Nedrick rose his hand far above his head, "Question! Are we uh...Allowed to bring anything with us from the island? You know, just asking for a friend who might want some kind of souvenir."

Amber blinked, "Well, you could, but I wouldn't recommend it. Old legend has it that if you take anything from the island, then you'll be struck with a horrible curse...Forever!"

Thunder was heard once more, as Zetsu yelled, "Please, stop with the thunder!"

Tempest cackled nearby, as she wander over to the larva with a mocking smirk, "Poor bug demon, falling to the power of electric attacks! I pity your fragile mind!"

He shook his head quickly, "I-I'm not scared! It's just...Unrealistic considering the w-weather!"

Amber rolled her eyes at the two, before stopping the sound effects, "Anyways, once you're on the other side of the island, you will need to create a rescue fire that will be judged by your favorite judge," she smirked when they all shuddered, "Afterwards, the first team to paddle home safely will win invincibility."

Mimi deadpanned, "Is it truly safe to have us venture out into a cursed island?"

The hostess smiled, "It's not cursed...Unless you steal from the island, then it's cursed," she clapped her hands, "So, if no one else has any questions...Then pick a canoe partner, and let's get this show on the road- Er...Sea."

* * *

 **Bari shook in his seat, before whimpering, "I...I'm not really comfortable with water...I tend to freak out and...Well, you all saw when I was pushed multiple times day one here! Water is deadly!"**

* * *

 **Brick shrugged, "Eh, I still think this challenge should be okay...Unless they're Beedrill and Stufful over there...Euugh."**

* * *

The contestants were walking towards their canoes, looking around to see who they should partner up with. As this happened, Cynthia walked over towards Nazira with a small smile, "Would you like to be partners?"

The ghost shrugged, "Eh, may as well. Probably a good time 'ta discuss strategy anyways."

The fox nodded, before walking ahead, "I don't suppose you know how to work a canoe...Do you?"

She gave her a look, "I don' have arms, and I've rarely been 'round water most of my life until 'dis show, so what do 'ya think?"

The Ninetales coughed slightly, "...At least we're not dealing with poison this time around."

As the two girls were setting up a canoe, Brick was looking around, "Damn...I can't find Bari anywhere! Has anyone seen that puppy?"

Chad nodded towards Tempest, who was pulling the dog away, "I think the spider chick is taking him."

The dinosaur sighed, "Well, so much for us partnering up," he rose a brow, "Chad...Do you have a partner yet?"

He smirked, before pulling the Hakamo-o into a side hug, "Hell yeah, we're gonna rock this thing!"

The Hakamo-o coughed, trying to pry himself free, "W-Why am I always with the huggers?!"

Alia watched them from afar, before whistling, "Whoa...That is one beautiful bromance," she turned towards a Togetic beside her, "So...You wanna partner up?"

Brooke blinked, "Sorry, but I have already agreed to be with Quincy."

The Quagsire in general walked up to the two girls, holding the canoe in his hands, as he smiled, "I like rowing boats."

The cat blinked, before frowning to herself, "Then...Who's left to be my bud?"

The fairy moved to Quincy's side, before pointing behind her, "Well, he doesn't have anybody."

Alia turned around, noticing the familiar Bastiodon looking around, before sighing, "Wow...Okay, let's hope I don't drown."

As she approached the Bastiodon with a groan, a Mimikyu stood still in one place, looking nervous, before letting out a small sigh of relief when she noticed a familiar Spiritomb, "Doc, will you please be with me?"

He smirked, "I could make a lot of jokes out of that question, but I won't and instead just agree."

She gave him a look of confusion, before smiling slightly, "Thank you."

As the two ghosts left to set up their canoe, Zetsu was looking over one of them, before gulping, "W-What if it has a hole? Or what if it tips over and we drown? What if there are killer Sharpedo?!"

Nedrick chuckled, "Dude, relax, it really isn't anything to worry about."

The fire bug sighed, "Sorry...I think I may have had too much coffee...That usually puts me on edge," he shook his head, "I'm glad we're partners, but I feel kind of bad for Alfred."

He rose a brow, "Why? It's not like anyone on the team mistreats the guy."

The Larvesta shook his head, "Oh, it's not anyone hating him that has me worried," he gestured to a canoe a few feet away from them that held two figures, "It's his particularly special partner I'm worried about."

The figure in question was a Luxio who was trying to pull the canoe with his teeth, mumbling loudly, "I got it! The power of the sacred water raft gods will lend me strength!"

Alfred rose a brow, "Um, I don't think there are-"

Gareth pulled back, spitting out some bark, before glaring at the spider, "Silence you non believer! You will witness the change in my power!"

He went back to trying to pull the canoe with his teeth, as Zetsu sighed, "Yeah...I wish our friend all kinds of luck."

Nedrick nodded, "Yeah, and on that note, no offense to Gareth and all, but out of everyone on our team, he's probably the one I'm the most willing to vote off."

The larva nodded, "I agree...I actually don't know if he's just stupid or mentally insane."

A splash was heard, as the canoe was somehow in the water, the Luxio pulling his head out from under the water, spitting out a tooth with a grin, "Woohoo! I lost another tooth!"

On the shore, Kanaya called out to him, "Gareth, you shouldn't be harming your teeth like that! They aren't like baby teeth where they'll grow back!"

He waved at her with a smile, "It's okay! I go to school with the tooth fairy!"

The Gardevoir blinked, "Then that's fine!" She looked around, before tapping her chin, "Oh dear, it looks like I somehow forgot to look for my own partner...Does anyone need a partner from my team?"

"I need one."

She blinked, before looking down to see a familiar Espurr, "Oh, Violet. This is perfect! We can bond together and become the best of friends!"

The cat blinked, "I prefer not becoming friends. Our bond is doomed to not last due to a large multitude of scenari-"

The Gardevoir quickly grabbed her paws, dragging her towards one of the only open canoes left, "Oh this'll be so much fun! We'll ask each other so many questions, we'll maybe be able to talk about ships, and we can tell each other stories!"

Violet sighed, as she was dragged off, before noticing a certain Leavanny eying the Gardevoir with a conflicted expression, before seeing her sigh. The Espurr watched on, before stating, "I sense drama in the future."

As this happened, Juvia floated towards Isabel with a smile, before screaming, "Partnership friends!"

The bug flinched from the noise, before sighing, "You know what, sure."

She instantly regretted these words when the Shuppet snuggled against her in a type of hug, "Friendship!"

Isabel deadpanned, "You've been hanging around Kanaya too much."

* * *

 **Bari gulped, before looking around in fear, "I-I'm just not good with water...I mean...Yeah, I know I said that already, but I'm being forced to partner with...Tempest."**

 **He scratched the side of his cheek, "M-Maybe if I'm lucky, then she won't do anything too crazy...I hope."**

* * *

 **Kanaya clapped her hands with a smile, "I'm just always excited to befriend others, especially those I hardly get to see very much, which is basically me with Violet. Sure we share a room and eat together, but she's so quiet and wanders off sometimes, so this is the perfect chance to become friends!"**

* * *

 **Alfred groaned, "Honestly, Gareth's a nice guy and all...But I have this terrible feeling he's gonna somehow screw me over by the end of the day. If I die, just letting my dad know this...You can have my Star Trek collectibles, they're worth some serious money!"**

* * *

 **Mimi looked around, before sighing, "I somehow feel uncomfortable about the name of our destination, but at least I am traveling with someone I trust."**

* * *

As the teams were paddling their canoes, one in particular was moving up farther than the others, as Brick was struggling to keep up, "Why are you paddling so fast?!"

Chad shrugged, not breaking his pace as he smiled, "Not trying to, this is just how I work my dude!"

He rose a brow, before growling to himself as he continued to paddle harder, "Y-Yeah, well this is nothing to me! I can go much, much faster if you weren't going so slow!"

The Machoke rose a brow, "You want to go faster...Okay!"

The Hakamo-o blinked, "H-Hey, I was kidding! We need to stay near the team!"

However, the dinosaur's pleas were not heard, as the jock suddenly starting rowing at unparalleled speeds, causing the dinosaur to start screaming as Chad cheered, "To victory and boobs!"

Brick continued to scream as he held onto the sides of the canoe, "What the hell kind of sentence is that?!"

* * *

 **Chad chuckled, "Man, Brick needs to chill. He'd probably be an amazing bro to hang out with if he wasn't so focused on trying to win all the time."**

* * *

 **Brick was throwing up into the toilet, "Never...I can never underestimate that guy with a canoe...Or anything."**

* * *

As the two sped past Nazira's canoe, she rolled her eyes, "I swear 'ta god, 'dose two are a new kind of stupid...Or at least Brick. Chad has 'da excuse of potential medical reasons." She shrugged, before turning to Cynthia, "Anyways, we should...What're 'ya doin'?"

The Ninetales wasn't paddling, but instead watching the two speed off, before shrugging with a smile, "I'm admiring them."

She groaned, "Cynthia, focus already. We got a challenge we need 'ta win, and really, what 'da hell is 'dere even 'ta admire besides Chad's strength and Brick's...Actually he doesn' have anythin' 'ta admire."

The fox blinked, before quickly grabbing her paddles to row, "Sorry, but his strength is quite amazing, don't you agree?"

The ghost shrugged, "Eh, it's okay. I don' really care 'ta much. And besides, I know 'dat's not 'da only 'ding 'ya were admirin'."

Cynthia blushed slightly, "Well...It's not my fault he's attractive and has an amazing personality...I'm surprised he's single...If he's even single. Oh no, what if I'm shamelessly staring at a taken man?"

She rolled her eyes, "Trust me, 'dat boy is single."

The Ninetales smiled, "How is he single...He's such a charming catch."

Nazira deadpanned, "Because 'da boy has no brains up 'dere. He's 'bout as smart as a croc, jus' without the natural predatory instincts."

She stared at the ghost, before raising a brow, "Something has had me curious, Nazira...What exactly is your type of man?"

She turned back with a look, before shrugging, "I don' really have a type since I don' have any interests in...Well, anyone really. In fact, I never have found it in anyone."

Cynthia smiled softly, "Who knows, maybe you'll find that special someone here...It could be Brick for all you know."

The Mismagius blinked, before scowling heavily, "Ever say 'dat again and I'm dunkin' 'ya inta' 'dis water and not lettin' 'ya back up for air."

The Ninetales giggled softly, "We can at least scratch him off the list."

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a smile, "I'm not very surprised she hasn't had any interest yet. I felt the same way until Chad...That sounded very weird…"**

 **She shook her head, "I don't understand why I'm making such a big deal out of this...It's not like we'll be dating or anything. It is just a crush...I'm sure of it."**

* * *

 **Nazira rolled her eyes, "I swear, 'dat girl is an all new kind of unbearably annoyin' at times, but hey, at least she's smart and tolerable 'ta talk 'ta. That's worth somethin' at least."**

* * *

A familiar Luxio was stood on his hind legs, paddling the canoe as fast as he could with a large grin, "Come on, Alfred! You have to keep up or the canoe will sink!"

The Araquanid's was gasping heavily, as he glanced around in exhaustion, "G-Gareth, p-please slow yourself d-down!"

He suddenly stopped, turning to give the spider a confused look, "We can't slow down now, or else we'll never catch up with our friends!"

The spider rose a brow, "...But we're ahead of all of them…"

Gareth blinked, "...Then why were we going so fast?"

He groaned, "It's because you paddle at the speed of sound! My poor little body can't even take it...Oh god I still feel like I'm gonna get sick from it."

The lion smiled at him, "Don't worry, friend. You rest and I'll take care of everything," he jumped into the water, before struggling up as he whimpered, "Ah, bad idea! I still can't swim! Help me!"

Alfred groaned louder as he jumped into the water.

* * *

 **Alfred was whimpering, "Yep...I'm gonna be dead by the end of the day…"**

* * *

 **Gareth was completely soaked from head to toe, before he tried blowing a strand piece of his mane to the side, "Brr...Who knew the ocean was so cold! How do fish even swim in that everyday?"**

 **His eyes widened, "...How do fish even swim? I must learn the secrets…"**

* * *

As the spider was helping the lion out of the water, Mimi watched them while Doc paddled the boat, "...Those two are very strange."

He chuckled, "If Alfred's strange, I'm borderline psychotic...Though to be fair, I wouldn't say I'm not."

She gave him a look, before sighing, "You are the strangest one I have seen so far, Doc...And that is a compliment."

The Spiritomb smiled at her, "Cool, I'm the 'most' at something! That's honestly kinda new for me. The only other things I'm apparently the best at is accidentally ruining classes for other people...I really need to apologize to that school."

The ghost rose a brow, "...I don't think I want to know," she looked up at the sky, before glancing back at him, "Also, I've been meaning to ask you about the picture."

He blinked, "...I have no idea what you're talking about-"

She narrowed her eyes, "The picture I sketched during the last challenge. You colored it, wrote a message on the back and left it at my cabin door. I know it was you, Doc."

The ghost stared at her, before sighing, "Okay, yeah, that was me."

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "I know, because you are quite literally the only one who openly acknowledges me."

Doc smiled at her, "Which really should change by the way, considering you're literally the only one who makes the effort to treat me like anything other than a danger to society...Besides maybe Zetsu, but he also seems terrified of me."

Mimi shrugged, "He's terrified of most of us here, but besides that, I want to know why you did that...I don't understand what you would gain from it."

The Spiritomb chuckled, "Mimi, I didn't need to gain anything from it. I just wanted to make you feel a little better about your art. It honestly looked great, and you deserve to know that it does. Hell, I doubt me or anyone else here could ever come close to sketching something that nice."

She gave him a confused stare, before sighing softly, "I don't think I'll ever understand you...But thank you, for the kind gesture. It made me feel happy."

He grinned at her, "Man, I wish I got to see that then. I have a feeling seeing a happy you would be quite the amazing experience...But really, it's no problem. You deserve to feel good for a change after all."

The Mimikyu nodded, "I will return the favor when I can."

Doc gave her a look, "You don't need to return the favor."

She shook her head, "I will be a bad friend if I don't do nice things towards you. I will return the favor."

He smiled softly, "Honestly, just hanging out with me is being a good friend, but I won't question it I guess. Probably won't change your mind anyways."

Mimi gave him a questionable look, before smiling to herself, "I hope not to fail in returning this favor."

* * *

 **Doc smiled, before shrugging, "I guess being a nice guy isn't as hard as I thought it'd be...Still worried I'll screw up though."**

* * *

 **Mimi blinked, before pondering to herself, "How to exactly return the favor? I don't think I am very nice, but...Maybe I can draw a picture?"**

 **She deadpanned, "Now I sound cheap."**

* * *

Bari couldn't stop whimpering, as Tempest screamed, "Faster dog, faster! We must outspeed our competition and destroy this puny challenge!"

The Lycanroc sniffled as he continued to paddle harder and harder, "B-But Tempest! I'm going as fast as I can, and I don't think I can catch up to those other canoes ahead of us!"

She growled, "Well, then try harder and make it happen! Tempest shall slow all boats down so we catch up effectively!"

His eyes widened, before he stuttered, "B-But some of our teammates are over there!"

The Joltik blinked, before posing, "Curses, loyalty destroys Tempest's ability to show off awesome power!"

Bari stared at her, before giving her a weak smile, "I...I was wondering how you got so strong...You're so sma- I mean, um...You're just so strong for someone without...Umm...muscles?"

She scoffed, "Tempest need no muscles! Tempest has trained all her life with grand master to become the greatest warrior in the history of ever! Tempest destroyed all opponents despite multiple excruciating defeats, but always come out as better warrior, through sheer determination and willpower! And sorcery! Electric sorcery is fun!"

The dog wagged his tail as he stared at her in awe, "Wow...I can never do anything like that. You're really lucky to have so much power."

The spider smirked, "Tempest has no need for luck! And puppy can do it if Tempest demand it, for I shall need strong allies to commence my raid on the boss of the underworld!"

He smiled brightly, "Oh, you mean like as a friend...O-Or a slave?" He rose a questionable brow, "And...W-What do you mean on raiding the underworld's boss?"

She cackled loudly, "You shall all know soon, but it matters not for now! Tempest shall train you, and raise your levels! We shall soon rule this island with an iron fist, and enslave this entire population for Tempest's goals of domination and glory!"

Bari stared at her in fear, before nodding his head slowly, "Y-Yes ma'am!"

* * *

 **Tempest smirked sadistically, "Yes, soon they shall all bow down to Tempest! And puppy shall be allowed to be ally. He is fluffy, and thus very useful to Tempest's cause, but in the end, they shall all fall regardless to my power!"**

* * *

 **Bari gave the camera an uneasy look, "I…I don't know about the whole world domination stuff...But, she is willing to help me be strong...A-And she's not hurting me, so...I don't see a problem yet."**

 **He smiled softly, "Maybe I will have a new companion! I love friends!"**

* * *

Paddling at a moderate speed, Kanaya was humming softly while asking Violet some questions, "So, what are your favorite hobbies?"

The cat deadpanned, "I have no hobbies due to them being completely pointless for my life style."

She blinked, "Then what do you do in your free time?"

The Espurr looked down, "Mostly think to myself about how meaningless I am in the long run of existence while questioning why I was ever even birthed into this fragile and ultimately self-destructive existence."

The Gardevoir looked confused for a moment, before giving her a smile, "Nonsense, Violet. Everyone has a purpose in life, so yours is just...I don't really know, but everyone has one. Like me, my purpose is to spread love and happiness to those who need it."

Violet glanced at her, before saying, "But then why are you so sad on the inside?"

Kanaya stared at her, before letting out a weak laugh, "I'm not sad at all...I'm very happy! I'm always happy, just everyday filled with happiness...Yeah...That's me."

She stared through her, "Kanaya, you aren't happy at all. In fact, you seem to constantly be tethering on a strand of near-depression. You seek a purpose in life to fill a hole that you never truly do fill, ultimately pushing yourself further into it. It's a rather hopeless existence."

The Gardevoir flinched at her words, looking down at her dress as she spoke, before giving her a weak smile, "I...I think that's enough questions and answers for the moment...W-We should try to continue ahead."

Violet deadpanned, "Avoiding the issues does nothing to help them."

She sighed, "Nothing will help, Violet...Absolutely nothing."

The Espurr shrugged, "That's what you believe, and I believe other things. My existence is straightforward and futile, while yours is rather complex, and almost incapable of being compared. Whether you're aware of it or not, something will help you at some point. Whether you believe that or will ignore what I'm saying is up to you, even if it does not affect the end result, and I already know what you will do."

Kanaya gave her an uncertain look, before shrugging with a frown, "I'll believe it when I see it."

* * *

 **Violet gave the camera an emotionless stare, "Kanaya's life will take a drastic turn soon enough. It'll result in strange experiences."**

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a confused look, "Normally I would hope for the best, but that's when it concerns others...When it's for me, then it doesn't really matter."**

* * *

As the Gardevoir and Espurr quickly paddled ahead, Isabel looked on at the two with a confused look, before sighing. She scratched the top of her head slightly, where a small bruise now laid, as a further reminder of the event that had occurred a few days before. Ever since the event, she had still not spoken a word to Kanaya, at least directly. In fact, you could go as far to say she was avoiding her. Of course, she was aware she had won the challenge for them, and she was grateful, but…

"Are you okay?"

Isabel blinked, glancing behind her to see Juvia, who was staring at her, a ghostly aura surrounding a paddle. The Leavanny smiled, "Yeah...Yeah I am. I was just thinking is all."

The Shuppet stared at her, before saying, "What are you thinking about?"

The bug rose a brow, before sighing, "I don't really think it'd be something you'd be particularly interested in."

She continued to stare at her, before smiling softly, "You can still talk to me though. I might not understand it fully, but whatever you're thinking about, it's clearly disturbing you, so I say we need to talk about it so you can be okay!"

The Leavanny couldn't help smile slightly at the smaller girl's words. She was just so innocent, and seemed to only be positive in every situation. In a way, it was almost inspiring, "...Okay...I've just been having issues with Kanaya is all."

Juvia rose a brow, "Why? She's so friendly and happy."

Isabel smiled, "Yeah, I guess. I just mean...After you and her abandoned everyone during the camping challenge, I've had a hard time trusting her, or even talking to her. I forgave you so easily, and I'm not even sure why, since you did the same thing. But for some reason...It's just hard with her." She slowly grew slightly infuriated with her thoughts, causing her to paddle quicker, "I have no idea why even, since she's the reason we won the last challenge, so why is it so hard?! Why can't I just forgive her so our team can be stronger and so we can win more challenges and so I wasn't so stressed-"

Juvia interrupted her, "Isabel...Do you think it's because you don't want to put your trust back into Kanaya?"

The Leavanny rose a brow, "But...I do want to."

The Shuppet sighed, "Sometimes we all issues somewhere, and maybe yours is truly trusting someone after a mistake. Maybe trust is so fragile to you already, that the idea of someone breaking it makes it a lot harder to remake. After what Kanaya did, maybe it was so easy to forgive me is because I wasn't quite sure what I was doing at the time or that I was doing something wrong. Kanaya knew, so maybe it's harder to forgive her because of that, so you don't want to since it might be too hard. Or you could just be using her as a vessel to place your distrust of another. I'm not really sure, I'm not very smart."

The bug stared at her, before softly saying, "Juvia, after what you just said, don't say you're not very smart. Honestly, considering you seem to not be letting this game get to you or change who you are, you're probably smarter than all of us."

The two were silent for a bit, before Juvia said, "Wanna play 'I Spy'?"

* * *

 **Isabel stared at the wall for a moment, "...I think Juvia might be right about one of those...I guess I'll just have to figure out which it is."**

* * *

 **Juvia frowned, "Isabel looked sad about something, even after our talk. I wonder what?"**

* * *

Alia was paddling the canoe in silence, before looking down at the ocean, smiling when she noticed a school of Wishiwashi swim by, "Oh hey, those fish dudes are going to school...Oh look, I made a joke."

Benson deadpanned, "I don't get it."

The cat rose a brow, "You know, because a group of small Wishiwashi are known as a school...So I said they're going to school, because...Actually, I don't think someone like you would really get it."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

She looked back at him, before coughing, "So...You're actually an actor. Why didn't you ever tell us, dude?"

His eyes twitched, "...I literally said I was an actor the second I arrived on the show!"

Alia smirked, "No, you said you were a famous actor. You're obviously not that famous if no one has ever heard of you."

The Bastiodon deadpanned, "I've literally starred in seventy one movies, fourteen different tv shows, nine of which had me as a major character, ninety one commercials, and as the narrator for a read-aloud book! I think I've got a decent amount of fame, but that none of you care enough to ever actually remember who plays what!"

The Alolan Meowth shrugged, "Sorry dude, but I don't watch TV. My parent's yap on saying how it's brain rotting."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, I hear that. My mother never allowed me to go to auditions, so I usually had to sneak out to get to them. They can be such a hassle."

She blinked, before smiling, "Oh yeah, I had to do the same things whenever I had a gig to go to. Sneaking out was hard, but totally worth it...I love music."

Benson smiled, "Yeah, me to-" He cut himself off, "...Wait...Did we just find something we agree on?"

Alia's eyes widened slightly, "I think we did...I'm still surprised you're actually not a boring dude, and you're actually kind of cool…"

The dinosaur shrugged, "Yeah, and you oddly don't seem as unbearable now...I totally plan on getting you out at some point though. I sorta need to win to keep up my reputation."

The cat grinned, "Well you'll be going out before me, cause' I need to gain more rep, and taking out a famous actor would totally build that up."

He rolled his eyes, "Too bad taking out a musician in this day and age is just a normal Tuesday for any actor worth talking about."

She smirked, "Says the guy no one here knows about."

"Well played."

* * *

 **Benson deadpanned, "She's the next one leaving, but regardless...I guess she isn't that bad."**

* * *

 **Alia strummed her guitar, before smiling softly, "Who knew that dude had a streak of coolness in him, but he's still going to pay for last time."**

* * *

Zetsu was paddling, looking around before sighing, "Hey Nedrick...Can I ask you a question?"

The Ninjask nodded, some bandages wrapped around his head now due to an incident that morning involving breakfast and burning, "Sure man, shoot."

The fire bug turned towards him with a frown, "Do you think I'm...Pathetic?"

The Ninjask blinked, "...No."

The Larvesta groaned, "But I am pathetic! I have quite literally done nothing the entire time I've been here! I have no talent, since the talent show for me was awful! I have no strengths, no nothing! I have nothing!"

The ninja flinched, "Well, maybe you can-"

He shook his head while paddling faster, "There's nothing I can do about my lack of potential! I'm calling it, when our team loses next then I'm gone! I'm the weak link here, and there's nothing I can change about it!"

He rose a brow, before placing a hand on his back, "Dude, calm down...Okay? You're getting stressed out."

Zetsu groaned, "Of course I'm stressed! I see everyone here with the strength, the talent, the bravery, the everything, while I'm just...I'm just myself. I feel like I'm just the joke here, dude."

Nedrick smiled, "You aren't a joke man. Honestly, I consider you my closest friend here in a lot of ways, and I personally think without you, our team would be kind of…Insane."

The larva blinked, before letting out a small sigh of relief, "...Really? I'm not just a weak loser who has no chance of winning?"

He chuckled, "Heck no, I honestly think you have one of the highest chances of winning. A lot of us relate to you on some level, and you aren't really letting the game change you, unlike certain people."

The fire bug shook his head with a small laugh, "I doubt that...In terms of winning, I don't think I could ever beat Chad or Tempest...Or anyone, but...Thank you, Nedrick. I...I kind of needed that reassurance."

He smirked, "Why'd you bring up Tempest as an example exactly?"

Zetsu deadpanned, "And you just ruined our moment."

The Ninjask chuckled, before wrapping his arm around him, "Love you too, buddy."

* * *

 **Zetsu sighed, "I'm glad I have a good friend like Nedrick to reassure me and just prevent me from going crazy, but hey, I know I'm just not winning material. I'm honestly surprised I've lasted this long...My luck is bound to run out at some point, but for now...I will enjoy it!"**

* * *

 **Nedrick smiled, "What can I say, I ship the two. They really counter one another's weaknesses as people, and in my eyes, nothing's better than a relationship that bonds two people over their differences!"**

* * *

Sitting on the canoe, Brooke watched the Quagsire paddle, before raising a hand, "Are you positive you do not need my help?"

He shook his head with a grin, "Nope, I like paddling alone."

She shrugged, before looking down at the water, "Do you ever wonder if there is a lost city underneath all this water?"

Quincy nodded, "Yep, but I can't go very deep into the water. My momma would get mad at me."

The fairy deadpanned, "But you're a water type...I do not see how going too far into the water would be bad."

The waterfish didn't even notice the Togetic's words, as he said, "I miss my momma."

The Togetic nodded, "Being homesick is normal, but afterwards you will see her again...Correct?"

He smiled, "Yep, and then it'll all be better."

She tilted her head slightly, "I am curious...What was your reason for joining this show?"

Quincy grinned even wider, "I just wanted to make more friends."

Brooke blinked softly, "Interesting...Are you good at making friends?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea."

She offered him a paw, "Would you be my friend?"

In response, he brought her into a bone crushing hug, "Yay, friends!"

Her eyes widened as she let out a small cough, "...This hurts, but it feels really nice...I am enjoying this very much."

* * *

 **Quincy clapped his large and extended fins together, "Yay for friendships!"**

* * *

 **Brooke was stretching her body, before sighing when her back cracks, "He has very effective hugs, but they were enjoyable. I am not very good with making reliable and honest friends, but he seemed very nice and honest."**

 **She tapped her chin, "I'm still confused on this decision, but why not. Life is full of risks and I will step right into it."**

* * *

As the teams were paddling, they noticed the air was somehow getting colder, the clouds were darkening and jagged pointed stones were standing upright from the water. Zetsu shook softly, "T-This doesn't seem norm- Ah!" He jumped slightly when a clap of thunder was heard in the background along with a flash of lightning.

Gareth smiled brightly, "This doesn't look too bad!"

Brooke deadpanned, "Then why are there skulls and bones swimming in the ocean?"

Quincy smiled at her, "Maybe they're that scary island over there's skull babies."

The contestants stared ahead to see a large gloomy island ahead, with a notably large carving in it resembling that of a skull. Several wrecked boats were at it's shore, and remnants of the recent rainstorm remained. Bari gulped with a whimper, "...I want to go back to bed."

Brick grunted as his canoe landed on the shore, before he hopped out of it, "It's not that scary! We just need to get these canoes to the other side, and we'll be done!"

Chad nodded, before cheering, "Yeah, let's do this bros!"

Cynthia stopped paddling once they reached the shore, as she jumped off, "Agreed, we need to all stay together so we don't get lost-" She watched as the Machoke and Hakamo-o ran off ahead, "...Or not."

Gareth was trying to pull the canoe back with his teeth, as he smiled, "Don't worry, we'll be there in no time!"

Alfred groaned, "Gareth, just let me help y-"

The lion gave him a glare as he whispered, "I can do it," he then gave him a cheery smile as he continued to try and pull on the canoe, "Thanks for the offer though!"

Zetsu gave the spider a sympathetic look as he pulled his canoe with Nedrick, "Good luck, Alfred."

The Araquanid sighed, "Yeah, I'm gonna need it."

Bari walked past the two groups with his canoe over his head, as he looked around, "Um...Tempest...I can't see where I'm going."

The Joltik laughed mockingly on top of the canoe, "Ha, that is the awful for you!"

He whimpered as he walked into a tree, "Ow! H-How are we going to complete the challenge this way?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, stop the moving." The dog rose a brow, before placing the canoe down...Only for the spider to suddenly lift it up with no effort, letting out a victory cry, as she cackled insanely, "I am a god among you mortal men!"

The Lycanroc stared at her in amazement, before falling to his knees as he bowed, "Teach me your godly ways!"

The spider smiled wickedly to herself, "Yes, I shall my new loyal and very fluffy apprentice, now come, we shall reap the land of it's rewards, and destroy this challenge!" She laughed at the island in front of her, before running into the forest.

As Bari chased after her, Mimi watched the Joltik go with a raised brow, "Doc...I actually am beginning to think that girl is the strangest one beside you."

He nodded, "Yep, if not more so, because I sure as hell can't lift a canoe by myself...Oh wait," he lifted the canoe up with a ghostly aura, "Psychic exists!"

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "Then again, you're very strange to me...Everyone is strange."

As the ghosts floated off, Nedrick chuckled as he nudged Zetsu, "Man, the people here are...Um…"

The Larvesta was staring into the forest with a dazed expression, before sighing, "She certainly is...A god."

He rose a brow, "Wouldn't she be a goddess? ...Wait, that is not the important thing there!"

The fire bug shrugged, "I think by now we shouldn't question her actions...Her actions are cute- And what am I saying?!"

Nedrick sighed, "Dude, would you stop being in denial and just accept you find her adorable?"

Zetsu gave him a look, "She's not just adorable! She's basically just...It's just the fact that she's so strong a-and...Let's go catch up to them!"

He chuckled, "Sure, okay. I'll let this go for now, but at some point you'll realize the truth!"

As the Larvesta grumbled, Alia was walking ahead, before looking back, "Yo, you sure you can handle carrying that thing? I don't know if actors are strong or not."

The Bastiodon grumbled, "Yes, I can. I don't think you'd really be much help anyways."

She grinned before shooting him a wink, "I wouldn't, so glad you can do the job, dude."

* * *

 **Bari smiled, "I was always so afraid of Tempest, but she's very strong and nice! She has godly powers that she is willing to share with me!"**

 **He wagged his tail, "Now I can learn from her and we can be the strongest friends!"**

* * *

 **Brick was rubbing his arms, before grinning, "I'm not going to let Chad one up me, so I'll be in charge of carrying our canoe! I'll show him that I'm the strongest and fastest!"**

 **His eyes widened for a second, "Well...Maybe not the fastest yet, but I'm strong!"**

* * *

 **Benson groaned, "Alia is annoyingly useless most of the time, considering she's basically so tiny and insignificant half the time that it's not even worth asking her to do anything."**

* * *

 **Brooke glanced around, before shrugging, "This island actually scares me. It reminds me of those places where fossils turn into live prehistoric Pokemon, then we will all be forced to run away from them, thus our challenge being interrupted and someone would be left behind."**

 **She tapped her chin, "Who would be the one left behind? I would say Tempest, because she would not run away. Other than that, everyone would be running...What was I talking about again?"**

* * *

The Brawny Basculin were walking through the jungle after catching up with Chad and Brick. The team continued to walk, before Brick groaned, "Okay, so is nobody going to question the fact that a tiny spider is holding up a canoe by herself?"

Tempest growled at the Hakamo-o, "Nobody question the fact that puny dino demon is clearly struggling with holding up canoe."

Alia smirked, "You need a burn heal for that, dude?"

The dinosaur growled, before looking ahead, "I am perfectly fine with this! I'm not struggling at all!"

Nazira rolled her eyes, "'Den why are 'ya panting so heavily? And don' tell us it's jus' some allergic reaction or some stupid stuff like 'dat."

He gritted his teeth, "Why don't you get off my case?! Go bug someone else like Benson or Quincy!"

Tempest scoffed, "Dino actor too easy and waterfish too stupid."

Benson gave them all a look, "You get I'm standing right here, right?"

The Hakamo-o gave him a look, "You get that I don't give a damn, right?"

Bari whimpered softly, "C-Come on guys...Let's not have a fight, okay?"

Chad nodded, "Yeah bros, it's not worth fighting when we could be winning! Now, let's...Um...Where'd the path go?"

Quincy smiled, "We passed it about a mile ago and nobody noticed. We've been lost for a bit."

Cynthia gave him a questionable look, "And you didn't feel the need to let us know this before we got lost?"

He sighed, "I saw a pretty bird."

Nazira's eyes twitched, before growling, "Well, ain' 'dat jus' great? Good job, Quincy, 'cause now we're lost out here in 'da dang forest of some random island in 'da middle of nowhere!"

Brooke tapped her chin, "Hmm...We could just move back in the opposite direction and look for the path again."

Brick deadpanned, "Too much work. We might as well see where this leads us."

Benson groaned, "That is quite literally one of the worst things we could do in this scenario, you moron! We should turn back."

Alia nodded, "Yeah, for the second time today I agree with him."

Tempest shook her head, "Tempest wishes to explore the unknown, and vanquish all in her path!"

Cynthia frowned, "We should focus on the challenge, and besides it's not like there are any wild Pokemon we should be worried about."

As she said this, a loud roar echoed across the forest, causing all ten players to go silent. After a moment, Nazira deadpanned, "'Ya were sayin', princess?"

Bari shivered, "I-It's okay! We have Tempest and her godly powers to aid us!"

Brick gave him a look, "There is so much wrong in that sentence you just said!"

Chad glanced around, before suddenly flinching, "Um...Did you bros hear that?"

Benson rolled his eyes, "No duh we did. It's kinda hard to not hear a roar."

The Machoke shook his head, "No dude, I meant the other thing that just happened…"

Quincy glanced around in worry, before sighing in relief, "Don't worry friends, it's just our friends of nature."

Cynthia looked around, "...Friends of nature?"

He nodded happily, before pointing out in the forest, "Yep, our friendly neighborhood giant beavers."

Brooke pointed to herself, "I should be the only one here to make up stories-"

Suddenly, a tree fell in front of them as a group of abnormally large Bibarel, standing at possibly twelve feet tall, stood where the tree once laid, glaring at the contestants. They stared at the beavers in shock, before Bari whimpered, "I...I don't think he was lying."

Alia blinked, "So...Is this the part where we all run for our lives?"

Tempest stared down the Bibarel with determination, "Tempest runs from nothing!"

Quincy grinned widely as he placed his hands to his face, "And they look so fluffy and friendly."

Brick growled, "We are not going to run from these abnormal...Scary...Possibly man-eating beavers!"

Nazira deadpanned, "'Yah, I'm dead, and even I 'dink 'dat stayin' here with 'dese things is a dumb idea, and by 'da way," she nodded towards the approaching monsters, "'Dey're gettin' closer."

Bari nodded his head quickly, "The best thing to do is run!"

No one moved an inch as the giants came closer. As this happened, Brooke blinked, "When we die...Do we die or become ghost Pokemon?"

Nazira shook her head, "'Nah, 'ya bunch would jus' die. I was literally born dead."

Benson rose a brow, "Wait, does that mean every ghost type is stillborn?"

Chad shook, "Dude, I do not want to think about that."

Cynthia gulped, "Now isn't the proper time to be having this conversation!"

Tempest scoffed, before throwing her canoe on top of Brick's, causing the Hakamo-o to squeak slightly, as she smirked, "Tempest shall hold off pathetic beaver beasts, rest either run like cowardly babies or fight with Tempest!"

Brick's eye twitched, "Who are you callin' a bab-"

Brooke floated past him, waving, "Goodbye and I hope no death comes your way...Since you just die instead of becoming a Haunter."

Benson ran after her, deadpanning, "She'd become a Ghastly first you nitwit!"

Alia blinked, before running after them, "Yeah, I'm not going to be staying to find that out."

Bari looked around as most of his teammates had already ran off, as he whimpered, "Umm...I'm so confused!" He glanced around, noticing the only ones who hadn't ran off so far were him, Tempest, and Quincy, who all stared down the approaching Bibarel, as he gulped, "I...I don't think I'm strong enough to fight...B-But I'll stay, because I don't want to be a cowardly baby!"

Quincy smiled, "I just wanted to pet the friendly beavers."

Tempest smirked, "Now, pathetic soldiers behind me," she cackled, as she ran forward, "Charge!"

* * *

 **Bari's fur was slightly ruffled up with various scratch marks around, as he shivered inside the confessional with wide and scared eyes, "...So much...S-So much fighting….So many electric shocks….Oh god the sharp teeth…"**

* * *

 **Brooke looked at the camera with a shrug, "I was hoping after our lives have passed that we would become ghost Pokemon, but it seems that doesn't happen."**

 **She tapped her chin, "I do hope those three aren't dead...Dying from angry beavers would be a terrible way to go. I will miss Quincy the most, since he has become my first friend on this island, plus he did all the work with paddling the canoe and...Carrying it."**

 **She was silent for a minute, before facepalming, "...This isn't good."**

* * *

 **Brick scoffed as he crossed his arms, "I didn't run because I was scared. I ran because I knew the challenge was more important, so I'm not a coward! I'm just saying that right now and right here!"**

* * *

The Brainy Baltoy were walking with their canoes, as they flinched from strange sounds coming from the other side of the forest, as Zetsu squeaked, "T-Those don't sound normal!"

Gareth smiled brightly, "They sound like elderly Pokemon who are in physical pain and on the verge of tears."

Mimi deadpanned, "That was oddly specific."

Doc smirked, "But it also sounds particularly accurate once you consider who's competing on this show."

Violet glanced around, before stopping, "I sense...An unfamiliar emotion will soon possess us all upon making it to the checkpoint."

Kanaya's eyes widened, "Is there any way of avoiding it?"

Zetsu paled as he whispered, "We're all going to die...We're all going to die. This is how I die, I'm going to die today, I don't want to die on this isla-" Nedrick suddenly slapped his across the face, "...Thanks...I needed that."

The Ninjask smiled, "No problem buddy, now if you all excuse me for a moment," he placed down his side of the canoe, leaving Zetsu hanging, as he flew up, "I'm gonna go scout out and look for the beach!"

Isabel rose a brow, "Wouldn't it be smarter to send Juvia-"

The ninja didn't listen as he suddenly sped off into the forest...Only for his pained screams to suddenly erupt out of nowhere, causing his entire team to go silent. After a moment, Alfred stuttered, "U-Uh...N-Ned?"

Nothing happened, as Gareth whispered, "Do you think he was attacked by one of our gods?"

The Araquanid sighed, "Gareth, please try to take this situation seriously. Nedrick could be seriously hurt right now. We need someone to go check on him."

The Luxio blinked, before giving him a salute, "I shall look for him!"

Alfred's eyes widened, "W-Wait, then our canoe will-"

He let the canoe go as he raced ahead of the group, "I'm coming to save you, ninja friend!"

Kanaya's eyes widened as she followed him, "Wait! It's dangerous to go alone!"

Doc stared on, before smirking to himself, "Yeah, they should have taken a sword as well."

Mimi sighed, "I will go to search for him."

Violet deadpanned, "Don't do that. We'll continue to lose members if more and more of us wander off."

Zetsu groaned, "But Kanaya and Gareth went to look for him! Do you think those two can actually do that without getting lost or hurt in the process?!"

The Espurr shook her head, "No, but they'll be coming back soon enough."

Mimi rose a brow, "How can you be so positive about that?"

She pointed forward, "Because they'll be racing back with an injured Nedrick in about three, two, one-"

As if on cue, the Gardevoir was running towards them with the Ninjask in her arms, as she waved an arm, "We're back! It seems like he was attacked by something!"

The Mimikyu blinked, "...What sorcery is this?"

Zetsu nodded, "And where's Gareth at?"

Kanaya frowned, "He's…"

A scream was heard as the Luxio in question was running out of the forest with a terrified look on his face, "Run! They're after us!"

Alfred rose a brow, "Um, who-"

Loud squawks were heard as a flock of giant Archeops emerged from within the trees of the forests, barring their teeth at the players as Zetsu squeaked, "I think I'm going to pass out now."

Mimi deadpanned, "Please don't."

Kanaya whispered, "Um...I think we should follow Gareth and run."

As the birds approached at a faster speed, Doc nodded, "Yep...Run for possibly nonexistent lives!"

* * *

 **Mimi rose a brow, "I do not understand the cat's power to see the future, but regardless...Something bad was bound to happen."**

* * *

 **Violet stared at the camera, before shrugging, "I know how things happen."**

* * *

 **Gareth rubbed his head with a frown, "Okay, so maybe trying to fight them was a bad idea...And leading them to my teammates was an even worse idea."**

 **He grinned to himself, "I will now learn to not make such bold decisions without someone smart to tell me no."**

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a weak smile, "Those ancient birds did not look very friendly...And they hurt poor Nedrick…"**

* * *

 **Nedrick had even more bandages all around him, as he chuckled in a daze, "...Everything tastes like blood!"**

* * *

The Brawny Basculin continued to walk back to the original path as Brick groaned, "This is taking long. I don't think the path is this way."

Chad shrugged, "Well dude, at least we're away from those killer beaver dudes. Can't lie though, feel a little bad for leaving our bros behind like that."

Cynthia frowned, "Yes, but I believe the proper thing to say is that the wanted to be left behind."

Brooke nodded, "May they rest in peace."

Nazira rose a brow, "'Dat reminds me actually, where 'da hell is your canoe, girl?"

She blinked, "Oh...Quincy had it and he still has it. I am unable to retrieve my canoe."

The entire team was suddenly brought to an abrupt halt, as they all turned to her, before Benson growled, "So what you're telling us is that your teammate has literally our only way of winning the challenge with him right now?!"

The fairy nodded, "Yes, because I am unable to lift it with my arms and he insisted."

Brick facepalmed, "Okay...So we're lost and we're pretty much doomed on this challenge."

Cynthia hummed, "The best plan is to continue on with finding our way to the other side of this forest. We should focus on at least continuing on with the challenge and hope our teammates can find us with the canoes."

Alia rose a brow, "Um...Did you see the size of those beavers? Our buddies are going to be destroyed."

Nazira growled, "Great, so now not only are we down potentially two members, 'cause let's face it, Tempest will probably survive, but we have no way of winnin' 'dis!"

The cat nodded, "Yeah, seems like it. So...What's the point in doing this challenge? We already lost."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "We can't give up. Our team should never even think about giving up. We will fight until the end of this challenge no matter what."

Chad nodded with a smile, "She's right bros, we ain't giving in to the temptation of loss! Let's win this thing, even if we're certain to lose terribly!"

Brick groaned, "We actually do...We can't have the other team thinking we're slackers. Besides, we can't go through two straight elimination nights in a row!"

Brooke blinked, "This is the corniest thing I have ever been a part of...And I am enjoying every moment of it. Let's go team-"

Benson glared at her, "You're part of the reason we're in this situation, so maybe just pipe down and hope we ignore you."

The fairy deadpanned, "You are very mean."

* * *

 **Brooke gave the camera a confused look, "I understand that I should have noticed this earlier, but it slipped my mind when the angry beavers showed up."**

 **She shrugged, "I will wish that my team will somehow succeed in this challenge, and if it comes true then I promise to eat a muffin everyday while on this island."**

* * *

 **Chad cheered, "Man, it's great knowing that against all odds, we were still able to bring up morale again. It gives you such a rush dude!"**

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed softly, "I hope that this goes well, because if it doesn't then it will prove that I'm not very fit to be a leader...I really want to be a leader. At the very least...Some of them do listen and I am grateful for that."**

* * *

The Brainy Baltoy were still running while screaming, until Kanaya glanced behind her, "Oh! They aren't following us anymore!"

Zetsu panted as he continued to run while dragging the canoe with him, "I don't understand how I can physically keep running….I should have blacked out a long time ago!"

Mimi sighed, "I think now is a good time to stop."

Everyone immediately stopped as Zetsu fell forward, the canoe landing on him as he groaned. Gareth looked around with a smile, "So...Where are we?"

Alfred shrugged, "Don't know, and honestly couldn't care less right now. At the very least we're away from the psychotic creatures that have been chasing us all night."

Kanaya frowned, "Yes, but what about our challenge? The other team may have a lead on us."

Doc chuckled, "Trust me, I doubt those guys are exactly getting off easy compared to us. Who knows, maybe they're getting tossed about like ragdolls or something stupid like that."

Zetsu lifted his head from under the canoe as he groaned, "I doubt it considering they have Tempest with them."

Gareth stared at him, before blinking, "...Who?"

The Larvesta deadpanned, "The electric spider who enjoys laughing at our physical and mental pain."

The lion still looked confused, before Isabel deadpanned, "The one Zetsu has a crush on."

The fire bug's eyes widened, "I-I do not-"

The Luxio snapped his claws with a smile, "Oh yeah...I know who she is now."

Zetsu facepalmed, "That's how you remember her?! I do not have a crush on her!"

Mimi deadpanned, "Then why are you overreacting?"

Isabel smirked, "She's kinda got you there."

The larva deadpanned, "I overreact over everything. It's a habit now."

Kanaya grabbed him and engulfed him in a hug, "It's okay to be in love, Zetsu. It's a wonderful feeling that you'll only feel once in a lifetime. You should embrace it, own it, and go ask her out as quickly as possible so I can be invited to your wedding and-"

Doc coughed, "Okay, that's going a bit far."

His eyes twitched as he struggled in her hold, "It is, so can we ignore this crazy imagination you all have of me liking Tempest and think of something that's more important...Like maybe finding our way out of this forest?"

Mimi nodded, "I agree. His denial on his love life is something we do not need to know." The Larvesta's screams echoed across the forest.

* * *

 **Zetsu smacked his head against the side of the confessional, "I officially hate it here. No one is nice to me...They tease me and it's getting annoying! Like seriously, I'm just known as the guy who allegedly has a crush on Tempest. That is literally all I'm known for!"**

 **Doc's head phased into the confessional, "Nah, you're known for having panic attacks every other minute."**

 **He deadpanned, "I honestly don't know what's wor- Hey! Get out of my confessional!"**

* * *

 **Kanaya squealed in delight, "Oh my gosh he's feeling it! I give it another week before he asks her out! It'll be so cute and we'll finally have some romance on this island! I can finally start a fanfiction club dedic- Okay, now I'm going too far."**

* * *

The Brawny Basculin continued to run down what they believed was a path, as Alia pointed ahead, "Look! I think I see sand!"

The team cheered as they rushed onto the beach, letting go of their canoes near the shore as Brick pumped up a fist, "Oh hell yeah! Now we need to make some fire before the other team comes!"

Cynthia nodded, "And hope that some certain members come back with their canoes."

Brooke blinked, before looking down, "...Yes."

Meanwhile, the Brainy Baltoy had all entered the scene, as Gareth cheered, "We're not lost anymore!"

Kanaya nodded, before looking around, "What are we supposed to do again?"

Isabel pointed towards the enemy team, and then towards a nearby fire pit, "We need to build as large of a fire as we possibly can, so," she turned towards Zetsu, "Looks like you'll be our main man for this part of the challenge."

The Larvesta blinked, before his eyes widened, "O-Okay! I can make a fire….I just think we need some more firewood is all."

Gareth gave him a grin, "Leave it to us! We will gather all sorts of wood for you to burn!"

Alfred groaned, "And throughout it all, I'll try to make sure Gareth doesn't do something ridiculous and try to eat it or something."

Mimi walked away from them with a sigh, "I will look for some wood on my own. I will return as soon as possible."

Doc rose a brow at the sigh, but shrugged as he awkwardly waved to her, "Um, okay. Be safe."

The Mimikyu waved as she continued forward, as Kanaya waved as well, before looking down at Doc, "I think I'll give you two a week at most."

He blinked, before raising a brow, "Umm, being creepy with that kinda talk, Kanaya."

Violet deadpanned, "She only acts this way in order to make others experience what she believes she canno-"

The Gardevoir's eyes widened as she quickly ran away, "I'm going to make sure our canoes are near the water, so bye!"

The contestants watched her go, before Zetsu blinked, "Huh...I never seen her act like that before."

* * *

 **Mimi looked around the confessional, before sighing, "I need to go alone for one reason. I must think of a way on repaying Doc. Maybe I will find something memorable here."**

* * *

 **Cynthia gave a look at the camera, "Fire is not a problem for me, but the only problem right now is that the other three are still not here."**

* * *

 **Zetsu let out a shaky sigh, "Okay...Burning things is actually one of the few things I'm good at, and the team is counting on me to make a large fire. If I succeed then they'll think I'm useful. If I don't then we'll lose, I'll be voted out, I'll be a laughing stock, I will be forced to be an intern for some rich corporation- Oh wait I already am that last part...I'll have to go back to that place! Oh god they're probably watching this now and laughing! They are laughing! Ahhhhhh!"**

* * *

The Brawny Basculin were gathering various sticks to the fire pit, as Brick pointed to the water, "If only we can use the stuff in the canoe...Or the canoe itself."

Benson rolled his eyes, "You moron, we still have to get back to the island, so using the canoes would be one of the worst things we could possibly do."

The Hakamo-o growled, "Well we need more wood to make a large fire! These tiny branches aren't going to cut it!"

He scoffed, "Well, if you come up with any ideas that are actually worthwhile, don't be afraid to say it. After all, you actually contributing to our win would be quite the sight."

The dinosaur's eye twitched in annoyance, "Oh, so you do one good thing and all of a sudden you think you're one of the hard workers here!"

The Bastiodon smirked, "No, but I know I'm more useful than you."

Nearby, Nazira passed by holding a couple sticks with her aura, as she deadpanned, "He's actually got 'ya 'dere, brickhead."

Brick pointed at her, "You didn't do much either!"

She paused, before turning to him, "Oh yes, bein' in 'da infirmary gives me such a chance 'ta contribute. Try 'ta make good arguments, moron."

He blinked, before crossing his arms with a scowl, "Whatever, just hurry up with those stupid sticks."

Brooke flew by him with her tongue sticking out, "You're not our boss."

The Hakamo-o facepalmed, "Shut up! You're still on thin ice with us!"

Nazira nodded, "'Yah, 'cause while 'da dino may be an idiot, he's at least strong. 'Ya are basically useless and failed 'ta stop Quincy from stayin' behind."

The Togetic deadpanned, "Why must we start playing the blame game?"

Cynthia nodded, "She's right. We shouldn't be trying to blame each other. Let's just do our best and hope they come back."

As she said that, Chad ran over to the Ninetales with...Half of a tree in his hands, as he chuckled, "I got wood!"

Her eyes widened, before she smiled, "I think that's perfect. We should be all set now."

* * *

 **Brick sighed, "Okay, so I lost my cool again...Can you really blame me? I don't appreciate being known as useless or not good enough. I'm going to show them just how much of a threat I can be!"**

* * *

 **Brooke frowned, "I made a simple mistake, but it seems my teammates do not acknowledge that positively well. I may be going back home, but before I do I would like to do something meaningful."**

* * *

 **Chad chuckled, before flexing, "I am so cool!"**

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a smile, "Now that Chad has provided us with a good amount of wood, then my fire should be large enough to win."**

* * *

The Brainy Baltoy were just about done gathering their needed sticks for the fire pit, before Gareth pointed to the other side, "Oh sugar sticks! They have a giant tree!"

Zetsu's eyes widened, "I-Is that even allowed?!"

Logan's voice suddenly erupted from nowhere, most likely through usage of a megaphone of some kind, "There are no rules on how to start it, dude!"

Kanaya frowned as she looked down at their fire pit, "...We will need a lot more sticks if this is going to work."

Violet shook her head, "No, I'm afraid that simply using a lot of sticks will do nothing to counter the flames. We will need something much more effective."

Zetsu nodded, "Yes, something to match the tree. I know none of us can tear one off, but if there is anything of equal value to it, then it should be good."

Gareth grinned, "Like stacking all of our canoes into the pile?"

He deadpanned, "Then we'll have no way of swimming home."

The lion shook his head, "Nah, we would," he pointed at Alfred, "We could just ride on his back all the way home."

The Araquanid gave him a look, "Um, I do not agree to this."

Doc smirked, "But we agreed for you, and I say that's what matters in the end."

Nedrick mumbled through his rather bloated injuries, "I...Agree with...Ummmmmmmm-"

Gareth rose a paw with a grin, "Gareth! Agree with Gareth!"

Zetsu facepalmed, "Why are you talking in third person? And why are we listening to his suggestion?"

Violet deadpanned, "Because most of us don't know what to do and aren't listening to you."

Isabel rolled her eyes, "Look, I don't get how this is even a conflict. We aren't burning our canoes-"

Gareth was dragging one of the canoes towards the fire pit, before blinking, "...I thought we agreed to do it?"

The team was staring at him, before she muttered, "Gareth, I swear to god if you-"

He pushed the canoe onto the pit, watching as it suddenly erupted in flames as he clapped, "Now to get the rest in there!"

Isabel's eyes twitched, as she growled, "Gareth, what did I just say?!"

The Luxio blinked, before pouting as he looked down in shame, "I...I was only trying to help."

Zetsu facepalmed, "We're doomed."

Kanaya frowned as she petted the lion, "But he's sorry about it…"

The larva groaned, "Don't feel sorry for him!"

* * *

 **Isabel slammed her head against the side of the confessional, before groaning, "Usually I try to stay calm and collected, but recently, it seems as if everything is trying it's hardest to push my patience to it's breaking point. I already said I'm gonna try and maybe look past the mistakes my teammates make, but Gareth is another example of why that's so hard! He literally went against what I was saying! How am I supposed to react to that?"**

* * *

 **Alfred let out a sigh, "You know what, at least I'm safe if things go down tonight."**

* * *

 **Gareth whimpered in the confessional, "I only wanted our team to win this challenge...The canoe thing seemed like a better reason...Well...Unlike my other idea that had me slamming my head against a tree until it broke….Maybe I should have went with that one."**

* * *

 **Zetsu deadpanned, "I don't know if it's me or the entire team, but I'm really questioning how 'brainy' we really are."**

* * *

Inside the forest, the Mimikyu was wandering around, looking for anything that would help her. She looked around with a small sigh, "I don't even know what he likes...What if it's something he dislikes? Or what if it's something he is allergic to?"

She blinked, before deadpanning, "I am starting to sound like Zetsu...I should not be too worried," she continued to wander around the woods, before glancing at a nearby shrub. She moved over to the shrub, noticing that underneath it was a wooden artifact that had a carved on smiling face. She stared at it, before deadpanning, "Besides me, I think this is the ugliest thing I have seen….I am sure Doc will enjoy it."

Her mind went back to what Amber had explained to them back at the campsite, before she shrugged, "...Curses are not real. I am sure she is just trying to play tricks on the others, but it won't work on me."

She picked up the artifact, tucking it away out of sight, before walking back towards the beach. She was still nervous on the thought that the Spiritomb will dislike the gift, but she wanted to do something for him as soon as possible. As she moved onto the beach, she noticed that her teammates were going crazy with a large fire burning beside them, a canoe in the middle of those flames as she gave it a questionable look, "...They are all very strange."

* * *

 **Mimi looked at the artifact, before sighing, "This thing really is strange looking, but it's also interesting...It means there is some type of civilization on this island...Or there was if they happened to go extinct. Who knows, maybe this is worth some money that Doc can use if he decides to sell it. I'm positive that will make him happy."**

* * *

Currently, the Baltoy were in a state of insanity, as Gareth whimpered in the corner, while everyone else desperately tried to get the canoe out of the fire. By the time they had, it was smudged black and had several large holes in it. After a moment, Isabel deadpanned, "Well, this is gonna make our chances of winning significantly lower."

Zetsu groaned, "At least we know who's leaving if we do happen to lose...Which has a great chance of actually happening now."

Gareth was rocking in the corner, sucking on his thumb as he whimpered, "I'm sorry...I was trying to be a good boy….I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Doc couldn't help but give the scene an odd expression, as a certain Mimikyu wandered up to him, "I have returned. I can see that something went wrong here."

The Spiritomb glanced at her, before nodding, "Yep, Gareth threw his and Alfred's canoe into the fire."

Mimi rose a brow, "...Okay. Our team will now lose," she shrugged, "Also, I have something I want to give you."

His face suddenly lit up with a smirk, "I can make a joke out of that sentence, but go on~"

She gave him a look, before holding up the tiny artifact, "I found this while looking for firewood and I thought you may like it. It has the same smile as you."

He blinked, before taking the statue, "...I said you didn't have to get me anything...But thanks. It looks sweet."

The Mimikyu sighed, "It looks weird, but I'm glad you like it."

The ghost smiled, "Eh, like you've said, no problem with weird."

She smiled back, before she suddenly blinked, "We should return to the challenge."

As the ghosts moved towards the forest to collect more sticks, Isabel groaned, "You know what, may as well look on the bright side, at least our fire is bigger. Nice job, Zetsu."

The Larvesta blinked, before blushing slightly at the compliment, "T-Thank you!" The larva quickly began to grow the flame, as the Basculin's flame began to deteriorate.

After a bit, Benson growled, "Can't that thing burn any fast?!"

Cynthia gave him a forced smile, "I am trying my best. It seems that some of the tree is slightly damp, so the flame isn't catching onto it."

Brick deadpanned, "How is it damp? It's nowhere near the water! I also doubt someone here is watering every single tree!"

Nazira groaned, "Yeah, but 'ya seem 'ta forget 'dis place always is hella' cloudy. Not 'ta mention, we had rain less 'den a day ago."

The Hakamo-o blinked, "...Oh yeah...I forgot about that rain."

Alia whistled, "So the other team has a bigger fire and we're missing three teammates...This doesn't look good at all, dudes."

He gave her a look, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

As the dino said this, a loud roar suddenly erupted from the woods, causing the Basculin and Baltoy to go silent. Both teams looked ahead as a fainted Bibarel suddenly landed on the shore. Soon after, insane laughter began to echo, as Tempest jumped right on top of the water-type, smirking, "Bow down to Tempest, slayer of demons!"

Brooke quickly bowed before her, as Brick gave her a confused look, "How the hell did you get past all of these...These things?!"

Bari suddenly rushed out of the woods, dragging his canoe as he panted, a tired look on his face, "She's...She's like an entire wrestling team stuck in a small spider!"

Soon after, Quincy came out of the forest riding on the back of one of the large Bibarel, "She let me keep one."

Cynthia's eyes widened, "Quincy! Please tell me you have your canoe!"

He nodded, pulling up a canoe, as he smiled, "Yes, ma'am."

The Basculin all let out a sigh of relief, including Brooke who nodded at him, "Thank you very much for bringing it."

As this happened, the Baltoy were all left standing there in silence, before Juvia smiled, "That's so amazing! There team is full of superheroes!"

Isabel deadpanned, "And potential psychotics...Impressive psychotics, but psychotics nonetheless."

Violet blinked, before her eyes twitched, "I...I never foresaw this...I was supposed to foresee this!" She grasped the sides of her head, "If I couldn't predict this, then are any of my predictions truly one hundred percent accurate?! Oh no, what if I've been leading us astray this entire time?!"

Alfred watched the Espurr continue to freak out, before sighing, as he nudged Zetsu, "Well, at least we're still sane- Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

The Larvesta in question was staring at the Joltik with a weird look on his face as he continued to absentmindedly tend to the flames in front of him, "Wow…"

Alfred groaned, as he turned to Kanaya, "I feel like we're the only ones who are still sane at the moment."

The Gardevoir was looking at her teammates with a worried expression, before nodding, "W-Well...Isabel hasn't had a meltdown yet and neither did Doc or Mimi...Wait, where are they?"

The spider pointed at the woods, "They wandered off together, probably to grab more firewood."

Her eyes suddenly sparkled in delight, "Or they could be professing their love! Oh my gosh it might actually be happening! And I'm not there! Oh no, oh no! I won't be able to see the cuteness!"

Alfred gave her the most confused expression he could, before muttering, "...Nevermind, I'm clearly alone in the sanity department."

* * *

 **Alfred gave the camera a look, "So, my team is currently either off alone in the woods, whimpering over a mistake, getting frustrated with everyone around her, doing basically nothing, fangirling over romance, is barely conscious, is having a mental breakdown, or watching a bug with certain intent...I'm the sole normal person on this team I've come to realize. And honestly, considering I came onto this show expecting to be seen as an outcast, I guess it's kinda nice knowing I'm one in probably the best possible sense...I oddly don't regret signing up for this show now."**

* * *

 **Juvia smiled, "Alfred looked so relieved during the challenge for some reason, but good for him, considering how sad he usually seems."**

* * *

 **Kanaya groaned, "I can't believe I'm missing possibly the best moment of Doc and Mimi's life! I wonder who's asking who out, or if they kissed, or if they're awkward! This is stuff I need to know!"**

* * *

As the Baltoy continued to have their moment, the Basculin were either looking at Tempest or trying to make their fire large enough, as Cynthia gritted her teeth, "This isn't working. I can't make the flame bigger."

Tempest tapped her chin, before smirking evilly, "Let Tempest give it a shot."

Bari's eyes widened, "Y-You can make fire too?!"

Brick facepalmed, "Who cares! We have everything on the line here, so do whatever you need to do for us to win!"

The Joltik nodded, "Tempest need sticky liquid, smooth fur, mud, breath mints, and a tooth!"

Benson blinked, before pulling out a small pack, "I have some mints on ready usually, mostly since you never know when you need your breath to smell like a winter breeze."

Alia grinned as she ran towards the ocean, "I can go grab some mud!"

Cynthia looked conflicted, before sighing, "I...I suppose I can part with some of my fur."

Quincy suddenly spit onto a leaf, leaving it a gross mess, as he handed it forward, "Liquid!"

Brooke held up a sharp tooth, "And I have a tooth."

Brick blinked, "...Where did you find that?"

She shrugged, "It belonged to Gareth before he lost it...And I picked it up."

The Hakamo-o stared at her, "Why would you-"

He was interrupted when Alia came back with a handful of mud, "I'm back with the mud."

Tempest smirked, "Heh heh, prepare for a powerful boom!"

The team looked uncertain, as Bari cowered behind Chad, "...I'm scared."

* * *

 **Alia looked down at her dirtied paws, before shrugging, "It looks and feels gross, but it was kind of fun too...I do need a shower after this thing...Maybe more if Temp is going to really create something massive."**

* * *

 **Brick deadpanned, "Our chances of winning are on the shoulders of a tiny spider...Do they even have shoulders?"**

* * *

 **Bari gulped as he stared at the camera, "I hope nothing too bad will happen."**

* * *

As the Baltoy continued to have their own moment, Mimi and Doc returned to the group with the former giving the other team a confused look, "What is that thing they have?"

The Spiritomb blinked, "...Mimi...We should run into the woods now…Far away from that team…"

She gave him a confused look, "Why?"

He have her a smile, "Tempest just made a makeshift bomb."

The Mimikyu stared at him, before turning back around to walk back into the woods, "Everyone here is so strange."

Doc nodded, following behind her, "Yep, nothing truer has ever been uttered."

* * *

 **Doc smirked nostalgically, "I actually made one of those myself before...I wonder if Little Jimmy's okay?"**

* * *

 **Mimi rose a brow, "I was starting to question how he knew that was a bomb….But I felt like it would be an unnecessary question to ask at the time. I also have a feeling of what his answer would be."**

* * *

The Basculin stared at the spider with a questionable look, as Brick pointed at her, "...What the hell is that?"

The Joltik cackled madly, as she held the orb up, a fiery glint in her eyes, "Trust me my comrades...It will be quite the explosive event!" She began to laugh more and more as she approached the fire.

Chad blinked, before running behind a fallen tree, "Yeah, I am not getting close to that thing!"

Bari quickly followed him, "M-Me neither!"

Soon enough, every member of the Basculin was now hiding behind the closest thing to them, besides Brick, who scoffed, "Oh come on! That thing does not look even remotely dangerous!"

Brooke deadpanned, "You're forgetting who made that thing."

The Hakamo-o blinked, before slowly moving back to hide behind one of the trees, "...I'm only making sure no sand gets in my eyes or anything."

Nearby, the Baltoy were still going through their own fits of insanity, as Juvia giggled, "Everyone seems to be having so much fun!"

Alfred deadpanned, "Juvia, I get you're all pure and sweet and everything...But now is really not the-"

He was cut off by possibly the loudest shockwave he had ever been hit by, before a large boom echoed across the entire island, as everyone on the Baltoy's side was suddenly knocked back a few feet by the sheer power of the the explosion nearby, causing all of them to let out loud screams as they were thrown into the water. The Basculin on the other hand were clinging onto their respective objects for dear life, screaming in terror as the explosion suddenly came to a halt, revealing a large fire, possibly the size of an entire tree, began to settle. As this happened, Tempest screamed, "I am the strongest being to ever walk this earth!"

Her teammates stared at her in shock, as Brick whispered, "She's not normal...I honestly think she's being possessed by a demon or something!"

Alia nodded, "I'm just glad she's on our side, dude."

Nazira glanced at her teammates, "Does everyone agree we should avoid pissin' 'dat girl off?"

Everyone instantly nodded in agreement as they slowly moved out of their hiding spots. The other team however was either still recovering from the shock or swimming back to shore. After a moment, Alfred let out a loud cough, as his eyes twitched, "...What is wrong with that girl?!" He noticed Zetsu wash up on shore, as he said, "Dude, I am so sorry for ever assuming you could ever have a crush on that...That...That insane arsonist!"

The Larvesta panted slightly as he shook some of the water off of him, before giving the Araquanid a glare, "Hey, back off! There's nothing wrong with being insanely crazy! It's actually refreshing and amazing how strong she is!"

The spider blinked, "...Wha-"

He narrowed his eyes more, "And also, so what if I have a crush on her? There's nothing wrong in me liking her at all, so don't you go calling her names again-" He realized what he was saying, as he glanced around, noticing all of his teammates were now staring at him, "...I mean...Uh...Oh forget it! It was obvious from the start, but...I...I love her! I love everything about her, including her crazy laugh, her inhuman strength, her adorable speech pattern, and just everything!"

His teammates stared at him with looks of confusion, before Kanaya squealed, "Yes! I knew you'd come around to admitting it!"

Violet spit up some water, before deadpanning, "And admitting it to both us...And the entire other team."

Zetsu's eyes widened in shock and fear, before he facepalmed as he made his way back towards the water, "...I'm going to drown myself now before I get humiliated again."

As he said this, Tempest was...Still laughing, as she said, "...Tempest can hear nothing right now! Tempest is deaf beyond every measure!"

The Larvesta blinked, before glancing between her and the water, "...I'm not sure if that benefits me or not."

Gareth whispered to him, "It probably does."

* * *

 **Zetsu slammed his head against the side of the confessional, "I can't believe I just said that to the entire world...To basically everyone around me. I'm just glad Tempest didn't hear that, or else she'd think I'm just some disgusting weakling!"**

 **He sighed while rubbing his head, "I'm still in shock...I have to make sure never to let those words slip out ever again."**

* * *

 **Alfred blinked, "...Um...Okay are me and Zetsu still friends or did he just cut all ties with me? I've never really had friends before the island, let alone have a falling out with one."**

* * *

 **Kanaya was squealing happily, "I'm so happy! I'm a little upset that Tempest couldn't hear his adorable confession, but it was still adorable nonetheless!"**

* * *

 **Gareth scratched the side of his cheek, "...What does being deaf mean?"**

* * *

 **Doc snickered loudly, "Oh my god, I was in the middle of the forest, and I could still hear Zet's confession all the way out there! That was priceless!"**

* * *

 **Mimi deadpanned, "That bug is too loud...At least he's not in denial anymore, because that was annoying."**

* * *

 **Tempest smirked, "Tempest has regained her hearing, but why is everyone laughing...Unless they are laughing at Tempest! Tempest shall destroy them all!"**

* * *

As the cast continued to laugh or give the Larvesta sympathetic looks, a helicopter flew into the scene, as Amber looked down with a smile, "Hey everyone! Nice job on the confession Zet! Logan and I heard it while we were coming in!"

The Larvesta covered his face, "Please don't talk about it!"

Tempest blinked, "What conf-"

The Glaceon shrugged as she spoke into her megaphone, "Regardless it was cute! Unfortunately it seems your team's fire cannot compare to the Basculin's fire, so Basculin you earn a point!"

The Joltik smiled deviously, "Hah hah! The great and powerful Tempest dominates once again!"

Amber smiled, "Now, since the Basculin won this part, they get a headstart on going back to the main island. Remember, the team who gets there first wins immunity!"

Mimi deadpanned, "And one of our canoes is damaged."

Kanaya blinked in surprise, "Oh, when did you get here, Mimi?"

She shrugged, "Just now."

Doc was currently breaking down with laughter, as he said, "We were lead back to camp by Zetsu's-"

The fire bug quickly rushed in front of him, "D-Don't say anything! I-It doesn't matter since everyone heard it!"

Gareth blinked, "But didn't Te-" His mouth was instantly covered in a String Shot as he tried to peel it off his mouth.

Mimi sighed as she watched the other team move their canoes onto the water, "We should probably figure out a plan on how to comeback and win while they set up."

As she said this, the Basculin were already in the water paddling back to shore, Chad in particular going at blinding speeds as Brick screamed. The Baltoy stared on, before Isabel groaned, "Okay, so our chances are low but...Okay, I have nothing."

Juvia sighed, before smiling, "Don't worry guys, maybe if we just hope for the best, everything will just work out in the end."

Gareth smiled, "Or we can accept defeat now and play a game of hide and seek."

Zetsu sighed as he moved over to one of the canoes, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting off this island as quickly as possible."

Kanaya blinked, "But this is where you confessed your lo-"

He gave her a look, "Please just stop it with that. It doesn't even matter right now, so lets just go."

Doc nodded, "Yeah...But question, how are Gareth and Alfred getting back in time exactly? I mean, we are basically guaranteed loss."

The Luxio smiled, "I can ride on his back and he can swim the both of us there with supersonic speed!"

Mimi deadpanned, "The canoes can fit up to a party of three, so you can both just find another canoe and group with them."

He blinked, "...Or we can do that."

* * *

Back at the dock of the camp, the two hosts had moved out of the helicopter and were now watching as the Basculin were paddling ahead of the Baltoy, as Amber blinked, "...I guess we can agree that tonight's elimination will be going to the Baltoy."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty obvious. I'd ask if you want to place bets, but Gareth's kinda screwed."

She rose a brow, "Well, there's that, but I don't think they'd get rid of him after one mistake. Someone else might be leaving, like the team could still be bitter towards Kanaya."

He rolled his eyes, "You seem to forget that Freya was voted off after making no mistakes...Besides the mistake of being too boring."

The Glaceon smirked, "Exactly, so what makes you think the same won't happen to anyone else?"

The Leafeon glared at her, "...Stop making good points."

She giggled, before turning back to the ocean, "It's all part of my charm."

He rolled his eyes with a smile as he rolled his eyes/', "Sure, sure."

Amber nudged him playfully as Chad and Brick arrived, "It looks like the winning team has arrived."

Brick looked somewhat sick as he leaned against the canoe, "Urgh...I...I think I'm going to be sick."

Chad chuckled, before he patted the dinosaur roughly on the back, "Man dude, sorry about that-"

The Hakamo-o's eyes widened from the pat, before he gagged, moving his head down where the water is, coughing something out with a groan, "Urgh…"

Amber flinched as she looked away, "Okay….Ew."

Soon after, the rest of the Basculin had made it onto the shore with ease, as Alia smiled, "Sweet, we all won."

Bari nodded with a weak smile, "Y-Yeah, but uh...C-Can we get off this canoe now? I...I don't feel comfortable floating on water."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, you can. You guys can relax now."

As he said this, the Baltoy had all arrived with tired and annoyed expressions, excluding Gareth and Juvia, as Amber smiled at them, "And that means the Baltoy will have to choose someone to eliminate."

Isabel deadpanned, "Well," she glanced at Gareth, "At least it's obvious who's leaving."

The Luxio gave her a bright smile, "And after that obvious leaves, then we can all have some pudding together."

Alfred groaned, before stating, "Gareth, we mean you. We're voting you off."

He blinked in shock as his ears drooped down, "But...But...I love you all...Like family."

As he said this though, Alfred, along with Nedrick and Zetsu, walked off, with a majority of the team following, as Juvia smiled at Gareth, "Don't worry Gareth, I'm not voting for you...Whatever that means."

The lion still looked sad, before giving her a small smile, "Thanks Juvia...You're the nicest one on the team."

The Shuppet's face suddenly softened even more, as she said, "You're too kind, Gareth."

Gareth grinned softly, "If I end up not going home, then we should have some pudding together!"

The puppet clapped her cloth together, "Yay for pudding!"

* * *

 **Gareth frowned, "I don't like that my friends are trying to send me home after a small mistake, but I can count on Juvia to be nice! I really hope I don't go home, because I really want to enjoy some pudding with her!"**

* * *

Outside of the confessional, the geek alliance were gathered together as Zetsu looked around, "...Why did you choose this spot to talk? And why do we need to talk again? It's pretty obvious that we all know who to vote for."

Nedrick nodded, "Yeah, I know...I just wanted to spend some time together is all, you know? Get an idea of what order we would want to send the others home."

Alfred rose a brow, "Why?"

The Ninjask smiled, "Because the more organized we are as a unit, the more likely we are to have our plans go well in the future! And that way, we'll always know who we can vote off come the ceremonies."

The Larvesta blinked, before shrugging, "That doesn't sound too bad to me. I honestly wouldn't know who to go for after Gareth."

Alfred nodded, "Honestly, I don't really think we need to keep Doc and Mimi around too long though. They kinda...Don't do too much."

Zetsu shuddered, "Besides...Doc is always either picking on me or scaring me every single morning. I would wake up to something weird and he'll be just...Urghh.."

Nedrick shrugged, "After them, I say...Kanaya."

He rose a brow, "Kanaya? I know she abandoned us that one time, but afterwards she's actually been really helpful...Even if she's a little...Weird."

Alfred shivered, "Honestly, I'm fine with voting her off. She's a bit too strange sometimes...Like almost stalker-strange."

Zetsu shrugged, "I guess, besides it's not like Isabel would want to keep her around any longer. I think she's still mad about the whole tent thing."

Nedrick hummed, "Then obviously Juvia and Violet are pretty swappable in terms of who leaves, and lastly, Isabel."

The Larvesta sighed in relief, "At least Isabel would be the last one if it comes down to it," he blinked at the looks he was receiving, "What? She complimented me...That rarely happens."

The Ninjask sighed, "Anyways, we have that all sorted out now. So...Guess we can just hang out until elimination now."

As he said that though, the three didn't seem to notice a small, grey figure, as she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

The Brainy Baltoys were sitting at the campfire pit, as Amber stood in front of them, "Now...It's pretty obvious why you're here. You couldn't build a large enough fire even with the canoe...And oh, you threw one of your canoes into the fire."

Gareth whimpered as his teammates glared at him, "S-Sorry…"

The hostess sighed, "So yeah, I guess you all know the drill, so when I call your name you will be safe-"

Zetsu rose a hand up, "Excuse me, but this is pretty obvious, so...Can we just skip to him leaving?"

She gave him a look, "No. That's boring," she picked up a few marshmallows, "The first ones safe...Isabel, Zetsu, and Violet."

Isabel quickly caught her's with a stoic expression, before sighing, "...I guess that's neat."

Zetsu caught his marshmallow, before groaning at the color of it, "Oh...Haha, of course it's pink."

Violet seemed to purposefully avoid her marshmallow, before glancing at the others, "...I hope you all followed our plans…"

The Larvesta blinked in confusion, "What pla- Ah!"

He was suddenly hit in the eye by the marshmallow she avoided, as Amber listed off the next set of names, "Juvia, Doc, and Mimi are safe."

Juvia caught her marshmallow with her mouth, before Doc's flew over his head, as he smiled at Mimi, "I'd say the lucky tiki you got me is working," he pulled up the item enough to where only she could see it, "But it was kinda obvious I wasn't leaving."

Mimi avoided her marshmallow as she shrugged, "I suppose."

Amber smiled as she threw two more marshmallows to the crowd, "And finally, Kanaya and Nedrick earn marshmallows...Meaning our bottom two will consist of Alfred and Gareth."

Kanaya smiled as she caught her marshmallow, "I'm so glad I get to stay!"

Nedrick smiled as he caught his, before raising a brow, "Wait, why Alfr-"

The Glaceon gave him a look, "Shush and let me talk...Thank you," she turned to Gareth, "Sweet and lovable little Gareth...I think it's plainly obvious why you're here considering you burned down your canoe."

The Luxio frowned, "It is a mistake I will never make again, ma'am."

Her eyes twitched in slight annoyance, "Don't call me that. It makes me sound old," she shook her head, before turning to Alfred, "And you...I don't even know why you're here considering you did absolutely nothing."

He deadpanned, "Gee...Thanks for that."

Amber smiled as she held up the marshmallow, "But the show must go on, and the one who will be leaving the show is…

…

…

…

…

….Alfred."

The Araquanid froze up in shock, as Gareth's eyes widened in disbelief, letting his marshmallow hit his head as he whispered, "I'm...I'm safe?"

Juvia smiled, before cheering, "Gareth gets to stay, Gareth gets to stay!"

Zetsu blinked in surprise, "Um...Are you sure you read the votes correctly? I'm pretty sure everyone decided to vote for Gareth."

As he said this, Violet stepped forward, "Yes, we did...Before I learned about your alliance."

Nedrick's eyes widened, "...What?!"

She nodded, "I was walking towards the confessional, when I saw you three standing there, discussing your plans on who you'd eliminate after Gareth. To say I wasn't very happy with what I saw is an understatement."

Kanaya nodded, "Yes, and she told everyone but you three to vote out Alfred...Sorry Alfred."

Zetsu stared at the Espurr in shock, "But...But why Alfred? Why not me or even Ned?"

Isabel deadpanned, "Because Alfred is the weakest of you three, never helped us win a challenge, and basically never does anything. You two aren't much better, but you're more social and a bit more helpful at times."

Amber nodded, "Sorry Alfred, but it looks like this is the end of the line for you."

The Araquanid was still in shock for a moment, before sighing, "Well...At least I lasted longer than I expected, that's something." He got up, before giving everyone a weak smile, "Regardless of what's happened...I can still consider all of you friends, right?"

After a moment, Isabel gave him a soft grin, "Alfred, you may have been useless as a team member, but honestly, you're a good guy. I'd be more than happy to be your friend after the game is over."

Gareth waved his arms up with a grin, "You might not like me, but I wanna be your friend!"

Zetsu nodded, "You already know we'll be staying in touch after the game too."

Nedrick chuckled, "Yeah, and you're honestly great moral support for all of my ninja training...Even if it isn't going great."

Kanaya smiled happily, "And I can help you find love!"

Doc smirked at him, "You're a loser...And I can relate to that."

Mimi deadpanned, "You would not want to be my friend...But if you so happened to be around my neighborhood, then we can 'hang out'."

Violet shrugged, "I hold no grudge towards you."

Juvia giggled, "Yay for the power of friendship!"

Alfred blinked, before he began to smile widely, a slight tear dripping from his eyes, "...I'm gonna miss all of you guys. I hope all of you can make it far in this, and thank you for this amazing experience. You're quite literally the best bunch of friends I've ever had."

His teammates stared at him, before Gareth screamed, "Group hug!"

Kanaya squealed as she ran towards the spider, wrapping her arms around him in a hug as most of the others soon joined, "I love hugs!"

Soon after though, Alfred had walked down the dock, a big smile on his face, as he left the island for good. As this happened, the Baltoy waved him off, before Isabel turned to Zetsu and Nedrick, "We'll just let you guys off with a warning for now, but if I hear anymore talk about alliances, you two can consider your games effectively over."

The Larvesta sighed, before nodding, "Don't worry, we won't be doing that again...Thanks for letting us off the hook."

Gareth continued to wave at the boat, before turning to his team with a grin, "Thank you all very much for not sending me home! I promise I will listen from now on and I'll be a good boy," he turned to Violet before giving her a salute, "I owe you the biggest of thanks for asking them not to vote me off."

The Espurr stared at him, before shrugging, "I feel no need to receive the biggest of thanks, but you're very welcome."

The Luxio grinned, before jumping up, "Come on! Let's go enjoy some pudding everyone!"

Juvia giggled, "We get to eat pudding! I've never gotten to eat pudding before!"

Amber watched as they all left towards the mess hall, before blinking, "...We're serving pudding tonight?"

Logan nodded, "Yep, it was a special."

She hummed, before shrugging, "I might treat myself to some then. Would you like to join me?"

He smirked, "Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

As the Baltoy were inside the mess hall enjoying the special pudding, a familiar Larvesta walked out of the building holding a cup of vanilla pudding, before letting out a small sigh, "Wow...I didn't expect to really have a big day today, but I did...I could have been the one to be voted off, but somehow Isabel and the others saw something in me to just let me stay," he let out a sad sigh as he stared down at his pudding cup, "I feel guilty that Alfred had to leave...Besides Ned, he was my only friend...I can't believe I snapped at him earlier about the whole crush thing...I still haven't apologized for that...Man, I feel awful now...I'm just an awful loser...Well, hopefully this night can't possibly turn out any worse."

"Fluffy one!"

He yelped, throwing his pudding up in the air as he turned around with his hands up in defense, "I swear I won't be doing anything behind your backs again- Oh wait...T-Tempest?! Please tell me you did not hear what I said earlier!"

The Joltik rose a brow, "No, I did not."

Zetsu let out a sigh of relief, "Oh...Thank goodness...Then what are you-"

She deadpanned, "But friendly puppy friend did, and he tell Tempest of what you said…"

His eyes widened as he stared at her, his body frozen still as his pudding cup fell onto his head before bouncing onto the ground. He was silent for a moment, before he covered his face, "I-If you're here to hurt me then please make it fast…A-And don't go for the face...I'm sure my eyesight is pretty bad with all the marshmallows hitting my eye."

The spider rolled her eyes, "Relax pathetic fluffy man, Tempest has no plans of hurting you."

The larva blinked as he moved his hands away from his face, "R-Really? T-Then you're just here to make fun of me? Or reject me...Or both."

She shook her head, "No."

Zetsu gave her a confused look, "...Then...I'm sorry, but I don't understand...Why are you telling me this then if you're not going to hurt me?"

The Joltik flinched slightly, before glancing down with an embarrassed look on her face, "...Tempest prefer you over all other demons here."

He stared at her with a dumbfounded look, before blushing a bright red, "W-Wait...Y-You like me? B-But I'm not strong or even good looking...I'm not really anything...You can literally have anyone."

Tempest blinked, "...You treat Tempest...Like friend...Ish."

The Larvesta rose a brow, "...I do?"

She sighed, "...Tempest treated as something comparable to that of monster by most...You called Tempest insane in the past...But never a monster...Never an arsonist...Never a freak...Tempest prefer your insults more…"

The fire bug stared at her in shock, before letting out a weak chuckle, "W-Well...I never meant for my words to be insulting...I...I think you being insane is a good thing...I think everything about you is good."

Tempest stared at him, before muttering, "...Wish to give being friends with another a try...Tempest like you."

Zetsu blinked, before giving her a small smile, "Yeah...I...I think I'll like that, Tempest."

The Joltik did not return the smile for a moment, before glancing off to the side, "...Hugs?"

The Larvesta gave her a questionable look, before giving her an awkward shrug as he moved closer, "Uh...S-Sure…"

After a moment, the two hugged briefly, because backing away from one another, both unsure of where to go with the conversation, before Tempest slowly backed away, "...Tempest say goodbye now…"

He nodded as he moved back as well, "Y-Yeah...Um...See you later then...A-And good luck in the next challenge."

She gave him a slight wave, "Um...Goodbyes...Zet..Su…"

His eyes widened slightly, before he waved at her as he turned to away quickly, "G-Goodbye Tempest, um...Sleep well." Soon after he said that, the spider had disappeared from view, leaving the Larvesta standing there, "...I can't believe that just happened….I can't believe I didn't black out either…"

"And I totally saw the whole thing!"

Zetsu's eye twitched slightly, before facepalming, "...I can never truly catch a break."

Nedrick suddenly engulfed the Larvesta in a hug, "Oh my gosh, do you have a girlfriend now?! Is she your girlfriend?! Did you just make Tempest drop her guard?! Oh my god!"

The fire bug groaned, "No, she's not my girlfriend...We're just friends for now," he glanced over to where she had disappeared, before smiling softly, "We're friends…"

* * *

 **Alfred chuckled, "I guess I'm voting Gareth. Nobody else really to vote for, so...Yeah. Bye dude.**

* * *

 **Doc smirked sadistically, "Bye Alfredo, your presence was nonexistent to me!"**

* * *

 **Gareth looked at the camera with a sad frown, "It seems like everyone wants to vote me out...I don't know if I can vote for myself, because I really want to stay...I'll just...I won't vote for tonight...I don't think my vote would matter."**

* * *

 **Isabel glared at the camera, "...Yeah, I'm not just gonna let this alliance go. One of them is going down, and sadly, Alfred is the most expendable."**

* * *

 **Juvia smiled, "I finally learned what this is meant for! And Gareth's my friends, and I will not allow him to leave! I vote for Nedrick...Sorry."**

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a weak smile, "Sorry Alfred, but it seems the others are voting you off...So...Goodbye."**

* * *

 **Mimi deadpanned, "Alfred."**

* * *

 **Nedrick waved at the camera, "Bye Gareth, I'll...Actually I won't miss you too much. We didn't really bond."**

* * *

 **Violet stared through the camera, "Their alliance shall lose it's weakest link this night. Goodbye Alfred."**

* * *

 **Zetsu gulped, before letting out a small sigh, "Gareth...Sorry, but you'll be leaving...I really am sorry, but honestly...I think you should go."**

* * *

 _ **Vote Count :**_

 _ **Alfred: Five votes. (Doc, Isabel, Kanaya, Mimi, Violet)**_

 _ **Gareth: Three votes. (Alfred, Nedrick, Zetsu)**_

 _ **Nedrick: One vote. (Juvia)**_

 _ **Didn't Vote: Gareth**_

* * *

 _ **The Brainy Baltoy- Doc, Gareth, Isabel, Juvia, Kanaya, Mimi, Nedrick, Violet, Zetsu**_

 _ **The Brawny Basculin- Alia, Bari, Benson, Brick, Brooke, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, Quincy, Tempest**_

* * *

 **...Okay...Okay...Okay...I'm cool...I'm cool...Totally not smiling super widely right now.**

 **Delta: That didn't sound convincing at all...But I won't question it! This was a pretty cool episode altogether, so...Yeah.**

 **Not gonna lie, this is one of my absolute favorite episodes of the canon TDI, and so far, this is easily one of my favorite chapters to write. It just felt a lot more free to me for some reason, even if we did kinda follow a lot of the episode.**

 **Delta: Most noticeably, the bomb...Which I honestly wouldn't put past Tempest to create.**

 **OHHHHHH, and speaking of Tempest, that last scene was probably one of the greatest things for me to ever write...Like ever.**

 **Delta: Oh yeah, it was cute, awkward, friendly, and simply great.**

 **I finally got to show off the side of Tempest we don't see enough of; the socially awkward, downright friendly side that has no idea how to talk to people, and...Is frankly adorable to me. We've only really seen this side of her a handful of times in the main series, but considering here she learned that one of the ONLY people she kinda liked on the island had a crush on her...Yeah, it felt validated.**

 **Delta: Yeah, but while a lot of good things happened...Well...One good thing happened, the rest was just a crazy mess between both teams. Unfortunately, it seems Alfred had to go, but honestly...We didn't have much to go by with him.**

 **My main plot with Alfred was him making friends, which he ended up doing in both Nedrick and Zetsu, and if that ending is anything to go by, he's literally the only character in our entire franchise's history to end a season having been on good terms with literally every member of his team(something not even Kanaya or Juvia has accomplished). And besides that, it was gaining some confidence, which he ended up accomplishing after standing up to Ace. But after that...No real plans honestly. As in, we HAD plans for him, but they all sorta died off(like one involved him becoming Tempest's number one target/enemy/stalkee, which you can see the remnants of in previous episodes). In the end, Alfred's journey was done, meaning his time left in the game was coming to an end. Bye bye Mister Alfredo, I'll miss ya!**

 **Delta: So...Yeah, um...Read, review, cry over the fact we lost the geek squad, and um...Yeah, that's all I got. Happy holidays(even if they are over)!**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Confident Tomboy - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Awkward Geek - (20th Place)_


	7. The Big Sleep

**Author's Note~**

 **Another chapter has arrived, and...Well it's gonna be an emotional one by nature.**

 **Delta: Huh….Well, that opening is at least better than the last one. It gives everyone a warning.**

 **Yep, this episode, we're dealing with possibly one of the most uninteresting challenges but easily one of THE best episodes of the season(from canon).**

 **Delta: So if don't you enjoy seeing lots of interaction and development blossoming before your eyes...Then leave as quickly as possible, because that's what we're showing.**

 **Yeah, this is gonna probably be one of the most important episodes of the entire season, so let's see how this whole thing goes!**

* * *

The morning sun had just risen up in the sky, as a familiar Glaceon walked outside near the flagpole, before pulling out a megaphone, "...Everyone, please wake up and meet me at the flagpole as quickly as possible! If you don't then I'll just have to force you out...And trust me...You don't want that!"

Logan soon walked out, muttering, "Trust me, you really don't."

Loud groans of protests were heard from the cabins, as Brick stuck his head out the window, "Can we have one day where we can just enjoy sleeping in?!"

Amber deadpanned, "You do get those...It's called your free days."

He blinked, before moving away from the window, "Oh yeah."

The hostess sighed as the rest of the cast slowly made their way towards the flagpole. They were all sleepy and mumbling to themselves, with exception of the ghosts, Juvia in particular being absolutely brimming with energy, as she said, "It's challenge day! I'm so excited! More team bonding!"

The Glaceon nodded with a smile, "Yes, and you're in luck because your next challenge starts in about...One minute."

Gareth blinked, before yawning, "B-But...We can't eat our breakfast in under a minute."

She smirked, "Oh, you'll all eat, but that'll be after you have your twenty kilometer race around the lake!"

Zetsu's face paled, "Oh no...Not again."

Bari grinned as he wagged his tail, "I love running! Let's all run together!"

Tempest scoffed, "Please puppy, nobody shall even be able to come close to matching the almighty speed of Tempest! You may run with me, but only if you can keep up with my speed!"

The Lycanroc nodded, "I will try my very hardest to keep up!"

Mimi deadpanned, "I'm fine with walking."

Doc nodded, "Yeah, sounds less loud, and while I'm usually down for that, I prefer it not being loud in the morning."

Brooke tapped her chin, "I prefer floating."

* * *

The campers were all lined up at a makeshift starting line, as Amber held up a bullhorn, "Alright, now on your marks...Get set...And….Go!"

Most of them had dashed off while some either leisurely walked or floated behind. In particular, Doc and Mimi lingered the most in the back, the former letting out a jolly whistle as he floated forward, as Mimi rose a brow at the ornament now inside his ghostly form, "You're actually going to keep that on you during the challenge?"

He rose a brow, before smiling, "Well, yeah. You gave it to me, so obviously I'm gonna keep it on me. Gonna be a good luck charm."

She blinked, "I just assumed that you would rather keep it in your cabin...But it's nice to know you like it that much."

The Spiritomb shrugged, "Honestly, this is literally the first gift I've ever gotten from...Anyone really. I don't really have a mom or dad or anything like that, so birthday gifts were never a thing, and my school sort of...Hates me."

The Mimikyu stared at him, before glancing in the other direction, "That may change if we continue to be friends after this game…"

He chuckled, "Okay, obviously I still wanna be your friend after the game."

Mimi deadpanned, "Then expect birthday celebrations and gifts...They won't be good, but they will happen."

Doc smiled down at her, "Well, ditto to you then. And really, I liked the gift you gave me quite a bit, so stop saying they wouldn't be good already."

She gave him a confused look, before glancing down slightly, "...Okay...Thank you."

* * *

 **Doc smiled at the camera, before saying, "Hey, you wanna see me do tricks with this thing inside my body? I can do some insane stuff without it ever leaving, it's insane!"**

* * *

 **Mimi looked at the camera, "I am surprised that he's willing to show it off so openly, but it makes me feel good that I was able to repay him with something of value...I feel that I do not deserve this friendship, but I enjoy it too much to let it go."**

 **She blinked, "...That was a very weird thing for me to say...It's even more weird knowing that I mean it."**

* * *

Jogging ahead was Cynthia as she watched some of the others run ahead of her, before letting out a small sigh, "I hope they don't lose all their energy in running from start to finish...Well, I know Chad and Tempest won't, but the others I'm unsure of."

Quincy jogged beside her, raising a brow, "Cynthia, why do you talk about Chad so much?"

She blinked, "...How do you know I talk about him? You're hardly around the team."

He let out a small whistle, as a Pidgey flew onto his arm, "My friend Oliver watches you guys from the skies and tells me what you guys talk about. You've also discussed weird things, such as not being able to do something due to cameras being ar-"

Her eyes widened as she shushed him, "Okay, I believe you and...Oliver, but...I can assure you that I talk about all my teammates equally."

The Quagsire shook his head, "Sorry ma'am, but I have to disagree. You talk about him quite a bit." He smiled, "Which is fine. I like talking about people I like a lot too."

The Ninetales sighed, before smiling weakly, "Yeah...I like talking about people I like...Which is why I seem to talk about Chad a lot...It's kind of creepy...Please tell me that doesn't sound creepy."

He shook his head, "It isn't. I find it kinda nice actually to be talked about. Especially since you seem to think very highly of him."

Cynthia nodded, "Oh yes, I believe he has the potential to get very far in this game. He's kind, he's strong, he's charming, he does well in challenges, he...I'm blabbing on again...Sorry."

Quincy grinned wider, "Nothing wrong with blabbing ma'am. But I have to wonder...Do you like-like him? Because that's quite a bit of liking."

The fox blushed slightly, before glancing away with a sheepish smile, "I...I do...But I'm sure it'll go away after some time."

The Quagsire rose a brow, "Why do you want the feelings to go away?"

She frowned, before looking ahead, "Well...I don't believe I would be a good fit for him, and I'm sure he wouldn't feel the same way."

He smiled at her, "You shouldn't put yourself down like that when you'd be a nice fit for anyone ma'am. You're very sweet."

The Ninetales gave him a confused look, before smiling at him, "Thank you for your kind words, Quincy. You're really nice and I'm glad we have this chance to talk more."

He nodded, "Yeah, now, time for me to fly away," he whistled again, as the usual stack of birds carried him away, "Onward Eddipus!"

Cynthia watched him go with a look of shock, before she sighed, "I really shouldn't be too surprised with him, but he's still one of the nicest guys around…"

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a confused look, before smiling, "Maybe he's right and I might have a chance with Chad, but maybe I should keep away. I should focus on this game, plus I wouldn't want anything to ruin our friendship...Why do these feelings need to be so complicated?"**

* * *

Running as fast as he can...Which isn't very fast at all, Zetsu was already dripping with sweat as he gasped for air, "Ugh...Why have these challenges been so focused on running?! Well, it was only the last one with the killer ancient birds, but before that I was forced to go on a run similar to this! I don't understand how my body can handle this! I can black out at any second! Oh god what if someone trips over my body and injures themselves?! What if I so happen to pass out next to a cliff and someone kicks me off?! I'll be dead! I'm going to die on this island! Why am I freaking out now?!"

"Why is fluffy demon screaming at self?"

He screamed in surprise, before launching himself on the ground, rolling against a nearby shrub on the side as he glanced around, before noticing the small figure in front of him, "Oh...H-Hey Tempest...I was just...Having a moment to myself...It happens frequently."

She nodded, "Tempest aware, she hear you screaming at night in sleep."

The Larvesta flinched slightly, "Y-Yeah...I'm trying to fix that...Sorry if it kept you up at night."

The spider scoffed joyfully, "Tempest is kept up my no distractions! Was but a minor inconvenience, nothing more!"

He let out a sigh of relief, before standing back up with a groan, "That's good...Now we should prob- Wait...You were ahead of me...How are you even here talking to me?"

She smirked, "Tempest already lap island twice over!"

Zetsu blinked at her words, before muttering to himself something, "...Of course, because you're just so amazing," he glanced down at her with a sheepish smile, "W-Well...I...I should um..Continue so my team doesn't hate me...Again."

Tempest rolled her eyes, before suddenly picking the Larvesta up, "Larva demon too slow, Tempest make you go faster by force."

His eyes widened as he instantly blushed, "I...I don't know if I'm scared or really happy...Oh god I said that out loud!"

The Joltik didn't seem to notice though, as she suddenly ran forward at uncomparable speeds, "To victory for another time!"

"Y-You're going too fast!"

* * *

 **Tempest smirked at the camera, "Lap island total of fifteen times. Could have done better, but good workout!"**

* * *

 **Zetsu looked dizzy as he groaned, "As much as being close to her was amazing...The lap wasn't so good...Everything around us was just a blur….I need some water…"**

* * *

Everyone was inside the mess hall, most of them drenched in sweat and panting for air as Brooke entered the building, "I have made it."

Brick gave her a look, "Well good job, because you're last! You basically cost us the challenge by not going faster!"

She blinked, "...My wings are too small for fast speeds."

Gareth lifted his head up, before grinning, "We won? We won! More pudding!"

Mimi deadpanned, "The pudding is all gone. You ate it all last night before you got sick, and it was a one night special."

He stared at her with wide eyes, before looking down, "...Aww…"

Juvia smiled at him, "I still have all of my pudding."

The Luxio grinned, "Do you mind sharing with me?"

She grinned brightly, "Are we pudding friends?!"

He rose his arms up with a happy cheer, "More like pudding pals!"

Amber walked in with a smile, "Oh, I'm glad all of you are here, because Logan and I ordered a special treat for you all."

Nedrick's face shined, "Are they new nunchucks?!"

She grinned, "Even better," she pointed towards a nearby table covered in a white sheet, "Logan...Take off the sheet so they all can see the great surprise underneath!"

He nodded, as suddenly pulled the sheet off, revealing a large buffet of food, which shined brightly as the contestants stared at it in awe. Alia let out a soft whistle, "I haven't seen food this good since...Well, since home."

Bari was practically drooling as he whispered in glee, "I haven't seen food this good since...Ever."

Nazira nodded, "Ditto, mutt."

Amber gave them all a smile, "Enjoy, because this food is all for you. Think of it as a reward for making it through so many challenges."

Violet frowned, "There's a catch to thi-"

Gareth ran past her, diving towards the table as he shouted, "I call dibs on the turkey leg!"

Soon enough, the others soon joined in as they all ate the various types of food. The hosts watched in amusement, before the Glaceon whispered, "Do you want to place any bets this time or no?"

He smirked, "Doc, since he's both a ghost, and full of energy."

She rose a brow, "I'm actually thinking Mimi, because she doesn't even seem like she sleeps...Like at all."

He shrugged, "Eh, we'll see in the end."

* * *

 **Alia let out a yawn, before rubbing her stomach, "Yeah...I totally ate as much food as possible. Who knows how long I'll be here, so I gotta take advantage on eating some well made food."**

* * *

 **Bari was biting down on a bone, before glancing up at the camera, "...That was the most food I've ever ate...And somehow I'm still hungry, but I won't complain at all! Running and eating all in one day...This is the happiest day of my life!"**

* * *

 **Brooke was chewing on some food, before shrugging, "This food is very good, but I prefer the soggy waffles we normally have."**

* * *

 **Benson scoffed, "It's about time we got some worthwhile food in this dump. They've been practically starving us for weeks on a diet consisting solely of waffles and protein powder. The fact that nobody's collapsed by now due to high cholesterol or a heart attack is astounding."**

* * *

As the contestants were just about finished eating, Amber smiled at them, "So...Did you all enjoy that little feast we supplied you?"

Brick let out a burp, before leaning back against the wall, "It was amazing...Man, I wish we can eat like this everyday."

The Glaceon smirked, "Well we can't afford those meals everyday, but at least today you enjoyed the treat," she cleared her throat, "But for now, we will move onto the next part of your challenge."

Juvia rose a brow, her face covered in whip cream, "What second part?"

The hostess turned towards the players, "Today you will all have to stay awake for as long as possible in this awake-a-thon! Last player to still be conscious will win immunity for their team."

Zetsu blinked, "So the running and the food…"

She nodded, "Yes...It was to make all of you tired."

Doc rose a brow, before smirking, "Um, I think there's a fatal flaw in your plan," he nodded towards Mimi and Juvia, "We're all ghosts, we can't fall asleep."

Amber shrugged, "Well, same rules will still be applied."

Nazira rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'mma ghost too, and even I 'dink 'dat's dumb."

She stuck her tongue at her, "You'll see, but for now...Enjoy the challenge because it starts right about...Now."

Both teams glanced at one another, before Doc stuck his tongue out at the other team with a devious look in his eyes, before floating off, "Well, we got this in the bag."

* * *

Outside of the Basculin cabins, Alia was sitting on the steps with her guitar, before letting out a small yawn, "If only I had like an amp here, then I won't have any trouble staying awake."

Benson passed by, a deadpan look on his face, before glancing at her, "Or you know, you could just talk to the others so you stay up longer."

She rose a brow, before smirking, "Oh? Alright, then I'll talk to you. I know I'm like your favorite teammate and all."

He groaned, "Couldn't you just talk to Quincy or Tempest or one of the other neanderthals. You'd probably at least be able to hold a conversation with them."

The cat blinked, before standing up to follow him, "Why can't I talk to you? I really feel like we had a bonding moment a few days ago, like we almost became bros...Almost, but still."

The Bastiodon deadpanned, "Because by this point, we're still competition and I'm still gunning for your elimination regardless of my opinion of you. I don't see that much of a point in talking."

Alia gave him a cheeky smile, "Why are you so hellbent on eliminating me? Like, seriously...What do you have against me, dude? Is it because I'm awesome, or the fact that I have a really nice guitar, or...What?"

He shrugged, "Maybe it's because you actually have freedom of a potential music career while I'm stuck acting, or maybe it's because you'll likely be more successful than me in the future since this show might just ruin my career due to my prior behavior, or because you have actual friends, I'm not really sure myself. All I do know is I want you gone."

She blinked in surprise, before stopping in her tracks, "Wow...I wasn't expecting that as an answer, but seriously...You can probably have all that too if you really tried. I mean, I don't know much about you or whatever situation you're in, but making friends and chasing your dreams...That can all be accomplished if you really go for it," she shrugged, before turning around, "I think I might go look for Bari or someone...I'll leave you alone, like you want."

As she got up and left, Benson stared her down, before snickering to himself, "What a naive child. Friends? Chasing dreams? Like I need that after putting on _that_ oscar worthy perfomance. Maybe now that feline will leave me alone for the rest of the night, and not vote me to boot."

* * *

 **Alia sat in the confessional with a confused look, "I'm not really too good on giving advice, because I guess I'm just not good at it, but I think as corny as it sounds...Benson really needs to like...Believe in himself."**

 **She blinked, before grinning, "Oh sweet...That actually sounds like a pretty rad song. It can be about some dude with like nothing and he just needs to believe in himself, then he'll turn successful...Before dying a horrible death by a giant meteorite smashing him...I can already see it being a hit."**

* * *

Walking towards the cabins, Zetsu was shaking slightly as he held two more cups of coffee in his hands, before taking a big gulp out of one of them, "O-Okay...Three cups of coffee...I...I g-got this...I can do this! I...I can do this!"

"This is the first time I have ever seen you confident."

The bug squeaked, jumping up slightly, before turning around, seeing Mimi standing behind him, "...How long have you been there?"

The Mimikyu in question deadpanned, "I have been here the entire time. You were too busy talking to yourself to notice."

He blinked, before sighing, "...Yeah, that...That's a habit I need to get rid of."

She nodded, "I have noticed. You have a lot of habits that are unnecessary."

The Larvesta groaned, "Did you just stop me to criticize me or what?"

Mimi shook her head, "No, not at first anyways...I saw you walking and I was curious about something."

Zetsu rose a brow, "You're curious about...Me?"

She deadpanned, "No."

The larva facepalmed, "You didn't have to be so straightforward about it."

The ghost gave him a look, "I am curious about your feelings towards Tempest."

His eyes widened for a moment, before he smiled softly, "What about them?"

The Mimikyu gave him a look of confusion, "No offense, but you rarely talked to her, and yet you still felt an attraction that is not particularly based on looks...And I am confused on how you like her eccentric personality," she shrugged, "I am curious on how you can tell the difference between infatuation and admiration."

The Larvesta stared at her, before shrugging, "Well...It's um...It's not something easily explained. I guess...I just felt something. I mean, she's cute inside and out, and her personality is actually refreshing and...Please don't make me say embarrassing things."

The ghost still looked confused, "...I don't understand."

Zetsu sighed, "Okay, listen...I don't know if you've ever felt this way, but basically...I can tell I genuinely had feelings because...You just feel it, and you just sense it when that person is all you think about, all you care about, and basically just someone you want to be near for...Forever."

Mimi deadpanned, "All that in one feeling?"

He facepalmed, "Stop thinking so logically about this! This type of thing doesn't really need that...Sometimes it just happens. Like...I don't know, maybe one day you'll meet someone you actually grow to like and respect, because that someone will treat you equally, they'll make you smile, they'll make you feel happy, they might even make you feel like a totally different person, and...Mimi? Mimi are you even listening?!"

The Mimikyu's eyes had gone wide as she had stopped listening to him soon after, before she glanced away, "...I...I think I should go."

The Larvesta blinked, "W-Wait-"

He stopped himself when the ghost suddenly vanished, as he sighed while looking down at his coffee. As he did this, he suddenly heard a strange voice say something behind him, "Yeah, what the hell did you say to her to make her react like that?"

The fire bug yelped once more, before groaning, "Why is everyone sneaking up on me today?"

Doc gave him a look, before sighing, "Dude, just tell me. I doubt you said anything to hurt her directly since...Well you're Zetsu, so not really good at hurting anyone but yourself honestly. So what did you say that made her rush off?"

Zetsu blinked, before shrugging, "She just asked me a question and I answered it...It was kind of strange since I wasn't expecting her to run away like that...B-But I assure you it was nothing bad!"

The Spiritomb blinked, before smiling at the Larvesta, "Okay, I trust what you're saying I guess."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank you…"

The ghost shrugged, "Anyways, I'm gonna go make sure Mimi's okay."

As the Spiritomb floated away, the Larvesta rose a brow, "You know...Those two are pretty close...I wonder…" His eyes widened as he dropped his coffee on the ground, "Oh my god…"

* * *

 **Zetsu stared at the camera in shock, before whispering, "I know why she left...I know why she asked me that question...I can see it…"**

 **His eyes widened, "...But does Doc see it?"**

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a confused look, "Do I have feelings for Doc? I am still unclear on how the feelings are meant to be felt, but...If what Zetsu says is true, then I could possibly have these feelings for him."**

 **She frowned, "This would not be very good...I can't overthink these feelings. It would be too complicated...It would ruin things if they are true."**

* * *

Brick was tapping his foot on the ground as he leaned against the Basculin cabin. He was trying to think of a way to get the three ghosts out from the other team since they hold an advantage of not sleeping. As he was thinking, he watched as Bari ran around the cabin in circles, before he gritted his teeth, "Bari! Why are you running?!"

The puppy quickly stopped as he tripped over a rock, causing him to fall flat on his face with a groan, "...Sorry, I'm trying to stay awake."

The dinosaur facepalmed, "How is running going to help keep you awake?"

He smiled happily as he wagged his tail, "Oh, because it keeps the adrenaline rushing! It makes me not want to sit down at all!"

Brick deadpanned, "What about when your legs get tired?"

Bari blinked, before his eyes widened, "Oh right...Well, it won't make me sleepy."

The Hakamo-o groaned, "Well just go run somewhere else or stop, because I'm trying to think of a plan here."

The Lycanroc tilted his head, "A plan for what?"

He gritted his teeth, "A plan to get the other teams ghost members out. If they're still in the game, then they have the highest chance of winning."

The puppy blinked, before scratching behind his ear, "Well...The rules are to have them be unconscious, but the only way to do that is if you hurt them really bad," he smiled brightly, "And I know you would never hurt them intentionally, right Brick?"

The dinosaur was grinning, before he grabbed the dog by the shoulders, shaking him roughly, "Bari! You're a genius!"

His eyes widened as he whimpered, "I-I am?! What am I a genius about exact-"

Brick quickly let him go as he raced off, "I'll see you later, dude! Don't fall asleep!"

Bari watched him go in confusion, before gulping, "...Did I just make a mistake?"

* * *

 **Brick was grinning widely at the camera, "I can't believe I didn't consider it before! There's no rules on how they need to be knocked out, just that they need to be knocked out!"**

 **He crossed his arms with a triumphed smirk, "Watch out ghosts, because I'm comin' for you." He chuckled, before holding up a small ball of energy, "Really glad I invested some money into that Hidden Power TM now."**

* * *

 **Bari gave the camera a confused look, "I'm...I'm still confused on how I'm a genius, but I have a feeling that it's something bad or stupid...Or both."**

* * *

A certain Luxio was whistling to himself as he walked towards the Baltoy cabins, before knocking on the girls door with a grin, "Hello! Is anyone inside?"

After a moment, Juvia opened the door, a bright smile on her face, "Hi, Gareth."

He grinned as he rose his arms up, "Pudding pal! I was looking all over for you!"

The Shuppet grinned widely, before a voice came from behind her, "Juvia, please quiet whoever is at the door down. I am trying to enjoy this book without thinking about the obvious plot holes."

Gareth gasped, before moving his head to see inside the room, "Violet, you're in here too?! Do you want to come with me and Juvia? We're going to make some milkshakes!"

The Espurr rose a brow, before moving the book out of the way, "I'm not exactly the 'fun' type of person like you and Juvia. I'd quite literally do nothing to positively effect your friendly exchanges."

The lion smiled as he walked towards her, "Nonsense! You just need to loosen up a little, plus I still owe you the biggest of thanks," he grinned widely, "We can make milkshakes, then we can have a race to see who drinks theirs the fastest, then we can all be in pain from the brain freeze!"

Juvia clapped her cloth together, "Brain freezes are wonderfully painful!"

Violet deadpanned, "Why would you be happy about that in any way? And Gareth, I'm not racing to drink something just to have an annoying headache afterwards."

He blinked, before shrugging with a small smile, "You don't have to race then, but you can still join us for making them. Milkshakes are sweet and delicious, so you'll enjoy that."

She gave him a confused look, "I doubt I'd enjoy that then, considering I doubt I'd even-"

Gareth grabbed her paw, pulling her with him as he chuckled, "Come on! It'll be fun!"

As the two cats ran off, Juvia smiled, whistling as she floated after them, "Tonight's gonna be fun."

* * *

 **Gareth smiled happily, "I don't understand why she's always so...Alone and kind of not fun. I think if she just tried some fun things, then she'll smile for once."**

 **He looked down, before snapping his claws, "That's it! I'm going to try and make her smile before the end of the night."**

* * *

 **Violet deadpanned, "Gareth is quite annoying to me in several different ways, mostly due to his uncomparable volume in terms of how he seems to scream everything he says...But I don't seem to hate him. Further research on why may be required."**

* * *

Brooke was sipping on a carton of apple juice while floating towards the beach with an unreadable expression. She rose a brow when she saw a group of Wailmer out in the sea as she whistled, "I am seeing so many new Pokemon...These ones look nice."

"All Pokemon are nice."

She looked down to see a familiar Quagsire, "Oh, you're watching them too?"

He nodded, "I like watching them frolic in nature."

The fairy looked back towards the Wailmer who were playing with each other, "I am from the city, so I do not get to see wild Pokemon like this...Or any type of nature such as the forests or the ocean...It's really nice."

Quincy rose a brow, "That sounds sad. I couldn't imagine myself not being around the wonders surrounding us every minute of every day."

She smiled, "I am curious on how you started to like the wonders of nature."

He shrugged, "I wasn't allowed to be inside much, so I usually walked around my backyard. It was connected to this small patch of forest, so I'd wander around in there for a few hours at a time. Sometimes I'd find some bugs in there, and I'd watch them fly around. They always seemed to like me, so I liked them back." He smiled widely, "Since then, I can't bear to part with it."

The Togetic blinked, before smiling, "That's a very nice story. I'm glad you found something to be passionate about," she tapped her chin, "I am still unsure of what I am passionate about...I really don't know too much on how my future might turn out."

The Quagsire poked a small leaf floating by the beach, before glancing up at her, "Maybe your future is meant to be hard to figure out and confusing. That's a nice future. You never know what amazing things will happen to you every day."

Brooke's eyes widened, "I...I have never thought of it like that," she gave him a smile, "Thank you very much, Quincy. You are a very wise friend."

The watefish rose a brow, "I've never been called wise before. Thank you." He stood up, "I'm gonna go hug a tree."

She nodded as she floated away, "And I am going to create a machine that will give me the power to turn invisible for a week."

* * *

 **Brooke looked confused as she smiled to herself, "Something amazing will happen in my future...That is very nice to know, but I would also like to know how it will be."**

 **She shrugged, "It may be worth it in the end, but now that I can feel happy about the future...I can thank Quincy for that. He really is acting like a true friend...It's nice."**

* * *

Kanaya was walking towards the cabin while humming a small tune with a smile, before smiling when she noticed a certain Leavanny, "Isabel! Hey, can we talk?"

The Leavanny flinched slightly at the voice, before sighing, "...Okay."

The Gardevoir smiled at her, "Oh good, because I...I was hoping to ask you if we can...If we can start over? I know you're still mad at me, but...I really am trying now, and I would like to be on good terms with everyone on my team."

The bug rose a brow, "...Um...I'm not really sure. I'm-"

She smiled brightly, "Besides, I think we can become great friends if we tried, right? We can talk about so many things, like movies, ships, um...Anything really!"

Isabel gave her a look, before sighing, "...Okay, fine. I'll give you another chance I guess."

Kanaya clapped her hands, before grabbing her arm to pull her with her towards the cabin, "This'll be so much fun! We'll have all night to become the best of friends! We can have a sleepover without the sleep!"

The Leavanny deadpanned, "So most sleepovers then."

She shrugged with a smile, "I suppose...I um...I never had a sleepover with anyone before, so you'll be my first."

Isabel rose a brow, "You've never had a sleepover? Actually how? I'd think with your personality you'd have had plenty. Nice girls are popular among one another for a reason...Well, before everyone starts stabbing everyone in the back, but still."

The Gardevoir frowned, before opening the door for her, "Um...Since this is my first time, I think we should do something simple, like...Makeup! Yes, let's do makeup first."

The bug deadpanned, "My hands are literally scythes. Unless you want a makeover comprised primarily of scratches, that won't work out for me to do yours."

Kanaya gave her a cheery smile, "If it helps us become closer as friends, then I'll be all for it."

She blinked, "...That's probably not a good idea. I don't want to cut open your face."

The psychic hummed, "Then we can play twenty questions. It'll help us learn more about each other."

The Leavanny shrugged, "Eh, sure I guess. At least it'll keep my brain active so I can stay awake."

The Gardevoir smiled as she walked inside, "Okay, but I call going first!"

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled brightly, "I'm so glad Isabel is talking to me! This is going to take some time still to gain her trust, but I think after some more hard work and bonding, then we can become good friends."**

* * *

 **Isabel sighed, "I've made a vow to myself that I'm gonna** _ **at least**_ **try to talk to Kanaya a bit more and figure out why I'm having difficulty trusting her, let alone talking to her. She's nice, so...What can really go wrong?"**

* * *

Cynthia was sitting underneath a palm tree reading a book, before glancing up when she heard some footsteps, "...Anyone there?"

As she said that, a scream was suddenly heard, as a certain Machoke was thrown in front of her. After a moment, he chuckled, before waving at the forest, "Good fight, Grizz! Same time next-" He noticed Cynthia, before waving at her, "Oh, sup brah."

The fox gave him an amused smile, "Chad...Did you befriend that same bear from our camping trip?"

He nodded, "Yep! Turns out the dude has some killer anger issues he's working through. Fun to spar with when he's more calmed down."

She nodded as she closed her book, "It's nice to know you're making some friends," she gave him a small smile, "Though I am wondering...Who are your closest friends here?"

The Machoke tapped his chin, "Hmm, I guess Brick, Bari, you, Quincy-"

Her eyes widened as she stood up, "I-I'm one of your closest friends?" She blushed a little, before sitting down, "Sorry...That was rude of me to interrupt."

Chad chuckled, "Nah, it's fine brah. But yeah, I consider you pretty cool to be around. We talk a lot, you're funny, you know how to relax, I saw you do that insanely awesome thing with your nose that one time. I just like hanging out with you."

Cynthia stared at him in awe, before glancing away with a sheepish look, "Um...T-Thank you for the compliments, but I'm really not that great. I am glad that I'm good enough to be considered one of your friends, because I consider you one of my closest friends too."

He smiled, "Cool, but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." He walked by, before saying, "I'm gonna go chug every water bottle in the kitchen fridge in order to stay awake, want to come?"

The Ninetales blinked, before smiling as she walked behind him, "Sure. I would like to see if you can actually do it."

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed as she rubbed her head, "Trying to ignore this is going to be difficult. I don't want to just ignore him, because he really is one of my closest friends, but it still feels so...Weird."**

* * *

 **Chad chuckled, "Cynthia's a cool dude, even if she doesn't seem to think so. Maybe I should show her that being awesome is...Well awesome!"**

* * *

Nedrick was currently flying around the beach, mostly trying to keep himself awake by occasionally dunking his head in the water. Turns out though….Might not be working out for him. While he was getting wet enough to keep his eyes open, he was also listening to the calming ocean waves which seemed to be making him tired at a more rapid rate. He couldn't help but let out a small groan as he continued forward.

As he flew forward though, he noticed something. Near some of the more jagged rocks on the beach, Nazira was floating above them, reading some kind of book as she seemingly ignored her surroundings. Oddly, he couldn't stop staring at this for a moment, before a thought came to his head… _'The ghosts needed to fall asleep too...But…'_

He gasped, before saying, "...Of course...Why didn't I see it before?" The Ninjask's face hardened, "I know what I must do…"

Nazira hadn't even noticed the cicada yet, not even as he was barreling towards her at insane speeds, ready to tackle her into the water and take her out of the challenge...Only to completely miss her and instead hit the cliff-face behind her, causing him to let out a groan. The ghost did turn at this, seeing the bug now basically engraved into the wall. She gave him a look, before deadpanning, "Guess 'ya figured out 'dat 'da ghosts need 'ta be KO'd in order 'ta lose 'da challenge?

The cicada nodded from where he laid in the rock, as he muttered, "Probably could have gone better."

The Mismagius rose a brow, before smirking, "Well...Guess 'da bugs 'round here might have some balls after all." As the Ninjask blushed at the comment, she continued, "Well, don' jus' stay in 'dat rock, why don' you come out and try 'gain already?"

Nedrick stayed in the wall for another moment, before pushing himself out of the rocky surface, giving the ghost a look, "You...Want me to fight you?"

She shrugged, "Eh, honestly my strategy was gonna involve knockin' others out anyways. I prefer not spendin' all night readin' boring books and pretendin' 'ta enjoy 'dis dull challenge."

The Ninjask blinked, before smirking, "Well then, prepare for a fight, with the world's greatest ninja in training!"

The ghost rolled her eyes with a smile, "Not 'dat intimidating, hon."

* * *

Walking around the forest alone, Mimi seemed to be lost in thought as she continued to ponder about what had happened earlier between her and Zetsu. She was so confused about the possibility of her having gained some feelings, that she needed to be alone to properly think. The Mimikyu sighed as she looked down, "This is so confusing."

"What is? Well, besides me and my general existence of course."

The ghost stopped in her tracks, before deadpanning, "Why are you always following me?"

Doc smiled at her, "I feel like this is running theme between us by this point, so why not keep the thing going," he chuckled to himself, before saying, "Though actually, I was just worried is all."

She rose a brow, "You were worried about me? For what reason?"

He shrugged, "I saw you run off after talking to Zetsu. Thought something might have been wrong."

Mimi blinked, before glancing away, "Nothing is wrong...He just told me some information that was...Shocking."

The larger ghost rose a brow, before floating towards her, "...Wanna talk about it?"

The Mimikyu instantly shook her head, "No. I'd...I'd prefer if this was kept just between me and Zetsu."

Doc rose a brow, "...Okay...But seriously Mimi, are you okay? You seem a little-"

She gave him a look, "I am fine, so please stop being so...Stop doing this please," she turned around with a conflicted look, "I would like to be alone now...Please."

The Spiritomb blinked, before deadpanning, "Yeah, I'm not leaving now. There is clearly something going on that's hurting you. You don't act like this usually."

Mimi turned to give him a confused look, "Why do you care, Doc? I am curious...Friends don't normally show this much concern, so why you?"

He shrugged, "I guess I just care a bit more than most people. If I had to take a guess it's either because I'm _somehow_ a good person, which is obviously not true, or I just...Don't like seeing you sad? Maybe. I'm not really sure myself, all I know is that I don't want you to feel like crap over whatever is going on."

She stared at him in slight disbelief, before smiling slightly, "I see...Then...Thank you for your concern, but I am not sad...I'm just confused," she hummed, "Or I may not be confused...I don't know, but I am fine, really."

The ghost rose a brow, before shrugging, as he floated next to her, "Well, either way I'm staying by you just in case. Besides, you're literally the only cool person at this entire camp that's worth hanging with, so what else is really worth my time around here."

Her eyes widened, before she quickly turned away as she moved forward, "...Okay...D-Do what you want."

* * *

 **Doc smiled, "Honestly, Mimi confuses me sometimes...Eh, don't really mind though. Keeps you on your toes."**

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "So it seems that I have my answer...I think I can feel that feeling Zetsu was talking about...This is scary, yet it is also...Not scary."**

 **She sighed, "...I do not know what to do about this…"**

* * *

Bari was walking around the island, before opening his cabin door as he peered his head inside, "Brick? Are you in here?" He sighed as his ears drooped down, "I don't know what he's planning, but it doesn't sound good…"

"Well what do you know, the puppy's actually sad for once."

His ears went up as he turned around, "Benson? Oh, sorry...Am I blocking your path to the cabin?"

The Bastiodon nodded, "Yes, and it's quite annoying."

The Lycanroc flinched, before he quickly moved to the side, "S-Sorry! Go on ahead!"

Benson quickly walked inside, before raising a brow, "...Okay, a little out of character right now, but are you okay? You're eyes are looking a little red."

He yawned, before giving him a confused look, "M-My eyes are always red…" He shook his head as he looked around, "Have you seen Brick anywhere? He's...I think he's going to do something...Something weird."

The dinosaur pointed towards the mess hall, "I think he's trying to sneak up on the Baltoy in there."

Bari's eyes widened as he turned towards the mess hall, "O-Oh no! I have to stop him before he tries to take out the ghosts! Thanks for the help, Benson!"

The Bastiodon rose a brow, before shrugging, "Eh, good luck staying awake until then."

The Lycanroc yawned once more, before turning to walk away, "I'm good...The mess hall is just right...It's right there…" He fell down on all fours, before laying down, closing his eyes with a grumble, "I...I probably shouldn't have...r-ran…"

* * *

 **Bari facepalmed with a whimper, "How could I fall asleep? I'm supposed to actually enjoy staying up at night," he sighed, "It's my own fault for tiring out my body…"**

* * *

Nedrick was nearly out of breath by this point. Almost all of his attacks hadn't really done much damage, and that's not even considering just how rarely he actually landed blows! The girl was surprisingly fast, and along with that, most of her moves packed a surprising punch, as he gritted his teeth at the slight pain he was feeling. After a moment, he stuttered, "H-How are you this strong?!"

Nazira rolled her eyes, "I grew up on 'da streets with no family 'ta baby me into believing some kind of false idea that 'ya can keep 'yaself alive without learning 'ta get tough on 'ya own." She moved forward with a slight smirk, "Guessin' 'da bug is gettin' tired of 'dis little back and forth, so why not jus' let me end 'dis 'din already."

The Ninjask flew backwards in an attempt to try and get away from the ghost, before muttering, "I feel like I messed up on several levels by trying to fight you."

She nodded, "'Yah, 'ya did. Now, seeya shor-"

As the ghost was saying this though, Nedrick suddenly jumped forward, a small metal object in his hands, "Ninja throwing star, go!" He suddenly flung the object full-speed at the girl, which just scraped by her cheek, as his eyes widened, "...Wait...That actually hit something for once?!"

The Mismagius was left in a state of shock,before noticing a small amount of purple plasma dripping out of her cheek. She twitched slightly, before her eyes began to glow, her voice growing in volume, "'Da hell 'ya psychopath?!"

Nedrick shivered slightly in fear, before saying, "Um...Sorry-" He suddenly felt both of his wings get tied down to the rest of his body, meaning...He was no longer flying. His eyes widened as he glanced at both of his wings, a purple aura collapsing both as he fell towards to ocean below. As he screamed, he landed with a loud splash, after a moment, he felt himself get pulled out of the water, before being flung onto the beach.

As he was left shaking from the cold, Nazira floated up to him, a malevolent grin on her face, "'Dere, now we're even for 'dat dumb move of yours. Have a nice nap, suga'."

She floated away with a whistle, as Nedrick continued to shake. After a moment though, he stated, "...I think I actually enjoyed getting hurt by her…" After a moment though, he simply closed his eyes for a single moment, and somehow didn't reopen them.

* * *

 **Nazira smirked at the camera before shrugging, "What can I say, I respect 'dat 'da bug actually tried somethin' 'dat insane jus' 'ta try and help his team win 'da challenge. On 'da other hand, still basically drowned him for a moment for doin' 'dat, but hey, 'dat's jus' me exerting my dominance. 'Ya know how it works. Anyways, 'da bug got what he deserved for tryin' 'dat on me, and now, I say we're cool."**

* * *

 **Nedrick smiled with a small blush, "...I think I have a thing for strong women...Heh heh."**

* * *

Inside the kitchen of the mess hall, Gareth was covered in chocolate ice cream as he held up a chocolate milkshake with a victorious smile, "Aha! I knew I'd be able to figure out the mixing machine! Now...Uh...Who wants to try it?"

Violet deadpanned, "Pass." She immediately went right back to reading her book.

He blinked, before gently scooting the drink closer to her, "But...It's chocolate. Everyone loves chocolate." He held up a small can with a smile, "I can add some whip cream if you want?"

She glanced up from her book, "No, I don't like chocol-"

He swiftly moved a spoonful of the drink into her mouth, before chuckling, "Ha, I knew I'd be able to get you to drink it somehow."

Her eyes twitched a bit, before she began to twitch all across her body, before saying, "...Are...There peanuts...In this?"

The Luxio blinked, before glancing at his drink, "I dunno...I just added all sorts of sugary stuff in here," he peered closer, before smiling, "Oh yeah! I guess there are peanuts in here. Why?"

She muttered, "...I'm allergic to peanuts."

He stared at her with the same smile for a moment, before a look of panic came across his face, "Y-You're allergic?! Oh no! I'm sorry!" He looked around, before grabbing her paws once more, "C-Come on, let's get you to the infirmary as soon as possible! They need to do mouth to mouth! I think...I don't really know medical procedures...Oh hey, I said a big word!"

As they rushed out of the room, a certain Shuppet wandered into the room with a whistle, before holding up a small bowl of cherries, "I got more stuff for the milkshakes- ...Guys?"

A moment later, a knock was at the door, before a certain Hakamo-o poked his head in, "Oh good, you're in here. I've been looking all over for you."

She smiled at him, "Really? Why?"

He rose a brow at her smile, "Well...You're a ghost, and you're on the other team so...I'm basically here to make you lose conscious, so that way- Wait, why am I explaining myself?!" He growled while pointing a finger towards her, "All you need to know is that you're going down!"

The ghost blinked, before smiling, "I'm going down? Why? Is there something underground that's neat?"

The dinosaur facepalmed, "No...Not like that...More like in the terms that I'm going to attack you and you're going to faint."

The Shuppet rose a brow, "Why? Have I done anything to deserve fainting? What's fainting like though? Will you hurt me with your attack?" She pouted, "This is confusing."

Brick sighed, "Fainting is like falling asleep for a little bit. It's really the only way for you ghosts to 'sleep', so you'll only feel pain for like a second."

She blinked, "Can't you do it without hurting me? I don't like feeling pain." She smiled, "Can't we just have milk and cookies instead, or eat this bowl of cherries together?"

He growled lowly, "No...I can't do that...I just need you to sleep! Is there any possible way you can just fall asleep so I don't have to feel guilty about hurting you?!"

She stared at him, before smiling, "Yep."

The Hakamo-o gave her a look of disbelief, "...Well then...Can you do that for me?"

She nodded, before waving at him, "Goodnight dino-man, you're really friendly." She closed her eyes for a moment, and then phased into the ground.

Brick watched her go, before whispering, "I don't know how to feel about this…"

* * *

 **Juvia shrugged with a smile, "I don't like confrontation. I trust my team to do amazing anyways, and we lose, I'll gladly leave so they don't have to."**

* * *

 **Brick sighed, "Okay, so that was harder than it seemed. I mean, yeah the plan was to just hurt them until they fainted, but she...I don't know if she's the nicest girl I've ever talked to or the stupidest...Or both...Ah well, I'm just glad I didn't have to do anything to her. I felt like I was talking to a little kid that wasn't annoying...Too much."**

 **He shrugged, "I don't know about the other two ghosts though, so I'll have to put up the usual tough guy look. That usually scares anyone."**

* * *

Sitting in one of the tables of the mess hall, Zetsu was too focused on a piece of paper to notice any events going on around him, before he took a sip of his coffee with a shaky sigh, "This is actually...Relaxing...Even if it was noisy earlier."

"Fluffy one!"

The Larvesta jumped up, falling out of his seat with a groan, "Why me?! Why can't anyone just walk up to me normally and greet me-" He stopped himself when he noticed the spider in front of him, "I...I mean...T-Tempest! It's um...It's great to see you!"

The Joltik stared through him, "Tempest bored and trying to stay awake."

He blinked, before glancing away, "Oh...I'm not really the type others would go to for fun or excitement...So you should probably look for someone like Gareth to hang out with for that."

She deadpanned, "Lion is loud and annoying. Prefer Zetsu's company."

The fire bug stared at her in hock, before gulping, "Um...O-Okay, well...We can figure out what to do. I'm just drinking coffee and writing some poe-" He stopped himself, before quickly grabbing his paper and burning it to a crisp, "I'm just drinking coffee."

Tempest blinked, "...Why burn pretty paper?"

Zetsu stuttered, "W-Well um...I...I like burning things?"

The spider stared at him, before smirking sadistically, "Tempest _loves_ burning everything!"

He let out a weak laugh, "Oh cool, then we could um...Go somewhere safe and burn something together...That sounds like fun."

She nodded, before jumping onto him, diving into his fur, before pointing forward, "Onward!"

The Larvesta sighed as he walked out of the mess hall as he whispered to himself, "I'm totally not going to regret this."

* * *

 **Tempest cackled, "The great and powerful Tempest shall burn something to dust!"**

* * *

 **Zetsu stared at the camera with a confused look, "I mean...I like burning small things like paper or anything small really, but I have a feeling Tempest wants to do something big, like a tree."**

 **He sighed, "I just hope I won't get in trouble for this."**

* * *

Entering the kitchen of the mess hall, Cynthia looked around with a confused look, "Why is it so messy in here?"

Chad shrugged, "Don't know, maybe the chef dude took his waffles out to do weird stuff. I won't judge."

The Ninetales made a face, before walking towards the large fridge, "Well, I'm curious to see how much water you can drink...Depending on how much they have in here."

The Machoke grinned, "I can literally chug two dozen bottles of it without any breaks!"

She rose a brow, "Really? I'd like to see you prove it to me then."

He smirked, "Well, then prepare to be proven! A Bridgewood _never_ loses when they put their mind to it!"

Cynthia blinked, "That's an interesting thing to go by, but I do admit that stepping up to the challenge is nice. I hope you won't disappoint."

Chad quickly tore open the fridge, before blinking, "...Dude, where'd all the food go?"

The fox looked inside, before deadpanning, "I'm going to assume it's all over the walls and floor in here."

He blinked, before facepalming, "Okay then...Guess there goes the water idea, and the worst part is that I'm actually getting kinda tired."

She glanced up at the wall clock, before frowning, "It is rather late, but I'm sure the others are still holding strong on staying awake," she turned towards him, "Is there anything we can do to help you fight off your drowsiness?"

The Machoke chuckled, "Nothing that won't automatically turn this show's rating from PG to MA."

The Ninetales blushed brightly at the comment, before glancing away as she cleared her throat, "This is troublesome...W-What about those nightly jogs you normally do? Would that help at all?"

He shrugged, "Eh, yeah may….Be…" He blinked, before walking backwards into the wall, stumbling around, "...Actually...Nope, I'm out…"

Her eyes widened as she took a step closer, "Chad wai-"

The Machoke fell forward, landing in front of Cynthia, before letting out a small snore, before going to sleep completely. She stared at him, before sighing with a small smile, "Well, it's not your fault completely...It is late and even I'm feeling a headache right about now."

She looked around the room, before glancing outside of the kitchen, taking note that no one was inside the building, "So it's just us still…" She let out a small yawn, before glancing up at the clock, "This won't look good for me, but...I'm going to probably just rest my eyes for a moment…"

* * *

 **Chad rubbed the back of his head, before sighing, "Man, I really feel like I let the team down, 'ya know? I probably could have done a lot better."**

* * *

 **Cynthia rubbed her head, "I can't believe I actually blew the challenge like that...I probably had another half our left in me, but I just decided to give up. This isn't like me at all."**

 **She sighed, "Well, at least I had the chance to sleep with Chad-" Her eyes widened as she cleared her throat, "I mean next to Chad! Oh no, I'm still tired...I hope no one's watching this...That's stupid, everyone is watching this."**

* * *

Inside the trailer, Kanaya was sitting on her bed as she gave the bug in front of her a smile, "So you're going to be an actress? What's that like?"

Isabel glanced off to the side, "Honestly, it's...Kinda stressful. Sure, it's fun and I have no regrets on wanting to do it professionally, I just wish...I don't know. Guess I wasn't expecting to have to pull all-nighters for anything besides school."

The Gardevoir blinked, "Wow...I didn't expect acting to be like that either, but as long as you're having fun and you're proud of it, then I see no problem with it...Happiness does come with some sacrifice."

The Leavanny rose a brow at the latter part, but shrugged it off, "Well, what are you doing for a job? You've kinda been quiet about your life outside the show."

She gave her a blank expression, before smiling, "Oh, I'm just working part time at a local grocery store and I volunteer at an orphanage. I'm saving up money to go to school to become a teacher...It's um...It's kind of why I joined too, so I can earn the money."

The bug stared at her, before humming, "Huh, didn't really expect that answer. Going off the orphanage and teacher thing, I'm guessing you like kids."

Kanaya smiled brightly, "Oh yes! I just adore children so much, so I want to be someone to help them learn and grow...Or at least I hope so. I know my earlier actions on this island weren't something to learn from…"

The Leavanny gave her a semi-glare, "...Yeah."

She shrunk back slightly, before clearing her throat, "So...How did you know you wanted to act? Why not choose something less stressful?"

Isabel slowly smiled, "Honestly, it's because my dad actually helped me get really into movies. He always wanted to do acting himself, but then I came along so...That didn't pan out for him. In a way I kinda want to help keep his dream alive...If that makes sense. I don't know if it does."

The Gardevoir nodded with a small smile, "That makes sense, and I think it's a very nice gesture. I'm sure both your parents are proud of your decision and the how you're working so hard."

The Leavanny suddenly flinched, before she lowered her head, "...I...My mom has never exactly been that proud of me...In fact sometimes I think she regrets me."

Kanaya blinked, "Regrets you? I don't understand why you would think that. You're smart, you're very pretty, and you're going to be a famous actress. I think those qualities are something to be proud of."

Isabel rolled her eyes, "Well, not to my mom apparently…"

She rose a brow, "Maybe you're just assuming she thinks that way. If I know anything it's that no parent would ever regret having their child."

The bug growled, "Well, then why did she walk out on us then? Why did she leave my dad, then just completely isolate herself from us, basically taking me out of her life entirely? Why would she do that unless she didn't want to be around me?!"

The Gardevoir flinched, "W-Well, I don't know, but I'm sure she had her own reasons to do so, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you, Isabel!"

The Leavanny deadpanned, "She literally hasn't spoken to me in ten years. No phone calls, no visits, no care to even tell me she cares about me in any way."

Kanaya frowned, "There must be some reason...Like maybe she just doesn't know how to get a hold of you-"

Isabel growled, "The hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

The psychic huffed, "I don't know, Isabel! I'm just...I don't want you to hold a grudge against your own mother! Regardless of what she's done she's still your mother and you shouldn't speak so negatively about her!"

The Leavanny glared at her, "Why are you so defensive of her, you haven't even met my mother-"

The Gardevoir narrowed her eyes at her, "No, Isabel...I haven't met your mother, but I know you should be grateful that you even have one!"

The bug flinched back at this, blinking, "...Wha-"

Kanaya bit her lip softly, "You should feel proud that you have a mother...Even if she's not around you or your dad, you should be grateful that she's still alive and well, and maybe you'll even have hope you'll see her again," she rubbed her eyes with a frown, "Because I know I can never have hope of seeing mine, so please just...Just respect them…"

Isabel blinked, "...Kanaya...What's really going on back home? Why can't you see them?"

She glanced away from her, "...I...I lost both my parents at a young age due to an accident that happened a long time ago...I was basically raised in the orphanage I volunteer at, because no one wanted to even adopt me...And knowing kids like me who don't have parents...I just feel the need to be like a parental figure to them," she sighed as she sat down on the bed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you…You didn't deserve that from me..."

The Leavanny stared at her, before sighing, "...I'm sorry you've had to go through all of that. Honestly, I'm surprised you're so kind considering...That whole thing."

The Gardevoir shrugged with a sigh of her own, "I don't think my family would have liked for me to turn out mean, so I look at the good things in life, but it is hard sometimes when I see or hear about others who have their parents."

Isabel glanced to the side, before stating, "...I think I might try giving my mom a call when I get home...Most likely won't pick up, but you know, worth trying…"

Kanaya gave her a weak smile, "At least you'll be trying, so thank you...And again I'm sorry about blowing up...I normally don't do that."

The Leavanny shrugged, "And...I'm sorry for keeping the whole camping issue over your head like that...You're a nice girl. I really should give you another chance."

She opened her arms with a smile, "Should we end this with a hug?"

Isabel glanced at her, before smiling, "...Sure."

The Gardevoir squealed, before pulling her into a hug, "This is the beginning of a new friendship!"

The Leavanny flinched, "Kanaya...I think your heart piece thing is stabbing me!"

"O-Oh sorry!"

* * *

 **Isabel glanced at the wall, "...Kanaya's a good person...The fact that I ever even called that into doubt says a lot more about me than it does about her. The fact that she's forgiven me also only further shows how immature I was acting...She's honestly amazing, if not a** _ **little**_ **ditzy."**

* * *

 **Kanaya sighed, before giving the camera a weak smile, "I don't normally raise my voice at anyone...Especially not towards someone I would be trying to befriend, but family is just a very touchy subject with me...I can see that it's a bad subject with her too though."**

 **She glanced around the room, before whispering, "I'm at least glad we can both start over and maybe be friends for reals this time."**

* * *

Alia was inside the Basculin cabin as she laid on the bed with her guitar in her paws as she hummed a tune, "Mommas don't let your babies grow up to be…" She tapped her chin with a frown, "Uh...What wouldn't they want them to be? Musicians? Actors? Serial Killers?"

She suddenly snapped her fingers, before going back to her guitar, "Mommas don't let your babies grow up to be salesmen! Cause' they'll only annoy and they'll never get paid, even when they have good stuff!"

The cat let out a small chuckle, before sighing, "That's pretty funny, but I think I'd get a bunch of angry people chasing me if this actually went up in the charts...If I even get like a deal or something," she tapped her chin, "I like punk, but do I really want to be known for that? I can't believe I never really thought this through."

She sighed before climbing off the bed, "This should be something I should think about later...For now I should go look for something cool to do, since I'm feeling sleepy," she yawned, before grinning, "Maybe bugging Benson would help!"

She chuckled as she walked out of the room with her guitar in hand.

* * *

 **Alia shrugged with a smile, "I don't usually like bugging others for fun, but with Benson it feels like an exception, because he's too boring right now, plus he wants me out even if he's just jealous...I think...I can't read the dude too well."**

* * *

Brooke was floating towards the confessionals while holding a pillow that had a painted on happy face on it, before stopping when she noticed Quincy, "You're still awake?"

He nodded, "Yep, in fact, I don't feel sleepy at all."

She blinked, "I don't either...I should probably start feeling sleepy soon," she shrugged before floating closer to him, "What are you doing?"

The Quagsire pointed towards two Pidgey in the sky, "Watching those two fly around. It's neat."

The fairy blinked as she glanced up at the sky, watching the two birds fly for a few seconds, "...I don't understand how this is entertaining."

He shrugged, "I just do. What are you doing?"

Brooke held up the pillow, "I was going to put this happy face pillow in the toilet and see what happens when I flush it."

Quincy smiled, "That sounds nice."

The Togetic gave him a confused look, "It does? Normally others would give me a weird look and call me a weirdo for things like this."

The Quagsire nodded, "Yes, it sounds like it'll be fun. And pardon my language, but those are quite the rude comments to say towards you. I think that sounds perfectly fine and acceptable."

She blinked, before holding up the pillow with a small smile, "Would you like to watch what happens when this is flushed?"

He clapped his hands together, "Yay! I get to watch something very large get flushed down the toilet!"

Brooke deadpanned, "Actually this has about a eighty-nine percent chance of simply flooding the toilet," she smiled, "But it also has a chance of going down the toilet and breaking it."

* * *

 **Brooke watched as the pillow was stuck in the toilet with mass amounts of water flowing out of the confessional, before blinking, "So it did just flood the toilet...Interesting, but even more interesting how the happy face I have painted on is dissolving where it looks like a frowny face." She nodded to herself, "It makes sense considering anyone would be frowning if they were drowning in a toilet."**

 **Quincy stared at the toilet, before holding up a bag of potato chips, "Wanna flush these expired chips and see how it reacts to that?"**

 **She nodded, "Sure. I would like to see how much more this thing can handle."**

* * *

Moving out of the forest, Mimi looked around the campsite, "It turned dark quicker than usual...I wonder if anyone is still awake."

Doc shrugged, "Eh, if they were all knocked out, chances are they would have told us by now, unless the hosts are off making out for basically no reason and forgot about us."

She gave him a strange look, before shaking her head, "If that is the case, then we will be able to be key factors for our team...Considering we don't sleep."

He smiled, "Yep...So what'cha wanna do to pass the time? I'm up for anything basically."

The Mimikyu shrugged, "I don't really know...Do you have anything in mind?"

The Spiritomb smirked, before nudging her, "We could act like one of those weird teens after prom night," she suddenly stopped with a fearful expression, before he chuckled loudly, "Dude, I'm joking! But seriously, maybe just play 'I Spy' or blow up a tree or something. Don't really care."

The Mimikyu let out a sigh of relief, before giving him a look, "I think we should consider a safer game choice...Like a game of cards."

He nodded, "Probably a good call."

She stared at him for a moment, before deadpanning, "...You own a deck of cards...Correct?"

The ghost blinked, "...Nope!"

Mimi sighed, "So much for that idea."

The two ghosts stopped walking when they noticed a certain Hakamo-o walking towards them, as he waved, "Hey, I got something to say to you two."

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "You don't even know us."

Doc smirked at him, "Yeah, so unless it's a jo-"

He was cut off when a bright pink ball of light was thrown in front of him, sending Doc flying back as Brick smirked, "Yeah, I'm only here to get you two out."

Mimi blinked, before looking back to where Doc went, "Why would you choose to physically harm us?"

Doc slowly rose up from where he was thrown, "...That sucked."

The Hakamo-o scoffed as he charged up another ball of light, "This is the only way you two can get out of this, meaning my team will have an edge," he aimed the ball at the Mimikyu, before grinning, "So….Enjoy your sleep."

Her eyes widened, before she scrunched them closed, waiting for the impact to come, before she too flew back, falling onto the ground with a thud, as she weakly opened her eyes, "...That was...That hurt."

Doc groaned, before saying, "...This blows."

Brick stared at them in disbelief, "...How was that not a one hit knockout?!" He growled, before aiming the attack towards Mimi, "Whatever, I'll get rid of the girl first! It's not like anyone would even care or not."

The Mimikyu flinched at his words, before sighing as she turned away with a whisper, "...Just do it."

He smiled as he threw the ball towards her defenseless body, "With pleasure!"

As it went spiraling towards her, she closed her eyes, before suddenly feeling a slight impact, expecting it to have been the ball...Only for there to be no pain. She glanced up, realizing a ghost stood in front of her, the Spiritomb in question growling at the Hakamo-o, "...Dude...Not cool."

She sat up slightly, giving him a worried look, "D-Doc...Why...Why get hurt in my place?"

He shrugged, "Eh, didn't want you getting hurt, and anyways," the Spiritomb returned to giving the Hakamo-o a death glare, before an aura surrounded the dino, "I'm just gonna say...Seeya!"

Brick's eyes widened as he stared around at the aura, "W-Wait...What the hell are you doing-"

The dinosaur was suddenly flung into the forest, his screams growing fainter and fainter as he flew into the distance. Doc chuckled, "Hah...That's what you- Oh god it suddenly hit!" He twitched slightly, before falling onto the ground, groaning slightly from the pain, as he glanced at Mimi, "...Yeah, I think I'm gonna be out in a moment."

She was blinking her eyes, before letting out a sigh, "I...I think I may join you...I can't...Keep eyes open."

He nodded, before whistling, "...So...I say we got a minute then. He didn't hurt you too bad, right? Dude looked like he really nailed the shot."

Mimi shrugged with an emotionless look, "I'm fine...I'm used to this...Are you okay? You took two hits."

Doc chuckled, "Nope! I'm in indescribable pain!"

She rose a brow, "Yet you sound so optimistic...You are very strange…"

He smiled, "Eh, no need to make others know I'm in pain. Then they'd pity me, and usually I reserve getting that to Fridays and weekends." He chuckled again, before slowly stopping, "...I think I'm...Sleepy…..Night, night….."

The Mimikyu flinched, "D-Doc...Don't...Don't go yet…" She sighed when she got no reply, before closing her eyes, "...I may as well just stay...Until I see dark."

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "That hurt...A lot. It has been awhile since I have felt pain like that," she sighed as she looked down, "I feel terrible that Doc had to take a hit that was meant for me...Now I feel like I need to repay him yet again."**

* * *

 **Brick groaned as he rubbed his head, "Not bad ghost dude….Not bad, but not enough to take me down! I'm strong as...Well...I'm strong as bricks I guess...Those better be tough, because that's how strong I am!"**

 **He stretched with a grin, "I doubt he lasted with those injuries, and the girl seemed pretty out of it with just one, so they may just be out for the count...Meaning the other team is weakened."**

* * *

Out in the forest, Zetsu was looking around at the trees before gulping, "W-We should look for something that wouldn't cause a forest fire."

Tempest grumbled, "That boring...Tempest just wants to see the world burn!"

He sighed, "Trust me, that will happen soon enough with the people all over the world...They're pretty mean."

The spider began to cackle, "That is joke! Very funny, yes?!"

The Larvesta shook his head, "Where I'm from the people can be pretty demanding…" He looked up at her, "What about you? How are the people where you're from?"

Tempest rose a brow, "People?"

Zetsu gave her a confused look, "Yeah, you know like me or um Bari." She still looked confused, until he deadpanned, "Demons."

A knowing expression formed on Tempest's face, "Ah, Tempest understands!" She tapped her chin, "Tempest not very sure though. Most scream at Tempest as she runs off with the loot, or she avoids giant metal creatures running down roads in order to make it back to abandoned sleeping quarters, or listening to brilliant tales from the grandmaster about the olden times!"

He stared up at her for a moment, "Um...Where do you live exactly?"

She cackled, "Sleeping quarters of course! With all resident men that always look tattered and beaten by the battles of that day, or the running water dripping from collapsing roof, or hard floors that increase your durability and strength!"

The Larvesta blinked, before whispering, "Are...Are you actually...Homeless?"

Tempest rose a brow, "Homeless? Why yes, Tempest has no normal sleeping area."

Zetsu gave her a look of disbelief, "Oh my god...Tempest, that's not...I mean...This explains so much, but we have to get you out of that!"

She rose a brow, "Why Zetsu care? Tempest-"

He narrowed his eyes, "I care because I like you, Tempest. I'm not just going to do nothing knowing you have literally nothing if you don't win this competition, and don't say you're going to win, because you don't know that! I...I can help you."

Tempest blinked, "...How help? Zetsu dislike current predicament anyways, so Tempest be no bother. Tempest prefers being strong and useful!"

The Larvesta sighed, "You wouldn't be a bother at all, Tempest...I think you'd actually be pretty cool, um...I mean, I can offer you a home if you'd like...O-Of course it'll be with me, but we can just be friends still and nothing...Okay, I sound awkward," he rubbed his head, "You can live with me if you want. I don't have much, but you can have a warm bed to sleep in at night and plenty of food to eat. Plus you'll rarely see me because of my work, so the place will basically be yours to stay in...If you want..."

The spider stared at him, before saying, "Can grandmaster come?"

He rose a brow, "Who's that?"

She smiled, "Grandmaster is grandmaster!"

Zetsu deadpanned, "So...Is he like your family or just some other homeless guy?"

The Joltik shrugged, "No not of either word, but known all life."

The Larvesta looked skeptical, "Well...I don't know...My apartment isn't that big…" He noticed the spider was now giving him widened eyes, staring through him, "...I mean...S-Sure...The more the better…"

* * *

 **Zetsu stared at the camera, before letting out a groan, "This is so going to backfire on me, but I really do want to help her and if her 'grandmaster' has to come, then it'll be something I have to just accept."**

 **He deadpanned, "If I come back and find all my stuff is missing, then I'm calling the cops."**

* * *

Inside the infirmary, Gareth was crying over one of the beds as he sniffled, "Violet...I'm so sorry! I should have never fed you the milkshake with peanuts...I should have listened to you, but instead...You're...You're gone...And I can't do anything about it-"

The Espurr deadpanned, "You get I'm still alive, right?"

He looked up to meet her eyes, before gasping as he jumped on her, giving her a bone crushing hug as he smiled, "Violet! I...I thought I lost you! It really is a Christmas miracle….Even if it's not Christmas."

The cat struggled in his grip, "L-Let go of me…"

The Luxio pulled away, before giving her a sheepish smile, "Sorry, but I really was worried that I harmed you," he looked down with a sigh, "I was just trying to get you to smile and have fun, because you never seem to do that...But if you want, then I'll leave you alone."

Violet rolled her eyes, "You literally can't leave me alone due to being on the same team."

Gareth blinked, "So you're saying we can still be friends and hang out together?"

The Espurr shrugged, "I don't hate you."

He cheered, before tackling her in another hug, "Oh thank the make believe gods I pretend to believe in! I'm so glad you still like me!"

A familiar Togetic floated past them with a deadpanned expression, "Sorry to interrupt your cuddling, but we need to see the nurse. Our toilet is in need of fixing."

Quincy soon followed with a bright smile, "It exploded."

Brooke nodded, "And the confessional near the flagpole is now flooding, so I would recommend not going to that one."

Gareth stared up at them, before sitting up with a confused look, "...We have more than one confessional?"

She shrugged, "Either that or they simply move the same one everywhere we go, but again I would recommend not going in that one," she floated away, "You two may resume while we go fetch the nurse."

As the two walked off, Violet deadpanned, "Why did she say we were cuddling?"

He smiled, "I don't know, but I kind of want to make a toilet explode now," he offered her his paw, "You wanna come with me?"

She stared at it, before sighing, "...Okay." She took his paw.

* * *

 **Gareth looked around at the watery mess with wide eyes, "Okay, so I should have probably went to another one...If there is another one...At least the water isn't so high where I need to swim, because I still can't do that."**

 **He stared down at the water, before grinning, "Now to go look for another toilet so I can go make that one explode with Violet!"**

* * *

 **Brooke held up a toilet seat with a sigh, "This is all that remains of the previous toilet...May it rest in peace," she tried shoving it into the toilet behind her, before blinking, "...It doesn't fit."**

* * *

Walking towards the mess hall, Kanaya was with Isabel before pointing ahead, "Do you think they have anything with sugar? Like a soda? Because I'm starting to feel a bit tired…"

The Leavanny shrugged, "Maybe...I'm not really sure. Doesn't hurt to check though."

The Gardevoir yawned, before rubbing her eyes, "How are you not tired yet? I think it's already about two in the morning."

She smiled, "Remember, I'm used to pretty awful schedules being a part of my life. This is nothing."

The psychic nodded with a small smile, "Oh yeah, I guess those schedules are helping you with this challenge," she let out another yawn, "Meanwhile I'm struggling...Sorry."

Isabel patted her on the back, "Kanaya, there's nothing to apologize for. You're doing your best, and I wouldn't vote for you if we lost. In all honesty, I still don't really trust Ned or Zetsu right now."

Kanaya gave her a small smile, "I understand, but I think they learned their lesson, but thank you for saying you won't vote for me."

The Leavanny was about to say something as she pushed open the doors of the mess hall, only to stop, before smirking, "Well...This is an interesting sight."

She peered inside the mess hall, before her eyes widened as she placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh my gosh...Oh my gosh...I...I knew it…" The Gardevoir then began to squeal as she stared at the two figures passed out on the floor. A familiar Machoke was sleeping on his back with Cynthia curled up against his side with her head resting on his chest. The psychic continued to squeal, before turning away, "I need to find my camera so I can take a picture and add this to my ship book."

Isabel rose a brow, "...Didn't you just say you wanted to grab something sugary?"

Kanaya smiled happily, "Those two were sweet enough to give me a toothache, so I'm all fine now!" She narrowed her eyes in determination, "Now if you can, please make sure they stay like that until I come back with the camera."

The Leavanny rolled her eyes, before they widened, "Um...Kanaya…"

She was already skipping towards the cabins, before stopping, "Yes-" A large blast of ghostly energy suddenly landed near her, causing her eyes to widen, "W-What was that?!"

"Yo, blondey and pixie dream girl, prepare 'ta get yourselves on a one-way train 'ta snoozeville!"

The Gardevoir blinked, before glancing up to see a certain Mismagius, "Um...But I'm not tired."

Nazira deadpanned, "It means I'mma gonna kick your a-"

She suddenly was flung back by a large leaf hit her in the face, sending the ghost flying back slightly, as Isabel got into a defensive position, "Kanaya get behind me!"

Kanaya quickly obeyed as she stood up off the ground, before running behind her, "Isabel...I don't think it's a good idea to be fighting one another…"

Nazria's growls could be heard, "Oh, 'ya did _not_ jus' do 'dat?! I'm gonna tear off your head for 'dat-"

The Gardevoir bit her lip, before opening her palm as she aimed for the ghost, "I-I'm sorry," she fired a dark black and purple shadow ball at the ghost, before looking away, "...I can't allow anyone to threaten my friends!"

The Mismagius' eyes widened, "Wait, is 'dat-" The ghost didn't have time to finish her statement, as the ball hit her in the face, causing the ghost to lay there for a moment in the air, before collapsing onto the ground, knocked out.

Kanaya stared at her with her eyes widen in shock, before she slowly backed away, "Um...I'm...I'm so sorry...I got a little protective there…"

Isabel blinked, before turning to Kanaya, "You..You don't need to apologize for th-"

The Gardevoir quickly pulled her into a hug as she sighed, "No, no, I really should. I shouldn't be promoting violence, but I let my protective side get the best of me. I should be thanking you for defending me, really...No one's ever done that for me before."

The Leavanny stared forward, before muttering, "Kanaya, heart piece...Again…"

"O-Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

* * *

 **Nazira groaned, "Dang, 'dat pixie girl can pack a punch when she wants 'ta...Not bad. Might respect her more now."**

* * *

 **Kanaya was shaking slightly in the confessional, "That was so...I don't know how to describe it, but I feel terrible...I should apologize to her when I have the chance."**

 **She let out a sigh, "I really had no choice though, because she was going to hurt Isabel. I wouldn't have minded if she went after me, but my friend shouldn't be getting hurt," she smiled slightly, "Speaking of friend, I'm really glad she trusts me now, so much that she's willing to protect me...It was very nice."**

* * *

The window to the Basculin boys cabin opened as Alia climbed through, before pulling her guitar in as she whistled, "Yo...Anyone in here?"

She spotted Benson inside, who gave her a deadpan look from behind his book, "You get this is the guy's side, right?"

She stared at him, before grinning, "Oh perfect, because I was hoping you'd be in here."

He rolled his eyes, "Why? Didn't I already ask you to go away for the rest of the night?"

The cat blinked, "Yeah, but I got bored and sleepy, so I thought I'd show you this horrible song I thought of."

He groaned, "I prefer to not-"

Alia instantly strummed her guitar with a grin, "Benson, you know you are such a horrible bore! Because you don't like having fun, that means you're...That's all I got right now."

The Bastiodon glared at her, "...Leave."

She giggled, "Okay, sorry dude, but seriously I need some more entertainment and you somehow provide it...So, do you wanna do something crazy?"

He scoffed, "Please, like I'm gonna do anything 'crazy' while we're competing in a _challenge_."

The cat smiled, "Oh come on, it'll help us stay awake for the challenge! We can make some pies and then we can throw them at everyone...It'll be hilarious."

He rolled his eyes, "No. I already have a horrid reputation at this camp. I'm not making it worse."

The Alolan Meowth rose a brow, "But if you think about it...It's most because you tried to injure me, so if we hang out and have fun together, then you'll get a positive rep."

He deadpanned, "No, it's because I'm better than all of you and I get screamed at for that reason."

Alia gave him a look, "And this is why you're boring, dude," she shrugged as she walked back towards the window, "Whatever, have fun being alone. I'm going to go look for someone fun."

* * *

 **Benson rolled his eyes, "I hate that cat...So much."**

* * *

 **Alia shrugged, "Hey, I'm trying to be friends...I just have a weird way of showing it, but again I'm trying," she sighed, before grinning, "I should try to get that song to be an actual song."**

* * *

Kanaya was sitting at a table in the mess hall, before letting out another yawn, before she leaned against the table, "There's no sugar...I can barely keep my eyes open…"

Isabel patted her on the back, "Come on, try to stay with me for just a bit longer."

She yawned, before giving her a weak smile, "I'm going to try, but I need something...To help…"

The Leavanny sighed, "...Okay, what do you need?"

The Gardevoir tapped her chin, before snapping her fingers, "Maybe something loud...Like screaming or music that isn't soothing-"

Isabel suddenly shouted into Kanaya's ear, causing the Gardevoir to instantly joult up, as she laughed, "I'm sorry, but you said that I needed to scream or something."

Kanaya's eyes were wide, before pressing her hand against her ear to rub it, "Well...It definitely helped, so thank you...Even if it hurt."

The Leavanny stared at her for a moment, before sighing, "Eh, sorry regardless. Probably shouldn't have been so loud."

She shrugged with a smile, "It's okay...Really. I asked for it, besides I can't sleep yet. I don't want to let you down ever again, so I need to stay up."

Isabel blinked, before she was about to say something...Until she heard a rather masculine voice nearby, "Aha! I found more of you."

The Leavanny sighed, before glancing to see a Hakamo-o, "Of course, out of everyone who could have showed up, it just _had_ to be you."

Brick glared at her, "I don't care how pretty you are, because I'm here to win this challenge and that means I have to knock you two out!"

Isabel rose a brow, "So...You're gonna make the same mistake as Nazira?"

He rose a brow, "...What? I already got your three ghost friends out, so I ain't making no mistakes!"

Kanaya gasped, "Oh no, you hurt Juvia?!"

The dinosaur blinked, "No...Not her, but the other two I did, and you're both going to be next."

Isbel glared at him, before walking up to him, causing eye contact, "Are you _really_ sure you wanna go there?"

Brick's eyes widened slightly, before he narrowed them as he puffed out his chest, "I'm not scared of anything, including you."

She smirked, "Good, then I feel no guilt by doing this."

The Hakamo-o rose a brow, "Doing wha-"

He was suddenly cut off by her letting out a slight growl, as he suddenly felt the most pain he had ever felt in his life down below, letting out a high pitched scream as he fell over. He immediately placed both hands over where the sun don't shine, as he continued to scream in a squeaky voice, "W-Why would you go that far?!"

She glared at him, "Yeah, that's for asking to have a fling on day one, and this," she suddenly lifted her leg up, "Is for attacking my friends!"

The Leavanny brought down her foot hard right where she had recently attacked, before a twist was heard, causing Brick to start screaming louder, "Ah! S-Stop p-please!"

Isabel stopped, before instantly kicking him in the face after, knocking the dinosaur unconscious, as she walked over to a stunned but drowsy looking Kanaya, "My legs have always been my strongest feature."

The Gardevoir gave her a sleepy smile, "T-That's great, I-Isabel...You look...You looked great…" She leaned over to hug her, before falling over onto her shoulder, letting out a small snore. The Leavanny rose a brow, before sighing.

"Guess I'm on my own."

* * *

 **Brick was coughing as he held an ice pack over his crotch, "W-Why this area?! D-Don't girls know not to hit there?! It's like an unwritten rule that everyone knows about!"**

 **He bit his lip as he growled, "S-She's going to pay...This won't go unpunished!"**

* * *

 **Kanaya yawned, before giving the camera a frown, "I feel so bad for letting her down...After she defended me again...I really do need to be a better friend to her…"**

 **She was silent for a moment, before her eyes widened, "I...I fell asleep on her...I fell asleep on her after telling her she looked great...Why would I do something so...So...So weird?!" She shook her head with a weak laugh, "I-It's okay, because she probably won't remember that or even think about it! I was on the verge of passing out, so...Yeah! Nothing weird at all!"**

* * *

Alia was whistling to herself as she walked around the campsite, giving some of the sleeping bodies around a confused look, before noticing Brooke and Quincy were playing with a Ducklett, "Hey, you two are still up?"

The Togetic turned towards her, before nodding, "Yes, although I really should go to sleep soon...I tend to act a little...Mean when I get tired."

Quincy nodded, "I'm far past my bedtime."

The cat blinked, "Wait...You two are going to just go to sleep? Because you want to and not because you have to?"

The two glanced at one another, before Quincy grinned, "Yes, because staying up too late stops your growth and can cause you several health problems."

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "And you wouldn't like me when I'm angry," her expression softened, "So I must be off to bed before that happens."

Alia gave them a questionable look, "But...The challenge…"

The fairy shrugged as she floated off, "Health and sanity comes first."

Quincy waved at the cat, "Night Alia, good luck with the challenge!"

The Alolan Meowth gave them a small wave, "Um...Bye...I guess."

* * *

 **Brooke shrugged, "I don't feel the slightest bit tired, but I'm able to go straight to sleep no problem. I do not want to say anything rude to any of my teammates, especially not my newest best friend, Quincy."**

 **She glanced to the side, "...I also do not want to spend the next day sleeping until the afternoon."**

* * *

 **Alia gave the camera a confused look, "I can't really force the two to do something they don't want. I don't roll that way, but I can tell my team is gonna give me an earful if they hear about this."**

 **She groaned, "I just have to make sure I stay awake, so my team doesn't lose."**

* * *

Gareth was walking out of the forest with a smile, "Okay, so maybe we should have brought something with us to make a toilet explode instead of going empty handed...We can do that next time."

Violet shrugged with an uncaring expression, "I didn't really care too much."

He chuckled softly, "You're funny when you show no real feelings whatsoever," he grinned, "What do you enjoy doing? Maybe we can do something you like."

She sighed, "I...Don't really enjoy doing anything. It all feels pointless in the end anyways, so no real difference between any of them."

The lion blinked with a confused expression, "What do you mean by pointless? Everybody has to enjoy doing something."

The Espurr glanced at him, "Gareth, no matter what, everything dies, nothing you do matters to anyone a hundred years down the line, you'll be forgotten, and your inspiration will die as well. If it's an inevitable result, the idea of caring enough to actually enjoy anything around you slowly becomes more and more pointless."

Gareth rose a brow at her words, "Well yeah, everything has a limit, but you can't be sad about it until the time comes. You've been given a life, so you have to live that life to the fullest! You have to have fun and enjoy it, because it doesn't matter what happens in the end, because if you just enjoy it while it lasts, then you'll have no regrets at all."

Violet stared him down, "But where's the logic in that?"

The Luxio chuckled softly, "Life doesn't have to be so logical, Violet. Sometimes even the strangest things happen and it happens for a reason."

The cat rose a brow, "...Well...Under this reasoning, life happens...So people can enjoy it? That...Seems kinda unneeded for the overall existence of life."

He shrugged with a smile, "Not enjoying life seems unneeded too."

She blinked at this response, before for the first time, he heard something from her...A chuckle. It was quick, almost unnoticeable, but he heard it, as she gave him a soft smile, "You know what...You have a point, Gareth."

Gareth stared at her with a shocked look, before grinning, "You're smiling...You're actually smiling...Woohoo! I knew you could smile!"

The Espurr blinked at this, before suddenly blushing from embarrassment, as her smile quickly disappeared. After a moment, she turned away and began to walk ahead, "L-Let's continue forward…"

He blinked, before grinning as he followed her, "I'm right behind you!"

* * *

 **Violet stared at the camera, before turning away, "That wasn't meant to happen."**

* * *

 **Gareth smiled brightly at the camera, "Wow...I didn't expect her to smile, but she did and I saw it...It was so cool, but now I have a new mission...A mission to help her enjoy something!"**

 **He cheered, "Yeah! I'm going to help Violet enjoy her life!"**

* * *

Zetsu was sluggishly walking out of the woods with Tempest, before letting out a yawn, "Ugh...The coffee...It's backfiring on me now…"

The spider glanced at him, before giving him a worried look, "Should Tempest grab Zetsu more coffee?"

He blinked, before quickly looking ahead, "N-No, I'll be fine...I'm used to staying up late anyways," he gave her a weak smile, "But if I start dozing off, then you can just jolt me back awake."

She nodded, "Tempest prefer company over no company. And Zetsu is very good company."

The Larvesta rose a brow, "I'm still confused on that, since I'm as interesting as a blank sheet of paper, but thank you...I enjoy your company too."

Tempest glared at him, "Stop belittling self, fluffy! Tempest not like it! Zetsu very kind man, one who treats Tempest as both equal and superior, unlike most pitiful demons!" She jumped on him, grabbing onto his face, "Respect yourself!"

Zetsu's eyes widened as he gave her a confused look, "B-But," he gulped slightly at her look, "Um...O-Okay...I'll...I'll try to do that."

She began to smile, before jumping off him and cackling, "Good, Tempest prefer right hand man to have confidence."

The larva let out another yawn, before nodding, "Confidence...I don't have too much of that, Tempest...I wonder how you do it so naturally."

Tempest turned to him with a smirk, as she continued to walk forward, "Simple; simply know Tempest overcomes all beasts in her way! She destroys all that oppose her with minimal effort, and refuses to change that!"

He deadpanned, "Yeah, Zetsu knows that all beasts can defeat him with minimal effort, so...Yeah, not much confidence in my abilities," he gave her a small smile, "But thanks anyways for the words."

"Okay, I'm getting sick of this show. Terrible scripting and piss-poor effort from both parties."

Zetsu covered his face, "I'm sorry, I'll try better next ti- Wait...This isn't my work," he uncovered his eyes to see a certain Bastiodon, "...You're the guy who did that play thing...Right?"

He rolled his eyes, "Duh, and anyways, I'm here to make sure you fall asleep," he nodded towards a small rocky cage that the Larvesta couldn't see inside, but he could make out several large bursts of energy hitting each side, as Benson smirked, "And _she_ isn't gonna keep you awake."

The Larvesta's eyes widened, before he looked between the cage and the dinosaur, "...T-Tempest?! How did you even capture her so quickly?! She was literally right there!"

The Bastiodon deadpanned, "...You get I control earth right? Not that hard to form a cage around her with the rocks, especially considering she's weak to it...Though under that same logic she might run out of air faster-"

Zetsu's eye twitched as his body was soon consumed in flames, "You...You would harm your own teammate just to stop her from keeping me awake?! You could have just threw a _damn_ boulder at me instead!" He growled as he ran towards him, "I'm not going to fall asleep until you feel some type of pain!"

Benson blinked, "Wait, wha-"

The Larvesta let out a warcry as he tackled the dinosaur with a flinch, causing the Bastiodon to get sent flying back, rage fully engulfing the bug, "You better stay away from me, and you better think twice before even thinking about harming Tempest! Because if she doesn't kick your ass, then I will!"

The Bastiodon's eyes were full of fear as he backed away, "I-I wasn't being serious you-"

Zetsu growled as he took a step forward, "I said stay away!"

He let out another roar of fury, before rushing the dinosaur once more. Benson let out a high pitched shriek of terror, as he quickly did what he did best with his typing...He threw a rock at him...Which actually hit the Larvesta right in the eye, knocking him out instantly as he fell over onto the ground, leaving the Bastiodon standing there, "...Holy fu-"

* * *

 **Benson shook fearfully in the confessional, "I-I was just kidding for god's sake! Of course she had air, I left cracks in the cage! I just wanted to build suspense for the hero; him! But** _ **jesus**_ **, that was insane! When did the Larvesta get tough?! So...Note to self, don't act around the guy with a major crush on the spider you captured!"**

 **He shivered, "...On the plus side, he might have gained some points with her…"**

* * *

 **Zetsu was shaking in the confessional as he held his eye in pain, "Why do they aim for the eyes?! I need to see in order to live life and do my job!"**

 **He let out a deep breath as he sighed, "I...I can't believe I actually hurt someone...A-And I made that someone scared of me...Oh my god I did something cool for once!" He let out a cough as he groaned, "Oh...Okay, I'm starting to see stars now…"**

* * *

Alia opened the door to the mess hall, before raising a brow, "Whoa...What happened in here? Why are so many people sleeping?"

"Tell me about it."

She blinked, before turning to the other side of the room to see a Leavanny, "Oh hey...You're from the other team."

Isabel rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I am. Guess this means the other team does in fact have players left...Out of curiosity, are you gonna be like your friends and attempt to attack me?"

The cat rose a brow, "Some of my teammates tried to attack you? That doesn't sound like either of them...Except Brick maybe, but the dude's been pretty chill lately," she shrugged, "Nah, I ain't a fighter. I'm just looking for something to keep me up."

The Leavanny sighed, "Thank god," she nodded towards the Gardevoir leaning on her shoulder, "I'm not really in the position to fight right now."

Alia smirked, "Oh hey, that's pretty cute. I didn't know you two were a couple."

Isabel deadpanned, "We aren't. She fell asleep, and I was the closest thing in terms of a pillow."

She chuckled, "Sorry, it just looked that way, plus it won't be a big surprise if someone actually does form a relationship status in this place."

The Leavanny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I think you're looking for Tempest and Zetsu in that case."

The cat shrugged, "Eh, I mean...I don't really care too much for that stuff right now, plus dating here seems really bad. Like really, what if you live long distance from each other? Or what if you fall for Brick? Or worse...Benson."

Isabel smirked at Brick's name, "Oh yeah, speaking of," she nodded towards the unconscious Hakamo-o, "I taught him a lesson about manners by slamming the spot that every man holds so dear to them."

Alia turned towards the Hakamo-o's body, before letting out a whistle, "Whoa...I think you just earned some mad respect from me, so upto-" She held out her paw, before noticing her scythes, "On second thought...I think just a verbal confirmation is way better that a high-five."

The Leavanny nodded at the Gardevoir leaning on her with a smirk, "At least that's better than getting hugged by her."

She blinked in confusion, "Really?" The bug pointed at the heart piece sticking out of her chest, causing the Meowth to let out a knowing whistle, "Ooh...Yeah, that looks painful."

* * *

 **Alia gave the camera a smile, "You know, I didn't think the other team had someone so cool on their team. It really shows that I should get to know a few of them, because they might just be pretty cool."**

 **She hummed, "I know the bug girl is cool for sure, lion dude is pretty nice and seems funny, and that guy who digs Tempest is obviously nice...Yeah, I really should talk to them some more. I want some friends here."**

* * *

Gareth looked around the girls cabin, before smiling, "Wow...I didn't think the girls room would look the exact same as the guys room."

Violet yawned, before deadpanning, "What did you think it looked like?"

He shrugged, "I don't know...Pink with sparkling unicorns and glitter...Happiness...Perfume...That kind of stuff."

The Espurr gave him a look, "Do I look like someone who'd live in a place with that?"

The Luxio laughed, "No, but you don't look like someone who'd share a room with others either," he blinked from her look, before pointing at her, "Are you tired?"

She nodded, "Sadly...Yes. I honestly doubt I'm gonna last much longer…"

Gareth stared at her, before smiling, "Well...Why not go to sleep? I won't tell anyone, I promise."

The Espurr groaned, "Because you're tired too and you'll fall into the sandman's grasp the second I close my eyes."

He shrugged, "Yeah, but I don't mind. You need your sleep, and if our team loses then um...I'll take the blame. I don't think they like me very much anyways."

The cat glanced at him, before laying down against one of the beds. As she did this, she curled up, before saying, "...Hey Gareth."

The lion blinked, "...Hi?"

She blinked, before muttering, "...Thanks for talking to me like I'm a normal girl…Means more than you think." And with that, she drifted off into sleep, leaving the lion alone in the room with his thoughts.

He stared at her, before smiling as he grabbed one of the blankets from the bed, covering her up with it as he whispered, "...No problem, Violet." He watched her sleep for a moment, before letting out a yawn as he walking out of the room, "How much time has pas- Ack!"

He tripped over the wooden stairs, before falling flat on his face with a tired groan, "I'm...I'm just gonna stay here…"

* * *

 **Gareth rubbed his nose, before giving the camera a confused look, "I wonder what she meant by normal girl...I mean..She looks like a normal girl...Hmm...I'll ask her when she wakes up...If I remember."**

* * *

Alia was whistling softly, before letting out a loud yawn as she leaned against the wall of the mess hall, "Bug girl isn't going to sleep soon, but...I have to stay awake...I'm the only one left I think...I'm pretty sure."

"Nope, me and Tempest are also up, but I ain't lasting long."

She rolled her eyes as she turned to look at the Bastiodon, "I'm actually surprised someone like you is still u- Oh...Wow...What happened?! You look like you tried to dirt bike but fell into the grand canyon three times!"

Benson groaned, "I prefer not to talk about it, but I think I have fourteen broken bones and about nineteen fractures...Everything hurts."

The cat gave him a look, "Geez dude, you really should have put the challenge before any of that messy dangerous stuff, whatever you did. Now it's just going to be me and Tempest against the bug girl, and she doesn't even seem tired."

He groaned as he sat against the wall, before muttering, "You know...I regret signing up for this show. Done me nothing but harm."

Alia rose a brow at him, "Yeah...I don't even get why you'd sign up for this. You're already rich and famous."

The Bastiodon shrugged, "Eh...Mostly to try my skills at this, but again...Regret it."

She nodded with a tired grin, "Hey don't worry, I'll just tell the team you wanna leave and we can make it happen...If we lose."

He chuckled, "Oh hah….Oh god it hurt even to fake laugh...I genuinely think I might be dying right now."

The cat flinched slightly, "I don't know if I should feel bad for you or not, because honestly you did some pretty messed up stuff to deserve this."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, karma hates me. If I've gotten anything out of this experience, it's probably keep my thoughts to myself instead of being blatantly honest about it."

She nodded with a yawn, "Lesson...Lesson well learned my dude," she stretched, before placing her guitar down on the floor, "I think I'm gonna close my eyes for a second...Make sure I don't fall asleep...Dude? You there?" She glanced in his direction, noticing he was sound asleep as she groaned, before laying down on the floor, "...Tempest has like radioactive powers...She can be the spidergal to the...To..The...Uh...Sleepy time…"

* * *

Tempest growled to herself, "Stupid self! Why waste so much energy punishing ugly actor man! Should have knocked out then _not_ torture him! Not just torture!"

She groaned as she walked forward, clearly losing small amounts of energy with each step. She glanced around the campground, noticing the cast was slowly beginning to wake up, walking or glancing around as they all slowly made their way around with tired looks on their faces. Some of the Basculin were noticeably giving her stern looks, as if telling her to not lose this challenge for them, or else she'd pay. Tempest had no doubts that she could easily destroy all of these pathetic mortals, but right now...Right...Righhhhhhht….

The Joltik suddenly collapsed onto the ground, groaning, "Tempest...Need...Energy…"

" _And with that, Tempest has fallen asleep, meaning that Isabel is the last remaining contestant to still be awake! Great effort everyone, but in the end, the Baltoy have won immunity, meaning I'll be seeing all of you Basculin at the elimination ceremony tonight!"_

The Basculin all immediately groaned or growled to themselves, while all the now awake Baltoy gave a half-hearted cheer for Isabel...Who none of them saw around oddly enough. They glanced around, before Alia groaned, "Check the mess hall, dudes. I think her and the Gardevoir are cuddling-"

Isabel suddenly stormed out the mess hall, "Not true!" Soon after, Kanaya stumbled out, before falling on her face soon after due to her lack of rest.

* * *

 **Tempest was shaking in the confessional, before stuttering, "T-Tempest...Tempest has failed! Tempest has doomed team! So shameful!"**

* * *

As the last couple people started waking up, Zetsu was rubbing his eye with a sigh, "I thought it was all just a dream...But I don't think dreams feel this real."

Nearby, Nedrick floated up to him, now wide awake, "Yeah...My injuries feel real enough...And _god_ does that girl know how to hurt you right!"

The Larvesta rose a brow, "Wait...What happened exactly?"

The Ninjask shrugged, "I learned I might be a masochist, and we won."

He gave him a confused look, before sighing with a small smile, "Yeah...And I learned that I may actually...No...I learned that I do have some confidence in myself...Even if my body is in so much pain because of it." He blinked suddenly, "Wait...We won?"

The cicada nodded, "Yep, Isabel outlast Tempest by just barely enough. And _man_ , her team was not happy to learn that."

Zetsu's eyes widened as he held his head, "Oh no, oh no, oh no...This isn't good...W-What if they eliminate Tempest because of that?! It makes perfect sense since she's the biggest threat on this island! B-But they also need her to win challenges...B-But she failed this one! Oh god what if she leaves?! She'll be stuck on the streets again! What if we never see each other?! I won't be able to help her! What if-"

After a moment, Nedrick placed his hand on the Larvesta, before saying, "Zetsu, calm yourself down."

He shook his head as he glared at him, "I can't calm down at a time like this! The girl of my dreams has a high possibility of leaving tonight! How can I stay calm about that?!"

Nedrick smiled at him, "Well...If she _is_ leaving...Maybe you should go, I don't know," he nudged him, "Maybe make things... _Official_."

The Larvesta groaned, "Ned, I don't think she sees me as more than a fluffy friend...And honestly, I don't want to get rejected on national television….Again." His eyes suddenly widened, "But...This may be the only time I'll ever see her again..."

The Ninjask stared him down, "Zetsu, are you ready to become the man you might be underneath that fragile outside-"

"Hurtful, go on."

The cicada deadpanned, "Not the point," he continued, "And prove to the world, that sometimes, even the geeks can get the girl? Are you ready?!"

Zetsu blinked softly, "Well...Considering I lit a tree on fire, tackled and scared off someone from the other team, and got knocked out by a rock...I don't think I have anything to lose," he threw an arm in the air, "I am ready!"

Nedrick pushed him towards the elimination area, "Than go! And tell that lady you want to fu-"

"I am not that ready!"

"I know you think about it though! We're all guys here, Zetsu!"

"Stop talking before I lose the little ounce of confidence I have!"

* * *

 **Zetsu let out a deep breath, before narrowing his eyes at the camera, "Okay...I can do this...I am a man...I am a man! I...I am so scared, but I won't back down now!"**

 **He gulped, "B-Besides...It's not like this'll be the first time I've humiliated myself in front of basically...Everyone."**

* * *

The still groggy Basculin were all seated in front of a smiling and well rested Glaceon, as she spoke, "Congratulations everyone, because I honestly did not expect for you all to last this long. You're all very strong willed, but unfortunately you lost, so as per usual, I have marshmallows, some of you are safe, some aren't, simple as that."

Brick whimpered softly, "C-Can we just sleep and do this later?"

She gave him a look, "No, now the first ones safe are-"

"Actually, I'm out."

Everyone turned towards the voice, as Alia blinked, "Wait...What?"

Benson growled, "I'm done with this game, I'm out of it. I'm going home."

Cynthia rose a brow, "I don't mind you leaving, but why do you feel the need to leave? You were doing so well in the challenges."

He deadpanned, "Because Tempest and her boyfriend broke several of my bones, this show has more than likely poisoned my reputation enough as is, and let's face it, none of you like me or want to keep me for the merge. I'm getting this over with before I literally die on this show or my career does."

The cast stared at him, before Brick let out a small chuckle, "H-Hold on...Tempest I can believe, but the other dude? Pfft..He actually did something to you? You have to be completely pathetic and-"

The Bastiodon suddenly grabbed him, "Shut up now before I use my feet for what they were meant for; stomping loser's heads into the ground until all you see is mush!"

The Hakamo-o's eyes widened when he mentioned the word 'stomping', before he whimpered, "S-S-Sorry…"

He let go, before turning to his teammates, "Anyways...You're all tolerable. I won't be blacklisting your names on any red carpet deals after all. And before you ask, that _is_ the best you're getting out of me."

Brooke deadpanned, "Why would we want to buy a red carpet from you?"

The Bastiodon's eyes twitched, before groaning, "Anyways, I hate this show, and I wish all of you the best of luck in surviving this. And also," he glanced at Alia, "...Sorry to all of you for my poor behavior."

The cat blinked, before giving him a small smile, "No problem, dude. Good luck with those actor jobs," she smiled brightly, "I'll win this for you dude...Even if you hated me like since day one."

He deadpanned, "Trust me, if I truly hated you, you wouldn't be breathing. I may be an actor, but I know how to get rid of nuisances for good."

She sent him a wink, "Right...Just keep talkin' like that in front of the pretty camera, dude."

He rolled his eyes, before giving her a small smile, "Good luck, Alia...I've talked to worse people."

Alia nodded, "Thanks, good luck to you too."

Amber blinked, "I did not approve of this," she closed her eyes, before clapping her hands, "Okay, now I approve of this. Goodbye Benson, and I do hope you make a return to the Soap Opera. You make a fantastic doctor."

The Bastiodon smirked as he walked down the dock, "I'll give it some thought."

Bari's eyes widened, "W-Wait...You know his movies?!"

She shrugged, "Well yeah, it's my job to do research on everyone of you...Besides, before that...He actually is one of the top ten actors in the world," she smirked at their faces, "So yeah, that guy you all treated like dirt, he's way more famous than any of us put together."

Nazira deadpanned, "I regret nothin' 'dat was said."

Brooke blinked, "I'm just shocked that he was... _Is_ famous."

Alia shrugged as she strummed her guitar, "So wait...If he didn't quit, then who would have gone home?"

Amber smirked as she threw her cards into the bonfire, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out...Unless you try and overthink it-"

Logan deadpanned, "It would have been Tempest."

The Glaceon gave him a semi-glare, "Logan! I was in the middle of a dramatic scenario!"

He groaned, "Amber, it's late and we're all tired. Can we just go to bed?"

She sighed, "Fine, but you owe me a back rub and sparkling water."

He shrugged, "I can work with that."

The hostess waved at cast, "Anyways, you're all tired so...Go sleep."

The contestants wasted no time in racing towards their cabin.

* * *

Rushing towards the elimination ceremony, Zetsu yelled, "Wait! I have something I need to say!" He blinked when he noticed the campfire wasn't lit and the boat was gone, as he stared at the dock in shock, "...I'm late...I was too late...I couldn't stop the boat in time...She's...She's gone…"

"Why Zetsu speak to self?"

He groaned as he rubbed his head, "Oh god...I'm so tired I can even hear her voice…"

"Stop speaking to self before Tempest zap you with sorcery."

The Larvesta blinked, before looking down at the Joltik in front of him, "T-Tempest? They didn't vote you off? You're still here! Wait...You should be asleep!"

The spider scoffed, "Team planned on voting Tempest off, but she manipulate vote and send actor man who hurt Zetsu home...Yeah...Totally Tempest's plan…" She cackled mockingly, "And Tempest no need sleep."

Zetsu rose a brow at her words, before letting out a sigh of relief, "Well, as long as your safe then that's all that matters...Besides, that guy tried to hurt you...I'm glad he left in the end."

She smirked, before raising brow, "Anyways, what you wish to tell Tempest?"

He stared at her, before instantly blushing, "W-Well...Um…" He sighed, before looking away, "You...You know that I really like you...Right?"

She nodded, "Yes, aware of this news."

The Larvesta looked conflicted, before he cleared his throat, "Well...I...I still feel that way towards you, and I honestly don't think I can be your friend because of that. I want to be more than friends, so...Tempest...I'm...I'm asking you if you'd like to maybe...Um...Be my girlfriend?"

The Joltik stared at him for a moment, before stating, "Tempest agree-"

Zetsu already had his back turned as he began to walk away, "I know you don't want to, so I'm just going to turn in now and cry into my- Wait...You agree?!"

She tilted her head, "...Yes. Tempest agree. She wishes to be more than simple party members and more like very...Um... _Close_ companions." She blushed slightly.

His eyes widened at her words, before he nodded, "That...That makes me happy, Tempest...Thank you," he glanced to the side awkwardly, "Um...Would you like to hug?"

The spider hummed, before suddenly jumping onto him. He blinked in confusion as she climbed into his fur, before she said, "Nah, Tempest like being near you longer than wimpy hug."

The fire bug rose a brow, before smiling, "You know...I like it too."

* * *

 _ **No Vote**_

* * *

 _ **The Brainy Baltoy-**_ _Doc, Gareth, Isabel, Juvia, Kanaya, Mimi, Nedrick, Violet, Zetsu_

 _ **The Brawny Basculin-**_ _Alia, Bari, Brick, Brooke, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, Quincy, Tempest_

* * *

 **And with that done and over with, the awake-a-thon is finally fucking done!**

 **Delta: It only took us about...Twelve hours.**

 **...PRAISE THE EARLY START! AND THE SUN! PRAISE THE HELL OUTTA THAT SUN!**

 **Delta: Yeah, but anyways, this chapter officially is our favorite one, so...Sorry last chapter, but this one beat you.**

 **This was an episode based entirely around interactions and how characters blended with one another. In my opinion, I don't any character was completely pointless this episode, and ones who really needed screentime like Brooke and Isabel got the amount they need to feel more relevant. We got some interesting friendships, some conflict, and…**

 **Delta: …Milkshakes.**

 **...I meant the ship.**

 **Delta: Oh...Yeah, so we have our first official couple now. Zetsu finally grew the courage to ask out Tempest...Which is good, because his constant...Um...Crazy words about his love denial was just...Annoying.**

 **And that was ALL on you. I did not choose that.**

 **Delta: Yeah, but hey, at least he got some less annoying stuff done.**

 **And fun fact, he has uttered the first word that was never allowed on Total Drama(damn) out of this entire cast. He's literally the first and only character to do that officially so far.**

 **Delta: Another fun fact...I actually have nothing.**

 **Anyways, this week, we said goodbye to the egomaniac, Benson! His story was a simple one really; learn to treat people with a bit more respect and calm himself down. In the end, he learned one of those things at least, now knowing he needs to be less of a jerk to everyone around him just because he's richer and more successful than they'll ever be. He was stubborn and outright cruel at times, but he did make a gradual progression of being less of the worst person there and more so a mild annoyance. Did he impact the story that much...Eh, not really. But he still has a small place in my heart for having easily one of the best exit episodes so far in my eyes.**

 **Delta: Alright, so as we say goodbye to Benson you peeps gotta remember one thing...Make sure to let us know how you enjoyed or disliked the chapter, give us some waffles, and enjoy the rest of your day or night...Whenever you finish reading this. I'd also like to give a shoutout to Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.**

 **...He's more successful than we'll ever be. He's literally our Benson.**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Confident Tomboy - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Awkward Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Arrogant Professional Actor - (19th Place)_


	8. If You Can't Take The Heat

**Author's Note~**

 **And after the shipping fuel that was the last episode, we have made it to episode eight!**

 **Delta: Hoorah! We're one step closer to episode nine!**

 **Well that's just obvious, considering we're always getting closer to the next episode with each episode's completion.**

 **Delta: Yeah and soon enough someone will be chasing me with a pitchfork...I don't know why, but I have a feeling it'll happen.**

 **Nah, I'll just stab you myself so you don't get chased around like a wild boar running from mad hunters.**

 **Delta: ...Okay...I think this is where we should let them read.**

 **Yeah...Good idea.**

* * *

The morning soon came, as the Baltoy's cabin was still sound asleep in peace, with exception of the rather barren boy's side. Only two people were on that side at the moment, before a certain Luxio blinked his eyes open, moving his head up in confusion, before glancing at a certain Spiritomb, "...Is it just me or is something different?"

Doc nodded, "Yeah, I didn't hear screaming all night...Oh yeah, and Zetsu has been missing for the past few days. That doesn't seem as important though."

The lion stared at him, before gasping, "Our friend has been kidnapped! We must set out on a mission to find and save him, before he gets eaten by wild bears!"

The ghost deadpanned, "Couldn't he just burn the bears alive?"

Gareth blinked, "I'm having trouble thinking he would burn a bear…"

The door to the cabin soon opened as the Larvesta in question walked in with a relaxed expression, "Good morning everyone."

Doc smirked at him, "Well, you look pretty happy for someone who went off the face of the earth for so long. Did you get invaded by aliens and experimented on in order to be less of a dork or something?"

Zetsu smiled as he walked towards his bed, "Nope, I was just spending some time with Tempest...It was amazing."

Gareth tilted his head, "...Who's Tempest?"

Doc rose a brow, "Insane chick who has invaded this guy's heart and quite literally turned him into her boy-toy."

The Luxio blinked, before smiling, "Oh...I remember her now!"

The Spiritomb rolled his eyes, before smirking at the bug, "So, what'd you two do for so long, or will the answer officially turn this show into a glorified adult-"

The Larvesta deadpanned, "We did nothing like that. We just went exploring in the forest, made a little camp and just...Talked and stuff...She's really nice to talk to."

He gave him a look, "Is that while she is or isn't babbling about her odd roleplay universe?"

Zetsu rose a brow, "Okay, I'm going to ignore that comment. Like really, she's a great girl if you guys took the time to try and actually get to know her without thinking she's some crazy lunatic with problems."

Gareth blinked, "...But she is."

Doc nodded, "And you were calling her that yourself on a daily basis just a week ago...And I do mean daily."

The bug sighed, "Yeah, but I was just in denial and honestly...Her crazy side is adorable. Everything about her is so cute and amazing...I'm so lucky."

The ghost chuckled, "Well, certainly luckier than Neddy," he shook his head, "That poor guy."

The larva's eyes widened, "Wait a second...What happened to him? Where is he? Did he actually get injured enough to not wake up?! He was so young! He was my only friend! He-"

Doc deadpanned, "Isn't Alfred also your friend...And Gareth on some level since everyone seems to like him to a degree when he isn't annoying people like I usually do?"

Gareth grinned, "Oh sweet! I'm liked!"

The Spiritomb rolled his eyes, before smiling, "But anyways, calm down Zet."

Zetsu sighed, before looking at him, "But really...Where is he at? It's not like him to just not be here."

He shrugged, "Ever since he seemed to fall head over heels for Nazira, he's-"

The Larvesta blinked, before his eyes widened, "H-He fell for a girl?! He likes a girl?! How long was I gone?!"

Gareth smiled, "Three days."

Doc nodded at the cat, "Nice blatant answer."

He grinned, "Thank you very much!"

Zetsu groaned, "Come on guys, this is serious! Now I need to get details...I must find him!" He suddenly looked over at Doc, "...Please tell me nothing happened with you yet."

The ghost rose a brow, "What do you mean?"

The larva let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, so still nothing," he moved towards the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go look for Ned."

Gareth waved at him, "Bye!"

* * *

 **Doc rose a brow, "What did Zetsu mean by that? Seriously, I had no idea...Hey, sounds like my idea of how life works! The world is so confusing sometimes."**

* * *

 **Zetsu gave the camera a look, "I can't believe Nedrick likes someone...This is really turning out weird. I know I've been gone for a few days, but the atmosphere feels different…"**

 **He sighed, "What's next? Doc actually finding out about Mimi? Gareth liking someone? Isabel liking someone- Okay now I'm going too far…"**

* * *

Nazira growled to herself as she noticed the mess hall was closed off, "Great, and I was hopin' 'ta maybe get some Oran Berries or somethin', but no, 'da place has 'ta be closed."

She rolled her eyes before floating off, "Whateva', guess I'll jus' go mingle with 'da others at 'da cabin. Hopefully 'dey will have somethin' interestin' 'ta talk 'bout."

As she said this, she didn't seem to notice Nedrick up in the trees, binoculars in hand, as he watched her. He took them off, revealing black circles around his eyes, as he turned to the Pikipek sitting on the tree next to him, "Hey little buddy, I was wondering...How do you impress a girl who can kick your butt?"

The bird chirped, as he groaned, "Yeah...Probably shouldn't be asking you about it." He scratched his chin, "...Actually maybe I should just talk to her instead of sitting up in this tree." As he said this, the Pikipek suddenly launched itself at him, scratching at his face, "No! I thought we were friends!"

* * *

 **Nedrick's face was all scratched up now, as he rubbed his head slightly. After a moment, he glanced at the camera, "Ever since Nazira...Well...Kicked my butt, I've oddly been...Kinda attracted to her. I admit, I've always had a thing for amazons," he smiled, "You know, really strong women who can match up to the strongest guys around and don't take anyone's crap. Yeah...Those kinds of girls are amazing."**

 **He sighed, "I'm not really sure if it's a crush, attraction confusing my unbelievable respect for her awesome personality, or if I'm just confused out of my mind, thus meaning I'm jumping to conclusions about potentially nothing...Either way, I think I've learned I shouldn't spy on her since that's creepy, and that birds are really mean to anyone who isn't named Quincy."**

* * *

Inside the girl Baltoy cabin, the girls were just getting out of bed as Kanaya let out a yawn, "Morning girls...Should we all walk to grab breakfast together?"

Violet deadpanned, "Actually, the mess hall was closed off this morning. I already checked."

The Gardevoir blinked, "Then I guess we'll be having no food today…"

Juvia smiled, "I still have chocolate!"

Isabel gave her a look, "...Isn't that stuff a few days old."

She nodded, "Yep, but I don't see how that could affect quality."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "I am not very hungry now."

Kanaya smiled, "Well...Maybe we can all do something fun together! Ooh, we should invite the boys too! We can have a team activity!"

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "We have our challenges for that."

Violet nodded, "And most of us seem to already spend decent enough time with the boys; Juvia and me have been spending time with Gareth, Isabel talks to Nedrick once in awhile, Kanaya seems to occasionally stalk Zetsu-"

The psychic shook her head, "It's not stalking! It's research!"

The Espurr rolled her eyes, "Same thing in this case. And Mimi spends almost all of her time with Doc."

The Mimikyu blinked, before looking down, "Yes...So we do not need to do anything unneeded with each other as a team right now."

Isabel rose a brow, glancing at Juvia once, before staring at the Mimikyu, "...Um...Mimi, are you okay?"

She glanced up at her, before turning towards the door, "I'm fine, but I think I need some time alone for a moment."

The four other girls all glanced at one another, before walking out of the cabin, with Isabel closing the door behind her. As this happened, she glanced at Kanaya, "Okay, of all of us, you've spent a decent amount of time with Mimi. Do you think you know what's wrong."

The Gardevoir blinked, before nodding, "Of course I do. I've been saying it all this time, but it's nothing we can help her with. This is something she needs to do on her own."

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled at the camera, "I knew one of them would see the connection, but now she needs to ask him out so they can get married and have a bunch of ghost babies!"**

 **She blinked, "Maybe I'm looking too far ahead right now…"**

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "I should probably keep my distance from him for awhile."**

* * *

The boys in the Basculin cabin were awake as Bari whimpered, "T-There's no food!"

Brick sighed, "Come on, Bari. They're just probably...Making something really good in there...Or that chef caused a fire and they're cleaning it up."

The puppy sighed, "I'm hungry though…"

Chad smirked at the puppy, before patting him on the back, "Don't worry dude, I have some protein powder and some granola bars back at the cabin if you want."

The Lycanroc blinked, "...What's that?"

The Hakamo-o deadpanned, "Something you wouldn't enjoy."

The Machoke chuckled, "Anyways, nothing we can really do about this...Unless we throw a rock through the window!"

Brick smirked, "Now we're talking!"

Bari shook his head, "No! We can't get in trouble like that!"

The dinosaur gave him a questionable look, "You're hungry and we're all hungry too."

Chad nodded, "So, what could possibly go wrong?"

The puppy whimpered, "G-Guys come on! That's like destroying property and it's not nice…"

Brick sighed, "Fine, then we'll wait until they feed us...Which might not happen knowing those two."

The Lycanroc blinked, "But...They're really nice to us."

The Hakamo-o shrugged, "You never know, dude."

Bari gave him a confused look, before looking around, "You know...Quincy's hardly around during the morning...Where do you think he goes?"

Chad smiled, "The dude is probably hanging out with the bird people. He's a crazy and awesome guy like that."

Brick scoffed, "He's crazy that's for sure, but he never helps out in challenges."

The Lycanroc whimpered, "Oh...I hope our challenge doesn't consist of us starving for the entire day...I don't think I can handle that," he shook his head as he walked towards the forest, "I'm going to look for some fruit."

Chad let out a small cheer, "Sweet, I'll come with you! Let's find an awesomely delicious wild berry pie!"

The Hakamo-o watched the two go, before calling out, "Don't get lost!" He watched them go before blinking as he quickly followed them, "On second thought, I should probably go with you two idiots to prevent that!"

* * *

 **Bari let out a groan as he rubbed his stomach, "After eating so much on this island, I guess I kind of expect food now...My stomach needs food so I will search for food...Hopefully nothing poisonous."**

* * *

 **Brick gave the camera a look, "Yeah, I just need to make sure they don't get lost just in case we have a challenge today."**

* * *

Inside the Basculin girls cabin, the girls were laying in their beds, as Alia let out a sigh, "So, I'm probably going to go swimming in a bit. Anyone want to join?"

Brooke blinked, "You know how to swim?"

She shrugged, "Not really, but I wasn't planning on going too deep."

The Togetic deadpanned, "Well, I don't know how to swim, so no."

Cynthia nodded, "And I would prefer not getting wet."

The cat sighed, "You girls need to have a day to let loose," she pointed up at an empty bed, "Like Tempest. She's like the coolest one in the room...Next to me."

The fox rose a brow, "She's not even here."

Nazira rose a brow, "Actually...When was 'da last time any of us saw Tempest?"

Brooke shrugged, "At the last elimination ceremony. After the actor had left, she never returned back to the room."

Alia tapped her chin, "You think she's mad about the voting thing?"

Cynthia frowned, "She might be, but I don't think that would cause her to run away...She doesn't seem like the type to run away."

Nazira nodded, "I have a feelin' somethin' jus' caught 'da girl's eye and she simply forgot to come back. Dumb enough to do it."

The Ninetales gave her a look, "Yet she's smart enough to make a bomb."

Alia whistled, "Chill out...I'm sure she'll come back soon. I don't think she'd want to miss a challenge day after that night, right?"

Brooke blinked, "Maybe, but speaking of challenge...I think it might be starting soon," she pointed out the window where the two hosts were walking together, "Seeing them smiling usually means we have a challenge."

Cynthia sighed, "Hopefully Tempest can show up for it."

* * *

 **Alia shrugged, "Eh, I think the spider chick is fine. Knowing her she's probably gonna make a wicked sweet entrance later and win us the challenge."**

* * *

 **Brooke looked around the confessional, before sighing, "It seems they fixed the toilet...And it also seems that they won't allow me to put anything inside of it."**

 **She shook her head, "It's sad, but understandable...I should probably go with my team to see the challenge."**

* * *

The contestants were standing at the beach as the two hosts had large smiles on their faces. Amber gave them a nod, "Morning everyone. How are you all feeling today?"

Zetsu smiled, "I'm feeling great."

Logan smirked, "Yeah, I know, I watched the footage we had on you the previous nights, and dang, it got-"

Amber jabbed his side, "Logan, remember our shows rating."

The Larvesta gave her a nod, "Thank you for that...And please don't watch me again like that...It's creepy."

The Leafeon deadpanned, "It's literally part of my job."

The Glaceon sighed, "And speaking of job, your next challenge begins in just a minute," she gestured towards the mess hall, "As you all know, the mess hall was closed this morning, and that's because your challenge today will be to cook a three course meal that'll be judged by...You guessed it, Logan!"

Zetsu paled, "O-Or you can judge it for us, Amber."

Cynthia's eyes widened, "Cooking...Why cooking?"

Amber smiled, "Each team will appoint a head chef that will help with creating the food and its theme, and for ingredients," she nodded towards a large truck parked next to the flagpole, "Will be right there inside the truck, because we need fresh ingredients."

Kanaya smiled, "This sounds like a fun team bonding challenge!"

Mimi deadpanned, "This has disaster written all over it."

The hostess sighed, "Anyways, good luck with all that, and make sure it's not anything terrible or poisonous," she gave a look towards Cynthia, "I'm looking at you."

The Ninetales sighed, "I'll be staying away from the cooking part."

Amber shrugged as she walked away with a hum, "Good, so have fun with this challenge, everyone."

As she left, the contestants glanced at one another, before the Baltoy made their way towards the truck as Zetsu sighed, "So...Who wants to be the head chef?"

Mimi rose a brow, "I don't cook, so I'm out."

Gareth grinned, "I know how to work a blender."

The Larvesta blinked, before looking up at Isabel, "You're practically like our leader anyways, so why not be the head chef?"

The Leavanny blinked, before shaking her head, "Sorry, but...I'm an awful cook."

Kanaya smiled, "I know how to cook, so I can do it...If you want."

Zetsu nodded, "I...I actually think you're our best option."

The Gardevoir squealed happily, "Oh perfect! I know some good recipes, so let's see if they have the stuff for it!"

Doc quickly floated inside the bus, before raising a brow, "...Okay, so we have barely any meat, and about nineteen boxes of vegetables and fruit...And sugar. There is another sugar in here to give an entire nation a serious case of heart failure."

Gareth grinned as he looked inside, "Oh boy, sugar! Let's all dig in!"

Kanaya tapped her chin as she mumbled to herself, "Breakfast, lunch, and dessert…" She looked around at the various food, before pulling out her notepad, "Okay everyone, I'm going to make a list of what we'll need. Can I count on you all to fetch the ingredients for me?"

Mimi shrugged, "Sure."

Zetsu nodded, "Yeah, I'll help with anything."

The Gardevoir smiled as she clicked her pen, "Perfect, then let's get started."

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a nervous look, "Don't get me wrong, I love cooking, but it feels so strange right now...I was never really judged for it, and if we lose then that means I let them down...Okay, so I may be feeling a little pressured right now."**

* * *

As the Baltoy left the truck with their supplies, the Basculin moved inside, as Brooke looked around, "It seems there is not much in here."

Cynthia had a worried expression, "I think the real problem is the cooking part...Does anyone know how to cook?"

Alia shook her head, "Nope."

Brooke blinked, "I can warm up ramen, but that's about it."

Quincy smiled, "I know how to cook."

Cynthia let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness, you're going to be in charge for today then, Quincy-"

Brick growled, "Oh no way! He's never even around and you're just going to let him boss us around?!"

Nazira deadpanned, "Well, do 'ya know how 'ta cook?"

He blinked, "No, but at least I would be here! He'll probably leave right in the middle of the challenge!"

Brooke shrugged, "I trust in my friend."

Bari nodded, "And he's the only one who can cook...So…"

The Hakamo-o narrowed his eyes, "If we lose, then I'm going to rub it in...Okay, nevermind," he rubbed his head, "Let's get this over with."

Cynthia smiled as she turned towards the Quagsire, "Okay Quincy, it's your call on what will be made. We will help in any way we can...That's not cooking."

The Quagsire grinned widely, "Okay! Then let's grab all the fruit, veggies, meat, and sweets we can!"

Alia nodded, "No problem, dude."

* * *

 **Quincy smiled, "I hope I do well, but even if we don't I have a feeling nobody will hold it against me. I'm a nice person after all, and momma always tells me that if you're nice, nobody could possibly ever hate you."**

* * *

 **Brick narrowed his eyes at the camera, "I don't trust him at all. If we lose, then he's getting cut off."**

* * *

The Baltoy were inside the kitchen with all of their supplies set on the table, as Kanaya smiled, "Perfect, now since there are nine of us and three meals to make, I think it would be best if we split up into groups of three. One group for one dish."

Mimi rose a brow, "But what if we can't make the dish you want us to make?"

She gave her a smile, "I'll give you directions and I'll even help with anything, so choose a group you want and I'll give you a task."

Gareth grinned, "Cool! Juvia and Violet can be with me."

Juvia clapped her cloth together excitedly, as Violet sighed, before shrugging, "I don't mind I guess."

Zetsu looked around, "Nedrick still isn't here…"

Mimi walked over to him, "I'll join you."

The Larvesta blinked, before nodding, "Oh, thanks...Now we just need one more."

Kanaya gave the two a smile, "Well either Isabel or Doc can join, or me if needed."

Doc smirked, "Eh, I'll join just because I actually talk to Mimi, and Zet is…" He glanced at the bug, "...I totally forgot what I was gonna say about you."

As Mimi sighed, the Larvesta deadpanned, "Gee...Thanks."

The Gardevoir nodded, before turning to Isabel, "Well...I guess it's just you and me, since Nedrick isn't here yet-"

As she said this, a loud scream was heard, as Nedrick came crashing through the door, breathing heavily as he said, "I'm here! I'm here! I'm sorry!"

The team stared at him, as Zetsu blinked, "Um...Are you okay, Ned? You've been gone all morning."

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was simply doing...Um...A-Another part of my ninja training! ...Yeah! T-That's what I was doing!" He blinked, "Wait...You were gone for three days, I should be asking you if you're okay!"

The larva facepalmed, "I'm fine! We'll talk about this later, but for now we're in the middle of a challenge."

Kanaya nodded, "Yep, we're cooking in groups, and you'll be working with Isabel and me."

Nedrick blinked, "...Oh...Is Zetsu take-"

Mimi nodded, "He is, but I am willing to switch spots if you'd like."

Zetsu blinked, "You don't have to do tha-" He stopped when she narrowed her eyes, "...I mean...If you want."

Nedrick stared at them, before sighing, "Nah, it's fine. I'll just work with Kanaya and Isabel."

Isabel deadpanned, "Good to know you're so enthusiastic about it."

Kanaya smiled at them, "Great, just give me a moment and I'll let you know the plans for what dishes to prepare."

* * *

 **Kanaya sighed, "Okay, so far being in charge isn't that bad...I hope I didn't jinx myself."**

* * *

 **Zetsu rubbed his head, "It's too bad I won't work with Ned, but Mimi seems nice...Or at least capable of taking things seriously...Unlike Doc."**

 **He sighed, "I hope things go well."**

* * *

 **Gareth grinned, "Being able to do a fun challenge with my two closest friends is going to be so much fun!"**

* * *

The Basculin made their way into the kitchen, setting down the supplies on the table, before Brick narrowed his eyes at the Quagsire, "So...What now?"

Quincy smiled, "Let's split into three groups of three!"

Brick deadpanned, "We're missing a person, so one team will be uneven."

He shrugged, "Then they'll be a team of two until the friendly spider returns."

As the Hakamo-o growled, Bari gulped, "I-It's okay! Brick and I can be the group of two!"

Brick scoffed, "Whatever."

Cynthia and Nazira smiled at one another, before the former looked over at the Machoke near her, "Would you like to be in a group together, Chad?"

The jock gave her a thumbs-up, "Sure, brah."

Nazira rolled her eyes, before whispering to the fox, "Cynthia, rememba', keep 'ya head in 'da game."

The Ninetales gave Chad a smile, before blinking at her words with a frown, "...Right."

Brooke floated over to the Quagsire, "I will be in your group."

Alia nodded, "Yeah, sign me in there too. I'd prefer you two over the angry dinosaur."

Brick growled, "Hey! I am not angry!"

Quincy smiled, "This will be fun! Anyways, I'll make a plan, with my friend, Oli-"

The Hakamo-o facepalmed, "No! No birdy friends of yours! You do this on your own, got it?"

He blinked, before nodding, "Okay, friendo."

* * *

 **Brick smirked, "Let's see how well he does without his weird birds to help him...Or to possibly kidnap him."**

* * *

 **Cynthia let out a sigh, "Nazira's right...I should be thinking of the game, but that doesn't mean I can't be his friend, and friends do group projects together, so there is nothing wrong with us being in a group."**

* * *

 **Brooke blinked, "I think this challenge will be a fun one...Unless we have to cook something difficult."**

* * *

Zetsu stood in between Mimi and Doc with an awkward look, before clearing his throat, "So...Um...I don't really know you two, but this will be a great chance to maybe be friends."

Mimi shrugged, "Maybe."

Doc smirked, "If you get used to my sense of humor and my bizarre idea of how the world works, sure."

The Larvesta sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

Kanaya walked over to them with a piece of paper, before handing it to them, "Okay, so I decided that you guys can make the desert, orange flambe."

Doc blinked, before glancing at the other two, "Yeah, I'm not amazing at preparing desserts."

Mimi deadpanned, "I don't cook."

Zetsu groaned, "Can we have another one- And she's gone…"

The Gardevoir waved them off as she smiled, "Bye and good luck!"

Mimi looked down at the paper, "At least she gave us some directions on how to do this."

Doc glanced at it, before smirking evilly, "Nice...We get to burn the thing," he began to snicker.

Zetsu deadpanned, "Yeah, I don't trust you with fire, so I'll be doing the burning."

The Spiritomb rolled his eyes, "What exactly _do_ you trust me to do?" After getting no response, the ghost groaned, as he floated towards the doors with the ingredient list, "I'll just grab us some oranges and everything else we'll need," he smiled at Mimi as he left, "Good luck dealing with Captain Panic Attack."

The Larvesta groaned, "Mind you that I haven't had one in three day- Oh wait...No I had one this morning...Drat." He watched the ghost go, before turning towards the Mimikyu, "Okay, I'm going to be perfectly blunt here, but I know you have a thing for him."

Her eyes widened, "How do yo-"

He shook his head, "I just figured it out, but seriously what do you see in that guy?"

The ghost deadpanned, "Same thing you see in Tempest."

The larva blinked, "Okay, so I guess you have a point there, but really...He doesn't seem like a reliable guy."

She rose a brow, "Doc is a very strange man, but he is very reliable. If you took some time to truly learn about him, then you too would see how good he can be."

Zetsu gave her a conflicted look, "We're talking about the same guy, right?"

Mimi nodded, "Yes. Trust me, he won't let us down, and you really should get to know him, because he is not a bad guy."

He sighed, "Okay...I'll try, but only for the team."

* * *

 **Zetsu gave the camera a look, "I still have a bad feeling about that guy, but I get where Mimi's coming from. Basically everyone doesn't like Tempest because of her...Of herself, but she's a great girl, so maybe Doc's just misunderstood too."**

 **He rubbed his head, "...I really hope Mimi's right about this."**

* * *

 **Mimi sighed, "I am surprised Zetsu found out, but as long as he does not tell Doc, then it should be fine," she sighed, "But I do want him to get to know Doc, so maybe he won't think so badly towards him anymore...And it will help keep him busy while I work out some thoughts."**

* * *

Brick had his arms crossed as he sighed, "I'm still waiting on him to mess up this challenge."

The dog next to him blinked, "But why? I want our team to win, and he seems like a very nice friend to have."

He scoffed, "We'll see what he tries to give us then."

As he said this, Quincy walked in with a paper, with Brooke oddly in tow, as he smiled at the two, "Hello, we're here to-"

The Hakamo-o rose a hand up, "Hold on! Why is she with you?!"

Brooke deadpanned, "Why not?"

He growled, "You should be helping Alia with whatever dish you're working on!"

The fairy shrugged, "She's doing the preparations for it, and I got bored so I decided to follow Quincy."

The Quagsire suddenly pushed a paper in Brick's direction, "You guys get to make ribs!"

Bari's eyes widened as he licked his lips, "Ooh...My favorite!"

Brick narrowed his eyes, before looking over the paper, "...Fine, but I'm still watching you."

Quincy gave him a salute, before marching out of the room, Brooke oddly casting a glare Brick's way, "You should give him more respect. He is your teammate after all."

The Hakamo-o's eyes widened as he watched her leave, before whispering, "What the hell was that about?"

The Lycanroc was tearing open the packaging on the meat, before blinking, "Well, she's not wrong. We should all be nice with each other, and you really should give him a chance. He hasn't left us yet, and he took the time to give us directions."

Brick blinked, before glancing in the Quagsire's direction, "...We'll see."

* * *

 **Brick shrugged, "I'm still unsure about him, but Bari raises a fair point...If things are looking good during the process, then maybe I'll take back what I said...Maybe."**

* * *

 **Bari clapped his hands, "I just love ribs! So tasty, juicy, and oh so delicious….I...I hope I don't end up eating it…" His stomach growled as he held it, "...I still haven't eaten anything yet…"**

* * *

Gareth sat with Juvia and Violet, before he gave them a smile, "So, what do you think we'll be making? I hope it's something sweet and sugary!"

Juvia let out a small giggle, "That sounds delic-"

Violet deadpanned, "It's not. The ghosts and Zetsu already got dessert duty. We're getting appetizer duty."

The Luxio blinked, "Are you sur-"

He stopped himself when Kanaya walked over to them, handing them a piece of paper, "Your group will be making the appetizers, pineapple slices!"

As she walked away, he stared at the paper, before turning towards the Espurr, "You're...You're amazing! How did you know?"

The female cat groaned slightly, as Juvia smiled, "Yay, we still get to make something sweet at least! Too bad we don't get to use any sugar though…"

Gareth blinked as he looked around the table, "Do we need a pineapple for pineapple slices? Because we don't have one…"

Violet lifted her head slightly, "Yes...Yes we do," she turned to Juvia, "Can you go acquire a few pineapples for us please?"

The Shuppet gave her a mock salute, before whistling as she flew off with a bright smile, "Okie dokie!"

The lion waved her off, "Be safe!"

Violet sighed, before saying, "It'll be a bit until she returns."

He blinked, before looking down at her, "Really? But the food stuff is just outside…It should only be five minutes maybe."

She shook her head, "Trust me, Juvia will have difficulty."

Gareth frowned, before shrugging, "Then maybe I should go help her…" He blinked, "But only if you want...I don't mind keeping you company."

Violet deadpanned, "I want you here. Me being alone will end terribly."

He grinned, "No problem, Violet," he stared at her for a moment, before blinking, "So...What should we do while we wait?" The Espurr shrugged, as Gareth hummed to himself, before a thought came to him, "Oh, I actually have a question for you!"

She rose a brow, "What is that exactly?"

The Luxio gave her a confused look, "It was during our last challenge, and you said something about being treated like a normal girl...What did you mean by that?"

Violet blinked, before glancing to the side, "I prefer not-"

The lion frowned as he moved closer to her, "Come on, please...I want to learn more about you."

The Espurr stared at him, before sighing, "...Do...Do you promise not to judge me for it?"

Gareth gave her a small smile as he nodded, before holding out a single claw, "I pinky promise, because I wouldn't do that to a friend."

Violet stared at him, "I'm not shaking your pinky...But I will tell you."

He instantly put his pinky down, before nodding, "Okay, and I still won't judge."

She sighed, before saying, "...Back in my old town, I was...Never exactly the most standard kind of kid. I usually stayed inside and avoided everyone else, I've never done badly in school even once in my life, I seemed to naturally adapt to every skill while the other kids lagged behind, and oddly, I seemed to predict things before they happened, which everyone eventually learned about to a point where I made it my job. It seemed nice, but...I was also known for being...Creepy. Well, more like I was known for being a freak who seemed inhuman in just about every way, but regardless, basically everyone thought I was so abnormal that I wasn't even worth talking to...I've never really had a friend before this show due to that."

Gareth sniffled as he bit onto a tissue with a small trail of tears running down his face, "H-How could they be so mean to you? You're...You're super nice, smart, and-"

She deadpanned, "One, you're overreacting, and two, where'd you get the tissue-"

The Luxio quickly grabbed her, before pulling her into a hug, "It's okay, Violet, because I'll be your best friend from now on. Because I think you're a cool girl to hang out with, and you don't really get mad at me like the others…"

The smaller cat blinked, an oddly wide-eyed expression beginning to form, "...You think I'm cool?"

He nodded quickly, "Of course I do! You have an amazing power, you're really smart, and...And I think anyone would be lucky to be your friend."

She blinked, before stopping her struggling form and allowing the hug to continue, "...Um...Thank you…"

Gareth nodded, before pulling away from the hug, "No need to thank me, I'm just telling you the truth," he walked towards the fridge with a smile, "I'm going to get us some juice now!"

* * *

 **Violet glanced at the camera, before sighing, "...Gareth's sadly hard to dislike but easy to care about...I believe he actually has become a friend of mine now."**

* * *

 **Gareth looked at the camera with a frown, "I don't understand why anyone would dislike Violet. I don't see anything that would make me dislike her," he grinned slightly, "Oh well, because I found a great friend in her...Probably one of the only few real friends I have."**

* * *

With the Basculin, Cynthia was anxiously sitting in front of the table, before sighing, "I'm nervous about this...I hope we don't get something too difficult."

Chad nodded, "Yeah, I'm not great with making food. I'm mostly used to just making shakes, you know?"

The fox sighed, before looking towards Quincy and Brooke who were walking towards them, "Hopefully he gives us instructions in detail."

Nazira shrugged, "Eh, knowin' Quincy, 'dey are probably gonna be simple, but whateva'."

As she said this, Quincy smiled, before handing them a paper, "You guys are making antipasto."

Cynthia glanced over the paper, before nodding, "Okay, I think we can make this happen...If nothing goes wrong."

Brooke shrugged, "I wish you all the luck with this."

The Ninetales watched the two go, before looking at her teammates, "So...We'll need to grab the ingredients for this...Then we'll need to put the sauce and spices and cook it...Sounds simple."

Nazira rolled her eyes, "Easy for 'ya 'ta say. I've never even touched spices in my life."

Chad nodded, "Yeah, and I have no idea how to make sauce taste good without just pouring it from a can."

Cynthia stared down at the paper, before sighing, "At least there's no poison involved…"

* * *

 **Cynthia bit her lip, "It seems I'm being relied on again for a cooking challenge...Which is possibly the only thing I'm not great at...This may end up badly."**

* * *

Kanaya was looking at her paper with a frown, "Okay, so this is a tough decision...Should we make the tomato sauce homemade or should we use the cans?"

Nedrick smiled, "Homemade! I can finally use my mom's tomato recipe for something other than tomate sushi-" He noticed the weird looks he was getting from his teammates, before groaning, "...Don't ask."

Isabel rose a brow, before chuckling, "I don't judge people for their tastes in food, don't worry."

The Gardevoir nodded, "And you can make the sauce," she looked over the paper, "Now we just need to cook the meatballs and boil the noodles," she glanced up at the other groups in her team, "And I need to make sure everyone is doing their work...Which seems to be going good so far."

The Leavanny next to her, stared at a small package of noodles, before saying, "Um...How do I boil noodles exactly?"

She blinked at the question, "You've never made spaghetti before?"

The bug groaned, "Kanaya, I've never made _food_ by myself before! My dad made basically everything at our house."

Kanaya gave her a weak smile, "S-Sorry, but that's fine. I can teach you," she glanced towards Nedrick, who was throwing tomatoes up into the air, cutting them up as they fell, "It seems he'll be doing that for awhile anyways, so we have plenty of time."

Isabel sighed, before giving her a smile, "...Okay...Thanks."

She nodded, before grabbing a large pot, "First we have to boil the water, so I'll just go fill this up and we'll continue from there."

* * *

 **Nedrick was covered in tomato pieces, as he chuckled, "It was probably a dumb idea to throw them into the air and cut it up...But hey, it was fun!"**

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a small smile, "I don't mind helping Isabel with the cooking, plus it's perfect for more friendship bonding!"**

* * *

Alia was at the table, looking at the directions in confusion, before glancing up when Quincy and Brooke come by, "Oh sweet, I need some help...I have no idea what to do."

Brooke blinked, before looking down at the supplies that were not touched, "Um...You had directions."

She shrugged, "I don't know how to work with this twisty thingy," she held up a wisp, "Like...What's this do?"

Quincy stared at her, before stating, "...That's to stir the-"

The cat held up a roller, "And what do I do with this? I tried using it to smash the eggs, but the eggshells are kind of in there still, so...Yeah."

The Quagsire looked slightly more annoyed, but tried to keep a smile, "Alia, you're supposed to-"

Alia let out a frustrated sigh, "I didn't know what to do with that white stuff you guys gave me, so I dunked it in the eggshell yolk and I put it in the microwave for about five minutes."

Brooke deadpanned, "You misused all of the ingredients we had."

Quincy twitched slightly, "...Alia...Did you read the instructions?"

The cat rose a brow, "Yeah, but then I remembered that no one really reads instructions for anything, so I doodled on it," she held up the paper with a grin, "See? That's me rocking on my guitar on a big stage."

The Quagsire looked absolutely stunned, as Brooke facepalmed, "Alia, can you just go grab more ingredients from outside? We can do the work."

She was about to say something, before flinching when the microwave suddenly exploded with yolk splashing everywhere, as they all stared around the room. Quincy said, "...Did...Did you actually cook...The metal bowl?"

Alia gave him a confused look, "Well duh...It needs to be cooked in something, plus I even added in the twisty thingy."

He deadpanned, "You aren't supposed to cook metal, Alia...Or the tools."

The cat blinked, before whistling, "Well...I guess that makes sense," she let out a weak laugh as she moved away, "Um...I'll go grab those ingredients now…"

As she left, Brooke glanced at Quincy with a stunned look, "I am surprised you did not lose your cool...It makes me wonder if you get mad."

He sighed, before smiling, "You always have to look on the bright side of life."

The Togetic glanced at the mess around them, before tilting her head, "...I don't see it."

* * *

 **Brooke gave the camera a look, "I do not know cooking that well, but even I know what not to do...At least it was fun to see something else break."**

* * *

 **Alia shrugged, "I don't cook, nor do I step foot in a kitchen, nor do I watch cooking shows. I just get given food and I eat it, so I don't know what a kitchen tool is or what not to heat up."**

 **She sighed, "Man, I feel bad...I hope I can do something to make up for wasted time."**

* * *

Zetsu looked over the dessert, before nodding, "Okay, so this actually is coming along nicely...We just need to set it on fire, which I can do perfectly fine on my own."

Mimi glanced between him and Doc, before moving away, "I'll be back, I'm going to grab more strawberries."

Doc rose a brow, "Wait...But we don't need straw-"

The Mimikyu vanished before he could finish, as Zetsu blinked, "Okay then...Well, we're pretty much finished anyways, so we can just snack on the strawberries when she gets back."

The Spiritomb shrugged, "Eh, I guess."

There was a silent pause between the two, before the Larvesta cleared his throat, "So...You and Mimi...How'd the whole friendship thing happen?"

He shrugged, "Honestly, no idea myself considering our...Less than amazing start. If I had to say though, me taking the brunt of a Beedrill attack out in the woods is probably what led to her trusting me again."

The larva's eyes widened, "Wait...You protected her from Beedrill?!"

The ghost nodded, "Yep, when we were lost out during the camping challenge, we were getting chased by the things, and she was cornered. Instead of letting her get attacked, I used all of my remaining energy to block them from stinging her. Since then, we've been cool."

Zetsu blinked, before saying, "That's...That's pretty cool. I...I mean, I didn't expect you of all people to just protect her, no offense. I can see why she talks about you in a good way."

He rose a brow, "She does?"

The fire bug nodded, "Oh yeah, I said some things and she defended you right away...You don't know what I said, but sorry about that, I guess you might not be too bad."

The Spiritomb chuckled, "Dude, it's fine. People talk trash about me all the time, which is why I talk just as much right back. I'm used to it, and kinda fine with it."

He sighed, "Yeah, but I literally have no room to judge, so I won't talk bad about you anymore." He looked down at their dish, before humming, "Though I do have to ask...What...What do you think of Mimi?"

Doc rose a brow, "Why do you ask, dude?"

Zetsu blushed slightly in embarrassment, before shaking it away, "J-Just curious! She's become a friend of mine, so...I just wanted to know how her other friend thinks of her...Yeah…"

The Spiritomb smirked at him, "Don't really trust that reasoning, but hey, I'm fine with it." He chuckled to himself, "Honestly...I respect the hell out of Mimi. She's an amazing person, who similarly to me, is kinda seen as...Well a total freak of nature, and unlike me, she's had to deal with that her whole life while I've only even been outside for about two years. The fact she's dealt with it for longer, while still clearly being a good person...Says a lot about her. I mean, I'm an awful person, and I've barely dealt with it. Though, that might say more about me than her."

The larva stared at him in shock, "Wow...That's...I can see why you two are so close now…"

He let out a small yawn, before saying, "So, what's up with you and Tempest by the way? I...Kinda wanna apologize for some of the stuff I said to you this morning, but can't really do that if I don't even get how you guys work."

Zetsu blinked, before looking down, "Well...I think we're doing fine, I mean...We just got together I guess, so we're both still awkward about it...Or at least I'm mostly awkward about it," he shrugged with a small blush on his face, "All we really did was set up a camp in the forest and we got to know each other better, but for some reason she wanted to stay behind this morning...I hope I didn't do anything wrong.." His eyes widened, "Oh no, what if-"

Doc glanced around, "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Where is your girl? Haven't seen her all day."

His face instantly paled, "Oh no...What if I did do something bad? She probably doesn't want to see me! I don't know what I did wrong! What if she's hurt?! What if she's trapped?! I need to go find her!"

The ghost deadpanned, "I think you're forgetting the fact that she's Tempest, and thus probably not hurt. And in terms of her being mad, I seriously doubt it. You seem too paranoid, but oddly I think she's into that on some level." He nudged him with a smirk, "If you get my meaning of course."

The Larvesta gave him a look, "Your mind is really in the wrong place right now," he sighed, before glancing down, "But you're right about her being fine, maybe she just found a wild bear and decided to fight it."

The Spiritomb shrugged, "Either way, you two are probably fine."

Zetsu gave him a small smile, "Thanks, you're not that bad to talk to."

Doc smiled at him, before stating, "You're still a dweeb though."

The Larvesta chuckled, "And you're still crazy."

* * *

 **Zetsu scratched his head, "Well...Who knew I would have a pretty decent conversation with Doc, so I guess Mimi was kind of right."**

 **He groaned, "Speaking of her, I'm not forgiving her for doing that move just so we could talk."**

* * *

Brick was stirring the barbeque sauce, before saying, "Hey, Bari. Did the meat thaw out yet?" He blinked when he got no response, before glancing to the side, "Bar- What the hell did you do?!"

The Lycanroc flinched, his tongue was stuck on the icy meat as he whimpered, "I...I gwot stwuck…"

The dinosaur's eye twitched, "Why would you even put your tongue on the meat?! I know where that thing has been, so why would you think it's a good idea to put it on the food?!"

The puppy frowned, "P-Pwease dwon't ywell!"

He groaned, before grabbing his tail, "Bari, I'm going to pull, so hang on really tight to the counter."

Bari's eyes widened, "W-Wait! N-Nwot thwe twai-"

The puppy yelped in pain, keeping his claws dug into the counter as the Hakamo-o pulled. After a minute, the Lycanroc whimpered, "I-Iwt's nwot working!"

Brick growled, "We'll make it wor-" His hands slipped out, before he fell onto the ground with a thud, "Seriously, how frozen is that thing?"

Bari shrugged, small tears in his eyes as he turned towards him with a whimper, "I...I dwunno…"

He facepalmed, "Well, I'll continue to make the sauce, while you try and defrost that thing as fast as you can."

The puppy nodded, "Y-Yweah!"

* * *

 **Brick glared at the camera, "Something always happens when he's off on his own."**

* * *

 **Bari whimpered, the meat still stuck on his tongue, "I...I was hwungary."**

* * *

With Gareth and Violet, the two were still waiting for Juvia as the former continued to talk, "So that's the story on how I accidentally drank a bottle of soap! My mom was super mad at me and I wasn't allowed to go in the kitchen alone ever since!"'

Violet deadpanned, "Gareth, that sounds incredibly unlikely. You've probably gone in the kitchen a few times after."

He blinked, before giving her a weak grin, "Well...Yeah, I would get thirsty and would want a snack, but my mom never caught me!"

"I'm back with some friends!"

The Luxio rose a brow, before smiling as he turned towards her, "Hooray for frie-" The lion's eyes suddenly shrunk, as he stared down a large horde of Beedrill now in the kitchen. Juvia smiled obliviously, almost as if she didn't see the swarm at all. He glanced between the ghost and the bees, before locking his eyes on Juvia, "...W-Why...How did they come here?"

The Shuppet blinked, before glancing behind her, as she smiled, "Oh, I accidentally broke their hive, so they told me to take them to my 'leader' so they could do something, but they didn't tell me why."

Gareth flinched when the Combees all glared at him, before he slowly took a step back as he whispered, "Um...I'll be right back...I think I'm just going to...Run for my life."

As he quickly ran off, Violet deadpanned, "What a hero," she glanced at the swarm, before slowly lowering herself below the table, "I'll just be under here."

* * *

 **Gareth frowned, "After seeing those big bees, I just...I can't...They're scary! Just like butterflies, the bees are scary!"**

* * *

 **Violet groaned, "Juvia may be sweet...But she needs to gain some brain cells."**

* * *

 **Juvia looked down at the floor, "...I think I screwed up...Badly...I hope those two aren't mad."**

* * *

With Cynthia, she was looking down at the antipasto in front of her, before she furrowed her brows, "...I think this is how it's supposed to look...I never had this dish before, so I'm unsure."

Chad scratched the back of his head, "Um...I don't think we were supposed to use most of what we did...It kinda came out looking like spaghetti."

Her eyes widened, "You're right...Then how did we get this outcome…" She stared down at the dish, before turning to Nazira, "...Would you like to test the taste of it?"

The Mismagius glared at her, "Cynthia, what exactly happened 'da _last_ time I tried somethin' 'ya made?"

The Ninetales gulped, "On second thought, I think this looks completely fine. We just need to let it cool off a little."

Nazira deadpanned, "Fine in 'da fact it looks literally nothin' like what it's supposed 'ta!"

Cynthia sighed, "Well you know how I am with cooking, plus I never had it before, I don't know what it's supposed to look like."

Chad nodded, "Yeah, and I know literally nothing about Italian food."

The fox sighed, "Well, I'm sure the others are doing a great job, so this hopefully won't be holding us back."

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a look, "Why am I always roped into cooking challenges? And why are there so many cooking challenges?"**

* * *

Kanaya set a steaming bowl of noodles onto the table, before smiling proudly, "Perfect! Now we just need to add the sauce and the meatballs and we should be done."

As she said this, she turned to Isabel...Who was currently shaking in a chair, clearly looking terrified, "...I...I don't get how we did any of that...How did we make the noodles go from straight to stringy?! How does that work?! Did the water literally liquify-"

The Gardevoir's eyes widened, before she placed a hand on her shoulder, "I-Isabel, calm down! It's just food, and I'll give you a proper lesson on one of our free days!"

The Leavanny continued to shake, before falling onto the floor, "Why is this so confusing?!"

"I finished the sauce!"

Kanaya sighed, before turning towards Nedrick with a smile, "Thank you so...Much…" She blinked, seeing the Ninjask dripping into red sauce and covered in tomato slices, as he gave her a proud smile. She stared at him with wide eyes, "Um...I think you should maybe...Clean yourself up…"

He nodded, "That's probably a good idea considering the juice is getting in my eyes!" He threw up his arms, before instantly attempting to rub his eyes, "All I see is red!"

The psychic looked between the two bugs, before letting out another sigh, "...I suppose I'll finish this up."

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a small smile, "At the very least we had enough sauce for the spaghetti and the noodles and meatballs were cooked well enough, so nothing wrong there...I just hope everyone else came up with something good."**

* * *

 **Isabel sighed, "I felt so...Useless...I was being such a burden for my team and basically doing nothing to help…"**

 **She quickly slammed her head into the wall, sighing as she stated, "I made such a fool out of myself! I usually try hard to act mature, but that was a clear showing that I'm pretty obviously an idiot!" She glanced at the ground, before facepalming...Only to begin screaming as she cut her face.**

* * *

Nedrick flew out of the shower room, a still prominent smell of tomato covering him, as he groaned, "Great, apparently this just doesn't wash out. I swear, I'm probably gonna end up using all of the water if I have to keep taking them."

"Trust me hon, at least 'ya smell like somethin' halfway decent, unlike some people in 'dere."

The Ninjask suddenly stopped, glancing to the side to see Nazira leaning over the Basculin balcony, smiling down at the ninja boy. He gave her a healfhearted smile, "Oh...H-Hey Nazira...What's up?"

She shrugged, "Eh, jus' waitin' for 'da Leafeon 'ta try 'da disaster me and my teammates made so a winna' could jus' be decided already."

Nedrick rose a brow, "Wait, shouldn't you be with your team then?"

The ghost smirked, "Maybe, but why do 'ya care exactly? Not like we're workin' togetha' or anythin'."

He stared at her for a moment, before chuckling awkwardly, "I don't know, you're just a little cool is all, so I don't want you to go home?"

She floated off the balcony, her smirk still prevalent, "Weird talk considerin' I kicked 'ya butt a few days ago."

The ninja blinked, "Um…"

The Mismagius chuckled slightly, before nudging him playfully, which actually did knock him off balance for a moment, "I'm just messin' with 'ya fool, no need 'ta be so serious 'bout it."

Nedrick gave her a sheepish smile, "O-Oh...Cool."

She rolled her eyes, "Listen, it was nice talkin' 'ta 'ya, but I'mma go get some personal stuff done. Why don' 'ya jus' get back 'ta 'ya team."

He smirked at her, "Didn't you just tell me about how what we do doesn't matter since we're on separate teams?"

Nazira chuckled, "Good point, so 'den don' do 'dat I guess."

She gave him a slight wave, which he gladly returned, before sighing happily, "Man…" He noticed a loud chirping noise, glancing up, only for his eyes to widen, "Oh god, I thought I lost you! Nooooooo-"

* * *

 **Nazira chuckled, "I already know 'dat boy is sweet for me. Ever since I noticed him tryin' 'ta get a look at me while I was out in 'da forest. Kinda creepy and potentially pervy, but eh, least he's nice," she glared at the camera, "Unlike 'dat disrespectful shiny rat from day one who did 'da same stuff while havin' an ego larger 'dan 'da brickhead."**

 **She rolled her eyes, "Now, I ain' gonna let 'da boy keep doin' 'dat stuff, cause 'den I'd be way 'ta much of hypocrite for my likin', but I gotta admit, I kinda like 'da guy. Sure, sorta pathetic and I won' even acknowledge the thought of givin' 'da fool an actual chance, but hey, still a decent dude behind 'dat creepy teenage side. And besides, his dorky moments are almost cute."**

* * *

 **Nedrick smiled widely, "Okay...I now know I do in fact have a crush! I have no idea why, but...Dang, that girl has some spunk to her!"**

* * *

Alia was watching her teammates finish up the dish, before whistling, "Oh...So that's what the white stuff was for...Huh, who knew that made bread."

Brooke deadpanned, "It's crust...Which is technically bread...I don't know where I'm going with this."

Quincy smiled, "It sounded nice though, so it was probably going somewhere good."

The Togetic blinked, before glancing away, "...Thank you…"

Alia shrugged, before looking down at the pastries, "So...Are these done or do you need to warm them up?"

Quincy clapped his hands together, "Well, we're supposed to-"

Brooke gave the cat a look, "We're going to warm them in the oven, but please don't touch."

The Meowth blinked from her look, before sighing, "Oh come on...Last time was just a mistake, and I really want to learn to grow stronger."

Quincy rose a brow, "You grow stronger by learning to cook...I must be really strong then!"

She nodded with a grin, "Yeah, so the more stuff I know the more useful I'll be, plus I kinda want to pay you two back for having to start all over."

Brooke deadpanned, "I do not trust you near an oven."

Alia stuck her tongue out, "Oh please…" She turned towards Quincy with pleading eyes, "Can I?"

The Quagsire blinked, before turning to Brooke, "I don't like making decisions."

The fairy sighed, "I really don't think she should-" She blinked when the pastries suddenly disappeared, before turning her head to see the cat was rushing away with the tray, "...We're doomed."

Quincy's eyes widened, as he speed-walked after the cat, "Alia, stop! You shouldn't run in a kitchen! It's very dangerous! And you shouldn't work the oven by yourself when you don't know how to use it!"

Alia blinked, before turning her head towards him with a playful grin, "Aw, loosen up, dude! Nothing bad's gonna happe-" She flinched when she bumped into a counter, falling back with the tray of pastries falling up in the sky, before falling down onto Brooke and Quincy, covering the two in custard as they stood there. She sat up with a flinch, before her eyes widened at the scene as she shrank back, "Um...Oops?"

Brooke had an emotionless expression, before she sighed, "...We have no chance of winning this challenge, Quincy."

Alia held her hands up, "W-Wait! We still have enough time to make mor-"

Quincy deadpanned, "Alia, get out of the kitchen now. Me and Brooke can work something up, but please leave before something else blows up."

The cat let out a weak chuckle, "But, you two like making messes," she held her grin as the two stared her down, before she sighed as she got up to walk away, "Fine, fine...I'm sorry and I'll go."

As she walked out of the room, the Quagsire sighed, before his formerly happy look returned to his face, as he quickly grabbed a mop, "Well, let's clean up this mess and make us some pastries!"

Brooke nodded as she grabbed a broom, "If we have enough time, which I somehow doubt."

He smiled, "We can do it!" His face hardened, "Because _we_ actually know how to cook." After a moment, he grinned again as he began to whistle, cleaning up the mess as he quickly walked around the room.

She blinked in surprise at his change of tone, before watching him go with a look of confusion, "...I am starting to really like his way of thinking...It is unique…"

* * *

 **Alia groaned, "Man, I just wanted to help out...I seem to be messing up….It just shows that I'm not meant to be stuck in a kitchen."**

* * *

 **Brooke tapped her chin, "I am very upset with how Alia handled things, but it was also nice to work with my friend alone...Should I be angry still or not?"**

* * *

A bell rung as the contestants came outside to see the two hosts and Gareth as the stood at one of the tables, as Amber smiled, "I hope you've all done well with your cooking, because now it's time for judging."

Mimi deadpanned, "Why is Gareth with you?"

The Luxio shivered, before hiding his face, "The bees…"

The hostess patted his head, "He just ran out here crying, but enough of him, let's see the first dish."

Logan rolled his eyes as he took his seat, taking notice of his surroundings. After a moment, he growled, "What a lousy eating environment. No decorations, no way of making the eater feel like they're putting anything into their mouth of actual quality, absolutely pathetic looking chefs, dim lighting!" He scoffed, "Already both your teams are on bad-footing."

Brick's eye twitched in annoyance, "You only told us to cook! You said nothing about making a restaurant out of this dump!"

The co-host glared at him, "Are you _really_ back talking the guy whose deciding your points?" He smirked, "How exactly did that work out _last_ time for your team?"

The Hakamo-o growled, before turning away, "Whatever, let's just get this over with!"

* * *

 **Brick glared at the camera, "I hate that guy as a judge."**

* * *

 **Gareth looked around, before letting out a sigh, "It seems there are no bees around Violet and Juvia when they came out, so that's good…" His eyes widened, "...I hope our pineapples are okay!"**

* * *

Cynthia walked towards the hosts, before placing the dish in front of him, "Um...We present you with antipasto...Or at least we think it's antipasto."

Amber was petting Gareth's head, before blinking, "...Why are there noodles in there?"

Logan poked the food, before glaring at the Ninetales, "What the hell kind of antipasto is this?!"

She gulped, before glancing away, "We-"

He glared at her, "Oh, you do _not_ glance away from me! Stare me in the eyes, and tell me what the hell you guys were thinking!"

Chad walked inbetween the two, "Hey dude, calm down. It's just food."

The Leafeon deadpanned, "The food that determines whether or not I send you people to elimination or not."

Cynthia sighed, before turning to look at the co-host, "This went wrong because none of us knew how to cook or how this was even supposed to look, so I decided to wing it. It's my fault this went down, so just give us the failing score."

He stared her down, before nodding, "I respect you on some level for coming clean about it and taking the blame, so I'll give you a pity...Two points? Yeah that sounds about right."

The fox gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you and sorry again."

* * *

 **Cynthia frowned, "Well, two points is better than no points...I just wished I could have done a better job."**

* * *

As the fox walked out of the room with Chad in tow, Logan glanced at Gareth, "Well, where is your team's appetizer exactly?"

The lion blinked, before glancing towards his teammates who weren't holding any dishes, as he looked back towards the Leafeon, "...Funny story...We got attacked by bees, so we couldn't do our dish-"

Juvia suddenly floated forward holding a small platter of pineapple slices, as she smiled, "Enjoy~"

Gareth's eyes widened, as he grinned at the ghost, "You were able to defeat the bees and make it on time? You're awesome, pudding pal!"

She giggled, "Well, I didn't defeat them. We just had tea together and then they helped me make it."

Violet blinked, "...What?"

She nodded, "Yep! I made food with giant bees!"

The Luxio shuddered, before cowering down again, "...Bees are scary...Not as scary as butterflies, but still scary…"

Violet's eyes suddenly widened, "Wait...Don't Beedrill have giant, poisonous stinger-"

Loud gagging was heard nearby, as all three turned to see Logan's eyes wide with an expression of pain, as he covered his mouth, "Oh god, something just stung the inside of my mouth!"

Gareth blinked, before quickly scooting away from them, "Um...How can a slice of fruit sting you?"

Amber gave him a worried look, "And I know you're not allergic...Are you sure something stung-" The co-host suddenly coughed up a slice of the pineapple, before coughing again, sending a decently sized stinger out onto the table, now covered in saliva.

The room was silent, before Gareth tilted his head, "...How did that get in there?"

Amber's eyes widened, before she quickly moved to Logan's side, "Oh my gosh he actually did get stung! Someone call the ambulance and the makeup department pronto! He needs help, that could have been poisonous!"

Logan blinked, "Um, Amber-"

She shushed him as she placed her paw on his mouth, "Shush sweetie, you're in a delusional phase now," she glared at the contestants, "I said get an ambulance here! Get the nurse! Get anyone who can fix him!"

He deadpanned, "Amber, sto-"

The Glaceon held him close, before pulling out her phone, "Hello? This is an emergency! My best friend just got stung by a-"

Logan groaned, "Amber, I'm fine! I'm not even allergic to bees! It just hurt is all."

She blinked, before talking to the phone, "On second thought...False alarm," she hung up, before squeezing him in a hug, "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I nearly had a heart attack! I thought I lost you!"

The Leafeon rolled his eyes with a slight smile, before glaring down the three Baltoy contestants, "You guys get zero points. Get the hell out of my sight."

Gareth smiled as he gave him a mock salute, "Sir yes sir!" He walked towards the door with a smile, before turning to the girls, "Come on, we can go try and make a toilet explode!"

"What is wrong with you kids?!"

* * *

 **Gareth blinked, "Well, I guess this was all of our faults in the end...I ran away heroically, Violet probably ran too, and Juvia's bee friends accidentally put that stinger in there...Yep, all of our faults…"**

 **He shrugged, "Ah well, at least now we can have fun!"**

* * *

 **Amber looked around the confessional in slight disgust, before looking at the camera, "I vowed to never use these unfashionable things, but today will be an exception. I was honestly scared to near death when he coughed out that stinger! What if he was allergic or what if it was extremely poisonous? I could have lost him and I can't think of a world without him!"**

 **She blinked, "...What? He's been my best friend since high school, so of course I'm going to care and be worried! I'm not heartless…"**

* * *

Walking towards the table, Bari set down a plate of ribs with a sheepish smile, before quickly running behind Brick as the dinosaur smirked, "Enjoy the meat…"

Logan blinked, before deadpanned, "Why is there a huge chunk out of it...And along with that, why is it covered in slobber?"

Brick shrugged, "I don't know, why are you asking-"

The Lycanroc covered his mouth, before sending the Leafeon an apologetic look, "Um...I accidentally licked it when it was frozen...And I accidentally took a bite out of it when it was unfrozen…"

The Leafeon blinked, before deadpanning, "You get no points."

Brick glared at him, before looking at the puppy, "...It's all your fault."

Bari hung his head low, "I know."

* * *

 **Brick sighed, "Well, I was hoping the judge wouldn't notice, but eh, he ate fruit with a bee stinger in it, so that's punishment enough I guess."**

* * *

 **Bari looked around the confessional, before whispering, "I-Is it bad that I regret nothing?"**

* * *

As Bari walked away with the ribs in his mouth, Kanaya walked towards the table, before presenting it to the judge, "I...I hope it's okay."

Logan rose a brow, "Where are your teammates exactly? I seriously doubt you made that yourself."

The Gardevoir let out a weak laugh, "We made a bit of a mess, so they're just cleaning themselves up…"

He deadpanned, "You don't sound confident in your answer, but whatever," he glanced at the spaghetti, "...Eh, looks decent enough." He poked a fork into it, before placing it in his mouth. After a moment of chewing, he shrugged, "I've had way better, but at least there's no stinger in it."

Kanaya let out a breath of relief, "Oh thank you, I was worried you would completely hate it-"

He deadpanned, "I'm only giving you a two though."

She blinked, before looking down, "Well...At least it's something."

* * *

 **Kanaya frowned slightly, "I should have tasted it to make sure it was fine, but it's okay...It just shows that I'm not really leader material, but I do hope our next dish really stands out...In a good way."**

* * *

Floating towards the table, Brooke stared at the host, before sighing, "Apologies, but our dessert just came out of the oven and we need a few minutes for it to coo-"

"I got our dish right here!"

Quincy and Brooke's eyes widened, as the former quickly said, "Wait, Alia, it needs to cool-"

The cat quickly rushed towards the table, the pastries on a plate, before her eyes widened when she suddenly stepped on a stray pineapple slice, as she fell over to the ground, the tray of hot pastries falling out of her grasp as she flinched, "No! Not again!"

Logan rose a brow, "What is going on-" As he said this, the entire plate fell onto his face, the sizzling custard beginning to quickly make a steaming sound, as he suddenly screamed, "Oh dear lord, why?!"

Amber's eyes widened, before she pulled out her phone, "I need an ambulance here pronto!"

Quincy and Brooke stared on at the two in shock, as the former cringed from the sight. The latter growled, before floating towards Alia, "We told you to stay out of the kitchen! Why would you go in the kitchen after we told you not to?!"

The Meowth blinked, before gulping, "I...I just messed up, so I wanted to at least bring out the stuff to the dude…"

The Togetic's eye twitched slightly, "You just burned the judge's face and you ruined the dish for a third time. You were never helping at all, and you should have realized from the start that you would never be able to help! Quincy and I tried to be nice about it, but you still ignored us, so now it's your fault that he's in pain," she pointed towards Logan, "And it's also your fault that we scored nothing, meaning we lost. Everything is your fault, because you're too childi-"

Bari whimpered, "Um...Brooke, you're kind of going a little too far...It was just an acciden-"

She turned towards him with a deadpan look, "After three times and many failed attempts, it is no longer an accident. Everyone excluding Quincy did a poor job today, but Alia's was more aggravating, because she doesn't know how to listen!"

Alia frowned, before looking down, "...Sorry…B-But-"

Quincy glanced at her with a glare, "Alia...Please go away now…"

She flinched, before hanging her head low as she sulked out of the mess hall. As she did this, Zetsu turned to his group with a worried look, "...I think we prepared the wrong dish."

* * *

 **Alia gave the camera a saddened look, "Geez, I just wanted to try and help out, but I guess I don't get any points for effort."**

* * *

 **Brooke gave the camera a look, "We have a ten percent chance of winning...We are not winning."**

* * *

 **Quincy stared at the camera with a depressed stare, before saying, "I've failed my team…"**

* * *

A small ambulance car was now next to the mess hall, as Logan was being loaded on with a ton of bandages all over his face. He tried saying something, but it was all muffled, as Amber gave him a teary-eyed look, "Be strong...I'll visit you right after the elimination ceremony, and don't you worry, because I will judge the final dish in your honor...And because I have to considering your beautiful face is injured."

He muffled another thing...Before it was suddenly cut off by him screaming in pain, as the nurse quickly rushed him into the car. His screams were still quite loud inside, as she stated with a gruff voice, "Yeah...That guy is gonna be screaming for awhile. Can't blame him since those are probably some seriously painful first degree burns."

The Glaceon sniffled, before grabbing onto the nurse's shoulders, shaking her roughly, "Please take care of him properly! Make sure his face doesn't scar, make sure he feels no pain, make sure he gets enough electroly-"

The Chansey deadpanned, "I'm just the nurse, miss."

She growled as she moved her head closer, "Well, then send the message to your doctor, because if I see anything wrong or hear anything wrong, then I am suing!"

The nurse rolled her eyes, "Don't care, but sure." She got into the ambulance, sending the hostess a certain hand gesture on her way out, as the cart sped off towards the medical center near the end of the island.

Amber's eye twitched as she held a forced smile, "That nurse is lucky I have a job to do, or I'd personally march into that hazardous dump known as a hospital, and I would shove a stick up their a-"

Doc's head suddenly popped up, "Yo, I hear an angry woman and it isn't Black Friday, so are you still gonna be-"

She glared at him, "Go back with your group before I disqualify you for sass!"

He blinked, before slowly going back inside the building.

* * *

 **Amber gave the camera a glare, "I am honestly thinking of making it so Logan never has to judge again...His poor face is blistering up! These kids are not going to get away from this disaster!"**

 **She sighed, before a slight pained look came on her face, "I knew I should have stopped him after the stinger incident...I should have been the one in that ambulance, but no...I'm a horrible friend! I won't allow him to get injured anymore!"**

* * *

Zetsu blinked when the Spiritomb came in, as he whispered, "H-How is she, Doc?"

The ghost deadpanned, "Well, she's absolutely terrifying right now, so…"

The doors slammed opened, revealing the hostess as she gave them all a glare, before letting out a deep breath as she walked towards the table, "Since Logan is currently being checked on by the medical staff...Hopefully they're doing it correctly," she glared back at the door, before turning towards the Baltoys last group, "I will be judging the last dish."

The Larvesta blinked, before whispering, "We totally prepared the wrong dish…"

The Glaceon narrowed her eyes, "Hurry up now, because I don't have all day!"

Doc quickly brought out the flambe, before placing it in front of her, "Enjoy...At least a little bit…"

Amber frowned, before turning towards the dish, "...Oh joy, it's on fire. How did you all know Logan enjoys fire?"

Zetsu shrank back, before whispering to Mimi, "W-Why is she so t-terrifying right now?"

The Mimikyu shrugged, "She is protective of her friend."

Doc snickered, "I think you mean her boy-"

He was suddenly cut off when Amber grabbed hold of his solid ghostly form, pulling him close with a growl, "What was that, Doc? I couldn't hear you, so why not share your thoughts with everyone here," she glared at him, "And I would recommend choosing your words wisely."

The ghost blinked, before suddenly becoming transparent and floating into the ground, as he said, "Good luck, guys!"

The Glaceon huffed, before grabbing a fork, taking a piece of the dessert off, as she plopped it in her mouth, "...Oh my god…"

Zetsu flinched, "P-Please don't hurt us!"

Amber smiled slightly, before taking another bite, "This is delicious! It's perfect!"

The Larvesta let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness…"

She nodded quickly, "Baltoy, you're safe from elimination," she glared at the other team, "Meaning you will be seeing me once again."

The doors slammed open, as Gareth ran inside with a cheer, "Woohoo! Our team won! I totally wasn't eavesdropping by the way...Okay, I kind of was."

Doc's head suddenly floated up from the floor, as he deadpanned, "We know, we could all see your neon blue fur."

Amber rolled her eyes, "And even if your team won, both teams are getting penalized for injuring Logan in some way, so all of you will be running two miles around the island right now!"

As she said this, Brick growled, before turning to Quincy, "This is all your fault! I knew you couldn't do anything good while on this team, let alone leading it! You never checked on us, you never even checked our dishes, and you never should have even been here!"

As the Quagsire looked down at the ground in shame, Brooke frowned, before stepping in front of the water fish, narrowing her eyes at the dinosaur, "It wasn't his fault. He was stuck having to babysit a stubborn girl and redo our dish three times. You however didn't both to grab a new package of ribs and instead used the one Bari practically ate," she moved closer to him, poking him in the chest, "So don't blame your lazy faults on him, because everyone failed. Now...Apologize."

The Hakamo-o was near speechless, before gritting his teeth, "Okay, why do I need to apolog-" His eyes widened at the glare he was suddenly getting, before scoffing as he turned away, "Fine, it wasn't your complete fault...But I ain't apologizing about the leadership part!"

As he left with a grumble, Brooke turned towards the Quagsire with a frown, "Do not listen to him. I think you did the best you could do."

Quincy blinked, before smiling softly, as he pulled the fairy into a hug, which to her surprise, unlike the rest of the hugs he had given, wasn't actually...Painful. It was actually kinda nice. After a moment, he let go, before saying, "Thanks for the nice words, Brooke."

She blinked in surprise, before smiling as she nodded, "Anything for my friend, Quincy."

"I don't see any of you idiots running!"

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned as he stared at the camera, "So...Much...Running! I swear I probably lost about twenty pounds by now...At least the team won, even if Amber was terrifyingly scary…"**

* * *

 **Brick rolled his eyes, "That guy still irritates me, and the fairy girl is getting on my nerves too. Next time if we have another screw up, then one of them is leaving."**

* * *

 **Doc chuckled, "That...That girl was freaky! I kinda liked it."**

* * *

 **Brooke gave the camera a confused look, "Normally I am able to contain my temper, but I did not like the way Alia was ignoring Quincy's requests and the way Brick was talking to him. I won't allow for my friend to be disrespected, even if it means I must act out in a rude way…"**

* * *

At the elimination ceremony, Amber stood in front of the Brawny Basculin, her eyes narrowed as the group looked out of breath from the running, "I'm glad you're all tired from the running, so now the elimination can commence. You all know the drill, so I won't be doing any explanations-"

"Tempest has returned!"

As the hostess's eye twitched, the others turned to the side, before Bari gasped, "Tempest! Where were you? You were gone for three and a half days-" His eyes widened at the sight, as all of the Basculin stared at the spider.

The Joltik walked up to the group...Now wearing a miniature bear skin hat on her head, dragging behind her a large bag, that clearly had something living inside it, as it aggressively squirmed inside. She cackled, "Tempest went on the mightiest hunt ever!"

As they stared at her in shock, before Alia chuckled, "I knew we shouldn't have been worried about her."

Amber deadpanned, "Well good for you Tempest, but I'm going to resume my hosting duties," she held up three marshmallows, "First ones safe, Tempest, Chad, and Nazira."

The spider suddenly jumped up to the Glaceon, tearing her marshmallow out of her paw as she cackled, "Victory is Tempest's!"

Chad caught his marshmallow with minimal effort, as he sent the hostess a finger-pistol, "Thanks, brah."

Nazira's went right over her head, as she deadpanned, "'Ya are still a terrible shot."

The hostess glared at the ghost, before grabbing more marshmallows, "Brooke, Cynthia, Bari, and Brick are also safe."

Brooke caught her marshmallow, before casting a worried glance towards Quincy, "...Okay."

Cynthia caught hers with a sigh of relief, "Thank you all for not voting me off due to that mistake."

Bari opened his mouth, smiling when the marshmallow gets in, before swallowing, before coughing as he held his throat, "I forgot to chew!"

Brick rolled his eyes, before catching his marshmallow, "I already knew I'd be safe."

Amber looked towards the bottom two, "Alia and Quincy, both of you recieved votes tonight," she turned towards the Quagsire, "You failed as the head chef and nothing from your team was done correctly."

Quincy nodded with understanding, before sighing. The hostess glanced at Alia, "...Don't even get me started with you."

Alia flinched, before letting out a low whistle, "Yeah...Sorry about that again…"

The Glaceon glared at her, before holding up the marshmallow, "The final marshmallow will go to…"

…

…

…

…

"….Quincy."

As the marshmallow was thrown towards the Quagsire, Alia let out a sigh, before shrugging, "Well, I had some great fun while I was here...I nearly died, made a frenemy...Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Quincy glanced up, "What about learning to respect your parents?"

She blinked, before turning towards him, "Oh yeah, you told me to respect them and stuff...I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, dude...I was really just trying to help."

He stared at her, before saying, "Please learn how to listen to others Alia. You're a nice girl, but you need to learn that before anyone will start taking you or what you say seriously." As he said this, he smiled at her somewhat, before bringing her into a small hug, "Either way, catch 'ya later I guess."

The cat's eyes widened slightly, before she smiled as she returned the hug, "Catch 'ya later, dude, and when you do I'll be a brand new person, and I'll listen and stuff."

As Alia walked towards the boat, the Basculin waved her off. When the boat sailed off, Amber started to walk away, "You can all go rest now. If you need anything then look for Chef Tyson, because I'll be at Logan's side until he returns."

As they left, Brick growled as he glanced at Quincy, "You may have lucked out today, but you're still on my list. You better hope you do better next time-"

Nazira suddenly floated up to him, glaring through him, "Hey! Calm 'yaself down and lay off 'da guy! And get 'dat little temper tantrum outta' 'ya system somewhere else 'ta, 'cause none of us wanna hear it!"

As the Hakamo-o growled at her, Brooke clapped, "Thank you for the honest truth, Nazira."

The ghost smiled at the fairy, "No problem, suga'," she turned her glare back on Brick, "Jus' sayin' what we're all thinkin' right now."

Brick rolled his eyes, before walking away, "And I'm saying what I'm thinking, that we need to do better next time." He turned to Bari, "Come on, let's go."

The Lycanroc gulped, before glancing around his teammates as he sighed, before following him, "O-Okay…"

As the puppy walked off, Nazira whispered to him, "Rememba' what I told 'ya, if he ever does anythin' 'ta disrespect 'ya, jus' come to me, okay mutt?"

Bari bit his lip, "O-Okay-"

"Bari!"

The Lycanroc yelped, before rushing after him, "C-Coming!"

As the puppy ran off, Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "I don't like the way he's been acting...It's like his entire attitude just reverted back to the one from day one in an instant."

Nazira nodded, "Somethin' musta' made 'dat brickhead 'dink it don' matta'. Guess I'll jus' have 'ta smack sense into him 'gain in 'da comin' days."

The Ninetales nodded, "Agreed, we need to keep a proper eye on him from now on."

Brooke deadpanned, "Or not. He's loud enough to be noticed."

Cynthia smirked, "He is, but for now we should all get some rest...It's been a long day."

Chad nodded, "Yeah, night everyone. If you need me, I'm gonna go for a midnight jog...It's midnight, right?"

Brooke tilted her head, "We just ran two miles though…"

He smirked, "And it was nothing! I'm gonna go run another dozen!" He let out a cheer as he ran off, smiling while the others looked on in confusion.

* * *

 **Brick glared at the camera, "I don't get why they're getting mad at me! They should be mad at the water guy, because he screwed everything up! But they'll know when he does it again. And I'm going to be right, and I'm going to remind them how they should have listened in the beginning."**

* * *

As everyone went off to their cabins, Brooke was sitting on one of the tree stumps, staring at the smoke coming from the recently unlit fire pit, as she sighed, "This day could have gone better…"

"Oh you're telling me."

The fairy blinked, before looking up to see a certain Gardevoir sit next to her, "Why are you out here?"

Kanaya blinked, before smiling sheepishly, "I just wanted to get some fresh air, because the day has been a long one...It also showed me that I should brush up on my cooking."

Brooke gave her a confused look, before looking down, "I am thinking about my actions earlier...I went off a little too much on my former teammate...She deserved it, but it was still rude of me."

She nodded, "Oh yeah, I was there when it happened...It's okay, because everyone has a little breaking point, including me."

The Togetic frowned, "Yes, but I have also went off on Brick, and it's all because I feel a weird...A weird feeling when it comes to Quincy...Like I want to protect him, and make sure no one harms him...I want him happy and smiling all the time, because he has such an amazing grin and a wonderful outlook at life. He should not be walking around with anything less than a smile."

The psychic's eyes were wide, before she smiled brightly, "Oh my gosh...Brooke...Do you...Do you have a crush on Quincy?"

She deadpanned, "What is a crush?"

Kanaya blinked, "...You don't know what a crush is?"

Brooke shrugged, "I went to a religious all girls school and I have never once heard of this...Crush."

The Gardevoir gave her a blank stare, before smiling once more, "I-It's fine, because I'll explain it to you," she moved an arm around her, before clearing her throat, "A crush refers to someone having feelings of romantic interests towards another, meaning all you ever do is think of them and like you said, protect them. I think you may have developed romantic feelings for your friend, Quincy!"

The fairy gave her a quizzical expression, "You mean...Like how the larva guy was with Tempest?"

She nodded quickly, "Exactly, except you're probably less obvious about it...No offense to him."

The Togetic tilted her head, "If I do have this...Crush, then what should I do?"

Kanaya sighed, "Good question, and the answer is...Tell him. You need to tell him right away."

Brooke blinked, "...What if he rejects my romantic feelings?"

She shook her head, "That will be dealt with if it happens, but right now is a time to be bold. You need to grab something meaningful, offer it to him, and tell him you love him."

The fairy stared at her, before shrugging, "Okay."

Kanaya squealed as she stood up with a clap, "Yay! A new couple! This has made my day even better!"

Brooke floated up, before moving away with a deadpan expression, "I'm going to sleep now."

* * *

 **Alia sighed, "Man, I majorly messed up bad...Maybe I'm not really ready to win anything. I acted like a brat today, and that's pathetic…"**

 **She sighed, "I'll vote for myself, because I think everyone else is doing the same anyways…"**

* * *

 **Bari frowned, "Sorry Alia, but...I kind of have to…"**

* * *

 **Brick glared at the camera, "Quincy, because he messed up….Like always!"**

* * *

 **Brooke deadpanned, "Alia is the logical choice.'**

* * *

 **Chad scratched the top of his head in confusion, before shrugging, "Eh, Alia I guess. I heard Brooke say she was gonna vote for her during the run, so I guess may as well jump onto the bandwagon…" He smirked, "I kinda wanna go on another run now."**

* * *

 **Cynthia looked at the camera with a sigh, "Alia, mostly because those pastries looked as if it would score us some big points...Until they ended up hospitalizing the judge."**

* * *

 **Nazira deadpanned, "Alia, 'cause I prefer 'da hostess won' wanna rip off our heads if she sees us walkin' 'round, and 'dat girl has a big target on her head right now."**

* * *

 **Quincy sighed, "...I prefer not voting after the mistakes I made today...I'll just let destiny decide my fate."**

* * *

 _ **Vote Count :**_

 _ **Alia: Six votes. (Alia, Bari, Brooke, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira)**_

 _ **Quincy: One vote. (Brick)**_

 _ **Didn't Vote: Quincy, Tempest**_

* * *

 _ **The Brainy Baltoy-**_ _Doc, Gareth, Isabel, Juvia, Kanaya, Mimi, Nedrick, Violet, Zetsu_

 _ **The Brawny Basculin-**_ _Bari, Brick, Brooke, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, Quincy, Tempest_

* * *

 **And with that, the shortest chapter of the series thus far is done and completed...But really, is it** _ **really**_ **surprising this is the shortest considering the challenge concept?**

 **Delta: No...I don't think that was an actual question either.**

 **It wasn't. Good job, you picked up on that, you get...Nothing.**

 **Delta: Fine...I was hoping for at least a waffle. But anyways, this chapter was pretty okay to write because it was basic and stuff, and we also get to say goodbye to Alia...She had nothing going for her after Fuzz and I scrapped out her previous thing...None of you will ever know about that too...Hehehe.**

 **Actually, we reveal the scrapped stuff here every time unlike the main series..**

 **Delta: Fuzz! I was in the middle of a dramatic scenario!**

 **TELL THEM THE PLOT BEFORE I GET THE WHIP ALEXIS, AND IT ISN'T A SUNDAY, SO YOU KNOW NEITHER OF US WOULD ENJOY THAT!**

 **Delta: Fine! Originally we were gonna set up a whole Gareth x Alia thing, where our rocker chick would actually have a good relationship with a guy her parents might actually approve of(poor Droog), meaning she'd grow up more, she'd have love, and blah, blah, blah...But that scrapped out because we favored different ships.**

 **Alia's plot in this series though I do think is kinda improved in the fact she actually** _ **did**_ **grow as a character. In the Xtreme series, she was...Pretty one-dimensional most of the time. By the end of TXA, she still doesn't like her parents, most of the cast doesn't like her or at the very least doesn't respect her due to the reasoning behind her dating Droog, and she's almost become more irresponsible in some way. Here, she actually got brought back into reality by Quincy, and now has a goal to become a better, more mature person due to what she's learned on the island. Unlike the main series, she's actually going somewhere in life now instead of moving gradually towards a trainwreck, and let's be honest, that'll always be a good thing for the person at hand in the end.**

 **Delta: Yeah, so while we say goodbye to her now, at least she's grown and learn a valuable lesson, so next time we see her we might actually see a better person...Or her trying to be a better person.**

 **Eh, we'll figure it out.**

 **Delta: So yeah, the challenge was basically as I've said before, but we hope you peeps enjoyed it. Please leave us a review, give us your thoughts, and um...Yeah, that's all I got.**

 **Seeya guys next time!**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Confident Tomboy - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Awkward Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Arrogant Professional Actor - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Rocking Punk Phase - (18th Place)_


	9. Basic Straining

**Author's Note~**

 **Another episode has arrived, but this time, Amber and Logan aren't around, meaning…**

 **Delta: Disaster!**

 **...No, idiot. It means Tyson is in-charge.**

 **Delta: Ooh, waffles! Except no waffles in this episode...I think you guys are getting the picture here.**

 **Alexis, are you going somewhere with this, or am I putting too much faith in you?**

 **Delta: I meant that if they saw the horrid (and disgusting) Xtreme fic, then they would know where we're going with this...You know what? Boot camp! There! I said it!**

 **YOU RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME!**

* * *

It was around noon as all the girls in the Baltoy cabin were awake and inside the cabin, as Kanaya sighed, "The hosts still haven't returned...I wonder if it's serious."

Mimi shrugged, "I'm sure they will return soon."

Violet shook her head, "No, they'll be gone for another few days. Logan received major burns from the previous challenge. He might need an extended break to heal."

Kanaya frowned, "I suppose so...I just feel so bad for him."

A certain Luxio poked his head down from above one of the bunks with a smile, "Hey, at least we'll have more fun time!"

Mimi gave him a look, "...Why are you in here? This is the girls cabin."

Isabel deadpanned, "And why are you under Violet's bed?"

Gareth grinned, "Easy! I was hanging out with my pudding pal, and she's showing me fun stuff under the beds," he looked towards Kanaya, "Though your stuff was kind of weird."

The Gardevoir covered her face with a blush, "G-Gareth! It's not polite to look through other people's things!"

As she said this, Juvia's head suddenly popped up as well, causing the Gardevoir to yelp slightly, as she held up a magazine, a confused look on her face, "Kanaya's stories are so confusing. Why are the ladies-"

The psychic type quickly grabbed a hold of the magazine, before holding it close to her, "I-It's nothing! It's nothing at all!"

Mimi gave her a look, "Sure…"

As Kanaya tried to hide the magazine behind her back, Gareth moved towards them with a smile, "So, what are we doing? Um...Like girl story telling time? Makeovers?"

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "None of the above, so I advise you go back to the boys."

The Luxio blinked, before frowning, "But...But my two best friends are in here!"

Juvia smiled, "And we still haven't investigated Isabel's bed-"

The Leavanny growled as she stood up, pointing at the door, "Leave now."

Gareth stared at her for a moment, before smiling as he turned to walk away, "Okay, bye! I'll see you all later!"

Juvia waved at the lion as he walked out, as Violet did so half-heartedly. As this happened, the former smiled at Kanaya, "Since me and Gareth are done hanging out for now," she floated up to her, before whispering, "We can talk about the shippy-thingies." She giggled to herself.

Kanaya smiled at her, before giving her a thumbs up, "Sounds good, because I have something good to tell you with that."

Violet instantly stood up, before walking out of the cabin, "I prefer not being a part of this conversation," she glanced at Isabel and Mimi, "I recommend you join me to feel less disturbed."

Mimi followed her, "I'll take that advice."

As she said this, Isabel walked out soon after, but not before giving Kanaya a slight wave with a soft smile, "Good luck with whatever you two talk about."

The Gardevoir waved at her with a smile, "Thank you, Isabel!" She turned towards Juvia with a smile, "Now, we have lots to catch up on!"

The Shuppet smiled, as she said, "Also, why were the girls in your magazine makin-"

"Moving on now!"

* * *

 **Kanaya blushed brightly, "I...I don't want to talk about my magazines...It's rather private and it should have been private," she let out a soft sigh, "At least both Gareth and Juvia are too innocent to take notice of it."**

* * *

 **Gareth smiled at the camera, "I love hanging out with Juvia, she's so fun," he tapped his chin with a hum, "But those magazines were weird...Like the pictures were pretty, but...I don't get it."**

* * *

Outside of the Baltoy boys cabin, the guys were making small talk with each other, as Zetsu let out a sigh, "I'm still surprised the hosts are gone so long...It's weird that we might not get a challenge today."

Nedrick smile with a distracted expression, seemingly focusing on something else, "Eh, I don't think that's such a bad thing."

Doc rose a brow, before nudging Zetsu, "What's up with him?"

The Larvesta shrugged, before looking back at the Ninjask, "I don't know...He's been like this for a few days already."

The ghost chuckled, "Wow, I clearly haven't noticed...Though that's probably because I don't care."

Zetsu gave him a look, before moving closer to Nedrick, "Dude, are you okay? You seem really out of it lately."

The Ninjask continued to smile in some kind of trance, "What?"

Doc stared at him, before whispering to Zetsu, "Do you think he's just on some really good drugs or something?"

The larva deadpanned, "No, he doesn't do drugs."

The ghost smirked at him, "You don't know that."

Zetsu was about to speak, before blinking when he notices a certain Luxio getting kicked out of one of the girls cabin, before he rose a brow, "I was wondering why it was so quiet…" He shook his head, before looking back up at Nedrick, "I don't know what's wrong with him, it's like he's just...He's...Wait a second…"

Doc gasped mockingly, "Did he go into the light or something? Oh, how tragic…" He took a sip of his coffee, "Dibs on his stuff. I could use those nunchucks of his to beat down people that piss me off."

He deadpanned, "No, nothing like that. I think he might like a girl...Considering he's staring at the girls cabin, and acting like a less dumb version of me whenever I thought of Tempest."

The Spiritomb shook his head, "Nah, he's acting dumber. I can't even make fun of this version."

Zetsu sighed, before turning to the other bug, "Ned, who do you like? Give us some details at least."

The Ninjask didn't respond, as Doc smirked at the Larvesta, "Dude, it's kinda obvious. There's only one girl on the balcony."

The Larvesta looked confused, before turning back towards the cabin, "...Oh my god...He actually does like a girl! He likes a girl from the other team!"

As he said this, the three watched on, seeing a certain Mismagius smiling up at the sky...Until a passing Patrat threw a small nut at her head, causing her to growl at the small rodent, causing the creature to screech in fear before running off. Doc blinked, before smiling, "Well, at least the dominant would be obvious."

Zetsu nodded slowly, "Even I got scared…" He hummed to himself as he looked down, "There seems to be a lot of...Romantic interests lately...There's me, Ned, Mi- Erm...Um.."

The Spiritomb rose a brow, before deadpanning, "Okay, were you about to say Mimi?"

The larva quickly shook his head, "N-No! Not at all, because...I was saying um...Mickey Mouse...Yeah, him…"

Doc chuckled, before saying, "Zet, do I _look_ like an idiot to you?"

Zetsu groaned, "Fine, I was going to say Mimi, but don't tell her you know. I'm probably the only person who knows about it...Besides herself."

He smiled, "Dude, I only snitch when it benefits me," He smirked, "Though who is the princess of the night crushing on anyways?"

The fire bud deadpanned, "Yeah, that's information I'm not giving out. She would most definitely kill me if you found out."

The ghost smirked, "Oooooh, you just gave me a big hint then." He chuckled, as he began to float off, "Oh well, guess I'll just go tell her that-"

Zetsu's eyes widened as he quickly chased after him, "Oh no you aren't! I won't let you talk to her about this!"

The Spiritomb rose a brow, "Wh-"

The Larvesta quickly tackled him down with a fiery tackle, before letting out a deep breath, "Please don't...Like, she's really beating herself up about it...And even I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

Doc deadpanned, "Zet-"

He glared at him, "No way, you're not going to tell Mimi that I gave you a hint on how she actually likes you!" His eyes instantly widened, before he covered his mouth, "I...I mean...How she actually...Oh me and my big mouth…"

The Spiritomb blinked, before staring at the bug, "...Um-"

Zetsu quickly lowered his head, "P-Please don't tell her I told you! She would freak and then she would kill me!"

After a moment though, Doc...Began to laugh out loud, "Oh my god, dude, that's hilarious! I never thought you were the joking type!"

The bug blinked, before looking down at him in confusion, "...What?"

The ghost continued to laugh, as he said, "Dude, Mimi would never crush on me! I'm quite literally a possibly insane, mentally dissociated, violent, downright crude freak! That's like a queen crushing on a peasant!"

The Larvesta stared at him still, before moving off of him, "Doc...I...I don't think you understand how serious I actually am."

The Spiritomb continued to laugh, before nudging the bug playfully, "Thanks for giving me a good laugh, dude. You're more fun than I pegged you." He began to float away, "Anyways, I'll stop bothering you I guess."

Zetsu watched him go, before whispering to himself, "What the heck was that all about?"

* * *

 **Zetsu gave the camera a confused look, "I am quite literally confused here, like...I would have never guessed Nedrick, my possible only true friend right now, would have a crush on any of the girls here. He never talked about it before, but all of a sudden he's just...He's infatuated!"**

 **He groaned, "Not only that, but I accidentally spilled Mimi's secret to Doc, and he's taking it like a complete joke. I don't even know if he's at the least bit attracted to her or not...He's confusing!" He slammed his head against the counter with a groan, "I did not sign up for this."**

* * *

Inside the girls Basculin cabin, Brooke was floating around in circles, seemingly in thought as Cynthia watched her, before clearing her throat, "Are...Are you okay?"

The Togetic shook her head, "No, I am thinking of a proper way to tell Quincy I have a crush on him."

The Ninetales blinked in surprise, "...You have a crush on him?"

She shrugged, "Apparently I do, and the advice I was given was to tell him, but I have not seen him around."

The fox frowned, "Brooke...I don't think it's a good idea to have a relationship with someone in this game. It'll be difficult in the end, because one of you would have to leave at some point."

Brooke tilted her head in confusion, "But Tempest has one, so why can't I try?"

Cynthia glanced to the side, "Well, that's because-"

As she said this, the Joltik suddenly rushed inside the cabin from the outside...Before quite literally jumping right through the window after, leaving both girls confused. After a moment, Tempest cackled, "Tempest can headbutt anything out of existence!"

The fox deadpanned, "That...It's because of that."

The fairy tilted her head to the other side, "But...I don't understand...Kanaya told me to ask and you are telling me not to…"

Cynthia gave her a weak smile, "Just...Just trust me, alright? It's best if you just ignore the feelings for now and just...Continue working hard for the team."

Brooke still looked confused, before shrugging, "Okay...I will trust your word."

* * *

 **Cynthia let out a sigh, "I didn't mean to be harsh on her, but it's better this way for her chances at the game...Really, because if Nazira found out, then I'm sure she would want both her and Quincy gone. So in reality I really am protecting her."**

* * *

 **Brooke deadpanned, "I said I would trust her word, not that I would follow through with it."**

* * *

Inside the boys Basculin cabin, three figures were lounging on their beds, as Brick let out a sigh, "Finally...Some peace and quiet."

Bari blinked, "But it's been quiet here...For several days now."

The dinosaur rolled his eyes, "Well duh, that's because the nature loving idiot's been away. He's probably up in some giant birdhouse for all we know or care."

Chad rose a brow, "Dude, could you cool it on all of your hate you keep spewing towards Q? The dude's pretty nice."

Bari nodded quickly, "Yeah! He gave me a pet and said I was a good puppy!"

Brick facepalmed, "Okay, I'm not even going to point out the weird nicknames going on, but fine, I won't talk about him...He's still on my list though, because right after that elimination he left us...Again!"

The Lycanroc mumbled, "So much for not talking about him."

The Hakamo-o turned and gave him a look, "What did you say?"

The puppy yelped, before covering his face, "N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

Brick growled, "I don't think it was noth-"

Chad suddenly stood up, walking up to Brick, towering over the dinosaur, "Dude, like I said...Cool it."

The Hakamo-o glared at him, before scoffing as he walked out of the room, "Whatever, I'm going to get some water."

Bari watched him go with a frown, "Brick…"

* * *

 **Bari frowned at the camera, "I don't get why Brick has been acting so...So mean lately. I get our team has been on a little losing streak, but that's not okay to just...To just be mean about it..."**

* * *

 **Chad glared at the camera, "Okay, Brick has seriously not been very bro-like lately!"**

* * *

 **Brick glared at the camera with a growl, "I can't help it that our supposed teammate is rarely here to help with anything! Big deal, he was here for one challenge that we failed! Now he's gone, and who knows when he'll be back. I swear, if we lose next then he's gone!"**

* * *

The contestants were suddenly called out to the dock of shame by a familiar voice over the megaphone, as they all gathered at the dock, forming a straight line, as they looked around. Suddenly, a certain Tyranitar walked over to them with a menacing glare, before giving them a smile, "Hey kids, I'm in charge of today's challenge since miss Amber and mister Logan are going to be gone for much longer."

Zetsu let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness you're nic-"

The fire bug instantly yelped, as Tyson yelled, "Did I tell you to speak?!"

The fire bug quickly gave him a salute, "N-No sir!"

The Tyranitar scoffed, "Good, now listen up, I'm in charge today and you will all listen and respect me, got it?!" The contestants quickly nodded, as he spoke, "Good, because none of you are going to eat or sleep until this is all done, got it?"

Bari whimpered, "B-But I'm hungry…"

Tyson turned to give him a glare, "What did I just say, pancake?!"

The puppy shrank back, "U-Urm...S-Sorry, sir!"

The rock monster cleared his throat, "Now the goal for this challenge is simple, all of the wimps in front of me must drop out of my special bootcamp, with the exception of one, of course! Whoever decides to drop out will have to walk to the end of this dock and ring the bell! The last one standing wins immunity for their team."

Gareth grinned happily, "Sir yes, sir!"

The Tyranitar pointed towards the beach, "Now enough lagging and get yourselves to the beach for your first challenge in my bootcamp!"

The contestants quickly moved towards the beach, with the exception of Brick who walked behind with a groan, "That guy still isn't here."

Tyson growled, "Stop complaining and move!"

* * *

 **Zetsu facepalmed, "I'm going to die…"**

* * *

 **Bari whimpered, "I'm going to starve…"**

* * *

 **Gareth smiled brightly, "I'm going to have fun!"**

* * *

 **Brick deadpanned, "This is going to be easy."**

* * *

The contestants each stood in front of two canoes, as Tyson gestured to them, "Now, each team will have to hold their canoes over their heads, and if I catch anyone dropping their hands from it, then you will be eliminated," he looked towards the Lycanroc holding his stomach, before smirking, "And none of you are going to eat or sleep until someone is eliminated from this challenge!"

Mimi deadpanned, "What if we don't have arms?"

The Tyranitar blinked at the thought, before gritting his teeth, "T-Think of something! You just need to be holding it in some way!" He grabbed his whistle, before blowing it, "Canoes up!"

The teams each picked up their canoes, before raising it over their heads. As this happened, Brick scoffed, "This isn't even remotely hard or challenging."

Nazira deadpanned, "'Ya seem 'ta forget 'dat we'll be dealin' with 'dis for hours on end."

Bari nodded with a whimper, "A-And no food…"

Cynthia let out a sigh, "This will be fine, just as long as we hold this longer than the other team, and with us I'm sure we can handle it."

Quincy nodded, "Yeah, we ca-"

Brick blinked, before growling at him, "Hold on! When did you get here?!"

The Quagsire chuckled, "I've been here since we were all called to the-"

The Hakamo-o glared at him, "No you weren't! I was there and I didn't see you!"

Brooke deadpanned, "He came near the end. You didn't notice because you weren't paying attention."

Chad nodded, "Yeah dude, even I saw the bro show up."

Brick's eye twitched slightly, "You're all just covering for him."

Cynthia glared at him, "No we aren't, now stop acting so bratty and pay attention to the challenge."

He growled towards her, "Who are you calling bratty?!"

Nazira glared at him, "'Yah, she is, because 'dat's how 'ya are actin'!" She growled, "Now turn forward, and shut 'da hell up for now."

Brick scoffed, "Please, you don't tell me what to do."

Bari lowered his head, "Come on, please don't argue right now...Everyone is watching."

As he said this, Doc smirked from the side, "Nah, keep on going. It's entertaining."

Mimi deadpanned, "No, it's loud and annoying."

Kanaya frowned, "And fighting is bad, especially among teammates, so please try and calm down."

* * *

 **Brick glared at the camera, "I know they're just defending him...I don't get why they have to defend him! He's just bad luck! They'll see when he messes up in this challenge!"**

* * *

Nightfall soon came, as the teams were still holding the canoes up, both looking tired while Tyson was telling them some story, "That was the night where waffles played an exciting role in my life, just the buttery goodness, the little storage traps for the syrup, it was all amazing...It's thanks to those delicious waffles that I survived the war."

As this happened, Zetsu let out a sigh, before whispering, "Is anyone even paying attention to him?"

Mimi shook her head, "No."

Juvia smiled, "I personally think it sounds very nice."

Gareth hummed a happy tune to himself, "This is fun, this is fun, this is fu-"

"Did I tell you to speak?!"

The Luxio blinked, before smiling, "No sir! Very sorry, sir!" He grinned, before whispering, "Playing this game is so much fun."

Kanaya smiled weakly as her arms started to shake, "Well, at least he's energetic about this…"

As she said this, Brooke groaned, "My small arms cannot hold on much longer."

Quincy smiled at her, "Don't worry Brooke, I'm sure we won't have to much longer."

The Togetic blinked, before nodding softly, "Yes, I will try."

Brick grunted, "Good, so let's all keep our composure and try to get someone from the other team out."

Nazira smirked, "Besides," she glanced at Nedrick with a playful look, "I have a feelin' a certain fool won' last much longer."

The Ninjask blinked at the comment, before smirking right back, "Coming from the girl who doesn't even have real arms?"

The ghost chuckled, "Good point, hon, but I still no I'm lastin' longer than you in 'dis challenge."

He smiled, "Eh, we'll see. I'm a lot stronger than I look you know."

She rolled her eyes, before giving him a soft look, "Eh, we'll see."

Kanaya's eyes widened as she whispered, "Oh my god...Do you see this?"

Isabel rose a brow, before whispering back with a smile, "You mean the flirting, or the fact that Ned's getting along with one of the most temperamental people on the island?"

The Gardevoir bit her lip with a smile, "Both. This is another ship that will blossom."

On the Basculin side, Nazira whistled to herself, before noticing a few strange looks, "...Who are 'ya fools lookin' at?"

Brick gave her a look, "You obviously. Why are you flirting with the enemy?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm jus' tryin' 'ta have a little bit of fun while we waste our time with 'dis challenge."

He deadpanned, "You were flirting...With a geek…"

The ghost smirked at him, "What, jealous I ain' doin' 'da same 'ta a musclebound idiot like 'yaself?"

The dinosaur growled, "Who are you calling an idiot?!"

She deadpanned, "'Ya obviously."

His eyes twitched as he turned away with a glare, as Cynthia gave the ghost a confused look, "So...It's okay to flirt with the boys here?"

The ghost rose a brow, "I never said 'ya couldn'. I said don' let it distract 'ya."

Her eyes widened from her words as she was left silent. Meanwhile, Brooke gave them all a look, "I really think my arms are about to fall off."

Bari blinked, "I-If it's that bad, then you can go ahead and lea-" He stopped when he noticed Brick casting him a glare, "Or...Not."

The Togetic shook her head, before letting go of the canoe, "I apologize, but I can't hold on much longer...I am very sorry."

As she said this though, she noticed Quincy stare at her, before letting go, as he gave her a slight smile. After a moment he said, "Sorry everyone, I'm kinda tired."

He began to walk down the dock, as Brick's eyes widened, "Wait! You are not going to blow this challenge for us!"

To the dinosaur's surprise, he noticed the Quagsire send a shrug his way, before ringing the bell, causing Chef Tyson to stop his story, before glancing up with wide eyes, "We have a quitter already?!"

Violet deadpanned, "It's been twelve hours."

Tyson growled at her, "Don't sass me!" He turned to the remaining players, "For those of you still in this, then report to the mess hall!"

Bari practically ran as he shouted, "Food!"

* * *

 **Nazira rolled her eyes, "'Dese people treat it like 'ya can' do anythin' fun in a borin' situation. Not like I'm actually datin' 'da dude. I jus' want 'ta have a little fun."**

* * *

 **Cynthia blinked, "I guess this means I might have a chance with someone after all...If they want to, I doubt it...This is dumb, this is a dumb idea, I'm going to go now."**

* * *

 **Zetsu was holding his arms with a groan, "Oh man, that was hard...I thought I was done for, but thankfully the other team got out first, but if they hadn't, then my teammates would be hating me right now."**

 **He blinked, "Speaking of teammates, I think one teammate in particular should do some explaining about the flirting from earlier. Of course I'm not upset, I'm dating someone from that team too, but I would like to know about this and maybe help him. He helped me with asking out Tempest, so I should naturally do the same...Or at least that's how I think friendships work...Yeah, that should be how they work."**

* * *

 **Brick slammed his fist against the side of the confessional, before glaring at the camera, "That idiot let us down again! This is the last time I'm going to tolerate this!"**

* * *

 **Brooke gave the camera a confused look, "I do not understand why he would ring the bell before me...I was about to, and I know he was not tired...For someone very wise he did something very...Unwise...I don't get it."**

* * *

 **Quincy smiled at the camera, "I just didn't want Brooke to feel like she let down the team. That's not a very fun feeling."**

* * *

The contestants were inside of the mess hall, as Tyson spoke, "Alright everyone, you have ten minutes to eat before night training starts! It'll be harsh, dirty, exhausting and may lead to a life threatening injury! So I recommend eating as much as you can now!"

Gareth rose a paw up, "Question, sir! Where's the food at?"

The Tyranitar smirked, before gesturing towards a row of garbage cans behind him, "You're dinner is served right here."

Mimi deadpanned, "Garbage...My favorite."

Doc chuckled, "At least we're ghosts though. We don't even need to eat."

She nodded, "Yes, but I doubt anyone else would eat this-"

Her words were cut short when Bari practically dove into one of the garbage cans, making a complete mess of the floor as he dug around, eating anything he deemed was good, "So delicious!" He popped his head out, a banana peel on his nose as he smiled at his team, "D-Do you guys want some?"

Cynthia shook her head, "I'm...I'm good."

Brick facepalmed, "I don't eat garbage, Bari."

Brooke shrugged, "I am not hungry."

The puppy shrugged, before diving back inside the garbage can. As this happened, Gareth walked over towards Juvia and Violet, before showing the latter a muffin that seemed to have a small bite on it, "Here you go, Violet. I found a muffin for you."

The Espurr rose a brow, before stating, "Couldn't you just eat it?"

He shrugged with a smile, "I can look for something else, but this didn't seem too gross...At least for you, and I know you're hungry too, so eat up."

She continued to stare at the muffin, before reluctantly taking it. After a moment, she gave him a soft smile, "Um...Thank you, Gareth."

The Luxio's eyes widened at her smile, before nodding with the same smile, "Anything for you, friend," he turned and walked towards the garbage cans once more with a happy grin, "Food time!"

Kanaya was looking towards the garbage cans, before blinking, "I don't think I'm hungry."

Zetsu walked past her with an annoyed look, "Yeah, I'm not touching that either-" As he said this, he noticed Tempest dragging an entire trash bin outside with her, "...I guess that doesn't account for some people…"

As he said this, the spider scoffed, "Please, Tempest has standards above mushy waffle mix and puke-green stains on bottom of can!"

The Larvesta rose a brow, "So you prefer garbage over that? Or am I missing something?"

She smirked at the larva, "Both," she held up the can, "Tempest is gonna blow up trash can and prepare it as booby trap for unsuspecting victims!"

Zetsu gave her a look, "Tempest that sounds very dangerous," he looked around, before walking towards her with a small smile, "I'm coming along."

The Joltik blinked, "...Thought Zetsu didn't like dangerous situations."

He shrugged, "I don't, but I like you, so...I guess I wouldn't mind being in a dangerous situation with you...That sounded so lame."

The spider stared at him, before giving him a smile, "Not lame, Tempest find...C-...C-Cute...Come! Let's blow trashbin up!"

The larva's eyes widened, before he quickly nodded as he followed her, "R-Right!"

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a weak smile, "I didn't get a chance to eat, but I did see a talk between Zetsu and Tempest! Those two are so cute together! I just find it adorable how they're bonding over destroying property!"**

* * *

 **Gareth looked at the camera with a smile, before taking a bite out of a half eaten apple, "I heard Violet's stomach growl during the canoe thingy, and she wasn't looking for food herself, so I was being a good friend and found her something!"**

* * *

 **Zetsu blushed a little, "I hardly ever see the less frightening side of Tempest...It's so cute…"**

* * *

Loud music blared on the beach, as Chef Tyson stood on a wooden stage performing various dance moves to the beat, and as he did this the contestants were mimicking his dance moves. He looked down at the players as he clapped, "Come on everyone! I want to see you properly shaking those hips!"

Juvia followed along as she giggled, "I don't have hips!"

"Just keep dancing!"

Brick grumbled to himself, "This is so stupid, how is anyone going to get tired off of dancing?"

Doc smirked at him, "You're saying this as you're sweating?"

He glared at him, "At least I can sweat!"

The Spiritomb blinked, before chuckling, "Actually, we do sweat, it's just plasma."

The Hakamo-o deadpanned, "That sounds gross, dude."

Kanaya twirled around, before shaking her head dizzily, "Is it just me or are the stars moving?"

Isabel glanced at her worryingly, "Kanaya...Maybe you should stop dancing before you get yourself hurt."

The Gardevoir shook her head, "I can't let you all down again-" She yelped, before falling back after bumping into someone, as she rubbed her head, "Ow…"

The Leavanny stopped, before grabbing hold of the psychic's arms, beginning to lead her off to the side, "Let's just get you somewhere you can sit down, okay?"

Kanaya groaned, before looking down, "Okay…"

Brick pulled the plug to the music, before giving the Tyranitar a glare, "They both stopped dancing, so let's move on to something more challenging!"

The chef's eyes twitched, before growling down at the dinosaur, "You don't tell me how to run my job! You also don't stop the challenge without my consent!"

The Hakamo-o rolled his eyes, "Whatever, now are they out or out?"

Tyson growled, "They aren't out, because you cut the music and tried to run my job, so everyone can just prepare for the next challenge!"

Bari let out a sigh of relief, before plopping down on the sand, "Oh thank goodness I can stop!"

Brooke nodded, "Yes, it was very tiring."

The puppy blinked, "...You were floating the entire...A-Actually, nevermind."

* * *

 **Brick shrugged with a scowl, "The two girls left before I pulled the plug! He's just being a baby! All these hosts are babies!"**

* * *

 **Kanaya rubbed her head with a frown, "I was just trying not to mess up, but I did...If Brick never did that, then I would have caused both me and Isabel to get out. I really should try harder to be more valuable to the team, especially having not done too well in the last challenge."**

 **She gave the camera a soft smile, "I should thank Isabel though, because she really didn't have to help me, but she did...I'm so very grateful to have her as a friend."**

* * *

 **Isabel sighed, "I'm pretty happy I didn't get out, but...Really what was I supposed to do there? I couldn't just let her hurt herself further, and honestly, I'd take a loss over an injured friend...Though don't tell my team that! Good for moral structure, but not really for morale."**

* * *

The contestants were once again inside the mess hall, as Chef Tyson narrowed his eyes, "For the next part of your challenge, each of you will have to write a three hundred worded essay on how much you love...Waffles."

Brick's eye twitched as he snapped his pencil in half, "You have got to be kidding me…"

The Tyranitar glared at him, "No, now if anyone falls asleep or fails to complete their paper in time, they will be eliminated!"

Tempest rose a small limb, "Tempest can't hold pencil in tiny hands."

He shrugged, before tapping his chin, "Have someone else write for you."

Brick deadpanned, "Yeah, all of us are too busy with our own."

Tyson smirked, "Not my problem."

Zetsu cleared his throat, "I mean...I could-" He stopped when his teammates gave him looks, "...Um...Nevermind."

Brooke rose a hand, "What if we do not like waffles?"

Tyson glared at her, "Then you're dead to me and I will personally make sure you're eliminated for being a traitor to the waffle army!"

She blinked, before picking up her pencil to write, "...It is a good thing I enjoy waffles."

As she said this, the Tyranitar walked out of the room. As he did, Quincy smiled as he walked up to Tempest, "I could write it for you-"

Brick suddenly stood up, pointing at him, "Hold on! Why the hell are you in here?! You gave up on the challenge, so leave!"

Cynthia glared at him, "Shush! He's trying to help us out, because we may need Tempest for the later challenges."

The dinosaur growled, "No, this isn't right! He shouldn't be near us!"

Chad patted a slightly crestfallen Quincy on the back, before scowling at Brick, "Dude, leave our bro alone! He may have not done great, but he's trying to make up for it."

Brick rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but what if that chef comes back and sees him? We'll be penalized, we'll have a disadvantage, and then we will lose!"

Nazira deadpanned, "Wouldn' 'da same thing happen if he didn' help since Tempest is incapable of writin' her's?"

The Hakamo-o gave her a look, "Yeah, so either way we'll be losing, but we don't need to lose with him in here with us!"

The ghost rolled her eyes, as Bari gave him a look, "Brick, please stop causing another scene."

Brick stood up with a growl, "I am not causing a scene!"

Nazira flew up to him with a glare, "Hey! Don' yell at him!"

The dinosaur narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you, his protector? He's old enough to speak for himself!"

As the argument continued, everyone on the Baltoy looked on in shock, as Juvia rose a brow, "Why are all of them so loud?"

Mimi deadpanned, "Because they have someone who's preventing them from working together as a team."

Nedrick smiled at his teammates, "Good thing we don't have one of those."

Doc rose a brow with a playful smile, "Oh? But I thought I had that distinction. Frankly, it almost offends me."

Zetsu gave him a look, "And so much for our small moment together."

The Spiritomb chuckled, before nudging the bug, "Dude, I was just kidding."

The Larvesta rolled his eyes, before smiling slightly, "Yeah, I know."

Kanaya squealed happily, "I love you guys! You're the best team I've ever been on!"

Isabel smirked at her, "Aren't we your only team in this game?"

She nodded quickly, "And that's why it's even more special, just knowing we all get along so well with each other with minimal to no arguments."

Gareth had his tongue sticking out, before smiling as he held his papers up, "I'm done!"

Zetsu rose a brow, "That was surprisingly quick."

The lion shrugged with a grin, "I like waffles."

* * *

 **Brick gave the camera a look, "I don't get why they're making me out to be the bad guy! I'm trying to help this team, but they don't want to listen! This is getting me so angry!"**

* * *

 **Gareth yawned, before rubbing his eyes, "Why am I yawning? I shouldn't be tired after spending twelve hours holding a canoe, eating a rotten apple, dancing for two hours, and writing an essay on waffles...I should be jumping out of my seat!"**

 **He slapped himself, before flinching as he held his cheek, "Ow! Okay, so that wasn't a great idea!"**

* * *

After what seemed to be awhile, the Tyranitar returned as he looked around, "Time is up! Give me your papers now!" He grabbed all the papers from the tables, before clearing his throat as he read one, "I like waffles because they are delicious, and they are very, very, very, very, very...Very, very, very….This paper is just filled with one word!"

Brick smirked, "You said just three hundred words, so I did three hundred words, and I included how I like waffles."

Tyson growled, before stomping towards the two tables, slamming his fists against them as he glared at a certain Machoke, who was sleeping, "You are eliminated from this challenge!"

The jock suddenly shot up with a terrified look, "I'm sorry coach, I promise I'll-" He noticed the chef, before smirking, "Sup, dude."

The Tyranitar narrowed his eyes, "You're done for the day." He turned towards the Baltoys table, noticing a certain Leavanny with a blank sheet of paper, "...Why is there nothing on your paper?"

Isabel held up her hands, showing off the scythe-like appendages, "Did you want me to carve the three hundred words?"

The chef growled at her, "You have eight other teammates who completed their papers! You could have asked one of them to write it for you!"

She rolled her eyes, "You means the ones who barely finished on time? Yeah, I prefer losing only one teammate over losing two."

Tyson smirked, "Well congratulations, because you're eliminated!"

As he said this, his eyes widened, noticing Tempest's paper who completely filled, "...You actually wrote your own paper?"

She smirked, "You could say that," she gave Quincy a friendly wave, which he happily returned.

The chef grinned, before casting Isabel a glare, "See? Even those who struggle can do the work when they set their mind to it! Now, next challenge!"

* * *

The contestants were led to the forest, where a dirt filled obstacle course was seen. The obstacle course included a wooden wall, two ropes over a muddy pit, two sets of tire swings hung onto a wooden plank, and two large axes dangling from a tree, along with a few smaller obstacles. The contestants stared in shock, as Chef Tyson cleared his throat, "You will all run this course until you all complete it in just one minute or less!"

The cast looked on in shock, as Chad cheered from the sidelines, "Heck yeah, I avoided the mud!"

Tyson blew his whistle, "Go, pancakes! Go!"

The contestants quickly rushed towards the wall, their feet splashing in the mud as they ran towards the large wooden wall in front of them. Brick easily jumped onto it, before moving down towards the next obstacle as he scoffed, "Easy as pie!"

Meanwhile, the others were right behind him, except for Kanaya who was struggling to get down from the wall, "This may be a little while..."

As Brick went through the tires, Brooke followed by easily floating through one as she deadpanned, "Wings make everything easy."

Zetsu shivered as he crawled through the mud, yelping when the two axes above him swung back and forth, "O-Oh god...Those are actually sharpened too!"

As he said this, Nedrick ended up speeding forward, actually flying right through the axes...Before collapsing onto the ground in pain, "God, I felt that in so many ways!"

He continued to groan on the ground, as Nazira floated over to him, calling for Tyson, "Yo, dude, 'dis guy might need some help."

The Tyranitar walked over to them, before glancing down at the bug, "Yeah, this looks terrible, alright someone can take this pancake to the infirmary. He's pretty much done here."

The ghost nodded, picking the guy up with psychic as she floated towards the infirmary. As she did this, Tyson growled, "Now, the rest of you, get back to work!"

As he screamed this, the cast began their second lap around the course, only now covered in mud. Clips began to play in a montage, showcasing each of the cast's struggles. Kanaya was once again on top of the wall, only now breathing heavily, before leaning heavily to one side and falling down onto the ground, landing face first in some mud, "I'm okay! I'm just really sore and extremely tired!"

Next, Brick was shown trying to make it through the tires, only to get stuck in one halfway into jumping through it. He struggled for a moment, before groaning, "Somebody help me!"

Bari was currently running in pace between the tire obstacles on the floor, only to trip as he fell onto them. Soon after, a semi-blinded Cynthia came onto the same course, only to trip over Bari and fall onto the ground, groaning, "Ugh...I tripped on something…"

The puppy below her whimpered, "M-More like someone…"

Zetsu tried to swing across the rope area...Only to immediately start swinging around over and over again, getting him tied up in some kind of gigantic knot, causing him to appear like a marionette as his entire body got tangled up. As this happened, Tempest ran through, giving him a sympathetic look meanwhile, "Zetsu, Tempest check on you after challenge! Hope okay!"

The larva blushed slightly, before looking down, "T-Thank you and good luck!" He blinked, "I can just burn this rope off...I don't want anymore mud on me though…"

As he said this, Gareth tried crawling underneath the swinging axes...Only to begin sinking into the mud. His eyes widened, as he began to nervously struggle, "U-Um...I might be sinking! Actually...I am sinking!"

The lion continued to sink, as Doc floated by, "Fallen soldier, I salute you...Not-" He stopped talking the second he wandered right into a certain chef, as he smirked, "Oh...Why hello."

The Tyranitar growled at him, "You just earned yourself twenty push ups!"

The ghost rolled his eyes, before saying, "News flash, I don't have arms."

Tyson's eye twitched as he balled his hands into fists, as this happened, Mimi walked over to Doc with a look, "You should have not said anything."

The chef glared at the Spiritomb, before growling out, "One night in solitary confinement...In the boat house."

The entire cast vocally gasped out loud, each staring at the ghost in horror and pity. After a moment, Doc smirked, "Neat, I like creepy stuff."

The Tyranitar smirked back, "Then enjoy yourself."

* * *

The next moment, Doc found himself in a...Less than comfortable place. Large and rusty fishing hooks laid resting against the wall, a large Sharpedo jaw was hanging on the wall, and something swam inside some kind of fish barrel, as a slight growl echoed across the room. The ghost glanced around, before sighing, "You know what...I think I found my new home."

* * *

Back in the mess hall, the cast was sitting at their respective tables looking down at some type of cooked rice, as Mimi glanced at the window in worry, "Do you think he is okay?"

Violet deadpanned, "Probably-"

Gareth slammed his paws against the table with a scared look on his face, "Of course not! Have you heard of the rumors of that boat house? Nothing but bad stuff going on in there!"

The Mimikyu blinked, before glancing at her untouched food, "...Should I check on him?" She shook her head as she got up, "I'm going to check on him."

The Luxio blinked as he watched her go, before smiling, "Aww...She likes him."

Violet rolled her eyes, "As if it wasn't obvious."

Zetsu sighed from his seat, "...It actually is...And that's coming from me." As he said this, he cringed slightly at a small rag being tightened around one of his many limbs by Tempest, who smiled up at him as she did it. After a moment, he blinked, "...Tempest...You're here?"

She scoffed, "Course Tempest here! She said check on Zetsu after challenge, so that's what Tempest do! Hurt legs very badly!"

He gave her a small smile, moving one of them, before blinking, "It...It doesn't hurt like it was earlier! Did you actually fix it?"

She shrugged, "Tempest not sure, but did heal mighty ally on other side!"

Zetsu rose a brow, "Mighty? I wouldn't say mighty, but I do feel better."

The Joltik glared at him, "Zetsu mighty and that final!"

The Larvesta quickly nodded, before pulling her in a hug, "Y-Yes ma'am!"

* * *

 **Mimi sighed, "I know I shouldn't be checking on him considering he may be fine, but there is a chance he isn't fine. I am just going to make sure he's in good condition before returning to my team."**

* * *

Nedrick suddenly bounced up from where he was sitting, breathing heavily as his eyes bulged slightly. He glanced around the room, before patting his face. After a moment, he sighed, "Oh thank god, I'm alive…"

"No duh 'ya are alive. Like I'd let 'ya die. Would be 'ta easy, and I've seen enough death in my life."

The bug blinked, before glancing to the side, noticing Nazira floating in a seat, smirking at him. Nedrick blinked, before smiling, "...Hey."

She gave him a small wave, "Sup, hon."

The two stared at each other for a moment, before the Ninjask chuckled, "So...Guess you brought me here, huh?"

The ghost shrugged, "'Yah, I guess. Honestly, was 'da closest one 'ta 'ya anyways, so I thought why not make sure 'ya didn' get 'ta hurt."

He smiled slightly wider, "Well thanks...It means a lot that you'd do that for me. Especially considering we're on different teams and all."

She scoffed, "Please, I stay loyal 'ta my friends, and hon, we're friends, so I wasn' about 'ta let 'ya die on me anyways. I would have dragged 'ya out of 'da devil's cold, hard grasp if I had 'ta."

The Ninjask couldn't help but feel a blush form on his face.

* * *

 **Nedrick chuckled as he stared at the camera, before saying, "I...I think I might be the most out of their league guy here...But I don't really care. Nazira said we're friends...And if we don't date, then I'm fine with that."**

* * *

Mimi opened the door to the boathouse, before peering inside, "Doc?"

She glanced around, before seeing the Spiritomb nonchalantly whistling...Inside the Sharpedo jaw's mouth, as he glanced down, smiling at Mimi, "Oh, hey there. I would say your visit is unexpected, but considering you basically rule the darkness and all, I guess it's obvious in hindsight."

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "Well, it's obvious you are completely fine in here. I just came to make sure you were safe."

He chuckled, "Trust me, I'm a-okay...But thanks though. That's honestly pretty sweet."

She blinked, before looking away as she made her way back to the door, "You're my friend and you would have done the same. So I will leave you with your Sharpedo, I suppose."

Doc rose a brow, "Well...You aren't really bothering me. Honestly nice to have company."

Mimi gave him a look, "I enjoy talking to you, but the team…"

He rolled his eyes, "Can do fine without you….Okay that's a lie considering you're a way better player than all of our teammates, but hey, I prefer us hanging out and me taking the blame over winning."

The Mimikyu blinked, "Why would you take the blame? This would be my fault for coming in the first place."

The ghost rolled his eyes, "Please, you did that because you're nice. You'd stay because I'm _very_ persuasive when I want to be...Though I'm also not when I want to be. Depends on my mood really."

She deadpanned, "I am here because I want to, so we both take the blame if it comes down to it."

He smirked, "I can agree to that...But I'm totally taking more."

Mimi sighed, "Please don't make this an argument, because you would lose."

Doc smiled, "But it'd be kinda nice seeing you win one. Honestly way smarter than me anyways, so even if it's obvious, it might be funny to see you be all victorious and junk."

She rose a brow, "You are a very strange man, Doc...And why must you continue to belittle yourself?"

He shrugged, "Cause I'm a psycho and apparently insane if I'm going off what the others say."

The Mimikyu gave him a look, "What others? Our teammates have been warming up to you."

The Spiritomb smirked, "Eh, you don't need to know." He chuckled, "...I feel like I've been making you uncomfortable."

Mimi blinked, before glancing away, "You have not...I really should go now."

Doc stared at her a moment, before smiling, "You sure you don't wanna come raid Amber and Logan's personal trailer while they're gone with me?"

She rose a brow, "And get in trouble when they return?"

He chuckled, "Eh, if that happens, it happens. At least it'd be fun unlike these ridiculous challenges."

The Mimikyu stared at him, before sighing, "...Fine. Just this once."

The larger ghost smiled, "Sweet."

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "I am just making sure he doesn't do too much damage. I do not want him getting in trouble again...It's annoying."**

* * *

Walking towards a large tent, Mimi peered over a bush, before whispering, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Doc smirked as he floated out, "Yep, because otherwise, what else am I supposed to do besides wait in a shady room all day."

The Mimikyu deadpanned as she followed him, "That's the only thing you're supposed to do."

He shrugged, "Well, that's boring, and besides, gives me an excuse to hang out with you during a challenge now that you're coming with me."

She blinked, before sighing as she looked up at the tent as they went inside, "I suppose…"

The ghost glanced around, a surprised look on his face, "Huh...Considering who the hosts are, I'd think they'd have flashier stuff worth actually taking."

Mimi shrugged, "They probably have it elsewhere considering this tent is in the middle of a forest."

He smiled, "Okay, that actually makes sense...Which means I am gonna feel no guilt as I take absolutely everything in here that isn't nailed down."

She gave him a look, "Stealing is bad, Doc."

The ghost smirked, "And I'm a bad guy. But...I guess I could just limit it down to their food. I'm sure the stuff here would at least be edible."

Mimi sighed, "We don't even eat...But it may be good for our teammates who do need food."

He nodded, as he floated over to the fridge, "See, now you're seeing the potential benefits. Now, time to see what wondrous foods await us inside this thing." As he said this, he opened up the door to it, as his eyes widened, "...Holy crap...They actually have these?!"

The Mimikyu rose a brow at the contents of the fridge, "How am I not surprised."

Doc quickly pulled out two small apples, though unlike normal ones, they were oddly...Transparent. The ghost smirked, "Who knew these guys would have food they can't even eat."

She shrugged, "They're the type to have anything they like," she glanced towards the exit, "Though you should hurry, before we get caught."

He smiled, as he quickly grabbed a bag and began to sweep all of the food inside the fridge into it. In under a minute, it was all inside the bag, as he quickly said, "And like that, it's like it was never here at all."

Mimi deadpanned, "Oh yes, I feel so alive after stealing food from a hospitalized man."

Doc rolled his eyes, before quickly floating out of the building, "Believe what you want I guess. Time to go give our teammates things they'd actually want to eat."

She watched him go, before sighing as she followed close behind.

* * *

 **Mimi looked at the camera, before shrugging, "I am not one for stealing, but I know my teammates are hungry...I am conflicted on this."**

 **She looked down, "I didn't know he was the type to steal, but again...I am conflicted on the issue. As long as no one gets caught, then it will be fine."**

* * *

The ghosts approached the cabins, Doc smirked, "Well, time to do what I do best, and disappear before anyone sees me."

Mimi rose a brow, "Why would you do tha-"

As she was saying this though, Doc suddenly tossed the food against the door, not hard enough to break it, but loud enough to make a loud knocking sound, causing a slight scream from inside, most likely from Kanaya. Mimi's eyes widened, as Isabel came to the door. The bug glanced around, before noticing the bag, and opening it. The Leavanny had to do a double-take, as a small smile came onto her face, "Huh...Who-" She looked forward, noticing Mimi standing there, "...Mimi...Did you do this?"

The Mimikyu blinked, before glancing around, noticing Doc was no longer around, "Well...N-"

She was cut off when Kanaya poked her head out, "What was that noise?"

Isabel pointed at the large brown bag right in front of the psychic, "Mimi just brought us the motherload of actually edible food."

The ghost flinched, "I did no-"

The Gardevoir smiled brightly, before clapping her hands, "You're the best, Mimi! Thank you so much for doing this...All of us are so hungry!" The Gardevoir quickly grabbed onto the bag, pulling it inside with all her strength, as she dragged it inside. Isabel casted the ghost a small smile, before she went to go knock on the boy's door.

Mimi looked down, before slowly walking away from the cabin with a sigh, "Why me…"

"Well, don't just stand there," the Mimikyu's eyes widened, glancing off towards the forest, noticing Doc giving her a soft smile as he floated away, "Enjoy yourself, and try to make some more friends on the team. Lord knows you deserve better ones than me, considering I'm horrible company." He chuckled to himself, as he began to float off into the forest with a whistle.

Mimi watched him go with a confused look, "Still very strange, but...Very nice." She glanced towards the cabin, before slowly walking towards it with a small smile.

* * *

 **Doc smiled at the camera, before shrugging as a smirk began to form, "Eh, who am I to hog Mimi's company all to myself. May as well help the girl make a few friends that aren't as freaky as me."**

* * *

As the Mimikyu walked in, the Baltoy team was sitting around the large bag, all enjoying the food as Kanaya waved at her, "Oh good, you made it back! The food is delicious!"

Zetsu nodded, "Yeah, how'd you get this stuff?"

Mimi shrugged, "Magic."

Violet deadpanned, "That sounds like something a delusional fox would say."

Kanaya blinked, "But magic is real...Or at least they seem real whenever I see the acts on TV."

The Espurr facepalmed, as Isabel gave Mimi a smirk, "So, are you gonna be eating regardless of you not needing to, or are you just gonna stand there?"

The ghost glanced away, "I'd rather allow you all to eat, you need it more."

Gareth held a cookie in front of her, before giving her a smile, "Come on, eat with us! You're the one who got it, so you deserve some of it!"

She gave him a look, "You're loud…" She looked down at the cookie, before gently taking it, "But, I will have one cookie and that is it."

Juvia smiled widely, before holding up a large plate full of muffins, "You sure you don't want a pumpkin muffin too?"

Mimi stared at the plate, before letting out a sigh, "...A few wouldn't hurt."

The Shuppet giggled, before whispering to Gareth, "Ghosts like pumpkin flavored foods."

The Luxio gasped, before whispering with a grin, "That's so cool, because electric Pokemon like...Uh…" He tapped his chin, "...What do we like?"

Violet deadpanned, "Electric types are known for favoring sour sweeties over anything else."

The lion blinked, before turning towards her, "Really? I should try it sometime! I'd love to have something I would enjoy very much!"

Kanaya smiled at them, "This is a great time we're having. Just all of us together, eating, laughing, and not stressing over anything...Yet."

Juvia nodded, before saying, "Let's invite the other team too!"

Zetsu nodded, "I think that's a good idea."

Isabel nudged him with her elbow, "Why? Because you'd get to share it with your girlfriend?"

He blushed, before glancing away, "Y-Yeah, of course. I think she deserves to have something good in her stomach."

Kanaya smiled, before walking towards the door, "I'll go get them, so I'll be back!"

As she did this, the Baltoy continued to eat, as Mimi simply stared forward in some kind of trance. After a few minutes, Kanaya came in with the members of the other team, everyone grabbing some type of food as they all conversed among each other.

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled brightly, "We got amazing food, we bonded as a team, and we're even bonding with the other team! This night is going great!"**

* * *

 **Isabel smirked, "Not bad...Honestly, me and Mimi haven't spoken to one another much, but she's pretty cool for doing that for all of us."**

* * *

 **Zetsu gave the camera a confused look, "I'm still wondering how she got the food, but I'm really in no room to complain. It was delicious and I enjoyed the time we had together with the food...Not bad Mimi...Not bad at all."**

* * *

 **Violet deadpanned, "I know Mimi did not get the food personally...But I won't ruin this for her. I see no reason to considering she has done nothing to wrong me."**

* * *

 **Gareth smiled at the camera, "I didn't think Mimi had it in her to get us some great food, but she did! I got to eat something good and I learned that I like sour sweets...I need to obtain some sour sweets though."**

* * *

 **Juvia was currently stuffing her face full of pumpkin muffins, as she smiled, "Now it can feel like Halloween everyday of the year!"**

* * *

 **Mimi let out a sigh, before looking down, "This attention feels strange, and I do not like how I am given credit for something I did not do…"**

 **She looked down at a pumpkin muffin, before glancing back at the camera, "I owe Doc at least something for this…Hopefully I can see him early in the morning."**

* * *

The remaining contestants were hanging upside down from the branches of a large tree, as they watched Chef Tyson walk back and forth. Gareth, Kanaya, and Violet remained for the Baltoy, while Bari, Brick, and Cynthia remained for the Basculin. After a moment , Tyson said, "For this challenge you will need to stay up there for as long as possible. Those who fall are eliminated, and this will continue until one person is left."

Brick deadpanned, "Piece of cake."

The Tyranitar grinned, "Good luck staying like that for long, because once all the blood starts rushing to your head, you'll be feeling dizzy, nauseous, and more."

Gareth smiled brightly, "I like this game."

Chef Tyson shrugged, before crossing his arms with a smirk, "I'm going to enjoy watching you all fall one by one."

After he said this, the contestants stayed on their branches of the tree. It was silent for a minute, before Bari whispered, "This...This isn't too bad."

The Hakamo-o next to him rolled his eyes, "Obviously, I just said it was easy."

On the other side of the tree, Gareth was humming a tune with a grin, before looking down, "Wow...I didn't realize how high up this tree is…"

Violet glanced at him, before saying, "Gareth, are you okay?"

He chuckled, "Of course I'm okay...I'm as okay as..." His eyes suddenly rolled in the back of his head, before he fell off the tree, falling face first into the dirt with a groan.

The Espurr's eyes widened, and to the surprise of the others, quickly said, "Gareth! Are you okay?!" She noticed the looks she was receiving, as she groaned, "...Just wondering."

Zetsu walked over to the unconscious lion, before lifting his head up, shaking it before nodding, "Yeah, he's fine. He's just...Napping."

The cat glared at him, "I'm not an idiot, Zetsu."

The Larvesta shrank back, "S-Sorry, but he really is okay!"

Chef Tyson shrugged, "Take him to the infirmary if you want."

Zetsu blinked, before looking down at the Luxio, "...I don't think I can, sorry."

Violet deadpanned, "Take him there before I throttle you."

The Larvesta immediately went to Gareth, hoisting his upper body on him with a grunt, before dragging him with him, "R-Right, I-I'll do that!"

The contestants watched him go, before Cynthia smirked, "Well, looks like someone's protective."

Violet glanced at her, "Similarly, seems someone has been protective of their occupation being known."

The Ninetales blinked in shock, as Bari whimpered, "I'm starting to get a headache...I don't feel too good-"

Brick glared at him, "Bari, stay put. You can't let the team down again."

The fox rose a brow, "I don't recall a time he let us down."

The Lycanroc whimpered once more, before falling from the tree with a yelp as he landed on his stomach with a groan, "Ugh...Rough landing…"

The contestants flinched at the sound of his fall, before Brick let out a sigh, "Well, so much for his help."

Chad quickly helped Bari to his feet, as the puppy whimpered, "I...I'm sorry...I really am…"

The Machoke smiled at him, "No need to apologize dude, you did good today. Better than me anyways, and I'm awesome, so that's means you're more than awesome by definition! ...I think!"

Bari smiled weakly, before glancing up at the tree, frowning when he received a glare from Brick. As the Hakamo-o glared down, Cynthia gave him a look, "You really should stop acting like this, especially towards Bari, who has been treating you much better than anyone."

Brick scoffed, "Yeah, but he needs to step up and toughen up."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You're acting like a jerk, Brick."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm only trying to win, unlike you all."

The fox glared at him, before sighing, "I'm sorry team, but I refuse to deal with this," she fixed herself up on the branch, before jumping down, landing on her feet with a small wobble, before glaring up at him, "Good luck winning, Brick."

The Hakamo-o's jaw dropped, before his eye twitched, "What the hell did you just...Fine! I don't need you two to win this!"

As Brick continued to growl, the other team watched them as Kanaya whispered, "They really don't seem to be getting along….Much," she held her head with a sigh, "And I don't know if I can stay up...It's getting blurry…"

Violet nodded, "Kanaya, jump down. I can handle this."

The Gardevoir looked towards her slightly, "Are you...Are you sure? I don't want to let you down..."

The Espurr deadpanned, "Trust me, Brick poses no threat."

Kanaya gave her a small smile, "Thank you, and I'll trust you," she let out a deep breath, before letting go of the branch with a yelp, "Eep!"

As she fell though, she seemed to land on something soft, looked around, she noticed she landed on top of Isabel, who seemed slightly annoyed as she glanced up at the psychic, "...I'm both mad you landed on me, and mad that you seem to weigh way less than me despite being taller."

The psychic type gave her a sheepish smile, before slowly getting up off of her, stumbling slightly with a small groan, "S-Sorry about that…"

The Leavanny deadpanned, "I'll forgive you if you tell me what diet you're on to keep you that light."

Kanaya tilted her head, "...Diet?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

 **Gareth held his now bandaged head with a flinch, "Wow, who knew that hanging upside down for a long time would make me pass out...My head really hurts…"**

* * *

 **Bari whimpered, "I...I'm weak...And Brick's mad at me again…I just seem to be messing up like always…"**

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a look, "I know that was unprofessional of me, but I really couldn't stand being next to him with that attitude."**

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a bright smile, "As much as my head is pounding right now, I really do believe in Violet, so...Go Violet! I know you can do it!"**

* * *

As the two talked, Brick had his arms crossed as he glanced towards the other side with a scowl, "Okay, I'm against the weird girl...Yeah, I'm winning this."

Violet rose a brow, "Haven't I out performed you in several challenges? Including the fear one, where I did what you couldn't and actually faced mine while you ran screaming." His eyes widened, as she said, "Yes, I do know about that, Brick. And let me tell you." She whispered to him in a surprisingly creepy voice, "It almost made me smile with glee at hearing your failure. Almost like how all your brothers smile whenever you couldn't do something that they accomplished with no effort."

Brick stared at her in shock, before he gulped, "H-How...How do you even know...How?!"

She continued to look through him, before stating, "I sadly know all Brick. It's a curse in many ways...But one benefit is using it to make those that hurt others crumble under their own fears and stress. And right now, I'm using it to break the man who has been abusing his teammates despite promising to get better."

He narrowed his eyes at her words, "I...I haven't been abusing them! I'm just...I'm just making sure we don't lose again! I'm making sure they're trying hard to actually win, because this losing streak sucks!"

The Espurr shrugged, "Well, then you're clearly expressing that in an abnormal way...Which by the way, if you really don't wanna lose again," she glanced at him, "Then how come you're about to right now."

Brick gave her a look of confusion, "What are you talking about-" His eyes instantly widened when his legs loosened up, before he fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

The cast stared at him, before Chef Tyson looked up at Violet, "Well, it looks like we have our winner. Congratulations soldier, you're the toughest one of your team and you earned them the win."

The Espurr nodded, still hanging on the tree, "It was expected."

The Tyranitar turned towards the Basculin, "And you will all be at elimination for a third straight time."

The team glanced at each other, before Cynthia nodded, "We know, and we'll be prepared."

Bari quickly rushed over to Brick, and was about to pick him up, before the dinosaur growled, "Go away, quitter!"

The Lycanroc blinked, before glancing at the ground, "...Sorry…" The puppy slowly began to walk away, as Brick glanced at the ground, somewhat in regret, and somewhat in determination."

* * *

 **Brick growled at the camera, "I was distracted...I could have hung on longer if I could have had some quiet! Or if I could have had some actual teammates to rely on, instead they quit on me!"**

 **He breathed in, "Either way, forget voting Quincy tonight...I realized I'm gonna have to vote for someone who is both making the team weaker, and me weaker."**

* * *

 **Violet stared at the camera, "I hung from that tree until nighttime. Seemed fun."**

* * *

The Brawny Basculin were sitting in front of the bonfire, as Chef Tyson grinned at them as he looked around, "Huh...This place does look pretty nice at night," he looked back towards the team, "Anyways, you all lost so if you don't receive a waffle, then you're leaving."

Brooke rose a hand, "We normally have marshmallows."

The Tyranitar deadpanned, "Yeah, well tonight you're having waffles," he shrugged, before holding up three waffles, "First ones safe, Cynthia,Tempest, and Brooke."

Cynthia moved to the side, watching the waffle fly past her, "Thank you."

Tempest smirked as she caught hers, before turning and blowing a raspberry at Brick, as she cackled, "Tempest safe; jerk demon not!"

The Hakamo-o growled at her, "Oh shut it! I actually did a lot of work today, so I'm obviously safe!"

Brooke caught her waffle, before she stared at it, "...I will save it for later."

Tyson rolled his eyes, before grabbing some more waffles, "Chad, Nazira, and Quincy are all safe."

Chad let out a small cheer as he ran up and grabbed his waffle, "Sweet! Still taking this game by the horns!"

Nazira floated up with a deadpan expression, while Quincy let out a relieved sigh before getting his. As this happened, Chef Tyson turned to the bottom two, "Brick and Bari, both of you have earned votes for tonight, and that means one of you will be leav-"

Bari quickly stood up with a look of shock, "W-Wait! How did I get a vote?!"

The team was quiet, before Brick gave him a growl, "You got a vote for being a disaster to the team! It should have gone to Quincy, but after spending so much time with you, it made me realize how much you're holding me back! You have enough bad luck to rub off on me! I can't deal with that along with your disgusting odor! Trying to be your friend has been hard since you can never keep up! You're just a distraction that doesn't even do anything good!"

Everyone stared at the dinosaur, before Nazira began to growl loudly, only being stopped from attacking the Hakamo-o by the others holding her back, "Let me go! 'Dat piece of crap don' deserse 'ta breathe!"

Cynthia shook her head, "Trust me, it's not worth it!"

The Lycanroc was silent, before looking down in sadness with a whimper. Tyson looked at them in surprise, before shrugging, "Anyways, the final waffle will go to…"

…

…

…

…

"….Bari."

As the waffle flew Bari's way, Brick's eyes were widened in surprise, before he turned towards the others, "You...You all voted me out?!"

Nazira nodded with a glare, "Heck 'yah we did, 'ya dirty-"

Brooke interrupted the ghost, deadpanning, "We weren't going to vote out Bari...He is actually nice."

The Hakamo-o growled, before pointing at himself, "I actually do decent in challenges! I'm always doing the challenges unlike some others, and I always do good unlike some others! Why would you vote me out?!"

The team did not respond for a moment as they glared at the dinosaur, before Chad stepped forward, "Because you're no bro, dude. You're the anti-bro! The one that pulls all of us awesome friends apart through meaningless fighting and screaming! I refuse to let that kinda guy be part of my group of amazing comrades, man!"

Brick's eyes widened, before he scoffed, "You know what? You guys are the worst team to work with! We have too many fights, too many absences, too many slackers, and not enough production! The other team actually works together, even if most of them are nerds! You're not going to last without me, because none of you can work as a team!"

Tempest smirked at him, "Coming from the jerkface who just went home for sucking so hard!"

Quincy muttered under his breath, "Besides, you caused most of the fights anyways."

The Hakamo-o growled at the spider, before blinking as he turned towards the Quagsire, "What was that? What did you just say to me? Why don't you say that to my face?!"

The Quagsire suddenly growled himself, before standing straight. Due to no longer slouching as usual, Quincy stood towering over Brick, glaring at him, "You start all the fights, you big meanie!"

Brick's eye twitched, but he continued to glare at the waterfish, balling a fist, before blinking when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head only to receive a punch in the face. He staggered back, pressing a hand against his cheek in pain, before glancing up with a scowl, blinking at an angry looking Bari, "Bari? What the actual he-"

Bari glared at him, "Stop it, Brick! Can't you just open up your eyes and realize what you're doing?! You're yelling at everyone, you're making them feel like...Like dirt, and you think you're so perfect when you're not! The very first elimination we had, you said you would try and control your temper and make friends, but you got too comfortable and you started being mean to everyone, including me!" He whimpered slightly, "I don't care if you don't like me, but don't try and be mean to the others! You need to leave now and think about what you've done, and you need to get some help with the anger issues!"

The dinosaur stared at him in shock, "B-Bar-"

The Lycanroc gritted his teeth, "Go now, before I do something I'm not comfortable doing!"

Brick was silent, only staring at the dog with a crestfallen look. He didn't budge from his spot, not even saying a word when Chef Tyson picked him up, walking towards the boat of losers. The team watched the boat sail off, as Brooke whispered, "...Wow."

After a moment, Chad let out a cheer, before pulling Bari into a bearhug, "Holy crap dude, that was amazing! You totally put that guy in his place, bro!"

Cynthia nodded with a small smile, "I didn't think you had it in you."

Nazira rolled her eyes, quickly pushing the others away, "Okay, give 'da mutt some space, he probably doesn' need 'dis right now." As they walked away, the ghost gave the Lycanroc a soft smile, "... 'Ya did good, Bari. I know 'dat probably wasn' 'dat comfortable for 'ya, but...Good job standin' up for everyone."

Bari blinked, before giving her a weak smile, "T-Thanks, but...I...I don't feel too well right now," he glanced back at the boat, before walking towards the cabins, "...I'm going to bed...S-See you tomorrow."

The Mismagius nodded, "'Yah, get some good sleep buddy."

* * *

Walking along a dirt road Amber was walking next to a certain Leafeon, before looking over him with a worried look, "Are you sure you're okay? We can go back to the hospital for further examination."

Logan groaned, before saying, "Trust me, Amber, I'm fine."

The Glaceon frowned, before placing a paw on his head, "You're warm, Logan. Do I need to get you some medicine? Should I warm up some tea when we get back? I'll fluff your pillows so you can rest in bed. You are getting the week off, mister, because I do not want to see you out of bed."

The Leafeon chuckled, "Amber, I'm okay, seriously. I don't get why you're trying so hard to make sure I'm okay."

She huffed slightly, "It's my job as your best friend to worry! You scared me half to death after the stinger incident, and after you got those burns it made me even more scared! We're just lucky it didn't leave a scar on your perfect little face. And it's made me realized that I will not allow you to judge another challenge. It's too risky for you!"

He rolled his eyes, "Amber, I- What happened to our tent?!"

Amber glanced out the window, before gasping in shock, "It's...It's...It's a mess!"

Logan began to breathe heavily, before fanning his face with his paw, "A-Amber...I think I'm having a panic attack!"

She quickly placed a paw around his shoulders, before leading him inside the tent, "I-I'll grab your pills and put on Project Runway for you!" She muttered to herself, "Then I'm going to find out who did this…"

* * *

 **Bari whimpered, "I...I don't like being a disappointment to Brick, so...As much as I don't want to do it, I'm going to vote for Quincy...S-Sorry Quincy, but...This is for the power of friendship, and to maybe help Brick be a little nicer...Just a little."**

* * *

 **Brick glared at the camera, "Bari, obviously. He's not doing much, he messes up, and he has bad luck. It's best now if he just leaves."**

* * *

 **Brooke deadpanned, "Brick. It's about time he leaves Quincy alone, and the others won't deal with him."**

* * *

 **Chad glared at the camera, "Brick's no bro of mine lately, and when you ain't my bro, then you ain't worth having around!"**

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, "Brick, this is officially the time where you leave."**

* * *

 **Nazira deadpanned, "Brick, duh."**

* * *

 **Quincy muttered, "Brick's mean to me…"**

* * *

 **Tempest cackled, "This is the end of the Hakamo-o monster that hurts us all!"**

* * *

 _ **Vote Count :**_

 _ **Brick: Six votes. (Brooke, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, Quincy, Tempest)**_

 _ **Bari: One vote. (Brick)**_

 _ **Quincy: One vote. (Bari)**_

* * *

 _ **The Brainy Baltoy-**_ _Doc, Gareth, Isabel, Juvia, Kanaya, Mimi, Nedrick, Violet, Zetsu_

 _ **The Brawny Basculin-**_ _Bari, Brooke, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, Quincy, Tempest_

* * *

 **And now, we say goodbye to Brick and his irrational anger issues!**

 **Delta: Yeah, the dude was pretty decent...Until he just let his anger consume him...Again.**

 **People have been questioning why Brick seemed to go right back to being a jerk, and my answer is this: Because this is what he** _ **always**_ **does. In the main series, several times Brick promised himself and others he would try to become a better person and grow more tolerable and friendly to be around. And let me ask, how long did he** _ **usually**_ **keep those kinds of promises? I'll tell you...About five episodes. He made the promise in episode two, and he started really cranking up his jerkitude in episode seven, so I say we hit in on the nose. And here's the thing, he always goes right back to being just as much of a jerk as he is in the beginning. I don't think Brick's a bad person, far from it, but I do think he's one of habit. He has this kind of attitude by nature, and in the end, it ended up screwing him out of one hundred thousand poke.**

 **Delta: Yeah, so bye Brick, we will kind of miss you...Kind of.**

 **Otherwise, I say this was an okay episode, but kinda disappointing compared to canon.**

 **Delta: Yeah, I agree, but hey, at least waffles were involved!**

 **...Yeah...That's a good place to stop...But happy new year everyone! Hopefully 2018 won't suck as much as-**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Confident Tomboy - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Awkward Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Arrogant Professional Actor - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Rocking Punk Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Brickhouse with a Love of Winning - (17th Place)_


	10. Paintball Deer Hunter

**Author's Note~**

 **Welcome back everyone, to the tenth episode of the series!**

 **Delta: Yeah! Double digits peeps! Let's open up the wine bottles! Woot!**

 **Funny enough, this story hasn't even been out for a month yet. This is the eighteenth day of its existence exactly.**

 **Delta: Well, this is strangely easy to write...Maybe because it's fun and enjoyable?**

 **Yeah, sounds about right. The challenges are fun by design and simple to boot, character development and interactions blend well with the game, and overall, this is probably our most balanced cast in terms of likability.**

 **Delta: Yep, agreed. Now, we'll let you peeps enjoy the chapter, and we'll see who goes next..Dun...Dun...DUUUNNNN!**

 **...You are just awful sometimes…**

* * *

It was early in the morning as the teams were still sound asleep, before the sound of a helicopter woke them up, as Zetsu instantly shot up from his bed with wide eyes, "W-What is that?!"

Gareth sat up from his bed, yawning as he rubbed his eyes, "...Sounds like a...Like a racecar...Vroom…"

Nedrick rose a brow, glancing out the window, "...Guys...When did the hosts get a helicopter?!"

The two walked over to the window, glancing up to see a bright red helicopter, as Amber's voice spoke through a megaphone, "Campers! Meet at the flagpole right away!"

The Larvesta deadpanned, "Well, glad to see they're okay."

* * *

The contestants were stood in front of the two hosts, as Amber smiled, "Hello everyone, we have returned-"

Mimi deadpanned, "We know. You've been here for a few days."

The Glaceon gave her a small glare, before clearing her throat, "We will resume our challenges together from now on, starting with this next one."

A can of beans was suddenly thrown Kanaya's way, as the Gardevoir squeaked, before quickly catching it, barely missing her face by inches as she let out a sigh of relief, "That...Was too close."

The others soon received some cans, as Bari rose a paw up, "Um...What are these for?"

The hostess smiled, "This is your breakfast."

Nazira stared at the beans, before quickly handing them to Bari, "Neva' been more thankful 'bout not havin' 'ta eat if I don' wanna."

As the puppy smiled at the food, Gareth wass humming with a smile, "I like food! I always would have to eat these for breakfast and dinner, so that's why I'm a strong bo- Ack!" He fell back when a can hit him over the head.

Violet's eyes widened, quickly checking him, "Gareth, are you okay?!"

The Luxio sat up, before giving her a nod, "Yeah, it just hurts...A little, but I'm used to it."

She rose a brow, "Wait, wha-" She was cut off by a can similarly hitting her in the head, though due to her much smaller size, she was instantly knocked out by it.

Gareth's eyes widened as he picked her up, "Violet! No! Don't go into the light!"

Amber flinched, before looking at her paws, "I really should work on my aim...Sorry."

Logan whispered to her, "You clearly have a really strong arm though."

The Glaceon shrugged with a small smile, before turning towards the cast, "We'll make sure Violet gets checked in the infirmary, but for now...Your challenge," she held up a paintball gun with a smile, "We'll be going hunting!"

Doc slowly began to smirk, "Sweet...Hunting is my jam!"

Amber smiled, "Good, now finish up your breakfast, because in just a few minutes I will be sorting out your teams in...The woods!"

* * *

 **Gareth frowned at the camera, "I really should have tried to stop that can from hitting Violet, but I guess I didn't notice it...Oh no, she's hurt because I failed to notice it!"**

 **He covered his eyes, "I hope she'll forgive me!"**

* * *

 **Doc snickered, "I used to send spitballs flying at everyone during my first year of school. To date, I've never missed. I'm also pretty good at avoiding the mass beating afterward."**

* * *

 **Bari was currently munching on the can of beans, before glancing up at the camera, "...What?"**

* * *

The teams stood in front of the hosts, a few colored paintball guns behind them, as Amber smiled, "Now it's time to break the teams down."

Bari blinked, "Wha-"

The Glaceon cut him off by grabbing one of the paintball guns, before throwing it towards Doc, "For the Baltoy, the hunters will be Doc, Isabel, Kanaya, and Zetsu!"

The ghost smirked as his ghostly aura surrounded the gun, an evil look forming on his face, as he pointed it mockingly at the Basculin, which actually did cause several to flinch, as he chuckled evilly, "Watch out Basculin, you'll never know when I'll be right around the corner."

Isabel rose a brow, before whispering to Kanaya, "Sometimes I worry about Doc's...Sanity."

The Gardevoir caught her paintball gun, before giving the Leavanny a smile, "Don't worry, he's perfectly fine."

Zetsu flinched as he barely caught his, before sighing, "This is going to backfire on me."

Amber turned to the opposing team, "For the Basculin, the hunters are going to be, Chad, Cynthia, and Nazira!"

Chad quickly caught his, before chuckling, "Check it out, I'm Rambo!"

Cynthia caught hers, before smiling to herself, "This will be...Fun."

Nazira caught her's similarly to Doc, only she looked kinda reluctant to use it, "...Um...Do I have 'ta be a hunter? Can I jus' trade. I don' feel entirely comfortable usin' 'dis."

The Glaceon shook her head, "No backsies, sorry!" She held up a pair of bright orange goggles and a camo hat, "But, you will have the chance to wear these not so stylish hats and glasses!"

Brooke rose a hand, "What about the rest of us?"

She smirked, "The rest of you who did not get paintball guns...Are deer." She held up a set of antlers and a bright red nose, "Here, you'll all be wearing these even worse looking headbands and noses!"

Mimi gave her a look, "...I refuse to wear those."

Amber gave her a smirk, "Trust me, you'll be needing these on for the challenge and for your teams chances of winning."

Juvia quickly placed hers on, before smiling, "I don't know, I think mine are kinda cute."

Nedrick nodded, "Yeah, they aren't that bad...Though I must admit, having difficulty finding out where to put the nose."

Gareth frowned as he placed his antlers on, "Yeah...It's...It's cool…"

Brooke had hers on, before nodding at her teammates, "...I like this."

Quincy smiled as he put his on, "I can oddly smelled better through this than I usually can."

Bari smiled as he had his on, "This is really nice! E-Except for the fact that I have to...Possibly get shot…"

Tempest stared at hers, before pouting, "Tempest's don't fit!"

Amber instantly put down a smaller sized version of the items, "Sorry, I forgot we had these ones resized for you."

As the Joltik put hers on, Logan rose a brow, "They really can make them that small?"

The hostess nodded, "They can make anything," she turned towards the campers, "Now, you will have some time to find and shoot the opposing deer. The team to earn the most points wins immunity."

Those who are deer looked at each other, before quickly walking away from the group.

* * *

Walking through the woods, the deer from the Basculin walked in silence, before Brooke looked back at her teammates, "Who do you think we will encounter first?"

Quincy shrugged with his usual grin, "Maybe we'll encounter one of the nice ones, like Kanaya, or-"

Tempest smirked deviously, "Zetsu!"

Bari blinked, "Well, yeah...I don't think either of those two can hurt us."

Brooke hummed, "Tempest does have a point...If we encounter Zetsu then there is a strong chance he won't attack because Tempest is with us."

The Joltik scoffed, "Please, Tempest lone wolf! She no stay in large, easily destroyable group! Tempest embark on own, personal journey to take down the hunters!"

Quincy blinked, before turning to Brooke, "I thought the point was to avoid the hunters."

The Togetic nodded, "Yes, but maybe splitting up is wiser...If we get caught in a group, then we will be toast."

Bari got in between them with a frown, "I...I don't really do well on my own."

She rose a brow when he gave her a large wide eyed look, his ears were down as he let out a soft whine. She was silent, before sighing, "A group of three isn't too bad."

Quincy clapped, "Yay for groups of friends!"

* * *

 **Bari smiled, "I really don't want to be alone...After the whole thing with um...With Brick, I want to be able to connect with the others more...And I don't want to mess up on them."**

* * *

 **Brooke frowned, "I was hoping to talk to Quincy about the crush...I suppose it can wait another time."**

 **She facepalmed, "It is true that you cannot say no to a puppy's eyes?"**

* * *

The Baltoy deer were walking through the woods in silence, before Mimi glanced at her teammates in confusion, "I am confused...Why are you all being so quiet?"

Gareth blinked, before looking down, "Aren't we supposed to be quiet when hiding?"

Juvia rose a brow, before giving him a frown, "Gareth, she has a point. You usually aren't this quiet."

The lion looked down sadly, "Well..I-It's nothing…"

Mimi deadpanned, "Well, okay. If you do not want to talk-"

The Luxio let out a sniffle, before giving the two ghosts a teary eyed look, "I'm worried about Violet! She got hurt and she wasn't awake when they took her to the scary shack! W-What if she doesn't wake up?! Or worse...What if she wakes up and forgets about our friendship!"

She gave him a look, "One, please lower your voice, and two...She's fine. She will wake up in a few hours, it was only a can of beans that hit her."

Juvia nodded with a soft smiled, "Yeah Gareth, Violet's perfectly fine."

Gareth looked away in worry, "But...She wasn't awake…"

Nedrick rose a hand, "Actually, if the can hit her on a certain spot of the head, technically she could have gone into a coma, or have a major brain injury that would lead to her having to be medevaced, or if it was really bad, it could have shattered the side of it and potentially killed her-"

Mimi used a shadowy arm to silence the bug, "Stop talking right now."

Juvia nodded quickly, before noticing a new expression form on Gareth's face, "Um...Pudding pal?"

The Luxio's eyes were wide in fear, before he shook it away as he ran ahead of them, "I...I have to go check on her! I have to make sure she's fine!"

The Mimikyu groaned, before following him, "Gareth, stop! What is up with you?"

Juvia's eyes were on the brink of tears herself, before racing after the lion, "Please Gar, Neddy didn't mean it! V-Violet's fine!"

As the three booked it into the trees, Nedrick stood there, "...Was it something I said?"

* * *

 **Gareth was shaking slightly as he hugged himself with a whimper, "I...I can't be the reason she's so hurt...I could have stopped it! W-What if what Nedrick said was true?! W-What if I lose my friend?"**

 **He held his head, "Why...Why am I so worried?!"**

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a confused look, "I am hardly around Gareth, but I have never seen him act this strange...I understand he is worried for his friend, but...Why is he acting like he'll never see her?"**

* * *

The hunters were able to search the area, as the Basculin walked through the forest with their paintball guns up. Cynthia looked around, before whispering, "How far do you think the deer went?"

Nazira shrugged, still looking a little uncomfortable, "I'm not sure, but-" She cut herself off, as she noticed Chad was sniffing the ground, before getting into a pose, "...'Da hell are 'ya doin'?"

The Machoke smirked to himself, "Figuring out if the deer have been through here, duh. I see them do it on TV all the time!"

The two girls glanced at one another, before Nazira deadpanned, "I...I don' 'dink-"

The Machoke suddenly let out a battlecry of sorts, running forward with determination in his eyes, as he screamed, "No mercy, no surrenders!"

As the two girls watched him leave, Cynthia smiled softly, "He's cute isn't he?"

Nazira rose a brow, "We literally jus' saw him sniff 'da ground."

The fox shrugged with a small smile, "And it was cute." She looked ahead, before turning back towards her as she walked ahead, "Anyways, what's the deal with you and that boy from the other team?"

The ghost deadpanned, "Gotta be more specific 'den 'dat. Do 'ya mean 'da freaky one, 'da panicky one, 'da dumb one, or 'da dorky one."

She smirked, "The only one you talk to and have been spending some time with."

The ghost gave her a look, before smiling, "Oh, 'ya mean Ned. 'Yah, we're friends."

The Ninetales rose a brow, "Friends who casually flirt with each other?"

She shrugged, "Eh, poor fool has a little crush on me, so I like 'ta tease him a bit 'bout it. Won' deny 'da boy is cute, but he ain' exactly someone I'd consider datin'."

Cynthia smiled, "Really? I think you two would be cute together."

The Mismagius chuckled, "Please princess, I'd need someone with a little meat on 'deir bones. 'Dat guy is 'bout as skinny as a twig."

The Ninetales shrugged, "I'm just saying why not give him a chance? He might actually surprise you."

The ghost rolled her eyes playfully, before the two heard something in the distance, "Guys? I'm sorry about the things I said, just come on out."

The two suddenly stopped, before Nazira smirked, "Speakin' of 'da devil."

Cynthia glanced at her with a small smile, "Do you want to handle it or do I get the honor?"

The Mismagius scoffed, "Please, I ain' lettin' 'ya take down 'da first target. He'd still be movin afterwards if 'ya did it."

The fox rolled her eyes, before turning away, "Then I'll leave you to it, just don't go too easy on him."

Nazira deadpanned, "Do I look like 'da type who goes easy on anybody?"

She giggled softly, before walking away, "Good luck."

As she said this, a certain Ninjask popped out of the bushes, as he suddenly cut off his shouting upon seeing Nazira. A faint blush formed on his face, as he said, "Um...Hey-"

He let out a yelp as he narrowly ducked under a paintball, as Nazira smirked deviously at him, "No time for small talk, hon. Now is 'da time for action."

The bug blinked, before smirking, as he flew off, "Well, you gotta catch me before you can bag me!"

The Mismagius chuckled, as she flew after him, "Oh, jus' 'ya wait dork, I'll make a good mantle out of 'ya!"

As the two flew off though, Cynthia walked out from behind one of the trees, before smiling, "Yeah, they make a good pair."

* * *

 **Cynthia smiled at the camera, "All my time being around Nazira and yet I have never seen her act so...Playful with someone of the opposing team...Or anyone. I really think she might like him in some way, and I find it cute."**

* * *

 **Chad looked very aware, as he glanced around the confessional. After a moment, he smiled at the camera, "Trust me dudes, I've seen tons of movies based around one insanely jacked guy versus an entire army! And if one guy can take down an entire battalion of bros, then I think I can take on a few little deer."**

 **He chuckled, "Yep, today is gonna be the Bridgewood's time to shine, dudes!"**

* * *

The hunters from the Baltoy were walking, as Kanaya looked over her gun with a confused look, "How do you work this thing?"

Isabel smiled at her, "All you have to do is just make sure the thing is loaded and keep you hand on the trigger. Oh, and by the way," she nodded to the String Shot that was keeping her hand to her gun, as she turned her smile on Zetsu, "Thanks for this by the way. Now I may actually land a shot on something."

The Larvesta nodded, "Yeah, no problem...I just hope that I don't come across Tempest…"

Doc snickered, "Oh yeah, forgot you refuse to shoot your girlfriend. I'd call that super weak if I didn't respect the heck out of it."

Zetsu rolled his eyes, "I...I might be able to do it to someone else, but not to her...Literally, she's fast. I doubt I can even get a good aim on her."

Kanaya smiled brightly, "Aww...That's so cute, just admit you don't want to hurt her."

Isabel nodded, "Yeah, it's already kinda transparent, so just admit it."

The larva gave them a look, "Fine...I don't want to hurt her."

The Gardevoir giggled, "So cute," she looked ahead with a hum, "Speaking of not getting hurt, I do hope the others haven't been spotted yet."

Doc smiled, "Eh, knowing Mimi, she's probably so far out of their range that she's literally in Hawaii. She's too smart to just get caught."

Zetsu shrugged, "Hopefully, the other team has some good and athletic looking hunters...I wonder how painful it is to get shot by one of these things...I would not want to find out."

The Spiritomb chuckled, "Oh, it hurts badly without any armor. Literally can leave major bruises that don't go away for weeks, and it can even draw blood!"*

The three looked at him, as the larva cleared his throat, "...I'm so happy to be a hunter right now."

Kanaya nodded quickly, "Me too."

* * *

 **Kanaya looked over the paintball gun once more, "I'm...I'm so nervous to actually use this."**

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned, "I really do hope Tempest can use her amazing speed and size to dodge or evade any paintballs...As worried as I am, I...I trust that she can do it."**

* * *

The three deer from the Basculin were walking, as Bari sniffed around, "I um...I don't smell anyone nearby."

Brooke looked around, before nodding, "Hopefully, I do not feel like being in pain...And being dirty."

The Lycanroc tilted his head, "Being dirty is fun!"

She deadpanned, "No."

Quincy chuckled, "My momma always told me whenever she was gonna get dirty that I couldn't come back to the house for a few hours. I never saw her covered in anything though, so sometimes I wondered if she took really fast showers."

Brooke rose a brow while Bari glanced away with an uncomfortable expression, before the latter shook his head, "A-Anyways...Why do you not like getting dirty?"

The fairy shrugged, "I don't mind, but I prefer not to. It is something I was taught to avoid."

The Lycanroc blinked, "That's a weird thing to be taught."

Brooke glanced around the forest, "I suggest we be quiet now. Who knows if there are hunters near us."

Quincy smiled, "But all of the hunters seemed really nice."

Bari shuddered, "N-Not that ghost...He looked ready to shoot us all in the heads."

The Togetic nodded, "I agree, so let us try and avoid him."

* * *

 **Bari gulped, "I…I just...I don't like the idea of getting shot either...And I really do think that guy looked as if he was dead set on shooting…"**

* * *

 **Brooke gave the camera a confused look, "The other team may seem nice, but I know they want to win. Like I said before, I do not want to be in pain or dirty."**

* * *

Gareth was still running through the forest with the two ghosts following him, as he let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good! I can see the cabins from here!"

Mimi gave him a look, "Gareth, it's not safe to be out there. You will be spotted easily and you will be shot down in cold paint."

He turned his head back as he continued to run, "It'll only be for a second! I just need to see her!"

As he said this though, a large splat of bright blue paint splattered against the ground in front of the lion, causing him to come to a grinding halt. As he did this, Chad stepped out of the bushes, a smirk on his face, "Sorry little dude, but it looks like I gotta take you down!"

The Mimikyu sighed, before taking a step back, "Gareth, this is really the time to run in the opposite direction."

The Luxio stood there though, before whimpering out, "N-No...I can't! I need to get to the infirmary, even if it means I'm hit! I'm not going to abandon my friend!"

The Machoke suddenly stopped walking, a look on his face, "Wait, you're checking on your friend?"

The lion nodded quickly, "Yeah, Violet got hit by a can and she wasn't awake afterwards, so I want to check to see if she's awake, so I can say sorry and maybe help her feel better with a smile!"

Chad stared at him, before walking over to him and patting him on the back, "Bro, I respect the hell outta that." He pushed the lion forward, "Get outta here you crazy kid."

Gareth gave him a bright smile, before rushing ahead, "Thank you! I won't forget your kindness!"

Mimi blinked at the scene, before sighing, "Well he's gone...I'm going to just...Hide."

Chad nodded, "Yep, probably a good idea brah...Also wasn't there another ghost with you just a second ago?"

The Mimikyu turned to where Juvia once was, before sighing, "Alone once again."

* * *

 **Juvia glanced at the ground, before stating, "I...I had to make sure that Gareth would be okay if anything were wrong. So...I sorta snuck off when Chad and him were talking so I could keep following him...Am I a bad person for that?"**

* * *

 **Gareth smiled slightly at the camera, "I...I was pretty scared, but the big strong guy was really nice about it! I owe him the biggest of thanks!"**

 **He gave the camera a determined look, "Now...I must make sure that Violet is okay!"**

* * *

Cynthia walked through the woods, looking around the forest for any sign of the opposing deer, before sighing, "They're really good at hiding, I'll give them that."

She continued to walk, stopping when she heard a noise. The fox ducked behind a bush, before peering her head up, frowning when she only saw two players from the other team holding their own paintball guns, "Only some of the hunters..."

As she hid though, she heard a certain voice, "I'm telling you, shooting that guy in the eye with one of these things and seeing it explode was one of the highlights of my life." Cynthia's eyes widened.

She quickly covered her mouth, before whispering, "Who is he talking about?"

A different voice let out a sigh, "Please don't tell me this, it's disturbing."

"Oh come on Zetty, you make it seem like I'll shoot you in the eye...Then again-"

"Don't call me Zetty, and don't you even dare- H-Hey don't point that at me!"

Cynthia's eyes were wide, before she backed away from the shrub, quickly running in the opposite direction as she shook her head, "They really are crazy…"

"So, you guys totally saw her too, right?"

"Get this gun out of my face!"

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a look of disturbance, "I'm going to avoid them at all cost."**

* * *

 **Doc smiled, "Yeah, I was totally only talking about that to freak all of them out. It worked pretty well."**

* * *

 **Zetsu gave the camera an annoyed look, "I was more annoyed at the fact he called me Zetty...That's a stupid nickname."**

* * *

Walking through the forest, Kanaya was with Isabel, as she smiled at her, "I wonder why the boys wanted to take a different route. It was kind of fun with all of us together."

Isabel deadpanned, "They didn't, we split off while Doc was talking about exploding eyes."

The Gardevoir blinked, "I was just thinking he was talking about the little Halloween gummy eyes…It still sounds rather gross now that I think about it."

The Leavanny shivered, "Either way I didn't really want to hear it."

She smiled, "It's okay, because if we split up then we might have a better chance at finding someone, but...I don't really want to shoot at anyone."

The bug nodded, before sighing, "By the way Kanaya, now that we're alone, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

Kanaya gave her a confused look, "Oh, um...Sure, you can talk to me about anythin-"

"Juvia showed me the magazines."

She stared at her with a small smile, before it slowly formed into a look of terror as she covered her now blushing face, "I keep trying to hide them, but she always seems to find them! P-Please don't hate me for it! I promise you that I am not a-"

Isabel chuckled, "Kanaya, it's fine that you're into girls. I don't mind at all."

The Gardevoir blinked, "You...You don't mind? Really?"

The Leavanny nodded, "Well, yeah. Heck, I'm into both sides of the coin, so it'd be kinda weird for me to judge you for it."

The psychic type let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness, I don't really put my sexuality out there, just in case it makes anyone else...Uncomfortable."

Isabel shrugged, "Eh, I'm pretty open about it, mostly cause if it upsets anyone, I'd usually just punch them in the nose. Though you aren't the type to do that, so it makes sense."

Kanaya nodded with a sheepish smile, "Yes, besides it's not like I would ever have a girlfriend or anything like that, so I'm fine with how things are right now with it being hidden...Or was hidden considering I just announced it on television."

The bug rose a brow, "Why wouldn't you want a girlfriend?"

The Gardevoir glanced to the side, "I...I feel that I'm just not fit to be in a relationship. I'd prefer setting others up with each other and not with me."

The Leavanny smiled at her, "Kanaya, you're honestly the sweetest person I've ever met. I'd place some bets that a lotta people would wanna see under that dress of yours in a more," she put on a fake Spanish accent while giving her a coy look, "Personal way~"

The psychic type blushed a bright red, before she turned around, "P-Please don't say things like that! It's embarrassing!"

Isabel blinked, before smirking, "I kinda want to now since you're so red."

Kanaya covered her face with a groan, "C-Come on, Isabel...I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"Explode in the metaphorical sense or the pleasurable sense."

"I-Isabel!"

* * *

 **Isabel was laughing hysterically in the confessional, "Back home, I actually have a friend like Kanaya; nice, kinda perverted in some ways, easily blushes. Well, usually during our play rehearsals at school, I'd sometimes joke about** _ **certain**_ **subjects, and I swear, she acted the exact way Kanaya was. I'd apologize if it wasn't so adorably funny!"**

* * *

 **Kanaya was blushing, before crossing her arms with a grumble, "That was so embarrassing...I can't believe she said such...Such words like that! J-Just thinking about it is...Ugh!"**

 **She covered her face once more, before looking down, "Even if that was less than enjoyable for me...I'm glad she doesn't mind my preference, and that she's still willing to be my friend."**

* * *

"Can't catch me! Literally, I have a much higher speed-"

"I don' care about 'ya fancy levels or stats, hon, cause it don' change 'da fact I'm takin' 'ya down!"

Nedrick couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he easily avoided every paintball sent his way, as Nazira struggled to keep up with the Ninjask. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the boy was quick, much faster than her in just about every way. What took her at least a minute or so to do he could do in half the time and not even looked winded, and that was just talking something small like going a quarter of a mile or so. As far as she knew, they had been keeping up this back and forth act for upwards of a few miles, and somehow she had been taking enough shortcuts through the trees to keep up with him. At least she knew she might be in better shape than most of her species.

As she floated after him, she could hear him say, "What, having trouble keeping up? Expected, considering-"

The ghost growled, though less out of anger and more out of the annoyance of trying to catch up, "Choose 'ya next words carefully, cause I am in no mood 'ta be pissed off right now."

"Sorry, I'll shut up!"

The Mismagius rolled her eyes, before noticing something; his wings, which usually flew so fast that they were near invisible, were obvious to the eye under the bright sun above. She blinked to herself, before smirking. She quickly took aim towards the wings, as she began to shoot off a series of paintballs. Most of them missed, but luckily, one at hit dead-on, causing the Ninjask to let out a small scream as he fell towards the ground, hitting a tree face first before collapsing into a bush below. The ghost's eyes widened, as she floated over to him, "Oh god, Ned! Crap, I'm sorry suga', I didn' expect 'dat 'ta happen."

The Ninjask let out a groan, before saying, "Nah...It's cool...Gotta get used to the pain at some point."

The ghost let out a short sigh, before saying, "Eh, regardless, 'dat probably hurt a lot more than I intended it 'ta, so…" She groaned, before turning away, "I'll give 'ya a five second headstart before I start chasin' 'ya again."

The bug blinked, before letting out a small sound of thanks as he flew off. The Mismagius glanced at him, before beginning to count to herself as she degraded her decision in her head.

* * *

 **Nedrick was glancing at his slightly injured wing, before flinching a bit after poking it, "Okay, note to self; do** _ **not**_ **get hit by one of those. They sting pretty bad, and to be honest, it might be a little hard to fly with this thing now."**

 **He groaned, "To be honest, I probably should get my head in the game when I'm around her, since I doubt that I would have been so willing to crack jokes or snark at anyone else while in the middle of this kind of game...But Nazira," he sighed dreamily, "She's just so amazing. I can't help but feel a little distracted by some as strong as her...Does that sound cheesy? Kinda sounds cheesy in my opinion...What if she** _ **likes**_ **cheesy stuff?"**

 **The bug tapped his chin, before smiling, "Eh, I'll try it out later, see how it goes for me."**

* * *

Bari was sniffing the ground as he walked ahead of his two teammates. Brooke was staring ahead with a bored expression, before turning to Quincy, "Have you ever been hit by a paintball before?"

He shook his head, "No, my mom never let me leave the house or visit family, so I could never try it out."

She nodded, "I see, so this is a new experience for both of us…"

Bari stood up, before turning towards them, "...I still smell nothing."

The fairy deadpanned, "Though on second thought, we may not be caught in the end."

Quincy smiled, "Still, it's nice to be spending time with you. You're very friendly."

Brooke blinked, before glancing away, "T-Thank you...I...I actually need to tell you-"

She was cut off when Bari got in between them, pulling them both into a hug with a smile, "We're a great team, right?"

The Togetic gave him a look, before sighing, "...Yes, we are."

Quincy continued to smile, as returned the dog's hug, "Yay for teamwork!"

Bari smiled as he cheered, "Teamwork is the best work!"

As the two hugged, Brooke crossed her arms with an annoyed look, "Yay teamwork...Yay."

* * *

 **Bari smiled at the camera, "It's so relaxing not getting yelled at constantly...I...I feel like I'm actually making true friends! I'm so glad they feel the same way!"**

* * *

 **Brooke gave the camera a look, "Maybe it's better this way...I'd rather not tell him something important with a third wheel...No offense to Bari."**

* * *

Gareth was crawling towards the infirmary, looking around, before quickly opening the door and going inside, shutting it with a sigh of relief, "Made it just in time." He looked around the room, before walking towards the beds, looking at each of them, before grinning when he sees one being occupied, "Violet?"

He quickly rushed towards the blanket, pulling it off, before his eyes widened as he quickly placed the blanket back over the thing he saw, "Not Violet…" He looked around some the room once more, before noticing another bed that held a familiar gray cat. He let out a sigh of relief, before walking towards the bed with a smile, looking down at her, "You're still sleeping too...I'm so sorry, Violet."

The Luxio looked down in shame, "I was right beside you and I couldn't push you out of the way or anything...It's my fault you got hurt, especially when you seemed so worried about me," he blinked, before scratching his cheek, "That's surprising too...Well not that you don't worry, m-more like you don't show it much…"

Gareth suddenly let out a weak chuckle, before looking down at her, "This is so weird...I'm just talking to you so easily, and I know you can't even hear me or anything, but that's fine. This is how it is at home for me, because my mom doesn't like to talk to me, but she lets me talk to her all the time, so this is like normal," he sighed softly, "At least I know you'd listen if you could...And you respond too...Even if it's kind of in a mean way, but you've gotten real nicer since we made milkshakes together! You smile more, you laughed once...Sort of, and you seem to care about me as a friend."

He was silent for a moment, before he glanced towards the window, "You know...Before you and Juvia, I never had a friend, so you two really make me happy. But...For some reason I just feel happier around you...Like, I want to make you smile, laugh, and I want you to enjoy something in life for once...I want to make you happy."

After a moment, he facepalmed, "Why do I feel so weird? This is actually kind of strange too, like...I'm just talking to myself while you sleep," he glanced down at her once more, before sighing as he placed a paw on her head, "...I think I should go now, but as long as you're safe then I shouldn't worry...Um...Rest well, Violet."

Gareth moved his paw back, before slowly turning to walk away from her bed, his face scrunched up in concentration, as he opened the door with a small sigh, "I still feel weird…But, I can't abandon my teammates...And she should rest alone."

He glanced at her one last time, before leaving completely, shutting the door behind him without even noticing the bright white light beginning to form. As he walked out, he let out a loud sigh, before hearing a soft voice above him, "So...Is she okay?"

The Luxio's eyes widened, before he looked up, "O-Oh, hey Juvia...Yeah, she's still asleep, but she seems fine to me."

The Shuppet stared at him, "...Gareth, are you okay? And I want the truth. You seem...Conflicted."

He frowned, before giving her a confused look, "I'm...I'm not too sure how to answer you, Juvia...I'm confused, but...I don't know what I'm confused about really...It's hard to explain."

She gave him a slight smile, "That's fine, Gar." Her smile began to brighten, "I feel like that all the time myself."

Gareth blinked, before giving her a small smile, "Yeah, lets um...Let's just go back and be deer, alright? We won't let any mean hunters catch us!"

She similarly cheered, "Yay!"

* * *

 **Gareth looked at the camera, before letting out a sigh, "This day really isn't so fun...I just want it to end, and I also want Violet to wake up soon...Maybe I should re-apologize when she's awake with a milkshake...Only without peanuts!"**

 **He gave the camera a smile, before it faltered, "...I don't feel like being happy right now."**

* * *

Mimi was speed walking through the forest, glancing behind her with a sigh, "I still feel like I'm being followed." She looked towards the side, noticing a shaded area as she quickly moved over to it, blending in with the shadows, before glancing back at the main road of the forest.

She continued to stare at it, blinking when only a small Patrat passes through, as she let out a sigh, "Oh...It was just that thing."

"Nope! Sorry to burst your bubble brah, but I've been trailing you."

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "You're not supposed to blow your cover like that, unless you already hit me." She quickly left the hiding spot, continuing to move ahead.

Chad popped his head out of the bushes, "Huh...Guess she's- Oh wait a minute!" He prepared his paintball gun, and began to unload shot after shot. To his surprise though, none of them actually hit her.

Mimi continued to run forward, before she glanced back at him as she started phasing into the ground, "Next time, please try aiming."

* * *

 **Mimi looked around the confessional, before giving the camera a look, "I got lucky, but if he did aim then I would have not been lucky."**

 **She sighed, "I also hope I do not have to do anymore running after this."**

* * *

 **Chad slammed his head against the wall, before groaning, "That was such a fail on my part, bros."**

* * *

Zetsu let out a sigh as he walked through the forest, glancing around the area, before looking at the ghost beside him, "Do you think we'll find anyone? It feels like it's been hours."

Doc nodded, a smirk forming, "Yeah, we will. In fact, I've actually been tracking a little pupper for awhile now," he made a dramatic pose, "Through my mind and stuff!"

The larva gave him a look, "I highly doubt that."

He shrugged, "You'll see~"

The fire bug sighed, "Doc, I really don't think you can track someone with your mind-" He stopped himself when he noticed a group of three deer walking towards them. The two groups stared at each other for a moment, before he glanced at Doc, "...Okay, so maybe you actually can."

Doc blinked, "...I can? Wow, I was totally lying."

Brooke looked at Bari, "I thought you said no one was around?"

The puppy whimpered, "I...I didn't smell them."

Doc smirked, "You get I'm a ghost and Zetsu's a bug that literally has no smell besides the fact it kinda burns...Actually maybe he just has bad body odor."

Zetsu gave him a look, "...I don't know how I'm able to put up with you. Anyways, we really should focus on- H-Hey!" He watched as the three deer ran off, "They're getting away!"

The Spiritomb gave him a devious look, before taking aim, "Not for long…" As he said this, he unloaded a few shots in their direction, one of which hit Bari right in the back of the leg, causing the Lycanroc to let out a yelp as he fell forward, knocking Quincy to the ground with him. The ghost chuckled, "Bullseye!"

Brooke stopped, before turning towards the injured dog, "Bari!"

The Lycanroc whimpered, before moving an arm up towards her, "Just...Just go on without me!"

Quincy groaned, "You're on top of me though…"

Bari blinked, before quickly getting off of him, "S-Sorry! I really am!" He yelped when more paintballs were fired, "You guys need to get out of here!"

Brooke deadpanned, "Duh, now let's go and quickly-" Quincy suddenly stood up, before quickly picking up Bari and throwing him over his shoulder. After a moment, he began to let out a warcry as he ran forward, narrowly avoiding every shot. The Togetic looked on in shock, before following them, "...I will never understand this man...I like it."

As she said this, Doc continued to fire off shots, as Zetsu watched him, "...How are you not running out of paintballs?"

Doc gave him a look, "You get these things can hold hundreds of these, right?"

The larva shrugged, "I don't shoot things, so I don't know! We should follow them though, since that's basically all of them."

The ghost rose a brow, "What about Tem-"

He gave him a glare, "Basically all of them."

Doc blinked, before sighing, "Yeah, let's follow them...And seriously, you're kinda scary when mad."

Zetsu rose a brow, before shrugging as he walked ahead, "Whatever, let's just hope they didn't go off too far...That water guy was super fast."

* * *

 **Brooke frowned, "We were spotted and Bari was hit, but thankfully we were able to get away on time...It was actually fun running away for once."**

* * *

 **Zetsu gave the camera a confused look, "Me scary? I'm far from scary, so that's probably just him being dramatic."**

 **He sighed, "Well, aside from that...It's time for me to actually shoot someone...Oh boy."**

* * *

 **Bari held his leg in pain, "That really stung! Why is it always me getting hurt?!"**

* * *

 **Quincy smiled, "I'm really strong. My mommy says it runs in the family. I remember one time I didn't clean my room, so my mom threw my bed through the window."**

* * *

Kanaya was walking ahead of Isabel, before letting out a sigh, "I feel like we're just walking in circles."

The Leavanny nodded, "Yeah, cause I swear I've seen that tree with the spoon in it four times so far."

The Gardevoir gasped, before grabbing her by the shoulders, "We're lost! We're going to never return to the outside world again, Isabel! What do we do?!"

The bug blinked, before sighing, "Kanaya, calm down. This isn't that big of an island. If we're really lost, we can just walk back-"

She gave her a look as she shook her, "Walk back? How do we walk back when we've been walking in circles?! We're doomed, Isabel! We're doomed!"

Isabel stared at her, before stating, "Okay, Kanaya, look me in the eyes, and just breathe for a moment. You're freaking out."

Kanaya frowned, before looking up at her, letting out a small breath, "Okay...I feel better...Sorry, I guess I kind of pulled a Zetsu there."

She let out a small chuckle at the comment, before saying, "You feeling a little better now?"

The psychic type nodded with a smile, "Yep! Thank you very much, Isabel...Though I would appreciate it if we found a way out of this area."

The Leavanny nodded, before saying, "Let's go find a-" As she said this though, a loud boom could be heard, as a streak of lightning broke through the leaves of the trees and suddenly struck the bug, causing her to let out a scream as a few thousand volts of electricity ran through her. After a moment, it stopped, and after another second had passed, she fell to the ground, now unconscious due to the electric attack.

Kanaya watched with her eyes widened in shock, before she knelt down beside her, "I-Isabel! How did we get…" She suddenly gulped as she looked around nervously, "...T-Tempest?"

No response was heard, before the Joltik's cackling echoed through the trees, "Oh, is someone nervous of the great and powerful Tempest?"

She shrunk back slightly, "Well...I kind of am considering you just harmed my friend...Why would you hurt her?"

"Because compared to you, she was actually strong. Take out warriors, leave the pathetic peasants."

The Gardevoir blinked, before pointing at herself, "So you won't hurt me?"

The cackling only grew in volume, as the psychic shrunk back even further, "Nah, too worthless. Tempest harm those worth harming. You're useless to team and everyone around you, so Tempest feel no need to hurt you, especially when already hurting self."

Kanaya frowned, before looking down at the bug in her arms, "But I've been trying really hard these past few challenges! I know I'm not strong like Isabel or the others, but I do think I've been doing a decent job-"

"Silence! Tempest wish not to hear petty graveling!" The Gardevoir flinched at this, before Tempest continued, "Psychic demon is terrible for efforts. Useless to all, including self in every way! Can't even fight, so worthless as a warrior of the game! Can't heal, so careless in terms of a healer! Too loud, so awful rogue of all trades! You are _nothing_ to Tempest!"

The psychic type frowned, before looking down sadly, "I...I am awful...I actually am causing my teammates to struggle and work harder because I can't…"

As she said this, Tempest suddenly jumped down from trees, before glaring at the Gardevoir, "Until you have grown stronger, never speak to this grand warrior again! Tempest has no time for fodder." The Joltik suddenly sprinted off into the woods, leaving the psychic alone.

* * *

 **Kanaya looked at the camera, before looking down, "I really thought I was doing pretty good, but it seems I haven't...I'm not that smart like Violet, I'm not social like Gareth, and I'm not very fun like Mimi, Juvia, and the boys, and I'm no leader like Isabel...I'm just...I'm weak I guess."**

* * *

Nedrick was currently flying for his life...Or at least he _thought_ he was in a way. In all reality he truly wasn't in any real danger, considering the worst that would happen to him was probably getting hit in the back of the head by a paintball, which still wasn't something he was entirely up for. As he flew past a tree, a paintball splattered against a tree nearby, causing him to yelp in fear.

As this happened, he heard something a decent distance away, "Oh, what's wrong, scared by a little paintball?"

The Ninjask gulped as he began to fly at a faster speed, bobbing and weaving around the multiple pieces of foliage around him in all directions. As this happened, he happened to fly behind a rock, causing Nazira to smirk to herself. Quickly approaching it, she floated through the immobile object, and phased through the other side, quickly beginning to unload a few shots...Only for them to hit nothing. The bug had disappeared.

Nazira rose a brow, continuing forward while muttering, "Where did 'dat guy go?"

As she did this though, she didn't seem to notice the Ninjask snickering to himself in the trees as she passed by. When she was gone, he sighed happily, "She really is cute when she's confused...Okay that sounds kinda weird when I think about it." He shrugged to himself before flying off.

* * *

 **Nazira smirked at the camera, "Huh, so 'da bug actually got away...Guess I underestimated 'da guy. Maybe 'da fool is a bit more sneaky then how I pegged him."**

 **She chuckled to herself, "Not bad...Not bad at all."**

* * *

Cynthia walked alone in complete silence, before coming to a stop with a tired sigh, "Starting to regret not eating the beans like most of the others." She shook her head, returning to her usual walk, "I am confused on how I still haven't come across anyone, not even those on the same team as myself."

The fox suddenly stopped with a frown, "Well, anyone but those two from the other team are fine." With that, she continued on with her walk in utter silence, except for the growls of her stomach, aching for food.

* * *

 **Cynthia rose a brow at the camera, "I should consider taking a different route, because I am having no luck in finding any deer."**

 **She hummed with an amused smile, "Maybe I should have been a deer."**

* * *

Looking through the forest, Zetsu groaned as he continued to walk, "Okay, so we officially lost the other team's entire group of deer...And yes, I said entire, Doc. You do not need to mention the other one to me."

The Spiritomb shrugged, "Eh, no real reason to mention it."

The Larvesta rolled his eyes, before sighing, "We're going to be in so much trouble...If Kanaya and Isabel found out, then we'd be in major trouble."

Doc shook his head, "Nah, we'd only be in trouble if Isabel found out. Kanaya isn't very intimidating."

He blinked, before chuckling, "Oh yeah, but she'd be disappointed, and she's pretty cool so...I wouldn't want to disappoint her or anyone from our team."

The ghost shrugged, "I mean, I shot Bari. I think that already means I've done well."

The Larvesta gave him a look, "Yeah, but do you know who our deer are? Two of them are loud and the other one...She might actually not have gotten hit, but still. The other team might have got to our team too!"

The Spiritomb rose a brow, "How come you didn't bring up Neddy?"

Zetsu smirked, "Oh, I have no reason to worry about him. He's pretty stealthy when he can be...Considering he nearly gives me a heart attack every single day."

Doc nodded, before raising a brow, "...Yo...Is that your girlfriend across that river?"

The larva blinked, before turning towards the small river, noticing a familiar bright yellow spider, "...It is."

The Spiritomb blinked, before raising a gun, "Well, time to shoot her."

His eyes widened, before he jumped in front of him, "No, no, no! You are not going to shoot my girlfriend! These paintballs can seriously harm, if not then kill her!"

The ghost deadpanned, "Then I'll aim for her legs. No offense dude, but I doubt the hosts would have made her a deer if she was actually at risk."

Zetsu glared at him, before pointing his gun at him, "I don't care, Doc. You aren't touching her."

Doc rose a brow, "Are...Are you threatening m-"

He was cut off when Zetsu's paintball gun fired straight at him, knocking him down to the ground as the bug's eyes widened slightly, "...Oh no...I...I actually pulled the trigger!"

Doc laid on the ground, his ghostly form keeping the paintballs inside them as their brightly colored insides began to spread through his body, before he...Laughed. He continued to cackle, before saying, "Holy crap, dude, you actually shot me!"

The Larvesta stared at him for a moment, before he facepalmed, "Doc! Don't scare me like that! I actually thought I hurt you!"

The ghost continued to laugh, "No, you actually did! I'm in horrible pain!" He continued to chuckle, before saying in a calm voice, "But seriously, mad respect for actually defending your girl like that."

He watched him laugh, before letting out a weak chuckle of his own, "Thanks I guess, but I really am sorry...I'm protective with her...Despite knowing how powerful she is."

The Spiritomb nodded, "Eh, it's cool...Maybe go check on her though. She ran off the second you shot me."

The larva gulped, before nodding as he moved ahead, "Okay, and sorry again, Doc!"

The ghost smiled to himself, before glancing down. He groaned, "Dang, the paintballs broke the little statue Mimi gave me…Hopefully that doesn't mean anything."

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned, "I can't believe I actually did that! What if it was a real gun?! I know that couldn't really do much to a ghost still, but just me actually firing at someone point blank! I strangely enjoyed it!"**

 **He blinked, "Oh, I still feel bad, but I'm freaking out about how I got a rush out of it...I really need to go back to my boring job, I feel like I'm becoming crazy here."**

 **He was silent for a few seconds, before his eyes widened, "Speaking of crazy...What if I actually did scare Tempest? That sounds impossible though, she doesn't seem scared of anything...But she ran off after I shot Doc! What if she hates me?! What if she doesn't want to see me again after that?! What if-"**

* * *

Walking through the woods, Cynthia was looking down at the ground, mentally counting all the pebbles she passed by, before sighing, "Still no sight of anyone. Nazira is probably flirting with her new friend, Chad is doing his own work...And I have yet to spot any of our so called deer." She let out a sigh, "It's so weird not being around my more than enthusiastic group of teammates...I'd love to at least see one of them so I wouldn't feel so...Alone."

As she said this, a loud scream was heard, as she glanced up just enough to see Chad flying downwards towards the ground, before becoming engraved in it. After a moment, he let out a groan, "Well, that hurt."

The fox blinked in surprise, before she walked towards the Machoke, looking down at him with a worried expression, "Are you okay, Chad?"

As he pushed himself off the ground, as he nodded, "Yeah, I've gotten hurt worse from playing football. People can act insane while playing that, brah."

She frowned, "What happened anyways? Did you come across another bear?"

He shook his head, "Nah, was chasing this ghost girl, and then she used this giant shadow arm to throw me across the island. I could see our cabins!"

Cynthia rose a brow, before letting out a sigh, "Well, at least you're okay now, and even better I have some company."

The Machoke nodded, "That reminds me, how has the hunt been going for you?"

The Ninetales flinched, "Not too well...I haven't found anyone since Nazira and I split...You're actually the first person I've seen ever since."

He shrugged, "Eh, that's cool. I saw the little lion dude, and then the ghost girl...Didn't hit either of them though."

She hummed, "They must be very good at evading your attacks...The other team really is no joke."

Chad groaned, "Man, they have just been _dominating_ us lately."

The fox gave him a weak smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure our luck will turn soon. Let's try and find someone to get some points."

He nodded, as he ran forward, "Yeah, let's do this!"

Cynthia blinked, before following him, "Let me catch up first!"

The Machoke glanced behind him, "What'd you say-" As he said this though, he suddenly tripped on a rock and fell forward...Right off a cliff, as he began to scream in terror as he fell.

Her eyes widened in shock as she ran towards the edge of the cliff, stopping as she stared down, "Chad! Please answer me if you can hear me!"

After a moment, a groan could be heard below, as Chad screamed, "I'm okay! I only feel a slight pain in the back of my head, but no worries, I'm used to it!"

The Ninetales let out a sigh of relief, "Stay right there, Chad! I'll be right down to help you!"

* * *

 **Chad chuckled, "Man, she seemed so worried. I don't really get why though. My old man always said afterall that I have a hard head...Wait a minut-"**

* * *

 **Cynthia let out a sigh, "I thought he was dead! It was a pretty high fall, but I'm just glad he's alive...And strangely not too hurt...He really is an amazing guy."**

 **She blushed a little, before smiling slightly, "What? I'm just admiring his strong physique...Nothing wrong with that."**

* * *

Gareth and Juvia were going through the forest in silence, as the lion was looking down in thought, before he let out a sigh, "I'm sorry again for leaving you and Mimi...That wasn't really nice of me."

Juvia gave him a soft smile, "Gar, it's fine. I already told you I don't mind."

He frowned, "I know, but I shouldn't be abandoning anyone...Especially not my teammates. Because of that, Mimi is all alone somewhere…"

The Shuppet smiled, "Trust me, Mimi is fine. And you shouldn't keep beating yourself up, Gareth. You haven't done anything-"

The Luxio shook his head, about to say something before his eyes widened as he leaped to the side, "Look out!"

Juvia blinked, as she glanced around, before a bright paintball splattered against a tree nearby, causing paint to spray against the side of her head. She let out a yelp, as she floated behind said tree, "Who is that?!"

Gareth crawled towards a bush, before glancing up with a frown, "I can't see anyone...Um...Whoever you are, who are you?"

A flurry of paintballs suddenly landed near his head, as he heard, "I'm 'da one who's gonna kick 'ya butt!"

He blinked, before looking around as he ducked behind the bush, "W-Why? I don't want to get my butt kicked…"

Nazira popped out from behind a tree, as she groaned, "Duh, 'ya are 'da deer, so obviously I need 'ta take 'ya two out."

The Luxio frowned at her words, before he cleared his throat, "Well...You can take me out, but please don't hurt my pudding pal. She doesn't deserve to get hurt."

The ghost gave him a deadpan look, before immediately unloading half of her paintballs into the Luxio, causing him to let out a shriek of fear. As this happened, Juvia screamed, "Stop shooting, Gar!"

Nazira turned to the Shuppet, as she said, "...Fine, but now I'm gonna shoot 'ya-"

Gareth suddenly jumped out of the bush, soaking in paint, as he glared at the Mismagius, "No one hurts my pudding pal!" He immediately let out a bright electric thunderbolt at her, before quickly running past her once she was paralyzed, "Come on, Juvia! Before she shoots at us again!"

The Shuppet nodded, floating after him...Before floating back up to Nazira, "Sorry!" Afterwards, she quickly floated after Gareth again.

* * *

 **Juvia shook slightly in the confessional, before sighing, "I wish I could have done more there. In fact...I seem to not being doing much at all for anyone…"**

* * *

 **Gareth flinched, now covered in bright blue paint as he let out a sigh, "I didn't think it would hurt so much, but it does!"**

 **He shrugged with a weak smile, "At least Juvia didn't get hit, and that's all that really matters to me."**

* * *

Kanaya and Isabel were once again walking through the forest once the latter had woken up. The two were in silence as the Gardevoir did not speak a word, seemingly lost in her own world as her eyes were narrowed in concentration. After a moment, Isabel glanced at her with a worried look, "Kanaya...Are you okay?"

She hummed, "Yes."

The Leavanny rose a brow, "Are you really sure? I've never seen you-"

Kanaya turned to give her a small glare, "I'm fine, Isabel."

The bug flinched back from the glare, "Did...Did you-"

The Gardevoir turned her head away, looking down with a frown as she began to speed walk ahead, "I'm sorry, but...I really don't feel like talking right now."

Isabel stared on in shock, before sighing. As she walked forward though, she noticed someone, "...Um…Hey Mimi."

Moving from her spot behind a tree, Mimi looked at her, "Hello. How is the hunt?"

The Leavanny shrugged, "Eh...Could be better."

The ghost nodded, before looking towards where Kanaya was still walking, "...She seems upset. Did something happen?"

The bug groaned, "I have no idea...If what she told me is true, Tempest knocked me out, and then...That's it."

She blinked, "That is confusing, but it must have made her upset in some way," she glanced at the retreating figure of the Gardevoir, "...I'll let you talk with her. You are closer to her than I am."

The Leavanny nodded, before saying, "Well, on a nicer note, how have things been with you and Doc?"

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

The bug stared at her, "...Aren't you two dating?"

Mimi stared at her for a moment, before slowly shaking her head, "...No...Why would you assume that?"

She shrugged, "Well, you two have one of the closest bonds on the island considering how often you hang out, he seems to think nothing but the world of you-"

The ghost gave her a look, "We are just friends and that is that. Please don't look too deep into it, because he does not think of me in such ways."

Isabel deadpanned, "Then why does he consider you the best person on the island, or treats you as if you're actually a princess sometimes, or give you cute little nicknames, his-"

Mimi deadpanned, "You are spending too much time with Kanaya."

She shrugged, "Besides, it's kinda obvious you have a crush on him."

The ghost blushed slightly, before instantly turning away, "No...I am very good at hiding it. I thought only Zetsu knew."

The bug shook her head, "Mimi, everyone can see it...Besides Doc oddly."

She looked down, "That is good. I'd prefer it if he didn't know, so please do not tell him."

Isabel nodded, "I won't...But you really should. I have no doubts that he'd be ecstatic to give you a chance."

The Mimikyu shook her head, "No, I would not want to complicate our friendship...It's special to me."

The two stood in a silence for a moment, before Isabel began to walk ahead, "I'm gonna go catch up with Kanaya. Seeya, Mimi."

Mimi gave her a small wave, before sighing, "...Goodbye."

* * *

 **Isabel sighed, "I do wonder why Kanaya's upset...But is it bad if I'm wondering how Mimi doesn't get that Doc might be crushing on her too is more questionable?"**

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "I am sure if it was obvious, then Doc doesn't notice because he doesn't want to...Or he genuinely doesn't see it. Either way, I'd prefer staying friends, because he's my first friend and I would not want to complicate or ruin that."**

* * *

The trio of Basculin deer were now walking after losing the hunters, as Brooke looked down at Bari, "How is your leg feeling?"

The puppy whimpered, before giving her a thumbs up, "It's sore, but I can walk on it just fine now."

She nodded as she looked on ahead, "Good, and thankfully it seems like we lost those two, so we are safe for the moment."

Quincy smiled, "Good thing I'm really fast. Though now that I think about it," he held up his arm, revealing one splatter of paint on it, "I think I did get shot."

Bari blinked in surprise, "But...How did you not react to it earlier? T-Those things hurt!"

The Quagsire shrugged, "I didn't feel it."

The Lycanroc stared at him, "...You are very strong."

Brooke deadpanned, "It's because he eats plenty of spinach."

He lifted his ears up, "R-Really?!"

Quincy rose a brow, "What's spinach?"

The Togetic tilted her head, "You never had spinach before?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

She deadpanned, "Good, because it's awful."

Bari shrugged, "I...I just eat anything." His stomach suddenly growled, as he held it, "...Now I'm hungry."

Brooke blinked, "Then you can go look for food if you want-" She didn't even get the chance to finish as the puppy ran off with a happy bark, "...He acts too much like a dog...It's adorable."

Quincy nodded, "So, what did you want to tell me earlier."

She stared at him, "...Smoke weed everyday, bro."

He rose a brow, "...Um-"

The Togetic giggled softly, "I'm joking, but the thing I wanted to tell you...It's...I'm having some difficulty saying it now."

He smiled at her, "Trust me, you can tell me anything. We're friends."

She blinked, before looking to the side, "That is the thing I wanted to discuss about...I do not want to be friends with you anymore, Quincy."

The Quagsire blinked, before a saddened expression began to form, "...Wha-What?! What do you-"

Brooke pressed a paw to his lips, before looking at him with a small blush, "I...I want to be more than friends. I would like to be in a relationship with you, because I have a crush on you."

Quincy stared at her for a moment, his look of sadness now replaced with confusion, before saying, "...Okay."

The fairy blinked, before humming, "Huh...I was thinking of a more dramatic response, but it seems you are at least fine with it. Thank you very much for accepting my feelings." The two stood in awkward silence, before Brooke looked at him, "...Is this the part where we hug?"

* * *

 **Brooke tapped her chin, "I did not expect him to agree, but at least he did decide to give me a chance...I still feel funny around him...I thought this would go away if we established a relationship."**

* * *

 **Quincy scratched the top of his head, "...What's a relationship again? I was never really taught what that was...Is it nice?"**

* * *

Nedrick flew around the trees at top speeds, trying to make sure he kept himself high in the trees above in order to minimize those who spotted him. Ever since he evaded Nazira, he had been doing pretty well at avoiding everyone else. He had spotted a few people below, but still hadn't been seen himself, which was pretty lucky for him considering all three Basculin hunters were probably trying to track him and his teammates down.

He suddenly heard a small crack above him though. He blinked, glancing up, seeing nothing as flew just under the leaves. As he flew there motionless, he let out a hard breath, "Okay...That was honestly a lot more tense than I'd ever like to admit."

The Ninjask let out a small sigh of relief, before noticing a small blueberry bush below. He blinked, before smiling to himself, "Sweet, free grub."

He chuckled to himself, before flying down, and beginning to pick the bush for all it was worth. Soon enough, he had collected enough of them to feed him for the entire day, maybe even two if he really wanted. But considering he knew this challenge probably wouldn't last too much longer, he simply began to pop them into his mouth at his leisure. After a moment though, he heard low growling, as his eyes widened in fear.

The bug glanced behind him in fear, as his eyes only further widened to the size of a dinner plate, dropping all of his berries in the process. Standing in front of him was possibly the largest Ursaring he had ever seen in his life, as it continued to growl at the Ninjask. He blinked to himself, before saying, "...H-Hey-"

He was interrupted by the bear bringing down it's claws across his face.

* * *

Kanaya was walking through the forest with a conflicted expression, before she placed a hand on her head, "Thinking so much is giving me a headache...Which is strange considering my type is meant to think a lot."

"Okay, that _proves_ something is wrong!"

She blinked at the voice, before turning back in confusion, "Isabel? Why are you so behind?"

The Leavanny ran forward, letting out a deep breath, "I stopped to talk to Mimi for a moment...Now talk."

The Gardevoir flinched slightly, "Nothing is wrong, Isabel, I'm just thinking of...Of ships! That's right, I think I should be paying attention to um...Some other ship other than Tempsu."

The bug deadpanned, "Kanaya, stop lying to me."

Kanaya let out a small sigh, before looking ahead, "I'm sorry, but this is just something I need to deal with on my own."

Isabel rolled her eyes, before walking forward. After cutting off the remaining String Shot keeping her stuck to her gun, she clenched up her scythe-like hand, before tapping her on the shoulder with it, "Kanaya, stop-"

She shook her head as she quickly sped walked ahead once more, "I'm sorry, but this is my problem!"

The Leavanny growled, as she quickly caught up, "Kanaya, it isn't healthy to just deal with something on your own! It can make things worse."

The psychic gave her a saddened look, "But, but if I don't then that'll just prove how weak I am!"

The bug suddenly stopped, staring at the psychic, "...Wha….What?"

The Gardevoir instantly covered her mouth, "N-Nothing!" The psychic began to walk forward again at a faster speed, some regret in her voice as she said, "I'm just going to look for the other team on my own, see you late-"

As she said this, she suddenly felt some force against her, as she was sent to the ground, rolling down a small hill as some person rolled along on top of her. After a moment, she ended up at the bottom of the hill, groaning slightly, before looking up, seeing Isabel glaring at her, pinning her to the ground with her hands at both sides of her arms, "No, you are _not_ just ending the conversation like that! Explain, now!"

Kanaya flinched, before looking away as she struggled from under her, "Why does it matter so much?! Why can't you just let me deal with something on my own for once?!"

The Leavanny growled, "Because you moron, I'm your friend! I just don't want you to beat yourself up over some belief that you're weak!"

She gritted her teeth, "But I am weak! I can't seem to do any challenges that well, and even Tempest said how weak I was! I'm just slowing everyone down!"

Isabel stared through her for a moment, before groaning, "Kanaya...That's not even close to true-"

The Gardevoir shook her head, "No! It is true, Isabel! I'm just...I'm not good enough...So if we lose, then you should just get the team to vote me off. I don't want to be a burden any longer…"

The Leavanny continued to stare at her, before stating, "Kanaya, if you're such a burden, then how come you're the sole reason we won the talent show, the challenge that if we had lost, I would have been sent home for my injury."

Kanaya stared at her in surprise, before she bit her lip, "But...But that's it...That's the only time I did anythin-"

The bug growled, "And during the awakeathon, where you last longer than half of our team, or how you jumped into my arms during the trust challenge despite knowing it'd hurt, or you being one of the last three standing during the boot camp, and hell, you basically carried me and Ned through the cooking challenge! Sure, you've made a couple mistakes, but you aren't a burden to anyone here!"

Her eyes widened in shock at her words, before small tears started to form at the corner of her eyes as she gave her a watery smile, "...You...You really think that? You don't think I'm useless?"

The Leavanny shook her head, pushing herself off the psychic, allowing her to move once more, "No...Even after the moment in the forest...I never once thought you were useless. I admit I've been mad at you before, but...To me, you've honestly always been good help...God I sound so cheesy right no-"

Kanaya instantly pulled her into a tight hug, before letting out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Isabel...You're truly one of my best friends on this island."

The bug blinked, before smiling herself, giving her a soft hug in return, "Same to you Kanaya, and please, if you ever feel this way again, don't be afraid to tell me."

The Gardevoir smiled softly, "I'll tell you anything, Isabel...I trust you completely."

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled at the camera, "I feel much better after that talk, and I feel so grateful that she actually didn't give up on me, and that she forced me to talk...That part wasn't too fun, but in the end it made everything better."**

 **She looked down slightly, "I didn't think she would say such nice stuff and think that I was good at challenges, but...She did, and I'm going to do even better from now on."**

* * *

Gareth was walking through the forest, still covered in the bright blue paint as he shuddered, "This paint's already stuck all over my fur...It smells weird and my body is still sore…"

Juvia stared at him, before giving him a soft smile, "On the bright side, it...Kinda matches your fur."

He blinked, before giving her a weak grin, "Thanks I guess...You know, I'm kind of glad Violet isn't participating...I think this stuff would hurt her much more than the can."

The Shuppet rose a brow, "Gar, you seem to a lot more worried about Violet then you'd usually be for most people, especially considering she turned out to be fine."

The lion gave her a confused look, "I...I don't know why really, but I've just been closer to her lately. I think after spending so much time with her, I grew attached...So since she's my best friend, I wouldn't want her to get hurt at all...That's how best friends think, right?"

Juvia blinked, "...I thought we were best friends."

Gareth rose a brow, "We're pudding pals...That's special friends."

The Shuppet smile brightly, "Oh," she stared at him, "But Gareth, I'm not really sure if that's how best friends work. I've only really felt that way once."

The Luxio blinked, "You know what I'm feeling? Do you know what it is, erm...Of course you do...I'm sorry, but I don't really feel myself today."

She shrugged, "I've only ever felt that way around Izaya honestly. Though I didn't really know anybody else before the show."

He gave her a confused look, "Oh yeah, you said he was your boyfriend, huh?"

The puppet nodded, "Yep, and he's…" She sighed, "Amazing…"

Gareth hummed, before smiling, "How did you know you liked him?"

She smiled, "After I nearly blew up his house with him inside."

His eyes widened, "Wow...That sounds amazing, Juvia, but...I want to know how you knew about the feelings."

The Shuppet giggled, "Well, after he seemed to fix the problem while being so calm, and when looking back on how he always has treated me so well...I don't know, I just sorta knew. I don't think there is any other way to know you're in love."

The lion blinked, before looking down, "Oh...Well that's cool, I guess...I don't really understand still, but I'm glad you're happy with him."

* * *

 **Gareth gave the camera a confused look, "From what my mom says, being in a relationship is bad and it'll only ruin your life, but so far I see a lot of happy couples...I'm confused."**

 **He tapped his chin, "I don't really know why I asked the question either, but I did...My head hurts today."**

* * *

Cynthia was running through the forest, hoping to find Chad, before stopping in her tracks when she runs by a familiar ghost, "Nazira? Why are you just floating there?"

She groaned, "I'm tryin' 'ta find 'da camp after 'dat psychotic lion shocked 'da hell out of me."

The fox rose a brow, "...I don't want to know, but what happened to Nedrick? Did you actually get a shot on him?"

The ghost nodded, "Yeah, got 'da guy on one of his wings."

She nodded, "That's great, it's good to know we have some points, but sorry to cut this short, but have you seen Chad anywhere?"

The Mismagius shook her head, "Nah, haven' seen 'da fool ever since we all split off."

Cynthia sighed, "He fell off a cliff earlier, and I can't find him anywhere…I'm going to keep looking, but good luck finding camp, Nazira." The Ninetales suddenly ran off, as the ghost rose a brow.

* * *

 **Cynthia frowned, "I feel terrible for leaving her, but I really need to check on him considering I told him I would. Plus she's strong, she can do it...I'm sure of it."**

* * *

Zetsu was rushing through the forest, looking around with a panic expression, "Tempest! I know you're nearby, so please answer me! I'm not going to shoot you, I promise!"

As he said this, he suddenly heard, "Quiet Zetsu, Tempest searching for evil bug monster!"

The Larvesta instantly tripped over a rock, groaning as he looked up, "...What? You mean...You're not upset?"

The Joltik popped out of the grass, "Why be upset?

He blinked, before glancing away, "Well...Last I saw you, you just ran off…I just assumed I did something you didn't like..."

The spider scoffed, "Please, shooting teammate mean team most likely get penalty. Tempest no care."

Zetsu deadpanned, "Oh gee, that's good to know," he suddenly rose a brow, "And wait...Who is this bug monster you're looking for?"

She pointed towards a gigantic Heracross across the way, glaring at the two, "That."

The larva stared at the Heracross, before falling back to the ground, "I'm just going to play dead...Just be careful."

As the larva said this though, a loud voice came over some kind of speakerphone, "Campers your challenge is now over! Please meet back up at the flagpole ASAP!"

* * *

 **Zetsu let out a sigh of relief, "Well, at least she wasn't mad...It was unsettling watching how that bug got...Beat up, but it was nice to see Tempest in action."**

* * *

 **Tempest was parading the horn of a Heracross around like some kind of trophy, laughing maniacally as she stared at it.**

* * *

The contestants were all gathered at the flagpole, as Amber walked out with a saddened look, "Everyone, I am sad to say that...There is no true winner for this challenge."

Everyone glanced around, before Doc deadpanned, "Um...What?"

The Glaceon gestured towards the infirmary where an ambulance was parked, "Unfortunately, Nedrick got severely injured to the point where he can't compete any longer, so he is forced to go home."

Zetsu's eyes widened, "W-What?! How did this happen?!"

Nazira nodded, an equally shocked look on her face, "'Y-Yah, how?! 'Da last time I saw him, he was flyin' off fine and okay!"

She let out a small cough, "Well...He seemed to have an encounter with a furry friend...That wasn't too friendly."

The cast glanced among themselves, as Logan groaned, "Well...I guess...Nothing else really needs to be said. Nedrick will be on the 'boat of losers' within the next hour. Kinda early, but he'll need actual medical attention as soon as possible. If anyone has any last things they want to say to him before he goes, now is your last chance."

* * *

 **Zetsu frowned, "First Alfred and now Ned...It seems I'm the last former member of the geek alliance. I just can't believe he's gonna be gone...And through such an awful injury…"**

* * *

 **Nazira stared at the camera in shock, before glancing down, "I...I can'...What 'da hell am I supposed 'ta say…"**

* * *

Inside the infirmary, all of the Baltoy were present by the bug's bed, with some Basculin behind them. Nedrick was currently covered from head-to-toe in bandages, and seemed to be barely conscious at the moment. He glanced around at the room full of people, seemingly trying his best to smile. Kanaya stepped up with a frown, "Nedrick, I know we don't talk very much, but you're such a fun and positive guy, and I'm glad you were my teammate."

Isabel nodded, walking up to him, "Yeah Ned...You were a good guy. I'm sorry we have to see you off like this."

Mimi looked down at him, "Get well soon."

Doc smirked at him sheepishly, "And trust me, you'll wanna, because...Because...Ah who am I kidding, I can't joke about this." He gave him a genuine smile, "Just...Don't die I guess...Sorry I'm not great at being nice."

Zetsu sighed, "Yeah, we're all going to miss you, Ned. Just don't forget to keep in touch once you're all better."

Gareth nodded with a weak smile, "Yeah, and maybe you can show me some cool ninja stuff, like um...I don't know, but it's something!"

Juvia floated down to him, giving him a soft hug, before saying, "I hope we can talk more next time I see you...We'll all miss you, Nedrick." She let go of him, before giving him a smile.

The Ninjask glanced around at his teammates around him, as the bug began to tear up himself. After a moment, the nurse began to rush everyone out of the room. As this happened though, one voice stood out, "Now hold on, I still need 'ta say goodbye 'ta my friend! Now get 'da hell outta my way and don' try 'ta mess with me while I do 'dis!"

The bug's eyes widened at the voice, glancing to the side, only to see Nazira smiling down at the Ninjask. After a moment, she sighed, "God…'Ya are really messed up, aren' 'ya Ned...Sorry, 'dat's kinda inappropriate in this situation I guess." She breathed in, before saying, "Look...I'm not great at goodbyes...So…" She gave him a soft kiss on the top of his head, before smirking, "Consider 'dat my way of saying seeya next time."

The Ninjask's eyes were wide in shock, as she chuckled. After a moment, she floated out of the room, giving the bug a slight wave on her way out. As this happened, Nedrick somehow found a way to smile through the pain.

* * *

The Baltoy watched as the boat left soon after, as they all waved Nedrick off. After the boat was gone, Kanaya let out a sad sigh, "Well, I hope he gets better soon."

Doc nodded, before glancing at Zetsu. After a moment, he sighed, "Hey buddy...You okay?"

The Larvesta was staring out at the ocean, before sighing, "I'm still in shock, but...I'll be fine. I just can't believe I lost both of my closest friends…"

The Spiritomb stared at him, before stating, "Well, doubt this is much of a benefit or if it'd ever make you feel better considering who the hell I am, but...You can consider me your friend if you want...God I sound like such a dic-"

Zetsu cleared his throat, before giving him a smile, "Thanks Doc, I...I would actually like being your friend."

The ghost blinked, before smiling in return, "Cool...You might wanna go get some sleep though. It's starting to get dark and you went through a lot today."

He nodded as he walked towards the cabins, "Yeah, I think we all had a long day."

* * *

Gareth walked out of the showers with his fur dripping wet, as he shook the water off with a proud smile, "Now I'm squeaky clean! I can jump on my bed, sleep, and then dream of...I don't know what I dream about, but it has to be cool!" He whistled as he walked towards the cabins, before stopping as he glanced at the infirmary, "Huh...I wonder if she's still sleeping...Maybe I should go check on her…"

"Why would you need to check on someone in the infirmary, Gareth?"

The Luxio blinked, before smiling as he turned towards the voice, "Oh, that's because- Schone madchen!"

His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Standing there was a short white haired cat with slight amounts of dark blue fur that caused her arms and legs to bare a resemblance to mittens of a sort. Her face maintained a stoic expression, as her bright yellow eyes stared through him. The Meowstic rose a brow at him, "Gareth, what's wrong?"

Gareth's eyes were still wide in shock with his jaw slacking down, before he stuttered, "W-Who...Who are you?"

She deadpanned, "I'm Violet. We've already met, and talked several times."

He continued to stare at her, before squeaking out, "...What happened to you? W-Were those magic beans?"

The Meowstic groaned, "Gareth, I evolved. I was on the verge of doing so for awhile now. The can might have just given me the last few points of experience I needed."

The Luxio was silent for a moment, before blinking, "...Who are you?"

The cat facepalmed, "Okay, if you're gonna be immature about this, I'll just-"

His eyes widened as he shook his head, "N-No! I'm sorry, but this is just...I wasn't expecting this, and it's really weird! I-I'm not calling you weird, I'm saying this is just...Please don't leave!"

Violet rose a brow, before sighing, "Okay, fine...Can you stop making me feel so uncomfortable about this though? I'm still trying to adjust to my new height."

Gareth blinked, "Oh yeah, you're taller now...U-Unless that makes you uncomfortable!" He covered his eyes with a small blush, "I-I'm not going to say a word about your new look! It's great by the way!"

She blinked, "Um...Thank you?"

The lion stared at her from within his slightly opened paws, before he quickly walked away, "O-On second thought, it's late and I shouldn't keep you up! G-Goodnight, Violet!"

The cat stared at him, before waving lazily, "Goodnight Gareth."

He immediately ran inside the cabin, slamming the door close before he fell to the floor with a heavy breath, "Oh my gods...Oh my god...Oh my god...Oh my god-"

"Gareth we are trying to sleep! Or at least I am!"

The Luxio blinked, before biting his lip as he looked out the window, "...I feel weird...And I kinda like it."

* * *

 _ **The Brainy Baltoy-**_ _Doc, Gareth, Isabel, Juvia, Kanaya, Mimi, Violet, Zetsu_

 _ **The Brawny Basculin-**_ _Bari, Brooke, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, Quincy, Tempest_

* * *

 **And now, we end possibly the biggest wham episode of the season thus far.**

 **Delta: And I have learned that by 'wham' he wasn't referring to the singing group.**

 **...GOD!**

 **Delta: This was a pretty decent episode though, even if we have to say goodbye to Nedrick.**

 **In my eyes, Nedrick is probably our second main character to bite it(the first being Brick), so of course we had to give a pretty flashy exit. Too bad it also had to be a pretty depressing one considering what happened to him. Throughout out his run in the story, he had established the very first alliance in the form of the Geek Squad, even if it didn't last long due to Alfred's early elimination. And even before that, he had been established as not being very careful, downright clumsy, and a major butt monkey among his peers, though he made up for that by being exceptionally sneaky due to his training to become a ninja. In my eyes, he never really felt like too minor of a character, and he did have an impact on the story through his friendship with Zetsu and the other boys and his little crush on Nazira, with both ending off their role in the story at least somewhat happily, at least considering Ned's fate and all.**

 **Delta: On the plus side he got a good send off. Besides him leaving though, we established a new relationship (in the best way possible) and Violet evolved...Yeah, cool.**

 **Well, Nedzira** _ **isn't**_ **established per-say, considering Nazira still is struggling to figure out her feelings on the thing...But yeah it's basically established. Either way that was probably the nicest way to send him home.**

 **Delta: ...What? I was talking about Brooke and Quincy.**

 **...Huh, forgot about that. Isn't forgetting your job?**

 **Delta: We switched places! Woot!**

 **...Yeah those two getting together was very quick, which makes sense considering neither of them has any kind of idea on the basics of romance in any way.**

 **Delta: Yep, so we'll see how long that lasts.**

 **Either way, from here on out, we're down to our bottom fifteen with the merge fast approaching. Place your bets on who is gonna leave everyone!**

 **Delta: And don't forget to leave your reviews and waffles with us.**

 **STOP THE WAFFLE TALK!**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Confident Tomboy - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Awkward Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Arrogant Professional Actor - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Rocking Punk Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Brickhouse with a Love of Winning - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Dorky Wannabe Ninja - (16th Place)_


	11. Dodgebrawl

**Author's Note~**

 **And after the last episode's honestly pretty depressing elimination if you really think about it, we're down to our final three pre-merge challenges...All of which are strange to say the least in terms of how we haven't done them yet.**

 **Delta: Yeah, I still can't believe that nine peeps are gone...Ten on it's way after this one...Rest in peace number ten.**

 **And with that I feel the mood might be ruined. But speaking of ruined, my actual writing abilities might just be after this episode, because it's based on easily one of the** _ **worst**_ **episodes of the main series.**

 **Delta: So we'll let you guys deal with the judging while we deal with the...Ugh...Other stuff.**

 **Yeah, at least we won't be stopping the flow of the game** _ **every time someone gets out!**_ **God that was infuriating in the episode.**

 **Delta: We should probably start the episode before going on a giant rant about how awful the challenge will be...Oh...Spoiler aler-**

 _ **THIS EPISODE DOESN'T DESERVE A SPOILER ALERT!**_

* * *

The contestants were gathered in the mess hall eating their breakfast while chatting among each other. At the Baltoy table, Kanaya was looking around before blinking, "Hey guys...Where's Gareth at?"

Zetsu deadpanned, "Oh, for some reason he's been hiding under his bed for the past few days, and he doesn't want to come out...I actually have to go give him his food soon."

Doc nodded, "Yeah, and the dude's starting to get territorial about it. I dropped a nickel down there, and nearly got mauled by the kid when I tried to grab it."

Mimi shrugged, "At least it's quiet now."

Violet gave the Mimikyu a slight glare, before glancing at Juvia, "Have you been able to talk to him at all? I already know you sneak into the boy's cabin during the night sometimes."

Zetsu's eyes widened, "Wait...What?! You watch us while we sleep?!"

Doc gave him a look, "You didn't know? She usually passes through your body while doing it."

The bug glared at him, "Well sorry, but I'm too busy sleeping to notice! But I want to know why!"

Juvia smiled, "I like talking to Gareth at night before he goes to bed," she glanced down with a crestfallen look, "But...For some reason he hasn't wanted to talk to me lately...I'm getting worried myself."

Isabel groaned, before standing up and beginning to walk away, "Well, either way I'm gonna go grab him and pull him out of that bed."

Zetsu watched her go, before calling out, "Be careful! He's been snappy lately!"

Kanaya smiled softly, "Don't worry, I'm sure she can get Gareth to come out and talk. She's very good with words!"

Doc nodded with a smirk, "And she has a nice-" He noticed the Gardevoir glaring at him, causing him to actually flinch back in mild surprise, "...I was gonna say personality, jeez."

Mimi rose a brow at him, "Sure…"

The ghost chuckled, "Eh, what else could I really compliment when I barely know-" He yelped when a small pink ball was thrown at his face, hitting him in the eye, "Oh god that smarts!"

The Gardevoir gave him a look, before smiling softly, "Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

The Spiritomb slowly rose up with a groan, before smirking, "Well I suddenly respect you a whole lot more."

Zetsu gave him a look, "You're weird."

Mimi nodded, "I tell him that everyday."

As they said this, they heard scratching outside, as the doors suddenly slammed open, revealing a twitching Isabel as she pulled Gareth into the room. She forced him into his seat, before she growled, "Well _that_ wasn't a pleasant way to start my morning."

Gareth grumbled as he struggled in the String Shot he was tied up in. Violet rose a brow, "Well, nice to see that you're not acting anything like how you usually do…"

He turned towards her, blinking softly, before scooting away with a whimper. As he did this, a plate of food was set in front of him as Zetsu gave him a look, "Just eat dude...Well, you have something over your mouth, but you can look at it."

The Luxio gave him a look, before sighing as he stared down at the plate in front of him. Juvia rose a brow at the lion, noticing him seemingly trying to avoid Violet at the moment.

* * *

 **Isabel growled, "I'm gonna kill that lion if he ever scratches me again...And I swear** _ **someone**_ **better quote me on that!"**

* * *

 **Doc snickered, "I can't feel my eye...At all. The Gardevoir is a lot more nasty than I thought...Well maybe not in that way," he blinked, before smirking, "Well, unless she starred in 'Gardevoirs Gone Wild' or something."**

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a sheepish look, "Doc's my friend, but even he shouldn't say such rude things about Isabel...I really do hope it didn't hurt too much though."**

* * *

 **Gareth frowned, "I just don't want to be around anyone...It's not my fault that they wouldn't leave me alone...I didn't mean to hurt them, but I really don't want to be around anybody...Especially not Violet...Not now…"**

 **He groaned, "It's just so weird now that she's evolved, and I just feel different knowing that. I felt different around her last time we talked and it's just...I don't know how to stop it! I feel warm, shaky, and kind of sick...But I don't feel like I'm getting a cold! I need help!"**

* * *

The Basculin table was eating their food in peace, as Bari looked down at Brooke's plate, "...Are you gonna finish that?"

The Togetic rose a brow, before pushing the plate towards him, "Enjoy."

The Lycanroc cheered, giving her a hug before digging into the food once more. As he did this, Chad chuckled, "Holy crud bro, it's like your stomach is a bottomless pit or something." He pushed his food towards the dog, "See if you can eat this too."

Bari smiled brighter as he took the food, eating it as quick as possible. Cynthia rose a brow, "Well...If we had an eating challenge, then we'd know who our star would be."

The Machoke chuckled, "Yeah, this dude would rock it. Though we all know," he began to flex with a smirk, "I'd obviously be the true star in a sports challenge! If we ever need to throw a car or something, I'm the man for the job!"

Brooke shrugged, "I am good at distracting others, so if we ever had to rob a bank then I would be ideal."

Cynthia gave her a look, "That's an odd way of explaining it…If there was any challenge other than cooking, then I would be averagely good at them."

Bari licked away any crumbs from his face, before smiling softly, "I would eat your cooking, Cynthia….Just not the poison you made Nazira eat...But everything else I can do it!"

Nazira's eyes twitched slightly at the poison comment, before Cynthia glanced at her with a look, "That was a long time ago and you know I didn't mean to do that."

The ghost groaned, glancing down with an annoyed look, "'Yah, I get 'dat."

The Ninetales watched her, before letting out a sigh, "Nazira...Are you feeling okay?"

She rose a brow, "'Yah, why 'ya askin'?"

The fox frowned slightly, "Well, considering your close friend got mauled by a bear and got eliminated...I was just making sure you were feeling alright. Losing a friend is pretty awful."

Nazira glanced at her, "'Yah, it sucks, but dwellin' on 'dat ain' gonna do me or anyone else no good. No use feelin' like crap cause of somethin' I had no part in."

Cynthia nodded with a small smile, "That's a good attitude to keep up, and you'll see him again too."

As she said this, the two heard a large belch, as they glanced at the other side of the table. Both their eyes widened upon noticing that both Chad and Quincy had surrounded Bari, cheering the puppy on as he continued to eat plate after plate of food. Nazira deadpanned, "We're on a team of morons."

The Ninetales giggled softly with a shrug, "At least they're cute morons."

* * *

 **Nazira groaned, "'Ta be honest, I actually have been a little torn up 'bout Ned leavin' like 'dat, especially the way I sent him off," she groaned, "I hope he didn' get 'da wrong idea, because I was serious 'bout not havin' much interes-" She blinked, "I meant** _ **any**_ **interest...Just a slip of 'da tongue, 'dat's all."**

* * *

 **Cynthia smiled at the camera, "I know she must miss him, but at least her attitude is good. I know she can make it far, but hopefully she can keep her mind in the game to be able to do so. I'm starting to sound like her now...That's a little unsettling."**

* * *

 **Bari grinned at the camera, "The guys from the team are giving me lots of food! I love eating and I have to thank them in some way for all of that!"**

* * *

 **Brooke looked around at the confessional, "So I've always wondered how it would feel to rob a bank...I won't ever do it, but it's been something I always wanted to do."**

 **She hummed, "Besides that, even though me and Quincy are dating technically...It feels the same as when we were just friends...This dating thing is confusing."**

* * *

As the cast continued to eat and talk among themselves, the hosts walked into the mess hall with a certain Glaceon giving them an annoyed look, "Hey everyone, I hope you're all ready for the next challenge, because it'll be in ten minutes."

The contestants looked at each other, before Bari pointed at her, "Um...Are you okay?"

Amber narrowed her eyes, "No, because this next challenge is going to be awful."

Logan patted her back, "Amber, the incident was a long time ago-"

She gave him a glare, "It doesn't matter, Logan! It still happened and it still hurts to think about!"

The Leafeon flinched back, before glancing to the side, "...Sorry."

The Glaceon's expression softened, before pulling him in a hug, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, but you know how I feel about this…"

Chad rose a brow, "...So, we doing the challenge?"

The hostess glanced back at them with a frown, "Yes...Just meet us at the beach."

* * *

The contestants walked to the beach, noticing that on the beach was a large glass, see-through building, where two bleachers and a makeshift court were placed. As they walked inside, they noticed six bright red bouncy balls were spread out as the two hosts were looking down at one of the balls. Amber's eyes twitched, as she began to shake in fear. She quickly grabbed onto herself, "I hate this stupid game...I hate these stupid balls...I hate this stupid challenge…"

Logan nodded, before glancing at the contestants, "...She had a bad experience with...Um... _This_ game in high school-"

The Glaceon growled lowly, "We do not mention that little scene, Logan...Let's just please move on."

Brooke rose a brow, "So we are playing dodgeball-"

Amber growled, "Yes we are playing this stupid game! Don't mention the name, got it?!"

The cast all flinched back, as Doc chuckled, "Wow, even I'm genuinely terrified right now."

The hostess scoffed, before glaring down at the bright red ball in front of her, "You all know the rules of this game, correct? Or does Logan need to explain?"

Zetsu rose a shaky hand up, "W-Well...I don't know it- Eep!" He ducked down from one of the balls come his way, before he let out a sigh of relief, "Oh that almost hit me-" He groaned when another hit him square in the face as he fell back.

Tempest gasped, before growling as she ran at the hostess, "Prepare to face the wrath of Tempes-" As she said this, she was suddenly frozen in a block of ice, before it fell onto the ground, leaving her in the uncracked chunk.

The cast stared in shock, as Amber gave them a look, "Rule number one, if you get hit then you're out. Rule number two, if you throw the ball and someone catches it, then you're out."

As she said this, Zetsu rubbed the bump on his head, "Ugh...That really is going to bruise later," he looked towards the hosts way, before his eyes widened at the block of ice in the middle, "...Tempest! Why'd you freeze her?! She could catch a cold! She could suffocate! She could-" Zetsu was suddenly hit by another dodgeball to the face, "Please stop hitting me!"

The hostess growled, "Well sometimes people don't care enough to stop! Sometimes they just feel the sadistic need to watch others hurt!"

She began to breathe heavily, as Logan patted her on the back, before giving her a smile, "Amber, how about you sit this challenge out today."

Her eyes widened in shock, "But...But I can't! I'm practically the face of this television series! And what if you get hurt-"

Logan gave her a stern look, "Amber, look me in the eyes, and tell me you trust me to host this challenge."

Amber gave him a conflicted look, before sighing as she nodded, "Logan...I trust you completely to host this challenge."

He smiled at her, "Okay, good," he gave her a short hug, "Now you go make yourself some tea, calm down, and watch some TV."

She smiled weakly, before nodding, "Okay, thank you Logan, and good luck with today," she began to walk away as she nodded at the cast, "You're all in his capable hands, so good luck."

As she walked off, Logan glared at all of them, "Okay, Amber explained the rules pretty well, so split off into your teams, and discuss which five people you'll each be sending into the first round. And just to make it clear, first team to win three matches will have immunity for tonight's elimination." He smiled, "Oh, and to make this clear, no using moves on the enemy team, and for the ghosts...You _have_ to be solid. If the balls went straight through you, it'd be plain unfair."

The cast glanced at each other, before moving off into their own teams. The Basculin looked at each other, before Cynthia turned to Chad, "I'm going to assume you'll want to take part in this?"

Chad nodded with a smirk, "Heck yeah! I'm a pro at dodgeball, brah!"

She nodded, "That's good, and I feel that Quincy, Bari, Nazira, and myself should join."

Brooke blinked, "...Why can't I go?"

The Ninetales gave her a weak smile, "Well, no offense, but we'll need you to throw the ball really hard….And it seems you don't have the power to do that."

Quincy blinked, "But...I think Brooke's actually really strong. So why can't she go in my place?"

Cynthia frowned, "Well, I was hoping she could be the reserve just in case anyone got too hurt...But are you sure?"

He smiled, "Well, if Brooke wants to play, I say she should be allowed to."

She hummed, before nodding at Brooke, "Well, why not...You'll be playing with us Brooke, and Quincy will be the reserve along with Tempest who is," they all glanced at Tempest, who was currently being picked out of the ice by Bari, who continuously tapped it with his rather sharp claws, "...Still in the process of being thawed out."

The Quagsire nodded, as he took a seat on the bleachers, pulling the small ice block onto his lap, where he began to smile at it. The other players on the team began to move up to play, before Brooke stopped, giving the fish a smile, "Thank you very much for allowing me to play, but are you sure you want to sit out? I think you can do very well in this challenge."

He smiled at her, "Well, you want to play, so I can wait a bit."

She nodded, before glancing away, "Thank you again...I will not let you down."

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a look, "I have nothing against Brooke, but I really do think Quincy is the better fit power wise, but since he's a good friend of sorts to me...I'll allow it. I just hope this decision doesn't backfire."**

* * *

 **Brooke looked at the camera, before shrugging, "I have never played a sport before, so this will be very fun. I am glad Quincy allowed me to play...I really should show my appreciation to him soon."**

* * *

The Baltoy were standing together, as Kanaya blinked, "So...Is anyone good at throwing balls?" Doc chuckled at the comment, as she instantly blushed, "Y-You know what I mean! Who wants to volunteer?"

The players were silent as Gareth slowly backed away, opting to hide under the bleachers, "...I'd rather not participate today."

Zetsu blinked, "But...You're probably one of our most athletic players!" He sighed when the lion said nothing, before looking at his teammates, "...I'm not good at sports, so...I'd just bring the team down."

Doc nodded, before smirking, "Besides," he pointed towards the ice block in Quincy's hands, "You should probably go make sure your girlfriend doesn't get frostbit-"

The larva squeaked as he rushed towards the other side. As he did that, Kanaya looked around them once more, "...No one?"

Doc shrugged, "Eh, I'll do it. Gives me an excuse to throw balls at people."

Violet sighed, glancing at Gareth, "If he refuses to play, I guess I will."

Mimi sighed, "...I suppose I will join."

Isabel smirked at Kanaya, "I guess that means me and you take the last two spots."

The Gardevoir nodded with a small smile, "Yes, so Zetsu, Juvia and Gareth will be our cheer squad!"

Juvia clapped her cloth together, "Yay for cheering!" She giggled to herself, before glancing at Gareth...Only to quickly frown at his rather depressed look.

* * *

 **Kanaya let out a small breath, "I've never played dodgeball before, but I've seen the movie! I think I know how to do this...But I just don't want to actually hit anyone too hard."**

* * *

 **Gareth sighed, "I feel bad for letting my friends down...I just don't feel like doing anything right now, because...It's so weird being next to Violet, and I don't like ignoring her or anyone else, but...I need to figure this thing out first."**

 **He gave the camera a conflicted look, "I just hope she'll be okay...I don't want her getting hit."**

* * *

 **Zetsu let out a groan, "Normally melting ice is easy for me, but Tempest is in there and I don't want to burn her. It's going to take some time, but she'll be out soon."**

* * *

The two teams were on either side of the court now, as Cynthia smiled at them, "May the best team win, but a fair warning to you all...We have a Chad with us."

Kanaya smiled softly, "Yeah, but we have the power of friendship!"

Chad smirked, "And I have the power," he began to flex cockily, "Of manliness!"

Mimi deadpanned, "Someone is rather confident."

Doc chuckled, "Probably just his natural idiocy taking total form-" He was interrupted by a loud whistle, causing him to deadpan, "Okay, is this just 'interrupt Doc day' or something?"

Instantly each member from both teams ran towards the center, quickly grabbing balls where they could. In the end, Chad, Brooke, and Nazira had gotten balls for the Basculin, while Mimi, Violet, and Kanaya had gotten theirs for the Baltoy. Both sides stared each other down, before suddenly, Kanaya blinked, handing the ball over to Isabel with a weak smile, "I'm not very comfortable throwing this at someone-"

Isabel's eyes widened, as the ball suddenly popped in her face instantly upon landing on her scythe-like hands. Both girls blinked, as the Leavanny deadpanned, "Maybe I shouldn't play in future rounds."

Logan groaned from the sidelines, "Great job, Isabel! Now I have to get a new ball!" He brought out his phone, quickly dialing something into it, as he put it up to his ear, "Yo, Tyson, can you grab another red ball?"

As he talked on the phone, Brooke looked down at her ball before throwing it at Kanaya, only for her to dodge it as she blinked, "...Oops...I missed."

Chad smirked, "Eh, don't worry brah," he took aim, "I got this!"

The Machoke suddenly threw the ball forward, the small orb going at a rather ludicrous speed as it barreled towards the other team. However, the unlucky soul who just so happened to get hit was Doc, who was sent flying back against the wall, cracking the glass slightly. After a moment, he groaned, "God...Everything hurts…Even in places it shouldn't..."

Mimi's eyes widened as she turned towards his way, "Doc!" She narrowed her eyes at the opposing team, before throwing her own ball towards them, the ball hitting Bari right in the gut as he whimpered before falling over in pain.

Cynthia's eyes widened as she turned towards the puppy, "Bari!"

The puppy groaned as he stood up on shaky legs, "I...I feel like I'm gonna be sick…"

A whistle was blown, signaling both Doc and Bari to get off the court. As Doc floated off though, he gave Mimi a weak smile, "Thanks for taking one of them out-" He suddenly coughed, before groaning, "Actually, I'll talk later."

The Mimikyu nodded at him, "Rest up before the next round or when you're needed back."

Bari groaned as he made his way to the bleachers, sitting beside Quincy with a flinch, "Ugh...I ate too much food…"

The players on the court continued to play the game, none getting out yet as Brooke picked up another ball, throwing it forward only for it to hit a defenseless Bari, causing the dog to fall over in pain with a groan, "...How did that happen?"

Nazira growled, "Idiot, try 'ta aim for 'da other-" As she said this, a ball hit her right across the face, sending her to the ground. She growled, "God, why did 'ya throw 'dat hard?!"

Violet shrugged, "Eh, you were open and I can't control my strength. Pretty obvious honestly."

Kanaya smiled at her, "Good job, Violet! I'm sure it's also the power of our friendship flowing through you, right cheer squad?" She turned to the quiet bleachers, before blinking, "...Well, at least we're positive on the court!"

Isabel nodded, "Yeah, and-" She was met with a ball to the gut, causing her to fall forward, "God, that smarts!"

Chad blinked, before calling over, "Sorry!"

Kanaya flinched, before biting her lip as she grabbed a stray ball, "No one hurts my friend!"

The Machoke rose a brow, before smirking, "Okay, throw the ball then, cause I'll catch it!"

Mimi deadpanned, "Please don't, it's a trap-" She watched as the Gardevoir quickly threw the ball, "...Or you can throw it."

The ball was flying in the Machoke's direction, only for it to be caught by one of Cynthia's tails as she smirked, "Nice try."

Chad smirked, "Ha! You guys are going down!"

Mimi and Violet glanced at one another, before the latter deadpanned, "Well technically we can't-" As she said this, Chad sent a ball flying at her, which began to fly towards her face. The cat didn't move or duck though, as she nonchalantly put her hand up and caught the ball.

Chad blinked as the whistle blew, "...Wow...That sucks."

Cynthia frowned, before turning towards Brooke, "There's only two of them, so I think we can handle it."

The fairy glanced down at the ball in her hands, "I don't think I can properly ai-"

The fox sighed, "Just please, throw the ball."

She blinked, before shrugging as she threw the ball. The ball sped towards the opposing team, only to hit Gareth from the bench as he held his nose, "Ow!"

Cynthia facepalmed, "...Someone from the court."

Violet glanced at Gareth, before picking up a ball. Her eyes began to glow a bright white color, before she spun it in her hands. After preparing her aim, she threw it forward, catching both Basculin off guard when it seemed to miss completely. Brooke rose a brow, before turning to the cat, "Um...I think you'r- Oof!" As she said this though, the ball suddenly came back forward, hitting the fairy in the back of the head and sending her flying towards the ground face first.

The ball went flying back into her palm, before deadpanning, "I know I'm not allowed to use moves. I just wanted to do that." She dropped the ball onto the ground, before walking off the court, giving Brooke a stern look. She took a seat next to a surprised Gareth, before waving with a stoic look, "Hey."

The Luxio stared at her in shock, before scooting away, "...Hi."

Cynthia was stood in shock, seemingly unaware of the Mimikyu walking towards her, before throwing the ball at her head. The whistle blew as only Brooke and Mimi stood across each other, the former picking up a ball as she glanced to her teammates her were giving her looks. She let out a sigh, before gripping the ball as she threw it towards the Mimikyu who instantly caught it. The Togetic blinked, "...Oops."

Mimi shrugged, before glancing at her team, "It seems we won this one."

The Baltoy stared at her for a moment, before Juvia smiled and cheered, "Hip hip for Mimi!"

Kanaya cheered, "Good job, Mimi!"

The ghost gave them a look, "You act like I did all the work."

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a confused look, "...I don't know what I just saw, but the next time will be better...We just need to get Brooke out of the lineup or somehow make her aim better."**

* * *

 **Violet deadpanned, "I feel little to no guilt for doing that to Brooke. Sure, it got me out and not her due to cheating, but at least it ended up being a little fun, which is saying something since this entire sport is sadly pretty dull for me."**

* * *

 **Brooke shrugged, "I have tried to tell them I could not aim after the first failed attempt, but it seems they did not listen or hear me...Who knew throwing a ball could be difficult."**

* * *

 **Mimi rolled her eyes, "I don't like this attention."**

* * *

Before the next match came, Cynthia looked at Quincy, "Okay, can you please sub in for Brooke?"

Brooke blinked from her spot, "I'm sorry, but it seems I cannot aim properly."

Quincy glanced at the fairy, before saying, "I'll do it if you want me to. Though can I ask a question?"

The fairy gave him a confused look, "What is it?"

He pointed at Zetsu currently trying to thaw Tempest out, "Is he on our team now?"

The Larvesta groaned as he stared at the ice block in front of him, "Almost...Halfway…So much...Ice!"

Brooke stared at him, before shaking her head, "He is not, but I don't see a problem with him being here."

Chad smiled, "Yeah, bro's just helping out his girl, no biggie," he turned to Cynthia, "So, am I heading back in?"

The Ninetales nodded, "Yes, the only one changing is Brooke with Quincy, other than that...Bari, Nazira and you are still in it."

Bari whimpered as he held his stomach, "Oh..Joy."

The Machoke blinked, before nudging the fox, "Cyn, I don't Bari can go back in right now. Dude's clearly having some majorly harsh stomach problems right now."

Cynthia frowned as she glanced at Brooke, before looking over at Bari who was giving her the puppy eyes, "...Well...I suppose Brooke can have one more chance….She's our only option right now."

Brooke deadpanned, "I won't be helpful, but okay."

Nazira growled at the fairy, before muttering, "Betta' be more helpful 'doe."

* * *

 **Nazira rolled her eyes, "Brooke is probably one of 'da most annoyin' people here for me; she's so snarky, is neva' very useful, and basically seems 'ta jus' do her own 'ding half the time while neva' focusin' on 'da dang game. She needs 'ta start gettin' more competitive."**

* * *

 **Cynthia let out a sigh, "This will not be easy...Well, we have Quincy out there, so hopefully with him and Chad, we can get something done."**

* * *

With the Baltoys, Kanaya smiled at her team, before gesturing towards Isabel, "So...I think it'll be wise for one of you to switch with Isabel! No offense Isabel."

The Leavanny nodded, "No offense taken, I'm more than well aware I'm just not meant for this sport. I've always been more into sports that didn't require the arms much, and I guess this kind of explains why."

The group instantly looked to Gareth as he blinked, "...Okay, I guess I'll go."

Mimi rose a brow, "Why did you refuse to in the first place?"

Violet deadpanned, "Maybe he doesn't like the sport. He isn't exactly the active type as of late."

The cat suddenly stomped off onto the court. Doc blinked, before chuckling to himself, as he nudged Gareth, "Man, you've really peeved her off."

Gareth gulped, before looking back to Juvia, "Umm...Pudding pal? You wanna go instead?"

Juvia stared at him, before shaking her head, "Gareth, unlike Doc, I don't really think my energy would really be able to keep the ball up for long...I'm...Sadly kinda useless for this challenge," she glanced to the side, seemingly to possibly distract herself.

He blinked, before frowning as he sighed, "It's okay...Maybe I'll just be an easy out anyways." He walked to the court with his head hung down.

* * *

 **Violet groaned, "Ever since I evolved, Gareth has either been avoiding everyone or being completely awkward, especially around me it seems...So much for him apparently being my friend."**

* * *

 **Gareth facepalmed, "It seems that I made Violet upset, but I don't mean to make her mad! I just feel weird, like...I know why, but...I don't feel comfortable knowing that."**

* * *

While the teams were preparing on the court, Zetsu let out a sigh of relief once the ice melted enough for the Joltik's head to be thawed out, "Almost done, Tempest. I just need two more minutes."

The spider glanced around, before twitching, "Tempest is very uncomfortable!"

The larva sighed, "Yeah, I'm sorry, but I just don't want to burn you or anything, so I'm being extra careful."

The Joltik groaned, "Tempest don't like standing in one place for too long...It's bor- Aaah! Tempest feel hotter, Tempest feel hotter!"

He smiled, "Yeah, you are-" His eyes widened, "I-I mean because you're almost out! You're feeling the flames more unfortunately!"

She began to jump about in the icey prison, trying even harder to get out of it, and luckily, she did, "Tempest is free-" She suddenly became engulfed in flames, "...Tempest is on fire!"

Zetsu's eyes widened as he quickly attempted to stop the flames, patting her down with a look of fear, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! D-Don't worry, I'll get you out of this! Does anyone have water?!"

As he said this, Quincy began to spray water of his mouth, covering both Zetsu and the spider in his hands in water, putting out the flame but causing both of them to have annoyed expressions. The former groaned, "...I meant a cup of water, but thanks."

* * *

 **Zetsu facepalmed, "Well...That could have gone better...Well, at least she's safe and out of that ice...And hopefully she doesn't hate me too much for that."**

 **His eyes widened, "Oh god...What if she does hate me?! What if it was for that comment on her being hot?! I-I mean isn't that a compliment?! I mean, I was just telling the truth! Why am I so stupid?! Why?!"**

* * *

The two teams stood across each other as the whistle blew. Three members from the teams each grabbed a ball; Kanaya, Mimi, and Doc for the Baltoy, and Chad, Quincy, and Nazira for the Basculin.

Nazira in particular instantly threw a ball at Kanaya, who luckily was able to use the ball in her hand to quickly deflect the orb back, causing the psychic to smile, "I did it! Did you guys see that?"

Doc deadpanned, "No duh we saw-" He was quickly hit in the face, sending him flying back again, as he screamed, "Why am I the punching bag today?!"

Quincy waved at the ghost as he hit the wall, "Bye mister ghost man!"

Cynthia gave him a smile, "Nice shot! I think we have a good chance of winning this round!" Her eyes widened as she narrowly dodged a ball coming her way, as she turned to Mimi with a sigh, "Well, you were close-" she flinched when another ball hit her chest.

Violet quickly grabbed onto another ball, before deadpanning, "Always pay attention to everyone on the-" She ducked as Chad's ball went flying over her head, "Court."

Gareth's eyes widened as he quickly ran to her, "Are you okay?! Did it hit anything?! Did you feel anything?! Do you think you can play?! How many fingers am I holdi-"

Zetsu glared at him from the benches, "Hey! Freaking out is my thing!"

The cat flinched at this, as Violet rose a brow, "Gareth, the ball didn't even hit me. And even if it did, why do you-" As said this, a ball hit her hard in the face, sending her to the ground, "...Okay, now one hit me."

Chad pumped a fist, "Heck yeah, direct hit!" He chuckled, before glancing at the two cats, "...Oh yeah, sorry by the way."

Gareth stared down at Violet, before growling as he turned towards the Basculin, "...You're all going to pay."

Nazira rose a brow, "Wait, I haven' even hit anybody yet."

Brooke rose a brow, "I don't think he's being completely serious."

Quincy smiled, "I only hit the friendly ghost."

Mimi stared at the fish, before glancing at the Spiritomb now groaning against the wall. After a moment, she turned to Gareth, "Have fun with all of them."

The Luxio grabbed a ball, narrowing his eyes at the other team, before throwing it towards them with full force as it flew straight towards Chad nailing him right in the toenail. The Machoke blinked, "...Huh, honestly could have hit me somewhere wor-" Another ball was suddenly flung at him, hitting him exactly where he didn't want to get hit, as his eyes widened. He fell onto the floor, letting out a pained scream in a high pitched voice, "Mommy!"

Brooke's eyes widened, "That looked very painf-" She was suddenly hit on the side of her head as she fell back with a groan, "...Ow...I can feel how this is painful."

Gareth held up two more balls, "No one hurts Violet on my watch! Anyone who tries to hurt her will have to answer to me!"

Violet rose a brow as she lifted herself off the floor, "Why do you care? It didn't even hurt that much."

His eyes widened, as he growled at the enemy team with fire in his eyes, "It hurt at all?! That's inexcusable! They'll all suffer from the wrath of...I don't know where I'm going with this, but they'll pay!"

The cat deadpanned, "I don't think you're getting my point."

The lion didn't answer her as he gripped the balls tighter, before throwing them straight towards Quincy and Nazira as he let out a laugh, "They'll all pay! They'll pay for this!"

Quincy was quickly hit in the gut, causing him to fall over with a groan, and Nazira was similarly hit across the face, sending her to the ground too, as she growled, "Get 'dat boy unda' control already."

Violet sighed, before walking over to Gareth...And slapping him across the face, causing him to get knocked out of this state. She glared at him, "Bad."

Gareth blinked in shock, before placing his paw on his cheek as he gave her a saddened look, "You...You slapped me…That hurt..."

She shrugged, "You became unneededly violet for a moment. I needed to do something to knock some sense back into you."

He frowned as he looked down sadly, as Kanaya blinked, "Well...He was a little different...But he did win us this round at least, so that counts for something!"

Zetsu nodded quickly, "Y-Yeah! If he can do that again then we win the challenge!"

* * *

 **Gareth's eyes were wide in shock as he stared at his paws, "...I don't understand why I suddenly did that...I mean, Violet is my best friend, but I've been acting really protective with her lately...I don't think friends are supposed to be that protective, right?"**

 **He groaned, "Why am I acting so weird around her? This isn't like me...I'm fun and really cool, but I'm not acting fun and cool...What is this?!"**

* * *

 **Mimi rose a brow, "I would have never expected Gareth to show such skill, but then again he suddenly snapped, so we may not see that again."**

* * *

The Basculin were rubbing their wounds, as Cynthia sighed, "Okay, so it seems they have a secret weapon. If we want to stay in this we have to win three in a row. We can't afford to lose."

Nazira groaned, "'Yah, but 'dat's gonna be kinda hard now 'dat we know hittin' 'da cat means 'da otha' one goes inta' rage mode instantly."

The fox sighed, "We know he can throw, but he can't defend or block if we all attack him at once. Once he's gone, then we'll be on equal ground."

Bari rose a hand, "Yeah, sorry, but...I don't think Chad can go on." He pointed at the Machoke, currently groaning loudly as he covered his crotch.

She gave him a look, "Then you'll sub in for him. Anyways, the plan is to attack him all at once, got it?" They all nodded, but just as Brooke was about to wander onto the court, Cynthia stuck her paw out, causing the fairy to raise a brow, "Umm, actually, Brooke...I...Um...I-I don't think you're cheek is healthy enough, so I'm sending Tempest in your place."

The fairy rose a brow, "I feel completely fine, but if that's what you want, then I will sit out."

Cynthia nodded, "Good, so let's go team!"

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, "I don't mean to be harsh, but we just lost one of our best players and right now Brooke can't play. Having her out for Tempest will be our best chance at winning some matches."**

* * *

 **Brooke gave the camera a look, "She could have just told me to sit out. She didn't need to lie...And yes, I know she was lying. It was rather obvious."**

* * *

With the Baltoy, Kanaya cheered as she gave her team a thumbs up, "Now we just need to win one more match! With Gareth on our side, we'll win for sure!"

The Luxio walked past her, jumping on one of the benches as he laid down, "...I don't wanna play anymore."

Doc growled, floating up to him, "Dude, you aren't sitting out. _I'm_ the one who was sent flying against the wall for two rounds in a row, I've earned the right to sit out for a round or two."

Mimi nodded, "Besides, you're good at this, so we need you."

Gareth stared at them, before looking away, "Nope."

Zetsu facepalmed, "Gareth, do you think me or Juvia can do any damage? We need you! I can be used as a shield, but you need to throw!" He groaned when the lion said nothing, before whispering to Violet, "Do something! Slap him again or something that'll help!"

She deadpanned, "Why am I automatically the answer to him being a brat."

The larva rose a brow, "Well you're his friend...I think. He hangs out with you and Juvia the most, so I assume that's the case."

The cat rolled her eyes, before walking onto the court like earlier, "Well he clearly hasn't been treating me or anyone else like his friend for the past few days, so it's not like it's even worth talking to him right now."

The Luxio flinched at these words, as Juvia gave him a small smile, "W-Well, on the bright side Gareth, you're-"

He stood up from his seat with a frown, before walking away, "I think I need to be alone right now, Juvia."

She blinked, before glancing down, muttering to herself, "...I can't seem to be a good friend right now either…"

As the lion walked out of the room, Isabel groaned, "Well, since Juvia can't really play and Gareth just stormed off, I guess you're going back in Doc."

The Spiritomb's eyes twitched, before chuckling awkwardly, as he glanced at Zetsu, "W-Well...At least we'll be shields together," he continued to chuckle, before groaning, "I hate today."

The Larvesta similarly groaned, "This is going to be painful."

* * *

 **Gareth groaned as he held his head, "Now it seems like she hates me...She doesn't want to talk to me and she thinks that I'm not being a good friend...Well, I guess I've been avoiding them for awhile, but that doesn't make me a bad friend, right? We're still friends right?"**

* * *

 **Doc glared at the camera, "Look, I'm a ghost, so it's not like I was ever gonna be making a living playing sports or something, especially considering I don't have real limbs. Obviously I'm not gonna be great at this...I just wish I didn't get hit first every time!"**

* * *

The two teams stared each other down, as Cynthia rose a brow, "You benched possibly your best player? That's not very smart."

Doc deadpanned, "And you benched possibly yours, so you ain't one to talk foxy."

The Ninetales glared at him, before huffing, "We have a valid reason," she gestured to the Machoke who was still in pain, "He can't stand up after that last hit."

Zetsu cleared his throat, "Gareth...Has a...Umm...A stomachache."

Nazira smirked, "Well 'den, 'dis might jus' be a little easier."

Mimi deadpanned, "Well you're confident."

The whistle soon blew as the players rushed to the middle, grabbing their respective balls. Bari, Cynthia, and Quincy grabbed balls for the Basculin, while Violet, Zetsu, and Mimi grabbed them for the Baltoy.

A moment passed, before Violet suddenly threw her ball against the wall, causing the Basculin to raise a brow in shock, only for it to suddenly get launched back against the wall, hitting Nazira across the face and sending her to floor, causing her to growl, "Stop goin' for face shots!"

Doc deadpanned, "At least your entire body isn't just a fa-" He was cut off by a ball zooming towards him, hitting him right in the face, sending him flying against the wall. He twitched, before saying, "Mimi...Avenge me...Please…" He slowly slid down the wall.

The Mimikyu rose a brow, "You didn't have to be dramatic about it."

Zetsu held his ball up with a glare, "Don't worry, I'll avenge Doc!" He threw his ball that only went about a foot away, before he blinked, "...Yeah, I'm not good at sport-" He flinched when a ball hit his face, causing him to fall to the ground with a groan.

Tempest's eyes widened, before growling at Quincy, causing the fish to blink, "...Wha-" He was cut off when the Joltik suddenly jumped onto his face and began to scratch, his screams getting muffled by her small, slightly furry body as he began to run around in pain. Barreling from wall to wall as if he were a moving, living pinball.

Brooke's eyes widened as she floated up, "Quinc-" She stopped when Cynthia gave her a look as she slid back in her seat. As this happened, Quincy went running right into the bleachers themselves, with Tempest jumping off at the exact moment beforehand, sending the fish's face headfirst into the seats, knocking him out instantly. Brooke quickly helped the unconscious Quagsire onto the bleachers, before shaking him, "I think he needs medical attention!"

Logan deadpanned, "Eh, he's a tough kid. He'll be fine."

The fairy glared at him, before gently shaking the Quagsire. As this happened, Cynthia glared at Tempest, "Why would you do that? He's our best player at the moment and now he's out indefinitely!"

Tempest scoffed, "He hurt Zetsu, and besides," she jumped into the air, apparently getting hit by a ball as it began to skid against the floor...Before the ball suddenly came to a stop, as it flung back at an incredible speed, hitting Violet across the face and knocking her out. Tempest smirked on the ground as she dusted her nubby hands off, "Tempest is best at everything!"

From the sidelines, Zetsu's eyes were wide as Doc gave him a look, "...Out of curiosity, are you turned on by weird stuff like that? Because those do not look like the eyes of an innocent man."

The Larvesta sighed in a trance as he continued to stare, "Maybe...Or maybe I'm just admiring her strength...Or both."

The ghost smiled, "Or maybe you just like strong women."

Zetsu nodded, "Yeah...Yeah that could be it too."

As the two had said this to one another though, Mimi had been knocked out of the game, leaving just a shaking Kanaya as the last player. The Gardevoir gave them all a nervous smile as she held her ball up in defense, "Umm...Can you guys go easy on me?"

Tempest quickly said, "No mercy for the weak!" She suddenly jumped into the air with the much larger ball in her hand, as she threw it full force at the Gardevoir, hitting the psychic in the face and sending her to the ground, as the whistle blew.

Bari's eyes widened in surprise, before he grinned, "We won a match! Tempest you're amazing!"

The Joltik smirked to herself, "Tempest aware of amazing talent. Lives and breathes in each day." As she said this, she glanced at Zetsu, before giving him a wave with a wide smile.

The Larvesta blushed, before waving back with a smile. His teammates gave him looks of their own, before Mimi looked up at Logan, "Can we have an extended break? One of our teammates is-"

Logan blew the whistle right in her face, before glaring at her, "No."

She deadpanned, "Thanks for the consideration."

* * *

 **Zetsu gave the camera a sheepish smile, "I know I should have been more concerned for my teammates, especially Kanaya, but...You can't tell me that wasn't amazing, right? That was so intense and just...Wow…"**

* * *

 **Bari smiled brightly, "Now that we have Tempest, our team has a chance! If only Chad and Quincy were available, then the team would be unstoppable!"**

* * *

As Brooke continued to shake an unconscious Quincy, Cynthia groaned, "Brooke...It looks like we'll be needing you back on the court, but please, don't throw the ball. Try to not get hit and only dodge, got it?"

She blinked, "...I guess, but it wouldn't be very helpf-"

The fox glared at her, "Got it?"

Brooke sighed, before nodding, "Got it."

Bari flinched, "That's a little harsh…"

Cynthia sighed, "Sorry, but we need to win the next two and we can't afford any screw ups. Tempest, we'll be depending on you, the rest of us excluding Brooke will cover her."

The Joltik nodded quickly with a smirk, "Tempest is undefeatable!"

The Ninetales nodded with a smile, "Good, now let's win this next match."

* * *

 **Cynthia rubbed her head, "I really don't want Brooke coming in, but as long as she doesn't throw the ball then it'll give us enough time to hopefully get the win and maybe the next game Chad can come in...If there is a next game."**

* * *

 **Brooke sighed, "I feel like a burden in this challenge, but I will listen to her instructions, even if it is annoying."**

* * *

With the Baltoy, Zetsu was looking over Kanaya, before sighing, "Yeah...It doesn't look like she'll be able to come in, and who knows how Violet must be feeling after her hit."

Mimi deadpanned, "And Doc is all beat up."

Violet groaned, "Well, no matter what, me and Doc have to go in regardless of our condition considering our lack of options." She glanced at Juvia, "We know you won't be able to be much help, but please, at least be our shield."

The Shuppet flinched at this, before looking down, "...Okay then."

Zetsu groaned, "This isn't good, only Mimi and Violet are good at throwing, the rest of us are pretty much useless...We need Gareth."

Mimi shrugged, "Gareth abandoned us, so if we lose then at the very least it's an easy option on who's going home."

Violet seemed to twitch slightly at this, as the larva sighed, "Yeah...I guess that's right."

Juvia quickly said, "W-Wait! D-Don't give up on Gareth yet! He'll be back, I know it!"

The rest of the team stared at her, before Isabel sighed, "Sorry Juvia, but...Considering how's he has been acting, I wouldn't hold my breath…" The rest of the team quickly walked towards the court without her, as the Shuppet soon followed, a crestfallen look having now begun to completely consume her look.

* * *

 **Juvia glanced to the side, before sighing, "...Gareth...Please get back soon...Please...I don't wanna say goodbye to you so soon."**

* * *

 **Mimi shrugged, "I don't mean to be rude about it, but I am just speaking the truth. If he comes and helps then it'll be fine, otherwise he has not contributed much after the first time he helped, so it's logically going to be him who will leave if this happens."**

* * *

Walking down the beach, Gareth had his head hung down as he whimpered to himself, "I'm just a failure today...No, I'm just a failure all week. I've been ignoring my friends, I made Violet mad at me, and I let the others down...I don't deserve to be near them...They deserve better than me."

A voice soon spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

The Luxio flinched slightly, before looking up to see a familiar Glaceon sitting on a beach towel as she lowered her sunglasses at him. He waved at her, "Um...Hi."

Amber gave him a look, "You didn't answer my question. You're supposed to be getting...Eugh...You know."

He frowned as he looked out at the ocean, "I...I left. I can't be around them knowing Violet is upset with me...And I feel weird, because when the other team hit her I just...I kinda snapped and she slapped me."

She rose a brow, before giggling, "Oh wow, you have it bad."

The lion rose a brow, "...I have what bad?"

The Glaceon deadpanned, "You mean...You don't know? You literally just explained it yourself and yet you don't know? Are you actually this dense, because I thought that was just part of your charm."

Gareth gave her a confused look, "I really don't know...What are you talking about?"

She sighed, before taking her glasses off, "Tell me, how do you feel about this Violet girl?"

He blinked, "Well, she's my best friend, she's very nice when she wants to be, she has a very nice smile, and she likes spending time with me!" He frowned suddenly, "Then...She evolved and all of a sudden things were weird...I get warm around her, I feel sick in my stomach, and I get really protective if she's in danger...Like really bad and it wasn't good...I don't think she liked that."

Amber gave him a look, "And yet you still know nothing?" He shook his head as she groaned, "Gareth, you're dealing with love."

The lion's eyes widened in shock, "W-Wait...I'm in love? I'm in love with Violet?!"

She rolled her eyes, "Well obviously. After she evolved what was your first impression of her?"

He quickly blurted out, "Beautiful!" He quickly covered his mouth, before looking down, "...I...I actually…"

The Glaceon clapped, "Bingo! Now that this is resolved, you can go back to that deathzone and tell her how you feel...On second thought, don't do that. You need to first know if she has any interest in you first, so wait on making the first move and-"

Gareth interrupted, "W-Wait! Why are you helping me?"

Amber rose a brow, "Well, I'm a nice person...Or at least I think I am."

The Luxio looked confused as he pointed at her, "But...You love your friend too, but you haven't told him yet."

She instantly blushed as she shook her head, "I...I don't love Logan! That's...That's not what it is!" The lion gave her an expressionless look, as she groaned, "...How can you tell with me, yet you didn't understand with yourself?"

He tilted his head, "Why don't you use your advice to me and just tell him how you feel? I think he'll say yes."

The Glaceon scoffed, "This is different, Gareth. I've known Logan pretty much my entire life and he has never once showed anything more than friendship...Except that one night, but I won't talk about that on camera or to you."

Gareth rose a brow, "But-"

Amber gave him a look, "Enough about me for now, I think you owe your team an apology and some much needed help."

He blinked, before nodding quickly, "Oh right! I hope the challenge isn't over or I want to know that they won!"

She shook her head, "If it was over, then Logan would have announced it. You still have time, so go, and remember," she gave him a wink, "Don't be afraid of love, just embrace it and tell her once you see some signs!"

Gareth blushed a little, before smiling as he ran off, "I will! Thank you very much!"

The Glaceon waved him off, before sighing, "He's adorable…" She looked out to the ocean with a frown, muttering to herself, "Hmm...Should I follow my own advice? This is hypocritical, but I'm too scared to do that. I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

 **Gareth smiled at the camera, "Oh wow, it feels great to smile! Like actually smile, and it's all thanks to the host lady!"**

 **He gave the camera a thumbs up, "Now I need to help my team, apologize, and apologize again to Violet and Juvia! I just hope I make it in time…"**

* * *

The whistle blew as the Baltoy were all on the floor in pain, the Basculin cheering as Bari smiled, "We're tied now! We just need one more and we win!"

As he said this, Doc groaned, "Why did all of you hit me at once?! Why!" He looked towards the sky, "Is this karma for me pretending a killer clown attacked my school?! If so, I'm sorry! I didn't know one actually would after the-" He glanced around, noticing the strange looks he was getting, "...Ignore me."

Zetsu groaned as his face was against the floor, "I'm in so much pain...I don't think we're going to last."

Mimi sighed, "We don't have the strength right now, so I suppose this is just the end of our winning streak."

Violet deadpanned, "Our winning streak ended yesterday technically considering Nedrick was-" As she said this, she was hit by another dodgeball.

Nazira growled, "Don' bring 'dat elimination up again! Not goin' through the motions twiceover!"

The Baltoys groaned, as Zetsu coughed, "We need a miracle to happen."

As he said this, the doors suddenly flung open as a certain Luxio smiled at them, "Did somebody call for a miracle? Because that's not me, I'd rather be called a hero...Can we do this over again- Ack!" He fell back when a dodgeball hit him in the face.

Mimi glared at him, "That's for leaving us."

As he groaned, Juvia suddenly floated towards him, giving him a soft hug with her cloth, "And that's for coming back!"

The Luxio was suddenly hit by another dodgeball, as Doc growled, "And that's for not staying so I could swap out! I'm sick of being a shield!"

Isabel blinked, "Doc...Are you...Actually mad for-"

He growled, his eyes glowing and his tone growing deeper, "No crap I'm angry!"

She stared at him, "...You're surprisingly intimidating while mad…" She glanced at Mimi, "Why...Why are you smiling?"

The Mimikyu hummed, before quickly returning to her expressionless look, "...I'm not smiling."

Zetsu groaned once more, "Can someone throw a ball at him for me? I can't...Like, literally, I suck that much."

Gareth flinched, before looking to the side, "I'm...I'm sorry everyone...I know my actions were very bad, and I know you won't forgive me too easily, but I really am sorry. I was just going through something, but someone made me realize that I was just...In love."

The team stared at him, as Violet deadpanned, "...What?"

As he said this, Doc began to cackle, "Oh my god, that is actually hilari-" He was hit in the face by a dodgeball, falling back, "...Someone...Anyone...Please tell me to shut up next time…"

The Luxio gave him a confused look, before smiling, "Now that I know I'm not sick or going crazy, I can help out!"

As he said this, Kanaya began to stir, slowly lifting up her head, "My head...What did I mis-"

She was interrupted as Doc flew towards her, pushing her out onto the court, deadpanning, "You're replacing me for this round!"

The Gardevoir blinked with a confused smile, "I...I am?"

As she said this though, Isabel smiled, "Well guys, guess that the team for this round is decided….So go team!" Her and Juvia soon flew over to the bleachers as well.

As the teams got together, Cynthia rose a brow at them, "Ah, so you brought him back?"

Violet shrugged, "More like he decided to show up again."

The fox shrugged, "I suppose it doesn't matter, because I doubt he can do much to stop Tempest."

Zetsu whispered, "She has a point," he blinked when the team stared at him, "...What? It's the truth!"

Tempest smirked evilly, "Prepare mortals...For domination!"

As she said this, the whistle suddenly blew, as both teams rushed towards the center. Kanaya, Mimi, and Gareth each grabbed a ball for the Baltoy, as Cynthia, Bari, and Tempest grabbed them for the Basculin. Both sides stared down one another, before Bari suddenly threw the ball...Only for it to go flying past the Baltoy and hit Doc in the face, causing him to scream, "Why?! _Just freaking why?!_ "

The Lycanroc flinched, "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't aiming towards you-" He was suddenly hit in the face as he skidded back, before his head hit the wall as he groaned.

Gareth gave him an apologetic grin, "Sorry! Hope it didn't hurt too bad!"

As he said this, Gareth's ball rolled towards Nazira, as she growled. After a few moments, the entire court had devolved into pandemonium, leading to everyone beginning to throw the balls at one another, as slowly, one by one, they were all picked off.

Zetsu flew back, hitting the wall as he slid down with a groan, "I'm going to feel this in the morning...Ugh…"

Nazira was slammed in the side of the head by a ball, knocking her to the ground, with a groan, "I hate 'dis miserable sport."

Mimi got hit in the head as she flinched, "Looks like I'm out...Sorry."

Cynthia slid down on the ground, before holding her head, "...I'm starting to really hate this game."

Kanaya got hit in the gut as she fell to her knees, "W-Why is this game so violent?!"

Brooke got hit in the head as she blinked, "...Ow."

Violet was last to fall at that moment, collapsing to the ground with a long sigh, "Well...That was quick."

On the court, Gareth and Tempest stared each other down, as Bari coughed, "We still have Tempest!"

Zetsu groaned as he covered his eyes, "I can't watch…We're doomed."

Gareth gave the Joltik a small smile, "Wow, you're really strong for someone so small! That's awesome!"

The spider rolled her eyes, "Please, Tempest care little for such baseless flattery," she picked up a nearby ball, putting it over her head as she smiled, "So will simply take you down!"

The Luxio blinked, "What's flatter-" His eyes widened when the ball was thrown his way as it seemingly pushed him back against the wall as he fell on his side. As this happened, the Basculin cheered, Bari being the loudest one of them all.

With the Baltoy, Zetsu groaned, "See? I knew it."

Gareth let out a cough, before rolling on his back, holding the ball up with his claws as he chuckled, "I...I caught it."

Tempest's eyes widened, as Cynthia shook her head, "N-No...He could have done that after he was hit! He was hit, right ref?"

Logan stared at it, before shrugging, "Technically the ball never rolled away, thus never leaving his body, so," he smiled as he turned towards the Baltoy, "I declare the Baltoy the official winners of today's Dodgeball competition!"

The Baltoy cheered as Kanaya pulled the lion in for a hug, "You did it! You came and saved the day!"

Doc groaned, "Yeah, but we all still all got the crap kicked out of us."

Zetsu blinked in shock, "...I'm still shocked he caught it so easily…"

Gareth chuckled softly, "I told you guys I had special powers, but um...Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Mimi rose a brow, "No, but we are thankful that you helped in the end."

He frowned, as Zetsu rose a brow, "And about what you said earlier...Who exactly are you in love wi-"

Kanaya gasped, "G-Gareth's in love?!" She groaned as she suddenly fainted on the floor.

Isabel's eyes widened, "...Well, guess I'm taking her to the infirmary." She threw the Gardevoir over her shoulder, struggling slightly due to her much taller height, "...Well, seeya guys later."

As the Leavanny walked out of the room, Mimi turned to Doc, "I think you should do the same, Doc. I'll walk with you there."

Zetsu rose a hand, "I'll go too, because I'm pretty sure my body is going to be bruised up for the next few weeks."

As they walked out, Doc smiled, "I find it funny how you two are literally my only friends," he turned towards the others in the room, "And the only ones who didn't throw balls at me at some point!"

The larvesta sighed, "Just let it go dud- Ow!" He turned to give Mimi a look as she shrugged.

Gareth watched them go, before turning to Juvia with a smile, "Do you wanna go make some milkshakes with me, pudding pal?"

The Shuppet smiled, "Well, yes...But," she glanced at Violet, who was sitting on the bleachers, seemingly absorbed in her own thought, "I think there's someone you should talk to first...Maybe apologize."

The Luxio rose a brow, before nodding as he slowly walked towards the cat, "...Um...Violet?"

The Meowstic glanced at him, before deadpanning, "What, did you just want to annoy me again or make me feel uncomfortable more? If so, please either make it quick or leave right now before I use Psychic to literally throw you through the glass wall."

He flinched at her words, before giving her a saddened look, "No...I just...I wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you...The way I've been treating everyone lately, and I promise it won't happen again," he gave her a weak smile as he offered her his paw, "You're my best friend after all, and I don't like it when we're not acting like best friends."

Violet stared at his paw, before shrugging as she took it, "Gareth, I never stopped thinking we weren't friends, I was simply annoyed that you were being a jerk."

The lion sighed as he looked away, "I know, and I'm sorry again...I'll make it up to you, I promise! And I always keep my promises!"

She stared through him, before she slowly gave him a smile, "Good, then I'll hold you to that."

Gareth blushed at the smile, before quickly letting go of her hand as he dashed off, "Let's go make milkshakes now before the chef gets back!"

Violet blinked, before letting out a small chuckle, before following soon after.

* * *

 **Gareth let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad at least Violet and Juvia forgive me, and that I helped the team win. It feels really good."**

 **He suddenly frowned, "I still feel funny around Violet, but I shouldn't let my feelings come before hers. I don't know when or if I should tell her how I feel, but...I'd rather wait until I feel the time is right...Or just stay friends with her, because I don't want to lose her as a friend."**

* * *

At the elimination ceremony, the Basculin were in front of Logan as Bari shuddered, "...C-Can Amber come back for this part? You're scary!"

The Leafeon rolled his eyes, "No, today's her break day. As such I'll finish this up since we all already know how these eliminations work." He grabbed a handful of marshmallows, before tossing them as Quincy and Chad, both of which caught theirs in surprise, "Those two were basically comatose most of the challenge, and yet neither of them got any votes."

Chad blinked, before pumping a fist, "Sweet."

He grabbed another handful, before tossing them in the air, hitting Nazira in the face, going right over Tempest's head, and hitting Bari's eye, "You three are also safe, so good job."

Bari whimpered as he held his eye, "How is your aim worse than-" He stopped short as the Leafeon glared at him, "I mean...I love marshmallows."

Cynthia stared at the final marshmallow on the plate, before raising a brow at Brooke, "Did you vote for me?"

The Togetic gave her a look, "You voted for me, so now we are equal."

Logan deadpanned, "No you aren't," he grabbed the last marshmallow, "The last marshmallow goes to Cynthia," he threw it at the fox, bouncing off the top of her head and landing in her paws, as he threw the once full plate behind him, "Now, if you excuse me, I've got a lot of TV to catch up on."

As he walked off, Brooke blinked, before turning to her former teammates, "You voted against me too?"

Quincy shook his head quickly, "I would never vote for you."

Nazira deadpanned, "But 'da rest of us did. No offense and all...Actually full offense, but 'ya are basically useless now. No real reason 'ta keep 'round dead weight."

Bari whispered to her, "That's a little harsh, Nazira…"

The Mismagius shrugged, "Eh, it is true 'doe. She don' do much..." She turned to Brooke with a sigh, "But regardless, sorry 'dat 'dis had 'ta happen."

Cynthia nodded, "It was just a bad challenge that you weren't skilled at, and unfortunately you are expendable."

Brooke looked down, before sighing, "It's okay. I lasted much longer than I initially thought, I made friends sort of, and I even have a boyfriend...Sort of."

The fox rose a brow, "You have a boyfriend?"

Quincy smiled, waving at Cynthia, "Hello."

Chad's jaw dropped, "...Holy crap dude, you got a girlfriend and you didn't tell me and Bari! That's what bros do, dude!"

Cynthia blinked in shock, "You're dating Quincy...I guess it was obvious but...I would have never imagined."

The Togetic shrugged, before floating over to the Quagsire, giving him a small hug, "I will miss you the most, please be safe here."

The waterfish quickly returned the hug, before they heard whispering, "This is the part where you two make out," They both turned to see Chad sitting nearby, before the Machoke began to slowly inch away, "I'll just...Let you two do what you do."

Brooke watched him go with a confused look, before turning to the Quagsire, "...How do you 'make out' exactly?"

He shrugged, "...Wanna just hug mo-"

The fairy interrupted him as she quickly gave him a small peck on the lips, before pulling away with a small blush, "...I think that's more suitable for now."

The Quagsire was now blushing red like a tomato, as his teammates, even Tempest, smiled at him from the side. After a moment, he gave Brooke a smile, "Yeah, I think that's fine...I liked it though."

She smiled as she gave him one last hug, "I liked it too...Goodbye now," she pulled away, floating towards the dock as she waved them off, "Goodbye everyone, good luck."

They waved to her as Bari blinked, "...I was not expecting this."

As he said this though, Chad cheered, "Good job Quincy! Getting the girl and getting a kiss at the end!" He laughed heartily, before throwing both the fish and Bari over his shoulders, "Time to go celebrate like bros do," he pumped his fist in the air, before running off, "Party the night away!"

As the three boys left, Cynthia turned towards Nazira and Tempest, "...Do you girls want to party or just be normal?"

Tempest scoffed at this, while Nazira shrugged, "Eh, I think me and Tempest are jus' headin' 'ta bed...Well I am. I know for a fact 'dat she's gonna hang with Zetsu and probably do weird stuff," the spider began to blush brightly, before the ghost smirked at Cynthia, "But maybe 'ya should go hang with the guys. Probably would fit more with 'deir group 'den us anyways."

The fox rose a brow, "Nonsense, I enjoy your company, but I am feeling tired myself so I wouldn't mind sleeping," she turned to the spider, "...Be careful with whatever you do with Zetsu."

The spider growled, "Nobody tell Tempest what to do! Tempest do as she wish!"

Cynthia smirked, "Oh? So you are going to do weird stuff with him tonight? If so, then be safe."

"Tempest will destroy you!"

* * *

Amber was inside her shared tent, watching TV as she ate a bowl of ice cream with a groan, "Don't listen to her Jack! She's not going to hold onto you forever...And there you go, you're drowning now...Such a shame!"

As she said this, Logan wandered into the tent, a tired expression on his face as he took a seat next to Amber, "So, how much have I missed?"

The Glaceon sighed, "He's dead now, but other than that, how was the challenge?"

He shrugged, "Kinda boring, but hey, nobody got hurt...Besides Doc...And Chad...And Quincy...And Doc more. So yeah, not anyone important like yours truly."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness, I was getting worried," she pushed the ice cream away, "I was hoping Gareth wouldn't get hurt after going back!" She chuckled at his look, "And you too of course! I'm sorry for having you deal with the challenge, but thank you."

The Leafeon gave her a smile, "It was no problem Amber. I already knew you weren't comfortable with the challenge, so I didn't mind being the center of attention for once...But really, if you ever are uncomfortable with one, don't be afraid to let me host for you."

Amber blinked softly, before smiling as she pulled him into a hug, "You're the best, Logan...I really don't deserve such an amazing...Friend like you."

Logan blushed deeply at the hug, before chuckling, "It's...It's really no big deal, Ambe-"

She instantly pulled away, giving him a stern look, "It is a big deal to me! You're so amazing, you know me so well, you're good to me, and...And…" She bit her lip, before looking at him, "...I appreciate it a lot...Like, really a lot."

The Glaceon slowly moved closer, as Logan's eyes widened, his blush growing deeper. He rose a brow, "W-Well...Thanks for that, but...Honestly it's the least I could do. You've honestly always been an amazing friend to me...Heck, during high school, you were basically the only one who saw me for who I was instead of me just being an awkward dude going through some confused thoughts."

Amber blushed softly, before glancing to the side, "Okay, you know what...I'm just going to say this, but...Logan, I like you, and before you say something sweet yet dumb, I mean I like you as more than my best friend. Like, I want to kiss you, I want to hold you, and I want to do other things that I can't say right now."

The Leafeon's face was now completely red, as he stuttered, "W-What do you-"

She instantly grabbed both sides of his face as she smiled weakly, "Logan...I'll never let you go...Now stop giving me that look and kiss me already, you big dork!"

He blinked, before smiling brightly, "...I'm so glad you said that and I didn't have to-" As he said this, he seemed to cut himself off, as he pushed himself against the Glaceon, the two's lips connecting as time seemed to pass at an incomparable amount of time. What felt like seconds could have gone on for hours for all they knew.

After another moment, the two separated, as they stared at one another. Logan blinked, "...Hey Amber?"

Amber hummed as she stared up at him with a smile, "Yes Logan?"

He smirked, "Remember that one time~"

She rose a brow, before giving him a small grin, "Are you suggesting we do that thing again?"

He slowly nodded, before blushing as he noticed the cameraman that had gotten into the room, "...Yes...But can you freeze that guy first?"

The Glaceon giggled, before smirking at the camera, "With pleasure."

* * *

 **Bari whimpered as he looked down, "S-Sorry, but I have to vote you out, Brooke. C-Cynthia told me too, so...Sorry again!"**

* * *

 **Brooke sighed, "Cynthia, only because she was a bit rude to me and I know no one else to vote...Even if Tempest hurt Quincy."**

* * *

 **Chad shrugged, "Cyn said that we were all voting for Brooke, so...Seeya brah, I'll miss 'ya!"**

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a stern look, "Sorry Brooke, but it seems we don't need you anymore, but good luck back at home."**

* * *

 **Nazira rolled her eyes, "Do I even have to explain why I'm voting for Brooke?"**

* * *

 **Quincy smiled, "Cynthia was rude to Brooke, so voting for her is a good option."**

* * *

 **Tempest scoffed, "Fairy demon is pathetic and weak. Tempest has no need for that."**

* * *

 _ **Vote Count :**_

 _ **Brooke: Five votes. (Bari, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, Tempest)**_

 _ **Cynthia: Two votes. (Brooke, Quincy)**_

* * *

 _ **The Brainy Baltoy-**_ _Doc, Gareth, Isabel, Juvia, Kanaya, Mimi, Violet, Zetsu_

 _ **The Brawny Basculin-**_ _Bari, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, Quincy, Tempest_

* * *

 **And now, the shortest and in my opinion worst episode of the series is over!**

 **Delta: And yes, it was even more terrible than the Talent Show! But hoorah it is finally over with us saying goodbye to Brooke! And also saying hi to the newly made ship.**

 **Oh yeah, Amgan has been a LONG time coming. We basically decided we might as well finalize it.**

 **Delta: With references from the Titanic...Go ahead and kill me later for that.**

 **Plan to with pancakes, but moving on, let's talk about Bro-**

 **Delta: Brooke came, she played, got a boyfriend, and left.**

 **...You're such a jerk, but sadly...You kinda are right. To be completely honest, out of every character in the story, Brooke probably took the longest time to actually become part of the main plot. It wasn't until "Up the Creek" where she finally felt like she wasn't just a background character, while every other character had gotten at least something prior. Luckily though, while she wasn't going to win due to this awful start, she did make it a lot further than initially planned, she had a nice plotline with Quincy that in my opinion was honestly pretty innocent in every way, and in my eyes, she was probably one of the funnier characters, though that might just be my love of sarcastic humor talking. Largely, I think Brooke was the Noah of the story; a snarky but still ultimately likable character who may not have done much, but didn't feel pointless either and ended up doing something to at least make her somewhat memorable in the end(unlike Freya, who actually was pointless).**

 **Delta: And yeah...Despite this episode being a little...Boring, it actually had some good key points in it, so it's not too terrible, even if it is terrible. Anyways, leave a review, like, and...Um...Yeah.**

 **Goodbye Dodgebrawl, we won't miss you!**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Confident Tomboy - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Awkward Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Arrogant Professional Actor - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Rocking Punk Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Brickhouse with a Love of Winning - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Dorky Wannabe Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Story Weaver - (15th Place)_


	12. X-Treme Torture

**Author's Note~**

 **Hey look, we're writing an episode based off an actually good one from the show!**

 **Delta: I think at this point, after that last episode...Anything is good.**

 **Solid point.**

 **Delta: We'll let you peeps enjoy the episode now...You should totally buy some peeps and eat it next time an update comes. It'll be funny!**

 **...Dude...Do you get how hard it is to get peeps at some points of the year? When was the last time you saw them in a store?**

 **Delta: Umm...March?**

 **I rest my case considering that was** _ **nearly a year ago!**_

 **Delta: ...Buy some peeps in March...Trust me, we'll be writing still.**

 **This is gonna be the year of the Xtremely Fuzzy content.**

* * *

It was early morning as the campers were sound asleep in their beds, each of them in their own little dream world...Until the sound of a loud plane was heard from above as they all groaned.

"Campers! Report to the flagpole immediately for your next challenge!"

Zetsu groaned, "How do you afford so many planes?!"

"Because we're pretty and being pretty makes us money! Now hop to it!"

The players groaned as they all sluggishly left their beds, walking out of their cabins and towards the flagpole where they saw Chef Tyson inside a bright orange plane, the two hosts standing in front of it as Amber gave them a gleeful smile, "Good morning everyone!"

Mimi deadpanned, "It's too early for this...I don't sleep, but still."

Bari whimpered, "And we haven't eaten yet!"

The Glaceon shrugged, "You will eat as soon as I finish explaining the three challenges you will be given," she cleared her throat, "The first one will be...Extreme sofa bed skydiving...Yes, apparently that's something 'extreme'. You'll have to skydive from five thousand feet and land on this...Disgusting sofa couch." She gestured to a pale red couch that had springs sticking out of it with many questionable stains all over it.

Doc blinked, before cringing, "Well, I feel so much pity for the poor sap who has to land on that thing."

Amber smiled, "Thanks for reminding me! The two who will compete in this challenge are...Zetsu and Chad!"

Zetsu's eyes widened, "W-What?! Why me?!"

Chad chuckled, before pulling the bug into a side hug, "Dude, don't worry about the danger and potential death involving it! Just think about how awesome it is that we're about to go skydiving bro!"

The hostess held up two backpacks with a wooden stick, "You'll be given parachutes too!"

The Larvesta deadpanned, "Unless I evolve...I'm going to die an early age."

The Machoke smirked, "Hey dude, you know the old saying, look the devil in the face...And then punch him! Cause punching the devil would be killer, my man!"

Zetsu groaned, before turning to Tempest, "Tempest, I'm going to die. I love you very much, and please don't grieve at all."

The Joltik blinked, "...What is this grieving?"

As the larva facepalmed, Amber cleared her throat, "Not so fast, because the next challenge will be...Extreme rodeo moose riding!" She gestured towards a large Stantler, "The contestants will have to ride this Stantler for at least eight seconds or...Get thrown into a pile of Chef Tyson's dirty laundry."

The players flinched at the laundry, as Bari gulped, "Wow...I'd hate to be on this challenge."

Logan began to smirk, "Thanks for volunteering, Bari."

The Lycanroc blinked, "...What?"

Amber nodded, before pointing at Isabel, "And you will be participating for the Baltoy."

Isabel blinked, before groaning, "Well, okay then, not worth complaining about I guess."

The Glaceon gestured towards a muddied race course, "And the final challenge, extreme seadog water skiing. The contestants participating in this challenge will have to water ski through this entire race course, grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line, while a member of the opposing team drives."

Kanaya frowned, "That looks...Very dirty."

Amber nodded, "It is...And you'll be skiing for your team."

The Gardevoir blinked, before sighing, "Oh...Fun."

The hostess turned towards the Basculin, "Cynthia, you'll be skiing for your team."

The Ninetales shrugged with a smile, "Seems simple enough."

The Glaceon smiled, "And this will be the part where you will all love me. The winner of today's challenge will have bragging rights, have immunity from elimination, and...Wins a trip to have an amazing shower and massage!" She gestured towards a parked mobile shower as the contestants gasped in shock and admiration.

Cynthia whispered to herself, "I need that."

Gareth grinned, "We love you! Even if I don't see the big deal in this shower, but hey we're supposed to love you."

Amber snapped her fingers, before pointing at the lion, "This kid is smart. Someone give him a cookie!"

Chef Tyson threw a cookie up in the air, as Gareth caught in his mouth as he smiled, "Thank you!"

Logan rose a brow at the lion, before turning to Amber, "I still don't get why you like that kid."

She shrugged, "He's adorable," she turned towards the cast, "Anyways, you all have twenty minutes to prepare, so...Good luck!"

The contestants watched the hosts leave, before Bari raced towards the mess hall, "I just need something for now!"

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned, "I'm going to die...I'm going to die...I'm going to die...I'm going to di-"**

* * *

 **Chad smiled, "This is gonna be so cool! I'm gonna jump out of a plane dude! That's so sick!"**

* * *

 **Bari gulped as he looked away from the camera, "I'm...I'm very scared right now...I just hope that Stantler doesn't kill me."**

* * *

 **Isabel shrugged, "I'm not really intimidated by a Stantler of all things. Like seriously, do people even remember they exist half the time...Okay that mean on my part."**

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled weakly, "I don't mind skiing...I don't know how to ski, but I'm sure I can do it."**

* * *

 **Cynthia smiled, "It's been a while since I've had a good hot shower, and with the pressure of the game I would need a massage...I'm going to win this challenge."**

* * *

The contestants were filed into the mess hall, getting food as they conversed with one another. On the Basculin side, everyone was at the table, Bari scarfing down his food with a smile, "Ahh...Sweet food!"

Cynthia rose an amused brow, "I'm shocked that you never seem to gain any weight, Bari."

He shrugged, "I don't know why either, but it's okay! I just like eating as much as I can get before I go back!"

The Ninetales shook her head, "You aren't going anywhere, Bari. We're going to win this challenge, okay? And we're going to win the shower."

The puppy scratched behind his ear with his foot, before blinking, "...I'm not really interested in the shower." His teammates all glanced at him, causing him to raise a brow, "What? I'm a rock type...I don't do showers."

Chad chuckled, "Dude, I love you as a bro and all...But you do smell kind wrank."

Bari whimpered as he sunk down below the table. Cynthia blinked, before looking at the others, "...Again...I think the shower will be good for all of us."

Nazira nodded at Quincy, "Besides 'dis fool. For some reason he neva' seems 'ta smell bad."

The Lycanroc from under the table glanced up, "...What's the secret?"

Quincy shrugged with a smile, "I don't know. I was told it came from my dad's side."

Chad smiled, "Well, good for you dude. I used to take them all the time due to kinda getting sweaty. Luckily I haven't really gone through that here."

Bari rose a brow, "N-Not even in dodgeball or boot camp?"

He shook his head, "Nope, though to be fair, I was…" He cringed, "Not really in the dodgeball challenge long, and I got out of the boot camp one before anything too bad happened."

Cynthia smiled as she looked at the boys, "Since it's almost time, I want to wish you two good luck on the challenges...Please, try and do your very best."

Bari gulped, before nodding, "I will!"

Chad smirked, "Please, by nature I try the best!"

She nodded as she glanced at the table behind them, "Hopefully we can pull off a win."

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a sheepish smile, "...I really want that shower."**

* * *

 **Bari gulped, "...Is it bad I don't want that shower?"**

* * *

The Baltoy were eating together, talking with one another as Zetsu silently prayed to himself, before groaning, "Why do I have to fly out of a plane? Why couldn't it be Doc or Gareth! They would like it!"

Doc smirked, "Well, that's probably because of that very reason. Besides, I could just float down."

Gareth grinned proudly, "Amber and I are friends! But I wouldn't have minded jumping five thousand feet from a plane that'll probably either kill me or break every single bone in my body."

Mimi rose a brow, "I'm not going to comment on that."

Doc smiled, "I will," he turned to Zetsu, "You're probably going to die."

The Larvesta whimpered as he slammed his head against the table, "I hate this game."

Isabel smirked at him, "Didn't you make friends _and_ a girlfriend through it though?"

He gave her a look, "Don't try and flip this on me. I nearly die every single day."

Violet deadpanned, "Doesn't spending time with said girlfriend do the same thing and yet you seem to always be turned on by it?"

Zetsu groaned, "That's different! I enjoy being near her and at least I'll know I died happily due to her possibly killing me...But still, I'll be happy!"

Kanaya squealed as she clapped, "That is so adorable! I love your relationship with Tempest!"

Isabel nodded, "Even if it's completely confusing and makes basically no sense, but honestly I'm in no place to judge considering my past relationships," as she said this though, she seemed to not notice that she had slammed her arm through the table. Upon noticing the others' shocked expressions, she deadpanned, "Don't ask."

They all glanced at each other, before Mimi sighed, "I never had one."

Kanaya nodded, "Me either."

Doc glanced between the two, before deadpanning, "...How? One of you is adorable and the other one is a Kanaya," he seemed to not notice Mimi not blushing a bright red, "I thought people would be swarming you two."

The Gardevoir waved him off, "I'm...I'm not the dating type."

He smirked, "And yet you're obsessed with everyone's love life?"

She gushed, "Because it's cute!"

Mimi rolled her eyes, "I'm not very appealing to be in a relationship."

Juvia smiled, "But you're so cute with how you act. I could see you with someone pretty easily."

The Mimikyu blinked in surprise, before glancing away, "...Thanks."

Doc nodded, "See, it isn't _just_ me that thinks that it's odd that not every guy has attempted to ask you out...Unless they all have and we lucky few on this island are the sole living ones left on earth."

Mimi deadpanned, "You're a strange guy, Doc."

He smirked, "I thought you liked that."

She blushed slightly, before turning away. As this happened, Kanaya smiled widely, before Isabel smirked at her, "I kinda regret doubting you back during the talent show on your ship predictions." As she said this, she turned to Juvia, "So, are you dating anyone? I know you talk about this Izaya a lot, but usually I just think he's your brother or something."

Kanaya's eyes widened, as she shook her head, "Actually...Juvia told me Izaya's her boyfriend."

Juvia smiled, "Don't worry, Kanaya made the same mistake."

Gareth chuckled, "I thought he was her dad...That was really an awkward conversation."

Isabel shrugged, "Eh, I can see it. Whenever you mention him, the thing I always hear is you basically complimenting everything about him, and sometimes it gets kinda...Suggestive."

Juvia blinked, "...What does that mean?"

Doc was about to open his mouth, when Mimi gave him a look, "Don't ruin this." The Spiritomb subsequently shut his mouth.

The Gardevoir smiled, before turning towards Violet, "So...Anyone special to you, Violet?"

She deadpanned, "Nothing is special."

Her teammates stared at her, before Zetsu cleared his throat, "...Are you sure? You've never felt a connection with anyone?"

The Meowstic turned to him, "Do you really think someone like me could?"

The Larvesta blinked, before turning to Gareth, "Moving on...Gareth, you never told us who you like."

The Luxio was sipping his milkshake, before blinking, "...What?"

Kanaya nodded quickly, "Oh yes! You must tell us! Is it someone from our team? No...I'd notice...Hmm...Is it Cynthia?!"

Isabel deadpanned, "Kanaya, Cynthia obviously likes Chad-" As she said this, a slam was heard, as everyone turned to the Basculin table, noticing the fox was bright red. The Machoke near her hadn't noticed or heard anything though due to currently consuming every piece of food near him.

The Leavanny blinked, "...Anyways, so who is it, Gareth?"

Doc nodded, "Yeah, who is our little kitty into?"

Gareth frowned as he shrank back with a small blush, "Um…" He quickly sipped onto his milkshake, before pulling back, grabbing his head in pain as he screamed, falling to the floor with a thud, "Ahhh! The pain!"

Juvia gasped, before floating down to Gareth, only to raise a brow, muttering, "Wait, you aren't-"

The Luxio quickly whispered to her, "Shh...Just go along with it," he growled in agony as he began to crawl away, "Ahh...I'm going to lie down! G-Good luck everyone!"

Zetsu's eyes widened as he watched the lion go, "W-Wait! You're supposed to help in my challenge!"

Gareth was already long gone as he yelled out, "I can't hear anything, bye now!"

The team stared on, before Violet deadpanned, "Well that proves it has to be someone on this team. Why else wouldn't he tell us?"

Kanaya nodded with a hum, "You're right...So it's obviously…" She pointed to Isabel, "Isabel! She's the most beautiful one here after all!"

The Leavanny blushed slightly at the comment, before chuckling, "Trust me Kanaya, me and Gareth barely talk. It isn't me."

The Gardevoir turned towards Mimi, opening her mouth only for Mimi to give her a look, "You already know this answer."

Doc rose a brow, only for Kanaya to clear her throat, "Well...Only Doc and Violet are left, and I don't think he's into guys so…" She stared at the Meowstic, "...It's you!"

The cat deadpanned, "Or it's you."

She blinked, before humming, "Huh...I guess I forgot myself," she shook her head instantly, "But he only hangs with you! It has to be someone he trusts, so...It makes sense!"

The Meowstic gave her a look, "It isn't me, Kanaya. That's obvious. Besides, everyone trusts you here."

Zetsu deadpanned, "He went crazy after you got hit by a ball, got sad and ran off after you slapped him, and apologized to you twice."

She blinked, "...I refuse to believe it."

The Larvesta flinched, "Ouch...Rejected before he even asks...We should get him some chocolate for later."

Doc smirked, "You mean what we didn't do for you during the Freya incident."

The Larvesta groaned, "Please don't mention that!"

* * *

 **Zetsu sighed, "Okay, listen...I never liked Freya like that! She was nothing more than a friend, and I just kind of used her so I can cover up the fact that I liked a insanely awesome girl like Tempest…"**

 **He let out a weak chuckle, "So...Uh...If you're watching this Freya, yeah...I didn't really mean it...On the brightside, only I got humiliated on national television...Yay."**

* * *

 **Kanaya squealed as she clapped her hands, "So many ships! I'm literally having the best time of my life right now, talking to my friends about relationships!"**

* * *

 **Violet shrugged, "I like Gareth, but I doubt he sees me that way. Simple as that."**

* * *

 **Gareth groaned as he gave the camera a look, "Um...That wasn't very cool of me, but I didn't want to tell them with Violet there! And that would have been very weird! I need to see signs first like Amber said...How do you see signs? Do they just pop up?"**

* * *

 **Mimi deadpanned, "Apparently my affections towards Doc are obvious, but since he doesn't know and seems to compliment me...I am getting mixed signals. I do not know what to do...At least I'm not in denial like certain others here."**

 **She sighed, "...I probably should tell him sometime...Maybe before I leave? I might question it...I don't know."**

* * *

As the contestants left the mess hall, Cynthia and Mimi were the last ones inside as they both placed their plates on top of one of the tables. The fox turned to the ghost with a smile, "Well...Good luck out there."

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "I'm not participating today."

The Ninetales rose a brow, before sighing, "Well, it was more towards your team in general."

The doors to the mess hall swung open, revealing a familiar Lycanroc as he walked towards the table filled with plates, setting down three empty plates as he chewed on something, "Hey girls!"

Mimi gave him a look, "It's impolite to talk while eating."

He blinked, before quickly swallowing, his eyes widened as he started choking on something. Cynthia's eyes widened as she quickly smacked the back of his neck, causing him to cough up a pink crumbled up card as he wheezed, "Ugh...T-Thanks…"

The fox gave him a weak smile, "Careful with what you eat, Bari...I don't think paper is a very good diet for you."

Bari let out a nervous chuckle as he started walking away, "Y-Yeah...I'm just used to eating garbage...A-Anyways, I better go now! See you there soon, Cynthia!"

The two girls watched him go, before Mimi looked down at the slobbery card, "...Gross."

Cynthia hummed as she picked it up, before crumbling it, "Now hold on...This seems interesting...I think it's a love note of sorts."

The Mimikyu shrugged, "I would have never guessed from the pink coloring and many red hearts on it."

She gave her a look, before reading it, " _Your eyes shine as bright as the stars_? This is obviously a poem...A Haiku poem."

The ghost rose a brow, "So, this belongs to Zetsu?"

The Ninetales hummed, "It looks recent, plus I don't think he'd just trash it. He would burn it like he did in the talent show challenge."

Mimi shrugged, "I don't see how anyone else could write it...Other than Doc, the other males here are...They aren't capable of writing poetry."

She rose a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "The boys here are idiots."

Cynthia frowned, "I actually believe that someone other than Zetsu can write a poem...I would actually think Chad would have a secret soft spot for them, or at least more than Doc."

The ghost stared at her for a moment, before saying, "There is so much wrong in that sentence, that I don't even know how to properly respond."

The Ninetales smirked, "I'll show you that this could have easily been from Chad."

Mimi rose a brow, "Good luck with that, but it's most likely from Zetsu."

The two girls gave each other looks, before walking out of the mess hall.

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, "I haven't seen Chad express much other than sports, but you never know. He could have a soft spot for poetry...Right?"**

* * *

 **Mimi rose a brow, "We all know it's not Chad, but Zetsu is the only logical choice...The one thing bothering me with him is that he would normally burn it if he didn't want anyone to see. So if it's not him the next choice would be Doc...But does Doc even like anyone in that way?"**

 **Her eyes widened slightly, "...I need to investigate."**

* * *

The contestants were stood next to the plane, as Amber watched as Chef Tyson prepare to fly. The Glaceon turned to the players with a smile, "Now, for the rest of you, you can move around these sofa couches to help your teammates with the landing...And trust me, you'll want to be sure they land on it."

As she said this, Chad was whistling to himself as he put on his helmet and parachute, turning to Zetsu, before raising a brow, "What's wrong little dude?"

The Larvesta was twitching slightly as he muttered, "I'm going to die...I'm going to die...I'm going to die!"

Kanaya smiled at the bug, "Don't worry, we'll catch you!"

Doc smirked, "Yeah, and if we don't, we'll make sure we find all that we can of 'ya."

Zetsu stared at them, before groaning, "I'm going to die! I'm going to die!"

Amber cleared her throat, "Alright you two! Onto the plane!"

As the Larvesta was slowly going on the plane, Mimi stopped him, "Before you die a horrible death, I have a question."

He rose a brow, "What's tha-" He squeaked when he was suddenly pulled into the plane as it took off into the air as he screamed, "I'm going to die! No!"

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "So much for my question."

* * *

In the air, Zetsu was looking down below with wide eyes as he began to shake in fear, "O-Oh god...We're so high up…"

Chad chuckled, before cheering, "Yeah we are, and it's so freaking sweet, man!"

The Larvesta shook his head as he backed away, "Oh no, no, no! I am not going through with this challenge! I'd rather lose than die!"

The Machoke smiled down at him, "Trust me dude, I play football, and this doesn't hold a candle to how dangerous that is. At least the accidents involving this are rarer."

The fire bug groaned as he covered his eyes, "Do you see the difference in our sizes?! I'm going to get smashed to death! I'm never going to become a CEO of my own company and I'll never be able to force all my bullies into working for me!"

Chad blinked, "That's...Kind of a dark goal dude-"

Zetsu screamed as he peered down once more, "This is too much pressure! I don't think I can- Ack!"

As he said this, a Pelipper came out of nowhere and grabbed onto the bug, forcing him into it's large mouth as it flew off. The Larvesta could be heard screaming as the bird flew away. Chad stared on in shock, "...Huh...Never thought I'd see that...Kinda glad I did, and I kinda glad it wasn't me who got attacked."

Nearby, the Pelipper was still flying, as Zetsu began to force it's mouth open, "I am not getting eaten alive! Especially by a Pelipper of all birds!" The bird glared at him, as he blinked, "...U-Umm...N-No offense of course-"

As he said this, the bird completely opened its mouth, dropping the larva into the sky as he began to scream. He glanced around in fear, seeing the clouds slowly disappear as he began to approach the beach below, "Somebody! Get the couch! Oh wait! Parachu-" He blinked when he noticed the backpack was now gone, before he screamed once more, "Someone help me!"

* * *

 **Zetsu was shaking in his confessional, "I...I hate Pelipper now...I hate planes...I hate the sky...I hate everything right now!"**

* * *

The Baltoy were pushing the couch onto the beach, flinching at the screams as Mimi deadpanned, "At least we can track him through his voice."

Doc nodded, "Yeah, that don't could make a living off of how loud he is," he glanced at the camera, "And yes, that's a thing."

Kanaya flinched as she pushed the couch, "Yes, but this couch is very...Heavy for some reason."

Isabel nodded, "Yeah, what the hell could possibly be making this thing-" The team suddenly stopped pushing, peering down to see Gareth was lying on the mattress, playing with the springs with a chuckle.

His teammates stared at him, before Violet facepalmed, "Gareth...Why are you on the couch?"

The Luxio binked, "...I didn't feel like walking, and it looked very unreliable, so I wanted to test it out, so I can see if it can hold me!"

Juvia gave him a sheepish smile, "Um, we get that Gar, but...You're making it heavier. And-" Her eyes widened upon glancing up, "...Zetsu's falling right now."

Kanaya's eyes widened as she looked up, "We don't have enough time to move the couch!"

Gareth gasped, before giving them a salute, "Super Gareth to the rescue!" He jumped off the mattress, moving towards the falling bug before diving forward, falling with a grunt, before blinking, "...Did I get him-"

As he said this, the Larvesta continued to propel towards the ground, getting closer and closer as he covered his eyes, "Please tell me I'm not going to die like this-" As he said this, he felt something grab onto him, blinking as he came to a stop on the ground, "...I'm...I'm alive...Or did I die and I'm just hallucinating?"

"Tempest has saved boyfriend from the clutches of death once again!"

Zetsu was in shock, before whispering, "...Did I die and go to heaven? Is that place real?" He glanced down, noticing Tempest was holding him up with seemingly no effort, a large cheeky grin on her face, "...T-Tempest! You...You saved me!"

She cackled, "Nobody shall be allowed to take Zetsu's life but the grand and mighty Tempest, and that shall only be if he turn into eternally suffering zombie!"

The larva smiled brightly at her, "Tempest...That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me…"

As he said this, both Amber and Logan walked over to the two, before the latter said, "Yeah, either way the Baltoy get no points."

The team in question groaned, as Zetsu was now placed on the ground, before he gave the Joltik a hug, "Thank you again, Tempest...Good luck with today, and I'll make it up to you later."

She smirked at him, before running off, "Time to go move couch and win for team! Victory for Tempest!"

He waved her off as Mimi walked over to him, "I'm going to assume you'll be writing her a Haiku?"

The Larvesta blinked, before blushing, "N-No! I don't write her poems! B-Besides, after the talent show I haven't made any...I'm not inspired!"

The Mimikyu gave him a look, before shrugging, "Makes sense considering your last one was terrible." She walked away as Zetsu facepalmed with a groan.

* * *

 **Zetsu let out a long sigh, "That was too close for comfort, and it's very nice to know my teams couch was nowhere near where I was falling, but thankfully I was saved by my incredibly strong girlfriend!"**

 **He blinked, "...That didn't sound very manly...P-Please don't show this! Please! I can't afford to keep humiliating myself!"**

* * *

The Basculin team were moving their couch around as they looked up at the sky, Bari letting out a small whimper, "I...I don't see Chad up there!"

Cynthia frowned as she looked up, "He's probably in the process of jumping now...We just need to be prepared when he comes."

As she said this, up above, Chad was whistling to himself, before tapping his chin, "You know, when I win, I'll probably buy a personal football field...Wait, would that fit in my backyard." He shrugged, before turning around, now noticing Tyson, who was wearing a pilot uniform, was glaring at him, "Oh, hey chef dud-" As he said this, he was suddenly thrown out of the plane.

Back on the ground, the Basculin were still looking up, before Bari's ears twitched as he pointed up, "I see him! He's coming down now!"

Cynthia's eyes widened as she turned to the team, "Alright everyone, let's prepare the couch right away!"

The Basculin began to move the couch at a faster speed, while Chad was screaming in joy above, "This is so awesome! I can see everything from up here!" He chuckled to himself, before glancing at the parachute strings, "Oh yeah, I should probably pull the-" He pulled the blue string, only for it to come right off, "...Okay, no need to freak, I'll just pull-" He pulled the other red string, which came off too, "...Okay, now I can freak!" He began to scream at the top of his lungs as he threw about his arms and legs in fear.

Quincy pointed up, "There he is!"

Nazira rose a brow, "...Huh, neva' thought I'd see 'da fool not being optimistic."

Cynthia's eyes widened, "Quick! We need to move the couch now!"

Bari nodded, placing his arms under the couch, before placing his paws on the back of the couch, pushing it with a grunt, before sighing, "...It's too heavy…"

Quincy blinked, before beginning to push the couch forward with absolutely no effort, as he began to run forward with the couch, screaming at the top of his lungs as he got it into place. He smiled, before turning to his teammates, "Did it!"

Cynthia smiled at him, "Thank you very much, Quincy."

Bari groaned as he looked down at his arms, "I really need to exercise more."

As he said this, Chad's screams began to grow louder, before he suddenly landed on the couch, which actually seemed to push it further down into the sand. After a moment, he blinked, "...Huh...I'm alive...Cool!"

* * *

 **Chad chuckled, "That was both one of the most frightening and amazing experiences of my life! Would both totally do that again while also refusing to ever step foot on a plane for the rest of my natural life! I'm scarred in just about every way while seeing no flaws in just laughing it off!" He continued to laugh, before sighing happily, "...What was I talking about?"**

* * *

On the beach, Mimi watched as Zetsu walked towards the other side, before narrowing her eyes, "If it wasn't him...No, it has to be him."

"Yo, Mimi, why're you talking to yourself?"

She turned towards the Spiritomb, before shrugging, "It's fun."

He gave her a look, before smiling, "Eh, guess I can't judge you for that."

The Mimikyu shrugged, "I was just thinking of something, I'm trying to figure out who wrote this sappy Haiku."

Doc deadpanned, "You sure it wasn't-"

Mimi gave him a look, "I already asked and he said he hasn't wrote one since the talent challenge. Besides, he would have burned it, but instead I found the poem inside of a mutt's mouth...Don't ask."

The Spiritomb rose a brow, before shrugging, "Eh, I'm sure you'll figure out. You're basically the smartest person here, so it shouldn't take-"

She deadpanned, "I'm not that smart, besides the rest of the guys here are boneheads. I can't think of anyone other than Zetsu and maybe you...But you aren't exactly the poetry type, aren't you?"

He blinked, "Actually I do write poetry, but mine's a bit more...Yeah…"

The Mimikyu rose a brow, "You write poetry? I learn something new from you everyday...But you didn't write the one I found...Right?"

The Spiritomb shrugged, "Was it sexual?"

Mimi stared at him, before slowly backing away, "...I'm going to go."

He rose a brow as she walked off, "...I feel like I said something strange...Cool."

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "...I think I may have found the culprit, but...I just don't understand who he would write that to…"**

 **She groaned, "This is very annoying…"**

* * *

After the last challenge, the Basculin were getting ready for the next one as Cynthia looked down at the card in her paws, before quickly hiding it as she walked towards a familiar Machoke, "Hey Chad, can I ask you something?"

The jock quickly stretched, before smiling, "Sure brah, what'cha need?"

She gave him a small smile, "I was wondering if you had any other interests other than sports and girls, like maybe...Writing?"

He blinked, before humming, "Well, besides writing so awful essays at school, I actually did get kinda into writing in some ways...Like, I'd never do it as a career or something considering my rocking bod and all, but it's kinda fun."

The Ninetales stared at him in surprise, before giving him a small grin, "That sounds great, but what kind of writings do you do? Possibly...Poems? Haikus in particular?"

The Machoke blinked, "...What's a haiku? That like some kind of sushi roll or something...Nah that ain't it."

Cynthia sighed as she looked down, walking ahead of him with a frown, "Nevermind...Thank you for your time, Chad."

He stated on at her, before scratching the top of his head, "Did...Did I make her upset?"

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a weak smile, "Part of me kind of knew it wasn't Chad who wrote the poem, but I did learn he does write, so I was right in some ways…"**

 **She hummed as she rose a brow, "Though I wonder who did write the poem…"**

* * *

Looking up at the large Stantler, Bari gulped as he looked towards his teammates, "This...This seems very dangerous…"

Amber held her nose with a frown, "Well, even if you fail at least you'll smell the same...If not worse if that's even possible."

The Lycanroc whimpered as he shrank back, "Y-You're supposed to be the nice host…"

Logan deadpanned, "Gee, thanks."

The hostess gave the dog a look, "Bari...Be a good puppy and jump on that Stantler, okay?"

Bari sighed as he slowly pulled himself up on the Stantler, holding onto the neck with a gulp, "O-Okay...This isn't too ba-" He yelped when the Stantler instantly rushed out of the pen, running towards a tree before coming to a halt, bucking the Lycanroc off as he screamed, "Ahhh!" He crashed against the tree, before landing in the pile of dirty laundry.

Amber clicked off the stopwatch, "...Two seconds."

The puppy groaned as he moved his head out of the pile, "I….Am I the only one seeing stars?"

His teammates walked towards him, before instantly backing away as Cynthia held her nose, "...We really need to get that bath for Bari."

Quincy nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think he smells that bad."

Bari nodded quickly as he stood up, "Y-Yeah! I smell the same-" He stopped himself when a Pidgey suddenly fell in front of him, fainted.

Cynthia gave him a look, "Do your best to wash up, Bari. In the meantime, I'll prepare for the next challenge."

The Lycanroc looked down, "Y-Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **Bari whimpered as he stared at the camera, "I really don't like water...C-Can I just have a dry sponge bath instead? I-Is that a thing? Or how about a mud bath? Those help, right?"**

* * *

With the Baltoy, the team was staring at the opposing team in shock, before Zetsu turned to Isabel, "...You're going to die."

The Leavanny rolled her eyes, "No offense to the Stantler and all, but it isn't exactly very intimidating."

Kanaya nodded softly, "Yeah, he looks rather cute and harmless!"

Gareth nodded as he walked towards the Stantler, grabbing it's face with a smile, "Oh yes he does look harmless! Don't you? You're a harmless and adorable little-" His eyes suddenly went wide when the Stantler suddenly punched him into a tree as he groaned, "Yep...Completely harmless…"

Zetsu stared at the lion with a look, before giving Isabel a nod, "Yeah...Good luck."

The Leavanny groaned, as Violet helped Gareth up from the ground, "Are you okay, or will you need immediate medical attention?"

The Luxio groaned, before shaking his head as he gave her a smile, "Nah, I'm fine. I've been hit a lot worse before, so this is nothing."

She smirked at him, "Is that why you seem to be pretty dumb half the time?"

He blinked in surprise, "...That's pretty mean! I'm not dumb, I'm very smart...I'm just uh...Too smart for you to notice how smart I am...And I have no idea where I'm going with this...I'm smart."

The cat deadpanned, "I was joking Gareth. I don't think you're actually dumb."

Gareth stared at her softly, before glancing away sheepishly, "That's...You're the first person to ever say that to me...I'd hug you, but I don't want to...Um...G-Gotta go!" He quickly ran off.

She rose a brow, before shrugging. As this happened, Isabel had gotten on the Stantler, before glaring down at it, "Just letting you know; my hands are sharp, and I will feel no pity if I stab you for attempting to throw me off."

Kanaya smiled as she gave her a thumbs up, "Good luck, Isabel! Show that Stantler who's the boss!"

The bug smirked, "Trust me, if I can take charge of an entire team, one that includes Doc," the ghost smiled at his name being mentioned, as she continued, "Then I can handle this guy."

Amber held up the stopwatch with a grin, "Well good luck to you." She nodded at Chef Tyson who opened up the pin, watching as the Stantler ran out. As this happened, the Stantler let out a mighty roar, before running and bucking around, trying to get the Leavanny off his back, before he suddenly let out a shriek when one of her scythe like hands cut the side of his neck as he suddenly fell over. Amber blinked, before saying, "...Is he-"

Isabel deadpanned, "Don't worry, he isn't dead. He'd be bleeding if that was the case."

The Stantler let out a whimper as he refused to move, as the hostess blinked, "...Okay...Well, since Isabel is still technically on the Stantler...Baltoy win!"

* * *

 **Isabel deadpanned, "I did try to warn him. Too bad he didn't listen. Maybe if he did, he might not have gotten cut."**

* * *

Gareth was walking back towards his team as he let out a sigh, "Oh man, this is getting really hard…"

"Hi Gareth!"

He blinked, before looking up with a smile, "Juvia! Hey, how are you?"

The Shuppet floated down, smiling brightly as she said, "I've been watching some baby birds in the trees. How have you been?"

The lion glanced away with a weak chuckle, "Umm...Pretty good...I've just been um...Exploring the island a little before the next challenge."

She rose a brow, before saying, "Gareth, I've been wondering something."

The Luxio blinked, "...What's up, pudding pal?"

The puppet floated down to him, "Well, why did you run off when everyone was asking who you were in love with?"

Gareth flinched, before looking down with a frown, "I...I didn't want to say it to them...I wasn't really ready. I panicked and ran, so sorry about that."

She stared at him, "Well...Can you tell me at least?"

The lion sighed, before thinking, "...Well, I guess since you're my pudding pal, I can trust you, but don't tell anyone, please," he looked around, before leaning up to whisper it to her with a small blush, "...And...That's basically who I really like."

Juvia blinked, before her face began to light up in a smile, "Oh...My...Goodness…" She let out a squeal, before engulfing the cat in a hug, giggling as she began to say, "This is so great!"

His eyes widened as he looked up at her in surprise, "It...It is? It's not weird since she's my friend?"

She shook her head, before smiling, "Of course it isn't! That's honestly amazing that you're able to feel that way, Gar! It proves just how much you truly care about her!"

The Luxio blushed slightly, before looking away, "Yeah, but...I don't know if I should tell her. What if she doesn't feel the same? O-Or worse...What if she decides not to be my friend anymore!"

Juvia smiled at him, "Gareth, Violet wouldn't stop being your friend over this. She thinks the world of you."

Gareth grinned softly, "S-She does? You think I should really tell her?"

The Shuppet nodded, "Yes! You should!"

He hummed, before smiling weakly, "O-Okay, I'll ask her today! B-But...How do you ask a girl out? Do I just tell her I love her or is there a secret code?"

She smiled, "You're just honest, Gar. There's nothing else really to it."

The Luxio let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good...I thought I had to do it like the movies," he tapped his chin before looking ahead at the team, "...Well...I guess I'll think of the right words to say."

The Shuppet nodded, "Well, you could do that...But-"

Gareth snapped his fingers, "No, you're right! This needs to be something special! I have to come up with something big and super cool!"

She blinked, "...I was just saying that you should just be honest and tell her how you feel. You don't actually need to do anything that major for it. Don't really need to think of words either, just say what's on your mind."

He rose a brow, "So I don't need to light a bunch of fireworks in the air that'll spell out her name? Okay, I'll just be honest…" He felt his face with a nervous expression, "I feel nervous still…"

Juvia giggled, "That's to be expected. I'm pretty sure Izaya was pretty nervous himself when we started dating."

The Luxio blinked, before rubbing his chin, "If that's the case...Then maybe I'll be less nervous once I let it out! I gotta do this! Thanks for the help, Juvia!"

As he ran off, Juvia waved to him with a smile. By the time, he was out of view, she sighed, before giggling to herself, "Izaya would probably like him..." Her face slowly became more similar to that of a frown.

* * *

 **Gareth sighed, "Okay, I'm not going to be nervous...I can do this...Nothing to be scared of, right?"**

 **He looked down, before groaning, "...There's a lot of things to be scared of…"**

* * *

As the two teams stood in front of the next challenge course, Cynthia walked over to Mimi with a small sigh, "So...It seems that Chad wasn't the one who wrote that poem."

The Mimikyu rose a brow, "Well that is obvious. But I learned that Zetsu wasn't the one who wrote it either...It may have been Doc."

The Ninetales rose a brow, "...Doc?"

She nodded, "He says he writes poetry and if it was anything...Sexual, then it might be his."

The fox stared at her, before raising a brow, "...Are you sure? He doesn't seem like the type to express such feelings towards someone else."

Mimi gave her a look, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Cynthia sighed, "Let's be real...Doc doesn't seem like he really...He doesn't care about anyone other than himself from what I've seen. He doesn't seem like the type who even wants to be friends with anyone, let alone show any kind of romantic interest."

The Mimikyu glared at her, "I'll have you know that Doc does have friends. I'm his friend along, with Zetsu and Kanaya. He's not as bad of a guy as you all peg him to be. He's strange, but he's still very kind and he treats his friends with respect."

Her eyes widened in shock, "Are you actually serious?"

The ghost shrugged as she walked back to her team, "Never judge a book by the cover."

The Ninetales blinked, before walking after her, "Wait, don't go just yet."

Mimi sighed, before turning around, "What? I don't appreciate others saying bad things about my friends."

She smirked, "I can see that, and I respect it, but I just want to know one thing...You said he only has you and the other two as friends, correct?"

The ghost deadpanned, "Yes."

The fox rose a brow, "Well, if he does have actual positive feelings, then maybe the poem is for you...If he did write it."

The Mimikyu rolled her eyes, "Doubtful."

Cynthia gave her a look, "Really? How many girls does he talk to other than you on a daily basis?" She smiled when the ghost said nothing, "Look, I think we all know you like him as more than a friend with how protective you are, and I honestly think he likes you back."

She stared at her, "...You were just belittling him and now you're saying I should tell him about my feelings?"

The Ninetales shrugged, "You shouldn't keep them to yourself, and I know I'm not one to talk, but I think you should actually do it. You never know what might happen."

Mimi rose a brow, before looking away, "...If I do it, then I expect you do the same."

She blinked, "Well...Mayb-" She giggled slightly at the slight glare she received, before smiling, "...Okay, deal."

* * *

 **Cynthia hummed softly, "Mimi really isn't that bad of a girl. I always thought she was kind of strange, but it turns out she's nice...I think I may have found a new friend in her."**

 **She sighed, "Well, let's see what happens between her and that Spiritomb...I think she can do it, and that's what I'm afraid of right now."**

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "I guess Cynthia isn't just an average player...She might be, but she's less annoying than most of her teammates at the very least. I do hope she won't be judging others based on looks and speech patterns alone though."**

 **She looked around the confessional, before looking down, "And now I must think of this Doc situation...I don't understand why I won't tell him since I'm normally straightforward...These feelings are annoying."**

* * *

The contestants were stood in front of the last challenge course, as Amber stayed away from the mud, "Okay campers, since it is a tie right now the last challenge will determine who gets immunity!"

The cast glanced at one another, before Isabel nudged Kanaya with her elbow, "So, you think you can do this?"

The Gardevoir looked nervous, before giving her a small smile, "Of course...I hope."

The Leavanny smirked, "Well, good luck either way. Because you're gonna facing some pretty stiff competition," she glanced at Cynthia, who seemed to be getting ready, "She's not gonna be easy to beat."

Kanaya blinked softly, "...Now I feel pressured."

The bug chuckled, "I'm kidding Kanaya, I honestly think you'll knock this out of the park."

She smiled weakly, "Thanks Isabel...I won't let you down."

The Leavanny nodded, "I know you won't. Now if you need me, I'm gonna go take a nap. Turns out knocking out a Stantler can take a lot more out of you than you'd think," she began to walk off, waving at the psychic as she left, "Seeya in a bit, Kanaya."

As the Gardevoir waved to her, Amber walked to the team with a smile, "So, it seems the Basculin will go first and that means one of you not named Kanaya will have to be the driver. Since I'm so nice, I'll allow you all to choose among yourselves."

They glanced among themselves, before Violet shrugged, "I'll do it."

Zetsu blinked, "Are you sure? I think Doc will be a good driver considering he's...Himself."

Doc smirked at the Larvesta, "I appreciate the words, Zet, but unfortunately, I do not have the limbs to pilot such a thing. Such is the life for someone such as I."

Mimi nodded, "And I don't drive."

Gareth grinned, "Violet can do it! She's more than capable of doing this!"

Kanaya nodded, "Yep, I trust Violet too, so good luck!"

The cat nodded, as she walked up to Amber, "So, it's decided that I'll do it."

The Glaceon smirked as she handed her the keys, "Good luck, and try not to get any mud here...That stuff is disgusting."

The Meowstic deadpanned, "You do get we're walking on the ground right...Meaning it's basically just dry mud in a lot of ways...I feel what you're saying makes little-"

Amber's eye twitched, before she slapped a paw over her mouth, "Just go and do the challenge already, before I do something I don't want to do."

Cynthia rose a brow from her spot, before letting out a small breath, "Okay, so the cat girl is driving...I can handle this challenge just fine."

Chad nodded, "You got this, brah."

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks Chad, I'll win this."

Bari gulped, "D-Don't feel like you have to...J-Just relax!"

The fox gave him a look, as Amber cleared her throat, "Now if both participants are ready...Go!"

* * *

 **Violet shrugged, "Eh, Cynthia may be a good player, but her biggest weakness seems to be a lack of awareness at points...I can use that to my advantage."**

* * *

 **Cynthia let out a sigh, before giving the camera a look, "I need to make up for my poor performance last challenge, besides...I really want that shower."**

* * *

As Cynthia got settled in her skis, she looked up at Violet, before smirking, "Good luck, because I'm going to win this challenge."

The Meowstic turned to her, deadpanning, "Your arrogance in your abilities is quite the mask for your own self-hatred. I'd say I would admire your actual abilities if that lone fact wasn't so pathetic."

The Ninetales blinked, before narrowing her eyes, "You should quit acting like you know everything. You're just trying to rile me up and it's not going to work."

She tilted her head, "Isn't it working right now though?"

The fox rose a brow, "No...Not at all. I'm perfectly calm and composed. Now you should probably start drivin-"

As she said this, the cat said, "Okay," as the seadoo sped off, causing the Ninetales to nearly lose her footing.

Cynthia's eyes widened in shock as she yelped, flinching when she missed the first flag, before growling to herself, "I'm not going to lose this challenge…" She quickly grabbed the next flag with a smirk, "Now I just need the rest."

The Meowstic glanced at her, before turning back to look at the mud in front of her. After a moment, she purposefully swerved slightly, going right past a large rock, but putting it right in the path of Cynthia. The fox's eyes widened as she tried to swerve past the rock, flinching as she made contact with it, causing her to fall down in the mud with a weak groan.

As she did this, Violet brought the seadoo back over to the fox, before getting off of it enough to say, "That was quite pathetic."

Cynthia glared at her as she stood up, "That was a dirty move right there."

The Meowstic shrugged, "It's not against the rules, and you wouldn't have gotten the rest of the flags anyways. I simply just wanted to speed this up so I wouldn't have to waste more of my time."

The Ninetales scoffed, before making her way out of the mud, "Well, whatever the case is...My team will make sure we don't lose again."

* * *

 **Cynthia growled lowly, "That girl really is annoying, but I should let her get to me. I need to make sure my team can fix my mistake...I'm a failure of a leader so far."**

* * *

As the fox approached her team, Quincy and Chad glanced at each other, before the latter ran up, "Yo, brah, are you okay? That looked pretty rough."

Cynthia shook slightly as she tried to shake the mud off of her, before sighing, "I'm fine...I just need to sit for a while. Also, it seems we need to pick our driver."

He nodded, before glancing at their candidates; Nazira didn't hand any limbs she could use to drive the seadoo, Tempest was too small, and Quincy was mostly just standing there glancing off at the sky. He smiled, "Yo, Quincy, you wanna do it?"

The Quagsire began to smile, "Sure, sounds like a lot of fun."

Bari smiled slightly, "Good luck, Quincy."

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled slightly, "I hope to do good this challenge. I'd hate to let Isabel down, and Violet did such a good job keeping the other team from scoring...Even if it was in a bad way. I have to get something good for my team."**

* * *

 **Quincy clapped his hands together, "Okay...I have never driven anything in my life, but that won't stop me from making my team proud! Though I do have to wonder what I'll actually have to do in order to get Kanaya out of the challenge...Hmm…"**

* * *

Kanaya was getting her skiis on, before standing up with a nervous expression as she glanced over at Quincy, "Umm...Excuse me, but would it be okay if you drove a little...Slow? I've never done this thing before."

The Quagsire smiled, "Sure, I can-"

He heard Cynthia scream, "No! You need go fast, Quincy! Don't accommodate her!"

Quincy blinked, before turning to Kanaya, "Sorry ma'am, I don't think I can do that."

The Gardevoir gulped, before looking down, "O-Okay…"

From the sidelines, Juvia, Gareth, and Isabel all were cheering for her, the latter of which saying, "You can do it, Kanaya!"

Gareth nodded as he cheered, "Yeah! Show them just how awesome you are!"

Juvia grinned, "And you'll look so pretty while doing it!"

Kanaya blinked, before giving them a smile, "Thanks guys! I'll do my best-" She squeaked when she suddenly began to move as she struggled to keep her balance up as she screamed, "This isn't very fun!"

Quincy glanced at her, "Are...Are you okay? This isn't hurting ri-"

He was suddenly cut off when the seadoo suddenly started shaking as the Gardevoir's eyes widened, "W-What's happening?!"

Amber watched from the sidelines as she held an umbrella over herself, before blinking, "...Did we remember to give that thing gas?"

Logan shook his head from under his own umbrella, "Nope...Should we stop the challenge to refuel it?"

Kanaya's voice yelled, "This is really scary!"

The hostess hummed, before waving it off, "They're almost at the finish line, and besides...I'm not stepping foot in there."

Logan nodded, "You make an incredibly fair point."

Meanwhile, Kanaya was hanging onto the bars, not catching any of the flags as she held on tightly, "I-I feel like I'm going to fly off this thing!"

Quincy glanced back in worry, as he began to sweat. He quickly screamed, "S-Should I slow down so you can-"

He heard a growl from the sidelines, turning to see Cynthia giving him a stern glare, "You're not going to cost us this challenge, Quincy! Get to the finish line as fast as possible while she has no flags!"

The Quagsire frowned, "But...What if she gets hur-"

The Ninetales gave him a look, "She'll be fine! Trust me!"

The water fish glanced at her, and then at Kanaya, before a confused expression came onto his face. After a moment, he sighed, before beginning to slow down slightly. The Gardevoir riding behind him looked reasonably surprised at this, as she took the moment to readjust her balance. As she did this, she gasped upon noticing a flag coming up. She moved a hand down, grabbing the flag with a small smile as the seadoo crossed the finish line, "I got one!"

Amber rose a brow, before deadpanning, "Oh, congrats on getting a single flag...Sarcasm aside, the other team didn't get any, so...Baltoy win yet another challenge!"

The Baltoy began to cheer, as Kanaya began to do the same, before noticing Quincy walking back to his team. As he did, she smiled, before running over to him, tackling him in a hug with a smile, "Thank you so very much for going slow...I really appreciate it!"

He blinked, before smiling back as he returned the hug. After a minute, he pulled away, "I just didn't want you to get hurt, so no thanks is needed."

She gave him a weak smile, "Thank you again though, you're a really nice guy," she waved to him before running back to her team, "Goodbye now! I hope to talk more with you soon!"

As she left, the Basculin gave the Quagsire confused looks, Cynthia's being more annoyed as she sighed, "Well...We shouldn't be too surprised at losing anymore."

* * *

 **Quincy shrugged, "I do understand we're in a game...But in my eyes, that shouldn't mean that we have to stop being good people just to play it."**

* * *

The Baltoy looked at the showers in amazement, as Zetsu whispered, "Wow...This actually looks nice."

Kanaya clapped her hands with a smile, "We can finally have hot showers!"

Isabel nodded, before cracking her back, "Yeah, I haven't had a real one in awhile. Mostly due to this cheap show only affording cold ones."

Violet deadpanned, "It's less they can't afford it and more than they're too cruel to actually think about giving us them."

Gareth chuckled, "Nah, Amber's really nice!" He blinked when his teammates gave him looks, "...What? She is."

Mimi shrugged, "Anyways, ghosts don't really bathe, so I will be going somewhere. You all enjoy yourselves."

As she said this, the non-ghostly contestants prepared to enter the showers, while Juvia, Doc, and Mimi walked away, the former of the three saying, "I'm gonna go watch more birds now, so bye~" With a giggle, she quickly floated off, leaving the two alone.

Doc smirked, "Man, that girl is a whole different kind of positivity that I simply can't believe exists...I have a feeling that it's all a ruse."

Mimi rose a brow, "I doubt it. I don't sense anyone here who can be...Less than happy."

He shrugged, "I don't know, Violet's pretty depressing to be around," he chuckled to himself, before noticing the Mimikyu was seemingly not paying any real attention, "...Hey, you're okay right? If this is about the whole 'sexual' comment from earlier, I'm sorry, oka-"

She gave him a look, "I'm not upset, Doc. I'm just thinking of something…"

Doc rose a brow, "Really? Like what?"

The Mimikyu held up the card, "Did you happen to write this poem?"

He blinked, "Eh, give me a moment. I'll just need to think about everything I've written here." He glanced at her, "Out of curiosity, why do you care about it so much?"

Mimi glanced away, "...Just curious."

The ghost rose a brow, before shrugging. He looked up and down the card, before saying, "...I didn't write this...Not even I get this...Detailed," he shivered slightly, "The guy who did is honestly a bigger perv than me."

She gave him a confused look, "If it's not you...Or Zetsu...Then who wrote this?"

He deadpanned, "Wait...Why _didn't_ you just ask Zetsu if he knows who did write it? The dude's like the only person around here that actually might write them a good amount."

The Mimikyu gave him a look, "I did ask him, but he said he hasn't written any in weeks."

The Spiritomb rose a brow, before noticing Zetsu waiting on the outside of the showers with Gareth. He floated over to the bug, before shoving it in his face, "Yo, dude, do you know who wrote this?"

The Larvesta groaned as he pushed it back with a glare, "Doc, don't just shove things in my fa-" His eyes widened as he grasped the card, "...How did you find this?!"

He shrugged, "Don't know, but I'm guessing you did make it considering that reaction." As he said this, Mimi walked over to them.

Zetsu's eye twitched, "I...I made this when I was brainstorming for the talent show! I thought I burned it with the others!"

Mimi deadpanned, "No, it somehow ended up in Bari's lunch...Pervert."

Doc snickered, "Yeah dude...That's some pretty detailed stuff for a haiku."

Gareth chuckled as he looked down at the card, "It can't be that bad-" His eyes shrunk slightly as a deep red blush began to form, "...Whoa."

Zetsu groaned, before burning the card to a crisp, "We do not speak of this ever again...Got it?!"

The three nodded, before Doc smirked, "On the bright side, we now truly know what you like about Tempest in some _real_ detail."

The Larvesta facepalmed, "We're never speaking of this again! Drop the subject!"

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned as he slammed his head against the side of the confessional, "Ugh...Everyday...Something happens to just...Ugh! T-Trust me! I am not a sick perverted guy like they're implying!"**

 **He cleared his throat as he glanced away from the camera, "I-It's innocent! Honest...I...I'm just going to stop talking now."**

* * *

 **Chef Tyson took a bite out of a waffle, before shrugging, "Yeah, I already know about half of his um...Expressive writings. He tossed a lot of them away and I'm in charge of garbage duty, so I would just...Yeah."**

 **He rose a brow at the camera, "Do I use garbage in my waffle recipe? Yes, it's called recycling. Do the hosts know about it? No, it's called me being secretive. Will they somehow find out after seeing this video? Yes, they will...And they will be angry."**

* * *

The Basculin were once again at the elimination ceremony as Amber rose a brow, "Wow...To think you guys were really good in the beginning, then afterwards you just...You guys suck."

Bari whimpered as he looked down, "...I'm sorry."

The Glaceon shrugged as she gestured towards the marshmallows, "You're all accustomed to this well enough, so we'll get this show on the road," she picked up two marshmallows, "Chad and Tempest, you two are safe."

Chad smirked as he caught his marshmallow, while Tempest's went right into the fire, causing her to growl, "Tempest despises hostess!"

Amber rolled her eyes, "Oh please, not like you actually eat these disgusting things," she picked up another set as she threw them, "Bari and Nazira are also safe, leaving only one marshmallow left."

Bari quickly opened his mouth, allowing the marshmallow to land in it before chewed on it with a smile, "I eat them!"

Nazira's went flying over her head, as she deadpanned, "By 'dis point I've gotten used 'ta 'ya terrible aim."

Cynthia looked around, before sighing, "I'm in the bottom once again...This time though, I understand why."

Quincy smiled at her, "Don't worry, I don't think you're going home."

She rose a brow, "...Why wouldn't I-" Her eyes widened when the last marshmallow flew at her, hitting her chest as she blinked, "...I'm safe? I've acted so horrible lately…"

The Quagsire shook his head, "Cynthia, you aren't acting badly, you're just letting the stress get to you is all," He stood up with a smile, "I'm ready to go now Amber, I have no regret-" As he said this, he felt the fox's paw on his shoulder, causing him to turn around, "Do you need something?"

Cynthia gave him a confused look, "I just want to know...Why are you content with leaving? You must need the money for something, right?"

Quincy nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to move out of my mom's house, but that can wait in my opinion, which is part of the reason I voted for myself-"

Her eyes widened in shock, "You...You voted yourself out? I don't understand, you're a strong and likable guy. You could have made it very far, possibly to the end...Why?"

The fish blinked, before frowning, "Because...I didn't want the game to change me. Lately, some of us seem to be letting the idea of winning make us act differently, or vote for our friends…" Bari glanced down at the ground, "...Or stop caring about others…" Cynthia began to frown, before he began to smile, "Well, I like to think that I don't want that to happen to me. I like the way I am, and I prefer I didn't change because of some money."

Cynthia still looked confused, as she muttered, "So you are very smart, Quincy…" She looked up at him with a weak smile, "You know...You're possibly the most mature one of us all…"

He blinked, before giving her a soft smile, "Cynthia, I know we didn't really get along greatly today...But just know that it isn't a bad thing that you want to win, just don't let it change who you are. Because I saw the real you sometimes, and the one I saw is a great person." He began to walk away, "And just know, I think of you as a friend personally."

Quincy gave her a small wave, before walking over to the others, only to immediately get tackled by Chad, who pulled him into a tight hug, "Seeya bro! You were pretty cool to be around, even if I had no idea where you disappeared to half the time!"

Bari jumped into the hug as he whimpered, "I'm going to miss you! You gave me food and you were very nice to me!"

Quincy chuckled, as he happily returned the hug, actually semi-crushing both of the two, "Be sure to keep things positive around here for me."

Chad blinked, before letting go, giving the Quagsire a salute, "On it dude! We won't let a smile go unchecked while you're not around!"

Bari nodded quickly, giving him a salute of his own, "And we'll make sure everyone has at least one laugh a day!"

Quincy nodded with a smile, as he walked over to Nazira and Tempest. Neither had shown much of a reaction, before the former gave him a slight smile, "Seeya big guy. I may not get 'ya very well, but I know for a fact 'dat 'da world does need more people like 'ya."

Tempest scoffed, before glancing down, "...Tempest apologize for knocking you out last challenge."

The Quagsire smiled at the two, before nodding slightly, before walking forward towards the hosts, "Bye miss host lady. You were very nice to me during my stay."

Logan rose a brow at this, while Amber sniffled slightly, before giving him a hug, "Your smile will be missed here, Quincy."

He returned the hug softly, before pulling away. He breathed in, before letting out a long breath of relief. A smile crept onto his face, before walking towards the dock, and not long after, he was on a boat driving away from the island. As this happened, Nazira glanced at a shocked Cynthia, "Yo, 'ya okay?"

The fox watched as the boat left, before a small smile formed on her face, "Yeah...I think he just gave me a much needed wake up call."

* * *

 **Chad cracked up a soda, before turning to the smile, "I've had this left over since the boot camp challenge…" He began to pour it into the toilet, "This drink goes out to Quincy, the best bro I could have asked for on this island...This is how it works, right? Or was I supposed to drink it?"**

 **He shrugged, "Either way, gonna miss him," he smiled, "But that ain't gonna let that stop me from keeping up morale, dudes!"**

* * *

 **Bari frowned as he looked down, "It seems all of my friends are leaving lately...It's kind of sad, and I guess it's just...I don't want to see anyone leave again. Hopefully next time that won't happen…"**

 **As he said this, a small smile formed on his face, "I can't be sad though, and I need to stay positive...Yeah, just like Quincy would have wanted."**

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, "I was letting this game get the better of me, and after losing so many times...I guess I was just getting a little stressed and competitive, and my teammates didn't deserve that. I'll keep my head up and I won't allow that to happen anymore."**

 **She smiled at the camera, "Thank you Quincy, and I hope you'll have a safe trip home. I'll do my best to stay strong and positive from now on."**

* * *

Kanaya exited the showers with a long pleasant sigh, "That was amazing...I almost didn't want to get out."

"I know right? It has been _way_ too long."

She nodded with a bright smile as she turned towards the voice, "Oh yes, it's been a long time since...I-Isabel…?"

The Leavanny similarly was exiting to showers, drying off her head as she glanced at Kanaya, "Yeah?"

The Gardevoir looked over her body with a small blush, before quickly looking away, "You're just...You're glowing…I-I mean...You look stunning...I mean, you always look stunning, but you look amazingly stunning right now!"

The bug blinked, "Um, okay…"

Kanaya said nothing for a moment, before she slowly backed away, "I'll just...I'll let you dry off...I think...I think the sleep needs me- I mean I think I need sleep! Night good- Erm, goodnight!"

Isabel rose a brow as the Gardevoir ran off, "...She forgot her towel, but whatever." She shrugged as she dried the rest of herself off. As she walked away from the showers, she noticed Mimi walking by, "Hey, Mimi, what-"

The Mimikyu turned to her, "What did you do just now?"

The Leavanny rose a brow, "I literally just got out of the shower."

She stared at her, before shrugging, "Oh...I saw Kanaya running off, so I assumed something bad happened or she was scared off. I'll let you continue drying yourself."

Isabel blinked, before tapping her chin, "...Great, now I'm gonna be thinking about this all night. There's goes my sleeping schedule."

* * *

 **Kanaya blushed brightly as she stared at the camera, "I didn't mean to run off, but...It was very steamy from the shower and I felt very faint! Y-Yeah, that's what happened...I-It's not like I was staring at Isabel's body- B-Because I wasn't! We're all girls, so it's fine...If it did happen that way...Which it didn't!"**

 **She groaned as she held her face, "This is embarrassing...I need to get a grip on myself."**

* * *

 **Mimi deadpanned, "I don't want to know what happened in that shower."**

* * *

It was the middle of the night as the contestants were sound asleep, except for a certain Luxio as he walked towards the Baltoy cabin for the girls, looking around, before whispering to himself, "Okay...Operation um...I didn't get a chance to name it...Ah well," he stuck his tongue out as he threw a pebble at the window. Nothing happened for a moment, so he threw a slightly bigger pebble. Nothing happened again, "Huh...Nothing…"

He threw a medium sized rock at the window, which this time caused Mimi to slam open the window, as she glared at him, "What do you want before you break our window- Is that a boulder you're trying to pick up?"

The lion was currently struggling to pick up a large boulder, before blinking at the ghost with a wide smile, "Oh hey, um...Can you ask Violet to meet me out here?"

The Mimikyu gave him a look, before turning to the side, "Violet, your idiot friend wants-"

The Luxio outside flinched at the sound of a slap, before a Meowstic walked out of the cabin, dusting off her paws, before staring down Gareth, "What do you want right now? I don't really think near midnight is exactly the right time to make milkshakes."

Gareth blinked in surprise, before glancing away nervously, "Um...This isn't about milkshakes, Violet...I came here to tell you something really important...And I need you to promise me not to laugh."

She deadpanned, "Gareth, I rarely laugh."

He stared at her, before letting out a deep breath, "Okay, um...I need to tell you that...I like you. I really, really, like you...You make me feel warm, happy, and I want to make you feel the same so…" He let out a weak chuckle, before looking at her, "W-Will you be willing to be my girlfr-"

Violet's face had morphed into one of genuine shock...Before she suddenly fell back onto the ground, a loud thud was heard afterwards as she lay there, now completely unconscious. Gareth blinked, before walking over to her with a worried look, "...So is that a no?"

As he said this, a frustrated Mimi opened the door, "What happened now-" She looked down at the unconscious Meowstic, before glancing up at the nervous looking Luxio, "...Do I even want to know?"

The lion shrank back slightly, "I think she needs help going back to bed-" His eyes widened when the Mimikyu simply went back into the cabin, slamming the door shut, "...I guess she can sleep in the guys cabin…"

* * *

 **Bari sighed as he looked down, "Sorry Quincy, but...Cynthia told us to…"**

* * *

 **Chad sighed, "Okay, I know well that Quincy's probably going home...But I ain't voting for my bro! In fact, I ain't voting!"**

* * *

 **Cynthia rose a brow, "Quincy. Sorry, but you basically helped the other team."**

* * *

 **Nazira rolled her eyes, "'Yah, I'm votin' for Quincy. Nice kid, but not worth keepin' around by this point."**

* * *

 **Quincy glanced around, before smiling, "I vote for myself. So goodbye Total Drama Island, I'll never forget you, or anything you did for me."**

* * *

 **Tempest cackled, "Goodbye fishy man!"**

* * *

 _ **Vote Count :**_

 _ **Quincy: Five votes. (Bari, Cynthia, Nazira, Quincy, Tempest)**_

 _ **Didn't Vote: Chad.**_

* * *

 _ **The Brainy Baltoy-**_ _Doc, Gareth, Isabel, Juvia, Kanaya, Mimi, Violet, Zetsu_

 _ **The Brawny Basculin-**_ _Bari, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, Tempest_

* * *

 **And now, we say goodbye to easily one of the most positive characters in the story, Quincy!**

 **Delta: He'll be missed! We all loved him! He was so young!**

 **Actually, technically if it weren't for every contestant being eighteen, he'd be one of the older characters.**

 **Delta: ...Oh. He'll still be missed!**

 **In my eyes, Quincy is honestly the character the Basculin needed; a one hundred percent positive guy who simply loves life despite coming from a pretty crappy one himself. Sure, Chad and Bari are pretty positive characters themselves, but nowhere near Quincy's level of simple, uncaring love towards everything that exists in the world. He's probably the living embodiment of positivity for the story, something that even Juvia and Kanaya have struggled to be at times. For him, he was always positive, and sometimes, you just need that kind of guy around to keep everyone happy and bring a different kind of cheerful hope to the world. I personally love the guy a lot, easily one of my absolute favorite characters in this story, simply because he's the brightest light in an otherwise pretty dark world. I'm gonna deeply miss him and everything he brought to the table, and while he may not have been the most influential character in terms of story, he was easily one of the most important for me to write at times. Godspeed, Quincy!**

 **Delta: And with that, please leave us a review for Quincy and have a great day...Or night...Or afternoon...Or evening- Wait that's pretty much night...You get what I mean.**

 **Yeah, they do.**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Confident Tomboy - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Awkward Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Arrogant Professional Actor - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Rocking Punk Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Brickhouse with a Love of Winning - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Dorky Wannabe Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Story Weaver - (15th Place)_

 _Quincy Ross, the Lover of Nature - (14th Place)_


	13. The Not So Great Outdoors

**Author's Note~**

 **Welcome everyone, to the final episode of the pre-merge!**

 **Delta: And I'm sure with that said...You all know what the challenge will be...And because of the title of the chapter too…**

 **Yep, the final pre-merge challenge was the first challenge of the pre-merge in the canon TDI. Weird how that works out, since we legitimately didn't plan for it.**

 **Delta: Well...We could have said it was planned, but now we can't since you just told them the truth...I'm going to sit in my corner now.**

 **Bad Delta!**

* * *

The contestants were sound asleep, before a certain Larvesta opened his eyes with a yawn. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, turning to see that the other two were gone, before noticing a lump on one of the untaken beds. He rose a brow, before walking over to it, shaking it, "Gareth? Is that you?"

As he said this, Violet suddenly lifted her head up, pushing the blanket off of her, before noticing Zetsu, "...Oh, hey."

He blinked, before glancing around, "Violet...What are you doing in the boys cabin?"

She shrugged, "Have no idea. Don't even remember how I got in here."

Zetsu sighed, "Well...I guess nothing wrong with you sleeping here...It's kind of weird, but," he shrugged, before gesturing to the door, "I think Gareth and Doc are eating right now, so if you want to join them...Go ahead."

The cat stared at him, before her eyes suddenly widened, "...Um...No thanks I think I'm good just sitting here!"

The larva rose a brow, "Are you okay? You're never this...Jumpy. Are you feeling sick or something?"

She shook her head, before stating, "No, I'm simply trying to avoid Gareth after last night."

His eyes widened in shock as he whispered, "Oh god...What did he do? Did he actually force you in here?! Quick, we can tell the hosts now so they can get the authori-"

Violet deadpanned, "Zetsu, he didn't kidnap me if that's what you're implying. He's neither ruthless or smart enough to do either."

Zetsu sighed in relief, before raising a brow, "Then why avoid him? You two are friends and you got mad over him avoiding you...That's kind weird."

The Meowstic sighed, "...It's...Because he admitted to having feelings for me…"

The Larvesta blinked, "...And you don't feel the same? If that's the case then just tell him. He'll get over it, trust me, plenty of girls have rejected me."

Violet rose a brow, "...Do I want to know-"

He shook his head, "The point is, if you don't like him in that way, then just tell him. It's like ripping off a band-aid. Besides, you wouldn't want to just give up on your friendship...I think."

She sighed, "Zetsu...It's not that I don't feel the same…"

Zetsu's eyes widened, "Oh my god...You actually like him?!"

The Meowstic groaned, "I don't _know_ if I like him in that way, okay? He's...Honestly the first person to ever treat me like I'm normal...And not just some freaky girl. I...Really like that...But I have no idea how to respond to this. On one hand it'd be nice to actually try dating for once, but on the other...I have no idea what he sees in me, or if I'd even be someone worth dating...It's all too confusing."

The Larvesta blinked, before awkwardly patting her back, "Um...I don't know Violet...I've never really been in your position before, but...I'll say that um...Maybe if you want just try it out? See if you like being with him in that way and if it doesn't work out then...Yeah, like a band-aid...Oh god I'm horrible with advice."

The cat nodded, "Yes, quite...But thank you anyways Zetsu. I honestly appreciate your failure to help."

He sighed, before noticing something from the window, "You know...You should probably sneak out if you're avoiding him. He's on his way back...Violet?" He glanced behind him, noticing that the Meowstic had vanished. He blinked, "...Okay then. I guess you're either a fast hider or you know how to teleport...I'm going to assume the latter."

* * *

 **Violet glanced off to the side, before sighing, "...I still need to think on all of this, but I must admit that Zetsu did at least help somewhat."**

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned as he facepalmed, "Why are girls coming to me for this advice? Well, technically Violet didn't come...And she didn't really ask...But still, I'm not very good at this. I do feel kind of bad for her...I know how it feels to be confused on this topic."**

 **He blinked, "Though I am curious...What exactly does she see in Gareth?!"**

* * *

The girls from the Baltoy were all awake and headed towards the mess hall as Kanaya looked around, "I'm still surprised Violet didn't want to come in last night...It's not like her to not want to sleep after such a late time."

Mimi shrugged, "She's fine."

The Gardevoir blinked, before smiling as she walked ahead slightly, "Yes, I'm sure she is...But we should meet the boys for breakfast. Hopefully all the good stuff isn't taken."

Isabel shrugged, "Knowing the people around here, it probably all is. Sorta is what we get considering how late we usually wait to go grab it."

Kanaya smiled weakly as she opened the doors, "Well there are less people now, so it should be-" She stopped herself when she noticed the Basculin table as Bari was surrounded by over ten plates filled with various breakfast foods, "...Nevermind."

Cynthia turned towards them, before smiling softly, "Sorry, but it seems the early birds get the worm...Or in this case Bari, since he gets up the earliest of all of us just to get the good food."

Bari licked his plate clean, before blinking, "S-Sorry, I have to take advantage though!"

The Baltoy stared at him, before Kanaya let out a weak laugh, "I'm sure the boys saved us something...Right?"

As she said this, they noticed Doc floating by, a single muffin in his hand that he flung about as if it was nothing. After a moment, he glanced at them, "...What?"

Mimi gave him a look, "Did you and the other two save some decent food for us? Or at least them."

He hummed, "Well, Gareth saved something for Violet, and all I got is this thing...Want the muffin?"

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "I don't eat."

The ghost nodded, "Good point….But," He smirked, "It's a _pumpkin_ muffin~"

She stared at him, before glancing away, "...If you don't want it...I wouldn't want it to go to waste…"

He chuckled, before floating the muffin over the Mimikyu. He waved the girls goodbye before beginning to whistle as he floated away. Kanaya sighed, "Well, I guess the rest of us can see what's left."

Juvia stared at the muffin in Mimi's shadowy hand, "...Are you willing to sha-"

Mimi ripped the muffin in half, before holding up one half, "Here."

The Shuppet let out a squeal, taking her half before floating away, "You're the best Mimi!"

Isabel glanced at her, "...So can me and Kana-"

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "You two can share Violet's plate."

Kanaya blinked, before glancing to their table, noticing a certain Lycanroc was picking up the plate, looking around, before going back to the other table, "...I think we can wait until lunch time."

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "I didn't even want to share that muffin, but Juvia is okay...I was not going to end up with a single bite though."**

 **She rose a brow at the camera, "...Don't judge me...Pumpkin is good…"**

* * *

 **Kanaya frowned as she held her stomach, "I'm just going to try and get up earlier now…"**

* * *

With the Basculin at their table, Bari had just come back with another empty plate, before stacking it on the table with a sigh, "This is the life…"

Cynthia rose a brow, "Life threatening and mentally challenging challenges are part of that life?"

Chad smiled nearby, "I think the challenges are pretty sweet honestly."

The Lycanroc flinched, "...I can live without the challenges."

Nazira nodded, "'Yah, 'da 'dings are jus' constant, downright deadly annoyances. If I had it my way, 'dose hosts already would have paid for 'da stuff 'dat has gone down 'dis whole summa'."

Bari was picking at his teeth, before blinking, "Oh yeah, summers almost over...W-What are you guys going to do after this show?"

The ghost next to him shrugged, "Eh, I don' really got anythin' planned-" She noticed Cynthia smirking at her, "...What's with 'da smile?"

The Ninetales shrugged, "I don't know, I just assumed you would want to spend some time with a certain ninja…"

She growled at her, "Okay, 'ya do not play me like 'dat!" She continued to glare her down for a moment, before sighing, "'Doe…'Yah, I guess 'dat would be nice...Don' go assumin' stuff 'doe! It's rude."

As the fox chuckled, Bari looked at her, "What about you Cynthia?"

She blinked, before instantly looking away, "...Stuff."

Nazira smirked at this answer, while Chad smiled, "I'll definitely be going into professional football the first chance I get, though I'll probably go to college first. Gotta make my old man proud."

Tempest cackled, "Tempest shall return to- Oh wait...Zetsu invite Tempest to live in cottage building...Tempest not sure what do after show then! But know she will win it!"

Bari smiled slightly, "I'll probably just look for a new town to settle into...Nothing much after that."

Cynthia gave them a smile, "Well...Maybe we should all try to keep in touch, then we can grab a pizza or something."

Chad let out a loud laugh, "Heck yeah, dudes! That'd be sweet!"

The puppy next to him nodded, "I can go for pizza!"

Nazira smirked, "Eh, not 'dat inta' pizza, but I wouldn' mind."

Tempest scoffed, "Tempest keep contact only with those who prove loyalty to party!"

The team gave her confused looks, before Cynthia shrugged, "Well...Sometime after this show we'll have pizza together then."

Amber's voice rang through the speakers, "Campers! Meet us at the flagpole for your next challenge!"

* * *

 **Cynthia smiled slightly, "I have a small connection of sorts with everyone on the team right now...Even Tempest, since she's been a big help. I wouldn't want to lose contact with them."**

* * *

 **Bari smiled brightly, "I actually have friends...And I got invited to have pizza! Coming to this show really was the best decision of my life…"**

* * *

 **Tempest tapped her chin, "Tempest not sure what it mean to move into house. But get to bring grandmaster in the end, so Tempest fine with it."**

* * *

The contestants were stood in front of the two hosts, as Amber beamed at them, "Today will be a fun challenge! You'll all get to swim!"

Bari whimpered with his eyes widening, "T-That doesn't sound fun at all!"

The hostess shrugged, "Don't worry, it'll be fun...Because you'll have to jump off of that one thousand foot cliff and into the lake."

Mimi deadpanned, "That sounds even worse."

She smiled, "Also, when you look down you'll see two target areas. One is white, which contains the ugliest man eating creatures...Mega Sharpedos, while the other is red which is basically shark free...We're pretty sure it's shark free."

Zetsu's eyes twitched slightly, "...I don't see any part of 'fun' in here."

Doc smiled, "Eh, I do. Though my definition of fun is much different to everyone else."

Amber smirked, "But wait, there's more. For those of you who have survived the landing, there will be crates of supplies waiting for you on the beach, that'll be for the next part of the challenge which will be...Building a hot tub!"

Kanaya smiled softly, "Oh, now that one doesn't sound too bad."

The hostess nodded, "Yes, and the team with the best hot tub will get to have a hot tub party, while the losers will be eliminating someone...With no party."

The teams glanced at one another, before Bari rose a hand, "I have a questio-"

The Glaceon walked ahead of them with a smile, "Now since there are no important questions, meet me at the top of the cliff pronto."

* * *

 **Bari shuddered as he hugged himself, "Oh god...N-No water...No water...No water…"**

* * *

 **Mimi sighed, "Yes...This challenge isn't meant for me."**

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned as he facepalmed, "Why...Just...Why?! Why can't we have something simple like arts and crafts?! Why?!"**

* * *

The players were now stood on the large cliff, as they peered down below, flinching at the large Mega Sharpedos circling the wider area. Amber smiled as she turned to the teams, "Since the Baltoy have more players and more wins, they get to go first."

The Baltoy stood in silence, as Kanaya cleared her throat, "...Any volunteers?"

Mimi deadpanned, "I can't get wet."

Zetsu shivered, "...I'm going to die…"

Gareth blinked, "...I don't know how to swim, but I'll go if you want me to."

Violet deadpanned, "Gareth, if you can't swim, don't jump. I doubt anyone wants to see you drown." Doc was about to speak up, before she glared at him, making him shut up.

The Luxio stared at her for a moment, before backing away with a weak chuckle, "Um...I-It's okay, I don't want to fail the team, so I'll go first!" He quickly ran towards the edge, ignoring the protests from his teammates as he jumped, before looking down, "...Okay, this wasn't sma- Ahhh!" He waved his arms up, trying to fly up before hitting the water.

The Baltoy peered down in shock, noticing he hasn't gone up for air as Zetsu whispered, "...Is he dead?"

A moment passed, before Gareth's head popped up from within the safe area, flailing harshly as he struggled to stay up, before he grabbed onto one of the ropes, panting as he gave his teammates a thumbs up, "I did it!"

Violet blinked, "...That's...The fact that he survived is quite possibly the most surprising thing that has ever happened on this show. Considering if what she said about the height is true, that should have smashed him into chunks of flesh upon impact."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Yeah...I wouldn't make you guys do something that'll threaten your lives completely. That's just insane."

Mimi shrugged, "Or it could have been his hard head saving him from tha-" She suddenly felt a hard slap, as Violet growled at her, "...Okay, this is getting old."

The cat huffed, before Doc growled, "Hey, you can't just slap someone! And yes, I do get it's weird hearing that from me-" As he said this, he suddenly noticed a pink glow had surrounded him, "...Um-" As he said this, he suddenly felt the pink energy force him down the entirety of the cliff, forcing him down into the water with a loud splash. After a moment, a scream could be heard, "What is wrong with you, woman?!"

Mimi's eyes widened, "Doc!" She gave the Meowstic a glare, about to say something only to be interrupted by the host's look.

Amber shook her head, "Well...Doc never announced he would jump or that he wouldn't, so that point basically doesn't count. Honestly, if he had at least said he wouldn't and _then_ you forced him off, then maybe I would have given you guys a pity point."

The Baltoys all groaned, as Violet noticed Mimi's glare hadn't deterred, "...He was being a hypocrite-"

The Mimikyu growled, before shooting a Shadow Ball at her, "You're being rude."

Luckily, the ball had been very off, before the Meowstic began to growl at her as well. After a moment, Isabel groaned, "Of course this had to happen…"

Kanaya gulped as she got in between them, "Girls please...Don't fight right now! We're supposed to be a team!"

Amber facepalmed, "Can someone please jump next so we don't have another cat fight?" She noticed Logan was currently staring at the two girls with a bright smile on his face, before she quickly said to them, "Anyone? Please just jump!"

Juvia sighed, before floating towards the cliff, "I'll go, simply because I...Don't really like confrontation much…" As she said this, she began to float down the cliff, eventually landing in the circle and earning her team another point.

The two girls continued to glare one another down, before Isabel said, "Kanaya, aren't you decently good at ending little fights between people? Can you handle maybe stopping these two from killing each other?"

The Gardevoir stared nervously between the two girls, before quickly shaking her head, "Isabel, if there's one thing I know best...Don't get in between those who are protecting their loved ones. This is out of my hands completely."

Zetsu gulped, "C-Can someone just jump?! This is getting uncomfortable!"

Isabel glanced at him, "Why can't you...Oh wait, fire type."

He deadpanned, "Yeah, and unlike the other two...My body would most likely be smashed to pieces."

Kanaya blinked, before scooting away, "I...I suppose I can go next...Good luck with the girls." She peered down the cliff with a nervous look, before taking a few steps back and running off the edge, falling with a scream, "This is actually very terrifyin-" Her body hit the water as she moved her head up, spitting the water out with a shiver.

As she did this, Isabel glanced at the teammates around her, before groaning, "So...Are either of you two gonna jump or-"

Violet turned to her, "I'm not absolutely insane, so I refuse to."

Mimi deadpanned, "I can't get wet...So no."

Zetsu let out a sigh of relief, "At least you two stopped with the evil looks."

Isabel sighed, "Well, guess it's just me left to go then." She glanced at the edge, before breathing in, muttering to herself, "Just don't open your eyes as you jump and you'll be fine…" After a moment, she ran forward, jumping off the cliff as she did a swan dive into the water below.

As she fell, VIolet deadpanned, "If this cliff was the actual height Amber said, Isabel's neck would break on impact."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "You don't need to keep reminding us of that fact."

Amber turned towards them with a wide grin, "Now since you three refuse to jump, then that means...You all get to wear these very special hats for the rest of the day," she handed them each a rubber Torchic hat, "And yes, these are very unstylish...Must be awful for everyone to see you wearing these on national television."

Zetsu gave her a look, "I've had worse."

* * *

 **Zetsu poked the hat on his head, before shrugging, "I actually think this thing is rather cute...But unfortunately it didn't save me from the awkward tension with two overprotective girls who are pining for my two roommates...Ugh..."**

* * *

 **Isabel groaned, "Well...That certainly could have gone much better…"**

* * *

 **Kanaya shivered slightly, "I hate it when fights start...Our team is usually never like this, but all of a sudden...I just hope it doesn't fall apart."**

* * *

 **Doc growled, "Okay, I get that I don't have many friends, and generally I make it** _ **seem**_ **like I don't like that many people...But wow, I learned that I absolutely hate Violet...Good to know I guess."**

* * *

 **Gareth was shaking the water off his fur, before giving the camera a smile, "Wow! I nearly drowned to death! But at least I was able to get up and hang on to those weird rope thingies with the balls...Yeah, without those I would have been a goner!"**

* * *

 **Juvia whistled to herself awkwardly, before chuckling slightly, "...I feel like I got off a little lucky compared to those that waited longer to jump."**

* * *

 **Violet rolled her eyes, "I simply didn't like the fact that she insulted Gareth is all. I get that I could have handled it better, but in my eyes, if you get in the way of two angry teenage girls, you're basically asking for a terrible fate to be inflicted upon you."**

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "I don't like her attitude so far. After evolving she seemed to have gotten much more protective of Gareth, and it's annoying. I don't care if she hits me, but she harmed Doc, and that's where I draw a line."**

* * *

Amber turned towards the Basculin with a smirk as she held up a Torchic hat, "So...Who wants to jump first-"

She was swiftly interrupted by loud cheering, as Chad ran right past her, jumping off the cliff with a giant smile on his face, "Hell yeah! Live 'till you die!" His loud sounds of absolute glee could be heard the entire time as he fell towards the water below. Before long, a loud splash could be heard, before his head popped out of the water with a grin, "That was awesome! I kinda wanna do it again!"

His teammates stared down at the Machoke with looks of surprise, before Nazira shook her head, "There is somethin' wrong with 'dat boy."

Cynthia gave her a look, "He's perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong with being enthusiastic about jumping off a cliff."

Bari slowly scooted to Amber, before holding out his hand, "...I'm not jumping."

The Glaceon rose a brow, "You sure? You could use the bath…"

He nodded quickly, "I'm sure! Just give me the hat, please-"

Tempest growled, before jumping onto the Lycanroc's face, "Puppy man, do you really wish to be so cowardly?!"

The dog's eyes widened as he whimpered, "W-Well no...B-But-"

She glared at him, "But nothing! Tempest plan to jump, despite terrible fear of water-"

He rose a brow, "W-Wait...You hate water too?! B-But with your size you can d-die-"

The Joltik scoffed, "Please, no one shall kill the great and powerful Tempest but self! If Tempest falls, she do so her way!"

Zetsu's eyes widened at her speech, before he stuttered, "T-Tempest! Wait! It's too dangerous!"

The spider nodded with a smile, "Tempest aware, but she don't care!"

The Larvesta's eye twitched slightly, as he groaned, "Please don't do this!"

Bari looked between the two, before sighing as he gave the Joltik a small smile, "Okay...I'll jump, but only if we jump together!"

Zetsu growled from his spot, "Don't encourage her!"

The Joltik nodded, before jumping onto his back, grabbing onto his fur, before waving at her boyfriend, "Bye bye, Zetsu!"

The fire bug quickly rushed towards them, stopping when Bari jumped off as he yelled, "Tempest!"

Mimi deadpanned, "Dramatic much."

Violet gave her a look, "No, that's the appropriate amount of fear, since if she even touches the water, she'll most likely begin to instantly drown and suffer an incredibly painful death. One that nobody would truly care about besides him it seems since based around the information I've gathered, she has no real family."

The Mimikyu blinked, before her eyes softened as she mumbled, "No family…?" She turned to Zetsu with a sigh, "Zetsu I am sor-" She stopped herself when she noticed the bug had fainted, "...Look...You made him faint."

The Meowstic rolled her eyes, as Nazira glanced at Cynthia, "Well, I'mma jump now. 'Ya think 'ya can?"

The Ninetales looked nervous as she peered down, before glancing away, "...I...I don't think I can, but...I know I'll have to in order for us to win."

The ghost nodded, before floating over to the cliff, "Well, eitha' way, seeya at 'da bottom of 'da cliff at some point." She quickly began to float down the cliff, leaving Cynthia alone.

Amber looked down with a blink, before whistling, "It's amazing how none of them have landed with the sharks...We spent so much money on them too," she looked at the still nervous looking fox, "...So, are you going to jump or wear an ugly hat?"

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, before letting out a small breath, "...I'm jumping," she slowly took a step back, before leaping off the edge of the cliff, squeezing her eyes shut as she eventually hit the water. She popped her head up, coughing slightly as she struggled against the water, sighing in relief when she leans against the rope, "...I did it…This is burning me very much, but I did it!"

Amber blinked in surprise, before shrugging as she held up a megaphone, "It looks likes the Basculin have won the first part of the challenge!"

* * *

 **Chad cheered, "Hell yeah, we won! That's so sick! Though now that I think about it, I'd be happy either way, because I got to** _ **jump off a cliff!**_ **How many people can say that?!"**

* * *

 **Bari shuddered as he held his body, "It burns...It hurts...T-Too much water!"**

* * *

 **Tempest smiled, "Tempest know boyfriend understand why Tempest need to do it. Personal honor at stake!"**

* * *

 **Nazira smirked, "Well, what do 'ya know, 'da fox actually did it...Good job, Cynthia, you actually helped us win somethin' recently."**

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a weak smile as she shook some water off her fur, "It wasn't that bad...It hurt...A lot. And I nearly drowned...But I did it, and the team finally has an edge."**

* * *

The Baltoys were now on the beach, each of them pushing the crates towards the campgrounds. Most of the Baltoy were struggling to push the crates, the only ones doing so at their own leisure being Doc and Juvia, who merely used Psychic to push the crates forward with little difficulty.

Kanaya and Isabel were pushing their crate with minor difficulty, as the former let out a sigh, "This thing is heavy…"

Isabel nodded, "Yeah...Who knew stuff you'd use to make a hot tub would be so hea- Actually that's kinda dumb now that I think about it. It'd probably have to be heavy."

The Gardevoir smiled weakly, before looking at the other groups around them, "Yeah, but hopefully we can work as a team again...I don't want another incident to happen like earlier."

The bug nodded, "Yeah, it was kinda rough to be up there...And I know you don't really like discussing this kind of thing, but I have to ask; if you were gonna vote for anyone to leave on this team, who would it be?" Noticing the psychic's face pale considerably, she quickly said, "Actually, if you don't want to-"

Kanaya quickly shook her head, "N-No...It's fine, it's just...I consider all of you like family to me, so voting for someone to leave is just...Hard. I'd probably just vote with you or not vote at all."

Isabel rose a brow, before nodding, "I understand that completely, but honestly Kanaya, I wouldn't want you to vote with me just because you wouldn't know who to. I'd want it to be your choice, not mine, and if that means you didn't vote, then I'm more than happy to accept that."

She blinked, before giving her a soft look, "You...You really mean it? I...I really don't mind voting with you."

The Leavanny nodded, "Yes, I do. And really, voting with me would be nice in getting someone out, but after how much we've talked, I don't want to force you to do that. You said it yourself, you've grown close to a lot of us here, and making you vote for anyone would simply be selfish on my part."

The Gardevoir stared at her, before squealing happily as she turned to give her a hug, "You're one of the nicest and bestest of my friends here! Thank you Isabel!"

She flinched, "...Kanaya...Heart piece…" The psychic didn't seem to notice her say this, causing the bug to deadpan, "...Eh, guess I'm getting used to it at least."

Meanwhile, struggling to move their crate were Zetsu and Violet, the former groaning as he weakly tried to push the crate with no luck, as he groaned, "Ugh...Why must these be so heavy…We should have just had Gareth help..."

The Meowstic flinched at the name, before deadpanning, "We both know that isn't really an option at the moment."

The Larvesta sighed, before flopping down on the ground, "Right, but I don't think we'll be able to get this crate to the others on time…"

The cat blinked, before suddenly a pink aura surrounded the crate, as she lifted it up in the air, "You could have just asked me to do this you know."

He watched her, before facepalming, "You could have offered to do that instead of watching me suffer."

She rolled her eyes, "Kinda thinking about a lot right now, Zetsu. Hard to focus on the idea of just automatically doing this. Especially considering I'm still trying to get my emotions together since I evolved."

Zetsu deadpanned, "Oh yeah, I've noticed," he flinched slightly at her look, before glancing away, "I-I mean...It's perfectly natural! I'm sure you'll figure everything out!"

The cat groaned, "Zetsu, I get it. I...Haven't really been acting like myself lately. But evolving is basically like going through a second puberty, and if that isn't making it obvious enough, I'm clearly struggling. Gareth's confession didn't do anything to help that...God, I still can't believe I fainted."

The larva muttered to himself, "I still don't know what there is to see in him- Wait...You fainted? You actually fainted? Wow...You really do have it hard right now."

He flinched again upon her glare beginning to stare through him, "Zetsu, I _just_ said I'm emotionally unstable, and I have box basically in my hands. Thus I can drop this on you and feel absolutely no shame. So please, start considering your words."

Zetsu quickly looked ahead with a nervous look, "S-Sorry, but I'll be here for you if you need any help avoiding the guy still...You know, I think I'll just be quiet. That sounds fun...The quiet game."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't _want_ to keep avoiding him obviously. I still consider him my friend. It's just difficult getting a hold of how I feel-"

He let out a sigh, "Violet, no offense, but why not just either give the guy a chance or just continue being friends. It's not that hard, really."

The Meowstic deadpanned, "I still have the bo-"

Zetsu groaned, before stating, "Yeah, I get it, but seriously you can't just overthink this. I'm genuinely trying to help you and you're acting really complicated and dumb right now. There's literally nothing to lose with either option, besides I'm sure you're hurting his feelings by avoiding him like this, kinda like how he hurt your feelings when he noticed how he felt."

She stared at him, as he prepared himself to get hit, only to hear, "...You're a smart guy, Zetsu. Thank you."

The fire bug blinked, before looking up in shock, "...I am?"

Violet nodded, "Well, considering you just stated the obvious thing that I was clearly being too ignorant to realize...Maybe not really, but regardless I appreciate you helping me."

The Larvesta shrugged with a weak smile, "Well, we are teammates so I'm just being a good teammate I guess, besides...You're really scary right now, so I'd prefer you being happy over being confused and angry."

She gave him a slight smile, "Zetsu, I'm not actually gonna hurt you, so you calm down from that belief."

He let out a sigh of relief, before his eyes widened as he looked back at her, "...You actually know how to smile...I-I mean, um...You're actually not that bad of a girl- Erm, person...You're pretty nice."

The Meowstic rolled her eyes, before turning around to catch up with the Shuppet up ahead, who was casually was whistling to herself, before glancing at Gareth, who was staring at the ground seemingly. Raising a brow, she turned to him, "So...Did you tell Violet yet?"

The lion continued to look down as he sighed, "Yeah...Yeah, I did."

She smiled at him, "How'd it-"

He groaned, "Not well."

The Shuppet rose a brow, "Why? I don't get why she would willingly hurt your feelings in that way...Unless she let you off easy, but then you wouldn't be sad...I'm confused."

Gareth frowned, "Well...When I told her she just...Fainted."

Juvia blinked, "...Violet doesn't seem like the type to faint."

He shrugged, "Well...She did, and today she hasn't been talking to me...I tried to help her with her crate, but she wanted to work with Zetsu."

She stared at him, before stating, "Has she been aggressive towards you or just awkward?"

The Luxio tilted his head, "I don't think Violet can be aggressive...Maybe awkward? I...I don't really know."

The Shuppet smiled, "Oh, then that just means she's confused. She was probably just overwhelmed by emotions in the moment and her mind didn't know how to respond...I'm starting to feel like I'm not describing Violet."

Gareth blinked, before sighing, "Well...I really just want to know if we're still friends or not...I don't mind if she doesn't like me in that way, but I don't want to lose her friendship."

She giggled, "Trust me, she still values you as a friend. Otherwise she probably would have outright told you, considering her personality and all."

He glanced back, before looking up with a small smile, "Thanks Juvia...I feel a lot better now...I just hope she talks to me soon."

The Shuppet gave him a smile, before glancing off to one of the other teams. In particular, the other ghost who was having minimal difficulty, only unlike usual, the Spiritomb seemed to look more annoyed than happy. Next to the large ghost, Mimi who gave him a worried look, "...Doc?"

He glanced at her, forcing a smile, "What's up?"

She rose a brow, "What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself."

The ghost rolled his eyes, "Well, it's probably because I literally got flung off the cliff by a clearly emotionally unstable cat."

The Mimikyu shrugged, "I would have thought you'd brush it off like you normally do."

Doc frowned, "Eh, to be honest I'm also kinda peeved at her for slapping you. Like I'm all for fun and games, but I'm actually not that big of a fan of actually seeing people get hurt. Usually don't know how to respond to it, which probably shined the brightest when Neddy left."

Mimi blinked, "...I'm perfectly fine with the hit. It hurt a little, but I'm used to that kind of treatment in general...I just didn't like when she hurt you since you did nothing wrong."

He smiled slightly, "Huh...Guess we're in the same boat the- Wait, you're _used_ to people hitting you?"

She deadpanned, "I'd rather not have this conversation. Let's change the topic to something brighter for the mood."

The ghost responded, "Okay, it's kinda hard to change the topic after basically hearing you get hit. That's a pretty messed up thing that I doubt people can just cast a blind eye to."

The Mimikyu flinched slightly, "It's uncomfortable to think of...I'd rather tell you another time, please."

The Spiritomb gave her a look, "Mimi, what else are we gonna talk about exactly...Okay technically I could talk about something from my past, but I am running out of moments where I nearly destroyed my school. And besides, this is serious, and considering nobody else is listening due to us being way ahead of them, I think now would be a good time."

Mimi sighed, before glancing off to the side, "Others just don't like me...Physical harm is just normal. There's no real story behind it."

He blinked, "...Well then that's just screwed up. Unless pain is literally part of your job or you're in a fight, nobody deserves to get hurt, and the fact people do that to you is frankly disgusting...God I'm such a hypocrite right now after what I did to you at the beginning of the season…"

She deadpanned, "I thought we agreed never to speak of that again."

The ghost shrugged, "Still...Sorry you have to go through that."

The Mimikyu stared at him for a moment, before giving him a small smile, "You're already more than forgiven, Doc. We're...Friends now."

Noticing her flinch at the last words, he rose a brow, "Are you okay? You sorta just-"

Mimi moved ahead of him with a sigh, "It's nothing, let's keep moving."

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled brightly at the camera, "Isabel really is such a nice and amazing friend. I'm glad to know I won't have to vote if I don't want to, but...I still feel rather obligated if the time did come...I just hope I would never have to vote her out, because I won't. I'd refuse to go against my friend like that...Which is why I don't like voting."**

 **She sighed, "Hopefully the team can go back to being our usual selves, because I don't like it when we fight...I just hope it stops from now on."**

* * *

 **Zetsu hummed, "So, Violet really isn't that bad, she's just really confused and going through it right now...I'm glad I was at least able to help a little bit, even if most of it was just out of minor annoyance."**

 **He let out a small chuckle, "She doesn't need to know that last part though."**

* * *

 **Gareth gave the camera a weak smile, "I really hope what Juvia said is true, because I don't want to just never talk to Violet again...She's very important to me, but I guess I have to give her some space for now. I just hope she doesn't hate me."**

* * *

 **Mimi glanced to the side, "...I don't like it when Doc isn't being his strange and happy self, but it's to be expected from what happened earlier. At least we got our minds off of that...Even if it meant I had to go back to my past...At the very least he's been helpful to me, like a true...Friend."**

 **She deadpanned, "...That word is starting to get annoying now."**

* * *

The Basculin were casually walking towards the campgrounds, using wheelbarrows to pull the crates with no effort at all. Bari was still shivering as he stuttered, "T-This is...E-Easy…"

Cynthia nodded as she glanced back at the other team, "It's surprising since they have more players, but I'll take the advantage anytime...We have to anyways if we want to stray away from elimination...Again."

Chad smirked, "Good thing we won't be going back this time then, because we're way ahead of those guys!" He chuckled to himself, before saying, "We'd literally have to be cursed if we lost again."

Bari whimpered as he looked down, "P-Please don't jinx it."

Nazira rolled her eyes, "Please, he ain' gonna jinx us. Jinxs in general are jus' a false idea 'dat 'da world might be against certain people at certain times over somethin' as simple as a word."

Cynthia nodded, "Besides, we're just going through a little bad luck, but after that cliff diving challenge, I think we can all do this. We just need to work together just like earlier and be an actual team. Meaning no fighting and no frustrations."

The ghost deadpanned, "Probably should have said 'dat before Tempest ran off."

The Ninetales sighed, "It's normal with her, so we can handle this. Besides, she normally comes back near the end to help."

Chad scratched the top of his head, "Well, except that time she disappeared for a few days...Wonder what the little brah does when she's all alone."

Bari gulped, "...Maybe it's best if we don't know."

He nodded with a smile, "Solid point my bro. If I had to guess, she's probably kicking butt, taking names, and chewing bubblegum! Though where would she get gum...Now I want gum."

The Lycanroc blinked, before looking down, "Well...Maybe the hosts would have some gum…"

Chad stared forward with a determined look, "Then I'm totally gonna ask them for some...Wonder if they have sugar free?"

Cynthia glanced at him with a smile, "They both seem like the type to have anything with less sugar, so you might be in luck...If they agree to give you some."

Nazira deadpanned, "Why are we talkin' 'bout gum?"

Bari blinked in confusion, "...Why are we?"

Cynthia shrugged as she looked ahead, "I don't know, but we're pretty much at the campsite. Let's open these crates up and make an amazing hot tub-" As she said this, her eyes widened upon seeing Chad had already broken apart one of the crates with his bare hands, "...Wow...I guess opening the crates is not a difficult job after all."

The Machoke began to laugh heartily, as he broke another crate over his head, "I am a man!" He continued to break the other two crates, as his teammates stared on in mild surprise, or absolute boredom in Nazira's case.

* * *

 **Nazira shrugged, "By 'dis point I've gotten used 'ta 'dat guy doin' stuff like that. I don' know if that says more 'bout me or him."**

* * *

 **Cynthia blinked, "I know I shouldn't be too surprised by his strength by now, but it's still amazing how physically built- I mean strong he is...He's really been a great team player, and I'm just lucky he's on my side."**

* * *

As the Basculin began to pull out the parts from the crates, the Baltoy had finally arrived as Kanaya clapped softly, "Oh good, we all came together!" Doc could be heard breaking down with laughter at this statement, causing the Gardevoir to begin blushing a bright red, "D-Doc! Stop that!"

Mimi deadpanned, "What's wrong with simple laughter?"

The Spiritomb smirked at this, before Isabel stated, "Let's just get this challenge done with."

Gareth grinned as he cracked his neck, "Time to break these boxes!" He quickly slammed his head against the top of the crate, smashing a hole into it, before nervously saying, "...I'm stuck."

Violet rolled her eyes, before a pink aura surrounded Gareth, pulling him out of the crate. After a moment, she stated, "Please don't do that again."

The Luxio blinked in surprise, before giving her a weak smile, "S-Sure...Anything for you."

Zetsu looked between the two, before clearing his throat as he tapped the crate, "L-Let's just focus on putting this thing together, shall we?"

* * *

 **Kanaya was still blushing, before stuttering, "I-I didn't mean it in that way...H-Honest, I just meant we all arrived together!"**

 **She blinked, "...That was much better phrasing than before...I really need to think of how to say my words better."**

* * *

 **Gareth pulled a stray piece of bark off his head with a flinch, before sighing, "Well, she helped me out of that crate and she talked to me...I think that's progress...I hope."**

* * *

After the two teams had finished their hot tubs, both looking of similar quality; both looked decently polished and well constructed in their own right. The two hosts walked onto the scene, as Amber turned to Logan, "...Let's be serious, should I judge this one or are you comfortable with the position?"

The Leafeon scoffed with a confident smirk, "Amber, I can handle judging two simple hot tub-"

The Glaceon gave him a look, "I know you can, but can you be decently nice about it?"

He blinked, "...You win this round."

She smirked at him, before looking to the Basculin, "Well, well, well….Not bad. I have to admit it, you guys actually did a good job today."

Bari blinked, "Um...Thanks, but what do you mean by toda-"

The hostess ignored him as she walked over to the Baltoy's hot tub, smirking softly, "Equally good, Baltoy...Unfortunately...It seems you forgot one important detail."

Kanaya blinked, "...Cheese?"

Her teammates gave her a look, before Amber pointed at a head-shaped dent in the wooden exterior of the hot tub, "As adorable as Gareth's head is...It's not so adorable for quality on the hot tub."

Both team's eyes collectively widened, before Nazira muttered, "So…'Dat means…"

Amber gave the Basculin a smile, "Congratulations, you guys win immunity and a full night of a hot tub party."

The team's eyes were still wide, before Bari jumped up with a howl, "We did it!" He blinked, before covering his mouth, whispering, "...We did it…"

As he did this, he was suddenly brought into a bearhug by Chad, who began to laugh loudly, "Dude, no need to quiet down, we won!" He began to laugh louder, as he pulled his other teammates into the hug, "We did it! We're so awesome!"

Nazira struggled in the hug, before groaning, though after a moment began to smile weakly, "...Eh, guess I won' complain 'dis time."

Cynthia smiled in the hug as she sighed, "We don't have to stress tonight, so let's enjoy this hot tub...Or you guys can enjoy it...I'll sit next to it."

Bari nodded quickly, "Y-Yeah, I'll sit next to you."

Nazira deadpanned, "I don' like water still."

Chad smiled, "Sweet, score for the Chad-meister! I have a personal hot tub now!"

Meanwhile, the Baltoy were giving Gareth a look as he chuckled weakly, "O-On the bright side...I have an adorable head."

Zetsu facepalmed, "Gareth...This is literally the third time you've let us down in a challenge...Or in general really."

Isabel glanced at her teammates, before groaning, "Sorry Gareth...That's officially too much...I don't want to say this, but you should get your stuff together…" She turned and quickly left, her teammates following behind, with exception of Violet and Juvia, both of which had shock expressions on their faces. However, the most shocked look of all was clearly Gareth's before he glanced down at the ground with a downcast look.

* * *

 **Cynthia let out a sigh of relief, "I'm just happy that the team won. We clearly needed it and it feels very special knowing we finally earned a win after so long...This party was well earned."**

* * *

 **Gareth stared at the camera in shock, before looking down sadly, "Well...I guess my luck was bound to run out. I just feel that I didn't accomplish much here and I did give my teammates a really bad time...I only wished that I could have given Violet the biggest of thanks that she deserved."**

 **He shrugged, "Well, everyone will be missed, but I guess it's just time for me to go back home…"**

* * *

 **Kanaya frowned at the camera, "We were so close to winning too, but it seems that Gareth will be going home tonight...It's sad, because he really did make everyone smile...Well, maybe not Mimi, but he's very positive and it will be missed."**

* * *

At the elimination ceremony, the Baltoy sat in front of the hosts, all of whom had scooted away from a certain Luxio, as Amber sighed, "Wow...It's been such a long time since I've seen you all here. I guess your luck finally ran out."

Mimi deadpanned, "Can we get this moving along now? None of us want to be here and we all know who's leaving."

The Glaceon rose a brow as she held up her cards, "Well...It was a unanimous decision, but-"

Her words were cut short when Gareth suddenly stood up with a sigh as he pulled up his bag, "It's okay Amber, I know I'm going...You don't need to waste their night-"

Logan deadpanned, "Gareth, sit back down, you aren't leaving, no matter how much I'd like that."

The lion sniffled as he began to walk away, "It was a nice few weeks with you all- Wait...I'm not leaving?!"

Isabel's eyes widened, "He's not leaving?"

Amber nodded, "Yeah, and again...Unanimous decision so the one who will be leaving tonight is...Violet."

Logan nodded, "Yep, in quite literally the _only_ unanimous vote...Ever. Though I'm kinda suspicious of it now."

As the Baltoy stared on in shock, Violet merely shrugged, before getting up, "I don't mind. Goodbye ever-"

Gareth growled as he waved his arms, "H-Hold on! Nobody voted for Violet! She didn't do anything wrong and she deserves to stay! I'm going to leave instead-"

Amber deadpanned, "Sorry sweetie, but it doesn't work that way."

His eyes widened as he stuttered, "B-But...But…"

Violet turned to him, "Gareth, it's fine. I don't mind leaving-"

The lion shook his head quickly, "It's not fine! There must have been some kind of mistake! You shouldn't be leaving when I deserve to go! I can't stay here without you, Violet...You're my best friend!"

She stared through him for a moment, before chuckling slightly, "...Gareth...I have no idea how you're the one I fell for."

He blinked, "Wait...What-"

As he said this, she approached him, before grabbing him, giving him a short kiss on the lips, before smirking, "I accept your previous offer by the way. Goodbye now." She dropped him, before beginning to walk away, seemingly ignoring the entire group looking on in shock and surprise.

After a moment though, Zetsu's eye twitched slightly, "H-How...Just...How?"

Doc had a similar look, before stating, "Looks like the little lion has game."

He nodded, "...How did he score a kiss before me?! I'm actually in a relationship!"

Gareth's eyes were completely wide as he stared off into his own little world, before a dopey grin settled on his face as he sighed, "...Wow…"

Isabel rose a brow, before stating, "Um...Gareth...You okay?"

He continued to stare unblinking, before nodding, "...Wow..."

Doc whispered to Mimi, "I think he's broken."

The Mimikyu blinked, before shrugging, "Eh...Let's just give him this moment...I am curious as to how Violet got unanimous votes though. I know for a fact I didn't vote for her...Even if I should have."

* * *

 **Violet appeared before the camera, before pulling out a large stack of papers, all of which had her name on it, before placing it to the side. Soon after, she revealed the voting bock, of which a pink aura appeared around, popping it open. Grabbing onto the papers, she dropped them inside, before closing it, "...What, they never said we couldn't do this technically."**

* * *

As the night went on, the Basculin were still enjoying their hot tub party, as Bari chewed on some gum with a small smile, "Wow...It was nice of them to actually give us gum!"

Cynthia shrugged, before looking around, "You know, I'm curious as to where Tempest is...She's usually not gone this late."

Nazira stated, "Actually, I saw 'da spida' sneak inta' 'da Baltoy cabin. 'Dink she's settin' somethin' up."

The fox shrugged, "Or she could be visiting her boyfriend."

Bari shuddered, "E-Either option sounds t-terrifying…"

Chad chuckled, "Either way, that non-flying moth dude clearly has his hands full with her. I do wonder how they got together tho-"

Nazira stated, "Trust me, 'ya don' wanna question it."

Cynthia let out a small sigh, before smiling weakly, "But they are lucky...It must be nice to be in a special relationship like that."

The Mismagius rolled her eyes, "Eh, I don' see 'da big deal 'bout datin'."

Bari nodded, "I mean...Dating sounds nice, but people usually think I'm not worth dating."

Chad gave him a smile, "Don't worry dude, just give it some time, and before you know it, girls will want all over that puppy-fur of yours...Or dudes, I don't judge."

The Lycanroc grinned widely, "R-Really?!"

The Machoke nodded with a smirk, "Hell yeah, bro! We're famous reality TV stars now! That means that when we get home, it's gonna be all about girls, partying, and wicked awesome food!"

The puppy cheered, while Cynthia watched them with an amused smile, "This has been a fantastic day, and I do hope the next challenge will be just as successful."

Nazira smirked, "'Yah, I can get used 'ta winnin'. Gives 'ya a nice feelin' after bein' on such a losin' streak for awhile."

She nodded, "Yes, so we definitely deserved this one."

* * *

 **Bari wagged his tail with a grin, "All the stuff Chad said sounds amazing! Mostly the food, but the parties and um...Girls I guess, they sound just as good!"**

 **He let out a satisfied sigh, "...I just hope the food is free."**

* * *

After the elimination, Zetsu groaned as he finally got Gareth to bed, before letting out a sigh, "Geez, you're pretty heavy for just a cat."

The cat simply stared up at the ceiling, before stating, "...Wow…"

The Larvesta facepalmed, before walking towards the door, "Yeah, I'm going to get some water and I hope you'll be asleep by the time I come back," he opened the door with a soft whistle as he walked down the steps, "...I don't even like water...Yet I drink it...Huh…"

"Zetsu!"

His eyes widened as he glanced down, "Tempest? I haven't seen you since the cliff incident! How are you feeling by the way?"

She cackled, "Was absolutely paralyzed with fear, but that only make Tempest feel stronger due to the rush of near death!"

The Larvesta gave her a look, "You're crazy...But I'm glad you're safe. Anyways, what are you doing here so late?"

The Joltik blinked, "...Tempest miss Zetsu after jumping off cliff to near death…"

Zetsu stared at her for a moment, before giving her a smile, "I missed you too...Sorry, I guess I'm just upset after losing and...Other things, but I'll get over it."

She smiled, "Besides, after tearing the Grim Reaper to shreds as he tried to take Tempest to the underworld-"

His eyes widened, "...Wait...What?! Where did you go after the cliff?!"

Tempest didn't seem to hear him as she continued, "Tempest realize that she hadn't done many things, so wished to spend night with Zetsu in private."

The Larvesta instantly blushed as he whispered, "Wait...R-Really?"

She nodded, "Yes, Tempest wish to spend time with Zetsu, doing whatever he wish to do for once instead of usual demon slaying and mass destruction...Even if sound fun."

Zetsu blinked in shock, before giving her a small smile, "You really are the best girlfriend a guy could ask for…"

The Joltik smiled brightly, "Aware, now onward to whatever Zetsu want!"

The Larvesta began to blush from a few thoughts going through his mind, "...Well, maybe some things are better left unsaid...We'll leave it a surprise."

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned, "It should be illegal for girls to be that adorably cute! At least I get to spend some valuable time with Tempest...It's something I really need after I've had to deal with so much the past few days…"**

 **He blinked, "Hold on...She never answered my question!"**

* * *

As everyone had returned to their cabins, Mimi was still at the bonfire, watching as the flames slowly went down, before sighing, "Well that was an interesting elimination."

"Yep, especially considering someone I didn't like more left instead."

She glanced to the side with a raised brow, "Doc...Why are you still here? You should be in your cabin doing...Doc stuff."

He shrugged, "Eh, Gareth keeps on saying 'wow' over and over again, so can't really do my normal routine of-" He stopped himself, "...Actually I'll keep that to myself for both our sakes."

Mimi gave him a look, before shrugging as she looked at the ocean, "After Violet went home it actually had me think of something…"

The Spiritomb rose a brow, "And what's that exactly?"

She shrugged while looking down, "A lot of people have left the game...There's only twelve of us now, so that means I'll be leaving soon too...I feel like I haven't done something eventful yet...If I am to leave then I want to do something before doing so."

Doc rolled his eyes, "Mimi, nobody's gonna vote you off. As far as I'm aware, nobody has even voted for you once...But what do you mean by 'doing something' exactly?"

The Mimikyu glanced off to the side, "...Something Violet was able to do...I want to gain the courage to do the same."

He rose a brow, "Well, if you want to do something, I don't get why you can't...Though then again I've never really struggled in the confidence department...Or at least sometimes I like to think I don't."

She blinked, before smiling softly, "I'll consider it...For now I think I should return to the cabin. It's late and I'd rather not watch the chef dump grease into the ocean."

The ghost began to chuckle at the statement, before sighing, "Yeah, that's probably a good choice, especially considering it's apparently supposed to storm tonight."

Mimi deadpanned, "In that case I will not leave my cabin until it's completely dry. Have a good night, Doc."

Doc glanced at her as she left, before saying, "Night princess of darkness, make sure to cover the roof with something. Thing has a massive hole in it."

She stopped, before raising a brow, "How do you know that?"

He blinked, "...Reasons."

Mimi gave him a look, before continuing to walk ahead, "I'll do that...Thank you."

The ghost nodded, before saying to himself, "...Well, there goes my personal hole."

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "I'm not too enthusiastic about a storm coming, but it shouldn't be too bad…I'm glad I was able to talk with Doc too, because it might actually help me with the confidence...Hopefully."**

* * *

A raging thunderstorm began to close in on the island, as the winds began to pick up. The trees swayed slightly, as a certain Shuppet floated over to them. She stared off into them for a moment, before gulping as she said, "...Hey Izaya...I have something nice to say tonight. My friends Gareth and Violet got together, but...Then Violet left, so as you would say, it's probably a bit more bittersweet than anything."

She giggled to herself, before staring off into the trees a bit more. Nothing was truly changing with them, as they simply continued to sway to their own content, paying the rest of the world minimal attention as they did so. She blinked to herself, before glancing down, "...I'm gonna be honest...I don't know why I keep doing this when I know you can't hear me."

Juvia let out a short breath, "...Sometimes...I wish you had gotten onto the show instead of me. Whenever I do anything, I never feel like I'm actually contributing. I'm not like you, I can't just be naturally good at this kind of thing, so...I just keep on doing nothing. Occasionally I'll say something and make a difference, but...Even then, I just feel so...Useless. Like I'm not even important…"

She glanced up, a small tear in her eye, "...I wish you were here is what I'm saying. Whenever you're around, I actually feel like I actually mean something, and like I'm special...Even though I know already that I'm not."

The winds began to pick up at a faster speed, as she sighed, "...Anyways Izaya, I...I guess I'll leave you alone now...Not like this is even bothering you of course, because like I said, can't hear me, but…" A soft smile came to her face, "Please have a nice night...And I hope you're okay...I know you're okay."

With a small chuckle to herself, she wiped the once downcast look off her face, quickly forcing a smile as she floated back to the cabins nearby.

* * *

 _ **The Brainy Baltoy-**_ _Doc, Gareth, Isabel, Juvia, Kanaya, Mimi, Zetsu_

 _ **The Brawny Basculin-**_ _Bari, Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, Tempest_

* * *

 **And now, whether the cast knows it or not, we have reached the merge, and the official halfway point of the story!**

 **Delta: And yet it still hasn't been a full month since this story has been published...So woohoo!**

 **Yep, and along with that, we say goodbye to honestly one of my favorite characters in the story, Violet!**

 **Delta: And I don't pick favorites (I secretly-not-so-secretly-do), but Violet is one of my favorites too...She's awesome.**

 **Anyways, her story was a pretty simple one really. Beginning the story, Violet was and still kinda is...Well...A pessimistic, downright rude at times emo girl who has an unnatural ability to see people's pasts and futures, usually using it to either screw with people she doesn't like or get them off her back since prior to the show, she had no friends and didn't really like people in general. And then...Gareth happened. To say that started a major plot for her is an understatement honestly. After the two started talking, she basically became a main character, constantly having a major role in every episode in some way, and to her surprise, actually evolving quite a bit as a character in a few different ways. She actually made some friends in Gareth, Juvia, and Zetsu, and the former of the three actually became her new boyfriend to boot. For once, she actually has a few people that might help her become a slightly more optimistic person, even if that isn't very likely. Still, she had a pretty happy ending, sending herself home and keeping Gareth around, but not before giving the idiot a kiss and leaving absolutely everyone in shock.**

 **Delta: ...Yeah...I'm going to miss the emo girl...She's in a better place now at least.**

 **You treat it like she's dead….Well I guess she's dead inside for the most part, but still.**

 **Delta: Sorry, but anyways...Leave a review and stuff for Violet...And yeah, I totally wasn't going to put something weird in there...Haha…**

 **You still did make it feel weird though.**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Confident Tomboy - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Awkward Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Arrogant Professional Actor - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Rocking Punk Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Brickhouse with a Love of Winning - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Dorky Wannabe Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Story Weaver - (15th Place)_

 _Quincy Ross, the Lover of Nature - (14th Place)_

 _Violet Caputo, the Fortune Telling Emo - (13th Place)_


	14. Camp Castaways

**Author's Note**

 **And with this, we have reached the semi-merge...Well technically it** _ **IS**_ **the merge now, it's just that the cast won't know that for awhile.**

 **Delta: In this episode the cast won't know about a lot of things...Like the meaning of life.**

 **The meaning of life is to breathe, eat, drink a freakish amount of water, sleep for half of it, and then die while thinking about if you made it worth it. Boom, just explained it so now people know.**

 **Delta: ...You've been hanging around Violet too much.**

 **Kinda have to considering I'm forced to check on eliminated contestants while you have an actual job to go to...What the actual hell am I talking about right now?**

 **Delta: Let's just roll with the episode…**

 **That would probably be for the best.**

* * *

The sky was a dark grey color, as rain poured down onto the unfortunate denizens of Camp Wawanakwa. Looking out from inside of a cabin, Amber huffed, "This weather is disgusting and it's ruining everything!"

Logan nodded, "While I like the occasional rain myself, I'm not exactly a fan of the rapid spread of puddles across the island. It's simply gonna be a nightmare to traverse this hellhole now."

She shuddered at the thought, "So much mud...And we had such a fun challenge idea too...I guess that'll have to wait until everything's all clear."

He sighed, "And to think, those contestants could be experiencing the wonders of arts and crafts right now, but no, nature just has to be awful for once around here...Well I guess the bear mauling Nedrick was also pretty bad...Wait, did we ever alert his parents?"

The Glaceon blinked, before humming, "I'm sure they know by now...Hopefully. But we should take advantage of staying indoors at least...It means more movie time!"

The Leafeon began to smile, "Sweet, we can finally give that show a try. You know, the one where people got deserted on an island with that icky smoky thing."

Amber nodded with a grin, "It's going to be so much fun! We should let the campers know about the rainy schedule...Eh, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Logan smirked, "Besides, even if we were to have a challenge in this, I don't think we would be able to even get Mimi or Tempest out of the cabins. Poor girls will be stuck in them all day...Wait...Did Tempest ever actually come back to camp?"

The Glaceon's eyes widened, before shrugging, "I'm sure she's fine and if not...We know nothing."

He nodded, "Well said...Now, time to stream this entire series!"

* * *

On the girl's side of the Baltoy cabin, Kanaya was looking out the window, before sighing completely, "This rain has been going on for ages."

Isabel nodded, "Yeah, but eh, it isn't that bad. At least it means we probably got out of having to do a challenge today."

Mimi shrugged as she drew something on a piece of paper, "Hopefully."

Juvia glanced at the Mimikyu's paper, "What're you draw-"

The Mimikyu instantly crumbled the paper, before tossing it to the small garbage can, "Nothing."

All three of the other girls in the cabin quickly gave her a weird look, before Isabel stated, "So, since we're technically halfway into the game, what do you guys think your chances are of winning?"

Kanaya hummed, "Well...Not very good honestly. I don't really do too good in challenges."

The Leavanny deadpanned, "Kanaya, we had this talk a week ago. You do fine in them."

She blushed slightly, before turning away, "Sorry…"

Mimi gave them a look, before shrugging, "Mine are very slim. I might be here for a week at most if I am lucky."

Juvia smiled, "I like to think I have a good chance...But considering I haven't really done much, they're probably not as good as I'd like…"

Isabel gave her teammates an odd look, "Wow, you guys are way too hard on yourselves. You need to have a little confidence that you can win. I already know that I have a good chance as long as I keep up what I've been doing."

Kanaya smiled slightly, "Yeah, but we have some pretty tough competition, especially from the other team."

Mimi nodded, "Especially Tempest."

Juvia blinked, "Speaking of, has anyone seen her around? Usually I hear her screaming and fighting at night," she smiled, "It always sounds like a lot of fun!"

The Mimikyu shrugged, "I believe she left somewhere with Zetsu...Or that would explain why he's been missing as well."

Kanaya frowned, "I hope they'll be okay...It's raining really bad out there-" Her eyes widened at the loud crackle of thunder, "...Really bad."

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a small smile, "I didn't mean to make myself seem weak, but I just don't think I'm winner material and I'm very glad I made it this far. I'm just more happy to have made such great friends than winning any money...The money would be nice though."**

* * *

 **Mimi stared at the camera, "I'm not exactly the type people would see as a winner."**

 **She lifted up the crumbled paper from earlier, before sighing, "I didn't feel comfortable with Juvia or anyone else seeing the drawing...It's nothing bad, just a sketch of the island itself. It's just a bad drawing, so I didn't feel like showing it."**

* * *

 **Isabel rolled her eyes, "They really do need to gain some kind of confidence. I have no plans on voting any of them off, so I don't get why they seem to dislike the idea of winning so much. I mean, just think about the money…" Her eyes began to shine brightly, "Or...The fame!"**

 **She squealed, "The interviews, the online popularity, the fans! It also sounds amazing!"**

* * *

Inside of the boy's side of the Baltoy cabin, a sneeze was heard as Gareth sniffled, rubbing his nose with a groan, "Okay...Maybe it was a bad idea to play in the rain these past few days…" He looked around, before tilting his head, "...Zetsu is still gone? That's not good...What if the storm gods took him?!"

Doc rolled his eyes, before smirking, "That's like saying the devil tore out his heart. He wasn't kidnapped by any go-"

The Luxio's eyes widened as he quickly covered himself in the blankets, "R-R-Really?! The actual devil came personally just to tear out Zetsu's heart?! Why?! What if I'm next?! What if you're next?! Wait...Do ghosts even have hearts?"

He gave him a look, "...No...We don't have hearts. We're born dead, so it's not like we need them...Well technically I'm the living embodiment of one hundred and eight dead people who basically combined to make me, but I ain't getting into that whole piece of a multiple-choice past."

The lion gave him a blank stare, before smiling brightly, "Um...I have no idea what you just said, but I've been meaning to ask you and the others this question," he cleared his throat, "If you win then what are you gonna do with the money?"

The ghost smirked, "I'd blow up my house, just to rebuild it, and then blow it up again. Then using what's left, I'd paint spray every wall in my town until it's one gigantic portrait of my face smirking up at the sky."

He whistled, "Wow...That sounds really fun!"

Doc shrugged, "Eh, not really. I actually don't know what I would do with the money."

Gareth grinned, "If I win then I would have used the money to help me be an agent of secret...But now I'd just give it to Violet. I owe her the biggest of thanks still."

The Spiritomb rose a brow, "You'd...Give all your money to Violet?"

He blinked, "Well...Yeah. She's the reason I'm still here after all...So if I win then she deserves it."

The ghost rolled his eyes, "If she deserved it, she'd still be her-"

The lion growled at him, "You know that no one voted for her! I don't know why she's gone, but I know that I have to win for her now! Her loss will not be in vain!"

Doc flinched back slightly, "...Wow, wasn't expecting that outta you."

Gareth sighed, "...I just owe her so much...I mean, if you had a girl you really cared about, then you'd do the same...Right?"

The ghost deadpanned, "Every girl I ever let into my life in that way has only hurt me, so no, I wouldn't. Romance isn't my thing clearly."

He blinked, "So you and Mimi broke up? That's sad…"

Doc rose a brow, "What do you mean? We aren't and never were dating."

The Luxio stared at him in confusion, "Really? But...You two are like super close and really act like you care about each other...Huh…"

He smirked at him, "I think you've been talking to Kanaya too much, little dude. We're just friends, nothing more. Besides, I doubt Mimi would date an anarchistic freak like me anyways, so it works out."

Gareth shrugged, "Well...What if she does like you?"

The ghost rolled his eyes, "She doesn't, but if she did for some insane reason, I'd give it a try. Probably would end with people getting my heart torn out again, but hey, I'm an idiot who repeats my mistakes a lot anyways, so not like it'd make a difference."

The lion grinned as he jumped up, "But love is a magical feeling! You just need to find the right person for it, Doc!"

He chuckled, "Eh, guess I just have a different interpretation then, since I don't find it that magical."

Gareth smiled, "I'm sure you'll feel it someday. You just need to believe in it."

Doc shrugged, "Whatever you say."

* * *

 **Gareth scratched the side of his head, "I don't really think Doc should listen to me...I've never had a girlfriend before Violet...And we still haven't done stuff together yet…Plus I'm just positive that I'm really just delusional off this cold."**

 **He shrugged, "I'm sure he understands. I don't think he'd ever take me seriously anyways."**

* * *

 **Doc groaned, "Look, I admit that I'm not really that loving of a person, so I guess my thoughts on it kinda make sense...Regardless, I have a feeling people will give me a ton of crap when I get home just for not liking it. So let me make this clear; I've had pretty awful girlfriends, all of which went down the same path of leading me on, and then throwing me to the side when they stopped caring. So there you freaks who actually listen to me, you know why now. I expect to not get hated on in the streets now."**

* * *

Inside the girl's side of the Basculin cabin, the girls know that winter was coming, as Cynthia stared out the window in a calm way, before speaking, "...I don't want my fur getting wet, Nazira. Go fetch me some food."

The ghost deadpanned, "I told 'ya a few days ago 'dat I hate gettin' wet already, so I prefer to keep goin' out 'dere 'ta a minimum. Go get it 'yaself."

The fox rose a brow, before sighing, "I'll just wait, besides it's already been a few days with the rain so it should die down soon."

Nazira smirked, "And what if it keeps up for anotha' week? Canadian storms last awhile, girlie."

Her eye twitched as her stomach let out a low growl, "I-I'll be fine! This shouldn't be too much longer….It really shouldn't." She sighed, before looking out the window, "I'm more worried for Tempest. It's too dangerous for her out there and she hasn't returned."

The Mismagius nodded, "'Yah, rain ain' exactly 'da best weather for a spider like her, but hey, she's survived worse."

Cynthia frowned, before walking back to the bed, "At least the challenges would be cancelled due to this. It'll give us more time to think of ways to win...Yes, perfect. I know what to do now."

She smirked at her, "'Ya sure 'ya ain' gonna need a little food first. It's just rain darlin', won' kill 'ya."

The Ninetales gave her a look, before huffing, "...Maybe."

The Mismagius rolled her eyes, before floating out, "'Ya know what, I'll grab 'ya somethin' jus' 'dis once, jus' as a little thanks for bein' a decent leader last time."

Her eyes widened, before looking back at the door as she smiled slightly, "Thank you, Nazira…"

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a smile, "I wasn't expecting her to actually get me some food, especially with how stubborn I've been with going out in the rain, but she did and I am thankful. She's probably my closest female friend on the island."**

* * *

 **Nazira smiled, "Eh, may as well treat 'da girl nicely. At least she's sane compared 'ta my otha' teammates."**

* * *

Bari whimpered as he hid under his bed, flinching at the clap of thunder, "T-This storm is too scary...I can't take it anymore! I feel too restricted in here! I need some air!"

Chad rose a brow, "Then why not just go outside and get some then."

The puppy quickly shook his head, "I-It's too wet! A-And what if I get struck by lightning?! N-No way, I'm good!"

The Machoke smiled, "I don't get what the big deal is. I like the rain. Good on the muscles, free drinking water during a jog, and it feels nice on the skin."

He frowned, "N-No...I'd prefer not being out there with the water...I haven't eaten in days either…"

Chad gave him a grin, "You want me to go grab us some grub, bro?"

Bari poked his head out from under the bed, "...You'd do that for me?"

He nodded, "Duh, because we're bros! And bros help other bros out by being the broiest bro in the world...Meaning I'll grab you some food!"

The Lycanroc blinked, before smiling as he ran out from under the bed, tackling the Machoke in a hug, "Thank you! You're the best bro a bro could ask for! I really hope I worded that right!"

Chad smiled, "You worded it perfectly, my dude!"

* * *

 **Bari grinned, "I'm so happy to have a true friend in Chad! I've never had someone call me a bro or treat me like an actual equal...It's very nice. I should try to do something nice for him sometime…"**

* * *

 **Chad was now dripping with water, before holding up a large sack of potatos, "I think dogs like these...I think! Never really grew up around them so I have no idea what they eat, but then again, Bari eats everything, so it should work out fine!"**

* * *

As the storm raged on, deep inside the forest of the island, Zetsu looked out from inside a cave as he shivered, "T-This is all my fault...I'm sorry, Tempest...I should have remembered about the storm, but I guess I got too excited and now we're stuck here! It's been days without food or even just a light drizzle to go back to camp! We're going to die here! We're going to die alone in the woods! Ahhh!"

Tempest scoffed, "Please, this is nothing. Tempest has faced far-" As she said this, a drop of rain slightly larger than the spider landed only an inch in front of her, causing her to scream as she jumped back, "Deadly water tried to claim life!"

He blinked, before quickly walking over to her, "U-Um...Maybe you should stay in my fur until this thing settles. It might be safer for you."

She hissed slightly, before beginning to glance around the cave in fear, "B-But, T-Tempest is not weak! She can take the weather! She need no help in surviving!"

The Larvesta gave her a worried look, "I'm not saying you're weak! I just want to help you stay dry and comfortable...It's okay to be scared of the rain though."

The Joltik stared at him for a moment, before grumbling, "Fine...Tempest would like to use fur now."

Zetsu smiled as he helped her onto his head, "Great, and I'll relight the fire so we can stay warm...Hopefully it doesn't get blown away by the wind...Hopefully."

* * *

 **Zetsu sighed, "I've never seen Tempest so scared and vulnerable like this...It's kind of scary, but hopefully this storm doesn't last too long, or if we're lucky the hosts noticed we're gone and are searching for us right now!"**

 **He facepalmed, "Yeah...Like that'll ever happen."**

* * *

Twas' the next morning, and the sky was now a soft blue with the sun shining. The entire ground was flooded with water with multiple buildings and bunk beds floating around in the water. On one of the bunk beds were Chad and Bari, the two still sleeping soundly. The Lycanroc yawned as he opened his eyes, blinking as he sat up, "Ugh...A-Another nightmare about the world being one hundred percent filled with water…" He quickly pulled the blankets over him, before turning around to go back to sleep.

Soon after, Chad yawned as he got up from his bed. After a moment, he smiled to himself, "Good mornin-" As he was saying this, he jumped off the bed, only to land in the water, causing him to jolt up with a scream of terror. He glanced around, before his eyes widened, "...Bro...Wake up…"

Bari groaned, before glancing back at him, "Wha-" He stopped short of his words, taking in the scene as he quickly sat up with wide eyes, "...Am I in the nightmare again or is this actually happening?!"

Chad stared at him with eyes of pure terror, "It's for real, man! We're in the ocean, man!"

The dog let out a shriek of fear, before clutching onto the sides of the bed, "W-What do we do?! W-Where are we?! Where's land?! Where's the food?!"

The Machoke quickly climbed back onto his bed, before saying, "No idea what we do, no idea where we are, no idea where land is, and you ate it all last night in one sick as hell eating session!"

Bari's eye twitched, before he screamed, "We're stranded here forever!"

Chad breathed in, before saying, "Well, at least we aren't dead! I call that a personal win!"

He whimpered, "A-Are we the last two alive?! W-What about the others?!"

The Machoke's eyes widened, "Oh god, the babes!" He realized he was getting a weird look from Bari, "...What?"

The Lycanroc gulped as he looked around in worry, "The girls?! Where are they?"

A nervous voice spoke from afar, "O-Over here!"

The two males turned their heads to see their cabin floating by with a nervous looking Cynthia peering out the door, as Bari blinked, "C-Cynthia?!"

Chad smiled, before saying, "Sweet, good to know you're alive, brah!"

The Ninetales gave them a weak smile, "Hopefully it stays like that...I...I don't know what's going to happen if this water doesn't go away after so long."

Bari whimpered, "N-No food…"

As he said this, Nazira wandered outside through the door, rolling her eyes, "Bari, 'ya have eaten enough durin' 'dis entire summa' 'ta keep 'ya alive for at least a few weeks...And 'ya know, ghost, so I don' really got anythin' 'ta worry 'bout."

The puppy groaned as he face planted into his pillow, before yelping when the beds move, "Um...C-Can we join you in the cabin please?"

The Mismagius gave him a smirk, "If it's between 'dat and seein' 'ya two drown, 'den sure."

He quickly looked over at Chad with pleading eyes, "C-Can you give me a lift over there?"

The Machoke gave him a thumbs-up, as he grabbed onto the bunk bed...And effortlessly threw the entire thing at the cabin, getting it lodged in the roof of it, as a terrified Bari clung onto it. Chad called up to him, "You okay, bro? Sorry, I have pretty awful aim!"

The Lycanroc's eyes were wide as he shook in shock, before giving him a thumbs up, "P-Perfectly fine, thanks!"

* * *

 **Chad shrugged with a smirk, "I have wicked strong arms, and doctors like can't even describe it. Apparently even for my species, my strength is quite literally inhuman. I learned this after I accidentally leveled an abandoned house on the other side of my town when I punched it to train...Good times!"**

* * *

 **Bari was still shaking slightly, before gulping, "...I really wish I was super strong like him...B-But then again...I think I'm fine just being me...If there is a me of course! W-What if it's the end of the world and we all die and drown and die again?! I told you all water was evil!"**

* * *

 **Cynthia glanced off to the side, "This situation is very uncomfortable for me...I can swim and all, but of course I prefer not being near or even touch water. Hopefully we'll see land soon enough, but on the bright side...Chad is with us."**

 **She blinked, "Oh and Bari...Bari too."**

* * *

 **Nazira gave the camera an uncaring stare, "Like I said, I'mma ghost, do not like 'dis really affects me much. Still, I ain' gonna jus' leave 'dose guys out there 'ta drown, so I'll stick with 'dem. Hopefully 'dis doesn' mean 'da competition is cancelled, 'cause I do not want 'dis entire summa' 'ta jus' be a waste of time."**

* * *

Kanaya was looking out the window of the girls cabin, before glancing back at the others, "Okay...So it seems we're floating in the ocean with no sight of anything near us."

Mimi's eye twitched as she whispered, "How can you say that so calmly?"

Juvia smiled, "Because she's a calm person, and words-"

The Mimikyu gave her a look, "There is nothing about this situation to be calm about, Juvia. We're lost in the middle of the ocean with no knowledge of any land or any person other than ourselves."

Kanaya blinked in surprise, "Mimi...Are you oka-"

She deadpanned, "No. I'm terrified."

Isabel sighed, "Okay...Admittedly I'm not exactly happy with this situation either, but at least we're all together. Now, Juvia, please go grab the guys before I have a headache."

The Shuppet gave her a salute, before floating out of the cabin. After a moment, she floated back, a shocked look on her face, "The guys aren't there."

The three other girls gave her a look, before Isabel said, "What? How, their side is part of the same cabin."

Juvia let out a sheepish chuckle, "Um...About that...The other half of the cabin is gone."

They stared at her in shock, before Mimi walked away from them, moving under the bed as she said, "We're not going to survive this."

Kanaya blinked, "I-It's okay! I'm sure the boys are just...Fine! They're somewhere around here….Hopefully."

Isabel groaned, "Yeah, knowing Gareth he probably found some way to survive, and Doc...Well considering he's a wild card he's probably hanging out with fish at the bottom of the sea or abandoned us-"

The Mimikyu peered out from under the bed, giving the Leavanny a glare, "Doc would never abandon us, Isabel. He's just lost right now like the rest of us!"

The bug blinked, before saying, "Okay then...Either way they're clearly not here, so we're on our own for the moment's notice. We should probably try to find the closest piece of land we can, and then get off this floating death trap."

Kanaya's eyes widened, "Wait...D-Death?"

Isabel gave her a look, "Kanaya, I don't mean-"

The Gardevoir held her head, before falling back against one of the beds, "We're going to die?! We're going to be trapped here until we die?! W-We can't die yet, we're too young! I don't want to die yet! Please tell me it isn't true-"

The Leavanny growled to herself, before screaming, "Okay, Kanaya, calm down! We aren't going to die!"

She gave her a look, "But you just said we're going to die!"

Isabel began to scream inside her head in annoyance, while Juvia glanced at Mimi with a worried look, "Do you think Doc and Gareth are okay?"

The Mimikyu sighed as she looked down, "...I'm sure they're fine...They have to be fine."

* * *

 **Isabel slammed her head against the wall multiple times in a row, before deadpanning, "Kanaya's an amazing person...But god it is hard sometimes."**

* * *

 **Juvia sighed, "...I hope Gareth is doing fine. I don't really know Doc that well, so I'm not really sure how well they would get along, but I do hope they aren't in trouble."**

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a worried look, "I-I didn't mean to lose it, but I couldn't help it. I can't just sit around and watch all my friends suffer and possibly d-die! I-It's too much, a-and what if we never find land?! What if the boys didn't make it?! I'm just so worried and confused I can just scream!"**

* * *

 **Mimi sighed, before looking up at the camera, "I know Doc, so I know he has to be safe...I know nothing bad would happen to him...I know…"**

 **She groaned, "This is worrisome...We need to get off this ocean and find him, and fast...Oh and Gareth I guess."**

* * *

Floating in the water, the other half of the Baltoy cabin looked about ready to sink, as Gareth gulped in fear, "U-Um...Is water supposed to keep coming in here? A-And why is the building tipping?!"

Doc deadpanned, "It isn't supposed to, and it's tipping because it's sinking and you're totally going to die when it does."

His eye twitched slightly as he moved back a little, "B-But...There's so much I still haven't done yet! I'm too young to die! W-What do I do, Doc?! I need to live!"

The ghost shrugged, "No idea, mostly because I have never been in this situation before, so...Good luck."

The Luxio blinked, "W-Wait...You're not gonna help me?! I...I thought we were friends?"

The Spiritomb gave him a look, "What exactly am I supposed to do? I'm a ghost, it's not like I have an air supply you can use."

Gareth whimpered, "B-But...You can't just watch me drown to death! I can't swim!"

Doc groaned, "Okay, how about I help you onto the top of the cabin. After that though, I am literally useless in this situation."

He quickly nodded as he grabbed his bag, "Okay! That sounds good, thanks!"

* * *

 **Doc hummed, "You know, in hindsight I probably could have just used Psychic and carried him to the closest piece of land...Eh, good to know for next time at least."**

* * *

 **Gareth hugged his bag as he gave the camera a scared look, "I really need to learn how to swim! It could really be my death...Especially now considering there's only water and I was stuck on a sinking cabin that was split in half...Even that sounds crazy after saying it."**

* * *

Zetsu opened his eyes, blinking when he was suddenly surrounded by various flopping Magikarp, before looking around, noticing the area around him was now covered in water, "...Oh my god…"

"Ah, so finally awake!"

He blinked, "T-Tempest? Where are you?! Are you okay?! Am I still having that weird dream?!" He suddenly glanced to the side, noticing the small spider was sitting on top of a makeshift raft, "...Did you build that all on your own?"

She nodded, a frightened look in her eyes, "Water began to swallow land...Tempest work fast while terrified!"

The Larvesta stared at her in shock, before sighing as he moved closer, flinching at the splashing sounds from the water, "I-I'm so sorry...I didn't think I'd sleep through something like this! B-But it's fine now...I hope. We should probably go look for the others to see if they're okay."

The Joltik shook her head quickly, "T-Tempest wish to find land first! Not comfortable around water!"

Zetsu nodded as he looked around him once more with a nervous look, "O-Okay...Let's look for some place dry for us...Hopefully there is some place dry."

* * *

 **Zetsu gave the camera a worried look, "I've never seen her so scared...It's even scaring me, but I have to be calm and composed. I can't freak out at a time like this...I need to be strong for once, especially when she can't...I'm still very much scared and I'm currently freaking out in my head."**

* * *

 **Tempest was shaking in fear, "...Tempest don't like water…"**

* * *

Inside of the Basculin cabin, Bari was shaking on the floor with a whimper, before he looked up at the others, "A-Any sign of land yet?"

Chad shrugged, "Don't know bro, don't got the best vision."

Cynthia frowned, before walking towards the window, "I doubt there's any...Land!"

The Lycanroc whimpered, "I don't like this-"

She shook her head, "No, I mean...I see land...I think! I hope!" She pointed at the window where a small sandy piece of land was seen just a few feet away from them, as she whispered, "I'm hoping this isn't a hallucination."

Nazira shook her head, "Nah, 'ya are right. 'Dat's land alright."

Bari quickly looked out the window, before cheering, "We're not going to die or starve!"

Cynthia gave him a weak smile, "We won't...If we somehow get there. It'll take awhile until our cabin moves over there and that's if-" As she said this, the cabin suddenly rocked slightly, until to her surprise, it began to move towards the island at a decently fast speed, causing the Basculin to grab onto the things around them to stay steady, "W-What's going on?!"

As she said this, a loud and rather masculine voice could be heard screaming, "I am the strongest of men! Ruler of the ocean, and I decree we go fast, bros!"

The Lycanroc gulped, before whimpering, "...I think that answers the question."

Nazira deadpanned, "I can' believe we're literally getting pushed 'ta land by a frat bro- Cynthia!"

The Ninetales was watching him through the window, before pulling back with a small blush, "W-What? I-I'm just making sure he doesn't get a leg cramp!"

She growled, "We _both_ know 'dat was not 'da place 'ya were starin' at!"

Cynthia gave her a sheepish smile, before quickly holding onto something once the cabin settled down, "I...I think we're here now."

Bari quickly leaped out the window, jumping onto the sand with a happy grin, "Finally! Land! Something not as evil or terrifying as water!"

As he said this, Chad suddenly jumped onto the beach, letting out a victorious laugh, "I am awesome! I had no idea pushing a house was that easy...I wonder if throwing houses is a sport?"

Cynthia smiled softly as she walked out of the cabin, "It should be…" She blinked at the looks she received, before clearing her throat, "I mean...We should investigate this island. We might find more people who got washed away and if we're lucky...The hosts."

* * *

 **Cynthia was blushing heavily, "I can't help it, okay? He's just...He's amazing in more ways than one...Ugh...I'm starting to feel those creepy feelings again, and being stuck on a deserted island with him is not going to keep them away."**

 **She let out a small sigh, "At least Bari and Nazira will help...Even if a small part of me doesn't want them around...Sorry guys."**

* * *

 **Bari smiled brightly, "We're not going to die and hopefully we won't starve! I really hope I didn't speak too soon…"**

* * *

Inside the girls cabin, they were all huddled on the floor playing a game, as Kanaya held up her cards, "...Anyone have a three?"

Juvia held up a card, "Yep-"

Isabel deadpanned, "Juvia, that's a seven, not a three…" She whispered to Kanaya, "We probably shouldn't be playing cards with someone who can't count."

As the Gardevoir looked on in confusion, Mimi gave them a look from under the bed, "Now isn't the proper time to be playing a simple card game."

Isabel shrugged, "Well, what else are we really supposed to do to pass the time. Not like we have anything to steer the ship, and none of us exactly work well with water in order to scout out for land. We're basically stuck here."

Kanaya gave them a weak smile, "Actually...I took a peek out the window a few minutes ago and saw a small island with lots of palm trees straight ahead. So we should be there within the next half or so."

The three girls stared at her, before the Mimikyu gave her a look, "...Why didn't you say that earlier?"

She shrugged with a weak smile, "I wanted to see if anyone had a three first."

* * *

 **Kanaya looked down softly, "...To be fair it wasn't that long ago...I do hope we can reach land soon though, because I'm starting to feel a little seasick."**

* * *

 **Mimi deadpanned, "My teammates are too much sometimes, but...At least we have found some type of island, and hopefully Doc is there...Safe."**

 **She blinked, "Oh...Gareth too I guess."**

* * *

Drifting on a small wooden plank was Gareth as he laid on his back, staring up at the sky as he now wore a shaggy fake beard, "...It's been about eighty-two hours since the cabin sunk...Doc and I have been on our own on this tiny wooden plank since...No sign of land or any other person...We're going to die here...Or me, since Doc's already dead." **  
**

The ghost gave him a look, "Where the hell did you find that fake beard...And can I have one?"

The Luxio sat up with a groan, looking ahead with a sigh, "I think I can see the light...Doc...Tell my parents goodbye for me, tell my pet rock that he's awesome, tell Juvia she was a great friend, and Violet...Sweet, sweet Violet…" He sniffled, before holding up another fake beard, "Oh and I have one more. You never know when you'll be lost at sea."

Doc rose a brow, "The fact that you were prepared for this is both awesome and completely respectable in my eyes, and also incredibly confusing...I dig it. Also you aren't dying. You look completely fine."

He blinked, "Thanks, and that means I'm not hallucinating about seeing that island right now?"

The Spiritomb nodded, "Yep, saw that thing about fifteen minutes ago. Decided not to tell you since your ramblings were absolutely hilarious."

Gareth stared at him for a moment, before his eyes widened, "There's land...There's hope!" He quickly grabbed onto a stray wooden makeshift paddle from the raft, before beginning to paddle, "Freedom! Come on Doc! Maybe the girls are over there!"

Doc shrugged, "Eh, I'll just let you handle this. I ain't in no hurry."

He rose a brow, "You aren't too worried about Kanaya, Isabel, Juvia, and Mimi? They must be found before some mutated Ursabee finds and eats them!"

The ghost deadpanned, "What the hell is an Ursabee?"

The lion scoffed, "An Ursaring and Beedrill offspring...Duh! It's highly dangerous!"

Doc gave him a look, "I...Don't think they can make an offspring...And if they mated, god help the Beedrill if it's the girl."

Gareth tilted his head, "Hey Doc...Where do babies come from?"

He deadpanned, "Ask your parents...Or Violet, considering you two might just do the thing to make them next time she sees you."

The Luxio looked confused, "...I don't get it. Why can't you just tell me if you know?"

The Spiritomb groaned, "Because I prefer to not do your dad's job and give you a personal class on sexual education."

He whimpered, "But my dad doesn't like me...Please, Doc? I'm curious!"

The ghost rolled his eyes, "No, and don't complain, at least you have a dad."

Gareth stared at him, before looking down, "...Sorry."

* * *

 **Gareth stroked the beard with a hum, "I'm still wondering how babies come to this world...I mean...I heard about birds bringing them, but where do the birds get them? And what did Doc mean by no dad? How do you not have a dad? Unless things work differently with ghosts…"**

 **He groaned as he held his head, "All this thinking is making my head hurt! I knew I should have packed fake mustaches instead of the beards...But the beards are cool."**

* * *

Zetsu had his face planted against the raft as it moved slowly on the water, before he lifted his head up, "Any sign of...Basically anything at this point?"

Tempest groaned, "Tempest can't see very far, Zetsu!"

He blinked, "...Oh sorry...I'm just so used to you doing basically everything," he peered up with tired eyes, before smiling softly, "Oh yeah...I think I see something up there...It's too far to tell though. It might be trees..."

The spider's eyes widened, "...Trees... _Trees?!_ "

The larva nodded as he pointed ahead, "Yeah, you might not see them, but it's like this green dot...Oh wait, I see a little clearer now...Yep. Those are trees standing on a beach-" As he said this, the raft suddenly sped forward at unimaginable speeds, causing the Larvesta to grab onto the raft in order to not fall off, "T-Tempest! Why are you going so fast?! S-Slow down!"

The Joltik twitched, "Must escape the water! Most escape demise! Tempest no want to drown!"

Zetsu held on tighter as he yelled, "At this rate I'm going to fly off the raft, Tempest!"

Upon hearing him say this, the raft came to a stop, allowing the Larvesta to calm down and relieve the tension in his hands. After a moment, he heard, "Tempest sorry...Go slower now."

He sighed, before looking up, "Thanks Tempest, and sorry...I know you're scared but hey, at least we're pretty much at the island now," he gave the beach a look, "...Or some different island...This doesn't look like our island."

Tempest nodded, "Aware; our island much smaller, less pretty, and has more technological devices."

The Larvesta let out a weak chuckle, "I guess that's one way of putting it, but we should explore this place...Literally nothing else to do at this point-" By the time he was about to finish, the spider had run off, "...Um...Okay, I guess I'll just follow you. No need to slow down for me or anything…"

* * *

 **Zetsu let out a small sigh, "As dangerous and shady as this seems...It's literally our only option, and besides...Tempest is in a much better mood, so I'd prefer she stays that way."**

* * *

The Basculin were walking through the jungle, each of them looking around as Bari held a few coconuts in his arms, before he whimpered, "I...I think we're lost."

Cynthia frowned, "Bari, we've been lost since we were in the middle of the ocean...At this point we're just looking for some type of shelter or any signs of anyone."

Nazira deadpanned, "'Dat ain' what 'ya are lookin' at-"

The fox gave her a look, before clearing her throat as she glanced away with a small blush, "A-Anyways, we really should be paying closer attention to our surroundings."

Chad smirked, "Chill my dudes, I have like insane awareness of everything around us. Give it a few minutes, and I'll find us a-"

Nazira suddenly screamed, "'Ya are 'bout 'ta walk off a cliff 'ya moron!"

He blinked, before looking forward, seeing no ground. He glanced down noticing he already had stepped over, and had begun to fall, "Why has this happened to me twice this summer!"

His screams could be heard as he continued to fall, before Nazira deadpanned, "Our 'hero' everyone."

Cynthia's eyes widened, before she quickly ran off in a different direction, deeper into the jungle, "I'm going to go look for him!"

Bari blinked, before reaching a hand out, "W-Wait! It's too dangerous-" He frowned when she was already out of ear shot, "...Or I guess you can go...That's another option."

Nazira glanced at him, "Well Bari, guess it's jus' 'ya and me right now."

He nodded with a frown, "S-Should we follow her just in case?"

The ghost deadpanned, "We can find her later through Chad's voice. Dude can topple a tree he's so loud. And wherever he is, I already know she's gonna be right behind him, while also starin' at his behind."

The Lycanroc blinked, "...W-Why would she be staring at his...Um...On second thought, I don't think I want to know-"

The Mismagius was already floating away, "She wants 'ta have a special kinda fun with him. 'Dat's all I'm sayin'."

He shuddered as he followed her, "...Yeah...I'd rather not know anything else."

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a worried look, "I know he's tough as nails, but I wasn't able to find him last time, and besides...He could actually be really injured and we're on some unknown island with no medical help! I won't fail in finding him this time!"**

* * *

The Baltoy girls were walking through the jungle of the island after the cabin had stopped, as the four of them looked around. After a moment, Juvia smiled, "This place looks so pretty."

Mimi deadpanned, "Better than the water."

Kanaya stayed close to Isabel, before looking around, "I hope it's safe...We don't know what kind of creatures are living here."

The Leavanny gave her a comforting smile, "Don't worry Kanaya, I doubt it can be anything worse than our original island. Now, if we just stay together, we should- Where did Juvia and Mimi go?!"

The Gardevoir squealed, before quickly jumping in her arms, "T-They were kidnapped by a monster! An invisible monster!"

She deadpanned, "Or they just left and forgot to even let us know."

Kanaya blinked, "...That sounds more reasonable."

Isabel nodded, "Well, either way, we should probably find the tallest place we can and scout out wherever we are."

She smiled slightly, "R-Right...Um...Do you want to do it?"

The Leavanny rose a brow, "Oh, I thought you'd want to come with me, but if you want to stay here-"

Kanaya quickly clung onto her, "Please don't leave me!"

She flinched at this, before chuckling slightly, "Okay, I won't. You don't need to worry about it."

The Gardevoir gave her a smile, before walking with her, not letting her go at the slightest, "Thank you very much, Isabel."

* * *

 **Kanaya let out a small sigh, "I can't help but be scared...At least Isabel didn't leave me alone. I just hope we can find the others...And hopefully soon."**

* * *

Walking through the jungle of the island, Gareth looked around, before frowning, "I don't know about this place, Doc...It feels weird."

The Spiritomb smirked, "Cool, certain kinds of weird is cool."

He tilted his head, "Well...Not an Ursabee, but maybe for other things," he looked around once more, "...I have no idea where I'm going."

Doc shrugged, "Eh, not like it'd matter much if we did. Still was gonna do this either way."

The Luxio hummed, "So what strange things do you think we'll see in this place? Ursabees? Skeletons? A secret grotto filled with desirable riches? World peace? ...Doc?" He looked around, noticing the ghost was nowhere to be found, before he frowned, "...Okay, I get it...We should seperate to cover more ground! You're really smart, Doc!"

"Now it's time to explore!" He skipped off towards the deeper realms of the forest with a laugh.

* * *

 **Gareth smiled brightly, "I've always wanted to explore an unknown island by myself! I'll be just like that one guy in the movie, you know where he goes to different places, finds treasure, runs from the bad guys, and becomes super famous!"**

 **He chuckled, "Oh yeah, it would be cool to be Spinerakman for a day."**

* * *

 **Doc shrugged, "Yeah, I ditched the kid. No offense to him, but considering his freakish luck I already knew he'd be alright. And besides...I actually really want to find Mimi. I'm...Honestly really worried about her."**

* * *

Zetsu continued to walk through the jungle, listening out for any noise as he called out, "Tempest? Are you okay? Please tell me you didn't find any demon monsters…"

As he said this, he heard a large boom in the distance, causing his eyes to go wide, "Tempest?! Tempest! Hold on, I'm coming!" He ran faster ahead, his eyes still wide, before he suddenly stopped, "Temp- Oh wait...You look fine." A knocked out Ursaring was suddenly thrown at his feet, causing him to stare on, "...At least the demon monster thing is down…"

Tempest cackled madly, before electrocuting the bear again, causing it to suddenly reawaken...Only for her to jump through the air and kick it in the throat, sending it flying to the ground and knocking it out once more, "Such a pathetic being! Not even worth a single scrape in battle!"

The Larvesta rose a brow, not even the slightest bit surprised as he smiled, "Yep...Looks like my Tempest is back to normal….Speaking of normal...Tempest, we really should be looking for actual help right now."

The Joltik nodded, laughing, "Yes, we should-" She blinked, "...Did Zetsu just refer to Tempest as his?"

His eyes suddenly widened as he blushed, "N-No! I...I said no such thing! You're just...Imagining it! Y-Yeah...I just said you're back to your regular monster slaying self!"

Tempest stared at him for a moment, before screaming, "Tempest finds that incredibly adorable! And pretend Tempest did not say that word!"

Zetsu groaned as he covered his face, "O-Okay...L-Let's just go now before I become a tomato…"

* * *

 **Zetsu slammed his head against the confessional as he groaned, "Why did I have to say that out loud?! I'm glad she didn't kill me, but her reaction was so...Cute! I'm going to do more stupid things due to her cuteness!"**

* * *

Running through the shrubs of the forest, Cynthia looked around in worry, "Chad?! Chad are you nearby?!" Looking around, she saw absolutely no signs of the Machoke, as she groaned, "He's probably further down the path...Don't worry Chad, I'm coming!"

She ran further down the large forest area, glancing around the various trees and wild Pokemon that inhabited it. She let out a frustrated sigh as she looked ahead, "I wonder how a simple summer camp competition could turn out like this."

As she said this, a loud scream could be heard, causing the Ninetales' eyes to widen, "Chad?! Are you okay?! Where exactly are you at?!" An even louder scream began to echo, as she growled to herself, picking up the speed to where the sound was coming from, before coming to a complete stop, "...C-Chad..."

Looking up, she saw the Machoke was throwing about his arms frantically, as he hung upside down from the trees, a large vine wrapped around his foot as he continued to scream. After a moment, he sighed, "Sweet, my screams were heard!"

The fox walked over to the tree, peering up, before letting out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness you're safe...I thought something bad may have happened, anyways hold still." She shot out a small blast of fire at the vine, causing it to snap in half.

He let out a short scream before he fell onto the ground, but after a moment jumped up as if it had done nothing to hinder him in the slightest, giving the Ninetales a smile, "Thanks brah, I thought I'd be stuck there all day!"

Cynthia gave him a small smile, "It's fine, it's just what friends do...But we should go look for the other two for now. I might have lost them while searching for you."

The jock gave her a thumbs-up as he already began to walk forward, "Cool, let's go find our bros then."

She watched him walk ahead for a moment, before blushing slightly as she quickly followed, "R-Right…"

* * *

 **Chad chuckled to himself slightly, before stating, "Of all my peeps here, Cynthia's probably been the one who I've spent some of the most time with. Oddly we always just seem to end up working together, but not like I'm complaining of course. She's a sweet dude, and I'm lucky to have gotten the chance to meet her and all of my other awesome bros on this island!"**

* * *

 **Cynthia smiled slightly, "I'm glad I was able to find him, but it's going to be pretty awkward just walking alone with him...I hope I can control myself. I don't want to do anything rash and have him hate me for it...Can Chad even be capable of hating anyone? Why does he have to be so amazing?"**

* * *

As Bari and Nazira walked together, the former was currently trying to open up a coconut, before throwing it against a tree, instantly getting hit in the face with it once it bounces back, "Ack! This coconut doesn't want to open up!"

Nazira rose a brow, "How 'da hell did it even bounce back? I don' 'dink 'dat's how coconuts work. And besides, you have claws, why don' 'ya jus' crack it open with 'dem?"

He blinked, before looking down at his claws, "...Oh yeah...I keep forgetting I have these-" He was hit once again by a piece of fruit, before glancing up at the trees, noticing a Simisage was making faces at them, "E-Evil monkey!"

The grass monkey snarled at him, before throwing a watermelon at his face, causing the puppy to groan, "How did you even find a watermelon here?!"

Nazira smirked, "I'd more so wonda' how 'dat scrawny 'ding was even able 'ta hold 'da 'ding up, let alone throw it."

Bari whimpered as he shrank back, "W-Watch it...He might start throwing stuff at you too, Nazira…"

She rolled her eyes, "Please, I'd like 'ta see it-" As she said this, a apple was thrown at her...Only for it to completely miss her and nail the puppy behind her in the face. The Mismagius blinked, before growling as she stared up at the monkey, "Okay, 'ya are messin' with 'da wrong ghost!"

As the Simisage stuck it's tongue out at her, Bari was rubbing his nose, before taking a step back, "Nazira...Maybe we should just go the other way…"

The Mismagius shook her head as she approached the tree the monkey was in, "Hell no! I ain' 'bout 'ta be made a fool out of by a monkey, and I sure as hell ain' gonna let 'da 'din push 'round my friends!"

The Lycanroc blinked, before a small smile settled on his face, "I'm...Your frie-" He stopped himself when the monkey suddenly started screaming in pain, as he quickly covered his eyes, "M-Maybe we'll have a touching moment after this…"

* * *

 **Bari's eyes were wide, "I didn't think anyone's back could bend so much...I almost feel bad for that monkey...But he wasted good fruit!"**

 **He let out a small sigh, "Well I learned one thing...Don't mess with Nazira...Because she's super strong and scary when she can be."**

* * *

 **Nazira smirked, "'Yah, 'dat monkey didn' see 'dat comin' I bet. Eh, too bad for it, and it's future children, cause I don't pity any fool 'dat tries 'ta mess with me or those I actually care 'bout."**

* * *

Kanaya was still clinging onto Isabel as she looked around the forest trees once more, "I...I think we're going in circles...Again."

The Leavanny shook her head, "Nah, we're moving forward. I've been watching out for landmarks, and we haven't passed any for a second time, so we're good."

She sighed softly, before looking down, "Sorry...I'm just so scared and worried...What if there's something dangerous here? What if our friends are lost or in danger? Or both?!"

Isabel gave her a comforting look, "Don't worry so much Kanaya. They're all fine, and nothing too dangerous is out here. You can trust me on that."

The Gardevoir gave her a look, before looking down at her arm, releasing it with a nervous look, "Okay...I trust you, Isabel...I really trust you."

The bug gave her a smile, before continuing forward, "Now, it looks like we might have to spend the night out here considering the sky seems to be getting dark, so we should probably find some kind of shelter to stay in, or more accurately, find somewhere to set up camp."

That final word caused Kanaya to look ahead in worry, "A-Are you sure that's safe? What if something happens while we sleep?"

She gave her a look, "Then I'd defend us, simple as that. Like I said, I don't there's anything too dangerous out here-"

A scream was heard from the distance, as Kanaya squealed, "There's something dangerous here!"

Isabel blinked at the noise, before beginning to approach the Gardevoir, "Kanaya, it was nothing-"

Kanaya quickly jumped into her arms, shaking slightly in fear, "I-It was a scream! Someone is hurt or something is hunting us!"

The Leavanny flinched, "Kanaya, please calm down! And don't hug me so hard, I'm still trying to get used to the spike!"

The Gardevoir's eyes widened, "S-Sorry! I need to really stop hugging you…"

Isabel groaned, "Look, it's fine, but like I said, we really do need to set up camp now. I don't want either of us freezing tonight."

She nodded as she pulled away, "O-Okay...No problem."

* * *

 **Kanaya frowned slightly as she hugged herself, "I don't mean to be like this...I just...I just feel clingy with her for some reason...And I am scared of this new environment. I hope day comes soon and someone finds us."**

* * *

 **Isabel rubbed her chest slightly, before sighing, "Sometimes I worry about Kanaya, and other times I wonder why she signed up for this show." She blinked, before quickly saying, "Not like I** _ **wouldn't**_ **want her here, because she's an amazing friend, but considering how many issues she seems to have out here in the wild, I can't help but feel a little bad for her."**

* * *

Out in the middle of the forest, a certain Shuppet burst through some nearby bushes, quickly scanning her surroudings, before speeding forward once more. As she did this, occasionally she would let out a call, "Gareth! Gar, are you there?!"

She continued to look around as she flew through every piece of foliage around her, refusing to slow down her quest to find her currently missing friend. However, as she sped through, she didn't seem to notice the occasional blurs that would pass her, either choosing to ignore them, or simply not noticing. The truth to that question was a bit harder to find than anyone could have thought.

* * *

 **Juvia sighed, "I feel bad for just leaving Kanaya and Isabel like that, but...I need to find Gareth. I know the chances of us all being on the same island are small, but he's my friend, and I need to make sure he's okay...Please be okay, Gar…"**

* * *

Walking down the beach, Mimi was looking around the area, before stopping at the edge of the sea, noticing new cabins and rafts were washed up as she rose a brow, "So there are more survivors here...Everyone just decided to wander into the sketchy jungle instead of waiting for actual help...Seems like a logical choice on their part."

The Mimikyu sighed, before taking a glance back at the jungle, "It must mean they're in there somewhere...I'll have to go in and search...Even if it's going against my previous words."

She stood in silence for a moment, before she let out a loud groan, "Well...I guess this is where I go," she moved towards the forest with a small look of determination, "Hopefully I can actually be successful in finding someone."

"Why, hello princess of darkness~"

Mimi deadpanned, "Well that went quicker than expected."

She heard some chuckling above, before a certain Spiritomb floated down from above with a smirk, "What, did you really think I'd be dumb enough to _leave_ the place with free shelter?"

The Mimikyu shrugged, "I was more worried that you would still be lost at sea, but I am glad you're safe...And Gareth too I guess."

He blinked, "Um, no, he actually did leave, so...No idea where he is, but considering everything he's gone through, he's definitely fine."

She rose a brow, "Okay then...Well, the other girls are in there too along with the other team by the looks of it. Should we just stay here or be idiots and get lost inside that jungle?"

The Spiritomb smirked at her, "I prefer being smart for once."

Mimi nodded as she looked up at the darkening sky, "It's getting dark too...It's best to stay here I suppose."

The two ghosts glanced at the cabin, before Doc said, "You know, from a distance...It still looks like a terrible place."

The Mimikyu shrugged, "It's better than most places I've been."

He rose a brow, before shrugging himself, "Can't say I'm any different. Beats a literal black void."

She gave him a look, "What do you mean?"

The Spiritomb deadpanned, "My species is usually associated with a certain kind of stone, and the inside of it isn't exactly pretty when you're stuck in it."

Mimi stared at him, before looking away, "I see...Sorry for asking."

He shrugged, "Eh, ain't a big deal. It's in the past, so not like it really matters much in the present."

She blinked, "Hey Doc...What are your plans for after this show?"

The ghost stopped, floating for a moment, before sighing, "I...I don't really know. I basically can't go home unless I want to go through hell, so I guess I'll-"

The Mimikyu gave him a look, "Why can't you go home? It shouldn't be that bad for you."

Doc groaned, "Because my entire town hates my guts. I basically signed up for this show so I could get away from those guys and not have to deal with getting harassed all the time just for going too far once or twice, but surprise...Not exactly liked very well here either."

Mimi blinked, before glancing away from him, "Not too true...I like you just the way you are...Even if you are strange."

He sighed, "Yep...Still don't know why…" Those two glanced at one another, before Doc floated inside the cabin, "I'm gonna head inside now…"

The Mimikyu watched him go, before sighing as she looked up at the sky, "...I don't know why either, Doc…"

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "Well...That could have gone better. It seems I have to do something to cheer him up, but...I'm not exactly the type who can cheer others up. This will be challenging."**

* * *

Rustling was heard from a bush, before a Luxio popped his head out, black war paint was now on his cheeks as he looked around the area, "The coast is clear...No signs of the Ursabees or any of my companions...I may possibly be alone in this cruel world...And Doc too, but he's off searching elsewhere!"

He jumped out of the bush, crawling on the ground as he looked ahead, before coming to a stop, "Wait...What am I actually doing? I'm all alone on a weird island...In the dark...With no food or water...Oh shoot I'm going to die!" He moved into a fetal position as he whimpered to himself, "I'm going to die...I'm going to die…"

Gareth growled to himself, smacking himself as he looked ahead, "No! This isn't the time to be crying! I need to be strong and look for some shelter!" He quickly started jogging ahead, looking around the area as he started calling out to no one in particular, "Is anyone nearby?! It's me, Gareth! I'm all alone and I need to know that I'm not going completely crazy!"

He frowned when he got no answer, as he continued to yell, "Seriously! Anybod- Whoa!" He had tripped over a jagged rock, before falling into a pit. He groaned as he rubbed his head, before blinking when he noticed a small cavern was within the pit, "...Hello?"

The lion shivered slightly when a pair of blue eyes glared at him from the cave, "...H-Help?"

* * *

 **Gareth scratched the back of his head nervously, "Okay...I'm really scared now. I think I might actually be trapped with these weird wild Pokemon...On the bright side though...Shelter and food!"**

* * *

Zetsu walked behind Tempest with a sluggish groan, before he stopped, "Hey...It's getting kinda late now, Tempest...Maybe we should take a rest for the night."

As he said this, the Joltik was climbing up a tree, before groaning, "But Tempest was gonna search for evil monkeys to beat up!"

The Larvesta facepalmed, "Tempest...There's no such thing as evil monkeys, and it's late. We should rest so you can have more energy to search for...Whatever to beat up."

The spider grumbled slightly, before quickly sliding down the tree, "Fine! Tempest shall rest for the night!"

He smiled at her, "Great! Now...We just need to find somewhere to rest."

Tempest scoffed, before smirking, "Please, Tempest can make shelter out of absolutely anything!"

Zetsu stared at her for a moment, before raising a brow, "Really? Anything?"

She nodded, before grabbing hold of a tree, and then completely tearing it out of the ground, which by this point didn't surprise him, before the Joltik quickly began to do so to multiple other trees. After a moment, they were now standing in a small clearing, and oddly enough, the spider had actually used what she had to make what was effectively a miniature hutt, as Zetsu stared on in awe. After a moment, the spider jumped out cackling, as she said, "Anything!"

The larva blinked softly, "Wow...I shouldn't underestimate any of your skills, but...You kinda made it just...A little too snug for the both of us...The both of us...Together...In a small wooden hut...Alone...Together…"

The spider rose a brow, "What point?"

His eyes twitched slightly as he covered his face, "N-Nothing! I just...I think it'll be wiser if we slept...Away from each other."

The Joltik scoffed, "Please, Tempest not making a second hutt. Tempest see no issue sleeping together."

Zetsu's eyes widened as his face instantly turned a dark shade of red, "N-No...I mean...I see no issue in it, b-but I really should sleep somewhere else...Um.." He looked around, before moving back towards a lone shrub, "T-This shrub looks very comfortable! I'll stay here for the night-"

Tempest growled, "Get inside my hutt! Tempest make it with love, and Tempest can also make weapons out of anger to attack...Um...Tempest realize she can not hurt boyfriend, so instead just glare at him menacingly!" She began to scowl at the Larvesta, though her attempts to look angry only ended up making her look strangely adorable.

The Larvesta stared at her in shock, before glancing down as another blush formed on his face, as he quickly ran off with a scream, "I can't take it anymore! I'll be back after I fix this!"

She blinked, "...Fix what?"

"You don't want to know!"

* * *

 **Zetsu was now breathing heavily in the confessional, before covering his face, which was blushing heavily, "Oh god...Why must I keep experiencing these stupid hormones?! I'm a grown adult, so I shouldn't be dealing with this! B-But then again she is my first girlfriend...She's adorable...She's strong...She's- And I'm making it worse! Why me?!"**

 **He groaned, before slamming his head against the wall, "This is not going to work out well...I'm stuck on a deserted island, alone with my extremely adorable girlfriend! I know I shouldn't complain about that, but I'm trying not to go that far with her, especially considering we haven't even kissed yet! I'm actually close to crying right now...I'm going to suffer..."**

* * *

Cynthia walked over to a lone cavern, peering inside, before sighing, "I think this will be good for shelter. We can continue looking in the morning." After not hearing a response, she glanced behind her with a confused look, "...Chad? Are you not coming?"

She then noticed the Machoke in question was staring at a Munchlax, which sat nonchalantly on a stump of wood eating a cracker, "...I have no idea how this bro appeared out of nowhere, or how he got this cracker...He must be super awesome!"

The fox walked over to him, looking at the Munchlax, before sighing, "He must have found food somewhere...Unless that somewhere was our cabin, because I'm pretty sure Bari likes to store food."

Chad tapped his chin, "That would explain why Kaden's old bed always seems to have a lump in it despite the bro being long gone."

She giggled softly, "Poor Bari will be in for a wake up call, because all his food is probably gone." As she said this, she noticed the Munchlax was now staring at her, "...Hello little guy. I don't suppose you know of anywhere we can find some food...Right?" The little bear blinked at this, before holding out the cracker to her, "...Aww...That's cute, but no thanks. That's...That's yours and I honestly don't know how old that cracker is."

Chad chuckled, "If it's Bari's, probably a week. That dude has an iron stomach."

Cynthia nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, if there was an eating challenge then he'd win us every point." She shook her head slightly, "Anyways, we should probably get some rest." As she said this, she noticed the Munchlax had disappeared, causing her to raise a brow, "...Well that was rather quick...I guess it was past his bedtime."

The Machoke next to her shrugged, "Too bad the little dude couldn't show up where any food was-" As he said this, something tapped his foot, causing him to glance down. The Munchlax was now staring up at him, only he was holding out his hands, revealing a few berries, "...This guy is officially a bro."

The Ninetales rose a brow as she peered down at the berries, "Be careful Chad...You don't know if these are poisonous or not- Chad, why did you just stuff three of them in your mouth?!"

The jock shrugged, before tossing another one in, "Don't know, I'm just hungry...And on the brightside, I don't feel like I'm dying."

She gave the berries a skeptical look, "...I still don't know. Don't eat anymore just in...You ate them all."

Chad smiled obliviously, before giving the Munchlax staring up at him a thumbs-up, "Thanks little magical food dude!"

The small blue bear gave him a wave in return, before lazily walking off, seemingly not paying attention as it walked face first into a tree and fell over, except it seemed to feel no interest sitting back up, instead deciding to just shrug and lay on the ground.

Cynthia stared at the Munchlax, before glancing over at Chad, "...Should we help him?"

The Machoke shrugged, "Dude's doing his own thing, and to question that thing would be infringing on...Something."

She nodded as she turned around, "Agreed...For now we will rest. I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

 **Cynthia smiled at the camera, "The Munchlax was very adorable, but he is very strange...Well everyone back at camp is strange, so nothing too wrong about that. For now I will enjoy cudd- I mean...Um...S-Sleeping next to Chad...Yes...I will enjoy that very much."**

* * *

 **The Munchlax was staring at the camera, giving it a lazy wave...Before falling onto the floor.**

* * *

Bari was curled up under a tree, looking up at the stars as he yawned, "Chad and Cynthia's been gone a long time...Do you think they're okay, Nazira?"

The Mismagius nodded, "'Yah, 'dey are. Cynthia may get distracted easia' 'den she'd like 'ta admit, but she's tough, and Chad...Well he's basically an entire football team in one person."

He sighed, before scratching the side of his head with his foot, "I really hope so...But I'm sure they can make it. I'm just glad I was paired up with someone as strong as you...Or I'd be freaking out right about now."

Nazira rose a brow at this, "I'd have thought 'ya would prefer bein' 'round 'da otha' two. I ain' exactly 'da friendliest person here."

The Lycanroc gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about? You're a nice person, Nazira. You may show it in a different way, but you're still very nice. I like being around you."

The ghost gave him a surprised look, before glancing down, "Bari...I ain' a nice person...And I'm far from a good one eitha', no matta' what 'ya say."

Bari blinked, before sitting up, "But...But you're nice to me. You talk to me, you stand up for me, and you treat me like an equal...I think that counts for a nice person."

She growled, "Bari, jus' 'cause I try 'ta be kind doesn' make me nice, and if 'ya knew 'da stuff I've had 'ta do jus' 'ta get by, 'ya would be tryin' 'ta avoid bein' 'round me as much as possible."

The dog whimpered as his ears drooped down, "I would never avoid you...You're one of the only few who've accepted me as a friend...No one's ever treated me as nicely as you or the others."

The Mismagius' look softened, before groaning, "I'm...I'm sorry for raisin'' my tone at 'ya Bari, but...I'm afraid 'ya would...Everyone here would. Hell, I wouldn' have even made it on 'dis show if 'da people who made this crappy thing knew…"

The Lycanroc frowned, "What...W-What did you do that was so ba-" His eyes widened at her look, before he glanced away, "O-Or you don't have to tell...We can just...I can close my eyes."

She glanced away, before saying, "Honestly 'ya should. Unlike me, 'ya actually need 'ta sleep, Bari, and 'da longa' I keep 'ya up, 'da worse 'ya will feel tomorrow…So jus' go 'ta bed I guess."

Bari frowned, before curling back up with a sigh, "...Goodnight, Nazira…"

The ghost glanced at him, before softly saying, "Goodnight, Bari...And I'm sorry for 'da outburst…'Ya don' deserve 'dat kinda crap from me…"

He blinked at her words, before frowning as he closed his eyes with a whisper, "It's okay...I don't mind…"

* * *

 **Bari frowned as he looked down, "I don't know why she would think so bad of herself...She's a nice person in my eyes. I wish she'd tell me, but I get it must be very hard...But I want to try and start being a good friend. I've never had one before, but I owe her and Chad something...Just...Just something that'll be good in their eyes."**

* * *

Inside of the hutt, Zetsu was laying away from the Joltik, as he stared at the wooden wall in front of him as he shook slightly. He glanced behind him, before quickly looking back at the wall, "...Tempest...I know you aren't asleep."

The spider rose a brow, "So? Tempest see no reason why need sleep."

The Larvesta deadpanned, "May I remind you of the awake a thon challenge? You lose energy if you don't get enough sleep."

She grumbled, "Well...Tempest no want to sleep yet. Stay up little bit longer."

He sighed, "Fine, but can I just make one request?"

The Joltik rose a brow, "What?"

Zetsu's eye twitched slightly, "Can you please scoot over? I...I kinda want my own personal space for the night."

She looked slightly shocked at this, before pouting, "But...Tempest wishes to cuddle in fur!"

He quickly shook his head, "N-No...Not tonight, sorry. I'm...I'm not feeling good," he let out a fake cough, "S-See? It's probably from all the rain...It'll be best if you stay away."

Tempest deadpan, "Zetsu not sick, rain stopped day ago and was perfectly fine all day, and Zetsu is warm compared to cold feeling hutt."

The Larvesta facepalmed, "...Right...B-But I really am not feeling too good, so...It's really better if you just...Stayed over on the other side, Tempest...Please…"

The spider stared at him, "...Zetsu...Tempest sees through lies. What real reasoning?"

Zetsu glanced back at her, "Tempest...You really wouldn't understand…"

The Joltik blinked, before her eyes went wide, as she whimpered, "...Is...Is this the 'breaking up'?"

He rose his brows, before quickly sitting up, "O-Of course not! I'm just dealing with these stupid...These stupid emotional feelings right now! Trust me, we are not going to break up!"

She stared at him, "Tempest do not understand how feelings stop me from using fur as blanket."

The Larvesta groaned as he covered his face, before flopping back down on the ground, "...Fine...I can't say no to you…"

Tempest let out a victorious cackle, before jumping into his fur, scurrying around in it for a moment, before her head popped out slightly, "Fur makes for amazing fluffy fortress of doom!"

Zetsu looked down at her, before blushing slightly, "Honestly...Not sure if I should be worried about that or just admire how cute that sounded...And also...You're a little too close to me right now…"

She blinked, "...Why?"

He flinched slightly, "W-Well...It's just you're hardly ever this close to my face...Except when you hug me…Huh...We haven't had one of those in awhile..."

Tempest rose up her hands, "Tempest can hug now-"

Zetsu quickly pulled her up in a tight hug, smiling to himself before leaning back, blinking softly at her, "...Um...T-Tempest?"

She blinked, "...That sudden."

The Larvesta glanced away nervously, "...I'm going to do something that's probably going to make you upset...I'm going to ask if you can please not get upset after I do this."

Tempest rose a brow, "...Very confused right now."

He sighed, "H-Here goes nothing..." He leaned in, giving the Joltik a small kiss on the lips, before quickly pulling back with a bright blush, his eyes squeezing shut as he whimpered, "O-Okay...You can kill me now."

The Joltik's eyes were wide, before stating, "...Why would Tempest be mad?"

Zetsu opened an eye, "...You're not mad? I...I just k-kissed you…"

She gave him a confused look, "Is that not what couples do...Tempest has much to learn!"

The larva let out a sigh of relief, before giving her another hug, "...I'm glad to be stuck on an island with you, Tempest...That sounds very weird, but it's true."

* * *

 **Zetsu was blushing a bright red, "Oh god...I didn't think I'd actually do it...I can't believe she let me do it! I finally kissed a girl! I am officially a man!"**

 **He blinked, "Well...Not really until…" His blush darkened as he squeaked, "...I just made it worse again."**

* * *

Inside of one of the cabins, Mimi was standing in front of one of the windows, staring at the night sky in silence, occasionally glancing back at the Spiritomb, before looking back up at the sky. After a moment, she heard, "So, what'cha looking at?"

She deadpanned, "The sky."

Doc blinked, "...That...Huh...I literally can't counter that without sounding like a jerk."

The Mimikyu rose a brow, "Then just sound like a jerk. I don't care."

He shrugged, "Eh, don't really want to be one towards you though. You actually treat me well."

Mimi turned towards him, "I give you short and simple answers and responses...I do not understand how that can make you care for me...As a friend."

The Spiritomb gave her a look, "Mimi, you sell yourself too short sometimes. You aren't just some snarky girl who's easy to talk to. Your...Honestly an amazing person, at least compared to me. The fact that you talk to me at all is a bit more surprising than anything else."

She blinked at his words, "I talk to you because you treat me very well...You're a good guy, Doc. I don't see how you can't see it, but you are."

He glanced at her, before stating, "...Mimi, I'm a literal psychopath. I take bizarre enjoyment in seeing stuff blow up, I snark at others expense, sometimes at their lowest, I have no sense of boundaries or censoring myself, and throughout my stay here, I've only further proved why I didn't have any friends before you...After this show, I'll probably be on my way to the loony bin, or you'll see my 'manifesto' in the news. I'm a terrible person, probably the worst on the entire show..."

The Mimikyu narrowed her eyes, "It's annoying how you only pay attention to the bad parts of yourself, Doc. You should start listing your good qualities."

He turned to her, a glare beginning to form, "I'll start doing that when you start doing it yourself, considering you seem to think you're awful for some reason."

Mimi flinched slightly, "...There is nothing appealing about myself, Doc. At least you're nice and you show it...I'm just...I'm nothing."

The ghost growled, "See, that's the problem, you refuse to see how amazing you are! Mimi, you're easily one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You're so smart and yet you refuse to see it, you're an extremely talented artist that sees their work as garbage, you're so caring and yet you can't seem to care about yourself, and seriously, how do you not get that you're…" He blushed slightly, before glancing away, "...You're basically perfect. In intelligence, in personality, and for me at least, when I see you under the moonlight...I can't stop myself from staring…"

She gave him a questionable look, before blushing softly at his words as she glanced away, "What...What does that even mean?"

He sighed, "...I think you're amazing...And Mimi, it means I find you beautiful...Sometimes I remember back to the day I saw under the cloth, and when I'm not getting pissed at myself, I'm just thinking about how adorable you were under it...God, I wish I could just tell you without feeling like I'm only gonna screw things up."

The Mimikyu gave him a soft look, "You...You think I'm beautiful…? You actually….You like me?"

The Spiritomb simply stared at her for a moment, before nodding, "Yes...I do...I like you quite a bit…" He began to blush deeper, to a point where his usually purple form was beginning to glow a little red, "...You could even say I like you in a certain way…"

Mimi gave him a confused look, "You...You do? I...I thought you wouldn't considering you've never picked up on my feelings towards you...You weren't just brushing them off?"

He blinked, "...You...Have feelings for me?"

The Mimikyu gave him a confused look, "You never noticed? It was rather obvious...But I do have feelings for you…"

The ghost stared at her in silence for a moment, before sighing, "...I have no idea why then-"

She glared at him, "Don't speak badly about yourself. I will not allow you to ruin this confession...Now...Since we both like each other...Can we give us a try?"

He blinked, "...Well...If you really want to be with me, and I mean truly...Yes...I'd like that."

Mimi nodded, "I would like to give it a try, because I really do like you…" The two stood in silence, before she deadpanned, "You have experience in this...Do we have to do anything special or is this pretty much it?"

Doc shrugged, "To be honest, my previous girlfriends basically just cheated on me before anything else, so kinda going into this blind as well."

She glanced away, "...We can just...I don't know. Be ourselves for now."

He continued to stare at her, "...Um...Yeah..."

The Mimikyu looked towards him once more, before sighing, "...Doc. I'm going to do the bold thing here and take off my cloth."

The Spiritomb's eyes widened, "Wait, wha-"

The ghost ignored his words as she walked closer to him, moving her cloth up slightly before leaning up to give him a soft peck on the lips, before pulling back and placing the cloth back on properly, "...That is all I wanted to try."

His eyes were still wide, before saying, "...Honestly, I'm fine with that." He gave her a soft smile, as the Mimikyu returned it. They simply stared at one another for a moment...Until Mimi noticed the kiss as left a slight bit on black smoke on him...Which was beginning to spread across his face, "...Why am I suddenly burning up from the inside?"

Mimi frowned slightly, "It seems that after touching my true form...It's leaving you with a negative effect...Do you feel like you're going to go through an insufferable amount of pain?"

After a moment, he nodded, "Yep, this is pretty bad…" He gave her a smile, "But...I say it's worth it."

She deadpanned, "As charming as that is...You should probably get that fixed as soon as possible."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna go jump in the ocean real quick."

* * *

 **Doc cheered, "Sweet, I have a girlfriend that isn't a total bit-" He cut himself off, "Okay, sometimes forget this is TV...But really, I'm...Honestly really happy. I...Honestly think this time might work out."**

* * *

 **Mimi smiled slightly, "...I didn't expect him to like me in that way, but he does...And now I have him as a boyfriend. I hope I won't mess this up, or that he won't find someone better...I shouldn't worry right now...Or I should considering I burned his face with that kiss…Now I'm worried."**

* * *

Inside of a strangely large cave, Gareth was sitting on a diamond throne with a makeshift crown placed on his head as he pointed a wooden spear forward, "Tonight is the night where we feast like kings!" The Carbink surrounding him cheered as they held up their torches and spears, the lion continuing with his words, "After we feast we will rest until the sun pops up! There's a name for it, but I forgot…"

A Carbink walked up to him, whispering something in his ear, before walking back down as the Luxio grinned, "We will go raid the dangerous Ursabees lair and claim that land as our own! Who is with me?!" More cheers erupted as multiple diamonds were placed in front of them, as he picked on up, "Time to eat!"

The Carbink were eating the diamonds with casual smiles, as Gareth glanced down at the plate of diamonds, before plopping one in his mouth, "...This doesn't really taste that appetizing…" His eyes shrunk slightly once all the Carbink turned to give him a glare, "...I mean...D-Delicious! Um...I'm just gonna...I'm gonna go run away now!"

The Luxio screamed as he ran away, pushing a large diamond with him as the Carbink all chased him out of the cave, throwing their spears and diamonds at him, surprised none had hit him as he left.

* * *

 **Gareth was breathing heavily, before giving the camera a weak smile, "At least I was king of their kind for one day...Well...More like a night….More like four hours, but still! I got to keep this awesome spear, the crown, and this gigantic diamond! I'm rich!"**

 **He blinked, "Or at least I think I am...I don't know what diamonds are worth."**

* * *

Kanaya laid by Isabel, looking to the side with a frown as she sighed, "...I guess nothing bad happened...I should have listened to you earlier instead of freaking out like I did."

The Leavanny gave her a soft smile, "Kanaya, it's fine. You just have a few little issues with the outdoors is all. You don't need to-"

The Gardevoir shook her head as she moved closer, "No, I really do need to apologize. I'm...I'm always relying on you in some way and it's not right. I need to start toughening up…"

The bug glanced at her, before saying, "Kanaya, you don't have to change in any way. Some people just have a little difficulty in some areas. I mean, I was basically leaning on you for the entire cooking challenge."

She flinched slightly, "That challenge didn't go too well at all. We messed up on two dishes…But you're good at everything else that's thrown at you."

Isabel shrugged, "Eh, probably just because I know a ton about these kinds of shows and how they worked. I came onto this thing knowing what would probably be thrown my way."

Kanaya's eyes widened, "There are more shows like this? I would have never known...But really, I want to be more help to you and everyone on the team...And that should start with me trying not to be too scared of the outdoors."

The Leavanny sighed, "If you really want to get stronger, I won't stop you...I just don't really want you to change is all."

The Gardevoir gave her a small smile, "I'll only change for the better, Isabel...And besides, it's not like I'm going to become a drill sergeant or anything. I still love my ships."

The bug blinked at this, before chuckling, "Good...Because you're still an amazing person Kanaya, and I don't really want to think of a world that lacked someone like you. And if you want, I can start helping you become stronger. I'm honestly not that tough myself, but I'll help where I can."

She rose a brow, before smiling as she pulled her into a hug, "I would very much appreciate that, and thank you for the kind words, Isabel."

The Leavanny blushed for a moment, before groaning, "Kanaya...Heart piece."

"S-Sorry!"

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled softly at the camera, "I didn't expect Isabel to say those kind words...Especially with me being amazing...I don't think I'm that great, but it's nice to know she likes me...A-As a friend of course! I mean...Of course as a friend, because that's what we are, friends!"**

 **She chuckled awkwardly for a moment, before sighing, "I mean...I wouldn't mind if she liked me as more of a friend...But like that'll ever happen...Right?"**

* * *

"Gareth! Please respond!"

A certain Shuppet was still zooming through the island, completely ignoring the darkness all around her as she continued her quest to find her friend. She looked at her surroundings with a terrified look in her eyes, her hope slowly draining as attempted to find her closest friend. But every moment, her hope to see the lion again was dwindling.

After a moment, she found herself in a small clearing, glancing around, before groaning to herself, "Why is it so hard to find Gareth!"

" _..."_

The puppet's eyes widened, before turning around at the whisper of nothing that she had heard only moments ago, "...H-Hello? Is...Is someone there?"

" _..."_

The Shuppet's face softened slightly, as she began to float forward, saying, "If...If someone is there, you don't have to be afraid. I'm not dangerous, in fact, I...Well, I like to think I'm nice."

" _..."_

Rustling in the leaves could be heard for a moment, as Juvia only floated closer and closer, a soft smile beginning to form, "That's it...You can come out if you really want to." The rustling continued for another moment, as the Shuppet's smile began to widen. Maybe she could make a new friend out here, and they could help her find Gareth.

" _...Why are you talking to yourself?"_

The Shuppet came to sudden stop, her eyes wide in slight fear, before she muttered, "...W-What?"

" _Every night since you arrived on the first island, you went over to the trees and spoke to them as if they'd respond back."_

Juvia stared on for a moment, now having realized that whatever was in the bush was no longer there, as she muttered, "I-It..I wasn't talking to myself, I was just trying to imagine talking to Izaya is all..."

" _Why would you do that?"_

The puppet flinched slightly at this question, before saying, "Because...I just miss him is all."

" _That isn't all."_

She sighed for a moment, before saying, "I don't know what you want me to tell you…"

" _Explain why you're alone."_

Her eyes widened, "I-I'm not alone though...Well, right now I am, but besides that, I haven't been alone this whole time!"

" _You have friends, but you make no impact on them. In fact, your existence in this game as a whole is minimal at best."_

The Shuppet growled for a moment, before quickly composing herself, "...That isn't true...Of course I impact them…"

" _You're nothing, Juvia. Completely insignificant to everyone around you."_

She glanced at the ground for just a second, "B-But…"

" _Hopeless...Worthless...Useless…"_

A tear was beginning to fall down her face for a moment, before she screamed, "Stop it!"

" _You're pathetic."_

Juvia only continued to scream, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

" _What you did wrong was doing nothing at all."  
_

The Shuppet began preparing some kind of ghostly orb, as she stuttered out, "Just leave me alone!"

" _I'm not doing anything wrong, Juvia."_

The puppet let out another scream, "Yes you are! Why are you bullying me! Just please come out and-"

" _I'm not even here Juvia, so how could I come out?"_

The Shuppet's body froze, as she muttered, "...What…"

" _The only one who can stop these words is you, Juvia."_

She blinked in horror, as she glanced around, "...No…"

" _After all, you're the only one here to say such things."_

Her body began to flinch slightly at seemingly nothing, as she forced out, "Please...Don't say it…"

" _...You're all alone, Juvia...All alone...All alone..._ _ **All alone**_ _…"_

* * *

After a few days on the island, Cynthia and Chad were walking towards the marooned Basculin cabin, as the former glanced up at the Machoke, "Do you really think Bari's food stash would still be good?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, but either way, the bro would probably still eat it."

She rose a brow, before shrugging as she continued to walk, "Hopefully there's still something edible we could eat."

The Machoke nodded, "Yep, maybe some lean protein. I would love to eat a-"

"You guys are alive?!"

The two looked to the side, noticing they were now on the beach clearing where Zetsu and Tempest were staring at them. Cynthia rose a brow, "I think we should be saying that to you two."

Tempest scoffed, "Please, nothing can kill the mighty Tempest!"

Zetsu gave the two a smile, "Does this mean everyone else is okay?"

The Ninetales shrugged, "I know Bari and Nazira are nearby, but the others...Unsure."

Mimi's head poked out from one of the cabin windows, as she deadpanned, "We are all fine. Somehow everyone ended up on this island together, yet no one has even seen each other...It makes no sense."

Doc poked his head out soon after, before smirking at them, "Yep, so in a way, we're all blind as a bat, or total morons."

Rustling was heard from the forest, as Bari jumped out with a smile, "The others are alive! We're not the only ones here, Nazira!"

The ghost floated out soon after, stating, "Already told 'ya that last night, Bari."

Cynthia smiled at them, "Bari and Nazira! I'm sorry for running off by the way…"

The Lycanroc shrugged with a weak smile, "It's okay...At least you were able to help Chad out from that fall."

The group stopped with their chatter once they heard a grunt, as they turned to the side, noticing a shaking Luxio was pushing a giant boulder towards the cabins, his eyes twitching slightly as he stuttered, "I-I'm a king...I'm rich...D-Diamond mine...All mine…"

Everyone stared at him, before Doc deadpanned, "Somebody please slap him."

Gareth turned to them, before growling as he jumped onto the boulder, pointing a tiny stick at them as he snarled, "Back away! I am the king of diamonds! This is mine! Not yours! Finders keepers!"

Zetsu rose a brow, "...Where did you get that fake beard?"

Mimi facepalmed, "...That's the one and only thing you question is wrong about him?"

As she said this, a certain Shuppet showed up on the beach from the trees, with a rather emotionless look in her eyes, "...Hey everyone…"

Gareth looked up at her, before gasping, "Juvia! The one and only person who I will allow to look at my diamond...You're safe!"

Cynthia hummed as she looked around, "It looks like most of us are safe and on this island, but it seems like two people are still missing…"

A certain Gardevoir cleared her throat with a small smile, "A-Actually, Isabel and I have been here...We just didn't feel like talking."

Nazira deadpanned, "Good to know," she glanced around, "Well, guess all of us survived whateva' 'da hell happened 'ta our camp…'Dat's something I guess."

The sound of a loud helicopter was heard as well as a shadow being seen from above, as the contestants glanced up to see two familiar faces. A Glaceon peered down, before waving, "Hey! We finally found you all!"

All twelve contestants could only stare up in shock, before Isabel grumbled, "Of course she shows up at the most convenient time...Totally not cliche."

Bari smiled, "Y-You were all looking for us...Really?"

Amber blinked, before glancing off to the side, "Oh yeah...We were searching for days...Yeah…"

Logan whispered, "We should probably just pick them up and not tell them we finished that show first."

She nodded at him, before giving the cast a flashy smile, "Who's ready to go back home...Or in better words, the camp!"

Chad blinked, "...Dude...The camp's still okay?!"

* * *

The contestants were all back at the original island, looking around to see the camp was still a disaster as Amber cleared her throat, "Yeah...That was a really big storm we had."

Kanaya blinked, "...Where do we sleep?"

The Glaceon shrugged, "We'll pull some new beds out for you all for now, but yeah...At least you're all safe now."

Nazira groaned, "Well, 'dis still sucks, but since 'da game is still goin', at least this all still hasn' been a waste of time."

Cynthia nodded, "Yes, and that means we can all work our best as a team."

Bari nodded, "Y-Yeah! We're a great team!"

Logan began to smirk devilishly, before turning to Amber, "Honey, how about you do the honors~"

Mimi rose a brow, "Did you just call her honey?"

Amber ignored the Mimikyu as she nuzzled the Leafeon, "Of course I would, Sweetie~"

Chad blinked, "...So are you two bang-"

She turned to give him a glare, before smirking, "Ignoring that comment, there is going to be a twist of sorts...You're all officially at the merge, which means...No teams. You're all going to fend for yourselves during these last few weeks of summer."

All twelve contestants stared on in shock, before Tempest cackled, "Yes, Tempest shall no longer be held back by puny teammates!"

Bari whimpered slightly, "But...We were such a good team."

Cynthia gave him a soft look, "Just because we're not teammates anymore doesn't mean we stop being friends, Bari. Everything will work out just fine."

Chad nodded, "Yeah dude, everything will be totally cool! Now we can all hang out and not have to worry about treason or whatever! Twelve bros on an island together just hanging out and having tons of fun!"

The dog smiled weakly, "I sure hope so…"

Kanaya looked back at her former teammates with a frown, "I'm going to miss being in a team with all of you!"

Mimi shrugged, "Likewise."

Doc deadpanned, "I won't."

As he said this, Logan smiled, "And as a bit of compensation for the whole...Well...Nearly drowning thing, we're gonna be supplying you guys with a free movie night today!"

Zetsu rose a brow, "Movies huh...That sounds great...Depending on the movie of course."

Amber gave him a look, "Be grateful you're getting a movie, mister, and besides...This one is starring none other than...Benson!"

Some of the cast groaned at the name, as Gareth nuzzled the boulder next to him, "Me and my giant diamond are gonna enjoy the movie! Isn't that right, diamond?"

Doc groaned, "How has no one slapped him back into sanity yet!"

Amber walked over to the Luxio, ripping off the fake beard as he screamed in pain, "...There. Now, I hope you all enjoy the movie!"

"My beard, no!"

* * *

 _ **Contestants-**_ _Bari, Chad, Cynthia, Doc, Gareth, Isabel, Juvia, Kanaya, Mimi, Nazira, Tempest, Zetsu_

* * *

 **Okay, NOW the merge is officially on!**

 **Delta: Yep! And this chapter was filled with ships, interactions, and crazy beards! No eliminations, just...Yeah...Just a good episode to introduce the merge...At the end...I should stop while I'm ahead.**

 **Nothing really to discuss this time around honestly…**

 **Delta: Yeah...Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and stuff...So bye.**

 **Goodbye everyone, and seeya next time!**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Confident Tomboy - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Awkward Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Arrogant Professional Actor - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Rocking Punk Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Brickhouse with a Love of Winning - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Dorky Wannabe Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Story Weaver - (15th Place)_

 _Quincy Ross, the Lover of Nature - (14th Place)_

 _Violet Caputo, the Fortune Telling Emo - (13th Place)_


	15. Hook, Line, and Screamer

**Author's Note~**

 **And now, we have arrived at the** _ **HORRIFYING**_ **and** _ **EVIL**_ **episode fifteen...It's gonna be** _ **MESSY!**_

 **Delta: Well...As messy as a general rated episode can be...Of course.**

 **...Well it is gonna be decently violent.**

 **Delta: Yeah...Enjoy the decently violent episode, dudes.**

 **Or don't, we ain't stopping you!**

* * *

It was a late night at the campsite as the contestants sat in front of a makeshift movie screen, a slasher film was on as the screen showed an angry Jigglypuff with a hockey mask, holding up a chainsaw as some of the cast members screamed. Bari in particular as he hid behind Chad, "W-Why did the hosts choose this movie for us to watch?!"

The Machoke shrugged as he popped some popcorn into his mouth, "No idea man, but I'm kinda bummed Bobby got axed so early. Dude seemed pretty rad."

Doc smirked at him, "Yeah, sorry big guy, but jocks don't last long in horror movies. Their chances of survival are about as good as their chances of maintaining a good relationship with their wife."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at him, "What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

He shrugged, "Eh, every professional player in just about every sport, especially golf and football, usually goes on to cheat on or abuse their wife. What I'm saying is-"

Chad shushed him, "Quiet dude, I think someone's about to get totally screwed, man."

Mimi deadpanned, "Well duh. These two stupid teenagers are too busy kissing to notice the killer walking towards them."

Doc nodded, "Yeah, and for some reason they always choose the dumbest spots to do it in. News flash idiots, making out in the middle of the woods while on the ground ain't a smart decision, even when you aren't getting hunted down by a psycho."

Zetsu rolled his eyes, "I think we're all smart enough to avoid doing that when a killer is on the loose."

Gareth grinned as he leaned against the boulder, "I dunno...It sounds pretty interesting."

Nazira rolled her eyes, "And by interestin', 'ya mean ridiculous. 'Dat is not how blood works, or how 'ya kill someone with a butcher knife. Seriously, it's as if 'dis killa' is an ama-" She cut herself off upon getting a few looks, before scoffing.

Kanaya squeaked when the couple screams, before hiding behind Isabel, "This movie is too...Explicit…"

The Leavanny rose a brow, before giving her a soft smile, "Don't worry Kanaya, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's not like this movie actually ever happened."

Zetsu whispered to Doc, "Should we tell them that this is based off a true story?"

The Spiritomb began to smirk, before they heard Juvia say, "...Please don't…"

As she said that, a boat was heard from their spot as the cast turned to the dock, Bari pointing ahead, "W-Why is there a bunch of luggage over there?"

Mimi rose a brow, "Or we should question why the hosts are even in the boat at this hour."

Tempest was still looking at the movie, before nudging Zetsu, "I missed what everyone saying. What happened?"

The Larvesta whispered, "...Nothing. Just keep watching." As he said this though, a loud sound was heard and red sprayed across the screen, causing his eyes to widen, "...O-Oh god...T-Too much blood! Too much blood!"

As he began to scream, most of the cast was already moving towards the dock where the hosts had left, only a small green backpack was left on the dock as Bari shivered, "W-Why are they gone?! They never told us anything about leaving!"

Cynthia rose a brow at the backpack, picking it up before raising a brow at a newspaper falling out. She picked up the newspaper, opening it up as she read, "Escaped psycho killer on the loose. Be on the lookout for a man with a hockey mask, chainsaw, and a hook for a hand."

Doc and Mimi glanced at one another, before the former said, "That is so stupid...Even for me."

Kanaya gulped as she covered her eyes, "B-But they looked so scared...And they left with everything they had with them!"

Mimi deadpanned, "Right in the middle of us watching a slasher film, and they conveniently forget the backpack with the 'news article' containing information about this 'killer' on the loose."

Gareth was looking through the backpack, before gasping as he pulled out a pink bottle, "If this was a stunt….Then would Amber forget her perfume?!"

The cast, excluding Doc and Mimi gasped, as Kanaya stuttered, "T-This is real! The killer is on the loose and he could be on this island!"

Mimi rose a brow, "Speaking of that, you all do realize we're on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere, right? How could a killer come here-"

Bari screamed as he flailed his arms around, "We're all gonna die!"

Cynthia's eyes widened as she shook her head, "No one is going to die! As long as we all stick together!"

Chad pointed towards the campfire pit, "Bros, meet at the place we all know well!" He ran towards the pit, with everyone else in tow, though Nazira noticeably lagged behind the pack due to a lack of care.

The only ones who remained at the dock were Doc and Mimi, as the two glanced at one another. After a moment, the former snickered, "You know, it's almost funny how stupid they're all being."

Mimi shrugged, "It's amusing to watch them all act like idiots at least."

He smirked, "So...Wanna go finish that movie while they all act like morons?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

 **Mimi rolled her eyes, "They obviously can't pick up on the signs that this is either a challenge or just a prank by the hosts. I would have expected more out of them, but whatever. It is fun to watch at least."**

* * *

 **Doc snickered, "Those guys...Like I get that most of us aren't that bright, but seriously, even Cynthia and Isabel fell for that?! That...That is actually hilarious."**

* * *

 **Cynthia frowned, "I don't know...Amber doesn't seem like the type to forget something as important as perfume. And besides, they wouldn't take the boat of losers if it was all fake...For now, I need to make sure everyone is calm."**

* * *

 **Kanaya shivered as she looked down, "A-An actual killer is on the loose! I can't believe it! I...I'm so scared! First we all get abandoned on another island and now a killer?! This is all too much!"**

* * *

 **Bari whimpered as he glanced around in fear, "W...What...Why me? I don't want to die! There's an actual bloodthirsty hook handed killer here! We're all dead!"**

* * *

 **Nazira stared at the camera, before shrugging, "Eh, probably ain' real, but I may as well stick with 'da otha's either way."**

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned as he shook his head, "This movie is disgusting! There's too much blood involved and it's so hard to hate it because Tempest loves it! Ugh! It's so long too, like why can't they shorten it up?! Why?!"**

* * *

At the campfire, most of the contestants sat in front of the freshly lit pit as Cynthia looked around, "Okay, so...Does anyone know how to avoid a killer?"

Nazira deadpanned, "We literally jus' watched a horro-"

Chad quickly screamed, "We split up and try and confuse the killer with how many people are running around!" Nazira's facepalm was loud enough to make the trees on the other side of the island rumble.

Gareth rose a brow, "That's a dumb idea...And that's coming from me."

Cynthia let out a soft sigh, "Thank you, Gareth-"

The Luxio flailed his arms around, "We all need to go our separate ways and make as much noise as possible! That way we scare the killer away from us!"

Isabel rolled her eyes, "Gareth...That's the exact same plan, but louder."

Kanaya rose a hand up, "We lure the killer here and we make him fall in love with Bari!"

The Lycanroc gave her a look, "W-Wait...What?! Why me?!"

She huffed, "You need to be shipped with someone!"

As she said this, Isabel said, "Kanaya, leave Bari alone for now."

As the Gardevoir grumbled to herself, Gareth tilted his head, "But seriously, what should we do?"

Nazira rolled her eyes before beginning to float away, "'Ya people can do what 'ya want, but considerin' what I've heard, I'll take my chances on my own."

Bari whimpered, "B-But...You can't go off alone! The killer feeds off of people who are alone!"

"Or making out," Gareth chimed in with a smile.

Chad chuckled, "Yeah- Wait, are you the guy from the other team who hooked up with the hot cat girl?"

The Luxio blinked, before giving him a smile, "If you mean Violet, then yeah! She accepted my feelings, but right now...I don't know why, but I don't like what you just said."

Cynthia groaned, "She's not all that-" Her eyes widened slightly when the lion snarled at her, before she glanced away, "What? She's not! She's rude, she plays dirty, she-"

Gareth glared at her as he stood up, "She's way better than you! She's nice, she's smart, she cares about me! You don't understand her!" He sniffled, before turning to run off, "You're all mean!"

As he did, Juvia's eyes widened, as she floated after him, "Gareth, come back!"

The remaining people at campfire stared on, before Isabel turned to Cynthia with a deadpan look, "Great job."

The Ninetales rolled her eyes, "Oh please, like you could do better at leading everyone."

The Leavanny glared at her, before standing up, "Okay, here's a plan; we find the host's tent, see if they left a phone behind, and if they did, we call the police to either guard us or pick us up. All the while we stay together as a group and remain completely quiet, and look out for one another...That only took me a second to think of."

Cynthia rose a brow, "Oh really? What if there's no phone? What if there's no signal? And more importantly, how are you going to keep them," she gestured to the three remaining players having their own little panic attacks, "From being quiet?"

Isabel growled, "Hey, at least it's better than anything else that's come up! And you haven't even thought of a plan, so who are you to judge?"

The fox narrowed her eyes, "I say we all just stay put right here. One person will take shifts staying up to guard, and if the killer comes we will all be ready to attack. No one can stop all of us, so we take down the killer, then search for a phone and call the authorities."

The Leavanny scoffed, "You literally just added 'take down the serial killer' to my pre-existing plan, the one you literally just criticized!"

The Ninetales smirked, "Untrue. I'm actually keeping us all in one spot instead of having us walk through those dangerous woods filled with various hidings spots, just to look for the hosts tent."

The bug deadpanned, "You mean the only place on the island with a phone, meaning we'd have to walk through it anyways. Also," she pointed at Kanaya, who was the only one of the three there previously who hadn't run off, "Great job keeping us all together. Seems they didn't bother to listen to either of us," she gave the Gardevoir behind her a smile, "Except you Kanaya, thank you for staying."

Kanaya gave her a scared look, "...I can't move my legs."

Cynthia rose a brow, before sighing as she walked off, "You know...I don't even care anymore. I'm just going to look for Chad."

Isabel rose a brow, "And I'm guessing also Bar-"

"Yeah...Him too I guess."

The Leavanny rolled her eyes, before turning to Kanaya, "...I'm just gonna stay here with you. I don't really want to leave you here if your legs have frozen up."

The Gardevoir gave her a grateful smile, "Thank you, Isabel...It really means a lot, and besides...We must stick together!"

* * *

 **Isabel deadpanned, "Well, at least I learned the fox might have a bit of an ego she has to work on, at least in terms of leading a team."**

* * *

 **Cynthia rolled her eyes, "It seems that the bug is trying to show off her own leadership abilities, but whatever. Everyone split up on their own, even after we told them not to, so it seems like none of us can prove who's right...Even if it would have been me...Just saying."**

* * *

 **Gareth glared at the camera, "Cynthia doesn't know Violet at all! I don't know why she would say such mean words about her! Violet's like the nicest and sweetest girl ever! And besides, it's not like she ever did anything bad to her or anything!"**

 **He huffed as he crossed his arms, "I'm mad now...Violet, if you're watching this then don't worry! I'm defending your honor!"**

* * *

Back at the movie screen, the movie had just ended as three out of the four players there were completely fine, except for Zetsu who was twitching, "...Blood...Decapitation...And more blood...Why do people watch these things?"

Doc smirked, "Because it's fun to see idiots get cut open."

Mimi nodded, "And it's funny to watch how poorly the actors act."

The Spiritomb shrugged, "Eh, to be fair, the Bastiodon was pretty good. Honestly sounded too good to be in a slasher movie of all things."

The Mimikyu gave him a look, "Yes, but I still think he shouldn't have made it as far as he did. There were plenty of mistakes that could have costed his life, yet he was still there until the very-"

Tempest interrupted with a laugh, "I enjoyed the blood! So many kinds of organs Tempest wasn't aware existed."

Doc smirked, "That's because they were basically just mushed up meat covered in ketchup and corn syrup."

The spider gasped, "Why you ruin magical experience for Tempest!"

Zetsu deadpanned, "Why are you all bonding over this terrible movie?!"

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Because we enjoyed the terrible movie."

The Larvesta groaned, before Doc said, "If it makes you feel better, I respect you and your girlfriend more than the others for actually watching the thing…" He turned to Mimi, "Wait, does this count as a double date in hindsight?"

Zetsu rose a brow, "Hold on...So Mimi actually told you how she has a thing for you?"

Tempest screamed, "About time! Was getting old to watch!"

Mimi shrugged, "Actually...Doc was the one to initiate the conversation. I just agreed."

The Spiritomb nodded, "Yep, turns out we both had feelings for one another. Funny how that kinda stuff works out."

The Larvesta's eye twitched slightly, "You knew she liked you! I told you about her crush on you!"

The Mimikyu narrowed her eyes, "...What did you just say?"

He looked down, "Nothing!"'

As this happened, Nazira floated over to them, before taking a seat, "Movie ova'?"

Zetsu let out a small sigh of relief, before nodding at her, "Yeah, it just finished, and guess what...Everyone dies in the end!"

The Mismagius deadpanned, "So exactly what I expected then? Good to know I didn' miss much."

The larva facepalmed as he grumbled, "I don't see the appeal in these movies."

The ghost rolled her eyes, "Seeing dumb teens die mostly."

Mimi nodded, "And the humour."

Zetsu gave her a look, "What exactly was humorous about them dying?!"

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "The fact that they handled it like idiots was humorous."

Doc smirked evilly, "The gore also helped, which your girlfriend was just as into...In fact, I think it turned her on."

The Larvesta blinked, before giving him a look, "Doc...Don't you dare pull that card on me!"

The Spiritomb pointed at the spider, "Not pulling anything, it's just obvious."

The Joltik in question was vibrating basically, cackling louder, as she screamed, "Play it again for Tempest's pleasure!"

Zetsu stared at her for a moment, before he walked towards the lake, "I'll be right back."

* * *

 **Mimi deadpanned, "This is going to be a long night...I just have a feeling, especially after the hosts pulled off this stunt. If I'm not found then at least it'll be fun to witness."**

 **She suddenly glared at the camera, "And by the way, Zetsu. I doubt you can see this, but I'm going to get you back for telling Doc of all people about my feelings towards him."**

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned, "Okay! I am not doing what you think I'm doing! I just felt like going for a swim! I am not some creepy hormonal dude."**

 **He blinked, before facepalming, "Did I say swim? I meant to say...I wanted to watch the fishies swim! Y-Yeah...I...I like watching fish swim...I sound even creepier now, oh my god!"**

* * *

The door to the mess hall opened as Cynthia looked inside, before sighing when it's completely empty. She closed the door before looking around, "Knowing those two I would have assumed they would hide out in the kitchen or somewhere with food...It seems I'll have to look elsewhere."

The Ninetales continued to walk through the campsite, looking inside the infirmary and even taking a glance back at the lake, raising a brow at the Larvesta passing by before she quickly left the area. She stopped in front of the forest, before gulping softly, "I doubt they would go in the forest...They're smarter than that-" She stopped herself, before sighing as she hung her head down, "...I'm going in."

Gulping, she began to walk inside of it...Not noticing a certain two heavily shaking trash cans. After a moment, Chad popped his head out of one, before saying, "Dude, I don't these rad disguises are going to cut it."

Bari peered up from the trash can, shaking, "W-Why not? The killer wouldn't try to open these up...Unless he needs to...D-Dispose of somebody!"

The Machoke scratched the top of his head, "Wait, wouldn't he use the dumpster or the lake for that instead. Those seem like they'd have more room to dump stuff."

The Lycanroc's eyes widened, "W-Wait...Then that means our disguises might work! We have to look for more for the others! B-Before it's too late!"

Chad said, "Actually, I was thinking they won't work because we're shaking so much-"

The puppy squeaked, jumping out of the trash can, pointing at it, "S-Something bit me!" He blinked when a small Caterpie moved out of the can, "...Maybe you're right...We should look for something else to use."

The Machoke tapped his chin in deep thought, "Now, where would a totally awesome guy and his puppy friend hide…"

The two stood in silence, before Bari rose a hand up, "Do you want to hide in the kitchen?"

The jock sent him a finger pistol, "I like your style, bro!"

The Lycanroc grinned as he ran towards the mess hall, "Food! And shelter, but mostly food!"

* * *

 **Cynthia frowned as she looked at the camera, "I just couldn't find Bari and Chad in the campsite, so logically looking in the forest is the only way to look for them...Yes, it's dangerous considering our predicament, but as their friend...I need to find them."**

 **She sighed, "I just hope Chad will be okay once I find him…"**

* * *

 **Bari smiled weakly, "At least in the kitchen we'll be safe. There are plenty of food and hiding spots we could use in case the killer comes, so we'll be safe."**

* * *

Walking back to the screen, Zetsu was whistling to himself, before blinking when everyone was gone, "...Oh come on! Did you guys seriously leave while I was gone? I told you all I would be right back!"

He got no response as he groaned, "Oh I get it...Haha, very funny guys. After watching a scary slasher film and watching me walk somewhere alone in the middle of the night, you all thought it would be funny to scare me. Well too bad, because I'm onto your little plan, and it's not funny, so you should all just come out now before this joke gets even worse."

The Larvesta stood in silence for a few seconds, before his face began to turn into one of fear, "...Guys? Seriously, this isn't funny. Doc, you can just jump out of nowhere and scare me, Mimi you can make a sarcastic comment about how I'm acting like a baby, Tempest you can defend me, and Nazira...I don't really know you that well, but you can do something...Anything...Someone?!"

After a moment, Zetsu let out a defeated sigh, "...Or maybe you all just got bored and left, just forgetting me in general...Yeah, I'll just go by that logic. That's the only logical thing considering I doubt an actual serial killer would be on this island...Like, seriously...It's impossible."

He sighed as he began to walk away, "I'm just going to stop talking to myself and I'm going to look for you guys...And chew you out for leaving me!"

* * *

 **Zetsu facepalmed, "They left me...Those jerks actually left me! They couldn't have looked for me or at least gave me some kind of warning, but nope! They up and left without me! They are so getting a mouthful when I find them!"**

 **He blinked, "...Except Tempest. She's the only exception...But the other three are getting a mouthful!"**

* * *

Gareth ran quickly in the forest, before coming to a stop as he sighed, falling onto the ground with a small groan as he looked up at the trees, "Okay...Maybe running in here was a bad idea."

As he said this, he heard someone call out, "Gareth, please come out!"

The Luxio blinked, before he quickly stood back up, running forward once more as he yelled, "No way! First rule in the slasher movie thingy is to never follow the voice! Or...Or is that for chick flicks? Either way I'm not falling for it!"

The lion continued to run off, before Juvia slowly peeked her head out, a saddened look on her face, "...Gareth...Please come out now…"

Gareth looked down as he continued to run, before yelping as he came to a halt, stopping in front of a familiar cliff, "Huh...I don't even remember coming this way…I wonder if the sharks are still in there." He walked over to the edge of the cliff, peering down, "I don't see anything...Oh wait! I think that's- Erm...No, that's just a Gyrados…"

As he continued to talk to himself while looking down, he failed to notice a shadowed figure was walking towards him, holding up a silver hook. The Luxio suddenly sat up with his eyes widened, "Oh shoot! I never noticed how beautiful this polluted ocean looks at night! Amazing! Maybe I should bring Vio- Ack!" He was suddenly grabbed from behind as a sack went over his head. His screams were muffled as the figure began to drag him away from the cliff.

* * *

The muffled screams continued as the lion struggled in the figure's grip, before he was suddenly shoved down onto a chair, the sack now pulled off of his head as he started crying, "P-Please don't kill me! I actually have meaning in my life now!"

"Gareth, calm down-"

He continued to cry, "I have a friend and a girlfriend! I'm away from a terrible home! And I might win for some reason! Please don't take it all away-" He flinched when he felt a pained slap across his face, before whimpering as he looked up, "...Ow- Wait...Amber! You're the killer?!"

The Glaceon rolled her eyes as she looked over her paws, "Oh please, I'm too pretty to murder anything, but that doesn't mean Chef Tyson isn't capable of that," she gestured to the Tyranitar who was dressed in a large dark trench coat, all equipped with a hockey mask and a hook, "He's actually playing the role of the psychotic killer."

The lion blinked, "But...But you left with your boyfriend...I forgot his name, but you left with him."

She smirked, "All an act to scare everyone into thinking there's an actual killer on the loose. This is just a simple challenge...Oh, and you failed by the way."

Gareth frowned as he looked down, "Aww…"

Amber grinned as she pulled him into a hug, "On the bright side! We can have cookies and do makeovers on each other until the others arrive!"

He smiled widely as he cheered, "Yeah! That sounds like fun!"

The Glaceon smiled, before giving the Tyranitar a look, "Okay Tyson, you can go do your job, and remember...Do not injure or kill anyone! We do not need a lawsuit!"

Chef Tyson scoffed, before turning to exit the tent, "Yeah, whatever lady…"

She growled at the Tyranitar, "I mean it! If I find even a tiny little bruise on any of those kid's heads...Your waffle supply will all be incinerated!"

His eyes widened, before he quickly left the tent. As he left, Gareth turned to her with a smile, "So...What kind of cookies are we going to bake?"

* * *

 **Gareth looked at the camera with a smile, "Yeah I'm really bummed for being the first to fail the challenge, but at least I get to hang out with Amber! She has so many cool stuff and it's going to be awesome! I've never baked cookies before or had a makeover...But it sounds like fun!"**

* * *

Back at the campfire pit, Isabel had started a small fire to warm her and Kanaya up. After a moment, she let out a short whistle, before walking over to the Gardevoir, sitting down next to her, "So, does that feel a little better?"

Kanaya was feeling the warmth of the flames, before blinking, "Oh yes, it feels really good...It's amazing how good you are at making fires."

Isabel rose a brow, before shrugging, "Eh, my last name is Flame, so I guess it's just kinda natural...Actually that sounds stupid out loud."

She blinked, "Your last name is Flame? That's...That's amazing! I think that's a cool name!"

The Leavanny flinched a little at the screaming, before saying, "Well...Thanks I guess-"

Kanaya pulled her into a hug, "You're just one amazing person built into one person...That didn't go as well as it did in my head...But wait...You're a bug type...How is your last name Flame?"

The bug pushed the psychic away slightly due to the heart piece, before saying, "Kanaya, it's just a last name, I don't think the typing really comes into question much in that department."

The psychic stared at her, before saying, "You may be right...I still think it's cool. It fits you very well."

She shrugged, "I mean...I guess."

The two were silent for a moment, before the Gardevoir looked at her, "So...What do you think of us being on our own now?"

Isabel flinched at the comment slightly, before sighing, "I...I don't really know how to feel about that exactly. I mean, I should have seen it coming, but...Not gonna lie, I kinda enjoyed playing a leader for a bit...It was nice."

Kanaya smiled weakly, "I know...You were a great leader for us...Now that we're in the merge I feel that I may not make it too far."

The Leavanny turned to her with a deadpan look, "Kanaya, I told you to stop saying that."

She looked down, "Sorry...It's habit. I think you might actually win this show though...You're smart, you're athletic, you're beautiful-" She blushed slightly at the last comment, before glancing away, "A-And you just have everything a winner should have!"

Isabel seemed to be blushing a little from the compliment as well, before saying, "Well...I guess, but I don't really think you should count yourself out so easily."

The Gardevoir gave her a small smile, "Well...Either way, I'll be fighting very hard in this competition...Just like you."

The two sat there for a moment just staring at each other, the fire's light reflecting onto them, before Isabel said, "...Kanaya, I know you always say you're not really the type who's into relationships, but out of curiosity...Why is that? You seem like you'd make someone pretty happy."

Kanaya blushed softly, before glancing off to the side, "...I just don't think I'd make anyone happy in that way. I feel like I'd be too inexperienced or I might mess up...Or maybe I'll just be with someone who's too good for me...I can't seem to ship myself with anyone, and it's fine."

Isabel gave her a stern look, "Kanaya, stop saying you wouldn't be enough already."

The Gardevoir glanced up for a moment, "Sorry."

The Leavanny gave her a soft smile, "You don't need to apologize, just...I don't see how you could say any of that stuff. There's nothing wrong with never having a girlfriend before, or messing up, and there's certainly nothing about you that would deter anyone...And Kanaya, it isn't that I think you'd make someone happy, I _know_ for a fact you would."

Kanaya's eyes widened at her words, before looking down at the flames with a small smile, "Well...Maybe I can...I can try...With someone I trust."

Isabel gave her a grin, "That's the spirit! And seriously, I know you'll make them feel amazing."

She let out a weak chuckle, before sighing, "Yeah...I….I hope so."

* * *

 **Kanaya blushed brightly, "I think I might actually start...I might actually have some type of feelings for Isabel. It sounds sudden and strange, but I've had some thoughts on it, but...I can't see how she can see anything in someone like me...Maybe...Maybe I'll try with someone else...Isabel deserves better."**

* * *

Walking back towards the movie screen, the ghosts and Tempest looked around the area, before Mimi deadpanned, "It seems Zetsu is still gone...Maybe he was axed."

Doc fake gasped mockingly, "Oh no, he was _so_ young and perverted, clearly too good for this world!"

The Mimikyu shrugged, "He will be missed...Now let's put in this new movie we found."

The Spiritomb nodded, before Nazira rose a brow, "...I...How do 'ya guys jus' casually joke about 'dat?"

Mimi blinked, "Because it's simple to joke about in this current situation."

The Mismagius deadpanned, "No, I mean how do 'ya joke about Zetsu dyin' in front of Tempest?"

The two other ghosts gave her a confused look, before glancing down, seeing Tempest currently twitching in anger, before Doc said, "...I think we might have messed up."

The Mimikyu nodded, "We should leave now."

The next thing Nazira knew, she was the only one left at the movie screen, before shrugging, "Eh, 'dose two still deserve it-" As she said this, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Raising a brow, she turned around, only for her eyes to widen, "...Oh hell nah!"

* * *

Nazira growled, "Seriously, 'dis was all jus' for some stupid challenge!"

Amber rolled her eyes as she currently fixed the bow tie on Gareth's suit, "Well duh...It was so obvious and yet you failed."

Gareth grinned, "We have cookies in the oven, Nazira!"

The ghost deadpanned, "'Yah, neat," she turned to the hostess, but seriously, do 'ya people have any breakin' point on what kinda stuff 'ya are gonna put us through. Tryin' 'ta convince us someone was tryin' 'ta murda' us is a new low."

The Glaceon waved her off, "Don't worry, it's not going to be as bad as you think. Chef Tyson is not going to hurt anyone, and like I said...It's so obvious, and I'm sure not all of you are stupid enough to actually believ-"

As she said this, the Mismagius got into the Eeveelution's face, her eyes full of fury and hatred, as she growled, "Did 'ya jus' call me stupid?"

Amber's eyes widened as she nervously took a step back, "I...I meant to say that...Not everyone would believe a murderer is on the loose at this island...T-That is all." The ghost continued to growl, before Amber whispered to herself, "Note to self...Never anger Nazira."

Gareth walked over to the ghost with a smile, "Hey Nazira, you wanna try out some milkshakes with me?"

The Mismagius blinked, before giving the lion a soft smile, "Eh, sure," she gave Amber one last glare, which the hostess sweared stopped her heart for a moment, before the ghost floated off with the Luxio.

The Glaceon shivered, "Wow...I'm an ice type, but she still gave me goosebumps...Wait...Milkshakes…" Her eyes widened as she called out, "Gareth! Don't get anything on that suit! It's Versace! And it's Logan's!"

* * *

 **Nazira shrugged, "Eh, I'm cool now, jus' needed 'ta get 'dat stuff off my chest."**

* * *

Cynthia walked through the forest, flinching at the sounds of howling and various rustling of the bushes, as she nervously called, "C-Chad? Chad, please tell me you're somewhere in here!" After a moment though, she brushed some sticks out of her face, before coming face to face with...A Shuppet, "...Um...H-Hello?"

Juvia stared at her for a moment, before forcing a smile, "Hello."

The two continued to stare at each other, before the Ninetales blinked, "Oh...You're Juvia, right? From the other team...When it was a team...Have you seen a Machoke wearing a jacket around here?"

The puppet shook her head, "No, I'm sorry-"

The fox let out a sigh, before walking past the ghost as she said those words, "Okay, thank you anyways, but I really should continue looking. Goodbye now."

Juvia blinked, before saying, "W-Wait...Why do you spend so much time with the friendly Machoke?"

She rose a brow, before stopping, "W-Well...It's because he's my friend and I...I like him, so I need to make sure he's okay."

The Shuppet stared at her for a moment, before sighing, "Oh...That's nice."

Cynthia looked towards the other side of the forest, before sighing as she turned towards the ghost, "Why are you in here all alone? It's dangerous considering there's a serial killer on the loose...Supposedly."

The puppet glanced away, "I was looking for Gareth...After he ran off, I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

The Ninetales flinched slightly, "Oh right...Sorry about that…" She looked away awkwardly, before glancing back up at her, "...If you want we can look for them together. It'll be better than being on our own of course…"

Juvia looked at her for a moment, before nodding, "...It would be nice to be around people other than just Gareth."

Cynthia smiled weakly, "And I think it'll be interesting to talk with someone who wasn't on my former team. Let's go look over on this side."

* * *

 **Cynthia smiled, "Even though I didn't find Chad, at least I'm not alone in those woods. I've never talked to Juvia before, but now that we're basically on our own during the competition...I think it'll be nice to have more companions other than those I worked with."**

* * *

Zetsu was in the mess hall, ignoring the loud sounds coming from the kitchen as he took a bite out of a strawberry cake, before spitting it out, "Okay, ew...That does not taste like cake!" He groaned, before slamming his head against the table with a thud, "I still can't find those guys anywhere...Where the heck could they be?!"

He sighed, before jumping out of his seat, walking towards the front door with a grumble, "Maybe they went back to the movie screen...I'll just look around what's left on this island, and hopefully I'll see them."

"Zetsu, you are the alive!"

The Larvesta rose a brow, before looking down, noticing a familiar Joltik, "Tempest? There you are! I've been looking all over for you and the others! And what do you mean by alive? Of course I'm alive!"

She grumbled, "Mean ghosts claimed serial killer man kill you, so Tempest try and rekill them! Did not work well due to them being dead already."

Zetsu stared at her for a second, before chuckling, "That's funny Tempest, but don't worry...There's no killer here! It's impossible for that to even happen...Unless it's some psychotic hater of this show who just wants everyone dead...But again, unlikely."

The spider scoffed, "Please, if this 'hater' were to show up, Tempest would just tear out windpipe!"

He smiled at her, "Yeah, I know, so you'll never go down to some crazy dude with a hook hand or anything like that."

She smiled, before a confused look came onto her face, "By the way, why leave earlier-"

The larva blushed as he covered his face, "N-No reason! C-Come on, let's go look for the others!"

* * *

 **Zetsu glared at the camera, "Yeah...I'm not going to comment on that."**

 **As he said this, snickering could be heard outside, causing the larva to turn a bright red, as he growled, "H-Hey! This is supposed to be confidential! S-Stop listening in!"**

 **The laughter only grew louder, as the Larvesta screamed, "What I do is totally natural and fine-" He covered his mouth, as the laughter grew to it's loudest point, before whoever was outside walked off.**

 **After a moment, the bug sighed, "...I really hate this show."**

* * *

 **Tempest hummed, "Zetsu was bright red...Did he fight a fire demon without the great and powerful Tempest?!"**

* * *

At the movie screen, Mimi and Doc walked back onto the scene, the former looking around with a sigh, "Well it looks like we have the place to ourselves now."

Doc nodded, "Sweet, that means we get to see as much gore and murder as we want."

The Mimikyu glanced off to the side, "Yes, and meanwhile the others are still freaking out over nothing...Should we at least reassure them somehow?"

The Spiritomb shrugged, "Eh, I don't know, it is kinda funny...But if you want to and have any ideas on how without them ignoring us, I'm all ears...Even if I don't have them."

She blinked, before walking away from him, "I don't have any ideas, so we'll let them do their thing. I'll be back though, I need to go look for the film of the movie."

He nodded, before turning to the screen, raising a brow, "...Is...Is there a movie playing?" He began to approach the screen looking at the singular black shadow-like figure on it...Before a hand suddenly ripped through the screen, tearing it and grabbing onto Doc's currently physical form, before pulling him through, causing the Spiritomb the let out an incredibly loud scream as the makeshift movie screen fell, collapsing onto and crushing the chairs.

Mimi's eyes widened when she heard the scream, dropping the film as she rushed back towards the movie screen, stopping to take in the wreckage she walked in on, "Doc?! Doc!"

She heard no response, but in the distance, she could briefly hear more screaming, until suddenly, it was all quiet. She stood there for a moment, a look of genuine terror now placed on her face, before she looked around once more, "...D-Doc…"

* * *

 **Mimi shook slightly, before sighing, "This...This isn't good. That didn't look like some act...It looked like there was an actual struggle...I shouldn't have left him alone…Now I'm all alone."**

* * *

Doc let out a loud laugh, as he said, "Oh my god, this is for a challenge?! I both called it, and find this hilarious!"

Amber smirked, "Finally, someone who isn't taking it the wrong way! I always knew you were a smart one, Doc!"

He shrugged, "Eh, technically I'm the smartest guy left, so in a way I am, but I'm clearly still an example of someone a mother would tell their kid to avoid ending up as."

Gareth was currently stuffing his face with cookies, before blinking, "Hey! I'm the smartest guy here!"

Amber deadpanned, "Sweetie, don't talk with your mouth full."

He looked down with a mutter, "Yes ma'am."

The Glaceon grinned, before turning to the Spiritomb, "But yeah, basically this is a challenge and now that you've been found...You can just relax here like the other two."

The ghost smirked, "Sweet...And do I smell cookies?"

She gestured towards the table, "Help yourself out."

* * *

 **Doc's mouth was currently stuffed with cookies, before he gave the camera a friendly nod.**

* * *

The inside of the kitchen was a complete mess, the garbage bin was overfilled as Bari laid on the counter, groaning as he let out a burp, "Ugh...I think I ate too much…"

Chad gave him a smile, "I told you dude, there is a reason why you should only eat a certain amount of food at times."

The Lycanroc rubbed his stomach, "Y-Yeah...I shouldn't have eaten the entire stock of waffles...My stomach doesn't feel too good…" He let out another burp, before quickly holding his mouth as he jumped up and ran out of the kitchen, leaning over a nearby shrub as he threw up rubber ducks, "Ugh...Never again…"

"Waffles…"

The puppy wiped his mouth, before glancing back with a nervous look, "C-Chad?" He gulped when he heard no response as he turned around, his eyes widened as he was about to scream, only to be grabbed by the throat as he struggled, "H-Hey! H-Help!"

Bari continued to struggle in the figure's grip as he was eventually dragged away from the mess hall and into the woods. As this happened, Chad wandered outside with a confused look, "...Dude?"

* * *

Bari yelped as he was thrown roughly against a chair, before covering his face, "P-Please don't hurt me!" He yelped once more when Chef Tyson snarled at him.

Amber gave the Tyranitar a look, "Tyson! Leave the puppy alone!"

The chef growled as he pointed the hooked hand towards the Lycanroc, "He ate all my waffles! What am I supposed to eat now?!"

The puppy whimpered as he took a bite out of a nearby cookie, "I'm an emotional eater! And how am I not dead?! How are you two here?!"

The Glaceon sighed, "It's a challenge, Bari. No one is dying, there is no serial killer on the loose...It's all pretend."

He blinked, "...I guess that kind of explains the movie…"

She smiled, "Yes, now that you lost...You can just relax and eat some freshly made cookies with the others."

Bari grinned as he wagged his tail, "Ooh cookies! I'm starving!"

Chef Tyson facepalmed at this.

* * *

At the firepit, Kanaya and Isabel sat in front of the fading fire, as the former looked around nervously, "You know...The others haven't returned at all...Do you think they're okay?"

Isabel sighed, "I'm not really-" She noticed the worry on the psychic's face, "...Yeah, they're fine."

She let out a sigh of relief, before looking down, "I hope so...I wish they would have all stayed together with us, but I'm sure they're fine...Hopefully...I must go look for them!" She quickly stood up, before sitting back down when the bug pulls her down, "Or not."

The Leavanny glared at her, "Kanaya, you literally couldn't walk earlier, so I'm letting you just wander off."

The Gardevoir frowned as she looked down, "Sorry...I just need to know if the others are alright! There's a killer on the loose!"

Isabel sighed, "...Look, if you're really this worried, you stay here, and I can go check-"

Kanaya shook her head as she grabbed her arm, pulling her close, "N-No! Please...Don't leave me alone."

The bug blinked, "But if you had left yourself, wouldn't you technically be alone anyways?"

She stared at her for a moment, before blushing slightly, "...I haven't thought of that...Thank you for stopping me."

Isabel glanced off to the side awkwardly, "Um...Yeah, okay...You're welcome I guess."

The Gardevoir slowly released her arm, "S-Sorry...Am I acting weird? I feel like I'm acting weird...Please tell me I'm not acting weird!"

The Leavanny flinched slightly, before quickly saying, "N-No! Of course not-"

Kanaya groaned as she covered her face, "Oh goodness I am acting weird! I'm so sorry! I don't meant to, h-honest!" She quickly got up and sprinted off, "I'm sorry!"

Isabel's eyes widened, before running off after her, "K-Kanaya! Please wait!"

"I'm trying to leave you alone!"

* * *

 **Isabel heaved slightly, before saying, "What the hell was that all about?!"**

* * *

 **Kanaya covered her face as she groaned, "I'm just messing everything up again! Why does this always happen?! Why can't I just act normal around her?!"**

* * *

Reaching the end of the woods, Cynthia let out a sigh, before looking up at the Shuppet next to her, "We looked through every area of the forest and with no signs of the boys anywhere...They might be back at camp."

Juvia nodded, "I hope they are…"

She nodded as she walked back to the campsite, "Alright, I say we go back now. There's nothing in here for us, and I'm sure your friend is fine."

The Shuppet nodded, "Hopefully...I'd hate to think he could have gotten hurt and I wasn't there to help him…"

The Ninetales gave her a small smile, "You're a good friend to him, Juvia, but really I'm positive he's fine." She gave her a smile as she walked on ahead, "Now let's go, I don't really feel comfortable out here."

As she did this though, she suddenly heard something, turning around, only to see that the Shuppet had disappeared, "...Juvia? Huh...I guess you're faster than I thought."

A large shadow was seen near one of the many trees, growling lowly as Cynthia's eyes widened, "...J-Juvia? I-Is that you-" She flinched when the shadow was moving closer, before she quickly ran away from the scene.

As she ran, the shadow came up to see a small Pachirisu as it looked around, before shrugging to itself, running up the tree with a smile.

* * *

Juvia glanced around the new room she was in, before saying, "S-So...None of this was real?"

Amber shook her head, "Nope. It's all just a challenge."

Gareth blinked at the familiar voice, before grinning as he rose his arms up, "Pudding pal! You're safe!"

The Shuppet was just floating there though, before saying, "...So...If this was real...Then Gareth would be-" She cut herself off as her eyes widened. After a moment, a crestfallen look came onto her face, "...I failed to be there…"

The group gave her confused looks, as the Luxio walked towards her with a worried look, "...Juvia? Are you okay?"

The Shuppet refused to look up, before quickly floating into the next room out of everyone's sight. Everyone stared on, before Nazira said, "I 'dought 'dat girl was usually all sunshines and rainbows."

Gareth frowned as he was about to go after her, stopping when Amber put a paw on his shoulder, "Just...I think she needs to be alone right now, for whatever reason."

As they left, Doc hummed to himself, before turning to the hostess, "Hey, Amber...Am I allowed to do a certain thing to push home the realism?"

The Glaceon rose a brow, "Well...As long as you don't tell anyone about this challenge or hurt anyone in any way...Then go on ahead."

* * *

 **Juvia was still staring completely down, before a small sniffle was heard, "I...Wouldn't have been there on time...I wouldn't have been able to save my friend...So much for me apparently being his at all if I can't keep him safe!"**

 **She growled to herself a moment, before saying, "...I...I really am meaningless to this whole thing...Aren't I…"**

* * *

Mimi was walking towards the mess hall, her eyes still widened in shock, before stopping when she noticed the doors were wide open. She rose a brow, before entering inside, blinking when she noticed all the garbage and food lying around, "...What happened?"

As she said this, a Machoke suddenly popped up from behind the counter screaming his head off and swinging around a frying pan, but after a moment, he stared forward in shock, "...Oh...Hey Mimi."

The Mimikyu walked towards him, "Hello Chad, can you please answer my previous question on what happened?"

He shrugged, "Bari ate all of the crazy chef dude's waffles."

She rolled her eyes, "Makes sense, but where is he at? I'm assuming he's having a very bad stomach ache."

The Machoke blinked, before looking down with a sad look, "My man Bari is down, brah! He just up and disappeared and I haven't seen him at all since!"

Mimi frowned slightly as she sighed, "Doc is missing too...I don't know where to go now…And you're the first person I've seen since he's disappeared."

The jock glanced around, "You...You don't think everyone else is dead, right?!"

She flinched, before glancing away, "I...I do not know. I think staying put here is the best plan for now."

He shook his head, before standing up, "No way, brah! I ain't just gonna stand here anymore and wait to be murdered! I'm a man, and if I'm going out, I'm going out doing the manliest thing I can right now, and I'm gonna go try and find my friends!"

The Mimikyu groaned, "Chad, that's not a good idea-" She sighed when he ran off, before looking down once more, "...Alone once more."

* * *

 **Chad breathed in for a moment, before suddenly screaming, "I am Chad Bridgewood, and I'm gonna punch that killer in the face if he hurt any of my bros or brahs! Ain't nobody gonna mess with my friends!"**

* * *

 **Mimi twitched slightly, before looking down, "First Doc and now Chad and possibly the others...I hate to think it, but everything that I have joked about might be real...There could be someone dangerous enough to eliminate my friends...T-This isn't good."**

* * *

Zetsu's eyes widened as he stared at the mess sprawled out from the movie screen area, before he shook his head, "Wow...Those guys are really outdoing themselves with trying to prove there's a killer here. Hey Tempest, how long are they going to keep this stupid prank up?"

The spider shrugged, "Don't know, but Tempest must commend fake seemingly dead ghost man."

The Larvesta rolled his eyes as he walked over to the Spiritomb's ghostly body, raising a brow at how dull it looks, before poking it, "Doc...Come on dude, stop playing around. I know you're only trying to punk me and it's not going to work! I'm still mad that you ditched me earlier!"

The body seemingly didn't move, as Tempest rose a brow, "...Why ghostly body's spirits not moving...And why pale?"

He shook his head as he continued to poke the ghost, "He's just playing around, Tempest. He made up this entire little mess and now he's faking his death just to spook me! It's not working, Doc! If you don't get up now I'm telling Mimi about the hole!"

The body didn't move, as Tempest growled, "Tempest getting bored! Tempest do rational thing and testing it!" Her eyes began to glow slightly, until a large thing of thunder came down from the sky, hitting the Spiritomb directly. For a few moments, it continued, before coming to an abrupt stop...The body still wasn't moving, though the two didn't seem to notice Doc twitch slightly due to being knocked unconscious by the Thunderbolt. Tempest rose a brow, "...Tempest don't think it's joke now."

Zetsu stared at the body with his eyes wide, as he whispered, "...D-Doc...Doc! No! How could this even happen?! None of us are that crazy enough to kill- I mean...Ahhh! I need to go find the hosts! A doctor! Anyone! Ahhhh!" He ran off, screaming loudly.

Tempest blinked, before saying, "Zetsu not very heroic...Why shadow covering Tempest?"

* * *

 **Zetsu's eye twitched as he shook in the confessional, "D-Doc's dead...He's dead...I-I mean...He was dead before, but now he's actually gone! W-What do I do?! There's an actual psychotic killer here not named Tempest! The movie is real! The movie is absolutely real! I'm next! I know I'm next! I'm going to die! Ahhh!"**

* * *

Tyson could be heard screaming as he ran inside the tent, before throwing Tempest off of him, pointing at the spider, "G-Get that monster away from me! Keep her away!"

The Joltik cackled mockingly, "Aww, what wrong big touch demon man, too scared of a grand warrior!"

The Tyranitar growled, before whimpering at her glare as he ran off, "She's insane! She's a monster! An abnormal monster!"

Amber blinked, before shrugging as she looked down at the Joltik, "Hey Tempest, you're going to have to stay here until the others are found. We're in a challenge and you failed."

She growled slightly, before both of them and everyone else heard a groan. Soon after, a injured Spiritomb floated inside, before saying, "...I regret...Playing dead...So much...Oh god if I had organs they would have all failed by now."

Bari whimpered as he stuttered, "W-What happened to you?!"

He pointed at Tempest, "Her...She is what happened to me...I purposefully cut off some of my spirits temporarily in order to look paler, and then she shocked me...Oh god I feel like I'm gonna puke."

Amber glared at him, "You are not puking in my tent! Go outside right now!"

* * *

 **Tempest cackled madly, "Best day here so far! Tempest prove might to two adversaries, while also getting back at rude prankster man!"**

* * *

Kanaya ran inside the infirmary, slamming the door shut as she jumped into one of the beds, shaking slightly as she held a pillow over head head, "P-Please don't follow me...Please don't follow me...Please don't follow me…"

Soon after, she heard the doors slam open, hearing, "How the hell were you running that fast when you could barely walk awhile ago?!"

The Gardevoir squeaked, before jumping towards the window, opening it up as she tried to move out, only to be pulled back inside as she thrashed a little, "L-Let me go! I shouldn't be near you, Isabel!"

The Leavanny gave her a look, "Why?! Seriously, you're treating it like you actually did something bad!"

She blinked as she stopped her attempts, "...I didn't do anything wrong?"

The bug's eyes twitched slightly, before deadpanning, "Kanaya, you were just a little awkward, which everyone is at some point. Just...Are you okay? I don't know why, but for some reason, I got this weird feeling that you were mad at me or something-"

Kanaya quickly interrupted, "I-I'm not mad at you! I could never be mad at you, Isabel! I...I'm a little confused right now and I don't feel too comfortable, but it has nothing to do with being mad at you! You're my...My friend…"

Isabel rose a brow, "Wait...Why are you uncomfortable and confused?"

The Gardevoir stared at her as a red blush grew on her face, "N-No reason! I just...I just um...I'm just really attracted to chocolate ice cream right now!"

The Leavanny gave her a strange look, "...Um-"

The psychic groaned as she moved out of her grip, jumping out of the window as she ran off, "I'm sorry!"

The bug growled, as she screamed, "Kanaya, get back here! I am running out of energy!"

Kanaya instantly stopped, before she sheepishly began walking back to the infirmary, "O-Okay!"

Isabel groaned, "Look, just...Tell me the truth, Kanaya."

She flinched a little, before looking down as she rubbed her arm, "W-Well...I...I really don't feel comfortable telling you, Isabel…"

The Leavanny blinked, before sighing, "God, I did something wrong then…"

The Gardevoir's eyes widened as she shook her head, "You did nothing wrong! It's me! I did something wrong and I don't like it!"

Isabel gave her a look, "Kanaya, you have done nothing wrong! I don't get it, did I make things uncomfortable?! I probably did, because I know for a fact you've been nothing but one of my closest friends recently! Seriously, tonight is the first time in a bit we're actually being awkward around each other, so obviously I had to have done something to throw us off a bit, and if I did, I'm sorry!"

Kanaya bit her lip at her words, "I-Isabel, I'm serious, you did nothing, so there's nothing to apologize for! I just..I-" She grabbed the bug to pull her in a hug, before stopping herself as she quickly pushed her away, "S-Sorry! I forgot about the...Heart...P-Piece…"

The psychic's eyes widened as she accidentally pushed the Leavanny against a nearby bookshelf, causing multiple books to hit her as she groaned. The Gardevoir peered down in worry as she moved the books to the side, "...I-Isabel? Isabel!"

The Leavanny mumbled something the psychic couldn't quite understand, causing her to place both her hands over her mouth, "Oh my god...Isabel! I...I am so sorry! I...I hurt you...I'm...I knew I would mess everything up! I...I...P-Please...R-Rest here!" She looked around at the beds, before pulling the bug up on one of them, before sitting on the bed beside her with a worried sigh.

* * *

 **Kanaya groaned as she covered her face, "Great, now I not only made it so Isabel thinks she did something wrong, but I also knocked her out cold! I'm...I'm a horrible friend to someone who deserves better! I just...I can't believe this is all happening to me…I just hope she'll be okay when she wakes up."**

* * *

Zetsu was still running, screaming his lungs out, before stopping once he tripped over something as he fell to the ground with a groan, "Ugh...T-Too much...Dead...Why?!"

"Zetsu."

He screamed, moving away, before blinking when he notices a familiar shadow, "Oh...Mimi...Mimi! You're alive?!"

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "No."

The Larvesta rolled his eyes, "Oh, haha...Very funny, but you know what I mean. I can't believe you're not freaking out right now! There's a killer on the loose, and he's killing all of our friends!"

Mimi flinched, before looking down, "...I know...It's dangerous and I-"

Zetsu suddenly gasped, "Oh god I left Tempest! She's all alone! I-I'm sorry Mimi, but I have to go find her!"

She blinked, "W-Wait, Zetsu don't-" She sighed when the bug was already long gone, "...Leave me."

The Mimikyu stood in silence by herself, before she looked down, a look of fear on her face as she muttered to herself, "...Everyone's getting picked off...Doc's gone...Bari...T-The others could be gone as well! Chad might be gone too a-and Zetsu may be next! I'm...I'm alone...I'm all alone with a mad serial killer running around...I'm...I'm next."

* * *

 **Mimi frowned as she shook in the confessional, "I'm...Actually very terrified right now...This may be my last confessional, so...I will confess that I would have hoped to have made more friends with everyone here...I should have been nicer to everyone, and...I should have told Doc my feelings earlier...Now...I guess it's all over."**

* * *

Cynthia sighed as she walked out of the woods, looking around for the shuppet, before shaking her head while walking down to the fire pit, "Honestly, she could have at least warned me she was going off ahead-" She stopped herself when she saw a certain Machoke running at her, before blinking, "...Chad?!"

As she said this, the jock suddenly scooped up the fox in a bearhug, cheering, "Oh thank god, brah, you're alive!"

Her eyes widened as she let out a weak chuckle, "I-It's good to see you too, Chad, but...You're hugging me just a bit too tight!"

The Machoke blinked, before letting go of her, "Sorry dude, just on edge ever since Bari disappeared!"

The Ninetales let out a small breath, before blinking, "...Bari's gone? Oh no...Chad, do you know if anyone else is still here?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't! And I'm being serious here, I have never been more scared in my life- Oh wait, Mimi. Yeah, she's alright."

Cynthia frowned as she looked down, "Juvia disappeared...The killer must have taken her too, but...How did I not notice? And what if he's already gotten to Mimi? Chad...We may be the only two left on the island."

The Machoke's eyes were wide, before gasping, "Oh my god, that's...Wow, that is a lot to take in if it's true."

She bit her lip, "That doesn't mean the killer is gone. He's probably searching for us now, and...There's no use hiding…" She looked down at the ground, before sighing, "...If that's the case, then I think I should tell you something...Something I've been keeping from you for a long time."

Chad glanced around in fear, "Um, yeah, what is it? And tell me now, because again, freaking out!"

The Ninetales groaned, before looking up at him with a blush, "I...I like you, Chad! For a few weeks now I've acknowledged that I've developed a crush on you, but I actually think it's more than a crush!"

He blinked, "...Huh...I-"

Cynthia glanced away awkwardly, "I know it's terrible timing to tell you this now when we're most likely going to just...You know! But...I can't keep it from you anymore, especially knowing what's going on and just...Please don't hate me or anything, I'm sorry!"

The Machoke stared at her for a moment, before giving her a smile, "Cynthia, I don't hate you. Heck, I don't hate anyone!"

The Ninetales blinked, before looking up at him, "...Really? You're...You're okay knowing how I feel towards you?"

He shrugged, "I mean, admittedly I don't really see you as anything other than a good friend of mine, but I'm not gonna let that change my opinion of you. You're still a rocking babe, I just might need some time to think over how to process the whole 'crush' thing."

Her eyes widened, before looking down with a slightly saddened look, "Oh...Yeah...I...I understand. It's...It's understandable, but...Thank you for not hating me or anything, Chad...I'd hate to lose your friendship."

The jock smiled at her, "No problem, brah. And seriously, if it makes you feel better...Nevermind, he's here!"

Cynthia continued to look down, before raising a brow as she gave him a confused look, "What do you…" She stopped and turned to where the Machoke was pointing, noticing the shadowy figure was right in front of them, "...So this is how it all ends."

* * *

Zetsu ran to the film area, blinking when there was no sight of Tempest as he groaned, "Tempest! Please tell me I'm not too late! Are you out there just fighting bears?!"

He rubbed his head when he got no response, before looking around the area, "Oh god...Even Doc's body is missing! This killer truly is ruthless! W-Wait...Tempest couldn't have gotten captured or hurt! She's Tempest! N-Nothing can hurt her!"

The Larvesta let out a deep breath, leaning back against one of the stumps, "It's okay...I can't panic right now...S-She's just out in the woods somewhere...A-And um...There's no one dangerous near me...I'm fine...I just need to stay calm, find the others, and hope that nothing else can go wrong."

His eyes widened when he heard rustling in the woods as he quickly backed away with his eyes widened in fear, "Oh god...P-Please be Tempest...Please be Tempest...Please be-"

He was cut off when a shadowed figure moved out of the woods, stomping towards him with a chuckle, only to flinch when a rock was thrown at him, "Ow! What the hell dude?!"

Zetsu shook in his spot, before blinking at the voice, "Wait...I know that voice...Is this all a pra-" He was scooped up by the figure, his mouth covered as he was taken away from the area.

* * *

Cynthia stood in front of the table as she held up a cookie, "...I still can't believe this was all just a part of a challenge...This is actually going to damage us emotionally."

Nazira glared at the hostess, "Told 'ya it was 'ta messed up."

Amber sighed, "Well I'm sorry, but I don't make the rules. I listen to the rules and I give them out to you all...While looking pretty. Plus it's not like anyone's getting hurt or anything like that."

A loud scream came from outside the tent as the group watched a Larvesta get thrown onto the table, a growling Tyranitar stomped in as he pointed, "That hoodlum burned me!"

The cast stared on, before Chad pointed at the bug, "I honestly think you hurt him more though, dude."

Chef Tyson scoffed as he rubbed his reddened arm, "No way! I was just trying to casually move him over here and he burns me!"

Doc deadpanned, "Aren't you a rock type?"

He growled at them, before stomping off, "Whatever! I got like two more losers to capture!"

They watched him leave, before Amber turned to the Larvesta, "Oh...By the way, this is just a challenge, Zetsu...And you failed."

Zetsu let out a groan, before he felt something tap him. He glanced up, only to immediately feel the side of his face get slightly heavier, noticing Tempest was now hugging his cheek, "Tempest glad Zetsu okay!"

His eyes widened, before he smiled, returning the hug, "I'm glad you're safe too." As he hugged her though, he noticed a certain Spiritomb, "...Hold on...You're alive? I knew you were pulling something on me, you jerk!"

The ghost shrugged, "Eh, if it makes you feel better, I actually was about to get up before Tempest shocked me-"

The Larvesta rolled his eyes, before giving him a snicker, "You deserved it, but...I'm just glad you aren't dead. You're really the only guy I talk to right now."

Doc smirked at him, "Man, that's kinda pathetic...But also pretty nice."

As the two continued to talk, they stopped as Amber cleared her throat, "Shut up losers, we're about to watch Mean Girls."

Bari gulped, "I mean...We can just go to some average high school for that."

The Glaceon deadpanned, "Shut up and let's watch the movie."

* * *

 **Zetsu sighed, "I didn't even know a challenge was going on, or that there was someone hunting us down until after I saw Doc's stupid yet terrifying prank. I'm just glad everyone's okay and not dead."**

* * *

Kanaya tapped her foot as she looked down at the unconscious Leavanny, before sighing as she glanced off to the side with a frown, "I-Isabel...I'm...I'm sorry. I hope you'll wake up soon, and I'll apologize again when you do."

"What happened here?"

The Gardevoir's eyes widened at the voice, before looking down at Isabel, blinking when she hadn't budged. She looked to the doorway to see a familiar Mimikyu, "Mimi?"

The ghost rose a brow, before moving closer to the bed, "Yes, that's my name, but please answer my previous question."

The psychic gulped as she looked down, "I...I knocked her into a bookshelf and...Books fell on her...She's unconscious right now."

Mimi gave her a look, before shrugging as she looked around, "It seems it's only the three of us left. I have looked around the area and there is no sign of the others...Well, I saw Chad and Zetsu, but that was awhile ago...So I am unsure of their current status."

Kanaya frowned softly, "It's just been me and Isabel...I haven't seen anyone else around, but...That's scary...We're not even safe here."

She blinked, "Wait...How long have you two been in here?"

The Gardevoir blinked, "I would think an hour maybe...Why?"

The ghost deadpanned, "If our uninvited guest hasn't seen you two lately, then it must mean he's most likely going to check this building to see if it's occupied."

She waved it off nervously, "N-Nonsense! Maybe...Maybe he got tired and decided to um...G-Go home?" As she said that, a loud knock was heard at the door as she squeaked, "O-Or maybe not!"

The Mimikyu turned to the door, quickly pushing over one of the book shelves to block the entrance, before turning to the Gardevoir, "Seal the windows."

Kanaya nodded quickly, rushing over to one of the windows, slamming it closed before locking it up tight. As she did this, the pounding on the door grew louder and louder, the bookshelf getting shoved away as the door slammed open, a large figure standing outside, glaring at them. The psychic covered her eyes as she screamed, "The killer! He's found us!"

The killer took a step inside, growling lowly, "You're all….Coming with me-" His eyes widened as he narrowly dodged a large ball of shadows, before giving the two a look, "Seriously?!"

Mimi narrowed her eyes, "We aren't going anywhere, right Kanaya...Kanaya?"

The Gardevoir shook in her spot, moving closer against the wall in fear. As she did this, the Mimikyu sighed to herself, before powering up another Shadow Ball, "Well, I'm not going down without a fight."

The figure scoffed, before stepping closer to them, "Whatever, go ahead and hit me. It won't hurt me that much, girly!"

The Mimikyu flinched, the Shadow Ball disappearing completely as she moved back, "This...T-This is it…"

The psychic type behind her whimpered as she looked around the room in fear, "B-But...This can't be it...We...We're so young...There's so much we still haven't done…" She glanced down at the unconscious bug, before biting her lip, "...So much we haven't done…"

The ghost sighed as she looked to the Gardevoir, "Kanaya, now is not the ti-" She stopped herself when she turned to see the Gardevoir was leaning down over the Leavanny, her lips placed on hers as she blinked, "...Time."

As she did this, the Leavanny's eyes noticeably opened...Only for them to widen upon noticing Kanaya, quickly pushing her off in shock, "What the hell?!" She twitched slightly, before screaming, "We're you just kissing me...While I was knocked out?! You get consent exists for a reason right?!"

Kanaya whimpered as she covered her face, "I...I'm sorry! I...I just wanted to try it before t-the killer chopped off our heads!"

Chef Tyson stared at the two, a small blush on his face as he cleared his throat, "Uh...Hi?"

Isabel turned to him, "Shut up and keep quiet, I am dealing with something right now!"

He flinched, "I...I kind of need to bring two of you with me-" As he said this, he suddenly felt an immense amount of pain in lower regions, as his eyes widened, bugging out slightly, "...O-Oh...W-Waffles!"

As he said this, he suddenly felt himself get lifted off the ground for a moment, and in the next one, he had been thrown through the window, landing on the ground with a scream. Afterwards, he lifted himself up with a terrified expression, "That is it! I'm done with this stupid challenge! I'm going back to my bed!"

As the Tyranitar ran off screaming, Mimi walked towards the window with a look of confusion, "...So this was just a challenge...And that was the chef...I am an idiot."

After a moment, the intercom came on, as Amber stayed silent for a moment, "...Well...I wasn't expecting that...Especially right when the bus scene came in from the movie...Um...Isabel will have immunity by default! Campers, cast your votes and meet me at the bonfire!"

As this happened, Kanaya was still blushing before approaching Isabel, "I-Isabel? I...I just...I know now isn't the proper time, but I am sorry. I just wanted to feel what a kiss was before we were killed...I thought we would be killed…"

The Leavanny gave her a hard glare, before turning and walking away, grumbling to herself, "I thought you'd be different...Guess you're exactly like all the guys back home…"

The Gardevoir flinched at her words, before looking down sadly, "...I messed up."

Mimi deadpanned as she walked past her, "Yep."

* * *

Zetsu paced around the area of the woods, before whispering to himself, "I hope they come...I'm sure they'll come...Why wouldn't they come? Well, this is scary...I should have picked a different meeting spot...Oh shoot! Is it too late to change?!"

"It's too late to change location."

The Larvesta jumped up, turning to see two familiar ghosts, "Mimi! Doc! You two made it!"

Doc shrugged, "I mean, what else are we exactly supposed to do? But we should make this quick dude, elimination is starting in like ten minutes."

He nodded, before clearing his throat, "R-Right...Well, I was just thinking that we should all...Vote together..."

Mimi rose a brow, "Can we have a reason?"

The bug gulped, "Well...We're no longer in teams, so...I was hoping we'd form an alliance together. We're pretty much outcasts compared to the others in terms of strength and allies."

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "I don't want to be dragged in meaningless drama. I dealt with enough of that inside the infirmary earlier."

Doc nodded, "Agreed...But…"

Zetsu rose a brow, "But…?"

The Spiritomb gave the Larvesta a smile, before turning to Mimi, "I get that you especially have been through enough tonight, and I understand your reluctance to do this, but...We really don't have a choice. Or at least I don't. Let's be honest, in terms of popularity I'm one of the most hated contestants, and while you're liked, he does have a point in how the challenges might screw you over. I personally think we should join it." The Mimikyu stared at him, before he quickly said, "But, if you really don't want to, then I won't join it either."

Mimi stared between the two, before sighing, "...I suppose there's nothing left to lose. I doubt the two of you can create meaningless drama anyways, so I will join."

The Larvesta gave them both a smile, "Thank you guys so much. I actually think we might have a chance of actually getting far together! The four of us can make it to the final four."

The Mimikyu rose a brow, "...Four?"

As she said this, a Joltik suddenly jumped down from the trees, as she smirked at the ghost, "The great and powerful Tempest has arrived!"

Zetsu smiled at her, "Yeah, Tempest is with us too, which helps considering she's the strongest one in the competition."

Mimi blinked, before shrugging, "Eh...Reasonable I guess. But the elimination will be starting soon and we should probably vote on someone...Fast."

Doc smirked, "So Zetsu, our _great and mighty leader_ , who we taking out?"

The Larvesta began to say something, all of which was unknowingly being heard by a wandering passerby, who began to listen in on the group.

* * *

The contestants were all seated in front of the Glaceon who was looking through her notes with a confused look, before glancing at the teens with a smile, "Welcome everyone to the very first elimination during the merge! How does it feel?"

Mimi deadpanned, "Awful."

Amber smiled, "I can tell from the votes...Like really, do you all just hate each other and I just never noticed? Like...Wow."

Isabel rolled her eyes, "Well, sometimes I guess people do things you don't expect them to." Kanaya notably flinched at these words.

The hostess shrugged as she held up some marshmallows, "Well, everyone knows how this normally goes so...The first three safe will be, Isabel, Bari, Tempest, and Nazira."

Isabel caught hers, before sighing, "I really don't even care right now…"

Bari grabbed onto his marshmallow, popping it into his mouth with a big smile, "Thank you."

The spider grabbed hers after jumping in the air, and as usual, it flew right over Nazira's head, as she deadpanned, "By 'dis point I've gotten used 'ta it."

Amber smirked, before throwing more marshmallows towards the cast, "Gareth, Mimi, and Zetsu. You're all safe too."

Gareth reached over for his, blinking when it fell into the fire pit, "...Aww…"

Mimi dodged her marshmallow, before shrugging, "...Okay."

Zetsu quickly pulled out a pillow, blocking a marshmallow from hitting him as he lowered it with a grin, "This time I planned ahea- Ack!" He was instantly hit in the eye with another marshmallow as he groaned, "Every time!"

The Glaceon chuckled softly, before glancing at the remaining five with a melancholic look, "Now...This is where it gets interesting, since each of you have received at least one vote."

The cast looked among each other, before Gareth spoke up, "Um...You're mistaken. No one would vote for Juvia. She's too awesome!"

Cynthia gave the hostess a look, "And no one would vote for Chad either. He's all of our...Friend."

Amber rose a brow, "Yeah, not with these votes. Anyways, the two who only received one vote each, Juvia and Cynthia, you are both safe."

A marshmallow was suddenly thrown, hitting and falling off Juvia's head, only for her not to react for a moment, eventually letting out and emotionless, "...Joy."

Cynthia caught her marshmallow, staring at it for a moment, before shrugging, "At least I'm safe."

The Glaceon looked between the remaining three, before holding up one marshmallow, "This next marshmallow will go to...Kanaya."

Kanaya flinched when the marshmallow landed on her lap, before letting out a sigh, "T-Thank you...I guess."

The hostess smiled, before looking down at the remaining two in Doc and Chad, "So...Bottom two...One of you will be going home tonight, and of course there will be no return...Any thoughts about the possibilities?"

Chad rose a brow, "Huh, didn't imagine I'd ever end up down here."

Doc smirked at him, "Trust me, you get used to it."

The Machoke returned the smirk, "Good thing I won't have to after this vote...But seriously, good luck man."

The Spiritomb nodded at him, "Same."

As they exchanged words, the other contestants looked on in shock, before Gareth let out a whistle, "So...Who do you think it'll be?"

Bari gulped as he whimpered, "N-Not Chad...E-Everyone loves Chad! T-They wouldn't vote him out...T-They wouldn't!"

Cynthia nodded with a frown, "No one would, which is why it's obvious on who's going home tonight."

Mimi deadpanned, "Duh."

As they said this, Amber held up the last marshmallow, "The final player safe to continue on with the show is…"

…

…

…

…

"….Doc!"

Some of the contestants gasped in shock as the marshmallow flew past the Spiritomb. After a moment, he floated over to Cynthia, before blowing her a raspberry and then laughing in her face, giving her a small smirk, "It was so obvious, huh?"

The Ninetales stared at him in shock, before shaking her head, "That's...That's impossible! How...How could anyone vote Chad off? He's been nothing but nice and completely supportive!"

Mimi deadpanned, "Yes, which makes him a social and physical threat. Getting him out as soon as possible was the logical choice."

Doc nodded, "Sorry foxy girl, but me and my girl took out your little crush. No offense to him, full offense to you since I know you badmouth me all the time."

Cynthia's eye twitched in annoyance, "You...Rotten little punk…"

He smirked at her, "Oh, you're too kind."

As she said this, a completely shocked Chad still just sat there with his mouth wide open in shock. After a moment though, he let out a sigh, before smiling to himself, "Well, guess every story has to end somewhere, and unfortunately for this one, a Bridgewood has finally tasted defeat." He stood up, before giving everyone a wave, letting out a boisterous laugh, "Seems like this is my time to leave my bros! I've had a rocking time here, and you all have made this experience one hundred percent worth every second!"

Bari sniffled loudly, "N-No! Chad, don't go! Y-You're my bro!"

The Machoke chuckled, before running over and embracing the dog in a hug, "Don't cry my man, instead, smile at what the future holds! I have no regrets, and while I may be leaving, you're still here, so keep on rocking the challenges, my dude!"

The Lycanroc whimpered as he hugged him tighter, "I'll...I'll do my best! I won't give up on this game and I'll keep smiling too!"

The jock let out a hearty laugh, patting the puppy on the back as he let him go, before giving him a small salute with a soft smile, "Seeya around, bro."

As Bari waved to him, Cynthia walked over to him with a weak smile, "I'm...I'm sorry you have to go Chad, and...I- Erm...We will all miss you here." She heard Doc laughing, as she suddenly sent a glare his way, "Most of us sensible people will miss you here."

The Spiritomb continued to laugh, before rolling his eyes, "I'm kidding, I actually like the guy...But voting him off was totally worth it."

She growled, "You should have gone instead, because that would have been much better for all of us."

As she said this though, Chad placed a hand on her shoulder, before saying, "Brah, it really isn't a big deal that I'm leaving."

The fox frowned as she turned towards him, "But...He shouldn't be talking like that about you! You deserve to be here the most."

He shrugged with a smile, "Eh, the dude just expresses his emotions in different ways, nothing wrong with that. And besides, it's just a game, and as long as I had fun, it doesn't matter if I lost, and I've had the time of my life here with you, Bari, and all you amazing dudes as a whole!"

Cynthia stared at him in shock, before smiling as she gave him a soft hug, "I'm going to miss your positivity here, Chad...Good luck back home."

The jock let out a laugh as he hugged back, "And good luck winning this thing Cyn, I'll be rooting for you and Bari the whole time, so make sure you rock this thing!"

She leaned back with a nod, "Don't worry, we won't let you down, right Bari?"

The puppy was currently crying over Nazira, before shooting them a thumbs up, "R-Right!"

Amber yawned, "As touching and amazing as this is...It's late, I'm tired, and we're on a schedule, so...Goodbye now, Chad. It's time to go."

The Machoke nodded, before giving the cast one final wave, "Good luck my bros and brahs, and as my final piece of advice," he let out a cheer, "Keep this party rocking, and don't you dare give up on yourselves in this! Let's a real winner guys!" He let out one final boisterous laugh as he got onto the boat, standing upright with a heroic pose, as he continued to laugh the whole time the boat sailed away, as everyone stared on with slight smiles on their faces, most of which even waving as the boat disappeared into the distance.

After a moment, Doc sighed, "In a weird way, I really am gonna miss-" He was cut off when he heard a growl, turning to see Cynthia, before deadpanning, "...I have a feeling we ain't exactly cool now."

Cynthia glared at him as she walked past him with a growl, "Congratulations Doc, because you just made enemies with the wrong girl. Be prepared for what happens next."

He waved at her as she left, as Bari passed by, only unlike Cynthia, he actually gave the ghost a small smile, "D-Don't worry, she's just a little upset-" He flinched when he heard her growl once more, before quickly running away, "I take it back! Worry! You should always be worried with an emotional and angry girl!"

* * *

 **Cynthia glared at the camera, "Chad may have not accepted my feelings as I would have wanted, but he's still my friend, and he still deserved to be on this island. I'm not going to allow that sociopathic ghost to stay much longer after taking out Chad. He really doesn't know who he's dealing with, but he's about to find out."**

* * *

As everyone had left the bonfire, only two players remained as Gareth stared at the Shuppet beside him with a wide smile, "Hey Juvia, do you wanna go swimming in the lake?"

The ghost glanced at him, before sighing, "...I...No thank you, Gareth…"

He blinked, before scooting closer to her, "Hey...What's wrong? You've been really distant lately...Are you okay?"

The Shuppet stared at him, before beginning to float away, "...You shouldn't have to hear me complain…"

The Luxio watched her go in shock, before frowning as he looked down at the small bonfire flame, "...Juvia…"

"Friend problems, huh?"

He blinked, before looking up, "Oh...Hey Isabel. And yeah, it seems that something is troubling Juvia, but she won't tell me...I'm getting worried."

The Leavanny nodded, before taking a seat in the sand next to the Luxio, "Yeah, that's just sorta how we work. Girls in general are confusing Gareth," she growled to herself, "Sorta like how one just thinks for some reason they can just kiss me while I'm basically asleep!"

Gareth flinched at her tone, before gulping, "Um...I'm guessing this has to do with you glaring at Kanaya during the elimination?"

The bug groaned, "Yes...It does…"

The lion frowned, "But...She apologized right? If she did then that means that you shouldn't be mad anymore if she's sorry. Friends shouldn't stay mad at friends, no matter what."

Isabel gave him a stern look, "Gareth, I can't just forgive Kanaya for this! I have been used as a sort of way to get some sort of sick pleasure-" She cut herself off, before frowning, "...I just thought Kanaya wouldn't do what others had in the past is all...A kiss is a special thing, and the fact that some people can just steal them away from you...It's just not easy to forgive someone for that so easily, Gareth."

He frowned at her words, before wrapping an arm around her, "Don't worry...I'm...I get how awful that must be...But, if you ever need a pal or a hug, then you can always come to me. I'm great with hugs and I hope I can be a good pal...Is this helping?"

The bug nodded, "...Yes...It is Gareth...Thank you...But you know what really sucks the most about all this?"

Gareth blinked, "Uh...What really sucks about all this...Hmm...I got nothing."

She suddenly stood up, before letting out a sigh, "...If she could have just asked...It's not like I ever would have said no…" The Leavanny began to walk away, a slight tear now running down her eye, as Gareth could only look on in shock.

The Luxio stared at her in shock, before whispering, "She...Wow...This isn't good...Should I do something...Why am I questioning that? Of course I should do something to help!"

* * *

 **Bari whimpered as he looked at the camera, "Um...Cynthia said voting for Doc would be best...So...I..Sorry Doc, but I have to kinda vote for you...Kinda...Sorry."**

* * *

 **Chad scratched his chin, before shrugging, "Eh, guess I'll vote Doc since Cyn is. No offense dude, just following my brah."**

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, "Doc has been an annoying one...Sure he hasn't done anything completely wrong to me, but I feel that it'll be in the best interest to just have him out sooner than later. Goodbye Doc...Even if that isn't your real name."**

* * *

 **Doc smirked, before waving at the camera, "Seeya Chad, we literally have never spoken to each other once, but I respect that personality of yours."**

* * *

 **Gareth had his arms folded with a frown, "I'm voting for Cynthia. She said really awful things about Violet, and I won't allow that to happen, even if she's pretty, being pretty doesn't mean you can act mean."**

* * *

 **Isabel's head was in her lap, as she let out some kind of whimper, "I...I thought…" She glanced up, "...Kanaya…"**

* * *

 **Juvia was looking down at the ground, before slowly saying, "I...I should just stop being so worthless and let the people who deserve it stay…"**

* * *

 **Kanaya frowned as she rubbed her arm, "I'm just...I don't belong here anymore. I messed up my friendship with Isabel, and I know I won't make it very far on my own...I'm just going to vote for myself. Everyone else deserves the chance to stay more than me.**

* * *

 **Mimi deadpanned, "Chad."**

* * *

 **Nazira shrugged, "Eh, I overheard 'da ghosts and 'da bugs sayin' somethin' 'bout votin' Chad, and sure, he's a nice guy and all...But he's also a serious threat. Sorry suga', but I'mma gonna have 'ta vote with 'dat alliance 'dis time 'round."**

* * *

 **Tempest cackled, "Goodbye muscle man, Tempest has conquered you!"**

* * *

 **Zetsu scratched the side of his head, "Sorry Chad, you seem like a nice guy, but really that's one of your strengths that'll get you far. I'm not going to deal with that in the long run, so I'm voting for you, dude."**

* * *

 _ **Vote Count :**_

 _ **Chad: Five votes. (Doc, Mimi, Nazira, Tempest, Zetsu)**_

 _ **Doc: Three votes. (Bari, Chad, Cynthia)**_

 _ **Kanaya: Two votes. (Isabel, Kanaya)**_

 _ **Cynthia: One vote. (Gareth)**_

 _ **Juvia: One vote. (Juvia)**_

* * *

 _ **Contestants-**_ _Bari, Cynthia, Doc, Gareth, Isabel, Juvia, Kanaya, Mimi, Nazira, Tempest, Zetsu_

* * *

 **And now, we end off probably one of my favorite challenges in the canon TDI, even if it's a pretty screwed up concept.**

 **Delta: And we had to hold it to the general rating...Which was hard on my part...Like seriously, you don't want to know half the things I tried putting in.**

 **Yeah, I know that for a fact…**

 **Delta: And unfortunately...We say goodbye to the best bro...Chad!**

 **If I had to choose the easiest character for me to write, it was definitely Chad, and if I also had to choose a favorite of mine, he'd be in line for that! Chad to put it simply is easily one of the most fun characters I've ever made, since he's just so cocky but just so sweet as well, and honestly, it's kinda hard to not get a little happy yourself as you read his lines that are just so brimming with optimism. Sure, he was never the most major character, but he was still easily one of the most fun to write. Not much else to say really, besides that I'll be missing him for a long time. Goodbye and live long, Mister Bridgewood!**

 **Delta: Goodbye Chad, you'll be missed by everyone...On the bright side...Oh wait...No bright sides this episode. Nevermind.**

 **MAN, this was a sad one!**

 **Delta: Yeah, but on the next episode...I'm actually not going to make any promises...Um...Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **And seeya all next time!**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Confident Tomboy - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Awkward Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Arrogant Professional Actor - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Rocking Punk Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Brickhouse with a Love of Winning - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Dorky Wannabe Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Story Weaver - (15th Place)_

 _Quincy Ross, the Lover of Nature - (14th Place)_

 _Violet Caputo, the Fortune Telling Emo - (13th Place)_

 _Chad Bridgewood, the Friendly Jock - (12th Place)_


	16. Hide and Be Sneaky

**Author's Note~**

 **...Yeah I don't have an introduction this time sadly. I'd apologize if I cared or if anyone read these parts.**

 **Delta: Well...They read this part mostly just to see me make a fool of myself...Yep.**

 **By this point I have no idea why we still do these besides giving ourselves characterization.**

 **Delta: Uhhh...I dunno...Bananas.**

 **...This is why you're characterized as random. Anyways, we hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The sun rose up as the contestants were all sleeping peacefully in their beds outside. Once the morning light shone on all of them, they groaned. The boys, now having moved into the newly made cabin for them, began to slowly wake up, as Bari moved a blanket over his face, "Five more minutes…"

Zetsu's eye twitched slightly, "Or five more hours…"

Gareth yawned as he rubbed his eyes, "Or five more years."

Doc shrugged with a smile, "I don't sleep."

The Larvesta groaned from his bed, "Ugh...I don't want to get up...It's nice to actually sleep in a cabin after a few days outside."

Bari suddenly got up, his eyes wide as he whispered, "It's morning...It's morning!"

Doc smirked at the puppy, "Great job stating that, captain obvious."

The Lycanroc blinked, before looking down, "Sorry...It's just...Chad and I would get up early everyday to get a headstart on breakfast...But...I overslept."

Zetsu blinked, before looking down, "Oh yeah...Sorry about that…"

Doc shrugged, "I'm not. At least now I might actually be able to grab muffins before you eat them all."

As the puppy whimpered, Gareth pulled him into a hug, "Aww...Don't worry! I know how you feel! Me and my friends Juvia and Violet, we would stay up late all the time to make milkshakes...Now that doesn't happen anymore...I know your pain!"

Bari sniffled, "It's just...He was my bro! I never had a bro before him!"

As the two continued to cry, Zetsu sighed, before turning to Doc, "I'm just going to grab something to eat...Wanna join?"

The Spiritomb shrugged, "Eh, might as well. Kinda feeling a little bad the longer I hang around Bari."

The Larvesta nodded, before glancing back at the dog and cat, "We're just gonna...Go."

Gareth blinked, before waving at them, "Save me some scrambled eggs!"

"They don't serve scrambled eggs, Gareth!"

* * *

 **Bari sighed, "I know I need to keep smiling, but it's hard considering I don't have many friends here now...Cynthia is nice, but we don't really talk...Nazira might be my closest friend right now, but we don't really hang out together...I'm all by myself again!"**

* * *

 **Zetsu rubbed his head, "That puppy is really making me feel bad...Like, it's kinda sad seeing how he's acting now, but it was the smartest choice to make. I'm sure he'll be fine after a challenge or two...If he makes it that far...We'll see."**

* * *

Inside of the newly built cabin for the girls, they were now awake and getting ready to go to the mess hall as Cynthia looked around the cabin with a confused look, "Um...Are we missing someone?"

Mimi deadpanned, "Tempest is in the woods."

The fox shook her head, "Besides her."

Nazira glanced around, before stating, "I mean, Juvia's not 'round. Maybe she went 'ta go do her own thing or somethin'."

The Ninetales nodded, "I see...Okay then. Let's all enjoy some breakfast."

Kanaya stayed sitting on her bed, before looking back, "...I think I'll just stay here."

Isabel glanced at the psychic, before randomly storming out of the cabin, not saying a word as the girls left inside glanced at the Gardevoir. After a moment, Nazira said, "...So...What did 'ya do 'ta her exactly?"

She flinched, before looking down at the ground, "I...I'd rather not say-"

Mimi deadpanned, "She kissed her while she slept."

The Gardevoir blushed, "Y-Yeah...That's...That's what happened."

Nazira's eyes were wide now, "...Well 'dat explains why she's mad. I'd be mad if 'dat happened 'ta me."

Kanaya frowned, "I...I thought we were all going to die by the hands of the killer! I...I didn't know it was a challenge or I would have never done it...I just wanted to try it."

Cynthia rose a brow, "I see your point, but it's still inexcusable. Even if it was a real situation, you wouldn't want to do something like that to someone who's unconscious or unaware."

The psychic frowned as she looked off to the side, "I know and I feel awful, and I even tried apologizing, but...She's just too mad…I don't think we can ever be friends again after what I did...I...I ruined our friendship."

Nazira gave her a look, before sighing, "Well, I think less ruined, and more...I think she'd want 'ta know 'ya are bein' genuine when 'ya are tryin' 'ta apologize. Jus' sayin' sorry ain' gonna cut it, cause who knows if 'da girl will just believe a simple apology right now."

Cynthia nodded, "So for now, I think the best thing for you to do is to give her some space and think of a way to properly show her how sorry you are."

Mimi shrugged, "Or make her chocolate."

Nazira gave her a look, before saying, "Wait, didn' Doc do somethin' awful 'ta 'ya as well?"

As Cynthia flinched at that name, Mimi rose a brow, "...Oh yeah, I did not trust him after that stunt, but after he protected me multiple times, listened to me, and basically became my very first friend...I forgave him...And eventually fell in love with him...I'm not telling him that last part though, he has a big enough head as it is."

Cynthia grumbled, "A little too big."

As Mimi gave her a cold glare, Nazira turned to Kanaya again, "So 'dere 'ya go. Make it up 'ta 'da girl, and maybe 'dings will at least improve enough so 'ya can be friends 'gain. 'Ya jus' have 'ta figure out how first of course."

Kanaya blinked, before giving them a smile, "Thank you so much for the advice everyone, and...I'll do whatever I can to gain Isabel's trust...For the second time."

The Ninetales glanced at her with a smile, "Don't worry about it. Us girls stick together...Of course, most of us girls stick together." She blinked at the weird looks she got, before shrugging, "Tempest doesn't like being grouped with us very much."

Mimi deadpanned, "Well we didn't group together until literally just now."

Cynthia gave her a small glare, "You understand what I mean."

The ghost shrugged, "Yeah, I know. I just felt like saying that."

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, "I have nothing personal against Mimi...Too much, besides the fact that she's dating a terrible guy. It's just she seems to get under my skin a lot, but it's okay. It's nothing I can't properly handle."**

 **She chuckled to herself, "I mean, Nazira gets under my skin too, but that's different considering it's more on a friendly basis...Not on an irritating one."**

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "Being in one cabin with all the girls...It's pretty much awful. Kanaya and Isabel have tension, Juvia's been acting strange, Cynthia annoys me, and the only two decent ones there are Nazira and Tempest...The latter is rarely even in the cabin."**

 **She shrugged, "Well...It could be worse I guess."**

* * *

 **Kanaya let out a small breath, "Okay...I just need to give Isabel some space, and then I need to prove to her how sorry I really am. I don't know how I can prove it to her, but I'm sure something will come up...Hopefully...I really hope so."**

* * *

As the campers were eating their breakfast, the doors to the mess hall slammed open with the two hosts walking inside. Amber waved to them, "Hello everyone! How are the new cabins working out for you?"

Zetsu sighed, "Honestly...Good...Really good."

Isabel shrugged, "Beats sleeping on the ground at least."

The hostess blinked, before deadpanning, "Glad to see you're all peppy today. Well, maybe the challenge today will lighten your moods."

Bari whimpered, "When has a challenge ever lightened the mood for us?"

The Glaceon sighed, "This one will...Or at least I hope so, because just looking at all of you is depressing right now, but anyways...For today you will all be playing a game of...Hide and seek!"

Gareth gasped with a smile, "I've heard of that game! I never played it, but it sounds fun!"

Amber blinked, "...I'm not going to question that. But anyways, you will each have ten minutes to hide from a very special guest since Chef Tyson refuses to do another challenge right now. The lifeguard chair is home base, so just make sure you aren't caught and get to home base before you are caught. If you're caught then you're out, if you are successful, then you win immunity."

Logan smirked, "However, it should be noted that if you do get caught, then you can help our special guest try and find the other players. Find them and then bring them back to the guest, and you'll have immunity tonight."

Zetsu rose a brow, "I have a question...How does it work? Like...How do you know you're caught? Like, do you just get out when the person sees you or-" He was cut off when a large blast of water shot at him, causing him to skid back against the wall, before flopping down on the ground with a groan.

The Leafeon was holding a surprisingly large water gun, as he smiled at Amber, "This is easily one of the greatest non-beauty products we have ever bought."

The Glaceon frowned, "I still think we should have gotten the pink one with baby blue diamonds on it."

As she said this, Tempest had ran over to Zetsu, a worried look on her face, "Zetsu, you okay?!"

The Larvesta let out a groan, "...Kinda...My entire body burns...And not in a good way."

Amber blew a whistle, "Anyways, campers your time starts now-"

Bari rose an arm, "Hold on...Who are we running from?"

The doors once again opened up, revealing a large orange and tan dragon with small wings and two small antennas on his head. The Dragonite wore a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes, before glaring down at the cast, holding a large water gun, "That would be me."

The hostess walked over to the dragon, patting his stomach, "Everyone, meet Colton. He's friends with Chef Tyson and even went to school with him...Which is why he's so unfashionable and old."

Colton glared at her, "Hey! I'm younger than you!"

Her eyes widened in shock as she placed a hand over her heart, "You...Did you just call me old?!" She sniffled, before turning to Logan, pointing an accusing finger at the Dragonite, "Logy! He called me old!"

Logan gasped, before growling, "How dare you!"

The dragon facepalmed, "Oh god...You have got to be kidding me. I never said you were old-"

As he said this though, the Dragonite was suddenly sent flying back with a large spray of water hit him dead in the chest, throwing him to the ground soon after. Logan growled, "That's what you get!"

Amber smiled as she hugged the Leafeon, "My hero!"

As the dragon growled to himself, Kanaya cleared her throat, "So...Do we just hide now?"

Logan turned to them with a deadpan look, "Duh."

* * *

As everyone had split up to find a hiding spot, Zetsu was sluggishly walking behind Tempest, shaking the water off his fur with a sigh, "Tempest, why is it that everytime we're together we have to be in the forest? We can go look for a better hiding spot...Away from the trees and bears…"

The Joltik gave him a look, "But Tempest easily can destroy any bear that she comes across."

Zetsu oddly seemed to put on some kind of goofy look at this thought, but quickly realized this and shook it off, before stating, "Yeah, but we need to be quiet when hiding. I think we should try somewhere the guy wouldn't look...Like the host's tent or...Um...Anywhere but the woods."

She blinked, "But...Tempest like the woods."

He sighed, "Yeah, but…" He looked down at her one more time, before groaning, "...Fine. Let's look for somewhere in the woods."

The spider let out a small victorious cheer, before smiling up at the Larvesta, "Thank you, grand fire knight Zetsu!"

The larva rose a brow with a small blush, "...Grand fire knight? That's...Pretty nice…I like it."

She let out a loud laugh, "Good, for it is title only meant for most trusted of friends and allies to all of us grand demon slayers! Zetsu has more than proven self as such to Tempest!" She smiled brightly, before jumping onto a nearby tree, "Now, Tempest scout out potential hiding spots! Be back in moment!"

The spider quickly climbed up the tree, leaving a heavily blushing Zetsu to his lonesome. After a moment, his face brightened up as a large grin formed on his face, "Wow...I've proven myself to be her grand fire knight...Wow…"

* * *

 **Zetsu let out a sigh, "I never really got too many compliments back home, and Tempest rarely gives them out, but when she does...It just feels like you've conquered the world!"**

 **He blinked, "...Maybe I'm hanging around her too much...Yet there's nothing wrong with that…"**

* * *

Mimi was following Doc through the campsite, before looking around, "...Doc...We should hurry before time expires."

He nodded, "Yeah, I know. Just trying to think of a hiding spot for you."

She suddenly stopped, giving him a look, "Why not look for somewhere the both of us can stay? Or somewhere for yourself."

The larger ghost gave her a smirk, "Mimi, unlike you I can phase through literally everything around us. The second we find you a place to hide, I can just stay there with you."

The Mimikyu stared at him for a moment, before blushing slightly in embarrassment, deadpanning, "...You got me there."

He chuckled slightly, before continuing forward, "Anyways, we should probably find you a place that's small enough to not stick out too much."

Mimi sighed as she followed him, "I still think hiding under the cabins would be fun, but okay."

The Spiritomb rose a brow, "I mean, I'd be cool with that, but that dragon dude is probably gonna check the cabins first, and since he's so fat looking, I bet he'd be so heavy he'd immediately fall through the floor, meaning he'd probably see you."

She stared at him for a moment, before shrugging, "You aren't wrong...Let's keep looking."

Doc hummed to himself for a moment, before smiling brightly, "Wait...I know where we can hide!"

The Mimikyu rose a brow, "If it's hell, then that's too far away for us to hide...Unless you consider this place hell."

The Spiritomb smirked at her, "Good one," he chuckled to himself, before saying, "But no, I know a place that only me and you have ever actually been inside."

Mimi gave him a confused look, before blinking in realization, "...Of course...That place."

* * *

 **Doc chuckled, "I get to go back to the boathouse!"**

* * *

 **Mimi sighed, "I don't know why I didn't think of it, but everyone's too scared to go in there, plus it's well hidden...It's a decent hiding spot, especially for someone who's completely new to the island...Good on Doc for remembering it."**

* * *

Inside the boys cabin, Gareth was going through his bag, before holding up large overcoats and fake beards, "I found the perfect disguises for us! That dragon guy won't even try to glance at us, because he won't know it's us behind these awesome disguises!"

Isabel gave him a look, "...Gareth, that won't work...At all."

The Luxio chuckled, before turning to her with a grin, a small black mustache placed on him, "Won't it?" He stared at her for a few seconds, before throwing the mustache away, "Yeah...We should probably look for somewhere to actually hide. Good for you is that I'm a cat...We are good at hiding!"

The Leavanny deadpanned, "Gareth, you aren't sneaky at all. I've been around you long enough these past few weeks to know that."

He blinked, "...Then why'd you choose to follow me? Unless you want to try out my super awesome hiding spot!"

The bug sighed, "I don't know Gareth, I just wouldn't mind having some company I guess, and while we don't talk much, you have always been very kind to me."

Gareth blinked at her words, before whimpering, "That's...That's too kind, Isabel. I hope we get to hang out more like this and become great friends! Starting with showing you my secret passage!"

She rose a brow, "Wait, secret passage-"

He grabbed her arms, before pulling her with him out the cabin door with a grin, "Onwards to the secret passag-" He covered his mouth, "Okay, I shouldn't scream that...Onwards!"

* * *

 **Gareth grinned at the camera, "Of course I have a secret area where I make milkshakes! Do you really think that cranky old chef would allow me and friends in the kitchen after dark? Nah, so we made a secret passage, stole some stuff from the kitchen, and just made the shakes of milk there!"**

 **He blinked, "...Wait...Did I just reveal to everyone that I have a secret passage? Oops…"**

* * *

Hiding under the cabinets of the kitchen, Bari was shaking slightly as he looked at the Gardevoir across from him with a whimper, "D-Do you think we'll be caught?"

Kanaya frowned, "I hope not...But you are shaking a lot, and we are in an obvious area...Such as a kitchen." She blinked as he looked down, before quickly saying, "B-But who knows! This may work out since the chef is also hiding in here!"

The Lycanroc rose a brow, before opening the cabinet doors, looking across to see the pantry was shaking, a large green tail was poking out as he whispered, "...Chef?"

The Tyranitar peered out from the pantry, before glaring at them, "Shush, before you get all of us caught."

Kanaya blinked, "But why are you hiding?"

He glanced around, before hissing, "It's Colton! I am not going to deal with him while at this place! I only took this job to get away!"

Bari stuttered, "G-Get away from what?" The armored lizard ignored him, going back into the pantry as much as he could, as the puppy sighed, "O-Okay...We'll be silent."

Kanaya let out a soft sigh, "I just hope Isabel found a good hiding spot...She's smart though, so I think she can do it."

The dog frowned at her, before giving her a weak smile, "H-Hey, cheer up...I'm sure she'll be fine, right? She's smart and from what I saw she looks to be capable of thinking things through…You gotta focus though, okay?"

The Gardevoir gave him a smile, before pulling him in a hug, "Thank you so much, puppy!"

The Lycanroc blushed a little, before smiling as he returned the hug with a pained expression, "N-No problem!"

"Shut up!"

The two quickly pulled away from each other, the dog quickly holding his chest with a whimper as Kanaya whispered, "S-Sorry!"

* * *

 **Bari gulped, "I should really go somewhere other than the kitchen, but I don't know any other hiding spots...Unless I dig a hole! But I'd have no way of covering it...I just hope none of us get caught."**

 **He let out a sigh as he rubbed his chest, "I enjoy hugs, but that one really hurt...Who knew a heart piece could be so...Harmful."**

* * *

 **Kanaya sighed, "It's weird not being with Isabel for a challenge, but I understand she needs some space to herself, and Bari is nice company. I need to focus though and win this challenge!"**

* * *

 **Tyson grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms, "Yeah, Colton and I go way back, but...The guy is completely obsessed with me! It's creepy and I don't like it! I'm not going to risk dealing with him again, so the solution...Hide."**

* * *

Cynthia looked around the area, before furrowing her brows as she sighed, "Let me see...A capable place to hide where a large dragon won't think of looking…"

As she said this, the Mismagius beside her rolled her eyes, "I still say we shoulda jus' hid unda' 'da cabins. Not like 'ya couldn' fit unda' it considerin' how skinny 'ya are."

The Ninetales frowned, "It's dirty, dark, and who knows what's under those things. Besides, I think under the cabins would be an obvious hiding spot."

She shrugged, "'Ya, but it's not like 'dat dragon looked bright enough 'ta actually check any obvious spots."

Cynthia nodded as she looked out towards the beach, "I suppose it's close to the lifeguard chair too...Alright, let's go...I just hope I don't get too dirty under there."

The Mismagius smirked at her, "Eh, wouldn' be 'da first time 'dis season 'ya got dirty in _some_ way." She chuckled to herself, only to raise a brow at the frown on the fox's face, "...Yo, 'ya okay? 'Ya seem sorta out of it right now."

She sighed as she walked towards one of the cabins, "It's just weird without Chad around...I can't believe that ghost was able to get enough votes against him...Everyone loves Chad…"

Nazira shrugged, "Eh, I don' blame him for wantin' 'da dude gone. Was nice and all, but still was a threat."

The fox rose a brow at her words, "...Nazira...I'm curious now...Did you vote for Chad?"

The ghost nodded, "'Yah, I did. And no, I don' regret it. If he stayed around 'ta long, he'd start dominatin' 'da challenges and nobody would be able 'ta get him out. I took the chance when I saw it. Not like I don' like 'da guy."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "But...But Chad was still our friend! He was always helpful and nice with us, and yet you just...You voted him out because he was a threat? You should have voted for Doc with the rest of us."

Nazira deadpanned, "How was I supposed 'ta know 'ya were votin' for him when 'ya neva' told me?" Cynthia flinched slightly at this, as she said, "'Ya are goin' on 'bout 'dis friendship stuff, and yet 'ya jus' straight up ignored me when it came down 'ta 'da vote."

The Ninetales looked down, before sighing, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you...It's just after telling Chad my feelings, the challenge itself, the voting situation...I forgot about you and that was wrong of me."

She growled, "And yet 'ya still remembered Bari enough 'ta tell him?! I talk 'ta 'da guy enough 'ta learn who he votes for, and yet somehow you remembered him before me? 'Ya two don' even talk 'dat much, and yet we're friends, or at least I thought 'ya would actually consider me enough of one 'ta let me know what's goin' on!"

The fox flinched at her words, "Bari was with Chad when I went to tell him, but time was running out and I assumed you already voted! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, but I really do consider you my friend...I consider you my best friend on this island."

The ghost stared at her, before scoffing slightly under her breath as she floated off, "Funny way of showin' it, princess."

Cynthia frowned at her, before sighing as she made her way to the cabins.

* * *

 **Cynthia looked down, "I had no right to get upset with Nazira, especially since I never asked her to vote with me and the boys...I feel awful and I already lost Chad, and I don't want to lose her either. She's really the only one I fully trust in this competition, so I need to make it up somehow."**

* * *

Juvia was wandering through the forest, occasionally glancing at the passing foliage, only to usually counteract this beauty with an uncaring look, before sighing as she floated towards a decently sized cave. As she did this though, she came to an abrupt stop, as a familiar voice popped back into her head, "...What do you want?"

" _I thought we already established I'm you?"_

She groaned, "So, you decide to leave me alone for a few days, and now here you are, deciding that you just need to put exactly what I already know back into my head for basically no reason at all…"

" _I only show up when you want me to show up. After all, sort of part of your subconscious."_

The Shuppet growled, "Just...Stop, okay. The point has gotten across; I'm useless and do nothing to affect anyone here or anywhere. If I disappeared, obviously nobody will be truly affected."

" _Okay you never went that far on yourself-"_

She glanced at a nearby berry bush, "Stop saying _I'm_ the one saying this."

" _But you are, and the fact that you refuse to acknowledge it kind of pisses me the hell off."_

The Shuppet began floating forward again, letting out, "Well then, goodbye 'me', because I'm done talking for now…"

* * *

Colton was pumping up the water gun, before looking up at the wall clock with an annoyed look, "So...When can I go and actually do something with this?"

Amber was filing her nails, before blinking at him, "Hmm...I guess it's been about ten minutes. You can go now, but remember...Do not harm them in any way! I do not want another Nedrick situation!"

He rose a brow, "Who?"

She rolled her eyes, before going back to her nails, "Just leave now."

The Dragonite shrugged, before walking out of the building, looking around with his gun raised up as he smirked to himself, "Alright, now I just need to find and shoot a bunch of brats and I'll get paid...Maybe if I'm lucky I can see Ty again."

He sighed, before looking around with a hum, "Let's see...Where to begin my search...I guess the logical choice would be inside the cabins, but I doubt any of those kids are stupid enough to do that. I'll check the kitchen." He let out a small whistle as he walked towards the mess hall, slamming the doors open as he growled, "Alright! If anyone's in here then come on out before I search the place...And trust me, you'd rather come out now."

The room was silent for a moment, before a small sneeze was heard from the cabinets. Colton grinned as he walked to where the sound came from, before stopping when the pantry opened up, a familiar Tyranitar falling from it with a thud as he groaned, "Ugh...I really should dust this place."

The Dragonite rose a brow, "...Tyson? That was you?"

Chef Tyson blinked, "Yeah...I was organizing the...The waffles." He looked down at the floor, noticing multiple cans of tomato soup, "...I mean...Soup."

He stared at him for a moment, before grinning, "You know...I can actually help you-"

The Tyranitar shook his head, "Nope! I'm actually...Um...I need to go buy some more food! We're having a special on turkey today so...I gotta go get that!"

Colton deadpanned, "Turkey isn't even in season."

He blinked, before sighing, "Okay, so it isn't. I just don't want to be around you anymore dude...You're just too...What's the word…"

The dragon smirked, "Amazing?"

Chef Tyson deadpanned, "More like crazy."

He rose a brow, "Me being crazy? As if! I've been nothing but good to you, yet you left me with no explanation! And when I see you, you're with some girl!"

The Tyranitar sighed, "Colton, you wouldn't let me have any friends other than you, you threatened to tie me up in my basement if I didn't take you out on a date, and even after breaking up with you and giving you a _restraining order_ , you still came and looked for me, and even threatened me and my girlfriend."

Colton scoffed, "Threaten is a very interesting choice of words."

He facepalmed, "You said you would personally show up at our door, beat us, then torture us, then put gaso-"

The Dragonite growled, "That was the past!"

The armored lizard rose a brow, "That was a month ago."

The dragon groaned, "Fine, so I did some horrible things, but that still gives you no reason to just shut me out of your life, Ty!"

Chef Tyson gave him a look, "Actually it does, so I advise you to get out of my kitchen and do your job, so you can hurry up and leave."

Colton crossed his arms, "I'm here looking for some brats."

He narrowed his eyes, "There are no brats here, so beat it."

The two stared each other down, before the Dragonite sighed as he began to walk out with a grumble, "You'll regret this, Tyson! You'll come back to me one day and I'll be ready!"

The Tyranitar shuddered as he muttered to himself, "Maybe in another universe, but here...No thanks." As the dragon was finally gone, he turned to the cabinet, "Alright, you two are safe, but you should go look for a different hiding spot. I ain't dealing with that psycho again."

The doors opened as Bari poked his head out, "You helped us...Why?"

He shrugged, "Eh...Gives him a much harder time looking for you kids, but seriously get out now. I need some waffles and some of Logan's special wine."

Bari and Kanaya looked at each other, before shrugging as they quickly ran out of the kitchen, waving at the large lizard.

* * *

 **Tyson sighed, "I've told that guy off multiple times, but he never gets it through his head. I'll be expecting another visit from him, but hopefully the next time I can get the authorities involved. For now...Time to actually relax for once."**

* * *

 **Colton growled lowly, "I know he's just trying to get me jealous, but it's not going to work. Once he sees that it's not affecting me, then he'll be back...I am not crazy! I'm just looking out for his best interests...Me!"**

 **He huffed, "Well, I better round up these stupid kids, and then I'll have more time to talk to Tyson."**

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled at the camera, "I wasn't expecting the chef to help me and Bari, but it turns out he's not such a bad guy after all. Sure he would have looked adorable with the dragon guy, but...The dragon guy does give off a weird vibe...Glad to know that I'm not the only one who can sense it."**

 **She shrugged, "While that ship has sunk, I'm sure a new one can be made for the dragon guy...Wait, the chef has a girlfriend and he's never told us?! And someone is attracted to a random scary guy obsessed with waffles?! Must...Have...More...Information!"**

* * *

Having just entered the cave she had spotted from afar, Juvia glanced around it for a moment, seeing what was inside and getting an idea of where she could hide. If she really wanted she could just hide inside the walls and basically be guaranteed immunity, but admittedly she was worried if she would be given some kind of punishment if she tried it. She doubted she would, but the worry still persisted in her head enough to stop her from really trying it.

"Yo, guess 'dere are otha' people who thought 'ta check 'dis place out. Good minds 'dink alike, eh?"

The Shuppet froze for a moment, before turning to stare at the other side of the cave, noticing a certain Mismagius smiling at her, which looked unintentionally intimidating due to her more ruggish appearance compared to most of the contestants on the island. After a moment, she said, "...Hi Nazira…"

The larger ghost rose a brow at her, "...Is 'dere somethin' wrong? 'Ya have been kinda distant for 'da past few days. Hell, 'dis is 'da first real time I've seen 'ya since the slasher challenge."

The puppet glanced at the ground, "...I'm surprised you even noticed I wasn't around...I'm not very important, so I would think life would just go by like normal."

Nazira stared at for a moment, before deadpanning, "Wow…'Ya are clearly not all 'dere in 'da head right now."

Juvia flinched at this, "...B-But it is true."

The Mismagius rolled her eyes, "Please, if 'dat was true, 'den 'ya wouldn' even still be in 'da game. But guess what, 'ya are still here, so stop treatin' it like 'ya ain' worth anythin' and actually play 'da dang 'ding."

The Shuppet's eyes were currently wide, before mumbling, "...Why do you even care?"

She shrugged, "'Ta be honest, I don', but I hate seein' people turn inta' quitters jus' cause of some issues, so instead of jus' actin' all whiny, actually play 'da dang game." The ghost began to float out of the cave, saying, "Now, if 'ya excuse me, I'm gonna go find a less obvious spot, good luck 'ta 'ya. And seriously, stop treatin' 'yaself like trash over whatever reasoning is forcin' 'dose thoughts down 'ya throat."

As the Mismagius disappeared from Juvia's sight, the Shuppet only floated there, before sighing as she took a seat in the cave, "...You make it sound so easy…"

* * *

 **Nazira shook her head, "'Yah… 'Dat girl has some serious issues she needs 'ta work on. Hopefully what I said gets through 'ta her, 'cause honestly I don' know what else I coulda' really done besides offa' some advice. Whateva', I got otha' stuff I gotta deal with right now. Hopefully she fixes 'dose issues of her's 'doe."**

* * *

Inside the woods, Zetsu continued to follow Tempest's voice, before calling out, "Did you find anything yet?"

The bug let out a heavy breath, as he heard, "Tempest blow up flying Pidgey with Thunderbolt!"

The Larvesta rose a brow, "What flying Pid-" He stopped himself when he saw a charred bird fall from the sky, "...Nevermind, I see it. Do you see any hiding spots though?"

After a moment, he heard, "Tempest was searching for hiding spots?"

His eyes widened as he instantly stopped, "Tempest! We're supposed to be playing hide and seek...Meaning we hide not seek! What did you think we were supposed to do?!"

"Tempest planned to skin dragon alive and wear his skin!"

The Larvesta stared on in confusion, a small blush forming for a moment before shaking it off as he mumbled, "What is actually wrong with me, that is a messed up thing to blushed at…" He turned back towards the trees, "Um...Temp, that's not...That's not something you should do to the guy. I'm just...I'm gonna go look for somewhere to hide."

She glanced down from her tree, before jumping off of it and landing on top of her boyfriend, as she pouted, "Fine, Zetsu find hiding spot, and Tempest shall deem if worth valued time!"

Zetsu deadpanned as he walked ahead, "I sure hope spending time with me is worth valued time, anyways let's just move ahead."

* * *

 **Zetsu rubbed his head, "Well, I was hoping we'd already find a hiding spot, but it's okay...I think I can find something in this forest that's hideable...At least for me, considering Tempest can make use of her size and actually stay hidden very well."**

* * *

The doors to the boat house opened up as Mimi walked in, looking around with a sigh, "Well...I was hoping I'd never step foot in here again."

Doc chuckled, "Oh come on, this place isn't that bad. And besides," he smirked at her, "It's private~" The Mimikyu began to blush heavily, as Doc snickered for a moment, before saying, "I'm kidding."

She glanced off to the side, before walking over to the wall with various fishing rods, "This place is still unsettling, which is why it's a perfect hiding spot I suppose."

He nodded, "Yep, and besides, there is so much cool stuff in here." As he said this, a Sharpedo suddenly burst through the bottom of the floor, before dropping back into the water below. The two ghosts stared on in awe, before he continued, "And we have a shark!"

Mimi blinked, before smiling slightly, "This place won't be too awful to hide in."

The door opened, a certain fox peering inside, before deadpanning, "Oh, I see this place is...Occupied."

The Mimikyu rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

Doc waved at her, "Hey there, mood killing bi-" A Flamethrower was fired past his head, as he blinked, "...Well someone's cranky."

Mimi glared at her, "Cynthia, we found this place first, so go somewhere else."

The Ninetales huffed, "Fine, but only because I don't want to be near you two."

Doc gave her a look, "Um, what did Mimi do exactly? I thought you two were cool or something."

The two gave him questionable looks, before Mimi deadpanned, "You don't understand girls."

He shrugged, "Eh, what can I say, most just call me a freak and run away. Didn't really talk to them enough in my life to properly learn about them."

Cynthia scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "I can see why considering how you talk and act."

Mimi gave her a look, "Coming from someone who was rejected by her crush."

She glared at her, "It wasn't rejection! He said he'd think about it!"

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "Rejected."

The Ninetales growled, "I'd rather be rejected than date that psychotic thing you call a boyfriend!"

The ghost narrowed her eyes, "At least I'm able to date a psychotic thing, unlike you who'd be rejected by one."

Cynthia took a step towards them, stopping when the large Sharpedeo jumped up with a snarl, before diving back down as she blinked, "...There's a shark in here."

Doc nodded, "Yep, and while I zoned off, I realized I should totally name him Pablo the Magical Shark. And with that said," his face hardened as he said with a deeper voice, "Get the hell out of here before I sick him on you for being rude to Mimi."

The fox stared at the two, before sighing as she turned to walk away, casting them both a glare, "Fine, but remember, I'm not done with you yet, Doc."

He smirked, "Oh, I'm aware. I don't care what you do to me Cynthia, just don't get my friends involved...By the way, you have five seconds before I unleash the beast."

She rolled her eyes, leaving the building as Mimi rose a brow, "I was not expecting that, but good job."

The Spiritomb smiled, "Eh, what can I say, I can be stern when I want to be...Good thing I rarely ever want to be."

The ghost nodded, "It's attractive." She blinked at her words, "I mean...It's okay."

Doc's eyes were wide, "...Something about me's attractive?! Blasphemy!"

The Mimikyu gave him a look, "There's many attractive points to you, but I'm not listing them all."

The Spiritomb smirked at her, "I can list all yours if you want~"

Mimi blushed, before groaning, "Please don't."

He shrugged, "Yeah, you're right, it'd take too many days."

She blushed even harder, "D-Doc! Stop talking now!"

* * *

 **Mimi was blushing a deep shade of red, as she stuttered out, "I-It's annoying when he gets me like this...It feels different and...I can't think straight! Yet I don't fully hate it...I'm not telling him that part though."**

 **She let out a small sigh, before giving the camera a look, "Speaking of Doc, I can sense that his and Cynthia's little rivalry is going to be a thing, and I don't appreciate her being rude about it. I thought she would actually be someone worth befriending since the poem, but it seems that I was wrong. It'll be wise to get her out sooner rather than later."**

* * *

 **Cynthia narrowed her eyes at the camera, "I don't have anything against Mimi personally, it's just the fact that she's defending Doc that irks me. I get they're dating, but it's still annoying...And she pulled out the rejection card which was very uncalled for."**

 **She sighed, "I'll have to see what I can do about those two, but I do know that I want Doc out as soon as possible."**

* * *

 **Doc glanced at the camera, before smirking, "I am a man of many things...And I am a man who has a thing for many things...Shy girls that look adorable while blushing are one of them...And a good cat fight. Those arouse the shi-"**

* * *

Gareth looked around the area, before army crawling towards the confessional. He glanced around once more, before beckoning for Isabel as he whispered, "Come on, it's over here!"

The Leavanny simply walked out from a nearby tree, before deadpanning, "Gareth, why are we going towards the confessional...You know, one of the only things on this island that sticks out like a sore thumb."

He grinned, before placing his paws over it, "Because, this is where the super secret hidden hiding spot lies! Underneath this confessional!" He pushed the confessional, grunting a little as he slid it back, before sitting back, gesturing towards a narrow hole, "Ta-da!"

Isabel's eyes widened...Before she covered her mouth in disgust, "...Gareth...You do get what goes _in_ that hole, right?"

The Luxio rose a brow, "Yeah...Mud. It's really smelly, but you just get used to it after awhile...Except Juvia and Violet, they never wanted to come down here for some reason."

The Leavanny's eyes twitched, as she gagged slightly, "...Gareth...That's the hole for the confessional...A toilet...That isn't mud!"

Gareth stared at her for a moment, before his eyes widened, "Oh god...That's disgusting! Ahh! How come they never told me this?!"

Isabel gave him a look, "How would you not know immediately exactly?! It doesn't even look like mud! What is wrong with your vision?!"

He whimpered, "Don't yell at me!"

A voice cleared their throat, "You guys are extremely loud."

Isabel blinked, before groaning, "Ah crap…"

Gareth growled, standing in front of her, "Go on, Isabel! I'll hold him off-" The Leavanny was suddenly blasted with a large spray of water, sending her flying backwards and into a tree, her back slamming against it as she let out a scream. He stared forward, before saying, "...Actually...I'll go on to win in your honor, Isabel! Stay strong!"

Colton watched as the lion ran off, before deadpanning, "What a real hero the kid is," he looked down at the bug, before shrugging, "I'll get him later, at least I got one for now."

As he said this, Isabel pushed herself off the ground, before her eyes twitched, "...Did you just send me flying against a tree?"

He rose a brow, "Well duh. Now you're out-" As he said this, a horrible sensation of pain erupted throughout his body as he fell forward onto the ground, high pitched wailing beginning to echo from him, "...What the actual hell is wrong with you, woman?!"

Isabel glared down at him, before glancing at her foot, "...Huh, I am surprisingly good at hurting guys who piss me off."

* * *

 **Colton's eye twitched, small tears running down them as he whispered, "I...Hate...Kids."**

* * *

 **Gareth shuddered as he looked at the camera, "This entire time...My hiding spot was basically just a toilet...Yet Juvia and Violet never told me! Thanks a lot guys!"**

 **He pouted for a moment, before blinking, "I do feel bad though...I promised to help Isabel with her problems and for a hiding spot, but I failed on both, and I even ran away...I seem to be doing that lately, and it's wrong...I shouldn't be abandoning them, but I just...I couldn't risk getting caught! I need to win and survive! I'm still sorry by the way, Isabel."**

* * *

Two trash cans stood in front of the boys cabin, before one of the lids opened up, a Lycanroc peering out of it, before whispering, "No sign of the dragon here...I think we can keep moving now."

The cans lifted up, walking away from the area, as the other can's lid opened up, revealing a Gardevoir as she whispered, "These are good disguises you found, Bari."

Bari whispered back, "Y-Yeah, Chad and I used these the last challenge, but we were shaking out of fear, so it didn't work out as well."

Kanaya nodded, "At least these are just until we get to the lifeguard chair and at this rate we'll be there in no time." Her eyes suddenly widened as she moved back in the can, staying still, "H-He's here!"

The dog yelped, before quickly dropping himself inside his can, staying completely still. As that happened, Colton was limping towards the lifeguard chair, glaring at the Leavanny behind him as he grumbled, "You can either follow me or look for other brats such as yourself to get the stupid immunity."

The bug smirked at him, "Call me a brat again and I'll remind you of the pain."

The Dragonite's pupils shrank, "...Y-Yes ma'am…"

Kanaya gasped from inside the can, whispering in a hushed tone, "Oh my god...He got Isabel!"

Bari quickly shushed her, "S-Stay quiet, o-or else he'll hear you!"

She whimpered, "S-Sorry…"

Colton rose a brow, before looking around, "...Did you hear something?"

The Leavanny shook her head, "Nah, just keeping walking, Ken Doll in the making."

He growled lowly, before walking away, grumbling to himself. As he left, Bari whispered, "Q-Quick, while they're walking away...Let's slowly move."

The Gardevoir frowned, "Shouldn't we wait until Isabel leaves?"

The Lycanroc shook his head, "We'll be fine...She's not looking our way."

She nodded, "Okay."

The two quickly picked up their trash cans, walking away from the scene. As they were doing this, they heard, "I can totally see you guys."

As she said this, one of the cans tripped over, rolling into the forest as Bari screamed, "Run for cover, Kanaya!"

Kanaya popped her head out, moving an arm towards him, "Bari!" Her eyes widened, before moving back in the can, jumping away, "D-Don't mind me! I'm just a normal talking trash can!"

* * *

 **Bari groaned, "I should have listened to Kanaya and waited until Isabel was out of sight completely, but at least we aren't caught yet...On a bad note...We're separated."**

* * *

 **Kanaya frowned, "I'm away from Bari, I have no proper disguise, I have no hiding spot, and Isabel's been captured...This isn't a very good challenge day for me."**

* * *

Inside of the boat house, Mimi was sitting in front of the large gaping hole left by the Sharpedo, watching the shark swim around, before looking up at the wall clock, "How long will it take for this challenge to be over?"

Doc shrugged, "Don't know. If I had to make a guess...A day or so? Oddly most of us are pretty sneaky or really lucky."

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "The dragon doesn't seem to be too bright either, so it could take weeks."

The Spiritomb chuckled, "Yeah, so I guess we got a lot of time to kill however we'd like."

She shrugged, "We could feed the shark, talk about how awful this world is, cuddle, or try to come up with something creative...None of those options seem fun."

The ghost hummed to himself, "Hmm...Actually I wouldn't mind feeding the shark _while_ cuddli-"

Mimi narrowed her eyes, "N-Nein!"

He smirked, "Okay then, but seriously, I doubt either of us just want to see Pablo circle around his little kiddy pool for who knows how long."

She sighed, "We can't leave this place, without the risk getting caught."

The Spiritomb nodded, "Sadly true...God, the one time I don't have any ideas about what to do without being perverted," he saw the slight blush on Mimi's face, before smirking, "I see to do that to you a lot."

The Mimikyu instantly looked away, "...It's just warm in here."

He blinked, "...It's like thirty degrees in here-"

She deadpanned, "It's warm. Let's just look for something to feed to Pablo."

Doc gave her a smile, "Okay then~" He chuckled to himself before floating towards the nearby bait, as Mimi continued to blush to herself.

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "I wasn't blushing...It really was warm in there for me. I'm still unsure if it's irritating or not, but at least it's better than being stuck in a room alone with a shark."**

* * *

Cynthia looked around the campsite, before walking over to the girls cabin, looking down underneath it with a look of disgust as she immediately shook her head, "N-No...There is no way I'm going down there." She looked around the area once more, before her eyes settled on the woods as she sighed, "Better than this thing."

She quickly ran into the forest, hiding behind one of the boulders, before looking around the area, noticing a large cave, she instantly ran inside, letting out a sigh of relief when it's empty, "Oh good, no bears or any other players in here...Oddly."

"Actually, I've been in here for awhile."

The Ninetales's eyes widened, before she turned around, "Juvia? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't notice you."

The Shuppet glanced down, "No surprise there…"

She blinked, before taking a step closer, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that...I was just in a rush so I wouldn't get noticed. I can look for another spot if you'd like."

The ghost shook her head, "No, it's fine, I don't mind not being alone in here…"

Cynthia gave her a small smile, "Well that's good, because I wouldn't want to be alone either, plus we can continue our talk from the other night."

She glanced at her, "...If you wish to, I'm willing."

The fox rose a brow, "Are you feeling okay? You were normally much...Happier before."

Juvia stared at her for a moment, "...I just sorta realized some things, that's all. I don't see why you care much. Not like we talked at all before the merge…"

She blinked in surprise, "Well...I'm sorry, I was just trying to help, but...It's okay. I'm just going to...Look deeper in this cave. You can join if you want."

The Shuppet continued to stare, before muttering, "...I don't like being alone."

Cynthia glanced back, before looking back at the ghost with a look of confusion, "Okay, then I guess we can just...Sit here together. That seems like a fine option."

* * *

 **Cynthia blinked, "It's rather hard for me to talk to Juvia, but I don't want to leave the poor girl alone when she doesn't want to be...It's better than nothing at least."**

* * *

Gareth continued running, before bumping into a trash can, falling back with a groan as he sat up, "Ugh...My head...Oh, are you okay trash can?"

The can groaned, before sitting up, "Yeah, I should look where I'm going."

The lion stared at the can in shock, before holding his head, "...Did I hit my head that hard...Or am I having a conversation with a can filled with trash?"

Kanaya pushed the disguise off of her, before sighing, "Sorry, it was a costume that Bari and I used to hide, but that didn't end very well."

He nodded, "Oh hey Kanaya, and yeah...Isabel got caught from our...Um...Nevermind, she just got caught. I ran away heroically though!"

The Gardevoir flinched slightly, "Yeah, I know she got caught...I actually hope she doesn't catch me...Or maybe she hates me too much to bother looking for me!"

Gareth hummed, "Well...I dunno...I know that she's pretty mad at you, but-"

She whimpered as she covered her face, "I...I knew it! There's no chance of me making things right!"

The Luxio smiled weakly, "W-Well, Kanaya-"

The psychic shook her head as she sniffled, "I'm such a horrible person...I ruined a good friendship by doing that awful kiss! I should have never kissed her, I should have never started liking her in that way, I should have nev-"

He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her as he groaned, "Kanaya! Listen to me, please! Isabel doesn't hate you!"

Kanaya blinked in surprise, "...S-She doesn't hate me? H-How do you know?"

The lion grinned, "She told me! Well, not in those words...She's upset, but she doesn't hate you...Matter of fact, I think she actually likes you."

Her eyes widened, "...S-She likes me?"

Gareth nodded, "Yep, but don't tell her I told you. I just don't want to see two friends break apart when it could all be resolved through the power of...Communication!"

The Gardevoir bit her lip, "B-But...What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

He rose a brow, "Kanaya, if life hands you rocks are you going to watch them pile up with dust, or are you going to throw them through a window?!"

She gave him a confused look, "Um...I think you're saying it wrong...I think it has to do with lemons-"

The Luxio gave her a look, "That's besides the point. You gotta get the courage to properly talk with her. If you don't, then that means you give up on your friendship and possibly more! You can't risk that without a fight."

Kanaya gave him a bewildered look, "...Gareth, how are you this smart?"

The lion shrugged with a grin, "I've always been smart, I just hide behind a facade of a reckless idiot to make friends!" He watched her eyes widen, before chuckling, "I'm joking! I just don't want you or Isabel being sad anymore, so please try to talk to her, okay?"

She smiled at him, grabbing him in a hug as she squealed, "Thank you so much, Gareth! I'll go do that right away!"

Gareth let out a small cough, "K-Kanaya...You're stabbing me!"

"S-Sorry!"

* * *

 **Gareth grinned as he placed a pair of shades over his eyes, "Yep, you can all just call me the love doctor! Or the doctor of friendships...Or...I dunno, but I'm awesome! I made her smile real quick, and that makes me happy!"**

 **He let out a small laugh, "No way is this plan going to backfire on me!"**

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a look, "I can't let the girls or Gareth down! I need to get the courage and actually tell Isabel that I meant no harm with that kiss, and how sorry I am, and how I don't want to lose her as a friend...Oh boy I really messed up...Which is why I really need to talk to her!"**

* * *

Zetsu looked around the forest, before glancing up at one of the large trees, gulping to himself as he pointed up with a whisper, "M-Maybe this'll be a good hiding spot...I don't think he'll search up the trees for us."

The Joltik rose a brow, "But how Zetsu make it up tree?"

He sighed, "Well, I'm not athletic, so climbing is an issue, but if possible...I can shoot a String Shot up there and you can pull me up...If you can?"

She scoffed, "Please, Tempest could do so with no effort whatsoever. However, Tempest have different plan!"

The Larvesta rose a brow, "And what plan is that?" As he said this, the spider suddenly picked him up, as his eyes widened and he blushed slightly, "T-Tempest! I-It'll be easier if you just pulled me up-" As he said this, he was suddenly sent flying through the air, landing in the leaves above, before falling out of them and onto a tree branch, as he laid on it in terror, "...Y-Yep...I think I'm genuinely scared of heights now...T-That was too close!"

Below, he could hear cackling, as Tempest screamed, "See, that was easiest option for both parties!"

Zetsu's eye twitched as he muttered, "I-I'm scared of how I'll even get down from here…"

He heard, "Tempest will jump down with Zetsu in hands!"

The larva sighed as he gripped onto the tree branch, "...I'm not sure if I actually like that idea or not...I kinda like it."

His eyes widened when he heard a loud groan, "Seriously, you two are extremely loud. I heard you both all the way from the dock!"

Zetsu quickly yelled, "Run! Run as fast as you can!"

Colton scoffed, "Ha, so you're trying to protect your little girlfriend huh? Well it ain't gonna work!"

The Larvesta deadpanned, "Yeah...I wasn't talking to her."

The Dragonite rose a brow, before chuckling as he looked down at the Joltik, "Well, she's already _basically_ caught, so I just need to come up there and get you too-" As he said this, a large Thunderbolt came down from the sky, electrocuting the Dragonite and causing him to drop his water gun onto the ground, as he began to violently shake and spasm as he screamed, "What the actual hell was that for?!"

Tempest growled at him, "Do not threaten boyfriend!" She glared up at the tree, "Zetsu, jump down so Tempest can catch you!" The Larvesta's eyes widened, as she screamed, "Trust Tempest to catch boyfriend!"

Colton groaned, "Like a tiny thing like you could catch him!" As he said this, he was electrocuted again, as he let out a yelp of pain, "Fine, fine! I'm sorry!"

Zetsu shook as he looked down, before sighing, "...I have nothing else to lose!" He instantly let go of the branch, falling off the tree and somehow getting caught by the spider, as she placed him down, "...I...Thank you…"

The Joltik gave him a smile, "Now Zetsu stay safe and win challenge," she glanced at Colton with a sinister look in her eyes, "While Tempest is gonna play with the fresh meat!"

The Dragonite's eyes widened as he whispered, "D-Don't leave me with this freak-"

As he said that, Zetsu was already walking away as he waved, "Have a good time, honey."

Colton's twitched slightly at this, as he growled at the Larvesta, "Wimp!"

"Sorry, but…" The Dragonite glanced up, only to see the Joltik was now holding his gun up to his face, and was vibrating with electricity, a grin plastered onto her, "Did you just call Tempest's grand fire knight a wimp?"

He whimpered, "...N-No…"

As he said this though, she suddenly began to spray the water at him, all while electrocuting him at the same time, as his screams echoed across the forest.

* * *

 **Zetsu smiled goofily at the camera, "I'm extremely terrified of heights, but Tempest made it better like she always does...And just hearing that guy scream out in agony was satisfying enough-"**

 **He quickly stopped himself, "Oh god...That's an awful thing to smile about! But he is an awful guy...Eh, I'll let it slide."**

* * *

 **Colton's eye twitched as he jumped a bit from the electricity going through his charred body, before huffing out a black smoke cloud, "...These k-kids are psychotic!"**

* * *

Bari continued to scream as the trash can he was in continued to roll away, before groaning when it slammed against a tree, stopping it from rolling as he whimpered, "Ugh...That didn't go so well…"

"Yo, mutt…'Ya okay?"

He blinked, before looking up at a familiar ghost, "O-Oh yeah...I'm fine, thanks Nazira...Oh, hey Nazira! W-What are you doing out here?" He facepalmed, "Actually...That was a stupid question."

The ghost nodded, "Yeah, it was. But seriously, 'dat looked like quite 'da hill 'ta roll down, and 'ya didn' exactly land with grace."

The Lycanroc shrugged, before crawling out of the trash can, flinching slightly as he whimpered, "I'm fine...Just a little sore." He sighed, before looking around, "H-Hey...You're not with Cynthia?"

She growled slightly, "'Yah...I ain'."

The dog shrank back slightly, "S-Sorry! I...I just assumed you'd be together since you two are g-good friends and all…"

The Mismagius scoffed, "Clearly she don' see me as much of one if she would scream at me over a vote that she didn' even talk 'ta me 'bout…"

Bari flinched at her words, "O-Oh you two are fighting...That's not good. I-I'm sure she'll come around, she's just still upset about...C-Chad…" He sniffled a little, before shaking it away with a weak smile, "You didn't do anything wrong though. I...I think you two will make up soon...Or I hope you do, I don't like tension."

She shrugged, "Eh maybe...Can' really blame 'da girl for bein' upset, jus' don' appreciate turnin' me inta' 'da bad guy jus' cause I voted him off."

His eyes suddenly widened, "...Y-You voted for Chad?! Oh my god...Oh my god...Oh my god...Oh my god-" He smacked himself, blinking softly, before looking down sadly, "Well...I-I'm sure you had your reasons...I'm not mad."

The Mismagius gave him a soft smile, "Now, see, 'dat's a mature response. I already knew 'dat 'ya two were good friends, so 'ta see 'ya are so willin' 'ta see my side shows 'dat Cynthia's jus' bein' a brat."

The Lycanroc glanced off to the side, "W-Well...She did have that crush on him…" He flinched at his own words, before quickly saying, "W-Which is still no reason to be upset with you! I-It's just a game and not everyone can win! Besides, you're a good friend, so she shouldn't be losing out on your friendship."

She sighed, "...I guess 'ta be fair, she does have a reason 'ta be mad at me. I'd probably have been jus' as defensive if she was responsible for eliminatin' Ned-" She cut herself off, before deadpanning, "...'Ya didn' hear 'dat."

He held his ears down, nodding quickly, "I-I heard nothing! But, maybe this can help you two try and talk things out?"

Nazira stared at him for a moment, before glancing to the side, "...I guess."

Bari gave her a weak smile, "You wanna find an actual place to hide?"

* * *

 **Bari scratched behind his ear, before giving the camera a smile, "I'm really glad I bumped into Nazira, and even more glad I actually helped her with her problem with Cynthia...I...I didn't expect to actually be of help, but it was...So...Cool!"**

* * *

Zetsu let out a groan as he continued to walk through the forest, letting out a soft sigh as he muttered to himself, "It'll be okay...I just need to get out of here and look for another hiding spot. He should still be down after whatever Tempest did to him."

His eyes widened as he quickly came to a halt when he heard a growl from behind, "...It can't be him...It can't be him…"

The growl was coming closer, "I'm going to find you, you wimp...And when I do, then prepare for the largest blast of water you'll ever receive!"

The Larvesta squeaked, quickly running away as he whispered harshly to himself, "H-How is he up? He should be borderline unconscious after all the screaming and electric bolts!" He looked around, whimpering, before making a left as he held his head, "T-This is too much pressure!"

Colton scoffed as he looked around for the larva, gritting his teeth, "I know for a fact you aren't fast, nerd! I'm going to catch up to you soon, so why not just come to me and end this stupid little game of cat and mouse?" He blinked when he got no response, before sighing, "Don't you want this challenge to end quickly? The faster I find all you brats, then the faster you can go to bed and cuddle with that freak of a spider you call a girlfriend."

Zetsu grumbled to himself from the words, before muttering, "Control yourself, Zetsu...Control...Tempest showed him enough pain-"

He stopped himself when the Dragonite suddenly spoke once more, "Then again...You would have to cuddle in the infirmary or something, because once I regained my strength, I managed to smack that puny little freak away from me, then I gave her exactly what she deserved...A blast of water courtesy of my elite water gun...Blaster," he chuckled to himself as he rubbed the gun, "Knocked her right out...I didn't even bother taking her to the infirmary, I just left her there, because she chose to mess with the wrong guy."

The Larvesta growled, turning back to walk towards the voice, before stopping once he was in front of the large dragon, pointing up at him, "What did you just say?"

Colton smirked, "So you did hear me, yet you barely decide to show up when I tell you how I beat your freak of a girlf-" His words were cut off when a blast of fire shot out in front of him, causing him to stagger back slightly, "What the hell-"

He was cut off once again when he was hit in the gut by the bug tackling him down with a Flare Blitz, before suddenly feeling his head get lifted up as Zetsu glared at him, "You hurt my Tempest?!"

The Dragonite flinched, "S-She deserved it!" He whimpered at the glare, before covering his face, "I-I mean...She would have deserved it...I-If it happened! I...I never harmed her!"

The Larvesta rose a brow, "...Are you serious?"

Colton quickly nodded his head, "O-Of course! I...I was just trying to bait you into coming out of hiding! Do you think she would actually get hurt from me?! She's terrifying!"

Zetsu deadpanned, "Then where is she?"

The dragon gulped, "Um...S-She got bored and-" He flinched when the bug slammed his head against the ground, "O-Ow! What was that for?!"

He glared at him, "Do you think I'm stupid?! I swear if I find a single scratch on her, then I will personally eliminate myself, find out where you live, and I will destroy you! Do I make myself clear?!"

The Dragonite whimpered as he nodded, "C-Crystal clear…"

The Larvesta let go of him, before jumping off as he walked away, "Oh, by the way...I'm still in this challenge. You didn't see anything...Right?"

Colton's eye twitched, before he curled up in a ball, "I...I see nothing."

Zetsu nodded as he continued to walk, "Good... _Now stay down like the bitch you are._ "

* * *

 **Zetsu looked around, before letting out a sigh, "Wow...It happened again! I made someone bigger than me absolutely terrified! It was awesome, and I had so much power...And the fearful look he was giving me was priceless!"**

 **He let out a laugh, "Oh god I need to see a mental doctor after this!"**

* * *

 **Colton whimpered as he held himself, "These kids are all crazy...All crazy...I need to hurry up and find them all, before I lose my mind...Or my entire life."**

* * *

Walking towards the beach, Gareth looked around, before beckoning for Kanaya as he whispered, "C-Come on, the coast is clear!"

The Gardevoir looked around as well, before following him as she whispered, "A-Are you sure about this? What if he comes back and spots us before we make it?"

He furrowed his brows, "Well, we've been staring at it for ten minutes, so if he's been gone since then, then I think we'll have plenty of time to jump on it….Maybe we should have done this ten minutes ago."

She nodded with a small frown, "W-We should have, but it's okay...N-Nothing wrong with this…As long as he's still gone and we get the invincibility."

The Luxio grinned, "Oh yeah, then that'll show the others just how smart and equally competitive we are to them!"

Kanaya nodded with a bright smile, "Oh yes, that'll be amazing! We make a great team, Gareth!"

Gareth smiled proudly as he ran towards the beach, grinning when the sand was within reach, "Almost at the lifeguard chair!" He stopped when he heard a splash followed by a squeal, "...Kanaya?"

He turned around, his eyes widened when he saw a small trail of water leading into the ocean where the Gardevoir was, as she waved her arms, "Get away, Gareth!"

"Or don't, and let me capture you."

The lion slowly turned to the other side, noticing a heavily breathing, damaged Dragonite, pointing the water gun towards him. He blinked, before slowly walking away from the chair, "Um...I'll stay in the competition and fight for your honor, Kanaya!" He gave her a salute, before moving out of the way of an incoming blast of water, as he quickly ran off.

Colton growled, before sighing, "Whatever, at least I got another one...The kid is loud anyways, so he'll be gone next time I see him." He grumbled to himself as he quickly walked after him.

The Gardevoir blinked from her spot in the ocean, before looking down, "I...I guess I'll just swim out of here."

* * *

 **Gareth groaned, "Okay, so officially I should stop running away! I mean, I kind of had to in order to stay, but the chair was right there! And poor Kanaya got blasted into the ocean!"**

 **He sighed, looking down, "I'm not being a very good friend right now…"**

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a weak smile, "A-At least Gareth was able to make it out safely, but too bad I got out...Oh well, I do kind of deserve it after all. I'll root for him to get the invincibility though."**

* * *

Inside the boathouse, Mimi was throwing random treats into the shark's pool, watching him eat it as she threw the entire bag into it, "This could take days...We're running out of things to do."

Doc nodded, "Yep...Unless you'll actually let me play with the shark-"

She deadpanned, "No….My sharkie."

He rose a brow, "...Did you just say 'sharkie'?"

The Mimikyu stared at him for a moment, before glancing off to the side, "...Maybe. It doesn't matter..."

The ghost chuckled, "Honestly, I thought that sounded kinda cute."

Mimi blushed a little, before grumbling, "T-Then I didn't say it...I don't say cute things."

He smirked at her, "So acting cute is fine? Because you're doing so pretty well right now~"

She narrowed her eyes as the blush grew, before tossing a ball at him as she moved away, "Just...J-Just play with the shark."

The Spiritomb chuckled slightly at her reaction, "Nah, I think I'm preferring this a little more." The Mimikyu tried to force a glare, which wasn't working as effectively due to her blush having been made clear enough, as he smiled at her, "...I have a feeling you don't mind that much anyways."

The Mimikyu's eye twitched for a moment, before she sighed, "...I don't mind it at all, but it's still annoying," she walked to the door quickly, "I need air-" As she said this, she caught a glimpse of an annoyed Dragonite walking by, as she slowly closed the door, "...Nevermind."

He glanced at her, before smirking, "...So...Wanna do that cuddling idea you suggested earlier?"

Mimi deadpanned, "If you want your entire body to burn and suffer, then sure."

Doc smiled, "Cool then, since it sounds nice."

She sighed as she glanced away, her blush returning as she grumbled, "You're a strange man, Doc…"

He rose a brow with a returned smirk, "I know...But I also know that's what you like about me~"

Mimi's eye twitched, as she sighed, "...I am starting to get annoyed by this now."

* * *

 **Doc chuckled, "I can be too mean sometimes...But I regret nothing!"**

* * *

 **Mimi narrowed her eyes, "I'm losing my composure...I'm showing too much emotion. It feels weird, and I like it, but I don't like it...Now I'm talking as if I'm an idiot."**

 **She sighed, "...I'm talking too much now...I'm going to leave this confessional...Goodbye."**

* * *

Walking through the forest, Bari sniffed around the area, before blinking, "Um...I smell something burning nearby…"

Nazira rose a brow, "...Huh…'Yah, me too, kinda like fried reptile or somethin'."

As she said that, Bari's stomach growled as he blushed slightly, "...I haven't eaten in hours...Fried reptile sounds good…"

The ghost gave him a look, "'Ya are one strange little mutt...Don' ever change 'dat, it's good 'ta have 'round."

He gave her a nod, "I-I won't!" He blinked as he sniffed the air once more, "The smell is getting stronger...I wonder if it's someone cooking!"

"Or it could be me you're smelling."

The Lycanroc's eyes widened, as he whispered, "N-Nazira...Your voice just suddenly grew deeper."

The Mismagius have him a look, "...What?"

The puppy gave her a confused look, "D...Didn't you just-" He yelped when he was shot with a blast of water, pushing him back against a nearby boulder as he groaned, shivering as he fell to the floor, "W-Water! B-Bad….Bad water!"

Colton smirked as he walked out from behind a tree, "I got another one of you brats, now…" He pointed the gun at Nazira, "You're next, girlie."

The ghost stared at him, before shrugging, "Sure, I don' care, it let's me do somethin' anyways."

The dragon rose a brow, "You aren't going to run or kick me down? Huh...That's a first...I guess for that I won't blast you with this water."

Bari whimpered as he rolled around, trying to dry himself as he shuddered, "I...I would have gone willingly too! I-If you would have asked!"

Colton ignored him as he walked off, "Well, time to find the rest of you kids."

As he did, Nazira smirked at Bari, "See? 'Dat's how 'ya avoid wata', Bari. Learn for next time."

The Lycanroc continued to whimper, but nodded, "O-Okay…"

* * *

 **Bari shivered, giving the camera a confused look, "I...I didn't even do anything to learn from, but...I'll just go with it...M-Maybe my luck will turn around…"**

 **He sniffed himself, before groaning, "Most of my stench is already gone! I've been dumped in water way too many times!"**

* * *

 **Colton smirked as he crossed his arms, "Now this game is getting easier for me. I think I just have a few more brats to bring in, then everything will be fine."**

 **He shuddered, "I just hope I don't see that furry bug again...N-Not again!"**

* * *

Inside the cave, Cynthia was staring outside with a slightly bored expression, before her ears perked up at the sound of screaming, "...Did you hear that? I think someone got caught near here."

Juvia nodded, "Yes, I did, but it wasn't actually that close to our cave. It's a bit further away, probably near the waterfalls…"

The fox rose a brow at her, "How would you know that exactly? The sound was distant and you couldn't possibly know the exact location of it...Right?"

She glanced down, "...I've...I've been spending a lot of my time in this cave since the slasher challenge…I've gotten used to how the sounds work when inside here..."

The Ninetales flinched, before sighing, "Oh...That makes sense...On the hearing part, I mean. But are you sure we're far enough so we won't get caught?"

The Shuppet sighed, "...Maybe...But we can move now if you wish."

She looked at the Shuppet, before shrugging, "I have no issues with staying here, but I do have to ask...Why aren't you with your friend?"

The puppet flinched slightly, "...If you mean Gareth...It's because I don't want to face him right now..."

Cynthia rose a brow, "You can't face him? Did something terrible happen between you two?"

She shook her head, "No...He isn't upset with me...But…"

The fox looked confused, "If he's not upset, then...What?"

The Shuppet sighed, "...I haven't been able to get over what would have happened to Gareth during the slasher challenge if it had been real...What would have happened simply because I wasn't able to catch up with him…"

The Ninetales blinked, "That's what has you so down? Juvia, it wasn't real...And I know you're thinking of the possibility of it being real, but you should be happy it wasn't. In fact, I'm sure Gareth doesn't see it in that way, it was just a challenge after all."

She glanced at her, before stating, "...It's less the thought of it being real...It's more so the fact it only further proves something I had been afraid of…"

Cynthia tilted her head, "Something you're afraid of? And what's that?"

Juvia stared down at the ground for a moment, before saying, "...That I'm worthless in effecting anything that happens in this game, or for anyone here in general…"

She blinked in surprise, before shaking her head, "Juvia, I'm sure that you're not worthless at all...I don't really know you all that well, but even I can tell you that everyone here has contributed to something along the way, and so have you and I'm sure that's just by being Gareth's friend...I mean, can you imagine him being off on his own without you or that awful girlfriend of his?"

The Shuppet suddenly growled, "Don't call Violet awful!" Cynthia flinched a bit, before sighing, "...And yes, I can. Gareth has plenty of friends here...I only really have him since nobody else really sees a reason talking to me...Can't blame them…"

The fox bit her lip slightly, "He does have many strange friendships around, but I only see him talk and stay around you...And I'm talking to you. I actually think you're one of the nicest players left here...We don't have many of those after Chad left…"

Juvia stayed silent for a long period of time, before she glanced at her, "You really miss him, don't you?"

Cynthia smiled weakly, "Yeah...It's very weird not having his enthusiasm just fly around the area, but I can't really be sad about it. I have to keep playing, and I have to win...For him and for other reasons." She looked around the cave, before sighing, "You never know how long your friends are going to stay or how long you'll be staying...Especially since there's so little of us now...I would advise to just stay close to your friend as long as possible, before it's too late."

She stared at her for a moment, before sighing, "...Maybe…"

* * *

 **Cynthia let out a sigh, "Well, I can see why she's been very down lately, but hopefully the talk helped a little...I honestly think she needs a little confidence boost...But how to give her that?"**

* * *

Zetsu hummed to himself as he walked towards the campsite, whistling to himself with his head held high. He let out a small content sigh, "I haven't felt this great in weeks! I feel like I'm on top of the world!"

"Must be nice, dude."

His eyes widened, before turning to the side, noticing a certain Glaceon, "...What are you doing here?"

She rose a brow, "Well I still have to supervise everything, so I'm just watching all of you through this tablet...It's pretty boring."

The Larvesta glanced off to the side, "How is it boring? We're all hiding from a giant dragon in order to win invincibility!"

Amber groaned, "Because none of you are even attempting to go to the lifeguard chair...Like, you're all just hiding in one place...It's boring and annoying."

Zetsu flinched, "Well...I'm here, but...I am not going to get caught." He blinked when she held up the tablet, "...Okay, but that didn't count!"

The Glaceon rolled her eyes, "Dude, you scared him to near death...I think you can go and attempt to get to the chair without getting caught."

He blinked, "...Oh yeah...And if he's still in the forest, then I could just…" He looked over at the chair, noticing no one was around it as he slowly walked closer to it, "I'm terrified that something-"

She growled, "Go to the chair!"

The larva yelped, quickly running over to the chair, touching it with a whimper, "O-Okay! I touched it!"

Amber gave him a slow clap, "Congratulations, Zetsu….You win invincibility."

Zetsu deadpanned, "Thanks for the enthusiasm."

* * *

 **Zetsu gave the camera a confused look, "Huh...That was easier than I thought it'd be...Normally with my luck something would happen right before I get to the chair, but it didn't. I won the challenge for Tempest! I actually won a challenge!"**

 **He let out a content sigh, "This is turning out to be my day."**

* * *

Inside of the cave, the two girls continued to talk to each other, before Cynthia glanced up at the sky, noticing the sun was going down. The fox blinked, "It's getting dark now, and yet the challenge is still going on...Everyone is surprisingly good at hiding."

Juvia nodded, "Yeah, maybe most of them have won immunity by this point...I think it'd be nice if all of us won immunity. I don't like seeing people leave."

She hummed, "Actually, what made you decide to join this show in the first place?"

She shrugged, "I guess I just wanted to prove that I could do something without Izaya…"

The Ninetales gave her a smile, "Well you made it this far on your own, so that should be something worth thinking about."

The ghost glanced down, "...Yeah, I guess."

Cynthia frowned, "Hey, don't feel so down about this-" She stopped herself, looking off to the side as she narrowed her eyes, "...I don't think we're alone anymore."

The Shuppet gave her a look, "What do you mean?"

She peered outside the cave, noticing a dark shadow, "I think you should go as quickly as possible. The dragon is coming closer to the cave."

Colton's voice was heard, "Yo, I hear voices! I know someone is here!"

The fox blinked, "Yeah, do you know if there's a back exit to this cave...Juvia?" She glanced around, noticing the ghost had disappeared, "...Juvia?"

Soon after, the ghost popped her through the bottom of the ceiling, as she said, "...I'm sorry...But this is still a challenge…" She let out a regretful sigh as she floated back through the top, leaving the fox there alone in the cave.

Cynthia's eyes widened as she stared up at the wall in disbelief, "...Oh my god... _She's actually playing the game?!_ I thought she was depressed or-"

She flinched when she felt a tap, turning around to see Colton standing behind her, water blaster in hand as he smirked at her, "Hello."

* * *

 **Cynthia shook slightly as her fur was dripping wet, before sighing, "I'm honestly surprised by her actions, but...I hold no real grudge. She's not wrong, this is a game and at this point we shouldn't be risking ourselves over others...She's actually playing smart."**

 **She grumbled slightly, "Didn't mean she had to start with me...I'm all wet now."**

* * *

 **Juvia sighed, "...I wish I could have handled that a bit better, but...I have to admit, for some reason I have a feeling something is gonna happen soon and if I'm not there, something might hurt someone...I...Don't really know how to describe it...All I know is that I couldn't just sit and wait to lose in that cave."**

* * *

Inside the boathouse, the two ghosts were looking through a book, as Mimi blinked, "I wonder why the hosts would leave this random high school yearbook in a boathouse."

Doc shrugged, "Eh, who knows. All I do know is that Logan looks pretty...Um...What's the word-"

She deadpanned, "Just stop now, before you say something either offensive or I get jealous for no real reason."

He nodded, "Yeah that's probably for the best."

The Mimikyu looked back at the book, before raising a brow, "They must have left it here to hide it or get rid of it...It will make good blackmail material." She blinked at his look, "What? I'm not wrong."

The Spiritomb continued to stare at her, before smiling, "...Honestly, I'm just so happy you'd be willing to blackmail them." He blinked at her look, "...Okay do not turn this on me, it has been well established I'm kind of a sadist."

Mimi rose a brow, "I know. I feel like your rubbing off on me sometimes...Which isn't completely wrong...It's not good, but I don't really care."

He smirked, "Yeah, and besides, there are worse influences...Actually technically I probably am the worst person left on the island morally."

She shrugged, "Nothing wrong about that...It's refreshing."

Doc smiled somewhat, "Eh, true I guess. To be honest, this whole experience on this island has been pretty refreshing. Lotta weird stuff happens around here, and I got to meet some cool people."

The Mimikyu nodded, "Agreed...I didn't expect to make any friends, gain a boyfriend, or technically get a pet shark...I was expecting the tough challenges, but everything else was surprising."

He shrugged, "And I didn't expect to make it past the first few days considering my personality, but the world is full of surprises."

She blinked, "I thought I would be the first one gone, but I surprisingly made it this far...Mostly with your help."

Doc scoffed, "Please, you'd have made it just as far without me. Hell, you're basically the only reason I'm still around. Everyone else kinda hates me besides Zetsu and Kanaya."

Mimi sighed, "I only have you and Zetsu, but again...I am just glad I made companions here. I can leave happy anytime."

He smirked at her, "Good thing I ain't letting you leave then," he began to give her a bright smile, "Because I'm making sure you're gonna leave here happy times a hundred by helping you win this thing!"

Her eyes widened slightly, "You'll help me win? But...You need the money more than I do. I don't even care about winning really, it'll just put unneeded attention on me."

The ghost shrugged, "Eh, I don't really need the money as much as I wish. My life would basically just be the same with or without it. I honestly just like seeing you happy."

The Mimikyu blinked, before giving him a soft smile, "I'm happy just being with you, Doc. I don't need the money."

Doc smirked, "Cool...Still helping you win though, I'll just have to make sure I'm around you while doing it."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Sure, but be prepared to share the winnings."

* * *

 **Mimi sighed, "Doc is too kind, but even I know that I'm not exactly a winning face. I haven't done much to even deserve being in the merge, but I'll allow him to humor me….It is a sweet gesture."**

* * *

Walking towards the lifeguard chair, Gareth poked his head out of a bush, looking around, before jumping out, crawling towards the beach with a wide grin on his face, "Finally, no signs of the mean dragon, and that means I get to get invincibility." He chuckled to himself, looking up, before his eyes suddenly shrunk when a familiar water gun was pressed against his forehead, "..Uh…Hi."

As he said this, the water blasted him, forcing him to be pushed back as he hit a nearby boulder head first, falling down to the ground with a loud thud. Colton walked over to him, looking down, before shrugging, "Yeah, I knew I'd get you sooner or later." He rose a brow when he got no response, before he slowly walked away, "I'm...I'm just gonna go look for more brats...Wake up soon, kid."

The lion made a small noise, but didn't get up as he stayed down on the ground. Nearby, a certain Shuppet had popped her head out of the forest, as the Dragonite, as he smirked to himself, muttering, "Sweet, maybe things are starting to look my way…" He chuckled to himself, before blinking, "Wait...How many kids are even left to find?" He shrugged as he whistled, before stopping as he noticed the ghost, "...Another one."

Juvia had noticed the Dragonite herself, as she let out a yelp and floated towards the lifeguard chair at a faster speed, only to almost immediately be shot by the dragon and set towards the same boulder as Gareth, only going right through the thing as she groaned to herself. Colton approached her with a sinister look, "Now you're out. So do me a favor and bring me a caramel latte-"

Her eyes widened as she noticed the cat in front of her, "Oh my god, Gareth!" She sped towards him to the dragon's confusion, terror in her eyes as she shook him, "G-Gareth! Gareth! Come on, wake up!" She glanced at him, "D-Did you just leave him like this?!"

The Dragonite rolled his eyes, "Stop acting like he's dead, it was just water. I just shot him a little before you, so of course I just left him...He's perfectly fine."

The Shuppet's eyes twitched, "...Perfectly fine?! He's knocked out! How is that being fine in your book?!"

He shrugged, "He's still breathing, so he's fine. I have to go find some more brats, but if you're so worried then you take care of him."

She stared at him, "...You...You hurt my friend this badly...And you feel _nothing_?"

Colton rose a brow, "It's not really my problem, so I don't get why I should be worried. The kid is just sleeping, he'll wake up in a few hours."

The Shuppet stared at him, glancing down, "...You...You sick…" She growled to herself for a moment, before her eyes began to glow, "...You're a monster of the likes I've never been able to see...Uncaring for others to a point of lacking any basic common decency," she began to shake slightly, as she began to glare at the Dragonite, her voice beginning to bellow, "You deserve the worst for these actions against those I care about!"

The dragon flinched at her voice, before stuttering in slight shock and fear, "I-I'm sorry! L-Look, I'll take the kid to the medical room...H-How's that sound-" He was beginning to get lifted off the ground, as he stared around in fear, now screaming, "Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I really am! I won't do it again!"

She growled, before screaming, "Liar! You feel nothing for this transgression, just like how you felt nothing towards those you took out before him I bet! What a coward, stammering for whatever he can in order to have the last laugh and get away from his own issues scot-free! Well…" Her voice suddenly hardened, as she deadpanned, "You face the consequences for your actions against the many before you…"

He stared at her in fear, before quietly squeaking out, "...M-Mommy!" As he said this, he was suddenly launched forward and out to sea, disappearing in the distance as his screams completely vanished from earshot within just moments, and after that...Silence. Colton was long gone off the island as far as the Shuppet knew.

Juvia growled again...Before her eyes stopped glowing, causing her to blink and glance around, "...What...What-" She noticed Gareth laying there, as she said, "Oh my goodness, Gareth! I'm so sorry, I must have zoned out or something!" She stared at him for a moment, before stammering out, "...Oh no…" An aura surrounded the Luxio, as she began to make haste towards the medical bay, "...Don't worry Gar...I won't let you get hurt this time…"

* * *

 **Amber was staring at the camera in shock as she stared at the tablet in her hands, before letting out a whistle, "...Wow...I was not expecting that...I'm really going to give that idiot dragon a hard time now."**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Gareth let out a loud yawn, before sitting up, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the area, noticing it was...Dark. He blinked in confusion, looking around, "...Where am I? Did I lose? Oh no, was I voted out and dumped back home?! I never got to say goodbye!"

After a moment, he heard some kind of distant laughter, as he blinked, "...Am I not alone? Hello? Um...Is someone here or am I actually going crazy?"

" _Oh, you could say you're both alone and not alone at the same time."_

The Luxio looked confused, "...Well obviously if someone is talking to me, then I'm just not alone...Can you just come out now so it doesn't look like I'm talking to myself?"

 _After a moment, a familiar looking lion wandered out of the shadows, the only defining feature of his being the slightly longer and more jagged main, and the much taller appearance. After a moment, he smiled at the cat, "...Hello Gareth...Remember me?"_

Gareth stared at him for a moment, before a shocked expression came to his face, as he stuttered, "Y-You...W-What are you d-doing here?!"

 _He smiled at him, "Oh Gareth...I'm surprised you aren't happy to see me...After all, we're basically one in the same, aren't we? Both manifestations and different interpretations of the same body that we have been forced to inhabit in our own ways, forever shackled to a miserable existence and forced to live it in one small ways we can."_

The Luxio blinked, "...What?"

 _The Luxray groaned, "...God I forgot you were such a moron, I'm saying I'm back after you literally stole our mind from me for yourself, dooming me to wander the wasteland that is your head!"_

The cat stared at him, before giving him his own glare, "Y-You were trying to do the same thing though!"

 _He rolled his eyes, "Well, duh. I'm just pissed that somehow you got lucky and got to have it! Do you know how hard it is to influence your thick skull from in here?! I've been trying so hard to make you seem insane, and yet you still haven't been affected much at all, almost like you're just going with it and the motions as time passes! Which considering how stupid you are, wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."_

Gareth frowned, "Hey, you don't have to be mean about it! You're just a jerk, and that's why I'm able to just uh...Control everything? I don't know how this works, but I know I'm working it! Why don't you just go and leave me alone again! I don't need you!"

 _The Luxray facepalmed, "Guess what moron...Technically I can't just up and leave. Like it or not, we have and always will be a part of each other...Even though I would prefer killing every last speck of you. Either way…" He smirked, "I'm not going anywhere now. After all, why not use this little chance of mine to finally start effecting things around here to my liking."_

He blinked, before narrowing his eyes, "Oh no...No way! You're not going to take my body after I finally made some friends!"

 _The lion rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, a mentally defective ghost as your closest one and a freak cat as the other...Real high standards you have for yourself. Besides, who the hell even needs people like that around."_

The Luxio gasped, before growling at him, "Don't you dare talk bad about Juvia and Violet! Those two are the only real reasons why I'm still in this competition! Friendship is magical, and someone as evil as you wouldn't understand! This is why no one likes you!"

 _He smirked, "Oh, but dad seemed to prefer it whenever I was in-charge."_

Gareth's eye twitched, "Y-Yeah, but...Uh...I don't care! Mom still listened to me!"

 _The Luxray deadpanned, "She hates you and me. There's no difference."_

He frowned, before glancing away, "S-So what? I'm still just as good even if they don't accept me...My friends accept me and that's what matters! Juvia, Violet, Kanaya, Isabel...All friends!"

 _The lion growled, before suddenly pushing the Luxio to the ground, "Who cares?! We don't need them! Besides, even if I don't like it, I'm still not in control...So I have to just be fine with helping you win this stupid game."_

The Luxio flinched, before blinking, "Wait...You're going to help me for once? That...That doesn't sound like you. There's gotta be some type of catch to this."

 _He rolled his eyes, "Please, winning this competition would be to my benefit once I take this body back from you and get back into control. I have no reason not to assist. After all, I could do a lot with a hundred thousand…" He slowly began to smirk at some of his thoughts._

Gareth rose a brow, "Sorry to say this, but you're not taking this body, and if I win, then I'm not keeping the money. I decided I'd give it to Violet or split it between Violet and Juvia...Or maybe I should split it between all my friends, so everyone can be a winner!"

 _The Luxray gave him a shocked look, before twitching slightly, "...That's stupid...You're stupid...Stop being stupid! That's so much money that you'd just throw away as if it's just papers on the side of the freaking road! Wait….Freaking….Of course, your stupid mind isn't allowing me to swear...Wonderful…"_

He laughed, "Wow, you think I'm stupid, but in reality...You're the stupid one and I'm the super smart one! I already know that money is made out of paper, so it's okay to just give it away!"

 _The lion growled, "I'm gonna enjoy taking back this body for myself...But regardless, until then, consider yourself lucky that I'll be basically winning this thing for us."_

Gareth frowned, "I don't need your help, because I can win this on my own. Now shoo, let me go and play with my friends now!"

" _You do get you're still unconscious right now…"_

He blinked, "...What?"

* * *

In the medical bay, a Chansey was on the phone, as she nonchalantly said, "Yes ma'am, I'm aware your son broke nineteen bones while acting as intern on this show. I'm afraid I can literally do absolutely nothing about it." She continued to draw a picture of tearing something's head off, as she continued, "Look lady, I don't know what you want me to do here, it's not like I actually-"

As she said this, a certain Shuppet rushed inside the room with an unconscious Luxio in tow, "N-Nurse, I need you!"

The Chansey stared at her a moment, before deadpanning into the phone, "Yeah, I get you're complaining and all, but I'm gonna hang up now and actually do my job." She slammed it onto the desk, before saying, "Okay, guess I should ask this; why is the cat knocked out?"

Juvia put Gareth on the counter, as she said, "Some mean man seriously hurt him during the challenge, he needs immediate medical care!"

The nurse stared at the cat, before pushing a button, before speaking into some kind of device, "Yeah, we got another one, come grab him." As she said this, a Larvitar and Mightyena walked into the room, before carrying the Luxio into the back, as the Chansey turned back to the Shuppet, "Look, I don't compliment people often, but good job on getting the kid here so fast. That looked like a pretty bad concussion, so if you hadn't brought him here, some serious damage could have resulted."

The Shuppet's eyes widened, "...What?"

She rose a brow, "I said good job getting him here because he might have gotten brain damage otherwise. Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

However, the Shuppet had completely blanked out of this conversation, as she took a seat in the waiting room nearby.

* * *

Mimi looked out the window, before turning to the ghost behind her, "You know...We should have at least attempted to go to the lifeguard chair."

Doc nodded, "Yeah, in hindsight we probably would have already won…"

She was silent for a moment, before glancing out the window again, "...Should we go or continue to vandalize the hosts yearbook?"

He hummed, "Hmm...Hard choice…" He suddenly threw the book into the nearby shark's mouth, as he smiled, "There, now we got to do both."

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "Let's go win this challenge, then we can finally call it a night...This place smells."

The Spiritomb smiled, "Right away then, princess of the night~" He chuckled to himself as he floated out of the cabin, leaving a slightly annoyed but still blushing Mimi slightly behind.

Mimi's eye twitched as she slowly followed him, grumbling to herself, "Strange man…"

* * *

Juvia was still floating in the living room, occasionally glancing at the nearby rooms as she awaited Gareth to come out looking good as new. However, so far, nothing had changed, though whenever she asked the nurse, she always responded by saying he was gonna be fine. She still couldn't help but worry though…

" _Hey, you still waiting I'm guessing?"_

The Shuppet blinked at the sudden voice, before sighing, "...Yep."

" _...You know, you did a good job today. Really saved that cat from some kind of less than enjoyable fate."_

Juvia stared down, "Well, I guess-"

" _Please, it isn't a guess, it's a fact. Stop undermining yourself already. I'm sick of having to hear the same thoughts every moment of every day."_

Oddly, the puppet let out a small chuckle, "I thought you said you were me."

" _I am, still doesn't change the fact that you've started getting annoyed by these thoughts too."_

Juvia took another moment to look at the doors, before nodding, "...Yeah...I guess I am."

" _Look, today you did something good, that actually did mean something. You basically saved Gareth's life. That's pretty good as a starting point when it comes down to improving how you see yourself."_

She rose a brow, "...Wait...Do you mean something by that?"

" _I'm saying you found your starting point...Nothing more, nothing less. You came onto this detestable show to prove you could do something without Izaya, and you proved it by saving a life, thus meaning you've also gained a bit of a confidence boost, simple as that."_

The Shuppet stared forward in slight shock, before saying, "So…" She blinked to herself, before smiling warmly, "Huh...You might have a point."

" _..."_

Saying nothing from the silence, she sighed, "...I think I know what I want to do now."

As she said this, a loud ring was suddenly heard, as Gareth came running out of one of the nearby rooms, a huge grin on his face, "Yay, I'm all better now!" He chuckled slightly, before glancing around the room, noticing nobody there. After a moment, he pouted, "Good to know nobody showed up to make sure I was okay."

* * *

Colton grumbled to himself as he pulled himself up the dock, spitting out water as he shivered, "I can't believe I had to swim...So much...That brat is going to pay-"

"And with that the challenge is over! Doc and Mimi have secured themselves with invincibility, being the last two left and getting to the lifeguard chair!"

The Dragonite growled, smacking his head down against the dock, before slowly sinking back down in the water.

* * *

The contestants were sitting at the bonfire, with the odd exception of Juvia, watching as Amber walked up to the podium, clearing her throat as she smiled at them, "Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the challenge, because I didn't...The only fun parts were when Isabel, Tempest, Zetsu, and Juvia destroyed that awful dragon."

Mimi rose a brow, "Zetsu and Juvia are not capable of assaulting someone."

Zetsu deadpanned, "Gee, thanks for the confidence."

The hostess sighed, "Well regardless, it seems we have a large amount of votes towards only one...Due to a massive head injury, it seems that...My little adorable Gareth will have to leave…"

Doc deadpanned, "Man...That was so lacking in terms of suspense it almost hurt."

Nearby, Logan shrugged, "To be fair, we sorta ran out of marshmallows for the moment, so no real reason to make it dramatic." He turned towards the recently dehospitalized Gareth, who had bandages on his head, before saying, "...Yeah, you can leave now."

Amber ran to the lion, pulling him in a hug as she sniffled, "I'm going to miss you, my little adorable kitten! I'll keep in touch, then we can go do many fun things together! Like bake more cookies, and go to an amusement park, and-" She stopped when the cast gave her looks, "...What? I will genuinely miss him!"

Cynthia sighed, "His luck was bound to run out, but goodbye Gareth. I do wish you the best in getting better."

Gareth blinked, "...Honestly I'm fine, so I don't really get why I was voted off."

Isabel deadpanned, "Gareth, they were looking for anyone to vote for and you had a minor injury that they decided to use as a reason. That's it. Sorry buddy, most of them are out of options considering who's immune."

The cat stared at her, before glancing down, before a soft smile formed on his face, "Well...It's okay. I mean, I'm fine, and I really would like to win, but just knowing that I was able to make friends and have a bunch of laughs here...It made my time real good. It also means that the other half of me won't do anything mean."

The cast stared at him, before Zetsu deadpanned, "Gareth...There's really only one of you."

The Luxio ignored him, as he began to wave at the other contestants, "Goodbye everyone, I'm glad I made friends with all of you! Kanaya, Isabel, Zetsu, Doc, and Mimi...You guys are my true friends! Cynthia, you're mean, but I'll forgive you...Nazira, Tempest, and red puppy...I don't really know you guys, but you seem really nice! And Juvia-" He blinked, "...Pudding pal? Where's Juvia?"

Nazira shrugged, "Eh, for some reason 'da girl ain' here...Don' know why."

He blinked, before frowning as he slowly made his way to the dock, "I was hoping to say goodbye before I left...Can you all just...Tell her I said bye? And make sure to give her a hug for me?"

"Gareth, wait!"

Gareth's eyes widened as he smiled, turning around with his arms opened wide, "Pudding pal! You came to say goodbye!"

Juvia ran right into the Luxio's arms, engulfing him in a similar hug, as she muttered, "It's not like I wouldn't...You're my closest friend, Gareth."

He smiled as he embraced her, "You're my closest friend too, Juvia...I'm going to miss you. Just...Just try and win this for me, okay? I'll be rooting for you!"

She smiled at him, "Funny...I was about to tell you the same thing."

His eyes widened, "...W-What? How...But-" As he said this, a ghostly aura suddenly surrounded him, locking him in place, as he stuttered, "J-Juvia...W-What are you doing?"

The Shuppet giggled softly, before saying, "I'm...Sort of about to do something you aren't gonna like, and I don't want you to stop me."

The Luxio stared at her for a moment, before mumbling, "Juvia...Please...Please don't do what I think you're gonna do."

She turned away from him, before looking at the hosts, "Um...Miss Amber and Mister Logan...Can I ask something?"

Amber glanced at Logan for a moment, before she said, "Well...I guess."

Juvia breathed in for a moment, before glancing at Gareth, "...I'd like to resign from the competition in Gareth's place...Give him another chance to win this game."

The contestants all gasped, as Gareth whimpered, "N-Nein! Don't listen! I'm leaving!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Well, we aren't really allowed to-"

Amber jabbed his side, causing him to let out a groan of pain as he fell onto the ground, giving the ghost a small smile, "Well, of course you could...We can't force you to stay here after all."

The Leafeon slowly lifted himself up, "But...We haven't allowed it several-"

She glared at him, before looking back to the Shuppet, "But sweetie, are you absolutely positive you want to do this?"

Juvia nodded, "Yes...I am...Gareth deserves to stay."

Gareth's eyes began to water, before stuttering, "J-Juvia...D-Don't do this for me! I...I don't deserve this much kindness and I can't stand to take your place in the game!"

She turned to him, a soft smile on her face, as she said, "Gareth, I'm not doing this just for you...I've come to realize I've accomplished exactly what I wanted from this game, and even then I don't need to prove anything about myself..." She glanced at Cynthia and Nazira, "Some people here made me realize that…" She glanced at him once more, "But you deserve to win this, Gar."

He stared at her, his eyes now completely in tears, "J-Juvia! D-Don't...You….You can't...I don't deserve to win...Y-You deserve to win!"

The Shuppet continued to simply smile at him, before pulling his still trapped body into another hug, "...Gareth...It's okay...Please don't cry."

The Luxio bit his lip, before whimpering out, "I'll...I'll win this, Juvia...I won't let your kindness go to waste...And when I win, then I'm going to share the money with you and Violet...I promise!"

She smiled at him, "Actually, I'm already rich thanks to Izaya, so I don't mind...But it's the thought that counts. I'm gonna miss you, Gareth…"

He sniffled slightly, "It won't be the same without you, Juvia...Say hi to others for me."

The Shuppet nodded, before turning to the others and giving them a wave, "Goodbye everyone. Make sure to try your hardest in this game for me."

Cynthia smiled at her, giving her a small wave, "I'm glad you're not sad or confused anymore, but I am sad you're leaving before we could become friends...Good luck, Juvia."

Nazira nodded, an uncharacteristic warming smile on her face as she began to wave herself, "Seeya girl."

Kanaya frowned, giving her a wave, "I'll miss you, Juvia. Please, be safe."

Gareth sniffled once more, before giving her a small smile, "Auf wiedersehen...Juvia…"

The Shuppet turned towards the cast once more, casting them one final smile, and before long...She was gone, far from the island and those on it, leaving the final ten to compete.

* * *

As everyone had left the bonfire, Gareth stood on the dock, staring out at the sea with an emotionless expression, before he let out a sigh, "...I already miss you, pudding pal...It feels so lonely now."

"Yes, it seems that everyone is just leaving us...One by one."

He blinked, before looking up, "Oh...Hey Kanaya, yeah...Except I should have been the one to leave. I mean...I don't know why she would keep me here. I'm pretty sure everyone would just vote me off next anyways."

The Gardevoir gave him a weak smile, before walking over to the dock, sitting down beside him, "I don't think that's true...I mean, you have us from the old team...We wouldn't vote you off-"

The lion gave her a look, "I'm pretty sure Isabel made it clear that everyone voted for me."

She blinked, "Okay, but really...After this, I don't think anyone would...And besides, you're just going to work harder, right? To get immunity?"

Gareth sighed, "I don't know, Kanaya...I haven't really done much, and I'm only here because my friends felt bad and they just gave me their spots…"

Kanaya stared at him in shock, before frowning, "Gareth...They didn't do it because they felt bad. They did it because they felt that you would get further in the competition, besides...You've done plenty of good things!" She sighed when he shrugged, "...I don't think they would appreciate you acting so sad about it. We only have a few more weeks here, then it'll all be over. Don't let your friends down by wasting this chance, okay?"

The Luxio blinked, "Well...I guess you're right...They wouldn't like it if I just quit on them, and it would be a waste, but…"

She shook her head, "Gareth, weren't you the one to tell me that when life gives you rocks, you just throw them instead of letting them collect dust?"

He rose his brows, "Well...Yeah, but-"

The Gardevoir shook her head, "But nothing! You have to get back your confidence and go for it, Gareth. If you don't then nothing good will happen...Okay?"

The lion stared at her, before giving her a small smile as he hugged her, "Thanks Kanaya, I'm starting to feel better...And I'm really going to try my hardest to win...For my friends!"

Kanaya clapped her hands, "Yes, because with the power of friendship, anything can happen!"

Gareth cheered, "Yeah! Now...I think I should get a milkshake...W-Wanna come with?"

She gave him a small smile, "Sure thing, Gareth. I'd love to."

* * *

 **Bari scratched the side of his head, "Um...I don't really know the guy too well, but I'm voting for Gareth. He got hurt pretty bad too...Sorry, but yeah…Bye."**

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, "Gareth, only because he seems to not like me...And my intended target has immunity...Sorry Gareth, but you're really the only choice I have right now."**

* * *

 **Doc shrugged with a smirk, "Eh, I would vote for Cynthia...But let's be honest, Gareth's a social threat, and a physical threat whenever he isn't an idiot. So...Seeya Gareth, you're a bigger threat right now, so you got to go!"**

* * *

 **Gareth blinked, "I really don't know...I guess Cynthia? I voted for her last time, so I guess I'll vote for her again...She's mean anyways."**

* * *

 **Isabel groaned, "...I don't know, Kanaya?"**

* * *

 **Kanaya frowned, "I'm sorry Gareth, but you're injured and...I don't know who to vote for, I'm mostly doing this so you can get some better medical attention and rest."**

* * *

 **Mimi deadpanned, "Gareth."**

* * *

 **Nazira rolled her eyes, "No real reason 'ta keep Gareth 'round by 'dis point. Kid's had his fun, but he ain' really doin' anythin' anymore."**

* * *

 **Tempest cackled, "Zetsu say that alliance is voting for lion demon, so Tempest shall follow!"**

* * *

 **Zetsu shrugged, "Gareth...You were always annoying, but in some ways you were actually okay...Unfortunately, not okay enough to stay...You're going home tonight, dude...Have fun not going through life threatening challenges."**

* * *

 _ **Vote Count :**_

 _ **Gareth: Eight votes. (Bari, Cynthia, Doc, Kanaya, Mimi, Nazira, Tempest, Zetsu)**_

 _ **Cynthia: One vote. (Gareth)**_

 _ **Kanaya: One vote. (Isabel)**_

 _ **Didn't Vote: Juvia**_

* * *

 _ **Contestants-**_ _Bari, Cynthia, Doc, Gareth, Isabel, Kanaya, Mimi, Nazira, Tempest, Zetsu_

* * *

 **And now, for the third and confirmed final time, Gareth has bullshitted his way out of his elimination, and sadly, this is probably the saddest of them.**

 **Delta: I cried Delta tears...They're like regular tears, but by Delta...It was that sad.**

 **In my eyes, among the merged cast, Juvia was the least important to the grand scheme of the story, with it mostly just revolving around her personal struggles and rarely affecting the others...But I don't think she was pointless. Coming into this, I was already aware I wouldn't be able to replicate the same kinda charm her story had in the merge of TXI, which is probably the most positively received plotline of that entire season. The only way I could have done so was if I made her a main character, but she's had her time to shine extensively in TXI, and unlike other former main characters like Gareth or Kanaya, I didn't really feel a need to give her much. So, she got a personal story revolving around something most of us can relate to; personal anxiety and lack of self confidence. We've** _ **all**_ **gone through this, some more than others, and I see it as one of the most relatable plotlines a character in this kind of story could possibly have. So, she dealt with that while still having to manage her life in the game and her attempts to try and find a point to her even being in the game since she felt like she was useless. At the end of her story, while she does still have some doubts in herself, it's undeniable that she's coming out of the game as a stronger person with a bit more layers to her. Was she that major? Not really. Do I regret adding her or letting her get this far? Not a chance in the world.**

 **Delta: Yeah, so we'll miss Juvia...She was still a ray of sunshine, especially to me. Anything else happen this chapter...Hmm...Badass Zetsu, Moc cute scenes, and...Eh, more interactions from the cast...Yeah, typical chapter.**

 **You literally forgot most of it, didn't you?**

 **Delta: ...Yeah, but I'll remember after re-reading it...Once it's published!**

 **...Anyways, hope you guys have a good day. Also, yay for the second swear of the story! God Zetsu has a mouth on him.**

* * *

 _ **{Edit: Just making this clear; Juvia was planning on quitting the show regardless of whoever got the boot. Gareth just so happened to be the one, so he got lucky and got to have a moment with her. Also, fun fact, this is the longest chapter so far...Yay}**_

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Confident Tomboy - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Awkward Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Arrogant Professional Actor - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Rocking Punk Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Brickhouse with a Love of Winning - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Dorky Wannabe Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Story Weaver - (15th Place)_

 _Quincy Ross, the Lover of Nature - (14th Place)_

 _Violet Caputo, the Fortune Telling Emo - (13th Place)_

 _Chad Bridgewood, the Friendly Jock - (12th Place)_

 _Nanami Juvia, the Ditzy Friend - (11th Place)_


	17. Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon

**Author's Note~**

 **And now...We have reached...** _ **THE FINAL TEN!**_

 **Delta: Yep, we'll see who gets to leave next...In this episode!**

 **Well duh, someone leaves basically every episode.**

 **Delta: Well except one episode, but that ain't until the very end...Oh wait...No, still someone kinda leaves I guess.**

 **Yeah...You're just rambing by this point, so let's just get this thing started!**

* * *

The contestants were sound asleep in their cabins, most of which were having wonderfully awesome dreams...Until the sound of a loud helicopter went off, causing them all to groan. They each exited the cabins, glancing up into the sky as the two hosts were up in the air as usual. Zetsu groaned, "Seriously, do you guys just own that thing now or what?!"

Amber smiled at them, "Good morning final ten-" As she said this, a large pillow was suddenly sent flying through the air, hitting her in the face, as she stared down with a deadpan look, "...Excuse me, I mean to say bad morning. After spending so many weeks here, you're still not used to being up early?"

Mimi shrugged, "Just get to the point."

She rolled her eyes, before forcing a smile, "Anyways, I just thought I would congratulate you all on making it this far. I mean, I honestly thought most of you wouldn't last this long, but wow...You're all here. You all survived weeks of torture, pain, elimination, and drama, so give yourselves a pat on the back for that. Unlike the past losers, you all did very well to stay in the game."

Nazira rolled her eyes, "Not like 'dere was much of any real competition."

The Glaceon nodded, "And with that, we'll have a rundown on all the past eliminated campers, just to give them all a small moment of recognition...Because let's face it, after this show they'll be back to being has beens."

The cast exchanged looks to each other, before Bari gulped, "...Wait...What?"

Amber cleared her throat, pulling out a megaphone as she spoke, "The very first eliminated camper...Kaden! He was eliminated due to being just...Awful. He was creepy, he didn't do the challenge, and let's face it...He wouldn't have lasted long anyways."

Nazira sighed happily, "Breakin' 'dat boy's face was easily one of 'da best moments of 'da whole summa'."

Cynthia shrugged, "I honestly thought it was a much needed thing he needed. He was too stuck up for his own good."

The hostess shrugged, "The next eliminated camper...Ace! He was bossy, rude, tried too hard to be a leader, and was just not cutting it for the team, but unlike Kaden he actually left on a decently good note...Unless that only lasted for that night, but I doubt it."

Doc chuckled, "Man, good to know that guy isn't around any longer."

Isabel nodded, "Yeah, and I gotta admit, I'm kinda happy that I was able to succeed where he failed in terms of leadership."

Amber looked down at a piece of paper, "Next eliminated camper...Freya! She...She didn't do much except publicly reject Zetsu before she left."

Zetsu groaned, "I didn't even like her in that way! I was just using her so I could get over Tempest!"

Tempest's eyes widened, before she began to growl, "What do you means by that?!"

He squeaked, before slowly hiding behind Bari, "N-Nothing…I mean nothing, um...A-Amber! Get to the next one!"

The Glaceon chuckled at him, before looking down at the paper, "After Freya it was...Sage! It seems like she too also tried to play the role of the leader, but failed due to how bossy she was and how high her expectations were."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "I'm still glad she's gone. Who knows what would have happened if we kept her a week longer."

Bari gulped as he shrank back, "Um...I...I don't want to know."

The hostess shrugged, "The next eliminated camper...Alfred! He was best known for being friends with Nedrick and Zetsu, being in an alliance with them, telling Ace off, and...That's it. Don't get me wrong though, he's a very nice guy, but nice guys never get too far in these games."

Gareth sighed, "Yeah...It should have been me who went home that night...I mean, I would have been gone anyways if you all didn't find out about the alliance."

Zetsu looked down, "Alfred is a nice guy, but I felt that if he was around for another challenge or two he would have been more useful. The guy's smart and capable of doing things, and he was just unlucky that the team decided on him over me or Ned."

She placed a paw over her heart, "Alfred will always be remembered in our hearts...But let's move onto someone more...Interesting, like...Benson! He's the amazing movie actor with looks to die for, but he wasn't exactly a good team player, and in the end he felt he couldn't stay here any longer, so he quit."

Tempest laughed mockingly, "Yes, and it's a good thing too, for Tempest would have-"

Nazira deadpanned, "Been eliminated, cause a lot of us voted for 'ya."

Amber smirked, before looking down at the paper, "After Benson it was...Alia! She was an average player at best, but she didn't really take anything too seriously, and she didn't listen very well, which caused her team to lose out in a simple cooking challenge...And she was also responsible for burning Logan's face, and she deserved getting eliminated that night!"

Bari blinked, "W-Well...She was a nice girl to talk to-" He yelped at her glare, before going to hide behind Zetsu, "I-I mean...S-She deserved to get eliminated!"

Isabel shivered, "I just got reminded of that horrible challenge...Oh goodness I don't like it the memories…"

The Glaceon nodded as she looked down, "Next camper...Brick. He was also pretty awful on the first day, but after a scare of elimination, he actually became a decent team player, but he got too comfortable, went back to his mean and bossy attitude, picking on the poor puppy, and then his teammates voted him off after getting too tired of it. It was a very eventful elimination, and I could have only hoped to have seen it live."

Bari flinched at the name, before looking down with a frown, "I just hope he gets the help he needs to control his anger...He wasn't a very good friend, but when he was nice...It felt genuine."

Nazira rolled her eyes, "Eitha' way, I won' be trustin' 'dat dino for a long time, and if he don' change, 'den I doubt anyone will even care 'bout him afta' 'dis game-"

The Lycanroc whimpered, "N-Not true! I would try and be his friend again if he changed, and if he didn't...T-Then I'll try and make him nice again! No one deserves to be friendless...No one."

Gareth clapped, "Yeah! The power of friendship will prevail!"

The hostess cleared her throat, "The next contestant...Nedrick! He was actually a very good guy. He had friends in his alliance, he was an adorable little dorky ninja, and he was very nice to those on his team...Then the bear incident happened and he was unfortunately forced to leave the game."

Nazira flinched slightly at the name, before sighing, "...Still kinda miss 'da poor fool…" She blinked upon realizing everyone was looking at her, as she deadpanned, "If any of 'ya wanna say anythin' jus' say it already-"

Cynthia smirked, "You have a thing for Nedrick, so there. I said it."

As the Mismagius growled, Zetsu sighed at the name as he looked down at the ground, "...Ned...He's honestly my best friend...He would still be here with us if that incident didn't happen...He's gone. He's gone forever! I wasn't there to help him or even be his shield...I miss him."

Amber blinked, "...You say it like he's dead, which he's not...I think. Anyways, the next eliminated contestant...Brooke! She didn't do much either honestly, but she was about average...I don't know. I wasn't there for the challenge she was eliminated in, but I do know that she's probably doing just fine now."

Gareth sighed, "She was nice...She was the reason I was able to break one of the toilets...Very cool."

Bari bit his lip, "She was also a good friend of mine...During the deer challenge, we had fun talking together with Quincy, and I felt like I was in a real friendship group with them…"

The Glaceon hummed, "The next one to have left...Quincy. He was just a ball of sunshine and happiness, and he hardly ever held a frown on his face...Probably one of the wisest players in the game in terms of not going completely crazy for money and fame. He was beloved by most around him, and he will be forever missed."

The Lycanroc groaned as he facepalmed, "All the friends I make seem to leave...I miss his friendly smile and his big hugs."

Cynthia frowned, "He definitely is very wise, and I won't let his words of wisdom go to waste. I plan on winning this game, and I won't lose my senses when I do."

Doc rose a brow, "...Okay did I miss something? I don't really associate Quincy with wisdom."

The fox rolled her eyes, before smiling softly, "Trust me...He's very good with words."

Amber hummed, before looking down at the paper, "The next camper to have left...Violet. She was an average player, a little too sassy for my liking, but nonetheless she was okay when she wasn't being weird. For some reason everyone on her team decided to eliminate her over Gareth, and she was strangely okay with that...I'm still wondering how that even came to be."

Suddenly, Cynthia began to growl to herself, "It's a good thing she's gone. She played dirty, she was rude, and I honestly don't even know how she has-" She stopped herself when she was getting looks, before clearing her throat, "...Nevermind."

Mimi shrugged, "It's not like you're completely wrong. She wasn't the best person to work with or be around."

Gareth's eye twitched as he growled at the two of them, "Hey! Violet is an amazing person! She's very nice, she's super smart, and she did what was best for the team and her friends...Even if it only consisted of me and Juvia, but she still cared lots! An awful person wouldn't do such nice acts like Violet has done, so stop talking bad about her!"

The cast stared at him for a moment, as Amber cleared her throat, "I...I think it would be best if we moved on...Let's talk about our friendly jock, Chad. He was nice, he was friendly, he was insanely good looking, and was friends with everyone. Due to his physical toughness and strong friendships, he was eliminated before he could actually win this entire thing...And yes, I say it with confidence, because he's really strong and who can hate a face like his?"

Bari sniffled, "I...I miss him! He would be right next to me...Smiling...I'm glad he's rooting for me though, even if I don't know why I'm here over someone like him."

Cynthia flinched, before looking down, "Agreed...The vibe is different without him, but he made it far and he left in high spirits, that's all that really matters."

Gareth stuck his tongue out, "I don't see what's so great about him...Except he was nice when he let me go to see Violet...I'm not good at throwing shade."

As the Ninetales facepalmed, the hostess gave the players a weak smile, "And finally, the latest player to have left...Juvia. Honestly, she didn't do much at all, but she was someone who was usually always smiling and kept her team in good spirits most of the time, and she even left on her own in order to keep her friend in longer."

The Luxio in question sighed, "She...She should still be here over me...But I won't let this new chance go to waste! I'm going to win in her honor!"

Doc smirked, "Man, this game has not been kind to you in terms of keeping friends around-" As he said this, Mimi nudged him, causing him to shut up.

Kanaya frowned softly, "Juvia was a great friend...She was so nice, and she was a joy to be around, especially going on shipping adventures. I just hope she's happier away from this island…"

The Glaceon shrugged as the helicopter landed, before she got out of it with a smile, "And that just leaves us with you ten...Who will be the next one to leave the island and join the other losers in history? Who will actually win after the summer is over? We'll have to see and find out for that last one, but for the first question...Right after your next challenge!"

Mimi deadpanned, "Of course we have a challenge. Why wouldn't we have a challenge right after naming the eliminated players?"

Amber gave her a smile, "Oh don't worry, because this challenge will be fun, and that starts with," she held up a silver pair of handcuffs, "Handcuffing you all together!"

All the contestants stared at the handcuffs, before Doc smirked, "Kinky~"

The Glaceon began to blush heavily, "W-Well...You aren't wro- I mean, D-Doc! No!"

The Spiritomb was now grinning as he said, "Oh, you admitted to it! You like using them with Logan while you get it-"

She growled at him, "Enough! Our private lives are none of your business!"

"It sounds so hilarious though!"

"I hate your sense of humor."

* * *

 **Bari gave the camera a confused look, "After hearing all those names from the others who got eliminated...It was strange. All of them are so much better than me in some way, but yet...I'm here and they aren't...It's really weird, but I'm glad. I love having a place to sleep, food to eat, and people to talk to...This has been an amazing experience for me."**

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, "I'm not surprised at how most of the past players left, but I'm just glad I was able to stay in this game. I'm in the final ten, so I can't afford to lose, get distracted, or anything. I'm in it to win it."**

* * *

 **Doc was now laughing hysterically, "God, now I'm wondering who's on top! I'm betting five bucks on Amber, cause Logan's kind of a wuss, but doesn't matter, since I still got to laugh! Anyways, I'm surprised I wasn't the first boot considering how terrible of a person I am, but hey, at least now I can help Mimi win this thing!"**

* * *

 **Gareth blinked, before frowning, "Three times I was meant to go home...And three times I was saved by my friends, both of which decided to just...Leave...So I could continue playing. I'm sad that I'm all alone in the merge, but I can't let these opportunities pass by. I'm going to make it far, so I can make them both proud."**

* * *

 **Isabel smirked, "Around halfway through the game, I sort of could tell I'd be making it far in the long run. Admittedly those who have made it far with me are kinda surprising, but I won't question it. We all deserve to be here, so I should be on my toes for whatever could happen."**

* * *

 **Kanaya rubbed her arm, "It's never hit me how far I've made it until now...I'm very lucky to be here, and I'll keep trying to get further in the game and possibly win."**

* * *

 **Mimi rose a brow, "I'm in the final ten. I honestly wasn't expecting to get this far, but I am glad I did. I would have never made good friends with Zetsu and Doc if I had left earlier. I still don't believe I have a chance at winning, but I don't care."**

* * *

 **Nazira rolled her eyes, "Eh, I had no intention comin' inta' 'dis 'dat I would actually lose, so whateva'. No matta' what 'doe, I ain' leavin' 'dis game without 'dat money!"**

* * *

 **Tempest cackled, "Victory for Tempest! It is guaranteed, but not very big surprise."**

* * *

 **Zetsu blinked, "...How am I still in here? I'm just a weak and pathetic guy who has no unique traits whatsoever...Yet I'm still here. I guess I won't question it too much, but I'll keep endangering myself just so I can see how far I'll actually make it...I feel like I'm jinxing myself."**

* * *

The contestants were seated at a table in the mess hall, each handcuffed to one other player. Zetsu and Mimi looked down at their cuffs, before the latter deadpanned, "At least it's with someone decent."

He blinked, before smiling, "I feel the same way, Mimi...I'm glad it's you over most of the others."

Bari shook slightly as he looked down at the Joltik in front of him, "I'm surprised they came prepared with a handcuff for you, Tempest."

The Joltik grumbled, "Tempest does not like being contained!"

Kanaya awkwardly glanced to the side, biting her lip as she let out a low whistle, "...Lovely day we're having."

Isabel deadpanned, "It was cloudy and looked like it was on the verge of raining outside."

As the Gardevoir facepalmed, Gareth smiled at Nazira, "Woohoo! We're gonna be the best team ever! Gareth and Nazira, side by side, fighting the forces of evil! With the power of our soon to be friendship, we'll be unstoppable!"

Nazira gave him a look, "...Most of what 'ya jus' said either won' be happenin' or makes no sense."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at the handcuffs, before sighing, "Well...It can't possibly get any worse than this."

Doc smirked at her, "Ooooh, feisty. I'd usually say that would be hot, if it weren't for the fact you're a raging bit-"

Amber cleared her throat, "Welcome contestants to the first of many challenges of the day. This will be a competitive eating challenge!"

Bari's eyes shined, "E-Eating?! That sounds amazing!"

Doc coughed, "Ugh this is gonna suck considering I'm cuffed to miss eating disorder over here."

Cynthia growled, "Well it's a good thing I'm cuffed to a ghost with no stomach, so you'll be suitable for any amount of food."

The Glaceon smirked, "Each team will get to choose who will be the eater and feeder, and those who eat will have to place their hands behind their backs...Just to make it more difficult."

The teams quickly glanced at one another, before Nazira deadpanned, "'Dis is completely one-sided in Bari's favor."

Amber then held up a golden key, "Also, I thought I'd bring up this little key. This will be known as the wimp key. It can uncuff any team that does not want to participate in a challenge together, but the catch...Elimination from the challenges. I will offer the wimp key to anyone before the challenge, so if any wimps are interested then speak now."

The players were silent, as Kanaya began to shakily raise her hand for a moment, only to immediately put it down. She let out a weak laugh when she received some looks, "I was...Stretching."

The hostess blinked, before shrugging, "Eh, suit yourself. You all have five minutes to think of what roles you'll be doing in the challenge."

As she said this, Cynthia gave Doc a look, "You're eating."

He chuckled, "Why, because you're worried you'll damage your 'perfect figure', as in unhealthily skinny one, by eating too much?"

The fox glared at him, "N-No...I just want to win, and even if it means I'm stuck having to work with you, then that means I have to play nice. You're the logical choice in this situation, so you're going to eat."

The Spiritomb deadpanned, "You do get I'm a ghost, right? Meaning most food tastes like garbage to me besides pumpkins."

She rose a brow, "Either way I'm positive this food will be disgusting. Just eat it, and we'll be done."

Doc rolled his eyes, "Okay then, whatever."

As the Ninetales smirked, Mimi and Zetsu were talking to each other, as the former sighed, "I can eat if it's needed, Zetsu."

The Larvesta blinked, before shrugging, "You could if you want, but...I don't mind doing it."

The ghost rose a brow, "You don't?"

He nodded, "I feel like I need to do more in challenges, and I'm going to start with this one...I can't say I'll be good, but I can try."

She stared at him for a moment, before shrugging with a small smile, "Okay, that is very mature of you, Zetsu."

Zetsu rose a brow, "You say it like I'm not mature."

As the two continued to talk, Bari whimpered, "C-Can I be the eater, Tempest? Please?"

The Joltik stared at him, before huffing, "Find, Tempest shall allow puppy to be eater, in exchange for only referring to Tempest as 'grand slayer Tempest' for the rest of the competition."

The Lycanroc grinned, before nodding quickly, "O-Of course! T-Thank you so much, grand slayer Tempest!"

Gareth was humming to himself, seemingly in his own little world, before blinking, "Wait...Were we supposed to do something?"

Nazira groaned, "Jus'...'Ya are gonna be 'da eata'."

He stared at her for a few seconds, before shrugging with a smile, "Okay!"

Kanaya was still glancing off to the side, before clearing her throat, "So...I guess I'll be the f-feeder? U-Unless you want to be the feeder, because...I-I don't really mind either one."

Isabel sighed, "Look, I'll just be feeder. I have pretty specific tastes so I'm not great for this sort of thing."

The Gardevoir nodded, "Okay...N-No problem. I'm completely fine with that."

* * *

 **Kanaya frowned as she rubbed her arm, "I don't have an issue with eating...I just...It's so weird right now, and just being this close to her after that night...It's going to be very hard to properly talk to her when I can't help but act so weird around her. Maybe the challenge will help...Maybe."**

* * *

 **Doc shrugged, "Eh, admittedly she had a point about the food not tasting good either way, so I just went along with it...Still don't like it though."**

* * *

 **Gareth rubbed his stomach, "I'm honestly kinda hungry anyways, so I don't mind eating right now...Huh...I wonder what kind of food will be served. I'm hoping for something with meat...Steak sounds good...Or chicken…"**

* * *

 **Zetsu blinked, "Honestly, I don't know how I'll be in an eating challenge...Not good, especially compared to someone like Bari. It doesn't mean I can't attempt to win this challenge."**

* * *

 **Bari smiled brightly, "An eating challenge! This is finally something I can be good at! Hoorah!"**

* * *

The plates of food were set in front of each team, as the eaters stared down at it, before moving their arms behind their backs. Zetsu continued to stare down at the food, whispering, "Is that turkey supposed to be green?"

Mimi shrugged as she held up a spoon, "Most likely not, but regardless...Open up."

The Larvesta rose a brow, "Wait a second-" He was interrupted when the spoon was shoved in his mouth, his eyes twitching slightly from the food as he mumbled, "N-Not so rough-" He groaned when she shoved another spoonful of food in his mouth.

Gareth licked his lips after swallowing a spoonful, before opening his mouth up again, "Hey Nazira, can I try some of that pudding?"

The ghost rose a brow, "Um...Gareth, I don' 'dink 'dat's-"

The Luxio pouted, "Come on, please? I want some pudding!"

The Mismagius stared at him for a moment, before groaning, pushing a spoonful of the brown food into his mouth, "Fine, but don' complain afta' 'dis ain'-"

He chewed happily with a bright smile, "Delicious! It's kinda chunky, but still very good!"

She stared at him for a moment, before deadpanning, "...Gareth…'Ya jus' ate and enjoyed dirt." Noticing the Luxio wasn't listening, she continued to push more food into his mouth at a faster speed.

Meanwhile, Cynthia was pushing a turkey leg towards the ghost in front of her, "Can't you eat any faster?"

The Spiritomb gave her a look, "Not really when I don't have actual teeth."

She sighed, before stuffing his mouth with the turkey, "Well we're trying to win this challenge, so at least try to get it down faster."

He gave her a glare, "I am trying my hardest, and I say I'm doing good considering my body wasn't even designed to eat!"

The Ninetales gave him a look, before letting out another sigh, "You're right...I'm sorry if I'm being pushy. I just want to win, but you take your time. Maybe we'll luck out in the next one."

The Spiritomb gave her a look, while nearby, Kanaya was chewing on the food, a look of disgust on her face as she swallowed, "Um...C-Can I have some water?"

Amber deadpanned, "No."

The Gardevoir frowned, going to say something until a spoonful of food was shoved in her mouth. She flinched, chewing once more, before swallowing it, "I-Isabel...Can you slow down a little?"

The Leavanny deadpanned, "I won't unless you actually start choking."

She blinked, before looking down, "U-Urm...Oka-" Her mouth was stuffed again as she silently groaned.

Bari swallowed his food, before whimpering, "C-Can you serve me a little faster? I-I'm still hungry."

Tempest was currently trying to lift up a spoon full of spoon, but due to her small height, she was having difficulty getting the food into the puppy's mouth, "Then lower head so Tempest does not need to throw it!"

The Lycanroc quickly pressed his head down lower, keeping his mouth wide open as he blinked, "I-Is this okay-" He was quickly shut up by a spoon being forced into his mouth, only for it to go a bit too far and hit the back of his head, causing him to gag and fall over onto the ground, "T-Too far! T-Too much!" He continued to cough and gag.

The Joltik scoffed, "Please, thought puppy liked food?"

* * *

 **Mimi shrugged, "Zetsu's not the fastest eater, but at least he's not annoying and I can at least tolerate being handcuffed to him."**

* * *

 **Nazira stared at the camera for a moment, before groaning, "'Dat...'Dat boy is a special kinda dumb in some ways...Fool literally jus' ate dirt."**

* * *

 **Cynthia rubbed her head, "Okay, I may not like Doc, but I can admit when I'm being unreasonable. The only way we'll win is if we work together, so I will try and set aside my differences and work with him...The question is if he's willing to do the same."**

* * *

 **Isabel shrugged, "I'm just trying to win is all, and sure, I was being a little forceful, but I'm still not exactly the most happy with Kanaya right now. I still need a real explanation for whatever** _ **that**_ **was a few days ago, and more importantly, I need to figure out if she's worth trusting. Until then, I don't care much."**

* * *

 **Tempest cackled, "Puppy was having fun it seems! He was rolling around on the floor and screaming whole time! That must be good time for dog demons!"**

* * *

The teams were still eating, as Gareth let out a small burp, before happily taking another spoonful of food, giving Nazira a nod, "Is there anything else I haven't tried yet?"

The ghost was still staring at him in shock, before saying, "...No…'Ya literally ate all of it…'Ya somehow ate all of it!"

The lion blinked, before sighing, "Well...I guess I'm getting full anyways."

Amber pointed at them, "And looks like Gareth and Nazira win this round! Which is surprising considering Bari was here."

The Lycanroc was currently on the floor, holding his throat as he coughed. As this happened, the cast stared at the dog, before Zetsu glanced at Tempest, who's handcuffs seemed a lot longer and a lot more loose, meaning she hadn't fallen onto the floor with the dog, "...Tempest...What exactly did you do to him?"

The spider rose a brow, "Simple; forcefully fed dog food like all of you did to your allies."

He facepalmed, "...Nevermind."

The hostess shrugged, "Anyways, ignoring that...Everyone, meet me at the dock, like...Right now."

* * *

 **Gareth was picking at his teeth with a toothpick, before pulling it out, blinking in surprise at a small pink ball, "...I don't remember eating gum."**

* * *

As the contestants stood on the dock in front of the Glaceon, she held up the golden key with a small smile, "Once again I present you with the wimp key. If anyone wants to back out now before the next challenge, then please...Speak now."

Bari glanced at the spider on his shoulder, before whispering, "D-Do you wanna a-accept it?"

The Joltik growled, "Tempest refuses to accept defeat so casually!"

As the puppy whimpered, Mimi looked over at Zetsu, "You good?"

He nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine...You good?"

She shrugged, "I'm fine."

Cynthia smiled, "Doc and I are completely fine working together."

Amber shrugged as she put the key away, "Well okay then. The next challenge will begin with everyone going to the beach, there you will find five canoes. You will each have to paddle your way to Boney Island, while being handcuffed of course. And once you reach the island, you will be given a package, so go quickly."

As she said this, Logan walked over to the five teams, handing each a small package, as Nazira rose a brow, "Uh...What's in 'dese 'dings exactly?"

The hostess smiled at them, "You'll find out once you get to the island."

The cast began to look among themselves in worry, before Doc chuckled, "I have a feeling we're all gonna die."

* * *

 **Bari shivered, "I-I hate canoes...I hate them...I hate water."**

* * *

 **Mimi blinked, "Boney Island...I almost forgot about that place. I wonder if I'll see anymore creepy artifacts...I'm almost excited to go now."**

* * *

The teams were all getting to their canoes, as Kanaya looked down at theirs, before smiling softly, "I can paddle if you want...U-Unless you don't want that!" Isabel sighed, before quickly impaling one of the paddles with her scythe-like hands and then getting inside the canoe, preparing herself to begin the challenge without even acknowledging the Gardevoir. As Kanaya was pulled into the canoe with her, she began to look down at the ground as she cradled her own paddle in her hands.

Gareth was pushing the canoe into the water, before flailing his arms up, "C-Can I ride in front, Nazira? I wanna paddle! Please?"

The ghost deadpanned, "No, 'ya are 'da heavier one, so 'ya have to be in 'da back."

The Luxio groaned, but jumped on the back with a pout, "Fine...But I'm still gonna paddle super fast!"

As Zetsu pushed the canoe in the water, Mimi was already sitting up front as she rolled her eyes, "This challenge is rather easy."

The Larvesta deadpanned, "Well obviously since you weren't the one to eat disgusting food."

The Mimikyu shrugged, "Just get on the canoe."

Bari shook slightly as he pushed the canoe in the lake, "U-Um...Grand slayer Tempest..W-Will it be okay if you went in the front?"

The Joltik scoffed, "Puppy, Tempest has to be in front...So yes, she shall!"

The puppy grinned at her response as he jumped onto the back of the canoe. The last canoe to go in the water was Doc and Cynthia's as the fox jumped in the front seat, flinching as it rocked slightly, "O-Okay...Now we just need to paddle...Or mostly me."

The Spiritomb chuckled at this, "Yep...Have fun. I'll probably just rest here and-"

She gave him a look, "Or you can help by paddling with me."

He nodded, "I know, I just wanted to get a reaction out of you. Sadly, it was pretty underwhelming."

The Ninetales rolled her eyes as she paddled against the water, "At least act a little mature during this challenge."

The ghost smirked at her, "No promises."

* * *

Kanaya paddled behind Isabel in silence, only looking around the area a few times, before letting out a small sigh, biting her lip softly, "Um...Isabel...I think we should maybe...Talk?"

The Leavanny glanced at her, before turning away, "Not much to really talk about."

The Gardevoir looked down softly, "W-Well...Maybe we could talk about...That night?"

The bug suddenly twitched, as she sat there in silence for a moment, "...Kanaya, I am not in the mood-"

She frowned at her words, before letting out a sigh, "I know you're not in the mood, but we have to talk about it sometime and now is the best time. I just...I want to tell you that I really am sorry, and I had no bad intentions with it-"

Isabel growled, "No bad intentions? Kanaya, you kissed me while I was asleep! You basically took advantage of the fact I couldn't stop you!"

Kanaya flinched, "I-I know, and it was wrong of me! It was just the spur of the moment and I...I just wanted to see if I...I liked it or not...I'm so sorry! I just want to go back to being friends with you, Isabel...Honest."

The Leavanny continued to growl, "Kanaya, how the hell am I just supposed to be friends with you after that? Do I just ignore the fact you did that? And how do I even know I can trust a word you're saying?!"

She whimpered, "I...I just...I don't know, Isabel, but I just want to try going back to our friendship."

The bug glared at her, before turning away and beginning to paddle once more, "...Well, as far as I know right now, you could just be trying to find another chance to do the same thing...I'm sorry Kanaya, but I think it's best if we just stay quiet and finish this stupid challenge…"

The Gardevoir frowned, before glancing off to the side, not saying a single word.

* * *

 **Kanaya frowned as she rubbed her arm, "Well...That could have gone better, but I just need to find a way to prove that I'm being truthful with my words...The only problem is that I don't know how."**

* * *

Gareth hummed as he paddled happily, before looking over at the ghost in front of him, "Hey Nazira, what's your favorite color? Mine is blue, but that's probably pretty obvious by now."

The ghost glanced at him, before turning away, "I don' know...Orange maybe? I don' 'dink 'bout 'dat kinda stuff usually."

The lion smiled, "Orange is cool! It reminds me of Halloween and pumpkins!" He blinked, before poking her, "Hey Nazira, what's up with the accent? I never heard it before meeting you...Is it from Star Wars?"

The Mismagius gave him a look, before groaning, "No, it's not from freakin' Star Wars. And I was basically born soundin' like 'dis, it's not like I choose 'ta sound 'dis way."

He blinked, "I don't see anything wrong with it...I think it's cool! I think it sounds like something from a super cool action movie!"

She rolled her eyes, "Look, can we get off 'da subject of my voice?"

The Luxio nodded, "Of course! We can talk about anything! We can talk about love, family, friendship, milkshakes! Anything! Ooh! Where should we start?! Wanna talk about our best friends? Mine is Juvia! She's the best friend ever!"

The ghost deadpanned, "I don' really have a best friend, Gareth."

Gareth grinned at her, "I can be your best friend! We can go somewhere fun after this competition! You can join me, Violet, and Juvia and we can go do something fun...Like climb a super tall cliff!"

The Mismagius turned to him, before saying, "Gareth, we don' even talk much. Besides, we wouldn' really get along afta' 'ta long."

He blinked, "But we're talking now...And why wouldn't we get along? I think you're cool and you're not mean to me. We can be great friends!"

Nazira groaned, "Look, it's not like it matta's anyways. I'm not really in 'da mood 'ta make friends afta' 'da fight with Cynthia."

The Luxio nodded, "Oh yeah, she's real mean, but friendship is a magical thing, Nazira. You and Cynthia need to talk and make up, and then...Make milkshakes together. That's how true friends act after a good fight...Or at least that's what I would do if I had any fights with a friend."

The Mismagius deadpanned, "I don' really like food much...But I guess 'ya might have a point on the Cynthia 'ding. 'Da only reason we haven' made up yet is jus' cause we're both 'ta stubborn."

Gareth grinned, "Oh yeah, if you were the one to start apologizing, then she'll see just how much you value your friendship, and she'll think you're so cool, admire how awesome you are, and your friendship will strengthen up ten times!"

She gave him a look, "'Ya are easily one of 'da strangely most positive people I have eva' met."

"Thanks!"

* * *

 **Gareth rubbed his chin, before sighing, "I don't really like Cynthia too much, but friendship is very important, and if Nazira's having friendship troubles with Cynthia, then it's my job to help! No one deserves to be friendless, especially on my watch!"**

 **He let out a small sigh, "...I really wish Juvia was here with me...It's hard talking about friends without your friend!"**

* * *

Bari held onto the side of the canoe as Tempest paddled, before gulping, "U-Urm...Grand slayer Tempest, c-can you please slow down?!"

The spider scoffed, "Tempest slows down for no man!"

The dog whimpered, "N-Not again! I-I'm getting sick and water is splashing on me!"

The Joltik stared at the dog before growling, "Stop cowering and be a manly man!"

He flinched, before standing up straighter as he quickly nodded, "O-Okay! I...I'll...Okay!"

* * *

 **Bari shook in the confessional, "I just don't like being around the water...A-And she was going so fast and the food I ate felt like it was going to c-come up...Ugh...I have that feeling again!"**

* * *

 **Tempest smirked, "Tempest has always been strongest slayer in history, so no surprise that small and somewhat pathetic dog still can't keep up with Tempest...Wait...Didn't Tempest promise to train him at one point?"**

 **She tapped her chin, before shrugging, "Care little for doing that now though."**

* * *

Mimi and Zetsu watched as Tempest sped ahead of them, Bari crying in the back the entire time, as the ghost deadpanned, "This looks familiar."

The larva nodded as he watched in awe, "I know, she's amazing."

The Mimikyu rose a brow, shaking her head slightly as she continued to paddle, "This entire challenge feels nostalgic...We're only missing all of the eliminated players, well...Most of them."

He blinked, "Oh yeah...It does feel so surreal how we're in the final ten...It feels like just last week we were all starting out with the fear challenge...I despise that day very much."

She shrugged, "It'll be interesting to see who else will be leaving, and it'll be interesting to see who's the last one standing...Watch it be someone controversial...Such as Cynthia."

The Larvesta chuckled, "Or even Bari."

Mimi deadpanned, "He won't last too long with these conditions."

Zetsu nodded, "Oh yeah, but anything can happen."

The ghost shrugged, "Basically, now let's go faster."

He groaned, "Come on, we aren't going to catch up to Tempest, and we're basically in second place considering the others are behind us."

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "Oh, nice to know you enjoy being in second place."

The larva facepalmed, "Good to know your humor is still the same, Mimi."

She was silent for a moment, before glancing back at him, "How are things with Tempest? Are you enjoying your time with her?"

The Larvesta blinked, before smiling, "Things are going...Great. She's very kind, she's amazing, she's adorable, and just...Everything about her is wonderful. I do fear that she's influencing me in a way where I'm going to need professional help after this game, but other than that...I think we're both doing good right now."

Mimi nodded, "That is good. I feel good when I'm with Doc. At times he likes to tease me, and it is very annoying, but...I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He's the first person to treat me like I'm actually worth something, and he makes me feel so many strange emotions...It's different, and I like it. I can't imagine not meeting him, because he truly is someone special to me."

Zetsu stared at her in shock, "...Wow. I was not expecting that out of you."

She deadpanned, "Tell him I said any of that and you'll regret it. I am still upset that you told him about my crush on him."

He chuckled weakly, "A-At least he didn't believe me that time, a-and you two worked it out yourselves, but I'm happy for you two."

The Mimikyu blinked, "Zetsu...Thank you."

The Larvesta gave her a confused look, "For what?"

She gave him a small smile, "For being a good friend."

The bug stared at her in surprise, before smiling at her, "You're welcome, and the same goes to you."

* * *

 **Mimi shrugged, "Zetsu's probably my only other friend here. He's helpful, he listens, and he's not a complete moron even if he says stupid things when under pressure...Which is all the time. Regardless, I'm glad I made a good friend in him."**

* * *

 **Zetsu sighed, "I wasn't expecting Mimi to suddenly get emotional like that. Well, she still had her usual serious thing going on, but she talked so passionately about Doc, and she even considers me a friend...I'm not used to seeing her so happy. It's really nice."**

* * *

Cynthia paddled with an annoyed expression, flinching when the canoe rocks a little as she grumbled, "We have to go faster, before this water gets all over me."

Doc deadpanned, "Wow, you're put off by water, how surprising."

She gave him a look, "The attitude wasn't needed. Besides, we need to catch up considering we're behind everyone else...Even Mimi and Zetsu are ahead of us."

The ghost suddenly stopped, before turning to her, "What do you mean by 'even them' exactly?"

The Ninetales rose a brow, "Doc...They aren't physical threats. Both of us are much stronger than those two, so how they're both ahead of us is shocking. We need to work harder."

He glared at her, "Okay, I get you're competitive and stuff, but don't say that my friends are weak. I'm honestly not surprised they're doing well."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh, so it's okay for you to vote off my friend and laugh about it in my face, but I can't say anything about yours? Okay Doc, I can see just how you really are now."

The ghost growled, "Hey, I voted him off because he was a threat, not because I didn't like the guy. He actually seemed pretty cool. Besides, it's not like I ever mean anything I'm saying, I'm literally just doing it to get a reaction. Like, I'm a horrible person for that, but at least I don't act malicious in order to genuinely insult someone!"

She rolled her eyes, before continuing to paddle, "Well you obviously didn't get a good reaction. And just so you know, I only said they weren't physical threats. Mimi's probably one of the few smart and logical players left, and Zetsu has a strong social game, and he's friends with Tempest who is a physical threat. I don't think anyone on this island is weak, so don't make me seem like the bad person here."

He gave her a look, "...I literally just admitted to being a bad person. Hell, I'm the worst person left on the entire show, just have the occasional moment where I break character is all."

The fox rose a brow, "Then why continue, Doc? Why not try and be genuinely nice instead of talking all weird and choosing to do stupid things just to get reactions? Is it really worth it?"

The Spiritomb turned to her, "You see, that's the difference between you and me, Cynthia. I put on a character in order to ignore the fact I have a horrible life...And you put on some act of pride and powerful leadership in order to ignore yours, pretending that just because you have some morals you're a nice person. Well look around, the world doesn't care either way if you're nice or not, and unlike you, I can actually enjoy it. I'm a jerk so people ignore me so I can just live my life, while you're just going with the motions since you don't want to face yours." She stared at him a moment, before he stated, "...You didn't think that everybody here would be dumb enough to not know who you actually are, right? Especially with all that stuff turning up on the news?"

Cynthia continued to stare at him in shock, before pinching the bridge of her nose as she continued to paddle, "I think we've talked enough for the day, Doc. Let's go through with this."

* * *

 **Doc was playing with the toilet paper next to him, before saying, "Not gonna lie, I was just spewing whatever crap came to my head in that moment. But I was telling the truth about knowing who she is...The fact that I seem to be the** _ **only**_ **one here who does is probably the biggest surprise about this entire cast of people."**

 **He groaned, before glancing at the camera, "...What, I'm not always just a big joke you know."**

* * *

 **Cynthia looked away from the camera, before sighing, "I thought everyone here didn't know about it, besides maybe the hosts. I was actually glad that no one pointed it out, and it was great to just get away from that life...I should have known that he knew...He was basically giving out hints that he knew, and I didn't see them. Either way, I'm not going to let that ruin this challenge for me. We're going to come back and win, because I refuse to let him make us lose."**

* * *

The contestants were all set on the beachside of Boney Island, as a familiar helicopter came up. Amber's voice rang out, "Nice to see you all made it in one piece! Now you can all open up your special backpacks!"

Bari opened up his bag, blinking slightly as he held up a small wooden piece, "Um...What is this?"

Doc glanced at their bag, before his eyes widened, "Holy crap, it's the present Mimi gave me! I was wondering where this went after Zetsu shot it."

Mimi rose a brow, "Wait...He did what-"

The hostess cleared her throat, "Yes, and our amazing interns somehow found all the pieces to it. Apparently objects from this island don't curse you forever, they're apparently the embodiment of an actual good luck charm."

The cast all stared on in shock, before Doc began to grin, "Oh my gosh, my girlfriend gave me a mystical object of luck! That's so cool!"

Mimi deadpanned, "I just picked it up because it looked weird, and it seemed like something you would like."

Amber continued, "Either way though, the thing apparently broke during the paintball challenge, and if legend tells the truth this time, it shattering causes a horrible fate to befall one of the destroyer's closest friends or family."

Zetsu's eyes widened, "...O-Oh god...N-Ned got into that incident during the challenge...I broke it during the challenge...Oh my god, it's all my fault he's gone!"

Nazira's eyes widened, before she began to twitch and growl, floating over to the Larvesta while dragging Gareth behind her, "Wait, 'ya are 'da reason my friend got freakin' mauled?!"

He covered his face as he shook, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that would happen, and I didn't know about the charm! I just shot it because I thought Doc was going to shoot Tempest!"

The Mismagius continued to approach, before Tempest suddenly jumped in front of the Larvesta with Bari in tow, "Stop right there, wench! You shall not hurt my boyfriend!"

As all of this happened, bickering began to break out among the contestants, as Amber watched on from the helicopter in annoyance, "...I can't believe they're arguing instead of listening to me...Hey! Shut up and look at me!" They ignored her as she sighed, before pulling out a bullhorn, moving it against the megaphone as she blasted it, causing everyone to stop. She smirked, "Much better."

Bari whimpered as he held his ears, "W-What was that for-"

The Glaceon rolled her eyes at them, "For your next challenge, you need to bring those pieces back to the cave of treacherous terror! And I advise you do it quickly, because we are on a schedule here."

Zetsu shrank back, before nodding quickly, "Y-Yes ma'am!"

She smiled, "Also, just for fun laughs, one of you has to piggyback the other, so good luck and enjoy!"

Nazira quickly called up, "Wait, what 'bout 'da ghosts?! We can' be either half of 'dat!"

"Figure it out!"

As the helicopter left, Gareth grinned, "Don't worry, I'm sure you can hold me!" He jumped on her back, only to go straight through her as he fell with a thud, "Ouch!"

The ghost groaned, "Ugh…'Dis is gonna be awful."

Cynthia looked down at Doc, before sighing, "This isn't going to work out very well, but if you're somehow able to...Then my back is available-" As she said this, she was suddenly scooped up, as the Spiritomb threw the Ninetales onto his barely existing back, "...Or this could work."

Kanaya looked around nervously, before giving the bug a weak smile, "Y-You can climb on my back if you want." The Leavanny stared at her for a moment, before shaking her head, getting into a position for the Gardevoir to instead get on hers. After a moment, the psychic sighed, "O-Or I could go on yours...Nothing wrong with that."

Bari knelt down in front of Tempest, "You can jump in my fur, grand slayer Tempest."

The Joltik quickly jumped onto the mutt's head, before pointing forward, "Onward my loyal steed!"

As the puppy ran towards the forest, Zetsu stared at Mimi, before clearing his throat, "So-"

Mimi turned around, rolling her eyes, "Hop on."

He blinked, before nodding slowly, "R-Right...Okay."

* * *

 **Zetsu sighed, "I can't believe I'm responsible for Ned getting out...I feel awful! He could have died and it would have all been on me! Ned, if you're watching...I am so, so, so sorry…"**

* * *

 **Cynthia blinked, "I wasn't expecting Doc to lift me up, but today has been full of surprises...I don't mind, so we'll just have to continue on."**

* * *

 **Kanaya frowned as she rubbed her arm, "I...I want to do something nice for her, but it seems that she doesn't want it...I'm so bad at this."**

* * *

Gareth walked through the forest with a wide smile, before looking up at the Mismagius, "Wow, good thinking on just floating over my back, Nazira. You're really smart!"

The ghost rolled her eyes, "'Yah, I guess I would be if it weren' an absolutely obvious solution."

The lion blinked, "...I guess that was the only solution...Anyways, let's look for this super scary cave! If I was a cave, then where would I be?"

She deadpanned, "Probably in the wall of a mountain."

He pointed ahead at a scary and gloomy looking cave, "You mean like that one?"

The Mismagius blinked, before smirking, "Well, 'dat was a lot easier 'dan I thought it'd be."

The Luxio laughed as he walked towards the cave, "Wow, this is our lucky day-" He instantly stopped at the sight of a horde of Butterfrees passing by, as he took a step back, "O-Oh no…"

Nazira's eyes widened, "Gareth, do _not_ do what I think 'ya are gonna-"

He squeaked when one of the Butterfree turned to look at him, as he quickly turned and ran away from the cave, screaming, "E-Evil butterflies!"

The ghost blinked, before her eyes twitched slightly. She let out a roar of rage as she flew after the lion, "Gareth, get 'da hell back here! 'Ya have our statue!"

Gareth shook his head as he ran, "I-I'm not going near those demonic beasts! They'll eat me alive and then spit me out...Then eat me again! I'm too young to be eaten!"

* * *

 **Gareth silently rocked in the confessional, before whimpering, "H-Happy thoughts...Happy thoughts...Evil butterflies...I didn't think I'd encounter so many, but I did...So scary…"**

* * *

Cynthia looked around the area, before letting out a frustrated huff, "I don't see anything...I think we may have made a wrong turn or something. I don't even see the others around."

Doc shrugged, "I've never been the best with directions."

The fox facepalmed, "...Okay. Let's just go back to the beach, then we can pick another area to go through, like perhaps taking a right instead of going straight."

The Spiritomb rolled his eyes, "Well sorry for not knowing where the hell I'm going on an island we've only been to once before."

She rose a brow, "I didn't mean to come off rude, I'm just making a simple suggestion so we can try and win. Besides...This piece of the charm is creeping me out. It's literally just a pair of large teeth...Smiling."

He sighed, "Yeah, I still remember when Mimi gave me it...Good times…"

The Ninetales stared down at him, before sighing herself, "...At least you found some type of happiness with her...Even through a strange looking object. It's still very nice."

The ghost glanced up at her, before shrugging, "Yeah, I guess...Still think she could do better than me though."

Cynthia gave him a look, before smiling, "I won't add onto that, but don't put yourself down over it. Be happy that you found someone you could trust and be yourself around, and they won't judge you for it...That's amazing, and I'm honestly a little jealous."

He smirked at her, "Eh, don't be. Chances are the jock will probably give you a chance sooner or later…" He blinked, "...Crap, are we having a moment?"

She stared down at him, before giggling softly, "I guess we are, but I surprisingly don't mind…"

The two were silent for a moment, before Doc said, "Can we agree we'll still be taking each other down after this challenge, because I don't really like all this touchy feely stuff."

The Ninetales gave him a smirk, "Of course, since your asking so nicely, I'll try to be gentle when taking you out."

He smirked back, "Please, you're going down."

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, "I wasn't expecting to have any type of serious conversations with Doc today, or in general...I'm surprised, but regardless this is still a competition and he still is a threat, so we still have to be ready for anything."**

* * *

Zetsu was on Mimi's back, practically being dragged as he flinched when they went over a rock, "M-Mimi...Can you at least watch out for the rocks?"

She deadpanned, "Sorry I'm too short to properly lift you above ground."

The Larvesta groaned, "I-I didn't mean it like that...I mean, I would have been fine with carrying you."

The Mimikyu rose a brow, "You're fine with having me on your back? A single touch of my body will bring nothing but pain to yourself, physically and mentally."

He blinked, before sighing, "Okay, so I guess you got me there."

The ghost shook her head, before looking ahead, "We need to look for that cave, Zetsu. And before you make a snarky remark, I know it's the intended goal of the challenge, but I need to know if we're close to the cave."

The bug shrugged, "I don't know...I'm not good with senses or anything."

Mimi rose a brow, "Untrue. You are good at creating perverted poems and being kind."

Zetsu stared at her, before blinking, "I don't know if I should take that as an insult or not."

She shrugged, "I'm being nice."

The fire bug looked down, "T-Then I'll take it as a compliment…"

The two were silent for a moment, before the Mimikyu suddenly stopped, "We should go a different route."

He blinked, "...Why?"

The ghost deadpanned, gesturing ahead to where a large Snorlax laid, "Because that Snorlax is blocking our path, and I refuse to go around it."

The Larvesta gave her a look, "Where's the logic in that?"

Mimi rolled her eyes as she turned around, walking away from the sleeping Pokemon, "I am sure others would do the same if they were in my position."

As the two walked away, they didn't notice the large Pokemon's body begin to stir.

* * *

 **Mimi gave the camera a look, "There were dead shrubs and multiple bones lying around. I refuse to have the possibility of my cloth getting caught and ripped up. Taking a different path is the best decision to make."**

* * *

 **Zetsu deadpanned, "We could literally walk around it. I could have burned down those branches, but instead she wants to go all the way back and take another route. I'm not one to really complain though, because who knows...That Snorlax could have woken up and attacked us!"**

 **He suddenly paled, "Or me considering Mimi wouldn't be affected."**

* * *

Bari sniffed the road ahead, before stopping in his tracks once he saw large paw prints, as he gulped, "...G-Grand slayer Tempest...Um...I-I don't know if we should go any further...There's large Ursaring prints here."

Tempest scoffed, "Please, it just bears! They are puny and pathetic compared to my mighty power!"

He shook slightly as he took a shaky step forward, before blinking, "Y-Yeah, but...We're kind of handcuffed together, so...Um...You might not be able to move as quickly as normal."

The Joltik smirked, "Please, Tempest move faster than all those around her no matter what! After all, Tempest is unstoppable warrior!"

The Lycanroc whimpered, "I-I know you are, but I'm just scared I'm going to get dragged into a fight...Literally, and I can hear snoring from here. The bears are nearby."

She began to grin sadistically, "Oh...So enemies are close...Very good!"

The puppy shrank back slightly as he continued to walk ahead, "...I'm very scared right now."

* * *

 **Bari's eyes twitched as he held himself, shivering as he whispered, "S-She actually wants to find the bears just to fight them...S-So much pain...So much fighting…"**

* * *

Kanaya looked around the forest, before looking down at the Leavanny, "Y-You know...If you need a rest then we can make a small stop."

Isabel quickly shook her head, "N-No...I-I'm gonna keep going...U-Until we find…T-The cave."

She stared down at her for a moment, before suddenly jumping off, staggering a little, before crossing her arms, "No. You're tired, so we're going to take a small rest."

The bug blinked, before sighing, "K-Kanaya...Y-You can't get off my back...W-We still need to win."

The Gardevoir frowned, "Winning isn't worth it if it's taking a toll on your body. It'll only be for a few minutes, then we can continue."

The Leavanny sent a small glare the psychic's way, "...F-Fine...O-Only a few minutes…"

She flinched from the small glare, before glancing away, "G-Good! You need it!" The two remained silent after that, as the psychic looked around the forest area, before blinking as she walked over to a nearby tree, "Huh...This is the first thing I've seen that's actually alive...It's lovely."

Isabel glanced at the same tree, before slowly nodding, "Y-Yeah...I-It...I-Is…." The Leavanny's eyes began to flutter shut for a moment, before they suddenly twitched open, keeping the bug awake.

At that moment, Kanaya was tugging on the cuffs, whispering, "Isabel...Come over here quietly...Don't make a sound, just hurry and get away."

The Leavanny rose a brow, "W-What are you saying-"

At that moment, she was quickly pushed down to the ground by the Gardevoir, a large Protect going in front of them as a giant Snorlax jumped out from the side, letting out a large roar, before giving the barrier a hard punch as Kanaya flinched, struggling to keep the move up as she gestured to it, "T-That's what I'm saying."

Isabel's eyes were wide, as she attempted to stand up, only to immediately fall down, "...O-Of course...W-Why not just further screw us over…"

She flinched at her words, before biting her lip. She suddenly balled her hands into fists as she glared at the angry Snorlax. She stood up in front of the bug protectively as the barrier suddenly shattered. Before the Snorlax could land an attack on her, he was suddenly surrounded by a pink aura, as he was lifted up in the air, struggling as Kanaya glared at him, "Leave me and my friend alone this instant, before I throw you somewhere you wouldn't like!"

The large bear quickly nodded, whimpering, before suddenly getting thrown to the ground as he quickly stood up, running away from the scene in fear. As this happened, Isabel stared on in shock, before saying, "D-Did...Did you just-"

The Gardevoir quickly ran over to her, looking her over with a worried expression, "Oh my gosh, Isabel! Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I? You got a scratch! I'm so sorry! H-Here, you can get on my back and I'll look for the cave."

Isabel simply stared at the psychic, her eyes unmoving as they focused on her. After a moment though, she noticed something, "...Kanaya...Look!"

She blinked, before looking back, smiling as she cheered, "Yay! We found it! I-I mean...You found it!" She picked up the backpack, taking out their piece of the charm, before throwing it inside, watching in slight surprise as it makes it inside, "We did it!" She quickly engulfed the bug next to her in a hug, as Isabel continued to simply look confused.

* * *

 **Isabel was staring at the wall for a moment, before breathing in, and letting out a sigh, "...Okay...That might have made something easier for me…"**

* * *

 **Kanaya cheered, before suddenly stopping, "Oh my goodness...I threatened and basically abused a wild Pokemon...B-But in my defense he was going to hurt Isabel and me! Well, at least that's done and we won a challenge, so this is just fine...I can't believe I was able to throw that hard...I wonder how strong I really am now."**

* * *

The contestants were suddenly sitting in front of different picnic tables which had a pink sheet draped over them, some looking scared while the others were just fine. Amber walked over to them with a smile, "If you all hadn't heard my beautiful voice from earlier, then you should be reminded that team Isabel and Kanaya won the last challenge."

The Gardevoir clapped, before stopping once she realized she was pulling on Isabel's arm as she gave her a sheepish smile, "...Yay."

Bari was shivering and twitching in his seat, his fur even shagged up and dirtied more than usual, as he whispered, "S-She fought t-three bears….T-Three at once!"

Tempest scoffed, "Please, Tempest could have fought ten bears with just one hand!"

Mimi shrugged as she glanced at Zetsu, "We just saw a sleeping Snorlax and took another route- Zetsu?"

Zetsu stared at Tempest with a goofy smile on his face, "I think she could take on twenty bears with a single blow."

The ghost deadpanned, "You're acting very weird right now...It's creepy."

Gareth shivered as he hugged himself, "N-Nazira and I had an encounter with something even more terrifying than a bear! Oh god it was so...I don't even want to think about it!"

The ghost deadpanned, "Gareth...It was just some butterflies."

The lion covered his ears, "Evil butterflies!"

Cynthia rose a brow, before looking at the host, "Can we just...Get on with the next challenge?"

Amber smirked as she walked over to her table, pulling off the sheet to see multiple wooden head figures of various Pokemon, "This is your next and final challenge! The totem pole of shame and humiliation!"

The cast stared down at the heads, as Zetsu hummed as he picked up one of the heads, "Huh...This is actually really detailed."

Mimi deadpanned, "Of course you pick up Freya's head."

He instantly dropped it, stuttering, "I-I told you! It wasn't like that!"

The hostess rolled her eyes, "Sure Zetsu...Sure. Anyways, the challenge will be to assemble the heads in the order of when your old competitors were eliminated. The first one to do so first wins...Unless anyone wants the wimp key?" No one said a word as she smiled, "Good, then hop to it players!"

Soon after saying this, Nazira instantly picked up Kaden's head and slammed it down, a bizarre smirk on her face, "Huh, almost breakin' 'dis wooden head was almost as satisfyin' as almost breakin' 'da boy's actual head."

Gareth shivered as he stared at the Eevee's wooden head, "O-Oh no...He was so weird...He kept touching me, and he tried to get me alone...He was really creeping me out...T-Thank you so much for getting him off the island! I think he was like...Obsessed with me or something!"

The Mismagius growled, before smiling at the Luxio, "Well, at least 'ya will neva' have 'ta deal with 'da fool 'gain."

He grinned as he wagged his tail, "Yep! It's all thanks to you and anyone else who voted him off, but...Even his wooden head gives me the creeps."

Bari shook slightly as he looked around the heads, "U-Um...Who was after Kaden? W-Was it the Vaporeon or the Furret?"

Tempest growled, "Tempest do not remember either! Care little for remembering the names of enemy scum!"

The Lycanroc flinched, before setting Freya's head on top of the Eevee's, "O-Okay! I think this is right...I-I think. I don't remember."

Mimi stared up at their small totem which only had four heads on it, before looking over at Zetsu, "Do you see Alfred's head?"

The Larvesta let out a sigh, before handing over the head, "Y-Yeah...Right here...I hope he's having a good time wherever he is."

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "You don't have to say it like he's dead."

As he facepalmed, Kanaya was looking between Benson's head and Alia's, before tilting her head, "...Who's next? Oh, I should have listened more during her announcement earlier."

Isabel quickly stole Benson's head away and placed it down, "It was him. I distinctly remember there being a lot less complaining from the other cabins that night."

The Gardevoir smiled as she placed the cat's head on top, before grabbing Brick's head, "And I remember Brick leaving after the boot camp! Yay! This is coming along very well, Isabel!"

Cynthia looked up at the nearly completed totem pole in front of her, before sighing as she picked up Chad's wooden head, "Then he left next…"

Doc stared at the fox for a moment, before groaning, "Okay, kinda overdue on saying this and admittedly not great timing, but...Sorry for taking him out. Like I said, it was strategy and nothing else…" He glanced away for a moment, before grabbing the head and floating up to place it down.

She watched him, before giving him a weak smile, "It's fine...It's just part of the game like you said. I'm already over it," she picked up the last head, before tossing it up to him, watching as it was placed on top as she smiled, "And now we're done."

Amber looked over to them, before smiling, "Oh finally, it seems like Cynthia and Doc win immunity!"

The other players looked down, as Gareth suddenly sniffled, before holding up Violet's wooden head, "Can I keep this?"

The Glaceon deadpanned, "No. Now, return to the island and think about who you're going to eliminate tonight."

* * *

 **Gareth frowned, before looking at the camera, "Oh man...W-What if everyone votes for me again? This isn't good...W-What would my friends do at a time like this? I need some milkshakes to think of who to vote for...I mean, I could just do the same thing I've been doing, but that doesn't really do anything...And she has immunity."**

* * *

 **Mimi shrugged, "Good on Doc for getting immunity, even if it was with Cynthia...It seems like I'll have to see what Zetsu says, but it may be a repeat from last time."**

* * *

 **Cynthia stared at the camera with a frown, "It was nice being civil with Doc, but we're going straight back into the competition. He has immunity, so voting for him won't cut it, but there's another threat that should go before we get further into the competition."**

* * *

At the elimination, Amber stood in front of everyone as usual, giving them all a bright smile as she held up her cards, "Welcome everyone to another elimination! After tonight there will only be nine of you left, so...Let that sink in for a moment and we'll get started."

Everyone looked among themselves, particularly at Bari, Mimi, Tempest, and Zetsu; the only four contestants who didn't have immunity that night. One of them would be leaving, and some of the cast couldn't look away as the four awaited the elimination ceremony to commence.

The hostess held up six marshmallows, before tossing them, "Of course, six of you are safe with immunity, and those six are, Nazira, Gareth, Kanaya, Isabel, Doc, and Cynthia."

Nazira's marshmallow went over her head like always, Gareth caught his with a smile, Kanaya reached to grab her marshmallow, before sighing as it fell to the ground, "...I was hoping to actually have that one."

Isabel's hit her in the front of the head, causing her to let out a small groan, Doc's went right into his mouth, and Cynthia held her paw out, blinking when it fell into the fire instead, "I wasn't going to eat it anyways."

Amber stared at the remaining four, "Now...The four of you are not safe considering no immunity, but...Only of you didn't receive any votes, so...Zetsu, catch!"

Zetsu's eyes widened, before covering his face, blinking when he feels nothing as he turned around, "Did it not come-" He was instantly hit in the eye with the marshmallow as he groaned, "Every...Single...Time!"

The Glaceon chuckled, before holding up another marshmallow, staring at the three in front of her, before shrugging as she tossed it to Tempest, "You're also safe with only one vote."

The Joltik gasped, before growling, "The great and powerful Tempest shall find this voter, and make them regret the day they were born through an eternity of painful shocks!"

As she said this, Kanaya scooted closer to Zetsu, letting out a small whistle as she rubbed her arm. The only two remaining were Mimi and Bari, as the hostess stared at them, "Honestly...With the options available...I'm not too surprised you two got the most votes."

Bari flinched, before looking down nervously, "N-Not good...T-This isn't good."

Mimi rose a brow, before glancing over at Cynthia, "...It was expected at some point."

Amber held up the last marshmallow, "Regardless, but the next player to be safe and earn a spot in the final nine is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"….Bari."

Doc's eyes widened, as he let out a mutter, "...W-What?"

Bari's eyes widened as his marshmallow landed in front of him, "I...I'm safe! I did it!"

Amber leaned against her podium as she frowned, "Sorry Mimi, but it's time for your to board the boat of losers. Your time is up."

Mimi sighed, before shrugging as she moved off her seat, "I had a feeling I wouldn't last much longer after reaching the merge, but I have to admit...It was enjoyable when I was here."

Zetsu frowned as he looked around in confusion, "But...But why Mimi? She's...She's-"

Cynthia cleared her throat, "A strategical and social threat that needed to go before we got deeper into the game. I'm sorry, but it was the logical choice."

As she said this, Doc's eyes were still wide, before he began to violently shake. After a moment, he growled, "You...You did this?!" The Spiritomb's ghostly body slowly began to grow slightly in size, his normally green accented eyes now beginning to glow in fury, "Even after the bonding...You still do this to me?!"

The Ninetales in question was now staring up at the slowly growing Spiritomb in shock, before stuttering out, "I...I didn't do it out of spite or anything! It truly was the logical choice to make! I'm very sorry, but it's the truth!"

Nearby, Isabel deadpanned, "Actually, wouldn't the logical choice have been Tempest since she's the strongest person left in the game?"

Cynthia's pupils began to shrink slightly, as Doc growled, "You...This wasn't strategy...Mimi doesn't even win many challenges...This was a direct act to piss me the hell off!" He began to scream for a moment, before he felt a nudge, causing him to blink. After a moment, he began to shrink back down to his normal size, coming face to face with a certain Mimikyu, "...Too far I'm guessing?"

Mimi nodded, "Too far, Doc. Thank you for the concern, but I don't mind leaving. As I said before, I expected it to happen at some point. There is no need to make a scene just for a silly game."

He blinked, before beginning to chuckle, "Yeah, guess you're right. Guess I got a few dozen too many angry spirits inside me," he began to laugh a little louder, "Man, I must have looked like such an idiot-"

She suddenly moved closer to him, giving him a small hug, before whispering, "Hey...You're not an idiot. I'll be fine, so you just worry about winning this game," she glanced back at a still shocked fox, "...And make sure to take her down in the most amusing way possible."

Doc stared at her for a moment after saying this, before smirking grimly, "Oh…" He glanced at Cynthia, "Yeah, I can make both of those work pretty well."

The Mimikyu gave him a smile, before turning to the others, "Can you all do me a favor and look away? I would appreciate it if the camera was looking in a different direction as well...Just for ten seconds."

Logan stared at Mimi for a moment, before smiling at her, "Sure...If only because you're one of the better contestants," he glanced at the cast, "You heard her people, turn away, now!"

Everyone quickly turned around, even some covering their eyes. As this happened, Mimi blushed slightly, before giving Doc a look, "Please try not to be in too much pain after this." She slowly pulled up her costume, before leaning up and giving him a small kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled back, placing the cloth back on, before her eyes widened, "...I see smoke...A-Are you okay?"

The Spiritomb stared at her, before smiling, "Yeah, I'm good. Hell, I've felt worse pains just by being around the fox all day." He let out a small laugh, "But really...Seeya Mimi, I'll win this for us, even if I'll be one of the most controversial people on television afterwards."

She gave him a small smile, "I believe you have the skills to win, so good luck, and I'll be rooting for you," she gave him a small wave, before making her way towards the boat, "Also, remind the others they can look now."

He waved back, saying, "Eh, I'll try...Probably won't though." For a moment, he could almost make out the Mimikyu letting out a giggle, as she began to walk down the dock. Within moments, she was on the boat, driving away from the island as he could only look on, "...I'll see you soon, _my princess of the night_ …"

As he stared on, Gareth turned around, his eyes still covered, "Um...Is it safe to look now?"

Doc glanced at him, before smiling, "Yeah, you're all good. No need to keep covering yourselves up."

The cast uncovered their eyes, as Zetsu let out a groan, "I can't believe she's gone...She didn't say goodbye to me! After all our bonding together!"

Kanaya frowned, "It's going to be so weird without Mimi in the cabin…"

Soon after she said this, Doc let out another sigh, before stating, "...I doubt that Mimi would like seeing all of you guys just standing there looking like idiots, so head off to bed already."

Zetsu rose a hand, "Well...Just know you still have me."

The Spiritomb glanced at him, "Zetsu, why don't you just go hang out with Tempest for the night or something."

The Larvesta blushed slightly, "W-Well...Since you insist…"

Cynthia watched the others leave, before standing up, going to follow them as she nodded, "I'm sorry once again, but I wish you all the luck in the competition."

Doc continued to stare out at the sea, before he turned towards Cynthia, "Sorry for overreacting myself…" He began to grimly smirk, "But be prepared for a _long_ rest of the summer, because I officially have nothing to hold me to be a good person now. If you thought I was bad before, you haven't seen nothing yet."

She rose a brow at his look, before turning away with a small frown, "I'm prepared for anything, Doc."

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, "Honestly, Tempest would have been the better choice, but unlike Mimi, she only has Zetsu on her side. I was preparing for the future rather than now, and it was hard...Especially since Doc and I had some friendly bonding, but it seems like that's all gone now that he's upset."**

 **She shook her head, before giving the camera a look, "It's still a competition though, so we shouldn't pick favorites at this point in the game. Whoever's a threat needs to go, and that's just how it works in this game."**

* * *

Kanaya watched as the other girls headed towards the cabin, before slowly turning away from them, walking towards the mess hall, slowly opening the window with a small victorious smile, "Yay! I can finally get that water!" She moved inside the window, trying to crawl out, before blushing slightly when she gets stuck, "...Oh no...No, no, no, no…"

"Need some help?"

Her eyes widened at the voice, before she lifted her head up, trying to glance back to see the figure, "I-Isabel? What are you doing here? I thought you went in the cabin with the others?"

The Leavanny shrugged, "I was...But I kinda realized I did want to speak with you."

The Gardevoir blinked in surprise, "Y-You want to talk to me? Um…" She tried pulling herself out of the window, before sighing once she completely got out, looking up at her with a sheepish smile.

The bug let out a small chuckle, "...Look...Earlier today, during the whole Snorlax situation...I just wanted to say thank you."

Kanaya looked confused for a second, before blushing slightly, "I-It wasn't anything you need to thank me for...I wasn't going to let anything harm you...But thank you for...For talking to me."

Isabel let out a small sigh, before saying, "...Kanaya, what you did is something I can't just forget...But I can forgive. Today, you proved to me that you do care, and for that, I want to put behind this bitterness of mine…"

She stared up at her in shock, before smiling weakly, "T-Thank you so much, Isabel! I...I really am sorry for my actions that night, and I promise you it won't happen again! I'm just happy we can just start over…" She rubbed her arm, before standing up, "Is it okay if I hug you?"

The Leavanny stared at her for a moment, before sighing, "...Sure."

The Gardevoir smiled slightly, before slowly moving closer to her, giving her an awkward side hug, before patting her shoulder, "T-Thank you...I'm glad this is all settled...We should probably go to bed now."

The bug nodded, though oddly, something felt off to her...Her heart piece wasn't hurting her.

* * *

 **Bari gulped, before scratching the back of his head, "U-Um...Cynthia said to vote for Mimi, so...I-I guess I'll vote for her. S-Sorry Mimi, but I just listen to orders."**

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a look, "Mimi. Sorry, but between the four options, I believe you're the most logical choice...Sorry Doc, but this is how it is."**

* * *

 **Doc shrugged at the camera, "Eh, Bari is literally the only one up for vote who isn't in the alliance, so it's kinda obvious he needs to go."**

* * *

 **Gareth scratched his cheek, "Nazira helped me out with the vote...She said to go for Mimi. Sure, she's my former teammate, but...I don't know, I'm just gonna do it anyways. Bye Mimi!"**

* * *

 **Isabel sighed, "I don't want to do this, but right now I need some stronger allies, and Cynthia might be just what I need...So sadly, I'm gonna have to vote with her to take out Mimi."**

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a weak smile, "E-Everyone's my friend, but...Sorry Tempest, I think I'll have to choose you...We haven't really talked so...Sorry."**

* * *

 **Mimi deadpanned, "Bari is literally the only option."**

* * *

 **Nazira glanced off to the corner of the confessional, before stating, "I heard rumors 'dat Cynthia wants Mimi gone...And I think I'll vote with her. I do want 'ta make amends, and 'dis is a good way of doin' jus' 'dat, or at least a start 'ta it."**

* * *

 **Tempest grinned cruelly, "Goodbye puppy man, you were good fun, but must stay loyal to party in order to achieve maximum leveling potential!"**

* * *

 **Zetsu sighed, "Sorry Bari, you seem like a cool guy, but...No one else to vote for."**

* * *

 _ **Vote Count :**_

 ** _Mimi: Five votes. (Bari, Cynthia, Gareth, Isabel, Nazira)_**

 ** _Bari: Four votes. (Doc, Mimi, Tempest, Zetsu)_**

 ** _Tempest: One vote. (Kanaya)_**

* * *

 _ **Contestants-**_ _Bari, Cynthia, Doc, Gareth, Isabel, Kanaya, Nazira, Tempest, Zetsu_

* * *

 **And now, we say goodbye to the more morally in the right member of the ghost couple, Mimi.**

 **Delta: I'm going to miss her! She was awesome! Mimi!**

 **Mimi's plot wasn't actually that complicated compared to most other ones. Beginning off the series as a bit of a loner, a conflict and later close friendship was sprouted with Doc due to him making a mistake. Afterwards, the two spent most of their time together, gradually growing closer as friends, until Mimi ended up realizing she had developed a crush on him. Realizing this, her feelings only continued to grow as he showed off more positive things about him, while in the process forming bonds with other contestants like Zetsu. In the end, despite believing it would never happen, her and Doc begin a relationship, and by the end of the season as a whole, she has become a bit more willing to be in social situations, while still keeping the snarky and downright uncaring personality we've all come to love.**

 **Delta: Good luck Mimi! We'll miss you!**

 **But with that said...We have reached the final nine...**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Confident Tomboy - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Awkward Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Arrogant Professional Actor - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Rocking Punk Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Brickhouse with a Love of Winning - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Dorky Wannabe Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Story Weaver - (15th Place)_

 _Quincy Ross, the Lover of Nature - (14th Place)_

 _Violet Caputo, the Fortune Telling Emo - (13th Place)_

 _Chad Bridgewood, the Friendly Jock - (12th Place)_

 _Nanami Juvia, the Ditzy Friend - (11th Place)_

 _Mimi Sandhu, the Isolated Cutie - (10th Place)_


	18. That's Off the Chain!

**Author's Note~**

 **You know, it's kinda funny, we're REALLY running out of challenges by this point. Literally only eight left(including this one) and the losers episode and then this thing is done.**

 **Delta: Yeah, and to think tomorrow(or today or yesterday...Depending on whenever this is out) will mark the first month anniversary that this story has been published. Happy birthday, story.**

 **...Delta, the first month already passed.**

 **Delta: ...I was late?! Oh god! I am so sorry, story! I missed a special day!**

 **...I'm just gonna ignore that so we can get to the episode already. I swear these become more deranged every time.**

* * *

Outside on the beach, the guys were playing a game of volleyball, as the ball hit Zetsu in the face as he groaned, "Why do I stink at playing sports?!"

Doc smirked at him, "Probably because you're arms are literally the same size as my eyes. For a guy who's taller than me, your entire body has pretty bizarre body structure."

The Larvesta deadpanned, "Thanks Doc, you're as encouraging as ever."

Gareth blinked from the other side of the net, "So...Are we going to continue or no?"

Doc nodded, "Yeah, might as well. Not like we can go back to either of the cabins for a bit."

Bari's eyes widened as he chewed on a small bone, "We can't? W-Why not-"

As the Lycanroc said this, he suddenly yelped as a large boom was heard. After a moment, the Spiritomb smiled, "That's why. Set up a stink bomb to go off if Cynthia sat down on her bed. Took a few hours to figure out, but I say it worked out."

A loud voice suddenly screamed, "Doc!"

The ghost snickered to himself, as Zetsu rose a brow at him, "Dude, now she's going to be mad...Besides, what if the other girls were with her?"

He shrugged, "Eh, don't care much. Either way it messed with Cynthia."

The doors to the girls cabin slammed open, revealing a growling Ninetales as she stormed over to the beach, "I'm going to wring out his little ghostly neck!"

Doc laughed mockingly, "Ha, shows you, I don't have a neck!" He sent a hand gesture her way, before phasing into the ground and out of sight.

Cynthia growled as she stomped on the sand, before giving the three other boys a look, "Boys...I have a proposition for you."

Bari licked his lips, "E-Eating food together in the mess hall?"

Gareth rubbed his stomach, "Making milkshakes together?"

Zetsu blinked, "Reading a fictional story about teenagers with unique powers?"

The fox gave them a look, "None of them. I was thinking you'd all help me vote out Doc. He's a threat and besides, once he's voted out he can go reunite with Mimi."

The three males glanced at each other, before Zetsu deadpanned, "Sorry, but he's my friend. I'm not doing that...Even if you're giving me a very cold glare right now."

Gareth shrugged, "I...I still don't trust you too much...Violet hater!"

Before Bari could speak, Cynthia sighed as she turned around, walking away from the group, "The offer is still on the table, boys. It's smart to get him out as quickly as possible, but if you'll excuse me...I need a hot shower."

As she walked past the cabin, grumbling to herself, the other girls were outside, trying to get rid of the awful fumes. Kanaya let out a small cough, before covering her nose, "That stench is awful!"

Isabel nodded, as she made an effort to be as far from the cabin as possible, "Yeah...Give Doc some credit, he sure does take getting revenge pretty seriously."

Nazira groaned, "'Yah, but 'ta bad we have 'ta be involved in 'da conflict."

The Gardevoir frowned as she waved off the smell, "M-Maybe I could try talking to him...Make it so he can maybe stop with the revenge thing?"

Tempest scoffed, "Please, Tempest know 'ghostly rogue Doc' very well! These acts of hatred are done with a sense of pride and honor! Until the fox suffers the same fate as his beloved, he shall not stop!" She noticed the other girls were staring at her, before saying, "Tempest has enacted revenge upon others many times."

Nazira deadpanned, "How does 'dat not surprise me?"

Isabel rolled her eyes, "Well, either way, until one of those two leaves we'll probably be stuck in the crossfire."

Kanaya flinched, slowly walking away, "I...I might try to find a new place to sleep until then."

The Leavanny nodded, "Agreed."

As the girls stood there in silence, the loud speakers went off as Amber's voice rang through the island, "Campers! Meet me at the arts and crafts building pronto!"

* * *

 **Tempest smirked at the camera, "Tempest can still remember first time taking revenge...They never found the body!"**

* * *

 **Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "Doc is acting completely childish with this stupid prank. I need to find a way to get him out fast...Hopefully the boys can agree. I know Bari will side with me, but I need the other two on my side."**

* * *

 **Zetsu sighed, "Cynthia's a cool girl, but I want no part in the little conflict she has with Doc, and I'm not going to go behind his back and vote him off. I would warn him, but I'm pretty sure he already knows she's after him."**

* * *

 **Bari frowned slightly, "Um...Cynthia's a great friend, but...I don't know about voting with her. Doc is a nice-ish guy and...I don't know...I just wouldn't feel right voting for him after helping her vote out his girlfriend...It seems mean."**

 **He sighed, "I mean...It helps when I don't know who to vote out, but I feel awful when I have to do it to my friends like Brooke and Quincy...I won't vote out any more of my friends...E-Even if she wants me to!"**

* * *

The contestants stood in front of the building as the two hosts walked over to them. Amber didn't have her usual smile as she sighed, "Hey kids, today's challenge will be...A total guy challenge. Just a fair warning to you ladies."

Nazira deadpanned, "'Ya seem 'ta forget 'dat me and Tempest ain' exactly very ladylike."

As she said this, a large Ursaring was sent flying out from the forest, landing on the ground as Tempest cackled on top of it, "That makes sixteen this week! Four more and Tempest can make self a cap that'll add four plus in my dexterity!"

Zetsu gave her a smile, "She's so amazing…"

The hostess gave them a look, "Anyways, look back at me. For today's challenge we will be using the arts and crafts center, except this place isn't used for arts and crafts at all. Instead it's where...Ugh...Just...Just take a look inside." She opened the door, pushing it open to see a bright red motorcycle standing in the middle of the building, hot red flames spray painted onto it as a bright spotlight was presented over it.

Gareth whistled, "Wow! That's a pretty cool ride!"

Kanaya gasped, "It's so...Shiny!"

Doc shrugged, "Eh, it's decent looking, but poorly made. Most of the parts look incredibly rusty, and it looks incapable of running much longer than an hour before breaking down. Pretty abysmal bike."

Amber made a face, "...I don't know. It looks like any other bike to me, but Logan's brother made it and it's stored here for some reason, so...For this challenge, you will all be making your own bikes made from spare parts off to the side of the building."

Zetsu rose an arm, "Yeah...I can't ride a bike."

She shrugged, "Then make any vehicle that'll be suitable for your tiny little arm legs...That goes for everyone. It doesn't have to be a bike, but it has to be a functional vehicle that at least _looks_ like a bike. Anyways, good luck. The best design wins."

As she started to walk away, Bari whispered, "H-How do you build a bike-" He was suddenly hit in the head with a heavy book, as he let out a groan, "Oh...Here's an instruction manual about it…"

* * *

 **Zetsu shivered, "I know how to ride a vehicle...Just not a bike. If you haven't noticed, I'm not capable of riding a bike, let alone building one."**

* * *

 **Nazira rolled her eyes, "'Yah...I have neva' worked on anythin' close 'ta a vehicle in my life. No real use 'ta learn how usually considerin' I don' need 'dem."**

* * *

 **Bari rubbed his head, before sighing, "I don't really know how to ride or build a bike...B-But there's a first for everything...I-I think."**

* * *

Bari was digging through one of the boxes with parts, before pulling out a handlebar, blinking slightly as he sighed, "W-Well...I know what this is, but I don't know about the rest…" He noticed a familiar Joltik looking through the parts, before giving her a slight salute, "G-Grand slayer Tempest! D-Do you know how to make these?"

The spider suddenly jumped up from the wreckage, as she scoffed, "Please, Tempest need not know _how_ to make something, Tempest just do it!"

He blinked, before moving his hand down, "O-Oh...Okay...I just thought you'd be able to help me make mine...I-I can figure it out...I think."

She stared at the mutt for a moment, before saying, "Puppy man seem sad on inside."

The Lycanroc sighed, "Well...It's just about C-Cynthia...I don't really know if I want to continue voting with her…"

The spider deadpanned, "Tempest doesn't actually care that muc-"

Bari continued, "I-It's just...She's starting to target some decent friends of mine, and it feels wrong just following her all the time."

She stared at him, "Hey, Tempest just said she doesn't-"

The dog glanced down at the ground, "But she's my friend, and she treats me well...I can't just abandon her. I don't know what to do."

The Joltik growled for a moment, "Tempest does not-"

He whimpered as he gripped the handlebars in his hands, "I-I mean on one hand I'll be safe under her protection, but on the other I'll be voting out good people who deserve to be on this show, like...W-What if she targets Nazira next? O-Or even you, Tempest? I can't handle the guilt anymore!"

She stared at him for a moment, before groaning, "If Tempest offer advice can puppy leave Tempest alone?"

The Lycanroc quickly nodded, "Y-Yeah! I can do that! I'll take any advice!"

Tempest suddenly pointed at him, "Go tell annoying fox this instead of Tempest!"

Bari blinked, before shrinking back, "B-But...W-What if she gets mad at me-"

She growled, "Tempest offered advice, so leave!"

He flinched, before walking away, "R-Right...S-Sorry, grand slayer Tempest."

* * *

 **Tempest groaned, "...Sometimes Tempest question if receiving amount of respect that she deserves...Tempest deserve to be seen as a warrior, not a pathetic listener!"**

* * *

Kanaya was sitting in front of a large box, trying to put two things together, before sighing as they fall apart, "It seems those don't go together...Making a bike is such hard work."

Nearby, Nazira growled as she stared at her box, "Hey, at least 'ya have hands 'ta actually put 'da 'ding togetha'. It's a major pain jus' liftin' 'dese things with Psychic. I'm basically wasting my limited uses with 'dis stupid 'ding."

She blinked, before frowning, "I-I'm sorry, you're right...I would love to help you, but...I don't know how to put these together. And the manual has this mold all over it, and I'm scared to touch it."

The ghost gave her a look, "...'Ya are afraid 'ta touch it...Jus' cause it's a little moldy?"

The Gardevoir gave her a sheepish smile, "...Yes?"

She stared at her for a moment, before groaning, "...Okay 'den...If 'dat's 'da case, 'den how come 'ya haven' given it 'ta someone who would actually use 'da dang 'ding?"

Kanaya looked at her, before glancing down at the book, and after a moment she pushed the book towards her with a weak smile, "T-There you go...Feel free to use it, Nazira."

* * *

 **Nazira rolled her eyes, "I swear, sometimes, I jus' don' know with 'dat girl. Like actually, it feels like she's some new kind of naivety that people refuse to accept exists...Okay 'dat was kinda rude, even for me."**

* * *

Zetsu pulled a single pedal out from one of the boxes, before sighing as he looked down at it, "Oh cool, a part that I'm unable to use because of my body structure...Yay..." He turned to the side, sighing, "You're lucky you're actually good at this stuff, Doc."

The Spiritomb was currently putting together some kind of vehicle, as he smiled, "Yeah, who knew that tearing out the brakes in cars and designing different kinds of nuclear pranks would actually help me in this competition. This is honestly kind of a cakewalk."

The Larvesta's eyes were now wide, "...You did all of that…? Should I even question why?"

He shrugged, "Honestly, I don't even know. I think I'm still banned in a few states."

The bug stared at him, before looking down at the parts in front of him, "...You wanna help me with mine after you're done?"

The ghost smirked at him, "Please, I'll just knock yours out right now. Just give me five minutes and you'll have something your little body will actually be able to ride."

Zetsu smiled at him, "Wow, thanks Doc! That...That means a lot!"

He smiled, "Well, you are sorta my closest friend left in the game, so may as well treat you nicely."

The Larvesta nodded, "Thanks again, Doc...I owe you one, dude. You're honestly my closest friend left in the game too, so we'll have each others back."

* * *

 **Doc shrugged at the camera, "Honestly, Zetsu literally is my** _ **only**_ **friend left in the game...Mostly because everyone else either hates me or is kind of annoyed, and I don't remember the last time me and Kanaya have spoken. So yeah...Kinda gotta butter him up."**

* * *

Cynthia hummed as she pumped up a tire, before smiling to herself, "Perfect, now...To actually build a bike…" She looked around with her brows furrowed, "Where did that manual go?"

As she said this, the book was thrown in front of her, before hearing, "Right 'dere, use it how 'ya like."

The fox made a face at the slight smudges of mold on the book, before glancing up to see a familiar ghost, "Nazira...It's...It's been awhile. Well, it's been awhile since you've spoken to me face to face...How are you doing?"

She shrugged, "Eh, could be doin' betta', but still in 'da game, so 'dat's somethin' at least."

The Ninetales gave her a small smile, "You're smart Nazira, I believe you'll make it far...And thank you for bringing me this manual. It'll help me with...This."

The two girls were just staring at each other for a moment, before Nazira sighed, "Look, we both know 'da reason 'dere's some tension here."

Cynthia frowned, before sighing, "Yes, and really...I think we should settle this now, because...I don't want to lose out on a friend like you. So, I apologize for the harsh words I said to you that day. I should have told you about the elimination and who we were going to vote for, and I shouldn't have snapped about you voting out Chad. I really am sorry."

The ghost stared at her for a moment, before sighing, "And I apologize for bein' a little aggressive towards 'ya…"

She gave her a small smile, "So...Best friends again?"

Nazira glanced off to the side for a moment, before giving her a small smile, "...Eh, sure."

* * *

 **Cynthia let out a sigh of relief, "Making up with Nazira made up for the awful elimination and morning, and I really was beginning to miss her. I'm not going to let this game get to my head, so if anything happens. then I'm not putting any of my friendships on the line. It's not worth it."**

* * *

Gareth stared down at the box in front of him, before blinking, "...How do I turn these tiny little things into an awesome bike?" He looked around at the others, before smiling when he noticing Doc was nearly done as he walked towards him with his box, "Hey Doc, how do you turn these tiny metal things into an awesome bike?"

The Spiritomb glanced at him, before deadpanning, "Have you tried actually putting the thing together with tools?"

He blinked, "...You're supposed to use tools? I thought you just put them together and they magically click on...Like a puzzle."

The ghost stared at him for a moment, "...Wow...That's...Wow…"

The Luxio smiled, "Thanks for the tip, Doc! But uh...What tools am I supposed to use? A fork or a spoon? T-Those are tools, right?"

He groaned, "...No...Those are utensils, Gareth...Meant solely for the purpose of eating _food_."

The lion tilted his head, "Then what's a tool?"

The Spiritomb's eyes twitched, before stating, "...Ask Amber."

Gareth stared at him for a moment, before smiling brightly, "Okay! Thank you for the awesome advice, Doc!" He hummed a happy tune as he walked away, pushing his box with him. As he did this though, he suddenly twitched out of nowhere.

* * *

 **Gareth shrugged, "I've heard of tools before, but I've never really seen them or used them before. Between being homeschooled and my parents being too busy to spend time with me...I never really did much."**

 **He grinned, "And I think it's super cool that I'm being able to do lots of things on this island! I can finally use a cool tool! I've always wondered what it'd be like to see a hammer up close! Or to hold a chainsaw!"**

* * *

Kanaya placed a small silver bell on her bike's handlebars, before smiling weakly, "It's coming together nicely...I think. It just needs wheels, a seat, pedals, breaks, and some color...It's not even close to done."

"Eh, at least you can actually make a bike."

She blinked in confusion as she held up a tire, before turning around, "...Isabel? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I should have offered to help you at the beginning of the challenge!"

The Leavanny shook her head, "Kanaya, it's fine. You're already having enough difficulty just trying to make your own bike."

The Gardevoir frowned, before pushing her bike towards her, "Yes, but at least I'm able to make it like you said...Here, I'll finish this and I'll let you have it. It's only fair-"

Isabel deadpanned, "I wouldn't be able to ride it either, and even if I could, I wouldn't accept that deal. It's _your_ bike after all."

Kanaya hummed, "Well, I can try and come up with something that you can ride. I can't just watch you fail this challenge after all."

The bug gave her a look, "It...Really doesn't matter that much to me, but thanks I guess. But don't prioritize it please-"

She gave her a smile, "I'll put yours above mine, Isabel. Don't you worry, I'll come up with something you can use with ease."

The Leavanny sighed, "I literally just said don't put it above-"

The Gardevoir quickly ran off with a smile, "Just give me a moment to find the moldy manual!"

* * *

 **Kanaya clapped her hands with a smile, "I don't know much about these sorts of things, but I'm not going to let this challenge put Isabel down. I'll read quickly and make sure I build something good for her. Hopefully I'll have enough time."**

* * *

Zetsu was looking over the vehicle Doc made him, before smiling, "He really outdid himself...This is amazing!"

As he said this, a certain Joltik landed on the larva's head from above, as she grumbled, "Please, it not look that good."

He blinked, "Oh, hey Tempest. Since you're visiting me I'm assuming you finished yours already?"

She smirked, "Oh, you'll see soon enough…"

The Larvesta rose a brow, "I know that look...It's really attrac- I mean, it means you're up to something...Should I be scared?"

The Joltik blinked, "Did Zetsu just call Tempest attractive?"

Zetsu blushed slightly, before looking down, "Well...Yeah, because you are attractive...Like...Very attractive...Please don't get mad at me."

She stared at him for a moment, before a blush began to form on her face. After a moment, she coughed, before saying, "Well...Since Zetsu boyfriend, Tempest is fine with being called such words…"

The fire bug blinked, "I-It is? Oh thank god...I was scared you thought I was being weird or dumb…"

The spider glanced down at the Larvesta she was still standing on top of, her blush still noticeably prominent, "...Tempest no think such things...T-Tempest happy Zetsu find her appealing."

He gave her a weak smile, before clearing his throat, "Um...Y-You're always appealing to me, but um...I-I think I might need to use the restroom real quick. I-I'll talk to you later."

The Larvesta suddenly ran off at an unbelievable speed, one that was fast enough to actually throw the spider off of him. Upon landing on the ground, she rose a brow, "Grand fire knight Zetsu sure uses the bathroom a lot recently."

* * *

 **Zetsu slammed his head against the side of the confessional, "Ugh...How can she be so cute?! Every time we're alone, it's like she just...She puts on this cute charm and she puts me under this spell! You know how hard it is for someone like me to keep calm when someone as adorable as her is so close and being so cute?!"**

 **He groaned, "...I really hate how I love that girl."**

* * *

Cynthia was nearly complete with her bike as she scanned through the manual, picking up a wrench as she twisted one of the bolts into place. She blinked when she saw a familiar dog walk over to her, before giving him a small smile, "Ah, hello Bari. How are you doing in this challenge?"

The Lycanroc gulped as he rubbed his arm, "W-Well...Not too good, but...I kind of wanted to talk-" He blinked when the manual was suddenly placed in his arms, "U-Um...What's this for-"

She gave him a small smile, "I'm pretty much done with my bike. I just need to paint it and make it look proper, so I figured you could use that so you could get a good bike done. I wouldn't want one of my friends slacking off after all."

He gave her a weak smile, "T-That's nice, but um...I really need to talk-"

The Ninetales walked over to him, placing a paw on his shoulder, "Bari, you don't need to be scared around me. I'm your friend, remember? If you need anything...Anything at all, then you can just tell me."

The puppy blinked, "...I...I can?"

The fox nodded, "Of course you can. I owe you at least something in return for being such a loyal friend, and helping me with voting others off, such as Mimi. I feel like I don't give you enough recognition or thanks, so I'm sorry if I come off a little bossy, but...It's for the best of us. Once it's just you, me and Nazira in the final three, then we'll see how we fair on our own. No hard feelings on who goes out between us."

Bari's eyes widened, "You...You want me in the final three with you and Nazira?"

Cynthia rose a brow, "Of course I do. You've been a loyal companion since we were in teams, and even now you're still nice enough to lend me your vote."

He bit his lip, "U-Um-"

The Ninetales gave him a small smile, "Now, what did you come here for exactly?"

The Lycanroc looked down at the book, before sighing, "Um...G-Good luck on the challenge."

She blinked, before nodding, "You too, so hurry and get to work on your bike. I don't want you to fail this challenge, alright?"

The puppy nodded as he slowly backed away, "R-Right...I won't."

* * *

 **Bari rubbed his face with a groan, "I'm not good at confronting others...Especially not Cynthia. S-She's so nice, and she was so genuine with her words...I help her so much, and she thanked me...How do I tell her how I'm feeling after that? Besides, she's one of Chad's closest friends too, and wouldn't me going against her be me going against him?"**

 **He sighed, "Having friends is really nice, but it's also hard work just to keep them happy."**

* * *

After the contestants were done with their bikes, Amber and Logan walked towards them, the former letting out a sigh as she looked around, completely uninterested, "Okay everyone, it's time to judge your bikes, and just a warning...I'm most likely going to call them all 'cool' or 'hot', or...Whatever they're supposed to be."

Zetsu smiled, "You mean...You're going to judge instead of the cohost?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well obviously, since I can't allow him to judge anything from you kids after that cooking incident!"

Gareth rubbed his chin, "I still wonder how that bee stinger got in those slices…Or how that burning pastry just got all over his face...Like...Smoke was coming out-"

The Glaceon's eye twitched, "Gareth, sweetie I adore you, but please zip it. Let's just get this stupid thing over with, then I can actually do something fun...Like do makeup."

Logan smiled, "Oh yeah, that reminds me," he began to grin, "I got the new _Zeoba_ products that haven't come out yet!"

Amber gasped in surprise, "Shut up! You didn't! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you were able to get them so early!"

He smirked, "I have connections to say the least."

As she gave him a hug, the players watched them in confusion, before Gareth grinned, "Aww...They're bonding over makeup stuff!"

The hostess pulled back, giving the players a look, "Okay, now it's time to judge," she walked over to Cynthia, looking down at a thin, downright polished looking wooden racing bike. It had a bright red color, with a slight bright yellow flame near both of the pitch black wheels. Amber rose a brow at the bike, before smiling slightly, "Wow...This actually looks decent coming from you."

Cynthia blinked, before smiling, "Thanks...I think. I do hope that is a compliment."

She shrugged, before walking over to Isabel's bike...Which wasn't there. She gave the bug a questionable look, "So...You either used invisible paint on it or you didn't work on it."

The Leavanny growled as she held up her hands, "Did you just forget I don't have any way of actually making one?"

Amber rolled her eyes, as she stated, "Well then, guess that means-"

"Wait!" The Glaceon's voice was cut off when a certain Gardevoir rushed a bike over to the two, rolling it in front of them, as she forced a smile at Isabel, "Thanks for letting me look at it, Isabel. Looks great."

The Leavanny's eyes were wide, as Amber stared in shock at the bike. Compared to Cynthia's, it wasn't as polished or professional looking, in a way almost looking sorta barren with it's plain green color scheme and otherwise generic looking parts. However, the notable difference compared to the other bike was the odd padding on the handles, that made it look like it could take a lot of punishment without breaking the handlebar, "...Not too bad for someone who can't make a bike."

The bug let out a low growl, before glancing at Kanaya, who gave her a sheepish wave, which the Leavanny returned with a soft smile, a faint blush beginning to form for a moment. As this happened, Amber had already approached the next bike, belonging to none other than Doc...As she stared in amazement, "...Woah."

In front of her stood a bike that looked like it had been bought from an actual store, with a sleek metal look to it, and a dark grey and black color scheme. It's handles and wheels looked unbelievably sturdy compared to both of the former bikes, as if they would be able to take a large amount of punishment with seemingly no real damage done to affect it's performance. The seat had been customized to seat a ghost-like figure, with enough room for the Spiritomb to not have to change his form in order to comfortably move and ride the bike, a no. Doc smirked, "So...Do you like?"

The Glaceon gave him a slow nod as she continued to stare in awe, "Considering the parts you were stuck with and my hatred for these things...I love it!"

He chuckled, "Good to know," he smirked at the shocked Ninetales nearby, "Look honey, if you're gonna stare, you could at least try to be less desperate about it."

Cynthia gave him a look, before looking away, muttering, "It's okay…"

Amber had to pry herself away from continuing to look at Doc's bike, instead moving to Kanaya's, which was probably the least refined of the bikes so far. It had an unpainted wooden outside with hastily put in bolts. The wheels looked downright poor in quality and the handlebar looked about ready to fall off. The Gardevoir sheepishly chuckled, "I...I had trouble putting it together."

The hostess deadpanned, "I can tell, since it looks awful."

Kanaya hung her head down slightly, "...I know."

The Glaceon shook her head in disappointment, moving on to Zetsu, who's bike oddly looked very similar to Doc's in terms of overall professionalism, having a similar metal look to it, just with a bright white color to it that caused it to look almost angelic in appearance, with two blood-red wings placed at it's sides as decorations. The biggest difference to the other bikes though was that it actually bared much more of a resemblance to tricycle than anything, having three distinctly large wheels at it's side and in the front, and the seat was right next to the pedals, allowing the bug easy access to driving it. Amber stared at it for a moment, before raising a brow at the Larvesta, "...You made this?"

Zetsu flinched, before rubbing the back of his head, glancing over at Doc, who gave him a smile in return, "Well...I had a little help from a friend."

She stared at him, before smiling, "Well, it paid off because it looks great."

The Larvesta let out a sigh of relief, "T-Thanks Amber."

Moving on, she found herself now staring at Gareth's, which probably had the most standard design of the bunch. It was a neon blue and yellow color, a lightning bolt on each side of it. Similarly to Zetsu's, it had an appearance similar to a tricycle, only this time, it actually did seem to be one, complete with a little bell on both sides of the handlebars. The wheels were rather small while the pedals were decently large, and in front of the bike lay a small basket that seemed to hold a certain Meowstic's wooden head from the previous challenge.

Amber's eyes were wide, before pointing at the head, "Gareth...I thought I told you not to keep that."

Gareth blinked, before placing his arms over the head in a protective way, "But...But she gives me good luck."

She stared at the head for a moment, before shuddering slightly as she moved away from him, "I'm just going to move on to someone else." In doing so, she ended up in front of Bari's bike, which...Looked like a mess of random parts in completely strange locations. There was a handlebar where the seat was supposed to be, both wheels had been lazily placed on top of the bike instead of actually added, it had no paint on the already decayed looking wood, and the entire thing just looked about ready to fall apart, "...Ew...Like, what is this? I said build a bike not an abstract sculpture!"

Bari flinched as he shrunk back, "S-Sorry! I-It was so confusing and I-I didn't know the parts and…"

Amber shook her head, moving on to Nazira's bike, which compared to the others looked probably the most foreign in terms of design. The purple paint had been purposefully made to look like it had aged over many years despite only recently being added, the wheels and seat looked similarly like they had been through rough times. There was a small hood ornament in front of the bike that resembled that of a cross, and on both sides of it laid surprisingly haunting bat-like wings that looked as if they were gonna try and scoop up the hostess.

Amber stared at the bike, before looking over at the ghost, "Well...It's definitely spooky, that's for sure."

Nazira shrugged, "Eh, I'll take 'dat I guess."

The hostess nodded as she continued on to the next and final bike...Which seemed to bare a strange resemblance to that of a taxi-bike. It was easily the smallest of them, looking only big enough to fit Amber's paw in it, and it's bright yellow color scheme made it stand out against the dirt. A small basket was on the back of it, looking about big enough to supply a bug of similar size, and like some before it, it looked much more like a tricycle than anything else, with easily the smallest wheels of the bunch. Tempest stood in front of the bike proudly, as she chuckled darkly to herself.

Amber blinked as she stared down at the small bike, before nodding, "You actually made a decent bike that'll support you...Good job."

She scoffed, "Please, it is great job!"

Zetsu nodded quickly, "It is amazing!"

The Glaceon shrugged, "It's impressive, but the one that really stands out to me...Is Zetsu's."

He blinked in surprise, "...R-Really? Not Doc's amazing one?"

She smiled, "His is amazing, but I like the colors on yours better, plus it'll really make your fur pop out when your seated in it!"

Doc nodded, "Yep, it's pretty good," he chuckled to himself.

Amber smirked, "And it looks durable, which is good considering the next part of the challenge will be a race!"

Kanaya looked down at her bike, "...W-We are?"

The Glaceon nodded, "Yep, but here's where things get interesting. You won't be riding your own bikes, and instead you'll be swapping bikes. So, I'll see you all at the beach with your bikes in tow!"

* * *

 **Zetsu sighed, "I feel bad that I got credit for Doc's work...He should have won instead. I owe him so much after this...Maybe I can make a pumpkin pie or something."**

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a nervous look, "I should have worked a little faster on my bike, but...Hopefully nothing too bad will happen...R-Right?"**

* * *

 **Gareth was cradling the wooden Meowstic head in his hands, "T-They don't understand how wonderful your pretty head is, Violet...I-It'll be okay...Everything will be okay once I win-"**

 _ **Suddenly, he twitched slightly, as his voice grew slightly more grim. A confused look entered the Luxio's face, as he glanced around, before a devious smirk began to transform, "Huh...Guess I finally have the body again, or at least for the time bein-" he glanced at the head in his hands, as he rose a brow, "...The hell is this thing...And why did Gareth just have this on him?"**_

* * *

The contestants were stood at the beach, as each of the cast stood there and awaited the hostess, who soon showed up with a small hat in her hands, "Okay everyone, this is how it's going to work. Everyone will pick a name out of this hat to see who's bike you'll be riding. If for some odd reason you get your own name, then re-pick."

Logan smiled, "Also,just for convenience sake, please walk up in alphabetical order."

Bari was the first to approach the hat, taking out a slip of paper, before his eyes widened in disbelief, "Um...Excuse me, but can I have a re-pick?"

Amber rose a brow, "Why?"

The Lycanroc shakily held up his slip, "I...I got Tempest's bike and I don't know-"

She turned her head to the side, "Not my problem, now move along and figure out how to make it work."

He flinched, before walking away, "Y-Yes ma'am."

Cynthia walked over next, picking a slip out from the hat, before smiling, "Zetsu's bike...Not bad I guess."

Doc floated up soon after, pulling out a slip, and then letting out a groan, "Of course I get Kanaya's...Whatever, I can make it work."

 _As the Spiritomb floated away, Gareth walked over to the hat, his eyes looking noticeably more baggy and stern. He placed his paw inside the hat, pulling out a slip of paper, and then smirking, as he spoke in a deeper, more unhealthy sounding voice, "...The hot fox's...Interesting."_

Amber rose a brow, "...Are you feeling okay, Gareth? You sound different...And did you just call Cynthia…"

 _The Luxio sent a glare her way, "That is none of your business, so don't bother me." He pushed past the Glaceon, leaving the hostess in slight shock._

She stared at him in shock, before whispering out, "My wittle sugar kitten…"

As she said this, Isabel rose a brow, before placing her scythe inside the hat, pulling it out with a slip of paper stuck to it, "...Huh, Nazira's. Pretty good considering what I could have gotten."

Kanaya walked over to the hat, placing her hand inside, before pulling out a slip, grinning as she held it up, "Look Isabel, I got your bike!"

The Leavanny stared at her, before smiling softly, "Oh...Cool."

Next, Nazira floated up to the hat and took out a paper, before her face became one of annoyance, "...Great...Bari's...I'm screwed."

Bari whimpered from his spot, "S-Sorry!"

Tempest jumped up and quickly took a piece of paper, only to growl, "Tempest forced to use ghost boy's bike!"

Amber stared down at the hat, before looking at Zetsu, "Well...Looks like you know what bike you'll be getting at least."

Zetsu shrugged, "I guess it could have been worse...Maybe Violet's wooden head will actually serve as good luck."

* * *

The contestants were lined up behind a white line starting line, as Amber held up a tiny red flag, "Alright campers, remember to be safe and have a super fun time!"

Zetsu deadpanned, "Oh, great words of wisdom...I can't even ride this!"

She cleared her throat, "On your marks...Get set...And-"

Bari whimpered as he held up the bike, "W-Wait, I can't-"

"Go!"

As soon as she said this, some riders immediately sped off, in particular Cynthia, Doc, Gareth, Kanaya, and Tempest though everyone else either struggled at first, or didn't move at all. After a minute had passed, the only two still at the starting line were Bari and Nazira, the latter of which had begun to simply use Psychic to pick the trashy bike up and float on in order to continue. The former though...Didn't even seem to have his assigned bike now.

Amber looked over at the dog, raising a brow, "And where is your assigned bike at?"

The Lycanroc bit his lip as he looked down, "...Um..It's just gone."

* * *

 **Bari whimpered as he held the broken pieces of Tempest's bike in his hands, "I...I tried sitting on it, but...It didn't hold me...I-I'm so sorry, grand slayer Tempest!"**

 **He bumped his head against the side of the confessional, "Ugh...I mess everything up."**

* * *

As the players raced through the course, Cynthia's eyes were wide as she gripped onto the handlebars, "This thing is surprisingly fast!"

Kanaya was behind the fox as she said, "It does look very fast! But aren't all good bikes fast?"

As she said this, a certain Spiritomb whistled to himself as his ghostly form easily drove the rather crummy bike forward, "Not really~"

The Gardevoir blinked at him, "Sorry about the bike, Doc...I tried really hard to make it decent."

He shrugged, "Believe it or not, this thing is actually pretty study and runs pretty well. Sure, it looks like crap, but it could have been worse."

She smiled, "Really? Oh, thank you so much for the praise!"

Cynthia rolled her eyes at them, "You should both focus on the road instead of talking."

* * *

 **Doc smirked, "I honestly was telling the truth about the bike being in decent condition despite being basically garbage. It's biggest issue is probably the fact it looked about ready to fall apart any moment…"**

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, "I didn't mean to sound rude to them, but I just thought it'd be best if they weren't shouting over themselves to stay in a meaningless conversation while we were in the middle of a challenge. No hard feelings whatsoever."**

* * *

As the others zoomed by, Zetsu was pushing the bike up, groaning as he stopped, "I hate this challenge so much."

As he said this, Nazira groaned as she continued to push Bari's trashy bike forward as well, groaning, "'Ya are tellin' me...But at least 'ya bike don' weigh so many pounds…Can' even keep usin' Psychic since I've wasted 'dem all over 'dis summa'."

The bug sighed as he continued to push, "I'm still surprised Gareth was able to make this...Considering he was asking me what a hammer was earlier while showing me a wrench."

The ghost nodded, "'Yah, and 'dat boy don' seem capable of even makin' a bike considerin' he literally thought they work like puzzles or somethin'. It feels kinda off."

He groaned, "Well, I just need to keep pushing this thing...Even though I know I'm not going to make it like the others."

* * *

 **Zetsu gave the camera a look, "I know I'm not going to properly cross that finish line first or anything, so why am I continuing on with it? I have no idea...Well, guess it just shows I'm willing to put in effort."**

* * *

Kanaya was riding a ways behind Cynthia and Doc, sighing as she tried to pedal harder, "I should have did a better job on this bike…"

As she said this, Isabel slowly rid up to the Gardevoir, a determined look on her face as she peddled the rather creepy looking bike as fast as she could. The Leavanny groaned, "Sometimes I wonder if I have rotten luck, or if I just need to get better at this kind of thing...Because riding this kind of bike is way too unfair!"

The psychic gave her a weak smile, "At least it's better than riding this one. At least that one looks much faster and cooler too!"

She shrugged, "Yeah, but the longer I'm on this thing, the more sense it begins to make that Nazira designed it for herself and not for a normal body structure."

The Gardevoir gave her a small smile, "You're doing a good job keeping up if that's the case. We're almost up there with the others."

As the bug began to slowly smile, she didn't even notice a certain Luxio approaching the two from behind.

 _The lion still held a stern stare on his face, before glancing down slightly, noticing one of the wheels on Nazira's bike was slightly loose. Smirking to himself, he began to approach the bike with a devious look in his eyes, getting closer and closer..._ Before he suddenly twitched, causing Gareth to blink, as his eyes widened at the environment around him, "W-Wait, this isn't the confessional room!" As he said this, he didn't notice that he was still getting closer to the Leavanny's bike, before eventually crashing into the side of it.

Kanaya's eyes widened as she looked back with a worried expression, "Isabel! Gareth!"

Isabel groaned, before glancing at Gareth, "Dude, what was that about?"

He flinched while sitting up, still looking confused, "I...I don't know."

* * *

 **Gareth blinked, "One minute I was sitting here with Violet's head, and the next...I'm crashing into Isabel on a bike...What happened exactly?"**

 **He stared off for a moment, "Wait...Now that I think about it...How** _ **did**_ **I get Violet's head, and when did I make my bike?"**

* * *

Standing next to the finish line, Amber held the flag with a bored expression, before yawning, "How long does it take to race around the island, exactly?" As she said this, she noticed four figures coming in, smiling slightly, "Ah...Finally, some people show up."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes as she tried to get past the others, eventually sighing as she crosses the line, smiling to herself, "Victory and immunity for me-" As she said this though, she noticed Doc was smirking at her, and then soon after realized he was actually further ahead in terms of how far he crossed the finish line, "...Of course…"

Soon after, Tempest sped across the finish line with Doc's bike, growling, "Tempest is disappointed! She was supposed to win this!"

Kanaya made her way to the finish line a few minutes after Tempest, before sighing, "What great exercise…"

Amber waved her little flag, before looking back at the course, blinking when she sees no one else, "Huh...It looks like the others are struggling."

Bari whimpered as he stared at the small broken bike in his paws, "I don't blame them…"

Tempest gasped, "No, my miniature dragon in the making! You had so much potential!"

She shrugged, before turning to the four with a smile, "Congratulations to you four, because you just helped the creators of the bikes you rode."

As Tempest continued to whimper, the other three stared at her in confusion, before Kanaya said, "Wait...Y-You mean this wasn't the final challenge?"

The hostess shook her head, "If your bike made it across the finish line, then that means you get to ride it in the final course for invincibility."

Cynthia's eyes widened in shock, "You mean...By me riding Zetsu's bike across the finish line…"

She nodded, "That means Zetsu gets the opportunity to ride for invincibility, while you don't."

The Ninetales' eyes twitched slightly, before Doc snickered, "Wow, sucks to be you right now."

Amber smiled, "So, that means the bikes going through are...Doc's, Isabel's, Zetsu's, and somehow Kanaya's. I'll give you all a moment to prepare while I go fetch the others."

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a look, "That wasn't fair at all. What exactly benefitted me by helping someone else possibly get invincibility? I should have seen something as underhanded as this coming."**

* * *

As the rest of the players came back to the starting line, the ones who were out of the final challenge stepped on the side. Bari groaned as he placed the broken bike on the ground, "I always get the short end of the stick."

Cynthia glared at the participating players, grumbling, "You're telling me." She turned towards Gareth with a look, "Where were you exactly? You were right behind me, so how did you not cross?"

Gareth blinked in confusion, "...I was?"

The Ninetales rose a brow, before Nazira deadpanned, "Don' bother questionin' him 'bout it. Apparently 'da fool don' rememba' anythin' 'dat's happened all day."

The Luxio nodded quickly, "It's the truth!"

Tempest scoffed, "How is this possible? You must have stable memory save files inside your head, otherwise how load memories in order to continue life?"

Bari gulped, "Well...He did have that concuss-"

Cynthia deadpanned, "That was days ago, Bari. I think Gareth's just putting on a fake act for attention."

Gareth frowned, glancing away, "I'm telling the truth...Why won't you guys believe me?"

Nazira stared at him for a moment, before smiling, "Gareth, I neva' said I don' believe 'ya, it's jus' an odd thing is all," she gave Cynthia a slight glare, "Ain' nobody accusin' 'ya of anythin'."

The fox flinched at her look, before sighing, "She's right...I'm sorry if I sounded rude, I'm just...Upset that I didn't make it far. It's not your fault and I hope you get better soon. You should get checked out in the infirmary after the challenge."

The Luxio stared at them for a moment, before smiling, "Thanks a lot...I think I might go...I don't know why, but it's just bugging me," he was quiet for a moment, before raising his arms, "Hugs?"

Cynthia gave him a look of confusion, before sighing as she gave him a small hug, "I guess I owe you something in return for the bad attitude."

Bari joined the hug, wagging his tail with a smile, "I just like hugs!"

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, "I shouldn't let the game get to me, and I shouldn't be rude to Gareth about not making it across the finish line. He's a good guy, and besides, I might be able to get his vote if he starts trusting me enough."**

* * *

 **Gareth had his arms crossed, "All this thinking is giving me a headache...I really want to know what's going on with my memory today, but at least the others believe me and I got hugs!"**

* * *

Zetsu let out a groan, "Why me...Why do I need to continue while the others get to watch?"

Kanaya stared at her bike with a weak smile, "At least you have a reliable bike to use."

Doc smiled at her, "Like I said, looks terrible on the outside, but the thing actually runs pretty decently. Just be careful and you should manage to do just fine."

The Gardevoir gave him a small smile, "Thanks Doc...I'll trust your word for it. And good luck to everyone on the race."

Zetsu sighed, "I'll need it, especially since I've never really ridden a bike before."

Isabel groaned, "Me neither, but at least you have _actual_ ways to ride the thing. I'm only able to because Kanaya designed the thing around this little problem of mine." Upon saying that, the Leavanny glanced at the psychic, before giving her a soft smile, "...Thanks again by the way."

Kanaya blinked with a soft blush settling on her face, before quickly turning away, "Y-You're welcome!"

Zetsu looked between the two, before glancing over at Doc, "...Am I the only one who notices the strange atmosphere around them?"

The Spiritomb smirked, "...I'm betting five bucks they make out by the end of the day."

The Larvesta rose a brow, before smirking back, "Fine, I'll accept, but only because I think they'd be too shy to 'make out' by just today alone."

Doc gave him a look, "You do get those two have been ogling each other all season, right?"

He blinked, "W-What? They have?! H-Hold on, I take it back then!"

The ghost's grin only widened, "Sorry, no take backs my dude."

The fire bug groaned, "Great…"

* * *

 **Isabel glanced at the camera, before sighing, "Okay, so after the whole...** _ **Thing**_ **, from a few nights ago, I do know that Kanaya has a thing for me...But...I admit, I'm kind of attracted to her on some level too, have been for a long time, but after** _ **that**_ **incident between us...I don't know. I still am trying to figure out if I should give it a shot since really, what do I got to lose, or do we just stay friends...God this is too confusing."**

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a sheepish smile, "I just feel that I still owe Isabel more, because I did that awful thing...I know she forgave me, but I need to keep working hard to prove that I'm devoted to being her friend no matter what...Even if it means helping her win over helping my own chances of winning."**

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned, "Great...I have no choice but to ride in a final and most likely dangerous course, and I have a strong chance of losing out on five poke...What's next world? What awful thing will you bestow upon me next?!"**

* * *

As the participating players were getting ready, Amber cleared her throat, "Okay participants, listen up! This is the final challenge, and if it wasn't obvious enough...First one to reach the finish line wins invincibility."

Kanaya rose a hand, "Will it be the same course?"

She shook her head, "No. In this one, you will each have to avoid many dangerous pitfalls, such as...Dodging exploding landmines, maneuvering through a slippery oil slick, and then having to jump over the Carvanha tank, racing across the finish line after the secure yourself immunity."

The players stared at her in shock, as Zetsu cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Amber, but I don't think I can go through with it...I'll be too busy being dead after all of that!"

The Glaceon waved him off with a smile, "Nonsense! It's perfectly safe. One of our interns tested it out and he's perfectly fine. Now, who's ready to get this show on the road?"

They glanced at each other, before Zetsu rose a hand, "Can I-"

Amber ignored him as she waved down the flag, "Go!"

Upon saying this, Doc instantly took an early lead, with Kanaya and Isabel in tow. As this happened, Zetsu was still shaking in fear, before breathing in, and then muttering to himself, "T-This is it...This is how I die...I die in a biking accident...I die a virgin...I die a pathetic man….T-This is karma for the Nedrick incident..."

As he said this to himself, Doc was steadily approaching the landmines with a confident look on his face, while Isabel glanced at Kanaya in surprise, "You don't think he's actually gonna go through that, right?"

The Gardevoir blinked, before smiling, "Knowing Doc...He most likely will go through with it."

She gave her a look, "Why are you smiling at that?"

Meanwhile, the Spiritomb's bike continued to approach the area the landmines had apparently been buried in, before lifting the front of his bike slightly up in the air. Smirking to himself, he made the bike jump slightly off the ground, and upon it landing, it was blown into the sky in surprisingly good condition, with it continuing to land on multiple other landmines afterwards, all of which just propelled him to the next at surprising speeds.

On the sidelines, Nazira let out a whistle, "Dang, 'dat ghost has got 'ta be one of 'da luckiest guys alive for 'dat 'ta have worked."

Cynthia growled slightly, "It's not luck...It's being reckless and stupid. It'll be his own fault when that mindset gets him hurt and costs him the challenge."

Bari gulped, "I...I think he looks kinda cool."

Gareth nodded, "His bike is so shiny! I bet he's gonna win!"

Tempest growled, before looking down at Zetsu for a moment. A slightly aggravated look formed, as she screamed, "Zetsu, go!"

On the course, Zetsu was slowly moving the bike, before stopping in front of the landmines, gulping as he shook slightly in his seat, "Oh god...This is it...I...I can't do it! I value my miserable life too much!" He tried to turn around the bike...Only for the wing to briefly tap the ground, as his eyes widened, "...Uh-oh-"

In an instant, the ground from below him exploded, causing him to scream as he blasted off into the sky. The players on the sidelines stared in shock, as Amber smiled, "Don't worry, he's perfectly fine. You can still hear his screams of pain, see? He's fine."

As she said this, Tempest began to shake in slight fear and anger, before letting out a scream, "Z-Zetsu! Zetsu!" She quickly ran off, possibly following the Larvesta's shrinking screams in order to find him.

Meanwhile, on the main track, Kanaya shivered to herself as her bike approached the large amount of oil, gulping as she whispered to herself, "This looks highly dangerous." As she said this, her bike began to skid on the oil, causing her bike to swerve as she squeaked in surprise. She shut her eyes, before instantly opening them back up, moving the bike as it escapes the treacherous oil field. She blinked in surprise, before cheering silently to herself, "Yay!"

As she said this to herself, Isabel began to speed through the same section, while Doc approached the Carvanah pit in front of him. Smiling, he sped forward at a faster speed, bending the back of the bike slightly, as it began to skid over the top of the water. As this happened, most of the non-playing contestants looked on in surprise or disbelief, before the Spiritomb ended up on the other end of it, smiling as he drove past the finish line, "...Groovy."

Amber smiled brightly, "Looks like Doc wins invincibility! Which means...Hurry up and cross ladies!"

Cynthia rose a brow, "But the challenge is over...He won, so what's the point in continuing?"

The Glaceon smirked, "You'll see."

Kanaya glanced at the course in front of her, before letting out a deep breath, biting her lip as she gripped the handle bars. She pedeled faster, ducking slightly with a look of fear as she moved her bike over the ramp, jumping over the water, squealing when the Carvanhas jumped at her, as her bike landed on the other side. Her eyes were wide, before she let out a small smile, "I did it...I...I did it! I did something very dangerous without getting hurt!"

Amber deadpanned, "Congrats, now hurry up and cross the line. We are on a schedule."

The Gardevoir blinked, before quickling pedaling past the finish line, "R-Right, of course."

As she did this though, Isabel had successfully gotten through the oil, as she pedaled towards the ramp. Beginning the jump, the Leavanny found herself quite a bit off the ground, to a point of where she looked like she was about to make it across...Before a familiar scream was heard as a familiar Larvesta was falling towards her, knocking the bike off course upon landing, before falling into the water, screaming even louder as the Carvanhas jumped at him. Due to this, Isabel and her bike were sent flying into the sand, the bug in question landing particularly on her arm, causing her to let out a yelp of pain.

Kanaya gasped, about ready to rush towards her, but was stopped when Amber cleared her throat, "Sorry, but please don't help those still participating in the race after you've crossed."

Bari blinked, "B-But what about Zetsu?"

The Glaceon smiled, "Our interns are already on the way to help him-" As she said this, a Thunderbolt hit the water, instantly frying the Carvanha inside, as a certain Joltik pulled Zetsu out of the water, "...Nevermind, it seems Tempest did it herself...We should get him into the infirmary as soon as possible though."

Kanaya was still watching the Leavanny in worry, before calling out, "Isabel, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!"

The bug groaned slightly, before lifting herself up slightly, "Yeah...Yeah I'm good."

The Gardevoir let out a sigh of relief, before giving her a small smile, "G-Good, I...I was worried."

Amber looked over at the Leavanny, before blinking, "Since it seems like Isabel is also unable to cross the finish line...I should mention there's a small little twist in this challenge. It's an automatic elimination for the last person to cross the finish line."

The psychic blinked, "Wait...You mean?"

The Glaceon nodded, "Since Zetsu and Isabel are unable to actually cross the finish line, that technically means you are the last to cross, so...It likes like the one going home today is you, Kanaya."

Kanaya's eyes were wide, before she bit her lip, looking down, "I...I'm leaving?"

From the sidelines, all of the contestants were staring on in shock and surprise, before Gareth sniffled, "B-But she can't leave yet! She's so nice and she's one of my friends!"

The hostess shrugged, "Sorry Gare, but that's just how it is. Kanaya, I'm sorry, but you'll have to pack your things and walk the dock of shame."

As she said all of this, Isabel was staring on in shock, before glancing at the bike nearby. Kanaya sighed, rubbing her arm, before giving the cast a small smile, "It's okay...I made it much further than I thought I would, and I met all of you wonderful people, and made such wonderful friends and did such wonderful things...I'm going to miss you all-"

"Wait...Looks like I was wrong, Kanaya you aren't leaving."

The Gardevoir blinked in surprise, before glancing up at the non-competing contestants, who all stared on in shock. She rose a brow, before turning around, which caused her eyes to widen in shock, "...I-Isabel...What...What are you doing there?"

Amber gestured to the Leavanny who recently crossed the finish line with what was left of her bike, "It seems she was able to cross, so...I guess technically she's the last one to cross-"

Isabel growled under her breath, "I'm well aware of what's gonna happen Amber, no need to remind all of us of the obvious."

The Glaceon huffed, before turning away, "You don't have to act snooty about it."

Kanaya frowned, "But she shouldn't be the one to leave. It should be me, since you already announced it was me first! Isabel deserves to stay more than I do."

Nearby, a certain Leafeon wandered onto the scene, two cups of tea in his paws, as he handed one to Amber. Afterwards, he gave the Gardevoir a deadpan look, "Sorry, but that's not how it works. She was still the last to cross, so she's out."

The psychic flinched, "W-Well...I built her bike for her! That should be automatic termination for me, right?"

Amber rose a brow, "We already knew about that. We literally have cameras everywhere watching you children...It was no secret, so Isabel is out and that's that."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, so stop scrambling for answers. Just makes you look pathetic."

As he said this, Isabel glared at him, "Hey, don't call her pathetic! She's just trying to help me is all; that isn't pathetic like you said, it's being a good friend!"

Kanaya let out a sigh, before turning to the bug, "No...He's right, it is me being pathetic...I shouldn't have crossed before you. I should have allowed you to go ahead of me, but I didn't...I'm so sorry, it's all my fault you're stuck having to leave."

The Leavanny stared at her, before sighing, "Kanaya...I told you to stop saying sorry for things that aren't your fault."

She whimpered slightly, "B-But it is my fault! I'm an awful friend, Isabel...I...I should have made your bike faster, I should have let you get ahead of me, and I should have tried harder to keep you here-"

Isabel growled, "Kanaya, I have _chosen_ to leave! I could have just let the bike lay there, but instead, I decided I would prefer seeing you make it further in this game over me!"

The Gardevoir stared at her in shock, "You...You're choosing to leave? But...But why? You want to win...And you deserve to win, so why give it up just for me?"

The Leavanny groaned, "...God Kanaya, it's because you're my _friend!_ I care about you…" She blushed slightly, "A lot...And in my eyes, no matter how much I want to win this thing," she gave her a slight smile, "...I want to see you win a bit more now."

Kanaya gave her a watery smile, before quickly rushing over to her, pulling her in a tight hug, "...After all the awful things I did to you all summer...You're such an amazing friend, Isabel...I'm going to miss you so much...I'm sor-" She stopped herself, before pulling her a little closer, "...I-I mean...I'll win for you...I will do my very best, I promise."

The the Gardevoir's slight surprise, the Leavanny returned the hug, actually pulling her a little closer, as the bug let out a sigh, "...I know you will, Kanaya...And remember," she pulled away for a moment, before giving her a slight smile, "...You're way better than you give yourself credit for. And if I'm gonna be honest, I couldn't ask for a better person to have met during my time here."

Kanaya blinked softly, before biting her lip, a smile of her own appearing as she nodded, "I feel the same way, Isabel...You're the best friend I could have asked for while being on this island."

The two stared at each other for a moment...Before they heard Doc scream, "Shut up and kiss each other already, we can all see it!"

The Gardevoir's face became a deep red color, as she turned to the ghost, stammering, "D-D-Doc! Y-You don't just s-say things like that!"

The Spiritomb stared at her, "...It's true though."

Gareth grinned from his spot, "Yeah! Pucker your lips and give her a big smooch!"

The psychic was covering her face, shaking her head as she stuttered, "N-No! T-That's not what friends do! Oh dear, I'm all red...I-I need some water-" Her blush only reddened when she felt a familiar scythe-like hand tap her on the shoulder. Turning around slowly, the Gardevoir was now face-to-face with a Leavanny, who gave her a mischievous smirk, "I-Isabel! W-Why are you so close?! N-Not that it's a bad thing, but...But...Um...B-But-"

She was quickly cut off by the bug saying, "Kanaya, if it wasn't obvious I'm allowing it this time~"

The psychic's eyes widened for a moment, before saying, "...I...I can? You won't be mad?"

Isabel rolled her eyes, "Just kiss me already-"

Kanaya placed a hand on her cheek, before leaning down to give her a small kiss on the lips, her blush deepening in the process as the cast all cheered from the background...Besides a now conscious Zetsu, who groaned to himself for a moment, "I knew it…T-This was my own fault.."

* * *

 **Kanaya was blushing a bright red, before giving the camera a smile, "I...That was amazing...It's just such a bittersweet moment knowing she's leaving...I'm going to miss her so much."**

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned, "It's official...This world hates me...It's not like anything else can happen to me now that the day is over...Ugh...My money…" As he said this, the confessional also began to shake for a moment, before his eyes widened, "...O-Oh god! E-Earthquake?! I'm going to die-" The water inside the toilet suddenly shot up, spraying him hard against the roof of the confessional, as he continued to scream in pain.**

* * *

 **Doc was currently smirking at the poke now inside his ghostly body, before cackling, "Yeah...He was screwed the second he agreed to the bet."**

* * *

The cast was standing in front of the dock, watching as the Leavanny prepared to leave, as Amber gave her a slow wave, "Goodbye Isabel, it was a nice run and you made it far, and honestly you were a great player. Good luck in the real world."

The bug nodded, "Thanks," she smirked at her, "And good luck to you tonight, and remember to be careful~" She gave the blushing Glaceon a wink.

The Eeveelution blushed brightly, "W-What's that supposed to mean-"

As she said this, Kanaya rushed over to the Leavanny, pulling her in another hug, "Good luck, Isabel! I'll see you soon, once this is all over! M-Maybe we can see a movie...Or something."

Isabel smiled, "Sure, sounds like a date." The Gardevoir blushed slightly at the use of that word, before the bug smirked, "Somehow you look cuter with a little red~"

She gulped slightly, pulling away and taking a small step back, her blush deepening as she whispered, "I...I...I feel like I'm going to p-pass out…"

Gareth frowned, "Please don't...You still need to give her a goodbye kiss-" His eyes widened when the Gardevoir fell back, unconscious.

Isabel stared down at the psychic, before sighing, "You guys better look after her while I'm gone."

Zetsu blinked, before looking up, "Well...We are in a competi-" He shrank back from her look, "I-I will! I'll look after her!"

Cynthia nodded, giving the Leavanny a small smile, "She's in good hands, Isabel. Don't worry."

The bug stared at all of them, before chuckling slightly, "...I know...Seeya everyone, I look forward to seeing which one of you comes out on top."

They all waved to her, as Gareth called out, "I'll never forget you, friend!" And with that, the Leavanny stepped on the boat, before it drove off into the distance.

* * *

The Lycanroc flinched, before letting out a sigh, "Um...N-No...Well...Yeah, but it doesn't matter."

She walked over to him, sitting beside him as she gave him a smile, "If it's bothering you then it should matter. Is it anything I can help with?"

The puppy frowned, before wrapping himself up in a self hug, "Well...I was just thinking about how Isabel left...It wasn't through a vote...It was just bad luck and a automatic out."

The Ninetales rose a brow, "Well yes, but that's to be expected out of this game. That's why you have to be prepared for anything."

He sighed, "I know, but I was just thinking...What if it was a vote? Who would we vote for?"

Cynthia hummed, "Hmm...Tempest would be a threat, so most likely her."

Bari flinched, "But she's...She's my frien-"

She let out a small yawn, before standing up, "It's pretty late now, Bari. We should go to bed, and stop worrying so much. I told you already, you're perfectly safe."

The Lycanroc watched her go, before groaning, "That's...Not what I'm worried about."

* * *

 _ **Contestants-**_ _Bari, Cynthia, Doc, Gareth, Kanaya, Nazira, Tempest, Zetsu_

* * *

 **And now, we have reached the final eight, and the first even gender ratio in freaking forever!**

 **Delta: Girls dominated this season...Huh...Pretty sweet. Except I'm going to miss Isabel!**

 **Isabel...Poor Isabel. Between every contestant in the competition, I'd say she was probably the most balanced in terms of overall skill. Out of everyone, she was easily the best** _ **actual**_ **player in the game, being among the most intelligent, strong, and respectable players who dominated the pre-merge due to her leadership skills, who as far as I'm aware, never actually received a vote...Ever(may or may not be accurate). And then there was her friendship and later on confirmed romance with Kanaya, a girl who she's had her ups and downs with, but she couldn't deny her own feelings for. Me and Alexis agree this was one of our absolute favorite ships in the original series, so of course we were gonna bring it back, and in the end, they probably went through the most personal development of the ships this season, overcoming many hurdles in order to find love in one another. So yeah, Isabel, the leader this island deserved, a personal favorite of mine, and the girl who was just as willing to take as she is to receive...In terms of insults.**

 **Delta: Damn...I'm really going to miss her...Why must I be tortured with all my favorit- I mean...Supposed favorites leaving?!**

 **Delta, just admit that you like these characters more than you let on.**

 **Delta: Fine...I like some characters more than others, and Isabel is one of them...Even I have favorites.**

 **The first track to becoming smart is an obvious one of punching stuff in the face while accepting the truth...That's the que for the audience to leave.**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Depraved Diva - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Determined Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Socially Awkward Novelist-in-the-Making - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Confident Tomboy - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Awkward Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Arrogant Professional Actor - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Rocking Punk Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Brickhouse with a Love of Winning - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Dorky Wannabe Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Story Weaver - (15th Place)_

 _Quincy Ross, the Lover of Nature - (14th Place)_

 _Violet Caputo, the Fortune Telling Emo - (13th Place)_

 _Chad Bridgewood, the Friendly Jock - (12th Place)_

 _Nanami Juvia, the Ditzy Friend - (11th Place)_

 _Mimi Sandhu, the Isolated Cutie - (10th Place)_

 _Isabel Flame, the Spoiled Sweet Leader - (9th Place)_


	19. Are We There Yeti?

**Author's Note~**

 **Okay...Just gonna say this...We** _ **FINALLY**_ **can get one of the two evenly distributed gender episodes out of the way! These things have been on my to-do list for too long, just staring at me like the asshole it is- Wow, that did not come out right.**

 **Delta: ...This is where I say something random...Random.**

 **...You could at least TRY to put effort into being random.**

 **Delta: Cheese.**

 **...I'm just gonna go stare at the wall and figure out what the hell I did in my life to deserve this. Meanwhile, enjoy this episode everyone.**

* * *

The contestants were sound asleep in the middle of the forest, they didn't seem to notice they were outside, as Zetsu pulled a little Caterpie closer to him, snoring softly, before slowly opening his eyes at the suns rays, groaning for a moment, before noticing the Caterpie as he rose a brow, "...Why is there a Caterpie in my bed?"

Upon him saying this, he heard a scream of rage, as a certain Joltik suddenly jumped on his bed, growling loudly, "Caterpie in bed?!"

The Larvesta let out a scream, throwing the Caterpie up in the air, before pulling the blankets over himself, "It's not what it looks like!"

The screaming between the couple had been enough to wake up the rest of the contestants around them, with the exception of both Doc and Nazira, who actually looked a little bored. After a moment, the former smirked, "Zetsu; lady killer of the bug kingdom."

The fire bug groaned, before turning to the Spiritomb, "Doc, please explain to her that I have no idea what's going on-" His eyes widened upon realizing his location, "...Wait...What is going on? Where are we?"

Nazira rolled her eyes nearby, "Relax larva boy, we're jus' out in 'da woods. 'Da hosts moved 'ya all here last night, and me and Doc jus' sorta followed since we 'dink it's for a challenge."

Zetsu gave her a look, "Oh wow, thanks for waking us up, guys."

Kanaya let out a small yawn, stretching as she sighed, "We should be saying that to you, Zetsu...Please try to take your arguments with Tempest somewhere else."

Cynthia nodded, before looking around, "But if this is for a challenge, then wouldn't they at least leave some type of explanation for us?"

Gareth looked around the forest in awe, "Maybe our challenge is to become one with nature...Whatever that means."

Bari whimpered, "W-We didn't even get to eat! We're doomed!"

Doc gave him a look, "...You've literally eaten enough this summer to keep yourself alive for who knows how many more months, me and Nazira don't need to eat, Zetsu and Tempest don't need to eat much at all to keep themselves in good condition due to their bug anatomy, Kanaya's psychic so she could probably find food with minimal effort at best by using those skills of hers, and Gareth is so freakishly lucky he probably can't die. Literally the only one who's doomed is Cynthia...So I say this is a happy ending for all of us."

As Cynthia's eye twitched in annoyance, the sound of a familiar helicopter was heard from above, causing the players to look up, gasping when they saw the chef inside. The Tyranitar waved at them, "Yo!"

Bari blinked, "Um...W-Where are the hosts at?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but for some reason they left me in charge of yet another challenge, so...For today you will all have to be in groups of two, and you'll need to find your way out of this forest and find the camp. First three teams to touch the camp flagpole wins invincibility."

Zetsu smiled, "Oh good, Tempest and I can-"

Chef Tyson cleared his throat, "Also, you have to be the same gender as your partner, so boys with boys and girls with girls...So there's that, and you'll be using these supplies," he threw down four duffel bugs in front of them, as he gave them a small wave, "Good luck, try to be safe, and watch out for the dangerous beast that lurks these woods...You would not want to go face to face with that thing."

With that said, the helicopter flew off, as the campers stared at it for a moment, before Cynthia picked up one of the bags, "Let's go, Nazira. We can just follow the helicopter-" As she said this, she glanced back at where the helicopter once was, blinking in shock, "...Wait...Which direction did it go? It just vanished!"

Nazira shrugged, "Don' know, but eitha' way, we gotta get movin'." She gave the other six players a friendly wave, "Good luck 'ta 'ya guys."

Gareth and Bari gave her a wave, before the former gave the dog a grin, "Partners?"

The Lycanroc blinked, before smiling as he nodded, "Y-Yeah...I'll like that."

The Luxio cheered, "Woohoo! Let's go explore!"

Bari's eyes widened as he watched the lion rush off, as he grabbed one of the bags, following him with a whimper, "W-Wait up!"

The two quickly ran off, as Doc smirked, "Well, at least I didn't have to argue with them," he glanced at Zetsu, "C'mon dude, let's go win this thing!"

The larva nodded as he grabbed one of the remaining bags, "Yeah, let's do this!" He gave a small wave to Tempest, "Good luck!"

The spider returned the wave with a slightly peeved look on her face due to the Caterpie incident, while Kanaya picked up the last bag, giving the Joltik a small smile, "Let's go win this before the boys do!"

The Joltik glanced at her, before cringing at her mere presence in disgust. After a moment, she let out a growl, before beginning to walk away, "Tempest refuses to properly work with such a weak waste of space."

The Gardevoir blinked, before frowning as she let out a weak laugh, following her quickly, "Um...But we kind of need to work together for the challenge…"

* * *

 **Tempest let out a short scoff, "That psychic is still as pathetic as ever! Even after reaching max happiness in finding a potential mate, she still refuses to abide by the class system, failing to find her actual strengths, and if she had found them, then she hasn't used them to advantage!"**

 **She growled, "Such a waste of potential power! Tempest refuses to associate with one such as her!"**

* * *

 **Zetsu gave the camera a smile, "Well, it looks like I get the chance to work with Doc again, which is great considering Tempest is still upset with me...Even if it's not my fault! That was a wild Caterpie that just found it's way into my bed! I was fast asleep!"**

 **He let out a sigh, "Well, I'm sure she'll get over it...I hope."**

* * *

 **Bari gulped, "I'm going to starve out here, but on the bright side...I get to run a lot with Gareth, and he's really lucky, so...Maybe we'll win together and become good friends!"**

* * *

 **Cynthia smiled, "Finally, a challenge with just Nazira, and away from Doc...This might actually be very relaxing, and it'll give us a good time to actually talk some more. With the two of us, I'm positive we'll be getting invincibility."**

* * *

As Gareth continued to run through the forest, Bari was right behind him, groaning as he raised up a hand, "W-Wait! Gareth...D-Do you even know where you're going?!"

The Luxio stopped in his tracks, turning towards him with a confused look, "No...I just felt like running around."

The Lycanroc facepalmed, "G-Great...Now we're lost...Oh wait! I can pick up the smell of breakfast!" He sniffed the air for a moment, before sighing as he rubbed it, "...Nevermind, I can't smell anything related to waffles."

Gareth smiled, "Well...Maybe something in that bag will help us."

He nodded, unzipping the bag and pulling out a map, before his eyes widened, tossing the map to the side as he pulled out two chocolate bars, "F-Food!"

The lion grinned, "Oh sweet, I was getting hung-" He stopped himself upon noticing the dog eating them both up, "...Uh...Nevermind."

Bari licked his lips, before looking back inside the bag, "...Darn...Nothing else to eat."

He blinked, "What about that paper you had earlier?"

The puppy stared at him for a second, before smiling, "Oh yeah! It was a map!" He turned to where he threw the paper, reaching over to grab it...Only for a Swellow to come and snatch it up, flying away as he stared on in shock, "...T-The...The map...I-It's…"

Gareth watched the Swellow fly away, before smiling, "It's okay, I'm sure with the power of friendship, we can find our way back to camp...Now...Where are we?"

The Lycanroc let out a groan, before falling to his knees, "We're doomed!"

* * *

 **Bari shivered as he held himself, "W-We're doomed...We're going to starve to death in the middle of a dangerous forest...I-It's my own fault...I should have never threw the map away! I...I doomed us!"**

* * *

 **Gareth stared at the camera, before smiling, "I still have no idea what we're supposed to do other than go back to camp...Is that it? Huh...I guess I do know what to do now!"**

 **He scratched his head, "Where is camp at?"**

* * *

Kanaya was looking through the bag as she followed Tempest, smiling as she pulled out a compass, "Look, we have a compass. I'm sure this will help us find our way back to the campsite...Was it north or south-" As she said this, the a small spark of electricity was sent at the compass, causing it to vibrate for a moment, before breaking apart into pieces. Kanaya was speechless, before saying, "Tempest...W-Why would you destroy the compass? This...This could have helped us get to the campsite before the others!"

The Joltik growled, "You pathetic anti-mage, Tempest has no need for such a thing! It's an added on way of making the task easier, encouraging laziness in those who use it while never doing something on their own! It's absolutely shameful behavior, and Tempest shall not stand for it!"

The Gardevoir flinched at her words, "But...But how else will we find the camp? We need to at least know what direction we're going…"

The spider rolled her eyes, before turning away, smirking to herself for a moment, "Simple, Tempest will use natural skills to find it. She has no need for such a device to assist her," she sent a glare Kanaya's way, "Unlike you."

She shrank back slightly, before holding up a candy bar, "...Would you like a snack before doing so-" Another zap hit the candy, causing the top of it to combust into fire, as Kanaya looked on in shock, "...I'm going to guess you're not very hungry right now…"

* * *

 **Kanaya frowned as she stared down at the completely melted candy bar, "It seems that Tempest still doesn't like me...I wish I can do something to change her opinion of me, but I'm not very...Well, I don't think I can go up to her standards...I actually want this challenge to end very soon now."**

* * *

Zetsu and Doc walked together, the former staring down at a compass as he hummed, "Well at least we lucked out with a compass, and we just really need to follow this trail. This is actually pretty easy compared to the other challenges we've dealt with."

Doc nodded, "Yeah, and this time we won't have to worry too much about the others possibly beating us. We're a decent team together, and besides Tempest, none of the others really seem like they'd do that great out here."

The Larvesta flinched in fear at his girlfriend being mentioned, before sighing, "...Y-Yeah, she's...She's great at these things...Let's just hope we get there before she does."

The ghost rose a brow, "You okay? For some reason you seem more on edge than usual, which is saying a lot considering most of the time you seem to be on the verge of having a panic attack."

He shook his head, "Well...With the Caterpie incident that happened earlier...Tempest never really yelled at me like that, and she still seems upset...I don't know why considering I did nothing wrong!"

The Spiritomb shrugged, "Well, think about it from her perspective. Now, let's be honest, Tempest had a bit more of an...Odd outlook on the world than most-"

Zetsu gave him a look, "There's nothing odd about it! It's...It's a unique perspective that is perfectly fine!"

The ghost deadpanned, "Anyways, either way, she does see the world a lot differently than all of us. She sees us kinda like party members in an RPG and you as her mate or something," the Larvesta blushed at this, "And along with that, she seems to both have an inferiority and superiority complex, the former only really showing itself around you at select times."

The Larvesta rose a brow in slight interest, "Wait...She does?"

Doc ignored the bug, as he continued, "So, think about this from her perspective. She wakes up in the middle of the woods near her 'mate'...Only to see that he's in his bed with another bug, one that's technically taller, seen as more traditionally cute, and has more potential in terms of power if they train enough. So, seeing someone that she could see as superior to her in a lot of ways with you…"

His eyes widened as he suddenly stopped in his tracks, "Oh god...If...If she really feels that way, then...Oh god, I was so insensitive about it! I need to find her and apologize! Quick, where do you think she's at?!"

The ghost shrugged, "Don't know, but you'll probably see her after the challenge-"

Zetsu threw the compass at him, running away from him as he called out, "Sorry Doc, but I have to fix this!"

As he ran off, Doc stared at him, before deadpanning, "You know...I get it isn't my business," he smirked to himself, "But I kinda want to see where that goes." He chuckled to himself before following after the Larvesta.

* * *

 **Zetsu smacked his head with a groan, "Great, because of a stupid challenge, and a stupid Caterpie crawling in my bed, it might mess up my relationship with Tempest! Oh, I hope she's not too upset still...I need to make this right somehow, and...Ugh! How is this even complicated?! It was a misunderstanding!"**

 **He blinked at his words, before facepalming, "And I'm being insensitive again...I need to find her and fast."**

* * *

Cynthia looked around the forest as she walked ahead of the Mismagius, before stopping as she turned to her, "Is that map even readable or did Amber make a mess out of it again?"

The ghost gave her a deadpan look, "'Ya won' like 'da answa' 'ta 'dat one."

She sighed, "It's okay, I kinda figured that would be the case, but nonetheless...We need to find our way back to camp, and that's hard considering we lost track of the helicopter's location."

Nazira nodded, "Honestly, I would jus' try and find 'da camp by floating off to find it, but I'd probably jus' end up losin' 'ya in 'da process."

The Ninetales hummed, "Actually...Do you think you can float up high enough to see if you can see the camp's flagpole or the cliff by the camp? If you can, then that would be a big help."

The Mismagius glanced at her, before beginning to float up, only to come back down moments later with an annoyed look, "...'Yah...Turns out 'dey might have took the flagpole down, so can' use that as a way of findin' 'da camp."

The fox frowned, "So they aren't that reckless with the challenges...It's fine, I'm sure we can still find the camp with...Luck."

She rolled her eyes, "'Ya sounded like Gareth with 'dat sentence of 'ya's."

Cynthia gave her a weak smile as she walked on ahead, "Hey, it's kept him in the game this long, so it might actually work."

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a forced smile, "I just need to stay composed under pressure...So we don't have a map or any idea where the campsite is...That's not going to stop me in finding it. I'm going to use any method I see in order to find it...Or hopefully luck will actually help, but I highly doubt it."**

* * *

Zetsu groaned as he quickly walked through the woods, calling out for a certain Joltik, sighing as he suddenly stopped, looking around once more, "Tempest! I know you can hear me! I'm...I'm pretty sure anyone can hear me at this point! Please, come out!"

He rubbed his head when he got no response, before sighing, "M-Maybe I'm just over reacting...Maybe she's not mad, and maybe I just saw it the wrong way...Kinda like that paintball challenge! Y-Yeah, that's it! That's totally what's going on right now…"

His eyes suddenly widened in fear, "B-But what if I'm not? What if she hates me?! What if she thinks I'm an actual no good cheater?! What if she leaves me?! I'll forever be alone! Or worse...She makes a coat out of my fur?! Ahhh! Tempest! Please come out! I'm sorry!"

He curled up in a ball as he rocked himself, "I'm going to lose my girlfriend...I'm going to lose this challenge...I'm going to get voted off...I'm going back to that hell hole known as a job...I'm going to die before I hit thirty...I'm a failure...I'm pathetic…"

The Larvesta blinked when he noticed a small shadow in front of him, looking up, only to pale at a familiar Caterpie as he screamed, running away from the bug, "N-No! Get away from me you monster!"

He continued to run, screaming out loud, before falling backwards when a gust of wind comes at him, a Swellow swooping by and releasing a piece of paper on the fire bug. The larva groaned, looking down at the paper, before raising a brow, "It's...It's one of Amber's maps...This...This could be from Tempe- Oh wait, she doesn't use maps…"

Zetsu stared at the map for a moment, before humming, "Hmm...Freak out now or try to follow this map?" He looked to be in thought, before shrugging, "I'll freak out now."

He tucked the map away, before clearing his throat, running forward, screaming.

* * *

 **Zetsu gave the camera a look, "I...I mean...You can't judge me for this! Everyone talks to themselves when they're alone in the woods, stressed out, scared, and overall, just a complete mess! I need to find Tempest and make sure she's not mad at me! I refuse to lose the only girl who's actually given me a chance!"**

* * *

As Tempest and Kanaya walked through the forest, the latter flinched at the familiar scream heard from the distance, gulping softly, "Um...Tempest...Do you hear that?"

The spider rose a brow, before her eyes widened, "Oh no! That is Zetsu! Tempest can easily make out freak out from here! Believe he just ran into a tree!"

The Gardevoir flinched at the screaming, "A-Are you sure? It could be that strange beast the chef was talking about earlier...We should avoid that area."

She gave her a look, "...Tempest know how Zetsu's screams sound. He screams a lot."

The psychic gave her a weak smile, "Oh right, you two love each other!" She then blinked, before shivering at a thought, "And I think the chef was just trying to scare us with that b-beast talk."

Tempest smirked, "Hope it was true. Tempest has been looking for a true test of her abilities!" She blinked, before shaking her head, "but that matters little, as Tempest must go find Zetsu and make sure not dead!"

Kanaya blinked, before glancing away sheepishly, "Oh...Okay, well...Can I come with you? J-Just so we can stick together and not for anything else unrelated to the challenge!" She heard nothing except for a scoff, before...Silence. Blinking to herself, she noticed she was all alone in the forest, before letting out a defeated sigh, "...I wanted to see some cute Tempsu…"

* * *

 **Kanaya looked at the camera with a small smile, "What? I know I have to focus on the challenge, but...I can't just** _ **not**_ **watch a lovely romance blossom even more! But now I can't, since I have no idea where Tempest left…"**

 **She let out a sigh, "Oh well, I suppose I can just look for the camp myself and hope Tempest can arrive soon."**

* * *

Cynthia walked over to a lake, raising a brow, before looking ahead, "Do you think this lake will lead to our polluted ocean or the camp? If not the latter, then we are avoiding it."

Nazira shrugged, "Don' know. Haven' come out in 'da woods as much as 'da rest of 'ya."

The fox frowned, "When I was with Juvia out here...It was mostly during the night, or spending hours in a cave...A cave...We just have to find that cave, then I'm sure I can find the campsite!"

The ghost gave her a look, "Okay...But like 'ya said, first we'd need 'ta find 'da 'ding."

She furrowed her brows, before looking down at the river in thought, "If I remember correctly...Juvia said there was a waterfall near that cave we hid in...If we follow this it may lead to that waterfall and we may find that cave, then we find the camp and win invincibility."

Nazira rose a brow, "...Wait, 'dere's a waterfall on 'dis island?!"

The Ninetales nodded, "Yes there is...Well, maybe there is. I just remember Juvia telling me there was a waterfall, and I believe her considering she had no reason to lie to me. So it must be true!"

The Mismagius gave her a look, "Okay, I like 'da girl and all...But she wasn' exactly 'da sharpest knife in 'da drawer. Maybe we should give 'dis a bit more though-"

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "Trust me, Nazira. She would have no reason to lie and she did seem to spend a lot of time in these woods. Besides, this is our only lead, so we might as well see where it goes before casting it away."

The ghost gave her a slight glare, "I wasn' sayin' she was lyin', I was jus' sayin' she ain' 'da brightest person in terms of memory," she shrugged, "But whateva', not like we got anythin' else we could try."

She gave her a look, before smiling, "Okay, let's try this and see what happens. If I'm right, then I get to tease you about your crush without you glaring at me every second I mention it."

Nazira growled, "How many times do I have 'ta tell 'ya I don' have a crush on Nedrick?!"

The fox let out a small giggle, before walking ahead with a small smirk, "Come on grump, let's go and find this thing." As Nazira floated after her, Cynthia could swear she heard the ghost grumbling slightly, as her smirk began to widen slightly.

* * *

 **Nazira groaned, "...'Yah, 'dat girl is** _ **very**_ **lucky she's my friend, cause otherwise I'd have done somethin' 'bout 'dat little comment of hers."**

* * *

 **Cynthia giggled for a moment, before turning to the camera with a grin, "I know this is rather childish of me, but it's so obvious that she has a thing for him, and she refuses to either see it or say it. At least I'm able to take advantage of our friendship by teasing her about him, because her reactions are very interesting."**

* * *

Bari shivered as he walked with Gareth, looking around as he tried to sniff for any clues towards camp, before letting out a groan, "I still don't smell food that'll lead us back to camp, and I lost the map, and...I'm sorry, I'm not a great teammate right now."

The Luxio blinked, before grinning, "Don't worry, we'll find the camp soon enough! It'll just pop right in front of us...Soon."

He rose a brow, "I don't get it...How do you stay so...Optimistic all the time?"

Gareth shrugged with a frown, "I don't feel that way all the time, it's just...I don't know. Stuff just happens and I go with it, especially recently with...Oh wait, what were we talking about?"

The Lycanroc facepalmed, "Nothing...It's just...Nothing."

The lion stared at the crestfallen puppy, before nudging him, "Hey...Are you okay? You've been looking pretty down lately...Or at least from what I've seen lately."

He flinched slightly, before sighing, "Well, I'm fine...Well, no I'm not. It's just about something stupid and I really shouldn't even be upset over it."

The Luxio shrugged with a smile, "Okay."

The two were silent for a few seconds, before Bari let out a small groan, "But it is bothering me, and I don't like it...Like, I feel so conflicted, like I actually want to potentially win this to get out of my situation, but I also just don't want anyone else to go down because of me."

Gareth blinked, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but it sounds very serious."

The puppy whimpered, "It is serious! Because of this thing going on, I lost most of my valuable friends in the competition! D-Do you know what that's like?!" He blinked when the cat stared at him, "...Okay, I mean...You _do_ know what it's like, so...What would you do?"

He tilted his head, "What would I do about what? You're not being very clear on the issue."

The Lycanroc sighed, glancing away with a mumble, "Just forget it...It's really just my own issue anyways...I don't want to burden someone like you with it."

The Luxio rose a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bari's eyes widened, before he shook his head, "N-Nothing! It meant nothing, I'm sorry it was just me speaking out of line!"

Gareth frowned, "Do you think just because I act happy, that I don't have any problems? I actually think I'm going crazy or something."

The dog blinked, "What do you mean? You're...You're actually having issues?"

He nodded, "Yep, for the past few days I've been having these weird blackouts, and I would just wake up in a different area, doing something completely different with no memory of anything...It's really scary."

The Lycanroc stared at him in confusion, "Wow...That really does sound like a problem. You...You haven't gotten that checked with the nurse?"

The lion shook his head, "Nope! I'm scared if the nurse says it's serious, then I'll be kicked off the island! I can't get kicked off yet without winning! Please don't tell anyone about this...It's um...Maybe it's just nothing!"

Bari gulped, "B-But it doesn't sound like nothing-" He stopped himself when the Luxio gave him a pleading look, before sighing, "Well...A-Alright...I won't say a word, but you have to be careful."

Gareth gave him a smile, "Great! Thanks friend, now...Let's go find the camp….Wherever it is!"

As he trotted away, the Lycanroc stared at him in shock, before smiling as he followed after the cat, "W-Wait for me!"

* * *

 **Bari let out a sigh, "It's amazing how even while he's scared...He somehow stays positive. I wish I had that trait, but it might help me with my issue with Cynthia…"**

* * *

 **Gareth rubbed his head, "I'm not going to lie...I really am terrified about this mess...What if I'm going crazy? What if I'm just...I don't know, but it's uncomfortable and I need to figure out what's going on with my head!"**

 **He then smiled at the camera, "But first, I should focus on winning these challenges."**

* * *

Walking through the forest, Kanaya looked around in worry, letting out a small breath, before whispering to herself, "I-It'll be okay...There's nothing to be afraid of…"

She glanced up at the sky, "E-Except I'm all alone...In the woods...With a terrifying monster lurking around."

The Gardevoir stood in place, her smile slowly going down as she whimpered, "W-What should I do in this situation? Should I build a fire and rest or should I continue looking for Tempest?"

She bit her lip, "I don't even know how to build a fire, and Tempest doesn't like me! N-Now what do I do? I can't survive alone in the woods, and I certainly can't miss out on seeing a cute couple together!"

Kanaya let out a small whimper, before blinking, "Wait...I can't just give up now...If Isabel was here, then she'd have some kind of plan, but...I don't have one, and I can't make one."

The psychic glanced around the area, "Fire and rest, or search for Tempest?"

She pondered to herself for a moment, before letting out a small sigh, "...I'm going to search for Tempest! I refuse to stand here alone and be confused...And very cold...I should leave now."

Kanaya quickly continued on in her trail, mumbling to herself with an embarrassed expression on her face, "I really should stop talking to myself when stressed out."

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled weakly, "I'm not good with being alone, and I'm not good being out in the woods...Especially alone, but I must find Tempest so I won't be alone, and so we can have a chance at winning. I'm going to try very hard to win, just like I promised."**

* * *

Cynthia continued to walk down the stream, with a sigh, "The stream seems to be very...Long."

Nazira nodded, "'Yah, but really, what we're we expectin'?"

She shrugged, "Well, at least we can use this time to bond a little more and talk more about each other. Like...Where are you from?"

The ghost deadpanned, "Don' matta' where I come from."

The fox rose a brow, "Hostile much...It was just a question, but I'll respect the privacy."

The Mismagius glanced at her, before sighing, "Sorry for 'dat response, but...I gotta admit, I prefer avoiding the past much more 'dan actually thinkin' about it. I prefer 'ta jus'...Forget where I've come from."

The Ninetales gave her a confused look, before looking down, "...It's fine, Nazira. I'm sorry I asked a personal question, especially since I have my own secrets. I just wanted to know because...I wanted to see you and spend time with you after the show, so I just wanted to know where to find you."

Nazira turned to her, "...I don' really stay in one place 'ta long...Kinda risky considerin' 'da stuff 'dat would happen if I did…"

She suddenly stopped in her tracks, before looking over at her, "Nazira...Do you even have a home?"

The ghost came to a stop, "...No...But it's betta' 'dat way."

Cynthia frowned, "Nazira...I'm sure whatever you did doesn't mean you deserve to suffer with no home."

She growled, "We are _done_ talkin' 'bout 'dis, so jus' drop it!" She began to float forward, not daring to turn back to the now saddened fox.

* * *

 **Cynthia frowned, "It's been awhile since she's acted that way towards me, at least without reason, and it's troubling knowing she's homeless...I want to help and get closer to her, but she's pushing me away. I need to find a way to somehow get more information out of her...T-To help her, of course."**

* * *

Zetsu groaned as he crawled towards a tree, leaning against it as he let out a cough, "T-Tempest...Sorry...Ugh...Tired...Caterpie...Ugh…" He suddenly collapsed onto the ground, his eyes becoming tired, as he slowly said, "...Tempest...I...I'm sorry, and I hope you forgive me..."

"Why the hell is grand fire knight on the ground?"

The bug blinked his eyes open, before slowly looking down, "Tempest...Is that you or am I hallucinating-" As he said this, he felt a hard slap across his cheek, "...Okay, so maybe I'm not hallucinating...T-Tempest! You're here! You're actually here!"

She growled slightly, "...Tempest thought you were in danger."

The Larvesta rose a brow, "W-What? No, no I'm not in danger...I...I thought you were mad at me, so I went looking for you so I could apologize about the Caterpie thing that happened earlier...I'm sorry by the way."

The Joltik glared at him for a moment, before turning away, "Tempest prefers to not dwell on that subject-"

He placed a hand on her for a moment, before sighing, "Tempest...I just want to let you know, that what you saw earlier...It was nothing. It was just a wild Caterpie finding its way in my bed. I would never, ever look or touch anyone else but you...I...I like you too much to do that."

She scoffed, attempting to move forward back into the forest, "Zetsu, that makes no sense. Being replaced by a stronger ally is simply a part of our natures as warriors. She doubt he'd prefer sticking by a small spider for too long compared to most potential replacements."

Zetsu blinked, "But...How could I ever replace you? You're the strongest girl- No...You're the strongest person I've ever met. You battle wild bears who are ten times your size, and you struggle out in the real world, having no home and having to fend for yourself...How can I see anyone stronger than you?"

The spider glared at him, "Because Tempest is a failure in terms of maintaining her _actual_ role!"

He flinched from the glare, before raising a brow, "...Wait...What do you mean by that?"

She stared at him for a moment, before sighing, "It matters little. Few people seem to understand the role system of life very well…"

The Larvesta blinked in confusion, before taking a step closer to her, "T-Tempest...If you just...Maybe explain then maybe I can help."

Tempest growled for a moment, before stating, "Tempest simply is not what she is _meant_ to be. Nothing more. Has succeeded as a warrior, but is ultimately a failure of a mage."

Zetsu stared at her in silence, before clearing his throat, "...Is that bad? I don't really see what's wrong with that...You're still succeeding and...Yeah…"

She stared at him, before sighing, "...It is bad Zetsu...I fail in what I came onto this show to improve…"

He frowned, "Well, why not just do that then? You have so much time left on the show still, and...God I'm awful at this...I'm so sorry."

The Joltik growled, "Forget it, Tempest knew Zetsu wouldn't-"

The larva quickly shook his head, "B-But wait, I'm...I may not know much about this, but even if you're not doing what you're meant to do...You're still doing an amazing job being a warrior, and I don't see anything wrong with that...It's actually amazing to see how you are like this."

Glancing off for a moment, neither said anything for a moment, before Tempest said, "...But...It was sole reason for joining…" She held up one of her nub-like hands, a small spark of electricity forming from it, as she began to stare down, "...Was supposed to master spells...Become supportive unit for Roy's group...But has only become what they already have; a warrior." Her eyes began to water for a moment, before saying, "...How does Zetsu play support so well…Sticking by a role is so difficult for Tempest."

Zetsu's eyes widened, "W-What do you mean by that? I...I don't really support anything, Tempest."

She gave him a look, "...Zetsu, a support's job is to keep the rest of the party either motivated to continue, or provide healing...You have done both for Tempest many times, though the healing seems to only be in the fact that you have kept Tempest's emotions healthy in some ways," a slight blush had formed on her face.

He looked surprised for a moment, before giving her a confused look, "Wait...Then how do you do an awful job of that if you basically do the same for me everyday?"

The Joltik rolled her eyes, "Tempest has to be mage...While still a supportive role in some ways, she has failed to master a single spell-"

The Larvesta gave her a look, "Tempest, you use your electric powers everyday…"

She growled, "But that shouldn't just be enough! Tempest _has_ to master it! Otherwise, how would she make sure she'd be able to keep party safe?! How would she be able to keep her knight saf-" She suddenly cut herself off, blinking at her words, before glancing down, "..."

Zetsu blushed slightly at her words, before he glanced away, "...Tempest...You're going to get stronger over time, but it won't happen if you're just trying to rush it or worry over it, and besides...You're already keeping everyone safe, including me. You're doing an amazing job at your...Role."

Tempest's face was slowly becoming a brighter shade of red, with it being among the few times she had blushed anymore than just faintly, before saying, "But...Tempest is mag-"

He gave her a small smile, "But nothing, just accept the fact that you're amazing, no matter what role you're doing, even if it's the wrong one...You're still doing a great job."

The spider stared at him a moment, before groaning, "...Stop being so amazing to Tempest! Still getting used to the kindness!" She noticed the Larvesta had been approaching her, a noticeably blush on his face, "...Zetsu?"

Zetsu continued to walk towards her, before stopping once he was in front of her, pulling her in a small hug as he whispered, "Silly Tempest...You should know that I'll never stop being kind to you, and that I'll never replace you with anyone else."

The Joltik was now completely blushing, "S-Stop with the hugging! T-Tempest does not approve, Tempest does not approve!"

He pulled away, raising a brow at her, "Would you prefer a kiss then?" Tempest's eyes widened, before slowly beginning to nod, as he smiled, letting out a small chuckle, "Anything for you-"

As he said this, he heard snickering in the woods, causing both bug's faces to pale considerably. Afterwards, Doc floated out of the forest, "Oh my gosh, that was actually adorable, and that's _me_ saying that. And Zetsu, my man, when did you become suave with the ladies?"

The Larvesta's eye twitched slightly, as he turned towards him, "Doc...What are you doing here? I thought we both went our separate ways back at the river?"

He shrugged, "Kinda wanted to see if you'd mess up, and besides, sorta need you with me in order to win the challenge-" As he said this, a Thunderbolt hit him, knocking him out.

Zetsu stared on in surprise, before suddenly feeling a small force pull him down, as he heard a whisper, " _Tempest still demands kiss!_ "

He blushed brightly once more, glancing over at the unconscious ghost, before looking back down at her with a small smile, "O-Okay...Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

 **Zetsu had a bright blush on his face as he stared at the camera with a goofy grin, "I'm usually not so forward like that, but it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up, and she even surprised me…" His face brightened even more, as he let out a happy sigh.**

* * *

Bari looked around the forest as he walked behind the Luxio, before glancing over at a shrub full of berries, licking his lips slightly, "Hey Gareth...W-What do you think about eating some blueberries?"

The lion blinked, stopping to turn towards him, "We have blueberries?"

He nodded, gesturing to the shrub, "Y-Yeah, they're right there...They look delicious."

Gareth stared at the shrub in thought, before shrugging, "Nah...I don't really like blueberries, and I have a feeling that someone once told me to never eat strange things you see growing on a tropical island."

The Lycanroc smiled to himself, walking over to the shrub, plucking out some berries from it, "Any food is good food, Gareth. The way I live you have to take advantage of anything you see, and I'm going to do that with these."

The Luxio nodded, before looking off to the side, "Those are great words of wisdom, but we should keep walking...I think I heard a weird noise."

Bari plopped some berries into his mouth, giving him a small shrug, "It's probably just my stomach, but okay."

The two continued to walk ahead, as the cat turned to the dog, "So, how do they taste?"

He licked his lips, before sighing, "A little sour, but it's okay...Better than nothing."

Gareth grinned, "You're lucky you get to eat so much food without gaining weight or ever getting sick!"

The puppy let out a small chuckle, "When it comes to food nothing gets me sick. It's like...It's like food just loves me, and I love it too."

The lion watched as his partner continued to eat the berries, before smiling, "That's good, now eat up so your stomach can stop growling."

He rose a brow, "My stomach isn't growling."

Gareth blinked, "Really? Huh...Maybe I'm hearing things now too...L-Let's get out of here before I lose my mind!"

As the two walked ahead at a faster pace, they didn't notice a large figure watching them go.

* * *

 **Bari licked the his lips, before letting out a content sigh as he patted his stomach, "Wow...T-That really hit the spot for me. I'm kinda glad Gareth didn't want any, because they were all so good."**

 **He rubbed his stomach, "Food never lets me down."  
**

* * *

Cynthia continued to walk behind Nazira, before stopping once she noticed the waterfall, "Oh good, there is a waterfall here."

Nazira's eyes widened in shock, "...Seriously, I thought that was just a load of crap."

The fox smirked at her, "Well it looks like I was right, and that means I get to have teasing privileges."

The ghost's eyes twitched, before sighing, "Whateva' I guess. At least you're a friend-"

She gave her a smile, "Correction, I am your best friend. Now, let's look for that cave and win this thing...Bestie."

The Mismagius growled slightly, before breathing in, and then continuing forward, "Okay, 'ya, let's find 'da cave. If it's 'da one I 'dink it is, 'den it'd be a good restin' spot for when 'da night hits in a bit."

The Ninetales blinked, before glancing up at the sky, "I didn't even realize so much time has passed...Maybe it is best we take a rest after finding it. I'm sure the others are going to sleep soon anyways."

She shrugged, "Besides Doc of course. Eva' since Juvia and Mimi left, 'da two of us have started playin' poka' at night. Gonna suck gettin' through it without any otha' playa' 'ta keep me occupied."

Cynthia flinched at his name, before sighing, "Unfortunately he'll be leaving as soon as possible...The moment he doesn't get invincibility is when we take him out...I'm sorry, but I think it's best for the rest of us if he leaves as quickly as possible."

Nazira gave her a look, "I mean, I don' really mind much. Don' talk 'ta 'da dude outside of the night anyways. 'Doe I do 'dink 'ya are takin' 'ya dislike of 'da dude a bit far at 'dis point."

She rose a brow, "How? I think it's being reasonable considering the things he's done to me and vice versa."

She deadpanned, "I saw 'da 'board of revenge' 'ya set up in nearby in 'da forest," Cynthia blushed slightly in embarrassment, "...Seriously, for jus' a simple rivalry, 'ya _really_ seem 'ta hate his guts."

The fox frowned, "It's not necessarily hate...It's just he's a person that I don't like, and if he stays here much longer, then it'll be harder to take him out. I'm thinking about the game and winning, that's all."

Nazira nodded, "I mean, 'dat's fine, jus' rememba' what Quincy said. I jus' don' want 'dis game 'ta start changin' 'ya 'gain."

Cynthia looked down at the ground, before sighing, "Of course...I won't let it get out of hand. I'm going to win this fairly."

The ghost gave her a faint smile, "Good, cause honestly, 'ya are one of 'da few people from 'dis game I care 'bout on a large scale."

She gave her a smirk, "I'm assuming the other person is Nedrick?"

Nazira flinched, before growling, "Let's jus' keep walkin'."

"Wait...Do you care about him more than me, or do I get special friend-"

"Cynthia!"

* * *

 **Cynthia giggled, "I enjoy the teasings, and I enjoy our talks...This conversation was much better than the previous, but I still am concerned...I won't push it though. I'm not exactly being perfectly honest about my background with her too."**

* * *

Gareth hummed to himself as he trotted along the forest, grinning softly, "So, what are you going to do with your- Bari?" He looked around in confusion, "Hey...Where'd you go?"

A groan was heard from the side, "O-Over here…"

The cat turned towards the voice, blinking when a familiar Lycanroc was hunched over a nearby bush. He tilted his head, before walking closer to him, "Are you okay?"

Bari shook his head, leaning against the bush, "I...I don't feel very well…"

He gave him a worried look, "Do you think those berries were bad?"

The puppy shook his head, "N-No...Food never lets me down...I...I think I didn't e-eat enough today."

The Luxio stared at him, before tapping his shoulder, "It's okay...Um...Y-You just stay here! I'll...I'll go get some stuff to get a campfire going, and we can rest for the night...It's getting dark anyways."

The Lycanroc groaned, holding his stomach once more, "T-Thank you, Gareth...P-Please come back soon."

Gareth grinned as he gave him a salute, "I'll be as quick as...Someone who's quick!"

Bari watched the lion leave, before closing his eyes, "Ugh...W-Why's my stomach so upset? Is it really lack of food?" He shrugged, letting out a small yawn.

* * *

 **Gareth tapped his chin, "...Were those berries poisonous or is it really just because he didn't eat food...I mean, he ate a lot of berries and those chocolate bars…"**

 **He shrugged, "Well, looks like it's time for...Nurse Gareth to come to the rescue!"**

* * *

Kanaya was shaking in her steps as she walked through the forest alone, holding herself as she bit her lip at the darkening sky, "T-Tempest? Please...P-Please tell me you're out here! I um...I don't like being alone!"

The Gardevoir whimpered silently to herself when she got no reply, before clearing her throat, "T-Tempest? Anyone? Can someone just please respond before I have a mental breakdown?!"

"Would you stop being so pathetic!"

She blinked, before letting out a squeal of glee, "Tempest! You've returned! I was so worried and scared!"

The Joltik rolled her eyes, before jumping down from a large tree, "Please, there was little doubt that someone like the great and mighty Tempest would survive the wild," she gave the Gardevoir a belittling glare, "Surprised you haven't been torn to shreds though."

Kanaya flinched at her glare, before glancing away, "I...I haven't seen any strange beasts yet, and I didn't want to stay alone so I continued to look for you...G-Good thing I did, because you're here!" She gave her a small smile, "S-So...Is Zetsu okay? I hope he didn't get too hurt with whatever monster you encountered."

The spider blushed slightly, before slowly nodding, "Y-Yes...Z-Zetsu is more than in good condition."

She clapped her hands, "Oh that is wonderful! Now that he's safe, that means me and you can focus on finding the campsite...But not before taking a rest considering how dark it is."

Tempest scoffed, "Please, Tempest has no need for rest! We should keep moving until we find the camp, naive girl!"

The Gardevoir blinked, before nodding with a small smile, "Oh...Okay, I don't mind. Let's go find the camp! Yay!"

The Joltik groaned slightly, before continuing forward with Kanaya in tow.

* * *

 **Kanaya let out a small yawn, "To be honest, I'm exhausted, and my legs are pretty tired from walking all day looking for Tempest, but I really don't want to disappoint her anymore...And potentially lose her again...I'm just going to pull through with this and if we're lucky we may find the camp!"**

* * *

Zetsu let out a small yawn as he walked with Doc, who seemed incredibly aggravated and a little drowsy due to having recently woken up, the compass in his hand as he sighed, "Why couldn't we just set up a small camp in the forest? We've been walking all night."

The ghost deadpanned, "Because I literally have nothing to do at night without the other ghosts to play cards with, and I refuse to just watch you sleep all night."

The Larvesta groaned, "So I have to stay up all night...Well, it's not like it's the first time I've done it...Wait...You played cards with the other ghosts?"

He nodded with a smile, "Yep, mostly because none of us ever had to sleep. Usually we'd spend our night just playing that until the sun came up," he let out a small chuckle, "Man, I lost _so_ much money to Juvia."

The bug blinked, "Huh...I usually thought you guys just sat there and watched us sleep, or looked through our stuff...And Juvia's good at cards?"

The Spiritomb nodded quickly, "Yep! Like, she destroyed all of us at it! Eventually we had to stop betting because she had run out of room in her little bag to put money inside."

He hummed, "Note to self...Don't play cards against Juvia...Or anyone else considering my awful luck." He let out another yawn, before looking down at the compass, "Geez...How much longer until camp?"

Doc shrugged, "Don't know, but maybe if you could see in the dark, you'd notice we were literally only a few feet away from it."

Zetsu blinked, before his eyes widened as he suddenly stopped walking, looking ahead to see they were in front of the campsite, "...Oh my god...We found it! We found it, Doc! We did it! This is actually my lucky day!"

He smirked, "In multiple ways apparently."

The Larvesta ignored him as he ran ahead, letting out a happy scream, "Let's touch the flagpole and get our well earned invincibility!"

The Spiritomb gave him a look, before shrugging as he flew after him.

* * *

 **Zetsu let out a content sigh, "Wow...I never thought I'd actually be happy about the challenge, but I am. Tempest and I grew closer today, Doc and I just won invincibility, and it's just...Things are finally looking up for me after these few awful days! Wooh!"**

* * *

 **Doc smiled, "Honestly had no doubts that we'd win, but eh, still kinda cool that we were the first ones back. Still kinda weird to see Zetsu** _ **actually**_ **having some good luck for once...I have a feeling everything will be back to normal tomorrow though."**

* * *

Gareth pushed a stick into the newly made fire, rubbing his paws near it, before turning to the Lycanroc across from him with a smile, "Feeling a little better?"

The puppy took a swig from the canteen of water, before letting out a sigh, "Y-Yeah...Thanks for the water."

He tilted his head, "I'm still confused how you can drink it...You always say that you don't like water, but you can drink water...It doesn't make sense."

Bari shrugged as he wrapped himself into the sleeping bag, "A lot of things don't make sense...Like me being here over my friends…I'm surprised I'm still here, even after all the awful things I did."

The lion blinked, "You did awful things? I don't think you're really capable of doing anything bad, puppy."

The Lycanroc frowned, "...I did do awful things, Gareth...I helped vote out my friends...I'm the reason why they're not here...I should be the one out on the streets, not them."

He rose a brow, "You...You would vote out your own friends?! Why...Why would you do something like that?!"

The puppy flinched slightly, before glancing away, "It's because I can't say no to Cynthia! I...I'm not strong like that...I can't defend myself properly and she's my friend-"

Gareth pointed at him, "But a real friend wouldn't make you vote out your other friends."

Bari whimpered, "I-I know, but she means well! She wants to help me, she treats me good, and...And I don't want to let her down."

The Luxio frowned, "But...If you don't like it, then that's not good. Have you even told her how you felt?"

He quickly shook his head, "N-No! Everytime I try, she...She praises me and she says these nice things to me...She trusts me, and I can't just let her down after hearing those kind words from her."

The cat tapped his chin, "Puppy...I'm not the very smartest in stuff, but you should tell her how you feel. If coloring books taught me anything, then it's that honesty is the best policy. If she's really a kind friend, then she will understand your problems and she won't push you to vote out anymore friends."

The dog gulped, "B-But...But what if she doesn't?! What if she hates me?! What if she votes me out next out of spite?!"

Gareth grinned, "Not gonna happen! Cynthia may be a Violet hater, but she's not a puppy hater, and she won't be able to vote you out, because you have the power of my friendship to back you up!"

He wagged his tail slightly, "R-Really?! I can be your friend?!"

The lion nodded, "Yeah, and I'll be right there to help you tell Cynthia your feelings." He blinked, before humming, "Well...Unless I have another blackout, then that'll be very bad."

Bari blinked, "O-Oh yeah, that sounded serious…" He noticed the cat look back at the flames, "Hey Gareth...Do you think you have an idea of what it is? Maybe you hit your head a little too hard or something?"

The Luxio narrowed his eyes slightly, before glancing up at him with a smile, "I...I think I have a feeling, but I don't think it's right."

The Lycanroc gave him a confused look, "Why do you say that?"

He sighed, "Well...This isn't the first time I've experienced this...But it was such a long time ago, and I'm pretty sure I was able to stop him from coming back."

The puppy rose a brow, "...Him?"

Gareth nodded, "Yeah...I have another part of me that's not so nice, and he's been trying very hard to take control over this body. He's not very cool to be around, and I don't think it's good to have him in control of this body...Besides, I have friends now, and I have a girlfriend...I don't want to give that up, you know?"

Bari looked confused still, before giving the cat a weak smile, "W-Well...Maybe it's just um...Stress taking a toll on your body! If you stopped 'him' from taking control a long time ago, then it's most likely not going to happen again...R-Right?"

The lion stared at him for a moment, before smiling, "Yeah, you're probably right! I say we both get some shut eye and win in the morning!"

The dog nodded slowly, before settling back in his sleeping bag, "A-Agreed...Goodnight Gareth."

"Night mister puppy."

* * *

 **Bari let out a sigh, "Honestly...Unsure if I believe all of what Gareth said, but he really seemed bothered by it, so I just went along with it...I'm glad I was of help though, because he smiled!"**

 **He suddenly shivered, "N-Now I have to be brave and tell Cynthia what I feel…I'm terrified of what the results may be, but I have to do it."**

* * *

 **Gareth frowned, "I'm really scared if it's really just me losing control of this body, but it could be like mister puppy said, and it could be stress...I don't know why I would stress though, I only need to win for the honor of my fallen friends."**

 **He sighed, before giving the camera a smile, "I'm happy to know that Bari understood and that he believed me! Because most others wouldn't...He's a nice guy."**

* * *

Cynthia lit a small fire in the center of the cave she entered in, before smiling, "Cave found, fire made, and now to rest before going back up the forest. At least now I know where the campsite is, so earning that invincibility will be no problem once morning comes."

Nazira nodded, "'Yah, guess 'dat's kinda cool. Tonight's gonna suck 'doe without anyone 'ta keep me company while 'ya sleep."

She stared at the ghost for a moment, before glancing down at the fire, "...Well, maybe instead of that, we can take a twenty minute break and just go to camp from here. You won't be bored and we can just finish the challenge up early."

The Mismagius gave her a look, "'Ya sure 'ya won' need 'da sleep at all? 'Ya are lookin' pretty tired afta' all."

The Ninetales shook her head, "I'll be fine, I need to push myself more anyways since the competition is nearly over...Only a few weeks left. Besides, where I'm from little rest is normal. I just got a little pampered over here."

She rose a brow, "Wait…'Ya have been pampered ova' here? Considerin' 'da stuff 'dat happens at this place, cola' me a little surprised."

The fox flinched slightly, "Well...It's the stuff that happens here that really is better than what I normally deal with back at home...But that's important right now! The only thing that matters is staying here as long as possible."

The ghost stared at her for a moment, before sighing, "...Nah, I ain' takin' 'dat as an answa'. 'Dis whole season I thought 'ya were spoiled or somethin'...No offense."

She gave her a sheepish smile, "You aren't completely wrong...But seriously, this isn't important...We can talk about something else...Like learning how to cook?"

Nazira rolled her eyes, "Please, me and 'ya both know we don' care much 'bout that at all. So why don' 'ya jus' tell me whole 'da hell 'ya could possibly feel pampered here. It makes sense in my case considerin' my situation, but why do 'ya prefer here ova' home?"

Cynthia stared at her for a moment, before glancing away, "It's...It's just...It's nothing! I'd rather not talk about my home, Nazira. I think you would understand some things are better left unsaid."

She growled, "What, do 'ya not trust me or somethin'? I get 'da idea some stuff can' be said, but I don' get how 'dat could be 'da case here. If I mentioned my past, I could be in some serious crap when I get home, so why can' 'ya-"

The Ninetales narrowed her eyes, "Because I can't! I'm not even supposed to be here and I can't…" She let out a small breath, before giving her a look, "Let's just say I know some dangerous people and leave it at that."

The Mismagius flinched at this, before sighing, "...So we're in 'da same boat 'den."

She rose a brow, "You know dangerous people too? Yet you've never heard of me before?"

The ghost shook her head, "Nah, don' know any dangerous people...I meant 'dat I shouldn' be here."

The fox blinked, before looking down, "...Why would you say that then? You're a strong competitor and a great friend, so...Why shouldn't you be here?"

She sighed, before glancing down, "...Cynthia...I shouldn' be here, because I should be in jail…"

Cynthia's eyes widened, "...Jail? But...You couldn't possibly do anything terrible to go there...R-Right?"

Nazira glanced at her, before staring at the fire, "...Some people didn' get 'ta grow up 'round people who actually are lookin' out for 'ya Cynthia...Some people grow up without friends, without a family, without anything but jus' survivin' on what 'ya can scavenge, makin' sure 'ta look out for numba' one, and tryin' 'ta not let emotions get in 'da way of 'dat."

The fox's face began to become one of worry, "...You...You hurt someone...Didn't you? I-In order to survive...Right?"

The Mismagius growled, "...It wasn' _jus'_ someone Cynthia...Someone who I didn' know, someone who might have had a family, someone who I could have very well ruined 'da life of, if not have taken it away all togetha'..."

She stared at her in shock, "Oh my god...I...I didn't know...I'm so sorry to hear tha-"

Nazira turned to her with a glare, "Sorry? Sorry doesn' take away 'da fact 'dat me, and so many otha' people have basically been screwed over by a society 'dat doesn' give a crap 'bout 'ya, or anyone 'ya know and care 'bout. I have watched people starve themselves simply cause 'dey didn' have any way of feedin' themself or 'deir families, and what did I do...I got used 'ta it. I learned 'ta simply get over watchin' people suffa' 'round me, cause otherwise, I don' know what would have happened 'ta me."

Cynthia flinched at her glare, before glancing away for a moment, "...You're right...Nothing I say can help or even compare to your struggles...And I really am sorry to hear about all those hardships you've had to face, but even if I was 'pampered', I...I never had a normal childhood myself...It's nothing compared to you though."

The ghost stared through her for a moment, before stating, "...Eitha' way 'ya know now...Don' change a damn 'ding 'bout my life, but 'ya do know…"

The fox stared at her for a moment, before sighing, "I'm...I'm the daughter of a cruel yakuza leader, and because of that I have been shut out from the world...I came to this place to meet others my age and make friends...Maybe test my actual abilities to see if I'm worth being my father's daughter."

The Mismagius' eyes widened, "...Wait...So 'dat means-"

She looked down at the flames with a small glare, "My family has done many bad things, some I'm not proud of...I ran away, and they're probably looking for me right now."

Nazira stared at her for a moment, before glancing at the fire, "...Guess we both ain' exactly in good situations, huh…'Doe I guess at least I don' have 'ta worry 'bout actual family huntin' me down…"

Cynthia smiled weakly, "I honestly don't even know why I'm even trying to win at this point...It won't do me any good, and I don't need the money...I guess I just don't want to say goodbye to anyone...Especially you. You're really the only friend I truly trust."

The ghost turned to her, before sighing, "...Cynthia…'Ta be honest, 'ya and Ned really are 'da only person I've eva' connected with. Everyone else here is fine I guess, and I have a bit of a soft spot for Bari and Gareth, but...None of 'dem compare 'ta 'ya guys...So thanks for bein' my friends I guess."

The Ninetales gave her a small smile, "I should be thanking you...I'm...I'm really going to miss you and the others once this show is over, but...I won't forget anyone, especially not my best friend."

Nazira gave her a soft smile, "...I'll give 'ya 'dat one I guess. And trust me, even afta' 'dis show is ova' and whoever 'da hell shows up and takes 'ya back," she gave her a smirk, "Don' be 'dinkin' 'dat 'dis would be 'da last 'ya would see of me."

She stared at her, before returning her smile, standing up with a confident look, "I'm going to keep you to that then, but for now...Let's win this thing together."

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a weak smile, "I was scared she would judge me for my background, but instead she actually didn't take it in a bad way. She even told me her struggles, and now I truly believe she's my closest friend...No offense to Bari and...And Chad."**

 **She let out a small sigh, "Even if daddy finds me before this show is over...I'm not going down without a fight, and I'm not going down before Doc of all people."**

* * *

Kanaya stayed close behind Tempest as the two walked through the forest, before she blinked, "Oh! Um...Tempest, I was wondering...What are you going to do after the show? Slay more monsters?"

The spider rolled her eyes, "Please, Tempest will obviously do that. But besides such an obvious goal, Tempest plans to move in with Zetsu."

She gasped, before stopping in her tracks, "You're...You're going to be moving in with Z-Zetsu?! Oh my god! Oh my god! That's...That's amazing!"

The Joltik gave her a look, "Um...Wha-"

The Gardevoir squealed in delight, "Oh this is wonderful! I can't believe that he actually proposed! Oh my gosh I must get an invite to the wedding! I'll help out with the planning and the dresses! Ooh and the honeymoon! You guys will have adorable children! I demand to be a godmother! Oh and what about the children's child-"

Tempest was currently giving her the most confused look, "...Zetsu did not do this proposal."

Kanaya blinked, looking down at her in confusion, "...He didn't? Oh...What a shame. Wait...T-Then why would you move in with him so early in the relationship?"

She shrugged, "Tempest has no home, so he offered. Tempest accepted on condition grandmaster came to."

The psychic stared at her, before frowning, "No home? I'm so sorry...And I'm very happy to hear that Zetsu's a nice enough guy to allow you to move in with him with your um...Grandfather?"

Tempest growled, "He is grandmaster, not simple grandpapa!"

She squeaked, covering her face, "S-Sorry, but...Really, that's nice of him...I couldn't imagine anyone else would bring in a girl they barely know and her 'grandmaster'...This is why you two are so adorable together!"

The Joltik scoffed, before continuing forward, "Tempest care little for how 'adorable' she is, not let's continue on to our victory-"

Kanaya blinked, "Victory? But we haven't found camp yet, and there's that creepy growling noise happening behind us."

Tempest growled, "Please, Tempest hear no creepy growling! Pathetic psychic clearly delusional and stupid!"

The Gardevoir flinched at her words, before stammering, "B-But I hear it! It's probably from the b-beast! It's...It's just a little ways behind us, and wouldn't you just want to...Slay it?"

The spider rolled her eyes, "Please, Tempest has slain everything in these woods. Has never once encountered any kind of beastie."

She was about to respond, only to flinch at the sound of an unfamiliar roar, squeaking as she instantly ran behind Tempest, "T-T-There's the noise! It's coming closer!"

The earth shook from below them as multiple trees came toppling down, a large Abomasnow was scene in front of the two, as it let out a growl...Only to immediately be shocked horribly by a large Thunderbolt, causing it to let out a monstrous scream, before Tempest jumped up into the air and landed on his face, as she proceeded to viciously beat him down. After a few moments, the snow beast was laying on the ground groaning in pain, as Tempest smirked, "See...Tempest slays everything."

Kanaya stared down at the beast in shock, before whispering, "I will never doubt your abilities again...You truly are amazing, Tempest."

She scoffed, "Well that was obvious," she jumped off the beast with a large grin, "After all, Tempest can not be defeated-" As she said this, she didn't seem to notice the Abomasnow had raised it's hand, before bringing it down at full force onto the spider, crushing her completely underneath its fist.

The Gardevoir stared at his fist in shock, before whispering, "Temp...Tempest…? Tempest!" She glared at the large beast, before preparing a Moonblast, shooting the pink orb at him, watching as he blasted off into the sky. Once he was gone, she quickly ran over to the spot where the Joltik once was, a look of worry on her face, "Tempest! Please tell me you're okay!"

She whimpered when she got no response, before picking her up in her hands, standing up quickly to look around, "Oh dear...This isn't good...I have to find camp right away! I'll take you straight to the infirmary, I promise!" After she said those words, she ran off ahead to find her destination.

* * *

 **Kanaya whimpered, "Oh no...I truly hope she's okay! I've never seen her get winded like this from a fight! I should have had a faster reaction, maybe then she'd be...N-No! I have to focus on taking her back to camp! I will not let her down!"**

* * *

Cynthia was struggling to keep her eyes open, as she squinted ahead, "I think...I think I see the camp...Or I could be seeing a tree...Everything's a little blurry to me right now."

Nazira deadpanned, "Nah, 'dat's 'da camp. I can tell from 'da smell."

She smiled weakly, stumbling a bit as she walked, before letting out a groan, "Nazira...Please slap me, or hit me...I need something to wake up my senses. I feel like I'm going to collapse any seco-"

"Hey girls, good to see you finally showed up! And I must say, Cynthia, you are looking especially awful tonight. Bad day or something?"

The fox's eyes snapped open, twitching at the familiar voice as she forced a smile, "Doc...Lovely to hear your interesting voice...And even lovelier to know you're here...Before us."

He nodded with a smirk, "Oh yes, it has been quite fun going specifically through your stuff and getting Zetsu's help to burn your hairbrush. And seriously, I can't believe you brought such inappropriate books to cam-"

Her eyes continued to twitch in annoyance, before growling as she fired a Shadow Ball his way, glaring at him as she growled, "Right now is not the time to push my buttons! Now get out of my way and let me touch the stupid pole!"

As she said this, Nazira said from a distance away, "Don' worry, already did that."

Cynthia turned to give her a small smile, "Thank you Nazira, I really appreciate that," she turned back to the Spiritomb to give him a glare, "And you...If I find out what you said was true, then trust me when I say I can make your life a living hell."

Doc shrugged, "Honestly I just said that to get a reaction. I haven't touched any of your stuff."

She huffed, "Good! Now...I'm going to visit the muffin man…" She fell forward, closing her eyes as she instantly passed out.

Zetsu walked over to them, looking between the two, before sighing, "Well...I guess I'll help her to bed-"

As he said this, a certain Gardevoir rushed over to the group, racing past them as she made her way to the infirmary, screaming, "I need a doctor now! Tempest is down! I repeat that she's down and needs medical attention!"

The Larvesta's eyes widened as he quickly rushed towards them, "W-Wait! What happened?! Is she okay?! Who did this?!"

Kanaya frowned as she turned towards him, "It was the beast of the forest! He...He crushed her and she needs to get checked!"

He stared at her in shock, before sighing, "I'll take her there, you...You just go with the others...Please."

She nodded, gently placing the spider on his head, before taking a step back, "I'm...I'm so sorry I couldn't help-"

Zetsu sighed once more, "You ran over here to take her into the infirmary, so I think that's all good...Thank you Kanaya, but I really should go now."

The Gardevoir waved at him, before slowly walking over to the flagpole with a saddened look, letting out a small groan as she rested her head against it, "I hope she's going to be okay."

"Huh...I didn't expect you all to be back this early."

The remaining players turned to see the chef holding out a tray of cookies, as suddenly a large shout was heard from the forest, "Cookies!"

The Tyranitar's eyes widened when a familiar Lycanroc came racing out of the forest, tackling him to the ground, before taking the tray from his grasp. As the puppy ate the sweets, the lizard's eye twitched in annoyance, "I just made those...And those were supposed to be for me!"

Bari didn't seem to notice, as he let out a content sigh, "Food…"

Gareth popped his head out from the forest, before grinning, "Woohoo! We made it back to camp!"

Chef Tyson deadpanned, "Yeah, you're the last ones to make it back to camp, so you and the mutt don't get invincibility."

The Luxio blinked, before looking down, "Awww…"

The Tyranitar growled, "Since you're all here we'll be starting the elimination ceremony in ten minutes, so be prepared."

* * *

The players excluding Tempest and Zetsu sat in front of the usual bonfire, as the chef crossed his arms, "As you kids already know, I'm in charge, so I'll be hosting this elimination, and obviously those who won invincibility stay, so here's your marshmallows."

As he threw the marshmallows out to the players who were safe, Kanaya caught hers, before smiling weakly, "Oh good...I survived."

Cynthia was hunched over her seat, sleeping, before instantly sitting up straight when her marshmallow hits her on the nose, "Wait...What?! The money was in the fifth safe this entire time?!" She blinked at the looks she got, before clearing her throat, "...Bad dream."

Doc gave her a deadpan look, "Why the hell would it be in the fifth-"

She glared at him, "It was just a dream that was bad!"

As they got their marshmallows, Chef Tyson turned to the two remaining players, Bari and Gareth as he glared at them both, "Now...You're both stuck in the bottom, and I don't like either of you, but regardless I'm still going to choose which one of you stays and which one leaves."

Nazira glared at him, "Wait... _You're_ the one who's choosin' who's leavin'? Why 'da hell did 'ya even have us vote 'den?"

He shrugged with a grin, "Why not? You all seem to enjoy surprises anyways."

Bari whimpered, "I...I don't like this surprise."

Gareth rose a hand, "Me neither."

The Tyranitar rolled his eyes, before holding up the marshmallow, "Whatever, the point is there's only one marshmallow left and that marshmallow will go to…"

…

…

…

…

…

"...Gareth."

Everyone's eyes widened as Gareth caught the marshmallow, "W-Wait...Really?!"

The chef nodded, casting a glare in Bari's direction, "Yeah, because this mutt eats all my food! Now that he's gone we may actually have leftovers!"

Bari whimpered as he looked down, "I'm...I'm actually leaving?"

Cynthia frowned, before narrowing her eyes at the armored lizard, "No...This isn't right. We'll get Amber and Logan in here and they'll settle-"

The Lycanroc shook his head, "N-No! Wait...I...I actually want to leave."

Doc blinked, before saying, "...Okay, bye-"

Cynthia him a glare, before turning to the puppy, "You want to leave? But...Why? You're so close to coming with me and Nazira to the final three...You could potentially win."

Bari gave her a weak smile, "T-That's the thing...You wanted me to vote with you, and I did...I voted out two of my good friends, I've seen more friends leave, and even today, you wanted me to vote out Gareth, who actually did become my friend...I don't want to vote out my friends anymore, and I'd honestly rather leave instead of doing that...I'm sorry."

She blinked in surprise, "Bari...You could have just told me. If you didn't want to vote, then you wouldn't have to."

The Lycanroc shrugged, "I-I know now...I should have said something earlier, but I didn't want to let you down...I'm just glad I can finally not worry about this anymore, and root for you and Nazira to win."

As he said this, the ghost in question floated over to Bari, before pulling him in for a short hug of sorts, "...Seeya mutt...Stay safe whereva' 'ya are goin', okay?"

The puppy nodded quickly, "I will...You stay safe too, both of you." He turned towards Cynthia, before opening his arms up, "Um...I know I'm not really close to you or anything, but...C-Can I still maybe get a hug-"

He was cut off when the fox pulled him into a tight hug, as she whispered, "I'm going to miss seeing your smile around here, Bari...Stay strong, and please speak up for yourself more."

Bari blinked in surprise, before hugging her back with a watery smile, "I...I will...Thank you for looking out for me, Cynthia...Good luck in the competition."

As the two continued to hug, the puppy was suddenly pulled away by an annoyed chef as he glared at him, "Alright mutt, you've had your time, so now leave-"

He cut himself off upon receiving a glare from Nazira, "Hey, only I get 'ta call him 'dat, now shut 'da hell up and go back 'ta whateva' 'ya do besides ruining their food." The Tyranitar blinked, before walking away, as the Mismagius turned to Bari with a smile, "Okay, now 'ya can leave at 'ya own pace."

Bari gave the ghost a grateful look, before waving at them, "T-Thank you, and thank you everyone for the great experiences I've shared here with you...Some of you I don't know very well, and others I do...Good luck and don't forget to keep on smiling and having fun."

Gareth sniffled as he blew into a tissue, "I really do have a curse when making new friends!"

Doc gave the cat a look, before turning to Bari with a smirk, "Usually I'd snark at you guys as you leave…" He began to morph it into a smile, "But bye Bari...You honestly weren't that bad."

The Lycanroc gave him a nod, "Thank you Doc, and I don't think you're that bad either…" He let out a small breath, before turning away from the group, casting them one last smile as he waved, "Goodbye everyone, I hope to see you all soon!"

The group gave the dog one last wave, watching as he walked down the dock, before jumping into the boat. As the boat left, Cynthia let out a small sigh, "I really am going to miss him…"

Nazira nodded, "In a way, I 'dink we all will."

Gareth looked down, "I will place food on his bed as an honorary reminder of him."

The group was silent for a moment, before Kanaya clapped her hands, "Come on guys, don't be so sad...Bari wants us all to smile, remember?"

The group stared at her, before shrugging as Gareth grinned, "Okay! Smiling is easy!"

Cynthia turned away from them, walking back towards the cabins, "I think I'm going to turn in...See you all tomorrow."

* * *

 **Cynthia frowned, "Bari's gone now, and that means the only one I can truly trust is Nazira...Though the one thing that's bothering me is the fact that I've been hurting Bari without realizing it. I forced him into voting with me and I should have asked and...I feel so terrible."**

 **She rubbed her head, "Have I not been following through with Quincy's words? Am I reverting back to someone who's focusing too hard on the game? I need to think this through now."**

* * *

As the players slept through the night, Gareth sat up from his bed, letting out a small yawn, before pushing his covers off, exiting the cabin as he walked towards the dock. He sat down on it, staring off into the moonlit sky, before letting out a small sigh, "Bottom two again...I feel like this is just the universe teasing me...Telling me that I'm not going to win, but they'll let me see my friends leave before I do…"

" _So why don't you just help us both, and let me play the game for us?"_

He flinched at the familiar voice, before frowning, "No...I know that once you gain control that you'll never give it back to me. I'm not going to risk that and I'm going to win on my own."

" _But you won't win on your own, you moron! You have none of the ruthlessness demanded in order to win. And would you stop treating me as if I'm just some psychopath-"_

The Luxio growled, "You are a psychopath! You're mean, you're dangerous, and you don't care about anyone but yourself! You don't even care about me! Why should I ever trust you when all you've done is let me down!"

" _...You moron, we're the same person, so of course I care about you on some level. And dangerous...Really? I have never even seriously hurt someone. The closest I ever came to doing that was with that chick last challenge, and they weren't even hurt. It's your borderline stupid personality that interferes just enough to make me get pissed off! You're the reason my actions escalate!"_

His eyes widened, "Wait...I'm the reason you act this way? But...But...I...I never did anything wrong…"

" _That doesn't matter if that hasn't been made clear, because depending on who's in charge, we just keep on trying to take back control ourselves, and constantly hinder the other's life. I end up making you seem insane at times with that random jabber, and you make me a complete sociopath because of your stupidity!"_

Gareth blinked, before whimpering, "Then...How does it just end? How can one of us just be normal? Why can't you just let me have control? I already have a life now after this show."

" _So you just want me to just up and disappear, huh...Well guess what, 'buddy', I want to live a life too! You can't just take that away!"_

He gritted his teeth, "W-Well...Then good luck, because I'm not giving up! I have too many important people...And you aren't going to take them away from me!"

" _...Well then...Guess I'll just have to find a way to take my life back…"_

* * *

 _ **Contestants-**_ _Cynthia, Doc, Gareth, Kanaya, Nazira, Tempest, Zetsu_

* * *

 **...Well...That is CERTAINLY a way to end the episode.**

 **Delta: Yep...Sounds like one of those one liners from typical action movies. Speaking of action, we...Didn't have much of that, but instead had a great episode filled with...Interactions!**

 **Yep, and we said goodbye to Bari, which as a first here...You actually had just as much to do with his development as me!**

 **Delta: Eeyup- Wait...Yep!**

 **Guess what that means~**

 **Delta: ...I have to explain it…**

 **YEP!** _ **MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

 **Delta: ...This is what I get for screwing up with one word...And now that word is banned. Anyways peeps, Bari is someone I didn't like at first, but after chilling with the dude, watching him make friends, develop, punch Brick in the face...I started liking him. He started off as someone who wasn't confident in himself, wanted nothing more than friends, and was basically a walking pitiful mutt, but he eventually got all that he wanted in the end. He became bros with Chad, Cynthia, Nazira, and maybe Gareth to some extent, he grew some confidence by telling Cynthia how he felt (even after elimination), punched a dude in the face, and...That's it. Other than that he stayed positive (mostly) around the other players after his dearest friends left, and now that he's gone...I need a new punching bag.**

 **Hasn't Zetsu basically been your punching bag from day one?**

 **Delta: ...Oh yeah. Then I'm going to miss the little pupper. Goodbye Bari, and enjoy yourself wherever you are.**

 **Huh...We sent a character off with respect again...All of the mergers are REALLY lucky compared to characters like Brick, Freya, and Sage.**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Haughty Tail Chaser - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Failed Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Boring Novelist - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Defacto Tyrant - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Accidentally Charming Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Rude Professional - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Teenage Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Competitive Jerk - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Unlucky Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Awkward Sarcasm Spasm - (15th Place)_

 _Quincy Ross, the Friend to All Those Around Him - (14th Place)_

 _Violet Caputo, the Deadpan Pessimist - (13th Place)_

 _Chad Bridgewood, the Lovable Jock - (12th Place)_

 _Nanami Juvia, the Ditzy Friend - (11th Place)_

 _Mimi Sandhu, the Isolated Cutie - (10th Place)_

 _Isabel Flame, the Spoiled Sweet Leader - (9th Place)_

 _Bari Adams, the Happy Trash Mutt - (8th Place)_


	20. I Triple Dog Dare You

**Author's Note~**

 **You know, it's kinda funny, we're so close to the end of the story and it hadn't even been a thought in my mind two months ago...Actually that's downright hilarious.**

 **Delta: Huh...It's funny but I'm not laughing...Eh.**

 **...I'm in such a good mood, I won't even destroy you for saying that. Anyways, what was I talking about?**

 **Delta: You were talking about how amazing I am, and how you enjoy talking to me, and how you just enjoy my presence.**

 **Alexis...No...Just no.**

* * *

The contestants were inside the mess hall, standing in line and getting breakfast. As they waited, Doc turned to Zetsu, "So...Really getting down to the wire, huh? Not gonna lie...Kinda surprised you're still here."

The Larvesta nodded, "Yeah...Me too. I'm pretty sure this was just a big prank from my coworkers, but I'm honestly surprised I'm near the end."

The ghost rose a brow, "Wait...You didn't willingly sign up for the show?"

He shook his head, "No. It was supposed to be a well earned 'vacation', but it turns out it was actually a competition...I should have known it was a joke...They never give out vacations for free."

The Spiritomb snickered somewhat, "Wow, that's actually kinda funny," he noticed the Larvesta's deadpan look, "...What, it's true. Besides, think about all the...Less awful things that have happened thanks to getting sent here."

Zetsu rose a brow, "Tempest, making friends with you, Mimi, Alfred, and Ned...That's it."

He smirked, "Yeah, but I say those are some pretty good positives. And besides, while you're still a sniveling mess half the time, you've still at least gained _some_ confidence from this show."

The bug stared at him for a moment, before blinking, "Yeah...I guess in a way I did. I know with my rotten luck I won't be here much longer...I give myself another day at the most."

The ghost shrugged, "Maybe, but you forget that if any of us kick you off, your girlfriend will murder us...And I don't even mean that in a joking manner, I think she would actually kill us- Okay, why are you smiling at that?!"

He let out a small chuckle, before moving forward when the line goes up, "No reason...Let's get our food now."

Doc deadpanned, "I don't even eat food...Wait, do they have pumpkin muffins?!"

As the two stood in line, Cynthia walked over to a nearby table, before letting out a small sigh, "It's been a few days...A new challenge should be coming up soon."

Nazira nodded as she took a bite out of a muffin, "'Yah, but by 'dis point we've gotten used 'ta 'dem. But we should probably figure out what we're gonna do now 'dat Bari's gone."

She hummed, before scanning the area, "Well our only options are to get Kanaya and Gareth on our side...I'm not sure if Gareth really likes me enough to help, so I say we ask Kanaya."

The ghost smiled slightly, "Good idea," she let out a short sigh, "And I hate 'ta say it, but I 'dink 'dat unfortunately, we might have 'ta take out Gareth before 'da otha' three."

The fox nodded, looking over to the side, noticing the Luxio in question was sitting by himself, "I agree...He's been really lucky, and that could be a problem for later on."

The Mismagius glanced at the same lion, "Not 'ta mention since him and Kanaya are 'da only otha' people at camp who aren't really aligned at the moment, 'deir wild cards, but unlike the latta', I don' 'dink Gareth will align with us."

Cynthia looked around the area once more, "Yes, but where is Kanaya at?"

She shrugged, "Don' know, don' talk 'ta her 'dat much outside of challenges. 'Da only people she really talks 'ta much afta' Isabel left are Doc and Gareth."

The Ninetales hummed, "Maybe we can catch her once we find her, or at least before the day ends."

As she said this, the doors slammed open, revealing a familiar Gardevoir as she gave them all a sheepish wave, "Sorry I'm late! I overslept!"

Cynthia watched her grab her food, before blinking, "Well...Looks like she's here now."

The doors slammed open once more, revealing the hosts. Amber walked over to the center of the area, giving the players a small nod, "Good morning everyone! How is your breakfast...Well it should be good considering you're able to have it now."

Tempest nodded with a loud laugh, "Yes, Tempest can feast for days on this food!" She held up one of the waffles Tyson had made, which was far larger than her actual body, "This shall be delicious for many a moon!"

As she said this, the chef in question rose a brow, "You do realize that those go bad after a few days, right?"

She turned to him with an uncaring look, "But chef eat them anyways, so why can't Tempest?"

The Tyranitar blinked, before shrugging, "You got me there."

Amber gave them an annoyed look, "Anyways, let's all pay attention to me and my beautiful dress!" She spun around in a baby pink sparkling dress, giving the players a grin, "I look fabulous don't I? You can all stare at me in amazement if you all want."

The players simply stared at her in a bored way or they weren't paying attention. This caused the Glaceon to growl slightly, before a certain Leafeon walked in wearing a custom tuxedo, before he gave her a smile, "Don't worry Amber, they must simply not be ready for your kind of beauty."

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you dear, and this is why you're the best," she cast the players a small glare, "Unlike the rest of you...Even my wittle sugar kitten wouldn't adore me!"

Gareth blinked, before shrugging, "Oh...You look great."

The hostess gave him a look, before sighing, "Anyways, as you can all tell we are going to have a challenge today...And it will be...Something interesting."

Zetsu blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

Logan smirked, "You guys know how you've outlasted seventeen other losers during your stay here?"

Doc nodded with a bored look, "No duh, we sorta noticed considering we say goodbye to them on their way out."

Amber smiled, "Well the producers were running out of some ideas to torture you all, so they had us ask the losers, which is why we were absent that day. It turns out...They are completely messed up, because they had so many ideas."

At this news, the remaining contestants turned to one another with looks of worry.

* * *

 **Doc chuckled, "So apparently the people we've outlasted might be a little annoyed that we beat them, so they're just gonna give the hosts new types of torture...I'm kind of into it."**

* * *

 **Gareth sighed, before giving the camera a weak smile, "T-This can't be too bad, because a lot of the people who were eliminated are nice. This challenge should be something I can handle on my own."**

* * *

The contestants were led onto a large wooden stage that was once used for the talent show. They were all seated in front of a very large wooden wheel that had a large soda bottle planted down in the middle, around it were pictures of the eliminated contestants. Amber gestured to it, "Welcome to our version of...Spin the bottle!"

The cast stared at the wheel, before Doc deadpanned with a smirk, "So is this the 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' variation or the 'Russian Roulette' kinda spin the bottle, because either way I'm out."

The hostess gave him a look, "Neither of them...We'll be using this wheel for dares. You spin the wheel and whoever's face it lands on then you must either accept their dare or pass it on to someone else."

Logan nodded, "And it should be noted that if you do the dare yourself," he grabbed onto a nearby empty soda bottle, "You'll be given a 'freebie', which you can then use later on to get out of doing a dare that someone gives to you."

Amber smiled, "And another thing...If you refuse to do your dare without a 'freebie', then you'll be going home. No voting, no bonfire, no marshmallows, you will be automatically eliminated."

The cast all looked on in shock at this news, none of them saying a word. Soon after, Logan smiled, "Anyways, just as a recap of who you'll be dealing with in terms of dares," he pointed at the wheel, "We've gotten them from…" He pointed towards a picture certain Shuppet, who in the picture had a sheepish smile on her face as she lightly waved at the camera, "Juvia!"

Gareth smiled weakly at her picture, "It looks like she's happy…"

"Chad!" The Machoke in question was flexing in his picture while winking at the camera.

"Nedrick!" The Ninjask actually looked healed for the most part, awkwardly waving with the largest, most dorky grin on his face.

Nazira stared at the picture with a slight smile on her face, as she chuckled, "Good 'ta know 'da fool's doin' okay now…"

Cynthia smirked, "That's so cute...You care so much about him."

The Mismagius groaned, "Please stop…"

"Ace!" The Vaporeon was casually reading a book while giving the camera a bored look.

Doc snickered, "Man, even in his pictures he looks like a total downer."

"Isabel!" The Leavanny gave the camera a confident smirk in her picture as she stood in front of it with confidence.

Kanaya blushed slightly at the picture, before smiling widely, "She looks amazing! I'm so glad she's doing well!"

"Alia!" The Aloan Meowth gave the camera a peace-sign as she held her guitar in her paws.

"Freya!" The Furret had a pencil in her paw as she wrote something down in her notebook, not paying the camera any mind.

"Brick!" The Hakamo-o was...Actually looking down in the picture with a somewhat saddened expression.

"Alfred!" The Araquanid was seemingly in the middle of something, a headset on his head and controller in his spider legs.

"Quincy!" The Quagsire had a Ducklett in his arms, which he held close to his face with a huge grin firmly planted onto it.

Cynthia smiled softly, "Glad to know that his smile is still as big as ever."

"Kaden!" The shiny Eevee gave the camera a suggestive smirk, which didn't seem to look as good as it used to due to the surprising amount of missing teeth.

"Brooke!" The Togetic gave the camera a half-hearted smile, seemingly paying attention to something else off-screen.

"Benson!" The Bastiodon was giving the camera a large smirk, a look of confidence still firmly planted on his face.

"Mimi!" The Mimikyu was giving the camera a stern look, refusing to show it any emotion at all.

Doc let out a sigh of sorts as he smiled at the picture, "Man...She looks so cute when she's trying not to be."

"Sage!" The Grovyle was growling in her picture noticeably, as she gave it a certain hand gesture that had been censored thankfully enough.

Kanaya flinched, "W-What an interesting way to take a picture…"

"Violet!" The Meowstic looked completely bored in her picture, seemingly uninterested in anything around her.

Gareth let out a small sigh as he stared at her picture, "She looks even prettier than when I last saw her…"

"And last but not least, our most recent eliminated camper, Bari!" The Lycanroc was biting onto some kind of chew toy, a huge smile on his face as he waved at the camera.

Cynthia let out a small giggle, "He looks completely happy now."

Amber smiled, "Those seventeen losers have given us multiple dares, so are you ready to face them?"

The players stared at her for a moment, before Zetsu sighed, "Well...We kind of have to."

The Glaceon smirked, "Oh Zetsu, how lovely of you to openly volunteer to go first!"

The Larvesta's eyes widened, "Wait what?! I never...Oh, what's the point." He walked over to the wheel, jumping up to grab onto the bottle, before spinning it.

The bottle spun around for a few seconds before landing on Chad's face, causing the bug to relax a little as Amber looked at her card, her face paling slightly, "Oh dear…"

Logan rose a brow, before glancing at the same card, covering his mouth in horror, "...Jesus…"

Zetsu stared at the two in confusion as he shook slightly, "W-What? What is it?!"

The hostess cleared her throat, "Well...You'll have to give a sleeping Ursaring...A purple nurple."

All of the contestants vocally gasped in horror, as the Larvesta's eye twitched, "...I'm going to die if I do this...You do know that, right?"

Amber shrugged, "You do have the choice to pass it on to someone else, but...You won't earn a freebie and you'll just anger them."

The bug stared at her, before letting out a sigh, "...I'll do it, but have the medical crew on standby at least."

Logan shook his head, "Not happening, we'd have to give them extra pay in that case, and we're already running low on our budget this season."

His eye twitched in annoyance as he whispered, "I really hate you guys sometimes."

Tempest quickly screamed, "You can do it, my grand fire knight! Try to go for the eyes if he tries to hit you!"

* * *

 **Zetsu let out a breath as he whimpered, "T-This is it...This is how I actually go down! This is my karma for what I did to Ned! I'm so sorry, but I'm literally going to die!"**

 **He groaned, "At least I can die knowing I accomplished something I never thought I would…"**

* * *

Zetsu slowly crept towards a cave in the forest, flinching at the loud sound of snoring as he whispered to himself, "D-Don't freak out...Don't freak out...Just do it quickly and run out…"

He let out a deep breath, before going inside of the cave, gulping slightly when the Ursaring was asleep on it's back, snoring away. The bug slowly crawled on top of him, before whimpering as he placed his arms on his chest, "G-Goodbye cruel world…"

After a few seconds the Ursaring from inside the cave let out a pained roar with Zetsu's screams of terror quickly echoing out soon after. Soon after, the Larvesta was seen running out of the cave at top speed, "I'm so sorry! Don't kill me!"

The Ursaring ran out of the cave, giving out one last roar, before watching him go with an annoyed expression as he rubbed his chest.

* * *

Amber smiled as Zetsu ran onto the stage, "Ah Zetsu, good to see you're still alive."

The Larvesta glared at her as he huffed, "Barely! I was just barely able to wiggle out of his grip and run! I saw my miserable life flash before my eyes!"

Logan shrugged, before throwing an empty soda bottle at him, "Eh, whatever, here's your freebie."

As Zetsu continued to grumble to himself, Amber looked to the other players, "So...Who's next?"

Nobody said a thing, before Nazira shrugged, "Eh, I can do it. Ain' nothin' I won' do 'ta win 'dis 'ding."

The Glaceon nodded, "Well alright, then step right up and spin the bottle to determine your dare!"

The Mismagius floated over to the wheel, spinning it with minimal effort as it began to spin. After a moment, it landed on Kaden's picture, as the ghost let out a low growl, "God, I really wanna hurt 'dat dirty fox jus' for 'dat smirk of his."

Amber stared at her card with a small blush, her jaw-dropping slightly as she whispered, "...You may want to do more than that after this dare…"

The ghost rose a brow, "What is it? Afta' what Zetsu jus' went through, can' be 'dat bad."

She gave her a weak smile, "You have to make out with the closest person to you for a solid minute."

Nazira blinked, before shrugging, "Eh, 'dat isn' 'dat bad. Least I ain' fightin' a bear." She turned to the other contestants...Only to notice Doc, Gareth, Kanaya, Tempest, and Zetsu were now hiding behind the bleachers. She gave them a look, "...What 'da hell are 'ya people doin'?"

Kanaya chuckled sheepishly, "Um...I-I'm sorry, but...I can't go against Isabel...S-Sorry."

Doc nodded, "Yeah, we're all taken, so…" He nodded towards the confused Ninetales nearby, "...Get to puckering up I guess."

Cynthia still looked confused as a small blush formed on her face, "...My first kiss is going to my best friend...My first kiss will be with a girl…"

Gareth gave her a sympathetic look nearby, "I'm sorry Cynthia...I would do it, but I am faithful to my precious Violet!"

Nazira gave all of them a look, before shrugging, turning to Cynthia, "I mean, it'll only be for a minute."

The fox gave her a weak smile, "Well...Let's get this over with, but just a simple peck! No tongue or anything-"

As she said this, Logan deadpanned, "We said 'make out' not 'high school kiss on school property'."

Cynthia gave him a small glare, before letting out a deep breath, "Okay...Fine...Let's just do this quickly-" As she said this, the Mismagius suddenly pulled her into the kiss, as the rest of the cast gasped nearby from the suddenness of the exchange...Only for the guys, and Kanaya, to start staring on with surprising amounts of interest as they watched the two.

In particular, Zetsu was forming a subtle grin of sorts on his face, before he heard Tempest growl, "...Zetsu…"

Gareth let out a soft whistle, blushing slightly as he watched, "Why is this so...Nice to just look at? And why am I blushing?"

Kanaya whispered, "Why am I suddenly shipping them now?"

After exactly one minute had passed, Nazira pulled away from the Ninetales, before turning to the shocked hosts, "I'll take my freebie now."

Amber shrugged, grabbing onto the empty soda bottle from Logan, before giving him a sharp nudge as she tossed it to the ghost, "There, and everyone should snap out of their perverted thoughts!"

Doc shrugged, "Hey, you can't blame us, we're mostly straight dudes and Kanaya. We like seeing girl on girl."

The Glaceon gave him a look, "Do you want to go next, Doc? If not, then pipe down."

As she said this, Nazira simply whistled to herself, turning to Cynthia, only to raise a brow at her completely red face.

* * *

 **Cynthia had a shocked look, before touching her lips, "...My first kiss was with Nazira and it was...Kinda nice- Oh no! I am not going to think about that!"** **She groaned slightly, covering her face with her tails, "I'm going to forget that ever happened...It will not come up in conversations and it will just vanish!"**

* * *

Amber looked to the players with a raised brow, "So...Any volunteer-"

Cynthia quickly stood up, "Me! I'll go!" She walked over to the wheel, her face still red as she quickly spun the bottle. The cast watched as the bottle spun around, before landing on Bari's face as she let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good, Bari should be someone with simple ideas."

The hostess looked at her cards, "Drink a blended concoction of everything in the chef's fridge."

The players flinched at that, as Cynthia's eye twitched slightly, "I should have known it'd be food related…"

She shrugged, "Remember, you can always pass the dare on to someone else and maybe they'll refuse and maybe they'll be eliminated."

The Ninetales glanced back at the other players, before sighing as she gave her a determined look, "...Just give me the drink."

As she said this, Chef Tyson walked onto the stage, placing down a blender that was filled with soggy waffles, different colored liquids, and questionable-looking meats. The fox paled as it was all blended together, before being poured into a glass, the drink is a beige tan color with various different colors swirling around it, as he placed a bendy straw into it, "Good luck, lady."

The other players flinched at the smell of the drink, as Kanaya held her nose, "That smells awful!"

Zetsu nodded as he stared at the fox in shock, "She has to be crazy to do that!"

Cynthia gulped, before letting out a deep breath as she leaned over to the straw, placing her lips over it as she took a drink before her eyes widened. She quickly sat up straight, placing a paw over her mouth as she gagged, before forcing the drink down her throat, as she groaned, "D-Did it…"

Amber blinked, before handing her the bottle, "That takes guts, Cynthia...Enjoy the freebie." She watched as the Ninetales walked away, before clapping her hands, "Now after those awful dares...Does anyone want a snack? Chef Tyson made some waffles and-"

She was cut off when Cynthia gagged once more, before leaning over the stage, letting out a green vomit as the players around her flinched. Gareth gulping as he whispered, "I'm suddenly not hungry."

The Glaceon blinked softly, before shrugging as she waved the Tyranitar away, "Okay...Anyone else want to come up?" After receiving no response, she deadpanned, "Fine, then I guess I'll choose...Doc."

The Spiritomb smirked, "Sweet, I get to be publically humiliated through a dare," he chuckled to himself before floating over to the wheel, giving it a hard spin, before it landed on Brooke's picture.

Amber glanced at the card, "Lick the underside of Chef Tyson's dirty waffle pan."

Most of the players cringed at that, as Cynthia held back another gag. Doc blinked, before shrugging, "You know, I'm a ghost, so this should easy," he smirked, "However…"

The contestants stared at him, before Gareth blinked, "...What? Do you not want to do it?"

Cynthia gave the ghost a glare, "You wouldn't dare…"

He gave her a devious look, "Oh...I dare," he turned to Amber, "Yeah, I'm daring Cynthia to take my dare."

The Glaceon shrugged, before turning to Cynthia, "So Cynthia...Do you accept the dare and save the freebie you have, or use the freebie to get out of this dare?"

The fox growled lowly to herself, before giving her a look, "...Give me the dare."

The rest of the contestants looked on in horror, while Doc could only smirk cruelly to himself.

* * *

 **Doc snickered, "You see, I think I've finally devised a decent strategy to finally get rid of Cynthia, and in one of the most horrible ways possible. I'm just gonna keep throwing dare after dare at her the whole time, until eventually, she just cracks from the pressure and can't take any more! So basically...Score one Doc, score zero Cynthia!" He chuckled to himself, before blowing a raspberry at the camera.**

* * *

 **Kanaya stared at the camera in shock, "Oh my gosh...She's actually going to do it...she's going to lick that disgusting thing willingly…"**

* * *

As the contestants waited on the chef to bring out the pan, Zetsu whispered to the others, "So...Anyone wanna bet that she'll give in after she sees that thing?"

Gareth blinked, "I don't have any money. I only brought in fake beards and my pet rock."

Kanaya bit her lip, "Well...I think she may do it. She already drank the blended food from the chefs fridge…And she accepted the dare without using her freebie."

Doc chuckled to himself, "Doesn't really matter if she gives in on this one or not, either way I'm taking her out of this game before the end of this challenge."

Nazira rolled her eyes, "Please, she ain' givin' in 'dat easily."

Cynthia's eye twitched slightly as the others continued to talk among each other, before she suddenly shivered once the chef came back, cradling a rusty looking pan. The Tyranitar held up the pan, showing the underside of it that had rust, dried up dirt, hair, and maple syrup with a few moldy waffle pieces stuck onto it, causing her to hold back another gag, "Oh god..."

Amber flinched, before hiding behind Logan, "I can't watch...This is too disgusting."

As the fox stared at the pan in horror, Gareth called out, "Don't worry Cynthia! Just imagine it's um...Cake! Or...Nazira!"

Cynthia blushed slightly at the latter option, before growling, "Not helping Gareth!"

He blinked, before sitting back down, "Sorry."

The Ninetales let out a deep breath, closing her eyes, before leaning over to quickly lick up the pan, before her eyes snapped open, as she quickly moved away from it, rubbing her tongue in disgust, "Ew! I thought the blended drink was disgusting, but that was awful!"

Kanaya gave her a weak smile, "At least you didn't throw up this time-" Her eyes widened when the fox hunched over the stage, puking once more, "...Nevermind."

Amber looked back at the players, "Oh good...That's over...So, who's next?"

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a glare, "He's going to pay for that...I'll get him next time."**

* * *

Gareth slowly walked up to the wheel with a nervous look on his face, whimpering to himself as he spun it. The wheel eventually stopped on Brick's face as he whimpered, "P-Please be drinking milkshakes...Please be drinking milkshakes…"

Amber looked at her cards, before paling slightly, "...Wrestle a Feraligatr."

The players stared at them, before Zetsu deadpanned, "He's dead."

Tempest scoffed, "Please, it's just a pathetic alligator. Tempest would destroy it easily!"

Gareth rose a hand as he shook to himself, "U-Umm...Are we allowed to use moves?"

The Glaceon was about to respond, only to stop herself when she noticed Logan's look, "Sorry, but no."

The Luxio whimpered to himself...Before hearing something in his head, _"Moron, just dare somebody to do it instead! We wouldn't be able to survive this kind of fight, so give it someone who could like the spider!"_

He gulped, before pointing to Tempest, "Umm...I...I want her to do my dare!"

Amber let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good...I mean...Tempest, do you accept the dare?"

The Joltik smirked to herself, "Yes, Tempest will-"

Zetsu stood up, "T-Tempest! That's dangerous! Besides you're getting over that injury still!"

The spider turned to him with a determined glare, "Zetsu, Tempest shall not let some minor harm to her body destroy her own ability to destroy anything that comes way!" She turned to Amber, "Tempest accepts the duel!"

The hostess nodded, before calling out, "Bring out the gator!"

A group of interns pushed over a large cage onto the stage, before unlocking the door causing the Feraligatr to storm out, letting out a loud roar as the players flinched at his presence. As this happened, Zetsu let out a small groan, "That thing is huge…"

Kanaya frowned, "Good luck Tempest! Take him out like you normally do...And please be careful!"

The spider glanced at the Gardevoir, only unlike usual, she seemed to give her more a stoic look than a glare. After a moment, the Feraligatr rushed down the Joltik jumping at her with it's sharp teeth, as he...He actually ate the electric spider in one bite, causing Zetsu to let out a loud squeak, before falling backward, "Tempest!"

The alligator let out a loud laugh, before beginning to pick at its teeth...Until suddenly, a large blast of bright yellow energy erupted from it, causing the gator to begin screaming in pain, it's teeth shaking and it's entire body beginning to vibrate intensely. After a moment, it collapsed forward onto the ground, before its mouth was thrown open, allowing Tempest to jump right out with a confident smirk, "See, Tempest beat beast effortlessly!"

The players stared at her in shock, as Zetsu slowly pulled himself up, staring at her with a smile, "She did it...I knew she'd be okay."

* * *

 **Zetsu was currently hyperventilating into a paper bag, "Okay, time to tell the truth...I was terrified! That thing actually ate her whole! Oh god what would have happened if she wasn't this amazing?! It's okay, it's okay because she's fine now! I hope she's fine! I nearly had a heart attack! Ahh!"**

* * *

 **Kanaya had a look of confusion on her face, "She didn't give me her usual glare...I-It's not that I mind, but I just got used to it...I wonder what changed…"**

* * *

Kanaya stepped up to the wheel, spinning it as she nervously looked at it. The wheel soon landed on Ace's picture, as Amber looked down at the card, "Walk across a tightrope over Sharpedo infested waters."

The players stared in shock, before Zetsu whispered, "Seriously...What is wrong with them and these dares?!"

The hostess shrugged, "Well since they aren't on the receiving end of it, then most likely just to watch you guys suffer, though apparently Ace's was added in order to 'test those who have made it this far'," She turned to the psychic type, "So...Will you accept the dare or pass it off to someone else?"

Kanaya blinked, before letting out a small breath, "...I'll do it."

Some of the players let out a gasp, as Zetsu stuttered, "A-Are you sure?! This is highly dangerous!"

She gave the larva a weak smile, "I don't want to, but I have to. I have to start pulling my own weight in here...Even if it means doing dangerous stunts like this."

The Glaceon shrugged, "Alright, then let's get you onto the set!"

As the Gardevoir walked with the hostess, as a certain Joltik watched on in shock.

* * *

Kanaya stared at the ocean in shock, flinching when a large Sharpdeo jumps up, snarling at her, before splashing back into the water. She let out a deep breath, "It's okay...I'll be okay."

Amber nodded, "Yeah...Maybe. On the bright side you won't have to wear that awful meat necklace the producers wanted to add in, so that's a plus!"

Logan shivered, "Unfortunately, Tyson seemed pretty interested in it, so we might have to deal with the stench when we get back."

As the Glaceon shuddered, Kanaya slowly walked over to the rope, taking a small step onto it, flinching when it shook from the weight, before placing her other foot in front of the other. She continued to do this at a slowly pace, before letting out a small yelp when a Sharpedo jumps over her head, as she shook, "It's okay...It's okay...I'll be okay…"

The Gardevoir let out another sigh, before continuing to slowly walk over the rope, maintaining her balance as she walked over to the end, letting out a loud sigh of relief as she fell to her knees, "Oh thank goodness that's over...I did it!"

Amber waved from her spot, "Congrats! Now you need to come back so we can get to the stage and you can retrieve your freebie!"

Kanaya paled slightly as she gulped.

* * *

 **Kanaya shivered as she stared at the camera, "That was so terrifying...And I had to do it a second time too! One of those sharks almost chomped off the rope! I'm just...I'm glad I was able to do it...And be alive."**

* * *

 **Tempest blinked in surprise, before tapping her chin, "...Hmm…"**

* * *

Amber looked at her cards, before looking over at the players, "Well...Looks like Tempest is next before we cycle back around to Zetsu!"

The Larvesta whimpered at her words, hugging himself as he whispered, "As long as it doesn't include bears or sharks...I'm good."

The spider suddenly jumped at the wheel, as it began to spin at it's quickest speed thus far, before suddenly landing on Quincy's picture. Amber picked up a note, before letting out a quick chuckle. As a large grin formed on her face, she said, "Your dare is to...Dress up like a baby and roleplay as one for five minutes."

The players snickered at the dare, as Zetsu whispered to himself, "That sounds adorable!"

Tempest's eyes twitched, before growling, "Tempest refuses to do this," she pointed at Gareth nearby, "Give to him! He practically acts like giant baby anyways!"

Amber blinked, before squealing, "Oh my gosh...He would look absolutely adorable!"

Gareth blinked in surprise, before shrugging as he grinned, "It sounds like fun!"

Logan gave him a look, before shrugging, "Anyways, we don't actually have that baby stuff on hand, so just start-"

The Luxio suddenly had on a large diaper and was playing with a rattle as Amber took multiple pictures. The players stared in shock, before Cynthia pointed, "...Where'd he get that baby stuff?"

Kanaya smiled, "Oh, I had some extra ones on me-"

Doc gave her a look, "Why would you just have that on you?!"

She blushed slightly, "...You never know when you'll need to change a baby."

Zetsu shuddered, "This is so disturbing to watch...And it just shows the hostess is completely biased!"

Gareth chuckled as he clawed at the rattle playfully, before turning to the players with a grin, "This is fun- I mean...Googoo...Gaga…"

Amber cooed, before taking another picture, "Oh you are just so precious, Gareth! Logan, quick! Get me a cookie to give my to my whittle sugary kitten!"

The Leafeon gave her a look, "...Why are you treating it like he's your kid-"

She turned to give him a small glare, "Logan...I said give me a cookie."

He blinked, before quickly running off towards the mess hall. As this happened, Nazira groaned as she looked away, "God, this is jus' hard 'ta watch."

Cynthia let out a small giggle, "Oh come on...It's kind of cute, and besides...I doubt you'd be complaining if it was Nedrick~"

The ghost gave her a look, "...God...Please don' put 'dat image inta' my head, it's so gross…"

As the Ninetales giggled, the timer suddenly went off as Amber let out a groan, "No...Five more minutes of this cuteness!"

As Gareth began to take off the clothing, he heard something inside his head, _"...Dear lord, that was so demeaning…"_

The Luxio blinked, before shrugging as he pulled off the diaper, "Well, I didn't really have a choice…And it was fun."

Nazira gave him a look, "Who are 'ya talkin' 'ta?"

He stared at her for a moment, before smiling, "The other half of me."

As the ghost gave him a weird look, Zetsu slowly walked up to the wheel, before spinning it as hard as he could. After a moment, it landed on Mimi's picture, "Oh thank goodness! Mimi! She wouldn't come up with anything too awful!"

Amber looked down at her card, "Eat the leftovers of what Bari refused to finish."

He deadpanned, "I stand corrected...What the heck Mimi?!" As he said this, he noticed Doc was motioning towards Cynthia with a devious look in his eyes, as the Larvesta's eyes widened in realization, "...Actually...I would like Cynthia to have my dare."

Cynthia's eyes widened as she stared at the bug in disbelief, "Zetsu!"

Amber walked over to her, "What'll it be, Cynthia...Use the freebie or eat more disgusting foods?"

Her eyes twitched in annoyance, before she held up the bottle, "...I'll use this."

The hostess nodded, "Wise decision...If Bari never finished it, then you know there's something wrong with it." She turned to Nazira with a smirk, "So it looks like you'll be the next one to spin, Nazira."

The ghost floated up to the wheel, spinning the wheel, before it landed on Juvia's picture. Amber glanced at the card, before flinching slightly, "Wear a beard made out of Combee."

Kanaya blinked, "...How could she if she's a ghost?"

Gareth whimpered, "And how could she if it's b-bees?!"

Nazira gave Amber a look, "'Yah, I 'dink 'da bees would just float through me."

The hostess shrugged, "Eh...You can take it for an easy freebie, or you can give it to someone else and watch them deal with it."

The ghost glanced at the other players, before smirking, "Yo Gareth, 'ya can have 'dis one."

The Luxio's pupils shrunk in fear, "...T-T-The bees…"

* * *

 **Nazira sighed, "Look, me and Cynthia already agreed we need 'ta take Gareth out, and I know 'da fool is scared of bees. I have no doubts he'll refuse 'da challenge, at least eventually."**

* * *

 **Cynthia let out a sigh, "Now I know both Doc and Zetsu are conspiring against me, but that doesn't matter...I'll just do my own dares whatever they are, and use the freebies I earn to take out their dares...Even if I want to dare Doc oh so badly, I can't."**

 **She sighed, "Hopefully this bee challenge will get Gareth to accept defeat, so the day can be over early...And I won't have to do anymore...T-Taste testing."**

* * *

 **Gareth shivered as he stared at the camera in fear, "T-The bees...The evil, evil bees...I have to do it though...I have to win...B-But the bees!"**

* * *

Gareth gulped as he walked over to a tree where a large beehive was hidden from view, as Amber gave him a concerned look, "Sweetie...You don't have to do this-"

He shook his head, giving the hive a somewhat determined look, "No...I have to do this. If I don't then I lose and I won't get another chance to win for my friends...Lay it on me, Amber."

She stared at him on shock, before giving him a worried look, "Well...Okay then…" She pulled out a jar of honey, before rubbing it along his face, "Ew...Okay, so the plan is to simply get their attention, and once they spot you they'll go on your face. The challenge is over once your face is completely covered with bees."

The lion nodded, watching as she walked a few feet away, before he glanced up at the tree, "Hey! C-Combee! Come down and lick my face!" He blinked, before tilting his head, "...That sounded weird...Maybe I should just throw a rock."

Before he could grab a small pebble, he heard a buzzing noise as a Combee flew over to his cheek, attaching itself to it as his eyes widened in fear. Eventually, more buzzing sounds were heard as multiple Combees attached to his face, forming the shape of a long beard, as Gareth gulped, whispering, "C-Can I go now…?"

He saw Amber give him a thumbs-up from her spot, as he stood there waiting, before he whispered once more, "H-How do I get them off of me?"

He whimpered when the Glaceon shrugged.

* * *

Gareth was muttering to himself as he rocked silently in his seat, his head completely wet after dunking it in the ocean. As he did this, Cynthia walked over to the wheel, spinning it as the bottle soon landed on Alia's picture She rose a brow at the picture, "Alia huh...I'm going to assume it has to do with singing?"

Amber looked at her cards, "Actually...The dare is to impersonate a Torchic in front of...Torchic."

The players were either snickering or giving the hostess an odd look, as Cynthia's eye twitched slightly, before deadpanning, "...I'm too prideful for this...Gareth take my dare."

The Luxio whimpered, "I did like two in a row...B-But...I guess I don't have a choice," he gave them all a weak grin, "And it sounds like fun!"

Amber walked over to him, placing a Torchic hat on his head, before patting his cheek, "You can do it."

He nodded, watching as the interns brought in a crate filled with Torchics. He crawled over to the other chickens, before clearing his throat as he playfully pecked at the ground, "Torchic! Chic! Tor!"

As he did this, the players watched him in slight amusement, as Zetsu shook his head, "Wow...I almost feel bad for him."

Doc smirked cruelly, "I don't, this is amusing."

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "I should have given that dare to you."

He shrugged with a smile, "Funny enough I'm the only one here who hasn't had to do a dare so far."

Kanaya rubbed her arm, "I just hope I won't have to deal with Sharpedos again…"

Amber clapped her hands, "Alright, Gareth you've completed this dare."

As the Luxio let out a sigh of relief, Doc floated up to the wheel, spinning it, before it landed on Benson's picture. Amber held out the card before a face of confusion appeared on it, "...Huh...Eat two bananas and then chug two lemon-lime sodas."

Some of the players looked confused, as Kanaya blinked, "Um...What's so bad about that?"

Doc shrugged, "Don't know, but I ain't taking the risk of there being something here we aren't seeing," he nodded at Cynthia, "You're up again."

She gave him a look, "Of course it's me…" She sighed, before walking over to the host, giving her a small nod as she was handed two bananas.

As Cynthia ate the bananas, Gareth blinked, "So...What do you guys think will happen? I think she's going to explode."

Zetsu deadpanned, "I doubt that, but it might give her a stomach ache...That's all I can really think of."

Nazira shrugged, "Or maybe Benson is jus' messin' with us and makin' us freak out over nothin'."

Kanaya frowned, "I don't think he would do anything harmless for us...It has to be something."

Cynthia drank the large one liter of sprite, before tossing the bottle away and she looked...Completely fine. After a moment, she gave the hostess a confused look, "...Am I missing something here?"

Amber shrugged, "You're asking the wrong person...I have no clue what that does."

The fox sat there, confused, before shrugging as she started to stand up, "Well...That was eas-" She suddenly stopped in her tracks as her face instantly paled, her body shaking and twitching.

The players stared at her in shock, before Gareth whispered, "I-I told you she's going to explode!"

Cynthia let out a burp, blushing softly, before gagging as she held her stomach, holding down her mouth as she rushed to the side of the stage, hunching over it as she began to gag. The players flinched at the noises, as Kanaya glanced away, placing a hand over her mouth, "...We know what it does now."

* * *

 **Cynthia stared at the camera, shivering slightly with small amounts of drool on her bottom lip, before wiping it away as she glared at the camera, "He's going to pay...N-Next-"** **She held back another gag, before placing a paw over the camera.**

* * *

 **Kanaya gave the camera a shocked look, "I really am starting to feel bad for Cynthia...She's getting all these awful dares while I only did one...She's a real strong competitor, but it just means I have to keep trying!"**

* * *

Gareth walked over to the wheel nervously, before gulping as he spun it. To his surprise, in his worry he had spun it hard enough for it to have continued, before hearing something in his head, _"Okay, please tell me you're hanging in there with all these dares. I'd prefer we didn't get taken out of this game over something this small."_

He sighed as he watched the bottle spin, whispering to himself, "Don't worry, I did the ultimate task of the..B-Bees...I can handle anything now. I won't lose, because I still owe Violet the biggest of thanks."

" _Oh yes, the cat lady...Whatever, let's just focus on this. I'm going to tell you this; I need you to target the weakest link among the other players with this next dare."_

Gareth watched the bottle start to slow down, as he looked confused, glancing back at the others, "...I don't know who that is though."

" _...You idiot, it's the psychic!"_

The Luxio looked back at the Gardevoir with a frown, before whimpering, "...I...But she's my friend…"

" _But you fail to realize something simple; the second she's gone, you'll have all of the power! Both of the other sides are currently fighting, while you and her are the middle ground. Thus, both sides are gonna be scrambling to grab one of you and get rid of the other, and if you want to win this game, you need to be the one that stays."_

He stared at Kanaya for a moment, before sighing as he stared at the wheel, "...Okay...I'll...I'll do it."

After a moment, the bottle finally landed on the picture of Alfred, as Amber read out, "Chew an old toenail...Slowly."

Gareth let out a small sigh, before pointing to Kanaya, "Um...I'd like to give my dare to Kanaya."

The Gardevoir blinked in surprise, "M-Me?"

The hostess walked over to her, "So...Will you accept or use the freebie?"

Kanaya gulped, "N-No...It's okay, I'll take it."

Amber gave her a confused look, before shrugging, "Okay then...Bring in the disgusting toenail!"

An intern walked on the stage, holding up a purple pillow that held a single toenail clipping. The psychic gulped, before picking it up, placing it in her mouth as she chewed on it with a look of disgust. She continued to slowly chew on it for a few more seconds, before swallowing it with a shudder, "I-Is that it?"

The Glaceon nodded, "Yep, so congrats...You're up again by the way." The psychic vocally groaned at this.

* * *

 **Gareth frowned, "I'm sorry Kanaya, but I have to do this in order to help my chances of winning...B-But I still wish you luck in the next dares you get!"**

* * *

 **Kanaya frowned, "I know I can have someone else do it, but I don't want to pick on anyone...A-And I do need to grow stronger, so I better just keep doing these dares...S-Someone has to give in soon...Right?"**

* * *

Kanaya walked over to the wheel, grabbing onto the bottle and giving it a hard spin, watching as it slowly landed on Violet's picture, as Gareth smiled, "Oh it's Violet. You'll be okay, Kanaya."

Before the Gardevoir could respond, Amber looked down at her cards, "Lay in a hot tub at boiling temperatures for five minutes."

Kanaya blinked, before whimpering, "Oh dear…"

Amber walked over to her, "Kanaya you have a freebie...Or better yet you can just have someone else take the dare and maybe lose...Someone who's very vulnerable right now...Like Cynthia…"

The Ninetales groaned as she leaned against her desk, before giving the hostess a weak glare, "I...I heard that…"

Doc smirked, "I agree though, kick her while she's down. Take her out."

The Gardevoir stared at her in pity, before sighing, "Okay...I'll give my dare to Cynthia...But I also want to give her my freebie."

Instantly, Doc and Tempest's eyes widened at this, as Zetsu quickly said, "You can't give away your freebies!"

Amber looked at her cards, before shrugging, "Eh...No rules against that, so it's fine. Cynthia can use her new freebie or take the dare."

The Ninetales stared at the Gardevoir, before giving her a small smile, "...I'll take it. A nice, relaxing, boiling hot bath sounds amazing."

The Glaceon shuddered, "Not to me, but it makes sense considering your typing...Anyways, I'll let the interns bring out the tub."

After the interns brought out the hot tub that was bubbling and steaming to a very warm degree, Cynthia walked over to it slowly, before letting out a relaxed sigh once inside, "...Perfect…Thank you, Kanaya."

The psychic nodded as she gave her a small smile, "You're very welcome, Cynthia."

* * *

 **Tempest tapped her chin in thought, thinking to herself on what had occurred. "...The girl would give up her freebie, to help her enemy. Such a pointless, stupid choice...And yet," she looked off to the side in thought, "it's...Honorable. No coward would do such a thing, so why did she do it? Why would she give up safety?"**

* * *

Zetsu walked over to the wheel, spinning it, watching as it eventually landed on Isabel's picture, as Amber read the card, "Down a keg of maple syrup with nothing else."

The Larvesta gestured to Cynthia, "Cynthia."

The Ninetales rose a brow, "That doesn't sound too bad-" Her stomach made an upset growling noise, as she groaned, before holding up the bottle, "A-Actually...I'll use this."

Amber shrugged, before turning to Nazira, "You know the drill."

The ghost nodded as she floated over to the wheel, spinning it briefly, before it landed on Nedrick's picture. Amber looked down at the card, "Jump into and sit in a barrel full of ice for ten minutes."

Nazira turned towards Kanaya, before sighing, "...Sorry girl, but gotta take out someone while 'da gettin's good...So sad 'ta say, but 'ya are up."

The psychic looked completely surprised, as the hostess scooted over to her, "So...Will you accept or say goodbye at a chance at winning the money?"

Kanaya blinked, before rubbing her jaw, "...Wait I thought we were out of ice?"

Logan smirked, "We lied."

Amber deadpanned, "Plus it was mostly used for the barrel...So…?"

The Leafeon nodded, "Also, just letting you know, that thing is so cold we might have to get you out before ten minutes is up if you start showing early signs of hypothermia."

The Gardevoir shivered at his words, before letting out a deep breath, "...Okay...L-Let's do it."

The interns rolled in a large barrel of ice, before quickling backing away from it as she gulped, before placing her hands over the sides, yelping as she instantly pulled them back, rubbing it against her sides as she shivered, "C-Cold…"

Amber smirked, "I know right? I worked very hard on that...You're welcome."

Kanaya let out a small whimper, before placing one foot in, flinching as she bit her lip, before slowly moving the rest of her body in, shivering and whimpering as she hugged herself, "C-C-Cold…"

The players watched her sit in there, as Gareth let out a low whistle, "Wow...I wonder how cold it is...I think I can see the barrel turning blue…Unless it's already blue..."

Zetsu shrugged, "I wouldn't know...If I was in there then everything would just melt."

After ten minutes, Amber turned to the Gardevoir, "How are you feeling in there?"

She shivered, her face slowly turning blue as she whispered, "C-Cold...V-V-Very cold! H-How much l-longer do I h-h-have?"

The Glaceon looked at the time, before blinking when it goes off, "Huh...Ten minutes on the dot...You can come out now."

Kanaya stood still in the barrel, before whispering, "I-I...I-I...I c-can't move…"

* * *

 **Kanaya shivered as she stood in front of the camera, "T-That was so cold, but after awhile...I-I couldn't feel anything...My body is still completely numb…"**

* * *

Cynthia spun the bottle from the wheel next, watching it move, before landing on Freya's picture. The hostess looked at her cards, "Huh...I wasn't expecting this…"

The Ninetales rose a brow, "And what's that?"

Amber shuddered, "...Drink powdered fruit punch from the toilet."

The players looked shocked, as Zetsu whispered, "I didn't think Freya was capable of something so...D-Disgusting!"

Doc nodded, "Yeah...I don't think whoever she's giving that to is gonna make it out of it, besides me and Nazira, since we can choose to basically not taste it."

Cynthia shuddered, before glancing over at Kanaya with a small frown, "...I'm sorry Kanaya, but I'll have to give this dare to you."

The Gardevoir was still shivering in place, as she breathed out shakily with a whimper, "I...I w-would need help m-moving, b-but...I...I suppose I c-could d-do it…"

"No, you shouldn't."

Kanaya blinked in shock, glancing up to see Tempest staring at her, before whispering, "T-Tempest? B-But if I don't then...T-Then I lose, and I g-go down a coward…"

The spider stared at her, before shaking her head, "Paladin Kanaya, you are no coward now in the eyes of Tempest. You have faced down every dare given to you this whole event with no complaints, actively seeking to prove yourself where you don't need to, and gave up safety to protect another, who went on to betray you. But every warrior has their breaking point, even the great and mighty Tempest. This is your breaking point, one that could lead to potential fatal damage that no potions could possibly heal. You need to resign from this game now."

She stared at the spider in shock, before glancing around at the others who gave her friendly smiles. She was silent for a moment, before giving the Joltik a small smile, "Y-You're right…" She looked over at the hosts, before sighing, "...I….I r-refuse to go t-through with the dare."

Amber gave her a slow nod, "Wise decision, Kanaya...And none of us will judge you for it. You've had a nice run, but unfortunately your time is officially up."

Tempest stared at the Gardevoir for a moment, before giving her a smile, "Tempest gives you the mightiest of goodbyes Kanaya," her face suddenly became one of fierce determination, "However, next time we encounter one another, Tempest shall give you a real challenge beyond anything this game has to offer, and I expect you to be prepared!"

Kanaya blinked, before giving her a smile of her own, "I-I'll be u-up for it, but I expect you to w-win this game, T-Tempest."

Zetsu blinked from his spot, before looking to the others, "...Am I seeing things or did Tempest make friends with Kanaya?"

Nazira shook her head, "Nope, it's 'da real deal…"

The Gardevoir gave the others a small smile, "And good luck to everyone else too...I'll miss you all and I h-hope to see you in the future."

Gareth waved at her with a small frown, "Have fun wherever you go, Kanaya…"

Cynthia nodded, "Yes, good luck to you, Kanaya...Sorry about that by the way."

The psychic gave her a weak smile, "It's okay...I made it much farther than I thought I would, I made plenty of new friends, saw lots of ships form, d-developed a relationship with the most amazing woman alive, and I earned the respect of Tempest...I think I can go home happy."

Amber pointed at her watch, "Yeah, speaking of home...We're on a schedule."

Kanaya blinked, before suddenly giving the hostess an annoyed look, "I can't move my feet."

The Glaceon looked taken back at the look, before nodding, "...W-We'll...We'll get someone to help you with that...B-But goodbye, Kanaya."

* * *

As the boat drove off completely into the distance, most of the cast had gone off on their own back to the cabins to rest...Except for one. Cynthia sat on the beach, staring at the newly lit bonfire she prepared, before letting out a small sigh, "This is getting out of hand...I basically forced Kanaya out because she was doing good in the game...That's how you're meant to play it, but she did me a favor by giving me a freebie and letting me do her hot tub dare, knowing it'd relax me."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, "It seems I also have Zetsu targeting me, and in the final six it's basically him, Doc, and Tempest against me and Nazira...I need to get Gareth on my side, but I don't want to force him…"

The fox groaned slightly, "I want to win this game fairly, but I can't do it without targeting someone...That someone being a particular Spiritomb, and I know it's childish but he's being just as childish as me...With that revenge board I do feel that I'm getting overly competitive again."

She stared into the flame with a saddened look, "Is there even a way to keep a positive vibe while playing the game to win? I don't want to let Quincy down by failing, but...I don't see another option in order to win."

Cynthia shook her head, before sighing, "Well, it looks like I'll just have to see what happens for the next few weeks." She stomped the fire out, before slowly making her way back to the cabin.

* * *

 ** _Contestants-_** _Cynthia, Doc, Gareth, Nazira, Tempest, Zetsu_

* * *

 **And now, we have reached the final six, and unfortunately for me and Delta, they ALL deserve to win in their own right for the stories they've gone through in the game, which is just gonna make it a pain determining who's gonna be winning.**

 **Delta: Yeah, like while writing this we were discussing it and even we're confused on how everything is going to work out in the end, but for now...I guess we can say that unfortunately, Kanaya won't be in it.**

 **Among the final seven, Kanaya is the only one that I can say has managed to remain completely positive throughout the entire game...And by that I mean being a 100% good person at all times, as even Gareth has had his moments of kinda being a bit of a brat. Either way, Kanaya's story was simple; learning to stop looking down on herself, becoming stronger by not relying on others, and finding a way to finally trust herself enough to let someone else into her life...All of which went pretty well in my opinion. Sure, at times she was a bit too much for anyone to handle, but that doesn't change the fact that she was probably one of the more likable characters in the story in my opinion, developing quite a bit from her initially meak and rather embarrassing personality into someone that Isabel gladly sees as her girlfriend, and who Tempest will now proudly proclaim as her friend.**

 **Delta: You fought well and hard, Kanaya...Good luck to you.**

 **And now, next time we see these guys, we'll be saying goodbye to one more person, and then, we have officially reached the next major milestone of the story! Either way, we hope you guys enjoyed, and seeya around!**

* * *

 ** _Elimination Table_**

 _Kaden Pastel, the Haughty Tail Chaser - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Failed Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Boring Novelist - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Defacto Tyrant - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Accidentally Charming Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Rude Professional - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Teenage Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Competitive Jerk - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Unlucky Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Awkward Sarcasm Spasm - (15th Place)_

 _Quincy Ross, the Friend to All Those Around Him - (14th Place)_

 _Violet Caputo, the Deadpan Pessimist - (13th Place)_

 _Chad Bridgewood, the Lovable Jock - (12th Place)_

 _Nanami Juvia, the Ditzy Friend - (11th Place)_

 _Mimi Sandhu, the Isolated Cutie - (10th Place)_

 _Isabel Flame, the Spoiled Sweet Leader - (9th Place)_

 _Bari Adams, the Happy Trash Mutt - (8th Place)_

 _Kanaya Wells, the Insecure Shipper - (7th Place)_


	21. Brunch of Disgustingness

**Author's Note~  
**

 **FINAL SIX TIME, AND ALONG WITH THAT, TIME TO DO A CHALLENGE THAT'S LONG OVERDUE!**

 **Delta: WOOH! LET'S PARTY! YEAH! FINAL SIX! LETS GO!**

 **Okay, enough with the fun!**

 **Delta: Also, a fair warning...Don't eat while reading this...Or do, but don't complain if you do and feel awful later.**

 **...Well there goes foreshadowing for the chapter. Let's just get started.**

* * *

The contestants were walking towards the mess hall as usual in the morning, opening the doors only to notice that the chef wasn't present and the smell of food wasn't lingering in the air as usual. The players stood there in confusion, before Gareth blinked, "...Where's the food?"

"Oh, you'll all be eating soon…"

They turned to the side, noticing the hosts were sitting at one of the tables, watching them with amused looks. Zetsu deadpanned, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

Amber smiled as she stood from her seat, "Today's challenge will be starting soon, and might I tell you it will be an interesting one, because it's going to be a battle of the sexes!"

The players glanced at each other, before Gareth rose an arm up, "What's a sex?"

The Glaceon gave him a confused look, before shaking her head with a smile, "Anyways, girls versus boys for the next challenge, so you will all have ten minutes to play nice with each other and then the challenge will begin," she smirked to herself, "Also, for the ladies...You better win, because I have a little side bet going on with Logy on this challenge, and you winning will benefit me completely."

Cynthia rose a brow, "What do we get out of it?"

She smirked, "Invincibility and automatic access to the final five."

The fox blinked, before glancing away, "...Fair enough."

The hostess waved as she made her way out of the mess hall, "See you all in ten minutes, so play nice!"

As the hosts left, the players looked at each other once more, before splitting up into their gender specific groups. Gareth grinned as he walked behind Doc and Zetsu, "This is going to be so cool! We get to show the girls that boys do not drool and girls do not rule, but...They kinda do rule...And I do drool in my sleep sometimes…"

Zetsu facepalmed, "Okay...Whatever this challenge is, we have to do it. It'll give us access into the final five, and it'll leave the girls vulnerable to elimination, and that means we can get Cynthia out."

Doc nodded, "Yep, and honestly, after that whole Kanaya thing last challenge, we basically have the majority on her."

The Larvesta smiled, "Yeah, and once she's gone we'll have the majority over Nazira, then Gare-" He stopped himself, looking over at the confused lion, "...I mean...Let's win this thing!"

The Luxio blinked, staring at him for a moment, before smiling brightly, "Yeah! Let's win this thing! Wooh!"

As the boys continued to talk, Cynthia glanced back to them, before frowning, "This is ride or die, meaning we have to beat them...If we lose then this competition is most likely over for us once they get the upper hand...Gender wise."

Nazira nodded, "'Yah, if we lose, 'ya are basically done, so we jus' have 'ta make sure we win."

Nearby, Tempest scoffed, "Please, Tempest does not need to win this challenge!"

Cynthia rose a brow, "Tempest, you can't just blow the challenge. You need to help us if you like it or not, because we're a team right now basically."

The Joltik smirked, "Please, Tempest has nothing to lose if we don't win. If we don't, then pathetic fox leaves and Tempest lives another day!"

The fox stared at her, before giving Nazira a look, "This day won't end too well."

* * *

 **Gareth hummed as he stared at the camera, "Why do I have a feeling that those two guys are hiding something from me?"**

 **He shrugged, "Eh...It's probably nothing...They're too nice to keep secrets from me!"**

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a look, "This won't do...If Tempest refuses to help, then our chances of winning sinks, then we lose, then I get voted out…"**

 **She rubbed her head, before giving the camera a determined look, "I am not going down because of one person...If I'm going down, then it's going to be the right way."**

* * *

The hosts made their way back to the mess hall, as Amber let out a small sigh, "Okay campers, I hope you are all ready for your next challenge."

Cynthia rose a brow, "What about our food?"

The Glaceon stared at her for a moment, before smiling, "Well...Your challenge does involve eating, so...For today your challenge will be...The brunch of disgustingness!"

Zetsu shuddered, "T-That sounds disgusting!"

She deadpanned, "Well duh...Anyways, you will each be given a nine course meal, and each member of each team must finish each dish. And trust me...Each dish will be gross...Some may be grosser than others, some may be less gross as the last, but regardless...It will be gross."

Doc smirked, "Um...I think me and Nazira kind of have an advantage here."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we sorta were prepared for that, so we have Chef Tyson add some... _Special_ ingredients, just so you two will have just as much of a problem."

Amber smiled, "On the bright side, whoever wins gets a special treat! The winning team will spend two days at a five star hotel, where they will be pampered, eat gourmet food, relax and enjoy themselves, and get checked by quality doctors for anything they may have caught here."

Zetsu gulped, "W-What about the losing team?"

Logan gave him a look, "...You vote someone off...That feels like an obvious answer to a stupid question, probably because it is."

The hostess nodded, "And you obviously won't be going to a fancy resort, you'll be stuck here...On the island, with no dinner...And you'll be spending time with Chef Tyson."

The players glanced to the back where the Tyranitar gave them a devious smirk, before cutting off the head of a frozen fish. Cynthia shuddered, "...Joy."

Amber smiled brightly, "Now...Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

 **Cynthia frowned, "After the last challenge...I honestly think I can be up for almost any disgusting thing they throw at me...Almost any...I can't be too cocky without knowing the details of the dish, but it should be slightly easier...I hope."**

* * *

The players sat on opposite tables, as they stared at the silver dinner plates in front of them, as Amber gave them a nod, "Now...Let's begin with the challenge!"

The contestants looked down at their plates, raising a brow at the plate of meatballs in front of them. They stared at the dish, before Zetsu deadpanned, "...Meatballs?"

Logan shuddered slightly, "Well...You're kind of right, but...These meatballs are..." He gagged for a moment, before patting his chest, "...Special…"

Amber nodded slowly, "These are special meatballs from Tauros...We're trying to hint at something because I'd rather not say it out loud."

The females all rose a brow at this, while on the other side of the hall, the males glanced down at their plates...Before all of their eyes simultaneously widened in shock and horror. Doc gagged slightly, Zetsu instantly paled as he placed a hand over his eyes, and Gareth looked down in horror as he let out a weak whimper, before pushing it away, "No way! I'm not touching this!"

Doc nodded, "Yeah dude, this is seriously sick, even for me!"

Zetsu groaned, before looking up at the ceiling, "I feel so sorry for those poor, poor Tauros…"

Cynthia stared at the boys, before glancing down at her plate, "Ah...So it's that kind of meat."

The boys shuddered at her choice of words, as Amber sighed, "It's hard I know, but you must...Get on with it."

Nazira stared down at the plate, before shrugging as ghostly energy surrounded one of the meatballs, "Eh, shouldn' be 'dat bad." Without thinking twice, she moved it into her mouth, as all of the boys all cringed and twitched from the crunching sounds, before the Mismagius' eyes widened, "...Oh god…" She shuddered as she forced it down, before twitching, "... _Please_ do not tell me some people actually eat 'dis!"

The hostess glanced away, "...Some people actually do...It's interesting to say the least."

Zetsu gagged slightly, before leaning over the table, "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Doc stared down at the plate, before breathing in, "...I'm gonna do it."

Gareth and Zetsu both gasped, before the former whispered, "B-But...Y-You can't! That's like...That's like breaking the guy code! I think…"

Zetsu nodded quickly, "Not only that, but seriously this is way too far! I don't even think the girls can finish this dish!"

On the other side of the room, Nazira groaned, "'Yah, cause it tastes awful!"

The boys stared at her, before Gareth looked down at his plate, "...W-Well...If you guys are gonna do it, then I'll do it."

The Larvesta next to him deadpanned, "I'm not eating this...Nothing you guys can do will get me to eat this."

Doc and Gareth turned to one another at this, before the former said, "Hold him down."

Zetsu's eyes widened as he backed away, "W-Wait...H-Hold on-" he yelped when Gareth picked him up, holding him down against the table as he yelled, "This is a cruel and unusual punishment! I can have you people get taken away for this!"

The Spiritomb let out a sigh, "Zetsu...I'm just letting you know this is gonna hurt me in just as many ways as it's gonna hurt you."

The bug squirmed as he glared at him, "I'm going to get you back for this-" He was cut off when a spoonful of meatballs was shoved in his mouth as he silently screamed.

Gareth looked down at him, "How is it?" He flinched when the Larvesta let out a gag, "Okay...I guess it's awful."

Cynthia watched them from her seat, before looking down at her plate, "Okay...We have to do this now while they're struggling."

Nazira was staring at the boys in shock, "'Yah...Can' really blame 'dem for 'dat kinda reaction 'doe."

The fox nodded, before shuddering as she picked up one of the meatballs, placing it in her mouth as she slowly chewed, "Oh god...This doesn't even taste good...How do people eat this?"

Tempest scoffed from her seat, "Please, doubt it even tastes bad. All you people are just being chickens!"

Nazira gave her a look, "'Den why don' 'ya give it a try and prove it?"

The spider rolled her eyes, "No, Tempest still trying to help boyfriend's team win in order to eliminate rude fox."

Cynthia deadpanned, "The same team that's practically force feeding him?"

The Joltik shrugged, "Either way, not helping."

The Ninetales growled, before Nazira whispered to her, "Okay, clearly we have 'ta find a way 'ta trick 'dis girl inta' helpin' us, cause otherwise, we ain' winnin' 'dis."

She glanced over to the boys, noticing that Zetsu was now done and was crying to himself...Along with the other guys, noticeably hearing Doc screaming in regret, before humming to herself, "What could we do to get her help…?"

Amber glanced at her nails, before looking over at the girls, "Better hurry ladies, because the guys are almost done."

Nazira groaned, before saying, "Well, we need 'ta find somethin' 'dat she holds 'ta such a high degree, 'dat she'd be willin' 'ta go against helpin' Zetsu jus' to secure it."

Cynthia hummed to herself, before letting out a loud sigh, "I don't think she's going to eat Nazira...She's probably too stupid to do it."

The bug in question's eyes suddenly widened at this insult, before growling, "What did fox just say?!"

The Ninetales gave her a small smile, "Oh it's nothing, Tempest...Nazira and I understand if you're too scared to eat. You obviously can't handle it, especially with your tiny size."

The spider's eyes twitched, before suddenly letting out a warcry as she jumped on the fox, slapping her across the face, before growling, "Tempest shall prove stupid demon wrong!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, the Joltik jumped into the pile of meatballs on the table, leaving the stunned Ninetales in shock.

Nazira blinked, before saying, "'Ya know, on 'da bright side, 'dat could have gone worse for 'ya."

Cynthia's eye twitched slightly, before pressing a paw to her cheek, flinching slightly, "Who knew that would actually sting...Anyways, we best finish before the boys."

On the boy's side, Doc and Zetsu were...Oddly doing some weird kind of hug, as they both cried tears of pain, the former saying, "I'm so sorry! No man deserves to go through that!"

Zetsu let out a cry as he shook his head, "I can't believe we're actually e-eat...E-Eating t-these! I actually think Gareth's brain dead now!"

The Luxio in question was sitting in his seat, his eyes were widened in horror as he stuttered, "N-No...B-Bad...T-Tauros...S-Sorry…"

Amber gave them a look of pity, "Those poor boys…"

Cynthia flinched as she plopped the last of her meatballs in her mouth, chewing with a small shudder, before swallowing with a sigh, "I-I'm done…"

The hostess walked over to the girls table, looking at all the plates, before nodding, "Interesting...Well, it looks like the girls earn this point!"

The girls in question let out a cheer of victory, while the guys just continued to cry, as Zetsu screamed, "In the end it didn't even matter!"

* * *

 **Zetsu whimpered, "I feel so dirty...I-I didn't want to, but I was forced! I was forced and we didn't even get the stupid point! Ahh!"**

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, "It was disgusting, but at least we gained a point...Even if I got slapped, we still got it."**

* * *

 **Gareth sniffled, before wiping a stray tear from his eyes, "Tauros...Wherever you are, and even if you're watching...I'm so sorry...I...I broke the guy code...Whatever that is!"**

* * *

 **Tempest growled, "...Tempest is not stupid, and certainly not weak! She shall prove that fox wrong in every way she possibly can with these next dishes! Mark Tempest's words, she shall be a gladiator of doom that all shall fall under in failure!"**

* * *

Amber looked at the contestants, before sighing, "Now that we got that dish out of the way...Who's in the mood for pizza?"

Zetsu shuddered, "As long as there are no meatballs on it…"

Gareth whimpered, "I don't think I can eat meatballs ever again…"

Doc nodded with a horrified look, "Ditto…"

Nazira watched the boys with a sympathetic look, "Okay, not gonna lie, startin' 'ta feel bad for 'dose guys."

Cynthia nodded with a sigh, "I agree it's...It's pretty sad seeing them like this."

As she said that the next dish came in. It was a semi frozen pizza that had an odd color and odor to it, as the players flinched when Amber spoke, "Raw poke pizza...And yes, it is very gross."

Doc stared at the pizza, before sighing in relief, "Oh thank god, this one actually seems doable."

Zetsu flinched, "Oh god...The smell…"

Nazira gave him a look, "What smell? I don' smell anythin' on 'dis one."

Tempest surprisingly looked a little uncomfortable as she stared at the pizza, tapping it with her hand, before a look of disgust formed on her face, "...Tempest don't like this one very much."

Cynthia gave the pizza a look, "It's very...Off setting."

Gareth stared at the pizza with a horrified expression, before letting out a breath, as he turned to his group, "We have to eat this...For the honor of our Tauros brothers!"

Doc shrugged, "I mean, I'm down for it. Doesn't look that bad compared to the previous one."

Zetsu nodded, "Yeah...If we can eat the last dish then we can basically eat anything." He picked up the pizza, raising a brow at it as he looked it over, "...Wait..Is there some sort of strange pepperoni in here or something?"

The ghost gave him a look, "I don't think most pizzas have the toppings actually baked into the crust."

Amber shuddered, "Oh...That's because there are some...Bugs baked into the pizza-" As she said this, Zetsu quickly dropped his pizza in shock.

Doc blinked, before deadpanning at the hostess, "Did you _really_ have to tell him that before he ate?"

Zetsu shook his head, "No way...Nuh-uh! I am not going to eat bugs right after eating meatballs! It's not happening!"

Gareth scooted closer to the Spiritomb, whispering, "Do I need to hold him down?"

The Larvesta glared at him as multiple flames spouted from his red horns, "You even try to touch me and I'm going to burn you and that pizza!"

As the boys were talking, Cynthia glanced down at her pizza, "...Okay...since they're having trouble over there, I say this is the perfect opportunity to score again."

Nazira glanced at a currently horrified Tempest, "I guess, but I don' 'dink she'll be able 'ta eat it."

The fox looked down at the spider, before frowning slightly, "This is very wrong on so many levels…" She sighed, before turning to the hosts, "Is it possible to skip this one? Neither player from our teams are going to eat this dish."

Logan shook his head, "No, you guys have to eat it. Force it down their throats if necessary-" As he said this, a loud burst of anger was heard, as everyone in the room turned to see Zetsu glaring down his two teammates, their pizza now completely burnt to a crisp, "...Okay then, girls win by default."

The girls looked confused, while the boys were still staring up at Zetsu, before Gareth spoke, "U-Umm...We don't have to e-eat it now! Y-You can stop being scary…"

Zetsu continued to glare at them, before letting his flames die down as he returned to his seat with a calm expression on his face, "Good...Thanks for not doing anything to me this time."

Nazira was staring at the boys, before chuckling, "Huh, maybe we'll start gettin' through 'dese rounds jus' cause 'dose guys suck as a team."

Cynthia nodded with a sigh of relief, "The good thing was that we didn't have to eat this dish in the end…" She glanced at Tempest with a slightly forced smile, before raising a brow in confusion, "...Tempest?" The Joltik in question was currently staring across the room at Zetsu, an unusually large grin on her face as she stared at him. The two other girls glanced at each other, before Cynthia smirked, "Well...It looks like someone is in a good mood now."

The Joltik deadpanned, "Make fun of Tempest and she shall destroy you with minimal effort."

The fox flinched at this, as Nazira smirked, "Well, looks like we know someone 'ya can' tease."

* * *

 **Nazira chuckled, "Sometimes 'dat bug is alright...Still takin' her out of 'dis game at some point, but she ain' 'da worst at least."**

* * *

 **Zetsu huffed, "Yeah, I wasn't going to get pushed around too much today. The meatball thing was awful, but eating baked bugs right after?! No! I have my limits and that was pushing them! I don't care what happens next, as long as it doesn't have to do with my kind, then it's fine!"**

 **He stood there in the confessional for a moment, before smiling slightly at a thought, "But wow...I can't believe that Tempest was staring at me like that...I wonder if she liked it? Of course she liked it, but...I wonder if she really liked it…" His face slowly became one of suggestion, before suddenly slapping himself, "Okay, I really shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts...At least right now."**

* * *

 **Doc rose a brow, "Honestly didn't take his threat that he'd burn the thing that seriously...Maybe I actually should start listening and not just assuming he won't do anything."**

* * *

 **Cynthia stared at the camera, before sighing, "Well...I guess teasing Tempest is a big no, but on the bright side I can continue to tease Nazira."**

* * *

The contestants awaited their next dish, as Amber cringed slightly at her cards, "Ew...Like...Seriously, this is beyond gross."

Doc gave her a look, "How is it that this is the first dish you're reacting negatively too?"

The Glaceon snapped her fingers, watching as the next dishes were set on the table in front of the contestants, "I present to you all...Wurmple spaghetti."

Zetsu deadpanned, "I am not going through this again."

Tempest nodded, "Tempest refuses food!"

Cynthia flinched, "And nobody is capable of forcing it down Tempest's throat...Nor does anyone want to do that."

Gareth nodded as he pointed to Zetsu, "S-Same with him...I don't want to be burnt to a crisp!"

The two teams simply stared at the food, not touching it once as Amber sighed, "Well...This is going to take forever."

Logan groaned, "Okay, I guess we can cut this one short. We'll just give the point to the boys so they don't fall behind."

Cynthia rose a brow, "Um...That doesn't sound very fair."

Amber gave her a look, "Either take it or try your luck force feeding Tempest."

The Ninetales blinked, before grumbling as she glanced away, "...Fine."

Soon after this, Logan whistled to Chef Tyson to bring out the next dish. The players stared down at an odd looking bowl of what looked to be soup. Amber read the card, "French Bunyan Soup…"

Gareth blinked as he placed a spoon in the soup, "...What's that?"

Doc gave the food a look, "And why are their toenail clippings in it?"

The hostess shuddered in disgust, before sighing, "Since this is tolerable on some level for everyone to eat...Good luck."

The boys glanced at the food, with Gareth poking at it with his spoon. After a moment, he shrugged, "It can't be that bad." He pulled up the spoon, blowing it slightly, before placing it in his mouth, before his face instantly turned white as he swallowed, letting out a pained croak, before falling to the floor, twitching for a moment, before pulling himself back up in his seat, "Wow...This soup is awful."

Zetsu blinked, before sighing as he gulped, "Bottoms up…" He lifted the spoon filled with the soup in his mouth, before gagging at the taste as he forcefully swallowed it.

As the boys were doing this, Cynthia pulled up her spoon, before flinching at the large patch of fur in it, "...Gross." Soon after, she noticed both of her teammates were having very little to no difficulty drinking the soup, as she glanced back down at her own bowl, "But...I have to do this." She gulped, before quickly drinking her soup.

Amber let out a whistle as she watched them all drink, "Wow...They're actually doing it...Much better than the last dishes."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, though to be fair, what we're comparing this to are pretty disgusting foods."

Suddenly Gareth slammed his bowl down with a weak grin, "We have finished our task!"

Zetsu nodded with his eye twitching slightly, "It was awful, but not as bad as the first dish…"

Doc shrugged, "I literally couldn't taste it, which might say more about my taste buds than anything else."

Amber blinked, before shrugging as she pointed at the boys, "It looks like the score is tied now!"

The girls groaned as the guys let out a small cheer, as Gareth put on some black shades, "We're gonna win this thing now!"

Doc gave him a look, "...Where did you even get those?"

The Luxio blinked, before shrugging with a grin, "Oh...Amber gave them to me a long time ago...I think during the slasher movie challenge."

Zetsu deadpanned, "It just shows she's even more biased to him...Buying him new glasses."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Untrue...Those used to be Logan's, so technically the glasses are vintage."

Cynthia sighed, "Why are we discussing sunglasses right now?"

The hostess let out a weak laugh, "R-Right...Onto the next dish!"

* * *

 **Gareth had the glasses on as he grinned, "I look cool in these! And maybe it'll give us good luck on the next dishes, so don't fail me now magical glasses!"**

* * *

 **Nazira shrugged at the camera, "Kinda have 'ta agree with Doc; didn' even taste 'da stuff, which is pretty weird considerin' we've been able 'ta taste everythin' else. My best guess 'dere is 'dat 'dey simply didn' prepare 'dat one 'dat well."**

* * *

 **Zetsu sighed, "It was bad, but compared to the last stuff I saw...This was basically a treat."**

* * *

 **Tempest smirked at the camera, "That soup was quite gross and undercooked, but a warrior can handle anything you throw at them," she suddenly shivered, "...Except cannibalism...Tempest has limits!"**

* * *

 **Amber gave the camera a look, "Listen I am a very fair person, so I don't have any favorites in this game...I was just being nice, so I gave him those glasses that I knew Logan wouldn't ever use again."**

* * *

The players watched as the next dish was brought to them, before they all cringed at the sight in front of them. It was simply a large wad of pre-chewed gum with various hairs and toenail clippings in it, a fair bit of saliva all over it as well, as Amber shuddered, "Well...It's self explanatory...A gumball."

Cynthia's eye twitched slightly, "...Do you know how hard it is to swallow gum?"

Nazira gave the hostess a glare, "And did nobody tell 'ya 'bout 'da sick stuff 'dat can happen 'ta 'ya mouth from eating chewed up gum?"

The hostess gave them a look, "And do I look like someone who came up with this...Disgusting idea? You'll just have to deal with it."

Gareth rose a hand, "Can we at least know who chewed it?"

Amber shrugged, "I don't know...The chef? Maybe the producers, interns, losers...I don't know, but I do know that someone chewed it."

Zetsu groaned, as he stared at the ball, "...This is so wrong on so many levels…"

The Luxio next to him nodded, "...Yeah...But I kinda want to know if Violet chewed it or not…" He blinked at the weird looks he was getting, "What? Then again I don't think she likes gum…"

Doc blinked, before deadpanning, "I...I think you have some serious issues man."

At the other table, Cynthia flinched as she pulled out a tooth from her gumball, "...Eww…"

Nazira was staring at the gumball, before shivering, "God...How did 'dis even get approved for a challenge on a game show? 'Ya would 'dink 'da authorities or 'da health committee would step in at some point."

She nodded with a look of disgust, "I...I honestly don't even want to touch this."

The ghost glanced at Tempest, "Yo, little warrior, 'ya wanna take 'dis 'ding on?"

The spider slowly shook her head, "It's...Covered in saliva...If it touches Tempest, could drown her. Prefer not dying through those means."

Cynthia sighed as she pushed her plate away, "I won't even say anything bad about that Tempest, we all have our limits and this one is ours…We'll get our point back next time."

Zetsu watched from across, before he whimpered, "Oh god...The girls aren't going to do it, so that means…"

Doc groaned, "It means one of us three has to eat it or else we're gonna be here all day just waiting."

The Larvesta sighed, "Well...If it has to be done…" He turned to Gareth, "...You're up, dude."

The ghost nodded, "Yeah, unlike me and Zetsu, you're probably childish enough to have actually eaten gum in your life."

Gareth blinked, "...I feel like you guys said something mean right there…"

" _Yes, they did. They basically belittled your intelligence as a whole, which I can't blame them for."_

The Luxio blinked, before frowning softly as he stared at the two with a hurt expression, "...You guys are calling me stupid?"

Zetsu sighed, "Gareth...Please, just...Just eat the thing."

He narrowed his eyes, before crossing his arms as he turned away from them, "No! Not until you apologize to me...And mean it!"

Doc glanced at Zetsu, before shrugging, "Okay then, sorry Gareth-"

The lion growled at him, "I said you had to mean it! You don't care the slightest about what you said to me...You're both meanies!"

Zetsu gave the Luxio a slightly concerned look, "Gareth...Are you okay? Like...Literally, you hear stuff like this all the time, but you're barely reacting now…"

Gareth blinked, "...Wait...Other people say stuff like that? Everyone thinks I'm...I'm dumb?"

Doc nodded, "Yep." Zetsu gave him a look, "What, it's true on some level. I like Gareth and all, but he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer."

As the lion looked down in sadness, Zetsu sighed, "Gareth...It's fine if you're not as bright as everyone else is...Really, you're...You're likable in your own unique way."

The Spiritomb smirked, "And by that he means you're basically the nicest person left at camp."

Gareth glanced up at them with an uneasy look, "...R-Really?"

The Larvesta nodded, "Yeah, and you know what nice people do? They take one for the team, so…" He slowly pushed the gumball towards him.

He stared down at the wad of gum, before smiling softly, "Gee guys...Thanks! I'll show you two that I deserve to be the nicest person here!" He picked up the gum, before plopping the entire thing in his mouth, chewing it with a disturbed look.

The other players and hosts cringed at him, as Cynthia whispered, "He actually did it…"

Doc and Zetsu watched on in slight horror, before the former whispered, "Did we just manipulate basically a kid into eating a giant ball of potential disease?"

The Larvesta whispered back, "W-Well...Technically he didn't swallow-" He stopped himself when the lion swallowed it all, "...We are horrible people."

Amber made a face, before gesturing towards the boys, "It looks like the boys win this one since the girls refuse to eat...And Gareth, you can maybe get checked by the nurse if you'd like…"

Gareth blinked, "...Why would I need to do that-" He suddenly let out a cough, before coughing up a small ball of fur, "Oh...Eww...hairball."

* * *

 **Doc stared at the camera for a moment, before sighing, "Yeah...Even I have to admit that I was** _ **too**_ **much of a jerk there. Should not have basically manipulated the guy into doing that." He sighed, before smiling, "Well, on the bright side, already dead, so I can't go to hell."**

* * *

 **Zetsu stared at the camera in shock, "I can't believe I manipulated the poor guy into eating that...I'm a horrible monster...Oh god, why would I do that just for a stupid point in a stupid game? If he suddenly collapses on the table dead it'll be on my hands...Then I'll get taken away, then I'll forever be stuck in a prison cell! I will never have a future! I'll never see Tempest again! Oh my god I would be a murderer!"**

* * *

 **Gareth was picking his teeth with a toothpick, before sighing as he suddenly looked down, "...I'm still upset about what they said to me…"**

" _ **Oh boo hoo, they're jerks, who cares. Get used to it, society is full of them. Either way, you need to keep that head of yours in the game and make sure we don't lose this challenge."**_

 **He blinked, "Um...Is this your weird way of trying to make me feel better?"**

" _ **Take it however you want, I don't care."**_

 **Gareth shrugged with a grin, "Alright! I'm going to win this challenge! Wooh!"**

* * *

The contestants were awaiting their next dish, as the chef brought them each glasses of a yellowish substance. The players flinched at the smell as Amber read out, "Skuntank juice...I don't think I need to explain this one."

Doc stared at the glass, before saying, "How did you even do this?!"

The Glaceon shrugged, "Eh...Our chef is very mysterious in the kitchen."

Nazira stared at the drink, before nudging Cynthia, "So...How do we down 'dis exactly without pukin' up our lunch."

The fox stared at it in shock, before whispering, "I don't even know, but if I can drink everything from the chef's fridge blended into one drink...Then I can drink this…" The fox let out a breath, as she slowly took a sip...Only for her eyes to bulge open, spitting the drink across the room and right into Zetsu's face, causing the Larvesta to scream.

Tempest's eyes widened as she gasped, before growling at the Ninetales, "You assaulted Tempest's fire knight! You will pay!"

Cynthia flinched, before groaning as she placed a hand over her mouth, "I don't even think it's possible to swallow that!" She gave the Larvesta a weak grin, "S-Sorry Zetsu!"

Zetsu let out another scream as he held his hands over his eyes, running around the room, "My eyes! They burn!"

The Ninetales let out a small sheepish laugh, "Well, um...You-" As she said this, she was suddenly tackled to the ground by Tempest, who began to attack the fox relentlessly, the fox letting out a scream, "Someone get her off of me!"

On the boy's side, Doc smirked, "...I have never been happier to be Tempest's sorta friend."

Zetsu continued to scream as he ran around, before smacking right into the wall with a groan, "Oh god...I think I'm blind! Or dead!"

Cynthia let out another scream, "I'll be dead soon if someone doesn't help me!"

Gareth grinned as he stood up, "I will save you!" He ran over to the two, flinching at the sight, before slowly moving his paws towards Tempest, "N-Now...C-Come on and stop-" The spider suddenly jumped on his face, "...I'm going to get injured really bad now…"

As the lion in question began to scream as well, Doc and Nazira simply watched the carnage while nonchalantly drinking their disgusting beverages. The former soon said, "So, how is it working with the rudest fox I've ever met."

The Mismagius shrugged, "Good; how's workin' with 'da king of panic attacks."

He smiled, "Eh, usually full of screaming and him getting hurt, but hey, he's decent company."

The ghost nodded, "Cool, same way I feel towards Cynthia."

The Spiritomb smirked, "Was that before or after you two made out?"

Nazira rolled her eyes, "Oh hah hah," she noticed she had finished the drink, with Doc soon finishing, as both placed their cups upside down in order to signify they were done.

Amber watched in shock, before shaking her head, "Wow...How did this happen? How did a simple challenge such as drinking a disgusting drink...Turn into complete chaos?"

Zetsu groaned from his spot, "Ugh...I think I can see the light…"

Doc rolled his eyes, as he said, "You want me to pour this skunk juice down your throat or are you gonna stop being dramatic. That's supposed to be my job."

The fire bug shuddered, "P-Please don't…"

Cynthia growled as she pulled herself up to the table, letting out a sigh, "...I was not expecting that to happen...Thanks for saving me by the way, Nazira."

The Mismagius smirked at her, "Sorry girl, was a bit 'ta busy doin' 'da challenge."

Gareth screamed as he ran around the room in circles, "Someone please get her off! I feel like she's scratching the flesh off of my face!" As he said this, his entire body was suddenly frozen in place, as he let out a shaky sigh of relief, "T-Thanks Amber!"

As the hostess gave him a small wink, Cynthia looked down at her drink, before groaning as she placed a paw over her nose, "...Bottoms up." She lifted the the drink to her lips, chugging it down quickly, before slamming the empty glass down with a pained growl, "...Done."

Amber nodded at her, "Since the girls drank more than the guys...They earn a point!"

As Cynthia let out a sigh of relief, the guys let out a groan...Before Gareth coughed, "Um...Can I get out of this thing now?"

* * *

 **Tempest growled, "Nobody hurts Tempest's fire knight! He is too precious to Tempest!" She let out a huff, a small blush having formed on her face.**

* * *

 **Cynthia flinched as she poked one of her many cuts, before sighing, "I didn't do that on purpose...It was a complete accident. I really need to be more careful from now on."**

* * *

 **Nazira smiled, "Like I said a few days ago, me and Doc play cards togetha' at night, so we're pretty chill despite us tryin' 'ta get eachotha' eliminated and all. Dude can be pretty nice when 'ya ain' named 'Cynthia'."**

* * *

The players were once again seated in their seats, watching as the chef brought in the next dish. It was a medium sized bowl with a dark green colored soup that had garbage in it. Amber looked at her cards, "...Trash soup...Literally it's soup with trash in it."

The cast stared at the large bowls not sitting in front of them, before Doc chuckled, "Huh...I feel like by this point they're more running out of ideas that anything."

Zetsu nodded, "Yeah...This is basically what we get for dinner...Except this trash is much larger." He gave the hosts a look as he picked up a half eaten shoe, "...Who even wears these things?"

Gareth took a sip of the soup, licking his lips, before nodding, "Yep...This is awful."

Nazira began to drink the soup with ease, not even reacting to the foul taste. After a moment, she put it down, before shrugging, "We've had worse today alone."

Cynthia sighed, taking a sip of her own soup, before raising a brow, "...I don't taste anything...I actually think the skuntank juice took away my taste buds." She shrugged, before beginning to drink more of the soup.

Amber smiled at them, "This is adorable...You're all bonding over trash filled soup."

Doc glanced at her, "I'm sorry, who are you talking to? Because none of us were talking to you."

The hostess gave him a look, "...Nevermind, you're all still bratty teenage jerks...Except for you, Gareth."

He smirked, "That's better, we can back to our regularly scheduled horrendous treatment now without any diversions in personality."

Zetsu gave him a look, "Come on dude, we have to hurry...The girls are actually drinking this stuff at a fast pace."

The Spiritomb blinked, before shrugging as he continued to drink it. As time went on, the girls suddenly pushed their bowls to the side, as Cynthia smirked, "All done."

Zetsu sighed, "Yeah, well we're all done to- Gareth!"

The Luxio was currently creating bubbles in the soup as he blew into it with a bendy straw, before blinking, "...What? My mom always told me that if I didn't like the food then I can just starve or play with it."

Doc and Zetsu stared at the lion in shock, before a voice echoed in Gareth's head, _"...Are you an idiot?! The entire goal of this challenge is to finish the food no matter what, you dolt!"_

He blinked, before humming, "Oh...Oops...I forgot."

Amber stared at the lion in confusion, before shrugging, "Besides Gareth suddenly talking to himself...Girls earn another point!"

The girls cheered while the guys groaned.

* * *

 **Tempest smirked, "What a stupid lion! He completely failed to devour the foods in front of him like a total ork!"**

* * *

 **Doc groaned, "...Okay, if it hasn't been obvious this entire time, if we lose, we plan on voting Gareth off. Simple as that."**

* * *

 **Cynthia poked her tongue, before shuddering, "Still a bad taste in my mouth, but at least the challenge should be slightly easier for me now...Just slightly."**

* * *

The players watched as the next dish was presented to them, surprisingly it was just a basic hot dog served on a bun, as Zetsu blinked, "...Please tell me this isn't what I think it is…"

Amber gave him a look, "...Gorebyss hot dogs...Ew, what did you think we would bring in?!"

The Larvesta deadpanned, "Considering the past dishes...The first one in particular...I wouldn't put it past you."

Nazira stared at the hot dog, before shrugging and beginning to dig in. Her and Tempest were quick to begin eating it, before she glanced at Cynthia, "Yo, how come 'ya haven' started eatin'?"

The fox flinched slightly, "It's unsettling...I know someone who's a Gorebyss...And I don't know if I can eat this without thinking of her."

The ghost gave her a look, "...'Ya are kiddin', right?"

On the guy's side, they were having basically no difficulty eating the food, as Gareth swallowed some of his hot dog, "Can someone pass me the ketchup?"

Zetsu deadpanned, "We don't have any."

He blinked, "Oh...Okay." He took another bite with a small smile.

The larva stared at him, before shaking his head as he took a bite out of his food, before glancing at Doc, "This...This one actually doesn't taste too bad."

The ghost nodded, "Yeah, in fact...It _almost_ tastes edible."

As he said that, a loud burp was heard from Gareth, before he blinked with a smile, "All done!" He looked to the other two, before pointing at their food, "...You guys gonna finish that?"

Zetsu stared at the lion, before sighing, "...We've won this one."

Doc finished off the last of his hot dog, before nodding, "Yeah, no reason to keep this one going."

Amber smiled at the guys, "And the boys win this round, so that means...We're all tied up!"

Cynthia groaned, before glancing up at her, "So the next one determines everything?"

She nodded, "Yes, and since it'll basically be the last one and due to the...Dish, we'll have one member of each team come up to do the challenge instead of the entire team as a whole."

The players glanced at each other, before Zetsu cleared his throat, "Do we get to choose who goes?"

Logan shrugged, "Eh, we don't care. Just choose whoever and send them up."

Doc and Zetsu glanced at one another, before turning to Gareth, who rose a brow, "Why are you guys looking at me?"

Zetsu deadpanned, "You basically lost us the trashy soup part of the challenge, plus you're a nice guy...Nice guys volunteer."

The lion tilted his head in confusion, "By saying that you make it seem like you two aren't nice."

Doc smirked, "I mean, I'm not. Easily the biggest jerk left."

The Larvesta sighed, "Just do it...If you do it and win, then that means you can't get voted off, which means you'll be closer to possibly winning this."

Gareth gave them both a skeptical look, before shrugging with a smile, "Okay! I will do this and I will win this!"

Among the girls, Nazira quickly said, "Okay, so I don' 'dink I'll be a great candidate due to bein' a ghost, and besides 'dat, 'dey probably won' let me participate unless Doc did as well since it'd be unfair. And Tempest...Well she's small and easily aggravated, and if 'dey chose Zetsu, 'den 'dey would more likely jus' flirt."

Cynthia gulped, before letting out a breath as a look of determination was set on her face, "Then it has to be me...I'll win us the last point."

Nazira gave her a smile, "I know 'ya will, now good luck out 'dere."

She gave her a small nod with a smile of her own, "I won't let you down...None of you."

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed, "My fate rests on how well I do this challenge...I'm at a clear disadvantage if I lose and I will be going home due to the numbers against me, but...If I win then Doc can go home…"**

 **She smirked, "This challenge determines who stays and who goes."**

* * *

 **Gareth blinked, "...Why do I feel like they're tricking me into doing these things?"**

 **He shrugged with a smile, "Nah...They wouldn't do that to me! I'm totally going to win this thing for the guys! Wooh!"**

" _ **...Actually they did trick you into taking this challenge because they didn't want to eat more disgusting food."**_

 **The lion looked at the camera in shock, before groaning as he facepalmed, "Those guys really are meanies…"**

* * *

Cynthia and Gareth stood next to each other, looking down at the table in front of them, before a tray of multiple small shot glasses were set in front of them. Inside the glasses there was a brown liquid with various chunks inside, as Cynthia made a face, "...What is this?"

Amber looked down at her card, before ripping it completely, "Crushed bug shots...Basically blended bugs of different species all poured into those shot glasses. The player who drinks the most wins invincibility and that amazing trip, while the loser...It's kind of obvious what'll happen."

Zetsu's eye twitched slightly, before groaning, "What is with you people and serving bugs to us?!"

The hostess shrugged, "Out of my control, but anyways...You two may begin."

As she said this, the two players looked uneasy, before Gareth took one of the shot glasses, quickly drinking it down, before making a face as he shuddered, "Oh god that was…" He let out a cough, before patting his chest to keep the substance down.

Cynthia let out a deep breath, before picking up a glass of her own, taking a quick drink, before hissing slightly from the taste, "And my taste buds are officially back…And not in a good way."

As the two drank from the glasses, Zetsu shuddered as he covered his eyes, "...I can't watch this...This is so wrong on so many levels!" Soon after he said this though, he felt something moving around in his fur, causing him to raise a brow.

After a moment, Tempest popped out of his fur with a scared expression, "T-Tempest...Doesn't want to watch this...Prefer being near Zetsu and hiding away for now…"

The Larvesta nodded slowly, keeping his eyes covered as he whispered, "I wish I could hide right now…"

Soon enough there were only five shots left, as Cynthia twitched, taking one of the glasses and drinking it, twitching once more as she gripped the table with one of her paws, "This shouldn't be legal…"

Gareth's eyes were wide, before he mindlessly took a glass, drinking it quickly, before repeating with the others, eventually taking the last one, staring at it for a moment, before finishing it, raising it up with a disturbed look, before falling down with a thud. The players stared at the two, before Amber sighed, "As happy as I am for Gareth...I was hoping the girls would win...Anyways, guys win...Hooray."

Zetsu deadpanned, "Oh wow, thanks for being so supportive."

She glared at him, "You don't want to know what happens to me after losing this bet…" Logan smirked at her, as she turned to the girls with an annoyed look, "Anyways, one of you three will be leaving, so...Good luck."

Cynthia was looking down, before turning to see a smirking Doc, who chuckled at her, "Bye Cynthia~"

The Ninetales gave him a weak glare, before groaning, "Ugh...I'm too sick to even come up with a proper comeback..."

* * *

 **Cynthia sighed to herself, before looking at the camera with a look of disappointment on her face, "I failed to win this challenge for my team...I assured them I would win, but I didn't...And now our team lost because I refused to eat a dish and I wasn't quick enough on the final one…"**

 **She sighed, before rubbing her head, "...Maybe it's for the best. I was losing control of myself due to the challenge, but I still regret giving Doc the satisfaction of seeing me lose and leave first...Ugh."**

* * *

Cynthia and Nazira were currently staring out at the ocean, both having already casted their votes. They had already seen the bugs and Gareth pass by, all three of which refusing to make eye contact with Cynthia, and Doc's vote had been made clear enough. The fox sighed, "Well...Looks like this is goodbye for now."

Nazira nodded with a somewhat crestfallen look, "...'Ya know, comin' inta' 'dis game, I already knew 'dat along 'da way I'd be losin' some friends, but...I neva' thought it'd be 'dis hard. Outside of Ned, I don' 'dink I've ever been 'dis broken up 'bout havin' 'ta see someone go."

Cynthia gave her a weak smile, "Hey...It's okay. I mean, sure I wanted nothing more than to win, and to see Doc leave before me, but...I think this is actually for the best." She suddenly gave her a more genuine smile, "And honestly, I think seeing you win this game would be more satisfying than me winning myself."

The ghost returned the smile, "...Still, I'm gonna miss 'ya. 'Ya were a good friend 'ta me, and regardless of 'ya awful family, do be expectin' me 'ta show up from time 'ta time afta' 'da game."

The Ninetales giggled softly, "I'll be waiting for you, and don't forget I still owe you and the boys pizza after this."

She smirked, "Oh I won'." She suddenly got up, before beginning to float off, glancing back at her, "'Ya comin'?"

The fox stared at her, before shaking her head as she looked back at the ocean, "In a minute...I just want to take in the scenery before leaving."

The Mismagius stared at her for a moment, before smiling, "Okay 'den...Seeya at elimination 'den, Cyn."

The ghost floated off, only for another ghost to fly out of the confessional at the same time, whistling to himself as he floated by. However, he suddenly came to a stop upon noticing Cynthia. Smirking to himself, he floated over to her, "Well, guess I won this little rivalry of ours." After getting no response, he rose a brow, "What, no snarky comeback? No insult towards my intelligence? Not even a claim that I'm a psychopath?"

Cynthia continued to stare at the water in silence, before turning to him with a sigh, "I don't really see a point in it right now...It's obvious that you won, and I can admit defeat when I see it."

Blinking to himself, he said, "...Huh...That's...Honestly wasn't expecting that. Kinda thought that you'd be mad while leaving or something."

She shook her head, "No...I'm upset, but I'm not mad about it. You played a good game Doc, and if anything, at least I can respect you for that."

Staring at her, Doc glanced off to the side, before sighing, "...Look, kinda late on this, but...I'm sorry for escalating our rivalry after you took Mimi out. I guess I just let my emotions get to me, and you didn't deserve to basically get harassed over it."

The fox blinked in shock at his words, before her expression softened slightly, "It's fine, Doc...I won't hold anything against you, and honestly...I was letting the game get to me completely, and it wasn't right of me to act so rude towards you and the others...Good luck."

The Spiritomb suddenly floated down next to her, basically sitting down, as he said, "...Remember back during the pairs challenge, when I told you I knew who you were before the game."

Cynthia rose a brow, "...Yes, but why bring that up now?"

He sighed, "...I was wrong about you is what I'm saying. I thought that just because you were associated with a certain type of people, you must have been just as bad...But I was wrong." He gave her a slight smile, "Honestly, you aren't that bad of a person."

The Ninetales stared at him for a moment, before giving him a smile, "Thank you, Doc...Even though I called you some nasty names...You aren't that bad either. I hope this can be a fresh new start for the both of us now."

The ghost nodded, "...Don't regret voting you off though. Huge threat."

Cynthia giggled softly, "I won't regret watching Nazira get further than you, but regardless...Good luck in this thing."

He smiled, "Yeah, and good luck with...I don't know, making out with the Machoke," he smirked, "Or is it Nazira now after last time?"

She blushed brightly, before giving him a forced smile, "You're just so good at ruining a perfect mood, aren't you?"

Doc snickered, "What can I say, it's what I'm the best at."

* * *

The players were sitting in front of Amber as usual, as the hostess tossed three marshmallows to the guys, before looking at the girls, "Now...I only have two marshmallows, three girls...One of you will be- Hey! Where are you going?!"

Cynthia had already stood up, walking towards the dock, before looking back at her with a smile, "Oh, I already know it's me, and frankly I don't feel like wasting anyone's time with an un-suspenseful elimination...I'd actually prefer to leave now."

Logan blinked, before shrugging, "I mean, you aren't wrong."

Amber shrugged, before throwing the tray away, "Okay...Well, goodbye Cynthia, you had a good run and honestly...I think you had perfect finalist material in you...A shame you have to leave."

The Ninetales shrugged, "Thanks for that, but it's fine...I think I would rather watch my friend go through tortuous challenges from a comfortable couch…" She smiled over at Nazira, "I'm going to miss you, but good luck, even if you don't need it."

The Mismagius nodded, "Seeya girl, and don' worry, I'm takin' home 'da prize whetha' 'dese guys like it or not."

Doc smiled, "Just to be clear, we don't."

The fox nodded at Doc, "Good luck to you too, and I know you'll need it." She turned to Zetsu with a small smirk, "And you...Try not to get blown up, and be safe around Tempest."

The Larvesta instantly blushed, "Y-You know about that?!" He blinked at some of the strange looks he received, before sighing, "...N-Nevermind."

Cynthia rose a brow at him, before looking over at Tempest, "...I know you don't need luck, and I know you don't like me very much, but...Have fun competing."

The spider gave her an uncaring look, "...You were somewhat of a worthy opponent...Now buzz off! Tempest still hasn't forgiven you for hurting my fire knight, so if don't leave soon, she shall bring the pain!"

She flinched slightly, before turning to Gareth, "Gareth...I owe you an apology for what I said about Violet, and I want you to know that you're a good underdog, and you're the last one here with a bright smile, so please don't lose it."

Gareth blinked in surprise, before his eyes started to suddenly water as he gave her a watery smile, before jumping on her, giving her a hug, "You really are nice! Apology accepted, Cynthia! I will miss you!"

The Ninetales let out a small chuckle, patting his head, before moving away from him, walking down the dock, before giving everyone one last look, "Goodbye now, good luck and best wishes. I hope to see you all soon."

The five remaining players watched as the boat left, some of them giving her a wave goodbye, before Zetsu turned to the hosts, "So...We get a treat for winning too?"

* * *

Doc and Zetsu were now on a large cruise ship, relaxing in their new environment, and enjoying the very things they hadn't experienced in a long time. Zetsu was currently sipping on a cherry smoothie while Doc laid against a chair next to him. After a moment, the Larvesta let out a happy sigh, "For once...I can actually relax and enjoy myself without any stress of any kind."

Doc smirked at him, "You mean besides your little stowaway?"

The bug blushed, before shushing him, "D-Don't say that out loud...Wait until we're further away from the island."

As he said this, a certain Joltik popped out of his fur, "Is coast clear yet?"

Zetsu quickly shook his head, "Wait five more minutes, then you can come out."

She gave him a thumbs-up, as Doc smirked at him, "You sly dog. I'm surprised you even tried that."

He shrugged, before taking another sip of his smoothie, "What can I say...I actually grew a major confidence boost on that island, and besides after the challenges they put us through...I don't think they can give a proper punishment if they found out."

The ghost nodded, "Besides, Nazira stowed away too, so looks like we're all getting a bit of a vacation from that crappy camp."

The Larvesta shrugged, "Well we all deserve it...We made it to the final five, and after the disgusting foods we had to consume...Yeah…"

Doc rose a brow, "Speaking of consuming disgusting foods...Where's Gareth at?"

Zetsu blinked, before humming, "...I don't know...Knowing him he's probably just checking out some games or something...Or maybe he's smart enough to get checked by the clinic."

* * *

The Luxio in question was currently lying in one of the many beds on the ship, about to doze off to sleep. However, one final thing crept into his mind, which he was just barely unable to hear.

" _...Rest well for now, Gareth...Because soon enough, things are gonna start changing…I will have my life back...And you aren't gonna take it from me again."_

* * *

 **Cynthia stared at the camera with a small sigh, "...No point in trying, I know I'm beat, so...May as well vote for myself."**

* * *

 **Doc smirked, "Bye Cynthia, I would say I'll miss you, but even I'm not that much of a liar."**

* * *

 **Gareth frowned, "Cynthia, because I can't vote for the guys for being mean, but I can vote for her since she said awful things about Violet in the past…"**

* * *

 **Nazira groaned, "Well, I already know my girl is 'da one who's goin', but I'll stay loyal and vote for Tempest."**

* * *

 **Tempest cackled, "This is what you get for hurting my fire knight!"**

* * *

 **Zetsu sighed, "Well, looks like Cynthia is finally going to leave now...Bye."**

* * *

 _ **Vote Count :**_

 _ **Cynthia: Five votes. (Cynthia, Doc, Gareth, Tempest, Zetsu)**_

 _ **Tempest: One vote. (Nazira)**_

* * *

 _ **Contestants-**_ _Doc, Gareth, Nazira, Tempest, Zetsu_

* * *

 **And with that...We have reached the final five!**

 **Delta: And surprisingly we say goodbye to Cynthia...Like, really surprising since...Wow...I miss her already!**

 **In my eyes, Cynthia's story is one of mostly tragedy. Like seriously, nothing went her way the entire story, and in the end, she was unceremoniously and quite depressingly kicked out, accepting defeat in her last moments after an entire season of defeat. She was a seriously strategic and incredibly intelligent girl, one who could have and most likely would have dominated due to basically having every attribute of a winner down, but in the end, she was screwed over by the simplest thing...Simply terrible luck. During her time in the game, she faced several humiliating defeats as her team's leader, ended up getting emotionally torn to shreds due to Quincy's message sticking with her throughout the entire game, was rejected by her crush, formed a rivalry that went too far on both ends, indirectly emotionally hurt one of her closest friends by making them vote their friends off, and now, she was kicked off despite her greatest efforts, and in the end, was unable to do what Quincy asked of her, and allowed the game to get to her. In the end though, she still left with her head held high, and with some friends along the way. Cynthia's story was a sad one, but at the same time, I say it was easily one of the best of the season.**

 **Delta: Poor Cynthia, like honestly I was feeling very sad after seeing her leave, but...She did her best despite everything that happened to her...We'll miss you, Cynthia.**

 **But regardless, we say goodbye to you our sweet Yakuza princess, and now look towards the future, where the final five remained.**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Haughty Tail Chaser - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Failed Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Boring Novelist - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Defacto Tyrant - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Accidentally Charming Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Rude Professional - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Teenage Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Competitive Jerk - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Unlucky Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Awkward Sarcasm Spasm - (15th Place)_

 _Quincy Ross, the Friend to All Those Around Him - (14th Place)_

 _Violet Caputo, the Deadpan Pessimist - (13th Place)_

 _Chad Bridgewood, the Lovable Jock - (12th Place)_

 _Nanami Juvia, the Ditzy Friend - (11th Place)_

 _Mimi Sandhu, the Isolated Cutie - (10th Place)_

 _Isabel Flame, the Spoiled Sweet Leader - (9th Place)_

 _Bari Adams, the Happy Trash Mutt - (8th Place)_

 _Kanaya Wells, the Insecure Shipper - (7th Place)_

 _Cynthia De Lucca, the Tragic Anti-Heroine - (6th Place)_


	22. After the Dock of Shame

**Author's Note~**

 **HEY LOOK, WE FINALLY HAVE A BREAK EPISODE AGAIN, YAY!**

 **Delta: After our last episode...I think this is exactly what we need.**

 **Yeah...God poor Cynthia still…**

 **Delta: We're such horrible people...Okay, enough being sad, I say we get this show on the road my compadre! That's spanish for...Soap?**

 **...Just...Just no. Let's get this over with.**

* * *

The camera panned over to an unfamiliar island with a large beach house, as a speedboat made its way to the dock, Amber walking off it with a pair of sunglasses on, before smiling at the camera, "Hello lovely viewers, I'm sure you were all expecting another disgusting challenge from our final five, but...We're nice people, so we gave them extra off days and today we'll be checking up with...The losers of the island!"

She walked up to the beach house, gesturing to some contestants who were drinking smoothies at the snack bar, "That's right, once a player gets eliminated from the competition, then they are sent to this wonderful resort to enjoy themselves before becoming nobodies once again. And when we are down to our final two contestants, then that's when their fate will be decided by these nineteen loser-"

Nearby, a growl was heard, causing the Glaceon to stop. Glancing off-camera, she saw a certain Grovyle reclining in a seat, glaring her down, "Will you stop calling us losers?!"

On the seat next to her laid a familiar Mimikyu, who was casually reading a book, before deadpanning, "She's not completely wrong, since we did lose."

Sage growled, "Yeah, well...It's still wrong!"

Amber gestured to the two girls, "These two are past competitors, Sage and Mimi."

As she said this, a Bastiodon passed by while wearing some sunglasses, flashing the camera a smirk, before saying, "The audience is probably smart enough to remember all of us, Amber...Or at least me."

The hostess blinked, before groaning to herself.

* * *

Inside of a kitchen, a familiar Midnight-Lycanroc was seen devouring everything in the fridge with a happy smile, before taking a bite out of a turkey leg, "Sweet delicious food! They finally restocked it!" Nearby, a Quagsire and Togetic were just outside the kitchen, as the dog began to walk out with a large stack of food in his hands.

The Togetic rose a brow at him, "Bari...You're going to get a stomach ache again."

The Quagsire nodded, "Yeah, and if you take too much, the others will get mad at us again."

Bari blinked, before giving them a sheepish smile, "W-Well yeah, but...I was gonna share with you guys! You want some food?"

Brooke stared at the food in his hands, before shaking her head, "No thanks, I'd rather not." Soon after, Quincy politely shook his head.

The Lycanroc nodded, before sitting down next to the Quagsire, looking down at his food, taking a large bite out of a burger, before wagging his tail, "Maybe we should all play frisbee after I'm done!"

The fairy rose a brow, "We play that everyday...I say we just relax."

Quincy began to sport his usually large grin, "Yeah, and maybe we can watch another movie...Though I think the people who work at the theatre here got mad at us last time."

Brooke nodded, "They didn't like how Bari brought in too much food, and the fact me and you weren't even paying attention to the movie."

Bari rose a brow, "Wait...Why wouldn't you two pay attention to it? It was a good movie!"

The Togetic and Quagsire glanced at each other, before the former shrugged, "We were busy with something else."

The puppy gave them a confused look, before smiling, "We should try to watch it again, because I think you two will like it. It's about a clown that likes to eat little kids."

Brooke deadpanned, "What part of that sentence would make you think we would enjoy that movie?"

Quincy formed a slight frown, "And I don't like clowns too much...Or children being eaten."

Bari took a sip from his smoothie, before tilting his head, "Then what would you guys be in the mood for?"

The Quagsire smiled, "Oh, we can go bird watching!"

The fairy nodded, "We can bring them some seeds too."

The puppy grinned, "And we can have a picnic too!"

The Togetic smiled, "Sounds like a relaxing way to enjoy the day, but we'll wait for you to finish your food first, Bari."

Bari smiled, before picking up what was left of his plate, before running back in the kitchen, "I'll just put the rest in a basket!"

* * *

Out on the beach, a familiar Vaporeon was seen relaxing one of the seats, reading a large book, before glancing at the Hakamo-o next to him, "You know if you were going to get a smoothie you could have offered me one."

Brick sighed, before slowly moving his smoothie towards the water fox, "Here...Just take it."

Ace deadpanned, "With your drool on it, then no thanks." He rose a brow at him, "Seriously, you're still down? We're at a resort, so maybe have some fun?"

The dinosaur groaned, "I don't know, maybe because I have no one to have 'fun' with."

He shrugged while flipping a page from his book, "Do what I do, relax, enjoy a nice book, and ignore the loud annoying people."

The Hakamo-o growled, "I'm not a nerd like you."

The Vaporeon rose a brow, "See, this is why you have no one to have 'fun' with."

Brick sighed, before looking off at the ocean, "...I know...I'm trying to get it fixed."

He smirked at him, "Didn't you already tell Bari that on the island, and look how that turned out."

The dinosaur blinked, before glaring at him, "Hey! Don't you dare mention that to me, I know I made a mistake and you don't need to rub it in my face! At least I had a friend, unlike you!"

Ace shrugged, glancing back at his book, "Eh, at least I'm able to hold a conversation with some people like Alfred...Unlike you, you're basically an outcast here."

He deadpanned, "I didn't think nerds could be jerks."

The Vaporeon smirked, "Takes one to know one."

Brick's eye twitched slightly, before standing up, "Yeah, I'm just gonna walk away…"

He shrugged, flipping a page from his book, "Good, because that's the first part of controlling your anger issues, so congrats I guess."

The Hakamo-o grunted as he walked away, grumbling to himself, "I hate it when other people make good points…"

* * *

At the snack bar, Mimi was reading her book, taking a bite out of a pumpkin cookie, before lifting her head up when a Gardevoir and Leavanny walk up to the bar, none of them noticing her as Kanaya smiled, "I'll take a strawberry smoothie with banana, um..Berries, and...Other good fruity goodness?"

The bartender gave her a deadpan look, before saying, "Yeah, I'm gonna need a real answer, and not just insane gibberish from a teenage girl who clearly needs to get her emotions in check."

The Gardevoir blushed slightly at his words, before looking down, as Isabel glared at him, "Hey, no need to be a jerk!"

He rolled his eyes, "I literally work the same job every day while basically being the slave to a bunch of annoying brats, I reserve the right to be a jerk."

She deadpanned, "And I reserve the right to slap you across the face and tear off that uncaring little face of yours."

The Cofagrigus stared at her for a moment, before his face slowly shifted into that of an uncaring smile, "I like you…" Snickering to himself in a creepy manner, he reached under the counter, before placing two pre-made smoothies in front of them, "Enjoy."

Kanaya blinked, before eyeing the smoothies, "...He scares me."

Isabel stared down the coffin for a moment, before taking both of the smoothies and walking over to some chairs near Mimi. After sitting down, she gave the Gardevoir a smile, "His words didn't hurt you, right?"

She followed her, sitting down in the seat beside her, before shaking her head with a smile, "Nope, I'm um...I'm completely fine. They didn't hurt at all...But thank you for telling him off for me...You didn't have to."

The bug rolled her eyes, "The guy was being a jerk to you, of course I had to."

The psychic allowed a soft blush to form behind her smile, as Mimi deadpanned, "Can you two please take the mushy talk elsewhere?"

Kanaya squeaked, before turning towards the ghost, "M-Mimi?! When did you get here?"

The ghost gave her a look, "I've been here the entire time...Before you two even came."

The Gardevoir blinked, before biting her lip, "S-Sorry if we're being too loud...I'm sure you want to enjoy that book of yours."

The Mimikyu shrugged, "It's fine, you two aren't bad company...Although it would have been interesting to see that bartender get what he deserved."

Isabel growled, "Trust me, I would have done just that if Kanaya wasn't there."

Kanaya blinked, "Well...I wouldn't have minded seeing that."

Mimi's eyes widened slightly, before glancing up from her book, "...I was partially joking…"

The Gardevoir let out a small giggle, "I know, I was too, but...I just like seeing Isabel get all defensive...It's...It's cute."

The Leavanny blushed slightly, before quickly smirking, "Oh come on Kanaya, I thought it was my job to make you blush."

A small blush formed on the psychic's face, before she smiled, "It usually is, but red looks better on you."

Mimi's eye twitched slightly, before she closed her book, jumping off her seat as she walked away, "I'm just going to move now before the flirting escalates."

* * *

Cynthia was inside the beach house, sitting down on one of the many lounge chairs as she stared at the news with a slightly bored expression, taking a sip of her smoothie with a small sigh, "Even with how great this place has been...It still doesn't feel right."

As she said this, a certain Ninjask suddenly landed on the lounge chair next to her, breaking it to pieces and causing the fox's eyes to widen in fear. After a moment, the bug let out a laugh, "Okay, note to self, the vents are a horrible place to test my stealth."

The Ninetales stared at him, before glancing up at the vents, "...Have you been watching me or is this just recent?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I've been patrolling the whole building through them. I've just put on a tiny bit of extra weight since I got here."

She blinked, before giving him a small smile, "Even though you scared me half to death...I'm glad it was just you, but why patrol the building?"

Nedrick chuckled, "Don't know, just kinda do it for fun. Helps me limber up and grow a bit more flexible since I have to bend and contort my body to fit in them."

Cynthia nodded, "Well you seem to be in much better shape than from the other island, it seems this place did some good for you...Even after the unfortunate incident."

He flinched at the mention of the accident, before smiling, "Yeah, that sucked, but hey, may as well just look on the bright side of that situation. For example," his face began to fluster as it became a deep shade of red, as he let out a sigh, "I ended up getting a kiss from Nazira...Well kind of. It was only the top of my head and then she said goodbye, but still…"

The fox smirked at his look, "Honestly, I think you may be getting more than a head kiss from her soon...Or at least that's what I hope."

The bug blinked, before blushing harder, "W-What do you mean?"

She giggled softly, "You haven't noticed? She likes you, Nedrick...And I'm her best friend, so I know this...Just don't tell her I told you anything."

The Ninjask stared at her for a moment, before the goofiest grin she had ever seen in her life formed on his face, "Ha, like that'll happen. Nice thought though," he chuckled, before beginning to fly off, "Anyways, seeya Cynthia! I'm gonna go do some more patrolling!"

Cynthia watched him go, before smiling softly, "...You picked an adorable one, Nazira…"

* * *

Walking towards the snack bar, a familiar silver fox was grumbling to himself as he held his jaw, before jumping on one of the seats with an annoyed look, "This place is getting annoying, and I need to get my teeth fixed! Stupid ghost…"

"It's your own fault for being a perverted jerk."

The shiny Eevee rose a brow, before turning to the side, before scoffing, "Who are you again? I don't exactly remember talking to a nobody like you."

The person in question was a certain Meowstic, who was oddly holding an umbrella over herself to stop the light from shining on her. She stared at him for a moment, before deadpanning, "If I'm such a nobody, how did I not only make it further than you, but I'm more liked than you."

Kaden rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, one person likes you...Wow, big deal. At least when that electric lion comes over here I won't be so lonely."

The cat blinked, before her eyes began to glow, "What did you just say?"

He smirked, "I said that once the hot kitty comes here, then I won't be so lonely."

She glared at him, "You are aware me and him are dating, correct?"

The fox shrugged, "No, but it's not like I care or anything...I mean, I'm way better than you-" As he said this, he didn't seem to notice a bright aura had surrounded a nearby blender, before it was flung right at his face, sending him crashing to the ground, "...What the actual hell?! You're crazy!"

The Meowstic gave him an amused smile, "For someone who's apparently better than me, you're clearly worse in terms of looks."

Kaden growled lowly as he pushed himself up, "Whatever...I don't see how someone like him could like someone like you…"

As he said this, a certain Shuppet floated over to Violet, giving her a slight wave, before glancing back at Kaden with a smile, "Well, I think everyone questions how your ego seems to be bigger than your head."

The shiny shrugged as he walked away from them, "Either way I'm sure once Gareth gets here...We'll be catching up a lot...Seeya weirdos."

As he walked away, Violet groaned before facepalming, "His existence makes me lose some faith in humanity...And I've already lost most of that."

Juvia gave her a smile, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he's just in denial or something. I don't think anyone doubts that Gareth really likes you."

The cat gave her a look for a moment, before saying, "...You know, when we first got on the show, I found you completely aggravating and mostly idiotic...I still believe both of those thoughts stand strong in some ways, but at least you're my friend."

The ghost stared at her for a moment, before sheepishly saying, "I-I'm just gonna take that as a compliment."

* * *

In front of a large television, Alia was staring at the film playing, before humming, "Wow...You are in a lot of movies, dude...I think this is the eleventh movie I've watched you star in…"

Benson smirked, "And yet somehow none of you had heard of me before the show," he chuckled lowly to himself, before shrugging, "Guess that proves that all of you just have poor tastes."

The Alolan Meowth shrugged with a grin, "Hey, I don't really watch movies, but you aren't that terrible...Except with the movie where you were a blood sucking vampire...That one sucked, and yes, the pun is included."

He shivered, before groaning, "Please don't remind me. The beginning of a career is often a hard one, and usually it isn't gonna involve great movies...God I regret doing that thing. I'm lucky it didn't end up screwing over my entire career."

She chuckled, "At least the other movies you were in aren't that awful…" She took a sip of her drink, before blinking, "Huh...Makes me wonder how my singing career will start out…"

The Bastiodon gave her a grim smile, "If I had to guess, probably doing a under the table favor for a record producer."

The cat stared at him for a moment, before smiling, "Eh...Not like my fam hasn't done any stuff like that before. I'll give you a shout out at my first concert though."

As the two continued to talk, a Furret groaned slightly in the background at the loud noises, before getting up, and saying to them, "Excuse me...Can you two quiet down a little. I'm trying to write down some ideas."

Alia blinked, before looking back, "Oh sorry, we didn't know you were back there."

She stared at the two for a moment, "I've...Alia, I've been your roommate ever since you got here…"

Benson deadpanned, "Maybe she would notice you if you actually bothered to talk to anyone around here instead of just isolating yourself in this room."

The cat gave him a look, "Hey dude, easy on her," she turned back to the Furret with a sheepish smile, "Besides she's just reading some book all the time...Must be a good book."

The long-bodied girl sighed, "...I'm not reading a book, I'm writing-"

She blinked, "You write? Huh...I thought that was just a book...Unless you write books?" Her eyes suddenly widened, "Don't tell me your a famous author and no one knew about it."

Freya groaned, "I've told you multiple times Alia. Like I said, we're roommates-"

Alia didn't seem to pay attention as she turned to Benson, pointing at the Furret, "Have you starred in a movie that was based off of one of her novels? If so, then I kinda want to see it."

She deadpanned, "Why do I even bother talking to you?"

* * *

A familiar Grovyle was sitting by the poolside, soaking her feet as she let out a relaxed sigh, "Even after getting unfairly voted off...This is a real vacation."

As she said this though, she heard a loud voice, "Go long!" Blinking, she glanced up, only to immediately duck as a frisbee went flying over her head.

Soon after, a certain Araquanid came speeding by, quickly throwing one of his arms up just enough to grab hold of the flying disk...Only to immediately trip over himself afterwards and all into a bush. After a moment though, he threw up his hand, saying in a slightly pained voice, "...Got it."

Her eyes twitched slightly as she growled, "Hey, watch it! My head was nearly chopped off from that stupid thing!"

A familiar Machoke soon ran up to the Grovyle chuckling, "Sorry brah, me and Alfred were just playing around. No harm done."

Sage stared at him for a moment, before scoffing as she glanced away, "...At least move it to the other side. I'd like to enjoy my drink and the sun without having to duck away from a flying frisbee."

He gave her a thumbs-up as he walked over to the bush Alfred had fallen into, before easily lifting him out of it, "You good, bro?"

The spider coughed up a couple leaves, before giving him a smile, "Y-Yeah, I'm good. It only hurt a little after all."

The jock let out a loud, boisterous laugh, "Great, then we can keep our game up!" He began to run towards the nearby food court, "Race you to our new spot, dude!"

The Araquanid's eyes widened, before running after him, "W-Wait, you know I'm not as fast as you!"

Sage watched them go with an amused expression, before laying back down with a relaxed sigh, "Finally...Peace and quiet."

* * *

Bari was currently chugging a gallon of milk, before stopping once he noticed the camera in front of him. He swallowed quickly, before smiling, "Oh hello, um...Why are you filming me?"

"It's for the show, so just explain your thoughts and experiences from when you were on it."

He blinked, before shrugging, "Um...Okay, well...At first I was pretty scared and there was a lot of water involved on the first day, but after awhile, I made lots of friends. I feel like I've grown more as a person, and I got to eat lots of food! The best part of me coming here was definitely the food!"

"...I'd think that maybe making friends would be-"

His stomach suddenly growled, before giving the cameraman a sheepish look, "...It's lunchtime now."

As the dog ran off, a certain Machoke ran by, catching a frisbee that was thrown to him, before chuckling, "Man, your aim is getting better dude." He noticed the camera, before winking at it, "Sup."

"U-Um...Hello Chad, I'd like to ask you a few ques-"

The jock held up a finger, "Hold that thought," he called out, "Go long dude!" He suddenly sent the frisbee flying off-screen, before turning back to the camera with a smirk, "So, what were you talking about?"

"Chad, how was your time on the show?"

The Machoke chuckled, "Oh, it was awesome! I got to constantly test my abilities to the fullest with the challenges, I made some killer bros along the way, and I broke my personal record for the longest amount of time running without taking any breaks! No regrets coming here!"

"Do you think you would have had the chance at winning if you weren't voted off that night?"

He smirked, "Well that's obvious, of course I would! I'm a Bridgewood after all, and if we're anything, we're the coolest, strongest, smarter-erest dudes alive! I totally would have had the game in the bag! But you know, you win some, you lose some."

"Thanks for answering the questions, Chad."

The jock sent the cameraman a finger pistol, "No problem, bro-" As he said this, a frisbee suddenly hit him in the side of the head.

* * *

Mimi continued to read her book, paying the camera little attention, "When I was on that island...I was surrounded by idiots, the challenges were stupid, and the food was awful...But I enjoyed being there for some odd reason that included my friends and Doc."

"Interesting enough they're all in the final five with you...Any thoughts?"

She glanced at the camera, giving it a look, "I will be wishing them all the luck, but since there could only be one winner then it wouldn't matter at all."

"...Glad to have this chat with you, Mimi."

* * *

Benson smirked at the camera, "And that's why I totally would have won if I hadn't basically quit."

"...Sure..."

Alia chuckled, "My time during that place...Eh, it wasn't too good since I nearly died thanks to a certain someone, but it taught me some cool things," she pulled out a wooden board with a grin, "I learned that this is called a cutting board...You use it to cut food!"

"...How are you barely finding that out?"

Benson glanced at her, "That is actually a good question. It's in the name."

The cat shrugged, "Hey, I don't cook, but while staying in this sweet place I've been practicing...Like I actually have some muffins in the oven-" Her words were cut off when a loud blast was heard from inside the building, "...I forgot to take them out."

As this happened, a scream was heard, before a certain Ninjask suddenly slammed the door open, letting out a black cough, his skin completely singed. After a moment, he fell onto the ground, "...Your muffins are done…"

As Alia gave the bug a sheepish grin, the cameraman panned the camera towards him, "Nedrick, got some time to answer some questions?"

The ninja slowly pushed himself off the ground, before smiling, "Sure, I guess. Though I'll probably need to go to the medical wing after."

"How was your time on the island?"

He shrugged, "Well, on one hand, I improved some of my skills a bit, and I made some pretty good friends...On the other, I got mauled by a bear, suffered multiple concussions, ruined my sleep schedule completely, and just got blown up."

Alia let out a weak chuckle, "Sorry about that, dude…"

"...It's amazing how you survived through all of that."

Nedrick shrugged, "What can I say, my mom always did say I can take a lot of punishment." The other three people in the room proceeded to give him looks, as he blinked, "...What?"

"...Moving on."

* * *

Ace gave the camera an uncaring expression, before saying, "What did I get out of this experience? For the entire time that I was there, which was just a little under a full week, I learned that being too bossy isn't going to cut it in these types of shows, and I need to be more 'caring' and make more 'friends' in order to stay in longer."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

The Vaporeon rolled his eyes, "Of course not, this is my normal voice."

Nearby, Alfred gave him a look, "Dude, come on, at least try to be civil with the guy."

He stared at the spider for a moment, before sighing, "...Sorry, do you have any other questions?"

"W-Well...If you had acted more caring and had more friends, then how far do you think you would have gone?"

Ace smirked, "I would have won...Obviously."

"...Sure…"

* * *

Violet stared through the camera for a moment, before saying, "...I have a feeling you're underpaid and considering a large multitude of very grim things."

"...How do you know that?!"

She shrugged, "It's pretty easy to read a guy who's average pay salary is below minimum wage."

"Okay then...Did you enjoy your time on the show?"

The cat deadpanned, "Are you really still asking that same question after basically everyone has given you pretty similar answers? Seems pretty boring and repetitive."

"...Okay, then how about this...Why give up your spot in the show for someone else?"

Violet gave him a look, "Why do you care? And more importantly, why haven't you quit this job like you've always wanted and pursued that dream of yours...Oh wait, that's because you're too much of a coward. My mistake."

"...I'm just gonna go to someone else…"

* * *

Kanaya was sipping her smoothie, before smiling, "My time during the show was great, I made new friends, I saw ships, and...Why do I feel like I said this already?"

"Because you did...Before you left, literally the same thing."

She rose a brow, "Then why ask me if you knew the answer?"

Isabel gave the camera guy a look, "That is a fair point. Seems sorta like filler."

"...Okay, anything you regret doing on the island?"

The Gardevoir stared at him for a moment, before glancing at Isabel, gulping to herself as she gave the cameraman a weak smile, "...I regret many things."

"Like?"

She blushed slightly, before clearing her throat, "...I regret...Um...Oh look, a bird!" She quickly stood up, only to be pushed back down into her seat by Isabel, "...Um...I regret what I did during the slasher challenge."

Isabel let out a sigh, "Kanaya, I thought we agreed we'd put that experience behind us-"

Kanaya gave her a weak look, "We did, but it's still hard to think about…"

The bug stared at her for a moment, before a soft look came onto her face, "I know that probably isn't one of your favorite things to remember, but Kanaya, I have long since forgiven you. And besides, without that happening," she slowly began to blush while smiling, "Who knows if either of us would have decided to actually make things official."

The Gardevoir blushed softly, before giving her a small smile, "You're right...Even after all that we've been through...I'm happy with how we are now."

"...Uh...You two gonna make out now?"

* * *

Brick was leaning against his seat, before sighing, "I definitely wasn't prepared for this show...I had the strength, the courage, and the attitude to win...Okay, maybe not the attitude, that was a big issue for me, and because of it I lost out on everyone's trust...Including Bari's."

"It did seem like you were distant towards everyone on your former team, so how was your relationship with them during the show?"

He groaned, "Awful, except for Bari, but...Man I was awful towards the guy...I was a complete jerk who just yelled at him and bossed him around….I did that to everyone."

"Yeah, you messed up big time."

The Hakamo-o deadpanned, "Shut up and do your stupid job."

As he said this, Juvia suddenly floated through the floor, staring at him, "If you regret your actions, then why haven't you just apologized for them?"

He blinked, "...I could, but I don't know...Everyone's doing much better so...I'd mess it up."

She frowned, "Well then, that probably explains why you've done nothing but seem sad since I got here, but you should realize that the only person making you unhappy here, is yourself." She glanced at the camera, giving it a weak wave with a somewhat awkward smile, before floating back into the ground.

Brick's eyes were wide with his jaw slacking down, "...She's...She's right."

"Yeah...She told you."

* * *

Kaden stared at the camera with a look of disbelief, "...I was only on that island for one real challenge...I have no real 'experience' there to share."

"...What about when Nazira knocked your teeth out?"

The shiny growled at him, "It was a cheap shot!"

A Grovyle passed by him, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, well you were also being a creep and you did nothing, so those are valid reasons on why he has nothing to say."

He scoffed, "Oh please, you came to this place a week later, so you did nothing either."

She gave him a look, "I did more than you."

Kaden smirked, "Oh yeah, starting a girl fight and being demanding...Oh wow, I'm so sorry I wasn't like that."

"Um...I'm still here."

The fox shrugged, "And we don't care."

Sage rolled her eyes, before turning to the camera, "Unlike that loser, I actually did some productive things. Yeah, I could have handled things better, and I could have been less pushy, but could you blame me? The team I was on was a complete wreck...And that little creep didn't help!"

The shiny scoffed, "Again...I don't care."

She growled at him, "You better watch your mouth, or I'm going to knock out the last remaining teeth you have!"

"...I'm just gonna go somewhere far from you two."

* * *

Brooke tapped her chin, "When I was on that island I learned that not everything will go your way, specifically with the way our former team was losing, and how the voting system worked...Not that I mind, I enjoy this island much more than the other."

"Is there anything you wish to improve on to do better if you were to sign up for a similar show?"

She nodded, "Yes, get better in dodgeball and keep a leash on a canoe."

Quincy smiled, "And I learned that I prefer being myself over being in one of these games."

"Good answers you two, now...Why are you pouring those jello packets into the pool?"

Brooke deadpanned as she poured the powder into the water, "To make jello...I thought that was obvious."

Quincy chuckled, "Then I'm gonna jump into it and eat my way out."

Brooke held up a timer, "And I will time him and see how fast he can achieve it."

"...Okay...I'm just going to pretend I didn't see this."

* * *

Cynthia hummed as she brushed her fur, "While my time at the island wasn't the best, I have to say it was fun...I did many things I never would have imagined doing, I made very good friends, and I made it to the final six…"

Freya was writing into her notepad nearby, before glancing at her, "Go on please."

She rose a brow at her, "...Are you writing down what I'm saying?"

The Furret nodded, "Yeah, I'm just getting notes on you since I'm basing a character off of how you acted on the island."

The fox flinched slightly, before sighing, "...Thanks?"

"Anyways, you still had a fun time even after basically losing nearly every challenge while in teams, getting rejected by your crush, hurting your puppy's feelings, basically getting attacked by the others-"

The Ninetales glared at him, "I think we're done with questions right now."

"...Okay."

* * *

Amber sipped the rest of her smoothie, before tossing it away, "Well, looks like I have to get back to work, thanks for the amazing work Larry."

"...My name is-"

She growled, "I don't care about your lame name, now go, shoo...I have some semi-important people to talk to." She smiled back at the camera, "Anyways, it's time to see who these losers are rooting for in the final five. It could be Doc, Gareth, Nazira, Tempest, or maybe even Zetsu! Let's find out who these unlucky former-campers think though."

* * *

Cynthia was standing next to the snack bar, sipping on a drink, before setting it down, "Doc...He deserves to be in the final five, but from all the challenges that we've been put up to, I think he'll be facing some very challenging things that might just send him over here."

Nearby, Ace gave her a look, before rolling his eyes, "Wow, real interesting insight there. I personally think he might actually be capable of reaching the finale, you know, since the past few challenges have been easy for ghosts. Like the food challenges."

The Ninetales shuddered slightly at that, "I doubt he'll be facing any food challenges."

"Yeah, I believe the hosts are done with those now. There will be much harder ones soon." The two turned to see Mimi was casually reading her book, before glancing up, "You guys are loud by the way."

Ace rose a brow, "You're dating the guy, why not shower us with your thoughts?"

The Mimikyu rose a brow, before closing her book, "My thoughts are obvious, but I suppose I'll just say them out loud. Doc is a very strange man, and while I had my moments with him...I believe he is deserving of his spot and he deserves to continue forward."

Cynthia smirked, "That's it? Nothing else you want to add in?"

Mimi deadpanned, "I don't like that look you're giving me."

* * *

Chad tapped his chin as he laid against a poolside chair, "Hmm...Who's Doc again?"

Violet was nearby, tanning slightly under the sun, before deadpanning, "One of the guys who's single handedly responsible for getting you eliminated."

The Machoke blinked, before shrugging, "...Still doesn't really ring that much of a bell."

The cat gave him a look, "He was the ghost known for mocking just about everything around him for minimal reasoning."

The jock hummed to himself for a moment, "...Was he the guy who left on the first day?"

The Meowstic facepalmed, before groaning, "He wouldn't still be in the game then." The Machoke stared at her for a bit, before she stated, "I have no idea how Cynthia had a crush on you of all people."

He smirked, "Well that's an easy question," he suddenly began flexing, "It's because I'm awesome in just about every way, duh!"

She rolled her eyes, before going back to her tanning, which wasn't putting much of a dent into her naturally paler than average skin.

* * *

Kanaya splashed her feet in the pool, before smiling, "Doc is very nice! Sure we didn't really talk much, but we were still friends and we would greet each other every morning, then we would-"

Brick gave her a look, "Where is this going? You're supposed to say your thoughts on how he's in the final five not your entire friendship with the dude."

Isabel rolled her eyes nearby, "Eh, I think it's kinda cute...Though he does have a point, Kanaya. Maybe tone down your excitement for just a moment."

The Gardevoir blinked, before nodding as she looked back at the camera, "Okay, since Doc and I are on friendly terms, I'm happy he's still in the game. Sure he's said some weird things to the others, and he's probably not what most others would see as someone who deserves to be there, but he's really a sweet guy once you talk to him."

The Hakamo-o next to her blinked, before shrugging, "I don't see anything 'sweet' about him. The guy makes fun of everyone, except that Mimikyu, but basically everyone."

Isabel deadpanned, "You did the exact same thing yourself, only more out of malice instead of just wanting a reaction like Doc."

He growled lowly, "Sorry, next time I'll do it for fun rather than doing it out of my own stupid anger!"

The Leavanny rolled her eyes, "Not to mention at least he has friends-"

Kanaya quickly moved a hand over her mouth, letting out a weak laugh, "I'm getting thirsty, why not just go grab us some drinks?"

Brick scoffed, standing up and walking away, "Forget it! I'll just leave...Jerks."

* * *

Bari was currently biting down on a bone, before looking up at the camera, "Doc? I never really talked to him that much, but if Cynthia wanted him gone then I know he's a threat for sure, and he has two friends in the final five, so he's most likely to really get far. Even if I don't know him too well, he worked really hard to get where he is, so I'm happy for him being one of the five left in the game."

Kaden rolled his eyes, "Oh please, that guy being there is a major fluke. He's only in the final five because no one took him out early on, and when you all reached the merge you barely noticed how he was a 'threat'."

The puppy blinked, before clearing his throat, "Um...T-Too be fair, his team didn't really lose that much…"

The Eevee scoffed, "Still...When they did lose, they could have targeted him."

Alfred walked by, only to give the shiny a look, "You know, for the first guy voted off, you sure do act high and mighty a lot."

He rose a brow at the spider, "...I don't even know who you are."

The Araquanid deadpanned, "I'm the guy who made it further than a guy with a mouth full of broken teeth with a serious ego problem." The Eevee stared at him in slight shock, before the spider shrugged, "So yeah, it really should be me asking you who you are." He began to walk away, giving himself a mental celebration at the fact he had just stood up for himself against an insult.

Bari slowly inched closer to the fox, poking him on the head, "A-Are you okay-" He stopped himself when he received a glare, before backing away, "Y-You're fine."

Kaden rolled his eyes, before walking away, "I'm so done with you people."

* * *

Brooke was still pouring tiny packets of jello into the pool, before glancing up at the camera, "The ghost with a funny smile? All I remember of him was how he kept getting attacked by dodgeballs, but if he's made it this far then he's very well rounded for just about any challenge thrown at him...Besides dodging balls."

Quincy smiled, "I remember him making a lot of jokes. Didn't really understand most of them though."

The fairy tapped her chin, "I think some of them were not safe for the general rating of this show...How they allowed them is beyond me."

He chuckled, "Oh...I still don't get it then."

She shrugged, "You don't want to know, but since that's all I have to say on the topic...I'm going to grab more jello packets...This is a very large pool."

Quincy rose a brow, "So should I jump into it now, or wait a bit more?"

Brooke looked down at the water, before sighing, "Wait a bit longer...We need at least ten more packets."

* * *

Alia was hanging upside down from one of the lounge chairs inside the building, strumming her guitar as she hummed to herself, "Doc...Doc...Ghost dude with a lot of weird jokes...I think he's pretty cool. We need more people like him around to liven things up, and he's doing a rockin' job at it in the final five."

Sage was sipping her drink, before setting it down, giving her a weird look, "Did you just say we need more people like him around? Do you know how chaotic and dangerous that would be?"

Juvia smiled nearby, "Well, I think it sounds kinda fun."

The Grovyle turned to her with a look of disbelief, "Not you too…"

Alia chuckled, before sitting up, "Don't be such a downer, it's not like he's done anything awful...Except with the first challenge on that other ghost girl, and maybe some of the stuff he says is pretty crazy, but it's not like he created a bomb or anything."

Sage deadpanned, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

Juvia chuckled nervously, "Actually...I think he mentioned a few times he actually does know how to make them."

Both of the other girls stared at her for a moment, before the cat let out a small whistle, "Huh...I guess having a lot of people like him would be dangerous."

The gecko facepalmed, "How did I get stuck here with you?"

* * *

Brick was now sitting on a beanbag inside the building, before giving the camera a look, "How...How is Gareth still in there?! He was supposed to be gone multiple times!"

Benson was on a similar beanbag checking his phone, "Maybe it's his absurd luck that's keeping him around. I swear, if I had that kinda luck myself, I'd be even richer than I already am," he slowly smirked, "Not like I'd even need the money of course."

He gave him a look, "Yeah, I'm still wondering why someone like you even came to this place!"

The Bastiodon shrugged, "Free publicity."

The Hakamo-o stared at him, before breathing out as he turned away, shaking his head, "I'm not even going to reply to that."

* * *

Ace rolled his eyes at the camera, before sighing, "I don't know why that bubbly buffoon is still there, but it's not because he's 'lucky', because luck doesn't exist. The guy just narrowly dodged some tight situations due to his connections, that's all. Since he has no more connections in the final five, he's basically done for and I would not be surprised if I see him here in a few days."

Freya gave him a look as she wrote in her notebook, "So...You think that just because he's out of friends, he's instantly doomed to lose?"

The Vaporeon shrugged, "Well it's more reasonable than 'oh he's so lucky', or 'he has freakish luck'. Besides, he's a weak link compared to the others, and I'm sure they're just trying to get him out now. He's destined to lose."

She stared at him a moment, before saying, "You know, for someone who seems to be so sure about who will and won't win, you sure did lose yourself pretty quickly."

He deadpanned, "Gee thanks for bringing that little thing up."

* * *

Kanaya smiled at the camera, which quickly picked up that she was in some sort of game room, "Gareth is a very nice guy and I'm happy to be one of his friends. Sure, he's had some hiccups down the road, but he's managed to get this far, so he may end up going further."

Nedrick rose a brow at the Gardevoir as he continued to play some kind of arcade machine, "Didn't he also have a hand in getting you eliminated?"

She blinked, before glancing away, "W-Well...I suppose he did, but it was just to survive in the game, so I hold nothing against him. I wish to give him even more luck in his journey."

The Ninjask chuckled, "Personally, I doubt it's just luck. If I had a theory," he began to push the buttons on the machine at a faster pace, "He's probably some secret weapon or something! Maybe his whole stupidity thing is only a small weakness compared to his monumental positive attributes, like...Um…" He blinked, "...His personality?"

The Gardevoir stared at him in confusion, before slowly backing away, "I'm going to watch TV now…"

* * *

Violet stared at the camera for a moment from her seat, as she slowly glanced away, "No comment."

Mimi walked past her while still reading her book, before rolling her eyes, "Wow, such nice words from you considering you're all he blabs on about."

The cat glared at her, "Not like you were very willing to speak much about your boyfriend either."

She stopped, before turning towards her with a look, "Yeah, but at least I did."

The Meowstic stared at the Mimikyu a moment, before sighing, "...I just don't know what to say. Honestly a lot of my thoughts towards Gareth are complicated in a way where I often have to think about it just so I don't sound like a moron."

The ghost rose a brow at her, "You're a very strange person...I don't understand you."

She turned to her, "Yeah, but you don't understand Doc either, so I guess you're used to that feeling."

Mimi glared at her, "I understand enough to know he's not crazy like Gareth."

The cat twitched, before suddenly getting up, and walking up to the Mimikyu, "...Take that back...Now."

She gave her a look, before turning away, "I'm in no mood to fight, but I won't take back what's true."

Violet growled for a moment, before breathing in, "...At least Gareth won't end up on the news one day for destroying public property. Not to mention, unlike Doc, he might actually be able to live a happy life," her face hardened, "While that ghost will probably just live his the same way you live yours...Miserably."

The Mimikyu came to a stop once again, closing her book, before turning towards her with her eyes narrowed, "Okay, I'm just about done listening to you, so either walk away or I'll make you."

The Meowstic walked up to her, a glare now firmly planted on her face, "Same goes to you, Mimi."

Mimi's eyes twitched slightly as she held out a Shadow Ball, "Fine...You asked for it, Violet."

* * *

Kaden rolled his eyes as he got comfortable in the small hot tub, "The ghost witch? I can't believe she made it that far, and I don't believe she'll get anywhere close to the final. Someone like her isn't even winner material and without her fox friend around she's done for...And then I'll give her payback for ruining my teeth!"

Chad was resting in the same hot tub, before giving him a look, "Dude, are you sure your anger about that kinda thing isn't just clouding your thoughts. Nazira's a pretty dang good player."

He shook his head, "I'm not letting it cloud my thoughts, I'm just saying what I feel, you know...What we're supposed to be saying."

The jock shrugged, "I don't know dude, you seemed pretty pissed when they asked you to talk about her. You threw a tantrum and broke one of their cameras. Sorta screams that you have some major bias."

The shiny gave him a look, "Like you don't have some bias? You're basically her friend for some reason, so of course you'd defend her."

He chuckled, "Actually, me and Nazira never really talked. In fact, after rewatching the episode, I found out she voted me off."

The Eevee's eyes widened, "She voted you off...Yet you're fine with that?"

The Machoke nodded with a smile, "Yeah dude, it's just a game after all, and at the end of the day, isn't enjoying yourself and having fun the most important-"

The shiny growled as he gripped the sides of his head, "No! The whole point of the show is to win, not lose and be okay with it! Besides she ruined my face! I'm not letting that go!"

He smirked, "Hah, you just admitted that you're still mad about that!"

The fox's eyes twitched as he glared at the jock, "Just shut it you stupid idiot."

Chad rose a brow, "Wait, why'd you call be both stupid and an idiot? Couldn't you have just gotten the point across by saying one of those?"

Kaden suddenly launched himself at the Machoke, slapping him across the face, "What part of shut up do you not understand in that tiny pebble of a brain you own?!"

The jock blinked, before grinning, "Oh sweet, are we playing punchies?! Okay, me next!"

The Eevee's pupils shrank while his eyes widened in terror, "W-Wait...H-Hold on-" The shiny was suddenly cut off when a fist collided with his face.

* * *

Cynthia was sitting under an umbrella, staring at the pool for a moment, before glancing at the camera, "Nazira's my closest friend, so it's simply obvious that I want her to do well, and that I'm happy she's where she's at now. I have no doubts about her winning this."

Brooke was floating by with more packets of jello mix, before turning to the fox, "Are you only saying that because you basically like her or-"

The Ninetales gave her a surprised look, before blushing softly, "I...I do not like her like that! I'm her best friend-"

The fairy deadpanned, "Best friends don't make out."

She growled, "It was a challenge-"

The Togetic shrugged, "You also stared at her a lot afterwards, and upon arriving here you showed no romantic feelings towards Chad...You move on quickly."

Cynthia groaned as she covered her face, "Brooke...Please, I do not like her in that way."

Brooke stared at her for a moment, before floating away, "Just admit you kissed a girl and you liked it."

She watched her go, before sighing as she glanced away, "...Fine."

The fairy stopped, before glancing at her, "...You are very bad at selecting romantic partners."

The fox's eye twitched slightly, "Brooke...I'd like to be alone right now."

The Togetic tilted her head, "Are you sure? I have a feeling that you will be quite lonely for a long time-"

"Brooke!"

* * *

Nedrick was now in the main lobby as he sighed to himself, a rather dopey look on his face, "Nazira...What an amazing girl…"

Sage gave him a look as she set down her magazine, "That's all you have to say? And what's with the weird look on your face?"

He glanced at her, "...When did you get here?"

She deadpanned, "I've been here for the past three minutes while you just said the same thing over and over...It was getting annoying."

The Ninjask blinked, before blushing bashfully, "Oh...Sorry about that. Kinda drifted off into my own little world there for a bit, huh?" He let out a nervous chuckle.

The Grovyle rolled her eyes, before looking back at her magazine, "Whatever, I don't really care about her that much, but I have to admit...The girl has some guts, I'll give her that."

He nodded, before turning back to the camera, "Anyways, by this point I guess basically everyone knows I kind of have a thing for her-"

The gecko let out a scoff as she flipped the page, "Oh please, you practically worship her existence. Not only that but everyone knew before you knew you had a thing for her."

Nedrick smiled, "Either way, she's awesome. She's fun to be around, she's interesting, and I gotta admit, I've always kind of had a bit of a thing for tough girls."

Sage rose a brow, "Seeing girls act tough is what you like? That's weird."

He gave her a look, "Well, what are you into then if you find that so weird?"

The Grovyle blinked, before looking away, "It's none of your business."

He smirked, "Okay then, guess you aren't in a position to judge then."

She glanced at him, before rolling her eyes with a small smile, "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Alia was outside the pool area hooking up some large speakers, before looking up at the camera, "Tempest? Oh boy, I barely saw her during my time there, but wow she was really cool. That little spider made a huge bomb and won us that one challenge, she's abnormally strong, and she even talks in a wicked cool way! Seeing her dominate this far is no shocker...And yes, the pun is included."

Nearby, Ace was giving her a look, "Seriously...What is wrong with you?! She made a bomb and you think she's cool?!"

The cat groaned, "Ugh...You're back…"

His eyes twitched slightly, "What's that supposed to mean? I have been here longer than you." He growled at her smirk, "I meant the pool!"

She shrugged while turning back to the speaker, "It means you're boring, dude...Lighten up a bit, it's the final five, so show some fun vibes about our buds over there."

The Vaporeon rolled his eyes, "I barely understood a word you said, and what exactly are you doing right now?"

Alia gave him a grin, "We're all gonna chill at the pool later, so I'm setting these bad boys up to blast some killer music! It's going to be lit, dude!"

Ace stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head as he walked past her, "I'm going to go look for some earplugs."

She watched him go, before waving, "Good luck with that, dude!"

* * *

Bari seemed to be watching some sports game on the television, before turning to the camera with a weak smile, "Tempest? I mean...G-Grand slayer Tempest, um...Do I still have to call her that? Anyways, she's pretty scary even for someone so small, but she can be very nice sometimes, or at least she was to me...I think her being in the final five is pretty scary...I wouldn't want to be up against her…"

Juvia nodded as she watched the same game, though she seemed to be completely confused by it, "Yeah, I agree. Though we didn't really talk much, but when we did...She kinda scared me."

He sighed slightly, "Yeah she's pretty scary, b-but like I said she can be really nice in her own way, but only if she likes you enough…"

The Shuppet rose a brow, "Hey Bari...What's this game about? Those men have just been running back and forth over and over again."

The Lycanroc blinked, "...You've never watched a game of basketball?"

She shook her head, "No. Izaya doesn't get any of these kinds of games on his TV."

Bari blinked, before giving her a small smile, "W-Well, I can explain how the game works...And maybe we can play it together tomorrow."

The ghost gave him a slight grin, "Oh...Sure, that sounds very nice actually." He gave her a thumbs-up, before pointing at the screen, and began explaining how the game works.

* * *

Kanaya was relaxing on a lounge chair, before letting out a sigh, "At first Tempest was really mean to me, but now that she thinks of me as a worthy friend and that she saved me from drinking toilet water...I think she deserves being in the final five. She's strong, she's kind, and she has many friends rooting for her."

Brick looked over at her, raising a brow, "You're fine knowing she basically put you through a test to see if you're worthy of being her friend?"

She blinked, before shrugging with a small smile, "Of course! I was put through a lot of tests to show that I'm worthy of being a good friend, and it all worked out for the best in the end."

The Hakamo-o stared at her, "Huh...You have to prove you're good enough to be a friend? That's how true friendship works?"

The Gardevoir gave him a small smile, "Not necessarily, but it's more along the lines of showing you care and that you're trying in order to prove that you're committed to being a friend to whoever. You can say you're friends all you want, but physically and emotionally showing proof is how that person really knows you care."

He hummed, rubbing his chin at the thought, "Showing it huh...I...I guess that makes sense…"

Kanaya nodded, giving him a thumbs-up, "Yep, so maybe you can try that with Bari."

Brick gave her a confused look, before glancing away, "...Maybe."

* * *

Alfred was now relaxing in the hot tub, seemingly ignoring the Eevee currently dragging himself away from it in pain, as he smiled, "Zetsu was honestly one of my first friends...Well ever. He was a really cool dude to talk to, and if I hadn't met him, I probably wouldn't have improved my social skills so much."

Cynthia walked by, raising a brow at the shiny, before looking over at the spider, "Zetsu helped you with your social skills? Wasn't he an awkward guy when you two last hung out?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but I just mean that talking to him honestly helped me get over the idea that nobody would actually bother caring about me. I...Sorta was going through some stuff before the show, and just having anyone to help me distract myself from that for a bit was nice."

The fox stared at him for a moment, before giving him a slight smile, "It sounds like this show has done you some good. Even if you didn't make it far, you made a good friend who helped you through something that seemed to have been doing a lot of harm to you."

The spider chuckled slightly, "Yeah, I guess. Can't wait the see the guy again after the game. Still need to apologize for when I called Tempest crazy."

She shook her head, "I have a feeling he's forgiven you for that already."

He shrugged, "Still, wouldn't hurt to do it anyways."

* * *

Nedrick smiled at the camera as he flew along the beach of the resort, "Before I got mauled by the bear, Zetsu was definitely my closest friend of everyone on the island. Sure, he was kinda apathetic and a little too paranoid to ever try anything insane with, but hey, still a cool dude."

Brooke floated past him, a timer in her hands as she deadpanned, "Well apparently not anymore, he seems to be doing some weird things now."

He rose a brow, before shrugging, "Well, considering he's dating Tempest, not that surprising really." He pointed at the timer, "What's that for?"

The Togetic raised it up, "Quincy and I filled the pool with jello, so he's going to dive in it and I'm going to time how fast he can eat his way out of it."

The bug stared at her for a moment, before smiling, "Can I come watch?"

She nodded, "Of course you can. You can even jump in with him if you want."

"Score, free dessert before dinner!"

* * *

Alia was whistling as she took a picture of the large amount of jello in the pool, before flashing the camera a peace sign with a grin, "You want me to talk about the little fire bug? Well, he screams...A lot and he didn't seem that cool at first, but after learning about what he did to Benson...Instant respect for him."

The Bastiodon in question twitched at this, before growling, "I swear that little firebug has something wrong with him. He could have killed me if I hadn't thrown a rock at him! And I've seen the footage of the show, and the stuff that seems to turn that bug on is terrifying to say the least."

The cat chuckled, "Oh come on, the little guy is practically harmless compared to his girl! I think he's pretty cool now compared to early on in the game. Plus all dudes have weird interests, like you...I'm pretty sure you get turned on by just looking in a mirror."

He gave her a look, "Actually, no. I'm not really attracted to much of anything," he turned away with an uninterested look, "Romance is basically beneath me."

She blinked, "Really? Huh...That's surprising coming from a dramatic pretty boy like you," she shrugged, "Me...I don't really know, I don't really talk to dudes that much...Except you dudes."

The two turned to each other, before Benson deadpanned, "By the way," he glanced at the pool, which both Quincy and Nedrick were stuck inside, having difficulty eating through the jello, "...Why did you just let her do this to the pool?!"

Alia grinned, "Why not? It looks rad!"

He gave her a look, before groaning, "I'd question that if it weren't for the fact I knew you wouldn't listen."

She rolled her eyes, "Jeesh, I'd listen, I just think a pool filled with jello is cool! Hey, you wanna jump in with me?"

The Bastiodon groaned, "No, because I'd drown...I don't really know how to swim."

* * *

All of the eliminated players gathered around poolside, the pool now jello free as Amber walked over to them, a smile on her face, "Hello everyone, I assume the interviews went well?"

Mimi deadpanned, with some scratches on her, "...Sure."

Violet, who was slightly singed by some kind of dark matter, didn't even cast the Mimikyu a passing glance, while Ace gave her a look, "What happened?"

The Meowstic deadpanned, "A cat fight."

Amber cleared her throat, "Anyways, it's time for the moment of truth...Who are you all rooting for to win?" The contestants all turned to each other in confusion, none of them wanting to speak up. After a moment, she deadpanned, "Okay, just for simplicity's sake, we'll just go in the order of first one eliminated to the most recent one eliminated. That cool with everyone?" After receiving no response, she smiled, "Great!" She turned to Kaden, "So you're up first then. And don't say nobody."

Kaden groaned from his spot, before giving her a weak smirk, "It's pretty obvious who I want to win...Gareth. He's the best looking out of all of them."

Amber gave him a blank look, before pointing at his mouth, "Was your mouth always that messed up? I mean, seriously it looks worse than before."

He grumbled, "I don't want to talk about it."

She shrugged, before turning to Ace, "What about you, Ace? Anyone you're going to actually support?"

Ace shrugged, "Eh...I guess Nazira seems like the best out of all of them...My options aren't really good, but I'll go for her I guess."

The Glaceon gave him a look, "You're still such a joy to talk to, Ace." She turned to Freya, nodding her head, "Anyone for you?"

Freya nodded, "Out of everyone still left in the game, Zetsu was the only one I actually talked to, and while that whole confession was...Awkward to say the least, I still see him as a friend, so I'll root for him."

Amber let out a wistful sigh, "Ah...It feels like that embarrassing rejection just happened yesterday...Good times." She nodded to the gecko, "You're up boss lady."

Sage rolled her eyes, "Nazira's the only real competition left...Besides the spider, but regardless I'll go for the ghost girl."

She nodded, "Interesting…" She turned to Alfred, "You're up next, and seriously guys do I have to point you out or can you remember when you actually left?"

Alfred rose a brow, "I thought that was just some editing thing you were doing, but...Okay. I'm gonna be rooting for Zetsu."

Benson gave Amber an uncaring look, before scoffing, "I could care less who won, but I guess I'll root for Gareth. Kid has the face of a young child actor I know. Weak reasoning to root for him, but it's something."

Alia grinned, "I'm totally on team Gareth! The dude saved my life, so I have to root for him."

Brick sighed, before shrugging, "I don't know...I guess Tempest. She's practically the strongest one there."

Nedrick smiled, "I'm...Uh…" His face went blank, before it paled, "Oh no…"

Amber rose a brow, "What's wrong? You just pick someone...It's not hard."

He gave her a look, "That's what you think, but this _is_ hard! I basically have to choose between my best friend," he glanced at Alfred, "No offense...And my crush! How does someone just do that?"

She stared at him, before shrugging as she wrote something down, mumbling to herself, "I'll just put you in for Zetsu..." She waved her hand, "Anyways, continue on."

Brooke tapped her chin, "Hmm...I will cheer for Doc...Because why not."

Quincy smiled, "I'm gonna root for Tempest. She's the most in-touch with nature of the group, and while I wish I could root for all of them, I think she'd deserve it the most for perfectly embodying the spirit of a spider."

Violet quickly said, "Gareth. It was quite the simple question."

Chad chuckled at the cat's words, before saying, "I talked to Nazira the most of the dudes, and while I don't think she likes me very much, I'll root for her."

Juvia softly smiled, "I'm gonna be rooting for Gareth...He's the best friend I could ever ask for."

Mimi glanced to the side, "Doc...Obvious answer."

Isabel shrugged, "I'll root for Zetsu. Dude has come a long way since the beginning, and he's easily surprised me the most of those left."

Bari smiled slightly, "I...I want to root for them all, but I'll have to go with grand slayer Tempest...I'm still confused if I have to keep saying that long title or not."

Kanaya hummed, "Everyone in the final five is pretty much my friend, but I'll have to stick with Tempest. If she thinks I'm worthy enough to be her friend, then I must support her."

Cynthia gave the hostess a nod, "And I will be cheering for Nazira."

Amber nodded as she wrote something down, "Interesting...Okay, thank you everyone."

Ace rose a brow, "What are you writing down?"

She glanced at him, before smiling, "Oh, just your responses."

Benson groaned, "Okay...What for?"

Amber grinned, "Well...This question for you actually will impact the next challenge...As in the player who received the most votes gets an advantage!"

Bari rose a hand, "Who got the most votes? I...I wasn't keeping track."

She deadpanned, "Figure it out." She suddenly smiled, "And as a side note, the person with the least supporters will be getting a disadvantage."

Mimi instantly facepalmed, "Great…"

Amber stretched, "Anyways, it's getting late, so before I go back to the ugly island...Anyone have any words to say to the pretty camera for possibly the last time?"

After a moment, nobody had said anything, until Benson nudged Alia, causing her eyes to widen in realization, "Oh yeah, I have something! Give me a second!"

The Glaceon rose a brow when she rushed to the speakers, "Why do you have to go all the way over there-" Her eyes widened at the loud sound of drums coming from the speakers, as she instantly covered her ears along with the other players, "Alia! That isn't even a final word!"

Alia grinned as she shouted into a mic, "Let's all celebrate and party the night away, dudes! Here's to us losers who never survived and to the competing peeps who are still fighting! Let's rock on!"

Ace growled as he covered his ears, "I think I lost my hearing!"

Amber's eyes twitched from the music, before turning to the camera with a weak smile, "A-And there you have it! You all got to see how well the losers are handling things, but next time you see my beautiful face it'll be with the final five! Stay tuned-" She flinched when a loud explosion went off in the distance.

Bari's voice called out, "S-Sorry! I was trying to grill up some hamburgers!"

Chad's voice rang soon after, "Bro, that was so epic! Party on, dudes!"

Amber groaned, mumbling under her breath, "Never losing a bet again…"

* * *

 _ **Contestants-**_ _Doc, Gareth, Nazira, Tempest, Zetsu_

* * *

 **Man...What a nice break episode...Also, to all those people who thought we'd** _ **actually**_ **pull a Leshawna, HA!**

 **Delta: Yep, we'd prefer to say goodbye to peeps when they're getting tortured...Wow that sounded dark….What a great break episode!**

 **Admittedly we had some difficulty writing it, but once we got a groove going, things sorta worked out.**

 **Delta: And we hope you guys enjoyed it, because wow...Really nice to see the eliminated dudes again.**

 **Yeah, but for now, we have to say goodbye to them once again...And next time, we'll be saying goodbye to another contestant.**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Haughty Tail Chaser - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Failed Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Boring Novelist - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Defacto Tyrant - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Accidentally Charming Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Rude Professional - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Teenage Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Competitive Jerk - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Unlucky Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Awkward Sarcasm Spasm - (15th Place)_

 _Quincy Ross, the Friend to All Those Around Him - (14th Place)_

 _Violet Caputo, the Deadpan Pessimist - (13th Place)_

 _Chad Bridgewood, the Lovable Jock - (12th Place)_

 _Nanami Juvia, the Ditzy Friend - (11th Place)_

 _Mimi Sandhu, the Isolated Cutie - (10th Place)_

 _Isabel Flame, the Spoiled Sweet Leader - (9th Place)_

 _Bari Adams, the Happy Trash Mutt - (8th Place)_

 _Kanaya Wells, the Insecure Shipper - (7th Place)_

 _Cynthia De Lucca, the Tragic Anti-Heroine - (6th Place)_


	23. No Pain, No Game

**Author's Note~**

 **THE FINAL FIVE SHALL SOON BECOME THE FINAL FOUR! I KNOW THAT'S OBVIOUS CONSIDERING HOW FAR INTO THE STORY WE ARE, BUT...I don't really care.**

 **Delta: Who will win the title of...They don't really win a title...Who will win bragging rights?! And money too.**

 **Who the hell would want to brag about this kinda thing?** _ **"Oh yes, I'm that twat who won a gameshow because I have a slightly higher pain tolerance than exactly 0.0% of the population on the planet!'**_ **Real thing to brag about right there.**

 **Delta: You have to admit...That's pretty damn hilarious to think about.**

 **I don't have to admit anything!**

* * *

The cruise ship came up to the dock, stopping as the contestants were walking off or floating towards the island respectively. Zetsu let out a breath, before sighing, "Back to hell."

Doc chuckled, "Yep, but honestly, we could all use a little bit of burning pain and unimaginable sorrow in our lives at times." He blinked upon noticing the other four were staring at him, before he sighed happily, "Yep...We can all use it."

Nazira shook her head slightly, before shrugging, "Well, eitha' way, 'dis means 'dat we are all back 'ta havin' 'ta take 'dis seriously." She glanced at the others, only noticing that half of them didn't seem that worried, "...Oh 'yah, forgot...Most of 'ya basically have a shield now."

Tempest smirked at this, "Not our fault that we simply smarter than you in terms of forming allies for party mode!"

Gareth stared at them in confusion, before blinking, "Wait...What do you mean?"

Nazira groaned, "Gareth, 'dose three are in an alliance...Meanin' eitha' me or 'ya are done for tonight no matta' what if the elimination is determined by a vote."

The Luxio's eyes widened as he whispered, "T-That's allowed?"

Zetsu nodded, "Yeah, it's allowed."

Doc gave the lion a look, "Making them has been fine since day one...Just most of us, including yours truly, were too dumb to think about actually making one ourselves for most of the game."

Gareth hummed, "Maybe I should join one...Or maybe I should make one! Who wants to be in my alliance?"

The others all stared at him, before Doc let out a snicker, "Um...Gareth...It doesn't exactly work that way buddy."

He rose a brow, before his face hardened slightly, _"I'm already well aware, imbecile."_

The Spiritomb blinked, before raising a brow, "Um...What-"

The loud speaker suddenly went off, Amber's voice calling out, "Campers! Meet me at the stage pronto! We have a surprise for you~"

* * *

 **Doc was staring at the camera for a moment, before smiling slightly, "Huh...Gareth actually kinda surprised me there...Good on him. Didn't even know he knew the word 'imbecile', let alone how to use it properly."**

* * *

 **Gareth rubbed his eyes, before glancing around the confessional, "...When did I get here?"**

* * *

The five players were seated in makeshift desks, looking around the stage area to see the two hosts were walking up to them. Amber gave them a smile, "Welcome final five, and before explaining the challenge I would like to congratulate you all for making it this far into the competition. In all honesty, I would have never imagined you five would make it this far, so give yourselves a pat on the back for proving me wrong."

Doc smirked, "Yeah, I don't have hands, so sorry, can't pat myself anywhere. Can't even mas-"

Nazira growled, "Doc, nobody wants 'ta hear 'dat kinda stuff!"

Tempest rose a brow, "What is a 'mas'? Sounds like a food item to repair damages to outer armoring shell...Or…" She gasped, before growling, "Is it a monster?! Have you all been hiding a monster from me?! Is this 'mas' stronger than me?! I'll kill this 'mas' and wear it's-"

Zetsu was blushing slightly, before groaning, "Stop! Just...Just stop, please...Let's just move on! Let's forget what we heard and move on!"

Amber gave them all a look, "Moving on...Today your challenge will be a classic involving...Torture!"

Nazira deadpanned, "Doesn' every challenge on 'dis hellhole of a show involve torture in some way?"

The Glaceon rolled her eyes, "Well...Yes, but this challenge is basically centered around it...Most specifically some stupid game called 'say uncle', whatever that means. You will each have to test your endurance by lasting ten seconds during each challenge."

The players glanced at each other, before Gareth shrugged, "Sounds fun."

Tempest scoffed, "This game shall be the pieces of the cakes!"

Zetsu however shuddered to himself, whispering, "Oh no…"

* * *

 **Tempest smirked, "Tempest isn't afraid of any measly dares! Bring all of them onto Tempest!"**

* * *

 **Nazira breathed in for a moment, before sighing, "...I need 'ta win 'dis challenge. No more messin' 'round in 'dis game. Now...Everythin' is on 'da line."**

* * *

Amber smiled as she pulled out a notepad, "Also, there's more things that need to be discussed before you all start to feel the pain. Like for instance you will each be starting off with fives lives. These 'lives' will determine who wins and who loses, so if you back out of a challenge or do not complete one, you lose a life. The contestant who loses all of their lives will automatically be eliminated."

Gareth smiled, "Oh, so kinda like a video game...I think."

Nazira rose a brow at the hostess, "So, anythin' else 'ya need 'ta tell us?"

She nodded, "Yes, I should also add in that one of you will be earning an advantage to this challenge, while another will get a disadvantage."

The cast all stared on in confusion, before Tempest suddenly screamed, "Explain in more detail!"

The Glaceon rolled her eyes, "Ugh, fine...Your old buddies known as the losers voted and the one who gained the most votes was Gareth, so he earns an advantage in this challenge."

Gareth blinked, before grinning, "I do? Wow! That's awesome!"

She nodded with a smile, "It really is," she turned to a certain Spiritomb, "And the one with the least amount of votes is Doc, so he'll be getting a disadvantage!"

Doc blinked, before shrugging, "Eh, kinda could tell I'd be the least liked of the everyone here. Kind of a horrible dude in my own right."

Amber shrugged, "Anyways, Gareth starts with six lives, Doc gets four, everyone else gets five." She blinked, "Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that the one with the most lives left will also gain a little prize...A fabulous trailer that they can take home after the competition."

The players stared at her, Tempest in particular seeming completely starstruck at the thought, before Zetsu deadpanned, "Why would we want a trailer?" As he said this, a pebble was thrown at his face, as he flinched, "Ow! What was that for?"

Logan scoffed as he walked onto the stage, "That's for being unappreciative in the finer things in life, like trailers! Without them, me and Amber wouldn't go from looking flawless to even more flawless!"

The Larvesta stared at him, "...I'm not even going to respond to that."

Amber rose a brow, "If you're so full of words today, Zetsu...Then maybe you would like to be the first to test out our lovely wheel of torture methods?"

The bug's eyes widened, as Doc snickered, "Good luck dud-" As he said this though, all of their seats shook slightly, as large TVs suddenly popped up from behind each of them, displaying the number of lives each of the contestants had at the moment, "...Well that was out of nowhere."

Logan shrugged, "Eh, we got this new guy working the tech today. Some of the stuff is gonna be a bit more random or slower than usual."

Nazira stared around at the TVs, before deadpanning, "'Ya two complain 'bout budgets, and yet 'ya apparently were totally fine payin' for five flat-screens jus' for 'dis one challenge?"

Amber smirked, "We only get the things that are needed, and flat screens are needed. It was either that or chalk boards, and I hate the sound of chalk boards…Too many high school memories." Logan patted her on the back as she looked down at the ground in semi-horror at the thoughts.

The Leafeon then turned to Zetsu, "Anyways, you're up 'nightmare fetishist'."

The Larvesta flinched, before walking up to the wheel as Amber spun it. The wheel slowed down before landing on a picture of a Combee, as her eyes widened, "Ooh...Looks like your first challenge will be... _The Combee jacket!_ "

The bug whispered, "W-What's that?"

The hostess snapped her fingers, watching as the interns brought in a medium sized crate, "You will need to survive ten seconds with multiple Combees wrapped around your body."

Gareth shuddered from his seat, "T-The bees…"

Tempest quickly screamed, "Zetsu can do this! They just pathetic stinger wingers!"

Zetsu's eyes widened, "W-Wait-" As he said this, the crate opened up as multiple Combee launched themselves at him, causing him to scream and fall back.

Amber held her timer with a smile, "Remember, you need to last ten-" She flinched when they began to attack him, "...Oh…"

Logan glanced at the card in her hand, before taking it from her grasp, "...Amber, I think you got the challenge wrong. We were supposed to slather him in honey and have the Combee stick to him like a jacket...That's sorta why it's called a Combee jacket."

The Glaceon blinked, before holding up a bright yellow jacket, "Then buying this was useless?"

He recoiled in disgust, "Yeah...And besides, that shade of yellow is _so_ not in right now."

She nodded, throwing the jacket off to the side, "Agreed."

Zetsu screamed, "Someone help me!" To his surprise, a bright light surrounded the bees, before they all collapsed onto the ground and began to twitch. After a moment, he began to form a slight smile, "T-Thank you...Tempest...Ugh…" He fell onto the ground.

Logan stared at the Larvesta, before kicking him slightly. After hearing a groan, he said, "He's alive."

Amber hummed, "Sorry for the mix up, Zet...On the bright side you lasted ten seconds." She let out a weak laugh, flinching at another groan of his, "...Anyways, now we get to show off the next twist of the challenge."

The Leafeon nodded with a grin, "Yep, because whenever someone passes their challenge, they're the one who gets to decide who's up next!" He gave Zetsu an unamused expression, "So, who's up?"

The Larvesta slowly lifted his head up, letting out a small cough, "Ugh...I don't know...Gareth?"

The Luxio blinked, before pointing at himself, "W-Why me-" He suddenly twitched, staring off into oblivion for a moment. Soon after, he muttered, _"Let's get this over with."_

* * *

' _ **Gareth' deadpanned to the camera, "I've slowly been making a little bit of progress to at least take semi-control for small periods of time, which lucky enough for us, means that I'll actually be able to win this challenge."**_

 _ **He rolled his eyes for a moment, "If Gareth was the one playing this, let's be honest; half of the challenges he'd win through dumb luck, or he'd start whining because he doesn't like it. Doing something less than enjoyable is part of this game, and I'll be embracing that here to prove we actually deserve to be here. And after I win this, I'm probably gonna have to carry us through every other challenge left. Either way though, we're not losing."**_

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned as he rubbed one of the many bee stings on his face, "Just my luck that I had to go first, and that she mixed up the challenge, and that I got hurt...Worth it knowing Tempest saved me…"**

* * *

' _Gareth'_ approached the wheel, spinning in with a stern look as it began to spin. As it passed picture after picture, it eventually came to a stop on one of burning marshmallow. Amber smiled, "You get to have the marshmallow spa treatment, which someone with your adorable face needs. Basically we're going to wax every part of your body, and as usual if you can last ten seconds, then you win."

The cat deadpanned, _"Wouldn't waxing me rip off my fur?"_

She nodded, "Oh it would, but it'll grow back smoother and shinier than ever!"

The Luxio rolled his eyes, _"Fine, let's do th-"_ He suddenly twitched for a moment, as he began to glance around nervously, "Hey...Why am I suddenly over- W-Wait! What is that?!"

The Glaceon glanced at the boiling marshmallows brewing in a pan, before looking over at him, "Sweetie...It's your challenge...The one you agreed to do...Remember? Waxing off your fur-"

He quickly shook his head, "N-No way! I like my fur! I didn't agree to this!"

Nazira rose a brow, "Wait, but 'ya jus' did."

Gareth gave her a confused look, "No I didn't! I don't want my fur waxed off!"

Amber let out a small sigh, "What a shame...Your fur could have grown back much healthier, but I will respect your choice. You still lose a life though."

The lion nodded, before making his way back to his seat with a look of confusion on his face. As he did this, his life counter went down from six, to five. As he did this, Tempest was shown walking up to the wheel, before spinning it with all of her might. As it spinned, it eventually landed on a picture of a snake, as Amber flinched, "Ouch...Looks like you landed on the Seviper, meaning you have to withstand getting attacked by a Seviper...For ten seconds."

The spider shrugged at this notion as she walked forward. Nearby, Zetsu sweat slightly, before getting up slightly to protest, only for Doc to give him a look, "Dude...It's Tempest. She has this in the bag."

The larva sighed, "Yeah, but that's also a giant Seviper she has to deal with, and I'm pretty sure she can't attack back."

He deadpanned, "And you forget she's insanely fast. Trust me, she'll be fine."

Nearby, Tempest was seemingly waiting for her challenge, as Amber let out a whistle. A few interns began to bring out a crate, before placing it down on the ground as they slowly pried it open, watching as a large Seviper lunge out of it, hissing. The spider growled at the snake, "Bring it on, snake demon, for I shall fry your insides like an Irish-" As she said this, the Seviper suddenly lunged at her, which she easily avoided.

The snake hissed at her, before lunging once more, only this time, the Joltik actually jumped into the air, going right over it's head and landing on the top of it, as she began to run along it's back at her top speed. As this happened, the Seviper noticed this, as it began to circle back on itself, continuously lunging over and over as Tempest continued to run along it. After a few moments, she jumped off of it, screaming, "I'm right here beast, come and get the Tempest!"

It was quick to abide by these words, lunging once more at the spider, as it got closer and closer...Before suddenly stopping due to being held back. It continued to try to move forward to no avail, as the contestants and hosts looked on in surprise. The Joltik had somehow managed to trick the thing into wrapping itself up in one gigantic knot. Amber blinked in surprise, "...Wow...That's one way to win this challenge, okay...Tempest you can choose who goes next."

The spider quickly pointed at Nazira, "Rude ghost lady is going down!"

The Mismagius rolled her eyes as she floated forward, "I ain' even 'dat rude."

* * *

 **Tempest smirked, "That was no challenge for the great and mighty Tempest! Though wish could have slain the beast instead of just weakening it. Head would have been good souvenir."**

* * *

 **Zetsu's eyes were wide as he gave the camera a goofy smile, "That girl is amazing in so many ways...I have no doubt that she can survive anything this challenge gives her…"**

* * *

Nazira spinned the wheel with minimal effort, and after only a few seconds, it landed on a picture of some kind of heavy balloon, with Amber saying soon after, "Water balloon headshots, so you have to last ten seconds getting hit by heavy water balloons...At your face, obviously."

The ghost gave her a look, "...And 'ya get I'm a ghost, right? As in-"

Logan deadpanned, "And you have to remain in your solid form."

The Mismagius nodded, "Okay, now 'dis might actually hurt a little, but whateva', 'dere jus' wata' balloons."

Amber smirked, "Oh really? Bring in the water balloons!" As she said this, multiple interns were carrying a large chest filled with large balloons filled with water. The players stared at it for a minute, before she deadpanned, "Okay...Where's the guy we paid to throw them?"

"Right over here, just enjoying the view."

The hostess turned to see a Phantump was lounging on a ghostly recliner, a fruity drink in his hand as she gave him a look, "Get over here and do your job."

The ghost rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers as everything around him vanished, before floating over to the stage with a bored expression, "Touchy, touchy...This is why you're always on top-"

The Glaceon growled, "Just fire the damn water balloons!"

The Phantump stared at her, before giving her a sinister grin, "...If you insist." He snapped his fingers, a dark purple aura lifting up the water balloons, before he formed them in the shape of an arrow. He pointed it straight at Nazira's face, before floating over to her, grabbing a red marker and marking down an 'X' on her forehead, "Okay...Perfect! Now for the pain!"

The ghost stared at him, before growling, "Did 'ya jus' write on me?!"

Zetsu turned to the hosts with a nervous look, "Where do you find these people?!"

As the hostess shrugged, the Phantump had snapped his fingers, allowing the water balloons to rapidly attack the Mismagius's head. The ghost...Surprisingly didn't react much. Most of the time the balloons either missed slightly, or hit her and just got her a little wet. The only ones that seemed to leave any kind of impact were the ones that didn't burst on impact, which usually caused her to let out a slight groan.

After a few seconds, Amber stopped the timer with a smile, "And it looks like Nazira wins-" She flinched when a water balloon was sent her way, popping in her face as she growled at the Phantump, "Pluto! We are done!"

The small ghost smirked as he twirled around a single balloon, "We still have plenty left, and you did order me to fire them...I'm only doing my job."

The Glaceon groaned, "We are done-" She was hit once again, before deadpanning, "...Nazira just choose someone while I call security."

The ghost turned to Doc with a slightly annoyed look due to her being a little soaked, "'Ya are up, Doc."

* * *

 **Pluto was currently counting a few bills, before letting out a sigh, "Ahh...Fifty poke just for throwing water balloons at someone," he frowned, before tossing the money in the toilet, flushing it in the process, "A waste of time for minimal effort."**

 **He gave the camera a small wave, "This is where I take my leave, so toodles~"**

* * *

Doc spun the wheel with a decent amount of force, as it continued to spin for close to thirty seconds, before landing on a picture of some kind of neon green sludge, as he rose a brow, "...What?"

Amber stared at the picture, before glancing down at her card, "Mystery goo...You have to have mystery goo poured on your body…"

He gave her a look, before smirking, "Eh, weirder stuff has happened to me before, I don't mind this."

She nodded, before glancing back, "Bring in the goo!"

An intern came onto the stage, rolling in a large container filled with slimy neon green goo that was letting out a strange stench that caused some of the players to cover their noses. Doc gave the large container a questioning glare, before saying, "Okay...Is this radioactive or something?"

The hostess shook her head, "Nah, it's fine." A strange noise came from within the container, as she kicked it slightly to quiet it down, "Completely fine."

Nearby, Nazira's face had morphed into one of slight horror, "Okay, 'dat is where I start really questionin' 'dings."

Amber took a few steps back with a smile, "Now since this is a very messy challenge...We're having someone else pour it over you Doc, because I refuse to get dirty."

The Spiritomb shrugged, "Either way it's probably getting all over me and gonna ruin the rest of my day."

The Glaceon nodded to a certain Tyranitar who groaned, before he walked over to the container, picking it up with a grunt, before dumping it down on the ghost. The players flinching slightly at the sight, as Zetsu covered his eyes, whispering, "Don't tell me he's suddenly going to come out with super powers!"

As he said this, the ghost inside the tub blinked, "Huh...This isn't that ba-" He suddenly flinched, "...Oh god! What is this?! Why does it burn me in some places but freeze me in others?! Why is there meat in here?! I can take so many different kinds of things that should never have left a bathroom stall!" He began to cringe and gag slightly, before suddenly jumping out and running over to a nearby bush, where everyone quickly looked away as they heard the horrifying sounds erupting from there.

As that happened, Amber glanced down at her stopwatch, "Ooh...Only nine seconds. Sorry Doc, but you failed this one and you lose one of your lives."

"I don't even care, just get me a doctor!"

* * *

Zetsu nervously watched as his wheel spun, gulping slightly at the picture it landed on as Amber looked down at her cards, flinching slightly, "Snapping Turtwig slapshots."

The larva gulped, "...What's that?"

She placed a hockey mask over her face, before gesturing over to chef Tyson who was standing behind multiple growling Turtwigs, a hockey stick in his hands as he glared at the bug, "Chef Tyson will be smacking these angry and deranged Turtwigs your way, and as always...Ten seconds."

One of the Turtwig's mouth began to foam, causing Zetsu's eyes to widen, "A-Amber...I think that one has something-" He was cut off when a Turtwig was flung at him, barely missing him as he squeaked, before another had tackled him down to the ground, biting on his chest as he screamed, running off the stage as the Turtwigs were still shot at him, "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Her eyes widened, before she stopped the timer, looking down at it, "...You failed. You only lasted...Wow, only four seconds. That was horrible."

The Larvesta screamed, trying to pry himself out of a Turtwig's mouth, "I don't care! I think this Turtwig is trying to actually eat me!" Soon after he said this, Tempest jumped over to the turtles, kicking the Turtwig in question in the face and sending it to the floor, "Ugh...T-Thanks again, Tempest."

Amber pointed over at Gareth with a smile, "Your turn my whittle ball of happiness."

Gareth was staring at the scene in shock, before gulping as he slowly walked towards her, "I'm scared, but okay…" He spun the wheel, watching as it continued to spin around, before slowly landing on a picture.

The hostess looked down at her card, before paling, "...Beratement by Logan."

The Luxio blinked, before smiling, "Oh, that can't be too bad...What's beratement?"

Amber stared at him, before glancing away as she whispered, "I can't watch…"

Logan stared at the lion for a moment, before breathing in, "Okay...Where do I even start...Oh I know!" He smirked, "You know, for a guy with the species that is seen as among the kings of the jungle, you seem to absolutely fail at leading any kind of group don't ya, considering all of your friends seemed to get eliminated so quickly and you were helpless to do anything about it."

Gareth's eyes widened at his words, before whimpering, "W-Well...I-It wasn't-"

The Leafeon continued, "And what's worse is that you're _such_ an idiot at times, it's almost infuriating. I'd compare your IQ to that of a rock if it weren't for the fact I would know the rock would have a superior one. Seriously, the fact you're even able to act remotely stable in this kind of environment is some kind of miracle, which let's be honest, the only reason you probably are even still in this game is because of miracles."

The Luxio sniffled slightly, water starting to form from his eyes, "S-Stop being so m-mean-"

He rolled his eyes, "And don't even get me _started_ on your looks. For a pretty boy you seem to do a real poor job of actually keeping up any kind of hygiene. Seriously, I've seen carrier Pidove that were cleaner than you. And the worst thing of all is quite simple really...The fact you're here is all down to one simple thing; your friends pitied you enough to give up their placements in this game, for a clearly worse contestant."

Gareth was standing there, breathing heavily as tears poured down his reddened eyes, sniffling loudly, before falling forward, crying out, "I didn't want them to! I...I love my friends! I...I don't mean…" He suddenly twitched, causing his tears to quickly stop running down his face.

Amber quickly ran to him, "Gareth!" She engulfed the lion in a hug, before beginning to say, "Don't listen to him! He doesn't know what he's saying, you are perfect just the way you are, my whittle angel-" As she said this though, the Luxio pushed himself away from the Glaceon and began to walk up to Logan, causing her face to become one of confusion, "G-Gareth? W-What are you…?"

The lion walked in front of the co-host, to where the latter rose a brow, "Um, what do you need exactly? Your challenge is-"

' _Gareth'_ deadpanned, _"How much do you truly hate yourself, Logan?"_

The Leafeon's eyes widened in shock at the comment, along with everyone else's moments later. After a second, he stuttered out an angry, "W-What did you just say to me?!"

The Luxio rolled his eyes, _"Please don't make me say it again, it's dreadfully boring repeating what's obvious. But truly I do have to ask, just how much do you hate your own guts? And more importantly, how and why do you use it to purely bring about hatred and ridicule. You stand above all of us on this metaphorical pedestal, using your fame and your status as a celebrity to your advantage every moment of every day, just to get deals that nobody else can afford, to get away with whatever you want on this show no matter how illegal, and seeming to find it as a good excuse to easily mock others. You seem to think so highly of yourself, but here's a news flash,"_ he got closer, before stating, _"You...Are...Nothing."_

As the grass type looked on in slight horror at what had just been said, Amber stared between the two in shock, before looking over at the lion in slight fear, "...G-Gareth...Are you...Did you just…" She turned to Logan, before gasping slightly, "...Logan...Are you sweating through your eyes?"

The Leafeon said nothing for a moment, before sniffling slightly as he wiped his eyes, "...I'm...I'm gonna go lay down for awhile, Amber…" Before the hostess could even say anything, he had already walked away, as all of the contestants were left staring for a moment.

Zetsu's eyes were wide, before he whispered, "...Am I seeing this correctly? Did Gareth just make someone cry?"

Doc's eyes were similar in size, "...Yeah...He did...Holy shi-" As he said this though, the Luxio suddenly turned to him with an uncaring look in his eyes, "...Uh, hey Gar-"

The lion deadpanned, _"You're up now. Don't bother to complain, it only makes you look pathetic."_ The Luxio slowly walked back to his seat with surprising posture, as the Spiritomb was left staring for a moment.

However, as this happened, Amber still looked completely shocked, before slowly blinking her eyes, "...Okay...Um…" She bit her lip as she glanced off to the side, "...I suppose the show must go on, so Doc...Just...Spin the wheel."

* * *

' _ **Gareth' stared at the camera a moment, before stating, "Yeah, I'm harsh, get used to it. Not like anything I said was a lie either, considering he's treated everyone on this show like crap from day one, and even inside Gareth's mind I could see that. I'm a brutally honest individual, I see no point in sugarcoating the truth. And besides, he insulted Gareth enough to make him cry, and to be honest..." he glanced off for a moment, before deadpanning, "...Nevermind."**_

* * *

 **Amber looked conflicted, before letting out a sigh, "I'm honestly very worried for Logan...Even if he doesn't show it to others, he has feelings and what Gareth said really hit him hard."**

 **She rubbed her head, "I want nothing more than to be by his side right now, but I must continue on with this show...I just hope he's okay."**

* * *

Doc floated over to the wheel, spinning the wheel, before it landed on a picture of a snowy beast's head, as he rose a brow, at it. Soon after, Amber solemnly said, "Fight an Abomasnow."

He rose a brow, before laughing, "Please, I'm a ghost-" He blinked, "...Oh wait...I have to be solid...Crap baskets."

Soon after, Tyson slowly pushed over a gigantic crate that was shaking violently, as Amber sighed, "...Stay solid, last ten seconds at least, and don't get hurt. Good luck."

The Tyranitar slowly went to open the crate, only for the Abomasnow to burst through it, causing the armored lizard to get knocked down as it ran towards the Spiritomb, who stared on in slight fear, "...Oh fuc-" He was quieted upon the the beast running him down and beginning to attack him.

The other campers flinched at the sight in front of them, cringing more and more as he was basically be tortured by the goliath. After a moment, Tempest hummed, "...Tempest would help him, but he clearly must prove himself on his own."

"Help me, for the love of god, help meeeeeeee!"

After ten seconds had passed, the beast threw the solid ghost to the ground, before pounding its chest and running off into the woods in anger. As this happened, the Spiritomb's lives went down by one, as he twitched on the ground in pain. As this happened, Amber sighed, "You lose a life, because even though you were in there for ten seconds you got hurt."

Zetsu gave her a look, "Did you not see that beast?!"

She shrugged, before looking over at Tempest, "Your turn, Tempest."

The spider quickly ran up and spinned the wheel, causing it to quickly land on a picture of headphones, as Amber glanced at her cards, "Listen to new age music for at least ten seconds." She snapped her fingers, watching as Tyson brought out a small pair of headphones that were connected to a CD player, before placing it on the Joltik's head and pressing the play button.

After a moment, the spider's eyes widened, "What kind of evil sorcery is this?! It's so loud and unnecessarily trying too hard to sound deep despite none of it making any sense!" After a moment, she growled, before tearing the device off her head and proceeding the brutally beat it down with her fists, quickly doing it fast enough to absolutely destroy the headphones, eventually completely shattering the thing into near dust, before she let out a warcry, "That is for the annoyance you caused the great and powerful Tempest!"

Amber blinked, "You only lasted five seconds...You lose a life."

She scoffed, "Tempest shall accept that! She prefers losing simple life over listening to an absolute massacre!"

The hostess shrugged, before glancing over at Nazira, "You're up next."

The Mismagius shrugged as she floated over to the wheel, spinning it slightly, as it landed on a picture of a pepper. Amber glanced at her cards, before sighing, "Spicer pepper taste test, so you'll be given a hot pepper that you'll have to eat."

Nazira rose a brow, before smirking, "'Dat's all. Man, 'dis will be easy. I kinda like spicy food anyways, so 'dis is basically jus' free breakfast."

The Glaceon shrugged, ushering in the chef as he brought out a plate where a bright orange pepper was neatly placed. After a moment, the pepper was surrounded in a purple aura, before it was casually brought to the ghost's mouth. She chewed for a moment, each bite seeming to cause the other players to cringe back slightly, before eventually, she shrugged, "Eh, ain' 'dat hot. Jus' 'ya standard peppa'. Seems 'ta be tryin' 'ta hard 'ta, as I could barely taste any kind of flava'."

Amber nodded, "Cool, I guess...You can choose whoever now to come up."

She turned to the others, staring down their lives, before coming to a stop at Doc and Gareth. After slight hesitation, she said, "I'm choosin' Gareth next."

The Luxio began to get up, before twitching suddenly, as he glanced around in confusion, "...When did I get over here? Where's the mean host? Oh my god, what happened to Doc?!"

The hostess flinched slightly, before sighing, "Gareth, you're up next, so please come spin the wheel."

He gave her a weird look, before walking over to the wheel in confusion, "Why is it always my turn? Why can't you let the others have a chance too…"

Zetsu deadpanned, "We've all had our turns twice."

Gareth still looked confused, before sighing as he spun the wheel, watching it spin until it landed on a picture. Amber glanced down at her card, before saying, "Spiked bed...Lay on a bed made of spikes and lay there."

He blinked, before gulping, "W-Well...O-Okay…"

Chef Tyson brought out the large steel bed filled with various sharp spikes, as he poked at one, "...Yeah, good luck kid."

The Luxio's eyes shrank slightly, before he slowly walked over to the bed, wincing at the spikes, as he slowly moved on the bed, squeaking in pain, before jumping off, "I-I can't! It hurts!"

Amber rolled her eyes, "Okay, you lose a life then, anyways, Zetsu you're up."

Gareth blinked from her words, before slowly walking back to his seat as the Larvesta walked up to the wheel. It spun before landing on a picture of a Miltank, as he blinked, "...Do I have to tip cows or something?"

The hostess shook her head, before tossing him a glass container, "Actually you'll be milking a cow...An angry cow."

Zetsu stared at her, before whispering, "...What?"

Tyson suddenly groaned as he pulled in a stubborn Miltank, before grinning once he was able to get her on the stage, "Ha! In your face-" He suddenly squeaked when it kicked him in a certain area, before falling to his knees in pain.

The players stared in shock, as the larva groaned, walking towards the Miltank with a weak smile, "N-Nice M-Miltank…I...I just want to collect some m-milk..." He slowly moved one of his hands to her utters, pulling on one, before instantly getting a hoof to the face as he flew back, hitting one of the desks with a groan, before sliding down, "O-Or not…"

Amber stared at him, before sighing, "...You suck." She turned to the other players, before motioning over to Doc, "You're up next."

He deadpanned, "Gee, good to know you're so enthusiastic about it."

She growled, "Shut up and spin the stupid wheel before I do it for you."

The Spiritomb stared at her, "...Can you do it for me so I don't have to get u-"

The Glaceon's eye twitched as she gripped onto the wheel, before spinning wheel eventually stopped on a picture of a Carvanha as she growled, "You get the barrel of Carvanha, meaning you have to jump inside of a barrel filled with Carvanha and sit in there for ten seconds."

Doc stared at her in horror, "Okay this is totally rigged! How come I'm getting all the bad ones?! I'm the person who started the game with a disadvantage!"

She rolled her eyes, "You asked me to spin it, and I did, and it landed on that. For the disadvantage, blame the past competitors for not voting for you, now you can either do it or not, but pay attention to your lives. Once you reach zero, you walk the dock of shame."

He stared at the barrel full of Carvanha, noticing one had jumped out and was eying him, as he groaned, "Sure, I'll do it," he turned to Zetsu, "If I die, tell Mimi...She could have done much better than me." He blinked, "Oh wait, already dead...So I guess if I get horrifically injured-"

Zetsu deadpanned, "Doc, just...You don't have to go through with it! I'm pretty sure that one Carvanha's been staring at you this entire time…"

Amber gestured to her watch, "Also...Time schedule, so hurry along."

The Spiritomb groaned, before floating towards the barrel, and getting inside. After that, the hostess had started the timer, but that had apparently been just enough time for a scream to erupt from the barrel. After a few seconds, the ghost floated through it, "The one that was eying me tried to tear off my ghost d-"

The hostess instantly blew a small horn, before giving him a look, "You failed and that means you lose yet another life."

* * *

 **Doc groaned vocally, before slamming his head into the wall...Causing it to fade through, "...Oops." He faded it back in, before deadpanning, "I swear, this is one of only two challenges in this entire game where I genuinely think this game is out for my nonexistent blood. It's as if everything is against me right now, and I don't even know why!"**

* * *

 **Zetsu rubbed his face, "Jeez, it seems like all of these challenges are downright awful or impossible for me to even do...I'm pretty sure I need a shot after that Turtwig one."**

 **He sighed, "I just need to win at something...Anything, just so I know I'm not completely useless!"**

* * *

 **Gareth rubbed his head, "I'm confused...I was in the middle of crying, because what that host said was...It was all true, but then I blacked out and now I'm suddenly in a challenge...That's weird, and I haven't heard from...Him either."**

 **He stood in silence, expecting something to happen, before sighing, "...What's happening to me?"**

* * *

Nazira floated up to the wheel and spinned it, as it began to cycle through the many optional challenges. After a moment, it came to a stop at a picture of some kind of plant she didn't recognize. Amber looked down at her card, "Poison ivy spa treatment, so your head will be wrapped up in poison ivy and you have to let it sit for at least ten seconds."

The ghost rose a brow, "Okay 'den, 'dats a bit of a messed up one."

She shrugged, "You can choose to try it out, or you can reject doing it."

The Mismagius shrugged, "May as well go through with it. Ain' nothin' wrong with a few seconds of pain as long as it'll help me win 'dis."

The Glaceon nodded, before nodding at the chef who walked over to the ghost, pulling on some gloves, picking up some grassy leaves, before wrapping it around her head slowly. After a minute, he was done, before placing two cucumbers over her eyes, taking a step back as Amber pulled out her stopwatch, "Okay, your time begins now."

Zetsu watched this happen, before whispering, "How is she not screaming out in pure pain?"

Doc watched on, before shrugging, "Maybe she's into it." The bug's eyes widened, as he turned to Doc, "...What? It's true. Some people might be turned on by this kinda thing, I'm not in any place to judge."

The Larvesta stared at him, before turning back to the stage, "...That's...Interesting."

After a few seconds have passed, Amber gave the ghost a concerned look, "...Nazira? Are you okay in there?"

The Mismagius' head move slightly, her muffled voice saying, "What?"

The hostess cleared her throat, before leaning in closer, "Your ten seconds are up, so we're going to remove the poison ivy now." She nodded at the chef who immediately started to unwrap the plant, throwing it all to the side once it was all off. To the surprise of everyone, the ghost looked completely fine, as the stunned Glaceon said, "...That did nothing to you…"

Nazira deadpanned, "'Yah, solid or not, it don' change 'da fact 'dat a poisonous plant probably wouldn' affect ghosts in general."

She stared at her, before shrugging, "Well...You get to choose once again who goes next."

The ghost hummed to herself, before turning to Zetsu, "...Eh, may as well knock down 'ya points more."

The Larvesta groaned, before walking over to the wheel, "Gee thanks," he spun the wheel, looking around nervously as it stopped on a picture of a chainsaw, his eyes instantly shrinking as he whispered, "...A chainsaw?"

Amber nodded, "You got that chainsaw maniac, meaning you have to avoid getting cut up by a chainsaw...And I already don't have to tell you who's going to be holding it."

Chef Tyson held up the chainsaw with a grin on his face, as Zetsu stared at him, before walking back to his seat, "Nope. I'm not dealing with that. That is just a heart attack waiting to happen to me."

The hostess deadpanned, "How you made it this far is very shocking to me," she turned to Tempest, giving her a nod, "You're up next then."

The spider nodded, before jumping on the wheel and beginning to run on it, causing it to spin as she ran. Eventually came to an abrupt stop, stopping the wheel as well and causing it to land on a picture of a log of wood. Amber looked down at her card, "Ursaring log roll. You must last ten seconds on the log with the Ursaring while avoiding getting sunken in the Carvanha infested water."

Zetsu's eyes widened, before turning to them, "S-She can't do that challenge! There's water involved!"

The hostess gave him a melancholy look, "Yeah, well she can deny the challenge or actually do it. There are no re-spins."

The Larvesta gave the Joltik a fearful look, "Tempest...D-Don't do it...You might get into that water and drown, and we can't have that happen!"

The spider rose a brow, "But Tempest won't drown. Tempest know she will win-"

He shook his head, "No you don't know! You can trip and fall into the water! You can get eaten by a Carvanha! You can be eaten by that bear! You can get a splinter then fall into the water! There can be a large wave that just sweeps you up! There can-"

The Joltik growled, "Zetsu, why can't you just trust that Tempest can do this! She's done so many other things, why does this scare you?"

The Larvesta, to the spider's surprise, began to glare at her, "I'm scared because you're scared of water, and even if you're confident in winning, you don't know what'll happen to you! I am not going to sit here and watch as you keeping risking your life just for stupid pride and to have enough lives. You can back out of this challenge, you have enough lives to keep staying in!"

Tempest stared at the Larvesta for a moment, before frowning, "...Thought Zetsu would have understood Tempest did not care for those. Not all of actions based around pride...Tempest needs to _win_ challenge, not just stay in...Thought Zetsu would understand why." She turned away from the bug and walked towards the hostess.

The bug began to growl to himself, "If she doesn't care about that, then why is she risking herself for this? It's just one challenge!"

The spider had walked out onto the log, where the Ursaring stared her down on the other side. She narrowed her eyes, keeping them locked to the bear's, before breathing in for a moment, "...Tempest will win…" After a moment, a whistle was blown, as her eyes slammed open.

The two began to quickly run on the log, though oddly Tempest seemed to be having slight difficulties not running too far ahead for a few moments at a time, getting too close for comfort to the water. She continued to run along the log though, but the Ursaring seemed to have been having no difficulty at all. This continued for a few moments, with Tempest continuing to get closer to water each moment, her eyes oddly more filled with fear than any of the contestants were used to, as she barely managed to stay on.

Doc's eyes were wide, before turning to Amber, "So...If she falls into the water and isn't able to compete-"

Zetsu gave the Spiritomb a glare, "Doc, say anything like that again and I will hurt you." He suddenly moved closer to the scene, moving past Amber, before letting out a breath, "...Come on, Tempest! Please, just say you're out! It's fine-"

The Joltik growled, "Stop saying words, Zetsu! Trying focus!" She began to breathe heavily as the bear seemed to be trying to slow down the speed, so things were easier for him, and harder for the naturally much faster spider. However, she noticed something.

Blinking in realization, she smirked to herself, before suddenly preparing some sort of electric attack, as she mumbled something, "From an almighty warrior of the day," she raised her palm as she let out a loud scream, "Tempest shall send you to the boiling pits of hell where you belong, demon!" She suddenly punched the log with the electrified fist, causing the entire log and the water around it to get engulfed in some kind of electric power.

The bear began to scream in pain for a moment, losing it's balance as it fell backwards. As it fell, it landed in the water, where it began to scream even louder. However, Tempest brought down a punch onto the log, causing one last burst of energy to hit the bear and all those around it, and with that...Silence. She stopped the log as she began to breathe in and out for a few moments, "...I...Am the almighty...Warrior...Tempest…And all enemies fall to my sorcery!"

The players stared at her in shock, as Gareth whispered, "Whoa...She did it…"

Doc gave him a look, "Well, that's kinda obvious by this point. Am I the _only_ one who's just used to seeing her destroy these challenges."

Nazira shook her head, "Nah, I actually worked with her, and wheneva' she was 'round, she did 'bout as good as this."

Zetsu stared down at her, before sighing as he glanced away, "It was still reckless...She was so close to just…"

Amber shrugged, holding up her stopwatch, "Well she passed the given time limit either way, so...Tempest, you get to choose who goes next!"

She quickly pointed at Nazira, "You! You have more points than Tempest! You must lose points!"

The ghost flinched, "Okay, jeez…'Ya get this is jus' a challenge right. No need 'ta-"

The Joltik growled, "Tempest...Must...Win! Not just a simple challenge! Winning must happen, or things not go to plan!"

The Mismagius gave her a look, before sighing as she floated towards the wheel, "Whateva'."

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned, "Is it that bad that I actually worry about her? Sure she's capable of destroying large opponents, doing just about anything physical, and being amazing, but still! She's small and she has that thing against water, which could harm her! I just...I just don't want to see her in the infirmary again!"**

* * *

 **Tempest was doing some kind of odd meditation while breathing heavily, before growling, "These relaxing techniques do nothing to Tempest!"**

* * *

Nazira spinned the wheel again, before it landed on a trash can, causing the Mismagius to groan, "Oh 'ya have got 'ta be kiddin' me."

Amber stared down at her card, "Kitchen garbage dive...Ew." She looked up at the ghost, before deadpanning, "...It's fairly obvious…"

She growled,, "...Jus' bring 'da trash can here."

As she said this, Tyson was pulling in a large dumpster filled with various garbage bags and stray things of garbage, before he held his nose, "...Have fun."

The hostess nodded as she held up her stopwatch, "Good luck surviving ten seconds in there."

Nazira deadpanned, "Actually I don' mind 'dis 'dat much."

Gareth blinked from his seat, "Wow...Nazira is really good at her challenges."

Tempest growled from her seat, "...She...Must...Fail…"

Zetsu gave her a questionable look, before sighing as he turned back to Nazira. She held in her breath for a moment, before floating inside the dumpster. And after that...Silence. Absolutely no noise was uttered for the entire time limit, before Amber tapped the dumpster with a stick she found on the ground, "...Nazira? Are you okay? Did you somehow drown in that trash-" The Mismagius' head phased through the dumpster, causing the Glaceon to let out a terrified scream, "Ew! You're filthy!"

The ghost rolled her eyes, "Who cares, did I pass?"

She gave her a look, before taking several steps back, "...Yes, now hurry up and choose the next player."

Nazira glanced at the remaining players, and then at their life counts, and her eyes widened. She let out a sigh, before stating, "...Doc, 'ya are up again."

The Spiritomb vocally groaned, as Zetsu's eyes widened, "Doc...Careful, you only have one left…"

The ghost breathed in a moment, "...I'm so screwed!" He quickly floated over to the wheel, where he spinned it as hard as he could. It began to cycle through seemingly endless pictures, until it finally stopped on one of an electric eel, "...My point still stands."

Amber walked up to the wheel, before looking down at her card, "Eelektross defibrillator."

Zetsu whispered, "What does that mean?"

She gestured to a large tank where an Eelektross was staring the Spiritomb down, "It means that Doc will have to withstand ten seconds of this guy shocking him with high powered electricity."

The eel in question began to trash talk in a...Rather high-pitched and kinda nasally voice, "Gonna hurt this guy real bad, 'ya hear? Gonna make this playa' feel all kinds of pain in his last few seconds of life. I'm ruthless-"

Doc rolled his eyes, "Dude, nobody cares about whatever the hell you're referencing right now."

Amber cleared her throat, "Anyways, Doc...Do you accept the challenge in hopes of winning something, or do you decline to spare your ghostly life and choose to walk the dock of shame, while also missing out on the money."

The Spiritomb gave her a look, "Yeah, I'm not one to go down without a fight in some way...Though usually it's a fight in the sense that I have a quick tongue-"

She growled, "Just go up to the eel already!"

The ghost groaned at this, before floating over to the eel, "So...You just gonna-" The eel suddenly hugged him and began to course electricity throughout his entire body, quickly injuring the Spiritomb as he floated there for a few moments in agonizing pain. However, this mixed with all the attacks he had undergone throughout the day, finally began to take it's toll on the ghost, as he began to slowly drift off into some kind of sleep. Screaming could be heard all around him, but unfortunately, he had been incapable of listening, as he began to see some kind of darkness, "...Nighty night, world…"

* * *

The Spiritomb was now barely conscious on the ground, groaning and mumbling words to himself, but nonetheless had been detached from the Eelektross. Zetsu stared at the ghost in worry, "Oh god...H-He shouldn't have pushed himself this far, I've never seen him like this!"

Amber looked down at the ghost in concern, "He's fine...Well, not fine, but he's um...He's not dead."

The larva glared at her, "Amber! This is not a joking matter!"

The hostess flinched, before clearing her throat as she looked back down at the ghost, "Doc...Doc, please say something that we can understand."

After a moment, he let out a groan, "...I'm guessing I'm out?"

She stared at him, before letting out a small sigh, "...Yes, I'm sorry, but...Looks like luck wasn't on your side today, Doc."

He stared at her, before shrugging, "Eh...I had a good run considering almost everyone on this show hates my guts. And hey, at least I went down as...Um...Being controversial? Was I controversial online?"

The hostess deadpanned, "You got us banned from eighteen different television stations and you're one of the most despised people in political circles."

The Spiritomb blinked, before beginning to smile genuinely, as he let out a chuckle, "...This show is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

Zetsu frowned, "Doc...I'm really going to miss you...You've really been there for me ever since I lost Ne-" He stopped himself, before nodding at him, "You've been a good friend to me."

The ghost slowly floated up, "Yeah, not gonna lie, I kind of consider you a total bore...But you're also the best friend I've ever had...So thanks for putting up with me, and I'll be rooting for you halfheartedly to the best of my ability."

The Larvesta let out a weak chuckle, "Thanks...I'll...I'll try, but good luck out there, dude...And say hi to Mimi for me."

He smirked, "No promises...Also, I know why Tempest sorta reacted the way she did." The bug's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, the ghost added, "But I'm not gonna tell you. Good luck my friend!"

Zetsu deadpanned, "...Yep, I'm really going to miss you around here."

The Spiritomb chuckled, as he began to float towards the dock, "Anyways, I'll be by the dock waiting to leave if anyone needs me. Good job or whatever to whoever won."

Amber rolled her eyes, before sighing, "Oh yeah, the winner reveal. Since Nazira has not lost a challenge or a life...She wins the trailer."

Tempest's eyes widened at this, before Nazira rose a brow, "Huh…" She began to slowly smile, "Well, guess I got a home now. That's pretty nice."

Gareth clapped, "Congrats, Nazira! You earned it!"

Zetsu shrugged, "Eh, it's not all that appealing, but yeah you did earn it, so congrats."

Amber sighed, "Anyways, I must go check on Logan, you four can do whatever."

* * *

Amber walked back into the trailer, looking around in concern as she called out, "Logan? Are you awake?"

There was no response for a moment, before a voice echoed, "...Amber...I...I'd like to be alone for now…"

She frowned at his words, "But…" She sighed to herself, before walking out of the tent, "Okay, I'll be back later...I hope maybe we can talk afterwards about that scene."

Once again, no response, before hearing, "...Just go…"

The Glaceon flinched, before looking down as she walked away from the tent, walking towards the camp in silence, before sitting down on the dock, watching as the boat of losers went off into the distance, before sighing, "...I'm still a failure it seems."

* * *

Zetsu was standing outside of the boys cabin, staring at it for a moment, before he looked down, "It's just not the same without Doc…" Nearby, he noticed that Nazira was moving her things into the trailer, "Huh...Looks like she doesn't need the cabin anymore...Well, good for her. She earned that thing fair and square-" His eyes widened slightly upon realizing that near the trailer, a certain spider was just staring at it, "Tempest?"

The Larvesta slowly walked closer to the spider, stopping when he was just a few feet away, before blinking, "...Tempest...Are you okay?"

The Joltik flinched at his voice, before sighing, "Yes...Tempest is fine."

He rose a brow, "You sure? You...You seem kind of down, especially after Nazira won that thing-" His eyes widened for a moment, before looking between her and the trailer, "...Wait...You wanted to win...Because you wanted that stupid trailer?"

She glanced at the other bug, before looking down, "Yes."

The firebug blinked, "...Why? You don't need that."

The Joltik growled, "Zetsu knows why Tempest needs it."

Zetsu gave her a look, "No I don't...You're coming to stay with me after the show, so you don't need a trailer for anything." The spider didn't say anything in exchange, as his eyes slowly began to widen, "...Unless...Unless you don't want to stay with me...You don't want to stay with me!"

Tempest turned to him with a glare, "Tempest never say that!"

He narrowed his eyes, "You don't need to say it! I can see it! You want a trailer just so you wouldn't have to stay with me!"

She growled, "Zetsu doesn't understand-"

The Larvesta scoffed, before turning away, "No, I understand completely! I get that even after all we've been through, you don't trust me enough to stay with me!"

The spider gripped the sides of her head, "It's not like Tempest doesn't _want_ to stay with Zetsu!"

He rolled his eyes, "That doesn't make any sense, Tempest! If you don't like me enough to stay with me, then just say-"

She screamed, "Tempest doesn't want to take anything more, okay!"

The Larvesta froze at her words, as the two stood there for a moment. The Joltik was growling under her breath, while Zetsu just stared forward, "...What are you talking about?"

The spider stared at the larger bug for a moment, before glancing at the ground, "...Zetsu has gone into many a detail on life outside game in private...Terrible allies, horrid boss, minimal coins to keep self going alone...And yet treat Tempest so well by offering home to her and grandmaster...Tempest can't stay with Zetsu if it means taking away what little he has left…"

Zetsu was silent, before letting out a small breath as he turned towards her with a soft look, "Tempest...You're not going to burden me at all...I mean, it'll be a little more work to hold three people, but...It's worth it because I care about you, and honestly...It'll mean I won't be alone anymore. I'm really looking forward to living life with you outside of the game."

The Joltik glanced at the Larvesta for a moment, before...Chuckling, "...There Zetsu goes, treating Tempest like royal queen...Offering her everything she's ever wanted on silver platter at the expense of own life...How selfless…" The chuckling stopped, "...But Tempest must do what knows is right...She can not hurt you in any way...And Tempest is well aware of the pain she'd cause him by being there"

His eyes widened, "T-Tempest, you would really be no bother to me…"

The spider turned away from the bug, "...Please...For the love of all the gods above...Please see Tempest as enemy starting tomorrow...Try to work just as hard as Tempest does to win coins and improve life…"

The Larvesta stared at her in shock, before whispering, "W-Wait...Enemies? Improve life? What are you…?" She cast one final glance at the Larvesta, before running off into the woods, causing the larger bug's eyes to widen in shock, "T-Tempest!" The fire bug quickly took off after her at that moment, his eyes wide in terror and shock, as he tried his best to track down the single yellow speck against the green.

As he ran though, he soon found himself in a small clearing, the spider nowhere in sight, "...T-Tempest...Tempest!"

* * *

 _ **Contestants-**_ _Gareth, Nazira, Tempest, Zetsu_

* * *

 **...Well...This chapter…**

 **Delta: Was full of pain…**

 **...Yep...Some of which was our own…**

 **Delta: Most of it from that ending, and the other parts of it from Doc…**

 **...Oh yeah, Doc. Look, to be completely honest, a lot of what I said about Mimi is the same here. Outside of the game, Doc was basically a social outcast due to his bizarre mind and personality, who nobody truly liked or cared about. But through the game, he was able to make a** _ **very**_ **small amount of friends in the process, and even then some of them don't trust him much for his chaotic alignment. And along with that, he found himself a girlfriend in Mimi, and his rivalry with Cynthia was oddly some of the more moments of the merge had certain parts. But regardless, me and Alexis decided that now was the time we needed to shelve the poor guy. While a main character in his own right, the other four's stories feel like they need a select few more episodes, so sorry to say, but he's gone...Also, fun fact, him and Cynthia were the original planned finalists of this story ever since the third episode or so, and it only just changed after we decided to let Cynthia go.**

 **Delta: Yeah, the placings would have been just like this, but with a winner and runner up instead...Anyways, we reached the final four, so place some bets and let's see where this takes us!**

 **Yep...Now me and Delta are off to bed...Gonna think about some sad stuff tonight.**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Haughty Tail Chaser - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Failed Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Boring Novelist - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Defacto Tyrant - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Accidentally Charming Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Rude Professional - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Teenage Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Competitive Jerk - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Unlucky Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Awkward Sarcasm Spasm - (15th Place)_

 _Quincy Ross, the Friend to All Those Around Him - (14th Place)_

 _Violet Caputo, the Deadpan Pessimist - (13th Place)_

 _Chad Bridgewood, the Lovable Jock - (12th Place)_

 _Nanami Juvia, the Ditzy Friend - (11th Place)_

 _Mimi Sandhu, the Isolated Cutie - (10th Place)_

 _Isabel Flame, the Spoiled Sweet Leader - (9th Place)_

 _Bari Adams, the Happy Trash Mutt - (8th Place)_

 _Kanaya Wells, the Insecure Shipper - (7th Place)_

 _Cynthia De Lucca, the Tragic Anti-Heroine - (6th Place)_

" _Doc", the Anarchistic Controversy - (5th Place)_


	24. Wawanakwa Gone Wild

**Author's Note~**

 **FINAL FOUR TIME BABY...Soon to be final three...Then two...Oh god this is almost over…**

 **Delta: The fact that we'll be saying goodbye to these peeps...It's crazy.**

 **Well, at least we have a solid few episodes left. That's something.**

 **Delta: Yep, so enjoy this episode and the others, because...Yeah.**

 **THIS GOT SAD FOR US FAST, SO ROLL THE EPISODE ALREA-**

* * *

Gareth was inside of a large garden filled with flowers, rainbows and happiness, as he skipped around in the flower field with a joyful laugh, "Woo-hoo! This is the happiest dream I've ever had! I...I think!"

" _God, why is this so bright?! If it weren't for the fact we're in a dream, I'd be blind right now!"_

The Luxio came to a stop in the field, looking around with a look of confusion, "Other me? Hey, it's been awhile since we've talked! Why are you here?"

 _From the sidelines of the field, just beneath a shaded tree, the Luxray in question stared at him with a shocked expression, "Wait...You actually just call me 'other you'? Not like any kind of special name or anything? Hell, that isn't even that creative. Just calling me 'Anti' would have been more creative than that drivel."_

He blinked, before giving him a weird look, "Anti? That sounds even weirder...I'll call you Bob."

 _The larger lion facepalmed, "Or you know, you could actually just call me by our last name. That's what father always called me when I was in-charge."_

Gareth stared at him for a moment, before shrugging with smile, "Okay, Gein! Wow...That sounds funny," he walked over to the larger lion, before sitting down in front of him, "So...What brings you over here?"

 _He gave him a look, "You're...Acting surprisingly friendlier to me than usual. Especially considering the way our relationship works and all," the Luxio's eyes widened, causing the Luxray to growl, "Not that kind you gibbering oaf!"_

The Luxio shrugged, "I don't know...I guess I feel really happy. It could be the happy dream or because I'm almost at the very end of the competition!"

 _Gein rolled his eyes, "You're welcome by the way. If I hadn't stepped in after that Leafeon insulted you, you probably would have spent the rest of the day crying your eyes out like a little-"_

His eyes widened, "W-Wait...You're the reason for all my blackouts?! How are you able to just step in like that?! Oh god...H-How much longer can I even stay in this body without you taking it?!"

 _The Luxray smirked, "Well, depends how much closer I can keep getting to the main thought center of your brain truly. I've been getting a good amount closer to it every day, enough so that I can finally start truly influencing our behavior. And soon," he growled, "I'll take back what you took from me…"_

Gareth stared at him in shock, before shaking his head, "N-No...I'm not going back in the dark, Gein! You can't just...You can't do that to me! I deserve to live my life fair and square-"

 _He growled, "So I didn't?!" The Luxio stopped shaking him for a moment, as the older figure continued, "When I was a kid, and just living my life...You just had to show up…" His face hardened, "And take my mind for yourself, putting me in that hell for most of my life."_

The smaller lion continued to stare at him, before flinching slightly at his words, "Well...I didn't want to be alone anymore, and it's not like you were even enjoying your life to begin with-"

 _Gein glared at him, as the sky gradually became less bright, "So that suddenly makes the fact you stole my life fine?! It's just okay that you took away everything I had?! That I never got to visit father ever again?! That I never got to enjoy the company of mother?! That I never was there to see our grandfather pass away, leaving me in that cesspool with all these thoughts to just process…"_

He whimpered slightly as he took a step back, "I...I know it was bad, but I...I wanted to know what it felt like to live too, and it was just a good time to d-do it…"

 _The Luxray stared him down, "I don't care, because either way, it doesn't change the fact that you took away everything and everyone I ever knew and loved, leaving me a shallow shell of my former self in a cynical world...And while I've failed before to take what is mine back," his eyes narrowed, "I will not fail this time."_

Gareth's eyes widened, about to respond...Until his eyes suddenly snapped open, his body jerking up in cold sweat as a loud alarm clock went off in the cabin. He placed a paw over his heart, glancing around in confusion, before letting out a groan as he fell back into the bed, ignoring the ringing sound going off.

* * *

 **Gareth stared at the camera with a fearful look, before he suddenly looked down, "...I...I'm not a very nice person...I admit that I stole something very precious, and I don't want to give it up...But it looks like I'll be losing it soon…"**

 **He continued to stare down, before he frowned, "...No. I'm not going down without a fight! I will live my life the way I want to, no matter what!"**

* * *

Inside the mess hall, Zetsu was staring down at a bowl of what looked to be oatmeal, before letting out a loud sigh as he poked it with the end side of his fork.

"'Ya okay 'dere, hon?"

The Larvesta didn't bother to glance up, as he continued to poke at his food, "Nope. I just lost my friend, my girlfriend practically dumped me and now she's gone to who knows where, and I'm most likely the next one to leave due to how weak I am...Nothing going well for me at all."

Nazira's eyes were wide, "...Wait, Tempest dumped 'ya and jus' ran off?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah...I haven't seen her since the last challenge...I haven't slept either, I've just been waiting to see if she'd come back, but she hasn't...Man, I'm pathetic…"

The ghost stared at him for a moment, before giving him a soft look, "'Ya aren' pathetic, Zetsu. I mean, don' get how 'ya could be if 'ya have made it 'dis far in 'da game."

The bug flinched slightly at her words, before a slight tear began to run down his face, "...I only made it this far because Tempest pretty much carried me...Same with Doc, Mimi, and my old team...I don't deserve to be here...Doc does, or even someone stronger like Cynthia." Slowly, he placed his head into his arms, "...I just can't believe that Tempest left...She's the only girl who's ever given me a chance, and she might be the only one to have actually liked me...Now she's gone forever!"

The Mismagius shook her head, "She isn' gone forever. 'Da girl seems pretty serious in 'da fact 'dat she wants 'ta win 'dis 'ding. 'Ya will at least see her at 'da challenge." She noticed the Larvesta's look hadn't changed, "...Sorry...Not great with advice."

Zetsu sighed, "It's okay...Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but this is just something that is going to haunt me for the rest of my days...What could possibly make this day any worse?"

"Campers, please report to the flagpole for your next challenge!"

* * *

 **Zetsu looked at the camera, before sighing, "I honestly don't even care about the challenge right now...I just...I'm still in shock about what happened, and I'm scared to even see her for when she does show up for the challenge…"**

 **He was silent for a moment, before facepalming, "This just proves that life hates me…"**

* * *

Amber stood in front of the flagpole, finishing up some last minute touches on her face, before glancing up, flinching at the sight in front of her, "...Are you all upset over being in the final four or did I miss something? Or…" She tilted her head in confusion, "...Is it final three? I thought there was another one."

Gareth, Nazira, and Zetsu each glanced at each other, before the firebug sighed, "...Who knows."

The lion next to him was looking down, mumbling to himself, "For all I know this could just be a dream, and Gein has taken control of everything…"

The hostess stared at them in confusion, before shaking her head, "...Moving on I guess...For this challenge you will each have eight hours to trap at least two wild Pokemon, and you must bring them back to the campfire completely unharmed." She waited a moment for someone to speak up, before sighing when it was silent, "And by the way, I want specific wild Pokemon. There are seven in total, so the first three to bring me the correct two unharmed will win invincibility and will advance to the final three."

Nazira rose a brow, "And those seven are?"

Amber cleared her throat, picking up her notepad as she read out, "The seven wild Pokemon that I will allow are Froakie, Patrat, Zigzagoon, Teddiursa, Bidoof, Ducklett, Psyduck, and Deerling. Bring two of any of these seven back and you'll be good...Also, the first one to bring their two wild Pokemon will earn a special dinner."

As she explained this, a certain Joltik watched from the woods, remaining hidden under one of the many leaves of a bush, as she stared at a seemingly depressed Zetsu, before glancing back at Amber just as she finished her explanation.

The Glaceon looked at the group, "So, any questions before you all go out to find some adorable wild Pokemon?"

Gareth rose a hand, "If I act weird...Can you slap me?"

She stared at the cat for a moment, before deadpanning, "No. Now, enjoy your challenge everyone, I'm going to take a bath and do some thinking."

Nazira rose a brow, "Speakin' of thinkin', while I don' care much, how's 'da Leafeon? Haven' seen him 'round at all recently."

Amber flinched slightly, before glancing away, "He's just...He wants to be alone, so we'll leave it at that."

Zetsu rose a brow, "So that's why you've been sleeping in the other cabin."

Nazira's eyes widened, "Wait...She has? I didn' even notice…'Doe I guess I did move inta' 'da trailer."

She stared at them for a moment, before turning around to walk away, "Time is ticking, so you best do your challenge now."

As she left, the three players glanced at each other once more, before each going their separate ways into the forest.

* * *

 **Tempest sighed, "...Learned challenge without having to speak to Zetsu. Still have to get use to that...Not happy with having to do this, but if he wants shot, he can't be distracted by Tempest…"**

* * *

Zetsu was walking through the forest with his head hung low, before he let out a small sigh, "...What am I even supposed to be looking for again?"

He shrugged, continuing to walk through the forest, his eyes looking down at the ground the entire time as he continued to walk at a slow pace. After a few minutes he suddenly stopped, a confused look on his face as he whispered, "...Why am I even doing this? What's the point of doing this? I don't deserve to win...I don't deserve to even be doing this challenge."

The Larvesta walked over to one of the larger trees, before sitting down under it, placing his head against the wooden bark as he shook his head, "It's not like I can win without having someone help me, and it's not like winning will give me anything good...I'll still just go back to how life was...long days of work, stress, and loneliness...Sure I can live off of actually healthy foods instead of just noodles, and I can pay the bills for a good few months, but...Is it worth it?"

He was silent for a moment, before groaning as he leaned away from the tree, "Whatever...I guess I should at least attempt to look for a wild Pokemon...It's not like my terrible luck will actually help with that thought."

The firebug slowly walked back towards the original direction he was headed, keeping his head down as he let out another loud sigh.

* * *

 **Zetsu stared at the camera, before looking off to the side, "You know, as much as I don't want to do this, I'm only doing it to see if I can actually accomplish something on my own...Which won't happen since I'm too pathetically weak for that."**

* * *

Nazira floated over the forest with a determined look on her face, staring down at the trees below her, hoping that she'd be able to spot any of the animals despite her somewhat impaired sight from that high up. As she searched, she growled to herself, "I swear 'ta god, it was neva' 'dis hard before 'ta fight any wild ones, so why is it hard now?"

As she said this though, she ended up spotting a Psyduck waddling towards a pond before sitting down. Raising a brow, she rolled her eyes as she floated down. As she approached it, she eventually forced a smile and said to it, "Hey 'dere little guy, can 'ya help me find somethin'?"

The duck turned to her with a confused look on it's face, "Psy?"

The ghost nodded, "'Ya see, I'm searchin' for anotha' kind of duck, and I was hopin' maybe 'ya could point me in the direction of one. I know 'dey live 'round here cause of Quincy's constant yabberin', but any help would be nice."

The bird blinked, before shrugging, "Psy psy."

She stared at him for a moment, before groaning, "I have no idea what 'ya jus' said."

* * *

 **Nazira rolled her eyes, "How 'da hell do wild ones even communicate when all 'dey can do is say 'deir own dang species name? Is 'dere some secret language 'dere that none of us can even begin 'ta understand, cause by 'dis point, I genuinely want 'ta know."**

* * *

Gareth was walking through the forest, his eyes scanning around for any of the wild Pokemon he needed, before he blinked his eyes, "...Wait...What am I looking for again?"

He scratched his head for a second, before shrugging, "I guess I can just find any one that I see...I mean, it's not like there's a lot in this forest...E-Except for the bees and butterflies! Not those ones!"

The lion blinked, before facepalming, "Darn it, stop talking to yourself, Gareth! You have to focus! Why am I still talking to myself-" He stopped himself when he suddenly heard a noise off in the distance. He began walking towards the noise with caution, before glancing down to see a familiar giant boulder, as he gasped, "...The boulder that I thought was a diamond! I knew I lost that thing!"

He was about to walk towards it, before he stopped himself, shaking his head as a look of determination was set on his face, "No! I need to do this challenge, so I can be in the final three and be a step closer to winning for the honor of my friends!"

Gareth quickly turned back around, running through the woods, seemingly in his own thoughts as he suddenly crashed into one of the many trees as he groaned, "...I need to start paying attention to things…"

* * *

 **Gareth rubbed his nose, before giving the camera a look, "I can't help but be distracted so easily, and it doesn't help when I'm on edge...I'm just trying real hard to not go back into the deepest part of my mind, where I will never be able to communicate with my friends ever again!"**

 **He blinked, "...That actually makes me sound kind of crazy...I'm not crazy! Don't think that I'm crazy, because I'm not!"  
**

* * *

Tempest was currently jumping from tree to tree, searching for any signs of possible life around her. Every once in awhile she'd come across the occasional other bug, a surprising amount of which she usually ended up having to swat away herself, before coming to an abrupt stop at the top of one of the trees. Letting out a sigh, she began to rest on a branch, as she glanced around her nearby surroundings. She seemed to have ran off into the darker side of the forest, where a good number of trees look noticeably less healthy than the ones on the other side of the island, presumably due to a lack of light affecting their life over here.

Letting out a quick groan, she growled, "This is taking much too long...Tempest would have already found an animal by now if she weren't so distracted!"

Letting out a quick scream, she suddenly threw down her fist onto the branch, suddenly breaking off the half she had not been laying on, as she stared down the land below her, "...Tempest will get immunity, then deal with these emotional issues...Tempest can not be hindered by such small things...Must not become weak...Must be strong for Grandmaster and Z-"

She cut herself off, before lowering her head, "...He do not need Tempest...Will grow strong without her in time." Lifting up her head, she jumped down from the tree onto the earth below.

* * *

Nazira groaned to herself as the Psyduck continued to be of absolutely no help, seeming more focused on her headache than anything else at the moment. As this happened, she eventually said, "'Ya know what, thank 'ya for 'ya time...I guess, but since 'ya have basically done nothin' 'ta help me, I may as well jus'-"

She cut herself off upon realizing what she saw out in the middle of the lake, her eyes widening in shock at the sight. Not that far away from her current location was a small, bright blue duck. The Mismagius stared for a moment, before deadpanning, "'Ya know what, talk 'ta 'ya lata', duck, I need 'ta go get what I actually came for."

The ghost quickly began to float towards the Ducklet out on the lake, as the Psyduck just tilted it's head in confusion, "Psy?"

* * *

Zetsu glanced around the forest with little interest as he continued to walk at a steady pace. He let out a small breath, before saying, "Well, looks like there's still no wild animal around...Which is weird considering we're in a giant forest."

He glanced around, before deadpanning, "Oh, my mistake...I forgot, I'm all alone now. This is just my problem now, good to clarify that to myself."

The Larvesta let out a small groan, stopping in his tracks as he rubbed his head, "...What is wrong with me?" As he said this, he flinched at a sudden thought, "...What if I am going mental? I already feel satisfaction with the weirdest and most terrible things! I'm talking to myself and I scream every single night! W-Well...That was before Temp-"

The larva stopped himself, before slowly looking down once more, "...I suck." He continued to stare down at the ground, not even noticing a shiny Pachirisu walk past him, munching on an acorn as it flashed the bug a peace sign.

* * *

 **Zetsu frowned, "Great, not only does life suck right now, but I'm basically just a pathetically weak freak! I can't fend for myself, and I'm still wondering how I made it this far! I should have been within the first five gone…"**

* * *

Gareth poked his head out of a nearby bush, black war paint on his face as he held a determined expression on his face. He pulled out a pair of binoculars, placing them over his eyes as he scanned the area for any signs of the wild Pokemon. He continued to look around, before sighing as he narrowed his eyes, "No sign of anything yet...It's been hours...Well, actually it's only been an hour, but this is dramatic Gareth talking."

He stuck his tongue out, continuing to look around, before placing the binoculars down with a groan, "Nothing...I would have thought-" He stopped himself when he suddenly noticed a Bidoof was walking through the forest. The lion's eyes widened as he grinned, "Yes! I think that's one of the Pokemon I need!"

The Luxio slowly crawled out from his hiding spot, before jumping over to stand in front of the Bidoof, "Halt! You shall not pass!"

The Bidoof stared at him with a blank expression, before walking past him, "Bidoof."

Gareth blinked, standing in place for a few seconds, before tilting his head, "...I should have stopped it...Oh wait, I still can!" He quickly turned to chase after the wild Pokemon, "Wait up little Bidoof! I need to capture you!"

* * *

 **Gareth tapped his chin, "How do I capture that Bidoof without having to harm it? Do I use the power of friendship and make it like me enough to follow me without fail?"**

 **He shrugged, "That sounds like the only logical answer."**

* * *

A Deerling had been prancing through a small meadow, a grin on its face as it continued to ignore most of the world around it. Eventually though, it came to a stop in order to begin resting against a tree, slowly allowing the support in its legs to weaken slightly. Letting out a small yawn, it began to close its eyes in order to drift off into sleep...Until it heard something.

"From the sky, death shall rain on all below!"

The deer's eyes widened in horror, as it quickly got up and attempted to run, only to quickly get pushed down to the ground by a hard hit to the back of the head. The deer groaned slightly, before looking up, only to see a certain Joltik glaring down at him, before she said, "Under my watchful eye," her eyes narrowed, "You shall soon come to a type of end."

The Deerling stared at her, before suddenly fainting. As it did this, the Joltik smirked, "Good, so fear is good strategy for hunting. Progress has been made."

* * *

As the players were off searching for their Pokemon, Amber was walking towards her tent, poking her head inside as she cleared her throat, "Logan? Are you awake, sweetie? I brought you your favorite latte."

After hearing no response, she slowly began to walk inside, "Logan? Don't tell me you're still sleeping...Don't make me come in there! It's been three days!" After hearing nothing, she let out a small breath, before walking towards the bed area, "That's it, I am done trying to be nice- Dear god what happened?!"

Walking inside the room, she was surprised to see that the room was now an absolute mess. Blankets and what looked to be designer clothing were strewn about the room, it was completely dark, and their normally well-kept and beautiful bed now looked ancient compared to before. However, among all of this sat a Leafeon, who was staring at the TV blankly as he wrapped a blanket around himself to stay warm.

Amber stared in shock, before she slowly approached the Leafeon with a nervous look, "L-Logan?"

He glanced up at her for a moment, an uncaring look in his eyes, "...Oh...Hey Amber…"

She took a seat across from him, staring at him in complete shock still, "Sweetie...What happened to you? You aren't even wearing any makeup, the room is a mess, and you're….You're acting strange."

Logan looked at her for a bit longer than last time, before sighing, "...I don't know...Been doing some thinking is all…"

The Glaceon gave him a weak smile, "Would you care to share? I would love to help you in any possible way I can."

The Leafeon simply laid there for a moment, before deadpanning, "Don't understand what I possibly could share...After all, Gareth made things pretty clear…"

She frowned, before looking down at the drink in her paws, "Sweetie...I'm sure Gareth didn't even understand what he was saying, and besides that's all in the past...You're a new man now, so you shouldn't dwell on those harsh words-"

He gave her a look, "New man? No, Amber...I'm not...I'm the exact same one, and I'm just as pathetic as Gareth described…"

Amber stared at him, before moving a paw over his, "Logan, you are not pathetic at all. Yes, you've done some very awful things, but everyone has, including me, and no matter what it doesn't make you pathetic. You are the best, and you need to start acting like it instead of living in this filth."

The Leafeon turned away from her at these words, before saying, "...I'm not the best Amber...I never have been...And even if I was, it wouldn't just validate the way I treat everyone." Ignoring his girlfriend's gaze, he quickly moved off the bed and walked out of the room, the blanket still around him.

The Glaceon stared at his retreating form in shock, before her eyes slowly began to water, "...Logy…"

* * *

Zetsu stood in front of a tree, staring up at it as he watched a small Patrat try to collect what looked to be an apple, as he whispered to himself, "How is there an apple tree on this island?"

He shook his head, before calling out, "Hey...Patrat. Come down here so I can just...Win this challenge." He was met with an apple hitting his head as he held it, "Ow! Oh come on, that was uncalled for!"

The creature began to point down at the bug, laughing mockingly as it tapped its feet together. The Larvesta narrowed his eyes at the Pokemon, before grabbing the apple, throwing it up, before deadpanning when it barely goes up a few inches in the air as the apple fell down, "Oh right...I can't throw."

The laughing only grew in volume, as Zetsu pointed up at it, "Hey! At least I'm better looking than you, ugly!" The Patrat's laughing only grew louder, as the bug screamed, "That's it! I will give you to the count of three, and if you do not come down here, then I'm burning this tree down!" Another apple was thrown at his face, "...I officially hate my life…"

With that, Zetsu quickly attempted to light a small flame...Only to hear screaming, glancing up slightly, only for the Patrat to land on his face hissing, "...Is this a sign that life might actually like me?" The creature quickly began to scratch him, as he screeched, "Nope! This is a sign that life still hates me! Back away you ugly rodent-"

"Yo, get 'ya butt outta' 'da way!"

The Larvesta blinked, glancing around in confusion, "What?" Him and the Patrat turned towards the noise, only for both of them to start screaming in terror, as a Ducklett quickly ran towards them, surprisingly knocking the Larvesta to the ground with the Patrat under him, "...What...What just happened?!"

As he said this, Nazira floated up to him with a groan, "Sorry 'bout 'dat Zetsu, I've been trailin' 'dat duck for a bit, and 'ya jus' so happened 'ta get in 'da way of it."

Zetsu shook his head as he slowly sat up, "I-It's fine...I mean, it actually helped me get this monster under me." He suddenly blinked, "...That sounded incredibly wrong."

She gave him a look, before shrugging, "I don' really care much. Now if 'ya 'cuse me, I gotta go track down a demon duck." She began to float away, leaving the Larvesta alone with the now crushed Patrat.

The bug watched her go, before staring back down at the Patrat as he sighed, "...Well...The thing isn't too hurt…"

* * *

 **Zetsu rubbed his head, before sighing, "Okay, so I got one of the needed wild Pokemon, but it was mostly because Nazira was there. The world still hates me enough to where I had to see a little troll of a Pokemon that nearly scratched my face off!"**

 **He sighed, "Well, at least I'm halfway done with this challenge...And maybe my luck might actually turn around."**

* * *

Gareth was crawling behind the Bidoof as it walked a slow pace. He suddenly stopped upon noticing the Bidoof was going towards a dam, multiple other Bidoofs were seen all around it as he whispered to himself, "Oh my god...I found the home of the Bidoof."

He watched the Pokemon as it moved closer to the dam, before getting in an attacking position as he prepared to pounce on the thing, "Alright...This is where I snatch my prey...I am a lion, so it is in my natural instinct to succeed and...Uh...Be awesome and stuff!"

The Luxio licked his lips, before jumping up, lunging towards the defenseless Bidoof, before suddenly falling just a little aways from the wild Bidoof as he groaned, "Oof...That didn't go to plan."

"Why small cat laying on ground?"

He blinked, before glancing up to see a familiar yellow spider, "Oh, hey Tempest...I was trying to pounce on that Bidoof, but I missed." The Joltik gave him an unimpressed look, as the cat noticed the spider was dragging a decently sized back against the ground, causing him to raise a brow, "Uh...W-What is that you have?"

The spider glanced at her bag, before stating, "A deer that Tempest knocked out and is currently hauling around."

Gareth stood up slightly, before shrugging with a smile, "Oh, well...That's cool! Good luck with the challenge, I better go in that Bidoof home now."

The lion scurried off, while Tempest rose a brow in slight confusion, but regardless began to walk away.

* * *

 **Gareth hummed, "Wait...Does it have to be one of the needed wild Pokemon or can I just bring in an entire family of the same one?"**

 **He shrugged, "I guess I'll see when that happens, but first I need to befriend one of them to willingly follow my every command!"**

* * *

Inside of the old girls cabin, Amber was sitting on one of the many beds, holding onto an old stuffed Cubchoo, staring down at it with a conflicted expression on her face. She let out a sigh as she placed it down on the bed, "Why must something like this happen...He's never been so distant to me…"

She let out a small groan, falling back on the uncomfortable bed as she stared up, "How am I able to even make him feel better? I tried to give him his favorite foods and drinks, I tried being there, I tried everything that used to work, but now...This is different."

The Glaceon rubbed her head, before groaning, "I'm awful...I can't even help my only fri- boyfriend with cheering up...I've known him for ten years, yet I can't cheer him up...I'm still a failure, a loser...Ugh!"

Amber was silent for a moment, before sitting up with a frown, "I can't just give up and let him continue to mope around in his own negative thoughts...I need to keep trying! I know if it was me, then he would keep trying too...I'm going to go look for him."

She quickly moved off of the bed, before walking out the cabin door with a determined look on her face.

* * *

Dragging the now tied up Patrat, Zetsu was searching around the area for any other wild Pokemon, before he let out a groan, "And nothing still...Oh great, I'm stuck with an annoying unconscious rodent, and I can't even find anything else." as he continued to walk, he eventually came across a surprisingly large fallen log, "...Eh...I might as well rest here...Not like anything good is happening to me right now."

The Larvesta climbed up on the log, making sure to keep a tight hold on the rope that held the Patrat, before he let out a sigh, "For all I know the challenge could be over, and all the other animals are taken while I'm stuck in this forest acting like an idiot, because with my luck Amber forgot to announce that I lost."

He let out a sigh, "It's fine I guess...Not like I'd last much longer, so leaving today would be better...It means I can just disappear and forget everything about this island...Including T-Tempest…She won't have to see my pathetic face anymore, and I won't have to remember all the good times we had together...And I'm close to crying again."

"Please don't start crying...Not in the mood…"

The bug blinked, before glancing off to where the voice came from, "...Logan? What happened to your face? And why is someone like you out here?"

The Leafeon, still covered by his blanket, deadpanned, "I can leave the camp to you know...Not like I'm trapped there…"

Zetsu rose a brow, "Well sorry, I just thought a pretty boy like you wouldn't like stepping out here…Seriously though, what's up with the dirty fur and the weird blanket?"

He glanced at himself and then at the items, before shrugging, "...Eh...Haven't left my bed much…" Soon after, he said, "Can I sit with you for a moment. Need to catch my breath...Not really used to this much walking."

The Larvesta stared at him for a moment, before scooting over a little, "Y-Yeah, of course...It's not like I have anything better to do than to wait for my ride back home later after I lose…"

The Leafeon took a seat, before raising a brow, "...So you seriously think you're going to just lose...Not even gonna give the thought of possibly winning any thought?"

He shrugged, "I'm not winner material, and I'm not even final four material...I just got here because I made an alliance with my friends, and because my ex-girlfriend practically saved me through most of the challenges...I'm pathetic, weak, and unlucky. I ain't going to win, so why bother trying."

Logan rose a brow, "...Huh...You and the spider broke up? Shame...You two were cute…"

Zetsu let out a sigh, "She broke it off...She probably just realized that she could do better than me, so I don't really blame her at all…" He turned to the co-host, "What about you? You just disappeared after Gareth told you off."

The Leafeon flinched, before sighing, "...I've been doing a lot of thinking about his words honestly...About my behavior…And I've realized that...He's right."

The bug rose a brow, "Okay...So what are you going to do about it?"

He groaned, "...How the hell am I supposed to know...Not exactly use to this kind of feeling…"

The Larvesta blinked, "So you're just going to stay depressed over it? Not that I care, because I'm basically depressed right now too, but it's still an ugly feeling, and I'm sure it's making Amber feel bad if she's actually sleeping in the empty cabin."

Logan glared at him, "Seriously, you even admit you're not one to talk and you're trying to give me advice?" His glare soon softened though, before he sighed, "But...What _do_ I do...How can I change when I've been this way for so long…"

Zetsu sighed, "I mean...I'm still pathetically weak, but after going through this hell hole...I grew some guts and became someone that's almost average, but for you...Just I don't know, start a clean slate? Try to find something that's going to help you change for the better, or just don't listen to me because I give awful advice."

The Leafeon deadpanned, "Yeah, you do...But thank you."

The Larvesta flinched, "Please don't hurt-" His eyes widened, before turning to the grass type, "Wait...You said thank you? You thanked me?"

The co-host rose a brow, "Yeah, what's your point?"

He glanced off to the side, "Well...You never really say stuff like that, especially to me and the others...Sorry, it was just...Shocking."

Logan rose a brow, before blinking, "...Huh…" He began to stand-up, "I'm...Gonna go apologize for some stuff...Good luck possibly but most likely not- ...Just good luck." The Leafeon began to walk away from the Larvesta, before suddenly saying, "Oh yeah, by the way...Maybe don't give up hope on yourself. You've done a lot more in this competition than you give yourself credit for kid."

Zetsu rose a brow, "...Did he just wish me luck? And did he just compliment me…?" He glanced down at the Patrat, before he suddenly jumped off of the log, "...I have to keep going."

* * *

Gareth was inside of the Bidoof's dam, sitting in the middle of what looked to be a circle of Bidoof as they did a strange dance around him, causing him to clap along to their moves, "Thanks for the welcoming party! Except I have a favor I must ask of all of you."

The Bidoofs all stopped, before sitting down, staring at him in confusion, one even speaking out, "Bidoof?"

He cleared his throat, "I have an important challenge I must complete, then I will be able to win and be one step closer to reaching the very end, winning for the honor of my friends, and to give my girlfriend the biggest of thanks...I need you all to follow me to camp, please say you will."

The wild Pokemon continued to stare at him, before they all started chanting together, causing the lion to grin, "Hooray! Onwards my companions, for I shall you all the way!"

The Luxio walked out of the damn, humming a happy tune as a line of Bidoof instantly formed, following him out of the dam as they chanted along with him. He continued to hum, as he wagged his tail, "I'm going to win, and I'm going to stay another day, and hopefully more to come- ...Why are you all suddenly carrying me?"

Glancing down, he realized the Bidoof were now marching, carrying the Luxio in a manner as if they're gonna throw him somewhere, as he nervously chuckled, "G-Guys? T-This isn't the way to camp! U-Um...I can walk myself...I-It's totally fine!"

The Bidoof ignored him, as he realized where they were taking him to...A large pit right in front of him, that caused his eyes to widen in terror, "O-Oh god, you're all going to sacrifice me to your Bidoof god! Somebody help me! I can literally just use Thunderbolt on them, but I don't have the heart, so someone please come and rescue me before I die-"

"What 'da hell are 'ya doin' Gareth?"

Gareth blinked, looking back with a scared expression as he held his arms out, "Nazira! Please help me! These Bidoof are going to sell my soul to their Bidoof tribal god, and then that means I'll die! I don't want to die yet, please help!"

The Mismagius' eyes were wide, before deadpanning, "Why do I have 'ta always be 'da one dealin' with 'dis kind of insanity?" Her eyes began to glow slightly, as all of the Bidoof were lifted into the air, dropping Gareth in the process. As she did this, she slowly lifted them all over the pit...And dropped all but two of them down it, unless a loud slam was heard. Their groans could be heard from below.

The Luxio's eyes widened, "Whoa...That was awesome...Thank you so much for the help, Nazira!" He flashed her a small grin, "Now I can bring those Bidoof to Amber and win-"

The ghost shook her head, "Nope, I'm takin' 'dese ones in."

He blinked in confusion, before pointing up at them, "But...But I found them first...A-And the other ones are in that pit...How can I win without them?"

She shrugged, "Don' know, find a way 'ta get 'dem out of 'da pit I guess. Sorry I have 'ta do 'dis Gareth, but in the end, I need 'ta win, and I don' trust 'ya 'ta help me...Unless."

The lion still looked confused, before raising a brow, "Unless what?"

The Mismagius smirked, "'Ya help me get out Tempest next episode. Zetsu's basically screwed 'dis time, so if I help 'ya out and get two of 'dose Bidoof out of 'da hole for 'ya, 'ya help me take out her. Deal?"

Gareth stared at her with a conflicted expression, "Um...That'd be very bad of me, but…" He stared down at the ground, before sighing, "I need to win...So I'll help."

The ghost chuckled, "Good, now I'll help 'ya out."

* * *

 **Nazira shrugged, "Honestly, if the bug duo do finish before us, 'den I'll jus' Shadow Ball Gareth and take third. I ain' losin' 'dis challenge, but if Gareth survives 'ta, it'd be nice 'ta have an ally."**

* * *

 **Gareth stared at the camera with a conflicted expression, "I don't know if I was tricked again or not, but it was really the only thing I could think of to get those Bidoofs...I need to win, even if it means I have to do bad things...T-That's part of surviving."**

* * *

Amber was walking through the campsite, a worried look on her face as she called out, "Logan? Logy where are you? I know you didn't take off someplace else...I hope." She groaned as she leaned against the flagpole, "I can't believe this...How do I lose a beautiful man in this dump of a place?"

She glanced around the area, before letting out a sigh, "...Maybe I should get a drink or two, he should be back by the time I'm done...Hopefully."

"Amber!"

The Glaceon blinked, "...Logan? Logan?! You came back to me!"

The Leafeon in question was running towards Amber, before suddenly stopping in front of her, pulling her into a quick hug, "I'm so sorry I've been such a jerk!"

Amber quickly hugged him back, shaking her head at his words, "No, I should apologize for not being strong enough to cheer you up! I'm the worst, and I'm so sorry I couldn't help you!"

He pulled her away for a moment, "You aren't the worst Amber, I have no idea why you'd ever say that!"

She gave him a look, "I am the worst, Logan. I'm just...I'm terrible at cheering you up, I always lean on you for support, and when you need it I'm unable to give it...I'm so sorry again-" She was suddenly cut out by the Leafeon pulling her closer, as she blinked.

Logan breathed in for a moment, before saying, "Amber...You aren't terrible, so please never say that again. Like I've told you in the past…" He softly smiled, "You're easily the best thing that's ever happened to me."

The Glaceon stared up at him in surprise, before giving him a smile as she leaned against him, "You're the best thing to happen to me, Logan...Next time I'll try harder to make you smile again."

The Leafeon hugged her just a bit closer, "And from now on, I promise I'm gonna be a better person to both you, and everyone else around here...Honestly have needed to become that for awhile now."

Amber rose a brow at his words, "This is not what I expected to hear, but I like it, and I know the perfect way you can start…" She leaned back, poking his chest with a grin, "By taking a bath, because you reek."

He chuckled, "Yeah...That's a good point."

She smirked at him, "And who knows, maybe you'll be getting a special treat after the challenge~" The Leafeon quickly began to blush.

* * *

Walking through the forest, Zetsu was looking around for any sign of any needed Pokemon as he dragged the still unconscious Patrat, before he suddenly came to a stop once he noticed a Psyduck walking by. He blinked when the duck suddenly stopped, turning around to face him. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before Zetsu cleared his throat, "...Hello."

The Psyduck continued to stare into his soul, before opening its mouth, shooting a blast of water at the Larvesta's face. As this happened, Zetsu screamed, holding onto his face as he ran around, "Ahh! Why me?! What did I ever do to deserve this wrongful punishment?!"

The duck continued to spray him, until suddenly, a large thing of lightning began to shock the Psyduck, causing it to begin screaming, "Psy!"

The Larvesta's eyes widened, "...I-It can't be…"

The shocking came to a stop, but not until after the spider had already basically fried the duck. Soon after, a certain Joltik jumped down from a nearby tree, landing on top of the duck with two bags in tow, one noticeably much larger than the spider and the Larvesta, as it growled from inside it's easily tearable prison.

Zetsu stared at the spider in shock, before taking a small step back, "I-It's really you...Oh god...Oh my god...Oh my god!" He quickly turned to run, only to trip over the Patrat with a groan, before curling up in a small ball, "Even when I try to run I'm pathetic! Don't look at me! Just go! Please...L-Leave me alone!"

She stared at the Larvesta for a moment, before deadpanning, "Zetsu, pick self back up."

He shook his head, "No...What's the point...I already lost, I'm going home, I'm never going to see anyone here ever again…"

The Joltik rose a brow, before growling, "Zetsu is just giving up?! Tempest did not break own heart just to see closest companion lose hope!"

The Larvesta flinched, "T-Tempest, you don't understa- Wait...Break own heart...You...You still like me?! Y-You don't hate me or think I'm pathetic?"

The Joltik rolled her eyes, "Course not! Tempest did not commit actions out of hatred…" A faint blush began to form on her face, "Tempest...Tempest can't hate someone who cares so much about her…"

He blinked, before slowly lifting his head up, "T-Then...If you still like me...Then why? Why would you just...Leave like that? I thought I did something wrong..."

She stared at him a moment, before looking down, "...That is the problem Zetsu...You care so much about Tempest, but so little about self...Place Tempest on some kind of pedestal while seeing self as nothing! That...That shouldn't be how it is! Zetsu shouldn't just destroy own confidence so much!"

Zetsu turned to her with a pained expression, "You don't understand...I'm only being truthful! I'm nothing, I'm weak, I'm pathetic...I got attacked by a Psyduck, and I got humiliated and nearly maimed by a Patrat! I can't throw anything, I can barely run, I can't swim, I'm just...I'm not good enough for anything! I don't even know why I'm still here, or why you even like me, or how I somehow made friends here!"

The spider stared at him, before sighing, "...But Tempest doesn't see why it's bad to not be that strong."

The Larvesta rose a brow, "Coming from you that sounds weird, since you strive to be strong."

The Joltik glanced at the ground, "...Zetsu, it's not bad to not be strong...Because everyone has to face weakness." She placed down her bags for a moment, "...Tempest was naturally born as weak, useless spider...She had no family to watch Tempest grow up, she had no money to keep self alive on own, and at the end of each day, whether Tempest alive or not depended on luck and strength...Tempest had to train every day under horrible conditions just to survive...Just to keep Grandmaster alive as well after meeting him...Tempest only strives to be strong, because that was how she learned to survive." She sighed, "...Not everyone need to be strong, Zetsu...Tempest had to...But sees no reason why Zetsu must."

He stared at her for a moment, before looking down, "...I...I don't even care about being strong, it's just...Someone like me shouldn't be here where strong people like you should be. I'm the guy people go to order around and just take it, that's my job and I'm fine with it….But still, I just can't stand being here. The only good thing that came out of this mess was meeting you, and you're basically gone...I'll never even understand what you see in me..."

As he stared down, he eventually heard, "...The reason Tempest has grown to see Zetsu as so much is simple...Zetsu is strong in the ways Tempest fails to be…" He glanced up in shock, "Zetsu is an amazing man, one who has shown Tempest kindness in ways she never believed possible...Your mind brings new knowledge to Tempest, helping her learn things about people and the world around her that she never could have hoped for...And most importantly to Tempest...Zetsu is not only loyal to Tempest, but...Genuinely is willing to tell her his love...Something that even Tempest has never been able to do due to her own weakness."

Zetsu's eyes widened at her words, before he slowly moved closer to her, "You...You actually mean it? You...You think I'm a good guy? That's...That's honestly the sweetest thing I've ever heard…" His eyes started to water slightly, before he turned away, "N-Now I'm getting emotional here…"

The Joltik stared at him, before smiling to herself, her blush slowly becoming more prominent, "...Zetsu...Tempest thinks you're a great man...Possibly the greatest she's ever met…"

He sniffled slightly, before suddenly pulling the spider into his arms, giving her a small hug as he whispered, "...Thank you...Thank you so much…I am so glad I met you, Tempest...I am so glad to have met someone as amazing, powerful, and kind as you...I'll never forget you."

The spider's blush was now completely noticeable, but she gladly began to return the hug, "...Zetsu...Tempest so sorry for leaving him like that…"

The Larvesta shook his head, "I-It's fine...You had your own reasons, but...I am going to miss you."

Tempest stared at him for a moment, before smiling, "...But Tempest has decided...She too selfish to possibly allow herself to lose you…"

His eyes widened as he leaned back slightly, "W-Wait...Then...D-Does that mean…"

To the Larvesta's surprise, she let out a slight giggle, before smirking up at him, "You can kiss Tempest now~"

Zetsu blushed brightly, before giving her a warm smile as he leaned in, "You don't have to tell me twice…"

* * *

Back at the flagpole, Amber was looking down at her watch, before humming, "What is taking those kids so long? I have plans tonight…"

"We're here!"

She blinked, looking towards the forest to see a certain ghost and lion running in, floating Bidoofs were above them as she blinked, "...You two brought just Bidoofs?"

Nazira deadpanned, "Not like 'ya said we had 'ta bring multiple of a species."

The Glaceon stared at her, before pointing, "...I'm in a good mood right now, so I'll allow it."

Gareth's eyes were wide, before he smiled, "We win? Woohoo! We did it, Nazira! We're closer to the end!" He turned to the hostess with an innocent smile, "So...Where's the food you promised us?"

Amber stared at him, before narrowing her eyes, "Gone."

He blinked, before Nazira whispered, "'Yah...Probably not a good idea 'ta ask 'da lady of 'da guy 'ya insulted for food."

The Glaceon glanced at the Mismagius with a smile, "You're decent today, so if you want you're more than welcomed to enjoy some pumpkin pie. Just ask the chef for it."

She smirked, "Cool."

Gareth tilted his head, whispering to himself, "You just said the food was gone…"

The hostess ignored the lion as she looked at her watch, "Anyways, do whatever you want...I have to wait for one last player, then elimination, then fun plans...For me."

As she said this, she heard some rustling coming from the forest as she glanced over, noticing two familiar bugs were rushing towards her, each with their two Pokemon. Zetsu let out a small breath as he ran, before blinking when he noticed that Gareth and Nazira were already there, as he nervously glanced over at the Joltik, "T-Tempest, this really is my last day here!"

She turned to him with a confused look, before her own face paled, "...No…"

The Larvesta sighed, before slowly stopping in his steps, "It's...It's fine. I did my time here, now it's time for you to win this thing for me, alright?"

The spider was silent for a moment, "...No."

He rose a brow, "N-No? What do you mean by that-" He suddenly found himself and his bags picked up by Tempest, causing his eyes to widen, "Tempest! L-Let go of me!"

The Joltik looked up at him for a moment, "Too bad...Good luck, Zetsu!"

HIs eyes widened even more, "T-Tempest, stop!" He suddenly yelped when he was thrown into the air, screaming as he held the ends of the bags close to him, crashing into a surprised Gareth, causing them both to fall down to the ground.

Amber's eyes were wide, before she looked down at the firebug, "...Well...Looks like Zetsu is our last player who will be in the final three, and that means we say goodbye to Temp-"

Zetsu groaned as he picked himself up, glaring at the hostess, "No! We do not say goodbye to Tempest, because I quit! She's in the final three and I leave!"

Tempest growled, as she began to jump over to the Larvesta, "Zetsu, stop! She used a lot of energy throwing you across finish!"

He blinked, before giving her a look, "Y-Yeah, b-but...I can't be here, Tempest! You need the money more than anyone else here...No offense to the other two."

The spider stared at him, before beginning to chuckle lowly, "Please, Tempest has little real use for money. Probably would just waste it. Besides, if Tempest is moving in with Zetsu, he shall need extra money."

The Larvesta's face was still unsure, "B-But Tempest...I'm most likely not going to win...Do you see who I'm up against? I'm up against a guy with an abnormal amount of good luck, and Nazira, who's basically better than both me and Gareth. I can't do this."

The Joltik rolled her eyes, "There's Zetsu with his talk on the 'why' and the 'can't', when in the end, that matters little to Tempest," she began to smile, "As either way, she knows Zetsu is much better than he knows."

Zetsu stared at her for a moment, before letting out a sigh, before a smile began to form, "...Well, if the great and powerful Tempest believes in me, then maybe it's about time I start doing the same...I can't promise I'll win, but I can promise I'll be trying very hard to make you proud."

She smirked, "You will win."

He blushed slightly, before glancing off to the side, "...Take care, Tempest...I'll see you soon."

From the sidelines, Nazira rolled her eyes, "Would 'ya two jus' have 'ya heartwarmin' goodbye already," she began to blush suddenly as she noticed the two lean in with each other, as Gareth's eyes widened next to her, "...Well 'den."

Gareth stared at the two, before whispering, "So that's how they kiss...Why are those weird sounds coming from them?"

Amber deadpanned, "I'm just going to go back in my tent, goodbye Tempest, it was nice knowing you."

* * *

At the dock, Tempest was just boarding the 'Boat of Losers', and as it began to speed off, she turned back towards the dock, as she began to wave at Zetsu, "Goodbye my grand fire knight of the Wawanakwa valley! Until we meet again, the great and powerful Tempest shall be waiting!"

Zetsu waved to her, "Take care! I promise to make you proud, and I'll see you soon!" As the boat sped off into the distance, he let out a small sigh as he looked down, "I promise...I'll be somebody you can be proud of."

Nearby, Nazira and Gareth waved weakly to the spider, before the latter said, "I-Is it bad that I feel sad for Zetsu? I mean...It's pretty awful to just say goodbye to your girlfriend..."

Nazira shook her head, "Nah, I feel bad for 'da dude 'ta...Doesn' change 'da fact we're gonna take him out next time."

The Luxio flinched at her words, before nodding slowly, "...Right...Then it'll just be us…"

As Zetsu watched the sun set for a moment, he sighed...Before suddenly standing straight, and turning to the other two with a determined look on his face, "Watch out you two, because I'm going to give these next challenges my everything, and I will defeat both of you...I'm going to win, and nothing will stop me. The hosts won't stop me, you two won't stop me, and anything this cruel world throws at me won't stop me. I'm done giving up, so say goodbye to the old pathetic Zetsu, and say hello to the new and improved Zetsu!"

The Larvesta walked past them, not sparing them a second glance as he moved into his cabin, leaving Gareth and Nazira in shock, before the latter smirked, "Huh…'Dat was almost intimidatin'...I kinda like it."

Gareth nodded with a smile, "That was so cool! I wanna sound cool like that!" His stomach suddenly rumbled as he blinked, "Oh yeah...Hungry...Hey Nazira, you wanna share that pie Amber offered you?"

The Mismagius stared at him a moment, before beginning to float away, "Sorry Gareth, but...It's pumpkin. 'Dat ain' happenin' by default cause of 'dat flava'."

He watched her go, before letting out a weak chuckle, "O-Oh...Um...Okay! That's...That's fine, I'll just...Sleep the hunger away…"

* * *

 _ **Contestants-**_ _Gareth, Nazira, Zetsu_

* * *

 **And now...Me and Delta cry as we lose easily my personal favorite character of the story...Tempest!**

 **Delta: It was an emotional episode for us, and I'm sure it was one for you guys too, but Tempest was special...She IS special...I'm going to continue on and cry Delta tears.**

 **In my eyes, Tempest is easily the strongest contestant of the story, bar-none, no competition. She is just filled to the brim with awesome moments and an amazing ego to boot, destroying everything in her path through her multiple long years of training. But due to this, Tempest's biggest issue became obvious...A lack of social skills due to a flawed belief that she needed to be strong or she'd die, as that was how she was basically raised. So, she had no idea how to talk to others, and thus struggled...Until she met Zetsu. Just gonna say this, TempSu is easily the most popular and my most liked couple in the entirety of this story. Its adorable, funny, and in my opinion, way more complex than people give it credit for. Tempest and Zetsu are very flawed and very hard to completely pin down characters, each with their own share of development sparked by their relationship. In the end, Tempest found the very things she lacked in Zetsu; compassion, intelligence, loyalty, and love. He** _ **has**_ **changed her, albeit in subtle ways, and for the better overall. I love Tempest in basically every way, and while it won't be long until we see her again, I still will miss her for the time being. HAIL TO THE ALMIGHTY TEMPEST!**

 **Delta: You will be missed Tempest, but now that she's gone...Final three!**

 **WHO WILL WIN IT ALL?! Don't know. But hey, everyone developed this episode(besides Tyson), so...YEAH! Host development mixed with final three development means good episode...Hopefully...Please tell me you liked it ;-;**

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Haughty Tail Chaser - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Failed Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Boring Novelist - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Defacto Tyrant - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Accidentally Charming Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Rude Professional - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Teenage Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Competitive Jerk - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Unlucky Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Awkward Sarcasm Spasm - (15th Place)_

 _Quincy Ross, the Friend to All Those Around Him - (14th Place)_

 _Violet Caputo, the Deadpan Pessimist - (13th Place)_

 _Chad Bridgewood, the Lovable Jock - (12th Place)_

 _Nanami Juvia, the Ditzy Friend - (11th Place)_

 _Mimi Sandhu, the Isolated Cutie - (10th Place)_

 _Isabel Flame, the Spoiled Sweet Leader - (9th Place)_

 _Bari Adams, the Happy Trash Mutt - (8th Place)_

 _Kanaya Wells, the Insecure Shipper - (7th Place)_

 _Cynthia De Lucca, the Tragic Anti-Heroine - (6th Place)_

" _Doc", the Anarchistic Controversy - (5th Place)_

 _Tempest Joust, the Great and Powerful - (4th Place)_


	25. Search and Do Not Destroy

**Author's Note~**

 **FINAL THREE TIME, MOTHER-**

 **Delta: CENSORSHIP! I mean...Mothership is what he was going to say...Hehe...**

 **...Sure...Let's go with that.**

 **Delta: After this episode our final three will go down to the final two...Who will win and who will you all root for? Find out...This episode.**

 **...Wooo...**

* * *

Gareth opened his eyes, blinking when he was suddenly inside of a room with various posters and toys scattered around, before he sat up, looking around in confusion, "Hey...This is my room...What am I doing here? I should be inside of the cabin..."

He shrugged, getting out of the bed and walking around the room, observing the area, before turning the television on, "Well...I'm sure this is all just a bad dream...Yeah, no way I can be home instead of competing for money."

The Luxio's eyes widened when he heard screaming, before he quickly rushed to the door, only to stop upon hearing noises on the other side. He pressed his ear to the door, listening in on an old woman's voice, "Ray, I think our son is amazing now."

The lion blinked at the voice, before smiling widely, "Momma!"

His ears twitched slightly when he heard another voice, "No, he's acting like a fool."

Gareth shivered slightly at the voice, "A-And dad?"

The mother's voice growled, "What are you talking about? Gareth is acting so sweet and innocent, and he's actually trying to make friends now-"

"He's stupid! He's a joke and he's ruining our good image! You were even telling me how he almost drank a bottle of soap!"

The Luxio flinched at the words, as the mother stuttered, "S-So he's a little slow now, he's just recovering from the accident-"

"It's been four months...That's enough time to recover. Let's face it, he's not the same boy we once had...He's a stranger."

The mother growled, "So he's acting differently...I still see no issue. He's changed in a positive way, and regardless of how he acts he's still our son!"

Gareth blinked at the silence, gulping slightly as he moved his paw to open the door, stopping when he heard the other voice say, "He's your problem now. I'm done with both of you."

His eyes widened at the words, flinching slightly when he heard a loud smash along with his mother's cries. He sat in front of the door in shock, before he stared down at the floor, "...I...I'm the reason why dad never came back? I'm the reason why mom is so sad now...I-It's my fault…"

" _So now you can finally see the despair you've caused?"_

The Luxio slowly turned around, letting out a shaky sigh when he noticed the familiar Luxray, "I...I didn't mean to...H-Honest, I just...I was just being normal! I didn't know I did this…"

 _He growled, "That doesn't matter, Gareth, because that doesn't change the fact that had you just let me live my life, I would have-"_

Gareth gritted his teeth, "You would have what? You would have stayed inside your room, alone and miserable while I would stay stuck in that void of darkness! Nothing would have changed except for the fact both of us would be miserable! You don't scare me anymore...I'm not going back, because I'm going to stay and live my life the way I want to!"

 _Gein flinched at this, before growling, "...This is my life...And I will take it back!"_

The Luxio frowned at his words, before narrowing his eyes, "Well I'm not going to lose it...Not when I have so much to look forward to now!"

* * *

Inside of the mess hall, Zetsu was staring down at his cup of coffee, before taking a sip of it, "I can do this...I made it this far, and if I can survive this, then I can survive the next one...Then I can win, then I can live comfortably with Tempest...Well, as comfortably as possible…"

He placed the cup down, looking up slightly, "I still can't believe that this is almost over...I can't believe that a simple prank from my coworkers actually turned out to be the best thing that could have ever happened to me...Huh...It's funny how the universe works."

The Larvesta stared down at his cup, before letting out a deep breath, "I made it this far, so I'm going to work hard to win and make Tempest proud! I will prove to everyone out there who ever doubted me or called me weak, that I am just as strong by myself as I am with my friends! And when I win, then I will just prove that I'm not the same guy you can just step on!"

He began to smile brightly as he stood up straighter, "I'm going to actually have a happier life now, and nothing is going to take that away from me!"

The bug blinked when he heard the chef yell, "Hey! Stop talking to yourself and finish up! I would like some alone time!"

Zetsu's eyes widened, before he quickly ran out of the mess hall, "S-Sorry!"

* * *

Nazira was currently floating inside of her trailer, reading one of the many books that had come with the reward, before breathing in, and placing it down, as she began to stare at the wall for a moment, "...Okay...Only three of us left...Almost hard 'ta believe I've gotten 'dis far…"

She continued to stare at the wall for a moment, before narrowing her eyes, "...I need 'ta win 'dis...I have 'ta many people 'dat I need to pay back for my mistakes...A lot of people are gonna be relyin' on 'dis money when 'da game is over, and in 'da end, it'll be one me if I'm unable 'ta save 'dem…"

The Mismagius growled to herself for a moment, before stating, "And if 'dose two are gonna get in my way of makin' 'dings right again...Well, 'den 'dey have anotha' 'ding comin' 'deir way instead of a cold hundred thousand. I ain' gonna be lettin' my guard down from now on, so if 'dey wanna ruin 'dis for me, 'den 'dey sure as hell ain' gonna be doin' 'dat without gettin' some scars in 'da process."

She began to float out of the trailer, a look of hollow determination on her face, "...I promised myself in 'da past 'dat I'd neva' resort 'ta 'dat eva' 'gain...But I might jus' have 'ta break some codes of mine if it means 'dat it'll fix all 'dis crap 'dat's goin' on...Look out 'ya two, cause Nazira ain' losin', and no opinions, feelins', or anythin' will stop me from doing what I have 'ta…"

* * *

The contestants were called out to the flagpole as they stood in silence, awaiting the hosts to arrive. After a few minutes, Amber walked towards them, "Good morning final three, I do hope you aren't too nervous for what you're about to go through, because after today one of you will leave and then we'll have our final two."

Nazira rolled her eyes, "We're already aware…'Doe I gotta admit," she glanced at Zetsu, "'Ya look oddly calm for a guy who's girlfriend left a few days ago. I'd have 'dought 'dat 'ya would be freakin' out over bein' in 'da final few playa's."

Zetsu shrugged with a smile, "I can't freak out right now...I have to focus on winning for my girl...Then I can freak out when I'm done."

She smirked, "Huh, guess I can respect 'dat on some level, even 'doe 'ya ain' gonna win."

He gave her a look, "We'll see, because when I'm done winning I'll come back to you and tell you how wrong you...Okay, I'm terrible at trash talk."

Gareth glanced over at them with an uninterested expression, "Hey, can you two just stop...I'd like to listen to what the challenge is and just do it."

The Larvesta blinked, "...Um...Okay, but I'm surprised you're not grinning with glee right now, Gareth."

The Luxio flinched, before sighing, "There's nothing to be grinning about right now...I just want the day to end."

Nazira gave him a look, "Um...Okay 'den."

Amber rose a brow, before shrugging, "Anyways, return your attention back to me, because Logan and I made some special arrangements for you three before we begin your challenge."

Gareth lifted his head up slightly, "S-Special arrange-"

The Glaceon cut him off with a glare, "Yes, special arrangements. We talked to some people who are rooting for you, and we got them on video, and because we're nice...We're going to show you those videos." She clapped her hands, watching as Tyson pulled out a small television.

Zetsu's eyes widened, "W-Wait...We're really going to see the people who're rooting for us?"

The hostess deadpanned, "Obviously." She patted the television, before glancing over at the three, "So...Who wants to watch first?"

All three of them were silent for a moment, before Gareth sighed, "I...I guess I'll go."

It was silent for a moment, before Amber glanced at the other two, "...Anybody but him?" She sighed when they said nothing, before nodding, "Okay, looks like we'll be starting with Gareth."

Chef Tyson nodded, powering on the television, before pounding on it to stop the static, smirking when a screen pops up. Soon after, Juvia's face popped up on the screen, a smile on it, as she said in the video, "Hello Gareth!"

Gareth's eyes widened as a small smile came to his face, "J-Juvia!"

The video began to continue, with the Shuppet saying, "I'm so happy that you've been able to make it so far on your own! You've really proven to everyone you didn't just make it here on luck...Well in my eyes at least," she let out a quick giggle, before continuing, "Just know that me and the friends you made on the island are rooting for you!" She moved the camera slightly, showing Isabel and Kanaya cuddling on the couch, before they began to wave at the camera.

The Luxio gasped, "I-Isabel and Kanaya too! T-They're really...They're rooting for me…"

The Shuppet moved the camera back into place, before she continued, "We're wishing you the best Gareth, and we can't wait to see you again. You've been an amazing person towards all of us, showing kindness to us without question, and now it's time for us to give you some back. From your pudding pal to you, good luck Gar!" She continued to smile, before the screen went back to static.

Gareth sniffled softly, before wiping a stray tear from his eyes, "T-That really helped me out...T-Thank you so much, Juvia...I'll make you all proud! I promise!" He suddenly frowned, "If only Violet was in there…"

As he finished saying this, a second video began to play, showing Violet staring at the camera with her usual uncaring look...Before a soft smile began to form on her face, "Hey Gareth."

The lion blushed slightly, "V-Violet…"

The Meowstic let out a sigh, before saying, "Look, we both know I'm not really the best when it comes down to expressing my feelings. Never has been a strong suit of mine. I wanted to just be in the first video with everyone else, but the others talked me into giving you a separate video, so…" She began to blush slightly.

His eyes widened slightly, "Oh my god...S-She's...She's acting so cute..."

The cat glanced away from the camera for a moment, before slowly saying, "I'm...I'm rooting for you I guess, and…" She facepalmed, "God, I'm making a fool of myself again thanks to this show...Joy. But really Gareth...I've missed you for a long time, and...I can't wait to see you again after you've won...And please be safe while on the show, I don't want to see anything happen to you…"

Gareth smiled softly at the screen, before letting out a soft sigh, "...I'll win this for you, Violet...I promise when we see each other again, I'll be able to give you the biggest of thanks."

The third and last video suddenly came on, as an unfamiliar Luxray gave the camera a half-hearted wave, "Hey Gareth."

The Luxio's eyes widened in surprise as he whispered, "M-Momma…"

The woman in the video let out a sigh, "When you told me you signed up for this 'super amazing show', I thought you were just joking around, and if you weren't I didn't think you of all people would have been chosen to go, but looks like I was wrong. I also didn't think you'd last a full day, but I was wrong once again...You have a habit of proving me wrong."

He blinked, before looking down, "...M-Mom…"

The Luxray glanced off to the side, "Regardless...I'm hoping you win, Gareth. I want you to win, because even though we seemed to have drifted apart over the past few years...We are still family, and I do hope you can move out and spread your wings instead of depending on me. Good luck, son." After that, the screen went back to static.

The group stared at the screen, as Gareth was silent for a moment, before a small smile appeared on his face, "...Thank you mom...Thank you everyone...This...This really helped me realize just why I'm needed here..."

Amber nodded at him, before glancing over to the other two, "Any volunteers?"

Zetsu backed away, "Ladies first…"

Nazira deadpanned, "Wow, what a gentleman," rolling her eyes, she shrugged as she approached the TV, "Sure, whateva', all go I guess."

The television screen suddenly came on with a familiar Ninetales staring at it, before she gave it a smile, "Hello Nazira, it's no surprise you're still there, and it's good to talk to you again...Even if it's just through this video message, and I can't physically see...Anyways."

The Mismagius' eyes widened slightly upon seeing the fox, but began to slowly smile, "Huh...Nice 'ta see 'ya too, Cyn."

Cynthia let out a small sigh, before speaking, "I can't wait to see you win this, because I have no doubt you will, and when you do win, then that means you can treat everyone to some pizza, and maybe we can get them to make a pumpkin pizza...That doesn't sound good...I'm acting so awkward right now, I'm sorry."

The ghost let out a chuckle, "Honestly by 'dis point I've gotten used 'ta it on some level."

The fox bit her lip, before staring at the screen, "Good luck though, Nazira...I know you don't need it, but I'm just going to say this again...I'm rooting for you, as well as the others, and um…" She blushed slightly, before glancing away, "...I-It's nothing, just...Be strong out there, and I'll see you again soon!"

She rose a brow at the ending slightly, before shrugging, "Eh, maybe she's unda' stress or somethin'."

As she said this, the second video quickly started up, showing a certain Ninjask, who began to wave happily at the camera, "Hey everyone, long time no see! Also, um...Sorry Zetsu, they'd only let me send a video to one person and the others already called you anyways, so...No hard feelings!"

The Larvesta blinked, before shrugging, "Eh...I understand completely."

Nedrick chuckled nervously to himself, before saying, "Anyways, back to the topic...Hey Nazira, good to see that you're still in the game," he smirked, "Even if I probably would have beaten you had I not been mauled." He chuckled, "No but seriously, it's amazing to know that you've done so well in this game! I've been watching you from this place, and I can see how hard you're trying." He suddenly blushed, "N-Not that I've been watching the game _just_ for you, I just mean that...Um...You know you've just done so well and you always so strong during the challenge-" He blushed even harder, "I mean that...You know what, forget it, I'm just digging a deeper hole."

Nazira couldn't stop herself from allowing a soft look to form, as the TV continued, "So yeah...Good luck Nazira. You deserve the money, and if you lose, at least it'll be a learning experience...N-Not that I think you're gonna lose-"

The screen went to static, as Chef Tyson deadpanned, "Jeez, why are we using this piece of junk when you bought brand new flat screens last week?"

Amber waved him off, "Oh, we sold those after that challenge...I bought some brand new scarves." She blinked at his look, "...What? I need to prepare for autumn."

The Tyranitar rolled his eyes, before shaking the small screen once more, grumbling to himself, "Yeah, yeah...Whatever."

The third video began to play for a moment, showing a Dewott staring at the screen. He said nothing, but was oddly smirking, before giving the camera a peace sign. Almost instantly afterwards, the screen went to static. Both Gareth and Zetsu gave the screen a confused look, but Nazira...Her face was one of incomparable shock, as she floated backwards for a moment, "No way...He's…"

Amber rose a brow, "Are you okay?"

She blinked, before sighing, "'Yah...Jus' fine...Now I know somethin' isn' 'ta late…"

The hostess stared at her, before shrugging as she looked over at Zetsu, "Well, you're next for your videos."

The firebug nodded, "O-Okay...I'm...I'm ready."

The first video quickly started up soon after, revealing an Araquanid, who smiled as he waved at the camera, "Hey Zetsu, how's it going dude?"

Zetsu smiled at the familiar face, "Alfred!"

Alfred continued, "For me, things have been pretty okay. Admittedly haven't really been doing much over here, and sadly haven't really been as lucky as you or Ned in the love department, but hey, I've been managing. Not gonna lie, kinda bet some money that you'd win, so...Yeah…"

The bug's eyes widened, "W-Wait...Why would you do that?!"

The spider chuckled, "It wasn't a lot though, so...Anyways, I'm rooting for you dude, and after the game, make sure to send me a message sometime so we can grab something to eat or...I don't know. I'm not really used to having friends. Either way, best of luck dude." The screen went to static.

He stared at the screen, before smiling softly, "Don't worry dude...We'll stay in touch…Thanks for rooting for me."

As he said this, the second video began revealing a confused spider, "How does this device work? Tempest see blinking red light, but see nothing else of how this possibly record message for grand fire knight."

Zetsu smiled brightly, "T-Tempest! Oh my god, she actually sent me a video without destroying the camera!" The rest of the people around him began to give him a look, before he deadpanned, "...What?"

Tempest turned back towards the camera with a confident look, "Anyways, from this location Tempest is not fully aware of due to its size, Tempest is wishing Zetsu the most luck possible for his victory! Tempest has help to train you whole game, so you are very strong in many a way by this point! You shall destroy your competition and reap the endless rewards given to you afterwards!"

The Larvesta nodded at her words with his own look of confidence, "Y-Yeah! I'll do all that and more, Tempest! I'm going to win and show just how strong I really am!"

Soon after, the Joltik smiled, "Anyways Zetsu, Tempest most go destroy the neighboring population of plankton, so she must bid you the fairest of fair-wells for now! Tempest will see you again upon your amazing victory! Love you!"

The second video went to static, as Zetsu blushed brightly, "W-Wait...L-Love? She said she loves me! She actually said it!"

Nazira gave him a look, "Well, 'ya are datin', so-"

The bug let out a happy sigh, "Y-Yeah but...Coming from her it's...Magical."

As he said this, a third video came on, and to the Larvesta's surprise...It was his office. The only difference was that all of his coworkers were now inside of it holding drinks and cheering upon the camera starting up, with all of them screaming at once, "Zetsu!"

Zetsu's eyes widened, "W-Wait...That's my job...Those are my coworkers...My boss is there...They're cheering for me?!"

At the front of the group, a Mightyena deadpanned, "Not gonna lie, when we first sent you on the show, we all made bets about how long you'd last. The highest one was a week, tops."

Nearby, a Nidoking chuckled, "But look at us idiots now! You've somehow made it all the way to the final three, and from what we've seen, you might have actually grown some balls as well!"

A large section of the workers vocally laughed at this, before a Beedrill smirked, "And along with that, you actually got a girlfriend, you sly dog! We literally never thought you had it in 'ya!"

Nearby, a Beheeyem gave him a look, "That's not the proper use of the word, 'literally'. Nobody uses that word correctly."

The Larvesta stared at the screen, a small smile on his face as he let out a chuckle, "Those guys never change...But wow...It feels like it's been forever since I seen them…"

As he said this, a Zangoose approached the front of the group, sipping a glass of wine with a smirk, before clearing his voice, "I must say Zetsu, you have surprised us all. If you have done anything besides somehow survive that show, it has been earning our respects. And for now, we all shall be rooting for you. Good luck old chap."

In the back, a Luvdisc screamed, "Cheers for Zetsu, mates!" Upon saying this, a loud sound of applause and screaming broke out, with the entire office with the exception of the Zangoose beginning to chant the Larvesta's name, before the screen went to black.

Zetsu smiled at the screen, before nodding, "Wow...I'm...I'm going to win it...I know it...Thank you guys…"

Amber let out a slow whistle, "Wow...You three must have a boost in confidence now after seeing all those videos. And with that, I say it's about time to discuss the next challenge." She turned and walked away from them with a small smile, "Just follow me to the stage, then all will be explained."

* * *

 **Gareth stared at the camera, before smiling softly, "You know...I was really doubting myself after everything I saw and what Gein said, but after hearing from Juvia, Violet, and even mom...I know that I deserve a place in this world. I know that after this show I'll have a life…"**

 **He gave the camera a determined expression, "And I'm not going to let Gein take it from me."**

* * *

 **Nazira breathed in for a moment, before giving the camera a confident smirk, "...I know now 'dat I can still make 'dings right with 'da person I hurt 'da most, so from this point forward, ain' nothin' standin' in my way of winnin' 'dat hundred thousand!"**

* * *

 **Zetsu let out a happy sigh, "Wow...I wasn't expecting all those nice words...It was great hearing from my old coworkers, Alfred, and especially Tempest...Knowing that they're rooting for me, I just know that I can't lose. I'm going to win this thing!"**

* * *

The players sat in front of the stage, staring at the hostess as she walked next to something that was hidden under a white sheet, "Hello final three, and welcome to your next challenge...A challenge that will involve a treasure hunt!"

Gareth gasped, "T-Treasure! We're going to look for actual treasure?!"

Amber deadpanned, "No. This challenge actually has a little twist, because in this treasure hunt you aren't looking for treasure...And what you're looking for isn't hidden at all."

Zetsu rose a brow, "If we aren't looking for treasure, then why are you calling it a treasure hunt?"

The Glaceon smiled, "Because you'll be searching for keys to unlock," she grabbed the sheet, pulling it off to reveal multiple chests, "These treasure chests! Some contain goodies, others contain nothing, and two contain your invincibility and ticket into the finale."

Nazira rose a brow, "So wait, we're jus' gonna be runnin' 'round like a bunch of morons on some wild goose chase jus' so we can find some keys?"

The hostess hummed, "As amusing as that would be...You will all be given clues to the whereabouts to the keys." She gestured to a bucket with various wooden slabs inside, "That bucket will contain various clues on where to find various keys."

The players glanced at the bucket, before Zetsu looked up, "...So can we just get them now?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, go crazy and pick out your first clues."

The three quickly went over to the bucket, with Gareth quickly taking out his first clue, only for a look of confusion to come onto his face from a picture of a Skuntank, "Uh...My key is with a...Skunk?"

Amber deadpanned, "No...It's on a bird." She facepalmed at his look, "...Skunk hole Gareth...It's in one of the many skunk holes here."

He blinked, before smiling, "Cool!"

" _No, not cool! Not cool at all! We have to get our key from inside the home of a wild Pokemon that might-"_

The Luxio grumbled to himself, "Stop talking. I can handle this."

Nazira gave the lion a look, before grabbing her own clue with her ghostly energy, only to deadpan, "...A stick...My clue is with a stick of all 'dings."

Amber gave her a look, "Excuse you, but that is a tree branch. That key is hidden among of the many tree branches here on the island...Good luck."

She growled, before groaning, "'Dis challenge is so dumb."

The ghost began to float away, while Zetsu picked up his clue, blinking, "A circle with...Some stuff on it?"

The Glaceon groaned, "That's supposed to be a fire hoop. You have to go through our dangerous hoop of flames to retrieve your key."

He smirked, "That's it? I can actually handle that! Now...Where is it?"

Amber shrugged, "Anyways, you are each allowed only one clue at a time. Once you have opened a chest that did not have the invincibility, then you can help yourself to the next clue. Any questions?" None of the three said a thing, as the hostess smiled, "Alright, then get to work and good luck!"

* * *

Gareth was looking around the forest for any signs of a skunk hole, before peering down under a rock with a small hum, placing the rock back down as he looked around the area, "No holes filled with skunks yet…"

" _That's not how a skunk hole works-"_

The lion growled, "Shut up, Gein! I need to focus on the challenge on my own, because so many people are counting on me to win...I have to do this!"

" _And you're gonna do this without knowing what the hell you're even looking for?"_

He blinked, before shrugging weakly, "W-Well...It's a hole...With a skunk...Right?"

" _...Okay, look, we are screwed if you do not let me-"_

The Luxio shook his head, "No, no, no! I got this far without you, so I can get further without you too! Just go away, Gein!"

" _That isn't happening any time soon Gareth. I want to win this just as much as you."_

Gareth growled, "Why? So you can be rich after you try to take over, or-"

" _So I can get the two of us separated you dolt, so I'd never have to deal with your insufferable personality ever again!"_

He blinked in confusion, before sitting down, "Wait...Separated...You can do that?"

" _I don't know. I'm smarter than you, but considering how little I've seen of the outside world due to having to rely on you for sight, I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that if we win this, I can have this body back, you can get...Whatever the hell kind of body you're into, I can go back to my family, and you can go off with those pathetic morons you call friends."_

The Luxio blinked, before his eyes widened, "H-Hey! Don't you dare call my friends pathetic or morons! They are the smartest people ever!"

" _...Not much competition compared to who you've met."_

Gareth gritted his teeth, "Well when we win this, I'll look for the answers on how to separate us. With Violet and Juvia's help, I'm sure we can find something...Because I don't trust you."

" _Don't care, now just let me help us-"_

The lion stood up, walking ahead with a growl, "Nein! I can handle this on my own, so just...Stay quiet!"

" _Not happening."_

* * *

Nazira was currently floating out in the woods, notably closing in on some of the larger branches in the area whenever she saw them in the hope that she'd be able to find one sturdy enough to support a key. However, to her frustration and annoyance, she hadn't been able to find a thing so far, with none of the branches she had inspected allowing any kind of easy way of supporting anything of any weight.

As she floated around, she groaned, "God, why 'da hell would she make 'dese freakin' hints so easy to mess up exactly? Seriously, 'dere are hundreds of trees out here, and I'm jus' expected 'ta find 'da single one 'dat would jus' so happen 'ta have 'da-"

Her eyes widened upon noticing her key, currently hung around the highest branch of a notably decayed tree. She stared at it for a moment, before smirking to herself, "Huh...Spoke 'ta soon I guess. 'Dis ended up bein' a lot easier 'den I thought it'd be."

Chuckling to herself, she began to float up towards the top of the rotten tree, progressively getting closer and closer as she smiled to herself, "'Dat's it, jus' a little mor-"

She stopped herself from continuing however, as she noticed an Emolga now having landed on the branch, as she mumbled, "...Oh crap."

The Emolga began to sniff at the key, before a look of confusion began to form on it's face. As it did this, the Mismagius nervously chuckled, "Hey 'dere little guy, don' touch 'dat 'ding now...I sorta need it, and-" The flying squirrel picked up the key, causing the ghost's eyes to widen, "...Don'...'Ya...'Dere-"

The squirrel dropped the key, causing the ghost to quickly speed after the key, not wanting it out of her sight in case it somehow managed to land somewhere hard, as she screamed, "I'm gonna get 'ya for 'dat, squirrely!"

* * *

Zetsu was staring at the large hoop in front of him, staring at the large flames surrounding it as a small golden key dangled in the middle. He let out a small breath, before smiling, "Okay, I can do this...It's fire, it's basically like...Like home."

He let out another breath, before running up towards the hoop, letting out a battle cry of sorts, before tripping over a rock, "...Darn it…"

The Larvesta sat up, before blinking, "Oh wait...I can just climb up there." He walked towards the hoop, jumping up on it, before keeping himself steady, looking up at the dangling key as he reached his arm up, flinching when he couldn't reach it, "...Of course I can't reach…"

He continued to try and reach up for it, groaning slightly as he leaned against the flames. He stared up at the key, before shooting a string shot up at it, groaning when it catches on fire, "...That plan failed."

Zetsu stared up at the key, glaring at it slightly, before he let out another groan, slamming his head against the flaming hoop as he muttered, "...I thought this would be easy!"

* * *

Poking his head out from a bush, a certain Luxio stared at a small hole on the side of a boulder, before whispering to himself, "This is the seventh hole I've seen...This has to be where the skunk sleeps."

" _Maybe this time you should actually check to see if anything is living inside-"_

The lion growled lowly, before walking towards the hole, "I said stop talking to me-" He stopped himself, flinching at a sudden smell within the area, before quickly walking back to the bush, "...Found it."

" _Okay, good, now all you have to do is-"_

He suddenly held his breath, before charging himself towards the hole, "Charge!" He suddenly slammed his head against the side of the boulder, before sliding down with a grown, "Ahh...That didn't work too well."

" _How about you actually listen to me? I have a plan!"_

Gareth sat up, rubbing his head with a flinch as he grumbled, "Fine...What's this plan of yours?"

" _Collect some water into a concentrated amount and drown the thing out of the cave. Afterwards, just grab it. If the thing tried to retaliate, electrocute it while it's still drenched."_

He blinked, before tapping his chin, "Huh...That might work...Okay! I'll do it!"

* * *

Nazira was now floating back to camp, an annoyed look on her face, before noticing a large number of chests in front of the campfire pit. Raising a brow, she approached them with her key, before deadpanning, "I'm gonna have 'ta check every single one of 'dese until I eventually unlock one, huh?"

After receiving no answer, she groaned, "Yep…'Dought so."

* * *

Zetsu was shaking the hoop with a growl, "Come down here you stupid key!" He groaned, placing his head against it once more, before sighing, "...Don't panic...I got this...I got this!"

He suddenly stood up straighter, before letting out a battle cry, allowing multiple flames to spout from his horns, narrowing his eyes at the key with determination. After a few seconds, he fired multiple blasts of fire at the key, before smiling as it falls down in front of him, as he cheered, "I did it!"

The bug picked up the key with a smile, before hopping off the hoop, whistling to himself as he headed back to the campfire pit, "Now to just open up a chest with this key, hope that I somehow get the invincibility right away, and forget about how much of an idiot I am for not thinking of blasting the thing down earlier…"

* * *

Gareth was bringing over a bucket of water, before glancing down at the hole. He lifted up the bucket, before pouring it down the hole, taking a step back once a large Skuntank emerged. He flinched at the larger Pokemon, before quickly releasing a large amount of electricity at the skunk, watching as it let out a scream, before running off. His eyes widened as he watched it run away, before smiling to himself, "Wow...It worked!"

" _No duh it worked, I'm the one who actually came up with the idea."_

He huffed, before moving an arm down the hole, pulling up a small golden key, "W-Well...I actually had to deal with it, so...Yeah!" He grinned as he held up the key, "Now we- I have the key!"

" _You know, if we actually worked together, we might just finish this before the other two."_

The Luxio's eyes widened, "R-Really...We'd be in the final two...We could win the show! Violet, mom, and Juvia will be so proud of me!"

" _Well, mother will be proud of me. I am her real kid after all."_

The lion blinked, before looking down, "...Oh yeah...W-Well, I'll still have Violet and Juvia!"

" _Just start making your way back to camp already."_

* * *

Back at the campfire pit, Nazira and Zetsu were still trying to get their chests open, but were having some difficulties to say the least. They had both already checked a handful of chests, but seemed to be getting the worst luck in terms of actually unlocking a chest.

Zetsu poked his key at one of the chests, before deadpanning, "...Nothing. Oh great, this is going to take forever!"

Nazira growled, "Hey, I've had 'ta deal with 'dis for longa', so don' 'ya dare complai-" As she said this, a click sound could be heard, causing her to blink, before looking down at the chest. She smirked, "Freakin' finally."

She opened the chest...Only for her smirk to quickly turn into a frown, as she looked down at what looked like a t-shirt, which had a black color with red text reading 'I Survived Total Drama Island'. She blinked, before growling, "Lousy waste of time!"

The Larvesta chuckled as he continued to try and open the chests around him, "Hey, at least you got one open, so you can go to the next one."

She rolled her eyes as she floated towards the bucket, plucking out a wooden slab, that had a picture of an Arbok on it, "...Great, I gotta deal with a snake...Wonderful." She began to float off without a second thought.

Zetsu was about to respond, only to stop when he heard a click as he grinned, "Let's see the invinc-" He deadpanned as he held up bag of chips and a chocolate bar, "...Junk food...Exactly what I wanted." He dropped the snacks off to the side, before walking over to the bucket, "Well, time to get a new one."

As he said this, a certain Luxio ran towards the chests, key in his mouth as he stopped in front of the first one he saw, "Hey, I got my key!"

The Larvesta was digging around the clue bucket, before chuckling, "Yeah, it'll take you awhile to-"

A click was heard as Gareth gasped, before pulling out a silver toaster, "A toaster! Oh man, I've been wanting one of these ever since the last one exploded!"

Zetsu's eye twitched slightly, grumbling to himself, "Abnormal luck…" He pulled out a clue, glancing down at it, before groaning, "...Why is there a picture of two Feraligatr?"

" _Ha, that poor fool got stuck with the gator pond. That fool is basically screwed."_

Gareth made a face as he walked towards the bucket, watching as the larva walked away, "You shouldn't talk like that...He's a nice guy, even if he's targeted me, called me dumb, tricked me into eating gum and bugs...Where was I going with this?"

" _You were talking about how awful of a person the bug is."_

He blinked while moving a hand in the bucket, "I think he's a nice guy, even if he's targe-" He stopped himself, before pulling out a clue that had a picture of a toilet, "...What's this?"

" _...That's the septic tank...For the washrooms…"_

The Luxio whistled, "Whoa...I feel bad for Zetsu, we're getting easy ones! This one is just inside the washroom?"

" _No, you don't get it...It's basically inside the pipes of the washrooms...Where all of the…"_

Gareth looked confused, before shrugging as he trotted towards his destination, "Stop worrying, Gein! We got this, as long as we use the power of friendship! Oh wait...We aren't friends...Well, we can still do this!"

* * *

Nazira was now floating into the clearing, where she soon found a large Arbok, which was completely wrapped around a key, which hung around the snake's neck as if it were some kind of special necklace. She breathed in a moment, before letting out a groan, "Well…'Dis ain' gonna be any fun at all."

She began to growl as she approached the snake, which on instinct quickly coiled up into a defensive position, hissing at her. The ghost stared at it for a moment, before giving it a glare, "Oh please, 'dat don' scare me at all 'ya big boneless freak of a beast!"

The Arbok flinched at this, as it rose a brow, before the Mismagius continued, "Seriously, I've dealt with baby bears 'dat are scarier 'den 'ya, and along with 'dat, no reasonably dangerous creature would actually take care of 'deir scales like 'ya. Seriously, 'ya look like some preppy mamma's boy who ain' ever seen a bath in his life, but tries 'ta compensate by rubbin' all kinds of nasty stuff on 'yaself jus' 'ta make 'ya seem presentable."

The snake began to slowly slither away, before it was suddenly pushed down to the ground and then dragged back by ghostly energy, being forced in front of the ghost, as she growled, "Okay, hold up, did I say 'ya could jus' walk away, or were 'ya 'bout 'ta be a rude little sissy jus' tryin' 'ta run away from the big bad ghostie?"

It began to quickly shake it's head, before she scoffed, "'Dis is so typical of 'ya kind of 'dings, no discipline at all!" Her eyes began to glow, before she began to slam the beast into the ground over and over again, each time with her saying, "Now look at 'dat, 'ya jus' gonna let me do 'dat 'ta 'ya with no fight at all? I would have 'dought somethin' as big as 'ya would actually try 'ta put up a fight, but here 'ya are jus' lettin' me push 'ya 'round like 'da big baby 'ya really are unda' all 'dose scales!"

The Arbok began to whimper slightly, as Nazira rolled her eyes, floated over and tore the key off the snake's neck, "'Yah, tip for next time, why don' 'ya actually try usin' 'dose big teeth of 'ya's 'ta actually attack me."

She began to float away, before the snake growled, pushing itself off the ground and launching at the ghost...Only to be held in place a moment, as the ghost deadpanned, "Did I say 'dat 'ya could use it on me, 'doe?"

* * *

Zetsu walked in front of a large pond, gulping slightly at the sight of two large Feraligatrs wrestling with each other, before he let out a sigh, "N-No need to panic...I can do this...S-So what if those things are bigger than me, stronger than me, and have the ability to blast me away with water...Nothing to panic over."

His eyes widened when he noticed one of them had the key dangling around its neck, before he paled, "...Oh god...This may actually be my biggest challenge yet."

The firebug shook his head, "No! I can't think like that, I need to figure out a way to get that key without resorting to violence, but...The question is how…"

He pondered to himself, before his eyes suddenly widened, "I got it!" He quickly ran off back to camp.

* * *

Gareth was standing inside the washrooms, looking around the mess, before tilting his head, "...I don't see the key anywhere...Is this the only washroom here?"

" _You moron, I already told you. It isn't above, it's below, it the pipes!"_

He blinked, before humming, "But...I can't fit in the pipes...And I'm not good with tools...I think. I mean, I somehow used them to make a bike."

" _Actually, I made that."_

The lion's eyes widened, "W-Wait...You made the bike? But...How?"

" _Occasionally I'm able to get just far enough into your head to take control of my body temporarily. Usually I end up getting knocked right back out and having to make my way up again, but I've been able to help you decent amount in this game without you even knowing."_

Gareth stood in shock, before whispering, "S-So this entire time...I haven't been doing anything by myself...I'm still relying on someone to help...And oh god, did you actually steal Violet's head?!"

" _...What, no, that actually was you...Yeah..."_

He blinked, "...Really? I don't remember doing that...Amber told me no, so I didn't-"

" _It was you and you can't prove it wasn't! What use could I possibly have for such a useless object?"_

The Luxio growled, "Hey! Violet's beautiful head is not useless! It was a wooden head of hers, but still, don't ever say anything about her with the word 'useless'!"

" _Whatever, let's actually get this challenge done."_

Gareth pouted, before staring down at the toilet, "Um...How exactly do I get the key from down there though?"

" _How about you go outside, use those paws of yours, and try to actually dig a hole."_

He looked skeptical, before shrugging as he trotted outside, "Okay!"

* * *

Nazira had already arrived back at camp, where she quickly floated over to the chests and began to unlock them. The first two were unfortunately unable to open, as she growled, "Stupid keys keep on givin' me nothin' of use...'Dat snake couldn' even give me a good one."

As she grumbled, she eventually heard a clicking sound, opening up the chest to find a small package of ink pens. Blinking, she groaned, "Great, if I actually drew 'dings at all, maybe 'dose would actually be of some kinda use 'ta me. But for now...God 'dat's useless."

She floated over to the bucket, pulling out a wooden slab, to find...A picture of a chef's hat, causing her eyes to widen, "...Oh crap."

Amber was sipping her drink nearby, where she chuckled, "By the way, for legal reasons and Tyson threatening to sue, you can't hurt him, so...Good luck!"

Logan smiled, "But hey, if it makes 'ya feel any better, you can take however much food as you want from inside the kitchen...Though good luck with Tyson. He can get pretty ancy on Tuesdays for some reason. Never really know why."

The Mismagius groaned, "...I hate 'dis stupid show."

* * *

Zetsu was walking back to the pond, dragging a bag with him as he shuddered at the smell, "Oh god...I hope this actually works."

As he walked over to the pond, he let the bag go, before dumping out the large amounts of rotten and moldy food from inside, letting out a small gag, he swallowed it back, before calling out, "H-Hey! You ugly lizards! You got something that I want!"

The two Feraligatrs stopped wrestling, before turning to glare at the small bug as he whimpered, "O-Oh dear…"

Both water types quickly rushed towards him at a fast speed. As this happened, the Larvesta yelped, before shooting out a String Shot at a nearby tree, holding the other end of it as he stepped back, holding it tightly against him. He flinched when the two Feraligatrs tripped over the sticky string, falling into the pile of rotten food as they both cringed and screamed.

While they were flailing around, Zetsu quickly fired another String Shot at the key around one of the gators necks, before tugging it into his grasps, as he quickly dashed away from them, breathing heavily as he held it up with a victorious smile, "I did it! That plan actually worked! I didn't even get a single scratch on me!"

He let out a loud laugh as he continued to run, holding up the key with a large grin, "Thank you Bari for leaving that stash of food under your bed! Though on a similar level...Ew."

* * *

Gareth was digging from outside the washrooms, before climbing back up for air, letting out a small cough as his entire body was covered in mud, "This isn't working! Can't we just make the toilet explode and hope the key pops out?"

" _That isn't how it'd work. It'd just cover the stall in...Ugh."_

The Luxio frowned, "I don't know what to do...And I still don't know why you're so disgusted by this. I mean, it's just water."

" _...Gareth...It's a toilet that a lot of horrible things from our body goes into. I refuse to dignify that question with an actual response when it's this disgustingly obvious why I'd hate to be inside a toilet."_

He shuddered slightly, before cringing himself, "...Um...O-Okay...I guess I'll keep digging then."

" _...Hey Gareth..."_

The lion was moving his paws back down, before blinking, "Hello?"

" _...What was school like?"_

Gareth was silent for a moment, before smiling, "Oh, well...When I went there it was fun! The teacher let us read books, I got to make friends, and even have free food!" He suddenly frowned, "But after middle school...Mom didn't want me to go anymore, so she let me stay home and play video games..."

" _...Oh...Sounds nice..."_

The lion continued to dig as he rose a brow, "Why are you asking? Would you like to go to school?"

" _...I...I always just wondered what it was like is all...By the time I had finally began to see how my life was running without me, it was already done with...Sometimes I just sorta wonder what my experience would have been is all..."_

He frowned to himself, before glancing down, "...Gein...I'm sor-" He stopped himself upon hitting something hard, before pushing the dirt back to notice a rusty pipe, "...Is this the thing holding the key?"

" _Oh my god, you actually found it!"_

Gareth grinned, "Woohoo! The power of teamwork...What do I do now?"

" _...Not gonna lie, didn't think that through. I guess just...Punch it."_

The Luxio stared down at the pipe, before shrugging, slamming his fist over it, creating a large dent in it, before he did it again, causing it to snap in half...Causing the cat's screams to begin echoing across the forest.

* * *

Nazira was floating inside the mess hall, having just wandered into the main eating area. Glancing around and seeing nothing, she began to float inside the kitchen, where yet again, she saw nothing. Blinking, she smirked, "Huh...Looks like nobody's home."

She floated inside, as she said, "Now, 'dat's a good 'ding if 'da key is jus' inside 'dis room...But it's also a pretty terrible 'ding if it's on 'da dude himself…" She shrugged, "Eh, either way I'm findin' somethin'."

The ghost began to float around the room, before noticing the fridge was slightly cracked open. Blinking, she smiled, "Eh, wouldn' be 'dat bad 'ta see if 'da old chef made some pumpkin muffins before leavin'."

Quickly opening the fridge...She was now face to face with Chef Tyson, who was crammed inside of it and peering down at the ghost with a glare that could kill an army if it really wanted. He held a large cleaver in his hand, which he slowly raise to his face, before proceeding to lick it.

The Mismagius' pupils were shrunk, before she muttered, "...I'll jus'...Come back lata'."

She slammed the door and booked it out of the room, not even hearing the chef say one last thing, "...Oh crap, I think I cut my tongue!"

* * *

Zetsu panted a little after reaching the campfire, looking over the various chests, before groaning, "...Not this again…"

He walked over to a chest, attempting to place his key in it, before facepalming when it doesn't fit, "Yep...This is happening again...Great!"

The larva continued to look around the various chests, checking each one with no luck, before making his way to another one, placing the key inside, and smiling once he heard a click, "Yes! Please be invincib-" He stopped himself, before picking up a large replicated leg of a Lopunny, "...What the hell is this?"

Gareth poked his head up from behind him, before pointing at it, "It looks like a leg lamp."

He flinched, jumping up slightly, before staring at him, "Gareth! When did you get here?! And what is that awful smell?!"

" _He should be thankful it's just the smell. I have never been more thankful that there was a lake nearby."_

The Luxio gave the bug a weak smile, "W-Well...Things got a little messy with searching for my key...A-Anyways, that's a nice lamp you got there, so congrats!"

Zetsu deadpanned, "This thing is tacky, but whatever...Knowing you and your luck, you'll probably find the invincibility in your next chest...I hope not for my sake, but eh…"

He blinked, before humming as he stared at his key, "Oh yeah...I should probably use this on the chests now."

" _Choose the one closest to you. Our key is shaped to fit it."_

The lion looked confused, before staring over at the closest chest, placing his key inside the hole, smiling at the small click, "Oh look, it works!"

The Larvesta near him deadpanned, "Yep...Totally didn't see that coming," he shook his head, walking over to the bucket and reaching inside, before pulling out the next clue, his face paling at the picture of three sharks, "...Are you kidding me…"

As the bug was grumbling to himself, Gareth pulled out a small clear bottle, blinking as he looked it over, "...What's this? Cleaver? Is that a drink? Can I drink this?"

" _...Those sick freaks made us go toilet diving for cologne."_

The Luxio rose a brow, "Cologne? What's that? Is it that stuff that smells good on Amber?"

" _Well, it's basically a male version of that."_

He grinned, "Oh sweet! I can wear this and smell good, just like Amber!" He opened the cap, before dumping it all over his head, grinning, "Yep! It smells good!"

" _...That's...Whatever, just grab the next clue."_

The lion trotted over to the bucket, picking up a wooden clue, before his eyes suddenly shrunk at the picture of a large bear, "...Um…How well do you think we can fight a bear?"

" _...I'm sorry, what?!"_

* * *

Nazira was now on the roof of the mess hall, occasionally phasing her head through the bottom of the ceiling, glancing around the large room around her, before noticing Chef Tyson was now asleep, his key laying next to him. She smirked to herself, as she slowly began to float down to grab the key, only to be greeted with a gruff sound, causing her to flinch slightly.

Upon the Tyranitar not reacting with anymore sounds, she began to approach the key again. Once she was just close enough, she began to pick up the key with her ghostly energy, smiling to herself, as she whispered, "'Dat's right baby...Ova' here 'ta momma."

The key began to float towards the Mismagius...Before it was suddenly slammed hard onto the table, causing the ghost to flinch. She glanced up, realizing Chef Tyson was glaring at her, "...Really…" The ghost groaned vocally as she quickly phased through the wall and back outside.

* * *

Zetsu was now standing at the dock, watching as multiple Sharpedos were circling around a flattened rock, on the rock was a small golden key that glistened in the sunlight. He stared at it, before rubbing his head with a sigh, "...Okay...I need to think of something that won't get me killed…"

He suddenly jumped back when one of the Sharpedos jumps up to his face, snarling at him before landing back into the water, as the larva paled, "...Any plan that won't get me killed...Okay...L-Let's see…"

The Larvesta sat there in thought, before letting out a deep breath, "Hmm...I guess I can try distracting them, but with wha-" He stopped himself upon smelling something in the air. He slowly followed the smell into the forest, before coming across a tent, a small barbeque pit was outside with meat cooking, an intern flipping what looked to be chicken as Amber stood off to the side taking pictures of herself. He blinked, before smirking to himself, "...Perfect."

Amber hummed as she stared at the various pictures she has taken, before glancing back with a smile, "How is the chicken coo-" She blinked when she noticed a few pieces of meat were missing, as she rose her brow, "Didn't we have more on the grill?"

The intern quickly shook her head, as the hostess hummed, "...Huh...Okay, carry on." She smiled as she continued to scan through her pictures.

* * *

Gareth was slowly walking through the forest, a scared expression on his face as he whispered, "O-Okay...Um...Not sure how I can fight a bear, but...I-I'll do it! F-For the honor of my friends!"

" _We're gonna die."_

The lion whimpered as he stared down at the ground, "I-I can't die...There's so much I need to do still!"

" _Really?! You're the one saying that to the guy has done basically nothing?!"_

He flinched at his words, before suddenly stopping as he let out a sigh, "Gein...I really am sorry for what I've done...I know it's horrible, and I know how lonely that place is, but...I just had to get out…"

" _...Gareth, I already know that well enough. Within only a week of being here I learned how horrible and downright traumatic this place is...But I still lost my chance to live out my own existence...Do you know what I would do if I could have my innocent childhood days back? Or be able to experience my school years? Make friends? Live...Just live..."_

The Luxio frowned, before looking down, "...I'm sorry...I know I'm a horrible person for taking everything away from you…"

" _...Eh, you aren't a horrible person, even if I wish I could say you are. To be honest...You're a good kid, but one whose goals simply didn't line up with mine, and I lost...Simple as that...Funny how it actually took having a conversation with you for once to make me realize that you aren't as horrid as I wish you could be..."_

Gareth's eyes widened, "W-Wait...T-Then you don't hate me anymore?"

" _Gareth, I've never hated you. Even when I was trapped inside my mind, trying my hardest to just unleash every spec of despair onto my feelings just so one day I could take back my body...I never felt any sort of hatred."_

The lion's eyes suddenly began to water, sniffling softly as he whispered, "A-And yet I treated you so horribly...I called you a monster, a psycho...And yet you never hated me…"

" _...Gareth, now is no time to be hung up on emotions...We have to go get that key."_

He wiped his tears away, before nodding as he slowly started walking, "...O-Okay…"

* * *

Nazira was now floating back and forth in front of the cabins, growling to herself as she began to mumble, "Of course of all 'da people 'ta get 'da hardest challenge 'ta not hurt someone in, 'dey jus' had 'ta give it 'ta me of all people."

Groaning, she muttered, "Okay...So can' hurt 'da guy or else I'll be disqualified, which is basically instant game ova' for me. Considerin' jus' 'bout all my moves are based around offense ova' anythin' else, so I ain't really in a position 'ta jus' plow through with defensive moves and hope 'ta god 'dat I get lucky."

The Mismagius glanced around, "I clearly can' get 'ta close either in a one on one scenario eitha', since 'da fool would jus' grab 'da key and make sure I can' grab it myself."

She glared at the ground, "What 'da hell can I even do…"

Suddenly, an eye popped into her head, "...Oh...Well 'dat's obvious in advance."

* * *

Zetsu was currently tying a piece of meat to a string, before tying the string to a stray stick, he held up the stick, letting out a small breath as he dragged the makeshift fishing pole with him onto the dock. He placed the meat into the water, letting out a nervous whistle, "Come here big sharks...Come to the juicy meat…"

As if on cue, the three sharks swam towards the meat, as Zetsu quickly moved it towards the other side, before throwing it into the water, flinching as the three sharks dove down, attacking each other for the food. As they were distracted, he quickly fired a String Shot at the key, before pulling it over to him with a smile, "Wooh, I did it again after tricking these stupid-" he stopped himself upon hearing a large amount of growling behind him.

Within seconds, the Larvesta quickly ran back to the campfire, screaming as he held the key up, ignoring the growls and snarls coming from the Sharpedos back at the dock, as he laughed, "The rush! It's amazing! Oh god I'm actually doing good!"

* * *

Gareth stopped in front of a large cave, gulping as he heard the loud snores coming from inside, as he held his breath with a determined expression, "...I'm gonna do it, Gein...I'm going to fight that thing and get our key."

" _Gareth, it's suicide to fight that thing one on one! We need a-"_

He gritted his teeth, "No! I'm tired of running from strong opponents, Gein! I'm...I'm always running from difficult challenges, and I always run away when others need me most...I need to do this."

" _Gareth, this is not the time to be having a sentimental moment, this is life or death!"_

The Luxio narrowed his eyes, "Well...If I die, then that's fine...I lived enough in this life to know great things...Wish me luck, Gein."

" _Wait, but you forget that I'm in here too, I don't wanna die-"_

He smiled weakly as he walked closer to the cave, "Maybe we'll both return in a different life...As different people, and we can live our own lives without worrying...Why am I talking as if I'm going to lose?"

" _Because if you fight that Ursaring, you're scre- ...Wait, I just remembered, we have electric attacks."_

Gareth nodded as he stared at the sleeping bear, "Yeah...I mean, I was just going to paralyze it, then grab the key…"

" _Is...Is that strategy coming from yo-"_

The Luxio stuck his tongue out, before shooting a small wave of electricity at the Ursaring, flinching when it opens its eyes. The bear stood up, letting out a loud roar, before falling to its knees, shaking as the electricity flows from within its body. Gareth took a small step back, before charging at the bear, tackling it down, before ripping the key off from around its neck, and jumping off of it as it struggled to move.

Gareth stared down at the key, before walking out with a wide smile, "Wow, that actually worked!"

* * *

Chef Tyson was currently laying about in his kitchen, leaning against his fridge with a satisfied look on his face. He chuckled to himself as he began to fiddle with his nearby cleaver, whistling as he began to sharpen the end of it slightly.

He smirked, "Looks like that ghost has failed at getting past me. Too bad, kinda liked her, but eh, what're you gonna do. Not like the unappreciative girl ever ate the food I cooked anyways-"

The Tyranitar's eyes widened, before he began to sniff the air, "...N-No way...I-I thought they took my supply away!"

He suddenly got to his feet and ran out the kitchen door and out onto the front of the mess hall...Where his eyes began to water at the sight in front of him. His eyes sparkled slightly as the tears ran down his face, and his lips began to quiver, "...Y-You...I-I thought they would never…"

In front of the chef, stood possibly the largest stack of waffle boxes and mixes he had ever seen in his life. Box stacked upon box in the neatest fashion possible, with all the mixes carefully arranged depending on flavoring. It was all there. The plain, the blueberry, the chocolate, the cinnamon...It was all there. The mountain of potentially to-be made waffles laid in front of him. The Tyranitar blinked, before the largest grin began to form on his face, "My...My love! You have returned to me!"

He began to laugh cheerily as he ran right into the huge mountain of boxes, jumping into the middle of it, as he began to hold them all close to his heart, his eyes still watering, "T-This is the happiest day...O-Of my life!" He began to laugh once more as he fell right back into the mountain.

Nearby, Nazira laid with the storage room keys floating to her left, and her actual chest key floating to her right, as she smirked, "Who says I ain' eva' did nothin' nice for nobody?"

* * *

Zetsu made his way to the chests, placing his key in one of the chests, before groaning, "Darn it! Why doesn't this thing ever work for me?!"

Gareth ran in soon after, rushing towards a random chest, before placing his key in the chest, grinning as it clicked open, before opening it, blinking softly, "...Nothing."

" _...We nearly got mauled for an empty chest?! What kind of sadistic freak runs this show?!"_

As the Luxio stared down at the empty chest in disbelief, Zetsu finally got his chest opened, opening it, before pulling out two sodas, "...I'm strangely not mad at this."

Soon after, Nazira came floating over to the chests, giving the other two a smile, "Hey guys, get immunity yet?"

The Larvesta shook his head, holding up his soda, "Nope, I got a bunch of snacks and a tacky lamp."

The lion smiled softly, "I got cologne, a toaster, and...Nothing."

Nazira blinked, "...Man, sucks 'ta be 'ya guys." She stared at the chest, before she breathed in, "Afta' all 'da hell I jus' went through, do not screw me-" Clicking was heard, as she opened the chest...As her eyes widened, "...Oh my god, yes!"

The Mismagius quickly pulled out a gift basket full of many different things, but the most important of all...The immunity pass. Nazira had just made it into the final two! The ghost's eyes began to water some kind of plasma, as she choked out, "...'Dank you…'Dank you so much…I can still make 'dings right..."

As she did this, Gareth and Zetsu glanced at each other, before staring down at the bucket that held only two clues. After a few seconds, the Larvesta picked one of them up, glancing down at it, "...A bunny?" He shrugged, before walking towards the forest with a determined expression.

Gareth stared down at the last remaining clue, holding in his breath, before picking it up, his eyes shrinking at the sight of a beehive, whispering to himself, "...No...Oh no…"

" _Gareth...Do not freak-"_

His eyes suddenly watered, before letting out a scream, "Bees!"

* * *

Zetsu walked through the forest, looking around for any sign of a bunny, before letting out a sigh, "Okay...A bunny...It can't be too bad...Bunnies are nice, friendly, fluffy, and adorable...I just need to find it, approach it, and take the key. Simple as that."

He suddenly stopped, noticing a single key was laying on the ground a few feet away from him. The bug stared at the golden key for a moment, before smiling, "Well...Looks like my luck is actually turning around…"

The Larvesta whistled as he walked towards the key, about to grab it, but instantly stopped when a Bunnelby poked its head up from the ground, its little nose twitching softly as it looked up at the larva with wide eyes, "Bun?"

He blinked, before smiling, "Aww...What a cute little thing...Hey little guy, I'm just here to take this little key, so if you'll just excuse me-"

As he was about to reach for the key, the bunny suddenly growled at him, its eyes flashing a deep red color as it snarled, flashing two sharpened fang like buck teeth, causing the firebug to let out a small scream, taking several steps back as the Bunnelby grabbed onto the key protectively, continuing to snarl at him.

Zetsu's eye twitched as he muttered, "...Oh great."

* * *

Gareth was walking towards the forest, glancing up at the trees, before letting out a small sigh, "...Hey...Gein."

" _What do you need, Gareth?"_

He frowned softly, "...If...If you had control...What would you do?"

" _...Why do you ask?"_

The lion shrugged, "...Just curious is all…"

" _...Well, to be honest...I'd probably try and find out where father is now. I know why he left, but...I still would want to find him and just...See him again. Possibly try to catch up and repair things."_

He nodded slowly, "R-Right...And maybe you can visit mom too, and try to get into those big fancy schools for smart people…"

" _I'm going to assume you mean college?"_

The lion bit his lip, "...Yeah...That."

" _Eh, it's a nice thought I guess."_

Gareth smiled weakly, "W-Well...Who says it has to be a thought?"

" _...Gareth...We're almost at one of the beehives near camp. Keep up your guard."_

He flinched, before looking down, "...R-Right…"

* * *

Zetsu was having a stare down with the bunny, narrowing his eyes as he pointed at it, "That key is mine."

The Bunnelby growled deeply, holding the key close to its body, baring its fangs, "Bunnelby!"

The Larvesta's eye twitched slightly, before quickly shooting out a String Shot at him, wrapping the bunny up tightly, before grinning, "Ha! Now that's how you trap a-" He stopped himself upon noticing the bunny instantly tearing the string apart, "...Or not."

The bunny let out a demonic shriek, before lunging towards the larva, his fangs and claws out for show, as Zetsu quickly engulfed himself in flames, charging himself at the bunny and surprisingly knocking it back, burning it in the process as it began to shriek in pain. As it screamed out in pain and agony, the firebug jumped on it, snatching away the key, before glaring it down, "I told you...This key belongs to me!"

The Bunnelby growled at him, before closing its eyes, fainting as Zetsu jumped off of it, twirling around the key with a grin, "Nothing is going to stand in my way of winning. Not even a demonic bunny!"

* * *

Gareth walked up to a large tree, staring up at it in fear as multiple Combee roamed around it protectively. His eyes twitched slightly, before he whispered, "Hey...Gein...What should we do?"

" _Well, we'll need some kind of distraction. Sort of like a-"_

He shook his head, "I-I'm sorry, I meant...What should you do...I think you should do this challenge...And the next...And win."

" _...Gareth...You're implying what I think you are, aren't you?"_

The Luxio's eyes started to water, before he slowly nodded, "...Please take good care of Violet for me...And be a great friend to Juvia...Those two are my world...That's all I ask."

" _...Gareth, I can't do either of those things."_

His eyes widened, "B-But...You have to-"

" _Because I'm not taking my body back."_

Gareth blinked, before whispering, "W-What...You have to! This body belongs to you! You deserve to enjoy some part of life...You deserve to live, and make friends, and see your family!"

" _And equally, you deserve to finally start enjoying your own."_

His eyes widened once more, "...Y-You know?"

" _Gareth, we live in the same body. I am constantly near your brain, and seeing exactly what you've seen. Usually I just ignore the thing, but while you were looking for the hive, I gave it a look...I know about all of it, Gareth."_

The lion blinked, before letting out a small laugh, "...I'm pathetic...I really am, and I don't deserve this body…"

" _...Over the past few hours of us simply doing what we somehow were never bright enough to try; just talking...I've learned a lot more about you then I probably would have liked to. I've learned the struggles you endured in education, how little mother seems to care for us now since father left, your constant attempts at trying to seem happy when all you feel is misery...I've seen all of it Gareth."_

Gareth whimpered slightly, "...Gein…"

" _...And now, you expect me to take away my- ...Your life, just as if is beginning to go your way for once."_

He growled lowly, "I took away yours, Gein! You deserve it more than me!"

" _...Gareth, all I would have amounted to, was a sad, lonely man lost in his own isolated world, one where creativity dies, and my dreams are drained. Every waking moment would be agony in a time of unquenchable knowledge...I'd be a broken man, exactly what I am now. The only difference is that I wouldn't have grown the empathy required to live life in the process."_

The Luxio frowned, "B-But that can change now! You're smart, you can make more friends! You can be happy!"

" _I won't even attempt to deny any of those things Gareth...But in the end, I've also looked through some of your memories from this show."_

Gareth flinched at his words, before scratching his head, "...You...You did? A-All of them?"

" _All of them...I saw you laughing genuinely for the first time in your life...I saw the friendship you formed with Juvia unravel and form into something I'd never be able to replicate in writing...I saw you fall for the girl whose decided to give you a chance where I never would have gotten one...You've used my body, and actually made something of my life."_

He bit his lip, before glancing down, "...But I'm not smart like you...I'm not strong like you...I...I don't deserve those happy things in my life."

" _...In the end, I've made up my decision Gareth...By this point, most of the Combee have left to gather materials. You should probably win the challenge now."_

The cat slowly shook his head, "...No...I can't."

Gareth wiped away a stray tear, before letting out a sigh, looking down at the ground, "...I don't deserve to win."

* * *

Zetsu walked back to the campfire, whistling as he looked between both chests, "Okay...This determines everything...Please...Please be the one…"

Nazira deadpanned, "Couldn' 'ya jus' try both chests regardless? Gareth ain' even here."

He pushed his key inside, his eye instantly twitching when it doesn't get in, before grumbling, "Oh please, the little guy probably already grabbed it," he pulled the key back, before instantly placing it inside the other chest, hearing the clicking noise as he opened it, "Knowing my luck, I'm going to get another stupi- Oh my god!"

The firebug held up the gift basket, his eyes wide in surprise as he whispered, "I did it...I'm in...I won! I actually won on my own!"

Logan couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at this, as Amber smiled, "And it looks like our final two will be Nazira and Zetsu. Congratulations to both of you."

Nazira blinked, before sighing, "'Dank whoeva' 'da hell is listenin' for 'dis…"

Zetsu let out a happy sigh, "I'm so thankful...This was all based on luck between me and the luckiest guy on the island...Oh…"

Amber nodded, "Gareth is automatically eliminated...Wait...Where is he?"

"Here I am…"

The group turned to see a familiar Luxio who had a crestfallen look on his face, no key in his possession, as Zetsu flinched, "Ooh...So you couldn't do the last challenge?"

He shook his head, "...I didn't want to."

Nazira rose a brow, "...What-"

Gareth gave them a watery smile, "...I'm an awful person who doesn't deserve to win...I'm glad I get to go…"

Not another word was said in that moment, as silence gradually settled over the cast.

* * *

Gareth was now resting on the dock, waiting for the 'Boat of Losers' to arrive and pick him up. He stared down at the bag he brought with him, before pushing it into the water with a frown, "...I'm sorry Gein...I know you wanted to win, and I know my friends were counting on me to win, but...I couldn't."

" _Any reason why you're treating it like I'm already dead?"_

He blinked at his words, before shaking his head, "S-Sorry...I just...I don't know...I'm going through a lot of emotions right now." He closed his eyes again, only to slowly open them, revealing himself to be back inside the void he had been so used to from his previous visits, noticing a certain Luxray standing off to the side, seemingly looking through what could only be described as some sort of window, "...G-Gein?"

 _The larger lion glanced at Gareth for a moment, before saying, "Hello Gareth...Guess is the end, huh? End of the show...No hundred grand...Kinda disappointing, but eh, not like I would have gotten anything out of it."_

The cat stared up at him, before glancing off to the side, "...Yeah, I...I wouldn't have done anything with it either...I really don't deserve to win though…"

 _He turned to the Luxio, before stating, "That's a matter of opinion I guess, so sadly, no use arguing with you there."_

Gareth looked back to him, before giving him a small smile, "Well...Since it's the end of the show and we'll be going home...I think this is a good time for you to take control….I'm not going to stop you."

 _The Luxray gave him a look, "...That's not gonna happen Gareth."_

He gave him a confused look, "But...Why not? You deserve it…"

 _The lion let out a sigh, "...In the end Gareth, it doesn't matter who deserves what. In my eyes, the only way this little mind game will end is when one of us takes control, and I have no plans of being the sole commander of this brain anymore. I'd simply be too lost to possibly do so."_

The Luxio's eyes widened, "...B-But...Wait...What...What if it wasn't just you?"

 _The Luxray rose a brow, before scoffing, "Oh please don't go telling me that would ever work out."_

Gareth gave him a weak smile, "But what if it will work out?"

 _He gave him a look, "...Gareth, we're on completely different wavelengths. We're different people, with different feelings, personalities, strengths, weaknesses...Who knows what kind of mess that could make."_

The cat smiled brightly, "But...It might work. We won't know unless we try, and it's a risk worth taking...Right?"

 _Gein stared at him a moment, before sighing, "...Honestly, this can go one of two ways. Either when we try this one of us will be knocked back into the void, or this will actually work...Are you honestly willing to take that risk?"_

Gareth was silent for a moment, before nodding, "If it means both of us can have a shot at living...Then yeah, it really is."

 _The Luxray was silent for a moment, before chuckling, "Well...Here goes nothing I guess-" He was cut off by the Luxio oddly latching onto one of his legs in some kind of hug, "...Any reason you're doing that?"_

The smaller lion looked up at him with a small grin, "I always give my friends hugs, and...I want us to be friends...Forever."

 _He stared down at Gareth for a moment, before allowing a small smile to form, "...Yeah...Honestly almost sounds nice…" The Luxray closed his eyes for a moment..._ Only to reopen them soon after, staring out at what looked like some kind of ocean.

The lion blinked his eyes, before glancing down at himself, whispering, "...Did it work?"

" _What do you think, genius?"_

He was silent for a moment, before suddenly wrapping himself in a hug, "We did it, Gein!"

" _Yes, it's oddly nicer inside your head now...Now stop hugging yourself, you look insane."_

Gareth let out a chuckle, "I've been talking to myself for weeks! I'm already insane!"

" _...Honestly, fair point I guess...This'll be quite the experience for both of us."_

The Luxray smiled as he looked back at the ocean, noticing a familiar boat come by as he whispered, "Yeah, but we'll get through it...Together."

* * *

 _ **Contestants-**_ _Nazira_ _vs_ _Zetsu_

* * *

 **And with that...We have reached our final two contestants...We've come a long way in under two months.**

 **Delta: ...I already cried twice during this episode...I don't need to cry again knowing the end is near.**

 **You're right, we'll save that moment for next time.**

 **Delta: Yeah, for now I guess we'll talk about our luck kitten leaving.**

 **Gareth...Is an interesting character. Coming into the series, Gareth was actually a replacement for the than added Monsoon. However, due to difficulties writing him, we knew he needed to be replaced, and in the end, we decided we'd try giving writing Gareth another try, and I think I speak for both me and Delta here when I say...That was EASILY the best decision we made during this entire series. Gareth has gone from easily one of the most hated, if not** _ **the**_ **most hated character of the Xtreme series, to a fan favorite of this one. And honestly, that's down to one simple fact; he was not only likable this time around, he was outright interesting. Gareth went through a major character arc throughout the entire show revolving around the entire effect of loss on a person and their psyche, with Gareth gradually losing more of his closest companions with mistake after mistake affecting his game, but in the end, Gareth finally gained something in his new-lifelong companion, Gein, the one initially viewed as the "Anti-Gareth", who ultimately has now become possibly the person who understands him the best, simply because the two...Just ended up talking. And in my eyes, that's a nice way to send off this character. Gareth is flawed, that is undeniable, but in my eyes, he's probably the most improved character of this season, and has slowly become a character I've come to care about on a personal level.**

 **Delta: So today we say goodbye to Gareth Gein, and we say hello to our final two…**

 **Nazira, the girl fighting to make up for her sins of the past, and Zetsu, a guy fighting for a better life for both himself and Tempest...Who will win it all? Well...FIND OUT NEXT TIME, ON THE DRAMATIC CONCLUSION OF** _ **FUZZY MEMORIES: TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!**_

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Haughty Tail Chaser - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Failed Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Boring Novelist - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Defacto Tyrant - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Accidentally Charming Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Rude Professional - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Teenage Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Competitive Jerk - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Unlucky Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Awkward Sarcasm Spasm - (15th Place)_

 _Quincy Ross, the Friend to All Those Around Him - (14th Place)_

 _Violet Caputo, the Deadpan Pessimist - (13th Place)_

 _Chad Bridgewood, the Lovable Jock - (12th Place)_

 _Nanami Juvia, the Ditzy Friend - (11th Place)_

 _Mimi Sandhu, the Isolated Cutie - (10th Place)_

 _Isabel Flame, the Spoiled Sweet Leader - (9th Place)_

 _Bari Adams, the Happy Trash Mutt - (8th Place)_

 _Kanaya Wells, the Insecure Shipper - (7th Place)_

 _Cynthia De Lucca, the Tragic Anti-Heroine - (6th Place)_

" _Doc", the Anarchistic Controversy - (5th Place)_

 _Tempest Joust, the Great and Powerful - (4th Place)_

 _Gareth Gein, the Formerly Split Personality - (3rd Place)_


	26. The Very Last Episode, Really!

**Author's Note~**

 **...It's here...The final two...It's almost over...And yet it feels like it only started a little bit ago.**

 **Delta: Yep...After this episode we say goodbye to these wonderful peeps...Wow.**

 **...Well...Either way, we shouldn't keep our readers waiting...So everyone...Welcome to the FMTDI finale!**

* * *

The camera panned over to a familiar Glaceon who was sitting on one of the many stumps at the camp bonfire. She sipped her tea, before glancing up at the camera with a smile, "Hello my lovely fans, and welcome to the final episode of Total Drama Island."

The hostess let out a small sigh, "Before we bring you to the final challenge, I'd like to take the time to remember all the fun things that happened during the summer. In the beginning we started out with twenty-four campers who were determined to win the gold, earn some short-lived celebrity fame, and possibly gain some life-long friendships, but each fell one by one...Leaving only two left."

Amber smiled, "We have Nazira, the girl who I'm honestly surprised made it this far...Mostly because she's one of the few sane players here. And we have Zetsu, the guy I'm also surprised made it this far...Mostly because he's...Interesting?"

She shrugged, "Anyways, Nazira and Zetsu will be battling it out in this special season ending finale of Total Drama Island. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out soon."

* * *

 _ **(Opening music begins to play, with several guitar riffs and different types of instruments gradually entering the song)**_

 _Several shots showing cameras popping out of various places are shown, including one popping up from the side, one from the air, one from out of the ground, which pushed a Bidoof that was laying there up with it, and one from out of a tree, with threw an unfortunate Pachirisu out as well. Afterwards, a movie clapboard was slammed down in front of the camera in order to indicate to begin filming._

 _A camera begins to fly through the island, flying right past the sign on the dock that read "Wawanakwa", instead rushing past several notable locations, including the 'Dock of Shame', the cabins, the mess hall, and the showers. As it does this, it passes right by Amber and Logan, who were sitting in tanning chairs and drinking what looked like fruity drinks, both of their sunglasses tipped slightly to reveal their bright and oddly sparkling eyes. As the camera is beginning to pass them though, they both jump up to try and stop the camera so it could focus on them._

 _ **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**_

 _As it passes right by the hosts, the camera speeds off into the forest, riding through it and brushing past trees as it made its way towards the top of the highest cliff on the island._

 _ **(You guys are on my mind)**_

 _Upon the camera making it to the top of said cliff, it immediately jumped right off of it, landing in the water with a hard splash. Within said water, a terrified looking Bari was hugging himself due to the multitude of Sharpedo approaching him, before a hand suddenly sprouted out from the surface of the water and grabbed his pelt._

 _ **(You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see)**_

 _On the surface of the water, Chad and Cynthia sat inside a boat, the latter admiring the former as he fished his arm around in the water. After a moment, he suddenly plucked out a soaked Bari, who coughed as the Machoke just smiled obliviously, seemingly ignoring the Ninetales next to him sighing to herself. The boat soon began to shake heavily, causing all three to widen their eyes in alarm._

 _ **(I wanna be famous!)**_

 _The camera raced away from the three, flying towards the sky, before suddenly plummeting downwards, landing in the middle of the forest, where Quincy was sitting on a log, completely surrounded by birds as he smiled to himself. Nearby, Sage growled as she began to approach the Quagsire for not working, only stopping upon noticing Brooke giving her a harsh glare, causing the Grovyle to grumble to herself._

 _ **(I wanna live close to the sun)**_

 _The shot faded into a view of a waterfall, as a raft began to drift towards the edge of it. Inside the raft, a slightly annoyed Isabel watched Kanaya look into a pair of binoculars and stare out at a nearby sight. After a moment though, Isabel noticed the end of the waterfall, and before she could warn the Gardevoir next to her, it went off the edge, causing both of the girls to begin screaming._

 _ **(Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won)**_

 _The two girls fell down the waterfall in absolute terror, though nobody seemed to notice. As the two passed by, in the foreground laid a trio sitting on a log that connected two different areas of similarly torn-up decor, the trio in question being a bored-looking Violet, a currently speaking Gareth, and Juvia, who happily sipped on a milkshake as she listened to Gareth speak. The lion in question occasionally turned towards Violet in order to strike up a short-lived conversation._

 _ **(Everything to prove, nothing in my way)**_

 _The camera zoomed away, instead focusing in on the nearby confessional shack. Sitting against it was Freya, who tapped her chin with her pencil for a moment, before her face suddenly brightened as she began to quickly write something into her notebook. As she did this, the confessional suddenly slammed open, revealing a growling Ursaring, who began chasing the screaming Furret away from the confessional, a toilet plunger in it's large paws._

 _ **(I'll get there one day)**_

 _Drifting off towards the mess hall, it flew right through the window, revealing Chef Tyson stirring some kind of stew full of garbage with a large whisk, a smile on his face as he began to pour large quantities of the stew into a nearby waffle iron, before slamming it down and beginning to cook it. Nearby, Alfred looked on in horror, before nudging the person next to him, who was unlucky enough to be Ace, who glanced up from his book with a glare, before his face became one of similar horror._

 _ **(Cause, I wanna be famous!)**_

 _The camera panned away from the two nerds, instead focusing on a tired-looking Zetsu, who took the occasional sip from his coffee mug, before letting out a depressed sigh. However, this changed upon hearing a sudden crash, a portion of the roof of the mess hall suddenly crumbling as his eyes widened in terror. Soon after, Tempest landed on top of the larger bug's head, letting out an amused laugh, before smiling down at Zetsu, who oddly seemed to return the smile with a slight blush._

 _ **(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)**_

 _Speeding away from the mess hall, the camera landed at the beach, where Nazira was floating just above the sand as she stared out at the sea in front of her with an emotionless expression. However, Nedrick soon sped over to her at his top speed with a goofy smile, before falling right on his face when one of his wings oddly seemed to tighten up, landing right in front of the ghost. She blinked, before letting out an amused chuckle as she proceeded to help the embarrassed bug up off the ground._

 _As this happened, the camera panned away, revealing a flexing Brick, who chuckled to himself as he began to oddly admire himself. As this happened though, he felt something tap his shoulder, causing him to turn around, where he was suddenly slapped by a large tentacle, sending the Hakamo-o flying into the water._

 _ **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!)**_

 _The camera came to an abrupt stop at the dock once again, where a confident Benson stood waiting. After a moment, he laughed to himself, before suddenly striking some kind of pose that made him look like a character right off a movie poster. As this happened though, a sudden large blast of music caused the actor to yelp in fear, before glaring at a nearby Alia, who simply smirked at him in return._

 _ **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!)**_

 _The camera flew into the sky once more, focusing on the sun for a moment, before it faded into a shot of a full moon. Panning downwards, a smirking Kaden was looking at himself in a portable mirror as he sat in front of a campfire. As this happened though, Mimi suddenly popped up on his left, causing him to flinch at her sudden appearance, before beginning to glare at her. Soon after, Doc faded into view, smirking to himself, before suddenly screaming right into the distracted shiny's ear, causing the Eeveelution to fall to his left, landing on the ground with an annoyed gruff, before the two ghosts smiled at one another in amusement._

 _The camera zoomed out from the three's position, revealing the entire cast currently sitting around the campfire, whistling a little tune as they watch the fire slowly fade. It soon came to a stop, having zoomed out just enough the reveal the campers finishing their tune, and allowing the viewers to read the large sign now in front of them, which simply read, "Total Drama Island."_

* * *

Outside of the cabins, Zetsu was writing something down, before letting out a sigh, "Man...I can't believe this is it...Oh my god...This is it...This is it...Oh my god!" He slapped himself, before letting out another sigh, "...Okay, that was better…"

Nearby, Nazira rose a brow, "...Um...Are 'ya okay? 'Dat was kind of a random 'ding 'ta do."

The larva turned towards her, "Oh...Y-Yeah, I sorta do that to keep myself calm...How are you feeling about all of...This?"

The Mismagius blinked, before staring down, "Honestly, I'm terrified of 'da possibility of losin'."

He rose a brow, "You have something special planned if you win or...Um...I don't know…"

She glanced up with a hardened look, "If I lose, I won' be able 'ta make up for my mistakes of 'da past no matta' how hard I try."

Zetsu stared up at her, backing away slightly, "O-Oh...Well, you've been doing pretty well in challenges...G-Good luck…"

The ghost did not dare look away from the Larvesta as he walked off, before stating, "...'Ya are gonna lose, Zetsu...I need 'ta make sure of 'dat."

* * *

Outside on the dock, Amber was sitting in a lounge chair, sipping on a fruity drink, before giving the camera a smile, "Before you all get to see more of my stunning face, we'll be showing some special confessional footage of the two finalist after I had asked them important questions about the show."

She rolled her eyes, "Some were...Interesting, but we'll leave that for you viewers to decide!"

* * *

 **Nazira rose a brow, "Did I 'dink I'd get 'dis far...Honestly, 'dat's...Kinda tough 'ta answa'. I knew I could do it, otherwise I wouldn' have signed up, but still, considerin' who my competition was...Still sorta proud of myself for doin' it."**

* * *

 **Zetsu gave the camera a look, "Did I think I would make it this far? Nope. I mean, when I first got here I was, and still kind of am...Weak. I'm surprised I made it this far, but I'm glad, because I get to show everyone what I can do now."**

* * *

 **Nazira smirked, "If I had 'ta guess, I'd say it was my determination 'dat helped me 'da most. Comin' inta' 'dis game I already knew 'dat 'dis was a situation where if lost, I'd have nothin' 'ta go back 'ta, so throughout 'dis game, I neva' gave up on myself. If I had suddenly jus' got down on 'da ground and accepted defeat, 'den I know for a fact I wouldn' be 'round no more."**

* * *

 **Zetsu rubbed his head, "Hmm...I honestly think I got this far by...Well, I guess because my former team didn't have much eliminations going, and around the merge I had an alliance, so it really goes out to the people I befriended on here helping me out."**

* * *

 **Nazira shrugged, "Eh...It was alright I guess. I met some good people for once and was able 'ta prove my abilities on international TV, so I consida' 'dat a decent time in my book on some level."**

* * *

 **Zetsu's eye twitched, "My time on this show was awful. I got attacked multiple times, I got blown up, I was incredibly unlucky with certain challenges, and I got humiliated multiple times...And yet...It was pretty nice in the end."**

* * *

 **Nazira stared at the camera for a moment, before sighing, "Honestly, I woulda tried harda' 'ta make sure Cynthia didn' get out. She was probably 'da closest friend I've eva' had, and seein' her get out in 'dat kinda way jus' rubs me all kinds of wrong. If I could have avoided 'dat, I would have, and I'd have made sure she could get 'ta 'da finale alongside me."**

* * *

 **Zetsu sighed, "There are lots of things I would have done differently...Like, if I would have known about that good luck charm earlier, then I would have never broke it, and then Ned would have been safe. The most important thing I would have done differently though...I would have tried harder to keep Tempest in here, since she been worked so hard and deserved it."**

* * *

 **Nazira deadpanned, "I'mma ghost, so it didn' really matta' 'ta me. I guess 'da pumpkin stuff was pretty good 'doe."**

* * *

 **Zetsu gave the camera a look, "Disgusting. Most of the time we're having waffles, and when we don't have waffles...God, it's like he just places old trash on a stove and serves it to us."**

* * *

 **Chef Tyson glared at the camera, a box of waffles in his grasp as he growled, "Those kids don't understand the beauty and art of my delicious cooking! Do you know how early I get up to cook for them? Do you know how hard it is to not eat the food I make? Very hard! Those kids are all ungrateful jerks!"**

* * *

 **Nazira shrugged, "Eh, most of 'dem were pretty okay for the most part. Cynthia, Bari, and Ned genuinely are some of 'da few people I've eva' met who I actually liked talkin' 'ta, so I'm happy I got 'ta meet 'dem...But I also met Brick and Kaden, and 'dat wasn' exactly a good experience."**

* * *

 **Zetsu stared at the camera, "Most of them...Crazy, weird, strange, abnormal, and the list can go on. Although a few such as Ned, Alfred, Doc, Mimi, and Tempest are actually some good friends of mine. Some others like Violet, Kanaya, and Isabel are cool too, but everyone else...Yeah…"**

* * *

 **Nazira smiled, "Cynthia obviously. 'Da girl was tough and jus' as prepared as me 'ta do what was needed in orda' 'ta make it far in 'dis game. She deserved 'ta make finale jus' as much as me."**

* * *

 **Zetsu hummed, "Tempest...Yeah, that would be completely one-sided on her end, but like I said...She deserves to be in the finale, and she deserves the money...No bias at all considering she's my girlfriend...No bias at all."**

* * *

 **Nazira rolled her eyes, "Honestly, me and Zetsu neva' really talked much at all, but from what I've seen, 'da fool seems to have mostly gotten here on dumb luck and 'da help of otha's alone. Seriously, without 'dat girlfriend of his, dude would have been fried out here within 'da first week."**

* * *

 **Zetsu paled slightly, "...I never really spoke with Nazira, but when I did...She was pretty intimidating. She's also a strong competitor, she has confidence, skills, and basically everything she needs to get through most of any challenge...Her being here makes complete sense."**

* * *

 **Nazira smirked, "Cause I worked hard 'ta get here, I made allies 'ta help my game, tried not 'ta start any conflicts 'dat were unneeded, and most of all, I didn' play dirty. I got here fair and square, so I ain' gonna let 'dat cash get away from me."**

* * *

 **Zetsu sighed, "Why do I deserve to win? Um...Because I was basically a punching bag this entire season and I deserve something nice out of it? Jokes aside, I think I deserve to win so I can help Tempest out with her situation and so I can prove how strong I've gotten without the help of my friends."**

* * *

 **Nazira blinked, "...Zetsu has a strength?"**

* * *

 **Zetsu deadpanned, "Nazira's greatest strength...Being a ghost, knowing how to actually fight, being better at everything I'm not...She has strengths all around."**

* * *

 **Nazira chuckled, "Okay, now 'dat actually makes sense. I'd say 'da dude's biggest weakness is 'da fact 'dat he's pretty physically weak and doesn' have anyone 'ta rely on 'dere now."**

* * *

 **Zetsu tilted his head, "Nazira and weaknesses...Yep...I got nothing."**

* * *

 **Nazira stared at the camera for a moment, before looking down, "...If I win, I'd use 'da money if I won if to rectify some past mistakes of mine...'Dat is all 'ya need 'ta know..."**

* * *

 **Zetsu sighed, "What would I do with the money...I would have to buy a bigger place obviously, buy some stuff for Tempest and her friend, and use the rest to just basically live."**

* * *

 **Nazira smiled slightly, "If I'm rememba'd for anythin' at all, I hope it's for my skill at playin' 'da game I guess...God 'dat was such a stupid answa' on my part…"**

* * *

 **Zetsu groaned, "Screaming...I would be remembered for pretty much screaming every single day. If it's not screaming, it'll probably be on how I'm always the damsel in distress, while my girlfriend in shining white armor saves me...Oh god, please do not put that in!"**

* * *

Amber stood in front of the flagpole, a smile on her face as she gave a small nod at the camera, "Welcome viewers, this is the moment you have all been waiting for...Seeing the losers of Total Drama Island once again!" She gestured to a dock, a large boat docked. She waited a few seconds, before clearing her throat, "The losers!"

Nothing happened, as the hostess was about to say something, only for a loud voice yelled, "Hold on!" A minute later, the past contestants started walking down the dock in a line of when they left. An irritated shiny Eevee in front as he scoffed, "I wanted to come out in alphabetical order."

The Glaceon deadpanned, "Well too bad."

Logan soon walked into view himself, deadpanning, "I can't believe I had to be the one that had to pick up the losing contestants...I should stop making bets sometimes."

Amber smirked at him, before turning to the past contestants, who began to walk up to her with mostly neutral expressions, "Welcome back everyone! How does it feel to be back here?"

Ace deadpanned, "Dreadful."

Alia shook her head, "Nah, it's fine. The bad smell here is kind of...Nostalgic."

Bari whimpered softly, "Smells just like the food...Oh the food…"

The hostess gave them a weird look, before shaking her head, "Okay...Glad to know you all had some great memories on this show."

Logan shrugged nearby, "To be fair, we basically tortured most of these kids for the summer."

She frowned, "Yes, but they got to see our beautiful faces while being tortured."

Sage narrowed her eyes, "Can we just get this thing going? I don't want to be here or near you two much longer."

Amber gave her a look, before sighing as she turned around, "Fine, just follow me and I'll give you all instructions on what to do."

The players followed her, Kanaya blinking softly, "Wait...We play a part in today?"

The Glaceon rose a brow, "Well...You'll be smiling, looking decent, and cheering for who you want to win."

Kaden groaned, "Ugh...We have to cheer? And why are we walking in this disgusting forest?"

Quincy smiled, "I don't see the issue. The forest is really nice."

The Eevee scoffed, "Are you blind? This place is a mess, it smells, and these wild Pokemon are disturbing to be around."

Brooke gave the shiny a look, "You're disturbing to be around, yet none of us are complaining about it."

The fox turned back, his jaw dropped as Amber cleared her throat, "We're here everyone!" The players were in a clearing of the forest, arriving at one looked like two different sets of bleachers, the one on the left holding a purple flag with Nazira's face on it, and the one on the right holding an orange flag with Zetsu's face on it.

Mimi rose a brow, "You should have had the flags be darker colors."

Logan smiled, "Oh come on, what's wrong with brightening up this place?"

Doc smirked, "Probably the fact that they stick out like a sore thumb."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Anyways, ignoring the colors, the bleachers are pretty obvious. You will each sit on the bleacher that represents the player you're voting for. So for those rooting for Nazira, go sit on the bleacher with her picture, same with Zetsu and his."

Ace deadpanned as he walked towards Nazira's bleacher, "Yeah, I'm going with the obvious winner here. No offense to Zetsu, but...He has no chance."

Tempest scoffed as she ran towards Zetsu's bleacher, "Says your ugly face! Tempest knows boyfriend shall destroy competition through the strength he has garnered!"

The Vaporeon blinked with a look of slight offense, "...Did you just call me ugly?"

Sage took a seat next to him, shrugging, "Eh, she's just defending her boyfriend. I doubt she means anything personal about it."

Soon after she said this, the rest of the losers had taken their seats on the team they were rooting for; Ace, Alia, Benson, Brooke, Cynthia, Gareth, Nedrick, Quincy, and Sage on Nazira's side, while Alfred, Brick, Freya, Doc, Isabel, Juvia, Kaden, Kanaya, Mimi, Tempest, and Violet were on Zetsu's.

Amber smiled as she counted everyone, "Okay, this looks like an even amount of fans for both- Wait...What is that?" She pointed to a makeshift shrub that looked similar to a Luxray, "...Where is Gareth at?"

Bari shrank back, "H-He said he needed to do something...Ran back to camp...S-Sorry, I should have spoken up…"

She stared at the shrub, before shrugging, "Okay...We'll just ignore that, but for now...Let's get our final two out here!"

* * *

Walking onto the scene, Zetsu and Nazira looked around, before the former's eyes widened at the sight in front of him, whispering, "E-Everyone is here…"

The ghost nodded in slight surprise, "Yeah...Weird seein' everybody again. Sorta got used 'ta seein' 'dem all drop."

The Larvesta nodded, "Yeah...Didn't you all go back home? It must have been a long trip back-"

Mimi deadpanned, "We never went home. We went to a comforting resort where we watched you get tortured through various challenges."

Doc smirked, "It was _very_ amusing."

Zetsu's eye twitched slightly, "Wait...Wha-"

Amber smiled, "Okay! I think I speak for all of us when I say...It's time for the challenge!"

Logan nodded, "Yep, and it's gonna be a fun one...For us. Not so much for you guys. Sorry in advance."

The hostess gestured to the side, "For this challenge, you two will be facing many obstacles...But..." She shuddered, pointing down at the ground at two rubber hats, "First...You will need to place these...Things on your heads."

Zetsu rose a brow, picking up what looked to be a hat in the shape of a Miltank's head, "...Okay...Seriously?"

Nazira growled as she stared at her's, which resembled the shape of a Torchic's head, "Okay, 'dis is seriously demeaning for 'ya finalists of all people."

Amber sighed, "I know...It's probably the hardest part of this challenge, but knowing you two...You can pull it off."

The Mismagius rolled her eyes as she placed her's on...Over her already naturally hat, "...'Dis is all kinds of uncomfortable."

As the firebug next to her placed his hat on, the Glaceon cleared her throat, "Anyways, back to the challenge. Because today, you two will be participating in... _The Rejected Olympics Race!_ " Nobody reacted to this, though Logan politely clapped, causing the hostess to smile, "At least someone appreciates me."

Kanaya blinked, "Why is it called the rejected olympic race?"

She shrugged, "I don't know...Poor fashion?"

Logan smiled, "Actually, all of the sections were pitched to the olympics, but were denied due to the danger or grossness related to the sports. Not to mention nobody actually was good at them consistently, so...Yeah."

The hostess blinked, before turning to the two finalists, "First you will need to climb up a pole with your colored flag and retrieve it, and mind you...You need the flag to advance any further."

As she said this, Zetsu deadpanned, "My competition can float...I'm screwed."

Nazira smirked, "Yep, looks like I got 'dis in 'da bag-"

Logan coughed, "Um...Actually Nazira, me and Amber realized that, and we're sorta putting a penalty down on you so you can't just float up and grab it."

The people on Nazira's bleachers gasped, before Cynthia stood up, "That's not fair! It's not her fault this was designed for those who can't float! You should have thought of something to give them equal ground!"

Amber deadpanned, "Well I'm sorry, but we designed every challenge in advance, and we didn't expect someone who could fly to get to the final two."

As Cynthia growled to herself, Ace rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, Cynthia. Remember who her competition is-" As he said this, a pebble was thrown at his face, hitting the center of his head, "Ow! Who threw that?!"

Tempest growled, "Stop insulting Tempest's fire knight!"

Zetsu smiled at her, giving her a small nod, "Thank you, Tempest! I'll...I'll win this! S-Somehow…"

Nazira groaned, before sighing, "Whateva', so what'll be my penalty?"

Amber smiled, "We'll tell you after we explain the rest of the challenge. Anyways," She glanced back at the obstacles, "Next, you will need to take one of the many eagle eggs laying in it's nest."

Both finalists rose a brow, before Nazira deadpanned, "Okay, what's 'da catch 'dere?"

Zetsu nodded, "Yeah, there has to be something else going with this."

Amber waved them off, "Nothing too terrible. Except having to cross a balance beam over Sharpedo infested waters."

Both of the contestant's eyes widened, before Nazira groaned, "...My penalty is gettin' extended 'ta 'dat one as well I'm guessin' so I don' jus' float ova' it?"

The hostess gave her a smile, "You're a smart one, I like that." She clapped her hands together, "Finally, after you have completed those two, you will each participate in a long run back to the finish line, which is here. First one to make it across the finish line wins."

Logan sighed, "And now, it's time to discuss Nazira's penalty...Which isn't that bad anyways. Basically for both of the first two obstacles, you just can't float and have to use those ribbon-like arms of yours to get up the flagpole and cross the beam."

Nazira's eyes twitched, "Okay, 'dat _is_ a big deal for me when I have lived all my life neva' havin' 'ta do 'dat!"

Amber shrugged, "Well you'll just have to deal with it if you want a chance at winning the big bucks."

Kaden scoffed as he held the Gareth shrub close to him, "Easy. I could easily do these challenges."

Violet glanced at the Eevee, "I'm guessing you're holding that shrub so close to you since you know for a fact that you'll never have Gareth."

The shiny glared at her, "Oh please, he'll come to his senses soon…"

Chad chuckled, "Dude, I don't even think he's into dudes-"

The fox gave him a look, "Once he comes back and sees how amazing I am, then he'll be all over me."

Freya continued to write into her notebook, before muttering, "Clearly delusional considering he was around you for three days and all he did was tell you how annoying you are."

Before he could say anything further, Amber waved a tiny white flag, "Is this the right color? Oh well, just-"

Logan said, "Actually honey, that's the finish line flag. We have to shoot off a gun to start the race. I'll go grab the starter pistol."

The hostess groaned slightly, before Zetsu glanced at Nazira with a smile, "Hey...I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier, but good luck in the challenge. May the best person win...Right?"

Nazira stared at him for a moment, before emotionlessly saying, "Good luck and all...But I'm destroyin' 'ya in 'dis challenge, penalty or not."

The Larvesta kept his smile, nodding as he turned away, "Okay, good...Good confidence...Woo."

She deadpanned, "It isn' confidence, it's statin' a fact. I'm not lettin' 'ya win."

He blinked, before taking a deep breath, "Well I'm sorry, but I'm not going to lose so easily."

Soon after he said this, Logan came back with a starter pistol...Which was oddly bejeweled, as he handed it to Amber, "Here you go my sweet~"

The Glaceon smiled, nuzzling his side, "Thank you very much, dear," she cleared her throat, holding the pistol up in the air, "On your marks...Get set...G-" She shot off the gun, before yelping, as she immediately ran into Logan's paws in terror, "I didn't know it could be that loud!"

Soon after she said this, both Nazira and Zetsu took off, with the former having an obvious speed advantage as she quickly sped ahead towards the polls, while the Larvesta began to barely push himself to go faster. As this happened, some of the contestants jumped off the bleachers and raced after the two.

* * *

 **Amber was currently cradled up in Logan's arms, as she muttered, "Loud...Very loud...Boom…"**

 **The Leafeon began to softly rub the top of her head, while whispering, "It's okay...It's okay...The gun's gone now...It's gone…"**

 **The Glaceon whimpered as she covered her ears, "I-It was so pretty too...Pretty and deadly…"**

* * *

Speeding towards the poles, Nazira made it there first, before groaning, "...Okay 'den…'Dis is gonna suck."

As she said this, Nedrick flew towards her at his naturally unbeatable speed, as he chuckled, "Don't worry Nazira, Zetsu is way behind, so you should be good...Don't tell him I said that please. I literally just got back from apologizing to him for not supporting him in this."

The Mismagius rose a brow, "'Dat reminds me...Why _are_ 'ya supportin' me in 'dis? I already know 'ya have spent more time with Zetsu anyways, and probably know him betta', so what gives?"

He smiled, "To be honest, I just really want to see you win this. Cynthia's mentioned before that you haven't had the easiest life, so while Zetsu's a friend, I think you deserve it more. And besides, you're still one of the most awesome people I've ever met by far."

The ghost blinked at this answer, before smiling softly, "Anyways...Um...I'm gonna climb 'dis poll now...Somehow."

The cicada nodded awkwardly with a slight blush as he rubbed the back of his head, "Y-Yeah...You do that I guess."

Nazira glanced at him for another moment, before breathing in, as her entire ghostly form suddenly fell to the ground in somewhat rags. Groaning, she began to force her ribbons onto the poll, before using all of her effort to try and climb, which...Wasn't amazingly effective, "...Okay, 'dis might take awhile."

As she continued to climb up, Nedrick watched with a smile, before Cynthia ran over to the Ninjask, accidentally pushing him down in the process, "Nazira, how are you- N-Ned! I'm so sorry!"

The ninja pushed himself off the ground with a groan, before chuckling, "H-Heh, it's fine. Kinda used to way worse kinds of pain by this point."

The fox gave him a weak smile, before glancing over at the ghost, "I still think this is unfair…"

Nedrick nodded, "Yeah...Honestly kinda worried. Like I know she's a ghost and all, but she can still feel pain, and if she fell from there in that form…" He continued to stare up at her, before blushing brightly, "...That was a poorly timed gust of wind."

Cynthia blushed slightly, before glancing away, "Um...I think it's best if you made sure Nazira didn't hear that."

The Ninjask rose a brow, "...Wait, why are you blush-"

She suddenly called out, "Good luck, Nazira! Ned and I are here if you need any help at all!"

The ghost glanced down for a moment, breathing heavily, "I...Neva'...'Dought...I'd eva'...Have 'ta do 'dis kinda 'ding...In my life!"

* * *

Zetsu was breathing heavily as he continued to speed his way towards the flagpole, before suddenly stopping to catch his breath, "Oh god...This thing is...Far…"

Tempest quickly ran over to him, leaning against him, "Zetsu needs to manage speed and health. Tempest don't wanna see you hurt self."

The Larvesta nodded as he took a few deep breaths, "I'm fine...I feel kind of sick, but...I need to do this."

Kaden walked over to them, before raising a brow, "Yes you do, so stop resting and get a move on. The ghost witch is already in the lead!"

Tempest growled, "Give Zetsu a minute!"

The shiny scoffed, "That minute could lead to his failure!"

Zetsu sighed, before slowly picking himself back up, continuing to speed walk towards his pole, "He's right, I need to push myself so I can win." After a moment though, he abruptly fell onto the ground, and began to crawl instead, "...Ugh...N-Not giving up...Must...C-Continue…"

Suddenly, he felt himself get picked up by Tempest, causing him to yelp, "Tempest can just bring Zetsu to-"

He shook his head, "N-No way! Please put me down, Tempest...I...I want to do this on my own."

She blinked before placing the larva down, as he continued to crawl while she worried. Nearby, Kaden growled, "At this point the stupid ghost is going to cross the finish line! We need to hurry him up...Or slow her down…" A lightbulb went off in his head, as he suddenly began to smirk maliciously, "Huh...I think I actually know how to get her to lose."

The Eevee suddenly sped ahead, causing Zetsu to raise a brow, "W-Where's he going?"

* * *

Nazira was about halfway through climbing her poll, as she growled, "Oh come on! Why 'da hell is 'dis stupid poll so tall?!"

Cynthia gave her a weak smile, "You're almost there, and don't worry, Zetsu hasn't even arrived yet!"

Kaden peered over at the poles, staring at the Mismagius, before smirking, "Let's see how you handle a Shadow Ball while in that form." He started powering up a medium sized orb filled with dark energy, before firing it towards the ghost, only for it to be blocked by Cynthia.

The Ninetales flinched from the attack, shaking it off, before narrowing her eyes at the trees, "...Who's there?"

The shiny deadpanned as he slowly crawled away, muttering to himself, "Like I'm stupid enough to give out my location."

Nedrick rose a brow, "...Did...I hear the voice of a toothless orc or was that just me?"

Kaden's eyes twitched, before he slowly moved away from the scene. As this happened, Zetsu finally crawled his way over to the polls, where he once again laid on the ground to catch a breath, "I-I know I'm physically weak, but this is just...Ugh…"

Tempest ran over to the Larvesta, a worried look on her face, "Zetsu...Please just let-"

He shook his head, crawling closer to the pole, before placing a hand on it, "N-No...I can do this on my own...I have to do this on my own."

The larva began to growl with each move up the poll. As he did this, the others quickly noticed that Zetsu was climbing at least twice as fast as Nazira, as Nedrick's eyes widened, "Oh no, Zetsu's beating her...No offense, Zetsu!"

The firebug grunted as he continued to climb, "K-Kinda need t-to focus, Ned!"

The Ninjask flinched, before muttering, "Sorry…"

From the bushes once again, Kaden peered his head up, noticing that all the attention was on Zetsu, he grinned, "Perfect."

The Larvesta continued to move up the poll at a decently fast pace, before glancing at Nazira, "Hey, you feeling okay?" After receiving nothing but a grunt as a response, he flinched, "...N-Not good, okay...S-Sorry I asked."

He continued to climb, flinching as he held onto the pole, taking a deep breath, before continuing on, muttering to himself, "Have...To...Win!"

Tempest stared up at him in worry, "...Please don't get hurt Zetsu…"

Nazira growled to herself with each grab of the poll, as she stated, "Stupid hosts...With 'deir stupid rules...Let's jus' give 'da girl with no legs the inability to do 'da one 'ding she is able 'ta with 'dis body...Sure, solid logic!"

Nedrick's eyes narrowed slightly in fear, "I hope she doesn't lose her grip…"

Zetsu climbed up to the very top, catching his breath, before leaning over to grasp the flag, gripping onto it, before his eyes widened as he suddenly loses his balance on the pole, hanging on by the flag as he yelped, "O-Oh no!"

Tempest gasped as she stared up, "Z-Zetsu!"

He glanced down at her with a reassuring look, "Don't worry, I'll be fine...I-I can get out of this!"

Next to him, Nazira continued to climb up the poll, still a quarter behind the Larvesta, as she heard cheering from below from Cynthia, "You're almost up there! Just a few more and you got it!"

The Mismagius continued at a slightly faster speed, before hearing something from Nedrick, "And if it makes you feel better, you look totally hot right now!" The ghost surprisingly began to blush, before a loud slap was heard, "Ow! I'm sorry, I just said the first thing that came to my head! I'm not good at this!"

Zetsu rolled his eyes at Nedrick's comment as he held onto the flag for dear life, before muttering, "Seriously...Still trying to concentrate on not dying over here." He let out a small breath, before glancing down, "...Here goes nothing." He suddenly tugged down on the flag, causing it to rip off from the pole, causing him to fall with a slight scream. As he well though, he suddenly curled up into a ball and...Oddly bounced off the ground on impact, before landing on his back, "...Ow...Not as painful as I thought, but still…"

Tempest ran over to the Larvesta, a worried look on her face, "Zetsu! Are you okay?!"

The firebug groaned as he stood up, shaking his body slightly, "Y-Yeah...I'm good...Gotta keep going now!"

As the Larvesta ran off, Nazira was just approaching her flag, currently reaching out to try and grab it with one of her hands, as she groaned, "A-Almost 'dere...C'mon, jus' work with momma Nazira here!"

Kaden stared up at her, before firing another Shadow Ball towards her, "Ha, let's see you try to get that now."

The ghost rose a brow at the sudden noise, before feeling a large amount of burning in her back, forcing her forward as she let out a quick scream, which she quickly silenced, as she suddenly bit down hard onto her flag in order to stop herself from falling. After a moment, she began to scream into the flag in pain, before letting out a muffled, "'Ya have gotta be kiddin' me!"

Nedrick's eyes widened in horror, as Cynthia scowled, "There's something fishy going on here…" She shook her head, before looking up at the ghost, "Nazira, are you okay?!"

The Mismagius screamed, "I jus' got shot in 'da back, do I look okay 'ta 'ya-" As she said this though, the flag suddenly ripped due to a mixture of her bite and another gust of wind, causing her eyes to widen, as she began to plummet, letting out a scream as she did so.

However, Nedrick quickly flew through the air, attempting to catch her...Only to fly right into the poll face first, causing him to groan and fall onto the ground in pain. However, glancing up, he suddenly extended out his arms, catching the ghost in them, before he chuckled, "...Nailed it…"

Nazira blinked, before blushing slightly as she suddenly began to float again, "Um...Anyways, I'm gonna...Bye!" The ghost sped off towards where she believed she needed to go.

Cynthia took a step forward, watching her go with a weak smile, "Yep...She totally has a thing for you."

Nedrick chuckled with a blush of his own, "Nah...Still can't see it...But I keep liking the thought more and more."

* * *

Zetsu was currently running towards his next destination, before suddenly falling over, flinching as he growled, "W-Why am I so...W-Weak?!"

Tempest stared at him as she patted his side, "Zetsu isn't weak, he just needs rest. Please-"

The Larvesta shook his head as he began to crawl, "N-No...Can't afford to lose this lead! This may be my chance to win!"

He suddenly rushed forward, causing the Joltik to blink, "...But Tempest don't want Zetsu to hurt self."

Zetsu let out a sigh of relief once he made it towards the eggs, looking them over, before picking one up with some struggle, "These things are huge!" He suddenly turned towards the beams, before glancing down the cliff and in the waters below, his face paling at the sight of the large Sharpedos roaming the sea, "...This is where I die…"

Nearby, on the other side of the cliff, Doc, Mimi, Ace, and Sage were all watching in semi-interest, before Doc screamed, "Come on dude, just forget the fact you may die a horribly gruesome death! And I mean _really_ gruesome, like they wouldn't be able to show it on TV!"

The Larvesta screamed, "You're not helping me, Doc!"

He nodded, "I know, I'm doing this for fun!"

Mimi deadpanned, "My advice is to not look down."

Ace gave the two a look, "Are you two rooting for him or trying to sabotage him?"

Doc shrugged, "Eh, bit of both. I do everything with little reasoning and just to sort of see what happens."

The Vaporeon gave him an unimpressed look, "That's...That's really messed up...And pointless."

The Spiritomb's smile only seemed to widen at hearing this, causing the water type to shiver slightly. Sage rolled her eyes, before turning to the water type, "Don't listen to those weirdos, we just need to stay here and be 'positive' to Nazira."

Ace deadpanned, "Which is why I'm confused on why I'm here."

The Grovyle shrugged, "Eh, why not."

Mimi gave the two a look, "You two are some real supportive cheerleaders."

Zetsu's eyes twitched at their talk, before gulping as he slowly made his way to the beam, cradling the egg in his arms as he stared ahead, twitching a few times as he muttered to himself, "D-Don't look down...Don't look down...D-Don't look down…" He glanced down, causing his pupils to shrink, "...Oh god...Why did I look down?!"

Mimi deadpanned, "Because you kept telling yourself not to look down, but being the curious creature that you are...You looked down."

The Larvesta growled, "Seriously, not helping at all!"

Nazira had finally found her way over to the balance beams, breathing in as she grabbed an egg...Before her body collapsed into it's non-floatable form. Growling, she carried the egg in one hand, as she attempted to slowly crawl along the beam with her other one, "I swear 'ta god 'dey designed 'dis challenge jus' 'ta screw me ova'!"

Zetsu was still frozen in place, before glancing back at Nazira with a nervous look. He let out a small breath, before slowly continuing forward, muttering to himself, "Everything will be fine...I won't fall...Nothing will happen to me…" His eyes widened at the sound of a loud squawk, as he looked around nervously, "...W-What was that?"

The two finalists glanced up in worry and terror, as a loud squawk could be heard. Above them, a Braviary flew, as he glared down at the two holding his eggs, "Stop!"

Nazira blinked, "Did...Did he jus' talk-"

The bird flew past her at a fast speed, before sending a large gust of wind their way. Both contestants struggled for a moment, especially Nazira, who's body seemed to oddly be floating slightly due to the winds...Before her eyes widened, "...Wait...Floatin'...And I'm used 'ta 'dat…"

She began to smirk to herself, before beginning to use the winds to her advantage in order to float just ahead of where she originally was, floating towards the second nest, and just as he stopped flapping his wings so hard, she had already delivered the egg right into where it was supposed to go, as she chuckled, "Ha, thanks bird brain!"

The Braviary ignored her, deciding to keep blasting large wind gusts at the bug, letting out a growl, "Egg!"

Zetsu struggled to hold onto the egg and the beam, his eyes widening once he felt himself start to slip off the beam as he whimpered, "O-Oh no!" For a moment, the winds began to push him backwards, causing his eyes to widen, "I'm going to die!"

He let out a scream, as he suddenly grabbed onto the edge of the beam just as he began to fall, barely holding on as he began to struggle to hold on. Nearby, Tempest's eyes widened, "Z-Zetsu!"

Mimi rose a brow at the scene, "He's really in a life threatening situation...Someone should notify the hosts."

Doc shrugged, "Eh, too lazy. Besides, I have my faith in him that he'll somehow survive this due to unforeseen and completely lucky circumstances."

Ace deadpanned, "Real supportive you two are."

Sage stared at the bug in shock, before shaking her head, "Wow...I'd honestly be terrified if that was me right now."

Zetsu was now flailing back in forth due to the heavy winds, as he continued to scream for his life as his grip began to loosen, "T-This is it! This is the end!"

Tempest attempted to run out onto the beam, only for the Braviery's winds to repeatedly push her away a decent distance backwards, as Zetsu noticed the spider was incapable of rescuing him. He blinked, "T-Tempest!"

However, just as he was saying this... _He slipped_.

His eyes widened slightly as he began to plummet down the cliff, as all of the audience on the other side of the cliff watched on in surprised horror, before Tempest started screaming herself. However, as all of this was happening, Zetsu was...Oddly silent…

As the bug continued to fall to his awaiting death, he closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, "This really is the end...I was joking whenever I said I would die on this show, but now it's actually happening...No one can save me from this…"

The Larvesta held the egg closer to him, "Throughout my life...I accomplished nothing...My family is horrible, I work a dead end job which pays barely enough to get by, and I'm basically on the verge of death just to win money on a low budget television show…"

He suddenly let out a small chuckle, "Odd enough...I'm grateful for this show...Sure I'd probably be somewhere safe instead of falling to my death with a bunch of hungry sharks, but without this show...I would have never made friends...I would have never done crazy things like these challenges...I would have never met the most amazing girl who actually likes me for me...I would have never gained any confidence in myself…"

Zetsu felt himself get closer to the water, as he curled up in a small ball, "This may be the end of my days, but I can at least say...I officially lived my life to the fullest…"

As he approached the water though, this odd burning feeling began to slowly absorb his entire body, "...Okay ow." The burning seemed to gradually burn more and more, as a bright white light began to cover him, "...Is this what death feels like?! If so, god I wish I wasn't-"

His entire body began to glow an immensely white light, shining so brightly that it quickly blinded the Sharpedo attempting to launch themselves at him. The ghosts, Ace, and Sage all had to quickly cover their eyes, but Doc screamed, "I called it! I totally called it! I am so awesome-"

Ace growled, "Shut up! We don't care!"

However, Tempest gradually was able to crawl over to the cliff due to the Braviary being just as distracted by the light, before the spider's eyes widened, "Z-Zetsu?"

The light seemed to be getting closer, before dying down to see a large moth with bright blue compound eyes, six large red leaf-like wings, a large red horn coming out from both sides of its face, and four small stubby feet, one of which was somehow still holding the egg. The Volcarona flew up to the beams with a few flames flickering out from his wings as he stared at himself in disbelief, "...What the hell…?"

All was silent for a moment, before Doc screamed, "I called it-"

"Shut the hell up!"

Zetsu continued to stare at himself in awe, before glancing over at the shocked Braviary. He blinked, before smirking at the bird, "Hey! Here's a real gust of wind that'll knock you out!" He flapped his wings in the direction of the large bird, creating a tornado of flames that directly pushed the Braviary back and into the side of the cliff, before sliding down into the waters. He blinked, before whispering, "Oh wow...That was awesome!"

As all of this was happening, Tempest was merely watching in shock, "...Zetsu...Moth...Zetsu turn into moth...Moths usually demons...Is Zetsu truly demon? Zetsu good demon? ...Tempest so confused by every event happening around her."

The Volcarona was still, before he glanced over at the Joltik, "...Tempest...Are you okay?"

The spider blinked, before suddenly screaming, "Why is Zetsu so hot?!"

He suddenly blushed a bright red, "W-Wait...What?! I-I'm hot?!"

Doc suddenly screamed, "You're still competing, dude!"

He blinked, "Oh yeah...Oh yeah! I have to go!" He quickly flew over to the opposite side, placing the egg in the nest, before speeding past them, "Bye! Meet you all at the finish line!"

As he flew off into the woods, the other five stared in slight shock, before Mimi deadpanned, "That felt unnaturally lucky on his part."

Doc chuckled, "I know right? Things oddly seem to just work out half the time on this show."

* * *

Nazira was currently floating through the middle of the forest, going as fast as she possibly could. The only problem was...She had no idea where the hell she was at the moment. The Mismagius growled as she continued to float forward, not wanting to risk immediate disqualification if she floated up to check her surroundings.

As the ghost floated through this section of trees, she groaned after a bit, "God, why 'da hell am I havin' all 'dis difficulty jus' today all days?! If I jus' knew where 'da hell camp was, I'd already be back by now!"

She began to breathe slightly heavily in frustration and annoyance, glaring at just about everything around her, before sighing, "...How 'da hell did I even end up out here? Like not even out in 'dis stupid forest…"

"Well, it'd probably do better to talk to someone who'd be able to answer that question for you."

The Mismagius flinched at this sudden speaking, jumping forward slightly and turning around with a scowl, only for it to quickly fade upon realizing she was staring down a nervous Nedrick, who gave her a sheepish wave of the hand. After a moment, she blinked, before coughing, "Um...Sorry Ned...Didn' 'dink anyone else was out here."

He shrugged, "Eh, I'm honestly just as lost as you in a way," he let out a chuckle...Before his face grew a bit more stern, "Though...What did you mean by those words of yours?"

She rose a brow, "'Da hell do 'ya mean, Ned?"

The Ninjask floated slightly towards her, before a slightly concerned expression formed, "You were talking about not getting how you even ended up out here...What did you mean by that Nazira?"

The ghost blinked, before glancing away for a moment, and then trying to float away, "Ned I am not talkin' about-" She stopped upon the bug speeding to the front of her with his arms extended out, a still worried look planted on his face, "...Oh right...Fastest guy on 'da island."

He stared at her a moment, before softly saying, "Nazira, what's wrong?"

She flinched slightly at his softer than usual tone, before groaning, "Ned, it's fine. It ain' even 'ya problem, so 'ya don' gotta worry."

Nedrick rose a brow as he got closer, "I don't care if it's my problem or not, because either way it's clearly hurting you somehow. Just tell me what's hurting you, and maybe I can help-"

Nazira growled, "I don' wanna freakin' talk about it Ned, haven' I made 'dat freakin' clear already?! Jus' stop talkin' 'ta me and go do whateva' 'da hell it is 'ya do with 'ya time already!"

The bug was silent after this, not saying anything for a moment, before his eyes softened, "...Nazira...I don't want to leave just because you don't want my help. This isn't doing you any good. It's fine to ask for a little help if you have a problem."

The ghost blinked, before staring him down, "It isn' jus' a problem, Ned! 'Dis ain' somethin' 'dat I can jus' deal with on my own and not have 'ta worry 'bout in the slightest bit. I won' be able 'ta get jus' any help, who knows if I'll eva' be able 'ta move on from it, and regardless of that...I can' forget it."

The Ninjask was staring at her, before muttering, "Nazira...Just please tell me...I'm your friend…"

She glared at him, "Fine, 'ya want 'da truth?! 'Ya wanna know 'da big reason why old loner Nazira is so down in the freakin' dumps, 'den how 'bout we actually discuss what actually happen what I did?"

He blinked, "I...Wha-"

The Mismagius growled, "Nedrick, for 'da love of god, 'da reason I shouldn' be here is cause I nearly killed somebody!"

There was a silence between the two, as Nedrick's eyes widen in horror, "...What?"

Nazira continued to stare through him, before saying, "...Nedrick...I hurt a lot of people before 'dis show...Some in ways 'dat I'll neva' even learn 'ta do by myself no matta' how hard I try."

The Ninjask stared at her, before muttering, "...N-Nazira-"

She groaned, "And 'den 'dis stupid show jus' had 'ta happen...And I jus' had to get greedy. For some reason I...I needed 'ta win at first in orda' 'ta somehow tell myself 'dat I'd be able 'ta make 'dings right with it…'Dat I could save 'da life of someone who might not even still be alive dependin' on how long had passed by 'da time I get home…"

Nedrick was silent, simply staring at the ghost, before she sighed, "...So…'Ya gonna belittle me now, or jus' ignore me."

He blinked, before saying, "...Nazira...I'd never belittle you. Why do you think I would?"

She glanced at him, "...Ned...Why 'da hell do 'ya even like me? Literally our first time talkin' was durin' a challenge, and it ended with me kickin' 'da crap out of 'ya."

The Ninjask let out a weak chuckle, before saying, "Yeah, that happens to me a lot on this island it seems." He continued to chuckle, before suddenly going quiet, "Nazira, I refuse to do anything bad to you over something as minor in our lives as this...You may have hurt people before, but that doesn't change who you are to me, and all I've seen all season is an amazing girl who just took a moment to tell me something that she probably wouldn't tell most people…You're so much better than what you probably think you, and even if you've done bad things, that doesn't change my opinion of you in the slightest, because unlike some people I've met, you actually regret what you did."

The ghost stared at him for a moment, before sighing, "...God Ned...How 'da hell are 'ya able to keep such a positive outlook in 'dis kinda place 'round people like me."

He smiled, "Don't know really, but what I do know is that I'm not going to lose one of my closest friends right now...So come on, I can help you get back to camp."

She rose a brow, "'Ya know 'da way back?"

Nedrick chuckled, "Kind of...My head's honestly indented into so many of these trees I've basically made a makeshift map in my head."

Nazira blinked, before slowly breathing out, and allowing a smile to form, "...Thank 'ya, Ned…"

The Ninjask simply smiled back, "...No problem, Nazira."

* * *

Amber was checking something on her phone, before putting it away with a sigh, "Okay, so this is taking longer than I expected it to."

Logan shrugged, "Eh to be fair, kind of our fault for putting the challenge in the middle of the forest when one of them has no sense of direction while the other is Zetsu."

She nodded, "Yes...Oh well, this is fine considering it's the last time we'll ever see these losers," she turned to the bleachers, "...No offense."

Benson smirked, "I have no reason to be offended when I'm quite literally more successful than you'll ever be for the rest of your life at the age of eighteen."

The hostess gasped, before growling lowly. She was about to retort, before a loud growl came from behind, "Hey! Don't you dare mock Amber!"

The contestants glanced at the voice, before Violet began to wave at it, "Hey Gareth."

The Luxray had on a frilly pink apron and was carrying a box with him, giving the Bastiodon a look, before waving at the Meowstic, "Hey Violet!"

Amber deadpanned, "Is that my apron?"

Gareth walked over to the hostess, placing the box in front of her, "I wanted to apologize for the rude words I said to your boyfriend...I'm sorry, and I don't want you to hate me." He opened the box with a grin, "I made this cake for you too!"

The Glaceon stared at the cake, raising a brow at the poor writing, before suddenly smiling brightly, "Oh my gosh...You made this just for me?"

He nodded with a grin, "Yep!"

Amber suddenly jumped on him in a hug, "You are one hundred percent forgiven, my whittle sugar kitten!"

Logan watched the Glaceon in slight surprise, before saying, "Amber...Your makeup is-"

She sniffled, before waving him off, "I don't even care...I'm too happy right now!"

The co-host rose a brow at this, before nearby, Cynthia wandered out of the forest groaning slightly, as Chad rose a brow at her, "Oh, there you are, brah. Do you know where Nazira and...Um...The other guy are?"

The Ninetales shook her head, taking a seat next to him as she stared back at the forest, "No, they went on ahead...I'm sure they're close by though. Nazira can't lose."

He nodded with a smile, "Hell yeah she can't! I wouldn't be surprised at all if just out of nowhere she suddenly comes out of nowhere and absolutely destroys this challenge! Like...Um…" He tapped his chin, "...Okay might have to come back to me on that one."

The fox rose a brow at this, before giving him a small smile, "I think I understand what you mean, Chad."

As she said this, a grumbling shiny Eevee walked out of the woods, an annoyed look on his face as he sighed, "Well that was a waste of time." As he walked out of it, his tail got caught on a bush, as he blinked, before growling, "Oh come on! Today could not be going worse!"

Cynthia rose a brow at him, "What's your problem-" She stopped herself upon noticing a ghostly aura around the shiny's paws, before narrowing her eyes, "I knew there was something fishy going on earlier, and it looks like I found out who it was."

Kaden was trying to pull his tail out from the bush, before blinking at her words, "What?"

The Ninetales stared at him, before standing up, walking towards him with a forced smile, "Here...Allow me to help you with that."

He rose a brow, "I don't need any help- H-Hey...Get away from me! Stop!"

As the other contestants were chatting among each other or eagerly awaiting for the finalists to come into view, a loud scream was heard from the woods, causing them all to glance up. Brick rose a brow, "That scream sounded familiar…"

Amber leaned away from her hug, before shrugging, "Eh, probably some wild Ursarings. Mating season is just around the corner."

Logan shook his head, "Nah, that'd sound more like-"

Freya's face began to blush heavily, before deadpanning, "Nobody wants to know what that sounds like!"

Gareth blinked, "What is mating season? Is that where the snow comes out?"

As he said this though, Freya's eyes widened at something she saw, narrowing her eyes slightly, "Is...Is that?" They suddenly bugged out slightly, as she stood up and pointed out into the distance, "Guys, I have no idea how, but...I think Zetsu's in the lead!"

The rest of the contestants looked towards where she pointed, most of them recoiling back in shock, as Alia let out a whistle, "Whoa...The dude grew wings!"

Isabel nodded, before blushing somewhat, "And he got-"

She covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence, as Kanaya rose a brow, "Got what?"

The Leavanny stared at her for a moment, before smiling sheepishly, "Nevermind, not important!"

Zetsu was flying towards the finish line, his eyes lighting up when he noticed he was alone as he cheered, "A-Am I in the lead?! I'm actually winning in something!"

The Volcarona's bleacher suddenly burst into cheers, as they all began to scream support for the bug, while Nazira's bleachers remained mostly silent, with exception of Chad, who was cheering anyways just to cheer.

Zetsu smiled as he picked up his speed, "This is it...This is actually going to be my chance to show just how strong I am! I'm actually going to win!"

"Don' go assumin' 'dings when 'dey ain' true, Zetsu!"

The moth's eyes widened at the voice, as Gareth yelled, "Oh yeah! I should have probably said that she was right next to you, just hidden within the trees!"

Alia looked up at him, "Wait...How did you see her from here?"

The Luxray blinked, before shrugging, "Well ever since I evolved, I could see through objects and I don't know how to turn it off...Even when I went to that resort and I accidentally saw some of the girls showering…" All of the girls turned to the lion, as he blinked, "...If it makes you feel better, I looked away right when I saw...N-Nothing."

Isabel deadpanned, "You are both incredibly lucky that Sage isn't here to kill you right now, and should be relieved Violet probably doesn't care."

The Meowstic shrugged, "Eh, it isn't anything he wouldn't see online."

As the two said this, Zetsu was still in the lead, but Nazira was noticeably making up ground and was catching up to the Volcarona with a look of determination on her face. From the sidelines, Nedrick was oddly slowing himself down to be near both supporters, "Go both of you! By this point, if I choose either, I'd probably be an awful fri-" As he said this, he seemed to somehow trip over himself despite flying, as he fell to the ground, screaming, "I'm okay...Except for biting my tongue. That hurt…"

Zetsu narrowed his eyes as he stared at the finish line, "Almost there...Just a little further…"

Nazira growled to herself, as she began to mutter, "Come on, I can do 'dis...I ain' lettin' him ruin what I got planned…"

As the two continued towards the finish at a faster speed, out from the forest, Ace, Doc, Mimi, Sage, and Tempest wandered out of it, most of them quickly beginning to cheer themselves upon seeing the finalists, with exception of Ace, who just looked surprised, "...The fact this is so close...I would have never thought it'd end up like this."

Mimi deadpanned, "Who would have thought that Zetsu would evolve."

Amber suddenly stood up, her eyes widened as she held up the flag, "And the winner of Total Drama Island is…"

Zetsu was trying to put his last bit of strength into going just a little faster, and Nazira smirked as she gradually began to catch up to the Volcarona. The two got progressively closer and closer, both finalists looking on in determination, until…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Zetsu suddenly began screaming, as he pushed himself forward at just a bit of a faster speed, just barely edging out Nazira as she looked on in horror, the bug in question saying, "I'm not going to lose!"

Before the ghost could say anything, the Volcarona let out a roar of fury, tucking his head down as he flew through the finish line, as Amber waved the flag, "Zetsu!"

At that, the entirety of Zetsu's bleachers broke out into cheers, Doc and uncharacteristically Mimi joining in, while Ace's face morphed into one of disbelief, "...He won...That weak and pathetic pervert actually won…"

Sage blinked, before oddly smirking, "Huh...Well what do you know...The guy proved us all wrong."

Doc laughed mockingly, "Except me!" He proceeded to scream, "I knew you knew had it in you, buddy!"

Near the bleachers, Zetsu was in a state of shock, as he blinked, "I...I actually did it...I won...I beat out twenty-three strong competitors and won…"

As he said this, he yelped when he was suddenly jumped by most of his supporters, Kanaya in particular giving the Volcarona a tight hug, "I knew you'd win, Zetsu! And I'm loving the new look!"

His eyes were still wide, before he suddenly let out a cheer of his own, "I did it! I won!"

"Zetsu!"

The moth blinked, before turning around to see the familiar Joltik, who was oddly giving him a stern look, "T-Tempest!"

The Joltik's eyes narrowed, "Zetsu directly went against getting any sort of help from Tempest just for a prize! Zetsu could have been hurt on those beams!"

He flinched, before nervously saying, "I-I'm sorry, Tempest! I just couldn't accept any help...I know it was stupid and dangerous, but I needed to show that I could do something on my own...A-And it worked out!" She growled, as the large moth put one of his wings in front of him in defense, "I-I'm sorry! P-Please don't be mad-"

Before the Volcarona could finish his sentence though, he oddly noticed the Joltik had jumped on him, and was...Hugging him, "...Please don't put self in danger again. At least not without Tempest."

Zetsu uncovered himself, blinking softly, before sighing as he returned the hug, "I promise I won't...I'm sorry I worried you, Tempest."

Nearby, Nazira was floating just above the ground, a look of disbelief and horror on her face, "...I...I lost...I won' be able 'ta…" Oddly for the ghost, her eyes began to water slightly, "...I failed…"

She looked towards the ground in shame, before hearing, "Well, while it probably doesn't mean a thing compared to the situation currently...I don't see you as a failure."

The ghost glanced up slightly, noticing Nedrick giving the girl a comforting smile, before she sighed, "...'Da stupid part is…'Dat genuinely did lift my mood slightly." She groaned, "But it doesn' matta' how I feel. In 'da end, I won' be able 'ta make right by past mistakes…"

Nedrick stared at her for a moment, before saying, "Well...If it's money that you need to do that," he smiled slightly, "I'd be glad to put off college for a bit to help there. I've...Honestly saved up quite a bit over the years. Not as much as a hundred thousand of course, but hey, starting point, am I right?"

The Mismagius' eyes widened, before staring at the Ninjask for a few moments, "'Ya…'Ya would do 'dat jus' 'ta help me out?"

He chuckled awkwardly, "I mean...What else am I gonna use it for, right? And besides, if it helps you out," he began to blush heavily, "...Then I say it's kind of worth it in the end."

She didn't mutter a word, before slowly smiling with a blush of her own, "...'Ya are a special kind of weird, Ned...Thank you so much for that…"

Nearby, watching the two smile at one another, a wandering Cynthia stared at the two with a weak smile, before walking in the opposite direction with her head down. As this happened, the rest of the cast was still around Zetsu, congratulating him and cheering...Except for one.

* * *

 **Kaden was struggling to open the confessional door, his fur slightly singed, as he groaned, "Get me out of here! Wait...There's cheering! Who won?! God this place reeks!"**

* * *

A small tune of triumphant music began to play, as a full moon slowly began to make it's way out in the beautiful night sky. At the campfire pit, all twenty-three eliminated contestants were gathered around the campfire pit, a fire still just barely going as Chef Tyson threw another log into it. As this happened, Amber smiled at the cast, "Contestants, it has been a long summer for most of you, having to face challenge after challenge in your attempts to win the prize."

Logan nodded, "While sadly, none of you guys will be going home with any compensation for your efforts here, one person was able to stick it out the entire game, and in the end, came out victorious."

The cast glanced at one another, before Amber grinned, "So, without further ado, at this, our last bonfire ceremony ever, we're proud to congratulate our official winner of Total Drama Island... _Zetsu Ji-Hwan!_ "

The Volcarona gave them a smile as he waved, blushing slightly when to his surprise, all of the cast members began to cheer, even some of the more antagonistic ones, with exception of an angry Kaden, "Thank you all so much for the support!"

Amber smiled at him, "Zetsu, you were able to do what so many dream of, and were able to tough it out in this game, and you have earned your money. And along with it, I present to you," she clapped her paws, as Tyson begrudgingly handed her a bag, of which, she pulled out a small piece of some kind of white, chewable food, "The _final_ _marshmallow!_ "

She handed it to the Volcarona, who stared at the sugary delight for a moment, before smiling, "Thank you...Wow, this is the first time my marshmallow didn't hit me in the eye...It's very nice...I think I'll save this for later though."

Logan smirked, "You mean when it gets stale?"

The moth shrugged, "Honestly, I won't even eat this, I'm just being polite."

Amber shrugged, "We don't really care, but for real...Congrats Zetsu."

As she said this, Chad snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, that reminds me." He began to smirk, before standing up, "Yo bros, you know what it's time for?"

Some of the contestants looked confused, before Bari, Benson, Brick, and Doc all stood up themselves, all of which casting the two Eeveelution hosts their own smirks, as the two glanced at each other in worry. They both began to move back slightly, before coming to a stop, glancing up to see that Chef Tyson was giving them his own twisted look.

* * *

The two Eeveelutions were struggling as the contestants and the chef lifted them up in the air, walking towards the dock as Amber let out a scream, "W-What are you doing?! Put us down this instant!"

Brick smirked, "If you insist!"

Her eyes widened, "W-Wait-" She suddenly let out a scream when they threw them down into the water. Both of the hosts clunged onto each other as they began to shiver from the coldness of the ocean, as all of the guys who threw them in began to laugh mockingly.

Benson cackled, "That's what you get for calling me a loser!"

Doc gave them a twisted grin, "And for being somehow more cruel than me. That's a real accomplishment."

Bari crossed his arms, "And for not giving us enough food!" He blinked at the odd looks he received, "...What?"

Chef Tyson let out a loud laugh, pointing at the two hosts, "Ha! That's what you two deserve! I've been wanting to see something happen to you two all summer, and now I do!" He laughed again, before noticing the five guys were smirking at him now, "...O-Oh...Hey guys…"

Chad chuckled, before throwing his hands into the air, "You're next dude!"

The Tyranitar stared at him, before quickly making a run for it, "You'll never catch me alive!" He began to scream as he ran right past Cynthia, Isabel, Mimi, Nazira, and Violet.

The girls watched as the guys ran after the host, before Violet deadpanned, "Sometimes I question just how immature the people on this show can get."

Isabel smiled at her as she nudged her with her arm, "Gotta admit though, it was kinda satisfying seeing those two get dunked after an entire season of torture."

The Meowstic shrugged, as Mimi glanced around, "Even if it was torture...It was amusing to be in."

Cynthia smiled, "And we earned some good things out of this show, like we all met each other, made friends, made some relationships, and even grew more as people."

Nazira smirked, "Still...We all agree 'dis entire island can go to hell, right?"

The girls all began to nod in agreement, as Chef Tyson's screams only grew in their volume.

* * *

 **/**

 **\**

 **/**

 **\**

 **{(Yeah...That is what** _ **could**_ **have happened, here's what actually did!)}**

 **{(I'm such a troll :D)}**

 **/**

 **\**

 **/**

 **\**

* * *

Freya's eyes widened at something she saw, narrowing her eyes slightly, "Is...Is that?" They suddenly bugged out slightly, as she stood up and pointed out into the distance, "Guys, I have no idea how, but...I think Zetsu's in the lead!"

The rest of the contestants looked towards where she pointed, most of them recoiling back in shock, as Alia let out a whistle, "Whoa...The dude grew wings!"

Isabel nodded, before blushing somewhat, "And he got-"

She covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence, as Kanaya rose a brow, "Got what?"

The Leavanny stared at her for a moment, before smiling sheepishly, "Nevermind, not important!"

Zetsu was flying towards the finish line, his eyes lighting up when he noticed he was alone as he cheered, "A-Am I in the lead?! I'm actually winning in something!"

The Volcarona's bleacher suddenly burst into cheers, as they all began to scream support for the bug, while Nazira's bleachers remained mostly silent, with exception of Chad, who was cheering anyways just to cheer.

Zetsu smiled as he picked up his speed, "This is it...This is actually going to be my chance to show just how strong I am! I'm actually going to win!"

"Don' go assumin' 'dings when 'dey ain' true, Zetsu!"

The moth's eyes widened at the voice, as Gareth yelled, "Oh yeah! I should have probably said that she was right next to you, just hidden within the trees!"

Alia looked up at him, "Wait...How did you see her from here?"

The Luxray blinked, before shrugging, "Well ever since I evolved, I could see through objects and I don't know how to turn it off...Even when I went to that resort and I accidentally saw some of the girls showering…" All of the girls turned to the lion, as he blinked, "...If it makes you feel better, I looked away right when I saw...N-Nothing."

Isabel deadpanned, "You are both incredibly lucky that Sage isn't here to kill you right now, and should be relieved Violet probably doesn't care."

The Meowstic shrugged, "Eh, it isn't anything he wouldn't see online."

As the two said this, Zetsu was still in the lead, but Nazira was noticeably making up ground and was catching up to the Volcarona with a look of determination on her face. From the sidelines, Nedrick was oddly slowing himself down to be near both supporters, "Go both of you! By this point, if I choose either, I'd probably be an awful fri-" As he said this, he seemed to somehow trip over himself despite flying, as he fell to the ground, screaming, "I'm okay...Except for biting my tongue. That hurt…"

Zetsu narrowed his eyes as he stared at the finish line, "Almost there...Just a little further…"

Nazira growled to herself, as she began to mutter, "Come on, I can do 'dis...I ain' lettin' him ruin what I got planned…"

As the two continued towards the finish at a faster speed, out from the forest, Ace, Doc, Mimi, Sage, and Tempest wandered out of it, most of them quickly beginning to cheer themselves upon seeing the finalists, with exception of Ace, who just looked surprised, "...The fact this is so close...I would have never thought it'd end up like this."

Mimi deadpanned, "Who would have thought that Zetsu would evolve."

Amber suddenly stood up, her eyes widened as she held up the flag, "And the winner of Total Drama Island is…"

Zetsu was trying to put his last bit of strength into going just a little faster, and Nazira smirked as she gradually began to catch up to the Volcarona. The two got progressively closer and closer, both finalists looking on in determination, until…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Zetsu ended up getting both of his wings caught together, causing his eyes to widen, "...Oh cra-" He suddenly fell down, landing on the ground with a hard thud.

Zetsu's cheering bleachers came to an abrupt halt at this, as Nazira instead sped ahead of the bug, as her bleachers began to cheer instead. Her eyes were filled with determination, growling as she pushed herself just slightly more, as she floated through the finish line, as Amber screamed, "Nazira!"

At that, the entirety of Nazira's bleachers broke out into cheers and applause, with even Ace and Sage joining in, as Doc...Oddly began to laugh as Mimi looked on in amusement, the larger ghost saying, "The dude lost because he tripped up while _flying_...God, I have never been more happy to be wrong about something in my life!"

Gareth was waving a large flag around, letting out a happy cheer, "Wooh! Nazira! You did it! You won! I am cheering!"

As this all happened, Nazira floated there in shock for a moment, before she allowed a smile to form, "I...I did it...I won…" Her eyes began to water slightly, as she began to grin widely, "I did it! I-I can make things right after all…"

As she said this, some of her supporters ran over to her, Bari in particular ran up to give her a hug, only to phase right through her as he yelped, before letting out a chuckle, "C-Congrats, Nazira! I knew you could do it!"

Nedrick soon flew over to the ghost, a huge smile on his face as he said, "Nazira, you did it! N-Not like I never thought you couldn't of course, because I that you would, it's more so that-"

The Mismagius smiled, "Nedrick, I get it."

He chuckled, "Y-Yeah, knew you would, heh…"

As all of this happened, Zetsu was still on the ground, and was chuckling to himself, "I should have known something like this would happen…" The Volcarona began to stare at the ground, before a frown formed on his face, "...I'm still pathetic even after evolving...If I was more careful I might have actually…"

"Zetsu not pathetic. Tempest thought she made that clear already."

He blinked, before slowly lifting his head up, "...Tempest...I-I'm sorry...I really tried, but I screwed up...Like always."

The Joltik stared at him, before oddly smiling, "...Zetsu isn't screw up to Tempest. Sure, put life at risk and terrified her, and did not win, but that isn't what matters to Tempest at all."

The Volcarona rose a brow, "It...It doesn't? I...I promised you I would win though…"

She chuckled, "Yes, but in the end...Tempest doesn't see big deal about winning much more anyways. She already lost, not as big deal as she thought it'd be."

Zetsu blinked, before giving her a small smile, "Yeah...I guess I shouldn't be too down about it...I mean, I at least grew a little stronger in the end, and hey, second out of twenty four ain't bad."

The spider nodded, "And besides," the Joltik walked closer to the larger moth, cuddling up to him, "Tempest sees Zetsu as winner of heart...Kanaya told Tempest to use that line at some point, was it the nice thing to feel?"

He blushed softly, before letting out a content sigh, "It feels very nice, Tempest...Thank you...For everything."

* * *

A small tune of triumphant music began to play, as a full moon slowly began to make it's way out in the beautiful night sky. At the campfire pit, all twenty-three eliminated contestants were gathered around the campfire pit, a fire still just barely going as Chef Tyson threw another log into it. As this happened, Amber smiled at the cast, "Contestants, it has been a long summer for most of you, having to face challenge after challenge in your attempts to win the prize."

Logan nodded, "While sadly, none of you guys will be going home with any compensation for your efforts here, one person was able to stick it out the entire game, and in the end, came out victorious."

The cast glanced at one another, before Amber grinned, "So, without further ado, at this, our last bonfire ceremony ever, we're proud to congratulate our official winner of Total Drama Island... _Nazira Zahra!_ "

The Mismagius smiled proudly to herself as she began to float over towards the hosts, as all of the cast members began to cheer, even some of the more antagonistic ones, with exception of an angry Kaden, "Honestly, I'd say somethin' sentimental right now...But right now I'm 'ta busy tryin' 'ta comprehend 'dat I actually did it!"

Amber smiled at her, "Nazira, you were able to do what so many dream of, and were able to tough it out in this game, and you have earned your money. And along with it, I present to you," she clapped her paws, as Tyson begrudgingly handed her a bag, of which, she pulled out a small piece of some kind of white, chewable food, "The _final_ _marshmallow!_ "

She handed it to the ghost, who stared at it for a moment...Before throwing it over her own head, which ended up landing in Bari's mouth, as she smiled, "Honestly, jus' wouldn' feel right without 'dat happenin' again."

Amber shrugged, "We don't really care, but for real...Congrats Nazira."

As she said this, Chad snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, that reminds me." He began to smirk, before standing up, "Yo bros, you know what it's time for?"

Some of the contestants looked confused, before Bari, Benson, Brick, and Doc all stood up themselves, all of which casting the two Eeveelution hosts their own smirks, as the two glanced at each other in worry. They both began to move back slightly, before coming to a stop, glancing up to see that Chef Tyson was giving them his own twisted look.

* * *

The two Eeveelutions were struggling as the contestants and the chef lifted them up in the air, walking towards the dock as Amber let out a scream, "W-What are you doing?! Put us down this instant!"

Brick smirked, "If you insist!"

Her eyes widened, "W-Wait-" She suddenly let out a scream when they threw them down into the water. Both of the hosts clunged onto each other as they began to shiver from the coldness of the ocean, as all of the guys who threw them in began to laugh mockingly.

Benson cackled, "That's what you get for calling me a loser!"

Doc gave them a twisted grin, "And for being somehow more cruel than me. That's a real accomplishment."

Bari crossed his arms, "And for not giving us enough food!" He blinked at the odd looks he received, "...What?"

Chef Tyson let out a loud laugh, pointing at the two hosts, "Ha! That's what you two deserve! I've been wanting to see something happen to you two all summer, and now I do!" He laughed again, before noticing the five guys were smirking at him now, "...O-Oh...Hey guys…"

Chad chuckled, before throwing his hands into the air, "You're next dude!"

The Tyranitar stared at him, before quickly making a run for it, "You'll never catch me alive!" He began to scream as he ran right past Cynthia, Isabel, Mimi, Nazira, and Violet.

The girls watched as the guys ran after the host, before Violet deadpanned, "Sometimes I question just how immature the people on this show can get."

Isabel smiled at her as she nudged her with her arm, "Gotta admit though, it was kinda satisfying seeing those two get dunked after an entire season of torture."

The Meowstic shrugged, as Mimi glanced around, "Even if it was torture...It was amusing to be in."

Cynthia smiled, "And we earned some good things out of this show, like we all met each other, made friends, made some relationships, and even grew more as people."

Nazira smirked, "Still...We all agree 'dis entire island can go to hell, right?"

The girls all began to nod in agreement, as Chef Tyson's screams only grew in their volume.

* * *

The next shot oddly cut away from the campgrounds, instead refocusing on a familiar Playa De Losers, where all of the contestants were now partying to their own different extremes, celebrating the official ending of the show that had caused them so much grief. On the sidelines, the hosts and Chef Tyson were holding their towels close to them as they continued to shake from the ocean water.

Sitting on a lounge chair outside, Mimi was holding a pumpkin muffin in her hand, watching the others enjoy themselves as she sighed, "Well today was very eventful."

Doc nodded as he relaxed on another one nearby, "Yep, we got to see two people fight over money, our friend suddenly evolve, and then said friend screwing himself out of a hundred grand...I loved every moment of it."

The Mimikyu shrugged, "It would have been nicer to actually see him win, but it was amusing in the end...I am very glad I signed up for this."

He smiled, "Yeah, oddly I agree. To be honest, I came into this expecting everyone to immediately hate my guts. Turns out some people can put up with me more than I expected."

She nodded, "I expected to be invisible for the most part, but I actually made some decent friends...And I met you too."

The Spiritomb blinked, before grinning, "Oh my gosh, are you trying to be sweet?"

Mimi deadpanned, "I knew I shouldn't have said that out loud."

The larger ghost chuckled, "Eh, probably not...Good thing I feel the exact same about you though."

The Mimikyu began to blush faintly, before slowly smiling, "Yes...This show was a blessing in disguise…"

After a moment, Doc floated up from his seat with a smile, "Yeah, but even then, considering most people in this place hate me still, I'm gonna go to my room." He turned to her, "Wanna come with? Gonna be playing some sick heavy metal."

She blinked, before raising a brow, "I've...Never actually listened to that before."

He stared at her for a moment, before grinning, "Okay, well then I'm about to rock your world with it!"

The Mimikyu deadpanned, "Such pleasant wording from you...But sure, why not."

The Spiritomb chuckled, "Cool...Though is that other type of rocking out of the question?"

Mimi blushed brightly, "D-Doc!"

* * *

Sitting inside the building, Ace was resting on a recliner, a book in hand as he groaned, "It's still extremely loud out there."

Alfred nodded as he played a video game on the main TV nearby, "Yeah, but hey, can't blame them for celebrating. It is the end of the show after all."

The Vaporeon shrugged as he flipped a page from his book, "Yeah, I guess the fact we can all leave this hell hole should be celebrated, but as you can tell I'm not really the type to do that."

The Araquanid smirked, "Yeah, but I thought it was more so due to the fact that I'm also the only person here that actually likes you."

He deadpanned, "Thanks for bringing that up, Alfred." He was silent for a moment, before letting out a small sigh, "...And thanks for giving me another chance."

The spider smiled, "Hey, no problem man. Honestly, I'm just glad I have someone else to hang out with, considering both of my other friends are busy considering they have girlfriends and stuff like that."

Ace gave him a weak smile, "Well, I'll always be around to hang out...Considering I have no friends...Or a girlfriend."

The Araquanid gave him a soft look, "Eh, don't worry dude, I'm sure the others will come around before we all go home. I think we get to hang out here until the season officially airs since they don't want any of us spilling about who the winner is, so you got some time. And on the girlfriend thing," he smirked, "I'm pretty sure Freya broke up with hers a few days ago on the phone, so there's something if you're interested."

The Vaporeon rose a brow, before shrugging as he glanced back at his book, "...We'll see, but for now I'm just going to enjoy this space."

* * *

Outside near the pool, Kanaya was watching the others dance, before taking a sip of her drink, "What a wonderful party everyone is enjoying! I'm going to miss everyone…"

Isabel rose a brow, "I think we still got at least a month, so maybe try to get their phone numbers so you can stay in contact."

The Gardevoir smiled softly, "I planned on that, but...It's going to be weird not physically seeing everyone, and when we all go our separate ways that may be it...And who knows if we grow apart and forget all about each other!"

The Leavanny shrugged, "Who knows, life is just kinda weird in that way. I have no doubts a lot of us made long-lasting bonds here though."

She gave the bug a small smile, "Yeah...Like us...Oh, that reminds me! We should probably find time to meet up sometime once we leave...You'll probably be really busy though."

Isabel smirked, "Kanaya, I don't mind setting apart some time so we can be together. I've already told you that a few times since you got here."

Kanaya blushed slightly, before quickly glancing away, "R-Right...We still have a movie we need to see…"

She rose a brow, "What movie was that exactly-"

The Gardevoir smiled brightly, "Oh, that's easy! The movie will be one of those Fifty Shade ones."

The Leavanny began to blush heavily, "...You are aware of what those movies are about, right?"

The psychic blushed slightly, as she scooted a little closer to the bug, "Of course, and you are aware we'll be sitting together...In the dark…"

Isabel's pupils shrunk, as she stiffened up, "...Wow...You are a lot better at teasing then I thought you'd be."

She smiled brightly, "Practice helps, and it helps even more when your reactions are cute."

The bug blushed harder, before smirking, "I can name a few more things that are cute~"

The Gardevoir suddenly blushed brightly, before covering her face, "I-Isabel!"

* * *

Sitting at the snack bar, Sage was taking a sip out of her fruity drink, before stretching, "What a day...Who knew watching someone win money would be so tiring."

As she said this, Juvia floated by, quickly going behind the counter, causing the Grovyle to raise a brow in confusion. Soon after, the puppet emerged with some kind of pale orange smoothie, as she began to sip from it, before smiling at her, "Hi Sage."

The gecko blinked, before giving her a nod, "Hey Juvia...What brings you over here?"

She shrugged, "I usually come over here to grab a pumpkin drink. Most other places in the resort don't have them."

Sage rose a brow, "I meant that you're usually with your friends, but eh...It's actually nice to talk with someone for once this night."

The Shuppet rose a brow, "That reminds me...Why do you always seem to not be around anyone else?"

She flinched slightly, before quickly putting on a neutral expression, "It's because no one else wants to be around me. They just can't handle how much better I am than them."

The puppet blinked, before floating out from behind the counter and taking a seat next to the Grovyle, "Is that all of the reason?"

The gecko was silent for a few seconds, before she sighed, "...I'm not really good with talking with others without getting in a fight."

Juvia stared at her for a moment, before smiling, "Well, I think you're doing a good job with me so far if that means anything."

The Grovyle stared back, before letting out a small chuckle, "I guess you're right on that...Thanks for talking to me, Juvia. You aren't that bad."

The Shuppet nodded, "Same to you, Sage, and if you want, we can keep talking. I think Violet wanted to talk to Gareth alone anyways."

Sage gave her a small smile, "I'd like that…"

* * *

Brooke was off to the side, watching some of the other contestants dance and party, a confused expression on her face as she tilted her head, "These dance moves are very strange…"

Quincy nodded with a smile, "Yes, I don't really understand them that much, but they seem to like it, so good for them."

She glanced over at him, before looking down, "I'd offer to dance with you, but I do not understand these dance moves, and frankly I do not want to make a fool out of myself because I do not know how to dance."

He shrugged, "It's fine. If we're gonna do anything together, I'd prefer that it'd be something you'd enjoy anyways."

The Togetic suddenly blushed, before shaking it away, "...W-We could just do something you would enjoy instead…"

The Quagsire grinned, "I'll probably enjoy whatever you'd choose though. You're pretty smart when it comes to coming with ideas."

Brooke stared at him for a moment, before grumbling to herself, "...Why must you say adorable things…" He didn't seem to hear her say this though, as she breathed in for a moment, before saying, "Let's go make a mess in the kitchen and make blue colored cupcakes."

He smiled, "Okay, and maybe we can find some of those nice sprinkles too. I remember you telling me you liked them."

The fairy gave him a small smile, "Yes...This will be a fun night. So let's go, before Bari tries to eat everything again."

* * *

Brick was sitting out on the dock, staring down at the ocean as the party went on in the background. He let out a small sigh, "Well...It's over now...I can go home later and maybe get some help for these stupid anger issues…" He looked up at the sky, before rubbing his head, "...I still have so many people I need to say sorry to...Especially Bari."

"Well, you still have plenty of time to do all of that."

The Hakamo-o blinked, before groaning, "...You found me."

A familiar Midnight Lycanroc took a seat next to him, setting down a large plate filled with various foods, before giving him a look, "You're pretty good at avoiding me, but I really do think we should talk-"

He scoffed, "Talk? What's there to talk about, Bari? I messed up, I treated everyone, especially you, very badly...I don't deserve to even be near you guys."

Bari blinked, before looking down, "Everyone makes mistakes, Brick...Yeah, you weren't really nice, but you learned from your mistakes now, and I believe you can get better. I'm sure everyone else will accept your apology too."

Brick rose a brow, "Really? I doubt that...The show's over, so what's the point in them even accepting my apology?"

The dog gave him a small smile, "It'll give you a fresh start with everyone. We still have a few weeks left here, so you have plenty of time to try and get on good terms with everyone." He offered the dinosaur his paw, "I'd also like to try giving you another chance...I want to be friends, like actual friends this time."

He stared down at his paw, before glancing at him, "...You're willing to give me another chance? After all the times I screwed up, called you names, picked on you-"

The Lycanroc chuckled weakly, "I-I get it, and I may be too forgiving, but I really do think you changed for the better after that wake up call, but I do have a few conditions for you to be forgiven."

The Hakamo-o flinched, "C-Conditions?"

Bari nodded, "Yes, the first one is to apologize to everyone you ever yelled at."

Brick sighed, "...That was the original plan, so I can do that."

He slowly began to smile, "And the next one," He grabbed his plate, standing up, before offering him his hand, "Is to join in on the fun, and share this food with me."

The dinosaur rose a brow, a small amused smile forming, "Are you seriously offering to share your food?"

The puppy let out a small chuckle, "This is a once in a lifetime offer, so you best be happy that I'm willing to share it with you."

Brick nodded, letting out a sigh of relief as he followed the Lycanroc towards the party, "I am very happy, Bari...Thank you."

* * *

Gareth was walking around inside the building, before noticing a familiar Meowstic by the hall. He smiled, giving her a small wave as he made his way towards her, "Hey, why did you want to meet here?"

She stared at him for a moment, before stating, "I know about _him_ , Gareth."

The Luxray blinked, before letting out a weak chuckle, "What are you talking about? I mean...Who are you talking about? I know a lot of hims...Like there's Zetsu, Doc, Bari, Chad-"

Violet gave him a stern look, "Don't play dumb with me, Gareth."

He flinched at her look, before glancing away, "...Okay, so maybe I should have mentioned Gei- Wait..How did you find out? I don't remember telling you about him, and I make sure to only talk to him when I'm alone."

The cat deadpanned, "I noticed a surprising number of changed mannerisms when it comes down to how you're conducting yourself. Ever since you got here, you've been standing straight a lot more, you don't get as distracted as easily, occasionally you're quiet for surprising amounts of time, and oh yeah, I can see inside your head. I figured it out within the hour of you getting here."

Gareth blinked, before scratching his head, "...You really are the smartest, wow…" He glanced away from her with a small frown, "S-So...Does it bother you? D-Do you think I'm a freak?! Please don't leave me!"

Violet stared at him, before stating, "...Can I see the other half?"

The lion blinked, "Well...If Gein wants to- Okay, he wants to." After a moment, the Luxray twitched, _before gradually raising his head with a deadpan expression, "You wished to speak with me?"_

She nodded, "Yes, I simply have some things I'd like to ask you...And will Gareth be hearing us?"

 _He shook his head, "Unlike me, Gareth hasn't spent enough time in our head to really get how it works up there, so no, he can't hear or see anything right now."_

The Meowstic nodded, before breathing in, "Out of curiosity, was Gareth intentionally keeping this a secret from me for a reason?"

 _The Luxray nodded, "He believed that you wouldn't want to be with someone who has two sides to their personality. Personally I didn't understand it myself, but Gareth has a tendency to rush to conclusions."_

The cat didn't respond for a moment, until she said, "And...Do you have any of Gareth's same feelings-"

 _Gein rolled his eyes, "If you're asking if I have feeling for you, then no, I don't. But I won't interfere with you two's relationship. As much as it hurts me to say...It's kinda nice to see."_

She stared at him for a moment more, before she began to softly smile, "Okay, good to know…" She composed herself, before emotionlessly saying, "That is everything I was wondering about right now, so thank you. If I have any more questions, I expect answers."

 _He nodded, "Ditto...And one more thing. If you break Gareth's heart," his face hardened, "Let's just say your fur will become a nice shade of red." He twitched_ , before he suddenly shook his head, glancing around, before turning to Violet in worry, "W-What happened? Was he nice? I hope he wasn't rude to you."

Violet didn't say a word for a moment, before smiling, "He was actually rather friendly. Good to know I have no reason to worry."

Gareth gave her a confused look, "Worry…?"

She let out a short chuckle, "Don't look to deep into it, but for now," she suddenly took the Luxray's paw, "We do have some proper catching up to do. We haven't gotten a moment to simply speak to each other without Juvia or the others around."

He blushed slightly, before giving her a smile, "O-Okay! Let's spend the rest of the night just catching up on things."

" _Please don't do anything without letting me know first. If you two get freaky, I prefer not to see it."_

The Luxray blinked in confusion, muttering to himself, "...What do you mean by freaky?"

" _Don't worry about it."_

* * *

Alia was outside, looking through the music playlist on her phone, before staring out at the crowd, "Continue with the awesome rock music, or slow things down for the couples...Rock music!"

Freya gave her a look, before saying, "Um...Alia...I don't think you're using that correctly?"

She blinked, "What do you mean? I just have to click on this picture and wait for the little chicken to play music."

The Furret stared at her, before deadpanning, "Alia...That isn't-"

The cat clicked on a few buttons, before flinching, "...Oh no...The chicken got run over by a car...Does that mean no music?!" She shook the device, before shrugging, unplugging it and chucking it towards the water, "Eh...We'll just do things the old fashion way!"

The long-bodied girl's eye twitched, "Did...Did you just throw that phone into the pool?!"

Alia seemed to ignore her, pulling out her guitar, before pressing a microphone to her chest, "You know how to sing, right?"

The Furret blinked, before whispering, "Um...Kind of, but I don't really like being the center of attention-"

She smiled at her, placing an arm around her shoulders as she led her towards the stage, "Great! We'll handle a pretty good song then! You're familiar with pop, right?"

Freya's eyes bulged slightly, "W-Wait, I just told you I don't like-"

The cat pulled her up on stage, grabbing another microphone, "Hey dudes! That tiny tablet didn't work out, but don't worry, cause' me and my roomie, Freya are gonna rock out the rest of the night for you dudes! Here's to the awesome party, and the awesome winner!"

The Furret stared at the Meowth for a moment, before deadpanning into the microphone, "Since apparently I'm just being ignored, I just want to say that Alia sleeps while biting down on her pillow."

Alia seemingly didn't hear her, as she said, "We're gonna rock all night until the sun pops up! Freya will be the lead singer, and I'll be doing background, so let's make some noise! Wooh!"

"She also secretly watches the boys and occasionally the rest of the girls shower, and has recorded several videos of it. I recommend you all start being more wary in there now."

* * *

Cynthia was sitting inside one of the many snack bars inside the building, alone as she sipped her smoothie while staring up at the flat screen in front of her, playing a movie as she sighed, "This movie is too cheesy...They always make it so the girl gets a happy ending, but that's not always the case."

"...Woah, you okay in here, brah?"

Her eyes widened slightly, as she stood up straight to keep herself composed, before flashing the jock a smile, "Of course I am. I was just imitating a scene from the movie...I wanted to try out acting."

Chad rose a brow, before shrugging, "I just wanted to check on you is all. None of the bros have seen you all night. Is everything good or are you just going through some junk?"

The fox shook her head slowly, "I'm perfectly fine, Chad. I'm just not in a party mood right now, but thank you for checking on me...It means a lot."

He blinked, before smiling as he walked over to her, "Well, I don't want you to feel all lonely and stuff, so I'll just hang with you for a bit then."

She gave him a small smile, "You really don't have to do that Chad. You can go party the night away with the others, because I don't mind being here alone, it actually helps with my thinking."

The Machoke shook his head, "Nah, it's cool brah. We got awhile before the show is done airing anyways, so there's plenty of time to party it up. For now though, may as well help one of my closest friends out with...I don't know, loneliness?"

The Ninetales was silent, before she let out a small sigh, "Honestly, I'm just worried for when we leave this place, and go back to our normal lives...There's other things on my mind too, but I don't want to dwell on that."

He tapped his chin, before snapping his fingers with a smile, "Oh, is it that whole crush thing you have on Nazira?"

Cynthia's eyes widened, before staring up at him in shock, "I-I do not have a crush on Nazira! W-Why would you even think that?!" She blushed brightly as she glanced away, "I still have that crush on you, s-so it's impossible for me to even like someone else!"

Chad stared at her for a moment, before sighing, "Look Cyn, we both know you got over me, so what's the point in trying to lie about it?"

She flinched at his words, before stuttering out, "Y-You know?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I do. My first tip off was that you haven't acted awkward around me once since you got here, and the second one was how I saw you staring at Nazira. I sorta just put two and two together."

The fox stared at him for a moment, before sighing, "...Okay, so I may have developed some feelings for her, but it doesn't matter. She likes Nedrick, and he likes her...They're perfect for each other, and I don't want to get in the way of that. I'll...I'll get over it."

The jock shrugged, "Honestly, I can't really say much about that. I just don't want you to lie to yourself about it. Lying to yourself is like, super uncool to your own mind, brah. You don't need to try anything, just realize it's true and see how it goes. Even if you two don't try anything," he smiled, "You can still work as totally bombastic friends."

Cynthia blinked, before giving him a weak smile, "...You have a point there, Chad...Thank you. You really are great with words."

He chuckled, "Nah, I ain't, I just know how love works. I form crushes and get attracted to smoking hot babes all the time. Heck, funny enough I had a crush on you after I watched you on the show for a bit." He seemed to not notice the fox's eyes widen, "But you know, I'm getting over it since it wouldn't work out anyways and I prefer us as friends. My mind is just a little perv."

The Ninetales stared at him in shock, before shaking it away, "I agree...O-On the friends part, of course...You're a great friend to me, and I'm glad I met you on this island."

Chad blinked, "...Crap, did I make this weird? Sorry brah. Sorta just say what's on my mind without thinking much."

She let out a small giggle, before standing up, "It's fine, but for now...I think I'm ready to join that party. Maybe I can outdrink you."

His eyes widened, before he let out a boisterous laugh, "Yeah right! Nobody outdrinks a Bridgewood!"

* * *

Kaden was walking around the building, an annoyed expression on his face as he growled lowly, "Stupid party, stupid winner, and stupid noise…" He suddenly yelled, "And I can't find Gareth anywhere!"

Nearby, Tempest scoffed as she watched the Eevee, smirking, "Oh look, the pathetic weakling is grumbling to himself like the big baby he is!"

The fox's eye twitched, before he rolled his eyes, keeping his head up, "Oh really? I don't see your loser boyfriend anywhere."

She smirked a bit more sadistically, "You mean the one who got second place while you got last?"

He turned to glare at her, "Why don't you shut your tiny little mouth up and leave me alone. I'm a little busy looking for someone."

The spider deadpanned, "You mean the cat that is the taken? If so," her face grew more grim, "Leave him alone. A relationship is a loyal and beautiful bond, and Tempest will not allow you to damage it."

Kaden rose a brow, "Oh please, like those two will be together very long. Have you seen that girl he's with? Besides, relationships don't last too long anyways, like yours for example will probably have a good month left."

The Joltik stared at him, before breathing in, "...Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven…"

She continued to count down, as Kaden gave her a look, "Why are you counting? I'm just telling the truth. The guy's hot now, so why would he stay with you when he can get someone way better looking...And normal."

"Two...One…" Her eyes widened in fury, as she began to growl loudly. Electricity began to spark from the spider, as she began to loudly scream at the top of her lungs. The ground around her and the Eevee began to violently shake as she began to scream louder and louder, the electricity building up more and more.

Kaden's eyes widened as he struggled to stay up, "H-Hey! Shut up! H-How is this even physically possible?!"

The Joltik growled, "Cruel monster of the toothless variety, do you see this power?!" She held the electricity closer to her, before screaming, "It helps me glow with a righteous fury, the likes of which a demon such as yourself preys all their life they never have to see!" Her shining blue eyes narrowed at the shiny, "It tells me to defeat you, and stop your horrid intentions from ever beginning!"

He was now shaking in terror, as he fell to the ground, and tried to crawl away from the spider, "W-Wait...I'm s-sorry!"

She stared the Eevee down, as she got herself into a position to aim, as she screamed, "Be prepared to return to the depths of which you were born, monster!" She began to slowly form the electricity into some type of electrical mass, one larger than her own body, as she let out one last boast, "Take this awesome power at its fullest, as it contains everything deemed valuable in Tempest's life; the love, the power, the hope, the care, the sorrow, and most of all," she growled, "All of Tempest's rage!"

Kaden's eyes shrunk, before whispering to himself, "...H-Help…" As he said this, the ball was sent flying at him, as he began to scream in fright.

* * *

Zetsu was currently enjoying some hot chocolate, staring out at the sky, before blinking at the sudden sound of a loud explosion, "...Well, seems like Tempest is enjoying herself."

He let out a small sigh, staring down at his drink with a small smile, "Even though I lost...I have so much to be grateful for. I made friends, got an amazing girlfriend, evolved, and got second place…" His smile grew slightly, "And I won't be going home empty handed...Tempest will be moving in with me along with her friend."

The moth's smile slowly started to go down, "I'll need to arrange some things so they can fit in my apartment, and I'll need to take extra long shifts to earn some more money for food, rent, bills...Oh god, I may need a second job!"

His eyes slowly started to twitch as he gripped onto his cup, "W-What if I can't manage my time well and I can't have two jobs? Oh god, what if I can't afford food? What if I miss out on the rent and get evicted?! We'll be out on the streets! Tempest will be homeless again, and I would have failed her a second time! Oh god...Oh god...Oh god!"

"Geez, I could hear your screaming from the other side of the island...Well if I was over there of course."

The Volcarona yelped, throwing his drink up in the air, before turning around, "...O-Oh...It's just you...W-What are you doing over here?"

Benson stared at the moth with an uncaring look, "Honestly I was just passing through and saw you freaking out. Quite the predicament you're in."

Zetsu blinked, before sighing as he turned away, "...I'll figure something out...I have to. I'm not going to break another promise to Tempest again, even if it means I spend the rest of my days working inside of a small office…"

He gave him a confused expression, "What would even be the point then, if she never even got to see you."

The bug flinched slightly, "I don't have any other choice...It's either she lives comfortably without seeing me, or we spend all the time we want together homeless on the side of a road."

Benson stared at him for a moment, before sighing. As he did this, he walked away to seemingly look for something, as Zetsu stared out at the sky, a tear beginning to find itself sliding down his face, "I'll find a way to make things work...I know I can…"

As he said this, he simply stared for a few more minutes, before hearing the same voice, "No you can't."

The Volcarona growled, "Did you seriously come back just to belittle me-" As he said this, he turned around...Only to see the Bastiodon holding out something for the moth. He blinked, before slowly grabbing the item and holding it close, only for his eyes to widen...It was a check. It had already been mostly filled out, with only a few select blank spaces.

He stared for a second, before Benson said, "Write whatever amount you want on it, and it's yours. Simple as that."

Zetsu continued to stare at the paper, before looking down at the Bastiodon, "...Why are you doing this? Is it because you pity me or something?"

The Bastiodon shook his head, "Nah, I couldn't really care less if you starved on the streets or if you spent your life miserably...But what I do care about is seeing you waste all of your time in this game by not acknowledging the very woman you spent it with in the future, since let's be honest here, what kind of an end to a character arc would that be? If you're gonna bother to date this girl, then you treat her well as her boyfriend, not as the guy who keeps her alive."

He stared at him for a moment, before looking away nervously, "It's very generous of you, but...I don't know if I can just take your money like this...I actually hurt you!"

The actor deadpanned, "You could literally take a few million dollars from me and it wouldn't even put a dent into my wealth."

The moth blinked, before sighing, "...Thank you so much, Benson...I promise to pay back every cent once I can get on my feet."

He shook his head as he began to walk away, "Eh, don't bother. I don't need your commoner money or your promises to do anything. Just keep it and do whatever you wish with it. Have a good night now."

Zetsu watched him go, before smiling softly, "Huh...Guess he's not too bad after all...I should probably go check on where that explosion happened now."

* * *

At the roof of the resort, Nazira was watching the last few stars come out, as she sighed in relief, "...Can' believe 'dat in 'da end...Afta' all 'dat time...I somehow still came out on top. I'm jus' so used 'ta 'dings not goin' my way, it almost feels 'ta good 'ta be true…"

"Well, technically it kind of is too good to be true under those circumstances you've described to me, so...Actually that was pretty stupid to mention on my part."

She blinked, before glancing off to the side, noticing Nedrick was now staring at her, a nervous look on his face as he flew over to her. She said nothing for a moment, before smiling, "Hey Ned...How was 'da party with everyone else?"

He shrugged, "Eh, it was fun, but...Why didn't you come down? I mean, you've won the show...You're basically the guest of honor."

The Mismagius didn't say anything in response at first, before stating, "Well...I guess I'm jus' sorta used 'ta bein' a lona'. I don' really talk to otha's much as is, so...I don' know, I guess for some reason I preferred bein' away from everyone, at least for now."

The Ninjask stared at her in slight shock, before chuckling awkwardly, "Um...Yeah, I guess that makes sense…" As he continued to stare at her though, he slowly noticed the moonlight that was shining down onto the ghost, giving her an almost glowing look, one that caused the bug great difficulty in terms of looking away. After a moment or two had passed, he slowly began to blush as he stared at her...Before she abruptly glanced at him, causing him to be knocked out of this trance, quickly saying, "S-Sorry, just got distracted! Heh, d-didn't mean to look at you like that."

She said nothing for a moment, before turning back to look at the sky, with Nedrick soon doing the same. A few minutes passed by in what felt like seconds, as they both said nothing, with not even the smallest peep of a sound actually sprouting up. Eventually though, a voice came from the Mismagius, "...Hey Ned…"

He turned to her, "Yeah?"

Nazira slowly breathed in, before saying, "...So, back at 'da challenge, after I sort of jus' unloaded all of 'dat stuff on 'ya...Why were 'ya ju' so willin' to look past 'da stuff I did? Why was 'ya first 'dought jus' 'ta immediately believe 'dat I've changed, and 'dat I wouldn' do it again?"

The Ninjask blinked at her question, before his blush slowly began to glow slightly, or at least it felt that way to the poor bug, "Well...It's because I know you I guess. Out of everyone here, I know we haven't talked as much, but...I feel like I know you. From the few times we talked on the show, unlike the others, who sort of felt like I would never have learned a thing about them without asking...You felt real to me."

He chuckled, "I know it sounds dumb out loud, and I could just be saying some cheesy garbage right now that really doesn't matter that much, but...Whenever we talked, I didn't feel like I needed to hide things about myself from you. Every word you said told me things about you without even bringing it up, and without thinking I could just find myself talking to you for who knows how long and not even realize how much time had passed. So...In a way, the reason I knew you changed was because...You're probably the only person I've ever met who I know would change if they knew it was right, and I learned that simply because of a few words...God I sound so freaking stupid I bet, forget I said anything I guess."

The bug smiled to himself as he proceeded to mock his own words, as Nazira simply stared at him for a moment. Soon after, she slowly began to smile herself, as floated just a little closer to the ninja, "...Hey Ned, is it cool if I try somethin' real quick?"

Nedrick turned to her, before giving her a confused look, "What do you mean-" The bug's eyes suddenly widened upon finding himself get cut off, as the world completely disappeared around him. He glanced just slightly up, and to his shock, he found himself face to face with Nazira, the ghost in question currently kissing him without him even realizing it. And in that moment, he somehow figured out just how fine with that he was, as he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Kaden glared at the camera, before growling, "It was an obvious mistake coming to this dump. I was the first one to leave, I lost most of my teeth, the hot guy I've been trying to hit on just ignores me, and everyone here is annoying. I just wanted to see cute boys, but nope. Note to self, never join another stupid show like this again."**

* * *

 **Ace sighed as he adjusted his glasses, "My time competing was short, and it ended in me only making a fool out of myself, multiple people not liking me due to certain actions, and making one friend. It seems I have a lot to learn still, but thanks to this I realized some weak points in myself, most notably my social skills, so it's best if I learn to bring those up for the future. I do wonder though, if I would have just been able to learn about that earlier...How far would I have gone?"**

* * *

 **Freya had her notebook in her hand, a pencil in the other as she currently finished writing down one last thing in it. After a moment, she smiled, "To be honest, I didn't really think joining this show would do much for me, but...Thanks to the people here, I've finally done it…" She began to grin, as she revealed her notebook was completely filled, "I finished my story! I-I'm finally a** _ **real**_ **writer…" A tear ran down her face, as she said, "Yeah...I'm gonna need a minute."**

* * *

 **Sage crossed her arms, before looking around the confessional in disgust, "I'm not going to miss this place at all. I was supposed to win, make it far, get famous...But it seems like I couldn't do that, because no one can really handle how I work. I guess on the bright side there are some people who are nice to talk to, and maybe working on how I approach others would help me a lot in actually keeping a decent job...Even if most of the time people are annoying jerks."**

* * *

 **Alfred chuckled awkwardly, "Man, been a long time since I used one of these I guess...Okay that was such a bad opener, of course it's been awhile. But anyways, if I can say anything, it's probably that this show did for me what years of life improvement classes and therapy never could; it helped me get over my anxiety. Sure, I guess I'm still a little nervous around people, but now, I feel like I'll actually be able to make friends at college. Who knows, maybe I'll even end up being cool and getting a girlfriend...Probably not, but hey, nice thought, am I right?"**

* * *

 **Benson was currently adjusting his sunglasses slightly, before deadpanning, "This show was a complete waste of time and energy and I got absolutely nothing out of my experience here…" He glanced at the camera, "Okay, so there's the end of that horrid arc of mine, now time for my real thoughts. I guess this show did help me realize I'm not as 'above' others as I thought I was. In hindsight I was actually a pretty huge annoyance. Would easily rank myself a zero out of ten. But now, I say I'm a good actor with...Um...Huh...Okay I'll work on being a nice one I guess. I don't know, give me a call in a few years and see if I've changed."**

* * *

 **Alia strummed her guitar, before giving the camera a nod, "This place was pretty great. Honestly, thought I would have made it just a little bit further, but hey, it's my own fault for not listening very well. I have a bad habit of tuning out some people when they say some boring stuff, but now that I know it was part of my downfall, I'm going to work on actually listening, and being good, and cooking...I really need to learn how to cook. On another bright note, I made some pretty decent friends, I got to show off myself on national television, and I think I might have a better relationship with my parents once I get back home...Hopefully I won't be grounded for running away, stealing dad's credit card, and not giving them any sort of contact that I would be back...Wish me luck!"**

* * *

 **Brick sighed, "As much as I want to bash on this lame show...I have to be happy that I left early, and that I joined in the first place. Sure, I didn't do much other than be a jerk, but I also made some pretty great friends- I made a pretty great friend out of it...I hope I'm still considered a friend to him, unless I still need to work for it. Anyways, I learned that I need to keep my temper in check, and I need to treat those around me better. So watch out world, because a nicer Brick is coming your way!"**

* * *

 **Nedrick chuckled to himself, "To say this show is probably one of the best things that has ever happened to me would be an understatement. When I first showed up here, all I wanted to do was prove to myself just how awesome of a ninja I truly am, which...Sadly didn't happen, but I'll get there one day. But on the brightside, instead of that, I made some awesome new friends that I'm not forgetting anytime soon, I lived a life that I thought I couldn't as somewhat of an optimist compared to everyone else around me, and...Well, I have a girlfriend now! I think! I'm not really sure how dating works! Still though...Thanks for accepting me producers, you have my undying gratitude!"**

* * *

 **Brooke tapped her chin, "My experience here was...Interesting. I didn't really have a chance to contribute much, but I did get to see new and funny people, I even got to see boys...And yes, it is rare to see males around my school, so that was fun too. I even gained a boyfriend out of this, and he's very kind, gentle, and lovable...I sound like a dork...But it's true. Maybe now I can start enjoying the fact that I will be semi-famous for a good two months, before some idiot does something stupid that causes a large reaction, or the world ends...Whichever comes first."**

* * *

 **Quincy smiled, "I enjoyed everything about my time here. The people were all very kind to me, I got to experience more of nature then I ever have in the past, and most importantly, I was able to forge a bond with some of the most beautiful and amazing different kinds of wild birds. That and Brooke wants to apparently show me a ton of stuff that she does in her hometown, so I'll be having some new experiences soon too...I do wonder what a mouth gift is though."**

* * *

 **Violet deadpanned, "This show is horrid and a complete showing of just how truly screwed up our enforcement of law is. Everyone who is responsible for bringing about this show's existence should be given at least some kind of punishment...Though I am oddly grateful for having competed. In the end, I got exactly what I wanted out of my experience here and more. I arrived with a destiny that I was sure would be brought about and nothing more, but...Instead I also made a friend in a dumb puppet girl and found a boyfriend in a similarly dumb lion with multiple personalities...They're also the only people I've ever met who I actually care about, so if any of you hurt them after this show...You're already dead."**

* * *

 **Chad let out a cheer, before laughing to himself, as he screamed, "I had an absolutely amazing time, dudes! Like seriously, the people here were just so awesome, and I got to test my skills in so many different ways, all of which I totally nailed of course, because I'm a Bridgewood, and we're basically awesome by nature. Anyways, I'm gonna be bringing home some new wicked bros to hang out with all the time, and of course, I'm gonna finally add a little bit more spice into some of the many games that they had going back at my fraternity...Crap, that reminds me, I need to take pictures for my bro, Casper! Seeya later, dudes!"**

* * *

 **Juvia smiled softly at the camera, before saying, "When I first joined this show, I did so because I thought I needed to prove to myself that I could do something on my own without Izaya. Turns out that in the end, the real thing I realized is that shouldn't even be questioned. I made friends here that I could never hope to replace in my life, bringing me things and helping me realize so much without even knowing it. I admit I'm not really that smart, but...I think I'm fine with that in a weird way, because I have something better than a big brain...Truly amazing friends...Thank you, Total Drama Island."**

* * *

 **Mimi rose a brow, "I've said this multiple times, but I suppose I can recap everything into this final confessional. When I first got here, I never expected to win, I never expected to make friends, and I never expected to actually form a relationship with an insanely crazy ghost...It seems I only got one correct out of all of those. Despite this show putting us through various challenges that could scar anyone, I'm grateful to have been able to be here, because if I never joined, I would have continued to live a miserable life, so...Thank you, I guess. Now I actually have some things to look forward to in life."**

* * *

 **Isabel shrugged, "Honestly, I came onto this show simply wanting to get my name out there so I could kickstart my acting career, and maybe get some good money out of it to. Turns out that in the process I learned I'm also a surprisingly good leader, which honestly, that'll probably only help my chances of making it big in the movie business. A big part of it after all is that you need to be a team player. If you can't work well with your co-stars, then you aren't worth the effort. Not to mention...I met possibly the most confusing, loud, and interesting girl I have ever met in my life...I hope that it stays that way, because I don't want her leaving mine anytime soon now."**

* * *

 **Bari wagged his tail, giving the camera a bright smile, "I loved every minute of this island! E-Except the water...And the scary challenges...And the drama...Okay, so the only things I really enjoyed out of this experience, was making friends with just about the coolest people ever, and the food...Oh god, the food was simply amazing! And I even got a bed! Sure, there were some rocky situations with voting, and some certain people, but those were all easily resolved, and now I can leave knowing I was able to have fun and be happy!"**

* * *

 **Kanaya smiled softly, "Coming into this I was pretty scared, I'll be honest, but I was happy too. I may have done some awful things on the show, but I got to make friends, test my strength, learn from my mistakes, see plenty of blossoming romances form, and even made friends with the most amazing and beautiful girl on the island, who soon became my girlfriend! It's going to be real sad saying goodbye to this place, but I know I can leave happy and satisfied, even without winning the money."**

* * *

 **Cynthia gave the camera a small smile, "I originally came here to get away from a certain lifestyle that I don't enjoy too well, and thankfully it was enjoyable. I knew with my various strengths I could make it far, I thought I could win, but it seems I still have much to learn before I can get too cocky. Things didn't really go my way this summer, but I made some really great friends who I wouldn't trade for the world, I learned some...Interesting things about myself, and I feel that being on here really did give me some good."**

* * *

 **Doc smirked at the camera, "You know, it's funny. This is the last time these cameras will ever be graced by my devilishly handsome face...Good for it, because man am I just unbearable to be around or what?! Seriously, the internet hates my guts so much, that I have an entire petition already set up where I'll 'die', in exchange for a million dollars...And people are actually signing it, even though I'm already dead! Seriously, people are so stupid it only gets funnier and funnier! Anyways, besides that, all I want to say is...I hate all of you equally, I know how to make bombs and am a potential sociopath, I have no real morality towards hurting annoying losers, and most of all...Kids out there, remember to do one thing for me...Ask your mother how that mailman felt as he plowe-"**

* * *

 **Tempest cackled insanely to herself, "Tempest did many things during her time on this very strange competition event! She slayed many horrible demons that dared to go against the world, made many true companions who will act as great party members in future campaigns, and most of all...Tempest meet her grand,** _ **shining**_ **fire knight, Zetsu...Tempest had minimal experience with this feeling called love before show, but...She now knows it well. Zetsu is truest friend, the greatest of allies, and most of all...The best boyfriend she could ask for. Tempest is now prepared to face the rest of this horrid world with her party at bay! Look out monsters, demons, and cruel beats of the night, for I am the great and powerful warrior, Tempest, ruler of this mortal world and now present defender of all who live on it, and in the names of all that is grand and mighty,** _ **you shall be destroyed my electric sorcery!"**_

* * *

 **Gareth smiled at the camera, "I came here to win money so I can go and live on my own and...Honestly, I wanted to rent an ice cream store and just eat a bunch of ice cream, but that quickly changed after I made so many friends! I gained a pudding pal, and surprisingly a girlfriend, who I still owe the biggest of thanks to. I even got to participate in lots of fun activities, even if a lot of them were really scary, they were fun! And without this show, I don't think I would have ever had a proper talk with Gein, and both of us are really great friends now! He's like the peanut butter to my jelly! Oh yeah, and Amber too! She's so nice to me, and she kind of acts like...Like the mom I always wanted, just someone who cares and plays with me...She even offered me a job to be professionally good looking...How does that work?"**

* * *

 **Zetsu sighed, "I never even wanted to come here, I never even knew what this place was. I was tricked into coming here by my coworkers who just enjoy joking around, but I have to admit...If they never did this, my life would have never changed for the better. Sure, I got humiliated multiple times, blown up, nearly mauled by a bear, and nearly died by falling off a beam into shark infested waters, but...I was also able to meet some amazing new friends, actually grow stronger mentally and physically, and met the most amazing girl ever...If you asked me if an incredibly strong and adorable spider was willing to be my girlfriend, I would have laughed, but now...It's actually true. That girl will actually live with me, and I hope that even after this show...I can make her the happiest she can be."**

* * *

 **Nazira simply stared at the camera for a moment, before smiling softly, "...I came onto 'dis show 'ta win, and at 'da end of 'da journey, I somehow did...I guess 'dat proves 'dat with enough determination and skills 'ta back it up, 'ya really can do a lot with a situation, huh? I'e made a lot of mistakes in my life, most of which I regret, but 'ta my own surprise...I realize I wouldn' change a single one of 'dem, not one bit. Without 'dem, I wouldn' have been able 'ta come here and meet 'da people I did, and wouldn' have learned 'da 'dings I desperately needed 'ta. While I can make things right for 'da horrible 'dings I've done, I refuse to take back a single thing. In 'da end, I'm livin' with 'dem, and I'm acceptin' 'dem. So...I guess 'dat's it 'den, huh? This is the last time I'll be in 'dis booth, possibly foreva'. So... I guess all I can truly say is...Goodbye Total Drama Island...And 'danks for all 'da 'dings 'ya did for me."**

* * *

The camera panned over to the dock, a familiar Glaceon was currently applying her makeup, before looking up at the camera, as she smiled, "And there you have it. After the weeks of tough challenges...We say goodbye to our twenty-four contestants…" She blinked when she suddenly felt a small tear roll down her cheek, before gently wiping it, "...Oh dear, it seems I'm getting a little emotional over here...I'm actually going to miss these kids."

Soon after she said this, the her co-host turned to her, before shrugging, "Eh...I kinda will, but on the same level, rarely talked to them."

The Glaceon let out a small chuckle, before glancing down, "Even if they were brats, I kind of grew a connection to them...Mostly Gareth, but I'll be seeing him everyday. But seriously, I think this dump actually made me...Happy."

He stared at her, before smiling, "Oddly enough...I kind of agree."

She gave him a small smile of her own, "Plus if it wasn't for this place, then who knows if I would have confessed my feelings to you...Oh dear, I might have been stuck with...A s-s-slob…"

Logan shivered at this thought, before smiling, "Anyways, we should probably finish this up, huh?"

Amber slowly nodded, before turning back to the camera, "Thank you kind viewers for watching us through this incredible journey, and don't forget to spread the word about this show. Have a very good day... _And goodbye._ "

* * *

 **Well everyone...That is officially the end of the Fuzzy Memories: Total Drama Island.**

 **Delta: It's hard to believe that this just started out as a little experiment...I actually grew attached to these guys.**

 **Yeah...Honestly, I admit to preferring this series quite a bit more over Xtreme, since overall, compared to it, this one just felt so much more polished, and to be honest, I'm hoping that the things we've learned from this story will assist of us during the production of TXWT.**

 **Delta: While we are sad this story is officially over...We should be glad that it ended on a lot of good notes.**

 **It's been fun guys, but for now...This is goodbye to Fuzzy Memories. It'll return eventually, but for now, we're gonna let it rest. And with that said, I may as well end it on this…**

 _ **HA! I BET THAT TROLL ENDING ACTUALLY GOT YOU!**_

* * *

 _ **Elimination Table**_

 _Kaden Pastel, the Haughty Tail Chaser - (24th Place)_

 _Ace Kauffman, the Failed Strategist - (23rd Place)_

 _Freya Lynn, the Boring Novelist - (22nd Place)_

 _Sage Casentini, the Defacto Tyrant - (21st Place)_

 _Alfred Hill, the Accidentally Charming Geek - (20th Place)_

 _Benson Isotope, the Rude Professional - (19th Place)_

 _Alluselia Gates, the Teenage Phase - (18th Place)_

 _Brick Dragmire, the Competitive Jerk - (17th Place)_

 _Nedrick Kite, the Unlucky Ninja - (16th Place)_

 _Brooke Lazuli, the Awkward Sarcasm Spasm - (15th Place)_

 _Quincy Ross, the Friend to All Those Around Him - (14th Place)_

 _Violet Caputo, the Deadpan Pessimist - (13th Place)_

 _Chad Bridgewood, the Lovable Jock - (12th Place)_

 _Nanami Juvia, the Ditzy Friend - (11th Place)_

 _Mimi Sandhu, the Isolated Cutie - (10th Place)_

 _Isabel Flame, the Spoiled Sweet Leader - (9th Place)_

 _Bari Adams, the Happy Trash Mutt - (8th Place)_

 _Kanaya Wells, the Insecure Shipper - (7th Place)_

 _Cynthia De Lucca, the Tragic Anti-Heroine - (6th Place)_

" _Doc", the Anarchistic Controversy - (5th Place)_

 _Tempest Joust, the Great and Powerful - (4th Place)_

 _Gareth Gein, the Formerly Split Personality - (3rd Place)_

 _Zetsu Ji-Hwan, the Undone Inferiority Complex - (Runner-Up/Alternate Winner)_

 _Nazira Zahra, the Sassy Determinator - (Winner/Alternate Runner-Up)_

* * *

 _ **From me to you, thank you for reading, reviewing, and supporting this story of mine. What started as an experiment became easily one of the most enjoyable experiences of my life, and I can't wait to keep on writing stories and giving back to the world through entertainment. So, until next time, bye bye everyone!**_

 _ **~Fuzzboy**_


End file.
